Percy jackson the rising!
by barclayteo
Summary: The final battle of Olympus has taken place, many have died and now Percy must get stronger to face a new threat to Olympus that could be even worse than Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right after the battle of the last olympian. The heros of olympus hasn't happened. Im not gonna word by word repeat all of what happened in the ending because I dont want to make the first chapter, just a repeat because im changing what happens.**

**I am not rick rordian, and I do not own this book. If anyone wants to be my beta reader let me know I will gladly accept tips, or suggestions.**

Percy's POV.

Chapter I

I was breathing heavily, and bloody. Annabeth had just managed to break through to Luke and he stabbed his mortal point. She was crying holding Luke's head in her lap and Luke was saying his last goodbye's when suddenly his eyes faintly glowed gold and before I could even blink he stabbed Annabeth in the chest.

I saw her life flash before her eyes as she fell to the floor, " If there was one last thing I could do after Luke betrayed me I might as well taken the one person who meant the most to him"Kronos gloated. Luke's eyes flashed back to normal and he saw his bloody hand and screamed, the light died in his eyes and he was gone., I knew he had no control of what he just did.

I ran to Annabeth and shook her, and cried when I realized she was really dead, " Percy, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it" Grover said as walked over and knelt by me. Twelve flashes entered the room and the first thing I heard was Athena as she ran over to Annabeth and cried. Lady Athena, I am so sorry we thought Kronos was dead and Luke was saying goodbye to everyone when Kronos took over his body one last time.

" I believe you Percy, and now I see that you truly cared for Annabeth" Athena told me as Hermes walked over and knelt next to Luke tears flowing, Lord Hermes your son Luke was a true hero he destroyed Kronos himself. " thank you Perseus, and I will have Luke buried as a hero".

Lord Zeus coughed and announced a council meeting. Athena and Hermes walked up and sat in their thrones along the rest of the Olympians. After a few minutes Tyson walked in helping a limping Thalia into the throne room.

After a few minutes I was tapped on shoulder, I looked to see who was getting my attention and I saw Grover. What is it Grover"? I asked " Dude you've been zoned out ,Zeus and the Olympians have been giving out thanks to everyone and rewarding people, they have been trying to get your attention for a minute now.

I stepped forward and bowed, I am sorry lord Zeus I lost so many good friends today". I understand Percy, now onto business we would like to offer you a godhood do you accept? I am sorry lord Zeus, it is a great offer which most demigods would jump at the chance to get but I can't I do have a request if you and the other Olympians would be willing to grant.

Zeus looked around at the others and they nodded, if it is in our power we will grant it. Lord Zeus I request that you give minor gods cabins in camp half-blood, and lord Hades the respect they deserve, and to claim all demigod children by the age of thirteen. Because many of the enemy demigods were neglected and unclaimed.

" He has a point brother, Poseidon said, we will grant your wish Perseus. Lord Zeus no disrespect but someone once told me to swear on the River Styx. Hades looked away chuckling, " Fine we swear on the River Styx to what you have asked of us.

3 months later

Percys's POV  
For the past 3 months have been busy It seemed like every 2 minutes a glowing symbol appeared on someones head demigods moving out of the Hermes cabin into the other cabins, However many of the newly claimed campers had to stay in the Hermes cabin for a little longer. Because the new cabins were being built, Hephaestus cabin leader Beckendorf was constantly helping to build the new cabins, that were being designed by the Athena cabin.(in my story Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard didn't die and the traitor was a younger drew don't like it sorry I liked those two much to have them die.)

I felt a pain in my heart knowing Annabeth would have loved to be the one designing the cabins and Olympus, but the job was given to her brother Malcolm. After the war I didn't do much besides train constantly and teach sword fighting. My friends tried to cheer me up and Artemis even let Thalia stay behind an extra week to try to help me but it didn't help much. I'm my depressed state I didn't even notice that Rachel became the new oracle.

Poseidon's POV.

I was looking down at my favorite son feeling sorry for him, but I just got the go ahead from Zeus to let him come to my palace to train to take his mind off of his loss of Annabeth, surprisingly enough a few of the gods I didn't expect to agreed with me, the most being Artemis, and Athena.

Athena's POV.

I overheared Poseidon arguing with Zeus to let his son live with him to train, so I decided to speak up. "Father, I agree with lord Poseidon, after all Percy has done for us he even turned down the largest gift one could receive".

Artemis POV.

I listened intently to the conversation, Father do know that I don't say this lightly that boy-I mean Perseus, has done a lot for us and he shows kindness and loyalty to those he loves he could have chosen godhood and been like all the other filthy men I despise but he shown loyalty and turned it down, to have the minor gods given the respect they deserve and to claim your children. I agree that he deserves to live with his father. So that he could train and help his fathers domain.

Poseidon POV.

Thank you Artemis, thank you Athena, so what do you say brothers. " Well I agree brother he got my son to help me help you and he has been a good friend to my son. " OK Poseidon he may live with you and train.

Poseidon POV.

Thank you Artemis, thank you Athena, so what do you say brothers. " Well I agree brother he got my son to help me help you and he has been a good friend to my son. " OK Poseidon he may live with you and train.

Percy's POV.  
I was standing on the beach with Blackjack feeding him sugar cubes so he would stop calling me boss. When suddenly a figure started walking out of the water and I realized it was my dad Poseidon. " Wow boss sugar rush did I have way to much sugar, or is big boss Poseidon actually here?

No Blackjack I am actually here". "Father what are you doing here". I started to bow but I was pulled right into a bone crushing hug that would make even Tyson jealous. "Well son seeing how you have been feeling lately, I have come to offer you a chance to come live with me at my palace and train what to you think Percy"?

"Wait how can I live with you isn't that against some rule"? " No son all of the Olympians feel you deserve it but know this Percy if you come to live with me the training you will be doing will be tough so do you want to join me"? "How can I say no father, that's like asking me if Tyson wants a peanut butter sandwich".

" Okay son go pack your things, and tell Chiron and I will be back after dinner to pick you up", with that he glowed into his diving form, and I closed my eyes but when he was gone a huge splash came on me and I was surprised because I actually got wet. Dad that's not right I laughed because even Blackjack got soaked. " Whoa boss dry me off I'm all wet". I walked over to Blackjack and dried him off. "Okay off you go Blackjack I need to get ready". I walked off to my cabin when suddenly something heavy jumped on me.

Right when I was about to reach for riptide a huge tongue that felt like sandpaper licked me all over my face and it suspiciously smelled like my moms blue cookies and I tried to push Mrs O'Leary off of me. Finally she got off but a paper bag came off her paw, and I was a little mad." Mrs O'Leary did you get into my stash of cookies again"? She licked me again and gave me sad eyes. "Okay Mrs'O Leary if I didn't just get such good news I would be mad but I forgive you" I said as I rubbed behind her ears.

"Okay girl" I said looking into her eyes. "I gotta go spend some time in the ocean with my dad so why don't you go spend some time with Nico, okay"? She looked at me for a second licked me one last time and ran into the shadows and disappeared.

I walked to the big house and saw Chiron, playing pinochle with Mr. D and Grover whom I found out was made the lord of the wild. "Hey Grover how is it going", I asked. He turned to me surprised with a diet coke can half hanging out of his mouth and ran and gave me a hug. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mr. D rolling his eyes and summoning another can of diet coke. "Hey Grover just wanted to tell you I will be leaving camp half-blood for a while because my dad invited me to spend some time with him at his palace".

Chiron wheeled himself over, " Well I'm glad to hear that Percy, we will miss you", "thank you Chiron I was just gonna tell you and then ask Clarisse if she can fill in in sword fighting class while I'm gone"." Okay Percy iris message Grover or I if you need anything".

"All right Grover, I will see you later buddy, tell Nico if you see him that I'll be away for a while". I walked over to cabin five to see Clarisse and Silena talking. "Hey Silena you mind if I talk to Clarisse for a minute?I asked. " Sure go ahead, she told me as she walked off smiling a small sad smile. "Hey Clarisse I'm gonna be gone for a while can you teach sword fighting for me until I come back"? " sure Prissy for once they will be able to learn something with me teaching".

The conch horn rang signaling dinner and as I walked to the mess hall and took my seat while all the other cabins seated, A nymph walked by asking me what I wanted," I will take piece of olive pizza and grapes", I told her. she placed the food down and after everyone got their food everyone walked to the hearth. I got up and cut my pizza into three pieces and dumped them in there sending an offering to Poseidon, and then Athena remembering how it was Annabeth's favorite, and then sent the last piece to Hestia. After I sent the last offering the fire got a little higher smiling how she liked it when she got more offerings.

I did not go back to my table and started popping grapes into my mouth, after I finished I left walking to the beach when I was halfway there I saw a small girl tending the fire and I walked up to her and bowed slightly. "Hello lady Hestia how are you doing tonight". " I'm doing well Perseus, thank you for the offering. If anyone deserves an offering you deserve one as much as any of the other gods, I told her.

"Well, I am glad to hear about your invitation to your fathers palace. She got up and walked over to me. I am also sorry for your loss Annabeth was a great child". "And before you go Perseus I would like you my blessing, you will be able to control fire, and summon food at any time, do you except"? "I do lady Hestia". She put her hand on my shoulder and I glowed red, but not like an angry red like Clarisse or ares does, this was a soft warming red glow. I bowed again thank you lady Hestia its an honor and I will not put it to waste."Train well young one and I will be watching over you. she walked into the fire and disappeared to another hearth.

I walked down to the beach and while I was walking I started to snap my fingers creating a flame, Looking up I seen my father standing there smiling, " Well son I knew you had Hestia's respect but I have never seen her give her blessing to anyone. "Wow I'm even more happy",I said " "Okay son lets go". He put his hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes In the next minute we were in the throne room of a big palace , I looked to the middle of the throne room and saw a woman in her late 20's and a guy who looked just over 21. I recognized them as Amphrite and Triton.

"Dad maybe this isn't a good time maybe I should go." " No Percy its alright, Amphrite chuckled, "I understand Triton and I didn't exactly give you a warm welcoming because of the battle, and I will admit I was mad that Poseidon had another affair". " But Triton and I realized that without you the Olympians would have been defeated and in turn Poseidon would have been next". She stood up and as did Triton and they walked up to me and held out their hands, I shook Amphrite's hand and then Triton's hand. "Are you sure lady Amphrite, Triton". "Perseus, I agree with my mother, at first I thought that you did not want to help,but then Tyson told me that you wanted to help but father told you no, so I am happy to call you my brother", he hugged me, at first he was a little tense, but he got used to it.

"Thank you brother, thank you lady Amphrite, so dad, where will I be staying"? " Triton, will you show him where." "Yes father". Triton walked out of the throne room while I followed behind him, Triton shown me the palace, and while it was still damaged it looked just as good as Olympus if not better because of all the fish floating in and out of the palace saying, hello lord Triton, lord Perseus. We stopped at a huge double door room, "This is your room brother." If you need anything my room is the next over, he clapped me on the back and walked away.

I opened the door and looked around when I got picked up off the ground in a bear hug. " Big brother I heard you were coming," "Tyson, I can't breath", he put me down and I nearly fell forward until he caught me. "What are you doing here Tyson ,I thought you would be down at the forges right now with Briares"? I wondered." No brother, Tyson replied. Daddy said since you're living here now that we could be roommates". I looked at one side of the room and saw my big blue bed, but when I looked at the other wall and saw the other bed I had to hold back a laugh, It made a king sized bed look like a cardboard box.

I smiled, "Feels like good old times having you as my roommate Tyson. So, where's your new stick"? He jumped up and down and pulled out a regular looking stick, until he pushed a button and it grew into the size of a large tree branch that was made into a bat. See brother Hephaestus made it and it had six buttons on the stick,Tyson told me. "what do these do Tyson"? This blue one makes it bigger and smaller, the red one covers the stick in Greek fire, the green one can send out large amounts of water, the black button makes earthquakes go off, and the last button turns any water nearby into ice.

" Guess what brother". He leaned into whisper even though he didn't know how to talk quietly," my new stick is like your sword, it returns to me no matter what, but its also been blessed by Hephaestus, and Ares so nothing can break it".

Wow brother, I gotta say I am a little jealous that's a great weapon", I told him. "So Tyson you wanna see something cool", " yeah brother what is it. I snapped my fingers and the table that's against the wall filled up with peanut butter sandwiches. " whats cool brother? Turn around, I told him. he jumeds up and down when he saw all the sandwiches and ran to the table and he grabed handfuls of sandwiches at a time and shoved them in his mouth.

" Want some brother? I laughed cause he has so much peanut butter in his mouth it sounds like wnf sum pnuut brother sandwiches. No thanks Tyson, but the nice goddess Hestia gave me the power to summon food and fire anytime I want. So let me know if you ever want peanut butter.

" Yay peanut butter. Somehow he managed to eat over a hundred sandwiches and I snapped my fingers and even more sandwiches appeared. I walked out of room to let Tyson enjoy his meal. I walked back to the throne room and opened the doors.

So father when does the training began? He looked up at me and smiled tomorrow, Percy but I wanted to give you something first, he tossed me a bronze wristband, "put it on and push the button Percy and see what happens.

I raised an eyebrow and put it on and pushed the button, and suddenly armor started forming on my body until it stopped and Poseidon tossed him a helmet and I put it on. Percy that armor was made by Briares its an ancient type of armor, that no matter where you are it will allow you to summon water.

Wow dad, are you sure,this is a really great gift. Well you deserve it that is the first piece of armor that Briares made and I planned on giving it to you for a while, so no matter when you will have armor ready. Okay Percy its time for you to go to bed because you will need all the rest you can get for tomorrows training.  
_

I woke up in the softest bed ever to the sound of trumpets going off, I jumped out of bed, riptide ready to see what was going on. Tyson where are you, " I am over here brother you better get ready daddy said your training starts in 10 minutes. I walked to the closet to see if there were any clothes and I laughed, In the closet were dozens of Hawaiian shirts and Tommy Bahama board shorts I changed my clothes and put on a pair of sandals, and walked into the throne room.  
Morning father, lady Amphrite, Triton how was your night." It was great but I stayed up a little later for some remodeling see, he waved his hand to his left next to Triton And I got a huge smile, " well go ahead son try out your new throne. I walked over to the plain blue throne and sat down next to Triton and felt a little power go through me, and I looked down at my throne to see decorations glowing on the throne, I could see Blackjack, Mrs O Leary, and some hippocampi. Wow dad this is great thank you.

**I would like to thank Speedman12 for fixing the first chapter of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Have you ever had one of those days where you work out so much that you can't move a muscle the next day? No? Well I have. I've been training at my father's underwater palace in the sea for just over a month now and I wonder how I can still even move.

The days start off as such: I wake up much earlier than I should thanks to Tyson's snoring which sounds like a trumpet concert, then I wake up, get dressed, and walk to the throne room and bow to Poseidon, Amphrite, and my brother Triton. Amphrite, and Triton have told me numerous amounts of times that I didn't need to but if they weren't so hospitable to me while I was staying here I would feel it would have been really disrespectful. So, continuing on after I tell them "good morning" and have a small breakfast, I start my training.

So with all of the duties my father has he sends me tutors to train me in different forms of combat. This morning I had a grueling 2 hour sparing session with Triton, and let me tell you, he is no slouch when he uses a net and trident. After he beats me up like a rag doll, he helps me up and he congratulates me on getting better, and I have to agree with him. During our first training session he had me on my back with a barb of his trident at my neck in under a minute. But after a few lessons I even beat him a few times, even if it was just barely, but I had no time to rest. For my next training I went to work in the forges with Tyson and Briares, learning how to make better armor, and strengthening my resistance to heat. My next training lasted the longest. I had to spend 5 hours straight learning how to improve my control over water.

Normally I could just splash myself with water and I would be reenergized, but when I was training with my father that went out the window. After a week, we teleported to a far off beach in the Bahamas to see how my training was going. My mission then was to try to send a wave at my father and try to get it to hit him. I started to put all my effort into moving the wave while my dad was just raising an eyebrow at me as he was smirking. But with a tug of my gut I put all my strength into sending the wave forward, and to my surprise I got it to hit him, but obviously seeing as he is lord of the oceans he didn't get wet. To be able to do that to him is a feat.

But now it's been a month since I started training and I have an even harder test to do. We teleported to a desert in New Mexico and my job was to make a 9.0 magnitude earthquake.

One thing my father told me before we started was, "Ok son, now seeing as you're a son of mine you have control over water and earthquakes, so your job is to make a 9.0 earthquake and try to knock me over."

I was surprised to hear that Triton couldn't even make it past a 7.0 magnitude.

"Ok Percy, we are 10 miles away from any town or houses but just in case I will put up a barrier so no one will get hurt," he added.

_Ok dad here I go_, I thought as I closed my eyes and pulled all the power I could manage and sent it under my feet. At first I didn't feel anything other than a little shaking but then out of nowhere the ground started to shake and cracks started to form in the ground causing fissures to crack open the ground, leaving a 6 foot long hole in the ground.

"Ok son, you gotta stop now. This is out of control," my father said sternly.

I closed my eyes again and imagined a soft wave on a lake to calm me down, and the shaking stopped and I looked around. There were trenches everywhere; chunks of rocks the size of cars were thrown across the ground, and suddenly I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache and slowly started to sit up, but a hand was pressed on my shoulder and pushed me softly back on the bed. I looked to see who it was and saw Lord Apollo standing above me with a worried expression on his face.

"Percy," he said calmly, "you must relax. You put a lot of strain on your body during your training and you have been unconscious for the past 4 days."

"What? Lord Apollo, how did that happen? " I asked in surprise.

He looked at me pointedly and continued, "Percy, after you passed out your father brought you to my palace to see what happened to you. And you caused what would have been the 3rd strongest earthquake in the history of the world. Had your father not have put a barrier around your training ground, everything would have been destroyed. When he realised how strong it was, he had to fight off your earthquake to keep it in check."

"Did anyone get hurt, Lord Apollo?"

He shook his head. "No, thankfully no one got hurt, Percy. Your father fixed all the damage and the mortals are none the wiser."

"But how did I create an earthquake that strong?"

"That I do not know, but it is not your fault. I do know that now that you should just relax and get some sleep while I go let your father know you are all right. Here, drink some nectar. I am sure you are not feeling well."

I leaned down to the bedside desk to pick up the cup and I was about to tell Apollo 'thanks' but I noticed he must have teleported out. I took a drink of nectar and lay back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

Demigod dreams suck. I fell asleep and after a few minutes I heard a voice in my head. I have never heard this voice before, but something told me I had nothing to fear.

"Do not worry young one, the power you have in you is great—maybe the best there has ever been— and in the coming time you will know what to do with that power. Now rest young child, and train well. We will talk again soon," the mysterious voice murmured, and soon it faded away.

**I would like to thank DuHSPaZZiNGFeL for doing a great job editing this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next two days in Apollo's private hospital. My dad convinced him to keep the accident a secret.

I didn't tell anyone about my dream. Something in my head told me that for now it was best to keep it a secret, and I sensed that it was the truth.

I got a few Iris messages from friends and family. They were told that I had a small accident during training and they understood. I checked in on camp after I got the 'OK' from Apollo that I was free to leave.

"Thank you lord Apollo for fixing me up." I thanked him.

"It's no problem kid," he replied. "Your old man and I have always been on good terms, and he has always treated my kids nicely…By the way Percy, your father said that you were to get a week off from training with him because Hestia has requested to train you."

I bowed low and asked, "Where do I meet her Lord Apollo?"

"She will meet you at the hearth at Camp Half-Blood, and you will stay at your father's cabin during the training." Then he added, "Okay Percy, I got to start my ride in my chariot since it's my turn to take over for Artemis. Come on over here, and I will flash you to Camp Half-Blood. "

I walked over to Apollo and closed my eyes and even with my eyes closed I could feel the light grow brighter until I felt a soft sea breeze.

"Ok Percy we're here and enjoy your time back."

"Thank you Lord Apollo. I don't want to keep Lady Hestia waiting. Have a good ride," I said.

I walked over to the hearth to see a woman who looked in her early 20's tending the hearth. Walking up, I bowed to Lady Hestia and then stood up.

"Good morning Lady Hestia."

"Good morning Percy, no need to bow. You have already shown me more respect than many others," the goddess told me. "Ok Percy, it's time to start training. As you know the powers that I have given you are the ability to conjure flame, conjure food, and you have even higher resistance of fire than you had before. But what you don't know is that besides regular fire, you can even conjure Greek fire.

"As you are aware, Greek fire is very dangerous so you must be wary of it when you use this ability. In times of danger when you are in need your fire will turn into Greek fire. Now have my blessing, it will be even more powerful than normal Greek fire. So with our training you will learn how to control your ability."

4 days later…

We were standing in a clearing so that we would not destroy anything or hurt anyone.

Lady Hestia told me after our fourth day of training that I exceeded her expectations and completed the training ahead of schedule. After I was finished, I learned how to send streams of fire out of my fingertips.

I was really worn out after the training since fire is not my inherited power. The training was worth it, though, and I could stand in a pit of fire that was over two-thousand degrees without breaking a sweat.

When I was physically tired, my fire turned into Greek fire. This was a last ditch effort for when I was in danger. Unlike when I control fire, the Greek fire included massive fireballs that created fifty feet wide craters of fire that continued to burn for hours even without a source to continue the fire.

The final lesson Hestia taught me was that I was able to absorb fire, and even Greek fire into my body without any harm to myself, so that I could stop out of control fires to protect people.

"Is there anything else I need to know Lady Hestia?" I asked.

"No, that is all for now, Percy. You have done well and I am proud that I gave you my blessing. Use it well." she responded.

"Well Lady Hestia, I will go. I am sure you have a lot to do." With a nod, she walked into some fire and disappeared. I whistled to Blackjack to let him know that I was ready to leave.

Hestia was nice enough to summon a bushel of apples for Blackjack to eat while we finished training.

"Yo boss, that nice lady made some nice apples. I hope we can see her again soon. Maybe she will bring sugar cubes,".

"Blackjack, I'll give you sugar cubes if you get us back to camp soon. I'm tired." I mounted Blackjack and he took off into the air with great speed. There was nothing he liked more than sugar cubes.

We arrived back at camp in less than twenty minutes and Blackjack trotted back to the stables.

"Alright Blackjack here are your sugar cubes." I got off his back and I cupped my hands and summoned a mound of sugar cubes. For a second I had seen his eyes widen.

"Whoa boss thank you!"

"Well you deserve it. Now I gotta go and sleep. I'll see you later."

I walked off after Blackjack finished. I was headed down to my cabin when I saw Grover.

"Hey G-man, what's going on?" I asked.

"Percy you're back! I haven't seen you in a while." He walked over and high fived me.

"Hey Grover, you wanna go hang out in my cabin for a few minutes, before I go to sleep?"

"Yeah sure man lets go," replied the satyr.

I opened the door to my cabin and sat down ** my bed. "G-man, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. You want something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure Percy but it isn't lunch time. We will have to wait a while," he replied.

"No we won't, buddy." I snapped my fingers and a cheeseburger appeared for me and a plate of three cheese enchiladas and some tin cans appeared for Grover.

"How did you do that, Percy?" Gover exclaimed.

"Well, before I left I got the blessing of Hestia and let me tell you…it has some perks." I took a big bite out of my burger, while I saw Grover eat almost half of the enchiladas in one bite.

"Well, I'm going to be heading back to my Dad's palace tomorrow. I will be gone again for a while so it was good to hang out for a little bit," I said after I finished eating.

"Yeah Percy, I wish we could hang out more often, but with your training, and with me being the Lord of the Wild, it hasn't left much time."

"Have there been a lot more new campers coming in lately?" I asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it! Just last week we had two children of Nemesis, three children of Hermes, a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite."

I just finished my cheeseburger, and Grover finished off his tin cans. He got up and hugged me goodbye and left. I lay back on my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

8 hours later…

I woke up feeling more relaxed than ever. I figured I had 10 minutes before the conch horn rang, signaling breakfast. I decided to take a quick shower; the hot water felt great, but the shower seemed to go by too fast. I got out and willed myself to dry. I put on some board shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt.

I walked out of my cabin. and headed over to the dining pavilion. I asked Mr. D and Chiron if they could have the nymphs not bring out any food for breakfast.

"Why do you want that, Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Well Chiron, I wanted to do something to say my thanks to everyone, for all they have done for me and I got a gift to help me with that." I responded.

"Ok Percy, if you say so."

"Thank you Chiron."

I sat down at my table and waited for everyone to be seated. After a few minutes campers were starting to get curious why food wasn't being brought out. I snapped my fingertips and summoned all different types of food at the tables, ranging from bacon and eggs and sausages, to breakfast dishes you would receive at a 4 star restaurant. I had seen the Aphrodite table erupt with happiness when they recognized all the different types of fancy food like Eggs Benedict.

I smiled because no one besides my father, Hestia, and Grover knew about the blessing I received. I smiled to myself when I saw Chiron's surprised face looking at me. He knew that Hestia had that power. I gave him a quick wink, and put my finger to my mouth to tell him not to say anything. I summoned myself some blue chocolate chip cookies and took a bite out of the freshly baked treats.

I knew they were happy because some foods you receive, like barbeque, aren't like you would have in the mortal world because here all the food is healthy, so I thought it could be different for once.

After I finished eating, I conjured some more food to offer to all the gods, especially wine grapes to Mr. D. I laughed to myself at that. I walked to the head table and asked Chiron if he liked what I could do.

"So Peter Johnson has the blessing of Hestia, how lucky of him," said Dionysus.

"Yes Mr. D, she was gracious enough to bless me. I couldn't be more honored. Well Chiron, I have to go to see my dad. Thank you for letting me give a gift to camp." I bowed to Mr. D and walked to the beach. I walked in the water and swam towards my father's palace.

After a few hours of swimming I reached my father's palace. I walked into the throne room and I bowed to my father before I sat on my throne.

"So what's next for training dad?" I asked.

"Well son, after your accident during our last training session I decided to take things a little slower and Amphitrite has come up with a great lesson for you. She wanted me to tell you to meet her in the courtyard in five minutes."

"Well I better go. I don't want to keep Lady Amphitrite waiting," I replied and I got up from my throne and walked to the courtyard that was just across the hall.

"Hello Lady Amphitrite," I greeted her, "My father mentioned you wanted to teach me something."

"Yes Percy," she said to me, "I decided to teach you something that very few sons of Poseidon have ever learned, You are going to learn how to water travel.

"The first thing about water traveling that you must know is there is a restriction. The restriction is that you cannot water travel into a god's domain without their permission, so if you try you will be unable to travel there."

"OK, but if I may ask, how come it isn't my father who is teaching me this?"

"Well Percy, hundreds of years before you were born I was mad at your father for, yet again, having an affair with a mortal, so he asked if there was anything he would do for me for appeasement. I told him that he could never teach his mortal child how to water travel, so he promised on the river Styx and that is why he isn't teaching you as I am the only one who can."

I bowed to her and said, "Thank you. This is a great gift."

"It's no problem, Percy. You have shown me great respect. But so you know, you are the first son of Poseidon in the last six-hundred years to learn this, so use this gift wisely."

"So how do I learn how to water travel?"

"OK Percy, I want you to close your eyes and imagine a place to travel to."

I closed my eyes and pictured my room at my mother's and Paul's house. "I know where I want to go," I said with confidence.

"Now imagine your body turning into mist. Feel the water in your body separating into particles and imagine them forming themselves back together where you want to go."

I felt my body starting to dissolve and I knew that it was working; I then felt the parts of my body that dissolved starting to form in my bedroom. In less than a minute I felt my body fully returned to normal and I looked to the left and saw my bed and sat down.

I smelled a great smell coming from the kitchen and I saw my mom making dinner and Paul on the couch with his face in the newspaper and I smiled. I started to water travel to the couch and sat down softly. I looked to Paul who didn't notice my arrival, and I turned on the TV to the baseball game.

"Wow Paul can you believe the Yankees are winning again?" I questioned amusedly.

"I know Percy," he replied nonchalantly, and then I saw Paul jump up from the couch. "How did you get here? I thought you were at your dad's palace."

"Oh I was. I just thought I would come and visit you and my mom. Hold on, I gotta go say hi to her." I put my finger to my mouth, making a gesture to him to be quiet as I water traveled behind my mom and hugged her.

She turned around and hugged me back. "How did you get here Percy? I didn't even here you come into the door!"

"I didn't mom. Amphitrite taught me how to water travel. I just came to say hi because I gotta get back. I will see you later." I then took a piece of pot-roast she was cooking, popped it into my mouth, gave her a quick hug, and water traveled back to the courtyard.

"Well Percy, what do you think? Cool trick, huh?"

I hugged her in thanks and gratefully said, "Thank you so much for teaching me that, is there anything you else you need? "

"Yeah. Here, I wanted to give you this. It's from me and Triton." I caught in my hands a pen that looked almost like Riptide.

"What's is this?"

"That, Percy, is a gift made from the Cyclopes' in the forges. Click the button on the side of the pen and see what it does."

I saw Amphitrite stand back a few feet and I clicked the pen and it transformed in a five foot tall trident that looked like my dad's.

"That is like your sword, Riptide. It will always return to your pocket, but the best part about it is that anytime danger is near it will buzz, warning you. The trident is called Sea Storm."

"Thank you for the great gift I will use it well," I said. "I gotta go, Lady Amphitrite. Let me know if you need anything."

I walked out of the courtyard while examining the new weapon I got. It was blue in color with a tiny trident on the side. I walked to the forges and found Tyson finishing a new shield and tossing it into huge bin with other weapons and armor.

"Hey Tyson can you take a break for dinner? "

"Sure, brother. That was my last thing to make today."

We walked to our bedroom and summoned peanut butter sandwiches for Tyson and pot roast for me and we started to eat.

"Tyson, tell the other Cyclopes' thanks for the new weapon."

I finished eating and clicked Sea Storm and watched it grow into its full length. I noticed it had a small button on the bottom of the shaft and asked Tyson what it was for.

"Oh it's great, big brother! We figured since your armor can create water when you're in battle, if you push the button it will turn anything it's pointed at to ice."

I returned Sea Storm into its regular form and put it into my shirt pocket and lay on my bed and slowly fell asleep. I woke up and saw Tyson still asleep. I figured I might as well get up. I got dressed and summoned myself an egg sandwich and a cup of coffee and walked to the throne room. I noticed a fire burning in a hole in the wall and decided to sacrifice a couple of muffins to the gods. I walked into the throne room and bowed to my father and waved at Amphitrite and Triton.

"Thank you for the gift, Triton. It's great."

"What gift did they give you son?" Poseidon questioned.

I took out Sea Storm and clicked it. I saw my father chuckle at the full sized trident. "Yeah it's great dad. They made it just like Riptide so it always returns, and it buzzes in my pocket when danger is coming.""Well son, now that you're awake, let's get to training."

My dad put his hand on my shoulder and teleported us to a faraway island, and I noticed there weren't any other islands nearby.

"So father, what are we going to be training on today?"

"Well before we start, Percy, I must warn you that after you created that massive earthquake, we must be more careful with your training. Thankfully only me, Apollo, Amphritie, and Triton know about what happened. So you must be careful with your powers."

I saw a servant of Poseidon walk out of the ocean, and bow slowly to Poseidon, and then to me. "Lord Poseidon, lord Perseus it is great to be here with you both."

"Percy, this is one of my top soldiers in my army. His name is Simon and he will be helping us with your training today.

"OK son, you are only using your water powers a certain level of what you can do so today. We are going to train you on how to control the water in enemy's bodies.

"Let's say you are in a battle and you one of your friends is about to be killed by an enemy. You can use the water in the enemy's body to stop their attack or even kill them. Now as you can feel the water in the ocean you can sense the water in theirs. Now feel Simon's water in his body and control it."

It was easy to feel the water in Simon's body and I wondered how I never noticed it before. I willed the water in his body to move his left arm forward and moved it back down. Simon was shocked at first but he realized what was happening and he calmed back down. I then willed his body to move forward.

"Okay Percy, now it's a different story to control him when you're calm. Now we are going see how you do in combat when the mind is focused on trying to defeat your enemy."

Poseidon summoned 2 wooden swords and shields. I picked up my sword and shield and Simon did the same, we had gotten into positions and Poseidon signaled us to begin.

I have been in many battles before but if it wasn't for the recent sparring sessions with Triton I would have been flat on my back with a sword to my neck in less than 10 seconds. Simon was a beast, to say the least. If I didn't know any better I would say he was a son of Athena. He seemed to analyze my fighting style faster than possible. I tried to control his arms to drop to his sides, but I didn't have the time. I had to block his sword because he almost tripped my legs up with it. He swung his sword faster than I thought was possible. He was looking for weak spot in my defense.

I knew that I had to go on the offense if I wanted to be able to control him. I bashed at Simon with my shield, but he pushed me back I noticed that he had the slightest hesitation when he swung with his sword. I feigned blocking with my shield as he swung at me and when he went for the attack I disarmed him with the flat of my sword, and as he went to try to pick up his I willed him to drop to his knees and throw his shield away. I heard loud clapping and I looked over to where the sound was. I saw Poseidon sitting on a throne he summoned.

"Congratulations son! You did great! You just beat one of my top soldiers."

"I can see why he is one of your top shoulders. I almost got beaten by him on 3 occasions." I smiled at Simon and held out my hand to him to help him up. He took my hand and stood up.

"Well son, you passed this test with flying colors. Simon, you can go. Thank you for the help."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Poseidon. If you need me again just ask." Simon bowed, turned, and swam back to the palace.

"Well son, I have to go create some ocean storms so I will see you later."

I bowed and closed my eyes so my dad could teleport. I water traveled to the throne room and sat down on my throne besides Triton.

"So brother, what do you have going on?"

"Well Percy, there have been some disturbances in lower parts of the ocean. Our father believes it is stray monsters from Oceanus's army and they are attacking sea creatures. Our father asked me to bring some troops to defeat them."

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure. The more help, the better. I will inform my mother that we will be leaving." Triton got up and walked to our dad's and Amphitrite's room. He came back a few minutes later.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes brother. Let's go"

We walked into the courtyard and saw fifty mermen in bronze armor with various weapons ranging from tridents and nets, to swords and shields.

I heard Triton addressing the troops in a deep commanding tone. "Soldiers, we are attacking a group of monsters that are assumed to be former monsters from Oceanus's army, so be on guard. Move out."

I tapped my wristband and my bronze armor covered my body, and I brought out Riptide and uncapped it. I followed Triton and the troops and I noticed one of the mermen was Simon. I guess when he goes on normal land he has normal legs.

We swam lower into the ocean for about an hour. We came to a stop and saw hundreds of different monsters. They ranged from mermen to giant squids. I noticed one monster that I fought before. It was the giant crab that I fought on the Princess Andromeda.

The monster that was the most imposing was a thirty foot long giant squid that made the others look like goldfish.

I heard Triton yell "Charge!"

I swam towards the enemy mermen and cut the first one in half with Riptide. I turned and sent a surge of water into one of the smaller giant squids. I saw Triton rip open the giant crab's stomach with his trident. I cut of the tentacles off another squid and stabbed it in the head and watch it turn to dust. I noticed Simon fighting off multiple monsters. Then I saw the enemy leader coming up behind Simon,

"Simon, watch out! I yelled. But it was too late. The squid wrapped one of its tentacles around Simon's body.

I knew if I didn't do something soon Simon would be crushed to death, so I willed the water in the giant squid to release its tentacle. But it was harder than normal considering how big the monster was. With all the effort I could manage, I got it to drop Simon.

I returned Riptide and brought out Sea Storm. I brought it to its full size and pushed the button on Sea Storm and froze the giant squid instantly. I swam forward at the squid, stabbed it in the center of its body to the hilt, and the squid exploded in a mountain of golden dust.

I swam to Simon and checked to see if it was okay.

"Thank you, Lord Percy. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now."

"No need to thank me. I just did what was right," I said.

I looked to Triton and saw that he and the rest of the soldiers killed the rest of the enemies.

Triton swam forward to Simon and checked up on him too.

"Are there any injured solders?" I asked my older brother.

"No, just Simon. Would you take him back to the palace so that the medic can treat him?"

"Sure, brother," I said. I returned Sea Storm to normal and put Simon's arm over my shoulder. "Hold on Simon. We will be there in a second." I water traveled us directly to the palace hospital and sat the merman on the bed.

"Lay down. I will go get the doctor."

"There is no need. I am fine." He tried to sit up but he winced.

"Simon that is an order. Wait here."

I swam to the doctor's office, and saw the doctor speaking with my father. When they saw me, Poseidon told him they will finish talking later.

"Son is there something you need?"

"Yes father. We defeated the monsters but Simon was injured. Doctor can you take a look at him?

"Sure, Lord Percy. I will be back."

"Father is everything OK?"

"Yes son, but tell me what happened at the battle."

"Well we arrived to where the monsters were and there were enemy mermen and there was a giant squid leading the army."

"Yeah I think I know who that squid was. It was one of Oceanus's top generals and the mermen where some of my soldiers who defected when they thought I was gonna be defeated."

I saw the doctor walking back to us. "Is Simon OK doctor?" I asked.

"Well he has 4 broken ribs and a broken arm, but other than resting for a week he will be fine. Simon told me that you were the one who saved his life."

I looked over to my father, but he was thinking for a second.

"Well father, I am going to return to my room to sleep."

I walked back to my room to see Tyson working on something,

"What is that, brother?"

"It's your shield. I just got done fixing it."

He walked over to me and handed me the shield, I noticed there was a design of me, Annabeth, and Grover in the Olympus throne room after the defeat of Kronos, just before Annabeth's death. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. I missed her so much. I haven't had much time to think of her with all the training I have been doing, but then I noticed something else in the middle of the shield. It was a 4 inch bronze spike.

"I'm sorry, brother. I miss Annabeth. I thought it was right to put her on there, and the spike is for extra defense."

"Thank you. I'm going to bed."

**I would like DuHSPaZZiNGFeL, and Sist3m for their great work in helping my story get better.**


	4. percy jackson gets a cold reception

2 Weeks later

Percy's pov.

It has been 2 weeks since Triton, and I, along with Poseidon's army defeated the remnants of Oceanus's army. Simon just finished healing his injuries from battle, and for his courage he was promoted by Triton to be his personal body guard.

I was happy for Simon it was a great reward, since the battle my father told me I could take a break so today I would have another sparring session with Triton. I walked into the courtyard to find my brother Triton getting ready for the duel.

"Ok Percy you ready to begin? This time it will be a 2 on 1 duel Simon and I versus you to help you in combat when you are facing multiple enemies. There will be no powers, just swords and shields." "Ok brother." I tapped my wristband to expand my armor, and my newly improved shield, and uncapped riptide. I got into fighting stance, at the same time Triton, and Simon did I nodded my head to start the match.

Triton immediately rushed me and tried to bash me with his shield while, Simon moved his way to get behind my back. I bashed back at Triton and used the bronze point of my shield to penetrate Triton's shield and twisted the shield out of his hand. I sensed Simon moving in to slash at my back with his sword, so shoving Triton forward, I rolled to the side dodging Simon's strike and landed on my knees tripping Simon in the process.

I knew I had only seconds before Triton recovered, so I jumped on Simon's back and put the tip of my sword at Simon's neck signaling that he was defeated, I jumped off Simon so he could get up and walk to the side of the courtyard. "Looks like it's just you and me now brother what say we kick up this duel?" I put my shield back in its normal form and smiled at Triton.

"That was a big mistake Percy you should have kept your shield." "Why brother, I just wanted to make it an even fight now." I send him a challenging smirk and rushed at him. Triton went on the defensive, as I was slashing at him almost faster than he could block with his sword. He tripped me with the flat of his sword.

Triton was about to slash at my chest, but I rolled out of the way, and met his strike with my own, pushing him back, giving me enough time to jump to my feet. "Not so confident now are you little brother?" "Oh Triton I'm just getting warmed up." He charged at me but I side-stepped, and kicked him in the chest with enough force to send him flying back into the courtyard wall. "Give up yet big brother?"

"What fun would that be Percy?" I saw Triton stand up from the rubble of the destroyed wall, wiping a stream of golden ichor from the corner of his mouth. "Let us end this brother." I ran at Triton at full force the same time he ran at me. If there was ever a case of an immovable object versus and unstoppable force it would be now. Our swords met, and I could feel Triton pull all force he could muster into pushing me back, but I pushed back with all my strength. Triton didn't seem to notice himself being pushed back slowly. I shoved him back, rolled behind him, and when he turned to face me I used the technique Luke taught me years ago. I used the tip of my sword, to disarm Triton and put it to his throat. Triton put his hands in the air acknowledging defeat. "Good match brother." I said. I saw Simon move towards Triton and bow low. "I am sorry master Triton. I could not do better for you."

"It's OK Simon you did your best and that's all that matters, besides this was just a sparring session." "Hey Triton, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. You wanna get something to eat?" "Ha-ha. Ok Percy. I have never known anyone with an appetite like yours besides Tyson but let's go." We were walking towards the dining room, when I noticed Simon staying where he was. "Simon, are you going to join us?" "Lord Percy, it is not my place to eat among you and your family." I looked towards Triton, and we had a silent agreement, "Simon you are helping me with my training. You have every right to join us for lunch."

We all continued to walk to the dining room when I noticed Simon having a silent argument with himself whether he should actually join us, but he seemed to accept it since it was a personal invite. I opened the door to the palace dining room to let Triton and Simon in. I looked to the ends of the table and saw my father, and step mother eating ambrosia and nectar. I took my seat next to Triton, and Simon took the seat on the opposite side of Triton.

"Well boys I'm glad you could join us for lunch. How was training?" "It was great father. Triton had Simon team up with him to simulate a 2 on 1 fight." " How did the fight go Triton?" Percy beat us this time but he won't be so lucky next time." I saw Triton laughing slightly, and Simon looking uncomfortable sitting at the table. I snapped my fingers and summoned a bowl of macaroni and cheese, and cheeseburger for myself.

"Lord Percy, if I may ask what is that?" I looked to see him pointing at my lunch. "Haven't you ever had food from the mortal realm Simon." "No lord, I have not. We solders never go above ground." I snapped my fingers and the same food appeared in front of Simon.

"Go ahead and try it see how you like it." Simon slowly picked up the cheeseburger and took a small bite to see what it tasted like. He chewed a couple times then swallowed. "So Simon what do you think?" "It's great my lord, I wish I had it before!" Simon took another bite but this one was almost half of the burger.

I laughed to myself and began to eat my cheeseburger, as Triton took a bit of ambrosia. "So father, what are we gonna train on next?" "Well Percy, after we finish your lunch I managed to talk Artemis into having her lieutenant, Thalia, give you private archery lessons. You will be staying with Artemis and her hunters for 2 weeks to improve your archery skills."

I laughed nervously, "father, no offense but if you forgot Artemis and her hunters hate men with a passion." " Don't worry son. After calling in a lot of favors she has grudgingly agreed that her and her hunters will allow you to stay with them safely for the week. Now hurry up son, you are meeting Artemis in ten minutes!"

I suddenly lost my taste in my lunch. I got up and bowed to everyone and walked to my room and packed. Tyson was waiting for me in my room. I plopped onto my bed hard. "Hey big brother, are you busy do you wanna go to the forges?" I sat up and looked at my brother, "I'm sorry Tyson, but father is sending me to train with lady Artemis for a week to improve my archery."

"Well maybe later big brother. I will see you later, it's my shift at the forges." I packed a bag full of clothes, ambrosia, and nectar. I walked back to the dining room to see my father standing at the doorway. "Are you ready son? You don't want to make Artemis wait." Sure dad I looked into the dining room and waved to Triton goodbye he had a sheepish look in his eyes that probably meant I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. I closed my eyes as my dad teleported us.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I recognized where we were. Zeus's fist was just fifty feet to my right. I stood there waiting for a minute before I saw a snow white wolf walk in front of us followed by over 20 immortal hunters of Artemis. I recognized a 12 year old girl with auburn hair, and silver eyes in front. I bowed low, "thank you lady Artemis for allowing Thalia for help me in archery."

I looked to see Artemis pointing a glare at Poseidon that looked like '_do I really have to let this boy come with us'_. Artemis let out a big sigh, "Here are the rules Percy. We will be traveling to California to hunt monsters that have been terrorizing a small city. I only agreed to let you come along because you honored my former lieutenant Zoe, and my huntress Thalia said that you were a good man. You will be camped at the end outer skirts of our camp, and you will train to your fullest extent. If I think for one minute that you are slacking in your training, then I will send you back to your father. Do you understand?" "Yes lady Artemis, I understand."

I put my bag on my shoulder and followed the hunters as they started to leave. I walked up to Thalia at the back of the group to talk to her. "Thalia, I want to thank you for putting your neck on the line to help me in my training." "It's no problem Percy. Just keep your distance from the rest of the hunters, they aren't as happy that your joining us."

We traveled through the woods for a few hours, and after seeing a sign on the road, I was shocked to see that we were already in Cleveland, Ohio. Thalia noticed my shocked expression and laughed. "I had the same feeling when I first joined the hunt Percy. You will get used to the speed we travel." We stopped walking in the middle of a huge field and Artemis called for the hunters to set up camp.

I walked into the woods that were not far off from camp, and began to collect fire from trees that I knew were normal trees. After 10 minutes of collecting fire wood I walked back to camp. Just before I entered camp I heard some whispering. "Listen Phoebe, I say we should prank him before we go to bed. I say we should cover his sleeping bag in itching powder. That will show him, thinking he should be allowed to travel with our lady." "I agree Ashley, here is what we will do. When he gets back, I will give him his supplies before he goes to bed. You cover his tent with the powder ok?" "You got it Phoebe. That will show that boy."

I heard the two hunters walk away and realized one of the two must be a daughter of Hermes, but living in the same camp as the Stoll brothers I knew how to prank them back. I walked back into camp and began to set up the fire when I heard someone come up from behind me. "Here is your sleeping bag and tent boy." She threw the bag at my feet as if being within five feet of me would give her a disease. I went back to making the fire. When the wood was all set, I used my fire powers to start the fire.

I turned around to see Ashley and Phoebe setting up their own tent, I smiled to myself, knowing that getting payback at those two was gonna be easier now. Artemis announced to the hunters that it was time to go hunting for dinner. "Percy, you are to stay at camp and guard it while we are gone. We will be back in 15 minutes." All of the hunters ran out of the room with the wolves in separate directions to look for prey.

Thalia gave me a sad look before she also ran off. I ran into the Phoebe's and Ashley's tent with the sleeping bag Phoebe gave me and I switched it with Ashley's sleeping bag, careful to only touch the edges of the sleeping bag. I threw Ashley's sleeping bag out of the tent and looked around. I saw a bag named labeled tricks in Ashley's corner of the tent and opened it.

Inside the bag was itching powder. I pulled the bottle out and looked around, and another bottle caught my attention. I sprayed the itching powder in Phoebe's sleeping bag, and in their clothes, I wiped my prints off the bottle and put it back into the tricks bag. Then I laughed to myself, the other bottle was labeled super glue, I noticed at the bottom of the bottle was a note. _**To my daughter Ashley may these tricks let you have much fun do me proud- Hermes**_. I saw 2 small shelves in the corner of the room and saw it was bathroom supplies. I opened the girl's shampoo bottles, poured a couple ounces of super glue into each, put them back in place, wiped my prints off the super glue bottle, put it back in the tricks bag, and walked out of the tent.

'_I better start setting up my own tent so they don't think I'm getting lazy_'. I just finished setting up my tent when the hunters returned. I walked out of my tent and saw Thalia carrying a huge deer on her shoulder. I gave her a thumbs up knowing she got the kill.

I walked back up to the fire and saw the hunters quickly clean and butcher the deer, and preserve the leftovers for another day. "Thalia, do you want me to cook that for you and the hunters?" Phoebe stepped in front of me. "We don't need your help _boy_. We have been taking care of ourselves longer than you have been alive. And don't think you're eating any of this deer with us. If you want to stay with us at camp you have to fend for yourself boy."

If I wasn't used to Clarisse talking to me badly I might have been offended. "Okay Phoebe, you're right. If I am to stay I will need to fend for myself." I walked into the woods to look for more firewood. After 10 minutes of walking, I heard a scream, followed by whimpering. I ran to the sound. "Is anyone there?"

"Please help me," I looked into the top of a tree to see a small tree nymph cowering in fear. I jumped up the tree and started climbing. I reached the top and seen that she is ok. "What's the matter? Are you safe?" "I'm ok. I was walking towards a tree that a friend of mine lives in, when a loud sound came from nearby. When I looked to see what it was, I saw a group of Cyclopes in the nearby field. My friend disappeared into her tree, but when I screamed a Cyclops came to see what the sound was and I ran to my tree to hide."

"Ok. You stay here. I am going to take care of the monsters." I jumped down a couple branches and landed on the ground. I silently hid in a nearby bush when I heard talking. A Cyclops slightly taller than the others walked into the clearing and roared a shut up to the other Cyclopes. "Shut up you morons. Artemis and her hunters are a little over a mile away now. When they fall asleep, we will attack and destroy them! You heard what the boss said she wants the goddess captured, but she said we can eat the hunters."

There looked to be over thirty Cyclopes in total, some wearing armor some not. I knew I had to stop them. The hunters may not have liked me, but I didn't want to see any of them hurt. I drew sea storm and brought it to full size and water traveled behind the leader. None of them noticed me and I stabbed sea storm into the Cyclops neck.

The Cyclopes leader was just about to give another order when he felt something stab him from behind. The leader didn't have time to even groan in agony before he exploded into a mound of golden dust. "Sorry boys but your not going anywhere."

I froze four of the Cyclopes before they could react. I willed the frozen water particles of the Cyclopes to rush to their brains increasing the pressure before they died. I killed about 7 of them with my water trick when the others decided to charge. I somersaulted over the first enemy's head and stabbed the Cyclops behind him in the stomach. I jumped in the air as the Cyclops behind slashed his closed fist at my feet. I kicked the Cyclops that tried to trip me with so much force he went flying into the four frozen enemy's and shattered them to pieces. I summoned a small ball of Greek fire and threw it into the remaining Cyclopes that were charging at me in a group. Most of them were killed, but three in the back were just burned badly. I looked behind my back at the Cyclops I kicked and saw him trying to stand, but there was a 3 foot ice shard sticking out of his stomach. I sent the remaining ice shards that were intact flying into the remaining three Cyclopes killing them.

I ran to the only remaining Cyclops that was alive, I could tell that he was gonna die soon, and put the sharp prongs of my trident to his throat. "Who is your master? Who sent you to kidnap lady Artemis? Tell me now!" "Ha-ha. You think I would tell you who sent us? We were only pawns. She will not take our defeat lightly." I could tell he wasn't going to say anything else so I stabbed him in his heart.

I looked around their camp to see if I could find anything that might tell me who sent them but there was nothing. I tensed my muscles. It felt like something or someone was watching me. I looked around and… hmm I guess it was just my imagination. I looked into the trees when I heard rustling of the leaves. I ran to where I heard the sound and couldn't find anything. I guess it was just a bird. I walked back to the tree where the tree nymph was hiding.

"It's ok, you can come down. The monsters are gone." There was a green poof in front of me and the next thing I know the nymph is standing next to me. "Are you okay mister! you not hurt are you?" "I'm ok little tree nymph." I rustled her hair. "You are safe now. Here, I got something for you." I pulled a six inch bronze dagger from my pocket and handed it to her. "If you are in need to defend yourself use this, my brother Tyson made it for me before I left. Stay safe little one." I started to walk off before I heard her talk to me. "What is your name mister? I want to know who helped me?" "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I walked back to the pile of sticks I was collecting and picked them up. I guess I was gone for almost an hour because I smelled freshly cooked meat. I reached the camp fire right as it got dark, and put the firewood in the pile just as the hunters finished dinner.

I sat next to Thalia as the hunters started eating. Thalia looked at me with a sad look and offered me some of her roasted venison. "No thank you Thalia. Your fellow hunters made it clear I needed to fend for myself." "My lady, surely Percy can eat the deer we caught?" "No Thalia. Your fellow hunters are right, he needs to fend for himself. If he cannot catch his own dinner, he won't eat."

"It's alright Thalia. I can manage getting my own dinner." I heard snickering from most of the hunters and seen them fighting to not laugh. I looked at the smug faces of the hunters because they thought I was weak. I snapped my fingers and a plate of baked rosemary, and lemon chicken appeared with a side of cheesy scalloped potatoes, and fresh baked bread appeared in front of me. I sacrificed a drumstick from the chicken and some bread to Lady Hestia, Lady Athena, my father, and Lady Artemis. I gave Artemis an innocent smile as she received her offering.

I looked over to the hunters who laughed at me just seconds earlier to see they had shocked expressions on their faces. Some of them were even drooling from the smell of the chicken. "How did you do that Percy?" I looked to Thalia who asked the question, and I could tell everyone else, including Artemis, was wanting to know the answer to that.

Line break.

Well it started off at the battle of Olympus. Prometheus tried to get me to have our troops who were protecting the empire state building surrender so he offered me Pandora's jar. Well if you wanna be precise Pandora's box he told me all I had to do was open the box, and release the spirit of hope. If I did that Prometheus promised he would have Kronos spare us. But I didn't. The thing about Pandora's box is that it kept on appearing in front of me to tempt me. But lady Hestia told me that if I gave it to someone to protect then it would be safe. So I offered lady Hestia Pandora's box because I felt she was the most important Olympian, because she was the last line of defense, and because I respected her.

Before I left to my father's palace she blessed me with her powers. I held up my palm and summoned a ball of flame made it grow bigger and smaller, and made it disappear. That's how I have the power to summon food.

"Lady Artemi0,s as a token of my thanks for letting me train with you and the hunters, would you like me to summon any food for you and your hunters?" Some of the hunters look hesitant to accept. Thalia looked like she was going to steal my food from me. I chuckled to myself. "If my hunters wish accept you food then they may."

"Thalia, what would you like?" "Can I have spaghetti and meatballs with a ceaser salad?" "Sure." I snapped my fingers and a fancy plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a ceaser salad appeared in front of her. "Ladies. I know you don't trust men, but look at Thalia. If she didn't trust me she would have declined my offer." I looked to my side and saw Thalia with a huge mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth. When all the hunters looked at her it looked like some of them wanted to face palm themselves.

"So ladies, anything you want besides seafood I will summon. I can do breakfast, sandwiches, turkey, desserts, name it and you can have it." One of the youngest looking hunters held up her hand nervously "Can I have a chicken kebab, and a piece of cheesecake? My mother used to make them for me on my birthdays before she was killed." I looked at Artemis and she looked sadly at the young hunter.

"If I may ask, what's your name huntress?" The small hunter looked at Artemis with a look, as if she was gonna say '_is it_ _ok lady Artemis?'_ Artemis gave her a slight nod. "My name is Sophia." I knew in my mind somehow exactly what the food looked like and tasted like, so I summoned it in front of her.

She hesitantly took a bite. From her facial expression I knew it was exactly how her mom made it. She began to eat the kebab with vigor." Anyone else?" From the looks on the hunter's faces I could tell they knew it was okay. The hunters began to ask for all kinds of food, ranging from potato salad, to sweet and sour pork, to mushroom risotto. The only ones who didn't ask for any food were Ashley, Phoebe, and Artemis. But I knew Ashley, and Phoebe didn't ask for anything because they didn't trust me. Artemis didn't ask for anything because she was eating the food of the gods ambrosia.

I finished at the same time everyone finished eating when I asked if anyone wanted anything else. They said no so I made the plates the food appeared on disappear. "Lady Artemis, if you will excuse me I am going to bed for the evening." I bowed low and started to walk away until I heard Thalia trying to get my attention. "Hey Percy you better get all the sleep you can get because I will not stop until you are much better with a bow and arrow." I smiled at Thalia and said, "Yes sensei. As you wish." We both shared a laugh while the other hunters looked at us like we were crazy.

I reached my tent at the edge of the field half a mile away from the rest of the hunters and closed the tent behind me. I brushed my teeth before I went to bed. I dreamed I was in a dark room. "_You are doing well young hero. Your skills are growing faster than we imagined. Soon you will be ready to represent us. Be ready hero, you have a dangerous mission ahead of you."_ I saw the outline of a person but I could not tell if the person was a male or female. Suddenly the figure waved a hand in front of my face and the dream ended.

7 hours later.

I woke up to a loud scream. I ran out of my tent as fast as I could with riptide drawn. I almost ran into Thalia along the way. "What's going on Thals?" "I don't know kelp for brains. I just got up. Let's see what's going on." We ran to the center of the camp where the scream originated. We saw Phoebe and Ashley furiously scratching themselves. I laughed in my head loudly while I had a perfect poker face. They didn't know that I reversed their prank that was meant for me back onto them.

I heard Ashley yelling for the itching to stop, begging for someone to help. The other hunters didn't know what was going on, so they didn't know how to help them. Even Artemis didn't know what to do.

'_Well I might as well help relieve the itching.'_ I sensed a pond nearby so I thrust my hand forward, pointing at the two itching hunters, and dozens of gallons of water poured on the two hunters leaving them soaked to the bone.

The 2 soaking wet hunters looked at me with murder in their eyes. "Why did you pour water on us?"

"You were asking for someone to help relieve the itching. I thought that would help." They looked at me as if trying to find a way to turn this on me making me the bad guy, but they were loss for words. "He did stop the itching hunters. Now go wash yourselves, we got breakfast in 20 minutes and morning training in an hour."

I walked back to my tent and grabbed my bathing supplies and water traveled to my bath room in my father's palace. I took a quick shower and got dressed, and then teleported back to my tent when I heard another scream. I had a good feeling on what this scream was but for show I ran back to the center of camp with sea storm raised as if I was waiting to attack an enemy.

What I saw almost made fall to the floor laughing. Ashley and Phoebe's hands were completely stuck to their hair. I guess Artemis magically put clothes on the two so I wouldn't see anything I wasn't supposed to._ 'What happened this time?' _I looked at Thalia who was hiding behind a tree, silently laughing really hard. I walked over to her and feigned innocence. "What trouble did they get into now?"

Barely holding back laughter, Thalia started to answer my question. "They were washing their hair when suddenly they couldn't take their hands out of their hair." Ashley and Phoebe spent the next hour trying everything they could do to fix their problem. The young hunter from the night before, Sophia, went into their tent and brought out the bag of tricks and showed Artemis the bottle of super glue.

"What is this Ashley?" I looked at Artemis who was getting mad at Ashley, and she was ashamed to answer back immediately. "That was a gift from my father Hermes, after I completed my first year of being a hunter." "Did Hermes tell you how to counteract the glue?" "Yes my lady. After I got the gifts, we went to camp and I used it only a son of Ares who was arrogant. My father appeared to my and handed me a salve to undoes the glue, but I ran out of it."

"Lady Artemis, I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you like me to contact Lord Hermes and ask him to help us undo the glue?" "Yes Percy, ask him to hurry up. We don't have all day to waste." "I will contact him immediately." I walked off to my tent and sprayed water in the sunlight to create a small rainbow. I threw in a golden drachma, "Lady Iris, goddess of the rainbows. Please show me lord Hermes." "One moment please." I looked into the rainbow and saw Hermes looking at an Iphone. I called his name 4 times before he finally saw me. "Yes Percy what do you need?" "We have a situation at Artemis's camp that requires your assistance. Can you meet me and help us out? We are 10 miles outside of…" Before I could even finish, Hermes was right next to me. "Lord Hermes, before you help out I need to ask you a favor." "What is it you need my boy? I'm busy." "Before I tell you I need you to swear on the river Styx to not to tell anyone. My life my depends on it." He had a look of intrigue in his eye before he swore on the river Styx.

"Well I was sent here to train with the hunters on my archery, and last night I heard your daughter and a fellow hunter planning on pranking me so I reversed the prank and now your daughter and the other hunter are in a predicament." He held out his hand for a high five and I gave him a high five. "Ok Percy, lets go see the havoc you caused."

We walked into the center of the camp and Hermes saw his daughter and the other hunter with their hands stuck in their hair. I saw him smile really quickly without any of the other seeing so I guessed I got his approval. "Well I see the problem. I don't know how you got the super glue I gave you in your hair Ashley but you know what we need to do." I saw Ashley's eyes widen, "Percy can you use your powers to wet their hair again? Their hair needs to be really wet for this to work." Just as Phoebe was about to say something I crashed nearly half the pond on the two hunters. Hermes walked over to the hunters and opened a clay vial and poured pink liquid in their hair. After a few seconds their hands came out of their hair, but their hair was cotton candy pink.

"Artemis I am afraid their hair color won't return to normal for almost a month. If they try anything to reverse their hair color, the pink color might become permanent so I would advise leaving it alone. Oh and Percy I have a package for you from your mother and step dad Paul, now if you all excuse me I will be on my way. I'm late."

Artemis looked disappointed in Ashley, and Phoebe. "Ashley, Phoebe, you have dish duty until your hair returns to normal. Ashley I would advise you to leave the pranking alone for a while." I walked over to where the hunters eat meals. I opened the package and saw a note from Hermes that said. "Percy I am proud of the prank you just did. I don't think my sons Travis or Connor could have pulled that off. If you ever need help with a prank just message me. You got my support." After I finished reading the note, it disappeared with a puff of smoke. The other hunters sat around the makeshift table and started to pull out leftovers for breakfast.

I wasn't going to have any of that. I snapped my fingers and platters of cheese omelets, hash browns, sausages, different flavored muffins, and bacon appeared, piping hot with pitches full of orange juice, and coffee. I threw more wood into the fire and sacrificed assorted muffins to the gods and an extra-large sacrifice to Hermes. I put some sausage and hash browns on my plate, filled a cup of coffee, and began to eat.

I looked around and the hunters still seem surprised I could do that. It seemed better than their other option so everyone including Ashley and Phoebe began to fill up their plates. I ate slowly listening to the hunters reminisce about past hunts and their favorite kills. I think I even saw Artemis smile a little at the scene around her, but when she noticed me looking at her she quickly looked at me with a scowl.

After I finished eating I opened my mom's gift and fist pumped. That got me some weird looks from all the hunters.

"Sorry. It's just my mom sent me some of her special blue chocolate chip cookies." "Why are they blue?" I looked at Sophia who asked the question, "Well Sophia, years ago before I found out I was a demigod, my mom was dating this sleaze bag man who disrespected my her, talked down to her, I even think he hit her sometimes. Well my mom worked at a candy store and whenever I came home from boarding schools she would bring me home blue candy. However, Gabe, the man I was telling you about, said there was no such thing as blue food.

"So my mom made food blue using food coloring any chance she got as a way to prove him wrong, and it became a tradition." I watched all the hunter's faces get angry when I described Gabe. That's when I realized that not all men are bad, but he was one of the reasons Artemis formed the group.

"What happened to Gabe?" I was surprised Ashley would openly talk to me. "Well on my first quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt I encountered Medusa. Along with the help of my old friend Annabeth and my best friend Grover we defeated Medusa." I sent an apologetic smile to Artemis. "The next thing I did out of stupidity was send Medusa's head to the gods, but they sent it back to me when I got home. I saw that Gabe was still mistreating my mom, so I told her what was in the box. I told her she deserved better than him, so one day after she had enough of him mistreating her, she tricked him into looking at Medusa's head.

"And a little bit later she sold his statue. Years later she met a man, my new step dad, who treats her like a queen." I saw a shocked look on all their faces. "So would anyone like a blue chocolate cookie? My mom made them especially for you hunters and Artemis. You can ask Thalia, the cookies are good." Thalia took 3 cookies from the box and ate 1 hole. I took 1 from the box and handed it to Thalia to pass it down.

1 by 1 the hunters took a cookie from the box and took a bite and when they realized how good it was they reached for more. "Here you go lady Artemis." I held out the cookie for her. She seemed to have a silent debate on whether to take it or not but she saw the hunters nod in approval. Artemis took the cookie and took the smallest bit possible to see how it was. Just like the rest of the hunters she loved the cookie. After 10 minutes of all the hunters eating the cookies the box came back to me. I was gonna get a cookie but I noticed they were all gone.

'_I guess I should have seen that coming.'_ The hunters were sad to see the cookies all gone. I sat up and headed to the makeshift archery range and looked through the selection of bows looking for the right one. I grabbed a silver and green compound bow .Weirdly enough it felt right in my hands.

"Are you ready for the training to begin seaweed brain?" I turned to see Thalia coming up behind me holding her hunters bow. "Sure sparky. Let's begin."

**That was more of a filler chapter but I put a couple of important hints on the future part of the story, let me know what you think the more reviews, and people favoriting my story the quicker and more I will update.**


	5. The day I save a god

Artemis's pov.

It was the first night since I let that boy join the hunt for training. I may have promised his father that me, or my hunters won't hurt him but that doesn't mean I wont let them prank him. But I promised Poseidon that if he flirts with any of my hunters I would end his training immediately. We just set up camp when I heard one of my hunters tell Percy that if he wanted to eat he had to fend for himself, I was surprised when he didn't complain but I will enforce what my hunter said if he is to travel with us then he must be self reliant.

The hunters just started to clean and butcher the deer they got when Percy went into the woods to find his dinner. After a few minutes I heard a scream, I looked at my hunters to see if they heard the scream but none of them did, the reason I was able to hear the scream because as a goddess I have heightened senses. Hunters continue with dinner I have to check on something.

I ran into the woods where I heard the scream and noticed a scared tree nymph I commanded her to come down to tell me what was the matter, and after having to calm her down a few times she told me about the monsters that were nearby. I ran quickly, and quietly to where she pointed out, and jumped into a tree, I was about to pull out my bow and destroy the monsters when I heard them talking about how they were gonna attack my hunters, and then kidnap me for their master. Just as I was about to shoot one of the monsters with my bow, I saw Percy somehow appear behind the enemy leader.

I was shocked how he got behind the enemy's without them noticing when he stabbed the cyclopes with a trident. Percy was like a machine he destroyed over 20 monsters in less than a minute, but what surprised me most was that destroyed 4 cyclopes without even touching them, and he summoned a ball of fire in his hand and blasted the enemy's but looking at the fire closely I realized that it was Greek fire. He walked over to the last enemy who was dying slowly, and asked him who their master was I leaned forward to hear better because the cyclopes voice was just over a whisper.

When he killed the monster for not answering his question he searched the enemy camp to look for something, I was gonna leave as not to let Percy know I was watching him when my foot crushed a leaf. And Percy rushed forward to see what the sound was but I disappeared. I ran back to camp to think who would try to capture me, and how Percy got those powers when the hunters signaled dinner was ready.

All of the hunters sat near the make shift campfire/dining area when Percy returned carrying firewood, he sat next to Thalia as the hunters filled their plate with cooked venison, and bread. But Thalia tried to offer Percy some of her dinner when he politely declined saying the hunters were right that he needed to fend for himself. But when I heard some of the hunters snickering, and laughing at Percy somehow managed to summon food that my hunters only eat when they get at camp. All of the hunters had shocked expressions on their faces on how he could do that when Percy began to tell everyone how and about his mother.

I saw the hunters faces turn to angry sneers at how Percy described his old stepfather, and if he didn't tell us how his mother tricked her husband into looking at Medusa's face, I would have personally went and killed him myself. After Percy thoughtfully offered my hunters any food they wanted for diner even though they wouldn't allow him to eat the food they caught I got a little more respect in him, after dinner everyone went to bed.

Percy's pov

I looked at Thalia as she began to teach me the basics of using a bow.(**I don't know much about archery so im not going to go into a lot of detail about his archery training and if I describe anything wrong in his archery training I just wanted to let everyone know.)** Thalia pointed towards the targets at 25 feet difference in range, the 1st target was at 50 feet, the 2nd target was at 75 feet, and the final target was at a 100 feet.

Thalia reached behind her back and her bow materialized out of thin air and she grabbed an arrow. Thalia stood at a line that was where we were supposed to stand at and she shot her arrow at the farthest target it and it landed straight in the bulls eye. Wow Thalia that was amazing. "Well Percy I have been in the hunt for over a year with the goddess of the hunt you pick up a thing or 2, now its your turn Percy take your first shot." I grabbed a quiver of arrows and notched my first arrow and realized it. The arrow seemed to go straight for the inner rings of the first target when it veered to right and almost hit Ashley in the foot.

She looked at me with a death glare that would send Hades running for cover. I'm sorry Ashley it was an accident. She ran her thumb across her neck signaling that I better watch my back, and walked away. Well Thalia I think I better sleep with 1 eye open for the remainder of my visit her. "Yeah you definitely don't want to be on her bad side, now Percy this time put your right foot in your stance, and this time when you release the arrow exhale a deep breath before you fire."

I grabbed another arrow and did as she said and the arrow hit the outer rings of the first target. We spent the next three hours practicing and my accuracy was spotty at best, but I managed to almost get a bulls eye. "Ok Percy that's enough for today its almost lunch time just so you know your bow like ours is blessed so when you put it on your back it disappear but it will if you need it will be ready for you so you don't have to worry about carrying it around."

We walked back to the center of the camp and I looked at all the hunters in various forms of training some were sparring hand to hand combat, some were doing archery, and some were dueling using dual hunting knives. Hey Thalia don't the hunters train with swords? "No its not really our specialty when we need to fight close distance we use the dual hunting knives."

I thought for a minute and decided I would help the hunters out. Hey Thalia can you ask Artemis if she will talk to me for a few minutes? "I don't think she will really want to but I will go ask." I waited started another campfire for lunch when Thalia tapped me on the back. "Ok boy you have 2 minutes don't waste my time." Lady Artemis as another way to thank you and your hunters for letting me come along with you I wanted to offer to help train you hunters using a sword would you object to it?

I saw Artemis angry scowl turn into a look of concentration. "Why would you want to help my hunters Percy?" Because Lady Artemis there is not much I can do to help you and your hunters but if I can train your hunters using swords it might help them in future fights. "Very well Percy I will give you a test run on if I feel like the training his helping to improve their fighting skills then you can train them."

Thank you Lady Artemis when do we start? "You have 1 hour after lunch after that we will pack up and continue traveling but I will not force any of my hunters to train with you" She walked back to her tent leaving me and Thalia standing there. Well Thalia that went better than I thought it would. "Yeah your right Percy I wouldn't have been surprised if she turned you into a deer for even thinking you were good enough to help the hunters."

Well Thalia if you wanna go tell the hunters about the training session, and that I will supply the food for lunch then we will be ready for the sword fighting lesson. Thalia walked off to gather the hunters for lunch and I sat next to the fire as the hunters began to assemble for lunch. I summoned a variety of sandwich, trays of pizza, and french fries, and iced tea. I grabbed myself a blt sandwich, and a handful of french fries.

I saw the looks on the hunters faces, I could tell they didn't like relying on a man for anything, but I could also see that they liked having better food to eat. Lunch passed by quickly, and I finished my ice tea, and walked to the empty part of the camp where the sword fighting class would be and all of the hunters followed me.

Well hunters as Thalia told you Artemis gave me permission to help train you in sword fighting. "What makes you think you can help us with anything boy." I didn't have to see that it was Phoebe who talked. Well Phoebe I have been the sword fighting instructor at camp half-blood for over 2 years now I was appointed to the position by Chiron.

But Artemis said none of you hunters had to join the class if you didn't want to. As soon as I said that almost all of them began to walk away. But hunters let me tell you this if participate in my class it will give you an excuse to hit me, and maybe even beat me and Artemis im sure will be more than happy to allow that am I right Artemis? "Yes hunters you can hurt Percy in training." All of the hunters immediately walked back to the line hoping they would get to show me who is boss.

Lady Artemis if you will supply us please with some equipment. Just then 20 Celestial bronze swords appeared on a rack in front of us. Ok to start off hunters will you please pair up and quickly spar so I can see how good you are with swords?

Each hunter grabbed a sword and partnered up and for 15 minutes fought each other. They were decent with swords but I could tell they weren't really comfortable using them, the only one who was really good was using a sword was Thalia. Ok hunters now lets take turn sparring with me. I brought out riptide and called the first hunter to step up was Phoebe. "You better be ready to learn your place boy I will show you what happens when you think you can teach us anything."

We got into fighting positions but Phoebe charged at me as soon as the fight started, I could tell her temper was getting the best of her so I blocked her slash with riptide, and disarmed her before she could get her bearings, and put the tip of my sword to her chest.

Who is next, we spent the next 20 minutes sparring each hunter got a chance to fight but they were all defeated almost immediately. Thalia was the last to go and the fight lasted for nearly ten minutes normally it would have been an equal fight, but since all my training with Triton the fight went by easy.

I knew we had less than 20 minutes left in the class so I told the hunters the final part of this class. Ok hunters for our final lesson today we will be simulating uneven fights so raise your hand if you have a godly parent. 12 of the hunters raised their hands and the other 8 kept their hands down. Ok I need 3 hunters to step forward and I we will have a 3 on 1 match.

3 hunters stepped forward the only 1 knew by name was Ashley and I could tell she wanted payback for almost hitting her with an arrow incident. Okay hunters please tell me you name and who your godly parent is the oldest looking of the three stepped forward and said. "my name is Jennifer my godly parent is the goddess Hecate." The next girl stepped forward and said. "my name is Hazel and my godly parent is Dionysus." Okay I already know your name and godly parent. Now here is the rules of this fight we fight till disarm, if you have any powers you may use it do you 3 accept the rules of the fight? I seen Hazel, Jennifer exchanging a look that meant we are gonna have fun with this. All three of the girls nodded their heads at once.

Artemis if you may have the other hunters step back 50 feet so there is no chance anyone who isn't participating in the fight gets hurt. "You heard him hunters fall back." After the other hunters got back a safe distance we got into fighting positions. I looked at all three girls waiting for them to make a move, when I noticed Hazel had a look of concentration on her face.

Before I could even begin to wonder why she was making that face vines began to sprout up from the ground and started to coil around my feet. Ashley, and Jennifer began to charge at me, and they swung their swords at me I managed to block both of their strikes and push them back. But I felt vines wrapping tighter around me coiling up my body and they were almost at my stomach.

I summoned a ball of flame and began to burn the vines until there was nothing but a pile of ash. I ran at Jennifer began to to slash at her with my sword but the other two girls started to come out me at my back. I summoned a wall of water them to knock them back, but Ashley managed to avoid my wall of water and she swung her sword and it cut my across the back.

It wasn't a deep or bad cut I feigned that I was hurt to get her to think she got the upper hand. I used my summoned a stream of fire to encircle me, and Ashley in a burning ring of fire to stop the other Two from interfering. I thought I might have a minute to fight 1 on 1 but I seen Jennifer using her magic to put out the fire.

Come on hunters try to find a weakness in me and exploit it. The 3 girls charged at me from different sides. Knowing I didn't have time to dodge all three. I willed the water in Ashley's body to stop in her tracks. She was shocked at why she couldn't move. I thought to myself quickly the good thing about me being able to control the water in others bodies was that with all the training, I could completely control someone with ease.

I rolled to the side and tripped Jennifer with the flat of my blade. The girls started to get mad they couldn't beat me. Artemis called five minutes left in the fight and I wanted to ended it soon. I gained control of the water in Hazel's body, and I knew I could control her like a puppet so I forced her to attack Ashley. And Ashley could barely withstand the onslaught of Hazel's attacks until Hazel managed to disarm her, The hunters saw my outstretched hand so they knew somehow I was controlling her. Hazel put the tip of her sword under Ashley's chin. I began to talk to the 3 hunters I was fighting.

Hunters when you are in a battle against enemies you must expect them to not fight fair so when you must not either if it means the difference between life and death. I willed Hazel to throw her sword in the river. Now its just you and me Jennifer give me everything you got. Jennifer snapped her fingers and my vision went hazy for a few seconds I had to rub my eyes and when I opened my eyes, somehow Jennifer split herself into 10 copies.

The look on the hunters faces told me they knew exactly what Jennifer was doing. "lets see if you can fend off my strongest power Percy before I joined the hunt my mother taught me this magic spell." All of the Jennifer rushed at me and started to swing their swords at me I put riptide up in defense and I waited for the pain.

But when the first Jennifer brought her sword down it passed right threw me. As did the others, and I realized this was just a trick of the mind because my sword also passed through them and a few of the clones disappeared. "1 minute left in the fight." As soon as I realized it was just a trick of the mind I sensed in my mind for the water in the clones body, and I felt the real Jennifer was at the very back trying to blend in.

I summoned a small earthquake, and only one of the Jennifer stumbled back. I ran right through the fake clones and before Jennifer could get up I kicked away her sword and put riptide at her throat. ""Percy Jackson wins" I looked to Artemis to see she was the one who called the match, she snapped her fingers and all the swords disappeared except for mine.

"Ok Percy after watching your class I have come to a decision you will teach my hunters sword fighting as long as you are with us." I held my hand out to Jennifer and she Ignored my hand and got up by herself. That was a good fight Jennifer, Ashley, Hazel I look forward to sparring with you again soon.

I went to my tent and began to pack up because Artemis announced that we were moving out in ten minutes. I finished my packing up and went to the center of camp where the hunters, and there wolves were waiting. I walked next to Thalia and clapped her on the back. We started our travel again we just left camp just after 1 pm. The trip was almost non eventful, except for we ran into a couple small groups of monsters.

We crossed in some woods in Missouri, Artemis announced that we were to set up camp here. It was an hour before the sun was going to go down, I just set up my tent at the corner of my camp and walked to the center of camp, it was confirmed on the trip today that I would supply the food for the rest of the trip. All the meat from the dear that was caught yesterday was given to the hunters wolves. I walked up to Thalia and asked her if she wanted to get do some more archery training, she agreed and we walked to the archery train area.

So Thalia have you got many more hunters since the war? I fired off three more arrows before she answered. "Yeah we got about 5 more hunters since my father came through with his promise of helping us recruit a week after the war he sent a message to Artemis about twin sisters on the run we caught up to them in Arizona being chased by a pack of dracaena, we almost lost the younger sister but we managed to save them and Artemis inducted them in the hunt, they are daughters of Apollo."

A hunter sounded the horn signaling dinner so we stopped training and headed to dinner. I summoned plates of steak, baked potatoes, salad, and root beer. Well hunters does anyone want to know what happened to gabe after he died? All of the hunters said yes. Well after the battle of Olympus, my friend Nico who is a son of Hades told me about some of the people I know who died. I asked what happened to Gabe when he died. Nico told me he was given eternal punishment, I asked what he got. So he told me one of Gabes biggest fears was being burned alive.

So his eternal punishment is he is dipped into an a vat of boiling tar every night, and when he gets out of the vat he gets his internal organs, and flesh scraped out of his body every night and day, and he has to listen to Justin Beiber songs non stop.

All the hunters shuddered at the thought of listening to Justin beiber, we were about to eat some dessert when I felt something shaking in my pocket. I pulled it out and realized it was sea storm and I knew what it meant something dangerous was near. I stood up quickly and summoned my armor and riptide. Artemis, and the hunters looked at me like I was crazy for what I did. Artemis you and your hunters need to get ready something dangerous is nearby. As soon as I told Artemis that she seemed to sense that I was telling the truth and she ordered the hunters to be ready for anything. Some hunters pulled out their bows, some their knives, but Thalia, pulled out her shield and spear.

The time seemed to go by slowly after a minute dozens of monsters stormed out of the woods, there had to be at least a hundred in total. I saw Thalia fighting a group of hell hounds with Jennifer, Ashley was facing of with a dracaena. The other hunters were fighting Cyclopes, and hell hounds.

I ran into battle killing hell hounds when a cyclopes, grabbed me around the waist and began to squeeze me but my armor made it so I didn't feel a thing I controlled the Cyclopes to drop me and to fight the other Cyclopes's.

I used my armor to summon hundreds of gallons of water and formed a 20 foot sphere of water around a couple dozen dracaena, I closed my fist and the water, imitated my action and it crushed and killed all the monsters inside. Almost all the monsters were dead by each hunter was in the middle of battle. I looked towards the hunters to see if any of them needed help. But when I looked back to Artemis I seen 2 Cyclopes's holding a celestial bronze net and I new they were gonna capture Artemis. Just as they were about to throw the net over her I thrusteded my hand out and the Cyclopes's instantly froze just as they were about to throw the net on her.

I had to concentrate to make sure I had complete control of the Cyclopes's and Artemis turned stabbed both of them in the chest with her hunting daggers. As she killed the monsters I looked to my left and saw a dracaena that was about to stab Ashley in the heart with a trident while Ashley was trapped in a net I threw riptide at the dracaena and it riptide flew right into the dracaenas chest right before she was about to kill Ashley.

Everyone looked at me realizing that I just saved both Artemis, and Ashley. All the monsters that were alive ran into the woods because they knew if they stayed they would die. But Artemis and a couple hunters followed after them to kill them.

I ran to Ashley and got her out of the net. "Thank you Percy if it wasn't for you I would be dead now, and Lady Artemis would have been captured." I held out my hand to Ashley to help her up and she took it. We checked on the other hunters to make sure they were all right but they only minor cuts, and scratches.

Artemis and the other hunters came back to camp and told us they got all the monsters. I started handing out little pieces of ambrosia when I got grabbed in a bear hug. "I seen what you did Percy you saved lady Artemis from being kidnapped." Thalia I cant breath your crushing me. Thalia let me go and I feigned heavy breathing.

Lady Artemis if I may say something I think we should continue because if those monsters found us there might be more, attacks besides I don't know about you and the hunters but that was a large amount of enemies, not to mention if they tried to capture you, others might.

"I agree Percy, hunters pack up we will move out, we will stay at a safe house I have set up we will be able to stay there for the night without worry of being attacked. I packed my tent quickly, and patrolled the forest outside of camp until the rest of the hunters were ready, I had the wolves with me to signal if there was an attack. The hunters finished packing up and we moved out we arrived at a small town in Oklahoma, just after 2 in the morning. The safe house that Artemis mentioned it was a 5 bedroom cabin in the woods with a picture of a full moon on top of the doorway. The hunters took their bags inside while I started to set up my tent 50 feet from the front door.

I was almost done when I heard a cough behind me. I turned to look behind my back and I seen it was Artemis. "Percy I just wanted to tell you thank you for saving me today, and you don't have to stay out here you can take the front room." I could tell she was having mixed feelings about offering to let me stay inside. Thank you for the offer lady Artemis but im sure your hunters wouldn't like me staying inside your home, and I want to stay outside with your wolves to make sure no monsters attacks.

"Percy my hunters wont mind you saved one of their sisters lives today, and you stopped me from being captured." I'm grateful for the offer lady Artemis but I still would feel better out here making sure nothing happens.

"If you are sure Percy just let us know if you need anything." Well lady Artemis, you and your hunters have a good night sleep. I waited till she went back inside before I sat on a chair outside of my tent I started a campfire and the hunters wolves camp and laid by the fire to keep warm. I saw a baby wolf who couldn't have been more than three months old that was sniffing around for food.

I looked at the baby wolf, are you hungry little guy. The baby wolf waged its tail and the other wolves looked like they were hungry to. I summoned a couple of dozen porterhouse steaks and threw each wolf a couple each. I held out the biggest steak for the baby wolf he sniffed it for a few seconds and he took it out of my hand and began to tear it apart. After the wolves finished they drank water that I brought for them.

I stoked the fire and before I was going to bed I threw a cooked steak into the fire for Hestia. I unzipped my tent and zipped it behind me and was gonna get ready for bed when I heard some whimpering on the other side of the tent. I opened the tent and looked to see what the sound was and I seen it was the baby wolf.

Whats the matter boy? The wolf walked into the tent and curled up at the foot of the inflatable mattress. I laughed to myself I can definitely say the last thing I was expecting was to sleep next to a wolf. I zipped the door to the tent and laid down on my bed and went to sleep.

I woke up to a group of hunters awing at me, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked up whats the commotion. Thalia pointed next to me, and I seen that sometime during the night the baby wolf curled up next to my head and fell asleep. Thalia since when do hunters awe at people. "When baby wolves sleep next to kelp heads that's when. So Thalia whats with the wake up call?

"The hunters wanted breakfast and you got training in less than an hour. Go take a shower in the house and meet us in outside in 20 minutes, Artemis says she is gonna give you a private archery lesson for saving Ashley's life. I got up out of the tent and the baby wolf followed after me. I walked into the house and seen the bathroom. I knocked on the door to make sure no hunters where in there but no one answered. I took a quick shower and changed when I opened the door the wolf was waiting for me.

Well I guess I got me a wolf for a friend now, I walked outside and seen the hunters practicing with their swords. Hey Thalia where do I go for the archery lesson. "Artemis set up an archery behind the house. Hey wolf stay here with Thalia I gotta go make a foul of myself in front of a goddess.

I walked to the back of the house and seen Artemis shooting arrow, after arrow into the bulls eye of the target each arrow split the arrow before it in half. Lady Artemis I was told that you wanted to see me? "Yes Percy I have decided for your bravery in saving 1 of my hunters I will take over your archery lessons for the rest of the time you are with us." I bowed low, thank you lady Artemis its an honor to learn from you.

"Ok Percy show me what you got." I reached behind my back and my green and silver bow materialized in my hand. I reached for an arrow that Artemis handed me I set my feet apart and took a breath, and exhaled. I released the arrow and it seemed to go in slow motion it landed just outside of the bulls eye. "Well I have seen worse, your not that bad for a boy." Thalia is a good teacher I was lot worse the last lesson.

For the next two hours I spent improving my skills at archery, normally as a son of Poseidon I would have been lucky to get an arrow within 50 feet of the target, but with the help of Artemis, 7 times out of 10 I got a bulls eye at a the 20 yard distance. Well will continue our lesson tomorrow. Its lunch time then you got to train my hunters. I bowed and walked into the house where the hunters were sitting on the couch relaxing.

Is anyone hungry, I looked at Thalia who had the baby wolf in her lap. As soon if anyone was hungry the wolf made a sound that probably men't im ready for my steak. The hunters walked into the dining room, and Artemis sat at the head of the table. And The hunters took their seats at the table I sat next to Thalia, and Ashley. I looked nervously around the table it was 1 thing to sit around a campfire with the hunters, but it was another to sit at a real table considering the table had symbols of Artemis, and pictures of famous hunts that Artemis, and her hunters did over the years.

I felt a mild shock and looked at Thalia with a scowl, what was that for Thalia? "Unless you want a group of hungry hunters after you for making them wait for lunch you might want to summon some food." I looked at the girls and they were nodding their head agreeing. I snapped my fingers and summoned platters of fettuccine Alfredo, barbeque brisket, and an a platter of mini fruit tarts. I felt the baby wolf scratch my leg telling me he was hungry I made a plate of hamburgers for him to eat.

Lady Artemis is it normal for wolves or baby wolves to become so attached to someone? "Surprisingly Percy my wolves are only loyal to my hunters, and they never bond with anyone else, or even this quickly, normally if one of my wolves see a man, within 10 feet of my hunters they are on alert and keep the man from coming any closer I don't know why the little wolf has gotten so close to you what I am going to wonder how is he gonna react when you leave."

I looked down at the baby wolf who was just finishing the last hamburger, just as it finished I made him a huge meaty bone appear on the plate, and the wolf picked up the bone in its mouth and took it outside. "Where is he going with the bone I made him Artemis? "I suppose he is taking it to his siblings to let them have it." He has siblings I didn't notice any other small wolves out there. "Oh Percy that's because he is the runt of the litter his siblings are a lot bigger than him."

Oh well I guess we better eat before the food gets cold, we dug into the food Thalia took a big piece of brisket, and Artemis tried one of the fruit tarts she seemed to like it. I took some of the fettuccine Alfredo and we ate silently. Thalia I take it you like the brisket that's you third serving. "Well normally all we eat is deer, or bear, or fish, so its a big change to a wide variety of food." But you eat food like this when you visit camp half-blood. I thought Thalia was gonna answer but it was Phoebe who did. "Yeah well if you didn't notice we hate going to the camp with all those males there so when we aren't we are eating we try to finish eating quickly so we can go back to Artemis's cabin we tend to not savor the food."

Never thought of it that way but I see your point. "Hunters finish up you have your lesson with Percy with in 5 minutes." Today is no powers but we will be going along with the unfair odds fighting for the first part of the lesson Thalia will fight 3 of her fellow hunters, and so on. I walked outside, and summoned the wolves some steaks, I saw the baby wolf play fighting over the bone I made with who I guess was his siblings. The hunters came out with their swords out, and I put up pairs Thalia, vs Ashley, and the twin daughters of Apollo. The fights were set up and I was spar against Phoebe, Jennifer, and a couple of the younger hunters.

Thalia was fighting well against her three opponents even if it was outnumbered fight Thalia managed to disarm the daughters of Apollo before she was defeated by Ashley. After an hour it was my fight. The fight lasted about 20 minutes because any time I was about to defeat one of the hunters the other 2 saved the other, I was almost defeated 2 times, but that was the hunters downfall they got over confident.

I was able to disarm all three when they thought they was gonna win. I called the class over, and summoned ice cold lemonade as a treat to the hunters. Hunters if its okay you Artemis I would like to set up a tournament between your hunters to see who is the best sword fighter out of the group and I got prize for the winner. "What is the prize Percy?" I looked at Artemis who asked the question, I pulled out a green ring from my pants pocket. I'm sure you and your hunters remembered how me and my friends for a surviving hundred hands cyclopes when we were in the labyrinth I saw all the hunters nod their head.

Well one of the first things he made when he came to my fathers palace is this ring it is embedded with ancient Atlantis magic from my fathers kingdom. With this ring you can breathe underwater for an hour at a time, and you will be able to communicate with sea creatures, and horses.

"Percy are you sure you wanna give away something like that it seems like a really important artifact?" Yeah my father gave it to me before I left he said you or your hunters might like it and it could come in handy if you ever need to hunter an ocean monster. So is it okay Artemis? "Yes I give my permission to my hunters to compete in the tournament. So hunters does this ring seem like something you would want to compete for?

All the hunters nodded a yes. Okay I will give this to Artemis, and she will give it to the winner of the tournament. I handed the ring to Artemis, go ahead Artemis try the ring so your hunters will know what I said about the ring. Artemis slipped the ring on her finger and disappeared.

As soon as Artemis disappeared the hunters looked worried about where she went, a couple of seconds later some of them thought I made Artemis vanish and drew their weapons. "What have you done to lady Artemis I know we shouldn't have let you come along with us as soon as you gained our trust you betray us." Phoebe I didn't do anything I promise you. Phoebe rushed at me put her hunting knife against my throat. The baby wolf started ran up to Phoebe and started growling at her so did the other others. I held my hand out to tell them to back up, the baby wolf looked hesitant but backed off.

"If you don't tell us where lady Artemis I will rip out your throat." An angry voice thundered besides us. "Phoebe take your knife away and get off Percy now." We looked to our left to see an angry and embarrassed Artemis standing over us. Phoebe quickly sheathed her knife and got off of me and bowed. "Lady Artemis we thought he did something to you are you okay?" "Yes im safe I deported myself to camp half-blood, to see if I could breathe underwater, and I went to the stables to see if I could understand the Pegasus, and he was telling the truth." I started to get up but Artemis held her hand out to help me up and I took it. Thank you for helping me up she nodded her head at me.

"Phoebe you are not allowed to participate in the tournament tomorrow, and I expect you to apologize to Percy." Phoebe walked up to me with a sad expression. Before she could talk I held my hand out in a gesture to let me talk.

Phoebe you have no need to apologize I understand why you did what you did, lady Artemis its not my place to tell you how to discipline your hunters but I am not mad at her, your hunters were worried when you disappeared, and I would not want her punished for doing what she did. So if you would please don't blame her for getting mad at me.

The hunters looked shocked that I would stand up for Phoebe even though she just threatened his life less than a minute earlier. "Percy are you sure you don't want her to be punished she just threatened to kill you." I am sure lady Artemis if I see anything out of what she just did is just how much she cares for you, and wants to protect you.

"If you say so Percy I will lift the punishment I just ordered, Phoebe you should be lucky any other man would have just let you get punished." I started to walk off towards my tent with the wolves when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and it was Phoebe.

"Listen Percy I am sorry I am used to not trusting men, and suddenly you get brought along to travel with us, and our lady disappeared, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions." I let her finish talking because I could tell she ment what she said. Phoebe like I said I don't blame you, Artemis suddenly disappeared and with the monsters that attacked us yesterday I could see what conclusion you went to when she was gone and you are just protective over her so no hard feelings? I held out my hand to her offering her a handshake. She shook my hand, I wish you luck tomorrow in the tournament.

I sat in front of my tent after a few minutes until Artemis walked up to me and asked if she could sit down. Sure go ahead what can I do for you lady Artemis? "I just wanted to thank you for not being mad at my hunter for threatening you." I would be kinda disappointed if one of them didn't do what she did I was surprised when you disappeared I didn't know what happened, I just felt it she didn't deserved to be punished. She stood up and put her hand on my shoulder before she walked away.

I thought it was kinda weird normally she would blast a man into oblivion for even looking at her, yet she just talked with respect, and even touched my shoulder. I asked the hunters, and Artemis if they would like a campfire cook out tonight for dinner, and s mores, and one of the youngest hunters was excited to s mores. It was getting dark so it went to start a campfire when I noticed there was already one going.

I looked to see who made it when I noticed Hesita standing there by herself, I walked up to her and bowed. Lady Hesita its a pleasure to see you again what are you doing here? Hestia was standing in front of me in her 10 year old form in a simple brown dress. She turned to me and smiled a soft smile at me.

I just wanted to visit my favorite demigod, I heard some sounds behind me and the baby wolf ran up to Hestia and yipped at her a few times. Hestia smiled at the baby wolf and summoned a plate of cooked bacon for him. Well Percy the Olympians have been watching you for the past few days, and we are happy to see that you are fitting in well with the hunters, to think you are the first male to ever travel with them is an honor, but other than that I have a gift for you. what kind of gift Lady Hestia, She handed me a plain box.

"Its from Apollo he says that he is proud that you have been the hunters and still alive." Inside the box was a pair of leather gloves, I looked at the gloves weirdly they looked like an old pair leather gloves. Umm tell Apollo I said thanks, I heard Hestia chuckle. "Percy you have no idea what your holding that is a rare and valuable give, that is a pair of healing gloves created by Apollo himself it was created using the blood from the right side of a gorgon, you may not know this but the blood from right side of a gorgon has great healing properties."

"Percy these gloves have extreme powers of healing holding it over someones wounds will immediately seal the wounds and cure them, the gloves can heal people that have been poisoned, and if true hero is on the brink of death it can stop them from dying. However for that to work they must be a true hero, and they must have been injured protecting someone so it will not work on everyone, do you understand now?"

Lady Hestia I don't know if I can possibly accept this great of a gift. "Apollo said you are worthy of this gift Percy he knows you will do the right thing so do not worry about not being worth of the gift, Athena herself sided with Apollo to convince Zeus to let you have it." So how do these work lady Hestia?

" Put on the gloves, Percy." I slipped on the gloves and a golden light engulfed me, and I felt a sure of power flow through my veins. After a few seconds the light faded, and my body returned to normal and gloves disappeared. Where did the gloves go? "They have been absorbed into your body embedding there power into you so that only you may be allowed to use the gloves, no one can take them from you, the gloves will reappear on your hands when you need to heal someone."

"I must go now Percy know that you are destined for great things Percy." I bowed low and Hestia disappeared in a flash of embers. I stood there for who knows how long not moving, until I felt someone shake me to get my attention. I looked to see that it was Thalia. "Percy are you okay we have been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now its time for the cookout."

I walked sat in the chair next to next to Artemis, and Phoebe, I summoned a platter of hotdogs, and metal skewers and passed them around. I sat in silence for a few minutes not participating in the hunters conversation. I heard Artemis calling me. "Ok Percy whats the matter Thalia told me you weren't feeling well earlier, and now you are zoned out tell us what is going on."

I looked into Artemis's eyes and knew I had to tell her. I just got a visit lady Hestia and she gave me something important. As soon as I said that Hestia visited me and gave me something all the conversations stopped. " What did she give you kelp for brains?" I took a deep breath and summoned the gloves of Apollo. As soon as I began to bring fourth the gloves the golden light surrounded me and I felt the surge of power and the gloves appeared on my hands. I heard to gasps of surprise from the other side of the fire, I seen that it was the daughters of Apollo, I seen a look of realization on Artemis's face.

" Are those what I think they are" the twins said in unison, I nodded. " We thought those were just a legend the other children told us of those when we visited camp but we thought it was just a myth." Thalia got a look of irritation on her face. "What are you two talking about not all of us know what they are" The oldest twin Gina asked Artemis if they could tell the hunters what the gloves are, Artemis barely heard them but nodded.

Line break

The twins started in unison and with the campfire it made it seem like a ghost story. "We were told at our first visit to camp half-blood about a legend of the Apollo cabin. That back in the first titan war there was a nameless child of Apollo who sacrificed his life to protect Apollo." That in his honor he created a pair of gloves that had legendary healing qualities, that was to be given to a Hero pure of heart.

"The pair of gloves are said to have the healing powers equal to Apollo's own healing capabilities, however they are also said that they have the ability to stop death, however the power to stop death is limited to the fact that it can only be used to save a true hero who sacrificed themselves to protect others like the nameless child of Apollo."

Thalia looked at Artemis, " my lady is it really true that the gloves can stop death how is that possible." Artemis looked hesitant to answer she looked at the sky to see if Zeus would allow it after a few seconds she started to talk. "My hunters the legend is true over a 1000 years ago when my brother created the gloves, Apollo saved a child of Hades from the wrath of the gods because the child in question was accused of killing a child of Zeus, however Apollo showed undeniable proof to Zeus, and the other Olympians the child of Hades was innocent. In appreciation of Apollo for saving his child Hades granted Apollo 1 wish, and he used that wish for the gloves to be able to stop the death of a true hero."

" As the god of the dead he was able to grant that wish, but he made it clear that it can only stop the death of a true hero, and no one else. So with the power of legendary healing, and the ability to stop save a hero from death, it became a secret symbol of Apollo, and the fates appeared to the Olympian council that they gave their blessing to the gift so in a sense it can change fate, and Apollo was ordered by the fates that one day he must give up the gloves to a hero and only he can use it. It became sort of a taboo that we didn't talk about the gloves so our enemy's couldn't try to take it, but everyone here must swear on the river Styx that they will not mention that Percy got this gift to anyone is that clear."

All the hunters immediately swore on the river Styx that they would keep what happened this night a secret. I then also swore on the river Styx.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story and the little twist on the end I hope to get a lot of comments, and reviews let me know what you think.**


	6. The day I wake up with a bad headache

Mercy's pov

After the realization, that I had such a powerful gift from the Apollo the hunters lost their mood of celebration of the campfire. The hunters went their separate ways for the night, and I walked of to my tent with all the wolves following me.

I laid down on the ground and started to watch the stars, the baby wolf laid down next to me and fell asleep. I was scared of using the gloves of Apollo when I was told that they can change fate I felt a rush of nausea sweep over me I could use the gloves to save lives that were meant to die, but how would that affect the future.

I looked at the baby wolf, and it raised its head and let out a soft yawn and looked at me. "What do you think Fang do you think I am the right person to use the healing gloves?" Fang began to wag its tail really hard. "Do you like the name boy?" Fang stood up and walked to my face and licked my face. Well at least we found a name fore you.

It took me an hour to fall asleep and for once I feel asleep without having any crazy demigod dreams. I woke up just before dawn and teleported myself outside the front door of my mothers apartment, and knocked.

My mother opened the door. But she looked a little grouchy for being awaken so early, but when she seen it was me she pulled me into her arms for a nearly bone crunching hug. Mom you are about to break some of my ribs. She pulled back quickly and put me at arms reach as to see how much has changed in the months I have been gone.

With all my training I haven't really took the time to get a haircut so my hair reached my shoulders. Mom I would love to stay for a while but I got to get back to the hunters soon. May I come in mother? "You don't even need to ask son since your here I will some blueberry waffles." I followed my mom into the kitchen and sat at the table while she began cook breakfast, when I sensed something powerful on the other side of the door.

I uncapped riptide and looked opened the door slowly, and I nearly had a heart attack. When I seen Artemis and all the hunters with her giving me a glare. Hello Artemis, hunters what are you doing here? "Well you agreed that you would prepare meals for the hunters and they were hungry, and when we tried to find you and you weren't there. The baby wolf started to get worried that he couldn't find you so I sensed where you were and brought everyone here."

I seen fang walk in between Artemis legs and yip at me a few times. I heard my mom ask me who was at the door. Its a group of hungry hunters that hunted me down. My mom walked towards the front door and seen 20 you hunters, and Artemis in her 18 year old form. My mom somehow knew that it was Artemis at the door and bowed low. "Its a pleasure to have you and your hunters visit my home."

Hey mom I guess me and you are gonna have to make extra breakfast the last thing I need is a group of angry hunters at me for not feeding them. "OK Percy but I will have to go to the grocery store to get extra ingredients." Its okay mom I got that covered Artemis would you and your hunters like to have breakfast with me and my mom" Artemis had a small smile on her face before she answered. "Sure Percy what are we having? My mom was gonna make blueberry pancakes, I seen the hunters smile at the sound of waffles.

Most of the hunters headed into the living rooms and sat on chairs that Artemis summoned, while Artemis, Thalia, Ashley, and Phoebe sat at the dinner table. I summoned the raw ingredients to make the blueberry waffles, bacon, eggs, and bags of oranges for me and my mom to cook breakfast the old fashioned way.

My mom began to mix the waffle batter, and added some blue food coloring to the batch before she began to cook some the batches of waffles. I whipped up 2 dozen eggs together to make omelets. While cooking breakfast my mom asked Artemis questions about what its like to travel around the world. Artemis was about to answer when my mom felt something lick her bare foot.

My mom jumped away from the stove nearly bumping into Thalia in shock. Percy why is their a baby wolf in my kitchen?" Oh don't worry mom that is my buddy fang, he is perfectly safe he just likes you. As in response to what I just said, Fang walked up to my mom and looked in her eyes and waged his tail back in forth.

My mom bent down and looked at fang and held out her hand to fang. Fang sniffed her hand for a second and licked her hand. I summoned a big meaty rib and handed it to my mom. Give him the bone and he will be putty in your hands. My mom held the bone out Fang and he took the bone from her Fang was barely able to keep the bone in his mouth from the size of it. While my mom was interacting with Fang I finished cooking the waffles, and omelets, when Artemis walked up next to me and began to cook the bacon.

You don't have to help me cook lady Artemis. "I don't mind Percy you have been taking care of me and my hunters since you have been with us." If you say so lady Artemis, Thalia walked up next to me and asked me if there was anything she could help with. Yeah Thalia the juicer is in the cabin above you can you take it out, and squeeze some orange juice for everyone.

I looked back at my mom who was sitting on the floor next Fang watching him eat the bone. I knew my mom always wanted a pet but Gabe never let her have a pet not even a goldfish saying how he didn't need any other mouths to feed. Thalia was halfway done juicing. When we heard the front door open Paul walked into the kitchen with some muffins, and coffee.

"Oh sorry Paul I should have called you, Percy came to visit us, and Lady Artemis and her hunters decided to join us for breakfast." Since I told Paul that I was a demigod he learned a lot about the gods and he seen Artemis at the stove. "Well I will go to our bedroom that way I don't make the hunters uncomfortable." Artemis just finished plating the bacon when she turned to look at Paul. "That wont be necessary Paul this is your home, and Percy has told a lot about you we will have no problem eating breakfast with you."

"Are you sure lady Artemis I may not know much about Greek mythology but I do know your hunters don't like being in the presence of men." Thalia started to answer, "Mr Blofis if our lady says she doesn't mind then you can take it that the other hunters will agree." Artemis nodded her head. "Paul I have grown to respect Percy he has save one of my hunters lives, and protected mine, if Percy says you are a good man thing I will take his word on it."

"If you are sure." Paul walked to fridge and put the muffins in the icebox and was about to hand Sally her coffee when he seen what was by her feet. "Sally how did a Chihuahua get in our kitchen?" Thalia, and the other hunters that were in the kitchen laughed a little. Thalia stopped laughing. "Mr blofis that is not a Chihuahua that is one of our hunting wolves. Paul's face paled slightly, "Is it safe to have the wolf near Sally? Artemis nodded her head. "Yes your wife is perfectly safe with the wolf pup, or as Percy has named him fang, we have trained our wolves to never harm an innocent woman, not to mention the fact that Fang has grown attached to your wife and son."

I grabbed the platter of waffles, and omelets, while, Artemis carried plates, and the bacon, and Thalia carried the pitchers of orange juice and we all walked into the front room where some how Artemis summoned enough chairs, and a table big enough for all of us to sit comfortable.

Everyone took a seat and began to dip up their plates, the other hunters didn't even blink an eye when Paul sat amongst everyone, Fang sat in between Paul's, and sally's feet and continued to eat the bone along with bacon that all the hunters kept throwing to him under the table.

Paul, and my mom asked questions to the hunters about how their traveling has been going, surprisingly enough the hunters answered Paul back without any hesitation. I guess it was because how Paul treated my mom with the respect she deserved.

When everyone was finished I made all the left over food vanish, and Paul almost fell out of his chair in shock. Paul tried to ask how that happened but he couldn't complete full sentences. I made sure Paul watched when I snapped my fingers and summoned blue chocolate chip cookies for everyone. "Son why did you summon blue chocolate chip cookies?"

Well mom the other day when Hermes's delivered the cookies you sent us I didn't have a chance to have any. All the hunters finished off the cookies before I could get any. The hunters couldn't hold back their laughter, and took prove their point the high fived each other. Artemis smiled at my mother and said to her. "Sally one day I am gonna have to get the recipe for your cookies, my hunters love them."

"Sure lady Artemis I have the recipe on the fridge I will make you a copy." We stat at the table for a little over half an hour before Artemis called to her hunters that it was time for the tournament. My mom looked at her weird, "Percy what tournament is she talking about." Oh while I have been traveling with the hunters I taught them some sword fighting skills, so yesterday I presented them with a tournament to see who was the best sword fighter and the winner would receive a special gift.

Paul asked me what the gift was. Well there was a ring created at my fathers palace that would let whoever wore it the ability to talk to horses, and sea creatures, and allowed the person to be able to breath underwater an hour at a time. Paul whistled at what the ring could do. Artemis and the hunters stood and walked to the door my mom hugged Thalia, and Artemis and handed Thalia the recipe.

Thalia whispered something low to Artemis, and Artemis nodded her head in approval. Mrs. blofis, Mr. blofis I asked Artemis if she would allow you two to travel with us to watch the tournament and she said its OK, and after the tournament a few of the hunters will even give you each a personal archery lesson.

Mom, Paul you are gonna wanna close your eyes. They just closed their eyes when we were teleported back to Artemis's cabin, in the woods. Paul and my mom opened their eyes and looked in wonder at the huge cabin. My mom, and Paul took their seats next to me and Artemis when each of the hunters drew a slip of paper from a that told them who their opponents were gonna be.

The first match was Thalia vs Phoebe, then the second match was the twin daughters of Apollo were set to fight each other, the last fight was Jennifer vs Ashley. Thalia's fight was by far the best there were many close calls but Phoebe pulled it out in the end, in the final match Phoebe faced off against Ashley. I looked at my mom, and Paul and both of the mouths were hanging open at the fighting ability of the hunters.

The hunters skill with using swords, dramatically improved since I began teaching them. Phoebe used the disarming technique I taught her to disarm Ashley and sealed her victory. Artemis stood up clapping. "My hunters that was fantastic sight to see all of you did an amazing job, I have to thank Percy for teaching you how to use a sword." All of the hunters stood and clapped in thanks.

Artemis walked in front Phoebe and took the prize ring off her hand, and slid it on Phoebe's right hand pinky. OK hunters its time for Archery practice, Thalia you take Paul and find him a bow to keep, and train him, Phoebe you take Sally and do the same.

Me and Artemis walked to her personal archery range and we spent the next 2 hours practicing and I was able to hit the bulls eye every time at the hundred yard target. "Well Percy I don't know if there is anything else we can teach you in archery. Artemis do you still want me to go along with you so I can help you fight the horde of monsters your hunting?

"Sure Percy I booked us all a private train to Las Vegas my brother Apollo told me yesterday that the monsters have a camp not that far away from the casino strip. I have been informed there are roughly over 400 dracaena that are were a part of Chronos's army Our mission is to kill the monsters and search for some demi gods that are on the run we will leave after we take your family back.

We walked back to the front of the house where everyone was waiting for us, my mom held a sea green bow in her right hand testing the weight. While Paul was having fun putting his blue bow on his back seeing It disappear, and reappear when he wanted.

OK hunters you all know the plan I will take Percy's family back we will travel to the train station and head to las Vegas, Sally, Paul take the quivers, they are blessed to never run out of arrows and in time of danger your accuracy will be perfect to protect you both from monsters, they like your bows will only only appear when you need them.

The wolves will stay here and guard the cabin because there are to many monsters. Fang understood that he was gonna be left behind and ran to my feet and stood next to me indicating that he wasn't going to be left behind. I bent down to tell him it was to dangerous, when my mother spoke up. Artemis since fang doesn't want to be left behind he can stay with us until you get back." Artemis seemed to think about it.

"Okay Fang may stay with you while we are gone all you will have to do is make sure you feed him fresh meat, but other than that he can take care of himself. Artemis flashed, Fang, my mother, and Paul back to their apartment she returned a minute later.

We headed to the train station as soon as she returned, and it took us an hour to reach the private train that was waiting for us. We walked inside the train and it looked like a 5 star hotel the hunters had their own private rooms that they shared with one roommate, and my room was at the back of the train car next to Artemis.

The odd thing about the train was that there was no one else on board or even anyone controlling the controls. Artemis explained to me that it was one of Apollos vehicles that they used when the needed to get somewhere quickly. All the hunters meant in the main train car that was like a living room to talk strategy Artemis explained how the dracaena were tracking down 5 demigods that were on the run.

We would be arriving 3 miles outside of the enemy camp at noon and that we would attack in the daytime because monsters are known to be stronger at night. The hunters began to prep their equipment, sharpened their arrows, and their hunting knives and swords. I was dinner time, and I summoned everyone a steak, and baked potatoes and iced tea for dinner. We all went to bed early that night to be ready for the big battle.

Thalia woke me up telling me that we were 1 hour away from reaching our destination and told me to get ready. I used the private bathroom I had in my room to take a long shower and dressed in surfing shorts, and a button down t-shirt, and walked into the living room. Where there was a map in the middle of the table, and Artemis was showing her hunters where she wanted her hunters camp in the trees to pick off enemies.

There is a visitor that wants to give us something to help us in our battle. An older looking woman walked into the room most of us didn't have a clue who it was until she walked up to Jennifer and hugged her. "How are you doing my daughter? Jennifer smiled at the woman "I'm doing good mom what are you doing here? Artemis stood up and signaled Hecate to tell everyone.

"Zeus has asked me to come talk to you and offer you some help, in saving the demigods but first you must destroy the monsters that are hunting them down. So I am going to cast a spell on all of you that will make you nearly invisible to the monsters in a way."

"Normally a monster can smell a demigod within a mile away so the spell I will cast will hide your scent from the enemy. So you will have a better chance going unnoticed. However the monsters will still see you so you must be stealthy."

Hecate raised both her hands in the air and a blue mist floated all around us after 10 seconds the mist disappeared. "The best part of the spell is that its permanent so you will be able to blend in better in cities and crowds.

"Before I go I wish you luck one of the demigods is a child of mine and I want her safe." Hecate bowed to Artemis before she disappeared. I summoned a quick breakfast of granola bars, and juice. Artemis I have a plan if I may share it with everyone. "Artemis nodded her head to tell me to speak.

I was thinking while you and your hunters shoot and kill the monsters, I cause a distraction and attack the monsters up front to keep their attention off your hunters so they can silently kill the enemies without having to worry about being swarmed by the dracaena.

"Percy are you sure I know that when Annabeth died you lost your curse of Achilles you will be putting yourself in great danger." I am sure I am not limited in the way I fight like you are Artemis I know if you could you would just go in your diving form but if you did there would be a chance that one of your hunters would be killed.

I can destroy a large number of enemies then rush in and draw their attention and your hunters can watch my back, and if need be your hunters can move in. But with this large amount of enemies I want to do all I can to protect your hunters.

We reached our stop and ran to the woods where the monsters were hiding, and Artemis told a few of the hunters to scout out to make sure there are no guards. Thalia, Phoebe, and the two daughters of Apollo ran in different directions.

After 5 minutes all 4 of the hunters returned with a worried look on their face. Phoebe stepped forward, my lady there are more monsters than we thought. We counted all 400 of the dracaena, but there were dozen's of hell hounds, and even the minotaur. How does he come back from tartars so quickly I have killed him 2 times in the last 4 years.

I still say we should go ahead with my plan, Artemis you and your hunters get into position early I will summon a small big earthquake to disorientate the monsters and then you and your hunters attack does that sound good? "Okay Percy if you are sure be careful Thalia I personally want you to make sure no monsters get the slip on Percy now everyone move out." The hunters rushed out in different directions I waited 2 minutes to get into position.

I climbed a Giant tree that over looked the enemy camp and looked for where the hunters were positioned. Each hunter had a little mirror they used to reflect light showing me where they were. I signaled Artemis that I was gonna begin.

I summoned a 3 foot ball of Greek fire in my hands and hurled it at the largest group of enemies the blast destroyed all the monsters that were in a 20 foot radius and sent monsters nearby that weren't destroyed flying back. I summoned my armor into place and uncapped riptide. While the monsters were trying to figure out what was going on. I jumped out of the tree and behind a dracaena and stabbed her in the stomach.

Come on you stupid monsters fresh meat right here son of Poseidon here for the tasting. I 10 hell hounds rushed me and I willed all the water in their bodies to shoot out of their bodies and the died in a flash of golden dust. All the monsters decided to rush me at all sides and I knew I couldn't dodge but this was what I was waiting for I capped riptide and brought out sea storm. When all the monsters were within 20 feet of my I sent vibrations down my feet into the ground unleashed a strong earthquake and sent all the monsters on their backs.

As soon as the earthquake ended a volley of arrows started to rain from the sky, each arrow finding a chink in the dracaena's armors, over 25 dracaena died at once. I summoned a torrent of water from my armor straight into the sky, and used sea storm to freeze the water into a 400 pound ice boulder.

Controlling the frozen water I willed ice to crack in dozens of ice spears and threw my hand towards the ground. The ice spears stabbed monsters in various body parts some ice spears impaling a few monsters in multiple places.

A cloud of golden sprang into the air from all the dead monsters, I turned around and came face to face with the minotaur he narrowed his eyes at me. Hey old friend so we meet again. The minotaur pulled out his giant double bladed war axe from behind his back. I got into a spear fighting stance and leveled sea storm at him. I was aware that the hunters were quickly killing enemies, but there were still over a hundred dracaena standing so the fight wasn't over I rushed at the minotaur, and he charged at me.

I slide in between his legs and before he could turn around I stabbed sea storm in the back of the Minotaur's knee. The minotaur roared in pain. Some of the dracaena realized that I was about to kill their leader, so Five of the dracaena charged at me I pulled out sea storm and blood was dripping from the barbs. I jumped over the minotaur as he was trying to stand up, and thrust-ed my hand out and took over the dracaena's that just rushed at me and I knew I had complete control over them and I forced them to start attacking the minotaur the minotaur roared at his subordinates to stop but the didn't one of the dracaena stabbed her trident in his shoulder while the only 1 who was using a sword beheaded the minotaur seeing the shock on their faces I froze them instantly and slashed my trident through all of their chests.

I heard a sound of pain behind me and I turned to see Thalia holding an arrow shaft in her stomach the arrow head was sticking out of her back. I seen one of the dracaena holding a bow with a pleased look on her face.

I felt an unspeakable rage pour through my body. I pictured in my mind the remaining monsters blood boiling in their bodies. At the thought the last 12 dracaena that were still alive blood began to pour out of their eyes, and the died in a shower of dust.

I looked down to that Artemis had Thalia's head in her lap while Ashley moved to remove the arrow. I knelt at her side and saw that she was coughing up blood. I knew what I had to do I willed the gloves of Apollo to come forward I was bathed in a golden light I placed my hands on the wound. I sensed that the arrow pierced her liver.

I had only seconds to save her, but I sensed that the arrow was dipped in poison. I knew that in order to save her I had to absorb the poison in my own body. I began to close the wounds in her body, and sealed the kidney wound.

I looked at Artemis and seen the worried look in her eyes. Artemis I don't have much time do you trust me to do what I have to do to save her life. She nodded, The arrow that was meant for me was dipped in the poison of the pit scorpion, it is normally deadly and if it wasn't for Thalia I would be dead. The only way to save her is I have to absorb the venom into myself. If anyone else tried this they would die but with the gloves of Apollo I will be able to live.

I need you to hand me a knife Artemis, she produced a mortal 4 inch knife. After I do this you must heal the wound you have enough power to do that but I don't know how much the poison will affect me but you will have to find the demigods yourself. I ran the tip of the knife across Thalia's wrist, and I put my mouth on her wrist wound, and started to suck out the poison the more poison I took out of her the more my vision blurred..

I knew from the powers of the gloves that I got out all the poison. I tried to stand up but I fell backwards and I blacked out.

Line break.

I had a dream of the voice except for this voice was different from the first. The voice said that if I didn't come up with the plan to cause a distraction many of the hunters would have died it snapped its fingers and it showed me a vision of what would have happened.

"I was floating in the sky looking down on a battlefield. There was a major battle going on I saw the hunters in close combat, but I seen that Jennifer, and Hazel were killed by hell hounds while protecting Artemis's back I was fighting a horde of dracaenas unable to see what was going on in the fight. Artemis was killing monsters right, and left. But she couldn't be everywhere at once, the youngest daughter of Apollo holding off a dracaena, but another dracaena got behind her back and stabbed her in the back the hunter died instantly. Three more hunters died before the tide of battle turned in our favor. We were able to defeat the monsters. But 9 hunters died in the process."

The vision ended and I was brought back to the shadowy figure. Percy you saved many lives in that battle you are a great hero, keep up the good work you still have much work ahead of you. I woke up with a horrible migraine, a sharp throbbing pain in my stomach. I looked to see where I was and I was laying in a king sized bed there wasn't much else in the room besides some paintings on the wall.

I seen a glass of water on a nightstand, and I tried to reach for it but when I stretched I cried out in pain from my stomach. I lost but I passed out from the pain.

**I hope everyone liked that chapter and the little cliff hanger. Let me know what you all think of this chapter and if I can I will update again tomorrow.**


	7. Thalia meets the god of fear

Percy's pov.

I felt something cold touch my forehead, and that caused me to open my eyes, I remembered trying to reach for the water and passing out in pain so I didn't move just in case. I looked to the counter where the water was at and I seen Phoebe asleep next to the bed.

I still had the horrible migraine, and I made a sound of and that caused Phoebe to wake up and she noticed me awake. "Lady Artemis Percy has finally awaken come quick." Phoebe can you lower your voice please, my head feels like its been hit in the head a dozen times by Hephaestus's hammer. "I'm sorry Percy."

Where am I Phoebe, and what happened? The last thing I remember is getting off the train to head to the monster camp. Just then the door slammed open, and I seen my mom, and Paul rush into the room followed by Artemis, and her hunters, and Fang.

Lady Artemis he doesn't remember what happened, My mom sat on the bed and she had tears in her eyes. I heard Phoebe explain how I couldn't remember anything after we got off the train. Artemis stood over my bed, and felt my forehead. "Phoebe, go send an iris message to my brother and tell him he needs to get down here."

Where am I Artemis? You are in my bedroom I had to teleport you here because you were seriously injured, we used your plan that you were going to rush into the group of monsters while we picked them off, when the battle was almost over a monster shot a poisoned arrow that was meant for you when Thalia jumped in front of the arrow."

"You told us that you sensed that the poison was from a pit scorpion, and you had to transfer the venom into your own body to save her. I tried to sit up when both my mother, and Artemis put a hand on my shoulders and pushed me back on the bed, Is Thalia OK?

"Yes Percy you saved her in the nick of time she would have died if you weren't there. But the poison wasn't just from a regular pit scorpion, it was from ancient pit scorpion, the ancient pit scorpion is a deadly creature that resides in tartarus, and its poison is 20 times more lethal than a regular pit scorpion. Percy you have been in a coma for nearly a month now."

Were you able to find the demigods? Artemis nodded her head, yes they somehow stumbled into the lotus hotel and casino. I had to go in and save them but we got them the are at camp half-blood except for the Hecate daughter who joined the hunt" She motioned to a young looking girl with hazel colored hair, and blue eyes.

My mom sent me worried look, "Don't you ever do anything so life threateningly stupid again do you hear me Perseus Jackson." I'm sorry mom but I had to do it if it didn't my friend would have died. Artemis placed a hand on my moms shoulder. "Sally if we didn't go along with his plan to make a distraction there is a good chance I could have lost some of my hunters, I agree what he did was stupid but he risked his life to protect my hunters and for that he is a hero."

Artemis where is Thalia, "Thalia is at my brothers personal hospital with her father, the poison almost destroyed her kidney's, but you saved her before there was any permanent damage but she was almost in as much bad shape as you."

There was a knock on outside the door and I seen Apollo standing there Zeus behind him. Apollo walked into the room while Zeus stayed in the hallway, I need everyone to leave the room except for Artemis so I can take a look at Percy. The hunters, my parents, and fang filed out of the room, So little sis what did you need me for? Artemis looked at him with an annoyed expression that meant now is not the time for jokes. "Percy has awaken and as you said when he wakes up you wanted to check on him." "Okay Percy how are you feeling?"

I got a really painful headache, and a sharp throbbing pain in my stomach, I pointed where the pain in my stomach was and Apollo nodded his head. Apollo felt my forehead and told me I had a fever, and the pain in my stomach was the side effect of the poison.

"Percy I hate to have to say this but there is not much I can do about your pain, the gloves me and the council may have kept you from dieing, but you still suffered a lot of damage the gloves are making it so you are slowly healing yourself and there will be no permanent damage to your body but it will be a long road to recovery."

"You are going to have to be on bed rest for at least 2 weeks, and I advise you not to use any of your powers or else it might put more strain on your body, and prolong your recovery." Is their anywhere I can stay while I recover because I don't want to burden Artemis, and her hunters.

Apollo was about to speak again when Artemis interrupted him and began to talk to me. Percy you are no burden you have on multiple accounts saved the lives of my hunters, and have even prevented me from being captured by monsters you may stay with us as long as you like, and or need to recover if you ever need me or the hunters you can call on us anytime."

I couldn't even respond to what Artemis told me I was expecting Zeus to blast me into oblivion for thinking I may stay with his daughter for anymore amount of time but he seemed to have a look of concern on his face.

Apollo summoned a flask in his hand and poured some amber liquid that I recognized as nectar. "Here drink some nectar Percy this will help numb headache, and stomach pain a little." Apollo was going to hand me the cup but Artemis knew it would make me feel pain if I tried to sit up. So she took the cup and sat on the corner of the bed, and lifted my head so she could pour the nectar in my mouth.

I immediately felt my headache lesson in pain, and my stomach pain somewhat but the pain was still really painful. Artemis knew what the max amount of nectar I could drink before it would hurt me and she placed the glass on the bed side counter and softly put my head back on the pillow.

Apollo bowed to Zeus, and told us he had to leave because he had to drive the sun chariot. I closed my eyes so Apollo could leave. Zeus coughed his throat to get Artemis's attention. Artemis if you will give my and Percy a minute to speak privately?" Sure father just let me know when you are finished."

Artemis bowed slightly and walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. I must have had a worried look in my eyes because Zeus chuckled softly. Do not worry Perseus I am not here to harm you I just wished to speak to you for a few minutes."

Zeus summoned a smaller replica of his thrown next the bed and sat down. "Perseus I wish to offer you my thanks for what you have done while you have been with the hunters. I know I have not treated you very well since I have first met you, and I was slightly offended when you turned down our gift of godhood. But when I heard from my daughter Artemis that Thalia was injured seriously I rushed to find out if she was alright. Artemis told me how you saved Thalia's life without even sparring a thought of what it would do to you."

"Also from what I heard just a minute ago that you prevented my other daughter Artemis from being captured by monsters it showed me that I had the wrong image of what kind of person you are." Lord Zeus I would do the exact same thing a thousand times over. Thalia is a great friend to me and I would have even took the poison from Thalia even if I didn't have the gloves of Apollo.

"I am glad Perseus that me and the council gave you the gloves of Apollo." Zeus stood up and the throne vanished. "Perseus you have my eternal gratitude for saving my daughter's so there for I will shall give you a gift" Lord Zeus I am honored that you would even give me anything, but you don't have to I did what was right and you have already given me a great gift you allowed me to live and train at my fathers palace that is more than I could ask for.

"Even so Perseus I want to anyway, I grant you the ability to travel in my domain without worry of me striking you down, and the Olympian council will host a party in your honor when you are feeling better, and all of camp half-blood will be invited."

Thank you Lord Zeus. "If you will excuse me Perseus, I must go visit my daughter Thalia in the hospital. I bowed my head to Zeus, and he called in Artemis to let her know he was finished. I closed my eyes when Zeus began to glow. I knew he teleported away when the was a loud thunder clap in the sky.

Line break.

Artemis came in the room and pulled a chair next to the bed. "Are you feeling any better Percy?" I am fine Artemis but can you tell me what happened with Thalia after I passed out? "What happened is that after you passed out I healed the wrist wound you made to suck out the poison. And I rushed her to Apollo's hospital."

"While you saved Thalia from dying she was still very sick, she had a high fever for days and she to was in a coma, however she woke up a week later. She is not in as much bad shape as you are for some reason the poison affected you much worse than it did Thalia. She had to be kept in a quarantined area to prevent any infections."

"But I ordered her to stay in the hospital until I got word from Apollo that she was safe to be moved into my temple on Olympus." Does my father know what happened to me? "Yes after we saved the demigods, and got Thalia to my brothers hospital. I notified Poseidon of your condition he spent the first three days you were in a coma at your bedside, while Triton, and Amphritie, watched over his domain."

"Also you have had many visitors come to check on your condition, your mother, and Paul have been staying in a guest room the whole time, your mother is a brave woman she threatened to brake down door of my cabin if she wasn't allowed to watch over you."

Thank you for letting my mother, and my step dad Paul stay here while I recovered although I'm surprised you allowed Paul to stay here also. "You are the only man I respect Percy, you have proved on numerous occasions, that you are not the type of man I have learned to despise I still hate men, but if a man has your approval I will trust you, besides someone had to cook for my hunters, and your step father can cook some good food, almost as good as what you summon."

Well Artemis if you and your hunters can help me I will move into the living room, so you can have your bedroom back. Artemis waved off my statement with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it Percy we will be leaving the cabin in a few minutes anyway you, me, and the hunters are going to be staying at my temple on Olympus."

Artemis I don't think think I can stay in your temple. "Why can't you stay in my temple Percy?" Because Lady Artemis its one thing to be staying here at your hunters cabin but its a whole different thing about staying in your sacred temple your hunters might take offense to a man being allowed in their.

"Percy you have gained my hunters respect they would protect you like they would protect one of their sisters you have risked your own life to protect me, and their fellow hunters." If you are sure Lady Artemis but I will only feel right staying in your temple if none of the hunters object to it, I am sorry if you feel like I am disrespecting your opinion but I do no want to impose on any of your hunters personal privacy I hope you understand.

"I have not taken offense on what you have said Percy in fact you are continuing to prove why I respect you. You value my hunters boundaries, and their beliefs I will call in my hunters to ask for their permission if they will allow you to stay with us at my temple."

Artemis walked out of the room, and returned minutes later with all the hunters following behind her. "My hunters I have decided that we will leave the cabin and move to my temple on Olympus that way Thalia will be able to recuperate, and I have invited Percy to join us while he heals. He has told me that he will not feel right entering, and staying in my sacred temple unless all of you feel comfortable with him staying in my temple."

"I want your honest opinions on whether or not you will allow him to come with us in respect of your choice in the matter, I will abide by his wishes and you will decide whether he comes with us or goes to Apollo's temple speak your minds."

The hunters looked at each other, and in less 10 seconds the all shook their heads in approval, and Phoebe stepped forward and asked Artemis if she may speak. Artemis gave a gesture to go ahead.

"Percy in my 500 years of being a hunter and traveling with our lady we shown by the actions of men that they are liars, back stabbers, and pigs."

"When we first heard that you were going to traveling with us it seemed like a betrayal in our lady's beliefs, and we were itching at the chance kill you if you even disrespected our lady, or one of the fellow hunters. But you never got mad when we disrespected you, or refused to be anywhere with you. You even defended me when I threatened you life and stopped me from being punished."

"Then you saved one of my sisters from being, killed and stopped our lady from being captured. And you endangered your own life to save our lieutenant we all agree that you have as much right to stay in our lady's sacred temple as much as any one of us do you all agree hunters?" There wasn't a second of hesitation when they all said yes.

Artemis looked at me and said, "so will you agree to go with us? Yes lady Artemis I will go with you and stay in your temple. What shocked me was that each of the hunters, and even Artemis gave me a hug.

The hunters walked out of the room and began to pack for the trip to Olympus. Can I say goodbye to my parents before we leave Artemis? "Yes I will go get them." Artemis left the room, and with effort I sat up in the bed and began to get off from the bed. Artemis returned with my parents, and Fang. My legs felt wobbly and I nearly fell face forward but Artemis rushed to my side and caught me before I fell.

Artemis sat me back down on the bed, and she began to scold me for trying to stand up on my own. "Percy why are you trying to walk by yourself you have been in a coma for over 3 weeks, your leg muscles have to get used to being used again before you can walk."

Artemis began to explain that me and the hunters were going to her temple in Olympus where her hunter, and I can recuperate in safety, comfort. My mom, and Paul hugged me goodbye, and Fang jumped on the bed and licked me in the face. Mom what have you been feeding Fang he has to have grown almost double in size since he has lived with you.

"Well Artemis supplied us with a never ending fridge of various meet like deer, and chicken to feed and what can I say I always wanted a dog, so I have been spoiling him." Fang may have gotten bigger, but he was still in perfect shape for a wolf. Artemis answered my question telling me how her breed of wolves are breed to get to full size, and maturity in less than a year, in order to travel with the hunters, and be able to protect the hunters.

I rubbed Fangs head, and my mom told me something funny. Oh by the way Percy Fang has sort of taken over your room as his so when you stay at our house get used to having a roommate." Wait mom how long is Fang going to stay with you? Artemis answered my question. "Well Percy seeing how attached Fang has gotten to you and your parents I gave fang to you, and your parents."

Wow that is so cool you hear that boy you are gonna live with my mom and get spoiled rotten forever. "Besides Percy Fang is really helpful he stopped someone from robbing our house while we were gone we came home and seen Fang biting an intruder in the leg.

Well mom, Paul I will see you later I don't want to keep the hunters waiting. Artemis flashed my mom and Paul, and Fang back to my parents house and returned a minute later. The hunters returned to the bedroom, where me and Artemis were at along with their hunting wolves, and their scouting hawks.

Ashley, and Jennifer handed their bags to the some of the other hunters, and helped me stand up and put my arms over their shoulders to support my weight. Each of the hunters held hands Artemis teleported us including the animals to the front of a huge mansion.

The temple was breath taking, there was grass and trees completely surrounding the temple, with wildlife relaxing in the warm sun. Deers ran forward rubbed against hunters, and Artemis as their way of saying hi. The deers wasn't even afraid of the hunting wolves some of the younger wolves even played with deer.

The scouting hawks flew into a huge aviary that was attached next to the temple. I looked at the temple building in awe there it was over 4 stories in length with various pictures of animals, and stages of the moon engraved on the walls. Artemis opened the door to the temple and we all walked in, well I was more dragged seeing as I couldn't walk. Inside of the temple was equally amazing instead of carpet, there was real grass and plants.

The first floor was a representation of a forest. I would think if Grover ever seen the first floor he would think he died and gone to satyr heaven there was not a single hint human involvement, besides the hammocks that were tied to some trees for relaxing.

The first floor even had a miniature waterfall, where some water nymphs were playing, There was tree nymphs keeping the nature healthy. Phoebe explained to me the nature nymphs are also hunters of Artemis that served as keepers, and caretakers of the temple because the tree nymphs couldn't travel far from their trees and the water nymphs had to stay in water.

The nymphs didn't even look surprised to see me I guess Artemis, or one of the hunters explained everything that has happened recently to the nymphs. The dozen of so tree nymphs rushed forward, and took the hunters luggage up to upper floors of the temple to what I guessed was their living quarters.

The hunters took me up to the second floor, and I could have sworn I sensed flowing water. Whats on this floor? Artemis open huge double doors that opened in an oversized pond with trees surrounding it. Phoebe explained to me that this was Artemis's and the hunters bathing pond, inside the pond where various types of exotic fish. Phoebe looked shocked for as second. This ring actually does work I can hear all the fish talking." A younger hunter asked what the fish were saying.

"They are giving their respect to us, and Percy, and something about wanting to eat worms. Phoebe slipped the ring off her and handed it to the young girl who asked the question, and she smiled at hearing the fish talk, the hunters took turns trying on the ring and listening to the fish. The oldest daughter of Apollo slipped on the ring and went to a pile of dirt and pulled out a handful of worms, and all the fish swam to her and began to eat the worms she was dangling for them.

I looked at Phoebe, that was a nice thing you did letting the other hunters use the ring. She just smiled back. "These are my sisters Percy we share everything that's why the other hunters weren't sad when they didn't win we all knew whoever won the ring it was gonna be shared by everyone."

The hunters began up to the next set of stairs and it could see it was a set of rooms each hunter had their own private rooms with their hunter supplies on the wall and this floor was the entertainment area there were giant soft couches in the common area for the hunters to relax, with a 60 inch plasma TV on the wall that had the Hephaestus's channel running. In the left hand corner of the room was a training gym with punching bags, and dummies used for training with their daggers.

In the right hand corner of the room was the massive kitchen that had a 20 foot long table dinner table in the center of the room, and state of the art appliances for preparing the meals. I was told that when they stay here all the hunters work together to make the meals.

The hunters then took me to a big room with two big king sized beds. I was told this is where Thalia, and I was going to be staying while we healed. The room was almost completely empty besides the beds and dressers. But when I walked in the room suddenly changed.

There were pictures of my friends and families on the walls, pictures of me riding blackjack, and playing with Mrs. O Leary. There was a picture of my mom and Paul, and me on Christmas day celebrating, and opening presents on the bed side dresser. There was a 30 inch plasma TV on wall opposite my bed to keep me from being bored.

The hunters then showed me to the top floor which was Artemis, private bedroom it was half of the size of the other floors except for A throne on the other side of the room that had a TV in front of it. Phoebe pointed to the TV. "That TV is a special TV created by Hephaestus personally for our lady. Instead of showing regular TV, it shows her females in danger that we go and save, and maidens that wish to join the hunt."

The hunters led me back to my room and laid me on the bed so I could rest. All the hunters, and Artemis left to get cleaned and bathe while a young tree nymph kept me company, asking me questions about what it was like to go on quests, and if I had any tree nymph friends. I answered the young nymph whose name was Jasmine. "Yeah my best friend Grover who is a Satyr is dating a tree nymph named Juniper.

"Oh I know who that is I lived a few trees down from her when I lived at camp half-blood we grew up together, before I joined the hunters and lady Artemis relocated my tree to her temple." So Jasmine why did you join the hunters? "Oh my mother is a nature spirit is also currently a hunter she travels the world helping tree nymphs and recruiting any who want to join."

We spent an hour talking when the hunters rushed back from their baths, and changed into their relaxing clothes, they all ran up and hugged me telling me how much they appreciate the ring. They told me how they spent an extra 20 minutes playing and talking with the fish.

The hunters then left to prepare dinner. That consisted of french onion soup, and venison stew. I was helped into the dining room because I didn't want to eat alone.

After dinner we all went into the living room to play clue, where a daughter of Athena won 15 games out of 20. She told me how when she was younger her father who was a world famous writer who wrote murder mystery books, and he asked her to try to solve who was the bad guy before he finished them.

We finished off the night with cooking s mores and listening to ghost stories that were told from one of the oldest hunters who's father is Hades. Phoebe helped me into bed used the hunters pond when they told me I could use it to bathe whenever none of the other hunters were using it.

The next 3 days were like when we stayed at the cabin. The hunters trained in archery, then tracking skills, and finally being taught how heal injuries from an older daughter of Apollo. Same day I got a lot of visitors coming to see how I was doing.

My father, my brothers Triton, and Tyson, and Amphrite they stayed for an hour my father even brought blackjack who started joking around how he would like to make front lawn of Artemis temple his stables. When Phoebe said he would have to ask Artemis if he could. Blackjack thought he was hearing things. "Boss did that hunter actually hear me, or am I having a mental breakdown from to many sugar cubes."

"I can hear you blackjack and there is a whole cabinet of apples and sugar cubes, if you let the hunters take turns flying with him." Blackjacks eyes nearly bugged eye sockets when he heard the great deal of apples and sugar. "Sorry hunter as much as I would like to raid your supply of sugar cubes my boss don't let anyone ride me besides a crazy redhead who stole me one time."

Blackjack you take the hunters flying around Olympus and go crazy on their sugar cubes. Blackjack started yelling in joy of the idea of all those sugar cubes. Head dad can you bring blackjack's friends pork-pie, and Guido here so they can get in on the action.

"Sure son although if they hear about all the sugar cubes they will get I don't think they will want to leave." Triton offered to get the Pegasus's and he came back with two familiar Pegasus. The hunters spent the remaining hour flying the hunters around Olympus. And Phoebe brought out a 4 gallon bucket of sugar cubes. And bushels of ripe juicy apples.

Artemis why do you have a massive amount of sugar cubes? Well one major thing my hunters have in common is that they are addicted to coffee, ever since Zoe introduced them to it. My father announced that they had to leave and they took pork pie, and Guido back to camp half-blood. Blackjack insisted he stay at the temple with me to keep me company. Although he said it had nothing to do with all the sugar cubes.

Not long after My dad left Chiron, and a few of the campers along with Nico came to visit me, but Phoebe gave the Stoll brothers a bone chilling glare and they kept their distance. But the brothers were overjoyed when Hermes stopped by to hang out and Hermes, gave Travis, Connor, and Ashley a giant hug. And they spent the next 45 minutes Texas hold-em for drachma's.

While Hermes was visiting his children Nico and I talked for a while and he told me someone sent a giant slobbering hell hound after him and he spent the next 2 days with a drool smelling Mohawk. Me and the hunters couldn't control our laughter when they heard it was me who sent my pet hell hound to stay with Nico.

The newest hunter the daughter of Hecate was shocked I really did have a pet hell hound. She asked me how that happened and I said it involved quite a few giant squeak toys. The hunters had no problem sitting next to Nico and I realized they really did trust me with people who I said were good. Chiron announced that they had to leave, and before Nico pulled out a big metal briefcase he brought along.

He opened it up to reveal a lot of weapons, as soon as the hunters saw the weapons the stared at it in awe. Here I brought these for you hunters they are black Stygian iron daggers normally only children of Hades are allowed to use them, but I caught my father on a good day and he blessed them to be able to use by you hunters. The hunter who is a child smiled at Nico and he smiled back knowing they were siblings. Nico pointed to the daughter of Hades, as a child of Hades she will be able to teach you how to use them."

Chiron, and Nico walked of towards. The Elevator and Hermes hugged Ashley goodbye and she walked back to the hunters I seen Hermes hug Travis, when Hermes wasn't paying attention Travis slipped his hand into Hermes back pocket and stole his wallet, and at the same time Hermes stole Travis's wallet, the both acted like nothing happened.

Hermes the preceded to hug Connor next and Connor stuck something on Hermes back. Hermes then Put a few blue packages into connors back pocket. And Hermes waved goodbye his sons and walked away.

When Hermes turned his back we seen a piece of paper stuck to his back that said. I only shower once a month. Hermes teleported away and the stoll brothers ran back to tell me that that paper has glue they designed that it wont come off until after a month. I decided not Hermes did something they ran off laughing but before they even got 20 feet away there was a blue exploding, and when the vapor settled Travis, and Connor were completely covered in blue paint. I then realized the blue packets Hermes stuck in Connors pocket was the blue ink banks used on bank robbers.

The hunters began to point and laugh, which caught the attention of some minor gods who joined in. Apollo came up to talk to Artemis 20 minutes after the sun began to set and told everyone that Thalia was ready to leave the hospital and that he would be bringing her by the next morning.

Apollo left shortly after the announcement. Artemis and the hunters began to come up with plans for a welcome back party/ late birthday party because she missed her birthday when she was in a coma. Artemis talked Hestia to come and take care of the food, Apollo to take care of the music, we even got word that Artemis told Zeus of the plans and he would be at the party also.

We spent the next three hours coming up with plans to have an archery contest for fun, Artemis told me to invite some people from camp mainly girls but I could invite a select few guys. Phoebe helped me back up into my room because I still was not able to walk on my own, I could put some weight on my legs but not walk.

Phoebe opened a window because I told her I was gonna send some iris messages for the party. I sprayed water into the sunlight to create a rainbow. Oh iris goddess of the rainbow show me Chiron at camp half-blood. Chirons face appeared he was pulling an arrow out of his tail as the archery class was ending. Chiron looked up and saw me. "Hey Percy you need something?"

Yeah Artemis, and her hunters are throwing a late birthday party and they told me to invite some people including you, so can you gather up some of the campers that have been good lately and campers who the hunters wont be bothered being nearby? "Is their anyone in particular Percy you want me to bring?" Yeah bring Clarisse, Nico, Clarisse's boyfriend Chris, and lastly Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard and Grover if he has the time.

"Okay Percy will do when should we arrive?" Just before sunset Chiron. I waved my hand in the rainbow to end the connection, and sent another iris message but this time to my brother Tyson who was standing in the courtroom talking to Triton on why peanut butter is so good.

I had to call out Tyson name 2 times before he finally noticed. Tyson tried to run and hug me because he didn't realize I wasn't there but Triton caught him on his shoulder to stop him. Hey Triton, do you want to bring our dad, Amphritite, and Tyson to a party tomorrow? "Sorry brother but our father has some business to do with some of the soldiers in the army, and my mom is going to but me, and Tyson can go who's party is it?" My friend Thalia's she is getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning and the hunters want to throw her a late birthday party.

I gave the time of the party to Triton, and Tyson but before I disconnected I asked Tyson to make some things in the forges to bring to the party. I turned on the TV in my room to watch a show on the Hephaestus network that showed some of Hermes most famous pranks. I feel asleep after changing the channel to some dumb show that had Aphrodite giving makeup tips.

I woke up an hour before dawn, and watched TV it was a son of Hephaestus giving the top 10 techniques to forge better armor, there was a knock on the outside door and I guess one of the older nymphs. Because 5 minutes later Apollo wheeled Thalia in a wheelchair Thalia was complaining the who way up to the room we were going to be staying at saying how she could walk on her own.

She got a huge smile on her face when she seen me in the room Apollo rolled her to the other bed and helped her lay down. Apollo gave me a wink before he left the room which told me Thalia had no idea at the party.

I'm glad to see your feeling better pine cone face. "Oh shut it kelp for brains you were much worse off than me." I bet it annoyed you to have to be next to Apollo for so long. "Oh you wouldn't believe the torture I was put through he kept on telling me his haiku's and saying how there was a bombshell of a new actress that just hit Hollywood, that he was gonna meet."

Thalia had a look of sadness on her face "Listen Percy I just wanted to thank you for." Its no problem Thalia I know you would have done the same for me if you had the chance besides that's what friends are for.

Thalia smiled back at me when all the hunters rushed into the room nearly hugging Thalia back into a coma Artemis was leaning in the doorway and a mischievous smile on her face when she knew Thalia wasn't looking but she quickly dropped it, and telling Thalia how she was glad she was better.

Thalia looked at me for a second before she asked me a question. Hey Percy not to be rude but how are you in lady Artemis's temple?" Well Artemis and the hunters wouldn't let me say no to not coming but I have a feeling if I tried to not come I would have had been feed to the wolves I smiled.

Phoebe laughed devilishly before responded to my statement. "What makes you think you still won't be feed to the wolves all the hunters joined in on the laughing and I heard a quiet laugh from Artemis. Point taken Phoebe I will make sure I slip out before I get turned into wolf kibble.

Artemis then laughed before telling me that she would have to place guards on all the doors from now on then. I visibly paled because she looked like she actually meant it. The hunters made a big breakfast in celebration of Thalia's return.

There were platters of elk sausages, pancakes, biscuits and gravy. And even Artemis made my moms blue chocolate chip cookies and she handed me the first one to try it out. I got a really happy look in my eyes when I bit into the hot gooey cookie. Lady Artemis if I didn't know better I would say my mom made these herself.

We moved into the living room but I was kinda mad that Thalia was able to walk on her own, I'm glad she is safe and better but I didn't like to have to burden the hunters having them take me everywhere. We sat and talked on when they had to go on their next hunting mission. When Artemis spoke up and told the hunters they had a month of because of how big the fight was. We spent the next couple of hours playing games to relax.

The hunters played twister while I spun the board, and called the colors. Next we charades which I surprisingly was really good at considering I never played before. It was getting late in the afternoon when Artemis announced that we all would be heading to the arena to train for the day. But me and the hunters new better inside the arena was where the party was going to held.

Luckily the arena less than a hundred feet from Artemis's temple. Once we reached the arena there was a massive table of food and drinks waiting while some of the minor gods served some of the major gods that attended, I noticed, Zeus, Athena, Hestia, Hermes, and Even Dionysus. Artemis saw my expression and told me that when Dionysus heard about a party he complained about how he couldn't drink and since Zeus was in such a good mood for how I saved Thalia's life he gave Dionysus a reprieve on his punishment allowing Dionysus to stay at Olympus for a week and to be able to drink.

Thalia was surprised at what was going on here when everyone including the hunters yelled surprise to Thalia. Artemis then explained to Thalia how since she was in a coma and missed her birthday they were throwing her a surprise party.

Everyone at camp half-blood came and told Thalia happy birthday, and even gave her small gifts. The party flew by Apollo booked the Muses to sing at the party, and everyone was eating the food Hestia made. Artemis then started yelling at a tall angry man in the corner the man looked like he didn't want to do what she was telling him, until Artemis summoned her bow and threatened him.

The guy immediately put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and Artemis walked up to Thalia with the man in tow but when he got within 10 feet of us I imagined my greatest fears, I looked at the hunters, and Thalia and seen that they had the same scared look in their eyes. Artemis then snapped at the guy to cut it out and my thoughts returned to normal.

Artemis then preceded to intro the man. "Hunters this is Phobos the god of fear as a birthday give I have encouraged him to take away Thalia's greatest fear of height." Phobos sent a look at Artemis that probably meant you cant make me do this until Artemis sent him a threatening glare that Hades would run from.

Phobos looked at Thalia with a look of annoyance. "Close your eyes and imagine falling off the empire state building." Thalia looked at Artemis with a look of terror until Artemis nodded her head to trust her, and Thalia took a deep breath before she did. Phobos put his thumb on Thalia's forehead and a light golden glow formed around him until it slowly faded.

"Okay brat open your eyes I took away your fear of heights." Thalia opened her eyes with a small smile to Artemis. Phobos turned to Artemis. "There Artemis now may I go now I gotta go scare a guy who claims he has no fears." Artemis nodded and Phobos disappeared in yellow mist.

"Happy birthday my lieutenant, next full moon I will take you on a personal trip in my moon chariot." Zeus walked up to me and the hunters and smiled at Artemis, and hugged Thalia, she couldn't look more surprised at the hug. "I am glad you are feeling better my daughter, I have a gift for you also." Zeus proceeded to pull out a necklace that had a lightning symbol hanging from it.

"This necklace my daughter will allow you to summon lightning at will much stronger than you were able to do before, and as long as you wear it you wont be tired out from the use of your powers." Thalia held out her hand for the necklace but instead Zeus placed it around her neck himself.

Zeus left shortly after, wow Thalia that is a nice gift any monsters you meet will be in major trouble. Phoebe left the group to try to encourage other girls at the party to join the hunt, I saw Beckendorf, and Silena making out in a far off corner of the party.

The party was winding down when Dionysus came walking up with his arm around a beautiful woman and he had a huge smile plastered on his face, he looked at her with a smile, and handed her a glass of wine to while and he walked up to me while she stayed behind. I bowed low, hello Mr. D I'm glad to see your having a good time.

"I need to talk to you for a minute I don't want to keep my wife waiting for long I know I never shown you or others at camp but I want to thank you for what you did you save that girls life and Zeus was nice enough to let me visit my wife for a week, and be able to drink." I'm glad to see that you are happy.

Mr. D put his hand on my shoulder briefly and I began to glow brightly purple for a second. I seen images in my head of people falling to their knees holding the heads in agony, I fell to my knees covering my ears from the screams I was hearing in my head when Thalia, and Phoebe rushed forward to see what was happening.

Artemis ran forward as well and knelt next to me. "What did you do to him Dionysus?" "All I did was give him the gift of madness he will now be able to induce madness in any monsters or humans at will all I did was give him my blessing."

My mind began to clear of all the people going insane, and my mind cleared and I could feel the mental state of everyone nearby who were happy, sad, and mad. "Percy your power is new so at the moment you wont be able to use all of my powers but when your done training with hunters its in your best interest to visit me at camp for training in how to use my powers, I nodded that way there wouldn't be a chance to accidentally hurt someone

Artemis, and the hunters took me home to rest from what just happened when a speck in the sky started to form getting closer until I could tell what it was it landed in an empty spot in the arena, and everyone saw an almost pure honey brown colored Pegasus. Except for a white shape that looked like a star on its forehead.

The Pegasus began searching around the party looking for something and the hunters looked confused at what it was doing. I hear the Pegasus talking in my head and heard that it was a female. She says she is looking for her master. I asked it who was her master and she said Poseidon said a woman named Thalia was her master.

Thalia the Pegasus is looking for you. " Why is it looking for me?" The Pegasus says that my father created her for you as a birthday gift. Phoebe spoke up, "He is right Thalia I can understand her she says her name is star-bright." Thalia walked up to the and held up palm up to the Pegasus and the Pegasus trotted up to her and nuzzled her head into Thalia's hand.

Well Thalia today is your lucky day you get your fear of heights taken away, and you get a Pegasus personally created by my father. Tyson walked up to the hunters the newest hunter the daughter of Hecate reached for her hunting dagger until I put my hand on her arm and I told her that was my brother.

Tyson had an uneaten peanut butter sandwich in his hand and walked up to star-bright and called her a pretty pony, when star-bright ate his peanut butter right out his hand. Tyson I think she likes peanut butter even more than you do. Tyson rubbed her on the head before he walked up to me. "Here brother I brought what you asked me.

Tyson handed me a plain brown wrapped box, thank you brother. Tyson walked off to talk to Triton. Artemis asked me what I had. Oh its just a surprise for later, We walked back to the temple with Thalia's new pet.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I hope I get a lot of reviews.**


	8. Percy gets a pair of magic shoes

Percy's pov.

We got back to Artemis temple just before 10 pm at night and we saw Blackjack relaxing near the waterfall on the first floor Artemis had no problem letting him stay in the temple not only because he belonged to me but also because he was an animal.

I heard Blackjack in my head saying how pretty the Pegasus that followed us in, he trotted up to next to star-bright and began to flirt with her. "Hey cutie did you know that I am Percy Jackson's personal Pegasus I helped him in the battle of mount Olympus."

Star-bright commented back. "Really you belong to the son of Poseidon, I was created by Poseidon just for Thalia grace the daughter of Zeus do you wanna to flying around Olympus sometime?" I laughed a little out loud at their playful flirting. Artemis I really hope you aren't planning on making star-bright take the oath now that she belongs to Thalia.

"And why is that Percy?" Because star-bright just asked Blackjack out on a date. Artemis tried to stifle a laugh along with most of the hunters but they all failed, Thalia looked stunned did she really? Phoebe handed Thalia, and Thalia put it on.

"Sure star-bright I'm free right now you wanna go?" Star-bright gave Thalia a sad look, and Thalia nodded her head in approval. Blackjack, and star-bright trotted out of temple and took a running start and flew off into the night.

Thalia was about to take off the ring and hand it back to Phoebe until she told Thalia to keep it because she would need it more for her pet. Artemis spoke up, okay hunters its time to go to bed." Phoebe was about to help me up to the upper floors when I told her I wanted to sleep in the hammock to watch the stars, since Artemis had the ceiling blessed to show the sky at night.

Some of the hunters agreed that they to wanted to camp out so Artemis decided to make it a complete hunters camp out including the water, and tree nymphs. Artemis, and the hunters had a sing along and they asked me to join but I told them I would pass because how horrible of a singer I was. (In no way am I ever going to make chapter that has a song lyrics in the chapter so I'm going to skip the singing.)

Blackjack, and star-bright returned an hour later laughing, together over playing pranks on some pigeons. Blackjack walked over to me while star-bright walked to Thalia. Blackjack told how awesome Thalia's Pegasus is.

Blackjack, and star-bright walked over to an apple tree that was in the mini forest to share some apples, when I saw Artemis looking at them with a look of sadness, and longing but I had no idea what for. I had to admit in my mind that Artemis had a lovely singing voice but I would probably be fried alive for even saying it.

All of the hunters feel asleep shortly after, and Artemis went to her room to see if anyone maidens wanted to join the hunt. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't hearing blackjack, boasting to star-bright to try to impress her." Yeah star-bright when me and my boss were at the battle of Olympus we fought Kronos together and I knocked out Kronos with my hoof making sure he disrespected my boss."

I got walked outside of the of temple and seen some of the minor gods, and goddesses still partying I looked down the road where all the temples were located, and I seen Aphrodite trying to secretly slip out from Apollo's Palace carrying her high heels in her hands, She seen me and blushed, then teleported away.

I heard a voice in my head who I assumed was Aphrodite, "If you don't tell Hephaestus, or Ares I will owe you big" The voice then disappeared. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Artemis walked up beside me in her 18 year old form, and smiled. "Why aren't you sleeping Percy its a late?"

I guess its a mixture of a god who hated me and most demigods most of his existence, who blessed me with a gift of madness, and blackjack trying to impress star-bright. "Do I even want to know what he is saying?" He was saying he hoof slapped Kronos, for disrespecting me. Artemis laughed a soft sweet laugh. Artemis saw me staring at her and she smiled at me. "Why are you staring at me like that Percy?" Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking quickly about how you had a nice laugh. Artemis looked at me thoughtfully for a second.

"I really don't laugh that much, the gods, aren't really the joking type, and my hunters are sometimes a little to formal around me to joke around, but its nice to laugh." That's to bad Artemis I'm glad I got you to laugh, maybe you should just borrow Thalia's ring for a while you listen to blackjack for 5 minutes and I'm sure you would be on the floor laughing.

You know Artemis I never thought I would say this but I am going to miss being around you and your hunters, at first I thought I was gonna be blasted into oblivion before I made it the first night traveling with you, and the hunters but I'm glad I got to know you all better.

"Yeah I never thought I would say this Percy but I'm glad Poseidon, and Thalia, convinced me to let you with us if not for you I may have lost a lot of hunters, and you got my hunters to know that not all men in the world are bad."

There is one thing I slightly regret though. "What is that Percy?'' Before I trained your hunters how to fight with a sword, your hunters were nearly unstoppable, in capture the flag but now that they know I'm pretty sure the campers, at camp half-blood are gonna be terrified of facing against your hunters now. I laughed at the thought of the faces of the hunters when they realized the hunters were as good at using swords now, as they are at using a bow.

Artemis laughed along with me, "Yeah that will put fear in the boys at camp." Yeah if they fear your hunters they will now. Artemis was about to walk away when I asked her to wait she raised her right eyebrow, I pulled out the brown box that had what Tyson made for me inside.

Here Artemis I had this made for you, I handed her the box, and she opened it revealing a silver and green charm bracelet that was decorated with peaces of coral reef from my fathers palace. Artemis pulled out the charm bracelet that had little silver mood charm, and a sea green wave charm dangling from it.

"Its beautiful you didn't have to." I took the bracelet from her and asked her to hold out her hand. She reached her arm forward palm up. I clipped the bracelet in place, and I was glad to see that it fit perfectly. The charms represent, the moon, and ocean working in perfect harmony.

Artemis couldn't speak for a few minutes she was just staring at the pieces of coral reef sparkling in the moon light. At first I might have stepped out of bounds in giving her a gift until she rushed forward and put me in a nearly bone crushing hug. But she seemed to realize what she was doing and she quickly pulled back and there was an awkward silence.

I'm sorry Percy I shouldn't have done that its just no one has ever given me such a thoughtful gift before. You don't need to apologize Artemis I'm just glad you liked it. "Goodnight Percy sleep well, Artemis was walking away, and I seen her cupping the sea charm in her hand and disappeared into the mini forest. I stood outside for an hour longer, and I seen Mr. D walking peacefully with his wife holding hands, I saw Hermes sneaking out of Ares's temple with an arm full of weapons when no one was looking he noticed me and put a finger to his lips for me to not tell anyone.

I walked back inside and saw Artemis asleep in one of the hammocks, but I saw her shivering slightly. I walked up to my room and took off the blanket from my bed, and traveled back to and placed the blanket over her and she immediately smiled in her sleep.

I walked up to my hammock and laid down, looking up at Zoe's constellation. I looked to blackjack and seen he was sleeping next to star-bright. I don't know when I feel asleep but I slept peacefully. I felt someone pushing my elbow, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and saw Thalia was the one who was trying to wake me up.

I sat up from the hammock, and asked her what time it was. "Its 3pm kelp head you compelety missed breakfast, and lunch. How come you let me sleep in that was rude of me. Artemis said you deserved to sleep in. Thalia put my arm over her shoulder to walk me up to the living room where the hunters, and Artemis watching a show on Hephaestus TV of Athena giving a lesson in battle strategy when facing Laistrygonian giants, and some of the younger hunters were taking notes.

I'm sorry I slept in hunters it was rude hurt or not. Phoebe laughed slightly, Percy we all slept in just as not as late as you I only woke up 20 minutes ago I would have slept in longer but when I can I never miss one of Athena's classes.

Artemis looked at me while rubbing absent mindingly rubbing the bracelet. Percy In an hour an immortal child of my brother will be here to help your recuperation process by doing some healing magic on you. Artemis brought me a bacon cheeseburger to make up for missing breakfast lunch.

After I finished eating I challenged Phoebe to an arm wrestling match. A lot of the hunters warned me not to challenge her because except for Artemis she was undefeated even beating a few of the hunters who's father was Ares.

What can I say hunters I'm a glutton for punishment. We sat in chairs opposite of each others while a few of the other hunters brought a wooden coffee table to arm wrestle on. We started the match and she put so much pressure on my arm, it felt like a freight train was pulling my arm back.

My arm was moving to the table quickly and if I didn't do something quick I was gonna be completely slaughtered in this arm wrestling match. I started to use all the power I gained working in the forges with Tyson carrying around the 300 pound sledge hammers, and the cyclopes fitted armor that weighed over 500 pounds to push back her arm.

She was smirking when she was pushing my arm back, but when she felt me putting pressure back she got the composure back in her face. She then somehow started putting more pressure on my arm but it wasn't working.

Her arm was starting to slip back into the position we started in, and when the hunters seen that Phoebe was having trouble beating me they all converged around us to watch. I pushed my strength even farther, and you could see all the veins in my right arm bulging. I started to grunt because it was starting to get harder Phoebe seemed to get a second wind.

I knew I had one shot to win this quick, so I summoned all my strength and started to push again, Phoebe got a look of fear in her eyes and before she knew it her arm was flat on the table. I rubbed my forearm because it was almost numb from the match. Ashley looked up at me with surprise in her face. "Wow Percy I haven't see anyone beat Phoebe in an arm wrestling match in over 300 years."

Ashley I just barely beat her if that match went even 10 seconds longer I would have been creamed. I held out my hand to Phoebe to give a handshake. Good match Phoebe. Instead of shaking my hand, she stormed off. Did I do something wrong?

Artemis looked confused as to why Phoebe stormed off. I'm going to see whats wrong, I got up and with effort I walked down the stairs to the forest. Hey Jasmine have you seen Phoebe come down here in the last couple of minutes. "No Percy I haven't is everything okay? Phoebe got mad about something and stormed out of the common areas thank you Jasmine, She nodded and I walked back up to the 2nd floor and the door was closed.

I knew I couldn't go in because 1 I couldn't enter if a hunter was currently in there and 2 I didn't want to be rude. I knocked on the door and called out her name, Phoebe are you in there. I had to wait a few seconds before I heard her yell go away.

Phoebe I just want to know what I did wrong so I can apologize. "What part of go away don't you get?" I walked away because I respected her privacy. I walked back up to the common room and sat on a recliner, she wont tell me whats going on.

Thalia stood up and told us she was going find out what was going on. No Thalia its OK if she wants tell me whats going I will give her the time, if she doesn't then I respect her decision. "He is right Thalia we aren't going to force her to tell us what made her mad."

Jasmine walked up the stairs and informed us that there was a visitor, Artemis told Jasmine to send the person up. A woman walked in the room, and she looked like a daughter of Aphrodite, she was at least 5 foot 10 inches tall, she had long blonde hair, that reached her lower back, I noticed she had a pure yellow streak in her hair. She had the most striking lime green eyes, and she wore a yellow sundress that ended just above her knees.

"Hi my name is Kayla, I'm here to see Percy Jackson I raised my hand and began to stand up. Kayla noticed the effort it took me to stand up so she asked Artemis where she wanted the healing session to take place and she lead us to my room. Kayla asked me off my shirt so she could help me and I took off my shirt and when Kayla seen my 8 pack she bit her lip, But Artemis seen her reaction and she glared at Kayla.

Artemis announced she was going to be in the room while the healing took place. (By the way last chapter when Apollo said he couldn't heal Percy, that's not what Kayla is doing she is just speeding up the recovery process.) Are you sure Artemis I am sure its going to be pretty boring? "I am sure Percy I am going to be here in case Kayla needs any help." Something in Artemis's face seemed to tell me that wasn't the only reason but I had no idea what.

Kayla pulled a tube the size of a bottle of toothpaste, and began to pour some yellow liquid into her hand that immediately began to glow. "Percy this is a liquid that my father invented for coma victims, it is used to stimulate affects of exercise, as you when you were in a coma your muscles haven't been used and that made them weak so this will give your muscles the feeling of running 10 miles everyday for a week so when this is done you should be back to normal in 2 days.

I was told this was going to take 2 hours to complete Artemis sat in a chair in the corner of a room watching Kayla carefully. Kayla began to ask me questions about the quests I went on, and she said it must be cool to have control over water, and how she wanted me to show her how to surf sometime, I heard a low growl after Kayla said that but when I looked at Artemis she was glaring at Kayla.

Is everything OK Artemis? She seemed to be surprised when I talked to her. And she smiled at me fondly and told me she was OK. I shrugged I thought to myself I will never understand what goes on inside the mind of a woman let alone an immortal woman, or a goddess. Kayla continued to ask me questions and she laughed a lot at my answers, I personally didn't think what I said was funny.

While she was rubbing the lotion on my body I felt a tingle in my muscles when she was rubbing Kayla got done with the healing and she told in about 10 minutes my whole body would feel like it would into jelly so I better stay sitting down, or stay in bed unless I want to take a chance of falling down a whole flight of stairs.

Artemis got up and walked to my bedside while Kayla washed her hands. OK Percy I will return tomorrow to apply a medicine that will return the feeling in your muscles." Artemis cleared her throat, "that won't be necessary my hunters will take it from here." Kayla looked at Artemis incredulously. "Lady Artemis no offense intended but in order for the counter medicine to take affect they have to be thoroughly massaged into his muscles, would you hunters feel comfortable with that much physical contact with a man?"

"It will be no problem you may go." Kayla smiled at Percy and before she left she turned around. "Iris message me sometime for that surfing lesson." she winked at me quickly before she left but it looked like Artemis gave her a death glare. Artemis called Thalia in the room to help put a shirt on me because the medicine began to take place and it felt like I just did 4000 pushups followed by an a 300 mile run. The only body part I could physically move normally was my head.

Hey Thalia im sorry about this but I'm not going to be able to move right for a few days so I would understand if if you and Artemis want to dump me at the side of the road. Artemis laughed uncontrollably for over 3 minutes, the hunters came into the room to check to see Artemis holding her stomach barely able to breath from laughing.

Ashley looked at Artemis with concern." Are you alright my lady?" Artemis sobered up from her laughing and looked at Ashley. "Percy just pretty much offered to let us throw him to a side of the road, for us having to take care of him for the next couple of days." Some of the hunters had an evil grin, and asked if they could just do it now.

I saw that one of the girls who asked was Ashley, You can Ashley but I might have to super glue in your shampoo again. Ashley held out a shaking finger pointed at me. "Your the reason I had to go an entire month with hot pink hair? I chuckled well you give me a sleeping bag filled with itching powder, that I switched for yours when you wasn't looking.

Ashley looked like she was going to yell at me, until she walked forward and messed up my hair. "That was a prank worthy of Hermes I will remember not to mess with you again." Yeah your father even knew about the prank, she got an evil glare in her eyes. "He knew and he didn't tell me?" Yeah I made him swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone.

Jennifer noticed the charm bracelet on Artemis asked when she got it. "Percy gave it to me yesterday, it has charms showing how the moon, and the ocean work in perfect harmony. Thalia, and Jennifer helped me into the recliner and they all left leaving just me and Artemis in the common area. Artemis turned on the TV to some human chick flick, and within 5 minutes minutes I was begging to be put out of my misery. Artemis put the remote inches from my hand. "If you want to change the channel go ahead."

I tried to wiggle my fingers towards, the remote but it was useless. Why are you torturing me Artemis what did I do to deserve this punishment, people in the fields of punishment wouldn't even trade in their punishments to watch this movie. Artemis gave me an evil smile. "That's for allowing the daughter of Apollo to flirt with you." What are you talking about she wasn't flirting with me." She laughed at your responses, she asked you to iris message her for a surfing lesson." Even so why would she want me im just a mortal, there are plenty of immortals I'm sure would she would like better.

She held up her hand and began to count of the reasons. "Your humble, your brave, your loyal to your friends, your a great hero who if it wasn't for you Olympus would have been destroyed and your a son of the big three. Even so Artemis I'm still feeling the loss of Annabeth, I'm not ready to date yet.

Artemis seemed surprised at my answer. "You mean if you had the chance to date an immortal or even a goddess you wouldn't right now. Not unless I really had deep feelings for her, and her the same for me I'm not looking for a one night stand, or even just a single date I'm not that type of guy.

Artemis seemed a little sad at my answer, but then got a look of got a smile on her face. "You really loved her didn't you Percy." If I could I would have traded places with her. I would haven even traveled the underworld and did anything to get her back, but Nico told me that she tried for rebirth. Thalia was accidentally listening in when we heard her crying in the hallway, she ran up to me and hugged me, "I would have done the same thing if I was in my shoes she, and Luke were the only real family before I met the hunters." I am sorry if I upset you Artemis I did not mean to disrespect you in your temple If I understood she was flirting with me I would have told her how I felt right then and there.

Artemis turned of the TV and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder. Percy I wasn't really mad at you I was just messing with you, but im glad to know how you really felt about Annabeth." She was my best friend when I thought my mom was dead she was their for me. Artemis left the temple for a few hours on some business at the throne room. Phoebe returned shortly after and apologized.

"I am sorry Percy for being upset with you its just since I went so long being unbeaten I guess I got my ego got hurt, if you want we can have a rematch any time, and to make it up to you I am going to make you and the hunters dinner tonight that my mother used to make for me baked lamb with mushrooms. I would like that but you might have to wait a little for that rematch my arms are like limp noodles.

Artemis returned later at night to freshly baked lamb, Artemis saw Phoebe feeding it to me. "I take it your feeling better Phoebe?" Phoebe sat the plate on the table and bowed to Artemis. "Yes my lady I'm sorry it was a bruised ego." The hunters returned to their eating, and Artemis took Phoebe place feeding me.

I felt a little awkward having the goddess of the hunt feeding me when I couldn't move but Artemis had a kind smile in her eyes when she seen my reaction. I went to bed like the dead that night, partly because I didn't move and I felt like the dead.

The next two days went by quickly and it was awkward all around for the medication massages because Artemis didn't want to have to let her hunters do it so she did it herself, I was up sword fighting the day after. Zeus declared an entire day off the next day for Olympus, as it was the party he was throwing me. Surprisingly enough it was my birthday also. I awoke the next morning to get ready for the party.

The hunters were already dressed, and I left to bathe and get dressed, Thalia told me it was an all day party. We left to the party that was being held in the throne room. We were walking up to the party and the whole way there minor gods, and goddesses bowed in respect.

Zeus invited all of camp half-blood so they kids could spend the day with their parents. Ares was in the arena sparring with his children, Aphrodite and her kids were gossiping, but when Aphrodite seen me she got nervous turned away. Hephaestus and his kids were working with Briars the hundred handed one learning new forging techniques.

Hermes and his kids were holding a poker tournament, Demeter was showing her kids a new cross breed of plant she created. Apollo and his kids were flying in the sun chariot, Mr. D was drinking wine with his son Pollux who was drinking root beer.

Athena was walking with her children looking at the redesigning Malcolm did and laughing at the Ares cabins lack of strategy while they were fighting, Ares and his children seeing themselves being made fun of challenged, Athena and her children to tournament to see whose children were better.

Poseidon was eating peanut butter sandwiches with Tyson, While Amphritie, was relaxing with Triton in Hera's garden. Hades who was given a Throne on Olympus, along with Hestia on Thalia's birthday was making skeletons dance, while Nico was turning the skeletons into different shapes. Hestia was entertaining the demigod children that were under the age of 6, Artemis was handing out with various animals, nymphs, and satyrs. And Hera was over looking all the gods being good parents with a smile on her face.

I even saw the Cyclopes that worked with my father, admiring Hephaestus smiting abilities some even tried to get his autograph. We had fun partying until later in the day when it was a sit down dinner, I was surprised to see my mother, and Paul there I ran to them and hugged them both.

Zeus walked up behind me, "Poseidon said that we should invite your family the party so I gave them a 1 day free pass, if you want to know why you haven't seen them until now one of Athena's immortal children has been giving them a tour.

Everyone sat down at the table and Zeus made some announcements. "I would like to thank Percy Jackson for saving my daughter, and making our whole family be hear peacefully. Firstly I have given authority for Dionysus wife Ariadne to live with him at camp half-blood for the remainder of his time there."

Mr. D looked completely shocked at the announcement who had no idea Zeus was going to do that. Mr. D and Ariadne hugged each other tightly knowing they wouldn't have to wait half a century to be reunited. "Ariadne shall be your teacher of how to solve puzzles for if you go on quests, and be Chirons assistant." Mr. D sent me a smile that shown great happiness. Zeus continued on, "Secondly 4 times a year mount Olympus will hold a family reunion like today where all the gods will spend an entire day with their children."

And finally my daughter Artemis has made a personal request that I would never thought possible, me, Poseidon, and Hades have all approved, daughter you may make your announcement." The hunters had no idea what was going on, Artemis stood, and cleared her throat for everyone to hear.

"For all Percy has done for my hunters I officially offer Percy to be made a hunter of Artemis, he will not have to take the oath, as he is a male, but he will be made immortal unless he dies in battle, and finally he will continue to age until he reaches his 18th birthday when he will stop aging do you accept my offer Percy?"

Before Percy could answer, Artemis continued. "You will be able to come and go as you please to continue your training or if the gods need you for anything, You will have a place in my cabin to stay at."

Thank you for the offer lady Artemis I accept your offer. "As the goddess of animals, I shall also make your pets, Blackjack, Fang, and with Hades approval Mrs. O Leary all are now immortal but they cannot die in battle they are pure immortal". Artemis raised her hand and a silver glow appeared around me.

I stood and bowed thank you my lady. I sat back down, after Artemis did when Hermes stood up. "Percy you have always been good to my children so I wish to give you a gift. A medium sized box appeared in front of me.

I opened the boxed inside was a pair of winged blue stripped nikes were in the box. "These Percy are the original winged sandals my first pair, they are made so they will always appear as any shoe you like, and in battle your steps will be completely silent, and always faster then any enemy you face."

I untied my shoes, and placed Hermes winged shoes on my feet, and I felt the shoes power flow through me. Thank you lord Hermes this is a wonderful gift I will use them wisely. Hermes nodded but when he sat down he sat on a whoopee cushion that was loud enough to echo throughout the throne room. Hermes looked to his left and saw, Ashley smiling smugly until Hermes pushed a button on the table that drooped lime green liquid onto her head and Ashley's hair was pure green. "That my daughter is what happens when you prank me."

The party began to wind down and the campers said goodbye to their parents and left with Chiron, Dionysus walked up to me as I met up with the hunters. "Percy I am to return camp half-blood so expect to see you there tomorrow for training." I nodded and Dionysus left with his wife.

The hunters were sad to hear I would be leaving them in the morning and I was sad to I began to see them as my new family. We walked in silence back to Artemis's temple and Blackjack glowing silver. He was freaking out. "Boss what is wrong with me I was chasing after my girl when I started to glow."

Blackjack me, and you are now immortal members of Artemis's hunters congratulations blackjack your immortal. Blackjack began to jump up in joy spreading his wings wide in excitement. Calm down buddy there is some bad news. I am going to have to return camp half-blood tomorrow morning.

"But what about me boss?" I have the power to summon you at will you will feel me calling you if I need help you can help me, and you can visit me anytime you want as long as I am not underwater. Besides I don't want to take you away from your girl so quickly you can return to camp when the hunters return to the hunt.

"Okay cool boss as long as you need me I will be here for you." Blackjack I will always need you who else will hoof slap Kronos for me if he ever comes back. "You heard that the other day boss?" Oh yeah I heard it alright did it impress star-bright? "Big time boss."

Well im going to head up to the common room with the hunters sleep well. I walked up to the common area and heard the hunters discussing something I paused in the middle of the hallway so they couldn't hear.

One of the hunters spoke up. "But our lady, we don't want Percy to go we have grown to like him." Artemis spoke up. "Do all you agree with what she said do you want to stay near Percy?" There was hunters saying yes. Would you hunters be willing to stay at camp half-blood during our off time from hunts if it means being around Percy?"

**Cliff hanger what will the hunters decide, will the be willing to put up with the men at camp half-blood if it means the can still live with percy. I hope to hear a lot of comments I need more if people want me to continue the story.**


	9. The day I get grounded at chb

Percy's pov

I was listening in to the conversation, the hunters were thinking if they were wiling to spend their off time at camp half-blood. I knew how much they hated being at the camp because of all the men there and if they agreed they would spend a lot more time there.

The good things if they stayed at camp is that there would be a better chance they could get more hunters. The bad things is that there would probably be a lot more trips to the medics for some of the male campers.

I listened to each of the hunters agreeing to stay at camp if it means being near me, but also the hunters saying they will still beat the crap out any boy that disrespects them or look at them the wrong way. I loudly walked up the stairs make sure they didn't find out I was listening.

I sat down on the couch next to Jennifer she smiled at me probably thinking I didn't know the agreement they just came to, I smiled back feigning innocence. So whats going on hunters you wanna do a campfire since its my last day with you?

The hunters nodded back it looked like they were trying to fight back a smile, some had to leave the room as to not spill the secret that they were coming with me. I looked at Artemis, by the way Artemis my father told me before he left that I have permission to stay in your cabin permanently, the only time I wont stay in your can is when my brother Tyson is staying at camp is that okay with you?

"Yes Percy you may stay at your fathers cabin, and at my cabin at your own will. But there are some rules you may not allow anyone else that aren't hunters into my cabin only you, if you find that anyone tries to enter my cabin you must tell me who it was immediately for punishment do you understand?"

Yes my lady I will stop anyone if they try to enter without your permission, or the hunters permission. But I do have a question as I am still a camper cabin inspections is a rule what do I tell Chiron. "Normally when my hunters stay at camp they are exempt from the rule as they are not campers. But as you are a camper only a female you, and Chiron both agree that are acceptable they will be the only person allowed to inspect my cabin. But if I find out that the female disrespects my cabin they will feel my wrath so chose wisely."

Yes my lady I know the only female I would trust it might seem like a weird choice because who their parent is but she played a key role in our fight at Olympus. Thalia looked at me in wonder. "Who are you talking about Percy?" Her name is Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite. Artemis looked at me a little mad.

"You want a daughter of the love goddess to be allowed to enter my cabin even though her mother completely opposes my beliefs of my hunters not falling in love?" My lady I know it seems like a bad choice but she is like no other daughter of Aphrodite. She is kind, loyal, and she doesn't believe in in breaking peoples hearts, and if it wasn't for her the Ares wouldn't have participated in the war with the drakon that had to be killed by a child of Ares.

If you do not want her to be the one to inspect your cabin Artemis I will respect it, but I just want you to know I truly respect her and trust her. Artemis took a minute to respond if you truly feel that about the daughter of Aphrodite then I will allow her to inspect my cabin."

I bowed my head, Thank you Artemis I wouldn't allow anyone to inspect your cabin who I thought would disrespect you. "Make sure you tell Chiron that when my hunters stay with you in my cabin then my cabin will not be inspected just when you are alone.

We headed the front lawn in front of Artemis's temple to where a fire pit was located and I started a fire under the stars and the wolves laid down next to the hunters.

I summoned hot dogs for the wolves to eat, and marshmallows for me and the hunters, I asked Artemis if she wanted any but she declined instead to drink a goblet of nectar. I learned a trick ever since Hestia taught me how to control the powers she gave me, I learned I could change the colors of the fire.

I asked if the hunters if they wanted to see something cool and they nodded. I summoned a ball of fire in my hand and changed them to show multiple colors at once there was streaks of blue, orange, and green. One of the wolves looked at the fire in wonder.

Hey Artemis make sure your wolves stay calm because I'm going to do a trick and I don't want them to freak out. Artemis made a whistling sound and all the wolves came to attention, and they nodded and laid back down.

I stood up and increased changed the fire to Greek fire and the ball of Greek fire grew to the size of a dodge ball, Phoebe looked at the Greek fire in my hand and had a worried look on her face. "Is that what I think it is Percy?" Yes Hestia taught me but watch. I threw Greek fire in the air over a 100 feet up. And I willed it to form into the shape of a 20 foot tall blue minotaur.

Artemis looked really impressed. "Wow that's a great can you do any more." Sure what do you want to see? "How about a wolf." I spread my fingers out and changed the Greek fire minotaur, into an even larger green wolf so it could be seen. I spent the next hour making different shapes ranging from a, dog, to an eagle, to a Pegasus I would have kept on going but but the effort of control the Greek fire left me drained I stumbled forward but Thalia stopped me from falling into the fire.

Sorry hunters but I cant do anymore Greek drains my energy more, than regular fire. Artemis looked at me with concern. If you were getting so tired then why did you keep doing it?" Because you and the hunters liked it. Thalia helped me into a chair she was sitting in. I snapped my fingers to start a small flame and it wouldn't light.

Guess I won't be using any fire for a couple days. I leaned my head back and my eyes began to droop until they closed. I woke up in my room to the smell of bacon, I sat up and saw the hunters in the kitchen cooking up a storm. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Thalia do any of you need help, she turned her head and smiled. "No thanks Percy since today is your last day we thought we would send you out with a bang.

I sat down at the table and after 10 minutes the hunters put an assortment of foods ranging from eggs and bacon, to elk sausage, even fancy looking crepes. The hunters, and Artemis sat down at the table smiling at me before they started to dip up their plates. You all didn't have to do this for me I could have made you all food if you were hungry.

Artemis rolled her eyes at me. "The hunters didn't make all this food just because they were hungry if they wanted breakfast they could have just had cereal although I'm sure my aunt Demeter would have preferred that. They wanted to make this special for you Percy."

Thalia slapped the back of my head as if to prove Artemis's point. Thalia spoke up, "Now load up your plate before I shock you back into a coma." I put a fruit filled crepe and elk sausage on my plate, Thalia poured me a cup of juice.

Artemis then explained that there was a sudden monster outbreak in Seattle Washington that they would have to leave soon to take care of after I left. We spent the next hour eating when I saw that it was almost 9 in the morning. Well hunters I better get going I don't want to keep Mr. D waiting. I stood up and bowed to Artemis and walked back to my room to pack.

I was about to leave the room when I seen a picture I haven't noticed before. It was a picture of me with the hunters in a group chuckling when Hermes pranked Ashley. I put the photo in my backpack and walked to the front door of the temple.

I walked up to blackjack who was waiting by the door. "Hey boss want me to fly you back to camp?" Not this time buddy I'm going to use Hermes enchanted shoes he gave me yesterday to get to camp, besides the hunters said they are going on a mission so I want you to help them out okay, maybe if your lucky the hunters will let you raid their sugar cube stash again.

"Boss I never want you to mention this to any Pegasus, but I think I'm going to take a break from sugar cubes but I couldn't sleep for 3 days after all those sugar cubes, but if you want me to help them I will." I rubbed his head and walked outside. I hoped Artemis, and the hunters would have said goodbye but I guess they had to prepare for the mission.

I walked to the edge of Olympus and somehow the shoes knew I was going to fly and the wings extended. I slipped the backpack on my back and stepped back to get a running start. Right before I jumped off the edge I yelled Maia and jumped off the edge. I was worried at first the small wings on the shoes wouldn't be enough to keep me floating in the air but I was completely stable.

I leaned my body forward and the shoes shot me forward at the speed of wind. Somehow I knew where I was going like I know where I am at sea. I guess since Hermes is the god of travelers with the shoes I will never get lost.

I was flying through the air so fast all the building below were like a blur. I knew I was going to reach camp half-blood until I heard a scream of terror. I immediately stopped and looked down at the streets below where I seen a young girl and a boy running from a hell hound.

The kids was running down in a street that led to a dead end. The chances weren't that good that the kids would get away. I uncapped sea storm and aimed right before the hell hound had a chance to pounce at the young girl I threw the trident with such force it made a sound of a cannon going off.

The trident slammed in the hell hound between the shoulder blades so hard that it lodged itself into the concrete sidewalk after the monster exploded in a cloud of gold dust that covered the girl. I flew down to where the boy was helping the girl up fell over when sea storm killed the monster.

I landed on the ground without a sound and pulled out sea storm from under 4 feet of concrete. The boy rushed to stand in front of the girl holding a baseball bat. "Stay back you move one foot closer to my sister and I will knock your head off." I the boy looked at my trident in fear but quickly replaced the look.

I looked at the girl cowering behind her brothers back. The boy looked to be about 12, while the girl looked to be about 10 they both had black curly hair with purple eyes. The boy looked at my trident and gripped his bat tighter.

Are either of you hurt I got medicine, the girl nodded her head. "Yeah that monster has been chasing us for the last 3 days, I broke my arm yesterday we couldn't go to a hospital with the monster chasing us." Is their anything else chasing that I should know about? The girl nodded her head, "Yeah there are these weird snake ladies but we got away from them."

I looked at the boy who didn't move. May I help your sister I promise I'm not going to harm either of you. "Hand me your weapon if you really want to help my sister. I capped sea storm and handed it to him. He didn't look even a little surprised at what I did. The boy stepped to the side but he didn't put away his bat.

Where are you two headed the girl told me that some male voice told her to go to camp half-blood. So your half-bloods then? The girl looked at me surprised that I knew, "how did you know we just found out from our mother."

Do you know who your godly parent is? The boy shook his head while he helped his sister sit down. I knelt down next to her. I pressed a few fingers on the arm she pointed at. It was severely broken in 4 different places. I took off my backpack and took out a square of ambrosia and handed it to her. She looked hesitant to take it. Its okay it will help you feel better and fix your arm.

The girl took a small bite and smiled at the taste the dark bruises on her arm immediately faded. Daniel it tastes just like the grape smoothies mom used to make us. Daniel can you find me some wood so I can make your sister a brace for her arm.

Daniel nodded and started looking for the wood. Your arm wont be completely for a few days. "Couldn't I just eat more of what you just gave me?" No this is ambrosia the food of the gods if you eat too much it can hurt you and even burn you to a crisp. By the way my name is Percy Jackson what is yours?

"My name is Rose gray, and that is my brother Daniel gray." Well Rose the good news is your only about an hour away from camp half-blood and I will call for help getting you there. "How do you know about camp half-blood?"

I have lived at camp half-blood for over 4 years now my father is Poseidon the lord of the seas, and I'm the first ever hunter male hunter of Artemis. She looked at me like I was crazy. "How are you one of her hunters my mother told me she hates men."

Its a long story but I have gained her, and her hunters trust. Daniel returned a few minutes holding a piece of 2×4. This is the only piece of wood I can find but I don't have anything to cut it. Hand it to me Daniel, he handed me the 4 foot long piece of wood. I gripped the piece of wood and snapped it into 2 pieces that were the size needed to make a cast for her arm.

Daniel can you find my water bottle and one of my shirts that are in my backpack? "Yeah sure why do you need a water bottle?" I'm gonna call a friend to take you two to camp half-blood. Daniel quickly found my orange camp half-blood shirt and water bottle and handed them to me.

I told him to place a piece of would on each side of her arm so I could make the brace and I ripped the shirt into 3 long pieces.

Daniel held each piece of wood against her arm as easy as he could so Rose wouldn't feel any pain but she still winced. Okay rose this is gonna hurt. I wrapped the cloth around the wood to hold it in place and tied them in a not. And the brace was made.

Okay before I make the call are either of you hungry it might take my friend a few minutes to get here.

Rose held her stomach and nodded. "We ran out of food yesterday we have been on the run since we left our home in North Carolina. I summoned plates of chicken nuggets, and cheeseburgers, and grape smoothies. They siblings didn't even ask how I made the food they attacked the food and ate it like a pack of wolves eating a deer.

I walked off sprayed the water in the sunlight. Oh Iris goddess of the rainbows please accept my offering show me Nico DI Angelo son of Hades he is in the underworld. An image formed of Nico trying to explain to his father how to play mythomagic card game when Hades noticed me.

Sorry to bother you lord Hades I need to ask Nico a favor. Hades looked at me with appreciation, "By all means Percy go right ahead." Hades got up and left the room leaving just me and Nico. "What can I do for you Percy?"

I came across 2 half-bloods being chased by a hell hound and saved them but one of them broke her arm so I cant take the risk of having a Pegasus take her to camp and further injuring herself can you teleport them to camp half-blood so she can get healed? (**IF any of you want to know why Percy doesn't just water travel them its because Percy can only water travel 1 extra person and only if he is in a body of water.)**

"Sure I will be there in a couple of minutes I needed to go to camp anyway. I gave Nico the location where we were at and ended the iris message. I walked back the kids and saw that they were still hungry so I summoned them some onion rings.

Okay my friend Nico is going to be here in a few minutes he is the son of Hades and he will shadow travel you both to camp. Rose looked scared, "You want me and my brother to go with a son of the god of the dead?" Its okay you can trust him you will be at camp in less than a minute but one thing I should warn you if he starts to talk to you about a game called mythomagic Don't ask him any questions about it unless you want him to talk your ears off on who is the better card you will be there all day.

"And what is wrong with my favorite game Percy." A voice called from the shadows, nothing death breath its just no one besides you knows how to play it. Nico stepped out of the shadows dressed in all black like usual with his black Stygian iron sword at his waist.

Rose, Daniel, meet my friend Nico. Nico waved but he saw the onion rings and ran forward to take one. Nico noticed their confused faces, "sorry guys but I haven't eaten today you never want to eat anything from my fathers palace unless you never want to leave."

Nico sniffed the air for a second before he dropped onion ring. "Sorry guys as much as I want eat these onion rings we need to hurry up and go I sense a bunch of hell hounds coming this way, and since she isn't in fighting condition we best get a move on."

The siblings stood up quickly and looked around. Nico grabbed the siblings by their shoulders and dragged them into a shadowy area. "Okay kids we are about to go some travel safety suggestions keep your arms and legs in the shadows at all times and keep your eyes closed during the ride unless you want to see a bunch of dead people." (**In my story when Nico shadow travels it requires him go through the underworld before going to the destination.)**

Before either of the siblings could say anything all 3 of them disappeared in the shadows just as over a dozen hell hounds came into view. I water traveled away before they saw me and appeared in front of the big house.

The first thing I saw was Mr. D laughing at a joke someone told. Sorry I'm late Mr. D I just came across a couple of half bloods who needed help. "Its okay Percy you didn't know but I subconsciously guided you there they are my children." Nico and Mr. D's kids were walking out of the woods to the big house.

Are you gonna tell them that your there father? "Well Percy unless you forgot you made the other Olympians and myself claim our children by the age of thirteen unless you want me to forget about that" No Mr. D I was just wondering when you were gonna claim them. Chiron wheeled himself out of the big house. "Who is gonna claim who?"

Mr. D just had me save his children who are gonna be here in about a minute I just asked him when he was gonna claim them. As soon as they get her I am a good parent after all. Nico, Rose, and Daniel walked up to the big house I guess Nico was giving them a tour of camp since it took them so long get here.

"Rose, Daniel this is Chiron the immortal trainer of hero's. And this is Dionysus god of wine, madness, vegetation, and theater." Daniel looked at me. "So my mom was telling the truth the Olympian gods are real?"

Dionysus smiled at him. "Yes my son we are real and very much alive." A purple glowing grape vine symbol appeared above Rose, and Daniels head. I knelt on one knee, all hail Daniel, and Rose gray, son and daughter of Dionysus god of madness, and wine. Campers who heard me walked forward and bowed.

Rose looked at Mr. D sadness in her eyes. "If you are really our father then how come you never visited us or even protected us from the monsters that were chasing us." Rose started to cry and Daniel hugged her shoulder.

Mr. D stood up and walked over to them and hugged them both. My daughter I'm sorry I was never able to visit you but there are rules saying that I couldn't but I did help you I was the one who told you and your brother to come to camp, I even sent Percy here to rescue you just know this I love you both I would not have let you die." Ariadne walked up behind her husband and smiled at the kids.

"Dionysus I take it these are your children you were talking about this morning? Mr. D nodded his head then his wife stepped forward and also hugged her husband children. Its nice to meet you kids I am your fathers immortal wife Ariadne Its a pleasure to finally meet you. Mr. D stood up and walked to me and thanked me. "Thank you Percy Jackson you have saved my children from harm, for the second time."

Its no problem Mr. D do you want me to give them a full tour? "No thank you Percy I will have their half brother Pollux show them around, and then to their cabin." Mr. D called asked a satyr that was nearby to bring his son to him. Pollux returned with the satyr less than 3 minutes later. "Yes father you needed to see me?" Mr. D nodded, "Yes son I want you to meet your new sibling's Rose, and Daniel I would like you to give them a tour and show them my cabin.

Pollux nodded and waved to his new siblings and led them on a tour leaving just me, Nico, Mr. D, and his wife. Nico walked off saying how he was going to head to his cabin, and Mr. D's wife said how she was going to visit the strawberry Peleus.

So Mr. D when do we start the training? "We start now but unlike your normal training this will not be physical this will be mental so we have to be very careful is to not permanently injure your mind follow me living room inside the big house."

Mr. D stood up and walked into the big house and led me back to a far room that had 4 recliners, a pacman game in the corner the room, and a living leopard head on the wall. Mr. D pointed to a chair for me to sit, while he sat in the chair that was opposite to mine.

"Ok Percy here is how the training is going to go you are gonna close your eyes and imagine yourself in your own mind where it is protected but you are going to feel me invading your mind, and trying to turn your mind against yourself." (Just for everyone to know the training is going to be like in the harry potter in the order of the phoenix movie where Snape trains Harry.)

I nodded my head in understanding. "Some of the things you will be able to do is drive people, and monsters into pure insanity where they will be like a vegetable, if you are really good you can even turn enemies against their own comrades."

How long will the training take place? "Percy the training will take roughly an hour a day in the beginning as to not hurt your mind, and when you get used to the training we will go longer, but while you are here training with me that is the only training you will do you are exempt from all other activities except meals."

Okay Mr. D I am ready. I closed my eyes and felt myself withdrawing into the depths of my mind. Until I felt perfectly safe, I knew I was where I wanted to be because Mr. D told me that he was about to begin.

I felt a strong force trying to push its way into my mind but I had no idea how to stop it. "Percy imagine yourself being pushed back by an enemy but instead of pushing back with your body use your mind." I still didn't know how to and I saw images in my head of my friends being brutally attacked betraying each other. I heard Mr. D tell me that I must focus forget about the images just worry about getting him out of my mind.

I saw an image of Kronos killing my mother while I watched, and my mind screamed out in agony, and I felt a raw power flow through me but this was unlike any other. I imagined my mind as a bulldozer pushing back the images in my mind into the presence that was trying to attack my mind.

But I couldn't stop myself even when I knew my mind was safe, I kept on pushing until I felt my myself somewhere I have never been before, this place was so complicated so many images flashing in my mind. Of a young child rapidly growing into maturity.

Then the adult traveled the world until he met a beautiful woman crying on the beach. I felt his mind becoming en-ranged when he heard what saddened the woman. But I couldn't stop myself even if I tried, my mind kept on going until it reached a pair of golden doors that were slowly opening my mind was about to see what was inside those doors until I felt an unbelievably strong force steam rolling me back until everything around me began to fade.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw dozens of people standing around me, and I felt I was in a bed. I noticed Mr. D sitting next to my bed looking haggard, while his wife and children were checking to make sure I was OK.

I then saw my father, and Artemis talking to each other in hushed tones in a far off corner. I tried to sit up until I felt every muscle in my body ache. Artemis saw that I was awake and immediately ended the conversation. And My father, and Artemis rushed forward.

Dad whats going on why am I hurting? My dad looked at Mr. D and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Dad tell me what is going on! "I don't know son I was just at my palace until Hermes visited me telling me that Artemis needed me urgently at camp half-blood."

I looked at Mr. D who didn't look much better than me. Mr. D what happened the last thing I remember is seeing an image in my head of my mother being killed by Kronos then its a blank. Percy we will have to wait a few minutes for Apollo to get here we both need healing.

Apollo, and his immortal daughter Kayla arrived an hour later followed by 3 of Apollo's demigod children, Apollo, healed Mr. D, While Kayla and the demigod children healed me. I guess Apollo told his children that there was no time for talk because as soon as they were done, Kayla, her siblings, Rose, Pollux, Daniel and Mr. D's wife all left leaving me in the room with 4 Olympians.

Okay can someone please tell why I was training with Mr. D and I woke up in the camp hospital. Artemis looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "As with my hunters I can tell when they are dying and I suddenly felt your life force slipping away, Not dying but your spirit was actually disappearing. I immediately called your father." I looked at my father and he was worried.

Mr. D stood up, and Artemis waved her hand and a silver bubble formed around us. "I just made a force bubble no one can hear us, okay Mr. D tell us now what happened." Mr. D nodded "Percy before I explain you have to swear on the river Styx to never mention this to anyone unless I, your father, Apollo, or Artemis allows you to and only to the other Olympians." I swear on the river Styx never to tell anyone about what your about to tell me unless either of the four of you tell me to do so.

Mr. D continued to talk. "Percy as you know every god, even minor gods have a divine form and normally if any mortal ever sees they die. However the Olympians divine forms are only 80 percent of their true form. Every god hides their true form that only themselves know what it is. It is supposed to be that no one can see their true form besides that god. Not even the other Olympian gods can see what that other gods true forms are. If say for instance someone saw your fathers true form it would erase that other being from existence if would make that being fade."

I looked at the other gods in the room and the nodded telling me what Mr. D was telling me was true. Mr. D continued on. "Percy when we were training something in you came out and you invaded my mind which no one has ever done not even Zeus. Did you see a pair of golden doors in my mind?"

Yes Mr. D I did what was it? "Percy if I had not pushed you out of my mind you would have seen my complete divine form, you would have faded, and I would have lost my godhood, I would have been turned into a mortal."

I was silent for a few minutes until I spoke up again. Okay Mr. D then take away the blessing you gave me. A god can not take away a blessing once it is given." Okay then we will stop the training so it cannot happen again.

Mr. D spoke up again. "I can't let you go untrained Percy I must train you so you wont accidentally do this again to another god. The only reason why I was able to stop you seeing my true divine form is because I am used to entering people minds and I have much power more so than the other gods of entering and protecting minds. If you are in a life or death situation with a god nearby you could accidentally see someones true divine form."

Okay Mr. D so what do we do now? "After this meeting you may not come in contact with any other god besides myself." If you say that is best Mr. D I want to make sure I do not harm anyone especially my father, or Artemis.

Artemis spoke up. I was going to stay at camp for a while with the hunters but because what I have just found I will have to postpone it. It was going to be a surprise that my hunters were going to permanently stay at camp while not on the hunt but now you know they are already at me cabin if you need to tell me anything have one of my hunters message me."

Artemis hugged me and walked out of the room and the bubble vanished. My father asked Mr. D how long it should take for the training to be complete. "Roughly a month I want to make sure he has complete control of his ability to control minds."

My father nodded in understanding. "Are we gonna tell my brothers what happened?" Mr. D nodded, "Your brothers are already completely aware of what happened I teleported to mount Olympus because my father felt what happened Zeus, and Hades agree Percy can not go untrained."

My father hugged me and told me he would send Tyson to stay at camp until I was better. Goodbye father I will see you later tell Triton and Amphritie I said hi. He nodded and walked out of the room. Mr. D why were looking so bad earlier.

"Because Percy the closer you go to seeing my true form it drained my energy and it took a lot of my energy to make sure you did not get any closer." So how do we prevent myself from doing that again we train? When I seen my mother being killed I couldn't control myself.

"Percy when we began this training I had no Idea you would be this strong, when fully trained you could maybe even be stronger than me when controlling, and entering peoples minds." Well with that kind of strength wouldn't that make me a threat to Olympus. Mr. D shook his head, "Percy you have saved the gods, and our children we all know we can trust you."

So when do we continue training? "We will have to wait a few days even though Apollo healed my body my mind is hurt." So what do we tell Chiron, and the other campers, and the hunters, I am sure they found out by now that I was hurt.

"I have informed Chiron to inform everyone that you were just not used to the training, and you needed healing you may go to Artemis's cabin and rest for a while because dinner will be in 2 hours." I stood up bowed to him and left. The first thing I noticed while exploring camp on my way to Artemis's cabin was that the number of campers almost doubled while I was gone, I seen 5 people walk out of Iris's cabin one of them was a tall beefy bald guy with a rainbow tattoo on his arm.

I seen a kid who looked like a Latino santas elf. Walking along the beach holding hands with a pretty girl that had short choppy hair, and when I looked closer her eyes looked like it was changing colors. From the clothes she was wearing I guess she must have a child of Hermes.

I reached Artemis's cabin it was a simple silver cabin except for the pictures on the building of various animals. As soon as I touched the doorknob the door flew open with five teenage girls had bows pointed at me and I could see the gleam of the sunlight on the bronze tips of the arrows.

So I take this as an invitation to run away or die? The girls immediately dropped their bows and rushed me with a group hug. I heard many questions flowing from their mouths asking if I was alright. I was dragged into the cabin before the hunters could be spotted hugging a man.

I was the hunters finally let go and they looked worried. I'm okay hunters I was told that my mind was not used to the training Mr. D told me this would be the only time it would happen. So what happened with the mission you were supposed to go on before you all came here.

Ashley answered my question. "Artemis took 5 of the hunters to take care of it themselves Thalia said her and the other hunters should be back in 3 days." So I mean that much to you hunters that you are willing to stay at a place you hate so much just to be around me?

A bunch of the hunters rolled their eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ok Ok I get it I smiled at them. I looked around the cabin to see that like Artemis temple and it was a mini forest instead of beds there were hammocks, The hunters wolves were relaxing in the corner of the cabin eating meat that I guess the cabin automatically produced the food so the hunters animals because there were a few mice that came from a corner of the room.

I didn't even notice the hawks until they swept down and grabbed the mice like they were used to it. So where do I sleep the hunters pointed to a hammock that was in the exact middle of the room facing the door. Ashley spoke up, "Your between me, and Thalia if you have anymore questions ask me I am in charge until Thalia, and Phoebe get back."

I hope you all don't mind but I am extremely tired I was told to get some rest until dinner was ready. The hunters nodded in understanding. I walked to the hammock and in all reality it felt even more comfortable then my bed at the Poseidon cabin. I fell asleep before I could even count to 10.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter and the little surprises. If you all like my story please tell your friends the more people reading the better.**


	10. I visit my pet wolf

Percy's POV

It was one of the best naps I ever had, there was a soft breeze blowing throughout the cabin with sounds of nature I could hear the wolves playing with each other. I felt someone tapping my shoulder, and I opened my eyes and saw Ashley standing there in front of me.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. How long was I asleep Ashley? "Not even 2 hours Percy good nap huh?" Yeah I felt like for a week. "Yeah the hammocks were a gift from Hypnos so that if we were ever stressed we would never have trouble falling asleep."

I think I might have to sneak one of these hammocks out for when I visit my mom. Ashley just shrugged at my response. I sat up from the hammock and saw the other hunters setting up their hunting equipment on the walls and brushing the wolves hair.

"Percy since you have been made a hunter Artemis had the cabin has changed to have to have a private bathing area for you its through that door." Ashley pointed to a door in the far right corner of the room it looked like it was gonna lead me through the back of the cabin because there was no way there was enough room to have a shower, or let alone a bathtub.

I walked to the door and opened it. I shouldn't have been surprised that the door led to a huge pond that had a running waterfall attached to it. It was a small bathroom meant for only one person but it was the size of my bedroom at my mothers house.

There were fresh towels hanging from a small tree in the corner of the bathroom. And I was glad to see there was no fish in the pond so it was nice to have some privacy I took a long bath and was glad to find out that the water changed to the temperature that I liked best.

I willed myself to dry and changed clothes that were in the room. I walked back to the main room saw Ashley getting a lesson on how to use her black Stygian iron dagger from the hunter who is a daughter of Hades. Ashley learned that if it killed a creature that came from the underworld like a hell hound it would absorb its essence and strengthen the dagger.

I walked outside of the cabin and saw Clarisse trying to pick on a new camper from the look on his face. I knew I couldn't let the 10 year old boy get picked on so I willed a hundred gallons of water out of the lake to form into a ball and made it float in the air over her head. The boy was baking away in fear of Clarisse until he saw the huge amount of water floating above her and he covered his head as the water came falling down on Clarisse.

I made sure the water didn't get the kid we but when he saw the confusion in Clarisse's face so he used the moment of her distraction and ran away before she could turn her attention to him. I ran to Nico's cabin and knocked the door flew open and I ran inside before Clarisse could see me. Just because I gained a lot of power doesn't mean she couldn't break a few of my bones.

Thanks for letting me in Nico I just helped out some kid who was gonna be bullied by Clarisse, and I didn't want to get an electric spear shoved through my chest. A voice came from a dark corner in the cabin, but then again the whole place was dark. "Thank you for saving me I heard a lot about you but I didn't know who helped me." The boy from earlier came out of the shadow he was about 5 feet 2 inches tall, he had pale skin like Nico and his eyes were 2 different colors 1 eye was black, the other was green.

"Percy this is my half brother Zeke he is the son of Persephone." Oh I didn't know Persephone ever had any demigod children. "Yeah I am the first demigod child of my mothers in over a hundred years, my mother tries not to have demigod children because they normally never got any disrespect. But my mother was happy of your wish so she could finally claim me."

So where are you gonna stay at I haven't seen your mothers cabin getting built yet. "My mother didn't want one she was just happy to get respect, but I will be staying at the Hades cabin in the winter, and fall. And at the Demeter cabin during the summer, and spring seasons."

Nico does your father approve of his wife's child staying at his cabin? "Oh yeah my dad may be the god of the dead but he knows not to make her mad unless he wants his whole realm covered in flowers."

Well its nice to meet you Zeke, have you been claimed yet? "Yeah that's why that girl tried to bully me because just a few minutes earlier my mother claimed me, and I guess she doesn't like flowers." Yeah well the children of Ares are more into swords then roses.

I looked around the cabin considering I never been in here before instead of rows of bunk beds, there were 2 king sized beds in the opposite corners of the room the beds were red, and black and there were mini skull heads on the bed posts and when I looked closely the eyes were watching me, and I could have sworn they were glaring at me.

The only lights in room were 6 skull heads on the walls that had green fire burning in the eye sockets. Nico are those skulls real the ones with the flames in them? "Oh yeah they were taken from the bodies of dead terrorists who's souls are in eternal punishment."

Can they hear what we are saying? "No they are just the skeletons." Well come on Nico, Zeke the conch horn is going sound soon for dinner. As if on answering my statement, the horn rang. I walked out of the cabin to see a soaking wet Clarisse threatening anyone who looked at her wrong until her boyfriend Chris ran up to her and calmed her down with a hug.

We got to the dining pavilion before any other cabins got there, and I had a mental debate on whether to sit at my fathers table, or Artemis's table until I heard my fathers voice in my head. "Son you are first ever male hunter of Artemis I give you full permission to sit at her table anytime you wish." I thought he was done talking until I heard him continue talking, "I wouldn't mind an extra offering every now and then I really enjoy the camps pepperoni pizza."

I sat down at the hunters table, after 2 minutes all the cabins started to sit at their cabins. After everyone was seated Chiron made a few announcements, while Mr. D's wife fed him Mr. D grapes. The hunters sat down next at the table, and then I noticed Rose sat with us. Hey Rose did you join the hunters or did you dad lift the you have to sit at your table rule. "No Ashley inducted me into the hunters while you were asleep."

Is your brother, and father okay with that. "Well it is my choice but they both supported my decision to join the hunters." The tree nymphs brought by food I got a Ceaser salad, and a hamburger, and fries. I asked the nymphs if they could bring me a slice of pizza to sacrifice to my father and they nodded.

The hunters were the last table to sacrifice to the gods. I split my piece of pizza into 3 pieces. I sacrificed them to my father, Artemis, and Mr. D. I sat back down, and saw Mr. D smile when he received my sacrifice. The hunters were talking about how they were gonna cream the campers this Friday at capture the flag. I wish I could I participate but I felt I was to powerful, and like Mr. D told me I was excused from all activities.

Ashley whispered something in my ear. "Hey Percy since this will be the first time you will be apart of the hunters do you want to know part of our success Artemis allows us to use special non lethal arrows. We have arrows the wrap multiple enemies in tightly wrapped ropes, and special arrows that act as a motion sensor that when we shot them into the ground they will tell us if any enemies are within 25 feet of the tracer and that allows us to watch our backs."

I whistled, wow I wish I could get some of those special arrows. "Oh you can Percy we have a big stash of custom arrows in our cabin in case we were sent to camp to protect it from monsters." So Ashley who comes up with the designs for the arrows.

A hunter a few seats down overheard me and raised her hand. Ashley spoke up for her oh that would be Joan the daughter of Hephaestus, Artemis did a favor for Hephaestus centuries ago and as a way to pay our lady back he gives Joan blue prints for very deadly, and useful arrows. For instance when you went on the quest with our former lieutenant Zoe, and you came across the nemion lion and couldn't pierce its hide. 1 month later Joan came to her tent and found a blue print deadly arrow that on contact sprays whatever it hit in Olympian acid that's mixed with celestial bronze, the only thing it doesn't work on is gods."

"Now obviously we have to be very careful with those arrows and we can only use them when we have our lady's permission and we only have them when she summons the arrows in quivers." I continued to eat my food while a daughter of Athena told the rest of the hunters if she thought the plans were smart enough to fool the campers.

Well sorry hunters that I wont be able to compete with you but Mr. D said until he gives the say so I am exempt from camp activities but I will be routing for you. The hunters nodded in approval comparing the new campers they found out who have been claimed trying to figure out if any of them in particular would be a challenge.

Chiron announced that dinner was over, and that the camp fire sing along would begin in a half an hour. The hunters all agreed that they didn't feel like going to a sing along so we headed back to the cabin when I spotted Mrs O Leary I warned the hunters to stand back because it was about to get messy when I got tackled to the ground by an immortal hell hound who spent the next five minutes licking me until I heard someone signaling Mrs O Leary with a giant squeak toy.

Mrs O Leary jumped off of me and ran to the sound. The hunters helped me up I looked to see who saved me from smelling like hamburger meat for a week when I saw Beckendorf tossing Mrs O Leary a squeak toy that was the shape of a man.

Thank you Beckendorf for helping me I saw Silena scratching Mrs O Leary's back who completely forgot about the squeak toy. "Its no problem Percy I have felt the wrath of Mrs O Leary's tongue before and It cost me a week of not getting hugged from Silena because she said I smelled like dog drool."

I looked at Silena who nodded her head, and held her nose with 1 hand, while waving the other in front of her face making it smelled gesture. Hey hunters I will see you later I wanna hang out with some good friends unless you wanna join us. A few of the hunters mainly Ashley, and Jennifer stayed behind with me while the others went to the cabin. So Beckendorf how have things been going for you 2 while I was gone? Silena ran up next to Beckendorf and wrapped her arm in his. "Oh over the summer Charlie took me to meet his mom, and sisters for a weekend."

Oh that's good to hear that was a nice thing to do Beckendorf. "Well she more along the lines demanded that I take her to meet my family but I couldn't be more happy that I did they practically asked her to move in saying that I could move to the couch that's how much they liked her."

Beckendorf, and Silena told us that they were going to take a walk on the beach, leaving just me, Ashley, and Jennifer standing there. We walked back to the cabin with Mrs O Leary following behind us constantly squeaking the toy and running up to Ashley trying to get her to toss the toy. After the almost being knocked to the ground by the toy Ashley finally decided to toss the toy but Mrs O Leary decided to play tug of war, after a minute of trying to tug the toy out the hell hounds mouth she finally got the toy.

The 2 hunters ran back into their cabin before Mrs O Leary could return with the squeak toy. I sat outside the cabin, and started a mini campfire so me and Mrs. O Leary could hang out I summoned her a 50 pound block of hamburger meat which went into her mouth almost as fast as it hit the ground.

I spent the next hour absent mindingly controlling the water until Chiron ran up to me and brought me out of my trance and pointed up at the sky. I looked up and there was what had to be a 100 foot tall tower of water in the sky. As fast as I could and as safely as possible I put all the water back in place and I suddenly realized how tired out I was.

Chiron I am sorry I did not realize what I was doing that. "Percy I would have not known you were doing that until a tree nymph managed to run out of the water and told me you pulled up almost the entire lake out of water." Was any sea creatures hurt? "No Percy you only controlled the water that had no living beings near it although you might have to be extra nice to the water nymphs for a while.

Thank you for notifying me Chiron I will make sure it does not happen again. Chiron nodded and walked off. I absorbed the fire from the campfire into my body to stop the fire, and I whistled to Mrs. O Leary who wandered off.

She came running up to me and I walked inside the cabin to find all of the hunters asleep Mrs O Leary followed me in I was expecting the wolves to come to attention and warn the hunters to have Mrs O Leary leave the cabin but they didn't think nothing of it. I sat in my hammock and Mrs O Leary laid down under the hammock and fell asleep.

I tried to think how I could control that much water for so long a hundred foot tall wall of water that size had to be nearly half of the camp lake which must have been nearly 4 tons of water and with that much strain on my body just controlling it for a minute would have made me pass out, but someone in my mind who I could tell was the same person from my dreams told me I was controlling the water for over 40 minutes. I still did not know who it was in my mind but I knew I could trust them I just wish I knew if it was a male of female, The voice sounded like what you would hear on a police show where they blur the persons face, and use the weird machine to make them sound like a robot the voice told me it was not time to know who it was for my safety.

I fell asleep quickly because the hammock was made by the god of sleep. I woke up early even the other hunters did so I willed the water to turn into a hot tub since there was no living creatures in the water. I put on my swim trunks and relaxed I did not know how long I was in there until there was a knock on the door. "Percy are you in there?" Yeah come on in I am dressed. The door opened and I saw that it was Ashley she looked hesitant to come in but she must have trusted me because she did walk in.

She saw the bubbling water and had a slightly worried face. "Percy are you okay?" Yeah I am fine I just made the water turn into a hot tub. "Whats a hot tub?" You never relaxed in a hot tub before? She shook her head meaning no. Come on in then and try it you will be relaxed like never before. "Percy I don't think that's a good Idea you are in there."

Ashley I swear a hot tub is a very common thing in the mortal world and I swear on the river Styx that I would not lie to you, and I am fully clothed besides a shirt I am wearing a shorts. "How does it work we hunters don't venture out into cities much." Its easy you wear shorts and a shirt you sit in the water and you just relax in the hot water, the water will adjust itself to what you like best. I tell you what Ashley I will step out of the water and go into the main room so you can try it yourself and if you like it you tell the hunters they can use it anytime they want.

I stepped out of the water showing her that I was wearing swimming shorts, and I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked to my hammock to find the other hunters relaxing in camping chairs so I willed myself dry and sat with them next to Jennifer.

Hazel looked at me and asked me what was going on. Oh I was just using my bath as a hot tub, and Ashley didn't know what it was so I offered to let her try it. Some of the hunters looked confused as they didn't know what a hot tub was while a few knew what it was.

Hazel asked me what a hot tub was. OK hazel a hot tub isn't used to bathe its used to relax so you know how sometimes you and the hunters swim in a creek with your clothes on to have fun? The hunters nodded in understanding. Well a hot tub is like that a male like me would wear swimming trunks while you hunters wear what you would use while swimming like shorts and a t-shirt. And you sit and relax in the hot water and let the hot water relax you muscles.

A few of the hunters looked like they wanted to try it but didn't look right going into my bathing room to try it out. You hunters can try it out yesterday I found out when after I bathe the water replaces itself, and you can use it anytime I am in there not showering because I always wear clothes when hot tubbing.

Hazel looked at me expectantly. "Is that really how it works Percy just sit and relax?" Yeah you all can try it out Ashley is in the water relaxing right now I can sense it. One of the hunters gave me a slight glare, "How can you tell she is in the water are you spying on her right now?"

I stood up and looked at her I was kinda pissed. After all I have done for you hunters you think I would spy on a hunter in the water, do any other of you think I would do that? A few of the hunters got quiet like they thought crossed their minds.

Artemis can sense everything that goes on in her cabin do you honestly think if she thought I would do that I would be allowed to stay in this cabin or even kill me if she sensed I was doing that. I know she is in the water relaxing because my father is the lord of the sea's and I could feel the temperature in the water change.

If you hunters don't trust me then I will go stay in my fathers cabin and you can tell Artemis that you don't want me to a hunter because I am not gonna stay somewhere were people I don't trust me.

I grabbed my bag and whistled to Mrs O Leary signaling we were leaving. The hunters who thought bad of me immediately tried to apologize but I wouldn't hear it I saved Artemis's life, I saved Thalia's and done all this and I still don't have their full trust I stormed out of the cabin with Mrs O Leary and the wolves following behind me I threw open the door to my fathers cabin, and sent a silent apology to him about that. I kept the door open for the wolves to them so they could come in but the took guard outside the door but Mrs O Leary followed me I closed the door behind me.

Line break.

Ashley's pov

I was hesitant to enter Percy's bathroom even though he told me he had clothes on 1 thing I learned in my long life was to respect peoples privacy. I trusted that he was wearing clothes even before he sworn on the Styx. I slowly opened the door and saw the water boiling, and Percy didn't look like he was in pain but I thought it might be a punishment from our lady for inviting me in while he was in there.

Are you okay Percy? "Yeah I'm fine I just made the water turn into a hot tub." He then explained to me what a hot tub was but I never heard of such a thing when we explore the mortal world we camp in the woods, or if there is nothing nearby we camp at a school park where Artemis manipulates the mist so no one would walk in on us at our camp site. When we weren't hunting we stayed at Artemis's temple or at camp.

I wanted to try it out to see if it was as comfortable as he said it was but he seen the hesitation on my face because we were raised to not be close to men even if he was just made into a hunter it still took getting used to so he stood up from the water and he was wearing swimming trunks and he walked out closing the door behind him.

After he left I knelt next water, and touched the tip of the water with my finger. At first it was to hot but when it sensed I was someone else it immediately became cooler but it was still hot but really comfortable.

I stepped into the water and sat the water again changed to the perfect temperature. I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes I felt the water working on my muscles making my body feel like I spent 2 days in 1 of our hammocks. I must have fallen asleep because the water became a normal temperature. I stepped out of the water and was surprised to see that I was dry.

I felt like a new person like I had no stress at all in my body. I opened the door and walked out. Oh Percy you were right that water felt great it was almost like my mothers magic. I stopped talking when I heard the hunters arguing about something and they stopped when they saw me.

What are you girls arguing about did 1 of the boys at camp make you mad. Jennifer sent a glare at one of the hunters, and walked up to you. Ashley can you please tell the hunters what you have been up too in the past 2 hours?

Percy told me how the water in his bathroom could turn into something called a hot tub, and how it could make my body feel better. Percy left me alone to try the water out, and he was right it felt amazing I must have fallen asleep so can you all tell me what you are arguing about?

Jennifer spoke up after I told my story. "Percy came out of his bathing area, and told us how he left you alone to try out something called a hot tub I had no idea what it was about so he told us how you were in the water trying out the hot tub. So Susie, Maddie, and Laura accused Percy of spying on you while you were in the water."

Percy would do no such thing especially after all he has done for us. "Percy said the exact thing he told us he knew because he sensed the water temperature change, and he knew because his father is the god of the seas. He told us since some of the hunters couldn't trust him he would stay in his fathers cabin."

I got to go talk to him I changed clothes, and put on my running shoes and left the cabin. (No I am not going to describe her as wearing black skinny jeans.) I ran to the Poseidon cabin and stopped when I saw all of our hunting wolves guarding each side of the cabin I continued walking toward the cabin but I got stopped in my tracks when I got within 15 feet of the cabin because the wolves started to growl at me.

The door opened and Percy was standing there. The wolves stood down giving me the invitation to continue to the cabin. I got within 5 feet of him and I could tell he was not in the mood to talk. Listen Percy I heard what some of the hunters did and I want to apologize but before I could continue to talk he held his hand up signaling that he wanted to talk.

"Ashley I understand for most of your lives you were very non trusting to men I understand that, and I wouldn't change that a lot of men are scum, but ever since I came along with the hunters I have done nothing but try to earn all of your hunters trust. I have personally saved you from being killed, I stopped Artemis from being captured, and I put myself in a coma for a month to prevent Thalia from being killed, and I would have done the same thing for the same hunters that accused me of spying on you while you were in my hot tub."

"But I will not stay somewhere were I am not trusted, I will train with you and the hunters, I will fight alongside with all of you, I will even sacrifice my own life if it means protecting any of from harm. But if I knew that I had not earned all of the hunters trust I would not have accepted becoming a hunter. Artemis knows everything that happens in her cabin if she would have even thought, or seen that I tried to inappropriately spied on any of you hunters, she would have fish fried me in an instant and fed me to the hawks."

"I am sorry Ashley I can forgive many things but I can not ignore what those hunters accused me of I don't know if I can immediately forgive them either while I know some of them still don't fully trust me. You can tell the hunters I will be there for them anytime they need me but I just need time to think."

Percy apologized to me 1 last time before he closed the door, leaving me standing there. I stood their in silence for a few minutes feeling really sad for him, because I agreed with him we lived for a long time not trusting men. And Percy was right Artemis knew everything that happened in her temple and hunter or not she would have personally threw Percy into tartarus herself if she sensed him watching me in any form.

I walked back into my cabin to our cabin, but I stopped and sent an iris message to Artemis who along with Thalia, and Phoebe, and a couple of other hunters were traveling back to camp half-blood. I got their attention and they stopped running. Artemis seemed to know something was going on in their cabin and she asked me for details.

Percy told me about this thing in his bathing area called a hot tub and he left the room to let me try it. Everyone nodded their head as if they knew what a hot tub was and gave me an indication to go on. So he walked to the other hunters and told them what I was doing, so he told them how a hot tub was relaxing and how he could tell I was using it. And a few of the hunters accused him of spying on me while I was in the water but he told them he could sense the change in the water temperature.

Percy was outraged that they would even think he would do anything like that so he told them how you would know if he was doing that and you would have killed him. Artemis nodded her head telling me everything he said was true.

He then told the hunters that he couldn't live with anyone who didn't trust him so he is saying he will be staying in his father's cabin now after what happened he even told me he was still willing to give up his life to protect all of us even the ones who accused him, but my lady I can tell he has taken it hard my lady.

Thalia looked outraged that they accused him of anything like that I could tell if she was there when that happened she would have thrown those girls out of and called a lightning bolt on them that would have made her father jealous.

Thalia spoke up but before she could I had to throw another drachma in the rainbow so she continued on. "After he personally saved my life they would do that to him tell me now who accused him." I could sparks of electricity forming around her and thunder rolling in the distance on her side until Artemis put her hand on Thalia's shoulder, and then Artemis spoke up.

"Ashley I will visit Percy in his dreams tonight, and Thalia and the others will be there in a few days, So I will leave it to you until then to make sure everything stays OK." Yes my lady I will do my best but Percy will need a lot of time to recover from the accusation.

Artemis ended the call and I entered our cabin and saw that the hunters were still arguing. I yelled at them to be quiet, now listen hunters I have just spoken with our lady Artemis, she has put me in charge of what just happened so Maddie, Laura, and Susie unless you want Thalia to feed you enough lightening that you will taste ozone for the rest of your lives you 3 better fix what you did.

Susie stood up and started walking to the door until I moved in front of her. "Ashley please move out of the way what I did was wrong and I want to apologize." Susie trust me he doesn't want to speak to anyone he was barely able to give me his side of the story, so I doubt he will want to talk to you. Besides our hunting wolves are wont let any of us come close.

Susie looked surprised at what I said. "Why are wolves guarding him." I have no idea Susie they seem very protective of him. So I would advise giving him time to cool off but all I can say is I am disappointed of any of you who thought he would do something like that.

The hunters and I left to go get lunch an hour later hoping to see Percy there but he wasn't anywhere near the dining pavilion he was at the big house training with Dionysus he didn't even look at the hunters twice when we called him when 1 of the hunters saw him walking back to the cabin Laura even tried to grab his shoulder to stop him so they could talk to him but as soon as she touched him he disappeared in leaving only a light mist in his place.

Percy's Pov.

I decided to skip lunch because I was in no mood to be near anyone right now but I went to the big house for some light training with Mr D he told me now that he knew what I was capable of I would have to train on someone else.

He told he sparked a deal with Hades that I would train my powers of madness on a soul from the fields of punishment I get to train on the soul, and in exchange that soul would get tortured. At first I didn't feel right about causing a soul madness, but then Mr D told me it would be someone who I know would deserve every bit of torture.

I was happy to agree when I found out the soul was my mothers dead ex husband, Gabe Uglinao I smiled at him wickedly, and he seemed to know what was going to happen but he could not move, or speak.

I closed my eyes and threw my mind into his and I saw all the bad things he did to my mom, and I saw he cheated on her all the time, I planted images in his mind of worms wiggling their way through his skin, and eating his inside organs slowly and painfully I heard Mr D chuckling knowing he could see what I was doing to Gabe.

I opened my eyes to see that Gabe was trying claw his head open. I closed my eyes again and then this time pictured I brought images in his mind that he was dying of thirst, and there was a glass of water in front of him but when he wet to drink it instead of water was little razor sharp blades that he couldn't spit out. (Sorry if this was a little brutal if there are any young kids but he just found he could pay Gabe back and he wanted to make it good.)

Mr D told me it was time to end the training for the day. Can't I torture him just a little longer? "You will have plenty of time to torture him anytime you want he is on permanent loan to me as a gift to you for helping me be reunited with my wife, anytime you want to drive him let me know but Hades is summoning back, Hades knew exactly what you were doing to him so Hades told me that Gabe is going to go swimming in a pool of razors."

Hey Mr D can he he feel anything physically? Mr D smiled as if he knew where I was going with the question and he nodded. I ran at Gabe and punched him as hard as I could in the mouth repeatedly until I was pulled of by Mr D. I spat in Gabes face. That is for everything you did to my mom you piece of trash.

Gabe slowly began to slowly sink into the ground but before his head went under I kicked him in the nose. Thank you Mr D this was better than anything I could ever ask for my mom lived in pain for years for how he treated her.

Mr D I know you told me I had to stay at camp but may I have permission to leave the camp to visit my mother and Paul. "I don't know if that's advisable but since I know you can travel there instantly I will allow it but why do you want to go?"

I'm sure you have heard all I did for the hunters right? He nodded and told me to go on.. Well I introduced a hunter to a hot tub function in my bathroom, at Artemis's temple and some of the hunters accused me of spying on that hunter while she was in the water.

You of all people know as a god, you can sense whatever is going on so if I was spying on 1 of Artemis's hunter that I wouldn't have been killed on the spot. Do you know what its like to be accused of something like that when Artemis herself made me the first ever male hunter. The only reason I could tell the hunter was in the water because as a power of my father I can sense the change in water temperature.

"I understand why you wish to go visit your mother, and I will allow you to leave camp as long as its only to your mothers house, and that you must return to camp before lights out. Thank you Mr D I will see you tomorrow for training.

I walked out of the big house, and I heard one of the hunters who accused my of watching a hunter in the bathroom trying to get my attention. I almost reached my fathers cabin but I felt her grab my shoulder so water traveled myself just outside of my mothers apartment.

I knocked on the door, and I heard Fang growling, and then the door opened revealing my step dad Paul holding a stack of papers in his hand and I that it had the title of my mothers book on the cover so I guess it was her first draft.

Hello son its good to see you come on in. I walked in the house, and saw my mother sitting on the couch, and Fang had his head on her lap, but when he saw me he jumped off the couch and came charging at me and tackled me to the ground.

So now I guess I have a hell hound the size of a garbage truck who tackles me to the ground and I got a wolf the size of a motorcycle who will now do the same. If I didn't know who Fang was he would have looked like a 200 pound wolf it would have been scary except for the tongue hanging out of his mouth.

OK boy I am happy to see you too but can you let me up so I can say hi to my mother? Fang jumped off of me and ran back to my mother who slowly got up from the couch. My mother laughed as she half ran to me and hugged the breath out of me.

"Its good to see you son what are you doing here Thalia told us that you were at camp training." Well its a long story that I don't think you want to hear it. My mom grabbed me by the arm and forced me to sit on the couch that gave me a look that said tell me or I will have my wolf bite your leg off.

So I told them everything from saving the 2 kids of Dionysus, to reaching camp, I left out the part were I almost faded from seeing a gods complete divine form. And skipped on to everything else my mother only interrupted 1 of the times was when the hunters accused me of spying on a hunter in the water which earned a growl from fang. And the second time she interrupted me was when I told her about my encounter with Gabe and the interruption was a hug.

My mother left the room saying how she needed to go to the bathroom and that's when Paul dragged me outside the apartment. "Are you telling me you can torture him anytime you want?" Yeah why do you ask Paul?

"I just want 1 hour alone with him for what he did to your mother, do you have any Idea of how much he affected her? She still wakes up at night from nightmares of what the physical, and mental abuse. I want to pay him back for all he did to your mother, I will give you anything you ask in exchange but please Percy you know how horrified I was when I found out what he did to her."

OK Paul I will talk to Mr D about letting you do whatever you want but in exchange I want you take my mother to Ireland she has always dreamed of visiting Ireland. But I want to know will you be able to look at yourself in the mirror if you torture him?

"Percy the whole time I have been with your mother the one thing I wished was that I could have met her before your step father so she wouldn't have had to go through what she did." OK Paul I will get you an hour alone Gabe and so you know Gabe will not be able to do a single thing to stop you.

Paul hugged me, "Thank you son but just keep this between me and you I don't think your mother would want to hear what I will do to him, and I will take your mother to Ireland I was saving up for to take her anyway but it will take a while to save up for the trip on a teachers salary." Paul barely had time to close his mouth when an envelope appeared out of nowhere in my hands.

I don't know where the note came from but it had Paul's name on the front of the envelope. I held out the envelope to Paul who took it, and he looked confused at where it came from but he opened it he looked inside and pulled out a note.

Paul started to speak out loud reading from the envelope. "Paul I ask you to read out loud with my son listening in, the first moment I met sally I fell in love with her, I had a great child from the relationship and he is a blessing. As a god I couldn't stay with Sally and I wished I could have taken Sally, and Percy away from Gabe however if I did it would have alerted Percy's presence to the Olympians, but I was glad to see how happy Sally was with you so for you to provide a comfortable life for Sally, and my son a large sum of money will be given to you monthly."

You will be able to provide for them both for the rest of your life the money will come from a will from a long lost relative of yours Paul I ask you do not inform Sally of if she knew she would not feel right about accepting my gift take her on cruise around the world and treat her right or I will turn you into a blofish- P."

The letter immediately transformed into a cashiers check that was worth 65 thousand dollars that had a name of Don Blofis on the check. Well Paul I say you better book the trip. Me and Paul walked back into the house just as my mom walked out of the bathroom. We sat back down on the couch while Fang was eating a bone that looked like it came from a wooly mammoth.

My mom apologized that the hunters ever thought that I would do anything like that then assured me hat everything would be okay. I summoned dinner for the 4 of us hamburgers for me and Fang. And meatloaf and steamed vegetables for my parents.

Well I got to go back to camp mom or Mr D will have my hide. Fang immediately followed carrying his bone I asked them if they minded me taking Fang they told me it was okay. Paul I will talk to you later about what you asked me. I water traveled myself back to my dads cabin with Fang right beside me. Mrs O Leary was asleep in the corner of the room which was more like half the cabin she was on her back with her leg kicking, she must have been chasing mail man in her dreams.

I brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I immediately seen myself in the middle of a field facing Artemis who looked sad. "Percy I want to apologize for what my hunters did to you earlier today, it was not okay especially after all you done for them."

Artemis I understand that they were used to not trusting men, and I wouldn't change that but there are somethings that is out of bounds and accusing me of spying on a hunter like will take time to heal I told them I will be there for them if they need me in battle but I need time to forgive those hunters. I don't blame a majority of them but I am sure you can understand.

"I understand Percy, and I will tell my hunters to give you some time to think. Thalia, and Phoebe will be back in a few days, and I honestly hope you can forgive my hunters.

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	11. Gabe gets a new burning sensation

Percy's Pov.

I woke up when the conch horn rang for dinner. Fang jumped up to attention guessing it was time for food I swear he had a bigger appetite than Tyson I woke up twice in the middle of the night to summon steaks for Fang, and Mrs O Leary.

I sat up in my bed thinking of what Artemis told me the night before. I knew I couldn't be mad those 3 hunters for long. Most of them joined the hunters because they all believed that men couldn't be trusted, I was able to gain their trust and become very good friends but they still had to get used to the fact that not all men are bad.

They allowed me to stay in Artemis's temple, and even live in her cabin and they have tried to apologize to me. I forgive them but I am still going to stay at my fathers cabin to let everything blow over.

I took a quick shower, and got dressed in fresh clothes that my father put in my cabin. I walked outside of my cabin with Mrs O Leary, and Fang following right behind me. The wolves were sleeping by the door and when they saw that fang was so big the almost did a double take 3 of the wolves even walked forward and sniffed Fang, and Fang sniffed them until they all started playing.

The 3 wolves who I guessed was his siblings were barely half the size of Fang but that didn't matter to them. We all walked to the dining pavilion and all the other cabins were there eating except for the Artemis cabin.

I walked over to the Hermes table and tapped Travis on his shoulder to ask him were the hunters were but he didn't see that it was me and he waved his hand over his shoulders and said. "Beat it kid I'm working on something.

Everyone else saw that it was me and tried to get his attention but he wasn't listening. I summoned a little fire under his seat until it got hot enough to get him to jump up from his seat. The rest of his cabin laughed when he was jumping up and down.

You know Travis when someone tries to talk to you its not nice to ignore them. Travis looked at me with a glare. "You are going to regret doing that to me Percy trust me." He gave me a mischievous grin. I peered into his mind and saw that he was planning on filling my cabin with stink bombs.

Oh what are you going to do Travis fill my cabin with stink bombs. He looked at me with confusion in his face. "How do you know I was going to do that Percy?" I shrugged my shoulders not wanting him to know I can tell what he is planning. I told him how I heard he did that to the Ares cabin last week so lets it was just a wild guess.

Now Travis like I was going to ask how come the hunters aren't here for breakfast? "I don't know Percy I seen them by there cabin less than an hour ago but as soon as the conch horn rang they went back into their cabin."

I sat at my fathers table and looked over to Artemis's cabin and saw Ashley stepping out to look at my fathers cabin to see if I was outside when she saw that the wolves weren't guarding the cabin she frowned quickly before she returned to the cabin.

A nymph brought me a plate of hash browns, and eggs. Before she left I asked her if the hunters ate earlier and she said no quietly then left to serve the other campers. I listened carefully for a minute ignoring the campers talking to hear if I could hear the hunters in their cabin.

Ever since I became a hunter my sight sharpened to where I could see much farther then before and could hear the slightest sounds. After a few seconds of ignoring the campers talking I could hear the hunters talking in their cabin.

Line Break.

Ashley's POV

I walked back outside to see if Percy returned to his cabin last night but I saw that the wolves were gone. That is weird ever since some of the hunters upset Percy the wolves have been guarding his cabin. I walked back into our cabin and was swarmed by hunters asking questions.

"Did you see him, did he look mad?" No ladies I did not see him or the wolves.

Percy's POV

I felt kinda bad that I was making them worry so as a sign to let them know I was okay, I pointed my finger towards the cabin and made a buffet of pancakes, and pitchers of orange juice appear where I heard the voices.

I immediately heard the voices in the cabin stop when they saw the food appear. The hunters ran out of the cabin and looked around to try to find me until Laura pointed to the dining pavilion. "Look hunters I can see the wolves over by the pavilion."

The walked towards the tables and then they saw me and ran towards me in fear that I would disappear again and they all started apologizing to me. I saw in the 3 hunters faces who were the ones who hurt me the most crying.

I tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't let me get in a word so I made a pancake appear in each of their mouths. As I was saying I do forgive you all but I do need some space to let everyone calm down from what happened.

Ashley spoke up after she got the pancake out of her mouth. "Why would you forgive us so easily Percy when some of us don't deserve your forgive us." Because I understand that most of your lives you hunters never trusted men so it is still taking time for some of you to ignore what you have learned about men from over the years.

I talked to my mother last night when I left, then Artemis visited me in my dreams telling me I should forgive you all. Forgiving you 3 is not a hard problem, the hard part is that I have never treated a woman wrong and suddenly being accused of something so heinous will take a while to forget.

Now come on hunters its breakfast time there are a whole lot of empty seats here if your hungry some of the hunters looked around if it was okay to sit at the Poseidon table but after a few seconds they all sat down and the smell of the ocean flowed around us making me smile.

Some of the campers looked at the hunters like they were crazy and that my father would turn them in goldfish for even sitting at his table and not Artemis's table but when it didn't happen everyone began to talk and looked at Mr D to see if he was going to was going to say something but when they saw him shrug like he didn't care and went back to chatting with his wife 1 camper from the Aphrodite camper who I recognized from her short choppy hair walked over to the Hephaestus and sat next to the boy she held hands with the other night and began to eat breakfast with each other.

After a few seconds campers from almost every table got up and walked over to sit next to a friend, or a girlfriend, or boyfriend and began to eat together. Chiron looked like he was going to tell everyone to go back to their own tables until he caught a glare Mr D and kept quiet.

The campers spent longer than normal at breakfast until Mr D told everyone that it was time to start their lessons. The hunters asked if I wanted to go practice archery but I shook my head they must have thought I was still mad because their heads lowered. I would practice with you but I got another lesson with Mr D in a few minutes.

They cheered up a little bit and began to walk off until they finally noticed Fang who was towering over the other wolves. Ashley was scared at first until Fang trotted up and licked her hands. I laughed at their expressions, yeah I was shocked to when I saw him but I guess it was from him being made pure immortal.

The hunters walked off to do archery with the wolves following them while I walked towards to the big house to talk to Mr D about letting Paul meet up for a visit with Gabe. I got to the big house and knocked on the door.

Mr D opened the door and told me I would have to wait a minute before our lesson. I followed him in and saw that Mr D walked towards a table and stood next to Malcolm that had blue prints of a maze. "OK Mr D I made the blue prints to the maze your wife asked me to make it will always change to customize to what your wife wants to teach it will be like the labyrinth except that it will only be the size of a football field and only you and your wife, and Chiron can command it."

Mr D nodded his head at what he was being told. "That is good Malcolm it will be a good teaching source there is a spot in the woods where there are no trees nearby that have nymphs in it so it will be a good place set up the construction. I will inform Hephaestus to send over the supplies that we need, and Hecate to place spells on the maze to do what it is supposed to do."

Malcolm nodded his head and left the big house, and Mr D turned to me. "Sorry about that Percy but since my wife has been made the teacher of puzzles what better way for her to teach than on the job the maze will be made into a simulation course to simulate a group of three demigods that are on a quest even with the labyrinth destroyed it doesn't mean there aren't other dangerous mazes out there."

Wont it be dangerous for the campers to be in there? "No anytime a camper is in the maze they will be constantly watched to ensure maximum safety, it will teach them how to solve riddles." How was Malcolm able to make the maze like the labyrinth? "There was designs from Daedalus's laptop on the original labyrinth but my wife was easily able to solve what they meant and how to make them better."

I'm glad that your wife will be able to help the campers on their future quests how long until it is fully built, and tested? "A week at most Hephaestus, and a group of Cyclopes's will be building it, and Hecate, and her children will enchant it so that it will constantly change to always be able to challenge the campers, and there will be monsters placed inside the maze to keep the campers on their toes, and if a camper is injured and needs medical attention the maze has a fail safe that will transport them to the big houses medical room."

"So now that is over lets get started with our lesson." Before we get started Mr D my step father Paul wants to know if he can have an hour alone to pay back Gabe for what he did to my mother. "I will have to ask Hades if he will allow it but if it means more pain for Gabe I'm sure he wont mind."

Mr D wrote a small note and took out a drachma and tossed them both in the air and they both disappeared in the air before they hit the ground. "Hermes is delivering the letter to Mr D we should get it soon until then lets train."

Mr D snapped his fingers and the ground opened up and Gabe started coming up he remembered what I did to him yesterday and was desperately trying to go back to the underworld. Hey Gabe how was your bath yesterday? He glared at me and if he could he would try probably try to strangle me.

I felt my mind entering his and I could see all the torture that was being done to him. I planted images in his mind of all the muscles in his body ripping apart from himself, and turning into the worms from yesterday and instead of heads they had little razors and the worms began to move up his body into his brain.

After 5 minutes of the worms torturing him I then had his mind believe he was being chased by Cerberus but before he could get away his leg got caught by a bear trap, and Cerberus caught him and began to eat him alive.

The rest of my training was spent making Gabe think he was being dipped in acid but then Mr D told me that training for the day was over because Hades sent a reply back. "Hades said that tomorrow Paul can do whatever he wants to Gabe tomorrow at 3 pm. After our training." Gabe started to sink into the ground but I could see vines being coiled around his body as he went to the ground.

What was the vines for Mr D? "He was disrespecting me in his mind so for the rest of his life anytime he tries to sleep in the underworld thorny vines will drag across his body. Gabe will never be able to sleep again." I smiled at what Mr D told me. Mr D thank you for that I never want him to have another peaceful moment.

Well who knows Percy maybe every now and then Hades will let you go there and torture him anytime you want. Well Mr D is there anything you need me to do before I leave? "No that will be all Percy I will see you tomorrow and send a message to your step father that he will need to be at the camp borders at noon I will allow him into the camp to do whatever he wishes to Gabe."

I bowed to Mr D before I left and went to see Nico to get some stuff for my step dad. Since it was Wednesday and it was almost lunch time he should be at sword fighting class about now. I walked to the sword fighting arena and saw Clarisse teaching a large group of students from the Apollo, Hades Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis's cabin.

I saw the hunters were bored slightly because Clarisse was teaching them stuff I thought the hunters long before. I let out a loud yawn to which Clarisse got angry at me and threw her spear with such great accuracy it would have hit me, had I not side stepped and grabbed the shaft of the spear before it would have were I was at.

What Prissy you think you could do a better job. I could feel the electricity flow through the spear but oddly enough it didn't even hurt in the slightest in fact it energized me. I looked up at the sky, huh I guess Zeus did more for me than just let me be able to fly in his domain. I felt electricity flow through me and little bolts of electricity came from my fingers. I willed the electricity to get stronger, and was shocked to see that a large bolt of lightning coming out of my hand and into the sky.

I heard a small laughter in my head and realized it was Zeus. "Do you honestly believe Percy that after you saved 1 of my daughters from being captured by monsters, and my other daughter from being killed by the elder pit scorpion poison that all I would do for you is let you fly into my domain."

"After you finish your training come to me on Olympus and I will teach you about your new powers I really surprised your father didn't jump at the chance to tell you that you are the only demigod child that wasn't mine in the entire history of demigods that I shared my powers with. Just be careful Percy you don't hurt anyone until you know how to use my powers."

Zeus's voice left my mind and I saw that all the demigods in the arena were backed up against the far wall because of what I just did. Ashley rushed forward to me and pulled my arm down against my body because my hand was still shooting lightning bolts in the sky.

I was glad to see that she didn't get shocked but Zeus told me in my head that my electricity only hurt people I wanted it to. "Percy are you okay how did you do that?" I guess Zeus was just feeling nice.

I decided to play it off as a joke, does anyone need anything recharged?

With my improved sight I threw the spear back at Clarisse at it impaled itself right between her feet. Clarisse I'm sure you everyone is thinking you are doing a good job but I guess all you want to teach them is stuff that even a 5 year old can do the hunters a bored out of their minds.

Clarisse got over my light show because she pulled out her spear and charged at me. From all the fighting techniques Artemis and the hunters showed me I analyzed her attack plan. So I sidestepped her when she ran at me. I grabbed her ankle mid charge and pulled her leg back with enough strength that she flew onto her back.

She quickly jumped to her feet and stabbed her spear at my gut but I kicked her spear into the air before it could make contact and I grabbed her wrist and put her in a wrist lock that someone would see on 1 of those fake wrestling shows the back of her wrist was against her lower back and I had a tight grip where her shoulder blade meets her neck. I had her in a position where if I wanted to I could squeeze a point on her neck and make her pass out, and if she tried to pull away it would dislocate her wrist.

How about we make a bet Clarisse you and 2 people you pick can fight anyone of the hunters and that will show you that you need to teach higher level sword fighting techniques instead of the preschool stuff.

And what if we win against your hunter who can barely use a sword everyone knows that hunters are bad with swords. What do you want if you win Clarisse if you win? You have to give me riptide for a month. I got silent and she laughed loudly. "What you realize your hunter will lose and you cant handle the stakes of the bet."

OK I will accept that if you or any of your two partners win you get to keep riptide for a month only if you promise that you will not destroy, or damage riptide in anyway is that a deal? "If I win I will treat riptide like it was my own weapon." OK but Clarisse if the hunter I pick wins you and the entire Ares cabin have let the Aphrodite cabin permanently redecorate your cabin, and replace your cabins entire wardrobe, and you, and your cabin have to wear whatever clothes, they give you, and finally you must let your friend Silena daughter of Aphrodite give you a personal makeover that you must dress like that until the end of camp.

I saw the satisfaction of Clarissa's face pale at what she, and her cabin would have to if she lost. That's a lot you ask for Prissy." Well you want me to give you my sword that has fought against Kronos that's a lot to ask for if you win. "Fine Prissy Jackson if I win I get your sword for a month, if you win we will allow the Aphrodite cabin permanently redecorate our cabin, and the other requests you made if you win." I want us to swear on the river Styx the follow through on the bet.

I Percy Jackson swear on the river Styx that if the hunter of Artemis I pick to fight you Clarisse daughter of ares, and the 2 other demigods you picks if she loses I will give riptide to you clarisse if you swear on the river Styx that I will get it back in perfect condition and nothing happens to it.

I Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares swear on the river Styx that if I win I will return riptide to you in the exact condition it is after the fight, and if I lose the bet me and my cabin will do everything you have requested."

OK Clarisse the fight will take place tonight after dinner. I pick Ashley van Johnson daughter of Hermes hunter of Artemis. "I will pick Malcolm Peterson son of Athena, and Chris Rodriguez we will see you tonight Prissy be ready to lose riptide."

With that Clarisse ended class and stormed out of the arena. And all of the campers ran off to tell everyone about the fight. I saw Silena iris messaging Aphrodite, and they both were squealing in delight at the thought of what they could do to the Ares cabin.

The hunters ran up to me, and Ashley punched my arm with such force, that I nearly ran crying like a daughter of Aphrodite that had to wear a pair of combat boots. Ow Ashley what was that for? "What do you think you are doing risking something so important for a bet?"

I don't know but I have complete faith in you Ashley now look we only got 3 and a half hours until dinner so are you willing to be my champion, or the guardian of riptide. (lol hope you all caught the joke.) Fine Percy you better hope I can win.

We spent the next 2 hours practicing sword fighting techniques making sure she could perfectly disarm people. The other hunters threw in tips to make sure she would win. OK Ashley since you don't stay at camp much let me tell you about your opponents.

Malcolm is a brilliant son of Athena, he is a master strategist never let your guard down around him don't go for the obvious attacks. Chris your half-brother as you know as a child of Hermes he is dangerously quick, and tricky. He is Clarisse's boyfriend so use that against you if you attack him aggressively enough it will upset Clarisse.

Now your toughest opponent Clarisse as a daughter of Ares she will be powerful, and her spear maimer is electrified so if it shocks you will be in trouble so have rubber on you to negate the electricity. Make Clarisse mad get her to lose her focus.

Something you must be careful of Ashley is that she has Ares blessing if she glows red end it quickly. She nodded at all the information, and I would have kept going until I saw Mr D walking towards me looking upset.

"Percy I must take you away from the hunters we got a problem. The gods have heard of your bet and they are all coming to watch the match so we must get you ready so we don't have a repeat of what happened."

What are we going to do Mr D? We must go visit Hecate to do something to negate your mental powers while the gods are here." Mr D put his hand hand on my shoulder and teleported us to big town. Where are we Mr D we are in a city called Alexandria that's in Louisiana.

"We are outside of Hecate Palace its a prime source of her magic." We walked up to a purple and gold 2 story house. I thought in my head how I wouldn't call this a palace. But then Mr D's laughing caused me to look at me funny.

"Percy you do realize as a demigod that something that seems normal isn't always normal especially considering we are going to the home of the goddess of magic." Mr D knocked on the door and a girl that couldn't be more than 8 opened the door.

Mr D looked at the girl with a confused look until the girl transformed into older woman with mostly pure black hair that had streaks of gray I recognized her as Hecate even though I only met her 1 time. "Right on time Mr D this normally doesn't seem like you." Hecate bowed to Mr D and opened the door to let us in.

The mansion was huge with giant cauldrons in the middle of the room for her potions. "Sorry Mr D but we have to make this quick I have a fight to watch." Hecate smiled at me and led me to a small cabinet that had an assortment of eye glasses, and little contact cases.

"OK Mr D you asked me to make you something that will let you minimize his mid powers so he cant enter the minds of gods for the fight here is what I made. Percy can either wear these glasses or contacts I would say the glasses would be better for multiple uses, and whenever he is done you keep them Mr D encase another god makes an impromptu visit."

I took the eye glasses and they appeared to be Armani that would cost a fortune. How do these work lady Hecate? "Their easy you just wear them as long as you do you will have to get a gods permission to enter their mind."

Thank you lady Hecate I bowed low and headed towards the door with Mr D right behind me as soon as we left the mansion Mr D teleported us back to camp half-blood. Mr D why are all the gods coming to see a simple fight.

"Well you did make it so that if Clarisse lost Ares cabin would be redecorated by Aphrodite cabin at first Ares wanted to kill you for even suggesting it but Poseidon managed to make him not by also making a bet with ares."

What kind of bet Mr D. Well if Ares daughter wins all his children gains the ability to breath underwater." What if I win the bet? "You will like this Percy if you win Ares must give you his personal war chariot, and a weapon of his of own creation. And Ares, his children can never seek retribution on you if you win."

Wait a minute when you mean his war chariot do you mean the same chariot he rides into war in the same one he used when you and the other gods fought Typhon. That is the same chariot it is the ultimate war machine."

But how would I be able to control something like that won't it need the power of a god to control it?

"Percy you are more powerful than you realize you could control it. Ares even swore on the river Styx it would work for you like it would work for ares himself."

I guess I shouldn't tell Ashley about the extra pressure then huh? Mr D chuckled not unless you want to lose riptide. Is their anything I can do to help Ashley? Well there are no powers to be used in the fight but magic armor, and weapons are allowed. So to say if you were to give her some special armor, that is important to you it might help."

I looked at my wristband that held my armor in it and smiled. I think I got something that could help her. I prayed silently to my father asking him to allow Ashley to wield the armor he gave me and give her the strength to use it like I could.

I will see you later Mr D I only got 20 minutes to meet Ashley and help her out before dinner. I ran to the arena where the hunters were still at and called their attention. OK Ashley I have been told I can give you some items to help you win. Please hand me your armor, and sword.

Ashley unstrapped her armor and her sword and gave them to me. I tossed them to the ground and walked up to her. "Percy what are you doing I need those for my fight?" You don't need those you need these.

I unsnapped the wristband from my wrist and all the hunters were confused. None of the hunters seen how I activated my armor but they were not. I snapped the wrist band on to her hand, and handed her riptide.

She held the pen in her hand and while it was in her hand it turned into a hair clip. None of the hunters spoke for a few minutes until she put the hair clip in her hair. I figured if you are fighting for me not to lose riptide then you should use it in victory against Clarisse. Besides I am sure Zoe would like to see 1 of her old fellow hunters use her gift to me. "Percy I will use it well I will do all I can to win in Zoe's honor."

Normally it would return to me but while you are in the fight it will serve you like it would me, after the fight it will return to me but I wouldn't feel right you fighting with anything else. "OK Percy but what about my armor that armor you threw away was the closest thing that would work for me."

Push the little button on the side of the wrist band I put on you. It took her a few seconds to find it but when she clicked it armor began to cover her entire body at first it was ocean blue. But then it turned its colors to purple and gold.

That armor was forged by the hundred handed one Briares. Normally with me I could summon water from the wrist mounts. But there will no special powers allowed so you wont be able to. I got 1 last piece of equipment to help you out I clicked my watch and it turned into the shield Tyson made for me. I handed it to her and she placed her arm through the shield strap.

Ashley moved in the armor like it wasn't there even though the armor, and shield probably weighed 50 pounds combined she moved with lightning quick speed, and grace. Come on hunters lets get ready for dinner we got less than an hour till the fight, Ashley retracted the armor, and switched the shield into the watch form, and put it to her wrist.

We got to the dining pavilion just as the conch horn rang and everyone was trying to talk over the other to try to talk to clarisse, Travis, and Conner were taking bets on who would win. Chiron was rushing frantically around camp getting everything organized because he was one of the few who knew who would be coming to the match tonight.

We saw a flash of silver near the head table and the other hunters ran towards the hunters table Thalia still looked a little angry but I guess Artemis told her the worst part was over. Thalia was prepping Ashley for the fight, and Phoebe got the hunters to sit and let Ashley eat.

Nymphs brought by food buy I shook my head letting her know that I would supply the food for the hunters. I asked Ashley what she wanted to eat and she told me chicken soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches. I made that for everyone except for the soup which I made bowls of different soups for everyone. I chose cream of mushroom soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches. I asked the cup for blue colored cherry coke.

An owl flew down to the head table and pecked Mr D on the shoulder. It is time for the fight everyone who wishes to watch please head to the Arena. Every single camper, and hunter rushed to the arena to get the best seat possible.

But everyone stopped when they saw their godly parent arrive in various fashions. Hephaestus arrived in a column of orange fire, Hesita walked out of a camp fire, Zeus arrived when a lightning bolt struck the ground.

Hades appeared when a massive fissure in the ground opened up and it closed when he walked towards the other gods. Aphrodite appeared in a pink perfume mist, Apollo arrived in a streak of sunlight, Artemis arrived when a deer ran from the forest and morphed into Artemis.

Hera arrived with Zeus nothing spectacular about that. Demeter arrived when a meadow appeared from the ground and formed itself into a woman, Persephone arrived in a fountain of flowers. Athena arrived when a couple dozen owls flew to the ground and flew away leaving Athena standing there, finally Hermes arrived but instead of making a big show he just walked out of the woods talking on his phone but he waved at me and his other children.

Ares arrived in the sky riding in his war chariot driven by fire breathing horses it sailed to the ground and when it looked like it was gonna crash it evened out and stopped it just outside the arena. Ares gave me a personal glare. Finally my father arrived in a massive wave of ocean water accompanied by Triton, and Amphritite.

I slipped on my glasses when Mr D signaled me to. At first I didn't noticed but then I couldn't sense the gods minds. Athena commanded everyone into the arena. It took 3 minutes for everyone to to get seated. The 3 nearest rows of seats nearest the fighting grounds were reserved for the gods to which all the gods minor, and major that had kids at camp came to watch I sat next to my father, while the hunters sat in front of Artemis.

Athena stood and announced the rules of the fight to everyone gods, and campers in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "The rules of the fight are simple you fight to disarm no maiming or killing. There will be no outside interference from anyone gods are interfered from helping on either side. I will be the referee of the fight so no cheap shots or special powers this fight is for weapons only."

Clarisse stepped forward in armor that glowed with immense power of the blessing from her father. Malcolm was in pure white armor with a helmet the shape of an owls head. And Chris was wearing standard camp armor.

Ashley stepped forward with no armor, or weapons, and the Ares cabin laughed at her until she unleashed the armor I let her borrow the power of the armor was that of on a whole different level from that it fitted itself to her body that looked like a second skin. She took of the hair clip and it transformed itself into a 3 foot long glowing bronze sword.

Clarisse got mad and complained to Athena. That is not allowed the armor, and weapon both belong to Percy." Athena glared at Clarisse, "You would dare complain about the unfair daughter of Ares I know for a fact that the armor, and shield were replaced today by your father. The only reason why I am allowing you to use them is because she is wearing the armor forged from Poseidon palace, so if I was you I would not complain or I will ban you from using what your father gave you today."

I heard many of the campers chucking at what just happened. "And daughter of Ares I also know your armor has the power of controlling weapons so if you even try to use it 1 time you and your partners will lose do you understand me?"

"Lady Athena I had no idea my father replaced my weapon and armor". Athena glared at Ares and Ares cowered in fear. "Ares if you try anything else you will lose your bet so do not try anything." Everyone got into fighting positions. Before the fight Zeus summoned a force field around the fighters and bellowed to the other gods. "This will negate any attempts at trying to help the fighters, and It will inform Nemesis of who tried to interfere." The woman at Zeus's side nodded her head in agreement, Zeus waved his arm down signaling the beginning of the fight.

Line Break.

Ashley's POV.

I felt riptide flowing with power in my hand, and the protectiveness of Percy's armor. I did as I was told I was wearing rubber coated shoes to prevent being electrified. I summoned Percy's shield and gripped it tightly.

I was offered by Thalia to use aegis but I declined because Percy gave me his total confidence that I would win, but I wanted to use what he gave me. I looked at Malcolm who was analyzing my stance trying to find any weaknesses but he shook his head at Clarisse who glared at me.

I knew Clarisse not only wanted to beat me because of the wager but also for all the times me, and the hunters beat the camp at capture the flag. Chris ran at me in a zig, zag formation to try to confuse me while Malcolm, and Clarisse circled around me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Chris clashed his sword against riptide trying to knock riptide out of my hands. I barely had time to knock his sword away, when Malcolm tried to sweep my legs with his sword. When I jumped up Clarisse stabbed her spear into my leg I could feel her spear make contact but it did not pierce the armor.

I could feel the electricity trying to run through the armor but it wasn't strong enough. I rolled to the ground and I could feel the spear still in my armor. I pulled it out of my leg and tried to snap it in 2 pieces but It wouldn't break I then threw the spear into the wall and when Clarisse tried pull it out of the wall I ran at Malcolm and kicked him square in the chest while he wasn't paying attention.

He tried to stand up and I was about to kick the sword out of his hand Chris ran at me trying to protect Malcolm. I ran at him and from a trick I was taught by Percy, made Chris think I was going to slash at Chris's legs and when he moved his sword to block my strike I punched Chris directly in the nose making his flow with blood.

Chris dropped his sword from the pain but before I put riptide to his throat and make him surrender I heard Clarisse charging at me with her sword. I barely blocked her attack with Percy's shield but she managed to disarm my shield from me.

Just before she brought her sword back up to strike me again I slammed into her gut with my right shoulder. She didn't fall back in pain she kept her ground until I smashed my armored shoes into her feet. Causing her to stumble back.

I saw Malcolm trying to stand up, while Chris was staggering from his broken nose. I glared at Clarisse who recovered from her foot injury but I saw she favoring the foot. I sent a barrage of sword strikes against Clarisse forcing her back.

She was almost shoulder to shoulder with Malcolm who just managed to stand up but I saw a major dent in his chest armor. I feigned another sword strike at Clarisse who did just what I wanted her to she tried to block again and she did I kicked her in the head it might have knocked her out but her helmet stopped most of the damage, but It still sent her flying into the wall that the Olympians were behind.

I didn't give her a second look, I went after Malcolm who was my second biggest threat he may be hurt but 1 thing I know from the children of Athena never underestimate them. Chris ran at my back just as Malcolm tried to disarm me. I jumped to the side causing Chris to charge right into Malcolm I used the distraction to kick the sword out of Malcolm hand and put the tip of riptide at his throat.

Before he could answer he vanished in a shimmer I looked up and saw some of Apollo's children removing his armor, and feeding him some ambrosia. I saw Clarisse getting up from the rubble. I looked at Chris who was getting up, and then I remembered Percy telling me to make Clarisse angry.

You know Chris I guess it must suck for a daughter that for a daughter of Ares she is getting knocked around like a daughter of Aphrodite. I looked at Clarisse who erupted in a flame of red aura. I sent a silent apology to Aphrodite to forgive my comment. I put the tip of my sword to Chris's chest and he to disappeared.

"You will regret the day you ever insulted me you worthless hunter she walked over to the wall where her spear was stuck and she pulled out her spear with such force it tore out a 20 foot chunk of concrete.

She charged at me like a raging boar. And she stabbed her spear into the ground 2 feet before me, and pushed her spear down and used it like a shovel I felt the ground under me rumble and my feet fell from under me and she pulled her spear out and brought it down on me. I could hear Ares yelling at her to end it.

But I used that as my advantage and slide myself under her I knew I had to end it quick because with the aura surrounding her she could cut through me like butter. I said a silent prayer to Apollo so that I wouldn't hit anything vital.

Before she could turn I stabbed riptide right through her shoulder of the arm she held her spear in I withdrew riptide and stood. She staggered, but did not fall. Her aura was flickering and when she turned I hit her with a sickening uppercut that made her drop to her knees.

She tried to use the spear to stand up but she fell face forward. Athena called Apollo to immediately heal her and I fell back from exhaustion. Apollo flashed forward and surprisingly enough Ares jumped down from the seats and checked to see if his daughter would be okay. Ares made the armor vanish so Apollo could check on Clarisse.

I made my armor and weapon go back to their original forms. And I rushed up and knelt next to Clarisses. Is she going to be okay Apollo I prayed that I wouldn't hit anything vital. "She is going to be fine child she will be fine the pain she is going through right now is from the extreme blessing of Ares it has put on a big strain on her body I have even repaired the teeth you knocked out.

Ares your daughter is an amazing fighter I fear for any enemy that ever fights her. Ares nodded at my statement and even smiled down at his daughter. "At first I was upset she lost but for her to summon that much of my power impressed me."

Clarisse opened her eyes as her shoulder wound healed. "I am sorry father that I failed you I will not let that happen again." Ares chuckled lightly, "do not think about that now my daughter you have made me proud, the only thing I'm mad about is now I have to give that sea spawn a couple of important important."

Clarisse looked at her father confused. "What do you have to give him dad my war chariot, and a favorite weapon of mine." Clarisse tried to sit up to probably beat Percy up. "He dared asked you for your war chariot father?" No daughter I made a bet with his father that if he lost the bet all of my children would gain the ability to breath underwater, and if he won the bet Percy would gain my war chariot, and A weapon I just created."

"I am sorry father I could not win your bet." Poseidon walked up behind Ares dressed in his normal board shorts, and Hawaiian t-shirt. "Do not feel bad Ares since I know you will go through with your bet I will give you a consolation prize."

Ares stood up glowing with anger, "And what is that seaweed breath?" Poseidon chuckled at the comment. "Its easy armor rash I am going to give your daughter who just fought with honor what you asked for if you would have won. Clarisse began to glow a sea green until it faded. As long as she shows my son, and myself respect she will be able to breath in water. And if she is in a quest she will also be able to speak to any animals under my domain for help."

Apollo helped Clarisse stand up, and everyone walked back to the front of the arena where Travis, and Conner were handing a huge pile of drachmas over to Percy looking sad. Percy smiled at what had to be 200 drachmas in his hands he noticed me walking up to him and the hunters and shoved the money in his pockets.

I snapped off the wristband, the watch and riptide returned to pen form. I gave them to him and he smiled gratefully at riptide and put it in his pocket.

Line Break.

I felt riptide humming in my hand happy to be back with me. I put riptide back in my shirt pocket considering my pants pockets were almost overflowing with drachmas. I told her I had total confidence in her I was the only who bet on her besides the hunters and they all had a mountain of money with them.

Ashley looked me with a glare. "Whats with all the money Percy?" Oh this money its the payout from your match I told you I believed you. "You bet on the match?" she looked like she was gonna punch me again so I backed up quickly.

Hey don't look at me like that I wasn't the only 1 your fellow hunters made more money than I did they got more gold than Midas. The hunters looked like they had to be somewhere else at the moment. Instead of punching me Ashley gave me a bear hug. "So Percy what are you going to do with the money?" Right now I don't know I seen a couple of good things on the Hephaestus TV.

Like a weapon grip that will fit on any that will allow a person to channel their powers into a weapon. I also saw a new TV I could get who knows. Maybe I will just make 200 iris messages to random people. (**See my new 200 1 shot prank story... Oh who am I kidding that's a joke I got you though.) **I was going to continue on my list until my father coughed signaling everyone to listen.

"For those of you who don't know Percy, and Clarisse aren't the only people who bet on the match me, and Ares made a bet and he lost so now everyone can watch at what Percy gets. Ares looked like he didn't want to tell everyone.

"My part of the bet is that if I lost I would have to give Percy my personal war chariot, and a new weapon I just made." Phobos, and Deimos looked like they were going to end my immortal hunter life on the spot until Ares continued.

"I also swore on the river Styx that if I lost I would not seek vengeance nor would any of my children." He glared at Phobos, and Deimos. "And if anyone harms Percy Jackson in vengeance for me losing will feel my wrath."

Phobos, and Deimos shrank back in fear. "Percy my war chariot is now yours and my immortal war horses will now serve you faithfully." I looked at the flaming horses who nodded to me. "And as for the weapon that I promised to give you here it is"

Ares proceeded to pull out a black sword hand that had actual flames flowing on the handle he nodded to Hephaestus who snapped his and 3 machine monsters in various forms, and sizes appeared 30 feet ahead of Ares. The first monster was a 9 foot tall Minotaur, the second monster was a 12 foot tall cyclopes, the final monster was a 25 foot long drakon who looked like the drakon from the battle at Manhattan. Ares took off his sunglasses revealing eyes of pure flame.

Ares turned to everyone and commanded them to stand behind him. Not a single demigod hesitated to run back. A massive red aura surrounded Ares who squeezed the weapon handle. Ares gripped the handle and threw his hand back like a fisherman would cast a fishing pole. And a massive whip appeared it had to be over 35 feet long in length but if the whip did not look scarey enough it had jagged pieces of metal moving along the whip like a chainsaw blade.

Ares whipped the whip forward it went straight through the minotaur like the minotaur was made of wet toilet paper. He pulled the whip, and then the whip became covered in flames and he whipped it forward again this time to the cyclopes it wrapped around the cyclopes completely covering it in fire when the whip around itself nothing was standing of the cyclopes the only thing left was a boiling puddle of silver liquid.

He pulled back and with angry force slammed the whip into the head of the drakon and it sliced straight into the ground and left a 10 foot deep crater. He squeezed the hand 1 more time and it went back to its regular form.

Ares looked at Hades and asked Hades to bring out his friend and the ground opened up and Gabe appeared in human form. Hey human how would you like to get revenge on Percy for what he has done to you. Gabe nodded his head. Ares tossed the hand to Gabe

Human if you use this it will kill Percy with extreme pain pick it up and squeeze it and what you want done will happen. The hunters tried to rush forward but Artemis signaled them to stay. Gabe laughed evilly.

Get ready you use piece of garbage I will teach you a lesson. Gabe bent down, and picked up the handle but when he squeezed Gabe shuddered in pain falling to his knees. Gabe had blood boiling out of his eyes and immediately caught on fire.

"Percy if an enemy ever grabs this weapon it has a self defense to allow only you to use it. Whatever enemy grabs the weapon their blood will boil and the pain they will be in will be a 100 times worse than getting burned alive."

The ground swallowed the screaming Gabe and then Ares continued on. "Phobos step forward." Phobos hesitantly walked forward but he did not want to disrespect his father. Ares held his hand out and like he was using the force the weapon flew back into Ares hand and Ares immediately brought the whip back into its real form.

Ares slashed the whip into Phobos but right before the whip would have killed Phobos or seriously hurt Phobos the whip passed right through Phobos like he wasn't even there. "The whip will never harm your friends, of anyone who is loyal to you."

Ares returned the whip to its normal form and tossed it to me. I grabbed it and I felt the power of the whip run through my body. Before Ares left he told me 1 last thing. "The barbs on the whip are made from the teeth of the Lydian Drakon that my daughter killed that bathed in the Lydian Drakons poison for an entire month until the acid was absorbed and made the barbs stronger. The whip can cut through anything, except that of a god."

Ares flashed away slowly followed by the other gods after they said goodby to their children. Poseidon, and Artemis were the last to leave. After I said my goodbyes all the campers, and the hunters rushed up to see the weapon, and chariot.

The campers wanted to touch the weapon but they were afraid they would be killed. Instead they ran up to the chariot but the fire breathing horses weren't much better. I heard them tell me in my mind how if anyone touched them the horses would have fried camper for dinner.

Campers you do realize those were Ares personal war horses they ate the bodies of Ares fallen enemies, and they said if anyone touches them it will be the last thing you do. Conner laughed at me, that's a nice joke Percy good one. Conner walked up the fire breathing horse at front and tried to pet it until the horse nearly bit off Conner's hand.

"I heard the same horse talk to me in my mind. I swear master next time I am taking his whole arm off." Conner if you try to touch him again he will eat your arm. Mr D sighed and walked forward. "This is a new camp rule as long the war chariot only Percy may touch it if you are caught messing with it I will personally be the one who punishes you. You will not prank, mess, or damage Ares war chariot.

I walked up to the war chariot, and he horses let me pet them. Where will you all sleep. The horses looked at me like I was crazy. "Master we don't sleep when we are not in use or near our master we merge with the chariot and start our security system." As if to prove their point the horses, and the Chariot transformed into a pure black dodge charger with flames running on the side of the vehicle.

The horses, and chariot then transformed in a massive tank, then a slick black motorcycle each transformation, had massive guns or missile launchers attached to them. The horses returned to their normal form. Okay horses your first order is that you may not harm Satyrs, nymphs or any other nature creature. The chariot then changed back into the charger and drove behind My fathers cabin until I was ready for them.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter and the new stuff I gave Percy. Read, and Review if you enjoy my story.**


	12. au Looking for created charaters

Authors Note, looking for new characters.

I am wanting to have a little fun in my story so I am looking for new characters to bring into the story.

So if anyone who likes my stories, wants to send me character information on a character they want in my story let me know.

The only restrictions is that there can no other children of the big three, and no children of Artemis.

So let me know if anyone wants a character of their own in the story they might even become main characters.


	13. Tyson gets a new punching bag

There maybe some very violent scenes in the story so read with caution.

Percy's POV

I put the hilt of my new weapon and put it in my pocket next to my other 2 weapons. I walked over to Mr D and took off my glasses who held his hand out for the glasses, to make sure he would have them in case I needed them again.

Well I certainly did not expect to get a weapon, and a war gods chariot in the same day Mr D. "Did you forget the pile of drachma's in your pocket to Percy be careful with how you spend it." Yeah I just don't know what I am going to do with the money.

"Well I am sure Hephaestus would be more than happy to hook you up considering how you made Ares be embarrassed in front of the Olympian council now that his cabin is going to be redecorated by Aphrodite."

Well Mr D I am going to bed for the night I'm going to use my new chariot to pick up my step father to bring him here. Mr D laughed, "You just want an excuse to use the chariot don't you Percy" I would be lying if I said that wasn't the reason I wanted to pick him up to bring him here. I smiled and started to walk towards my fathers cabin when I got stopped by one of the hunters.

"Hey Percy are you going to stay in our cabin tonight?" Not tonight Penny my father told me that my brother Tyson would be arriving at camp and I wanted to spend some time with him. Penny smiled at my answer and ran off to the cabin.

I finally reached my fathers cabin, and almost had the door open when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Wait up Percy we need to talk to you for a minute." I turned around and saw that almost the entire Hephaestus cabin was smiling ear to ear looking at me.

Yeah Beckendorf what can I do for you? "First we all wanted to thank you for what happened with the Ares cabin, but that's not what we are here for, we are hear to ask you if we can examine and study your new weapon."

What for Beckendorf? "Well in no way could we ever fully make a copy of it since the god of war made it, and its made from the fangs of one of the most legendary drakon ever, but if we could study it might help us in making new weapons and traps to protect the camp."

OK I will let you examine, and study it but since its such a dangerous weapon you will need to get Chirons approval. I saw something coming from the fingertips of one of the Hephaestus campers sprouting little flames from his fingertips.

He saw me looking and got scared and blended into the other group of campers. I found out earlier at the party that his name was Leo. I knew when to leave things alone so I didn't mention anything. So Beckendorf let me know tomorrow morning what Chiron said. He nodded and left with his siblings.

Leo waited till his siblings were gone and he rushed up to me and grabbed my shirt by the collar. "I don't know who you are but if you tell anyone what you saw you will regret it." Leo put his hand near my face and made his hand become surrounded in flame as a threat.

I knew Leo wasn't a bad guy but I was not going to be taken threats lightly. I put my hand in his that was covered in fire, He was shocked that I was not on the ground screaming in pain, but what surprised him even more is I absorbed the fire he made, and I took a cue from what he did and I covered my my body completely in fire to show him he was not the only one who could play with fire.

I don't know why you feel so threatened to use your powers and if you do not want anyone to know that is fine it is your business, but you do not threaten someone unless you can back it up. I absorbed the fire back into my body, and waited for him to let me go.

"How were you able to do that your not a son of Hephaestus?" I'm not one of your siblings I am a son Poseidon, who has been blessed by lady Hestia. "Promise me you will not tell anyone what I can do." I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone of what you can do if you tell me why you acted like that."

Thunder rumbled in the distance at the oath. Leo looked around to see if anyone was looking but there were people nearby. Do you want to talk about it in my cabin? He nodded, and followed me in the cabin where we saw Tyson cleaning up the room.

When Leo saw Tyson he reached for his hammer and charged at Tyson. I ran up to stop him with riptide drawn stopped Leo before he hit Tyson. Leo couldn't get past me, and looked at me with a worried expression.

"What are you doing man there is a Cyclopes in your cabin?" You were about to hit my brother with a hammer do you realize if you hurt my brother you would have had an angry sea god on your case." Tyson finally noticed us and yelled in surprise BROTHER!.

I knew I had no where to run as he grabbed me in a bear hug. Yeah Brother its good to see you to can you let me go I still have a few ribs that aren't broken. Tyson sat me down on the ground and looked at Leo.

"Ooh nice hammer, wanna see mine?" Tyson pulled a cyclopes sized sledgehammer from out of nowhere that was bigger than both me, and Leo. Listen Leo don't mind my brother he wont tell anyone what you say.

I pointed to a chair that was in the room facing my bed. Leo sat in the chair while I sat on the bed, and Tyson went back to cleaning. "Well from what my siblings have told me there hasn't been a child of Hephaestus who could use fire in over 2 hundred years and the last child of Hephaestus who had the ability caused a major fire in London. So I thought it was best to keep it quiet. (In this story Leo's mother was never killed by his fire powers.)

Well Leo its not always a bad thing to have, or be something that you shouldn't probably have, or be but its not always a bad thing. Look at me I am a child of 1 of the 3 big three gods really I should not be alive.

But here I am and if I was not born Olympus might have been destroyed along with the gods and the titans would have won. So just because some people say what you might have is bad doesn't mean it is who knows maybe one day it will save someones life.

"I guess you are right Percy but I do not want to be an outcast for what I can do." Leo is their anyone you really trust? "Yeah my girlfriend Piper." Well tell her about what you can do, and if you are not ready to tell her, you can tell Chiron you can trust him with anything.

Leo nodded at what I said. If you want Leo I can help you with your powers so you will have better control over them. "Really you could help me learn, I never knew anyone who had the same powers that I did."

Yeah I can help you although it might be awhile before we can start I got a lot to train on. "That's fine Percy but where will we train? Tyson started to jump up and down. "Oh brother I know where you can train Daddy gave me and the other cyclopes that work in his forges a small private island to live on when we aren't busy we have a camp set up there where you can help him in privacy."

Thank you Tyson that will be a great place as long as the other cyclops don't mind. OK Leo you better go back before the harpy's come out you don't want to be eaten. Leo shook my hand before he left leaving just me, and Tyson in the cabin.

Hey Tyson do you want to see something cool you missed out on? "Oh can we brother what is it?" Its just outside the cabin. Tyson ran charging out of the cabin with me in his wake. I finally caught up to him when he saw the war chariot.

Tyson was petting the 4 fire horses even though they were breathing fire on him he didn't mind. I spoke in my mind to the horses that they better be nice to him since he is my brother. The horses whined in protest until Tyson began talking about all the weapon and armor modifications he could do to the chariot to make it stronger.

As soon as the fire horses began to hear how he could make them armor they began to be nice to him. I swear those fire horses ate up the idea like blackjack ate sugar cubes. Hey fire horses if you be nice to Tyson I promise I will let Tyson make those modifications to you.

Tyson just started explaining to himself how he could add flame throwers, and Greek fire bombs to the chariot when I told Tyson it was time for bed. I had to drag Tyson away from the fire horses because they were nuzzling Tyson trying to be his best friend.

We walked back into the cabin, and as soon as we got inside Tyson immediately went and started iris messaging his fellow cyclopes friends from our fathers palace about his ideas. I had to wait 20 minutes until he was finished. Tyson you realize you were talking about improving the god of wars old war chariot.

"That chariot, and fire ponies belonged to Ares?" Yes brother that war chariot is practically a nuclear missile on wheels. Tyson acted like I just told him he won an entire grocery store of peanut butter. Yeah Tyson and the war chariot is mine now.

"Oh brother can I ride in it sometime?" Yeah sure brother, I am taking it for a drive tomorrow to my mothers house. "Oh I get to see Sally again?" Yes brother so lets go to bed. I brushed my teeth and went to bed, I got woken up early by Tyson telling me he wanted to go see the fire ponies. It took me 5 minutes to fully wake up and another 10 minutes to shower.

After Tyson asking me 10 times I was ready I nodded and we walked out to the back of the cabin where I was surprised to see at least 10 other cyclopes, and even Briars the 100 handed one inspecting the chariot.

Tyson how did all the cyclopes from our fathers forges get here. "Oh I asked Chiron and the wine god if they would allow the cyclopes to visit camp for a few days to see the chariot and work with the Hephaestus cabin on some new camp defenses, and they said yes. The other cyclopes are with the dragon guarding camp.

When the rest of the camp found out from their siblings about all the cyclopes at camp they ran out dressed for battle until Mr D announced they were friendly. Briars and the cyclopes were trying to fit body armor onto the fire horses that would transfer to the other transformations that the chariot would go to. For instance the armor on the horses became 22 inch platinum rims on the charger, the armor became a red and black custom paint job on the motorcycle. (Here is a link to what the motorcycle would look like, /en_)

Tyson and the others finally found the perfect body armor that the horses liked when Beckendorf came running up to me with an ear to ear grin on his face. "Oh great new Percy, Chiron said me and my siblings permission to study your war whip."

OK Beckendorf I'm glad to hear that. I took out the handle to the whip and squeezed the razor sharp whip immediately came out and when I looked carefully at the razors, and noticed they were celestial bronze, and some weird gold metal. Hey Beckendorf do have you ever seen a gold metal like this before Beckendorf looked at what I was pointing to and he looked equally confused.

"No Percy I have never seen that before." I walked over to Tyson and showed him the gold metal and asked him if he knew what it was. "No brother let me ask Briars he should know. Tyson took the whip and showed it to the other cyclopes, and briars who was in his smaller form, they had a long discussion before Briars seemed to realize something.

Briars walked up to me holding the whip carefully. Yes it took me a while to remember but it is an ancient type of metal used by the Romans it is called imperial gold but I have not seen any in centuries and even that was only in a book."

So why would Ares the Greek god of war have a weapon of roman design. Briare's shrugged all hundred of his arms. "I do not know there has not been a trace of this metal since ancient times." Hey Beckendorf maybe you should show this to your father.

Beckendorf held out his hand for the whip to examine it. "Yes I will show this to him tonight I had a meeting with him tonight anyway/" OK just be careful with it, Beckendorf nodded and walked off after getting the whip back to normal. I summoned the a table full of food for the cyclopes, and Briar's since it looked like they would be there a while. I summoned bloody pieces of meat for the fire horses which I decided to call the four horses of destruction.

They seemed to like the name, although 1 of the horses commented how he wanted to be called bob but I didn't know if he was serious. I walked to the top of half blood hill and saw 9 cyclopes, and most of the Hephaestus cabin working on the bronze dragon, who was going to be another guardian of the golden fleece.

I looked at the bronze dragon who seemed to get really along with Leo. The conch horn rang for breakfast and all the cyclopes charged to the dining pavilion and saw a table outside the pavilion that was bigger than the entire pavilion that had a hammer symbol.

Everyone sat down for breakfast, I went to the hunters table and I sat down between penny, and Ashley. I saw that the 2 daughters of Hermes were working on a prank to do to the Hermes cabin including something to do with a vat of honey, and baking soda, I had no idea where they were going with it but I knew I wouldn't want to be within a mile when it was going down.

I knew Travis, and Connors were great pranksters but I have seen some of the pranks Ashley, and Penny did, and I feared for anyone they targeted. The nymphs brought by breakfast for everyone but when I saw 1 nymph struggling under the weigh of 1 platter she was carrying so I ran up to her and grabbed the tray she was carrying before it fell.

I saw the plate had a couple hundred peanut butter sandwiches on it, and I immediately knew what table she was going for I told her I would take it to them, I reached the table and saw that they were working on blueprints for the Greek fire bombs.

I put the plate, or in better terms car door sized plate of food. The cyclopes said their thanks but quickly went back to their plans. I smiled Bob and the other horses were going to like the new additions like Aphrodite likes Prada.

I went back to my breakfast, and asked if the hunters wanted to see my new chariot. They agreed knowing the chariot would do wonders for their missions. Me, and the hunters left early and went to the chariot and saw that it was changing forms but when it sensed me nearby it went back its normal form.

I told the horses to respect the hunters as much as they did me and they may use the chariot when I am not around of if they need to on dangerous missions. The agreed since it was an order. I told them that I would need them to take me somewhere in an hour.

I went inside my cabin to use the fountain my father gave me to send an iris message to Paul. I threw a drachma in the water, and asked for Paul. I saw Paul sitting at the breakfast table reading the morning paper.

Hey Paul you got time to talk for a minute. He looked up to me and smiled, "Sure son what can I do for you?" Is my mom there? "No she has a meeting with a couple of book publishers so she won't be back until dinner time why?"

Well I got permission for you to meet up with Paul for that talk you wanted, are you sure you still want to go through with this? "Yes son I am where am I to go?" I will be leaving camp in an hour to pick you up so be ready and don't wear anything expensive unless you want to explain to my mom why you are covered in blood.

Paul stood up and grabbed a solid metal baseball bat and chuckled. Before I leave Paul I just wanted to ask if you are afraid of heights? "No son why are we riding on a Pegasus? No we are riding in my new war chariot I won from the war god Ares.

I smiled at him mischievously and ended the call before he could respond. I left the cabin and went to meet Mr D for my lesson. Gabe was already waiting for me but he was chained to the wall with thorny grape vines. Gabe looked like he was about to fall asleep when the vines tightened around his body and he screamed in agony.

So Mr D I take it Gabe regrets disrespecting you now? "Oh yeah he has been begging for hours to forgive him but we all know how that worked out." I closed my mind but instead of starting with the worms I made him believe that the grape vines were entering his body through ears, and shredding his brains like a blender. I then made him believe he was slowly being dipped in a vat of acid.

I had so much fun torturing him until Mr D told me it was time to pick Paul up to bring him here so before I left I made my hand become covered in fire and I walked up to him and I could the look of fear in his eyes before I covered his face with my hand. I took my hand away leaving a freshly burnt hand mark melting skin away from his face.

Hey Mr D can you 1 of the Ares kids bring over some stuff to help Paul out? "Sure anything in particular you want?" Yeah a blow torch, a bolt cutter, and a glove that's covered on the outside with broken glass.

Mr D whistled at what I asked for and I could have sworn the ground under my feet hummed in delight, and before I was able to walk out of the room a dark shadow appeared in the room and when it disappeared, and a pure black dagger appeared on the ground at my feet, with a note attached to it.

"Percy this is not a normal dagger as long as you keep it with you the happier you are the more pain Gabe will feel, keep it with you or Paul knowing even if you aren't there torturing Gabe you will cause him much pain- Hades."

I grabbed the dagger, and thought back to all the happy moments I had with my mom enjoying freshly baked cookies with her, and I saw Gabe writhing in agony thrashing in pain in the corner of the room. Well Mr D it seems like I am going to give an extra special offering at dinner tonight.

I Heard the horses of destruction telling me in my mind that they were waiting at the top of half blood hill ready to take me where I need to go. I ran up to the hill enjoying the power of Hermes enchanted shoes.

I climbed into the chariot grabbing the reins and called Tyson to climb in so we could leave. The Chariots carriage doubled in size to allow Tyson to be able to ride along. I whipped the reigns and told them where to fly.

The horses thundered down field gaining speed, and flew off into the air leaving a trail of fire in its wake but as soon as the chariot was off the ground the fire vanished. I had to hold on for dear life from the speed of chariot and when the horses sensed it 2 chairs immediately appeared under me, and Tyson to make us comfortable.

I saw various buttons on a console each labeled with various weapons ranging from Gatling guns equipped with celestial bronze bullets, there were dozens of different types of missiles ground to air missiles, air to air missiles.

Anti personal missiles, there was even a red button that was labeled in case of emergency push button, it was an actual nuclear bomb. Hey Tyson when we get back to camp disarm the nuclear bomb okay. I heard bob tell me in my head that Ares took out the bomb by order of Zeus, all it does now is serve root beer.

Oh cool I pushed the button knowing they were telling me the truth and in a cup holder appeared an icy cold mug of root beer. I took a drink of it and it was with a doubt the best soda I ever had. We reached my mothers house in under 10 minutes and the chariot glided effortlessly on the ground.

I told the chariot to make itself look like a car to anyone else who saw it. Me, and Tyson got out of the chariot just as my mom was walking out of the door. I thought she was at a meeting, I guess she must forgotten something.

She didn't notice me or Tyson until Tyson ran up to her calling her auntie Sally and grabbed her in a hug. Sally was surprised at first but she hugged him back smiling. "Hey Tyson its good to see you again, did you get taller Tyson?" "Yes I grew 4 feet taller since you last saw me."

Tyson finally put her down and she walked up and hugged me until she saw the 4 horses that had fire covering their bodies. "Percy get some water these horses are on fire." Its okay mom that's how they are they used to belong to Lord Ares until he lost a bet now his war chariot is mine.

So mom I thought you were at a meeting with a publisher? "I was but they had to push the meeting back a little bit because the publisher was stuck in a meeting. I was headed out now so what are you doing here?" Oh I came to hang out with Paul for a few hours he said wanted to go practice with his bow.

"Oh okay then have fun son." My mom reached behind her back and made the bow appear, and then disappear showing she still had it. My mom hugged me again before she got in the Prius and drove away. As soon as my mom was gone Paul came out of the house with a duffel bag on his back and smiled at me.

"Hey son are you ready?" Sure Paul lets go I walked up to the chariot that was still in the form of the dodge charger. "I thought you were coming here in a chariot not a charger?" We did the chariot is just in the form of a car as to not make mortals think they are seeing things."

After Percy finished the sentence Paul gasped when he saw what it really was. He didn't seem like he wanted to get in from the look of the horses until I told hit it was safe. Another chair popped up with a seat-belt and after we all got in and Paul buckled up the chariot took off.

The chariot took a little longer to get back because Paul was not used to the speed. Okay Paul you got 1 hour to do what you want, Gabe will not be allowed to stop you in anyway. Just make sure you are ready for this because you will only get 1 chance.

Paul nodded at what I told him, and when finally reached the camp border, because I had to allow Paul to enter camp because he was mortal. I spoke aloud saying that I Percy Jackson allow Paul Blofis to enter camp half-blood.

The Chariot slowly walked up to the big house, and when we got within 10 feet of the door I heard screams of agony. Me, and Tyson got out of the cabin, and ran to see what was going on we charged in the door, and saw that the hunters was using Gabe as target practice with their bows.

There was over 100 arrows sprouting from his body, there were even arrows where no man ever wanted to get hit. I coughed to let everyone know I was here, and when the hunters saw me they smiled and grabbed me in a group hug.

So Thalia did you all tell him why you were shooting him, or just just unleashed a volley of arrows on him? "We found out who he was, and that he was here. And we thought we would pay him a visit." I walked up to Gabe and twisted an arrow that was in his shoulder even deeper.

Well Gabe I take it that since you are in Hades, field of punishment, that you know of Greek mythology so I should introduce you to the girls. Gabe meet the hunters of Artemis they really hate it when men hurt or are mean to women, you should be lucky its not Artemis herself here cause you would have been turned into a worm and fed to her hawks for all eternity.

Hunters meet Gabe the biggest piece of gutter trash in all the mortal world. Instead of the hunters waving back after I stepped away they sent another dozen arrows into his body. Mr D was in the corner of the room whistling, while reading a wine magazine.

Mr D Paul is here if you could return Gabe to normal so he can do what he wants to Paul. Mr D made grape vines grow from out of the ground and slowly removed each arrow from Gabes body causing him more pain.

After a minute Gabe was free of arrows but he had dozens of scars covering his body, and was bleeding slightly. The hunters sat down on couches Mr D made, and Tyson left to get Paul. Mr D turned the wall Gabe was tied to into a metal wall covered in razors. Paul walked in and finally got to see what Gabe looked like.

Paul meet Gabe my former step father, the one who hit my mother, and verbally abused her for most of my life. Gabe meet Paul my new step father who treats my mother like a queen, and makes her as happy everyday, as you used to make my mother feel bad when you were there.

Me and the hunters spent the next 2 hours watching Gabe getting brutally beaten to a pulp. I guess Hades liked what was happening to Gabe because Gabe was screaming saying how it should have only been an hour.

When Tyson found out all the stuff Gabe did to my mother Tyson was more than happy to help out. Tyson used Gabes body like a punching bag, and coming from an 11 foot tall cyclopes your body is going to hurt. By the time Paul was done Gabe had no teeth left, every bone in Gabes body was shattered, he burned beyond recognition, and the hunters had fun using the glass covered glove on his burned body. And Penny copper took some serious anger out on gabe by cutting off body parts with the bolt cutter.

I almost threw up on 3 different occasions from what was being done but I knew Gabe deserved everything he got. I took the pure black dagger out and handed it to Paul. Paul was going to stab him until I held him back.

"What are you doing Percy he deserves this?" Paul this dagger can cause Gabe so much more pain if you didn't stab him. "And how is that son?" Close your eyes and bring up the happiest memory you know.

Paul looked doubtful but after hearing Gabe wail in agony Paul opened his eyes and smiled. Paul the happier you are while you have the knife with you the more pain Gabe will feel so keep it and enjoy it. Paul hugged me in joy. "Thank you son this will come in hand considering I was going to surprise your mother with that trip Ireland tonight."

Paul barely finished the sentence when the dagger disappeared, and turned into tattoo on his wrist. I looked closely and saw that it was a book. Paul looked worried at first until Mr D told him to calm down. "Relax Paul, Hades just did that so you would never loose the dagger." Paul calmed down and smiled until it was interrupted by another shriek of pain.

Mr D continued on talking. "And if you ever want to pause the effects of the tattoo just hold your finger over the tattoo for 3 seconds to turn it on and off." Okay Paul come on we got to go before my mom gets back. We walked back to the chariot, and this time it was only me, and Paul we rode back to his house with him laughing in joy cause the chariot was like a ride at a theme park.

We reached the house just before 5 pm we would have gotten their earlier but Paul wanted to book the plain tickets to his, and my mothers second honeymoon. We got in the house, and Paul turned off the tattoo. I made us some Philly cheese-steak sandwiches, and onion rings to eat since we skipped lunch.

My mother got home an hour later looking happier than I ever seen her. She saw me, and Paul sitting on the couch and ran at us telling us how she got a major book deal on her first book, and even got a 3 book deal.

Congratulations mom I know how you always wanted to be a writer and now you are. "Yes Percy and with the money I made from my book, and the money from Paul's grandpa we can finally go on vacation." I exchanged a small smile with Paul when my mom was not looking.

Oh yeah mom where was you wanting to go? My mom ruffled my hair at the question. "You know I always wanted to to Ireland Percy I talk about it almost everyday." Paul took this as his chance to tell the good new. Before Paul took out the tickets, he put his hand on his wrist again, and when my mom was not looking he placed to envelopes on the coffee table.

"Oh Sally dear, you got some mail today I put it on the coffee table for you to read it." Sally walked back from the kitchen with a small piece of pizza in her hand. "Whats that honey I thought I got all the mail earlier?"

"Yeah but I guess the forgot some." Sally put her piece of pizza on a napkin and picked up the envelops she picked up a letter opener and opened 1 of the envelopes she was silent for 2 minutes because she was crying.

Paul looked like he was about to ask if she was okay until my mom hugged him crying on his shoulder. "Thank you so much Paul you don't know how much this means to me." Paul hugged her back and pulled me into their hug.

I spent the night at my moms house with the permission of Mr D. I whistled, and within 2 minutes both Mrs O Leary, and Fang appeared out of nowhere in my mothers house but there was enough room. I summoned at least a hundred steaks for both Fang, and Mrs O Leary and we all celebrated.

Paul opened up a bottle of wine and handed my mother 1 but she declined instead drinking a glass of orange juice she smiled to herself when she drank the orange juice, I thought it was kind of weird because somehow in my mind I knew it was a bottle of red wine that was almost 80 years old, and it cost roughly over 15 thousand dollars a bottle.

I don't know who I knew that but I didn't say anything we spent the night watching movies, and eating pop corn. My parents went to bed early and I slept on the floor next to Fang, and Mrs O Leary. I left my parents house early because Mr D sent me a message telling me that it was time to start my final lessons. I left a note for my mom telling her I had to get back to camp I got outside their house and told the chariot to fly back to camp because I was going to take a quicker way back.

I whistled to Mrs O Leary, and Fang telling them go to back to camp. I was about to water travel back to camp when I felt like something was watching me, but when I looked around I didn't see anything. I water traveled back to camp next to Fang, and Mrs O Leary and I told them to go back to my mothers house because I sensed something near the house.

Fang Growled when he heard what I said and he disappeared immediately followed by Mrs O Leary. I went into the big house and I expected Gabe to be there but it was just Mr D. Where is Gabe at? Mr D looked thoughtfully at me and told me that I would I would be training on him.

"Do not worry Percy now that I know you are so powerful I will be on my guard." I closed my eyes and tried to enter Mr D's mind but I knew that not every enemy I faced would be easy to enter their mind. Mr D was fighting my attempts to enter his mind and take over it. After an hour I finally managed to wiggle my way into his mind.

I saw all the inner workings of his mind and made him think that everyone in the world hated wine and the nasty aftertaste. I pushed all my power into making him believe that and It began to work he started to talk to himself on why people would hate wine and how it was made from the freshest of grapes.

I knew what I was doing was working, I had no Idea how I could manipulate a gods mind but I knew I had to continue. I made him think that the other gods never liked wine and that they only drank it because he was the wine god.

I saw him on knees rocking back in forth pulling on his hair and I knew I had to stop it was one thing to train but this was driving him crazy. I then told his mind how he knew I was lying, and how many mortals on earth had wineries and wished they could make wine that he would 1 day taste and approve of.

Mr D finally calmed down, I rushed out of the big house and found Mr D's wife Ariadne with Chiron writing down what he was saying I yelled to get her attention and she turned around smiling softly but when she saw my face she rushed up to me.

"Whats the matter Percy is everything okay?" Yeah Mr D was training me how to use his powers, and after a while what I was doing started to make him have a panic attack I think you need to make sure he is okay. Ariadne rushed into the big house with me following behind her.

I caught up to her and she was humming to him while his head was in her lap. I knelt down next to them and saw that Mr D was calm. Mr D I am so sorry for what I did I had no Idea you would be affected like that.

It took Mr D nearly 5 minutes to respond but his wife made him feel better. "It is okay Percy I don't know how that affected me so much even with how strong you are. Its like you made every little sign of doubt I ever had about wine blossom and become real. Its like once you got past my defenses you owned my mind."

I understand Mr D I will not use those powers anymore. Mr D's wife helped him stand. "Its not that easy Percy you just cant shut of your powers you need to perfect them so you can control them."

How Mr D if I did that to you as easily as that how can I continue to train with you? "Percy you have learned all that I can teach you. You have surpassed my greatest expectations you must train when you can.

So what will I work on now? "Well I was expecting that you would be stuck here for a month but Zeus has informed me of what you can do so you may stay the night at camp but Zeus expects you at the Olympian council room tomorrow by Noon."

I bowed and left the room. Walking around camp I met up with Leo, and His girlfriend Piper they were talking quietly about the secret he just told her when I walked up to them. Leo clapped me on the back hey Leo I got an hour or so do you wanna start your training?

Piper looked at me probably thinking how did I know when Leo told me he would be ready in a few minutes. I walked off and sat under a tree and summoned an apple. I saw Tyson and the other cyclopes changing out the weapons on the chariot, and I even saw Clarisse walking out of her cabin followed by Silena. If I did not remember the bet I would have thought I was going insane.

Clarisse came walking out of her cabin in a pink sundress with heeled sandles on. I saw she had her dagger attached to her ankle. I would say this ever since getting Chris as a boyfriend Clarrise's body became more woman like.

She wasn't the big beefy bully she used to. Now she looked to be about 5 feet 8 inches tall. She wasn't the skinniest girl at the moment but she had to have lost nearly 20 pounds. Chris stopped in his tracks when he saw her from across the cabins with his jaw almost to the floor.

Clarisse saw Chris staring and blushed I could see from Chris's face he liked how Clarisse was dressed when she was dressed like the other children of Ares you couldn't see her body figure much. But Chris smiled big when he saw his girlfriend and I saw Silena jumping up and down in joy knowing her makeover worked.

Leo walked over to me and told me he was ready to go. OK Leo we need to go into the water to get there so walk into the water in the beach. Leo walked off while Tyson walked up to me. "Brother 1 of the cyclopes will be waiting for you at the island he finished the training grounds last night for you."

Thank you brother Tyson ran off to continue working on the chariot. I followed Leo to the beach and before I reached him Piper came running up to me. "Your name is Percy right?" Yes what can I do for you Piper?

"I know Leo told you about his power over fire but can you please be careful I don't want him to get hurt in his training." I saw that she was really worried. I will be careful Piper I promise you. Piper nodded and before she left she blew a kiss to Leo.

I stepped into the water, and placed my hand on Leo's shoulder. Okay Leo close your eyes while I locate where we need to go. I sensed the water flow and found the island. It was 20 miles northwest of my fathers palace. I water traveled both me and Leo to the Island and told him to open his eyes.

To say it was an Island would probably be the wrong word it was a small city. It had over a dozen different forges that had aqueducts running under each forge to keep it cool. There Giant beds at the center of the island for a communal sleep area.

What had to be the biggest cyclopes I ever seen even bigger than Polyphemus he was over 20 feet tall but had a gentle demeanor. He was still a lot smaller than briars the 100 handed one but he towered over us.

"You must be Percy Jackson, my name is Jungar guardian of this island, and overseer of Cyclopes." Hello Jungar my brother Tyson told us that you finished a training area. Jungar led us to a 20 foot wide circle of concrete that had 4 giant celestial bronze towers surrounding the area.

"These bronze towers will create a force field to prevent whatever you do from damaging the island you may start when you are ready." I walked inside the training area and walked out making sure we could get out.

I waved Leo forward, and I summoned a ball of fire in my hand, as soon as the fire started a clear force field surrounded us. The ball of fire in my hand was the size of a baseball. Okay Leo want I want you to do Is show me the most amount of fire you can summon at once, do not worry about me I can practically live in fire.

Leo nodded and held out his hands and immediately a fire storm engulfed the force field but Leo could only keep the firing going for 10 seconds before he fell to his knees breathing deeply. I handed Leo a square of ambrosia.

That was a good job Leo you got the fire up to almost 2500 degrees Fahrenheit. Are you completely immune to heat or just highly resistant? "I have no Idea Percy, I almost caused my mother to be seriously injured years ago so I never really learned how to use my powers."

Okay are you ready to continue the training now? Leo stood stood up and nodded his head. Okay Leo now I am going to see how much heat you can withstand so I am going to surround you with fire and raise the temperature, if at any time it gets to hot you let me know OK?

Leo closed his eyes and nodded. I aimed my right hand at Leo's body and summed a stream of fire the completely covered his body in fire I sensed the that the fire was at 500 degrees Fahrenheit. How are you doing over there Leo is it to hot.

"No I feel completely fine Percy." I increased the temperature of the fire to a 1000 degrees Fahrenheit and asked him again. Nope I don't feel anything Percy. I increased the temperature to 4000 degrees to see how hot he could handle.

" OK Percy its getting kinda hot in here." OK Leo lets see if you can absorb the fire inside of you. Picture in you mind the fire going into your body. Leo looked confused at what I asked him to do but after 30 seconds the fire slowly started to disappear, until it was fully gone.

Leo finally made all the fire disappear and he opened his eyes. Well good job Leo at much heat you can withstand you can stand inside of a volcano for nearly 5 minutes before it gets to hot. "How much heat can you withstand Percy?" I can live inside an active volcano without any problems. Hestias powers of fire are stronger than your fathers but when your powers are fully strengthened you will be able to do great things. I told Jungar that we were done for the day and the force field vanished. Leo looked like he was hungry so I made a hamburger and curly fries appear for him to eat while I went to talk to Jungar.

Thank you Jungar for letting us use your Island. Its no problem my lord as Cyclopes we look up to 2 major gods Your father, and Hephaestus and I will do what I can to help the both of you out so anytime you or a child of Hephaestus need to use the Island you may.


	14. I get conned by a godess

Percy's Pov.

I had just finished giving Leo a lesson on how to control his fire powers when Hermes appeared on the island arguing with his caduceus. "George for the last time I will not try the rat stew you like so much if you want some you will have to wait till the end of the day now shut it before I switch you to cell phone form."

Leo who was standing next to me whispered in my ear. "Who's the crazy guy talking to the stick?" Hermes must have heard Leo because he glared at Leo. "Child it is not a wise thing to do to insult a god." I bowed low to the ground. Please forgive my friend Leo lord Hermes, the only god he has met before is Mr D.

I stood up, and saw Leo had a look on his face that probably meant oh I am going to be turned into rat stew. "I am sorry lord Hermes please forgive my comment." Hermes waved his hand away from the comment like he didn't have time to talk.

"Look Percy I have been sent here to deliver a message to you from Zeus." Hermes proceeded to pull out a plain white envelope that had a small lightning bolt on the front and nothing else. I took the envelope and felt a small bolt of electricity run through me.

I opened the letter, and began to read it. "Perseus as you have been told you are to be at the throne room by noon. I just wanted to let you know to bring my daughter Thalia along for training, we will find you a place to stay while you are training- Zeus."

Lord Hermes can't I just say at Artemis's temple during my training? "No Percy, Artemis's temple is going under reconstruction so you, and Thalia will both have to stay somewhere else the council will be deciding where you will stay."

Hermes clapped me on the back, and snapped his fingers and a giant canister appeared above Leo's head seconds before massive amounts of green slime fell on him. "That's what you get for calling me crazy son of Hephaestus, just be happy you didn't say that to Aphrodite or you would be wearing dresses for a month."

Hermes disappeared in a flash of light. I summoned a wave of water to wash away the slime but the water did nothing to the slime. Well I guess for the god of pranks I should have known it wouldn't that easy to get the slime off.

Leo tried to set himself on fire to melt away the fire, but as soon as the fire came in contact with the slime it disappeared but left something worse in its place massive stink surrounded Leo. I heard laughing in my head.

The smell got so bad I started to gag, Leo started to smell like a mixture of rotten eggs, and what Mrs O Leary leaves in the woods after dinner. Even Jungar who was 50 feet away started to gag. Leo why did you do that. Jungar brought out nose plugs so we wouldn't have to breath out of our noses.

I put the nose plugs in and it blocked most of the smell. Hey Leo maybe you should stay away from Piper for a few days I don't think even Aphrodite's best smelling perfume could cover that smell. "How was I supposed to know that they goo was a form of a stink bomb."

I sent a silent prayer to Hermes begging him to let the stink not last long for the sake of the camp. I have no Idea if he would accept my plea, but I was glad I would not be staying at camp long. Leo I got to send a message to camp.

I walked to the edge of beach and sent an iris message to Mr D explaining the prank Hermes did, after 2 minutes of his laughing he told me that he would warn the campers. I waved Leo forward and told him I would return him to camp.

I water traveled, Leo and myself back to camp but as soon as I got him there I transported myself into the hunters cabin where all the hunters were at. The hunters had all the animals including Mrs O Leary, and Fang along with the wolves, and hawks.

Hey Thalia what are all the animals doing here? "Well Mr D informed us of the prank and since the animals and us hunters have enhanced senses including smell we are camping out in here." Oh good then I don't have to warn you.

I walked up to Thalia and saw her petting a wolf. Hey Thalia you and me are required at the Olympus council room tomorrow at noon so make sure your packed up. "Why are we required at Olympus tomorrow Percy?"

Me and you are to meet your father tomorrow for training to control our powers. "What do you mean our powers you don't have the power over electricity?" One of the hunters looked like I was going to say something until I shook my head.

I put my index finger on her forehead and sent a mild jolt of electricity through her. Not strong enough to hurt her in anyway but it caused her short hair to poof into a fuzzy Afro. Thalia looked shocked but it wasn't as much at my powers it was that she couldn't put her hair back to normal.

"What did you do to my hair fish breath she yelled out?" I held my hands in the air showing sparks shooting from my finger tips. All I did was show you why I was needed on Olympus also. Thalia spent the next 2 hours trying to get her hair back to normal but it would not budge.

The other hunters tried not to laugh but some couldn't stop themselves. I mentioned how she could go visit a daughter and she would probably be able to fix Thalia's hair but she took the comment like I said that Green day sucks.

Thalia sent a bolt of lightning at me but it went into my body like I was swimming in water it felt like I just ate ambrosia, and had a good nights sleep. Thalia must have been expecting me to be sent flying back into a wall crying in pain. But when I smiled and sighed happily she must have took that as a challenge,

Thalia grabbed her necklace that her father gave her and it transformed into a single black celestial bronze glove that had electricity swarming all around it she threw a massive lightning bolt at me. The lighting bolt seemed like it came at me in slow motion but I held my hand out and grabbed at the lighting bolt.

As soon as the lightning came into contact with me it changed into an almost exact replica of her fathers lightning bolt. I was surprised that it didn't absorb into my body or explode it sat in my hand crackling with Power. I looked at Thalia who was on 1 knee sweating profusely.

I rushed up to Thalia to make sure she was okay. What were you trying to do Thalia kill me? Thalia shook her head in disagreement. "No Percy I was just trying to give make your hair stand up. But when I pulled power from my fathers gift it was like all its power was being pulled from the necklace into my lightning bolt I couldn't stop my attack."

Penny handed Thalia a square of ambrosia, and she took a small bite from it and it looked like she felt better. Thalia is their any power left in your necklace? Thalia ran a finger against the glove and shook her head. "I can't feel anything in it Percy maybe it needs a cool down period."

Hand me your necklace Thalia. Thalia slipped the glove off and it immediately turned back into the charm necklace. I took the necklace and place the tip of the lightning bolt again it. The lightning bolt started to sink into the necklace until it was fully gone.

I felt a massive amount of energy in the necklace like it wanted to be with me but I thought nothing of it. I handed the necklace back to Thalia and she sighed happily when she felt it return to normal. Thalia placed the necklace back around her neck.

The wolves walked up to Thalia and licked her hands checking to make sure she was OK. Thalia I think we should talk to your father tomorrow about what just happened and make sure there is nothing wrong with his gift.

Thalia nodded her head in agreement and finished off the square of ambrosia. I walked up to Thalia and placed my hand in her head. The hunters looked at me like I just got done sniffing glue. I felt the electricity flowing through her head and asked it to return to me.

Thalia's hair immediately returned to normal and fell back into place. I sat in a camping chair and leaned my head back thinking about what just happened. I made my hand form in cup and felt the electricity forming in my hand in the shape of a baseball.

I willed the electricity to form balls of light all around the cabin and the one closest to Thalia light up brighter, and went into her body. The hunters thought she would get hurt but there was a new glow around Thalia who beamed in delight.

Thalia walked up to each beam of light and each one flew to her and made her glow brighter. Thalia looked like she was thinking for a minute then thought something.

"Hey Percy do another of the lightning balls, but feel like you are trying to defend yourself when you make one. I was confused at why she would ask but I made a lightning ball appear in front of us and made it feel like it needed to protect me.

Thalia tried to touch the lighting ball but she went falling back as soon as it came in contact with her skin. I willed the lightning ball to heal Thalia and it went flying into her body. After a second the glow formed around her again.

So I can make my lightning heal or, attack people that's cool I wonder if it would only matter because your a child of Zeus. Phoebe stepped up, "Try it on my lets test the theory." Thalia grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Phoebe I am a child of Zeus and that little ball of energy hurt a lot, who knows what it would do to you." I shook my head in agreement I agree with Thalia, Phoebe I don't even know how to control these powers yet you could seriously get hurt. Phoebe seemed to think about it for a second and she whispered so only the hunters could hear.

"Well what about your gloves Percy couldn't that heal me?" That's only if you sacrificed yourself to save someones life not to test a theory. Thalia looked up and smiled. "I got an idea Percy what if I put a hand on your shoulder and check to make sure you don't use to much power wouldn't that help?"

It took me a minute to answer, OK Thalia but take off your necklace just in case we don't want me to accidentally drain it and seriously injure her. Thalia nodded and handed her necklace to Ashley who put the necklace in her shirt pocket.

Thalia placed her hand on my shoulder and I could sense the power in her body, I willed it to stay within her. I placed my palm in the air and created a small ball of electricity but made sure the power was limited.

I made the ball of electricity stay there to protect me, Phoebe slowly stepped forward and very carefully placed her finger on the ball and withdrew her finer putting the tip in her mouth. "Ow Penny this is just like that mortal joke device you have with you the pen that shocks people when they click it."

I then made tried to make the ball of lightning heal anyone who was injured and it flew right into Phoebes finger. It too caused the same glow and Phoebe smiled indicating my electrical powers had the ability to heal also.

I started thinking in my head about how this could help but I still would need to wait to use my powers so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Time for the rest of the day went slowly I summoned food for all the animals in the cabin, and made a fire in the pit that was in the middle of the cabin. I saw out of the cabin that nymphs were bringing food to all the cabins.

I guess Leo's stink was still bad but I smiled when I saw Piper spraying Leo with some kind of spray outside of his cabin. She wanted to be by him even with the bad smell. The hunters and myself spent the next few hours Sharpening their weapons, cleaning the cabin, and talking about prospective girls around camp who might want to join the hunters.

It was almost 8 pm when I made a feast for the hunters. I made myself a t-bone steak, with 2 fully loaded baked potatoes. The hunters asked for their various favorite foods and we enjoyed dinner by the camp fire.

We each sacrificed food to the gods. Before we went to bed I made apple pie Ala mode. I took a bath and enjoyed the hot water. I spent the next hour soaking in the water I would have fallen asleep had the water not have gone cold.

I got dressed and got out, I told the hunters that I was going to bed. It got quiet in the cabin and when the cabin sensed everyone getting tired the roof became see through so everyone could look at the stars. I felt my eye's closing and enjoyed a peaceful nights sleep I guess Morpheus was feeling nice because my only dreams was sitting on the beach watching blackjack, and star-bright.

Flying in the sky playing some form of Pegasus tag. The sky suddenly got dark, I saw a beautiful woman with long flowing hair walking along the beach I tried to run and catch up to her but the faster I ran the farther she got away. She started to turn her head to face me but the light wasn't on her face so I was not able to see who she was. The light started to shine on her face but before It could I felt someone trying to wake me up.

I jumped up awake from my hammock. I looked around, where did she go? Thalia looked at me like I had a star fish stuck to my face. "Where did who go kelp for brains?" I dream't I was on a beach and there was this woman on the beach but I don't know who she was and then I woke up.

"Well what makes you think she would be here if she was in a dream, did you hit your head and lose the brain cells the kelp in your brains didn't already destroy?"

Be quiet pine cone face everyone is weird when they wake up. Thalia shrugged and walked off the other hunters were still asleep since they didn't have to go anywhere. I changed clothes and left the cabin to go to the stables.

I found Silena in the stables brushing the Pegasus manes. She saw me and smiled and waved at me before she went back to work. I saw Beckendorf in the corner of the stables carving a little statue of a flower from some redwood.

I heard the Pegasus that Silena was brushing cooing in happiness. Hey Silena the Pegasus says he will be your best friend if you brush just behind his left ear. Silena was more than happy to please the Pegasus so she brushed behind his ear.

I walked up to Blackjacks stable who was sleeping soundly next to star-bright. I made a sugar cube appear in my hand and waved it under his nose. He sniffed and tried to eat the sugar cube probably thinking it was just a dream until I whispered in his ear that star-bright wasn't in the stables right now.

Blackjack jumped awake looking around till he saw star-bright still asleep and gave me a glare until he saw the sugar cube. He thought about whether or not to continue to glare at me until 2 more sugar cubes appeared in my hand and he forgave me after he ate.

"So whats up boss, why you need to wake up a poor sleeping horse?" I just wanted to let you know that you and star-bright need to take me and Thalia to Mount Olympus in a few hours and we might be there for awhile.

"Oh that's cool boss, just let me know when you are ready to go." Oh by the way Percy Silena is in the stables giving out brushes to nice Pegasus that are awake so if you want to enjoy a nice rub you better get her attention.

Blackjack looked around like I said he just won a years supply of sugar cubes, he saw Silena that next stable over brushing pork-pie. "Oh boss please let her know my back itches." Sure buddy I will see you later.

I informed Silena blackjack would appreciate a brushing and she sent a smile to blackjack. I walked up to Beckendorf and he was adding finishing touches to the wooden rose. Hey Beckendorf how is the research going on my whip.

"Oh its good I showed my father the strange metal, he didn't really give me a straight answer except that he was going to have a talk with Ares about the metal." Well I guess that answer is better than nothing. Beckendorf handed me the handle to the whip and I placed it in my pants pocket. Did you get any good Idea's from examining the whip? "Yeah my father gave me the blueprints to the whip, there are somethings we cant duplicate, like the element powers, or the vanishing whip but my father gave me an idea to implant mini whips into our armor to create and razor barrier against monsters from getting to close."

Well I'm glad you got some good stuff from examining the weapon I wish I could let you borrow it for longer but I have to go to Olympus for a while. "Its fine Percy with the blueprints my father gave me and my siblings we wont need the actual weapon."

Well let me know if you need anything Beckendorf I waved by to him and walked off towards the dining pavilion and saw that Chiron was showing Tyson and the other Cyclopes the blueprints to Ariadne's maze. The conch horn rang signaling breakfast and the campers filed in for breakfast.

The hunters were the first arrived anxious to see Thalia, and myself leaving. Breakfast went by way to quickly. Chiron trotted up to the hunters table and told Thalia, and myself that it was time to leave. Thalia wished the hunters luck in today's capture the flag game, and even loaned Thalia her shield aegis.

Thalia ran to the stables and brought out star-bright, and blackjack. Star-bright bet blackjack that her and Thalia would beat blackjack and myself to Olympus. Blackjack told star-bright that the bet was on and the loser had to buy the apples for dinner. I knew by whoever bought meant asking me to make them apples so whoever won I would lose.

Thalia laughed at the taunting our Pegasus were saying to each other and she gave me a mock glare that said me and blackjack didn't stand a chance. I gave Thalia the same glare, and at the same time we both mounted our Pegasus.

Thalia asked Phoebe to count down to 1 and we would start a race. As soon as it got to 1 star-bright shot forward, followed by me and blackjack. It was only a half hour flight from camp half-blood to Olympus.

Blackjack knew that pure speed flying to Olympus wouldn't be enough to get their first. Since star-bright was still young she didn't know that but blackjack paced himself. We were less than 5 minutes away from Olympus when star-bright started to get tired.

Blackjack was barely using any energy and when we were less than a minute away from the edge of Olympus blackjack put his speed into overdrive he quickly passed star-bright and landed in a garden on Olympus followed by star-bright 15 seconds later.

Thalia got of star-bright who was resting. Blackjack was strutting in the gardens like king of the Pegasus. "Who's the best flier out there I am isn't that right boss?" Star-bright rolled her eyes at blackjack but she clapped a wing on his back.

OK blackjack that's enough I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't like sore winners. "Whoops sorry star-bright." All star-bright said was apples, and blackjack rushed at me asking me repeatedly for apples. I faced slapped myself realizing that star-bright just conned blackjack.

I summoned to bushels of apples for blackjack, and star-bright. I started to walk off towards Olympus when I saw something flying above us I couldn't see who it was but it looked like a man with wings 1 wing was black the other wing was white. He didn't seem to notice us as he flew off into the sunset.

I walked off along a street that was lined with the temples of the Olympian gods. Thalia was walking alongside me listening to her I pod. I saw some owls flying above us and 1 of the owls flew down and landed next to us forming into the shape of a woman.

I bowed when I saw that it was lady Athena. Hello lady Athena how are you doing today? I am fine Perseus I have just come to inform you that the Olympian meeting will take place in 20 minutes, and Zeus has sent a message that you and his daughter will be staying in different places."

Why is that lady Athena? Athena shrugged at my question. "I have no idea but it is wise to not question the king of the gods." I nodded my head at her reasoning. Thank you lady Athena for informing us.

Athena did not answers she just nodded and disappeared leaving only 2 owl feathers behind. Thalia picked a feather up and the feather turned into a familiar knife. I recognized instantly that it was Annabeth's knife.

I saw the other feather that was still in the air float in my hand the feather instantly transformed into a hat that I remember all to well. I heard Athena's voice in my head. "Annabeth asked me to give Thalia her knife and to give you her invisibility cap hoping you both would put them to good use."

I'm guessing Athena spoke to Thalia also because an ankle sheath appeared at Thalia's feet. Thalia slipped the sheath around her ankle and strapped the knife inside. I showed Thalia the Yankee's baseball cap.

Thalia nodded her head and I put it on. I didn't feel any different but when I waved my hand in front of Thalia's face she did not notice my hand until I tapped her on her shoulder. I took off the cap and she gasped.

Did it work Thalia? "Yeah Percy you vanished just like when Annabeth used it." I handed the cap to Thalia who tried it on and she to also vanished I could sense the water in her body and felt where she was. I couldn't see her physically but I knew she was behind me.

I snatched the cap off her head and saw that she was about to slap me upside the head. "How did you know where I was kelp head?" Training pine cone face you may have been invisible but you still have water in your body.

I willed the moisture in her body to control her right arm and made her right arm flick her forehead. Come on sparky we don't want to keep the gods waiting I don't feel like becoming fried catfish today. Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

I placed the Yankees cap in my back pocket and we walked up to the throne room. A minor god standing guard in front of the doors told us that we would have to wait because the gods were still discussing something. Thalia asked who he was because she never saw him before.

"My name is Lee Kruger I am the child of of Ares, and Athena. I am the minor god of battle treaties, and torture. I am surprised you never saw me before I teach at camp half-blood during the summers when I am in need of training young campers."

Where are you the rest of the time Lee? "I can't tell you much but I work for Hades in the fields of punishment torturing evil souls." Oh I didn't know there were many children of both Ares and Athena recently I thought that would be major talk of on Olympus.

Lee waved away my thought. "I was born long before you were ever born, I was born during the first titan war." Lee nodded to himself for a second. "Are you sure you want to come out Mia you never asked to talk to another demigod before, OK OK Mia if you wish to speak with him you may."

"Percy do you mind if my best friend says hi to you she is a big fan of yours." Sure fine by me as long it doesn't keep the gods waiting. Lee rolled up his shirt sleeve revealing a tattoo of a Sphinx and he pressed his finger to it.

The tattoo started to move on his arm before leaping off his arm turning into a massive feminine looking sphinx, the only reason I thought it looked like a girl was because it had a pink bow in its hair. I saw Thalia's hand twitch towards her spear but Lee instantly saw her movement and he had her arm behind her back and a knife at her throat.

"Listen to me demigod I have full permission to kill any demigod who even tries to harm my pet sphinx I can tell you just like Percy's pet hell hound, Mia is the only nice sphinx and I will protect her with my life. The only reason why I have not sent you to Hades is because of what you have done for Olympus."

Before I could even blink the knife was gone from her throat and Lee was back where he was before and not a single scratch was on Thalia. Thalia looked ashamed at her thought. I heard Mia speaking in my head telling me it was a pleasure to meet me since I was the first demigod child of Poseidon in over a 100 years.

Mia told me about how she liked all my quests, she even knew some parts of my quests that I have never told anyone. I looked at Lee who had a look in his eyes that said trust me dude I'm am used to it. Mia would have kept on gushing about the quests her master lee did but he quickly silenced her when she said something that might have been important.

Lee asked Mia to return to her normal spot but before she did she raked a claw against her fur. And shed a fur coat. "Here Perseus Jackson this is for what you have done for Olympus." I picked up the fur coat. What is this Mia? "You already forgot what this is. Its a nemeion lion skin I won off a nemeion lion centuries ago. I would have given it to my master but he already has one. Just try not to donate this lion skin to a god or I will be disappointed in you."

Mia did not say another word and she disappeared returning back to Lee's bicep. Lee opened the door to the throne room and vanished. I picked up the Nemeion lion skin but it stayed in its normal appearance. I placed the lion skin around my shoulders and it morphed completely surrounding my chest, stomach, and arms.

Thalia walked into the throne room first with me right behind her. The gods were in there 15 foot forms all the gods stared down at us. Ares still looked a little mad that he had to use his second hand chariot. Zeus called the discussion.

Listen up fellow Gods, and Goddesses we are going to cast a vote on where Thalia, and Percy will stay. As they will not be able to stay at their parents Temple, and because Artemis temple is under construction they cannot stay there, and they must be separate so once the votes are final they cannot be undone."

The gods nodded their heads in approval. Zeus continued on his announcements. I have decided that whoever gods temple each demigod stays at they will train under that gods teachings while they are their so lets call the votes."

Zeus called Thalia to step forward. Thalia bowed at her fathers feet. "Who will allow my daughter to stay at their temple." A few of the gods raised their hands. The gods who raised their hands were Apollo, Athena, and Ares.

Zeus glared at Apollo but he ignored it. "Do any gods object to the gods who offered to let my daughter stay at their temple. Artemis immediately raised her hand but every god knew her objection. Apollo spoke up. "I promise on the river Styx that if Thalia daughter of Zeus stays in my I will treat her like my own daughter, and in no way shape or form of trickery, flirt with her or try to sway her from the hunt."

Artemis glared at Apollo but she knew the risk of breaking the oath of the Styx. And pointed a finger at him. "If you are not trying to flirt with a hunter or sleep with her then what is your motives for offering to let her stay in your cabin?"

Apollo looked at her with anger in his eyes. I think we all remembered what happened to Thalia that night in the woods I want her to stay with me so I can train her in healing in case the hunters need emergency I want to help her in case 1 of your hunters are in need sister.

Artemis looked completely dumbfounded. Then Zeus spoke up, "Fine it is settled my daughter will stay in Apollo's cabin to study from him in healing, and when she is done with her training she will get lessons in combat from Ares, and Athena. And to make sure Apollo keeps his word Artemis you may let 1 of your most trusted hunters stay with her to make sure Apollo keeps his word. Apollo if your break your oath, or make the hunter that will be staying with Thalia break her oath of being a hunter, you will take over Dionysus position at camp half-blood for a period of 300 hundred years and the only time you would be able to leave is to fly the sun chariot."

Apollo nodded like he had no intention of flirting with either hunters. Thalia stepped back, and I moved I bowed to Zeus, and then my father. Zeus then continued talking. "the only gods who can't offer to let Percy stay with them are, Apollo, Dionysus, Ares, and Athena."

I looked at the gods who I might be living with for who knows how long and they were, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes. I knew Hera would not offer and I was fine with that. I also knew I could not stay with my father, Zeus, Mr D, or the other gods who already voted.

Zeus looked at the others. "OK who will allow Percy Jackson to stay with them and train with them?" all the gods I expected to raise their hands did all except for Demeter, and Hermes. I don't know why Demeter did not offer but I guessed that Hermes was to busy to train me.

So my choices were between Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. I was really hoping I would stay with Hephaestus because I don't know if I could stay around all the pink, and perfume. Zeus looked at the two gods. "Does anyone object either of the 2 gods allowing to Percy staying with them."

Artemis again raised her hand in the air. "I will not allow 1 of my hunters to stay with the goddess of love." Zeus rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Artemis did you make Percy take the oath to forsake all love?" Artemis seemed surprised at what he said. "No I did not because he is a male I did not think it was necessary."

Zeus looked like he wanted to get this over with. "Okay we will put this to a vote which of you gods not including Artemis, thinks Percy should stay with Hephaestus raise your hand. Just before most of the gods raised their hands Aphrodite spoke up.

Aphrodite stood from her throne in a long red dress. Aphrodite began to talk about the reasons Percy should be allowed to stay with her and after 2 minutes of her talking I even felt it was best for me to stay with her.

Just a minute ago I would have chosen to stay at Lord Hephaestus's temple but something in Aphrodite's voice made me want to jump at the chance to learn from her during her talk only 4 gods raised the hands for Hephaestus. And by the time Aphrodite was done with her talk she had the majority of the vote even including Ares, and Athena which was surprising.

Zeus said in a thunderous voice his ruling. "It is decided then Perseus Jackson will stay with Aphrodite, and in his free time he will work with Hephaestus in his forges." My thoughts suddenly cleared when Aphrodite sat down with a smug look on her face.

Ares was giving me death glares, and Artemis looked murderous. I don't know how Aphrodite did it nearly every god was going to vote for me to stay with Hephaestus then out of nowhere she managed to sway over half the votes out from under him.

Zeus called an end to the meeting and almost all the gods vanished away Artemis was about to shoot Aphrodite with an arrow when Zeus silenced her with a look and she to vanished. Ares gave one last glare to me before he left.

It was just me, Thalia, and Zeus in the throne room now and when all the other gods left he beamed a smile at Thalia and shrunk down to normal Size, and grabbed her in an enormous bear hug. Zeus quickly let her down and released her from the hug.

"Its is good to see you again my daughter, and I will have fun training you both its not that often I show favoritism among demigods so don't let it go to your heads." I nodded in agreement, mainly because I was happy I was not threatened by lord Zeus to eat lightning.

"So Thalia, Percy whats say we get started with our first lesson what do you say." I was about agree when Thalia interrupted. "Father may I ask you a question about the gift you gave me on my birthday?" Zeus nodded letting her continue with the question. "Does the necklace you gave me have a recharge time after I use it because I did the other day and after I did it was completely drained?"

Zeus thought for a second. "No it should never be drained of power Thalia it was made from the essence of my master bolt its energy should be limited Hephaestus told me so." Lord Zeus I have to agree with Thalia she tried to use the necklace on me as payback but I to felt it completely drained.

"That is impossible even with the blessing I gave your Percy if my daughter did hit you with electricity you would be dead like I said it was made from a part of my master bolt." Thalia maybe we should try it again to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"Your right Percy lets see." I stood back 20 feet away from Zeus and Thalia. Thalia grabbed the necklace and it morphed into her power glove. Zeus was about to tell us to stop when Thalia gathered all the electricity she could muster into a massive lightning bolt, but before she launched it a flickering glow came from Zeus's pocket and the lightning bolt Thalia was holding tripled in size.

Thalia tried stop the attack but the massive lightning bolt went flying into me. I got shocked by her glove before and it didn't hurt, but this was like getting punched in the stomach by Tyson the lightning bolt that I grabbed in my was pushing me back slowly almost right into my fathers throne. If I did not stop myself I would be sent flying into my fathers throne and I am sure my father would not forgive me twice for being there.

I didn't know what I could do to stop it because the lightning bolt was getting stronger, and the flickering glow from Zeus's pocket was glowing even brighter. I saw that he pulled his master bolt from his pocket and I seen a trail of yellow light flowing from his master bolt into the lightning bolt I was fighting back.

I was less than a foot away from touching my dads throne when I felt a voice whisper in my head. "Use the electricity in your body that you have to counteract the attack and control it or you will die. I felt the lightning bolt in my hand began to break the bones in my hand from the force of the attack.

I felt inside my body the electrical currents from my brain and wished them to protect me. I felt the powers inside my body grow and push its way into my hand that was fighting back the attack. As soon as the power inside my body met the attack they began to merge and form a stronger power but the weird thing was this power was friendly.

I gripped the lightning bolt in my hand even though my whole arm was most likely broken by now and the lightning bolt solidified into a replica of Zeus's master bolt. Zeus finally stopped the power from draining from his lightning bolt into mine and the glowing in the room faded.

I dropped the lightning bolt in my hand not because it was painful, but because my arm was completely broken and causing me extreme pain. The lightning bolt hit the ground, and sent mini lightning bolts crash into the ceiling.

Lord Zeus I am sorry I had no idea what happened. Each breath caused my arm to send jolts of pain through my body. The lightning bolt that was by my feet was crackling with power. I was about to ask Thalia if she was okay but black spots began to dance in my eyes and I passed out.

Line Break.

I saw a glowing past my eyelids and it caused my eyes to open up. I saw 3 figures standing above my bed. 2 of them looked like sons of Aphrodite but the older one looked kinda brooding, the younger one had an Afro and a pair of wings attached to his back 1 wing black the other wing white. And the third person was Apollo.

Apollo down at me and his hands stopped glowing. "Percy you finally awaken I thought we almost lost you." The older guy next to him tore up a letter and handed it to the younger guy. Apollo saw me looking at them. "Oh sorry you don't know who these men are Percy I would like you to meet Thanatos the god of death, and his son Calvin."

Calvin nodded at me but I could see he was listening to music on his I pod. Thanatos then decided it was his turn to talk. "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon today is your lucky day, I almost had to claim your life. You were almost dead had my son not have saved you. Consider yourself lucky most people don't get a second chance at life."

Calvin took the ear-buds out of his pocket and told his father something. "Actually dad I never saved his life he was on the very edge of death but he did not die. Although I am surprised considering he was draining the power of the master bolt."

I saw that my arm was in a sling and sat up. What do you mean I was draining the power of the master bolt I did no such thing. Then I heard someone enter the room and saw that it was lord Zeus. "You are right Percy you was not draining my master bolt. My master bolt was giving its energy to you all on its own."

Shouldn't I have been killed 30 times over for even feeling the power of your master bolt let alone absorbing its powers. Zeus nodded his head in agreement. So did you get your master bolt's power back to your master bolt then?

"No I did not Percy the lightning bolt that you dropped is still in the throne room as we speak. I was not able to absorb it back into my own, nor were we able to destroy it. However something happened and my master bolt was able to regenerate its own energy back to normal, however now it would see that my master bolt has a twin that we cannot destroy its indestructible, Hephaestus, and Athena have been studying it for 2 days now."

So what will happen with it then? "Apollo has tried to summon a vision to find out but nothing has happened my guess is that we will have to seal it away somehow because if someone stole it they would have the power of a god. I will tell you this though Ares has tried to grab it and take it for himself 2 times but it would not move an inch but instead has sent Ares to 2 emergency visits to Apollo for healing."

So were you able to find out why the electricity is drawn to me lord Zeus? "I have no idea I only gave you power to not be killed by electricity, and control it Not absorb it." So how will we continue our training if we can't go 1 lesson without me almost absorbing a gods symbol of power, and nearly killing myself?

Zeus answered pretty quickly. "Well it seemed like after my bolt gave you some power it became immune to giving you any more I used a little of my electricity on you to see if it would happen again but it acted like it normally does. The same with my daughters gift but for safety for our missions I will not have my master bolt with me."

Can I leave now Apollo? "Yes you may Percy just be careful with your arm it will take a few days for the bones to fully mend and heal. I nodded and stood up. Thank you Calvin for helping me. "Its no problem Percy I owed you for bring respect to my father, and the other minor gods." I walked out of the hospital and walked along the bustling city streets it appeared to be just after sunset when I passed the Throne room.

I felt an energy calling to me. I walked up to the throne room and saw people examining the lightning bolt. Athena was working on a laptop, and Hephaestus was trying to break the lightning bolt with a massive war hammer.

Each time lord Hephaestus slammed the war hammer into the lightning bolt I felt a pang of pain in my body. I rushed forward not caring if I get blasted for disrespect but I stepped in front Hephaestus before he could connect with another strike.

What are you doing lord Hephaestus? "Not that it matters to you young upstart but it is our job to destroy the weapon for its to powerful to be in the world. Hephaestus tried to push me away so he could get back to work but all he did was push me back near the lightning bolt.

I fell on the ground and my right hand came into contact with the lightning bolt and an extreme flash of bright light filled the room. I felt the lightning bolt disappear from under my hand and a burning started to spread throughout my body.

The light disappeared but the pain was still there. I clutched my chest from the pain and Athena rushed up to check to see if I was okay. I told her my chest was on fire and she tore open my shirt with a knife. I was shocked to see that there was a giant lightning bolt tattoo forming on my chest, and stomach.

The tattoo ran from my pectoral muscles to just after my belly button. The pain was still flowing in my body but once the tattoo was finished the pain stopped. Athena placed her palm on my chest and quickly pulled it back.

I hesitantly put my hand on the tattoo but when I did the tattoo came to life and appeared in my hand. I felt the immense power flowing through my body. As painful as it was earlier the power in my hand was even more powerful.

Athena pulled aside a person that was watching and informed him to summon Zeus. Athena spent the next 3 minutes examining me she found out she could touch the lightning bolt as long as I was touching it but as soon as I let go if it it hurt her. She told me it must be some sort of defensive mechanism.

I put the tip of the lightning bolt on the under part of my forearm where the wrist meets the elbow and the lightning bolt became the Tattoo again but this time I did not hurt. I still had to be careful of my broken arm.

Zeus and Thalia arrived after 5 minutes asking what the disturbance was. Athena stood up and spoke to him. "Father the lightning bolt you told me, and Hephaestus to destroy is gone." Zeus got a big smile on his face. "Oh you two managed to destroy it how?"

Hephaestus spoke up. "We didn't destroy it father he is wielding it?" Hephaestus pointed at me. And I looked up because I wasn't listening I touched the tattoo again and it appeared in its 5 foot form in my hand.

Zeus got a little sad but then smiled again. Well since Percy has got it off the ground maybe we will be able to destroy it now." Athena shook her head. "I do not think we will be able to destroy it father, I have a hunch that it is connected to Percy in more way then 1. If we destroy the bolt who knows what it could do to Percy or vice versa."

I think she is right Lord Zeus I think the lightning bolt called out to me when I walked by, and when I saw it being attacked by lord Hephaestus it felt like I was feeling its pain. Zeus spoke up like he was running out of patience.

Well seeing as my daughters would hate me for a very long time I cant kill you. So if we cannot take away your new weapon we are going to have to find out something because that weapon is just to powerful to be in the hands of a regular demigod even a child of the big three."

Well is their a way we can seal most of its power inside me and limit its power, unless I'm in a life or death situation like a powerful enemy attacked Olympus or, the hunters? Zeus had to think about it for a minute.

"If we can't find a way to do that then we would have no choice to either kill you or make you a god." So its 1 of those 3 options either I die, I seal away the power of the lightning bolt, or I become a god?

"Yes Percy and if we can seal away your lightning bolts new power there will have a god who would have the ability to unlock the seal.

I nodded my head in agreement I would rather have this tremendous power sealed and only released in emergency. Than be a god that was way to much responsibility, and power in 1 persons hands. Zeus told me that I should head to Aphrodite's temple before she got made for making her wait.

Athena told me she wanted to see me in her temple tomorrow morning to study my tattoo weapon. I left the throne room, and returned to row of temples. I looked for Aphrodite's temple and I knew I was at the right one because their were doves flying everywhere above the temple.

I looked at Aphrodite's temple and face palmed myself. I am going to have to live for who knows how long where models go to die. The temple looked like an oversized barbie house. I tried to wait as long as I could before I went inside.

Before I went inside I whistled for blackjack who appeared almost instantly. "Yo boss what do you need?" Blackjack if I am going to have to stay here so are you. "That's fine boss as long as I get to see my girl during the daytime." Yeah you can but I swear if Aphrodite tries to give me a makeover, you are gonna get dressed like a rainbow pony.

Blackjack paled at the thought and tried to back away but he saw me watching. Nice try blackjack if you even try to run I am going to send you to the 6 year old daughters of Aphrodite at camp and see how star-bright would think of you.

"Fine boss just please don't send me to those little monsters last time they came near me I had lip gloss stuck in my tail for over a week." I walked up to the door and knocked. A tree nymph opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello you must be Percy, my name is Trina would you like to come in?" Trina opened the door and stepped to the side. The inside of the temple was just as gaudy as the outside. The walls were painted hot pink, and baby blue. There was a gigantic makeup counter with a mirror that was almost the size of the whole left wall.

I stepped inside dreading the tour. I could see what was further in the room. There were racks, and racks of designer clothes, and jewelry. Trina led me to the second floor which she told me belonged to me. The second floor might have belonged to Hermes if I didn't know who's temple I was in there were a lot of clothes but they were man's clothes I saw nearly 2 dozen different types of tennis shoes, basketball shoes, and even a few dress shoes.

I saw 1 rack of clothes but there were clothes my father, and I would wear board shorts, button up Hawaiian shirts. Next to the clothes was a massive plasma TV hooked to the wall with every video game you could ever dream of. There was a comfortable leather couch, and video game chair, and even a movie theater seats.

In another room was a big bedroom with a king sized bed, and another TV. Trina walked behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Lady Aphrodite had this floor remodeled she thought you would rather stay somewhere like this rather than somewhere like the first floor."

Tell her I said thank you and this was nice of her. A different voice appeared behind both of us. Tell who did what nice? We both turned to see Aphrodite standing in the doorway. Aphrodite wore a red mini skirt, and a tight blue blouse.

It looked like Aphrodite changed her looks again because she had long flowing curly red hair with forest green eyes. Trina bowed to Aphrodite and left the room. Thank you Aphrodite for the accommodations. Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders, "Well seeing as you will be training with Zeus I thought you would need somewhere to relax."

"There is a mini fridge, and microwave by the couch in the entertainment are all you have to do is think what you want and they will appear, I know you can make your own food but I will tell you the mini fridge, and microwave belonged to Hestia herself, she thought you might like them while you are here."

So Aphrodite what will you be teaching me while I am here, no offense but I don't think learning how to match my wardrobe will be much help to me. Aphrodite glared at me, she looked at me dead in the eyes, and spoke 6 single words to me.

"Percy give me all your weapons." I have no idea how it happened but before I knew what happened Aphrodite held riptide, sea storm, and my war whip I tried to give her my lightning bolt but it would not go off my skin.

I shook my head and saw that she had the tip of riptide directly on my jugular. If I even twitched my throat would be cut. "Percy I barely spoke a sentence and you gave me all your weapons if this was a fight you would be dead right now."

I couldn't even breath with my sword at my throat but she took the sword away and capped it. "Percy I just used what is called charm-speak on you with the power of my voice you would do anything I would ever ask from you, If I asked you to slap Ares in the face you would already be on your way to his temple."

I am sorry lady Aphrodite for doubting your power. Aphrodite nodded her head accepting my apology and handed me back my weapons. "During your stay here I will will teach you in the art of charm-speak do you understand?" Yes lady Aphrodite I understand. Aphrodite stepped forward and ran a long fingernail under my jaw.

"It can't be all but work Percy we can even have some fun." Aphrodite leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my mouth.


	15. I get my but kicked by the love godess

Thank you everyone for telling me about the mix up at the end of my last chapter I have fixed it.

Percy's pov.

The kiss Aphrodite gave me was a short kiss but if I had any doubts about her being the goddess of love they were gone now. Aphrodite ended the kiss shortly after it started. "See Percy it doesn't have to be all work."

Aphrodite flicked my jaw back into place with her finger, and left the room with me not being able to say a single word. First I get charm speak-ed into giving her my weapons, then she gives me a kiss that any man on earth would die to have.

I am sure that if Ares knew what just happened he would try to kill me. I left my bedroom still not able to form a complete sentence and went into the living room. I almost ran into Trina and asked where the bathroom was. No sooner than the words left my mouth when a blue door appeared across the room where I was looking at.

Trina didn't look surprised she just pointed to the door and walked away. I went to the door, and opened it inside the room was a bathroom that was probably bigger than my fathers cabin at camp. I should have been surprised at how a room this big could just appear but I was staying at an Olympian gods home/temple on Olympus.

Inside the bathroom was a porcelain claw foot bath tub, a hot tub that could seat 8 people, and a steam shower. I walked to the sink and splashed water in my face trying to clear my mind. I took a shower, and after I got dressed I walked to the living room and turned on the TV.

After a few minutes of watching TV, I turned on an older video game, and started playing Mario kart. I was racing when Aphrodite came into the room. She was dressed in normal looking pajamas but even in those she still looked good.

Aphrodite asked if she could the game with me and I said yes. Another controller appeared out of thin air. We spent the next 2 hours playing different games and she destroyed me in almost every game. Aphrodite laughed in delight when she kicked my but in a shooting game.

The only games I was able to beat Aphrodite in was echo the dolphin, and madden. And I really didn't take any joy in either of those wins because echo the dolphin was a give away, and in the madden came Aphrodite left early because she had to answer some prayers from women for advice in their love life.

I couldn't believe I just got beaten so thoroughly. Aphrodite came back into the room and asked if I wanted to play another game but I told her I wanted to watch a movie. "Oh what do you want to watch Percy I get all the new mortal movies every week from Hermes."

I don't know, a comedy maybe. Aphrodite nodded and said how she wanted to watch the notebook. Oh no I don't want to watch that chick flick. "Oh Percy you know you want to watch the notebook with me you have wanted to watch it since it first came out."

I was almost out of the room when she finished talked. I knew what she doing but I felt my mind agreeing with her words, and then my muscles followed my brain and before I knew it I was sitting back down on the couch groaning in misery. I tried to slip out of the room 3 times during the movie when Aphrodite was focused on the movie. But each time I tried to slip out of the room she used her power to get me to sit back down.

By the end of the movie my shirt sleeve was soaking with her tears at the ending of the movie. I had powers of not getting wet from water but it stood no chance at not getting wet from her crying. I was hoping when the movie was over I could leave but Aphrodite then started telling me how perfect the couple was for each other.

Before I knew it Aphrodite then started to play another romance movie. I groaned in my head thinking I was gonna die on this couch. The only times I was allowed to leave the movie was when she had to go answer prayers, and me going to the bathroom.

Finally at midnight the torture ended because Aphrodite announced it was time for her beauty sleep. I would have done anything short selling my my soul to Hades to escape and trade places with Thalia. I was so tired I fell asleep on the couch.

I was woken up by Zeus telling me it was time for a training session. I jumped awake and noticed that the room was filled with girls and women of various ages pointing and giggling. I saw Trina in the corner and asked her what was going on.

"Lady Aphrodite told all of Olympus that she the hero of Olympus sleeping on her couch, and the women of Olympus wanted to come and meet you." I would have appreciated a wake up call Trina I'm not used to being watched while I slept. Trina just shrugged and walked off muttering about how if Aphrodite didn't tell her to wake me up then she wouldn't.

I stood up and when the girls saw me looking at them they blushed and ran off. I summoned myself a granola bar and ran all the way to the throne room. I walked inside and found Zeus, and Thalia sitting and waiting on me to get there.

I apologized about making them wait, I didn't even want to tell them about the horde of females that were watching me sleep. Zeus stood up and clapped his hands together like he was ready to work. I saw 3 bronze cages hanging on a wall. 1 cage was less than half a foot long, the 2nd cage was 5 feet tall, and the 3rd cage was 7 feet tall.

Zeus saw me looking and began to explain. "Since we know you have some power that has the ability to drain electricity we will put our electric weapons in these cages to prevent what happened the other day from happening again."

I touched my hand to my chest and the lightning bolt appeared in my hand. I have had this for less than a day and my lightning bolt feels like its a part of my body. Zeus continued talking. "These cages are made by Hephaestus only the people who own the items can take them out so for instance no one can try to take my master bolt from my cage."

I didn't want to be away from my lightning bolt, but then again I did not want another accident so I walked towards the cage and placed it inside. When the cage door was locked I felt like I lost my arm something that was very important to me.

Thalia put her necklace in the smallest cage, and Zeus put his master bolt in the biggest cage. A little tattoo appeared on each of our palms and Zeus told us what they are. "These tattoos will unlock the cage that has your weapon in it, once you have your weapon back the key will disappear."

I looked at their hands and saw that each tattoo was different, Thalia's looked like a car key, Zeus's key looked like a house key. And my key looked like looked like an old fashioned skeleton key. Zeus stood in front of us. Thalia, and myself were standing 5 feet away from each other.

Okay now that each of our special items are gone we are going to practice on summoning the strongest lightning attack we can." 3 Celestial bronze targets appeared in front of us. The targets were over 5 feet thick and they were in the shape of a target like you would find at an archery course.

Zeus stood on my other side facing his target. Zeus told us what we were going to have to do. "Okay Thalia, Percy now obviously we can summon a large attack with our lightning but we are going to work hitting just one target. Thalia when you summon a lightning bolt it shoots out in tendrils now sometime that is a good thing because it can hit multiple targets but if you and Percy can focus on the point of your lighting bolt only having 1 point of target the damage you will cause will be much stronger."

Thalia looked confused at what he was saying but I got it. Lord Zeus if I may try to tell Thalia what you mean? Zeus told me to go ahead, okay Thalia what I think he is trying to say is if you had an axe and you hit a target the damage would be spread out to more than 1 spot. But if you have a sharp sword and stab a target the damage will be sent to 1 spot that will cause more damage.

Thalia seemed to get it and nodded. Zeus told us he was going to demonstrate what he wanted us to do. Zeus held his arm out and shot a bolt of lighting but it had 3 points of attack the attack hit 3 points of the target and each target had a 5 inch hole.

"Thalia Percy as you seen the lighting had multiple points of attack I want you to make it so its only 1 now watch what will happen if you focus all your power into 1 spot." Zeus snapped his fingers and his target repaired itself. Zeus sent a lightning bolt that was smaller in size but had only 1 point and when it hit the target it blasted a hole all the way through the celestial bronze leaving the rest of the target unscathed but we all saw that if you aimed at a vital spot in the armor your enemy would have no chance of surviving even if they blocked.

Zeus's target vanished, and he talked to us. "These targets are the same thickness of a nemion lions skin. As you 2 remember when you went to save Artemis and was attacked by a nemion lion its armor was indestructible so with this training you will have a fail safe attack if you every fight a nemion lion again or even a drakon."

Zeus gave us a go ahead to train and. Thalia summoned a lightning attack but it had 5 points of attack 2 of them even hit my target. The targets were smoking but were almost unharmed. As soon as the smoke disappeared the targets healed themselves.

I summoned a lightning bolt that was smaller than both Thalia, and Zeus's attacks and it had 3 points of attack they hit the outer rings of the target but they blown a 1 foot hole in the target. Again the targets healed themselves.

We spent the next 2 hours training and finally I was able to complete the task I summoned all my strength and willed the lightning tip to form itself to take the shape of the blade of a spear. It blasted the celestial bronze target in half but when you saw the damage it was in the exact shape of a spear blade.

The target repaired itself, and I was able to do it 3 more times in a row before I felt drained of energy. It took Thalia another 20 minutes but she finally figured out how to make it work and she to ran out of energy.

Zeus handed us both a square of ambrosia and we spent the next few minutes relaxing and getting our strength back. "That was a great job kids take a good rest the next lesson will involve the same lesson but on moving targets."

I stood up and walked to the cage that had my lightning bolt. I didn't know how to open the cage but it had no key hold or even a handle. I could feel the lightning bolt wishing it was reunited with me and I placed my hand on the bars. The cage wall vanished and the lightning bolt flew into my hand. I placed my hand to my chest and the lightning bolt returned to its tattoo form.

I felt the lightning bolts power humming in relief. It seemed like the lightning bolt was alive but I didn't know how. Thalia retrieved her necklace, and Zeus retrieved his master bolt. I saw Zeus smile when he got his master bolt back.

Lord Zeus does it ever feel like your master bolt is alive or its a part of you? "No I don't think its alive but it feels like its a part of me I have had it for almost all of my life. Why do you ask Percy?" I felt my lightning bolt hum with relief when it was returned to me.

Zeus didn't answer but he told it was time for me to work at the forges, and told Thalia to go to sparring class with Ares. I walked out of the throne room and headed to Hephaestus workshop that was on the other side of Olympus that I never been to.

This building was almost as big as the Throne room, there were cyclopes everywhere carrying raw materials, and pushing out enormous carts of weapons, armor, and even a new war chariot for ares. The war chariot wasn't as flashy as my chariot, and instead of fire horses there were metal horses pulling the chariot.

I walked inside the workshop and if I wasn't resistant to fire I would have passed out from heatstroke. There were over 2 dozen forges set along the far wall and each forge had 5 cyclopes working at them. I saw someone working on a rusty car at the very end of the workshop but I knew it was Hephaestus because I saw his metal brace on his leg.

Hephaestus saw me walking over and he sat on the hood of the car cleaning oil off his hands. "Well if it isn't the boy who owns a second master bolt." Hello lord Hephaestus I was told to start working for you, what would you like me to star working on.

Hephaestus laughed to himself." Fine you want to work with me I want you to use that empty forge and make me 800 celestial bronze shields, and 200 bronze swords, lets see if you are tough enough to withstand the heat to make those."

Hephaestus walked over to the empty forge and commanded a cyclopes to show me how to make a sword and shield. The cyclopes showed me how to make them both in less than 2 minutes. The speed, and craftsmanship that went into the weapons was hard to believe. The cyclopes asked me if I would need to see how again but Hephaestus barked an order to the cyclopes who quickly went back to work. "I am glad son of Poseidon that you saved Olympus but I do not believe that you can handle working in my forges just because you are a hero, if you can not do what one of my cyclopes does see your way out."

Hephaestus walked back to the car. I was wondering why a god of the forges was working on crappy car but the cars image changed from a car to a giant foot. I started to work on the first shield and it took my 8 minutes to finish but when I showed it a cyclopes he shook his head showing me an impurity in the shield.

I don't know what the impurity in the shield was and I was upset when the cyclopes snapped the shield in half and threw it into a melting pot so it could be melted down and be re used. Why did you do that I did not see anything wrong with the shield.

The cyclopes looked at me like I was a 5 year old. "The weapons, and armor we are making are used to supply the army of Olympus the problem with your shield was that in the middle of the shield there was a weak spot where the metal was not solidified correctly, if a sword was to hit in the right spot it would have destroyed the shield and left the warrior defenseless."

The cyclopes went back to work leaving me there mad. I was not going to give up, I don't know why everyone here was treating me bad but that is not going to affect me. The cyclopes pulled out a rack and told me to put all the weapons and armor on there for inspection and went back to work.

I looked at the fire in the forge and all the other forges and I noticed that the fire in my forge was over 300 degrees cooler than the other forges. I walked up to Hephaestus and glared at him. Lord Hephaestus you sent me to work at a broken forge whats the deal.

Hephaestus smirked at me. "So you found out that quickly punk did ya well if you cant cut it out here leave." Hephaestus walked away and went back to his work. I walked back to the forge and smiled I stuck my hand into the fire and summoned 8 fireballs into the fire.

The fire quickly heated up over 8 hundred degree's I willed the fire to stay at the perfect temperature to forge weapons. I knew enough from my lessons from beckdendorf how to for a great sword. I finished all 2 hundred in less than an hour. And tossed them all in the inspection shelf.

The shields were a harder object to make because each shield had to a certain size, shape, and weight. I finally got the hang of making the shields when a cyclopes told me I was doing a good job. I spent the next 4 hours making shields the only time I took a break was to use a bathroom, and drink some iced tea.

I finished my job and saw that it was just after 5 in the afternoon. I walked back to Hephaestus and asked him if there was anything else he needed done. Hephaestus looked at a cyclopes who nodded in improvement.

"No Jackson I did not think you would be able to do that and if you did it should have taken you 2 days to do all that, you are done for the day, I will send for you when I need you next." He grumbled something under his breath something about an upstart and went back to work,

I walked out of the workshop, and realized my clothes were soaking wet from sweat. I willed myself to get dry but it did nothing for the stink. I ran straight to Aphrodite's temple and looked around to make sure there weren't a couple hundred girls in the house but it looked clear I raced to the bathroom and rushed in.

I got in the bathroom and took an hour long bath, I barely noticed the door opening and Aphrodite walked in. Aphrodite I am in the bath right now. "Oh Percy I don't think Ares would like it if he found out you were inviting me bathe with you, I don't think you could handle me." She turned her head to me while she was reapplying her lipstick and winked at me.

I wasn't inviting you to join me, I was telling you I was in in here bathing. "Well if you want Percy I could scrub your back, I am sure I could keep a secret." No thank you lady Aphrodite I am done. I water traveled to my room and had on a pair of basketball shorts before I took 2 breaths.

I willed myself to dry and put on a sleeveless shirt. I went to the living room and opened the microwave and asked for a steak, and potato salad. I opened the mini fridge and asked for a root beer float. I spent the next 10 minutes eating asking for a buttered roll.

By the time Aphrodite came out of the bathroom I finished my dinner and had a couple of brownies. If silent even commented on how much I ate I would have told her. You try working in a massive room that is over 700 degrees hot for over 5 hours and you try not having a big appetite.

Aphrodite sat on the couch looking exactly the same except her hair changed to raven black, and her eyes were chocolate brown. "Percy would you be a dear and get me a sparkling water with a lemon wedge?"

I opened the mini fridge and the ice cold glass of water was there with the lemon wedge on the rim of the glass. I handed her the glass of water and she sipped it for a second before placing it. "Oh Percy I just got the movie 27 dresses would you like to watch it?"

Aphrodite asked me like she was asking me if I would like one of my mothers blue chocolate chip cookies. No thank you lady Aphrodite I would much rather be thrown off of Olympus and wear a metal brace on my leg for the rest of my life than watch that bad movie.

"Then would what you like do then Percy, we can go get manicures, or we could even go shopping I hear there is a big sale going on at rodeo drive." No offense lady Aphrodite but you do realize I am not one of your daughters.

If you wanna go shopping I am sure 1 of your daughters are in need of a couple hundred new dresses. "Oh my children at camp have magical clothes chests that automatic get all the newest designer clothes."

Well I can tell you this Silena would probably turn me into fish sticks to go get a manicure with you. "She is great isn't she I wasn't happy at first that she decided to date a child of my husband but they have true love so I don't mind."

Well how about we watch the new men in black movie? "All of those guns, and aliens no thank you. Aphrodite you realize we played dead space last night and you stomped an aliens head in. "Percy you spend enough time with Ares and some things you learn to live with doesn't mean I stomp heads in everyday."

So does that mean you got Ares to get manicure then? "Yeah he got drunk enough 1 night and he got little rainbow designs on his nails you ask him about it and he will deny everything that happened to him that month but I got pictures of it. I wouldn't tell anyone about it though unless you want a sword in your guy."

Who would even believe me if I told them? "Oh lets see Hermes, Apollo, Deimos, Hera, Thanatos, His son Calvin you know the boy with the different color wings, and finally Iris she threatened to spread what he did to all of Olympus until Ares promised he would forever be body guard as long as she kept the secret."

How did they all find out? "Hermes of course he got Ares drunk with Mr D's personal stash." Ouch that must have given Ares a pretty big hangover. "Oh yeah he couldn't leave his temple for 2 days." I may not like him but I feel bad for him.

" Well Percy if you ar full now lets get a lesson in charm speaking, Trina will you come in join us in the living room?" Trina arrived in a puff of green smoke rubbing sleep out of her eyes. " Yes lady Aphrodite what may I do for you? " I would like for you to help us with Percy's lesson he is going to ask you do stuff or get him stuff and I want you to do your best not to do what he asks."

Trina drank some water and nodded her head probably wanting to speed this up so she could go back to sleep. Trina will bring me a glass of water? Trina shook her head and did not move an inch. I asked Trina over 20 times to do various things and each time she didn't do it she looked like wanted to hit me upside the head or drop something heavy on my head.

Aphrodite put her hand on my shoulder and started to give me tips. " Its okay Percy you are actually doing a great job for someone who isn't a child of mine, think of it like this Percy what you are doing right now compare it to a Hermes kid trying create a tidal wave."

What Aphrodite made a lot of sense and It gave me renewed hope. Trina wouldn't you like to bring me a bag of potato chips? I saw Trina's leg twitch towards the microwave, her legs tapping like she was thinking about it.

Aphrodite tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. " Good job Percy I could feel the power in your voice, next time you try imagine in your mind Trina doing what you ask and it will give you more power."

I looked in my mind and pictured it like a TV screen. I imagined Trina getting me a glass of iced tea. Trina I am really thirst will you get me a glass of iced tea. Trina immediately rushed to the mini fridge and was back to me with a glass of iced tea in less than 10 seconds.

Aphrodite beamed a smile at me. "Thank you Trina for your help you may go back to sleep." Aphrodite smiled at Trina when she poofed away. You know lady Aphrodite for the goddess of love I wouldn't expect you to have a tree nymph working for you.

" Oh I owe a lot to Trina she saved a daughter mine over 40 years ago. My daughter Indy who was being chased down by a monster you are familiar with the minotaur. After that I saved Trina's life because the minotaur damaged her tree and if I didn't arrive in time she would have died. So I brought her tree to my temple, and Pan sent some of his life force to her tree and it kept her alive so now Trina is like a daughter to me."

I thought Pan was in hiding for hundreds of years? " He was but some of the gods still knew where he was him saving Trina's life was one of the last times he used his powers its a sad thing but Pan would have used all of his life force if it meant saving nature."

I was glad I got to meet pan before he faded I wish there was a way to have brought back or even being reborn. " Yeah being a god has its major drawbacks you mortals are lucky when you die you can go to Elysium or even be reborn we immortals fade to nothing."

Aphrodite sat back down on the couch and continued to drink her water. I sat down next to her and leaned my head back. I pictured in my head Aphrodite wanting to throw away 27 dresses. Hey Aphrodite you know you want to throw the 27 dresses movie in the garbage.

Aphrodite laughed at what I said. " Percy are you honestly trying to charm speak me into throwing away a romance movie." You know you want to watch men in black 3. " Percy you have guts I will give you that trying to charm speak me."

So does that mean we wont have to watch Kathrine Heigel's bad acting? " Yes Percy I won't make you 27 dresses." Oh thank you lady Aphrodite you are a good goddess. " Instead of watching 27 dresses Percy you will only have to watch 3 seasons of grey's anatomy."

Oh please Aphrodite anything but that you already tortured me last night. "Oh so you are up for a shopping spree then?" Aphrodite squealed in delight. This was a lose, lose situation no matter which way I looked at it. OK Aphrodite you start the show I will get the popcorn.

I would have rather been Ares punching bag than watch 3 seasons of this crappy show but it was better than going on a shopping trip with her I would be 50 years old by the time that was done. It was 4 in the morning by the time Aphrodite said it was time for bed.

We still had over 10 episodes to watch and she said we would continue it tomorrow. Aphrodite kissed me on the cheek and she went to bed. I decided to sleep in my room tonight that was I would be watched while I slept.

I slept in that day and didn't wake up until after 1 in the afternoon, I would have gotten out of bed earlier, if every muscle in my body wasn't acting like jelly. I made my way to the bathroom and I spent an hour in the hot tub.

I took a stroll around Olympus and saw blackjack, and star-bright flying little kids around Olympus. I didn't mind blackjack giving little kids rides since they only looked to be about 7 years old. I made my way to Hephaestus's workshop to see if he needed help.

I got inside the workshop and found Hephaestus working at the forge I was at yesterday. Hello lord Hephaestus do you want me to help you with anything today. "Yeah you can help my cyclopes repair war chariots."

I was about to walk to where a few cyclopes were at before Hephaestus asked me a question. "Hey Jackson how to did you fix this forge I don't see any repairs?" Oh I just summoned some fireballs that were mixed with Greek fire to keep the forge hot.

I summoned a fireball in my right hand that was the size of a basketball, and in my left I summoned a ball of Greek fire the size of a baseball. I put the Greek fire in the regular fire and put the ball of fire in the forge.

The forge instantly raised in temperature by over 500 degrees. "Did my aunt show you how to do that trick?" Hestia taught me how to control both kids of fire but I learned how to mix the 2 without causing an explosion.

Hephaestus went back to work and I asked the cyclopes if there was anything they needed help with. I took a guess that we were working on Mr D's chariot since there were pictures of grape vines on the sides.

"Yeah the front right wheel is busted take it off, and create a new wheel." I did what was asked and it took 20 minutes to complete. After I helped with the wheel, I started bringing in raw materials so that the other cyclopes had the material to continue working.

Hephaestus pulled me to the side and told me he needed help. What can I help you with lord Hephaestus? "I am working on some bronze bulls to help Demeter in her garden to plow the fields, I need you to go to her temple and give her this watch." Hephaestus pulled out what looked to be a cheap 5 dollar watch.

"The watch will allow her to give orders to the bronze bulls from anywhere in the world take it to her and come back." Hephaestus told me to put the watch on so the bulls would follow me to Demeter's temple.

I asked Hephaestus where Demeter's temple was and he told me it was right next to the throne room. I left the forges and 12 massive bronze bulls melted out of the walls. Each bull walked in a straight line following me to the Demeter temple.

Demeter's temple was common looking in every aspect the temple was the size of a normal house so it could make room for a 20 acre garden that was a backyard. The temple was the size of a house but it looked like a farm house.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. It took 10 minutes for the door to open and Demeter opened the door dressed in a clothes you would see your mother wearing when she was in her vegetable garden. I bowed low until she told me to stand up.

Lady Demeter lord Hephaestus asked me to bring you the bronze bulls, and watch. I took off the watch and as soon as it left my hands the bronze bulls blew a massive stream on fire on me. Demeter yelled at the bulls to stop and rushed forward trying to stop the fire but when she saw that I was completely unscathed she put a hand over her heart.

"Are you alright Jackson?" I am fine lady Demeter that was nothing I have your sister Hestia's blessing. I just hope no one comes near your garden with the bulls nearby. "You don't have to worry about that Jackson no one ever enters my garden if they did no one would find them for over a century."

Demeter put the watch on her wrist and ordered the bulls to go to the field. "Thank you for delivering the watch, and bulls to me, would you like to have a glass of tea before you go?" Thank you lady Demeter for offering I would be happy to have a glass of tea. I followed Demeter inside her temple. The inside of the temple was comfortable and relaxing for someone to rest in from a long day in the fields.

I followed Demeter to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool. She poured me a glass of iced tea and we talked about her children at camp. Yeah I know your daughter Katie she is a great kid. She put Travis Stole in the hospital for a week after I put chocolate bunnies on your cabin roof.

"That son of Hermes did what to my cabin?" Oh yeah but he didn't mess with your kids anymore. "Serves him right he is lucky I don't turn him into a wheat plant." I finished my tea and wished Demeter a good day.

I got back to Hephaestus's workshop just after 4 in the afternoon, and told him Demeter got her watch. Hephaestus nodded and told me I was done for the day. I was walking towards the arena and saw Thalia training with Athena.

Thalia saw me and waved me forward and ran to meet me. " Hey Percy are you in the mood for a sparring session?" Yeah sure Thalia I am up for kicking your butt for the 20th time. Thalia glared at the comment.

" Oh you think your so good Percy how about we make a bet?" Sure what do you want to lose Thalia? "If you win Percy I will buy hamburgers for dinner, if I win you buy sound good?" Sure get ready to go broke I worked up an appetite working at the forges.

"Percy I have been training with the war gods do you honestly think this will be easy?" Thalia you couldn't even win against me even if you had a partner. Athena laughed at my comment. "That's being over confident Percy I am the goddess of battle strategy you would not stand a chance against Thalia after my private lessons."

I know I can beat her lady Athena. Get ready to buy the hamburgers Thalia. I summoned my armor and pulled out riptide. Thalia got her armor on and brought out her spear. I charged at Thalia before she could get used to my strategy.

I slashed at her right arm and when she blocked my attack she sent a roundhouse kick aimed at my face. I barely dodged her kick when and while I was focused on her kick she slashed stabbed at my stomach with her spear.

I rolled under the spear and slammed into her with my shoulder causing Thalia to fall back. The fight when on for more than 20 minutes Thalia nearly skewered me 3 times with her spear, and Thalia nearly lost an arm.

Thalia was without a doubt a much smarter fighter but she made 1 major error I made her think I was tired out and made my sword drop slightly. Athena knew instantly what I was doing but she couldn't warn Thalia not to fall for it.

Thalia rushed forward and tried to end the fight when went to make the finishing blow. I raised my sword and knocked her spear aside. Before she regain her composure I disarmed her and had her on the ground with a hard kick to her chest.

Just so you know Thalia I like my cheeseburgers with extra pickles. I held my hand out to her and helped her up, you should have known that would have been to easy Thalia. I got a dual glare from from both Thalia, and Athena.

Don't worry lady Athena a few more lessons and maybe I will get a scratch. Athena charged at me with a sword that appeared in her hand. Athena attacked me with such force that riptide was almost forced out of my hand.

Athena punched me in the jaw, that sent me staggering back. " You dare disrespect how I teach someone how to fight?" Athena didn't wait for me to answer back she wanted me hurt. I stood up and dodged another punch.

Thalia tried to stop Athena from attacking me but Athena would not listen. " Lady Athena he was just joking around he meant no disrespect." I knew 1 thing I would not be attacked relentlessly for a joke. Lady Athena stop now or I will fight back and I will not hold back.

"You dare think you could even be a match sea scum I will end your life for calling me a bad teacher." I slashed her sword in a way that would have took my head off had I not water traveled behind her. I switched out riptide for sea storm. And got ready in case she tried to attack me.

Athena turned around and slashed her sword at the ground causing sand to fly right in my eyes. I could feel her thundering towards me I used my armor to send a wave of water right into Athena who ignored the attack. I aimed my trident at her and froze the water that soaked her clothes.

I used the water that was on the ground to wash the water out of my eyes. I tried to control the water in Athena's body to make her drop the sword but it was one thing to use the power on monsters and demigods but an Olympian was another story.

Athena finally got herself out of the ice, and her body began glow with power. " Pray to your father that your death will be quick sea trash. She ran at me and grabbed my throat with her hand and squeezed. I don't know why she was so intent on killing me for a joke but I had to do something or I would die.

I grabbed her throat and dropped my trident, with my free hand I touched my lighting bolt and sent a massive amount of electricity into her body. Athena would not let go and something inside me snapped. I imagined the master bolt form a dagger of pure power and stabbed her in the stomach.

The power of the weapon caused a big explosion sending us flying apart. I ran at Athena who was still on the ground and made my lightning bolt take its true form of the 5 foot long lightning bolt. I put my foot on her chest and put the lightning bolt between in front of her face.

Lady Athena I don't know what caused you to snap like that but I swear if you make another move against me I will all my powers to end you, do you understand me I was just joking with Thalia and you tried to kill me why?

" Because you was not able to save my daughter, you were 5 feet away and you let her die." I took my foot off her chest and stood back. That is what this is about 4 months later Lady Athena Luke stabbed himself in his mortal point how was I supposed to know Kronos would be able to come back.

If I had the chance I would have switched places with Annabeth, but for you to try to kill me for something I had no control of that is not right Athena. I put away sea storm and my lightning bolt and felt the power of Apollo's gloves flow through me until the appeared on my hands. It took 3 minutes for Athena's wounds to heal. I am sorry that Annabeth died Athena but I am just happy she was not here to see what you just did she would be ashamed of you.

Athena stood up and glared at me. "How dare you try to think you would know what she would do." Athena with all do respect if you ever attack me again and I will not hesitate to protect myself. I took the Yankee's cap out of my pocket and as much as I didn't want to lose it I didn't feel right with it.

If you honestly think I let your daughter die then take her hat back. I handed her the cap and walked off. Don t worry about the hamburgers Thalia I suddenly lost my appetite. I water traveled back to Aphrodite's temple and sat on the couch.

I don't know how long I sat there but Aphrodite walked into the living room and looked sad. She gave me a hug not like a flirting hug but an it will be okay hug. " I am sorry to here about what happened Percy it wasn't your fault."

What that I stabbed Athena with my master bolt. Or that she blames me for her daughters death? "You know what I'm talking about Percy." How did you even find out what happened? "Percy you defeated the goddess Athena in combat when she tried to kill you everyone knows heck she was just getting punished during a meeting. Your father wanted her thrown off the council for trying to kill you."

She is not getting thrown off the council is she? " No Zeus prevented that although I will tell you she was almost voted off but no she is still apart of the council, but she will be punished I don't know how but we will find out tonight. I was told to come and get you because the other Olympians want your side of the story."

OK just let me go get changed I don't want to stand in front of the gods with bloody clothes. Aphrodite nodded in agreement and I walked to my bedroom and quickly changed into khaki shorts, a Hawaiian t-shirt, and sandals.

I walked back into the living room, and told Aphrodite I was ready to go. She transported me to the council room where all the major and minor gods were in attendance. I saw Lee Kruger glaring at me from the side of the room.

Aphrodite walked to her throne and changed to her 15 foot tall form and sat on her throne. Zeus nodded and called the meeting to start. " As you all know we are here to hear what happened this afternoon between Percy Jackson, and Athena. And to decide her punishment if she is proven guilty."

Athena looked mad, and ashamed at the same time. Zeus continued talking, " I call Iris the goddess of the rainbows to present herself." A woman in her mid 30's stepped forward and bowed to Zeus. " Iris please show to everyone what happened today and then we will get my daughters side, and Percy's side of the story."

A television monitor appeared in the room and it showed everything that happened except me healing Athena. Everyone in the room saw that Athena mercilessly attacked me and nearly killed me. I heard many gasps of surprise when they saw that I beat her and then the clip ended the only thing the video shown was the video but no sound.

"Thalia my daughter step forward and tell us what you saw and heard." Thalia looked at Artemis who nodded, Thalia walked forward and bowed to Zeus when Iris walked back into the crowd. " My Daughter by order of the Olympians your are to tell everyone in the room what happened and swear on the river Styx that whatever you say is the complete truth."

Thalia nodded her head, took a deep breath and spoke loudly enough for the room. It all started 10 minutes before what everyone saw on the video I was having a lesson in battle tactics from lady Athena, and we finished. Athena joked around how no monster, or demigod would stand a chance in a fight against me."

" Then Percy came walking across the arena and I challenged him to a dual and the loser would have to had to buy hamburgers for the winner. After the fight Percy joked around how I would need a few more lessons for our next match to be a fair fight. I don't know what happened next but Athena just attacked Percy out of no where and I begged her to stop because he was only joking, and that's all I know, I swear on the river Styx that everything I have just said is all I know and its the truth."

Thalia bowed to the council and walked back. Zeus thundered an announcement. "Percy Jackson step forward and tell everything you know of what happened." I walked forward, and bowed to lord Zeus, and then my father.

Everything that Thalia said was the truth. And I apologized to Athena if I said anything that offended her. The first thing she said was that she would kill me for saying I was talking bad about her teaching skills.

I warned lady Athena that if she did not stop attacking me I would fight back, but she did not let up she continued to attack me, and she nearly crushed my throat. I had to stab her and the fight finally ended, she then told me the reason she was attacking me was because she thought I let her daughter Annabeth get killed that night on Olympus.

I then told her if she attacked me again for no reason I would not hesitate to defend myself. I swear on the river Styx that everything I just said is true. My father stood up and slammed his trident to the ground.

"I demand Athena be removed from being 1 of the 12 Olympians she tried to kill my son, and she broke an ancient law by attacking a demigod when he neither challenged her to a duel or attacked her first. Athena broke an ancient law she should be severely punished."

Athena stood up and yelled back in anger. "He could have saved her life, and just try to kick me out of the council and see what happens." Zeus yelled for everyone to shut up. " Daughter you will silence yourself immediately, if Poseidon attacked 1 of your children you would be demanding the same thing right now."

Athena glared at me and sat back down. Zeus told Poseidon to sit down so he could continue. "Athena by all means you should be severely punished you broke an ancient law and attacked Percy Jackson in anger. I will not remove your from the council." Athena smirked. My father stood up again and yelled.

"Zeus if you do not punish Athena then this will mean war she attacked my son and almost killed him, he saved us all and you are just going to let her go unpunished?" A lot of the gods, and minor gods agreed even including Artemis. Zeus summoned his master bolt. " Poseidon did I say I would not punish her I promise you I do not condone what my daughter did and she will be punished. Athena stand up and get ready to receive your punishment.

Athena stood before Zeus and waited for the ruling. " My daughter here is your punishments firstly you ordered to replace Dionysus as director of camp half-blood. Dionysus your punishment is hereby lifted and you may permanently return to Olympus, Dionysus you will be relived of your duties tomorrow morning at breakfast please warn the camp of the new changes. Athena you are to serve as camp director at camp half-blood for a minimum of 300 years and if you ever do anything like what you did today, you will be officially and permanently be removed from the Olympian council, and you are on probation so be warned."

Athena was shocked at how long she was stay at camp. " And also you are in no way allowed to get payback against Poseidon, Percy, or any of his future children or family do you understand me? Athena quietly replied yes father. " I did not hear you daughter." I said I understand father and I swear on the river Styx to abide by whatever you tell me today."

Poseidon still did not like at how easy she was getting off until Zeus continued talking. " And as your final punishment you must make up to Percy what you did today by a gift and It must be approved by his father as acceptable. I hereby call this meeting to and end. Mr D you and your wife may come and go from camp if you wish to continue teaching there, and Athena I will be watching how you run camp half-blood do not disappoint me."

Every god and Goddess besides Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Lee Kruger, Aphrodite and Mr D flashed out leaving just those gods, Thalia, and myself in the throne room. Lee Kruger walked forward, I was expecting him to brutally murder me but instead he apologized.

" I am sorry Percy when I first heard what happened I thought you did something to my mom and I was going to send you to the underworld, but after what I heard I want to apologize to you and tell you if you ever need anything from me let me know I feel I have a lot to make up for what my mother did."

Lee vanished from the room. And Artemis walked forward and hugged me leaving me shocked. " Are you all right Percy I came as fast as I could when Thalia told me what happened." I am fine lady Artemis its not she is mad at me for her daughter dying that has me mad I understand she is still grieving, what has me mad is that she thinks I let it happen I loved Annabeth and I would have traded places with Annabeth and have had me die instead but to say I did nothing to stop it I cant forgive her.

Aphrodite cried at what I said, and spoke up. "It is true Artemis as the goddess of love can sense how much someone loves another and I felt Percy's heart breaking when he watched Annabeth died. Aphrodite, and Artemis left when Zeus cleared his throat.

Mr D walked up to me and shook my hand. "Percy I don't think it was right what Athena did so I just want to let you know me and my wife will still stay at camp a lot to make sure she takes care of the camp I know I wasn't the nicest guy at camp for a long time but after what you have done I want to take care of camp."

Mr D flashed out talking about how he was going to celebrate. My father, and Zeus walked up to me. Zeus put his hand on my shoulder, " Percy Jackson I am sorry for what my daughter did, and if I knew what was going to happen I would have interfered myself I am glad you where not seriously hurt."

I nodded but my father didn't look happy. "Brother you know as well as I do if what happened today was the other way around you would not have been anywhere near as lenient all you did was give her a slap on the wrist." Zeus looked like he wanted this night to be over. " Poseidon I am even more upset at what my daughter did then you are Percy has done a lot for us all and me. That's why I said she has to give Percy something big to make up for it and you have to agree that it is worth it."

My dad hugged me but before he left he gave Zeus 1 last warning. "Zeus I will tell you this, if Athena ever tries to kill my son again I wont just settle for having her removed from being on the council I will personally throw her into the depths of tartarus myself and no force on earth will be able to stop me do you understand me Zeus?"

Zeus nodded in agreement "Yes brother I understand now can you please return to your domain and stop all those hurricanes." My father vanished in a mist of ocean water. It was just me, and Zeus in the room.

"Percy what my daughter did was unforgivable I hope 1 day you can forgive her." Well its not everyday your life almost ends from an all powerful goddess. Well Percy get a good nights sleep I will give you tomorrow to rest, and then on Monday we will begin our next lesson. I nodded and water traveled back to my room in Aphrodite's Temple and laid down and went to bed.


	16. I get attacked by a bronze bull twice

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the great comments, and I did not forget Hestia I am just giving a chance for every god to have a chance to a spot in the story.**

Percy's POV.

I woke up over an hour ago and sat in my bed thinking what have I ever done to deserve to what happened to me yesterday. I know Athena was saddened from her daughters death but how could she think for even a second that I let her daughter die.

I have had nothing but respect for her, I just don't know why she waited so long to confront me about it but I can forgive her for attacking me but I couldn't forgive her for thinking I would just let her daughter die.

I walked out of my room and took a shower, I made it a quick shower and walked out into the living room but stopped when I heard whistling coming from the kitchen. I saw Aphrodite in the kitchen wearing a pink t-shirt, and faded blue jeans.

I saw that Aphrodite was cooking eggs, and bacon. Aphrodite saw me and smiled. "Hello Percy are you hungry?" I didn't know you were the cooking at home type I thought you liked to go to expensive meals in Paris.

"Oh Percy I wasn't going to leave you alone after everything that happened, besides every now and then I like to cook my own food." Sure I will take some eggs, thank you Aphrodite. I sat on a bar stool while Aphrodite fixed me a plate of eggs, and a cup of coffee.

"After your breakfast Percy, Demeter asked if you wanted to stop by her temple for some cookies, and tea." I didn't think Demeter liked me that much. "What made you think something like that Percy?" Well she didn't even offer to let me stay with her the other day.

"Oh because of that Percy you go to realize Demeter is the busiest goddess of any of us. She has to watch over the entire worlds supply of grain, and food, she has to make sure the farms of the world have a good crop."

Well I am glad I am on her good side, the last thing I need is another powerful goddess mad at me. "Yeah Percy Demeter wouldn't invite you to cookies and tea if she didn't like you." Yeah I will go visit Demeter she is a nice goddess.

"Oh and what am I chopped liver?" Aphrodite you are nice but you made me watch 2 seasons of grey

s anatomy the other night that is worse than be stuck in the underworld with a hungry Cerberus by you. "Oh you don't know whats good Percy you live for thousands of years, and you will learn to appreciate the good things in life I am trying to teach you."

How is watching an annoying blonde doctor going to help me in battle, what do I call the monsters MC dreamy and hope they are confused long enough for me to win? Aphrodite glared at me. "Don't you know its not smart to mock a goddess Percy you might want to watch the sass unless you want to fall in love with a bear."

That threat immediately shut me up. I am sorry lady Aphrodite."Its fine Percy I'm not just making you watch these chick flicks out of torture Percy. When I am making you watch these it will let you charm speak women easier because you will know what they like and it will make them easily connect with you."

I nodded at what she said. "Percy during our next training session I will have my daughter Silena come here and it will be your job to not do what she says when she charm-speaks you the easier you are able to fight charm-speak the easier it will be to use charm-speak."

When would you like to start the training Aphrodite? "Tomorrow Percy, lord Zeus has given you the day off, I do ask you to pick up my daughter, and her boyfriend Beckendorf. Speaking of Beckendorf I need to apologize for husband Hephaestus."

Why would you need for Hephaestus, he has done nothing wrong to me? "Its not that he is mad at you Percy its just he does not approve of our children's relationship. I know I have never been the perfect wife to him, and I wish I could have not gotten married to him, not because of how he looks its because I had no choice to marry him and I wish he could have found a wife that really would have loved him."

"But what he is upset about is because he thinks that my daughter will do to his son, what I have done to him and he is taking it out on everyone." I did not know why he was acting like that to me but you don't need to apologize for him lady Aphrodite he has done nothing to offend me.

"Well I just wanted to let you know why he acts cold, its not just to you its to everyone, and I just didn't want you to think he hated you. I know our kids love each other I have tested my daughters loyalty to Beckendorf and she has never wavered."

I finished my eggs and the dishes vanished. "Well Percy you better get going the last person who kept Demeter waiting cleaned out her garden of weeds, and you don't want that punishment trust me on that Percy."

I nodded and left the temple. It was a nice walk down Olympus, I did earn a few glares probably from people who like Athena but I ignored them. In my opinion Athena deserved worse but I did not contest her punishment out of respect for Annabeth.

I reached Demeter's temple temple but when I got within 30 feet of the temple I felt a mini earthquake and saw that one of Demeter's bronze bulls was charging down at me. I didn't have time to draw a weapon but right as it was about to crush me a giant fist crashed into the bulls side sending the bull crashing into a column.

I looked to see who saved me from becoming a pancake. I turned to see Tyson cracking his knuckles. "Bad bully you don't hurt my brother." Tyson smiled in satisfaction when the bull limped off back into the fields.

Tyson what are you doing here on Olympus? "Daddy told me the mean owl lady tried to make you dead, and that I was to stay here on Olympus and make sure no more mean old bird ladies try to kill you."

That's nice of you brother but where will you stay at? "Oh daddy set it up so I can stay at Hestia's house and it comes with all the peanut butter sandwich's I can eat." Well Tyson do you want to go meet a nice lady?

"Oh yes brother lets go." Tyson and I walked forward to the door step, and knocked. It took Demeter 15 minutes to open the door but when she saw me, and Tyson she smiled at us and let inside her home. Lady Demeter I think you need to get Hephaestus to fix those bulls they got a major anger problem, I almost got attacked again. Demeter nodded in agreement and poured us both a glass of tea, and gave Tyson a 10 gallon pitcher of iced tea.

Demeter pulled out freshly backed oatmeal cookies from her oven, and had to steal 2 cookies quickly while Tyson scarfed down the rest. Demeter laughed lightly at Tyson."Well your a hungry cyclopes aren't you?"

You wouldn't even believe lady Demeter I once saw Tyson clear out an entire grocery store of the peanut butter I think that was about 500 jars. "Well a growing cyclopes needs his food to grow. Tyson do you like those cookies?"

Tyson tried to respond but the only thing that came out was cookie crumbs so instead he nodded his head. "Well Tyson would you like to make a trade while your here on Olympus?" Tyson swallowed enough of the food in his mouth to respond.

"What kind of trade?" I had a feeling where this was going but I got a smile from Demeter that told me if I said a word I would end up in a box of mini wheat. "Well Tyson im an old lady, and It takes me a long time to work in my garden, but if I had a strong young cyclopes helping me I am sure I could get done much faster which would leave me more time to make more cookies."

Tyson face lit up like he just saw his pet hippocampi rainbow. "I could have more cookies if I helped you in your garden?" Demeter nodded in agreement. "All the cookies you eat, I can promise you this Tyson I make the best oatmeal cookies in all of Olympus."

I tried to couch a no, but as soon as I coughed a circle of wheat started to grow under my feet. Tyson we all know how much you like cookies it sounds like a good deal. The wheat melted back into the ground but when I looked at Demeter all I saw was a sugary sweet smile that feigned innocence.

"OK nice lady I will help you in your garden." We spent the next 10 minutes talking but I quickly got a look from Demeter that told me it was time to return to her garden. Well I got to go Tyson if you want more of those cookies.

Demeter, and Tyson walked me towards the door. Tyson call dad if you get tired of helping out in the garden okay. Tyson nodded and I left Demeter temple. It was just after 11 in the morning when I saw a log cabin at the far end of the street.

It wasn't flashy but it was warm and welcoming. I walked to the door and knocked. The door opened and on the other side of the door was a 12 year old looking girl in a plain brown dress. Hello lady Hestia I hope I am not bothering you.

"Oh no I am fine Percy I was just sitting by the fire place keeping people's homes warm for those are staying in on a rainy day. Would you like to join me?" Yes thank you I have a day off today so it would be good to relax.

Hestia stepped back giving me room to walk in. I entered the inside was just as comfortable looking as the outside. I heard the door closing, and when I saw Hestia I was surprised because she had turned herself into an 18 year old woman.

Hestia in her 18 year old form had long flowing brown hair, and brown eyes. She was still wearing the same clothes. Hestia saw my confused look. "Oh don't mind this Percy I just change my form to look like the age of the people around me. When I am at camp I look like the average aged kid to blend in. But since its just us I thought this would make it more normal."

I couldn't form a single sentence. Aphrodite was beautiful in a run way model kind of beauty. But Hestia looked like the girl next door. Hestia chuckled, "Percy if you wish I could revert back to my normal form if that would make it easier for you."

No I am fine lady Hestia, I am just not used to seeing a 12 year old girl 1 minute, then 10 seconds later seeing a girl my age. Just that instant Hestia turned herself into a woman who looked like a 50 year old woman, then back to her 18 year old form.

Hestia laughed again and then walked in front of the fire place, and sat in recliner that was facing the fireplace and another chair appeared right next to her. I sat down in the chair and it felt like a place I could fall asleep in after reading a good book.

"Percy would you like a cup of hot chocolate, or a cup of coffee? Thank you Hestia a cup of hot chocolate would be great. A cup hot chocolate appeared on a side table next to the chair. It even had mini marshmallows in it.

"So Percy besides the humiliation my niece caused all of Olympus yesterday how are you enjoying your time up here with the other gods." It has had its ups and downs. The ups is that I am training with the king of the gods, and sitting here with a great woman by the fire. The downs are I have to watch chick flicks with Aphrodite, and getting attacked by 3 ton bronze bulls.

But other than that it has been good. We spent almost the rest of the day talking, and reading. Hestia even made me a home cooked dinner that wasn't magically summoned Hestia cooked us pot roast, with homemade bread, and peach cobbler.

The dinner was so good, I had seconds, and even thirds. Oh lady Hestia that was by far the best food I ever had. "Well you don't become the goddess of the home, and hearth from being a bad cook do you know how often I have to cook dinner for the gods."

Do I even want to take a guess. Hestia laughed at my answer. "Percy normally us gods eat nectar, and ambrosia but I make dinner for the Olympians at least 2 times a week." Well I don't blame them a guy could get fat, and happy from dinner like that.

"Oh Percy you wouldn't get fat from my food I only use the healthiest of ingredients but thank you for the compliment." I am gonna have to water travel back to Aphrodite's temple. I don't think I can move a muscle.

"Well Percy if you are ever in need of a good meal just send a prayer to me, and I will be more than happy to make you a home cooked meal." I nodded and smiled, Hestia made a plate of food to go and told me it was for Aphrodite.

"Well Percy it is time for sleep it is getting late at night, and people around the world are going to bed meaning the hearths are going out. I nodded and told her goodbye. Hestia gave me a hug and I water traveled to the living room at Aphrodite's temple and saw that Aphrodite, and Ares were having a fight but they didn't seem to notice me and I was surprised at what Aphrodite said next.

"How could you Ares we were supposed to be on a date earlier tonight and you stood me up for a mortal kickboxing teacher get out Ares, and don't come back." Ares yelled at Aphrodite. "Why do you care Aphrodite all you have been doing is hanging out with that sea brat."

"I have been training him, and giving him a place to stay not dating him." Ares laughed at the comment. "Oh come on everyone on Olympus knows that you offered to let him stay was so you could flirt with the hero of Olympus, so what does it matter that I took a trip down to the mortal world."

"Because we had a date, and this isn't the first time you have stood me up." Ares laughed again, and every time he disrespected Aphrodite it made me even more mad. "It doesn't matter anyway Aphrodite you will forgive me like you do every time in 2 days you will be begging me to come back.

Ares vanished out of the room in a flash of heat. And after a minute I started to hear Aphrodite crying. I saw Trina standing in the doorway across the room also crying and looking like she wanted to switch a war god.

I walked up to her and asked what happened. "An hour ago Ares came here 2 hours late for a date, Aphrodite was really hurt because this is the 4th time in the last 2 months Ares has skipped a date. Ares never even apologized. I wish I could do something for her she is like a mother to me and all I want to do is castrate a god but she would never let me do that."

I left Trina standing there to go comfort Aphrodite. I placed the food on the counter, and sat down next to Aphrodite who didn't pay me any attention until I put and arm around her shoulder. She looked at me with her mascara running not even caring.

I nodded at her letting her know I knew everything, and she cried on my shoulder. Aphrodite finally stopped crying after an hour. She told me she needed to go to the bathroom, and she returned 10 minutes later in pajamas but what surprised me was that she had no makeup on at all not even lip gloss.

"Sorry Percy I am sure I look bad, I just don't feel in the mood to wear makeup." Actually Aphrodite I was gonna say you look amazing, I don't think you need any makeup. "Ha that's not what Ares says he we won't leave with me to go on a date unless my makeup is perfect."

I'm not Ares though lady Aphrodite. I think you look even more beautiful the way you are right now you look more natural. "Thank you Percy you are sweet for saying that." I can't believe Ares talks to you like that.

"I'm used to it, he has been like this for over 600 years now. Ares always got a thrill out of our affairs because he liked to rub it in Hephaestus's face. But now that the other Olympians don't really care anymore."

So why don't you leave him then Aphrodite, and find someone better. "Who would want a goddess, who is married, and constantly had affairs on her husband Percy?" What about your husband Hephaestus I am sure he would take you back.

"Hephaestus hasn't wanted to be with me for over a 100 years Percy he has been trying to get the council to approve a divorce for years now but he will never get it." Why would he never get a divorce lady Aphrodite? Because of Hera, she is the goddess of marriage she would never allow a divorce to go through with her family, she has sole control of that power."

I thought Hephaestus would still want you I mean what about those traps, I got back your scarf, and Ares shield from a water park and there were thousands of spiders. "Percy he was just trying to humiliate us, and he has every right to he never deserved what I have done to him."

Well maybe its best you take a brake from relationships for a while, and look for someone you can really love and not just casual dates and after a while Ares will see that he could lose you, and change. Aphrodite seemed to soak in what I said and she smiled a tiny smile.

"You are right Percy, I am the goddess of love, not the goddess of affairs, besides you are right Ares doesn't respect me as a person, and time alone would be great for me." We heard a noise from behind us and we saw Trina rubbing the green tears from her eyes.

"He is right my lady, you deserve much better than how you are treated. You are much better than what people think of you, and Ares does not deserve you." Aphrodite stood up and held out her arms for a hug.

Trina ran into Aphrodite's arms and they hugged each other, Aphrodite rubbed Trina's back in circles trying to calm the young nymph down. "Thank you Trina you have always been a great friend to me." I was regretting was what I was about to do but I wanted to help Aphrodite feel better.

I knew what I was about to do would cause me extreme mental pain but I had to. I went to the DVD player and started the movie twilight. I heard a duo of sequels of delight when the main actress in the movie started her inner monologue.

I felt 2 sets of arms grab my shoulders and pull me back to the couch. I sat between a tree nymph, and a love goddess who just went through a big break up. 5 minutes into the movie Trina returned to the couch with the food I brought over, and gave it to Aphrodite who dug into the food.

Bella the heroine of the movie met the sparkling vampire she was destined to be with. Aphrodite mentioned to me the create of the books was actually her daughter, who prayed to Aphrodite 1 night for the perfect teen romance story of the 21st century and Aphrodite obliged.

I personally thought the movie was over rated, but when the second movie started I thought the werewolves were cool, and I liked the actress who played Alice, but that's all that I liked about the movies.

Trina commented how the tree in front of Bella's house was her best friends mother. We stayed up all night watching all of the twilight movies, and it was 3 in the morning when the movies where over. Trina fell asleep halfway through the third movie. Aphrodite was asleep at the beginning of the fourth movie.

I would have turned off the movie and went to bed but Aphrodite had her arms wrapped around, my right arm, and her head was on my shoulder. I fell asleep after the movie was but I slept on the couch mostly because Aphrodite had a kung fu death grip on my arm, and it was comfortable.

I don't know what time I woke up but I woke up alone on the couch alone with a pillow under my head. And a note in my hand. -"Percy thank you for helping me feel better I don't know what would have happened if you, and Trina were not there for me. I have informed Chiron at camp that you would be arriving at camp before lunch time to pick up my daughter, and Beckendorf. Take your time and enjoy a visit at camp the training session will begin at 2, Your training with Zeus at 5 pm, and Hephaestus from 8 at night till 10."

I looked at the clock at saw it was just after 10:30 in the morning. I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. I got dressed in blue jeans, and a camp half-blood t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and passed the kitchen, I saw Trina making blueberry pancakes, and hash-browns.

Trina saw me and smiled. Good morning Percy are you hungry? Yes thank you Trina do you need any help? "Nope I am just finishing up." Trina set down the plate of breakfast and ate some of the pancakes herself.

"Percy I want to thank you for helping out Aphrodite yesterday its just after all the fights she has had with Ares it made her lose some of her confidence in herself." Its no problem Trina I would do it again in no time.

Trina said her goodbyes when I told her I needed to go to camp. I walked outside of the temple, and water traveled to the top of camp blood hill. I saw Peleus snoozing under the tree while the bronze dragon was standing guard.

As soon as I got within 20 feet of the tree Peleus jumped to attention. Peleus has grown huge since he became guardian of the tree he was over 15 feet tall, and was deadly fierce to enemies. Peleus relaxed when he saw it was me and when I summoned for him 40 raw turkeys.

I walked through camp, and I saw Mr D at the big house playing pinochle with Chiron, and a satyr. I saw Athena at the dining pavilion acting like I wasn't within 3 states of her. I walked up to Mr D who asked if I wanted to dealt in.

Sure Mr D I got some free time. We spent the next 20 minutes playing cards I managed to win 2 games, Chiron won 4 games, and Mr D won 1 game but I understood why he didn't win as much he had to stop Athena from tearing apart half the camp because of its bad defenses.

I asked the satyr who was playing with us if he could find Beckendorf, and Silena for me since we had to go back to Olympus after lunch. The satyr ran off and returned 5 minutes later telling me they would be here in a minute.

As expected Beckendorf, and Silena came running up to the big house. Silena looked a little hesitant to say something but after a second she spoke. "Percy I hope you are not mad but me and Beckdorf re decorated your war chairot."

What do you mean by redecorate? Beckendorf spoke up. "Silena thought you would like your chairot better without all the pictures of blood, and death." Please don't tell me my war chariot doesn't have pictures of models, and flowers?

Silena sent me a mischievous smile. "Who knows maybe its just pictures of Justin Beiber." Beckendorf grabbed Silena in a 1 armed hug. "Don't tease him Silena." Silena huffed slightly before smiling again. "No Percy your chariot, is covered in pictures of your greatest battles, your pets, and weapons. You mean Bob, and the other fire horses let you near them.

Beckendorf smiled at my response. "Percy you may be the son of the sea god, by Silena does have a way with horses." So do you 2 want to stay for lunch or just go to Olympus now? They talked it over for a minute before deciding. Silena nodded her head in approval and we made our way to the back of Artemis's cabin.

The chariot looked amazing, there was a picture of a giant wave moving forward towards the front of the chariot, and at the front was a picture of me holding riptide in the air with Mrs O Leary, Blackjack, And fang at my side. And in the wave was pictures of monsters I defeated.

The war horses seemed happy to see me back. Alright lets get a move on to Olympus we don't want to keep your mother waiting Silena. Beckendorf, and Silena got inside the chairot and seats appeared for them.

I was about to tell them I was going to say hi to the hunters when Silena told me they were on a mission right now. Okay well lets go get a move on. I got in the chariot and was about to tell the horses to move when Athena Appeared in front of us.

My hand twitched to riptide but she said she was not here to fight. "Since I have been told to give you something I will give you my partial blessing that will take away your dyslexia." I didn't even had time to answer before a giant tidal wave came out from the lake and crashed into the ground revealing my father.

My dad had his trident in his hand and was glaring at Athena. Athena looked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here Poseidon?" I am going to appear anytime you try to offer my son anything and don't forget I must say whether your gift is worthy of my son forgiving you and that pathetic excuse for a gift is an insult."

"So then what will it take for you to approve of what I give him." My dad didn't even hesitate. "You must give 3 things to make it right nothing else will get my approval." What 3 things are you talking about dad?

"The first thing she must do for the excuse of a punishment she got is that she must give you, and the rest of my children, and any children you may have her full blessing. And the other thin is that she must give up her most prized possession."

Athena glowed with hate and it looked like she was going to until a lightning bolt crashed into the ground standing next Poseidon appeared Zeus. "Athena if you make even 1 move against Poseidon or Percy I will allow Poseidon to do what he threatened and you will receive a 1 way ticket to Tartarus."

"How can you side with him father you 2 have never gotten along." The air crackled with power from all the gods in the camp. "Me and Poseidon may never have gotten along but he was right you should have been removed from the Olympian council the only reason why you were not is because it would have created an in-balance of power."

Athena looked down in shame. "As I was saying daughter I agree with all that my brother requested of you. "But father 1 of the things he is asked for is a symbol of my power." Zeus didn't give her any leverage. "And you broke 1 of the gods most ancient rules set by the fates your lucky they didn't punish you themselves."

"Fine I will give what is asked. Percy step out of the chariot. And come over here." I looked at my father who nodded in approval. I stepped out of the chariot and walked up Athena stopping 2 feet in front of her.

"Father if you will put up a barrier around us so no demigods are injured" Zeus nodded and a barrier of pure lightning formed itself around me, Athena, Zeus, and my father. "As with the barrier my father just put up no one will be able to see inside besides us."

What is going to happen? "I am going to give you my shield the original Aegis, It has the pure essence of Medusa, unlike Thalia's shield that has the power to cause fear my shield has the power to turn anything in its sight into stone."

"When I give you the shield I will also bestow the power to reverse the effects on the shield by covering the stone victim in water. I am going to make it so you can summon my shield aegis at a single thought."

Athena pulled out her shield aegis but she pulled it out so my arm would slip through arm hole. I slipped my arm in and grasped the shield. I could feel an extreme amount of power flow through me. "Percy now while you are in combat the shield will put so much fear into your enemies at such a power they will kill their own enemies just to get away, and when you want it to turn enemies to stone just say Medusa and anything in its view will turn to stone."

"There are some restrictions to the shield it will not turn gods to stone, the shield may not turn minor gods to stone but it can affect minor gods with paralysis will be unaffected or else it would have been an easy fight against Typhon, And now to make it so you can summon it at will do you see the jagged piece of bronze on the rim of the shield?"

I saw that she pointed to the top of the shield and I nodded. "Cut your index on that jagged piece of bronze. I cut my right index finger as I was told to do and the one drop of blood that dripped on the shield covered aegis in a red glow.

"Now Percy the aegis knows that it belongs to you, and it will protect you to its full ability, the only think I suggest is that you use aegis sparingly because unlike the whip you got from Ares, my shield has been with me for thousands of years, and it if you make anyone look at it for long enough and they cant get away it will drive them insane."

I nodded my head in agreement and I looked at the face on the shield and it looked alive the snakes on Medusa's head was actually moving. My father then spoke up giving me an extra warning. "Percy I almost must give you a warning you can never let anyone besides yourself use this shield, do you remember during the battle of Olympus when you sat on my throne and you felt yourself burning up?

Yes dad I do why? "Because like my throne it will allow on me on it, your shield will be exactly like that as soon as your blood embedded itself on aegis if anyone tries to use it besides yourself it will feel like someone harmed you and took it and it will immediately kill whoever uses it."

"So whatever you do not loan it out to anyone not even Tyson." What if the shield breaks, how will it get repaired. Zeus then decided it was his turn to talk. "Percy aegis can never be damaged or broken, the only thing that can affect aegis is if it is able to make aegis stronger." (**Sorry if you all notice the last part about aegis, some of you all may notice it sounds like the sword of gryffindor from Harry Potter I just liked that so if you all thought it sounded familiar I just wanted to tell you all why it does.)**

Okay thank you all for telling me. My father told me another thing. "Son I never want to think about this but we need to set up an insurance policy. Since your weapons are so powerful I need your permission that if you are 1 day to die I need your your blessing that if you ever die to allow your weapons, and aegis to teleport to me."

Zeus sounded like he was about to argue until my father continued on. "Percy do you remember how Zoe had riptide before yourself and it waited until someone worthy was able to claim it. If you are ever to die we must make sure your weapons never to fall into the wrong hands. So if they were ever to come to me they would wait for the next great hero to claim them."

Zeus still looked uneasy about all those powerful objects staying with my dad. So with your blessing no one would be able to use the shield, the whip, the thunder bolt, Apollo's gloves, and my war chariot? "Yes no other god or demigod would be able to use it until the next great hero would be able to claim them.

You have my blessing father. A faint golden glow appeared around Poseidon. I agree with my father Zeus, if I was to be stuck down in combat I would not want whoever killed me to be able to use them, it would be up to the fates.

Zeus nodded in agreement. "You are right Percy us gods might not have been able to get there in time to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands, I also give my blessing as the king of the gods that they will go to Poseidon and until someone worthy would be able to use them if the time ever comes."

Athena reached behind her back and pulled out the Yankee's cap. "Percy I still do not know if you could have saved my daughters life but it was her last wish for you to keep her cap, and if I did not give it back to you it would tarnish her memory." She handed me the cap and I took it. "Now Percy to teach you how to control aegis just imagine in your mind the shields essence combining into your body."

I closed my eyes and imagined the shield merging with my body and when I opened my eyes it was gone. "Now Percy just imagine the shield appearing in your hand and it will be ready to protect you." I did as she told me and I saw the shield in my hand like it was a second ago.

I willed aegis to merge back in my body. "Now finally Percy it is time to revive my blessing. With my blessing you will no longer have a problem reading English, and you will be able to read any language as if it was English to help you on your quests or just in everyday life, and finally with my blessing you will be able to the weakness in any enemy you fight whether its a weakness in their battle strategy or where their mortal spot is if they have bathed in the river Styx."

Athena placed her hand on my shoulder and a grey glow formed around me. Zeus handed me a piece of paper that had 3 different sentences each in a different language. The first language was in mandarin, the second was in french, and the third was German.

I read each of the sentences without hesitation, and each sentences said something different. "Along with the being able to read and translate different languages you can understand what people say in those languages when the talk to you, and when you talk to them they will understand you like you are talking in their native language."

Zeus took down the force field, and Athena left as soon as she was able to. Before Zeus left he told me 1 last thing. "Percy I will see you and my daughter later, but I would appreciate it if you told as few people as possible about your new gift."

Why is that lord Zeus? "Because Percy if word gets around that you have another weapon from a god think of how many monsters, and your enemies that will try to steal what you have, and another thing if you ever come in contact with Medusa again with Aegis you will be completely immune to her powers."

Thank you lord Zeus I will see you later on tonight. Zeus shook my hand, and nodded a goodbye to my father. And vanished in a large lightning bolt. My dad laughed to himself. "My brother really should be the god of theater he loves to make a grand entrance, and exit."

No offense father but you arrived in a hundred foot tall tidal wave. My dad gave me a funny smirk, "Percy I never said I didn't like to make a good entrance. My dad gave me a quick 1 armed hug, told a goodbye to Silena, and Beckendorf and left in a puff of mist leaving behind the smell of sea water.

I got back into the chariot but I got a quick interrogation from Silena why 3 gods wanted to talk to me at once. Silena do the campers know why Athena is here at camp? "No we were just told that she was here for a while to help train the campers."

I will tell you 2 the reason why she is here and why what just happened did only if you both promise on the river Styx never to tell anyone else unless Mr D, or Athena give you permission to. They both immediately took the oath.

It took 5 minutes to fully explain everything because Silena had to ask questions. The only thing I didn't tell them was that I got aegis, when I was asked what she gave me I told them that Athena had to give me, any children I ever had, and every child my father has from now on her full blessing.

Beckendorf looked surprised that I could tell any weakness any person had and asked me to tell me what what his weakness was, and Silena also asked me to. Beckendorf your weaknesses are that you will attack anyone who mocks your father, and you would be an easy target to enemies if they saw that you would risk your life to protect silena and that would make them attack her more often to defeat you, your physical weakness is that you give the slightest hesitation before you attack that leaves you open to attack.

Silena your weaknesses are a lot like Beckendorf's except you will become enraged in combat when someone makes fun of love, and that will cause you to attack recklessly, and your obvious weakness in close combat, you will also protect Beckendorf with your life.

They both looked shocked because I guessed they never told anyone about what I just said. I obviously will never repeat your weakness to anyone but you wanted to know. Oh by the way Silena when we get to your mothers palace I think you should have some alone time with your mother she still might be upset.

Silena became anxious at what I said. "Why would my mother be upset Percy did someone hurt her." Silena she had a major fight with Ares last night, but that is all I feel right in discussing, the rest you should talk about yourselves.

I grabbed the reigns of the chariot and commanded the horses to travel to Aphrodite's temple on Olympus. By the time we reached Aphrodite's temple it was almost 1 in the afternoon. The chariot touched down on the ground, and it parked itself just outside of the gates to the temple.

Beckendorf got out of the chariot first, and then helped Silena get out. I jumped out and talked to the horses. Hey Bob can you and the other horses go camp out at Hestia's temple, that is where my brother Tyson is staying at.

The horses nodded their heads in approval most likely hoping Tyson would continue to work on their weapons. I seriously doubted that Tyson would be able to work on the chariot after he gets done in Demeter's garden but I didn't have time to tell them because they flew off.

Beckendorf looked surprised at the chariot flying away. "Where did the chariot go Percy? I just sent them to stay with Tyson until you both were ready to go I just didn't think Aphrodite would like seeing something that belonged to Ares for so long outside of her temple after last night.

Beckendorf nodded in agreement. We walked inside the Temple, and I could see Beckendorf visibly shudder, at all the pink, and perfume. He looked like he wanted to bolt out of the temple until Silena wrapped her arms around his arm and I could see he would endure anything as long as he was with Silena.

Don't worry Beckendorf I was the same way my first time here, but the 2nd floor is completely different, and comfortable plus it has almost every video game ever made. Beckendorf looked happy about the video games.

Just if Aphrodite ever challenges you to Halo, or any other game besides football do not be fooled she is a demon when it comes to video games. Beckendorf laughed like I was joking until he saw how serious my face.

We got to the second floor and Silena almost cried when she saw her mother in sweats, and a baggy shirt and had absolute no make up on. "Oh mom are you okay?" Silena rushed forward and knelt at Aphrodite feet expecting to see her in tears but when Silena saw that Aphrodite was reading a book she seemed confused.

Aphrodite dropped the book and pulled Silena into a hug. "Oh its so good to see you again Silena, I love what you did with your hair." Silena was not ready for a hug but after a second she returned the hug.

"Mom are you okay, you don't have any makeup on, and those sweats look like they are from walmart." Aphrodite stood up and smiled at her daughter. "I am fine Silena, Percy helped me out yesterday and helped me realize I don't always have to dress like that and to let me be comfortable in regular clothes because people normally expect me to dress fancy."

Silena didn't know what to say. Silena maybe you and your mother should go have a talk together in private so you 2 can catch up. Aphrodite looked excited at some alone time with her favorite daughter and dragged silena into her private room to talk. Well Beckendorf they might be in there for a while are you hungry. "Yeah Percy I am starving." Beckendorf, and I walked to the couch and I summoned both of us bacon cheeseburgers and double cut french fries.

I handed Beckendorf the TV remote, we watched Hephaestus TV while we ate. I summoned boxes of chocolates, and sandwich's for Aphrodite and I knew they got it when me and Beckendorf heard squeals of delight coming from their room.

"So Percy where are all the video games you said where here." At the word video games different video game controllers appeared on the coffee table ranging from an Atari joystick, to Nintendo remote, x box controllers, and even hand held video game systems.

Beckendorf just pick up the controller of what system you want to play and say video game you want to play and it will appear on the TV. Beckendorf picked up a Nintendo controller and said super Mario brothers.

Immediately we heard the catchy song and the video game appeared on the 70 inch plasma TV. By the time Aphrodite, and Silena came out of the room we played 3 games of Mario brothers, 2 games of call of duty, and 7 games of basketball.

When the ladies came out of the room I was caught in a flying tackle hug by Silena who gave me a single kiss on my cheek. Beckendorf looked jealous until Silena rushed up to him and hugged him and told him the entire story of what happened last night.

"Thank you so much Percy my mother told me that if you didn't talk to her she probably would have forgiven Ares and then begged him to take her back. And if she did Ares would have continued to treat my mother badly thank you Percy."

Silena gave me another bone crushing hug but this time Beckendorf didn't mind a bit. The time was 1:30. So our training would be cut short but I didn't mind if it meant Aphrodite, and Silena could have spent time together.

Aphrodite announced it was time to train and in a flash all the furniture in the room was pushed against the walls giving us space. "OK Silena if you would help Percy with his training." "What do you need my help with mother?"

"Silena I want you to use your charm-speak to make Percy do various menial tasks like picking something up, make us food, play dress up. Please Aphrodite don't make me do that last 1. Silena, and Aphrodite began laughing uncontrollably. "I told you mother he would react like that can we really do that I know some girls in my cabin would pay big money to see him without a shirt on."

I got a scared look on my face. "Aphrodite managed to stop laughing in time to answer. "Don't worry we won't actually make you do any of that." I heard Beckendorf cough a laugh and when I gave him a glare he quickly sat in a video game chair in the corner of the room.

The next half an hour passed by quickly, Silena had me bring her dresses from downstairs. Made me brush her hair, asked me to make her more chocolates, and even made me paint her toenails. I managed to fight against charm-speak on the painting her toenails getting red paint all on her feet.

After a while I managed to fight against her charm-speak to a degree of waiting 2 minutes before I had to take off my shoes. Aphrodite announced the lesson was over. So what time do you want me to take them back to camp Aphrodite?

"You won't need to today they have been given Permission by Zeus to stay on Olympus until your training is over. They will be allowed to stay in my temple in separate rooms of course Beckendorf will be your roommate for a while a room will be made Silena."

Silena looked like she just won a 4 hour free shopping spree in Paris at the announcement. "The only restrictions to them staying here is that they cannot sleep in the same room together. That rule is courtesy of Hera, secondly Beckendorf your father asks that you work at his forge at least 2 hours a day preferably when Percy is. And lastly Silena will have to work with Hestia everyday."

"What will I do for lady Hestia?" "Oh you don't have to do anything for her just spend time with her and keep her company you are 1 of her favorite demigods." "Why would I be 1 of her favorite demigods?"

Well maybe its the fact you might be the first ever daughter of Aphrodite who isn't solely focused who how they can break someones heart. Aphrodite laughed. "That's part of the reason, the other part is that Hestia likes demigods who are truly kind hearted. Be happy Silena your the 2nd only demigod Hestia has ever invited into her home."

Well I will see you all later I don't want to keep Zeus waiting. Beckendorf I got to be at your fathers forge at 8 pm tonight if you want to meet me down there. "Sure Percy I will see you there." I almost walked out of the room.

Oh by the way Aphrodite Beckendorf says he is undefeated in Halo and there is no way you could beat him when I said you were good at video games. Beckendorf instantly paled and looked at Aphrodite hoping he wasn't going to get turned into a Prada bag.

"Oh really Charles you think you are so good at Halo. Aphrodite cracked her knuckles and an x box controller appeared in her, and Beckendorfs hands. I laughed to myself and walked out of the temple waving at Trina when I left.

I ran straight to the throne room and got there 3 minutes early. I got inside and saw Zeus, and Thalia playing a game of chess, and for the king of the gods he was getting slaughtered. Thalia still had her queen, a rook, and 2 pawns that were almost at Zeus's side of the board, while Zeus only had his king and a bishop.

I waited 3 more minutes and watched Thalia get the win. Zeus scratched his head probably thinking for someone who was thousands of years old how could he not win. Wow I never thought I would see Zeus lose in anything.

Thalia laughed at my comment. "Well when you spend most of the year in the woods you don't have TV, or internet so we play board games. Zeus made the chess board vanish and stood up. "OK we have to leave to do our next training."

Zeus put a hand on our shoulders and transported us somewhere that had nothing in site until I noticed there was nothing under us not even ground. It was then I noticed we were standing on clouds. "Demigods I would like to know we are on my storm field this is where I control all the thunder storms around the world. We are going to be doing our training here that way all of the lightning we control wont cause any disturbances on Olympus."

The 3 bronze cages appeared at our feet and we each placed our weapons inside the cages. The same tattoo appeared on my palm. The cages vanished and 3 small targets the size of apples appeared in the air.

The targets flew into 40 feet out in the air. "OK Thalia, Percy these targets will continue to move around and you are to do the same thing you did last time make the point of attack into 1 spot but now that they are moving it will simulate real combat."

"Don't worry about the lightning harming anyone we are above the pacific Ocean." Zeus summoned an additional target that was the size of half dollar. It started zooming around the cloud at the speed of a jaguar.

Zeus summoned a lighting bolt in his hand, it took him less than 3 seconds to zoom in on the target and threw it at the target. It caused a huge explosion but before the debris could hit us it slammed into an invisible wall. While you are up here your control over electricity will be much greater, it wont increase your strength but it will let you summon more lighting for our training."

We got into our positions that Zeus told us to take each facing opposite ends of the cloud to prevent hitting each other. I summoned a lightning bolt and took aim. The targets were going really fast so it was hard to hit. I missed my target 15 times before I finally hit it.

Thalia got hers after the 3rd time however it was just a lucky hit. We spent the next hour trying to successfully hit the targets multiple times in a row but me and Thalia, had to take a break halfway through to rest.

Zeus summoned us some nectar, and we relaxed for 5 minutes. How about a little contest between the both of you the winner gets a special prize. Thalia perked up at the sound of a contest. "The first 1 of the 2 of you to hit your target 10 times in a row will get this."

Zeus whistled and out of the sky came an illustrious pure golden colored eagle that was 4 feet long with a wing span 8 feet. It landed on Zeus's shoulder and preened a feather. "As you all know my animal Is the eagle. But what most don't know Is I have an immortal eagle and this is its only baby."

"Her name is Trixie, and before you ask Aphrodite named her she is the second only immortal eagle of her kind. So if you both want to compete who ever wins gets Trixie." I knew If I won Trixie I would give it to my mother so I wanted to try extra hard to win.

I am in for the contest lord Zeus. "So am I father some of the hunters would love Trixie." "To make things harder for the both of you I am going to change things up." The targets shrunk down to the size of half dollars. "OK here are the rules to the contest you both have 1 hour to get 10 in a row, if neither of you are able to get 10 in a row by the time the contest ends whoever got the most in a row in the fast times wins, and If 1 of you cannot summon anymore lightning you automatically lose."

If things weren't flashy enough a scoreboard you would see at a basketball game appeared behind Zeus with a stop watch under each of our names to make sure there was a clear winner. The targets appeared in front of both of us and zipped off to our spots. "Hermes if you will please come here to make sure its a clean and fair contest." Hermes appeared standing next to Zeus. "Father as much as I would love to see a contest going on I don't have the time to stay an hour I am already running late as it is."

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermes you know how you have been pestering me for over 300 years to get some minor gods to help you with your duties?" "Yes father what you have finally decided to let those lazy sons of Ares to finally do some work?"

"No I will not make Phobos, and Deimos be you assistants buy I will create 2 minor gods to work for you alone to help you with your deliveries, and other duties." Hermes perked up at the idea. "OK I will help if they get to be my children and I pick who."

"Fine Hermes you help with this and I will turn 2 of your children into gods." Hermes did a jump of joy. "No George I will not make one of my children become the minor god of feeding you rats.". Thalia and myself took our Positions and got ready for the go.

Hermes brought out a whistle. "OK demigods you will both start when I blow my whistle, you will each hear a chime in your ears when your opponent scores a goal." The whistle blew and not only did the targets get smaller the moved even faster.

I was brought out of my thought when I heard a beep in my left ear. I lined up the shot but I missed it by a hair. I threw 3 more lightning bolts and hit 1 out of the three. It was 20 minutes into the conversation when I found remembered it was not about speed but about aim.

Hermes told us I had 3 in a row, but Thalia had 4 in a row. I aimed my lightning bolt but I felt myself begin to tire a little bit but before I aimed I heard another ding. I was down by 2 with 30 minutes to go. I threw the bolt and got a hit.

Time flew by when we got the 5 minute warning. I saw Thalia, breathing heavily and that the lightning bolt in her hand was flickering as if it was running low on power. Thalia had 8 hits in a row, and I had 7.

Thalia scored another hit but she fell to 1 knee looking like she was gonna pass out. I was able to tie Thalia and in the last 10 seconds we both got the final hit. The only thing was that we both hit at nearly the exact same time.

Thalia had to be feed ambrosia before she was able to stand up. I looked at the scoreboard and saw that we both got 10 however the times were blurred. Zeus called us up to find out the winner. Thalia's time was revealed showing that she got all 10 targets at 59 minutes and 57 seconds.

Thalia smiled, but the smile faded when when my time was revealed. I got all 10 targets at 59 minutes and 56 seconds. Zeus didn't have time to declare a winner when Trixie spread her wings and flew and landed on my right shoulder.

" And the winner is Percy Jackson by 1 second. So Percy what are you going to do with Trixie?" Zeus I am going to give Trixie to my mother that way in case if she ever needs to get in contact with me. A letter carrier appeared on Trixie's foot and she flew off into the sky without a second word.

"Don't worry about Trixie Percy like her mother she will always know in the world and will have no problem finding your mother. There is even a note in her letter carrier telling your mom who she is and why she is there." I walked up to Thalia to make sure she was okay. Zeus walked up to Thalia and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thalia you did an amazing job. Even without your necklace with all the lightning you summoned you shouldn't be able to move." I am sorry I couldn't win the eagle from you dad." "It is fine my daughter I am just happy at how fast your skills are growing."

Hermes disappeared when all this was talking most likely because he couldn't waste another second. "Okay it is time to go we don't want to make Percy late for his work at Hephaestus's forge." Zeus put his hands on our shoulders again and we were at the foot of his throne where the 3 cages were at.

I opened the door to the cage and pulled out my weapon, which I decided to call thunder terror. However when I grabbed it morphed into a 5 foot long thunder spear, then became a dagger, and finally a bow.

Zeus didn't even know what he would say. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Please don't hurt riptide. I touched the tip of thunder terror, to riptide and watched as riptide absorbed the lightning bolt.

The hilt of riptide turned gold, and the sword grew an extra foot in length, but when I looked at the side of the sword, I saw a button. Lord Zeus can you summon a target for me. Zeus nodded his head in agreement and a 10 foot thick target appeared in front of the doors.

I aimed riptide at the target and pushed the button. I felt a familiar tug in my stomach and the feeling into the sword. A massive lightning bolt came out of the tip of the sword, however curling around the lighting bolt was a stream of Greek fire, and water.

What made the whole thing odd was normally those elements would have fought against each other and not work together however they worked together to create such damage that the attack blew right through the target, and blasted the entire far wall off of the temple.

If you have never seen the throne room of Olympus then let me tell you. The doors to the throne room were 30 feet tall, and 10 feet thick, and the doors were only half of the wall. I don't know how riptide could combine all my powers but when the lightning bolt came in contact with the target, the lightning bolt blown the doors off of the temple, and Greek fire tripled in size and blew up like an over inflated balloon.

The water which was only about a gallon of water transformed into a 20 foot tall tidal wave and the fire, and water blew off the rest of the wall. I had to drop riptide because I felt all the strength leave my body. The after affects of that attack made me feel like I just summed 200 lightning bolts non stop. I fell on my but my head hitting the bottom of Zeus's throne.

I tried to summon a little ball of electricity to heal me but I couldn't eve get enough electricity to make static. The look on Zeus's face was priceless if I didn't think I was about to make a surprise visit to Nico.

Zeus fell to his knees his hands raking through his hair. "My temple, you destroyed over 8 tons of celestial bronze. The only thing left of the front wall was 20 foot tall pile of bronze dust. There quickly was a crowd forming around the half destroyed temple of the gods. The first people to arrive was Was Hestia, Tyson, and Silena. Followed by Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Aphrodite had dressed up in blue jeans, and a button down t-shirt.

Hephaestus hobbled up the steps followed by beckendorf. "Zeus what happened to the temple." Aphrodite saw that I was on the ground, and she and Hestia rushed forward checking to make sure I was Okay.

Aphrodite placed her hand on my forehead. "Are you okay Percy what happened did someone attack you?" Hestia fed me a piece of ambrosia, and the taste of pot roast filled me with enough energy to slowly stand up. I nearly stumbled forward trying to pick up riptide.

Aphrodite caught me in time but I felt a little more of my energy return to me when I picked up riptide. Thunder Terror melted out of riptide but something was different about it thunder terror instead of being 5 feet long it was the same length of riptide at 4 feet tall and it felt like it lost a decent chunk of its power.

Hestia touched my arm. "Percy may I see riptide for a minute?" Hestia didn't wait for an answer she gripped the hilt of riptide and ran her finger along the hilt. "Percy why do I sense my power in your blade I never blessed it?"

Zeus heard what was going on and walked over, he took the sword from his sister. "Percy I don't know how this happened but your sword, has absorbed your power of water, my power, and my sisters power." Zeus handed me back riptide and I capped riptide but it was almost unrecognizable.

Instead of a regular ball point pen. It was now a click pen, and it was four different colors, the bottom of the pen was its normal black, the very top of the pen was ocean blue, and the 2 halves of the pen was fire red, and electric yellow. I tried to touch thunder terror to riptide again but nothing happened.

Zeus can you look at my lightning bolt it feels different. I had to keep a hand on Thunder terror so Zeus could could look at it. "Well Percy we wont need to seal away your lightning bolts power anymore. The lightning bolts power is almost halved from before its about at 60 percent power." Zeus walked away up to Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus, how long will it take for you and your cyclopes to fix the throne room?" Hephaestus picked up a pile of the celestial bronze sand. "If me and the cyclopes work around the clock it will take roughly 3 days. If my kids from camp can come up here and help 2 days."

It took Zeus a minute to come up with a decision. "Hestia I want you to go to camp, and inform Chiron that I will need him to have Argus to drive all the Hephaestus campers, and a select group of Athena campers up here to help the rebuilding of the throne room."

Zeus rubbed his beard. "Ares get here right now?" Ares flashed in buttoning up his shirt. "Yes father what do you need?" I need you to call your son Lee to guard the front of the temple until construction is done."

Ares looked confused. What construction is that father?" Zeus looked like he didn't feel like he needed to be questioned when he gave an order. "Look behind you fool you should have sensed it like the other guards."

Ares turned around and let out a gasp when he saw the amount of damage. "What the hell happened to the temple?" "Percy accidentally destroyed the wall now do what I said." Ares let out a loud laugh. "I will do what you said but there is no way I will believe that the sea scum over there managed to do this amount of damage."

Ares almost got attacked by 12 different beings but the whole room quieted when Aphrodite stepped up to him and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare disrespect Percy like that again after all he has done for us."

Ares eyes began to glow a deep red, and was about to smack Aphrodite when I snapped. I felt myself entering Ares mind and saw all the things going on in his mind. I saw all the times he disrespected Aphrodite, and called her weak.

I planted images in his mind of him being easily defeated by the weakest of monsters. And him being shunned by all the gods I only stopped when Zeus commanded me to. I opened my eyes and saw Ares ramming his against his throne.

" Someone stop the pain, I cant stop seeing these things they wont stop." Ares form began to glow, and flicker. Zeus yelled, "Dionysus get in here immediately. Grape vines appeared out of the ground. Dionysus appeared and he knew exactly what to do.

Ares was slamming his head into his throne so hard that a large crack appeared in his throne, and golden ichor was flowing from cuts in Ares face. Mr D tried to calm Ares down but when he got within 3 feet of Ares.

Ares backhanded Mr D and sent him flying into Zeus. Mr D staggered up and everyone gasped and a chunk fell off from the arm rest of Ares throne. Zeus yelled, Mr D stop Ares now or else Ares will destroy his own throne.

Mr D Placed his palm out facing Ares and the ground cracked open and a forest of vines grew out of the ground and wrapped itself around all of Ares limbs. Ares was completely engulfed in grape vines and was dragged on his back onto the ground.

Ares tried to struggle out of the vines and a few vines snapped but we heard a ground and stumbling. Hephaestus charged forward to ares who was almost to his feet and was glowing black and red. Hephaestus grabbed Ares by his throat and slammed ares back to the ground. And held Ares in a choke hold, Hephaestus yelled an order.

Cyclopes bring me my chains now. The vines repaired themselves but Mr D, and Hephaestus was still having a hard time holding him down. Just then 4 cyclopes rushed into the throne room dragging in heavy golden chains.

The cyclopes threw the chains over Ares arms and legs and fastened them to the ground. While Hephaestus melted the chains to the ground, leaving Ares thrashing but unable to break his bonds. Hephaestus nodded to Mr D who ran forward. A purple glow enveloped Ares who slowly stopped thrashing around on the ground and calmed down.

Mr D let out a low whistle and then stood up. "Would someone explain to me what just happened here." No one seemed to know so I answered. Yeah Ares mocked me because he thought I wasn't powerful enough to cause the damage to the wall. Mr D turned around and paled, Hestia filled him on everything that happened. Mr D nodded at me to continue. So Aphrodite got made at him for insulting me so she slapped him.

I saw that Ares was about to hit Aphrodite so I planted images in his mind to make him go a insane like you taught me how to do. I didn't expect him to free out like that though I just did want him to hit lady Aphrodite.

Mr D let out another low whistle. "Well Percy I could see in his mind the images he saw but somehow they grew in his mind and caused what you saw." I have no idea how that happened I didn't go that far in his mind.

"Well I don't know what happened but Zeus I would have Apollo take an extra look at Ares, and he will need a few days to let his mind rest. Zeus nodded his head in agreement. Hestia please go inform Chiron about sending over the campers, and tell Athena to contact her son about guarding the front of the temple."

Hestia disappeared in a spark of fire. Aphrodite please go call Apollo to heal Ares, and Hephaestus get your cyclopes to start work, while you repair Ares's throne." The gods set out to do their work. Zeus continued to speak.

Percy I will relive you of your work with Hephaestus tonight, and instead you will work with him all day tomorrow to repair, the temple. And everyone else is dismissed. Tyson, helped me back to Aphrodite's temple and we got inside and I flopped down on my bed in my room.

The room expanded to fit Beckendorf, who had a small workshop next to his bed. It took me less than a minute to fall asleep from all the work I did today.

Unknown's POV.

A man was laying in his bed relaxing from the stress of his job when he felt a strange force entering his home. The man jumped up out of his bed and grabbed his sword. He ran into his living room and he felt the presence left as soon as he entered the room.

The man didn't know what happened but he was on guard, there were a lot of valuable things in his home that must be kept safe. The man rushed to the safe to make sure his 2 most prized possessions were still safe.

He opened the vault but he fell to his knees in shock. They were gone, no trace of them left. The man let out a roar of anger but he felt something else he felt himself growing tired. But he never slept it was impossible from his job.

How could someone steal them no one ever entered his home, nor could they but if he did not get his items back they would cause great destruction. I must find out who stole from me, but how I can never leave my home, I must find someone who can help me.

If I am not able to get my items back I fear for whoever they are used on. But no one is safe from the affects, what can I do...

**I want to thank WhiteShadow 10 for he helped me find a name for the thunderbolt. I hope everyone enjoys my latest chapter.**


	17. I get to upgrade a killing machine

Percy's POV

I woke up feeling like crap still tired out from the after affects of the attack. Trina informed me that I would be needed at the forges in 30 minutes so she told me to shower while she fixed breakfast. I staggered into the shower but when I got inside I felt energized.

The shower got cold after a while signaling it was time to get dressed. I willed myself to dry, and got dressed in work clothes. No sooner than I left the bathroom, was something shoved in my hand and I was hustled out of the temple.

In my hand was a vegetarian breakfast burrito. I ate the burrito on my way to the forges. There was heavy flow of traffic from the forges to the throne room. The cyclopes were carry massive blocks of celestial bronze.

I looked at the throne room and saw some familiar kids from the Athena cabin. The cyclopes set down the bronze blocks at the foot of the stairs. I reached the forges just in time when I heard Hephaestus's voice in my head.

"You are to work with my son Beckdendorf, remelting the celestial bronze you destroyed yesterday. You will remelt it and form it in 6 foot tall blocks. And my cyclopes will transfer them to the throne room."

His voice left my head, and inside the forges was a frenzy. Every single child of Hephaestus was shoveling bronze dust into a melting pot. I saw Beckendorf working at the biggest forge at the corner of the room I was guessing it was Hephaestus's because it was almost 3 times bigger than all the others.

The weird thing was I never saw this forge in here before. Beckendorf was shoveling piles of dust in and a cyclopes was draining the pot into a square metal box for it to cool, and set. Okay Beckendorf what do you want me to help with?

Beckendorf put down the shove and turned around. "Okay do you see these metal boxes that the celestial bronze are being dumped in to form the shapes to repair the wall?" Yeah I do what do you want me to do?

"Okay well the bronze that pouring in is over 2500 degrees Fahrenheit. Normally they would take over 3 hours each to cool and set before the cyclopes could take out the blocks and bring them to Olympus to repair the wall."

"We need you to summon water to wrap around the outside of the box to cool it down faster. The good thing about celestial bronze is it can rapidly cool without expanding or damaging the bronze. With your help the cool down time can go from 3 hours to under an hour allowing us to work faster."

Well I can summon my armor but it would take a long time to summon all that water. "That wont be a problem Percy your father has installed a water tower that will never run out of water. Normally we could have just placed all the boxes in a pit and cover it in water but with all those boxes at such a high temperature the water would evaporate before it could do any cooling but with you here you can keep the water particles from separating and becoming steam."

The water started to form in the corner of the forge it was 14 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The cyclopes picked up over 8 metal boxes and set them in a 20 foot deep pit. I waited till they set all the boxes down and got out of the pit. I extended my arm towards the water tower and the top exploded and a wave of water came and flown straight into the pit and I made the water stop rising just before it could over flow into the boxes.

I have great control over water but this is the hardest time I ever had controlling the water. The Problem was with 8 boxes that were over 2500 degrees Fahrenheit is that it seemed to increase how it was in there.

I had to keep my mind concentrated on the water because in less than a minute almost all the water evaporated but I was able to keep the water together and the water went back to its normal form. I could hear everyone working while I was cooling.

The water was slowly lowering the temperature and I got a sudden thought. Hey Beckendorf would the celestial bronze get damaged if I turned the water to ice? "No it should be fine Percy why how would you be able to turn the water to ice I didn't know you had that power?"

Normally I don't have that power but with sea storm I do. I uncapped sea storm and watched as it grew to its full form. I pushed the button on sea storm and it shot out a stream of pure ice and it flash froze all the water in the pit.

I still had to fight the heat from the pit from melting the ice, and I only had to refreeze the ice 1 more time. The boxes completely cooled down in less than five minutes. When I knew the boxes were gonna be cooled I let the boxes melt the ice.

I controlled the water to go back into the water tower. Beckendorf clapped me on my shoulder. "That's a great job Percy you just took this from a 3 hour job, to a 1 hour job, to finishing it in under 10 minutes." Beckdendorf signaled the cyclopes to take out the boxes.

The cyclopes got out all of the boxes and turned them upside down and the celestial bronze blocks popped right out. How much do those blocks weigh Beckdendorf? Beckendorf walked over to 1 of the blocks and rested his hand on it for a few seconds.

"This block is just a little over half a ton." The cyclopes picked up the each of the blocks like they were empty backpacks and hoisted them on their shoulders. I summoned cold drinks for Beckendorf and his siblings while we waited for the cyclopes to get back.

So how are the cyclopes going to set up all the blocks to repair the wall? "When we get done making the blocks Poseidon, will teleport Briars here and he will place all the blocks together and then the gods will magically repair the wall at once.

The cyclopes returned and we all got back to work. It took over 4 hours to get half of the celestial bronze finished and the reason we had to stop was because Hephaestus kids were tired. Hephaestus summoned a couple couches for his kids.

"I am sorry my children after all the great work your have did I would love to give you off but Zeus doesn't want his temple to me damaged any longer we have until the end of the day to get it finished for a small ceremony for Hermes."

"Jackson if you would please summon some lunch for my kids so we can all get back to work." Hephaestus walked back to the throne room, leaving just me, his kids, and the cyclopes. I summoned various sandwiches for the kids but when I saw one of the younger looking cyclopes looking at the food I knew to offer them some.

Are you cyclopes hungry I can make you almost anything. Personally my brother Tyson really enjoys peanut butter. The cyclopes looked like they were hungry but didn't feel right answering so thanks to Hesita I summoned 8 large smoked hams, a 100 various kinds of sub sandwiches, a couple kegs of root beer, and even 20 jars of peanut butter.

I was about to ask them if they wanted something different but they tore into the food and I saw the younger cyclopes going straight for the peanut butter. Beckendorf and his siblings watched on with interest. Me, and Hephaestus's children ate and I saw in the corner of my eye Leo playing with a fireball.

I guess Leo finally got over his fear of people finding out about what he could do. The youngest cyclopes asked if I could make more food. So I summoned, 20 large pizza's and a baskets of onion rings.

The lunch hour passed by quickly, and we had to get back to work. The cyclopes brought in more barrels of celestial bronze powder and we started the process again. It was 7 at night by the time we finished and by the time that was over Hephaestus''s children could barely stand. They were sweating bullets.

Apollo came into the workshop and healed the kids because some of them were suffering from exhaustion. Hephaestus had his youngest child Chloe who was 9 on his back because she fell asleep from all the work.

"Okay children we must go to the temple and watch while Zeus, Poseidon, and Apollo fix the temple." Hephaestus walked out first still carrying Chloe, and was followed by the cyclopes, and then his children, and myself.

We reached the throne room and when Hestia saw Hephaestus carrying his daughter she smiled at them both. Hephaestus saw her smile and coughed awkwardly. Hestia walked forward and held out her arms for Chloe.

Hephaestus thought about it for a second but handed Chloe off to Hestia. Hestia summed a spoon filled with amber liquid. Chloe swallowed the liquid and jumped up running around and laughing. Hephaestus gave her a weird look.

"Oh don't worry Hephaestus all I did was give her a little bit of Apollo's energy elixir. He says in the mortal world its called red bull or something he said it will make anyone feel better." Hephaestus told her thank you and he looked forward when my father appeared with Briars who was had his confident face on, and was standing at over 40 feet tall with the help of my dad.

Briars cracked all knuckles at once and it sounded like a thousand peoples backs breaking at once. There were over 300 celestial bronze blocks but briars moved like lighting and had all the blocks in place in under a minute.

The cyclopes looked at Briares in wonder and when Briares stepped away from the gods the cyclopes rushed forward trying to talk to him. Zeus coughed loudly enough that the cyclopes calmed down. Apollo, and my dad stepped on each side of Zeus, and all 3 grew to their full 15 foot tall forms. And placed their hands on the wall until the glowed and when the glow died down

The Throne room was back to its majestic state. Zeus spook up, "Hermes call all the gods together it is time for a council meeting to appoint the new gods of Olympus". Hermes vanished and with 3 minutes and all the gods who was not there flashed in stand behind Zeus, including Hades, and Athena.

"Gods it is time that we had a council meeting about Hermes getting 2 minor gods to help him in his duties so everyone inside the temple and we will begin." The gods walked in first and grew to their full forms and sat in their thrones.

Ares had to sit in a guest throne because his throne still was not repaired. Everyone else who was there had to stand in near the doors to make room for the minor gods. When Zeus saw that everyone was there he spoke.

"Hermes have you decided who you will pick to serve and help you." Hermes nodded. "As you know Hermes if they work for you and are your children you will have to share 1 of your titles with each of them and they will each get 1 newly created title do you accept the terms of the agreement."

"Yes father I accept the terms." "Fine then Hermes bring forward your 2 children who will serve you for the rest of eternity, and give share with each one 1 of your titles." Hermes stood and bowed to Zeus and faced everyone in the crowd.

"I call my son's Travis, and Connors Stole to the Olympian council." Travis, And Connors appeared standing at their fathers feet looking up." Travis was the first to speak. "Father why are we here we are supposed to be guarding camp."

"Sons you are here to answer and if you chose to deny you will be sent back to camp but I will let my father tell you why you were brought here." Hermes walked back to his throne but not before smiling at his sons.

Zeus looked at Hermes like he was trying to say. "Do you really want them as you assistants?" Hermes sent him a look that said you promised I had control over who I picked. Zeus coughed before he addressed the crowd."

Travis, and Connor Stole. You have been brought before the council because your father needs people to help him with his duties." Travis couldn't help but interrupt. "Lord Zeus are you saying me, and my brother will get to work with our father?"

Zeus glared at them. "If either of you interrupt me until I get to the question then no you won't" I have never seen the Stole brothers shut up so quickly. "As I was saying he needs people to help him and if you 2 accept you shall both become minor gods, and serve your father, and the Olympus for all eternity do you accept?"

Travis, and Connor looked at their dad to make sure this wasn't the prank of the century but Hermes nodded his head. Travis and Conner bowed at Zeus's feet. "We accept lord Zeus?" Hermes stood up and walked to his sons.

Travis, Conner, you have no idea how proud I am to have you both working for me, I will now share 1 of my titles with each of you. Travis you shall now be known as the minor god of speed, Connor you shall now be known as the minor god of thieves."

A deep golden glow enveloped both Travis and Connor and when the light faded they were 8 feet tall and dressed in ancient Greek armor, and had a celestial bronze sword in the hands, and winged sandals on their feet.

Hermes stepped back and Zeus stood up and took Hermes place. "Travis your final title of power will be the minor god of stealth. Connor your final title of power will be the minor god of safe haven." Another golden glow enveloped them and they grew to 10 feet tall.

"Travis, and Connor you are both now your fathers immortal assistants you will answer to him. But you will both represent Olympus with honor, and power. You both will spend the next week with a god or goddess to learn how to control your powers, and learn the ancient rules."

Zeus looked at the Olympian council. "Is their any god who will offer to be their mentor, besides their father?" Everyone in the throne room looked around but they were surprised at who offered. My father stood up.

"I will be their mentor, but know this sons of Hermes if either of you steal from my domain, play and pranks on my family, or my subjects you will feel my wrath. You will be allowed to stay in my domain to learn."

Two golden rings appeared in his left hand. And I recognized the rings as the one that Thalia, and the hunters had. "These rings will allow you breath in my domain while you train, when your training is over you will give the rings to the hunters of Artemis, do you understand?"

Travis, and Connor walked up to my father bowed and each grabbed a ring. Connor was the one that answered. "Lord Poseidon we would not dishonor our father after what just happened, me and my brother would be honored to learn from you."

Poseidon looked at Zeus. "The council is dismissed when Travis, and Connors training is over we will decided where their domains, will be. Zeus, and Hera disappeared together and slowly all the other gods, and everyone else in attendance vanished, leaving only Hermes, my father, me and Travis, and Connor.

Travis, and Connor walked up to me with a mischievous, smile and when I saw something in Connors hand I felt my pocket and riptide was gone. "Sorry Percy I needed to borrow a pen I hope you don't mind."

Connor give me back riptide now or else. Travis laughed. "Do you hear the way he talked to you Connor ordering a god around. Connor was about to laugh when they both got picked up and put against a wall. With my dad sending them both a murderous look.

"Did you both already forget what I told you, I said if you prank anyone in my family you would feel my wrath." My dad began to glow with power. But he was calmed down when Hermes put his hand on my dads shoulder.

"Uncle please calm down they did not mean it is that right boys." "Hermes this is their only warning do you understand just because your son is the new minor god of thieves does not him the right to steal from my son."

"Yes uncle I understand and I will make sure they do not do that again." My dad set them back down on their feet. And Travis, and Connor walked forward. Travis stuck out his and gave me back riptide. Even though Travis, and Connor were both nearly 4 feet taller than me they both got scared when they heard a cough behind them.

"We are sorry Percy we will not steal from you again." My dad gave me an evil smile when he grabbed the shoulders of Travis, and Connor and their bodies began to turn into water, there was dual screams before they were both gone.

"Don't worry Percy I just sent them to the prison cells in my palace until I got there." Poseidon gave a wave to Hermes before my dad went back to his palace. Goodby lord Hermes, I must return to Aphrodite's temple for the night.

I bowed and walked out of the temple. It was getting a little dark outside and the muses were gone for the day so I tapped my magic shoes and yelled Maia. The wings sprouted, and I went flying through the air. I got to the temple at such a fast speed I almost crashed into the wall.

I stopped myself just before impact but at the speed I stopped I went flying into a tree that doves were sleeping in. I was tangled in the branches and the doves woke up in anger and began pecking at any piece of open skin they could find.

If things weren't bad enough I feel straight to the ground. And was brought to attention when I felt someone whipping me with a branch. "who do you think you are flying into my tree waking me up." Ow Please Trina stop attacking me it was an accident.

When Trina saw that it was me she stopped attacking me. I yelled in frustration, First I crash into a tree, then I get angry birds attacking me then I get whipped with a branch is their anything else that is going to happen to me tonight.

Out of nowhere a white glop landed on my pants. Trina please tell me I am just imaging it but did a dove just poop on me? Trina looked like she didn't want to answer. "Would you rather I lie Percy?" I stood up and walked into the temple.

I got to the second floor and I saw, Aphrodite hanging out with her daughter, and Beckendorf on the couch. Silena saw me coming and happily said hello. "Hey Percy where have you been we have been waiting for you."

I held up my hand and counted on my fingers. Well lets see I flew on Hermes sandals on my way here but I crashed into the tree out front, got attacked by some angry birds, then got whipped by a tired tree nymph, and to top it off I got pooped on by 1 of Aphrodite's doves.

I ignored them and went to the bathroom. I took out my weapons from my pants and set them on the counter, the clothes vanished, and I took along bath from the long night. When I got out of the bath a plain white button down t-shirt and basketball shorts were hanging on the door.

I dried myself and got dressed. When I got out of the bathroom I heard crying I looked and saw that Trina was crying on the couch. I walked up and saw that Silena was trying to comfort her. Whats going on why is Trina crying.

Trina ran off the couch and hugged me crying on my shoulder. "I am sorry for hitting you Percy I was just surprised at someone crashing into my tree." Trina I'm not mad at you. I would be mad to if someone crashed into my home, and woke me up.

Trina sniffed a bit then looked at me. "So why were you so mad then?" Trina I think anyone would be mad if they just go pooped on by a stuck up bird. No offense lady Aphrodite but I almost turned your doves, but I almost turned them into fried Pigeons.

"Percy if you harmed my doves I would have to permanently dye your hair pink and purple for the rest of your life." Okay then I would have calmly walked away and fed them bread then. Aphrodite chuckled and Trina finally calmed down but there was drops of green all over my shirt.

Like I said Trina I'm not mad at you. Aphrodite walked over to me. "Percy do you have enough energy in you to do in a little more training today?" Yes lady Aphrodite what did you have in mind. Well Percy there are other forms of charm speak that other beings can you to control the minds and body of whoever they wish."

"For instance if a being is particularly skillful in magic they can duplicate my powers and they can use that power to turn your allies against you. Some of the people who can use powers like my charm-speak are Hecate, and Circe, their children can also use the powers, and even some monsters."

"With Silena, and Beckendorf's help your training today will simulate trying to brake the mind control your ally has been put under. Silena will tell Beckendorf to do something and your job is to use charm-speak and brake her control over him and bring him back to normal."

"Now Percy while this is just training but if this was in battle you must break the power the enemy has over your allies because it could cost your life, or even theirs if you are not able to break the connection in time."

Two wooden swords appeared on the coffee table and as soon as me and Beckendorf grabbed our weapons all the furniture in the living room melted into the ground and vanished. I took my battle stance and got ready.

Silena gave Beckendorf an innocent look. Beckendorf honey I really want Percy's sword will you please bring it to me?" Beckendorf's eyes completely glazed over, and he nodded like a robot. I saw the sadness in Silena's eyes, and I could see she did not like using her power on Beckendorf if it had the slightest chance of getting him hurt.

Beckendorf turned his head, and looked at me. At first he showed no emotion, but when he saw the sword in my hand he got an angry look on his face. "You dare even touch the sword my Silena wants you will pay for going against her."

Beckendorf charged at me like a raging bull I raised my sword to block his attack, but when our swords came in contact he let his left hand go of the sword, and he punched me in the stomach with enough force that it sent me flying back crashing into the wall. I had to roll under Beckendorfs legs when he tried to grab the sword at the blade to try to bring it to Silena but I got away before he came in contact with the sword.

I got to my feet, while Beckendorf looked to see where I was. Beckendorf you must stop attacking me your mind is not in your control right now. Beckendorf turned to look at me and I saw the hand his sword hand twitch.

I thought he might have heard me but all he did was tighten his grip. "You will not stop me from bringing your sword to Silena, hand it over now or I will hurt you Percy. Beckendorf ran at and attacked again and this time when I blocked I caught his punch with my hand and pushed him back.

Think about it Beckendorf why would Silena ask you to bring her a sword if it meant hurting a friend of hers. I saw Beckendorf eyes flash back to normal for a second but when he saw Silena's face they glazed over again.

I warned you Percy that was your only warning. Beckendorf walked towards me trying to trap my in a corner of the room. I tried 3 more times to break Silena's power over him but when he slashed his wooden sword at where my neck was I knew I would have to work harder.

I shoved my left shoulder into Beckendorf while he was in the middle of his swing. I felt myself entering Beckendorfs mind and I saw the part of his brain that makes all the decisions, but inside his head it was like a marionette there was strings pulling it.

I left Beckendorf's mind when I heard him getting up. I pictured in my head the strings controlling his mind being cut. Beckendorf stop what your doing right now don't move at all. Beckendorf was almost all the way to his feet but when I said those words his eyes went back to normal and he sat on the ground and didn't move.

Silena rushed up to Beckendorf and knelt at his head and hugged him. Silena gave him a kiss and apologized for making him do that. "Silena if you give me a hug and kiss like that you can control me anytime you want."

Silena smacked Beckendorf in the back of the head but she gave him another quick kiss. "I don't know if you always want me to control your mind I have been wondering what you would look like with blonde hair. "

Aphrodite spoke up. "Well if that's what you want I can easily make it happen." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Beckendorf had long blonde hair, a body length mirror appeared in front of Beckendorf, and he stood up to see how bad his hair was but when he lined him self up to the mirror a flash went off at the top of the mirror take a full body picture of Beckendorf's new hair color.

Beckendorf turned to Aphrodite. "Please lady Aphrodite change me back to normal and don't show that picture to anyone." Aphrodite put her hand against her cheek and tapped her index finger against her cheek as if thinking however each time her finger tapped again her cheek Beckendorf's hair changed color, and style, and with each change another picture was taken.

"Well I don't know about not showing the pictures to everyone you see after that last picture I accidentally started a file upload if the file finishing uploading before I make up my mind all the pictures will be uploaded to Hephaestus TV." As if to prove her point a 5 foot tall stop watch appeared on the wall that was counting down from a minute. "Silena do you have any suggestions on what your boyfriend could do for me to make up my mind?"

I knew from Aphrodite's face that the ladies had come up with this plan earlier but I had no idea what they were up to. You know mother you did tell me you needed a handy man to work on your temple." Aphrodite looked like she didn't know if it was good enough and the time was down to under a minute.

"Well if he did he would have to become immortal because Zeus doesn't allow mortals to work on our temples, and if he did become immortal he would probably have to work for his father and become one of his dads workers at his forge, but I would need approval in the next 15 seconds but his dad might be a little to busy."

A tool belt appeared around Beckendorf's waist, and fire appeared in his hands. "Less than 10 seconds left Beckendorf I need an answer or else the pictures will be uploaded." "I will become your immortal handyman Aphrodite just please don't upload the pictures."

The countdown stopped at 3.1 seconds. The clock vanished and Beckendorf's hair returned to normal. "You know whats so funny about this Silena?" Silena shook her head but had a smile on her face. "No mother what do you mean?

"Well its just earlier this morning I made you my immortal shopping buddy because you know a girl has to have a friend go with her when she goes shopping, and I just made your boyfriend my immortal handyman so that means you both will be living with me on Olympus and are both immortal now."

Realization became evident on Beckendorf's face when he saw Silena, and Aphrodite giving each other a high five. "You to set this up?" Aphrodite laughed. "Well I thought that you and my daughter would like more private time together without all camp activities I mean how romantic can it be for you 2 on a date with a bunch of kids running around."

"But in all seriousness it was actually your fathers Idea he has been looking for a manager to watch over his forge on Olympus when he is not there, and my Daughter will be helping Hestia tend the hearth."

"So that means you was just joking about me being your handyman?" "Oh you wish Beckendorf." A 4 foot long piece of paper appeared in Aphrodite's hands. "Lets see I will need you to deweed my lawn, mow, and garden. I need you to feed my doves, clean my house, tell me of all the shopping specials around the us, and finally protect my daughter any time she leaves Olympus."

"As nice as some of Hephaestus's cyclopes are they scare my doves, and are to big to move around my house." I let out a low whistle from all the things he had to do including working at his fathers forge." "And my father is fine with me staying at temple for good?"

Well Beckendorf it looks like he gave you the power to wield fire which at if I recall would make you the second only child of his with that power for over 200 years. Plus he isn't storming into Aphrodite's temple right now dragging you out.

"Well as long as my father is okay with it then Aphrodite I will be happy to be your immortal handyman."Aphrodite made all the furniture in the room reappear. Silena hugged Beckendorf. "Now obviously by Hera's rule you 2 cannot sleep in the same room unless you get married but still I wont interfere if you 2 want to have a romantic dinner, and my front room will automatically form itself around the both of you creating the perfect mood for a date."

The room changed 4 times as if to prove Aphrodite's point the room changed into a drive in movie theater with the whole far wall turning into a movie screen, and the couch transformed into the back seat of a classic car like you would see in some furniture stores.

The room then changed to a mini park that had a swing set, doves eating bread, and soft music playing. The other locations was the corner booth of a french bistro, and the last was an oversized game room, with a dancing game, a pinball machine, and a pool table.

Then the room returned to normal. Silena looked a little hopeful. "Do you think we can get the bistro back for an hour I am hungry" The room returned to the french bistro but only with 2 chairs I was wondering where the rest of us was going to sit when I saw Trina, and Aphrodite whistling and jerking their head to my room.

Well I don't have to be told twice. I followed Aphrodite and Trina into my room and I saw that the room transformed into a smaller version of the regular living room but just a small leather couch, and a 45 inch plasma TV.

I asked Trina if she could scoot in the middle so I could sit in the right hand spot but she said no popping the p. Aphrodite laughed, don't mind Trina she has learned a few things she likes to make men fluster."

I sat down in the middle of the couch and each of the girls put an arm around my shoulders. The new men in black movie started on the TV. I thought you didn't want to watch this movie Aphrodite?" Aphrodite shrugged.

"A friend of mine has wanted to watch the movie so why not watch it?" The movie went by fast but I fell asleep halfway through from all the work I had to do. I woke up on the couch my face smushed against the arm rest.

I sat up and saw that Beckendorf was asleep in a twin sized bed. I saw a note on the TV screen and I picked it up. - Percy you have most of the day off the only training you have to do today is to be at Hephaestus's work shop at 4 pm he says he needs your help working on a special project other than that have a good day.- Aphrodite.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just past noon. I walked up to Beckendorf and snapped my fingers under his nose but he wouldn't wake up. I summed 2 strips of bacon in my hand and waved it under his nose.

The bacon didn't even make 2 passes under Beckendorf's nose when his hand shot out and grabbed the bacon. "You know Percy you lucky you can summon food because if you didn't summon back and kept trying to wake me up you might have gotten a busted rib."

Beckendorf laughed and sat up. Hey Beckendorf do wanna go exploring around Olympus for a while I think the ladies went out on a shopping trip. "I would love to Percy but I got to get started on the list of work I got to do for Aphrodite."

OK Beckendorf I will see you later. I walked into the front-room and saw Trina passed out on the couch. I spent the next couple of hours exploring Olympus, but I spent most of my time at a concert held by the muses.

I saw Tyson walking around Olympus with a harpy on his shoulders the harpy was small and had red hair. I stopped at Hestia's temple and knocked on the door. Hestia, opened the door in her 18 year old form, but I also saw Silena sitting in a chair.

Hello lady Hestia I had some free time, and I just came by to see if you would like any company. "I am sorry Percy but I am teaching Silena how to control her new powers now that she will be helping me tend my hearth she needs to learn how to keep the hearths around the warm and comforting."

I understand lady Hestia I will let you get back to work. I turned away and started walking off. "But Percy I would like to invite you to our dinner tonight." I turned back to face her. Who's dinner lady Hestia?

"I am hosting a late night picnic you could call it as a thanks to Hephaestus's children, the cyclopes, and Athena's children as a thanks for their work last night on Olympus." What time would you like me there lady Hestia?"

"After you work with Hephaestus the dinner will be held in the courtyard where the muses hold their concerts. And Percy I would appreciate it if you dropped the lady when you speak to me we are friends and you have already honored me enough."

Hestia smiled at me and then closed the door. I then decided I might as well head over Hephaestus workshop to see if he needed any extra help. I saw Ares on my way to Hephaestus's workshop, and I smirked at him and I had the pleasure of seeing him flinch.

Hey Ares how is the repairs going on your throne? Ares summoned his sword. "Don't you dare mock me Percy what you did to me won't happen again." Ares I beat you once years ago, but now that I am stronger I will say this if I find out you even try to hit Aphrodite again or disrespect her I will I wont need to enter your mind to hurt you.

I summoned my newly powered up riptide, and willed Aegis to appear on my arm. I knew I couldn't turn him to stone, but Ares took a step back when he looked directly at my shield. "So Athena gave you a cheap knock off of her shield to appease your daddy."

No she gave me her real shield, and her blessing. "You may think with your new toys that your big and bad now but know this Percy when we fought years ago I had to hold back up here you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Sounds like a challenge to me Ares do you feel like putting your money where your mouth is? "You know very well I can't fight you unchallenged however if you challenge me I think we can sort this out punk but if you do whats say we make this interesting."

What do you have in mind Are's? "If we fight and I win I get my whip back, plus your shield." That" s a lot to ask for Ares whats in it for me? "Name what you want if you win Percy and if its in my power to make it happen it will."

Fine Ares but if we are going to fight we are going to have to make it a fair fight. I will challenge you on 3 conditions. "And what conditions are those punk?" the 1st is that you cannot take your godly form, the 2nd you cannot use your powers of weapons on me to cheat. And 3rd it is a fight between you and me to a disarm no outside interferences, and no cursing me or taking revenge if you lose, do you accept the terms of the fight Ares?

"Fine punk I accept the stipulations." I don't think so Ares you have to swear it on the river Styx to abide by my rules and you will grant me whatever I ask for as long as its in your power. "Alright Percy Jackson I swear on the river Styx that if we fight and I lose I will not curse you, or seek any form of retribution, and my kids cannot get revenge on you either, but if I win you must give me my whip back, and Aegis."

I swear on the river Styx that if I lose I will give you river Styx that if I lose you will get what you asked for. "Fine Percy our fight will take place in front of all Olympus tonight after Hestia's dinner, but if you fail to show up or challenge me to the fight you will automatically forfeit and I will win."

Ares turned and left, and I walked my way back to the forges. I got to the front of the temple but couldn't go any further there was a massive construction going outside. When I looked closely I saw that it was a massive robot, that was dissected.

I walked up to Leo and asked him what was going on. "Oh you know that minor god who's last name sounds like a horror movie monster?" Yeah Lee what about him? "This is his robot Talos it was a gift from my father to him a long time ago."

So why is its body parts torn apart? "Once every couple of years, Lee sends it back to my father to be repaired and upgraded, the hardware is cleaned." I suddenly remembered the day when I lost a good friend to it.

And we are going to repair this killer it killed a friend of mine. I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned and saw Lee standing there. "My Talos, did not kill your friend Percy I can promise you that." I gripped riptide in my hand.

I was there Lee my friend Bianca daughter of Ares died stopping it she climbed into his foot. "Percy I know what my mother gave you, and you know how it only comes out when you wish it to. That is how my Talos war machine is it does not come out anywhere unless it want it to."

"So then what killed my friend?" If you say a Talos machine did it my guess it was a the prototype to my Talos, Hephaestus built at least 3 prototypes to my Talos and the 1 who killed your friend wasn't mine and I am sorry your friend died I promise you I felt it when she died I work for Hades, and when he mourned for his daughters death no one who worked for him got time off we were told to torture everyone in the fields non stop."

I am sorry for blaming it on your Talos, Lee. "Percy I forgive you and also the other reason why I know it wasn't my Talos is because he listens only to me and will only kill who I tell him to I think you can imagine what would happen to me if Hades found out I let my Talos kill his daughter."

I understand Lee, thank you for telling me. "Also Percy I hope you are ready to fight my father because he was right when you fought him in the mortal world not only was he having to keep himself from being found out by Zeus but also wasn't using his full powers." Leo Punched me on the shoulder. "Dude you are going to fight Ares why do you have a death wish."

Well Leo if you want to know Ares has been disrespecting your girlfriend's mother, and I am tired of him disrespecting anyone who isn't him. And Lee no disrespect to you but your father is an ass. Lee shrugged. "Well Percy I agree but he is my father so I hope you don't get upset when I tell you that I will be rooting for him."

Its cool Lee, I would do the exact same thing if someone challenged my father. "Well I got to go Percy my father asked me to spread the word around Olympus about the fight." Lee jogged off and ran up to Hephaestus had a quick conversation with him, and the Lee vanished after I rubbed his hand against Talos's head.

Hephaestus looked at me with an exasperated, and limped over to me, and Leo. Hephaestus looked at Leo, son please go remove Talos's circuit panel and clean it out, while I have a talk with Percy." Leo bowed and ran off to Talos, leaving just me and Hephaestus.

"Percy you cant stay out of trouble for even a minute can you?" No lord Hephaestus it would seem that I cannot. "Well Percy since there is not a way for you to get out of the fight would you like me to tell you the rules of Challenging an Olympian to a duel?"

There are special rule's lord Hephaestus? Yes it is the rules of Olympus that when an Olympian is challenged to a fight the challenger gets to set the rules, but what you don't know Percy is that you have the option to chose the Type of fight."

"For instance you could make it a plain fist fight, but that would not be advisable, or you could make it a sword, and shield fight you catch my drift. However the only thing you cannot change is that you may only use 1 weapon and that is the weapon you choose before the start of the fight, if you use any other weapon it will count as a disqualification."

And how did all these rules get set up lord Hephaestus? "Well as hard as it is to believe us Olympians don't always agree on things so when we cannot agree we settle it in a duel, but I must warn you Percy in all the times Ares has been challenged he has only lost 1 time, and that was to Athena, and certainly never to someone who was not a god."

So do you have any tips on how to win? "No Percy I cannot tell you anything that would give away Ares's weak points however you do have a few things that can help you." And what are those lord Hephaestus?

"Well you got Hermes sandal's, you got the armor your father gave you. And you even got Aegis." But lord Hephaestus I can't use Aegis if there will be a crowd watching. "You will not have to worry about that the arena was designed to protect the crowd from magic artifacts like your shield everyone in the crowd will just see it as a regular shield."

Is that all I need to know lord Hephaestus? "There is one last thing I can do to help you in your fight that I have the power to do. And that is? I can strengthen your armor that way Ares's weapon wont just go through you like butter. The upgrading I can do for you will only last while you are in the duel, and it will prevent a death shot from Ares for instance if his sword would to stab you through your heart. The way your armor is now it would not stop it, however if I fix up your armor it will stop any attacks from killing you but they will still hurt you, would you like me to work on your armor?"

"Yes please lord Hephaestus. I unclasped my metal wrist band that could summon my armor and gave it to Hephaestus. "I will have your armor ready for you before dinner Percy, and I do hope you win what I would give have Ares humiliated for all Olympus to see."

Hephaestus was about to walk off but I had 1 last question. Lord Hephaestus I am sorry if this is to personal but may I ask you a question? "And what would that be Percy?" Are you really no longer in love with Aphrodite?

Hephaestus got really angry for a minute and I thought he was going to bust my head open but he calmed down. "Percy long before you were ever born before the gods were even in America, I loved Aphrodite and I won her hand in marriage but she never felt the same about me."

"I tried countless times to win her love but I recently realized in the past hundred years or more that, me and Aphrodite are not meant for each other, if I could I would divorce her so we each could find our perfect love, but no one can convince my mother, and I want Aphrodite to be happy so if she truly finds someone she is happy with and that treats her right whoever that person is will have me blessing to be with her, but I cant stand for her to be with Ares, does that answer your question Percy?"

Yes thank you lord Hephaestus, and I wish someday, your mother would change her mind, and if there was even a small chance I could help with that I would. Hephaestus nodded and walked back to the forges to work on my armor.

I walked up to Briares who was taking off celestial bronze plates of armor of Talos. Briares what would you like me to do to help? Briares who was towering over everyone looked down to me his hundred arms didn't stop moving when he looked at me.

"Percy I need you along with the other cyclopes to take Talos's weapons into the workshop and repair and sharpen them." 40 of Briares arms pointed to the wall near the door where there was an armory of weapons all over 8 feet tall that ranged from machine guns, giant swords, and even a flamethrowers that looked like fingers.

The cyclopes began to carry the weapons into the workshop and I followed them in. I put my hand on the 20 foot tall sword and when I touched it shrunk down to the size of a normal sword. I put the sword on the ground and when I released the sword it grew back to its full size.

Well it will make sharpening the sword easier. I grabbed the sword again and a shelf appeared next to me that had all the necessary components to sharpen the blade. I spent over 20 minutes making sure the blade was a sharp as it could possibly get. I knew it was perfectly right when the sword cut through a steel block like it was made of butter.

I placed the sword on its stand and left to start working on the next sword. It took an hour and a half for all the weapons to be finished I sharpened all the blades while the cyclopes took apart the mechanical weapons and cleaned them.

The cyclopes transferred them back outside, and touched the weapons to Talos's armor the weapons melted into his armor, and vanished. Briares what would you like us to do now? "There is melted down drakon armor inside the work shop that I need you and the cyclopes to combine with the armor from Talos that I have removed and reforge the armor." Is that really going to make his armor stronger briares?

"Yes Percy this is a technique my eldest brother Syphon taught me before he faded. You see I was the youngest of the 3, and Syphon taught me that when you heat up Drakon armor to a certain degree it would make an armor that is almost equal to someone who has bathed in the river Styx like yourself, it will make Talo's armor almost impenetrable."

"Ares saved the last of the Lydian Drakons armor that was left over from the whip to be used on his son's Talos war machine." So how are we to combine it correctly? "You are to melt the bronze armor again and right before its almost done cooling down you pour the melted down drakon armor on top of the bronze and the drakon armor will be forever combined with the bronze."

I looked at Talos and saw the chunks of armor that were gone was the armor over his head, chest, and back. Thank you for telling me Briares. I followed the cyclopes in who were pushing carts of armor on the inside.

So where is the melted drakon armor. The cyclopes that was in charge pulled out a see through bottle that was the only the size of a 1 liter of soda. Inside the bottle was a black liquid. How is the armor not hardening into its normal form?

"This container is a magical piece of equipment that is a common thing in lord Hephaestus's work shop that is designed that so any liquid inside of it even a metal that was melted down will always stay in its liquid form until It leaves the container."

So your telling me that the 5 story tall Lydian drakon that Clarisse killed only had enough armor to make 1 whip, and that little container? "Percy when Hephaestus had to make your whip and to make the strongest armor possible the drakons armor had to melted down and to be removed of any impurities. All you see in this bottle is made from the strongest parts of of the drakon armor."

It took the cyclopes 20 minutes to melt down the huge pieces of armor and melted down in metal boxes that were lined up in a straight line going from 1 end of the work shop to the other end. I uncapped the container of the black liquid and walked up to the first box and poured, the liquid refused to flow after 8 drops went in.

The liquid spread out converging with the other drops and covered the entire box. It took another 20 minutes to empty the entire bottle over the 50 boxes of bronze liquid and after almost an hour the cyclopes dumped the armor blocks out of the boxes and they landed with a thud.

The armor looked normal for the first 30 seconds but then black streaks appeared on the armor and the cyclopes began to take the armor back outside. I tried to lift up one of the blocks but it wouldn't budge. So I decided to wait for them to finish outside.

Briares was resembling the armor onto Talos, and when he was finished he grew even taller and began to reattach all the limbs of Talos restoring his body to normal. Is it all finished Briares? "No we have to wait for Leo to finish working on Talos's circuit panel, and if you don't know Talo's cannot work without the circuit panel.

I summoned a couple hundred sandwiches for briares, and the cyclopes and I munched on a roast beef sandwich while we waited. The cyclopes didn't even waist time going for the food, and Briares returned to normal to eat.

Lee Kruger returned before we were finished eating, followed by Leo a few minutes later. "Here you go Briares here is the circuit panel cleaned, and circuits replaced." Briares took the circuit panel, and walked up to Talos's head and pushed it in its head.

Talos's eyes glowed red, and stood up, at full height Talos was the tallest thing on Olympus even taller than Briares. Talos looked at Lee and knelt to Lee. "It is good to see you my friend." Lee placed a hand on Talos's arm, and the machine's eyes grew brighter.

Talos's form began to glimmer and he vanished. "Thank you all for the helping Talos." Lee bowed and walked off. The cyclopes left to clean up the warehouse leaving just me, Leo, and Briares. Well I got to warm up for my fight with a war god while I have the chance to. I sent an iris message to Hestia and asked how long it was until dinner and she told me an hour. Okay well Hestia I got to train I will see you in the courtyard.

I got to the Arena and was lucky that I was the only 1 there but something was different about it and that's when I noticed, all the cameras. I should have known Ares would want cameras filming the fight if it would mean embarrassing Poseidon by beating his son for all Olympus to see.

There was a control panel by a sword rack. I looked at it and it said automated attack bots for training set the difficulty settings for the bots and begin your training. I put the setting on number 7. 4 doors appeared from the walls of the arena, and out of each door walked out a 6 foot tall metal warrior holding a sword.

I uncapped riptide and brought out the shield Tyson gave me. The robots recognized the formation and they spread out surrounding me on all sides. The robot that was behind me charged and brought his sword down aiming to cut me in half, and at the time he made his attack the robot on my left ran forward and stabbed at me.

I rolled to my right, and slashed my sword effectively cutting off the legs of the robot that was originally behind me. When he fell to the ground I changed my magical shoes, into bronze covered army shoes, and smashed in its head.

The robot that stabbed at me looked at me for a second and foolishly charged at me again. I side stepped his attack and cut off the hand that was holding his sword. I picked him up fireman carry style and when he was on my shoulders I threw him into the next robot that was silently trying to attack me causing them both to crash into each other and sent them into the wall.

I extended my left hand and a 3 foot thick fireball formed in the air in front of my hand and I sent it flying into the 2 robots causing an explosion that caused the ground to shake, but left the stands of the arena unscathed.

It was just me and 1 other enemy. But this robot was smarter than the others. Me and the robot circled each other looking for a weakness in each other. We traded attacks but each attacked was blocked by the other.

The robot planted his feet apart and put all his strength into his next attack slashing at my feet but I jumped over its head at the last second and before it could turn I brought my sword down at its head that caused the robot to be split in half.

Each robot when it was destroyed melted into the ground. I walked back to the control panel and when I returned there was another setting that was labeled. Warning choose this difficulty at your own risk if you fail at this setting you can be maimed or killed.

I walked over to a rack of armor and read the instructions. Place your arm inside the hole for the armor to form itself around you. I put my left in the whole up to the elbow and I felt a pinch. Celestial bronze began to form itself on my body starting at my arm and ending when I had a full body suit of ancient Greek armor with a horse plume helmet, but it left my feet alone when it sensed the sandals.

The armor felt almost weightless but it felt wrong because it wasn't my armor. I walked back to the control panel and pushed the highest setting. 2 doors opened 1 door the same length as the others but the second door had absorb the rock from the stands to completely form.

The second door was over 20 feet tall and both doors opened at the same time. The smallest door opened and out came a metal warrior but it wasn't bronze it was pure black, and the warrior was smaller than the others I fought before and the only weapon it had was Stygian iron dagger.

The second door opened more slowly and the ground shook and a metal cyclopes the size of Polyphemus walked out carrying a celestial bronze club that was bigger than a tree. The good thing was because the arena was twice the size of a football field there would be enough room to fight.

I got back into fighting stance and I knew I had to focus on the giant metal cyclopes whose club could utterly crush me. I was about to charge at the cyclopes but I was caught off guard when the metal warrior in black ran at me almost quicker my eyes could register.

I was brought out my surprise when I was stabbed in the arm by the dagger. Luckily my armor was strong enough to stop the dagger from going through my arm but I felt the tip of the Stygian iron scratch my skin and I was struck with great pain. I slashed at the robot but it jumped back to fast to be hit.

The giant cyclopes wasn't ignoring me because I looked up with enough time to see his club coming down on me, but I had enough time to water travel behind the metal cyclopes and stab it in the leg with riptide.

Riptide was almost all the way through its leg but the cyclopes didn't even looked fazed. I felt the air moving around me and saw the warrior in black about to stab me again. I had to think either pull out riptide or get attacked.

I rolled out of the way from the warrior in blacks attack but he didn't waste any time attack me again. I brought my shield to my chest and when the warrior got within range. I smashed my shield into his body and blocked his strike but with the help of the 3 inch long celestial bronze spike in the middle of my shield, the spike buried itself in the warriors stomach.

The metal warrior didn't show any sign of pain until I dragged my shield up from his stomach up to his chest making the spike break through the metal warriors rib cage, and causing oil to spill on the ground. The metal warrior fell to one knee for the smallest second and grabbed the sides of my shield and dragged it off of my arm and throwing it into the far off wall with enough force to embed the shield in the wall. The large cut that ran from the metal warriors stomach, to his chest began to slowly heal itself. I ran up to the Cyclopes's body and held onto his head.

The cyclopes tried to throw me off but I knew the fastest way to bring the monster down. I covered my hands in searing hot flames and increased the temperature so much that my hands sunk deep into the cyclopes head making a pool of bronze fall to the ground at its feet.

The cyclopes fell forward when my hands went deep enough down when I felt my hands come in contact with the circuit board. I ripped the circuit board out and crushed it in my hand. I jumped off the cyclopes before It crashed into the ground and landed where my shield was in the wall and pulled it out in 1 pull.

I used my enhanced senses, and threw my shield right through the metal warriors head effectively decapitating it. I walked up the pile of rubble from the cyclopes and pulled my sword out of its leg allowing the cyclopes to disappear.

I capped riptide and picked up my shield that was stuck in the metal warriors head. I grasped the head and ripped it off my shield allowing the metal warrior to absorb in the ground. I capped riptide, and turned my shield back into a watch.

The armor vanished from my body when the fight was over, and I walked out of the arena and to the courtyard. It took me 5 minutes to get to the courtyard and when I got there there were 2 giant picnic tables the smaller of the 2 picnic tables was over 20 yards and it looked like it could fit an army.

The second table was smaller only about 10 yards, but it was over 3 times bigger in size with a giant stone seat at the end of the table. But I took a wild guess and thought it was the cyclopes table. Hestia, and Hephaestus walked into the courtyard followed by the 9 muses.

The muses went off to the stage to set up for the concert. I bowed, Hello Lord Hephaestus, Hestia. Hephaestus, and Hestia nodded back, and Hephaestus stuck out his hand that held my metal bracelet/armor.

So lord Poseidon am I allowed to use any of my powers during my fight with Ares? "That depends Percy did Ares make you swear on the Styx that you couldn't use any of your powers?" No but I made him swear he couldn't take his godly form, or use his power over weapons on me.

"Then you may use your powers, the only set rules is you may only bring 1 weapon into the fight, any other rules or stipulations are set before hand."The cyclopes walked into the courtyard and sat at their table followed briares who sat on the chair at the end of the table.

It took 10 more minutes for the rest of the Hephaestus children, and Athena children to come into the courtyard. The last people to enter the courtyard was Aphrodite, Silena, and Beckendorf. I sat near the head of the table between Aphrodite, and Silena, while Beckendorf sat on Silena's other side.

Hestia, and Hephaestus sat at the ends of the tables, and when Hestia saw that everyone she stood up and spook to the crowd. "Everyone think of your favorite food and what you would like to eat, and it will appear on your plates." I thought of fully loaded baked potato salad, and a juicy cheeseburger, and 3 freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies.

The food appeared on my plate, while the cookies, appeared on a saucer plate next to it. I saw on beckendorfs plate a t-bone steak that took up the entire plate, macaroni and cheese, and a bowl of soup. Aphrodite's plate had a spring salad, and chicken Parmesan. And Silena's plate had meatloaf, and french fries.

Aphrodite tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry Percy anyone who asked for fish got tofu that tastes exactly like what they wanted Hestia would not give anyone fish while you were here." I smiled at Hestia who gave me a knowingly nod of her head and she sat back down.

"By the way Percy I will be rooting for you in the fight but I can say I wish you didn't challenge Ares." Why is that Aphrodite do you not think I have a chance at winning? Aphrodite playfully slapped my shoulder.

"You know that's not the reason why, I just don't want to see you get hurt even though I know the council wont let you die, I still don't want to see you hurt." I just want to show lord Ares a little humility win or lose I will show him that he can't just go around disrespecting anyone he want's without consequences.

"Just know this Percy I have heard that you made sure he cant use his powers over you, and cannot take his true godly form. But do not underestimate him for even a second until you hear the referee end the fight, until that you do not stop the fight because you cannot trust Ares to fight fair."

Who is the judge going to be? The judge is always the same it will be the goddess of justice Nemesis, she is always impartial when it comes to a duel because if anyone tries to bribe her, or sway her decision well lets just say you don't want to feel her retribution even if your an Olympian."

Aphrodite shivered at the thought. So I take it you made her mad once. "Oh yes about 20 years ago when I was more vain I called one of her children unpleasant to the eye's because like most of her children they must give one of their eyes to her, to one day make an important decision in the world and in revenge for an entire month all my kids had repulsive deformities cursed on them that could not be undone by anyone but her."

Wow I hope I never do anything that makes her take revenge on me. "Percy Nemesis is one of the gods who can never really show favoritism because she is the goddess of balance if she shows favoritism it could affect the balance in the world but you helped her son realize that Kronos would never create balance in the world and it turned the tide in the world and by that choice you made her son do it brought honor to her."

"Don't expect any help from her in your battle today but I can promise you this she will be extra watchful to make sure Ares does not cheat." Even though I am going to fight a god tonight I would not want to win unfairly.

Aphrodite nodded and we went back to eating and the muses sang while everyone ate. When everyone was done eating Hestia stood up again. Many of you probably have heard rumors about Percy challenging lord Ares to a duel tonight I want to tell you all it is true. Everyone is allowed to watch, but I must warn you children of Athena.

I know some of you are upset about what has happened to your mother recently and blame Percy but if anyone at the fight interferes in the fight in any way you will be punished personally by the goddess Nemesis, and she will know immediately the person who did it so do not test her power."

All at once the demigods, got off the table and ran to get the best seat possible. Beckendorf, and Silena told their parents goodbye and ran off hand in hand to the Arena. Hestia put her hand on my shoulder, "I wish you luck Percy in your fight."

I nodded and made my way to the arena. The arena was completely packed, the gods sat on thrones that were higher up than the rest of the seats, and I saw a woman standing next to Zeus, with raven black hair that stopped just at her shoulders, and she was wearing a pants suit.

She turned and saw me she raised her left eyebrow slightly and turned back to Zeus, and started a conversation with him. I walked to the center of the arena and saw everyone from camp half-blood sitting in the stands getting ready for the fight.

Chiron came walking down to me from the ramp looking apprehensive. Hello Chiron I did not know the camp would be coming tonight? "Percy you challenged the god of war to a duel he wanted everyone here to see you lose if he beats you tonight think of what it would do to all the kids who look up to you at camp."

Chiron I am glad you feel that way and while I have to show him respect because he is a god. I have to show Ares just because he is a god. Doesn't mean he can go around showing everyone else disrespect. "Its an honorable thing you are doing Percy I just hope you are ready for the repercussions if you are to lose."

Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder wished me luck and left to make sure the campers weren't causing any trouble. Artemis and the hunters were the next to come and talking to me and I could see they got a few new hunters.

Artemis was at the lead and the hunters stopped behind her. I bowed until she told me to rise. "Are you ready for what you are about to do my hunter?" Yes lady Artemis I am and I even know what I am going to make him give up when he loses.

"And what would that be Percy?" Ares will have to supply your hunters with his own personal armor and supply each of the hunters with a magical weapon just like the electric spear he gave his daughter, and the last things he will have to give his me, and all your hunters his own blessing of war, and will have to show respect to anyone who deserves it.

"That is a lot to ask for from the god of war Percy what has he asked of you if he wins?" If Ares is to win I have to give him his war whip back, and what Athena gave me. "Would you mind telling me my hunter what my sister has given you?"

Well I trust you and the hunters to tell you but Athena had to give me her shield the original aegis. "Well it sounds to me like you my want to make him give you another thing considering if he wins he will have multiple weapons of power."

Well I would be happy his blessing but is their anything your hunters might want? Artemis gave me a wicked smile. "Well you know Percy I do have a lot of reindeer but very few chariots for them to fly." So maybe a few personally crafted war chariots designed by Ares for air combat for your hunters. Sounds good to me I will make sure to ask for that as well.

Artemis smiled back and left allowing her hunters who didn't hear the conversation to come up and talk to me. I got many hugs and wishes of luck but the last hunter to talk to me was Thalia. "Here Percy I want you to take my shield in your fight with Ares."

No thank you Thalia I already got a shield. "Percy I know your shield that Tyson gave you is good but it will be crushed by Ares." Thalia I'm not using Tyson's shield I'm using Athena's shield. "wait what shield." But I didn't even had to response Thalia seemed to understand.

Thalia leaned in "Wait you don't mean her actual shield do you?" Yes Thalia the original aegis. Thalia looked like she was going to respond but a flash of red behind us stopped her. "Get out of here hunter I am not going to waste my time with your girl talk with Prissy.

Thalia gave me one last look before she joined the hunters leaving me and Ares standing toe to toe. The woman who was talking to Zeus spoke loud for everyone to hear. "Here are the rules to the fight each fighter may only use 1 weapon, Zeus has told me that Percy may use magical armor and any powers he has do you accept the terms to the fight lord Ares?"

"I do agree I want to beat this punk at his toughest so there will be no question that he belongs under the heel of my boots, not training in Olympus." Percy Jackson son of Poseidon choose your only weapon now, it can have any power but it can only take form of 1 weapon so be wary if you choose a weapon that can change forms the first weapon form you pick is the only form it can take."

I choose riptide the sword that belonged to the great hunter Zoe nightshade that was passed down to me. I took out riptide and saw that it was still in its multicolor form. Is riptide permitted lady Nemesis? "It is Percy Jackson but hand over every other weapon you have on you so that you are not tempted to use them."

My father, and Zeus deported themselves in front of me while Zeus was holding the bronze cage in his hands. I bowed to Zeus, and then my father. I placed my right hand over my chest, and thunder terror appeared in my hand crackling with power.

I placed thunder terror in the bronze cage and in its place on my hand was the tattoo of a key. I stood in front of my father and handed him my war whip, sea storm, and I reached behind my back, and summoned my bow and quiver in my hand and handed them to my father.

"Good luck my son, I believe in you. My father, and Zeus went back to their seats and I summoned my armor, and made the nemeion lion skin I brought with me and I threw it over my shoulders and it melted in my armor making it stronger.

Nemesis turned her head to Ares. "Lord Ares which weapon will you choose in the duel." Ares covered his body in his armor and summoned his 2 handed great sword. "Your nemion lion skin may help protect you but It will not stop me.

I got into battle position and made sure the water cannons on my wrist were still active. The bad part was without sea storm I could not freeze the water however the water pressure could do damage to Ares.

Nemesis looked up to the crowd. "You all know the rules if anyone tries to interfere I will know about it and you will be punished. The fight will no begin." I looked at Ares and tried to sense his weakness however it was fuzzy and I did not have time to find out because Ares rushed at me.

I summoned aegis just before Ares sword came down on me. When aegis appeared on my hand it caused a moment of distraction to Ares. I slid under Ares feet and slashed riptide across the backs of Ares knees.

I water traveled to the far side of the wall and aimed my water cannon at Ares back but before the water could slam into Ares he vanished and reappeared at my side and kicked me in my side. Sending me flying across the arena.

Before I slammed into the wall I positioned my body so I rolled on my back and landed on my knees. I stood and aimed my hands to the wall and summoned a ring of blazing hot fire to cover the wall that Ares had his hand on.

Ares jerked his hand away and using his distraction I appeared behind him and stabbed him deep in his stomach until I saw the tip of my blade protruding from the other side. I pulled the sword out and when he was turning I grabbed his head and pulled it back making him fall back and I slammed my knee into his head.

Ares roared in agony and he grabbed my arm with enough force that even with the armor on I could feel a bone in my arm cracking and I saw that my body was over 2 feet off the ground. I heard some people booing at me when I got in a good shot or cheered when I did something good.

I grabbed Ares throat with my hand and he laughed at me. "Do you really think you can hurt me just by trying to crush my throat?" Who said I was trying to crush your throat. I made my hand become engulfed in flames.

Ares let go of my hand and tried to loosen my grip on his throat. I head butted him and when I felt him release me I placed my feet on his chest and pushed sending me flying across the arena to safety. Luckily when I needed both hands aegis understood and vanished.

I saw golden Ichor freely flowing from Ares but he quickly recovered and sent his great sword flying across the field nearly embedding itself in my shoulder. I sent 5 mini Greek fire balls flying into Ares but he made his body flare with power and the Greek fire didn't even scathe him.

Ares touched his hand to his back but when he did pieces of his armor fell to the ground. "How did your puny sword do so much damage to my godly armor?" I would answer you lord Ares but if I did you would have to give me a moment to answer would you like know?

"Yes punk tell me now?" Lady Nemesis is it against the rules that my weapon thunder terror that was created from Zeus's master bolt somehow merged its powers with my sword riptide? "No your weapon thunder terror is not in the battle, and besides Percy you did not on purposely merge your 2 weapons powers on purpose for today battle so it is not against the rules."

I turned my head back to Ares who was angered at the decree. Ares glowed and his armor repaired itself, and his great sword again in his hand. Ares charged at me again and swung his shield with such speed that I was put on the defensive I barely had time to summon aegis, but at the speed of Ares attacks I had no chance to attack back and when I tried to water travel ares thrust-ed his hand forward and grabbed my body before it could disappear.

Ares had me by the collar of my armor my hands out of reach and he slammed me into the ground 7 times with enough strength that I felt 3 of my ribs shatter. I could sense the upgrades of my armor stopped any of my rib fragments from puncturing any organs.

Ares ripped riptide out of my hands and threw it across the arena. Out of reach. "I may not be able to use my powers to stop riptide from returning to you but I will make sure this battle is over before you can get it back.

I was slammed into the ground another two times, and I felt spots flash in my vision. I felt anger flow through me and my entire body was covered in Greek fire. I made aegis vanish and when the pain from Ares hand in contact made him drop me.

I jumped to my feet ignoring the pain and kept the Greek fire covering my body. I ran at Ares and made my right hand form into a fist. I punched Ares in the chest where his sternum was and when my fist came in contact it caused an explosion that sent chunks of Ares armor flying off into the ground.

Ares fell onto his back and I jumped on his chest and punched him in the face countless times, and while my punches may not have harmed him, but the pain from the Greek fire did. I heeded Hestia's warning about not stopping until I heard a clear winner.

Admit defeat Ares and I will stop. "Never you brat I will not admit defeat." Ares was missing most of his teeth. I changed the Greek fire into regular fire because it was draining my energy to quickly but I got what I wanted.

I felt riptide return to my body in a metal pocket of my armor, I jumped off a few feet away. Ares tried to stand but he was only able to by leaning on his great sword. I receded the fire from all of my body except my hands and sent a fire storm onto Ares causing a tower of fire to go up in the air.

I heard gasps of terror from the crowd, when Ares bellowed in pain. I looked at Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades who sat at the tallest of thrones, and then Nemesis. Lady Nemesis is the fight over or am I to continue fighting?

Nemesis looked at the tower of fire, and after a second she responded. He still holds his weapon and has not admitted defeat so you must continue the fight." I formed a ball of Greek fire the size of a dodge-ball and when I saw into the fire where Ares was.

Ares was on 1 knee only still on his feet because of his sword. I made my shield vanish and when I put my second hand near the ball of Greek fire it almost doubled in size. Ares yield now or else. "I am the God of war I do not yield you will have to do more than this to defeat me."

I looked at Nemesis who nodded. I threw the ball of Greek fire where Ares chest was and the ground shook causing cracks to form. Ares went flying out of the tunnel of flame and went crashing into the wall.

There was so much Ichor that I saw Ares look shocked and he would have went to heal Ares had he not received a glare from the eldest 3 gods. It took Ares over 2 minutes to stand, and when he stood every scrap of armor was melted away from Ares body and he was covered in deep cuts, and 3rd degree burns.

I brought out riptide and watched it grow to its full form. Lord Zeus I urge you to tell Ares to admit defeat or you will know what I am about to do and the damage it can cause. "Ares please heed Percy's warning we have no idea what it could do to you in your current state."

"I will not father if I am to fall in combat I will be defeated like a true warrior." Zeus I urge you and the other gods to strengthen the barrier around the arena to protect the crowd. Zeus stood up and announced to the Olympian gods that were there.

"Gods you know what happened to the throne room and its magic was stronger than the arena pull your power to the shield." Over 17 gods minor, and major glowed with power and nodded to me. Lord Ares are you ready?

Ares gave me a glare/nod and deep red glow of power engulfed him but I could see that he was not at full strength. I used what was left of my power to make sure he could not teleport. Ares charged at me not even trying to dodge when I pointed the tip of riptide to where his chest was.

The gods knew what was about to happen even though there was over 15 yards separating us. I heard some of Ares children laughing at me for the stance I was at until I pushed the button on riptide. I could feel the attack draining all the energy I had left into the attack but I knew this was the only way to end the fight.

A giant bolt of lightning came out of riptide, and coiling around riptide was a stream of Greek fire, and pressurized water. Ares gave a war cry when he was less than 10 feet away from me. The lightning, Greek fire, and pressurized water came into contact with Ares chest and it caused an explosion so massive that I saw the force-field crack from the strain.

The lightning, fire and water, wrapped around Ares and bounced off the force field, causing a lightning storm to slam into Ares body I counted over 20 lightning strikes hit his body, 4 jets of pressurized water from all corners of the arena to hit Ares.

I jest of water slammed into Ares face, another jet into Ares lower back, the 3rd jet slammed into Ares left kneecap, and the final jet into his chest. Ares fell to his knees his red aura of power vanishing leaving him unprotected.

Finally what seemed like the strongest attack countless amounts of Greek fire bombs slammed into Ares and it did not stop until Ares sword fell out of his hand and falling to the ground. The element storm stopped.

I saw the gods sweating from the strain of keeping up the shield. I heard a booming voice that belonged to Nemesis call out. "Ares has been defeated the winner of the duel is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. I saw every child of Ares except for Clarisse reach for their weapons and starting to rush at me until grape vines exploding from the bleachers, and wrapped around their legs keeping them in place.

Mr D grew to full height and towered over the children of Ares. Mr D's voice sounded strained and angry. "You would dare dishonor your father by trying attack his opponent after his fight attacking a weakened enemy, stand down or your father will hear of your actions and you will be punished if you take another step towards Percy." Clarisse stood and looked directly at Mr D. Lord Dionysus I agree with you and I will make sure they will be punished, as the head councilor of my fathers cabin you can trust me to see it done."

Dionysus nodded and made the vines retreat back to the ground. The 11 Olympian gods appeared in the arena, forming a circle around Ares. I tried to walk to the Olympians but my injuries stopped me. I felt over 8 broken bones, including 4 ribs. I rubbed my tongue to my mouth and felt 7 empty gaps from being slammed into the ground, finally not counting the other broken bones. My left arm was broken in 3 places.

I staggered but was caught by Aphrodite before I fell face first. Lady Aphrodite could you take me to Ares I want to help heal him. "Percy you are in no condition to do anything else?" Lady Aphrodite you are the main reason I challenged Ares to a fight he treated you worse than anyone else I saw it in his mind but he is in much worse shape than me.

Please take me to the other Olympians then please ask them to take us to a private hospital room so I may use the gloves. Aphrodite nodded and we reached the other gods Aphrodite told them my plans. Apollo spoke when he heard.

"Percy I agree with Aphrodite you should be in a hospital room for a week at the very least." Lord Apollo as much as I may not like Ares will your gloves not help speed up his recovery? "While the gloves may be used to save a hero from death, it also has the power to heal any wounds and since Ares is a god it will heal him but I must warn you Percy in the state you in your own recovery rate will be prolonged."

Lord Apollo that I do not care, Ares fought bravely and as a god it will not do well for Ares to be out of action for long. The gods nodded in approval even my father and in the next second we were all in a bedroom somewhere.

Apollo spoke up to talk to me. "This is a private healing room that helps speed up the recovery for the gods." Zeus, Hera, my father, and Hephaestus placed Ares on the bed. My father walked up to me. "Percy drink some nectar, and eat some ambrosia before you heal my nephew."

I nodded and took a square of ambrosia, and a goblet of nectar and ate, and drank the godly food. I felt the pain that flowed in my body numb the pain, and stopped the bleeding. When I was finished I made my armor, and nemion lion skin go back to their normal form.

The nemion lion skin transformed into a new shirt. I felt the power of Apollo's gloves flow through me until the gloves appeared. The other gods stepped back leaving just me, and Apollo standing over Ares. "Here you go Percy wear these glasses or else the combined power of healing light could blind you."

Apollo handed me what looked like normal sunglasses but I took Apollo's warning and put them on. I studied the wounds on Ares and saw that his entire body was covered in burns and, and cuts that showed Ares bones.

Apollo placed his hands over Ares head, and heart while I placed my hands on Ares stomach, and his left shoulder. Apollo looked up at me. "Now listen Percy I know much energy you have left and I will take a guess that you will have 2 minutes of healing before you pass out from exhaustion."

As I have heard you know where the gods secret divine form right?" Yes lord Apollo I do what do you want me to do?" At how bad Ares is hurt I want you to go in his mind and look for doors to his divine form but do not go in, stop at the doors, and focus the power of your gloves on the doors, and that is how you will be able to heal a god."

Is that where you will be lord Apollo? "Yes Percy you will know I am there because you will see me, do not worry about seeing his divine form Dionysus will make sure you do not see it, now lets begin."

I looked at Mr D and he nodded. I closed my eyes and went into Ares's mind. I searched and found the door, with Apollo there. The door was not like Mr D's it was massive but it was not made of pure gold, it was in shambles, and it was flicking in color.

The door was in shambles but Ares true divine from was not escaping. I placed my hands on the door and sent the power of the gloves into the door. Apollo looked at me. "Percy if we heal his divine form it will speed up his recovery." I felt the energy leaving my body, and my eye lids closing.

I looked at the door, and saw that it was going back to its fully healed form but I knew I would not be here to see it fully repaired. I was being pulled out of Ares's mind and when I was out, I fell back from the bedside and landed on the floor.

Exhaustion overtook me and I passed out from lack of energy.

Unknown POV.

I watched him while he slept, I felt the others asking if he was ready, but they could not come forth like if they did it could cost Percy his life before his mission was complete. I sensed the rage of the man when he found out his items were stolen.

Percy was not ready if he went now he would fail. Percy you must succeed if you don't the world will fall into chaos, thousands will die instantly. I wish I could help Percy but it is not in my power, it is up to him when the time comes...


	18. Thalia gets to makeover a goddess

Percy's POV.

I woke up to searing pain flowing through my body. I tried to open my eyes but I realized I could only see out of 1 of my eyes, and what I saw confused me I was covered head to to in bandages. I tried to move, but when I moved a pain in my head went off like I got hit in the head with a sledgehammer.

I heard a gasp and I looked up to see my mother in a chair in the corner of the room. When she saw me she rushed forward but she didn't even touch the bed out of fearing causing me more pain. She called out for help and in an instant multiple flashes of light entered the room.

Aphrodite, Artemis, my father, and Apollo, and Zeus flashed into the room. Apollo walked up to my bed and his hands began to glow but after a minute he shook his head to the other gods. "I am sorry Poseidon but my healing magic is doing nothing for Percy."

What is going on father? My father looked at my mother then nodded to Apollo who then spoke." Son I am not the right person to tell you so I will let my nephew Apollo tell what has happened, and I am sorry."

I looked at Apollo who took a minute before he spoke. "Percy we were able to heal your injuries that you received from your fight your teeth, your bones all have been healed. But once you were healed something happened."

"Percy do you remember the story of when Hera threw Hephaestus off mount Olympus he was damaged greatly as you see from his leg brace and it cant be healed." Yes lord Apollo why do you ask? "The amount of damage you did Ares would have made Hephaestus look like Eros. If it was just me who healed Ares he still would have been horribly disfigured but with the gloves you have we were able to fully heal him."

So why am I covered in bandages and only can see out of 1 eye? "Percy my gloves have great healing powers but when you healed Ares you had no energy left to counteract the cost of using the gloves and it made the damage you healed from Ares transfer to yourself."

"The gloves stopped you from dying but I cannot heal your injuries, with my magic you will have to heal the mortal way." So what injuries have I sustained from healing Ares? "Burns covering most of your body, and the sight from your left eye."

"Your burns will heal but you will be heavily scarred for the rest of your life, and your hair color has changed." Aphrodite stepped forward and she looked like she has been crying. "Percy I have tried my strongest blessing of beauty to change your hair color back, and to make your scars invisible to everyone but yourself but they did not work I am sorry Percy."

Its okay lady Aphrodite I blame nobody for my injuries, I have never really cared about physical beauty. I looked to Zeus, "Lord Zeus would it have affected lord Ares with the amount of damage he received if I did not heal him?

"That I do not know Percy but I am thankful for you healing my son." When I am healed enough to leave I will inform lord Ares of my gifts from defeating him in combat. "My hunter that will not be necessary I have already informed him of your demands and I swore to him that everything I told him is what you asked."

Thank you lady Artemis. "It is no problem Percy, but you will need to stay here for a while so the hunters will stop in from time to time to visit you and keep you company." Artemis nodded a goodbye and flashed out.

Where am I anyway father? "You are at Apollo's temple and you must stay here during your recovery to prevent infections." How long does Apollo think it will take for my injuries to heal? "Apollo believes that since he cannot heal you by godly magic 2 weeks maybe more, he says your burns will need to heal, and to scar before you can go."

Apollo snapped his fingers and all the bandages vanished showing that most of my legs had varying degrees of burns, and then I saw my arms were even worse. Apollo made the bandages reappear but this time a cooling sensation over my body that numbed my pain.

Apollo held up a mirror so I could see my head and I saw that my left eye was milky white, and my hair was completely gray. I had a bandage over my right cheek. Thank you for showing me Lord Apollo. "I just wish I could do more for you Percy than just numb your pain I am glad you cant feel what it would be like if I couldn't you would be in constant pain more than you are in now."

Lord Apollo will I be seeing you much while I am in your temple? "Yes Percy while I am not flying my chariot I will be here training Thalia, and if you would like keep you company so you will not be bored."

Lord Apollo that would be nice but if there is something you can do for me while I am at your temple to make sure I am in less pain? "Percy there is not much I can do for you to ease your pain than I have already done."

No Lord Apollo not physical pain mental pain. "And what would that be Percy?" Please don't practice your haiku's on me. The other gods in the room had to quiet themselves from laughing. "Percy my haiku's are the best, and you are lucky I don't smite you for insulting my prowess."

Apollo smiled a tiny bit before he left the room, leaving just me, my father, lord Zeus, lady Aphrodite, and my mother in the room. Zeus stepped forward and sat in a mini throne he made appear. "I am sorry you were injured but I must say you had an amazing duel and I can tell you this Ares was impressed he asks that you see him when you healed enough."

Thank you lord Zeus for the praise and I wished it wouldn't have taken what it did to beat Ares not because I regret healing him, but because I did not wish to cause him so much pain. "While gods may not have a fatal flaw if Ares did it would be pride."

I am just happy I lord Apollo was able to replace my teeth It would have been awkward walking around like that. "I do not know Percy if you would have gotten these injuries had my son not healed your first wounds."

"It is fine lord Zeus heck I know its not right to brag but I could just claim these as battle scars from my fight with the god of war. My father smiled at the comment with pride flowing in his face, but it was quickly replaced with sorrow when he saw my mother crying.

Poseidon walked over and placed a hand on my mothers shoulder comforting her. Zeus saw this happening and excused himself. "Sally you may use the seat I created while you stay with your son, and you and your husband have free access to visit Olympus at anytime, but I must warn you to not enter any temple that belongs to the gods without their permission, just advise my brother Poseidon anytime you wish to visit Olympus and he will inform me. And I will have someone with you to make sure you don't get in any trouble."

Zeus looked at his mini throne, and it changed to a plush recliner. "If you will excuse me I have much to do." Zeus flashed out Aphrodite walked up to my mom and asked my father if she could have a minute alone to talk to my mother.

"Sure Aphrodite just inform me when your done." My father smiled at me and vanished.

Aphrodite's POV.

I asked Poseidon if I could talk to Sally and he left leaving just Sally, Percy, And myself. Sally I am sorry at what happened to your son but he challenged Ares for an honorable reason. Ares disrespected me and your son was there to make me feel better.

So he challenged Ares so that he wouldn't disrespect me, or any others he felt lower than himself. If there was anything I could do to reverse what has happened to your son I would, Percy has become a great friend of mine showing me that I am not just about beauty.

"I always knew my son would become a great hero, lady Aphrodite I do not blame you for his condition." Sally your son has become known as the hero of Olympus, and in my honest opinion he has become the greatest hero in the history of Olympus, if his namesake was still alive I have a feeling he would be honored to know you named your son after him.

Line Break.

Percy's POV.

I couldn't hear what my mother, and Aphrodite were saying because as soon as my father left a pink bubble appeared around them but I saw my mother, and Aphrodite smiling so I didn't mind not being able to hear.

The pink bubble vanished and Aphrodite called my father to come back. Aphrodite smiled at me. "Sorry Percy, but we needed a little girl time." Its fine Aphrodite I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted to hear it.

Aphrodite smiled mischievously. "That you will never know Percy" My father returned with Tyson, Amphrite, and Triton. Amphritie walked over to my mother and gave her a soft hug, while Triton, and My father had to convince Tyson not to give me even a tiny hug.

Tyson settled for a wave, and My father summoned seats for everyone to sit in, not thrones but seats. Everyone sat and chatted for a while and when it came lunch time my mother feed me a turkey sandwich and soup.

My brother Triton laughed at a joke then told my mother of my great battle with Ares. How do you know of my fight Triton I didn't see you there. "Do you have amnesia little brother lord Hephaestus made sure the fight was shown to every god, and minor god on Olympus I may not have been there physically but I can assure you I saw everything."

"Not to mention Lord Hephaestus was gloating to everyone who would listen about how the great war god Ares got beat on Olympus to the same demigod who beat him years ago." I thought lord Hephaestus might be mad that I didn't let Ares become disfigured?

My father couldn't help but laugh. "Percy you Hephaestus could care less you stopped Ares from being disfigured, you beat Ares so badly that all of Olympus saw that Ares couldn't even stand when you were done."

"Except for his own children you Hephaestus favorite demigod." Well I am glad I am on his good side and not his bad-side goodness knows I have enough gods mad at me. So mother have you and Paul decided when you were going to Ireland?

"We already went Percy it was amazing, I was sad that we could only go because of Paul's family member dying but it was fun, Paul told me we will be going on a cruise after you are finished recuperating."

I shared a look with my dad when he saw how happy my mother was. My mother told us about all the great things but she stopped when she remembered my father was there but he told her he liked the story so she went on.

The day went by quickly my father, Triton, and Amphrite had to leave shortly after for their duties. Aphrodite, and my mother played a motion control racing game, and watched TV thankfully Aphrodite had mercy on me and it was a comedy, and not another twilight movie.

I hope all the animals I sent to you haven't been a bother. "Oh no Percy they have been nothing but a pleasure, the eagle you sent me recently has been a great pleasure I still cant believe she is the only baby of Zeus's immortal eagle."

How did you know that mom? "Oh Zeus visited me the same day she arrived telling me how to take care of her, and how the eagle would contact Artemis, and her hunters if I ever was in danger." Aphrodite started talking about while eagles where brave, doves where lovely, and elegant.

Time skip.

Percy's POV.

My time at Apollo's temple flew by. The burns that covered my body healed slowly but I got many visitors. At-least 1 of the hunters visited me everyday and Artemis, and Aphrodite switched days visiting me.

On 1 day when Artemis visited she gave me a special gift, not a gift of armor, or weapon but something that only she possessed. "Percy since what has happened to you I got a gift for you that will help you anytime you are ever in the wild."

"As the first ever male hunter and most likely the only male that will ever be a hunter you may live for many life times, and while you may not always travel with my hunters. But with this gift any woodland animal, or 1 of my hunters will automatically recognize you as such and with this power woodland creatures will serve you."

Artemis's eyes turned gray, not just the pupils but every part of her eye was Grey. Artemis placed over fingers over my eyes and I felt a weird sensation in my head and when her fingers were removed her fingers she held a mirror in her hand.

I still could only see out of my right eye but my pupils were just like hers pure silver. "All you have to do is think of your eyes turning silver and they will do so, and when you don't need to use this power just wish them to return to normal."

I did as I was told and watched as my left eye returned to milky white, and my right eye returned to its sea green. "With this power every creature in the wild whether it be tree nymph, centaur, or deer, will know you are one of my hunters."

Thank you lady Artemis for the gift I will make sure I use it wisely. Thank you for telling Ares what my demands where in the duel. "It was no problem Percy, and you will be happy to Ares has already come through on his side of the duel. We have 5 new chariots for air combat, each hunter has the blessing of war that makes them temporarily invincible, and Ares has even come through with the armor and magical weapons."

Oh what kind of magical weapons? "We have a war chest that I have control of to hand out the weapons, we got electric spears, bows that have arrows with drakon poison, and various other weapons but out strongest magical weapon is a bow that was blessed by Zeus so if you shoot an arrow into the air it rain down a massive thunderstorm."

Have you decided which hunter will get which weapon lady Artemis? "No not at the moment my hunters have decided that they will only use the weapons, during the most dangerous of missions." Have there been any good hunts while I have been away lady Artemis?

Artemis sat on a chair and smiled at my question. "Oh yes just a few days ago me and the hunters had to hunt down some Laistrygonian giants. There was this particularly ugly giant called Joe Bob that we had fun killing."

I know the exact giant your talking about. "And how is that Percy?" He and a group of Laistrygonian giants invaded my school during a dodge ball game and tried to kill me. I wasn't a big fan game of dodge ball before, and after that I really hated the game.

Artemis is it just me or does it seem like monsters are reforming faster than normal? "What do you mean by that Percy?" Well I have already killed the minotaur twice, in less than 5 years when it should take decades or more for him to be revived, plus Joe Bob.

"Well very few monsters are recognizable by name and its not uncommon for sometimes monsters to reform quickly but you do have a point although its probably from Kronos reviving and causing chaos in the world."

Speaking of Kronos what did the gods ever do with his scythe? "Why do you ask Percy?" I just wanted to make sure that weapon never got into evil hands again." If I tell you must not ever tell another person for if you do a monster could torture the information out of them. I swear on the river Styx never to tell anyone else of anything you are about to tell me.

"What you don't know Percy is Kronos's scythe was even more powerful than just being able to suck out the soul from anything it touches, that is not its real power. Its real power is the ability to travel through time as Kronos was the lord of time."

"The thing about Kronos's scythe is that it can never be destroyed. Its power of time prevents it from being destroyed because it has the power to sense when danger comes and it makes whoever was going to destroy it, go through a time loop."

A time loop what does that do to it? "The person in the time loop would be sent back in time before he was going to destroy it seemingly the person will never be able to escape until that person decides not to try anymore."

And that power even affects gods? "Yes even Zeus was not unaffected by its power." So what happened with it lady Artemis? "While it can never be fully destroyed it could be made to change form, and Hecate found a way to remove its power to steal souls."

"We changed its form and hid it in a place where no one can find it." How do you know no one can find it? We gave it to Hestia and she placed it somewhere and washed away her memory off where it is."

This is my last question of the matter lady Artemis, and I swear on the river Styx I will never go looking for the scythe but wouldn't something of that power draw attention to itself? "Hecate found a spell that if anyone ever found the item and intended it for evil purposes we would know and it would comeback to us, we have no idea of what form it has taken, for it was Hestia who formed the shape its shape is of something very common."

Thank you for telling me lady Artemis, and let Zeus know of what I have sworn. "I won't need to Percy the gods know when anyone tells about where the Scythe is its a counter measure to prevent anyone from wielding it."

"Well I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I must get ready to start the next hunt." Goodbye lady Artemis, and good hunting. Artemis flashed out of the room. I sat up in the bed and stood, with effort. Through my time of healing I have healed enough to walk, bathe and dress myself but that was all.

Most of the burns covering my body had healed enough to scar and I must admit even to my eyes I looked bad. I had to take my time bathing because there was still a lot of burns on my body that had not scarred over.

I finished showering but I didn't will myself dry because Apollo warned me that any use of my powers could put even more strain on my body. I walked into the main living room but I instantly regretted it. Apollo was rehearsing Haiku's, and Thalia looked bored out her mind.

I was about to walk back into my room but Apollo saw me and urged me forward. I sat down on the plush leather couch next to Thalia. Apollo said another haiku and I grasped my stomach in pain. Thalia leaned forward. "Percy are you okay where does it hurt?"

My ears Thalia after the haiku there was a sharp pain in my ears. Apollo gave me a sharp look. "Percy you know very well it is not wise to insult a god." Lord Apollo I am sorry but can we do something else like maybe listen to music, or watch Thalia kick your but in Mario Kart?

"Fine video games it is I will even let you pick the game but if you lose Percy you cannot complain about my Haiku's." What do I get if I win Apollo? "You will not hear another haiku from me while you are healing in my temple."

Okay lord Apollo but no cheating. Apollo nodded and smirked, "I don't need to cheat to beat you." Fine I choose pac-man, whoever gets the most points wins. Thalia gave me a look that said really you choose pac-man out of all the games.

While I was training with Mr D we spent a lot of time playing his pac-man game and I got to say he gave me a lot of tips. Apollo summoned an old fashioned pac-man arcade game, and a stool. Apollo sat on the stool and began his game.

Just know this Apollo there is no second chances, do overs, best 2 out of 3's each player once the lose that's it. Apollo seemed to flinch at the restrictions but he started his game. It took Apollo an hour and after losing all 3 lives he reached level 174.

I moved to the arcade system but when I got there the chair turned into a comfortable video game chair that would keep my comfortable while playing without impeding my ability to play the game. I learned from what Mr D called combat strategy about how to beat the ghosts.

I played through the levels carefully like Mr D taught me and before I knew it I was at the same level that Apollo lost at it came down to the very end but I beat the level and got to level 189 before I lost. I could hear Apollo groan when I passed his score.

Thalia jumped up and down in delight. "Percy please don't finish healing your injuries until after I'm done with my training. Apollo's eyes glowed when he heard the comment, but his eyes returned to normal and he laughed deeply.

"Well Percy you won so no more haiku's." The pac-man arcade disappeared but in its place was a karaoke. "You said nothing about singing." Apollo started singing karaoke, me and Thalia tried to run away but our legs were stuck to the floor like they were stuck in cement.

We spent the next 3 hours stuck to the couch hearing Apollo brutalize the newest songs. Lord Apollo lets play pac-man again this time for singing. "Foolish child like I would play you in the game you beat me, however if you were to beat me at rock band I will put up my singing, for my haiku's back."

I looked at Thalia who was shaking her head. At-least let us go to bed. "Yes Apollo before I have to call lady Artemis to rescue her 2 hunters from torture. Apollo started to laugh until he felt the ground began to shake.

Apollo waved his hand and we felt our bodies return to normal. "Fine you both may go to bed if you seek entertainment there in an entertainment center, and a book shelf that never runs out of books in Percy rooms. Besides you wouldn't be able to beat me in band hero ha-ha."

Me, and Thalia stood up, and left the room, after hearing Apollo mumbling about having to go make a date. Me and Thalia spent the next hour watching Hephaestus TV, that was still showing the video from my fight.

How are they still playing the fight its been nearly a month. "Hephaestus had a bet with Ares who requested Hephaestus TV to air the fight when he thought he was going to beat you, however Hephaestus only agreed if that you beat Ares, he had the rights to play anytime, for the rest of time."

Let me guess he set up a contest for whoever won got my teeth? "No but the chunks of armor that wasn't completely destroyed is hanging in Hephaestus's temple as we speak. Are you learning much from your training with Apollo?

"Surprisingly yes I am good enough to be the healer for the hunters, Apollo says after a couple more lessons I will even be able cure some of the strongest of poisons." Well hopefully you don't get nasty side affects from healing people like I do.

I smiled at Thalia, and pointed to my blind eye. You know the funny thing about my blind eye Thalia? Thalia looked like she was hesitant to answer but she did. "What is that Percy?" nothing will work to cover my eye Aphrodite used her blessing, they even tried using contacts to cover my eye however as soon as the contact touches my eye it dissolves on contact.

I personally don't mind though, and I don't regret challenging Ares to a fight I was never concerned about my looks. As long as I have my friends everything will be fine. Well I don't know about you but I am ready to go to bed.

Thalia nodded and left the room. I looked forward to tomorrow because I would get to visit with a couple of my friends, I haven't got to see in a while Nico would be visiting for a while after his visit in the underworld, and also Grover who has been working non stop in his duties as lord of the wild.

The bad thing about Nico's visit is that he would probably be in a grumpy mood because Apollo only would allow Nico to enter his temple if he didn't wear black clothes. I was about to turn in for the night when I heard a knock on the door, I sat up in the bed.

Come in, the door opened and standing in the door way was Nemesis. "May I come in Percy?" Yes lady Nemesis what can I do for you? Nemesis pulled out a chair that was in the back of the room and sat near the bed.

I saw a tiny package in her hands and she looked at me. "Percy as you know I am the goddess of balance, and justice, and I was glad when you brought my son to make the right decision I told my son if he gave up the use of 1 eye he would balance the power in the world, and he did thanks to you."

I didn't want to interrupt her and she looked happy that I didn't. "Percy you did something that my children strive to do you injured yourself, to cause lord Ares to be more respectful, normally I ask people who cause equal balance in the world to give up something so I have something for you."

What is it lady Nemesis? Nemesis unwrapped the package and inside was an eye patch, with a picture s of a set of scales on the front. Nemesis picked up the eye patch and it glowed black, and white, like a yin, and yang symbol.

"This is the same eye patch I gave to my son when he gave up his eye sight, it is embedded with my powers so while you may not have full eyesight, it will enhance your other senses balance your senses. For instance Percy since your eyesight is hindered you hearing will improve to makeup for your sight, and your sense of smell as well."

Nemesis asked me to sit up and she placed the eye patch over my left eye, and I felt my hearing increasing I heard Thalia listening to music in her room that was on the other side of the temple. Nemesis looked happy to see the eye patch being used.

"Now Percy I will let you go back to sleep." Nemesis left the room. I called Thalia into the room and she ran into the room thinking I was hurt. "Whats wrong Percy is it the burns?" But then she noticed the eye patch.

"Percy where did the eye patch come from?" Look at the symbol on the patch. She was confused at the comment but she understood. "Nemesis gave it to you, when did she do that?" Just a minute with the eye patch I can hear much better.

"How much better?" Well I can hear the music you was listening to, and I should say there are other bands out there besides green day. Thalia came up with a game and gave me a cell phone Apollo created for demigods on Olympus to be able to message each other, and we stayed up late into the night with her in her room and I told her each song she listened to, and I found out I could hear the songs when the sound was almost off.

By the time we went to sleep the sun was rising. I woke up to the smell of burgers cooking, and when I went to the kitchen I saw Aphrodite whistling in the kitchen while Thalia was talking to her. Never thought I would see the day when the lieutenant of Artemis, and the goddess of love would be happily talking together.

Aphrodite gave me a mock glare. "You know Percy just because I'm the goddess of love doesn't mean all I talk about is romance." I know lady Aphrodite but you got to admit its an odd sight to see. I sat down at the table, and after a moment Aphrodite slid some fancy looking burgers on all 3 of our plates.

On my plate was a mushroom Swiss burger, on Thalia's plate was a turkey burger. And on Aphrodite's plate was a bacon cheeseburger. Thalia looked hesitant for a plain turkey burger, compared to the other burgers but she smiled when she ate a bite.

"I like your new accessory Percy." I looked up to Aphrodite and laughed. Yeah its stylish isn't it? "Well I don't think you will find anything that it matches in your wardrobe, but it suits you." By suits you do you mean better than a weird looking eye?"

Thalia laughed at my comment. "Yeah I had nightmares about that weird eye." Well Thalia, I will make sure that you are directly looking at the eye when you wake up tomorrow. "You do and I will make sure you get an arrow in your butt."

Aphrodite couldn't keep a straight face. "Well Thalia Percy did a great thing for me so if he gets an arrow in his but you will have to wear pink frilly clothes for the rest of your days." Thalia got scared fast. "Oh and I will make sure the hunters will be dressed similar off course Percy wont be affected."

Thalia gave me her strongest glare. "You better be lucky your immune to electricity, fish breath." Aphrodite leaned forward, "Hey Thalia your a nice girl, but you are threatening the demigod, who has shown me respect and brought me honor, do you know Apollo owes me a huge favor, and as the god of music he can make it so any music you listen to will only be preppy boy bands, and Justin Beiber."

"Okay lady Aphrodite I will stop threatening Percy if you promise not to do any of those things to me." And who said the goddess of the love, and beauty can't be scary. Aphrodite made the plates disappear when we were done.

"Percy are you in the mood to do some training in charm-speak?" Sure what will I be doing? "You will be trying to get my daughter Silena to do what you wish, but know this since my daughter has become immortal trying to charm-speak her will be like trying to charm-speak me, so if you are able to do this you will see how powerful you are."

Aphrodite vanished, and returned with Silena who was dressed in a simple ivory colored knee length dress with her hair braided over her left shoulder. Aphrodite summoned a chair for her daughter to sit in and talked to me.

"Okay Percy we have 2 hours until your friends came to visit. Apollo told me this type of training will not hurt your because your just talking." Are you ready Silena?" "Yes Percy go ahead but if you need time to rest let us know."

Silena go bring Thalia's I pod. "I don't feel like it Percy.", I put more power into my voice and asked her again. This time I saw Silena's leg twitch. I closed my eyes and looked into her mind. I looked at her mind when I asked and I saw her brain form an image of strings trying to attach themselves to her mental limbs to do what I said.

I opened my eyes, and tried a different strategy. I imagined her mind being controlled like a puppet, but this time I asked her to bring me the I pod, but as if she wanted to do it herself. This time Silena couldn't help but wanting to go get the I pod, and it was in my hands as soon as Silena could find Thalia's room.

Aphrodite clapped at my success. "Good job Percy how did you get my daughter to do what I asked." I tried asking her to do what I wanted as if she wanted to do it because I saw her mind that when I charm-spoke to her that it was like invisible wires controlling her body but when I asked her like she wanted to do it the strings to hold of her.

"Well keep on going Percy the more you succeed the easier it will be to do it." I spent the next 50 minutes getting Silena to do what I asked but I felt this thought go in my body to try something that would be my hardest challenge yet with Aphrodite.

Aphrodite will you do something for me that will make me happy? "I don't know what I can do for you but what is it." I felt the familiar tug in my gut but this was the first time I was using it for something different

I put all my strength in my next sentence and used all the teachings Aphrodite taught me. Aphrodite I want you to let Thalia give you a makeover in whatever she wants, and you can't change what she does to you for an entire day, or get even for what is about to happen on either me, or Thalia.

Silena laughed a little at what I was trying to do but the laughing stopped when she saw Aphrodite's eyes glaze over, and Aphrodite, asked Thalia for a makeover. 15 minutes later Aphrodite was dressed exactly like Thalia, with cargo pants, A green day t-shirt, and combat boots on. As soon as Thalia said she was finished, Aphrodite's eyes returned to normal and she looked confused at why she was dressed like that.

Aphrodite tried to change her appearance multiple times but the clothes wouldn't go away. "What is going on what happened to what I was wearing, and why do I look like Thalia?" Silena put a hand on her mothers shoulder and couldn't speak for a minute.

"Mother I don't know how to tell you this but Percy actually charm-spoke you into letting you get a makeover by Thalia, you were unresponsive to my pleas until Thalia was finished, he told you that you couldn't change your appearance for a whole day."

Aphrodite turned to me and smiled. "Well Percy I never thought I would have seen the day when I was able to be controlled by my own powers, as much as I want to make you wear high heels, I'm not because you have done well in my training."

Well it took all my power to make it work. "Just know this Percy you try charm-speaking me again and it will be the last thing you do." Yes lady Aphrodite, but just so you know it did make me feel, better. Aphrodite mumbled something about making me feel worse but I thought it was in my best interest to ignore the comment.

I decided to play a joke on the ladies in the room so I took off my eye patch, and placed my head on the table telling them my eyes were burning. Just as expected the girls rushed forward trying to see, and asking if they needed to get Apollo but when I raised my head, my eyes were glowing an intense silver.

Aphrodite, and Silena didn't know what was going on but, I heard Thalia grab my head and look directly in my eyes. I still could only see out of my right eye, but when Thalia seemed to convince herself and stepped back.

Aphrodite stopped her from going any farther trying to get answers. "Thalia whats going on tell us whats happening." I laughed and turned my eyes back to normal, and slipped the eye patch back on. "He has it but how she has never given it to anyone ever."

Aphrodite didn't pay attention to what I did but instead shook Thalia trying to get answers. "She gave it to him, her ultimate gift and she gave it to Percy." Aphrodite started to get mad but Thalia looked at me and I nodded.

"Lady Artemis gave Percy the mark of the wild." Aphrodite didn't understand what she meant. Thalia sat down and told Aphrodite the legend. "Every hunter of Artemis knows what the mark of the wild is, I don't think any other god knows of it, besides Pan.

"The mark of the wild is a gift that will command the respect of any creature of the wild, and its a sacred gift from Artemis that every hunter wishes to receive from her but she has never shared it with anyone."

"Does the mark of the wild do anything Thalia?" I turned to Silena who asked the question. "In all aspects if Percy shows the mark of the wild to any creature in the wild, they will obey him, even Chiron and the satyrs who works for the gods would do what Percy asks."

The only other being besides Artemis who had the mark of the wild was Pan, and he gave it to Artemis when he knew he was going to fade." Aphrodite let what was told sink in before she responded. "So why have no other gods heard of it."

"As Pan was the god of the wild, and Artemis was the goddess of the wild Pan was the only being who could have it but he gave it to Artemis and told her she could only share it 1 time with the only Person who she thought was worthy of the gift, and she kept it as a secret to everyone but her hunters as a show of respect to Pan."

Aphrodite seemed to understand. "So Thalia what you are saying is Artemis can never share the gift again?" "Yes that is what I am saying, and the only reason I could tell you the whole story whether Percy knew it or not is because he gave me permission to, but Aphrodite, you Silena must not tell anyone."

"Why is that Thalia?" Because because Percy is a man and he has that power he should by rights become the new god of the wild that Pan has faded." Wait Thalia why should I become the god of the wild, I understand its a great gift but isn't that already Artemis's duty?"

"No Percy Artemis is the goddess of the wild, and since Pan has faded, and she can never give the gift again it only makes since am I right Aphrodite?" "I have to think about it for a little bit child?" I am sorry Percy but if another god finds out about it there would most likely be a council session on whether you should take Pan's place since there is no way for Pan to come back."

I was going to tell Grover about the gift but if I lie to him and he finds out another way Grover will never forgive me. Thalia walked up to me. "Percy you can tell him and if you tell him he can't tell anyone else he will understand and follow your order."

But I don't want to order around my best friend Thalia. "Like you said Percy if he ever finds out another way and you weren't the person to tell him, I don't know how he would react that you have a gift from his god Pan."

Aphrodite looked at Silena and they bother swore on the River Styx never to tell unless I gave them permission to. Well when he comes by I will tell him only if he promises not to tell anyone else because I don't know if I could handle all the responsibilities of being a god.

Aphrodite can't you and the other gods make a new god of the wild? "We can Percy but if we do they have to have their own personal titles, and domains, but if a god fades their titles, and domains cannot be replaced, the only reason you could be the new god of the wild is because when he gave the gift to Artemis he in essence gave part of his life force, or in mortal terms his soul to Artemis to give to someone else."

What would happen to the wild if Artemis faded? "Unless she gave her power like pan did to her, to someone else there is no telling for all we know nature could die." I never want to imagine Artemis fading, but if there is ever a time that it does, and I am alive I will become the lord of the wild for the good of nature.

Hold on since we are in Apollo's temple shouldn't he be hearing everything that's going on? Aphrodite shook her head. "Normally yes Percy but since I am here my power is disabling that ability, I made sure of it when this conversation started, if it had anything to do with him, his kids or domain he would know, but right now while I am here he doesn't, so I suggest if you really do not want any other gods to know do not speak of this unless we can promise him to swear on the river Styx to keep the secret so if you want to tell Grover I can transport you to my temple for a short amount of time."

Can we trust him not to tell anyone? Thalia stood up, "I will contact lady Artemis, and ask her if she can talk to her lord Apollo, but in my opinion Percy we can trust him not to tell any of the other gods if you do not want to become god of the wild, but I agree with you I would do anything to make sure nothing happens to Artemis but if the time ever comes Percy I urge you to step forward, and do what is right."

Thalia left the temple to talk with Artemis. Can we do something else for the moment, if I had any idea a practical joke would turn into me almost becoming a god I would have thought twice about the joke. Silena laughed, and we went to my room to watch Hephaestus TV. Aphrodite can you do me a favor I got a lot of spending money that I haven't spent from the fight between Clarrise, and Ashley could you ask Hephaestus to get me something good with it?

"Sure Percy I am sure Hephaestus will get you something good how much do you got?" I have saved up a little over 230 drachmas." Aphrodite whistled at the number. "Percy I hope you realize you can get enough weapons to equip 3 armies with that from Hephaestus."

Well tell him to get me something good, and with whats left over tell him to spend the rest on the hunters. I handed Aphrodite 4 big cloth bags I kept in my travel bag, "Silena dear go visit your boyfriend and tell him to pass the message along to his father.

Silena grabbed the bags and vanished in a puff of perfume. Aphrodite saw my face. "Oh your father, and Zeus aren't the only one's who can spoil their kids." Silena returned a few minutes later along with Thalia.

Thalia told us she spoke to Artemis who told her she will talk to her brother in private later. We spent a while playing the Wii. When we heard a knock on the door. We went to the door, and saw Nico wearing a green t-shirt, and cargo pants, looking grumpy.

Grover was behind him munching on a tin can. Nico, and Grover who haven't saw what I looked like since it happened didn't recognize me. Nico nodded to me. "Who's the old man, Thalia?" Thalia flared with anger but I put my hand on her shoulder.

You know Thalia I would hate to see what lady Artemis did Nico when she finds out he just insulted one of her hunters. "I didn't make fun of Thalia, now who are you.?" Actually Nico Di Angelo son of Hades you did insult 1 of Artemis's hunters in fact you insulted her first male hunter, and someone who has been like a brother to you.

Nico got nervous and looked in the sky until he saw my face. "Percy is that really you?" Yeah what can I say I made Aphrodite mad for wearing to much black and she cursed me. Nico looked at Aphrodite like he never has been so scared in his life.

Aphrodite shook her head, "I told you Percy if you didn't change your wardrobe you would regret it. And Nico you wear a lot more dark colors than Percy and he is my friend just imagine what you would look like?"

Nico took a few steps back. Thalia I think its time we let him on the secret. "Do we have to stop messing with coffin breath." Nico, Aphrodite never cursed me, I just got scared like this for healing someone. "Who was that messed up that you healed that caused this? Aphrodite can you make me dressed in just basketball shorts?

Aphrodite nodded and in a flash I was wearing only shorts and I showed Nico, and Grover my body that had scars, covering over 70 percent of my body, and I took off my eye patch showing them my blind eye.

Grover passed out from looking at my injuries and Nico, Silena, and Thalia had to pick him up and throw him on a couch. I put my eye patch and leaned forward so my head was near Grover's and I said cheese enchiladas were here.

Grover jumped up causing our heads to collide. I grasped my head in pain, not from the burn that still hadn't healed but because Grover had a hard head. "Where are the enchiladas." Silena rolled her eyes, and made a plate of cheese enchiladas appear on the table next to Grover.

Aphrodite summoned my clothes back, and we waited till Grover finished eating before I told the story. Grover, Nico I am like this because after my duel with Ares I healed him, and with the massive burns, and damage that Ares sustained I ended up like this.

I got burns covering most of my body that will scar, and I lost my eyesight in my left eye, and my hair turned Grey. Grover spit up some food when he heard. "You challenged the god of war Ares to a fight?"

Yes Grover and I won. How did you not hear about it Grover, all of Olympus knows. "I have been away from camp for a long time you know searching for demigods, and doing my duties as lord of the wild."

Nico asked a question I couldn't answer. "Wait how could Percy heal Ares, no offense but children of Poseidon are not known for their healing, and can't Apollo heal Percy's scars?" Aphrodite was the one to answer.

"I'm sorry Nico, but Percy cant say how he healed Ares, but Percy's scars cannot be healed because the amount of damage Percy healed made it impossible, even for Apollo." It's cool guys though I'm not upset.

Hey Nico I am sorry but I need to talk to Grover in private for a minute do you mind? If you get bored Apollo has every video game ever made, and a fully stocked kitchen. "Sure Percy just don't keep me waiting to long."

"Silena if you, and Thalia will stay here." Aphrodite waved Grover forward and teleported us to the living room of her temple. Aphrodite if you want Trina to be here since she is like a daughter to you I'm sure it would be important to her.

Aphrodite nodded, and called Trina into the room. Trina walked into the living room carrying a tray of tin cans, and sodas. "Sorry I sensed a satyr in the temple and thought he might be hungry." Grover licked his lips and took 2 cans.

Okay I have something important to tell you both, and Grover while I think its best to keep it to myself, it involves something very important to your heart, and you to Trina. I would have kept it to myself but Grover you would have never have forgiven me.

Grover got a little worried. "Percy we are best friends there is nothing we you can do that I will be mad at." Okay I will tell you both, but you must swear on the river Styx, and must not treat me any different than we are now.

Trina looked at Aphrodite. "Its okay Trina I already know what he is about, and it is important to you." Grover, and Trina swore on the river Styx. Be aware I only got this yesterday, and I only found out what it really meant less than 2 hours ago.

Grover bleated from being so nervous. "Just tell us already Percy." I took off my eye patch and I saw Trina flinch slightly at my eye. I summoned the mark of the wild, and they didn't need any explanation on what was wrong with my eyes.

Grover fell to his knees, and Trina started crying. I knelt next to Grover and put my arm on his shoulder. Would you like me to give you both some time before I tell you what happened? "No Percy I need to hear."

Trina stood up and sat on the couch with Aphrodite's help, and Grover sat next to her. A chair appeared in front of the couch and I sat down. What I am about to tell you I just learned myself so if what I say is wrong I am sorry.

You both know what is going on with my eyes right? They both nodded, but Trina spoke. "Yes its the mark of the wild it belonged to Pan." Yes I was told when Pan knew there was no stopping himself from fading he gave it to Artemis for her to give it to someone.

At first when Artemis gave it to me, I thought all it did was show nature animals that I was a hunter. But I found out that the mark of the wild actually has a piece of Pans life force in it, and that with it all creatures from nature would follow my orders, and that with this power I should in fact become the new god of the wild.

Grover nodded letting me know it was true. However I don't know if I could handle the power, or the responsibilities, plus I do not think I could compare to Pan. I have however Promised that if one day Artemis should fade I will become the god of the wild to keep balance.

I just didn't want either of you to find out or treat me any different if there is anything you want to tell me let me know. Grover stood up, "Percy I miss pan but I know you would make a great god of the wild, and you have the satyrs to help you if you ever need it."

Trina nodded in Approval. "And you have the tree nymphs, and other nature spirits, I owe my life to Pan, but if you don't want us to tell anyone you didn't need me to swear on the river Styx I would have done it anyway."

Grover if there was a way I could have given you this power I would have. "Percy it was Pan's wish that Artemis give the mark of the wild to who she though was right, and if Artemis gave it to you then you deserve it."

Thank you both for understanding, I just don't know if I could handle being a god. I would hug you both right now but I still have injuries that have not healed. Aphrodite I think its best we get back to Apollo's throne room. "Okay Percy, lets go, Trina you can take the day off, and I will see you later." Aphrodite teleported us back to Apollo's temple.

When we got there we saw Nico playing call of duty with Thalia, and Silena taking a nap. Alright guys were back the fun can start. "So what did you guys need to talk about?" Grover sat down on the couch next to Nico.

"Oh Percy wanted to tell me he got a powerful gift of causing people horrible nightmares if you look at his eye." You know Grover since I have a power over food, I can make it so you can never have another cheese enchilada again.

"Okay Percy I'm sorry it was just a joke." Grover sent me a knowing smile and watched Nico play his game.

**If I get 15 reviews or messages sent to me I will update a special chapter that might answer some questions that people might have about what has happened in the story.**


	19. the ultimate threat

What happens in this chapter, take place throughout my story.

Unknown's POV.

I managed to escape my confident unnoticed but only with the help of a shadowy figure. I could not tell if it was a man or woman, but it told if I wanted revenge on Percy Jackson than it would help me but I would need to remain hidden, for if the gods suspected that I was out, and that an unstoppable team was forming to destroy the gods the plan would fail.

So mysterious force what is your plan to destroy the gods, that even Kronos could not accomplish? "Kronos was a fool he thought with brute force he could win. However with my plan we will all be stronger than the gods without even going to Olympus."

And what is that plan? "I cannot tell you much right now but I am already in the midst of having that annoying goddess Artemis captured. My plan is to steal 2 magical items so powerful that nothing the gods can do can save them.

And this super-powerful team is? "Monsters ten's of thousands of monsters, Titans, and enemies of the gods so powerful they strike fear in the hearts of demigods." Whats to stop your team from falling apart when the gods confront them?

That's easy I control the monsters, and when we defeat the gods we will divide the world and each of my generals will get their own parts of the world to control. Fine I will join you, to get revenge, but I promise you this if you betray me I will destroy you.

A necklace appeared in my hand. "As long as you wear this your power will be masked, but stay in hiding, and travel to Alaska until the time is ready, when the red moon appears the gods will fall." I placed the necklace around my neck. I felt my body shrink in size, my appearance changing, and my power disappear.

I turned back to look at, at the dummy who looked just like me holding up the weight of the sky in my place. The mysterious being had a power, to create a doppelganger that could take the weight of the sky, and no one would know it wasn't me.

I ran off the mountain, and found a tiny airport that would take me to Alaska. I made a vow when I stepped on the plane. I am Atlas, and I will destroy Percy Jackson, and Artemis for making a fool of me.

Line Break.

I have been pulling the strings to the downfall of Olympus. Percy Jackson has made his last enemy. I have made a lot of powerful allies. I have managed to liberate, the titans Atlas, and Hyperion right from under the god's noses.

I have managed to reform Medusa, and Kampe. My first General Echidna is in charge of capturing Artemis, and her Chimera is gathering monsters for the army.

Time skip.

I finally did it I found a way to enter his domain, and steal the items needed to destroy Olympus. I must be careful this being's power is equal to the big 3 gods. He is a fool, the man is one of the oldest beings in the universe, and he has the power to rule the world.

But all he does is guard. I slipped my way into his living room, and broke into his safe. The items were simple enough, a bronze dagger, but its handle is made from the skull bone of Typhon. The second Item Is a book so old it predates the Olympians.

The book was created by Ouranos that had the oldest magic ever known. The dagger had the power to steal the power of monsters, and immortals alike, and transfer it to the wielder. I sensed his power returning to his home, and if I didn't escape nothing would be able to protect me not even the dagger.

I ran out of the home and stumbled out of the nearly pure darkness, that was only lightened by tiny specks of light. I saw the doors to my freedom and slipped through to the human world. I turned around and new I was safe.

The man could never leave his domain, but his roars of fury shook the world. I knew that without his items he would slowly weaken and die. But with these items I will rule the world and when the Olympians are defeated not even my army could scratch me.

**I hope this chapter answers a few questions, or maybe even leave you even more confused but enjoy.**


	20. Apollo gets his chocolate cake

Percy POV.

Nico, and Grover told me that Apollo told them they could stay the night so when Apollo got home from riding his sun chariot across the sky we got to have a cook out, and even played charades. However the party stopped when Artemis entered Apollo's temple.

"Hey little sis whats going on?" "How many times do I have to tell you I am not your little sister, I was born first? But I am here because we need to have a private discussion about Percy." I stood up and walked over to Apollo, and Artemis.

"If we tell you, you cannot tell anyone unless Percy gives you Permission." "I am guessing that this just isn't about him wanting to drive my sun chariot? No lord Apollo, but can we take this conversation somewhere private?

Before I knew it, we were in Apollo's private music room that had hundreds of guitars, and other musical instruments. "Okay I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone what I am about to hear with Percy telling me its okay."

Lord Apollo, I just got something from Artemis yesterday that could force me into becoming a god and while I am staying here I didn't want you to find out another way and have to tell the other gods. "What are you talking about Percy, your not making any sense."

I removed my eye patch and brought out the mark of the wild. Apollo lifted my eyelid and looked directly in my eye. "Why do I sense the presence of a god in you?" Because lord Apollo, Pan gave Artemis part of his life force called the mark of the wild, and Artemis gave it to me.

"Do you know how much of his power he gave you?" No lord Apollo Artemis never told me. "Pan gave me the power a year before he sent the message around the world that he was dead." So he gave up his power before he let himself try to fade?

"Yes Percy you have nearly half of his power in your body, I can sense that before he tried to let himself fade he gave my sister most of his power to speed along the process of his fading." What does this mean lord Apollo how much can I do with this power? "You were right with this amount of power, including how strong you have grown, and the weapons you have if the other Olympians find out you will be voted into becoming a god."

"I will keep my word in not telling anyone although your father would be proud. While you have much of his power you wouldn't be able to use it all because you are not a god, but with this power you can control dozens of creatures at once but like most of your powers it can drain your energy am I right little sis."

Artemis ignored the comment but nodded her head. "Yes Percy with the mark of the wild you can control any animal, or mythical creature of the wild and have them do your bidding but the more creatures you try to control at once the more tired out you will be, for instance having 1 nymph do what you ask would not affect you but a dozen, or hundreds is a whole different story."

Lord Apollo, I have promised that if lady Artemis ever faded, or could not do her duties as goddess of the wild I will inform the gods and I will do what is right, but how would much could I do with only half of Pan's power.

"Percy even if you had only a sliver of Pan's power if you became a god that power would morph, and grow, you would have no problem becoming the new god of the wild." Lord Apollo if I became a god would my injuries heal?

"There is a very good chance you would be healed, as you would becoming into godhood unlike Hephaestus who was born that way, or if you had not healed Ares they would have been stuck like that, when a new god is made the bathe in a sacred river of the gods that heal any deformities and seal their life force into becoming a god."

I didn't see Travis, or Connor having to bathe in the river. "Percy you could not see them going to the river because only gods are allowed to go to the sacred river, and if you have gone to the river while not a god you would have died.

So my dad took them to the river before his palace for training? "He took them after they learned how to control their powers over a week ago." Does the mark of the wild do anything else? Artemis nodded her head. "Yes Percy you have Pans strongest attack, you can use panic."

You mean the scream that Grover did when the monsters stormed camp half-blood from the labyrinth? "Percy the panic is not just a scream it places massive fear in enemies, causing them to run away in fear.

Apollo shook at the thought. "Oh that is a strong power I felt it 1 time, and it even affected me." Lord Apollo do you have any idea on why Ares wants to talk to me? "Not really Percy but if you don't feel comfortable in leaving yet to talk to him I can invite him to speak with you tomorrow, here at my temple."

If you don't mind lord Apollo that would be great. "Well you don't have to be worried about getting in another fight with Ares I don't think he wants to embarrassed twice." "I wouldn't expect a thank you for healing him but I think you definitely earned his respect."

Lord Apollo not to be disrespectful but do you really need all these guitars? "They are not all guitars Percy most of these are weapons for my children for when they are out in the mortal world." Apollo walked over to the nearest rack of guitars and picked up an expensive looking red and black electric guitar, and it turned into bronze plated hunting bow, while the carrying case turned into a quiver of arrows.

"These guitars, are made so my children can carry around weapons that not even monsters can see what they really are." Apollo walked over to a violin, and it turned into a large a pair of celestial bronze spiked brass knuckles. "These are for my daughters who are hunters which by the way Artemis will you take these to my daughters?"

"Sure Apollo when I return to camp tonight I will give them to your children." Apollo handed Artemis, 4 violins. And they vanished. "Percy you can say this is my armory/music room. I got all kinds of stuff in here. I got Greek fire bomb arrows, I got arrows that cause temporary blindness to monsters, I even got arrows that when they hit the ground cause earthquakes."

"These however are my strongest arrows that are only for emergencies." Apollo brought out a quiver of arrows that were smoking green mist. These when shot in the air cause rain, however its rain that you never want to be in."

Why is that Apollo? "Percy do you know of the story of the monster that Hera sent after my mother to prevent her from giving birth to me, and Artemis?" Yeah the Python right? "Yes when I defeated the Python I stole its poison sac that created its deadly poison."

"It will cause acid rain made from the Python rain to rain down on enemies. Here Percy hand me your hunters quiver." I reached behind my back and grabbed the quiver, and gave it to Apollo. Apollo moved around the room and started adding different kids of arrows, and returned to me a minute later.

"Okay Percy I gave you some of my special arrows that will never run out however I gave you one of my Python arrows however it will only show up in times of need, and it will take a week to come back when you use it, it will not harm allies, or kill immortals but it will cause a lot of damage so be careful."

"The arrows that have stone arrowheads will cause earthquakes, the arrowheads that have a picture of the sun on them will cause temporary blindness to anything in a 20 foot radius of where it hits so be careful not to use them near allies."

"The arrows that have the little vials on them are the Greek fire arrows, and this arrow with the green mist is the Python venom, but be warned its venom is that of enough power to cause a god, or immortal great pain." The Python arrow vanished.

"You may give the Python arrow to another hunter if she needs it but no one else." Thank you lord Apollo for the gifts. "Its no problem Percy, I can't be shown up by my sister after all." Artemis laughed from her spot against the wall.

"I gave Percy a power that belong to a god, and all you gave him was some arrows, your not even close to what I gave him." "Yes little sister, but I gave him a magical healing device that can ignore fate, and stop a person from death."

Artemis wasn't even going to try to counter that because without those gloves Thalia would have died. Apollo waited for a minute with his hand to his ear. "I take that as me winning the argument little sis." I thought it was best to change the subject.

So lets say we get back to the party, Thalia was telling me how she is unbeaten in Karaoke while on the hunt. "Oh she thinks she is better than the god of music does she, well lets brake out the journey album and see who's better.

We were back in the living room, and when we got there I got a well earned death glare from Thalia when she found out what I told Apollo. Grover told us he could play the music on his panpipes, but it just turned out like a bad version of happy birthday so Apollo took over.

Even though I was getting death glares from Thalia It was a great night. I even took a turn signing but I was quickly booed of stage, Apollo managed to get Artemis to get sing but as soon as the song came on Artemis chased after Apollo because he tried to get her to sing a boy band song.

Apollo, and Aphrodite did a duet, but after the song we stopped, and played board games until Artemis told us she had to get back to the hunters. Aphrodite, and Silena left shortly before midnight because they needed their sleep.

Nico offered to tell ghost stories, but with Apollo's permission to make the stories scarier he would need to use his powers to which Apollo agreed. Apollo summoned some burgers, and slushies and we moved the part to his backyard.

Nico summoned ghosts to act out the story while a ghost who in a past life was an author narrated the story. Apollo helped with the story by adding background lights to make shadows pop out at us and I got to admit some of the stories would probably haunt my dreams later on. The worst story was about the demonic cheeseburger that ate people.

Apollo told us that it was time for bed because he needed a few hours before his ride across the sky. So me Nico, and Grover played a video game that Grover choose that had us playing as deer and hunting humans.

I had to take a break from the game because I was tired so I slept on the couch, while they played the game. I got up before the others when I heard Apollo leaving for his ride and I took a shower. It took me 20 minutes to shower, dry off, and dress.

I saw that Grover had ate half of his pillow, and Nico was sleeping the floor holding his Stygian iron sword like a stuffed animal, thankfully the sword was in the sheath. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone.

Biscuits, and gravy for Grover, a cheese omelet, and turkey bacon for Thalia, And a breakfast pizza for me, and Nico. I had poured the cups of coffee for everyone when they all woke up. We sat around the table discussing what we were going to do today.

Grover told me he had to go back to the cloven council to discuss which satyrs had to go to which schools, to look for new demigods, Nico told us he could hang out for another day before he was needed at camp to teach campers about under worldly monsters.

I told everyone that I had a meeting with a war god, but told them I had nothing to worry about. And Thalia told us she had another healing lesson with Apollo when we heard a knock on the door. I put down my piece of pizza and opened the door.

Standing in front of me was a 6 and a half foot tall war god in full battle armor, and behind him was his daughter clarrise. I stepped behind the door allowing them to come in. Clarrise gave me the ever friendly glare and followed her dad to the dinning room table.

Lord Ares, Clarrise are you hungry I just made breakfast. "Go ahead daughter I need to talk to Percy in private." I led Ares to the music room, and he closed the door behind, after Ares. Lord Ares how are you doing.

"Much better than I would have been if not for you but that's not why I am here. Don't expect a thank you from me for what you did, but you earned your battle scars not even Athena could beat me in a fight like you did."

"I see Nemesis gave you a gift." Yes lord Ares she visited me the other day. "Well I don't have much time to talk but I wanted to tell you that our fight was a fight that demigods generations from now will still be talking about."

Yeah the headlines can be lord Ares gets beaten by a punk sea spawn. Ares smirked at the comment "Yes you are a punk, but don't expect to beat me like that again." And don't expect me to heal you again, I wouldn't mind seeing the mighty war god forever in a wheelchair."

"Normally I would blast a demigod for disrespecting me like that, but you earned to gloat. But before I leave I have something for you." And what would that be a black eye? I laughed after I said it, and I could see Ares fighting a laugh.

"Do you have a spot on your arms, or chest that aren't covered in burns Percy?" I pointed to the spot over my heart, and Ares put his hand over that spot, and I immediately burned from head to toe. Thalia barged into the room with her electric spear out.

The burning stopped and Ares ripped my shirt off my body, and I saw a tattoo over my heart of a boars head. "You earned this you just got yourself an angry giant bull, as you know 1 of my symbols of power is a bull."

"This boar when needed in combat will appear and tear your enemies apart, it is immortal but when defeated and it can't fight anymore it will return to what it is now a tattoo on your chest. The boar will attack anything that wishes you harm, when you want him just pinch the tattoo with your fingers like you are trying to pull something off, and throw it where you want the bull to appear."

Ares stuck his hand out to me, I hesitatingly put my hand out and shook his hand, I could feel him trying to hold back and not crush my hand but he was showing me respect like he has to to do. Ares walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Come on daughter it is time to see Zeus." Ares, and Clarisse stormed out of the temple and vanished in a flash of red heat. You guys want to see what Ares gave me? They all said yes, and we walked out to the back yard.

I did as Ares told me and I pinched the boar tattoo in my fingers and threw it to the ground in front of me. The ground opened and out of the large hole jumped out a 20 foot long massive boar covered in armor, landed on the ground, and the hole closed.

The boar had pure red eyes. It looked at me and then walked over to each of my friends and sniffed them, Grover hid behind me in fear. The boar once satisfied that no one here wanted to hurt me sank back into the ground and reappeared on my chest as a tattoo next to my lightning bolt tattoo.

I heard Nico. "Well besides me almost needing to change shorts that seemed like a cool gift." Well lets just hope I don't need to use it that much. Thalia told me it was time for my healing. When I first started recovering my wounds I was told that in order for speedy recovery I would need to bathe in a bath tub that had various mortal ways of healing burns.

When I sat in the tub it was empty but then I couldn't see anything below my neck. Apollo told me somethings in the tub might weird me out so I thought it was best not to ask. The first part of the healing there was this weird thing that wiggled against my burned wounds.

Apollo told me that it ate away the burned tissue so that new skin could replace the burns. The second and last part of the healing was a cooling gel that would sooth the burns that haven't healed. I knew it was finished when I could the empty tub.

I showered because since I had no idea what I was sitting in for the past hour I thought it was best. I could slowly see over time that what I was bathing in did work in under a month almost all the burns that covered my body healed over.

You could see my muscles know but my body looked like I had been cut into over and over again. Apollo couldn't remove my scars but he could make them into scars that someone would get from sparring in swordsman's class.

So now my body looked like the scar my old friend Luke had but covering my body. I didn't know how he was able to change my scars but he told me that's what the cooling gel did turn them from burn scars into what I had now.

I dried myself and dressed. Aphrodite was in the living room dressed back to normal in a v neck sweater and blue jeans wearing minimal makeup. She smiled at me when she saw me entering the room and I smiled back.

I sat down on the couch next to hear, while everyone was watching a crime drama that come on in the mortal world. Nico was trying to teach Silena, and Beckendorf how to play mythomagic. Grover was standing in the back yard talking to Juniper in an iris message, and Thalia was working on a dummy that people used to learn CPR, however this medical dummy was blessed to have the insides of a human with blood made of kool-aid, and organs made of foam.

A long beep sound went off when she did something right, while a buzzing sound quickly followed by her being covered in kool-aid went off when she field. The mess automatically cleaned itself up and the dummy returning to normal when she was done for her to try again.

I looked at the wall and saw that it was nearly 3 pm. I challenged Aphrodite to a duel of rock, paper, scissors, and got my but kicked 8 times out of 10. Lady Aphrodite is there a game you don't win at? "Percy I oversee a lot of dates, and many of the dates involve games so be prepared to be slaughtered anytime you challenge me to a game."

Everyone had a good laugh at my expense at that joke. Try challenging me to a game of Marco Polo and you wont be so confident lady Aphrodite. "Is that you way of trying to see me in a bikini Percy?" I coughed up a mouthful of water I was drinking when she said that and everyone laughed.

"I am just kidding Percy no need to choke to death." I managed to stop coughing and I put my glass of water on the table. I walked away to make sure I didn't make an even bigger fool of myself and walked over to Thalia.

So Thalia what are you working on. "Oh the training dummy is simulating that poison is in its body, and I have to stop it from reaching the liver and to save the persons life." How can you tell where the poison is at in the body?

"Artemis convinced Apollo to give me the gift of sensing poison, what the poison is from, and where it is in the body." Did he give you anything else? "Yeah just like the hunters bows, I have a medical bag, that always has ambrosia, nectar, and surgical supplies that will appear anytime I need it, my healing ability is at the same level as his children, and in the surgical bag is medicinal herbs that can heal almost anything."

Wow sounds like you can be 1 of his immortal healers. "If I wasn't a hunter, and ever left the hunt which I wont he has told me he will let me become an immortal healer, but I prefer the hunt." Well I am glad you will be able to help the hunt if Ashley, Phoebe, or any of the other hunters need it.

"Yeah lady Artemis told me that when I return to the hunt after my training that she wants me to teach the other hunters who aren't daughters of Apollo how to be healers just encase I'm not there." I left Thalia and I sat back down next Aphrodite again but this time choosing my words more carefully.

Well I found out what Ares wanted to talk to me about lady Aphrodite. "Percy you can call me just Aphrodite like everyone else here does, but what did he want?" I unbuttoned my shirt and pointed at the boars head Tattoo.

Aphrodite saw it and smiled. She pinched the tattoo, and threw it in an open space in the living room. Since we were in a gods temple the ground didn't open, the boar just appeared. Aphrodite jumped up and ran and hugged the boar who made a sound of happiness.

I take it you know the boar. "Yeah I helped raise it from when its a baby." As if to prove her point the boar nuzzled its head against Aphrodite's shoulder. You can have the boar if you want Aphrodite. "No Percy its fine Ginger will help you more than she could help me.

You named a giant boar Ginger? The boar looked at me and growled. "Oh Yeah back then when Gilligan's Island just came out, and when Ginger was born, and the name just came to me." Aphrodite rubbed Gingers head and nodded.

Ginger vanished and returned to my body. "Well Percy I see that stuff you bathe in is really helping." Yeah its better than what my scars would have looked like if I didn't bathe in the stuff. I buttoned up my shirt.

Thalia yelled in joy and turned around hands in the air. "I finally did it, I stopped a pit scorpion's venom from killing the victim when I only had 1 minute." I got stung by a pit scorpion my first year at camp did you know that Thalia?

"No what happened?" I gave her a look that told her she didn't want to know who did it and she understood. Well I got stung but killed the scorpion and I could feel its venom killing me. If a tree nymph didn't find, and alert camp I would have died.

Then I helped you out Thalia but I can tell you this if you can save someones life from that venom then you would be 1 of the best healers anywhere. Aphrodite nodded, "Yes Thalia it's true a pit scorpions are very dangerous its a rare occurrence for them to be out of tartarus but very few things can save a person from them."

Nico stopped playing his game and joined in on the conversation. "Yeah my father uses their venom to torture victims, and the only reason he gets it because he has a pit scorpion as a pet." How do you get a dangerous monster like that as a pet?

Nico looked at me like I was dumb. "Percy you got the worlds only friendly hell hound as a pet you of all people shouldn't ask something like that." Okay Nico but how did he get a pit scorpion as a pet? "Well what you might not know are pit scorpions are very intelligent but obviously evil."

"So 1 day my father notices a regular pit scorpion roaming around his domain trying to escape into the mortal world. My father can communicate with creatures from the underworld and he knew how pit scorpion's think so he made a proposition to the scorpion that if it becomes his pet, that my father would use its venom to torture people."

"Now obviously he never lets the pit scorpion leave his personal bedroom because he cant release the scorpion as Zeus rule when he found out about my fathers pet, but the pit scorpion is happy where its at. Once a year my father takes the scorpion to a select few souls in the fields of punishment, and he lets the pit scorpion go to town on the souls, because while my father is there the souls have body's that would feel extreme pain."

Silena got creeped out. "Nico that's kinda messed up what your dad does." "Silena you try getting stuck in the underworld forever in a dark gloomy place you have to find things to make you happy, its not like my father got the sea, as his domain, or the sky, no offense lord Percy, Thalia."

Its cool death breath, you can count your dad as 1 of my favorite uncles now. "Why do you like my dad he is not exactly friendly." Nico your father let me personally torture the man who made my moms life hell since I was young.

"My dad let someone who wasn't 1 of his minions torture a soul?" Yeah I wasn't going question it, your dad even gave me this cool dagger that the happier I was the more pain my old step father was in. "Okay Percy now you are talking crazy there is no was my father would give you Persephone's dagger."

Care to explain a little Nico. "Persephone's dagger is a gift my father gave to Persephone for when she leaves the underworld, as you know anytime my step-mom leaves the underworld my father gets mad, so he made her the dagger so as happy as she is when she is above world, that's how much more pain the souls in the field of punishment are."

"Its a way for my father to not be so depressed because he knows the souls in the fields of punishment are just as upset when she is away, that he is." I don't know if its the same dagger Nico but I can tell you the dagger worked like I said anytime I thought of something good I heard Gabe scream in agony.

"What did you do with the dagger?" I gave it to my step dad Paul because he was taking my mom on vacation." I looked at my glass of water and made the water swirl in the glass like a whirlpool. I made the water heat up using my mind and it started to boil over before anyone noticed what I was doing.

Aphrodite didn't interrupt me, while I made the water rise in the air and form shapes while growing hotter, the water got so hot that it turned to steam. I could feel the water particles in the air and I made them reform in the shape of an apple.

I took out sea storm and froze the ice apple and it landed in Aphrodite's hand before it hit the ground. I I ran my index finger along the razor sharp tip of the prong. Aphrodite was about to get me a band-aid when the drop of blood froze.

I capped sea storm. I thought about what happened. Hey Aphrodite can you get me a bowl of water, and she returned to a minute later, with the bowl of water and put it on table in front of me. Everyone besides Thalia looked to see what I was doing.

I put the finger that I cut myself with and touched the water, and it started to freeze. I took my finger out of the water, and the water turned to normal. I made the gallon of water flow in the air and separated it into 4 long little lightning bolts and made the water freeze and I was surprised to see that they became icicles.

I flicked my fingers and the lightning bolt icicles went flying into the CPR dummy Thalia was working on and she got covered in fake red blood. I made the icicles turn to mist before she could see what happened.

Thalia screamed in anger and she looked around the room to see who caused her to mess up. Everyone faked ignorance but when Nico wasn't looking I pointed my finger at him and I could see that Thalia believed me.

"Death breath what did you do to my CPR dummy?" "I didn't do anything Percy was using his powers of water to turn it to ice." "Percy cannot turn water into ice Nico and I don't see his trident out." Aphrodite why is Nico blaming what happened to Thalia on me I wasn't doing anything was I?

"No you didn't do anything besides agreeing to carry my bags for me on my next shopping trip right Silena?" "Yeah mom you were telling me about a new 24 hour long shopping spree in Beverely hills when Percy agreed to help us when he got better."

I gave Beckendorf a pleading look."You know I just remembered my dad needed me to work an early shift at the forges today I got to go before I'm late." Beckendorf ran out of the temple, I can honestly say I never saw a demigod run away that fast before.

Aphrodite leaned over and whispered low enough that only I can hear. "What are you gonna do Percy get beaten up by Thalia or help me and my daughter out? I looked in Thalia's eyes, and I knew which would be less painful.

Yeah Aphrodite I would be happy to help you, and Silena carry your bags. Thalia brought out her spear and started chasing Nico around Apollo's temple but he shadow traveled away leaving Thalia promising to get revenge.

Silena and her mother laughed but stopped when they saw the death glare they were getting from Thalia they stopped. I'm sure it was just an accident Thalia let the poor kid off the hook. "Oh there will be a hook involved alright when I get my hands on him."

Aphrodite went back to watching crime dramas, while Silena told us she had to get over to Hestia's place. Thalia went back to her work but this time she was facing us on alert. I leaned my head back against the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

I listened to music that was playing and relaxed. I could hear Thalia celebrating at doing a good job, and Aphrodite humming a song. I heard Grover coming back inside and playing his reverse hunting game.

I decided to join him in a few games before he had to leave and we had Enchiladas for lunch. Well it was good seeing you again Grover let me know if you need any help with demigods and I will help. "Don't forget what I told you last night Percy."

Grover walked off, and I went back to the living room. Thalia finally took a break from her lessons and joined me, and Aphrodite on the couch. So Thalia what kid of armor did you get from Ares? "I got wrist guards, that make me highly resistant to fire.

The other hunters got similar element resistant wrist guards, but we got light armor so we wont be slower during the hunt. And I got the thunderstorm bow." Yeah Artemis told me how you and the hunters would only use those weapons during hard missions.

"Well we don't want to make all the hunts easy." Yeah why would anyone want dangerous monsters die easily. Thalia smacked me upside the head. "Don't forget Percy your not the only one with Ares blessing and I got very sharp hunting knives so watch the sarcasm.

And don't forget Thalia I personally defeated a god you haven't. I grabbed my lighting bolt, and she grabbed her bow. Lets settle this here and now Thalia what do you say? "Name the challenge fish breath." We glared at each other, and it looked like Aphrodite was about to intervene when me and Thalia both broke out into laughter.

Just watch out when I'm fully healed sparky, your not the only person with a bow that can summon a lightning storm. I changed thunder terror into a bow form. "Fine seaweed breath you win this fight." Good glad you acknowledged that. I made the bowl of water on the table fly in the air and froze them making it fly into the CPR dummy and I don't know how it did it but it splashed Thalia who was all the way across the room in fake blood.

"Nico was right you did do it Percy." What can I say I am trying to get on Hermes good side. "Just don't think you are getting out of the shopping trip Percy you agreed." Oh no Aphrodite I told Thalia the truth that should get me out, of the deal.

"Well Percy I am paying you back for the makeover yesterday." Wait I told you could not get me back for what I did. "You said I couldn't pay you back yesterday today is a whole different story." Aphrodite got a smug look when she knew she was right.

"I may not be able to hit you with lightning Percy but it looks like you are going to be in more pain from Aphrodite than I could do to you." I put my lighting bolt back into my chest. Something tells me Aphrodite that my new giant boar would hurt me if I tried to back out.

"Oh Yes Percy Ginger and me are best friends." Fine when do we go on the shopping trip? "You should be good to go in 2 days so keep you day open maybe if your lucky I will buy you a couple of things. I will be there so long as I don't get gored by a giant girly boar.

I felt a pang in my stomach which I guessed was from Ginger. I got to go message Nico to tell him he is off the hook. I walked to the backyard, and grabbed a golden Drachma and tossed it into the air and asked for Nico and told him he was off the hook. (**I had to fight so hard in my story not to quote the son of Neptune and say Oh Fleecy do me a solid lol.)**

Nico shadow traveled to the back yard under a tree and gave me a murderous look. "Your lucky you have a giant boar on your side and were like brothers or I would have give you to Cerberus as a chew toy.

How about I make it up to you Nico? "What can you do to make up for me almost getting stabbed? Well I can ask Hestia if she wouldn't 2 visitors for dinner. You haven't had a real dinner till you had her cook for you. "Fine if you can get Hestia to invite me for dinner we will be even because I heard how good of a cook she is from my dad."

Okay I will ask her if she is free for company tonight because I just made myself hungry. I sent a message to Hestia who took 1 look at Nico, and commented on how thin he looked agreed and said she would be at Apollo's temple tonight.

Nico, and I went to tell everyone else and Aphrodite got excited. We cleaned up Apollo's temple because Aphrodite said it wouldn't be right to have Hestia cook in a dirty home so we spent the next hour making the place tidy.

Hesita arrived at the same time Apollo got done with his ride, and she got to work making fried chicken, and all the sides you could want, and for desert made a chocolate lava cake. Apollo made a long picnic table in the backyard, and even some of the gods came.

So it was me, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Silena, and Beckendorf at dinner. We started eating dinner and everyone talked, while Tyson looked like he was barely awake. Demeter how much work you got him doing in your garden?

"Hey don't look at me I tell him he can stop working but he cant get enough cookies, you think he is tired you should see my bronze bulls he nearly has the in scraps from how hard he is working them." "Do you want me to take them to my dads workshop to get them fixed up lady Demeter?"

"No thank you sweetie your father has already told me he would be visiting me tomorrow to do a quick check up. I saw Hestia blush when everyone was talking about Hephaestus. I nudged her with my elbow.

"You like Hephaestus don't you Hestia?" No one else was paying attention to our conversation. "Percy I am a maiden goddess, what makes you think I would be liking anyone?" Maybe I should ask Aphrodite if I am just imagining things?

Hestia jerked me back when I was about to talk to Aphrodite. "If you tell anyone Percy I will throw you in the hearth whether your my favorite demigod or not." I laughed quietly. Hestia I wouldn't tell anyone your privacy is your own business.

I may be hanging out with Aphrodite to much when I say this but I think you and Hephaestus would make a great match together. "Oh yeah Hestia he is right you 2 would be perfect together the lord of the forges, and the goddess of the hearth, one who uses fire to create things, while the other uses fire to make people comfortable."

We both turned our heads behind us and saw Aphrodite looking at Hestia smiling softly. "You and Hephaestus would be so great together I can put in a word for you to him if you want." Hestia looked like she wanted to escape before anyone else joined in on the conversation.

"Just drop the conversation Aphrodite before I burn your hair so bad you won't be able to regrow it for a decade, and Percy don't tell anyone else." Hestia went back to her food. You don't have to worry Hestia I wouldn't tell anyone but I think you should give it a try.

I went back to my chicken and I could see Hestia thinking it over. Aphrodite got quiet at the thought of short hair. Hestia covered Tyson's fried chicken in peanut butter because my brother thought it would be a good idea.

1 thing people at the dinner table didn't want to see was a giant cyclopes not getting his peanut butter. Hey Apollo I am going to talk a walk around Olympus for a few minutes is that okay? "Sure Percy just don't be out to long or your gonna miss out on the cake.

I left the temple, and saw that the shops on Olympus was closing for the day. I went to the stables of Olympus and to talk to blackjack, and found him talking with the other Pegasus. Hey blackjack how are you doing buddy.

"Hey boss how are you feeling." I'm good where is star-bright? "Oh she is out with some of the other hunters right now, why you need me to get her?" No its just normally I see you 2 stuck at the hip together.

"Yeah she is great isn't she?" Yeah she is cool, are you helping the hunters on their missions? "Oh yeah boss just the other day I was flying above a battle with Ashley on my back and I swooped down and was like wanna mess with me, and my hunters dracaena be prepared to taste hoof."

And what was Ashley doing during this whole conversation? "She was stabbing the dracaena but that's not the point boss." I took some sugar cubes that I brought with me and let blackjack eat. Have a goodnight blackjack, go to the hunters camp in the morning in case they need you.

"Sure thing boss, I will just go now they are camping in central park." blackjack jogged out of the stables and took off into the sky. I tossed the last of the sugar cubes to the other Pegasus that were in the stables and headed back to Apollo's temple.

I got back to the temple just as Apollo cut into the cake and it blew chocolate sauce all over him, causing everyone to laugh. Hermes did his best to look innocent but we all knew it was him. I sat down at the same spot I was in before out of the splash zone from the cake.

So Hermes how is Travis, and Connor doing at their jobs? Hermes dropped the acts when he saw everyone's faces and smiled. "Their doing great, as you would know it took them a while to learn how to use their powers, and then, their jobs helping but but I'm finishing early everyday now. Travis, and Connor deliver the messages to the mortal world while I deliver messages to the gods."

"I even got 2 hours off last week." Finally good to have a little free time lord Hermes? "Are you kidding I was bored out of my mind, I'm more than happy to have my sons become gods but when you have 2 fighting snakes arguing about rats it gets old quick.

Lord Hermes if your a god why don't they listen to you when you tell them to stop arguing? Hermes didn't seem to have an answer to my question. We ate a new cake that Hestia summoned but Apollo still could not clean off the cake that blew up in his face.

The gods had to leave after dinner was over. Hey Nico what do you need to do after you get done at camp? "Oh my father asked me to go looking for some escaped souls." Shouldn't that come before the lessons at class?

"Nah these souls are harmless they have no physical bodies, and they weren't bad people, you wanna join me if the gods don't mind you being away from Olympus for a while?" Apollo will my injuries be healed enough to help Nico.

"Yeah Percy the only injury that hasn't fully healed is the burn on your cheek" Aphrodite do you mind if I take a break? "Sure Percy after you help me and Silena on our shopping trip you can have some free time. Zeus says my place, is your new home until all your training is done, and I will have Hermes send you a message if you are needed for more training."

Cool Nico we are good to go, where will we be heading? "California near the DOA studios, and the door of Orpheus." How are these souls getting out Nico? "Its not really that uncommon for a soul to escape every now and then, but when someone bad gets out my father sends the furies to get them."

So how many souls are we looking for? "My father said yesterday 10 souls, but he also wants me to do a little monster hunting to get better in combat." Sounds good to me I don't want to get rusty do I need to bring camping supplies I'm sure Artemis wont mind loaning me another tent, and sleeping bag, we can even teach you some archery since your father wants you to train.

"Since when are you good at archery Percy everyone at camp says your as bad at archery, as your are good in sword combat." Nico you travel with one of the twin archers, who's hunters are all expert archers you pick up a thing or 2.

"Sounds good Percy, just meet me at camp when you are ready to go." The rest of the night passed by quickly we all went to bed.

Line Break.

My healing finished the day before I had to help Aphrodite, and that day of shopping made me wish I was in the hospital again. The good news was that I had my war chariot with me so we could store the bags which were hundreds of different size bags, and boxes.

We went to 3 different states to shop, we went to Los Angeles, Miami, and New York. The girls took pity on me and took me to an expensive restaurant, and even bought me new clothes. We had to go back to Olympus 2 times to drop of all the clothes, and jewelry cause my war horses were complaining from the weight.

We ended our trip at 7 at night, and I was going to camp before lights out because Nico told us we needed to leave at night because it took less energy for him to shadow travel at night. I went to Aphrodite's temple and packed stuff I needed for my camping trip.

I made sure my hunters bag had everything in it, and the hunters camping gear, and bow, and arrows that Artemis gave me. I was about to water travel to camp, when Hermes told me I was needed at Hephaestus's workshop.

It took me a few minutes but I saw Hephaestus standing in front of his workshop waiting for me. "Hello Percy I was told you were about to leave so I wanted to give you what you wanted me to give you."

"I used the money you gave me to give you something powerful, I made it better for your fight, I need to take you somewhere to show you." Hephaestus put his hand on my shoulder, and the next thing I knew we were in a large desert.

Hephaestus took a simple bronze ring out of his pocket. "You know how I gave Lee Talos right Percy?"

Yes lord Hephaestus I know what your talking about. "Well I cant give you another Talos because its 1 of a kind but I got something just as good."

Hephaestus tossed the ring to the ground, and a shimmering 20 foot tall metal creature appeared it looked like a metal hell hound. "Since you have the only friendly hell hound I thought you would like this. I designed it after your animal."

"But it has some nasty weapons it can use it has a lava flame thrower, and claw made out of celestial bronze but what makes this weapon so good is that it can change forms." The metal hell hound stood on 2 legs, and it changed its appearance to a giant cyclopes, wielding a massive club, and finally, a smaller, feral metal hunting wolf.

Each form has represents something close to you but when you call it out, and when its finished, it will return to its ring form. However when its close to being defeated it will send out multiple whips that will drag enemies into it and it will self-destruct, the ring has a 1 day long recharge time so if it is defeated you will have to wait a day before you can use it again."

The metal monster vanished and it appeared on my right hand on thumb. "You will know its ready to use again when the right turns green." The wolf is for speed, the cyclopes is for brute strength, and the hell hound is for stealth, and strength its power is a mix of the other 2."

I bowed to Hephaestus when he was finished talking. Thank you lord Hephaestus this is a great gift. "The last thing I need to tell you about your weapon is that you can put 1 of you elements of power into each form, so if you want the cyclopes to have water it can rain down ice shards from the sky that can pierce armor, or fire that will erupt lava from under the ground, and lighting will send a lightning bolt that can travel through enemies creating a chain of lightning."

Thank you lord Hephaestus this is more than I could ask for. "Kid this is a small form of payback I owed you, you embarrassed Ares more than I could do myself, and before we go back to Olympus just make sure you send the ring to me at least once a year for repairs, and I can incorporate more designs and powers if you need."

Hephaestus had me back in the same spot in front of his workshop and he went back to work. My bag was on the ground and I picked it up and water traveled to the top of half-blood hill. Where Peleus was sleeping curled around the tree for the night.

I got up to the border, and Peleus sniffed and stood up making sure he didn't need to eat anyone. I rubbed his nose, and went into camp. As expected everyone was in their cabins, and the harpies were out.

3 of the harpies licked their lips and flew over to me. I saw a familiar red haired harpy sitting on the top of the big house with a pile of books.(I like some of the characters from the heroes of Olympus story but the only reason this doesn't involve the Romans is because I don't know where the story is going yet, but I want to incorporate some of the characters.)

The biggest of the harpies spoke to me. "Get back to your cabin demigod before you make us eat you as a midnight snack." I uncapped riptide and held it to my side. I haven't been staying at camp I am only here to visit Nico Di Angelo.

"No excuses demigod we have permission to eat campers out of their cabins past curfew." The harpies flew at me but I extended my hand and made the water in their bodies stop them from flying any closer. Harpies I am the son of Poseidon you try to attack me again and I will be forced to make the Aphrodite cabin harpy fur coats.

I let them have control over their bodies again. But they wasted no time in flying at me again. I controlled their bodies again and sent them crashing into the wall of the big house. Athena came charging out of the big house with her spear ready.

She saw me and made her spear go away. "What was that racket Percy?" I pointed to the harpies on the floor of the big house patio. I came here to help Nico with a mission his father sent him on and the harpies attacked me for being out of my cabin even though I told them I just got here.

"Harpies get back to watch duty and this is the last time I will tell you. You don't have permission to eat campers, Dionysus is no longer in charge." The harpies flew into the air far away from me. Lady Athena whats with the harpy on the roof she's not on guard duty.

"That harpy your brother Tyson found in the woods, she mostly just reads and mutters to herself, the only time she talks to anyone is if its about books or if your brother is here." Is it alright if I go get Nico lady Athena so we can head out?

"Sure Percy go on ahead, if the harpies attack you again send them for a dip in the lake they are trouble makers." Athena went back inside while I walked past the cabins. I could tell Athena was trying to be nice to me.

I finally reached Hades cabin and knocked on the door. The skull at the top of the door glared at me. Nico opened the door with his sword in hand and a bag on his shoulder. Hey Nico you ready to go? "Sure Percy, and hope you don't mind but we will have someone else with us."

Oh is your brother coming with us? "No he is staying in Demeter's cabin today." I was shoved to the ground and got licked by a giant tongue. I saw Mrs O Leary towering over me, with her tongue hanging out.

Nico pulled her off of me and helped me up. "I just thought Mrs O Leary would be a help to alert us if their was any monsters nearby while we sleep." That's a good idea, I giant hungry alarm clock would be great to help us.

I scratched Mrs O Leary's back and it caused a mini earthquake to go off. I knelt on the ground and opened my bag, and pulled out a silver bag that was the size of a large flashlight. I tossed Nico the bag. There is your tent, sleeping bag, an emergency medical kit provided to us by Apollo, and some snacks.

"Percy are you saying all that stuff is in this little bag?" Nico when you have a couple daughters of Hecate in the hunt they can find a way to make anything travel size. I hope you brought your own shower supplies, and toothbrush because Ashley the daughter of Hermes has a way of hiding things in plain sight.

Nico put the camping supplies in his bag and closed the door. "Percy go ahead and jump on Mrs O Leary's back she knows where we are staying tonight." I got onto her back and Nico whispered in her ear, and we ran straight into a tree.

We came out of a tree in central park near an empty camp fire pit, and chairs. I got off Mrs O Leary's back after she let out a loud yawn, and she curled up under a tree. Nico popped up next to me seconds later.

I saw a few beads of sweat on his forehead but he was otherwise okay. We spent the next 15 minutes setting up our tents and supplies, Nico gathered some firewood and I started the fire. So Nico what do we to get the souls back?

Nico sat in his chair that was across the fire from me before he responded. "Well tomorrow morning we will head into the city, I can sense where a soul is within a block, but since it will be daylight I can't be closer, and you will tell me if you sense water in people's bodies, and I will be able to go up to them and tell whether they are a nature spirit of a soul and I will be able to send them back."

"My father says there are 4 escaped souls in New York, while the rest are in Los Angeles, after we get the souls we will hunt monsters, and train for the rest of the day, and then tomorrow night we will head to Los Angeles."

"If we can get the souls fast enough we can head to my fathers Palace and do more work if you want to help me." And your father will just let me enter his domain, and go? "Well my dad won't come out and say it but he respects you."

"You got my father respect on Olympus, a cabin at camp half-blood, and got his helm of darkness back." Well if you say its okay that he will let me come with you than okay I will help you as much as I can unless I am needed on Olympus.

"If come into my fathers domain, only eat what you make, you know what happens if you eat something from the underworld." I would be safe if I ate what I summoned? "Yeah whenever I stay in my fathers domain I eat what I bring or what Demeter makes me when she visits."

So a lot of cereal and potato chips? I am lucky if I get potato chips I have to hide my junk food stash carefully if Demeter finds my junk food I lose it I can honestly tell you she doesn't even like sun chips, let alone Doritos."

Just be happy you don't have to work in her garden Demeter tricked Tyson into working there in exchange for cookies. "Man talk about bad deals, she tried to get me to work in her garden just to learn a good hard days work.

Thank goodness you didn't agree. "Ha she was about to drag me by my ear to her garden, had my dad not felt sorry for me and told her I had to much work to do for him to work in her gardens." And who says your father isn't nice.

"I feel bad for whoever said that when they meet my father." I got into my bag and pulled out a stack of comic books, and a pair of glasses, and handed them to Nico. Here Nico Apollo thought we might get bored so he gave us theses to keep us occupied, the glasses will let you see the words as if they are in ancient Greek.

"Cool any good comics here?" Yeah there is one about a scrawny kid in black clothes who likes to ask a lot of questions. "You know Percy what happens when you mock a child of Hades?" What I am forever pale?

Nico couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "No fish breath you wake up from your good nights sleep trapped in the dungeons of the underworld, eating out of bowls, made from rats." And you know what happens to someone who threatens me?

"Whats that Percy you throw them in a pool without their floaties?" No I show them how I beat the god of war. Me and Nico spent the next hour jokingly threatening with each other. He told me how he would bury me in a coffin made of bones, I told him how I would tie him to a lightning rod onto of the empire state building then tell Zeus how Nico told me that he said Eagles are bad pets.

"So Percy what was with the private conversations with Grover, and Apollo the other day? It was a secret that I can only tell you if you swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone else not even your father. "Fine Percy I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone else what your about to tell me.

Okay hold on Nico. If there are any tree nymphs, or nature spirits in hearing distance of my voice come out now by order of Percy Jackson hunter of Artemis. 7 tree nymphs popped out of their trees looking tired.

Are their any other tree nymphs nearby? The youngest looking nymph stepped forward rubber her eye. "No there is not why did you wake us up? Because I have to tell my friend something important in private.

And if there are any other tree nymphs or nature spirits that did not come out I will inform lady Artemis. If you and your friends would give me and my friend a few minutes alone I will tell lady Artemis, how helpful you were.

The tree nymphs perked up about the offer of them being praised to lady Artemis, and left us alone. I waited till I knew we were alone and told Nico the entire story, and showed him the mark of the wild. "So your telling me when that little bit of energy that left Pan when we were in the cave was the mark of the wild?"

"No he gave it Artemis before we were even born, but with this power I could have to take over Pan's job as god of the wild. "Okay Percy I will keep the secret and I won't tell anyone." Okay lets stop talking so the nymphs can go back to sleep.

I called out to the nymphs that they could come back. Did any of you hear what we were talking about? The same young tree nymph shook her head. Before I let you all go back to bed, would any of you want to become a hunter of Artemis she does take in nymphs.

3 of the nymphs raised their hands including the young nymph. Okay I will inform her tomorrow I"m sure she has more then enough room in her temple for you all. The nymphs jumped in joy and then went back to their trees.

I brought out a pot and boiled the water and made hot chocolate. "Hey Percy couldn't you just summon this why did you go through the trouble of making it?" I summoned a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Nico.

Try each one and I can tell you the hunters hot chocolate makes mine taste like stale water. Nico tried each one and he quickly the hunters hot chocolate. Nico I can make any type of food thanks to Hestia and while the hot chocolate I can make is good sometimes other stuff is much better.

I drank my hot chocolate and looked up at the stars. Mrs O Leary woke up from her nap, and I summoned her a couple doze steaks. And a giant bowl of water, and watched Mrs O Leary go to town on the food.

So how did you get Mrs O Leary, I thought she was with my mom. "I went to your moms house but I felt a weird sensation when I got to your moms house." I sensed something too did you know what it was?

"Oh it was just a monster scent but I know it wouldn't go anywhere near your moms house." And how did you know that? "I sensed your fathers energy around the house, I sent him a message and he told me he had a barrier around your mothers house and anytime a monster would come near, he would blast them back to tartarus."

How come I never sensed his power there, I left behind Mrs O Leary, and fang when I sensed the energy? "Its probably because your energy and your dads are so similar you probably just didn't feel it. Your dad told me he has had the barrier around the house since he visited you on your birthday and gave you the sand dollar."

And when my parents leave the house what about then. Well your mom told me her and Paul got the hunters bows, and with fang and the huge eagle with them a monster would fear for their lives. Anyway though I asked her if I could borrow Mrs O Leary, and she told me go ahead, and fed me lunch.

Well Nico I say we head to bed if we are going to get an early start on finding those souls. "You go on ahead Percy I am going to stay up for a while longer. I patted my leg and Mrs O Leary laid by the entrance to the tent. I walked inside and laid on the bunk bed.

I had a weird dream that night I saw an old man with gray hair sitting on a throne, the man looked like he was aging by the second. The man looked directly at me, "She told me about you that you are my only hope of not dying, you must get my items back."

Who are you and who is she. "I don't know who she is, she never told me but she said that before the red moon, you must enter my domain or else the Olympians will fall. As for me I can't tell you, until you get to my domain"

I heard screams of anger in the background when the man wasn't talking. "If I die or what your gods call fade their will be no stopping them from winning." Okay how do I get to your domain? You must die."

**I want to make my story better so if anyone wants to be my beta reader message me directly for details, I know my grammar sucks but I still have no beta reader to help.**


	21. Nico summons a giant zombie warrior

Percy's POV.

What do you mean I have to die how can that help save the Olympians? "An Ancient book was stolen from me and inside of it is a spell that will stop any person that is alive from interfering with who stole my book and that includes the gods."

Well tell me how to stop the spell then whoever you are. "The spell cannot be stopped once it has been started." Well when is this red moon you told me about? "It is rare occurrence that Ouranos the protogenos god of the sky made.

"Ouranos made the red sun for a dagger that was stolen from me with the dagger has the power to absorb the power of any immortal near it and transfer it to the holder of the knife, however the knife's power will only work on the red moon which will take place during the summer solstice of this year and it only happens once every hundred years."

"The knife and book were given to me when Kronos the titan of time overthrew him." Won't the gods know about the red sun and put in countermeasures to stop whoever is doing this? No the red sun was created before their time, and since the knife, and book have never been out of my possession before they think its just a rare anomaly."

"How will I get to your domain I am sure you do not work for Hades? "No I am much older than your god of the dead. Normally if you died you would go to the underworld, however for you to get to my realm you will need to make my potion that will allow you to get into my domain."

"The only way to get into my domain is to drink this potion and that is how you will get here but you must add 1 ingredient that will kill you instantly but will allow to you to come back to life when the spell is over."

What do I need to do? "You have approximately 2 months until the red moon, and until the spell is complete, with the potion you will be able to take every weapon you have with you I know of what you have and the deal you have made with the gods to get them if you die but with my potion you will keep them because you will need them to win."

"You must get blood of a sphinx, the heart of the oldest empousa, root of nightshade and finally the hardest ingredients. You will need to get water from the spring of the gods to allow you to return to life, and get a poison so powerful that it can drain a god of their powers.

How will I be able to get these ingredients, I know for a fact that I can't get the water from the spring of the gods, without becoming a god, and If I become a god I couldn't die? "You are right Percy the poison would drain a gods power for a limited amount of time but the god would still be immortal."

"You will have to find a way to get the water on your own, as for the eldest of empousa she is under the protection of Rhea." Who is Rhea I have never heard of anyone of that name? "Rhea was the wife of Kronos, and daughter of Ouranos."

Will I have to fight Rhea? "That I do not know Rhea even though the wife of Kronos she was peaceful even helping Zeus overthrow Kronos, however many people seek the oldest of the Empousa for whoever takes her life, will rule over all empousa."

What can you tell me of this empousa who is under Rhea's protection. "Like most monsters there is always the first of their species, is strong however while she is immortal once she is killed she can never return to life. She wants to die because unlike her descendants she does not like feeding off of people's life force."

Wouldn't they let me take her heart if she is tired of life? "While she longs to leave this world, she can only die by being killed, and she does not want to be killed by someone who would control her empousa for evil."

Do you know where I can find Rhea? "She hid herself from Kronos because she did not want to choose sides in the war, however I know where she lives but you cannot travel there by magic, you must show her that you can pass her obstacles head on to meet her, you might have to fight to get to kill the eldest empousa. She lives in Memphis Tennessee, in a place called Orpheum Theater, although on the inside to non mortals it is her home.

Okay I know where I can get the blood of the Sphinx, what about the root of nightshade? "The root of nightshade you can find in the Persephone's garden in the underworld, the root is deep purple. And finally the poison that can drain a gods power resides in the cage of Hades pet, pit scorpion that it guards whoever you will need to gain Hades trust to get to it."

How does Hades have something that powerful? "During the first titan war Zeus, and the other gods managed to convince Hades to get the poison from the pits from a monster in the underworld however in order to get the poison he had to kill the monster forever the monster in question was the first Hydra."

So the first of every monster when they die can never come back? "Yes that is true however I must finish our conversation soon it is draining my energy, but listen Percy if I do not get the dagger back the power of the evil beings you hear in the background will overwhelm me I have the power to use the dagger anytime because it was gifted to me and it was in my domain."

"Whatever you do you must get all the items together mix the potion and drink it. With the power of the poison it will kill anyone who is not a god immediately, even your gloves will not be able to stop it, as soon as you drink the potion you will arrive before me and I will help you get the tools and solders needed to win, but be warned do not tell anyone of what you are about to do, because if they find out you are on a mission to stop them they will kill you."

"The dream started to fade, "When you enter my domain I can give you the power to return with the items but if you fail nothing in the world could stop what would happen." The dream disappeared, and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I knew the dream was real when I saw a paper in my hand of the potion ingredients, and how to mix them together. The paper turned to ash, and I stormed out of my tent and saw Nico preparing breakfast. I sat in the chair across from him.

Hey Nico how much does your dad respect me? "A lot I would say why do you ask Percy? If he really respects me that much I want to work for him. "Percy I know you have worked with a lot of gods but think of what you are saying."

Nico do you think I would ask you this if it wasn't important? "No but you can only work for my dad if you have his powers like me, or a creature of the underworld, or a god like Lee who works in the fields of the punishment."

Nico I can't tell you why but its important that I do this I need to gain your fathers trust more than any other person. "Because I know what type of person you are I will help you as much as I can Percy, but if you want to do this we need to do as much as we can to get on his good side and that starts with the souls.

I will say this Nico what I am going to have to do is probably the most important thing I will ever do in my life. Nico stood and strapped his sword to his side, and walked up next to me. "Okay Percy lets go." Mrs O Leary stay here and guard the camp.

Okay Nico so you can sense to a certain degree where each soul is right now? "Yes Percy I brought a map with us." Nico took out the map and pointed to a spot near Madison square garden. "The four souls are within 2 blocks of this area."

I rolled up the map and touched Nico's shoulder and we appeared in an alley. I summoned us both muffins and we started our journey. We found our first soul within 15 minutes the soul was a female in a restaurant trying to eat a plate of food.

There is one Nico I sense no water inside her. Nico walked up to her looked at her for a second and touched her, the woman vanished at his touch and he nodded his head at me. "Okay Percy 1 down 3 to go after we finish we will train and then tonight head to our camp in California.

We continued to search and by the time noon came around we decided to stop for lunch. We stopped at a sidewalk cafe and ordered lunch. Are you sure you want to stop here I can make us lunch, and I have no money on me.

"Its cool Percy my dad gave me a wallet that never runs out of money for expenses while we are searching for souls." So why didn't you just stay in a hotel last night.? "I don't like staying in closed in spaces in case of a monster attack."

What are you going to do about training it will be harder to hunt monsters than finding these souls. "I have actually sensed monsters following us for a while but they are waiting for us to get out of public eyes before they attack, plus my father will be sending me monsters to train on but not at night time he wants me to fight when I am not at my strongest."

Our food arrived, I ordered a club sandwich, and french fries, and Nico ordered a steak, and a potato. We were in the middle of our lunch when I saw the next soul walking across the street. Hey Nico there is the other soul the man in the trench coat.

Nico saw who I was talking about and ran. While he was gone I summoned a ghost chili pepper, and put in inside his piece of steak that was on his fork I made the pepper blend in with the steak. Ha lets see how the ghost king likes this ghost.

I may be counting on Nico to help me with his father but that doesn't mean I cant pull a joke, on the kid. Nico jogged back to the table with a huge smile on his face. He sat in his chair, "I am so glad you offered to help me this would have taken so much longer on my own.

Nico put the piece of steak in his mouth and chewed he swallowed and it took a minute for the heat to kick in. I saw that he still had a piece of steak with the pepper on it. I was hoping he would have ate it all at once but his reaction was priceless. Nico started dry heaving and sweating he searched for some kind of drink to cool down.

I played dumb when he motioned me for to help. Whats the matter Nico are you okay. He pointed at the piece of steak, and I picked it up with my fork. I made the pepper inside of it disappear and made sure there was none left and I ate the piece.

Nico watched me carefully while still sweating. I summoned him large chocolate shake. Nico chugged down the shake and after 4 minutes he finally returned to normal. What happened Nico? "I don't know Percy I took a bite of my steak and my mouth burned so bad."

It tasted like a normal steak to me, here you can have my sandwich I am full. Nico took my sandwich and carefully took a bite when he deemed it safe to eat he ate it without worries. Nico I just realized something that can speed up our search.

"What is that Percy?" I can throw a lightning bolt in the sky and will the moisture in the air to start a rain to come down and I can sense from a wider range which bodies absorb the moisture or which bodies ignore the water.

"Will that really work Percy?" Yeah if I have a lot of water near me, it will increase my senses even more than just with my eye patch. "Okay Percy what will we need to do?" I will need to get high up to get a better view and then I can start a storm."

"Wouldn't with your power cause a lot of lighting in the storm?" No Nico with all that Zeus taught me I can keep lighting away the lightning I can't keep away I will direct into my body. "Will the lightning hurt you, considering you just recovered from your injuries?"

No it will be like I just drank an energy drink. Nico paid for his meal and we began looking for the highest structure in the radius of where Nico said the ghosts would be. We finally found a 20 story high building and we went inside the building and took the elevator up to the roof.

We got to the roof and Nico bolted the door shut so no one else could get up on the roof. "Percy will I need to stand far away from just in case a lightning bolt comes down?" No I will make my body into a living lightning rod so any stray lightning bolts I cant keep away will come to me.

I stood on the edge of the roof and put my hand do my chest thunder terror appeared in my hand and I willed it to change into a long bow. The bow formed an arrow made of pure lightning and I pulled the lightning string back.

The arrow flew into the sky with such force that it sounded like a cannon going off. I summoned 3 more arrows and sent them to into the sky to create a larger storm. Just as expected dark clouds formed in the sky, and within seconds a giant rainstorm started in the city.

With the size of the storm I had to fight off all the lightning and during the whole storm only 4 got through but they flew into my body. I looked down onto the city and all the people were running trying to get out of the rain, but they all had a blue glow to them except 2 who glowed white, one was standing in the middle of the street, and the other was sitting on a bus stop bench.

I willed the storm to calm down to a light shower, and called Nico over. Okay Nico I found them come over here. Nico stood next to me expecting me to point them out when I grabbed his waist and jumped off the side of the building.

We were falling fast and when we were 20 feet from the ground I started my magic shoes and the wings flew out they created enough force to counteract the speed we were falling and when we landed it felt like we stepped down the last step of a set of stairs onto the ground.

I dropped Nico who fell on his hands and knees on the pavement. "Are you crazy Percy why did you jump off the building we could have been killed." Nico I have a pair of magical shoes that was created by Hermes, and I have personally jumped off of mount Olympus with these shoes, that jump was nothing.

I picked Nico up and led him to the ghost that was in the middle of the street, and pointed at the ghost. Nico sent the ghost back to the underworld and then I led him to the last ghost. Nico sent him back also.

Well Nico you ready to do some monster hunting? "Sure Percy just do your best not to interfere unless necessary." Here Nico this should help you. I took off the watch on my arm and gave it to Nico. "What am I supposed to do with this Percy tell them its passed their bedtime?"

No death breath, its the shield Tyson gave me just push the button. It will help you, do you know what monsters are following us? "Yeah I saw 1 of them in the shadows its a weird horned centaur. So I can safely say their will be more of them, plus a lot of hell hounds."

You wanna take us somewhere they can attack you without harming any mortals, because I don't think they will wait forever. Nico walked under a tree that had shade and put the watch on. I walked up to him and he shadow traveled us to a spot outside of the woods near where we camped out.

So what is your plan to fight the monsters? Nico brought out the shield and unsheathed his Stygian iron sword. "Well I am going to focus on using my sword, but if I get into a tight spot I will summon some undead soldiers." Well give me a heads up if you need any help. Nico's back stiffened and he smelled the air.

Line Break.

Nico's POV.

Percy was giving me a warning if I needed any help when I felt the shadows around us get colder meaning there was a lot of shadow traveling going on. I was brought out of my thoughts when an arrow whizzed by my head I brought my Stygian iron sword though the air and cut the arrow in half.

Another arrow flew into the shield Percy gave me, and I charged into the darkness of the woods, the sun was shining brightly but with the thickness of the tree's it didn't matter. I got 10 feet in the woods when I saw my first monster.

The hell hound charged at me mouth opened. I know it wasn't Mrs O Leary because I ordered her not to interfere. I collided with the hell hound I bashed the shield against its face and stabbed my sword

through its head. The monster didn't explode into dust its essence was sucked into my sword.

I saw the first mutated centaur and saw that it was wielding a destroyed tree trunk as a spear. I threw my sword into it and the sword flew straight through its chest. I willed my Stygian iron sword to fly back to my hand.

My father taught me that as I was his son Stygian iron was a part of me like my hand was to my arm. I gripped the sword when it got back into my hand. I heard a rustling behind me and I jumped in the air barely avoiding a centaur.

I landed on its back, and it tried to buck me off. I grabbed the shield in both of my hands and slammed the bottom of the shield into its spine, and cracked its spine in half. I told the skeleton of the monster to stay in contact and not dissolve.

I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and turned my head and saw that a hell hound had its teeth in my shoulder. I put my hand on the dead centaur next to me and willed it to protect me. The centaur stood and raised its bow.

The centaur released its arrow into the eye socket of the hell hound that had me in its mouth. The centaur looked for any other monsters but it was brought down by 2 other hell hounds that popped out of the shadows.

I tried to get the dead centaur to fight back but the monsters were to much for it, and the centaur melted into the ground. The hell hounds turned their attention to me and charged. I fell to the ground before the first hell hound jumped on me but it landed directly on my sword.

I rolled to the side and cut off the legs of the other hell hound and kicked it, and finally stabbed it in the stomach. Each monster I killed with my sword gave me a tiny bit of energy. My shirt was covered in blood from the bite.

9 mutated centaurs, and 6 hell hounds stood in front of me. I put my hand on the ground and sent energy into the ground. With my power any skeleton whether animal, or human, or demigod within 2 miles traveled to me.

All sorts of skeletal bones started crawling out of the ground. I saw that I had roughly over 5 humans, and the rest were animals. Some 3 of the human skeletons had weapons however the monsters were closing in.

I closed my fist that had the shield and I used a power I just learned. Every undead creature, and human skeleton I summoned fell apart. The bones once separated flew to 1 spot and began to reform into a new form.

It took under a minute for the bones of the skeletons I summoned to form a skeletal warrior that was over 13 feet tall I put my hand on it and it glowed in power, the monster grew in size and when finished it looked mutated, with flesh covering half of its body and It carried a celestial bronze ax that was nearly half of its size.

The undead monster had the head of a giant mountain lion, but it looked like a zombie out of a horror movie. The monster put its hand on the ground and I stood in its hand the creature put me on its shoulder, forming a throne made of bones.

My warrior do you duty and protect me, destroy any monster that wishes to do me harm. The Zombie looked down and its eyes glowed with green fire. My warrior slammed its foot on 2 of the centaurs, and cut a hell hound in half.

A hell hound tried to jump on my warriors back but a sickly sharp bone came out of my warriors back and stabbed the hell hound before it could climb any further. I felt that the hell hounds were trying to shadow travel, but I used my power of the shadows and prevented any means of escape.

A centaur started to run away through the trees, but my warrior with its free hand pulled a bone out of its body and threw it in the ground. The bone grew into the size of a baseball bat the bone sank into the ground.

As a child of Hades I could see in the dark and I saw the centaur running away until the bone came out from under the ground and flew through the centaurs chest. The bone flew back to my undead warriors body and merged back into its body.

There was only 1 centaur left because the entire time I was watching the bone kill the centaur my warrior was killing the rest of the monsters. My warrior grabbed the last mutated centaur and brought it to my eye level.

The centaur tried to stab me with its spear. Kill it, my undead warrior brought the mutated centaur to its mouth and ate the centaur in 1 bite. I heard clapping behind me, and my undead warrior turned looking for a new threat.

I saw Percy sitting in a small tree. Watching with amazement. "Wow I don't think I ever saw anything so weird in my life, well except seeing Chiron with curlers in his tail." The undead warrior started to raise his giant ax to attack Percy when I ordered it to stop.

Put me down my warrior your job is over. The warrior held his hand out and I stepped in it and he sat me on the ground. Thank you my undead warrior may you rest in peace, and go back to your slumber. The undead warrior started to fall apart and its bones returned what form they were in before and sank into the ground returning to where they came from.

"Wow Nico I didn't know you could do that, when did your father teach you that?" My dad didn't teach me that the day after the titan war when we returned to his throne room he asked me to show him my skull ring.

He gave it back to me after a second and told me that if I proved to be a strong child of his I might be able to do something his children rarely ever do. And 1 day when I was out in the woods I got attacked by an angry cyclopes who called herself ma gasket. I was about to be eaten and any skeleton warriors I summoned got crushed when I found out I could merge them into a giant monster.

"Well if a child of Poseidon can summon a tsunami, or a child of Zeus can summon a lightning storm why cant a child of Hades summon a giant zombie with a taste for mutant centaurs." Yeah but the bad thing about using that power is I feel like I just spent all day shadow traveling.

"Does the monster always look like that?" No it depends on what the skeletons have with them, the monster always has a weapon sometimes a spear, a sword, today was a bad day as an ace. Also if there is a skeleton in armor usually a demigod the armor it wears would transfer to my warrior if not it would look like what you just saw.

"How strong is it Nico?" Well I transferred it a lot of my power to make it stronger, for instance when a hell hound jumped on its back a bone in its back reacted to the monster and killed it. The more power I give it the more stuff it can do.

A centaur tried to run away, and the warrior dropped a bone in a ground, the bone tracked the monster because I could see it and killed it. Percy tossed me some ambrosia and I ate the chunk in 1 bite, I tasted the chicken noodle soup that Bianca used to make me when I was sick and it made me sad.

"Hey Nico how far are we away from camp?" About 100 yards do you mind if we just walk Percy if I even tried to shadow travel I would be out cold for the rest of the night? "Yeah its no problem Nico I was just asking because I need to send an iris message to Artemis, about the nymphs who want to join, and have them send us a pop up target for you to practice on."

Line Break.

Percy's POV.

I still was in awe of what Nico just did He summoned a monstrous skeletal warrior who obeyed his commands, the monster was taller than the trees I couldn't even manage to think what a mortal would have saw if they was there.

We walked back to the camp, I handed Nico a canteen of nectar and he took a couple of swigs before he handed it back. Well Nico I gotta say your getting better at close combat have you tried using a bow before?

"Yeah when I stay at camp, Chiron gives me personal lessons since I am not always at camp. I'm not as bad as you were but I'm not the best." Well I was horrible yet the hunters, and Artemis made me so much better.

Do you think you can get your dad to supply you some Stygian iron arrowheads that way when you get better you will be ready I know how much you like your Stygian iron. "If I get better I will ask my dad."

We got at camp, and saw Mrs O Leary chewing on a chew toy I left behind for her but when she saw us she forgot all about her toy. Mrs O Leary was about to charge at me until I summoned a giant steak in my hand and threw it across the camp.

Mrs O Leary went after the steak, leaving me, and Nico alone. I summoned a rainbow, and called Artemis. Artemis was skinning a kill her hunters got and immediately transformed it into in a fur blanket.

Lady Artemis I got some tree nymphs who want to be your hunters. "Okay Percy can you tell me where you are at so I can come collect them." I told her where we were at in central park, and asked her if she could bring us some training supplies. A minute later there was a flash of light.

I bowed until Artemis told me I could stand. Artemis was there with Ashley, and Phoebe. Phoebe, and Ashley ignored Nico and they hugged me. Artemis held a wooden box in her hands and smiled at me. "Okay Percy where are these tree nymphs you told me about."

Multiple tree nymphs walked out of their trees, and they all bowed at Artemis's feet. "Which of you would like to join the hunt?" The 3 from last night raised their hand while the rest stepped back. "Okay I need each of you to bring me a piece of your tree roots and put them into my box. When I get to my temple on Olympus I will plant the root from your in my temple and your trees will leave here, and regrow in my temple, do any of you have questions?"

The youngest nymph raised her hand. "Lady Artemis what will our jobs be as your hunters?" "You 3 will watch over my temple, keep in clean, and if need be guard my temple from attacks, as my hunters my temple will be your home, and with your tree in my temple when your not on duty you may explore Olympus."

Artemis made the nymphs recite the oath, and each nymph had a part of their tree in their hand which they then preceded to put inside the wooden box. "Percy I will be back in a few minutes if you will excuse me."

Artemis flashed away leaving just me, Nico, Ashley, Phoebe, and the Nymphs. I smiled at the new hunters. Just make sure you don't turn me into fertilizer when I visit her temple. The nymphs laughed and they started to fade away with their trees.

Artemis returned a minute. "Okay its done they are now at my temple." Artemis turned to the other nymphs. "If any of you decide to change you mind iris message me and let me know I will be happy to welcome you all as my sisters."

Artemis handed each nymph a drachma, but 1 drachma fell to the ground when a nymph touched it. I picked up the drachma and I could feel that it was a little warm but I kept it in my hand. Artemis checked the nymphs hand to make sure she was okay.

Artemis handed the oldest looking nymph who looked like she couldn't be more than 20 a big bag of drachmas. "If you all would pass along my message to any tree nymphs nearby that aren't here I would appreciate it."

"Percy may I see that drachma?" Sure thing lady Artemis I opened my hand to give it to her but when I opened my hand it was gone, and in its place was an imprint of the drachma on my skin, however it soon faded.

"Oh well Percy no worries it must have just been a joke drachma Hermes planted in my money satchel. Ashley if you would set up the supplies I want to help Percy, and Nico with their training before we leave."

"Yes my lady as you wish." Ashley took out of her bag what looked like a pole you attach a flag to but when it was put in the ground, it transformed into an archery target made of hay. Artemis walked up to Nico and handed him a solid black bow, and arrows with arrowheads that matched the bow.

"Here you go Nico, your father gave me this when your sister agreed to become a hunter, I kept it as a token of a lost sister, but since you were her brother, and a friend of Percy's I thought it was best that you have it."

Nico bowed, and took the bow and arrows. "Do not worry Percy about the extra bow, it is already back at my camp, Ashley, Phoebe give Nico some lessons, and do not forget Nico is your brothers, friend treat him like you would treat like you would Percy."

Ashley got a smile on her face. "Does that mean I can put extra hot peppers in his food?" No Ashley I already did that to his lunch today. "I knew you did something to my lunch what was it?" I put a ghost chili pepper in your steak, I thought since your the ghost king, that you would like that ghost.

Lady Artemis may I talk to you in private I have something important to ask you. "Sure thing Percy, Ashley, Phoebe we will be back in a few minutes." Artemis teleported me to her private room where she watched for girls in trouble.

"Okay Percy what is it you need to talk to me about?" What I am about to ask of you must be kept between me and you what I am about to ask from you is just as important as the mark of the wild." You have my word Percy I will listen to what you have to ask me and I wont tell anyone."

Lady Artemis, I need something very important I cant tell you why but what I will do could mean life or death for many people. "What can you tell me then Percy?" When everything is over this could be as big as the battle of Olympus.

"What is it that you need Percy?" I need water from the spring of the gods. "Percy you don't want to be a god yet you want something that makes you a god." I know its weird, but I need it for something and I promise you this is not for personal gain, and what I need it for could save a lot of lives.

"Okay Percy because I know I can trust you so tell me how much you need." I need a half cup of water from the spring. Artemis nodded her hand and she vanished. I stood there for nearly half an hour until Artemis reappeared with a large vile of clear liquid inside. Artemis handed me the vial.

"I warn you Percy do not drink it, if someone who is not a god drinks the water they would die." I hated lying to her but I nodded my head. Lady Artemis would you hold onto this until I ask you again for it?"

"Why do you ask Percy I will be happy to but why?" I just don't want to break it, or someone actually drink it. "Sure Percy, Its better that I hold onto it anyway if another god was near you they could sense the water, and you would get into trouble with the council for having it."

I gave her back the vial. "I expect when your done to tell me what this is about, and I need you to swear it to me, asking for this water is like asking my father to sit in his throne." I swear on the river Styx lady Artemis that if I succeed in what I will do I will tell you, and all the Olympians.

"Okay Percy lets get back to your camp before we find that my hunters fed your friend to the wolves." Artemis flashed us back to the camp where we saw Nico shooting an arrow into the target. The arrow landed outside the target.

Lady Artemis, would you, Ashley, and Phoebe like something to eat before you have to go? "Sorry Percy but we have to head back out, call me or any of the other hunters if you want help with Nico's archery practice, and I can send a hunter down for a lesson." Artemis signaled the hunters to get ready to leave.

Artemis took her hunters and vanished, I saw Nico retrieving his arrows. So did they teach you anything good Nico? "Well besides the sarcastic jokes, and the blonde trying to cover me in itching powder it was good."

We spent the next couple of hours working on his training and he slowly got better but he got tired so we stopped so he could rest before the trip. The sun was beginning to set and I cooked steak fajitas for dinner.

I fed Mrs O Leary her dinner that consisted of 8 roasted chickens, a 5 foot long dog biscuit, and a gallon of water. Mrs O Leary was still hungry so I made her a peanut butter cake. Nico and I ate dinner, and when it was midnight we cleared camp. Nico grabbed the target, and I got onto Mrs O Leary's back.

So where are we headed to now Nico? "There is an abandoned hotel by the DOA studios that people who work for my dad stay there, it has an aura of pure terror to mortals so they know to stay away." So I will be able to stay there?

"Yeah I got my dads permission, just a warning though do not attack any monsters you see there, they work for my dad and in turn work for me." What kind of monsters will I see there? "Probably not that many."

"There is a daughter of Alecto who serves as the guardian of the hotel, she is actually friendly oddly enough she is a daughter of Apollo, she keeps away stray monsters." Nico whispered in Mrs O Leary's ear and she charged into a tree and we came out of a tree.

In front of me looked nothing like a hotel in fact it looked like the creepy old house, you would see in the movies with the window shutters on the outside of the house slapping against the windows. Mrs O Leary was tired but when she sniffed the air she got happy and ran to the house.

We were about to pass through the gates of the home when I hit an invisible wall. Mrs O Leary had no problem going through the fence but I fell on my butt. I heard someone laughing behind me. "Sorry Percy I guess I forgot to mention this place has a barrier around it like the one at camp, except for it only allows people who work for my father in."

Is this payback for lunch? "Now why would you think that Percy? Nico laughed and stepped up to the gates." I Nico Di Angelo son of Hades give Percy Jackson son of Poseidon permission to enter the borders of the hotel of Hades."

I put my hand against the invisible wall and felt that I could enter. I stood up and walked through the gates. Nico followed me in and I saw a woman with jet black hair, and blue eyes rubbing Mrs O Leary's belly.

"Percy this is Susan daughter of Alecto, and Apollo guardian of this establishment." I had to think to myself how can this woman be a daughter of a fury. Susan seemed to hear my thoughts because she changed from a normal looking woman.

To a half woman half fury mixture, she still stood on 2 legs, but she had large wings just like her mother with sharp claws, and she held a whip in 1 hand, and a pitchfork on her back.

"Still don't think I look like my mother? How did you know I was thinking about that? She laughed and changed back to her regular form. "Everyone has the same thought when they see me." Well its good to meet you Susan.

By the way hows your mom doing? "What do you know about my mother?" Well she pretended to be my teacher for a while then tried to kill me on multiple occasions. "Sounds like my mother." Susan stopped rubbing Mrs O Leary's back and walked to the front porch of the house.

So Nico I thought you didn't like enclosed places when your on missions. "I don't but this place is under my fathers protection, this is probably the safest place besides camp half-blood when I stay in the mortal world."

You mean a monster has never attacked you here? "Percy any monster that stays here works for my dad just think what he would do to them if they attacked me, and as for outside monsters I once saw Susan kill hydra with 1 swipe of her whip."

Wow I am impressed, I fought a hydra once and that thing was annoying. Susan shrugged like it was an everyday occurrence. So Susan is it just you guarding this place. "No the monsters that stay here help out if I ever need help but there hasn't come a time yet where I needed help."

Nico are you too tired to do a little training like your father wanted? "What you want to work on more archery?" No I was thinking working on your sword skills. Do you have an extra shield, and celestial bronze sword?

"Yeah let me go get them I have my own room here and its my own personal armory." Nico ran inside the house. So Susan do you ever get any slack for having the god of the sun as a dad? "You mean because my mom is a demon who loves to torture people, while my dad loves to sing, and play guitars?"

I chuckled, I knew she was cool with the question because of her laughing. "You wanna see what I do to demons who mock me for my parentage?" She pointed to a large boulder and told me to watch. Susan put her hand out and a searing hot, blinding white beam shoot out of her hand and burned a large hole straight through the boulder.

Susan jokingly blew her finger like it was a gun." When your father is the god of the sun you pick up a thing or 2." You wanna see a cool trick Susan? Susan nodded I pointed to the same boulder, and I pointed at the boulder.

A column of fire 20 feet high surrounded the boulder. I put out my other hand, and summoned a ball of Greek fire and threw it into the inferno. The fire tower exploded and the flames popped out almost touching me, and Susan but I started to suck the fire back into my hand, when the flames were gone there the boulder was gone and there was a deep whole in the ground where the boulder was.

Susan did a courtesy clap, for my little trick. Susan brought out her whip, and made a bronze boulder appear. Susan brought down her whip on the boulder and it cut a hole 3 feet deep. I returned the favor and brought out my war whip. I made a whipping motion and my whip appeared, it was over 10 feet long in length, I brought my whip back and flicked it back to the bronze boulder the whip wrapped around the boulder 3 times and grew in length.

The whip became covered in the drakon teeth and it started like a chainsaw, cutting the boulder in pieces but I covered the whip in flames and when I shut my whip off there was a pool of celestial bronze liquid.

"If you 2 are done playing show and tell, can we get to work on my training." I laughed and put up my whip. "You may have your own whip but you cant beat my pitchfork." Susan pulled out her black pitch fork, and pointed it at a new boulder.

The pitchfork shot out a black energy at the boulder, the boulder blew up into tiny pieces. If you can make another boulder I will show you something even stronger. "Come on Percy can you help me?" I will in a second.

Susan made another boulder appear but I asked her for a bigger boulder. A celestial bronze stone, appeared and it was the size of a car. Nico, you Mrs O Leary, and Susan will need to stand behind me. I waited till they were in safe range when I pulled thunder terror out of my chest and into my hand.

I threw thunder terror into the sky, and the dark sky lightened from the thunder and lightning started forming into the sky. I brought my hand down and 3 lightning bolts from opposite directions crashed down into the celestial bronze block.

The ground shook from the force of the attack. The attack was so strong it turned the block into dust, and the ground under it was charred. I held my hand out into the sky, and thunder terror returned to my hand.

I sweated a little bit from the contest but thunder terror sent energy into my body and I felt revitalized. Thunder terror returned to my body, I turned to Susan who was surprised. "So do I win, or do we still go on? "No I think that last 1 was a winner Percy."

I turned to Nico who was holding a shield, and sword in his hand. Okay Nico toss me the shield. Nico tossed me the shield, and I caught it, and strapped it to my left hand. Even though I can only see out of 1 eye with the eye patch, and the increased hearing and sight from being a hunter I could see perfectly fine in the dark.

I uncapped riptide and walked outside of the hotel to make sure we didn't damage anything. Nico followed me to an empty in the woods. "Okay Percy what are the rules of the fight." You can shadow, travel, and summon undead warriors, but no giant zombie, we are working on your sword combat, I will only use my sword.

Nico tapped the watch and my shield appeared on his hand, he gripped his celestial bronze sword, and we both got into fighting positions. Nico circled around me trying to find a good spot to attack. I ran at him in a zig zag run, and tried to trip him with the flat of my blade.

Nico blocked my attack with my shield but I kicked him in the arm, and sent him falling back. Nico rolled on his back into a kneeling position. Nico put his hand on the ground, and the earth started to crack open, Skeletal warriors over a dozen in number came out of the ground.

Some of the warriors were unarmed but most had weapons ranging from a jagged rusty dagger, to an old rifle. A few monster skeletons came out of the ground 1 of them was a cyclopes but the final skeleton to come out was a dracaena.

Nico ordered them to attack but not to skill just disarm. The skeletons ran at me. I cut the dracaena in half, but I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Nico shadow traveled behind me, and cut me along from my shoulder to my wrist, and then kicked me in my back.

I fell to the ground and the cyclopes skeleton picked my up but I cut off its head when it brought me to its skeletal face. The cyclopes still had me in its grip when it fell to the ground. I ripped through its bones, and ran at the skeleton with the gun.

I smashed my shield, through its its rib cage. I took its gun and shot the last skeletal warrior that was left. I through the gun to the ground and it vanished like all the skeletons. Leaving just me and Nico however he was gone.

I searched the trees trying to find out where Nico was hiding, I heard something behind me. I elbowed Nico in the head when he tried to appear behind me. I turned around but found that I knocked Nico out cold.

I kicked the sword out of his hand, and tried to smack him lightly to wake him up. After throwing some water on him Nico woke up. Nico stood up I saw that his nose was broken and had blood running down his face.

Come on Nico we need to fix that nose of yours. I helped him inside the home where we saw Susan sitting on a couch, next to a dracaena. I flinched at the sight of the dracaena but she didn't seem bothered by me.

The inside of the house was like a 5 star hotel but it was decorated in mostly all black with chrome fixtures. I sat Nico on the couch next to Susan. "What happened to Nico?" He ran into my elbow during our sparring session, can you get me a towel or something for his blood.

Susan motioned for the dracaena to get it and the dracaena slithered away returning a minute later with a black towel. I took the towel from the dracaena, it was hard to turn my back to a type of monster that has tried to kill me multiple times, but I took Nico's advice.

Okay Susan do you mind if Nico hold your hand for a second I got to fix his nose. Susan didn't need to be told twice she grabbed Nico's hand. "What are you going to do Percy?" Nico I gotta set your nose back into place before I give you ambrosia so that your nose doesn't set crooked.

Okay Nico this is going to hurt so just squeeze Susan's hand if it hurts and I will fix your nose on the count of three. I grabbed Nico's nose and counted. 1, 2, I twisted Nico's nose back into place and he yelled from the pain.

"I thought you was going to fix it on 3." I thought it would be easier for you if you didn't expect it. I handed Nico a glass of nectar, and a square of Ambrosia. Nico ate, and drank and when he was done I put the towel on his face to soak up the blood.

I ate a bite of Ambrosia to heal the cut on my arm. I sat in a chair that was next to the couch and looked at the dracaena that was reading a magazine. So what do you do for lord Hades? "I assist Charon by making sure the souls don't go into the river Styx."

I met Charon once I never saw you there. "That's because when I am working only the dead can see me, if you did you would never have left the underworld." How's the nose Nico? "It could be worse." Well whats your plan for finding the souls tomorrow?

"The souls that escaped from the DOA studios, will be near the city. We will have Artisa here to help." He pointed to the dracnea, "Since they just escaped she will be able smell where they are at." You will be able to smell them?

The dracaena nodded her head. "Yes any soul who was in the DOA studio has a recognizable scent to them that I can track." Couldn't you do this on your own then if you can smell them? "No only the son of Hades can bring them back while on the mortal world I would not be able to touch them, but he can send them back."

Why did they escape from there then? Artisa answered my question. "I was not working that day but what Charon told me is that they did not have the money to take the ferry and they didn't want to wait." Why are they so close to where they escaped if I was an escaped soul I would want to be as far away as possible.

Nico shook his head. "No Percy these souls cannot go farther than 5 miles from where they escaped or else their soul would be destroyed." I summoned myself a drink while listening to him talk. So what will we do after we find the souls?

"We will go to my father I will tell him how much you, and Artisa helped, and we will see if he needs us to do anything else. I would suggest that you stay here though when I do Percy because if me and you go to my fathers palace we will have to wait an entire day before we can come back."

Why would we have to wait a whole day to come back? "Because when I shadow travel to my fathers palace it uses up almost all of my energy, and if I shadow traveled back without resting for a day it would be bad for me."

If I go with you would I be safe there for a whole day? "Yeah you could stay in my room but like I said earlier only eat or drink what you make or that I give you." Then I don't mind going with you. Besides it would be better for me if I went so I can talk to your dad about working for him.

Susan came back into the conversation. "Hold on you want to work for lord Hades, would your father even allow it?" My father allowed me to train with lord Zeus even though lord Zeus accused me of stealing his lightning bolt years ago so I doubt he would mind.

"What makes you think lord Hades would allow you to work for him, he is not exactly known for allowing outsiders to work for him." Well he would have the savior of Olympus, and the first ever male hunter of Artemis, working for him I think it would give him an ego boost.

Nico laughed, "Yeah you have a point there Percy but it still doesn't mean he would give you a good job I don't think you would like it if you became the maid of the underworld." I was thinking lord Hades would make me shine his shoes but I do want to work for him because I think I could do a lot of good.

Not to mention I think lord Hades might let me work with Nico considering he let a soul from the fields of punishment to let me torture the soul. Susan looked surprised at what I told her, "Well Percy there is a big difference between him letting you torture someone, and you representing him when you do jobs for him."

Well if he doesn't allow me to work for him, then I will just have to think of something else. Susan caught what I said. "What do you mean think of something else?" I have to think of something quick or else I will get caught I thought to myself.

Well its just ever since the battle of Olympus we lost a lot of good people, and I cant really just sit around I need to keep busy, and help people. "Well if you have his son pulling for you it might help." Nico I am going to bed since we have an early day tomorrow.

"Alright I will show you where you will be sleeping." Hey where is Mrs O Leary at? "She is already in your room its where she stays when she is with me Percy. Nico led me down a hallway near the back of the house.

So why is this place called a hotel it looks nothing like it? "Its what regular mortals see when they walk by, demigods, and monsters see it for what it really is." Nico stopped at a room at the end of the hall. "Here is where you will be staying you have a bathroom, if you need anything I am in the room next door."

Nico walked to the room across from mine. I walked into my room and it was bigger than it looked. The room had a 4 poster bed in all black a flat screen TV on the wall. Mrs O Leary was in a giant dog bed that took up most of the room.

Mrs O Leary was out cold almost snoring. I walked into the bathroom and saw that it had a claw foot bathtub and I took a long hot bath, I kept the water hot, because when your heat resistant almost anything feels lukewarm.

I got out of the tub and willed myself dry. I dressed myself in clothes that my father liked to dress in that consisted of board shorts, and a Hawaiian t-shirt. I made sure my bed wasn't made of nails or snakes, when I saw that it was good to go I laid down in it and it was almost as comfortable as the hammocks in the hunters cabin.

I turned on the TV and watched a dumb show about a bunch of dumb over tanned drunk people, the show was getting boring so I turned it. I hated to be stereotypical but I stayed up another few hours watching the animal planet about monster fishes.

The show was about fish that terrorized people. What was surprising was that the fish they caught were baby sea monsters, and the only reason they didn't kill the humans is because I saw some of my dads solders in the background dressed as the native people.

I summoned Mrs O Leary a giant bone and went to sleep. I woke up for once disappointed that I didn't get a demigod dream. I got off the bed and saw that Mrs O Leary ate off all the meat that was on the bone considering that bone was the size of a horse I was impressed.

I brushed my teeth and got out of my room, I went next door with Mrs O Leary following me and knocked on Nico's door. Nico complained from the other side of the door that it was not wise to wake the son of Hades while he was sleeping.

Nico opened the door wearing sponge bob square pants pajamas. Nico do you realize that as the son of Poseidon this is just to weird. I sent a silent prayer to Hermes for a digital camera and I was happy that it did appear in my hand.

I had just enough time to take a picture before Nico could react. "If you show that picture to anyone Percy you will not live long enough to find out what you are going to have for dinner." Really Nico I was going to have chicken tacos tonight for dinner.

I tossed Nico the camera and smiled. Don't worry Nico I am not going to show the picture to anyone but if I was you I would not threaten lord Hermes since he gave it to me. I heard yawning next to me and we both saw Hermes in his usual jogging suit, leaning against the wall.

"Nico Di Angelo your father asked me to come and see how your soul searching mission is going." I saw the picture of Nico I just took in Hermes hand and he was slapping it against his palm. Nico shut the door and returned a minute later in normal clothes.

"It is going great lord Hermes if you will pass the message to my father we will have all the souls before the day is done." "Okay Nico I will pass along the message, now what am I going to do with this picture I wonder?

"I will make you a deal Nico I will destroy this picture and we will never discuss what any of us saw this morning if you do me a favor today." "What can I do for you lord Hermes?" "I have a son in here in California who just found out he is a half-blood."

"I want you and Percy to find him and bring him safely to camp his name is Tyler, and he is 7 years old, he is currently under my protection and has a satyr watching him however he can only stay in my protection as long as he stays at his home."

I can water travel him back to camp lord Hermes. "That will be great if you 2 will help me, as you know Percy I cannot directly take him to camp, and you 2 are the closest demigods that I know can get him safely to camp."

Hermes gave us the address to his son, and gave Nico the photograph, and teleported out of the house. So where is the kid at Nico? "He is in a town in Fresno, I know the Area, but if we are to get the kid we will need to find the souls very quickly."

I gave Nico a small bag filled with Drachmas. Here these are for the souls I know what its like to stand in front of Charon and almost not being able to cross the river. We got into the living room and we sat Artisa chewing on a raw chicken leg.

Well I think I changed my mind on the chicken tacos. Nico caught my joke and laughed but I got a glare from Artisa. Nico told Artisa the change of plans and we left early. With Artisa helping us we found each soul quicker than we thought.

Nico Gave each soul 2 drachmas and by the time we were done there were enough drachmas left for the souls we got yesterday. Artisa left to make sure the souls stayed there. It was 4 in the afternoon when we finished and we took a train to Fresno.

I am so glad you have that wallet so we could get this private cabin my legs are killing me from that long walk. The private train cabin had a big couch, and a TV. A train worker came by asking us if we were hungry but we told him no.

So we should get to Fresno by 7, who long do you think it will take to find the kids house Nico? Nico pulled out a map and showed me that the train would stop 10 miles away from the kids house. "Well if this Tyler kid is under his fathers protection monsters will probably be attracted to him."

Okay Nico I will tell you this if we come in contact with monsters I will take care of them, and you get to the kid and make sure he stays safe okay. "Okay hopefully there wont be any though, how good is your ability to water travel Percy is it like my shadow traveling where it leaves you tired because your talking about making 2 trips across the country in under an hour."

Well this will be my longest trip I have ever done I will hope that my father will help me to make sure I don't get hurt but this is for a young demigod who must be protected so I will do it. I summoned myself a Philly cheese steak sandwich. And Made Nico a plate of spaghetti.

When we were finished eating, Nico and I sharped our weapons and made sure our armor was ready because we were going to arrive in less than 10 minutes. Keep the shield for now Nico just in-case. The train finally stopped and we got off of the train.

We took a cab and got within a block of of the home before we saw the monsters. We got out of the cab, and paid. How are there this many monsters. Before us were over a hundred monsters trying to get inside the house.

Nico are you able to shadow travel inside the home? "Yeah I can feel Hermes energy keeping the monsters out but I can get in." Then get inside the house and keep them safe I got these monsters. Nico nodded and shadow traveled under a tree.

Before me was a wide assortment of monsters ranging from dracaena, to Cyclopes, wild centaurs but what worried me most was that there was a drakon, and a hydra coming down the block. I knew the aura around the house kept the small monsters out but with these 2 big baddies I don't know if it could stand.

I brought out my armor, and sea storm. Before the monsters could see me I stabbed sea storm into the ground and in an instant giant ice spears came out of the ground and skewered multiple monsters. I pulled out sea storm and watched as the monsters saw me.

I had to be careful of all the homes nearby, while I had to be careful not to harm anyone the monsters didn't. I capped sea storm and uncapped riptide. A centaur charged at me. I willed my shoes to change into combat boots, and was surprised when a celestial bronze dagger appeared in the front of my right shoe.

I kicked the centaur in its chest and the dagger went straight through its heart and it blew up into a shower of golden dust. I sent a stream of searing hot flame into the horde of dracaena that ran at me. The Hydra came up at me and spit poison at me but I water traveled onto its back. I put my hand on its back and stabbed it with my finger tips and willed thunder terror to send its power into the hydra.

A bolt of lightning came out of each of the hydra's heads the lightning I sent in its body fried the hydra's heart causing it to die. A hydra fang was left behind as a spoil of war. I took the fang and threw it into the eyeball of a cyclopes that was still trying to brake into the home of Hermes son.

It was down to me and the drakon. It was a giant drakon that was over 3 stories tall. I brought out aegis and kept the shield facing down. I waited till the drakon towered over and it made a move like it was going to try to eat me in 1 bite.

Before its mouth reached me and I saw its eyes looking directly I brought aegis up in a quick motion and watched the drakon start to turn into stone. I was halfway inside the drakon's mouth when the drakon fully turned to stone.

I water traveled outside of its mouth and look and saw my work. The massive stone drakon was a sight to see. Lord Hermes accept this stone drakon as an offering may you do with it what you want. The stone drakon vanished.

I made my shield go back inside my mind and I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A man opened the door but I knew it was the satyr because I saw his horns. Relax satyr I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, lord Hermes sent me here to retrieve his son and get him safely to camp.

I saw that the satyr had a hammer behind its back but he relaxed. "Lord Hermes told me he would be sending someone to help us, the monsters have been trying to into the house for over an hour." Okay firstly tell me does the kid know who his parent is or just that he is a demigod?

"He knows who his parent is a monster came across him 2 days ago and said he smelled like Hermes. The monster would have killed Tyler had Travis and Connors not have saved him." Is his mother alive? "Yes she is with him in the front room as we speak."

The satyr lead me inside where I found Nico with his Stygian iron sword at the ready standing in front of the young boy, and his mother. Tyler your father sent me, and my friend Nico here to get you to camp half-blood.

"I don't want to leave my mommy why cant she come with me." Because Tyler only people like us can go inside, I can promise you your mother will be safe, the monsters only want you. "Why do they want me I never did anything to them."

Tyler they have been hunting kids like us for as long as we have been alive. Where I am going to take you they will train you so that you can protect yourself, and your friends. Tyler's mother got onto 1 knee and looked at her son.

"He is right Tyler I will be safe, go to camp learn how to protect yourself and make friends." Tyler's mom took a necklace off that was around her neck and gave put it around Tyler's neck. The necklace had a symbol of the caduceus on it.

"Your father told me to give this to you when you found out." Tyler's mom pushed the caduceus symbol, and a pair of winged sandals appeared on his feet and a dagger appeared in his hand. "Hermes told me these will help you." "What about my mom will I ever get to see her again?" Yes Tyler the camp is set up so you can train there during the summer or year round, during the school year you can stay with your mother.

Tyler we need to go the longer we stay here the more monsters that will come, my friend Nico will stay here with your mom while I take you to camp. Tyler's mom hugged her son goodby and Tyler told me he was ready to go.

I capped riptide, and put my hand on Tyler's shoulder. Okay Tyler when we are done we will be at camp half-blood that's in New York. I water traveled Tyler, and myself to camp when we arrived we were standing in front of all the campers during the camp fire.

I felt a lot of my energy leaving my body from the long trip. Chiron trotted up to me and caught me by my arm when I nearly fell. Percy whats going on and who is this young boy?" A glowing caduceus appeared above Tyler's head.

What is your last name Tyler? "Its Masters why do you ask?" Chiron spoke loud enough for all the camp to hear. "All hail Tyler Masters son of Hermes god of thieves, and travelers." Chiron bowed and so did I along with the entire camp except for Athena.

I had to sit down on a bench that the Hephaestus cabin was sitting on because I was tired. Chiron came up to me after telling a daughter of Hermes to show her brother around camp. "Whats the matter Percy are you okay?" Yeah I am just tired I just water traveled with Tyler from California to here.

Chiron handed me a canteen of nectar and I drank a mouthful until my body started to get hot. "Percy wasn't that really dangerous of you to do?" Chiron when me and Nico got to that kids house he had over a hundred monsters including a drakon, and a Hydra trying to get at him.

The only reason he lasted as long is because his dad was protecting him. "Well Percy stay the night, and I will ask Apollo if he can give you a ride back to California on his ride across the sky." Sorry Chiron I would but I gotta get back Nico when he goes to his father.

I stood and walked to the beach, Chiron followed me to the beach. "Percy I would advise you not to make the trip back you are in." Thank you Chiron but my father will help me. I stood in the water and felt the water restoring all my energy back.


	22. Alecto gets a juicy snack

Percy's POV.

I water traveled back to Tyler's house where Nico was, as soon as I got there I collapsed. Tyler's mom, and Nico helped me lay down on a couch. "Don't worry Percy Tyler's mom Jennifer has said that we can stay here until we go to my dads place.

Jennifer brought me a glass of lemonade. "Thank you for helping my son get to camp young man." So how did you come to meet the Greek god of Thieves, Ms Masters? "I was a national cross country champion in college, and I had a chance of competing in the Olympics when I met lord Hermes."

"We had a summer romance and I got pregnant with Tyler. Hermes gave me this house, and made sure I had a great job to help with Tyler." How did Tyler find out he was a demigod? Well I have made sure Tyler stayed away from Phones and computers but the other day he looked up the symbol of the necklace I gave him on a computer in the local library and that's when the monster attacked."

Well I can promise you this Ms Masters he will be taken care he will have a lot of siblings to help him. Your son can contact you by iris message. "What is iris message? Its when a demigod makes a rainbow and asks iris the goddess of the rainbows to talk to someone.

You will know because you will see an image of your sons face in the air so if you ever see that and people are nearby try to get some private time. "Is their a way I can iris message my son?" No iris does not normally send iris messages for mortals.

However you can send him a letter and when you want to give it to him just send a silent prayer to Hermes and I am sure he will be happy to deliver the message. I got enough energy to summon dinner so I made a large supreme pizza appear.

I made a veggie burger appear for the satyr who was sitting on the couch next to me. Nico tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you still good to go Percy we will be heading out in 2 hours?" Yeah did you inform your father that I would be coming with you?"

"Yeah he made a couple of jokes about how he could feed you to Cerberus but he is okay with you coming." I just got finished eating my second slice of pizza, when the satyr told us he had to leave to look for more demigods.

The time to leave went by quickly and before I knew it Nico told me that it was time to leave. We told Jennifer goodbye, and when we were outside of the house Nico shadow traveled us to the gates of the underworld.

Standing directly in front of us was the 3 headed Cerberus. Cerberus growled at me until Nico ordered him to be quiet. Cerberus knelt down and Nico rubbed each head of Cerberus. I decided to get on the giant dogs good side so I summoned 3 roasted pigs for each head.

Nico told Cerberus it was okay and Cerberus ate each pig. Nico waved me forward and we walked past Cerberus and all the souls waiting in line. We heard the screams from the fields of punishment, and walked past the fields of Asphodel.

Hades castle towered over us. Standing at the gates to Hades castle was a dozen armed skeletal warriors holding rifles, and even rocket launchers. The warriors aimed there weapons at me and I stopped in my tracks.

Nico cant you order them to stand down. "No Percy I may be my fathers son but these servants will only take orders from my father but hold on. I am back from my fathers mission please inform we would like entrance to the castle."

A soldier made a whistling sound and a black shadow flew out of the top story window. I recognized the black shadow as 1 of the furies. The fury landed on the ground in front of the warriors and folded her wings around her.

Nico nodded to the fury. "Hello Tisiphone we are finished with the mission I would like to report back in to my father." "Let Nico, and Percy Jackson into the castle." Tisiphone flew back into the castle and the skeletons put their weapons down and stood aside.

Nico walked in first, but I kept my hand on riptide just in case. We got inside the castle and the doors shut by themselves as soon as I was inside. I saw Nico visibly relax as soon as he got inside the castle. There were pictures of gruesome deaths hanging on the walls alone the entrance to the living room.

I saw Hades sitting in his pure black throne. The throne had a skeletal head as a cup holder, with a glass can of coke inside of it. Hades tilted his head to the side when he heard us walking into the room. Persephone's black rose covered throne was empty to next to Hades.

I saw Hades rubbing his index finger along her throne. "Got the job I sent you on son?" Nico bowed at his fathers feet, and stood when his father told him to rise. "Yes father we finished earlier than expected."

"So the famous Percy Jackson has decided to grace me with his presence." Nico made a twitching motion with his hand and I walked forward and bowed at Hades feet. Hades laughed and told me to stand.

Hello lord Hades it is good to see you again. "Lets cut the small talk, my son tells me you want to work for me you have 2 minutes to tell me why I should let you." I want to work for you because you let me get revenge on my step father, and I want to try to help your son with his work.

Hades looked at fingers before he responded. "If you want to work for me I need your fathers approval or else he might think I forced you into this. I will give you a shot but you have to prove your good enough to work for me."

What will I need to do lord Hades? "A soul from the fields of punishment escaped but this is not a normal soul the escapee is Sisyphus." "Yes lord Hades I remember him, his punishment is that he has to push a boulder up a hill for all eternity but anytime it gets close to the top of the hill the boulder falls back down.

"Yes Percy I will allow you to work for me, I will even give you the powers I give my children to do you job, however you must find Sisyphus and bring him back to the fields of punishment. Be warned though he is very clever and he will do anything to not return."

"He will promise you anything or do anything to stay free, if you want to prove to me that you are worthy enough to work for me you must bring him back to the fields of punishment without using your powers or current weapons."

How will I get him back then? Hades put his arm out to the side and a pure black sword appeared in his hand but the sword had a ruby in the hilt of the sword. The sword was like none I seen at camp it looked like a samurai sword, you would see in those old movies.

The sword was curved slightly in the middle. "You must kill Sisyphus with this blade it is made of Stygian iron, the ruby you see in the hilt is a stone from the fields of punishment when you kill him it will send him back to his hill."

"If you get him back to his punishment in under a day I will even allow you to add a punishment to his sentence." Okay when do I start lord Hades? You will start tomorrow morning however Sisyphus has someone helping him run away so if he gets away from you I will allow you to water travel to catch up with him."

Hades stabbed the sword in the ground and it reappeared in the ground at my feet. I picked up the sword and I felt a strange energy go through my body. The sword transformed into a pair of sunglasses I put them on my face.

Hades continued talking. "The sunglasses will allow you to track Sisyphus anywhere in the US he is at." Will he be able to escape the US? "No Percy Jackson Hecate put a spell on all the souls in the fields of punishment that stops them from going to Alaska, or outside the US."

Okay lord Hades I will bring him back to your fields of punishment. "Just talk to Lee Kruger tomorrow morning you will find him right here. Lee will take you to where Sisyphus is, but know this I will be watching and be aware if you use any powers that are not allowed if you do you will not be allowed to work for me."

"I will send a message to your father if you complete your task and if you do we will discuss what you will do for me. Nico show him to your room and make sure he is awake in time to do his job." Hades sat back down in his throne watching the fire.

Nico led me to a hallway just outside of the living room to a large bedroom that had huge double doors. Nico opened the doors and inside was almost an exact replica of his cabin at camp half-blood except for bunk beds there was 2 big 4 poster beds each at opposite sides of the room.

Mrs O Leary was on one of the beds fast asleep. The bedroom was an amazing sight to see the only lights in the room where human heads that had green fire inside the skull. The were skeleton head lamps hanging on the walls.

There was a black leather couch at the far side of the room facing a plasma TV. Nico slapped me on the arm when the doors to his bedroom closed. "Dude do you know how lucky you are?" No I don't why? "Percy my father gave you the opportunity to choose a punishment."

"Sisyphus is in the top 10 of his most hated souls if you get to give him a punishment you will be the only living being in history besides a god to pick a punishment for a soul in the fields of punishment." Okay Nico so what can you tell me about this Sisyphus?

"When he was alive he killed travelers, he seduced his niece, and stole his brothers throne. He cheated death by escaping his punishment by tricking Thanatos and trapping him. The fates were mad because by doing what he did he prevented people from dying, he then prevented death again by telling his wife not to bury him when he died and because of that he got to go back to the mortal world."

What do you think I will expect when I come across him tomorrow. He is very clever, but if he realizes you cant be tricked he will try to kill you, and do not let your guard down before he escaped he stole Alecto's pitchfork."

If I get him back in time I better come up with a good punishment then I would hate if Alecto got mad at me for going easy on Sisyphus. Nico walked over and sat on the couch. I joined him and summoned myself a bottle of water. I took off my sunglasses and it turned back into the Stygian iron sword, I showed the sword to Nico and he touched the ruby.

"Are you used to using a sword like this Percy?" No but it looks like it can block a sword strike pretty good. I turned the sword back to the sunglasses form and sat it on the counter next to the couch. I walked over to a sink that was in the room and brushed my teeth.

I walked over to the bed Mrs O Leary was on. I tapped her side and she opened her eyes. I am going to lay down on the bed girl please don't crush me. Mrs O Leary licked my hand and watched me as I laid down next to her.

The bed was massive so there was enough room for me and her to sleep on. I felt someone pushing my shoulder and I woke up and saw that it was Mrs O Leary's paw and she was yawning. I saw Nico on the couch watching a TV show, so I decided it was time to wake up.

I stood up from my bed and joined Nico on the couch. Nico was watching a cartoon about cards that had monsters fighting it was to confusing to even ask about it. How long until I leave to hunt down Sisyphus?

"You got 2 hours before you have to leave its only 5 in the morning. I asked Nico where the shower was and he told me where it was at. "Don't worry about the water Percy it comes from a river don't worry about accidentally drinking it."

I got into the shower and took a quick shower I dried myself off and got dressed in blue jeans, and a sleeveless shirt. I went back into the room and made me and Nico some omelets, and sausage. When we were finished eating I asked if I could leave early and Nico told me yeah.

We walked to the living room I saw Lee talking to the three furies and Alecto looked furious. She saw me and she walked up to me. "Listen honey you bring that trash Sisyphus back here and you bring me back my pitchfork do you understand me?"

Yes Alecto I will make sure I get your weapon back if you promise me that you will never be my math teacher again. Alecto gave me a smirk at my comment. "If you fail to bring me back my pitchfork a math test will be the least of your worries."

I walked up to Lee and told him I was ready to go and he teleported us to to a busy street. "Here we are Percy in Seattle Washington, avoid that office building over there unless you want to become a slave for a bunch of angry girls."

"You know what to do Percy use the glasses track down Sisyphus and kill him." I slipped on the sunglasses, and I saw a black line on the ground that was leading up a street and going around the corner of a street."

I summoned my armor by tapping the wristband. "Just call my name when you are finished with your job." Lee flashed away, I followed the trail that would lead me to Sisyphus when the trail came to an and I saw a man who was dressed in a pin stripe suit, he was sitting at a cafe drinking a cup of coffee.

Sisyphus didn't notice me so I took off my sunglasses and changed it into the sword form. "You know if you act like you never saw me I can help you make a lot of money." No chance I have to send you back just let it happen Sisyphus. Sisyphus turned in his chair with such speed that I didn't react in time he backhanded me so I went flying back crashing into a table.

Sisyphus brought down the pitchfork and if I didn't roll away in time it would have went straight through my stomach. I slashed the Stygian iron across his ankle and his leg gushed out blood. Sisyphus kicked me in the stomach and ran off.

I staggered to my feet and my head was pounding in pain from his backhand. I didn't need to put on my glasses to track him, his blood led me straight to him. Sisyphus ran into the lobby of a hotel and I ran after him.

I ran through a crowd of people up a couple flights of stairs and caught up to him on the roof of the hotel. Sisyphus was favoring his injured ankle and he turned to face me. "If you let me go I will tell you how to get past Ladon and get to the apples of the Hesperides."

I don't need immortality I am already immortal. I stepped closer to him and he stepped back. Sisyphus gripped the pitchfork, "Don't forget I helped you and your friends find Hades's sword." I ran at him and brought my sword down on him.

He caught the strike in between the prongs of the pitchfork and twisted the sword out of my hand. My hand twitch to riptide but I remembered what Hades told me. Sisyphus aimed to stab me in the chest but I sidestepped and kneed him in the stomach and when he fell to his knees I punched him in the nose.

Sisyphus fell to the ground and cried out in pain but I stomped on his injured ankle 3 times until I heard his ankle snap in half. I walked over and took the pitch fork out of his hands and then grabbed the Stygian Iron sword.

I put my foot on his chest plunged the sword straight through his chest and watched as he was absorbed into the blade. I pulled the Stygian iron sword that was embedded in the roof of the building, and held the pitchfork in my other hand.

Lee Kruger I am ready. Lee came up to the roof from the stairs and clapped his hands. "Good job Percy I was watching the entire time." Hey Lee can I ask you and Mia for a favor? "It depends on what its for Percy."

I am working on something and I need a certain ingredient for it to be completed and only Mia can help me. Lee mumbled to himself for a second and then Mia came out in front of Lee and she smiled at me. "I already know what you are going to ask for Percy and yes I will help give it to you. Lee can you get me a vial."

"Can you tell me what this is about Mia?" "It would be for the best if I didn't Lee." Lee brought out a small vial from his coat pocket. Mia bit her paw and it started to bleed a purple liquid. Mia held up her paw and the blood filled up the vial.

Lee corked the vial and gave it to me. "Good luck in what you are going to do Percy." Mia returned to Lee's body. "Do I even want to know whats going on?" No but I don't know how she knew? "She knows almost everything that happens but she was ordered by Zeus if she was allowed to stay with me that she couldn't tell unless they wanted her to tell."

So she is permanently stuck on swearing on the river Styx? "Nah only when it comes to people dying." Lee shrugged his shoulders like it was an everyday occurrence to him. "Well we better get going so you can report back to lord Hades."

Lee took us back to Hades throne room where Alecto was hovering around the room. Alecto saw the pitchfork in my hand and flew across the room in a flash and took it from me. She nodded to me and flew onto the top of Hades throne and perched on top of it closely guarding it.

Why is she so obsessed with the pitchfork Lee? "It was a gift to her from lord Hades when her daughter was born." Hades walked up to me and took the sword from my hands and held it out for Alecto who took the sword like she took the pitchfork except this time she flew out of the window.

"So Percy Jackson have you decided on his punishment? "Are there any restrictions to his punishment? "As long as he docent leave the underworld. "Are you able to get poisons easily like centaurs blood?" Hades nodded.

Every time Sisyphus fails to get the boulder on top of the hill he has to bathe in centaurs blood, and 2 times a day he has to be strapped to a throne and get his eyes removed by Alecto using her pitchfork. Hades nodded his head.

"What do you think Lee of his new punishment since you are in charge of the fields of punishment?" "I think the centaurs blood is a great idea his flesh will literally fall off of his bones every time he fails, and I am sure Alecto will be more than happy to do her part."

"Fine Percy your added punishment to Sisyphus has been approved." Alecto flew back into the throne room with the sword in her claws. Alecto dropped the sword into my hands but I noticed the ruby was gone.

Hades turned to Alecto and smiled at her. "You will be happy to know Alecto that Percy has made your workload even heavier." Alecto glared at me, "Percy has stipulated that Sisyphus's new punishment's are that every time he fails to get the boulder up the hill he has to bathe in centaur blood."

"So how does that make my job harder?" Lee clapped Alecto on the back. "He has also stipulated that twice a day you are to strap Sisyphus to a throne and gouge out his eyes using your pitchfork." Alecto gave me a smile and nodded at me.

Hades waved Lee, and Alecto away leaving just me and him in the room. I will allow you to work for me, your father has given you permission to work for me as long as you return to him, and Artemis if they need help."

Hades put his index finger on my forehead and a black aura glowed around me. He removed his finger from my head. "You now have the powers I give my children you can summon the dead, and shadow travel."

Thank you lord Hades. "I have given you the knowledge and skills for when you shadow travel that you don't pass out for a week during your first few times. Your first job is to deliver something to Persephone for me."

What is it that you want me to give to her? Hades pulled out a black rose that had blood red red thorns. "You have free access to shadow travel directly into my castle, Persephone is at her mothers temple on Olympus."

I took the black rose from Hades, and transformed the Stygian iron sword back into sunglasses. I used the knowledge of shadow traveling and felt the shadows wrap around me and when I closed my eyes I felt a cool wind blow against my skin.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing under a peach tree in front of Demeter's temple. I felt a little winded like I just ran a mile. I walked up to the temple and knocked on the door. The door flew open and standing in front of me was my brother Tyson.

Tyson was munching on a Frisbee sized cookie. Tyson picked me up in a bear hug and sat me down. Hey brother I thought you would be back dads palace by now. Tyson finished off the cookie and then answered, "I am today is my last day working with the garden lady."

I got a closer look at Tyson and saw that he grown taller, and bulkier from working in the gardens all day. Tyson can I talk to the garden lady's daughter please. "Oh you mean the flower lady she is nice." Tyson let me in and led me to to the backyard where I saw Persephone singing to a garden bed of flowers, and the flowers grew from the song.

Hello lady Persephone how are you doing today? Persephone stopped singing and stood and walked over to us. "I am doing good what are you doing her Percy?" I am working for your husband now and he wanted me to bring you something.

"And what does my darling husband want to give me?" I showed her the black rose and she smiled. Persephone took the rose and smelled it. "He can be such a romantic when he wants to be, Hades created this type of rose for me."

"Tell Hades I said thank you." Lady Persephone may I ask you a favor? "And what would that be?" Do you have a book I can borrow on underworld plants and flowers? Persephone nodded and an old leather bound book appeared in her hands.

"Can you tell me why you want to know about the plants and flowers?" Its just that if I am going to be spending a lot of time in the underworld I just don't want to get hurt or damage anything you like down there.

"Okay here you go Percy just give it to Hades when you are done and he can put it in our bedroom." Persephone placed the book in my hands and went back to her flowers. "Feel free to visit my garden Percy but be warned some of the flowers in there are very dangerous."

I told my brother goodbye and I left Demeter's temple I walked along the street of temples and stopped when I came across Hermes temple. I saw the stone drakon on his front lawn. I found a shady spot and shadow traveled into the bedroom I was sharing with Nico.

I landed on my bed and I felt tired. Nico brought me over a glass of nectar, and a bag of potato chips. I limped over to the couch because my left fell asleep. I sat down on the couch and took a drink of the nectar.

When I felt better I opened the book of flowers and plants. One of the plats I read about replaced your body parts with monster parts, another plant caused you to become invisible, but made you smell horrible.

However I came upon the flower I was looking for there were 2 versions of nightshade. The first flower had a pink stripe running up the flower, and the other flower was black and blue and I saw that the root was a deep purple.

The flower bio read. The nightshade flower was created with the water of the river Styx however if the flower is ingested it will remove the affects of blood magic, curses, and will allow you to keep anything you have with you when you die no matter what oaths you made.

I knew right away that the nightshade was how I was going to keep my weapons and powers. Because if I did come back to life and had to fight some powerful enemy I would need my weapons and powers. I thought to myself all the things I would need to do.

The nightshade will allow me to keep my objects, the poison I have to steal from Hades pit scorpion will kill me but send me somewhere other than Hades, but I had no idea what the Sphinx blood, and the empousa heart would do to me.

I stood up from the couch and walked into the throne room where I saw Hades sitting. I walked up to him and bowed. Lord Hades I have did what you asked and Persephone told me to tell you thank you for the flower and told me to give you this book when I was done with it.

Hades took the book and stood. "Come with me Percy." Hades stood up from his throne with his cape of souls and walked down a long hallway away from everywhere else in the castle. There were 2 fierce looking skeleton warriors guarding the door.

I could tell the warriors guarding the door where much different than any others I have ever seen before. Hades saw me looking. These are my lieutenants they are made up of parts from the deadliest creatures in my domain and they have skills from some of the souls from the fields of punishment."

Hades pointed to the skeleton on the right, this 1 here for example has the blood of a hydra so anytime a body part gets cut off a new part grows back in its place." The other skeleton has the strength of Atlas."

Hades waved away the skeletons and they stood aside. Hades opened the door to a massive bedroom. The bedroom was covered in flowers, and the far off wall had a video monitor of the fields of punishment.

I tried not to look at the other stuff in the room because they sent chills going down my spine. I however spotted a cage cage next to the bed it looked like a cage you would see a snake in but I could tell it was not a normal cage.

Inside the cage was a pit scorpion however it was over 3 times bigger than the pit scorpion than the 1 that Luke tried to kill me with, I saw the pit scorpion had a small container between its pincers. On another wall was covered in armor and weapons.

"If you are gonna work for me you will use my weapons and armor is that understood?" Hades called out to Nico who came into the room breathing hard. You will both equip yourselves in armor and weapons and armor off this wall.

Nico suppressed a smile. "Percy hand me the sword I gave you." I took off the sunglasses and gave it to Hades. "You will get this sword back if you ever have to hunt down an escapee again." Nico walked over to the rows of armor.

I found a piece of armor that was light in weight, however it looked deadly. There were Stygian iron spikes alongside the armor along the arms for great damage in case I would lose my weapon I touched the armor and it appeared on my body.

The armor was built to cause damage, there were armored gloves on my hands that had little spikes on them so if I punched someone it would rip them apart. I grabbed a shield, and I walked over to look at the weapons.

I saw a Stygian iron spear but its blade was made up of different types of metal. I picked it up and showed it to Hades. What is wrong with with the blade lord Hades? "Its built to fight anything Percy I am not supposed to let demigods have it but I noticed your whip has the same metal so I will tell you."

"The blade is made up of Stygian iron, celestial bronze, mortal steel, and imperial gold." The imperial gold was used by demigods during roman times. Greek demigods preferred celestial bronze, but with that blade you have you can seriously injure immortals."

How is that lord Hades? As you can see the spear is entirely made up of each metal in equal parts as god of the underworld I have control over all metals and jewels and with it when you strike an immortal it will take much longer for them to heal."

I will take this weapon. Hades took the spear. "Percy if I remember right you have a shield your cyclopes brother made am I correct? "Yes lord Hades I do Nico has it at the moment. "Bring me your shield."

Nico handed me my watch and Hades grabbed the Stygian iron shield and brought out my shield from its watch form. Hades touched the 2 shields together and the melted into each other. My shield transformed into a half celestial bronze, half Stygian iron shield.

Its spike was also mixed however now it was bigger and had sharp barbs made out of the imperial gold wrapping around it. The edges of the shield were serrated. Hades made the shield go back to its watch form however it was now a Rolex with diamonds and gold.

I thought I seen something change in Hades appearance when he touched the imperial gold but I ignored it. "Now hand me your sword riptide." I took out the multicolor pen and gave it to Hades. Hades uncapped riptide and touched the tip of the spear to riptide.

The sword graphically changed the blade changed to the colors of the spear so my sword now was made out of imperial gold, steel, celestial bronze, and Stygian Iron. Hades handed me back riptide, "When you want the sword to change into the spear call the spears name and it will come forth."

What is the spears name? "Its name is tombstone." I said tombstone and riptide changed into the spear as it was before, riptide, the spear changed back into riptide. "the steel will not harm humans unless they are evil."

I capped riptide and I saw that a pure black strip was added along to the other colors. The armor I was wearing went away but Hades answered my unasked question. Your armor that I gave combined into the armor that's in that wristband our yours."

I brought out my armor and saw that it was different. The armor looked almost the same sea green, and blue however the spikes were there along my arms, and the Stygian iron was placed on the arms and legs, leaving the chest, and back like it was before.

"My gifts to you have merged with your weapons and armor. Your armor still can summon water, however the power from my armor will surround you with shadows and make any dead you summon much stronger."

We saw Nico looking bummed out until his father gave a small smile towards him. "Nico every piece of weapon, and armor in here is magically enchanted the armor you have on you have the exact same powers as Percy's armor."

Hades snapped his fingers and the dual swords Nico was holding transformed into the type of blades like my spear with different types of metal. "You think I was going to give your friend all the cool powers and leave my only child out?"

"Thank you for the gifts father." Hades clapped his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico tonight I want you to take Percy up to the mortal world and teach him how to use his powers." Hades led us out of the room.

I wanted to try to get the poison out of the pit scorpions cage but I knew it wasn't time yet. Me and Nico spent the next couple of hours getting used to our new toys when a bell went off. What was that Nico?

"I don't know I never heard it before." We ran into the throne room where we heard the noise, and when we got there we saw theater seating next to the throne and a flat screen TV. "Come on in boys its time to watch the show."

Me and Nico sat down on the couch next to Hades and the TV screen started playing a picture. On the TV was Sisyphus trying to push a boulder up a hill however he had golden chain on each limb not just his legs.

The boulder was almost to the top of the hill but the boulder pushed him back and he fell back to the bottom of the hill. Sisyphus screamed out trying to tell someone to let him try again but the chains attached to him dragged him to a see through shower and when the door was closed purple liquid rained down on him.

The liquid was in there for over three minutes and when it drained Sisyphus's skin melted off his body, and the shower transformed into a golden throne and chains strapped him down. Alecto flew to the ground next to him with her pitchfork in her arms.

"You steal my pitchfork and disrespect lord Hades this is what you get." I had to choke back vomit at what I saw next Alecto took his eyes off the prongs and she ate them. Sisyphus was screaming in agony.

The throne vanished from under Sisyphus, and we watched as his skin grew back and his eyes regenerated. Sisyphus ran back up to the boulder and tried again but this time the TV turned off. Nico look confused.

"Dad why did he try to do the boulder again why didn't he just stay still?" "Because son after his latest escape attempt I made it so if he stays still for over a minute without doing his punishment I told him I would let Alecto do any kind of punishment she wants to him, and I can tell you after he stole from her he would be begging for the centaur blood after what she would do to him."

"Okay Nico its time to go teach Percy how to summon and control the dead. You will both be happy to know that the armor you have greatly increases your ability to shadow travel so you both will be able to shadow travel from here to the mortal world, to Olympus and back multiple times in 1 day."

Hades walked off to who knows where leaving just me and Nico in the room. Okay Percy I know a spot that we wont be interrupted in. Nico told me that we were going to a small town Virginia. Nico shadow traveled and I sensed where he went and shadow traveled after him.

When I arrived I saw a small graveyard in front front of me while Nico was feeling the ground. Whoa Nico I don't think I will feel right with messing with these skeletons. "Percy this is no ordinary graveyard."

"This graveyard holds the worlds most notorious criminals both demigod and mortal alike, we have murderers, Rapists, demigods who betrayed the gods and people who made an enemy of my father." So how are they all in the same place?

Whenever these people died my father switched their bodies from their graves to these, and for the worst people he failed to give them a proper burial these souls are stuck here forever to do my fathers bidding or mine."

So what kind of training will we be doing. "Until you know how to summon the dead your armor will not be able to help you so we are going to work on how many you can summon at once, how long you can keep them alive, and finally how long you can keep under your control."

Okay what do I need to do? "Feel the bodies under your feet and get them to come to you, however the hard part is assembling their body parts because where you are the skeletons are in pieces." I knelt on the ground and put my hand on the ground.

It took me a minute to find what I was looking for be I felt it. I felt the bodies restless because their was nothing inside them completing them. Okay Nico I see them what next? "Order them to come to you and do your bidding."

"There are over 200 hundred skeletons in this graveyard the more you can summon the more swords you have watching your back or shields to protect you." I spoke in my mind, come to me skeletons and do my bidding."

I felt the skeletons move in their graves and their body parts tunneling under the ground. The first hand came out from under the ground. Other body parts came out of the ground and by the time it was done there were 10 skeletons in all however their body parts started to tremble and fall apart.

"Percy will them to stay together." I rethought what Nico told me and the skeletons reformed. More skeletons came out of the ground. I couldn't stop them I heard Nico gasp when all 200 skeletons came out of the ground perfectly formed.

Nico ran up to me and pulled me back slightly. "I order you all to go back to your graves in the name of Hades I command you" None of the skeletons moved an inch. Nico summoned his armor and glowed in a dark black aura.

"I am Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades your master I order you to go back to your graves. I thought what they would look like if they formed a monster like Nico did the other day, and that's when the skeletons started to fall apart.

Nico let out a sigh of relief until he saw them reforming. Nico stumbled back when 5 giant armored warriors over 30 feet tall each stood in front of us. The giant warriors knelt before me." I summoned my armor, and they glowed in a dark energy.

The warriors grew even taller but something happened I lost control over what was happening. Dead monsters started appearing and melted into the giant warriors. The warriors morphed, 2 warriors when finished was in full battle armor, and a giant swords.

Another warrior transformed into an armored hell hound, with the head of a human, the other warriors changed into a dracaena, a cyclopes. I fell back drained of my energy when I heard Nico talking. "Father get here now we need help."

Hades appeared standing in front of us looking annoyed. "What is it you cant teach a simple lesson Nico?" Nico shook his head and pointed behind Hades. Hades turned around and took a hesitant step back.

"How did you do this son how do you have the power to summon all of these?" "I didn't summon them father Percy did, he was trying to see how many skeletons he could summon at once. And he summoned over 200 skeletons in under 2 minutes and then they started to change into these, I had no control over them at all father."

Hades grew a dark terrifying aura. "Go back to your graves now I command you." The skeletons blinked then looked directly at me as if waiting for an answer. Hades turned his head and glared at me. "How are you doing this Jackson?"

"I don't know lord Hades all I did was wonder what all the skeletons would look like if they were bigger, and then they all morphed into what they are now. The giant skeleton warriors nodded at me and the all combined into each other.

The new creature was bigger than before however it had the head of a dracaena, it had the muscular arms of a cyclopes but had the claws and mouth of a hell hound. The giant skeleton warrior was over 50 feet in height, and was carrying a giant celestial bronze shield, and sword.

Hades turned to me. "How are you doing this I never gave you this kind of power?" I thought to the monster return to your sleep, the monster sank into the ground leaving a crater in the ground. I have no idea lord Hades like I said all I did was think of what they would look like if they were bigger.

Hades looked at me in the eyes and put his thumb between my eyes. "I don't know how this is possible but the power I gave you is still growing. I have to stop it from growing anymore before it grows out of control."

Hades closed my eyes and told Nico to shut his eyes. A powerful aura flowed around me and I felt Hades enter my mind. What are you doing to me lord Hades? "I have to put a block on your powers I gave you if I don't it will equal to my powers, or stronger."

I felt Hades go deeper into my mind but I heard Hades grunt out in pain. I opened my eyes Hades was on the ground smoking. Nico saw what happened and ran towards his father. "Dad what happened are you okay?"

Hades didn't respond so I called Apollo and he flashed in. It took Apollo a while to heal Hades before he finished. Apollo looked and me, "what happened to Hades Percy?" I don't know lord Apollo, Hades said he had to limit my powers he gave me because they were growing to strong and then next thing I know Hades is on his back with steam coming off his body.

Nico helped his father stand up, "lord Hades would you allow me to enter your domain so I can make sure your okay, and find out what happened?" Hades nodded his head and we all traveled back to the underworld.

Nico helped his dad sit in his throne, while Apollo gave Hades something to drink. Hades finally came back around and he told us what happened. "I gave Percy some of my powers that a child of mine would have so he could work for me."

"Apollo I sent my son to a graveyard to train Percy and somehow Percy summoned every skeleton in the graveyard and morphed them into 5 giant creatures and mixed them with monster parts." "Okay so whats the problem with that did those monsters do that to you?"

"No but he did much more than he should have ever been able to do with those powers, those creatures he summoned wouldn't even obey me. I went inside his mind to limit his powers because they were getting too strong."

"But when I tried to put a limit on his powers there was a strange energy inside his mind that I have never felt before." Apollo summoned a chair and he got interested at what he was hearing. The energy was like a defense mechanism when I tried to limit his power it started to absorb my power."

"I had to blast myself away because the energy was trying to suck my essence into itself, If I did not do what I did I might not have even be standing here right now." How is this even possible this isn't the first time a god has been in my mind and nothing like that has ever happened before."

Apollo seemed to think about that for a second, has any god ever tried to mess with your powers before or even tried to limit them? "No but Zeus told me when I I absorbed his master bolt that he would have to put a seal on it.

But before he could my lightning bolt sent a lot of its power into my sword riptide. Apollo stood up, "I hate to do this Percy but I have no choice I am going to have to call a council meeting." I tried to tell him to wait, but he flashed out in a bright light.

Do we really have to have a council meeting lord Hades? Percy you have powers a normal demigod shouldn't and something in your body almost absorbed my powers into your body." When will this meeting take place?

"As soon as Apollo gets all the gods in place and I am well enough to get to Olympus." What will they convene about? "Hades took another drink of what Apollo gave him, "Well will find out what happened tonight, if you did it, or something else, and find out what it is that did that to me."

I am sorry lord Hades about what happened today. "It is fine Percy I could see that you had nothing to do with how strong my powers in you grew or about that energy I could feel that it has nothing to do with you."

Hermes appeared in the room and told us that the meeting was ready to take place. I told them I would be ready to go in a minute that I just had to go to the bathroom. I went into the bedroom where I saw Mrs O Leary chewing on a rubber shield.

Mrs O Leary come here girl, Mrs O Leary jumped up on the bed. I took out the vial of Sphinx blood and placed it under my pillow. Guard this girl until I get back. Mrs O Leary licked my face and laid down on the bed and she was careful not to touch the pillow.

I summoned her a steak and walked back into the throne room where Nico, Hades, and Hermes were still at. Okay I am ready to go. Hermes teleported us all to the throne room. Every Olympian god was in attendance.

Hermes grew to full height and walked over to his throne. I saw that Hades, and Hestia had thrones now and they each took a seat. I bowed to lord Zeus, and then my father until he told me to stand. I walked back to the middle of the throne room.

Zeus looked at his brother Hades, "Okay brother tell us why we were all summoned to an emergency council meeting." Hades coughed and then began to speak. "Percy asked me if he could work for me and with his fathers approval I agreed."

"I gave him some of my powers equal to the amount that my son Nico would have, and some armor that would increase his abilities." However when I told my son to train him in his powers however when my son called me I found out that Percy's powers were much stronger than he should have ever been able to do."

"As my children are so powerful if they are strong enough they can combine the undead together to make something much stronger. I found out that Percy could use that power even though I never gave it to him."

"He had control over those powers to such a degree that neither me, or my son could control the undead they would only answer to him, so I went inside his mind to put a limit on his powers that I gave him because they were growing out of control."

"However when I tried to limit his powers a force that I have never encountered before defended Percy's mind and even tried to absorb my powers." Hades sat in his new throne and the council looked shocked.

Zeus looked to his son Apollo, "Son you told me you had to heal my brother what was his condition when you came across him." "When I was healing lord Hades I can attest his godly essence was affected by what happened. It wasn't from him hurting himself but I could feel the force he explained to everyone."

My dad looked worried at what he heard, "Hades can you tell us what the force in my son's mind felt like?" "Yes brother I can tell you, it was very powerful it reminded me of a gods power but very different."

Mr D have a thoughtful look on his face. "I have to say I have been inside of Percy's mind multiple times and I have never encountered what has just been described to me. I know with the powers I gave Percy his mind is much stronger if I have the approval of the rest of the council I would like to try to find out what is inside of his mind for Percy's protection."

Zeus called the suggestion to a vote and every single hand raised in agreement. Zeus stood up, "Okay Dionysus you may go inside his mind and do what is needed to find the mysterious force but Apollo will help you to make sure nothing bad happens."

A chair appeared for me and I sat down, a large TV appeared for me and the Olympians to see. Mr D, and Apollo walked behind me. I felt them entering my mind and the TV showed a picture of what my mind looked like.

My mind was like a Rubik cube color coded but the colors represented my powers. The large part was sea green representing my dad, a purple was Mr D. Athena stepped in closer and confirmed my suspicions.

"It seems like our powers that we gave him are growing in strength." I was hoping the mark of the wild wouldn't be noticed but Hermes gasped. "Why is my son's essence in your body Percy?" I had to lie so I told him I didn't know what he was talking about.

Hermes pointed to a small part of my brain that was forest green in color that was nestled in between my fathers powers, and Zeus's powers. I guess when we came across him during our trip in the labyrinth a little energy went into each of our bodies that must be it.

Nico decided to speak up. "I was there lord Hermes and I can attest that your son Pan did release some kind of energy". Hermes seemed to accept the answer until Mr D prodded Pans energy and the mark of the wild came out came out and my eyes glowed silver.

I lost control, and yelled a massive scream that caused the gods to fall off of their thrones. The gods covered their ears and Apollo slapped Mr D upside of his head. "That is not the power I sensed Mr D." I got a look from Zeus that told me we were gonna talk about what just happened.

However after the panic, a multicolored force on the screen began to glow. I know what was on the TV was just a physical manifestation of what the inside of my brain looked like. Hades stood up and pulled Mr D, and Apollo away. "That is what I was talking about as you can see it came out of nowhere when someone messes with Percy's powers."

The gods sat back down in their thrones and the TV disappeared. Zeus called all the gods to order. "I don't know what was up with you getting Pans power, or what we all seen but we need to figure this out.

Zeus looked at Athena to get her thoughts. "Father I was paying close attention to what was happening and I have come to a conclusion. The power we felt was something that has nothing to do with any of the Olympians or any of the other gods."

My dad answered her opinion. "Do you think Kronos did something to Percy during their fight and its only surfacing now? "I do not think so Poseidon what we just saw is very powerful and it seems to nourish the powers we give him and grow them."

"But the power has no influence of a titans power, or even ours I think we are dealing with something very different than we ever encountered before but another thing I can tell is that the power has been with Percy since he was born."

How do you know that lady Athena? "Because it is apart of you just like your fathers powers." "So does that mean its not going to be a harm to my son?" All the gods edged forward to hear the answer. "I do not believe so the power is doing everything it can to protect Percy, but it is in my belief that the stronger Percy gets the stronger that power can get."

Zeus yelled when all the gods started arguing I could see Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo trying to do damage control without being suspicious. Zeus then said the thing that I feared when the council meeting started.

"I think its time that we discuss on whether we should make Percy Jackson a god." We don't need to do that lord Zeus if the gods know not to mess with my powers then there shouldn't be a problem. "Percy it is not about just that but please refrain from talking until the council discusses what we should do."

Zeus then talked to the whole council. "So we all know Percy Jackson is a great hero, and he has even been blessed or given gifts by a lot of gods including myself. He has the blessing of all of the big 3 gods, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, and Aphrodite, and Hestia."

"He has also been given great gifts by Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena, Nemesis, and Hecate. He has even beaten my son Ares in a dual and saved a lot of people. Does anyone deny of all of the great deeds Percy Jackson has done?

Not a single sound came when Zeus asked that question. "Normally the council would ask you Percy if you would like to become a god but with the amount of power you have in yourself you are to strong not to become a god."

I had to do something quick if I became a god the plan would fail. I heard Zeus calling for a vote. Lord Zeus please don't make me become a god against my will. "I am sorry Percy but if there is no way to limit your powers then we have no choice, if a titan or an enemy to the gods captured you and found out how to take your powers it could cause massive destruction."

"If we make my son a god I want him to become an Olympian, you just recently put Hades, and Hestia back on the council and most of the council is made out of your children so I want my son to become an Olympian.

Zeus nodded his head. "if the council decides to make Percy Jackson a god he will become the newest Olympian he is to powerful to be a minor god. All opposed to Percy Jackson becoming the newest Olympian god vote now.

Thankfully Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollo, and Hades raised their hands and my dad looked pissed. "You all dare deny my son becoming the newest Olympian." My father glowed in power until Aphrodite and Hestia stood up.

Aphrodite spoke first. "Your son would be a great god Poseidon but I am not just going to vote for him to be thrown into something he doesn't want and will never be ever to get out of if Percy wanted to become a god I would have been the first to raise my hand."

Hestia agreed and the other gods except for Hades who opposed the vote nodded their heads. "I am only opposing the vote because we have no idea what his powers will grow to if he became a god Zeus what would happen if he grew stronger than you, can you honestly tell the council you wouldn't be mad if a god stronger than you joined the council."

The gods all looked towards Zeus for his answer. "I would be fine with it because I know Percy would do what was best for Olympus." Hades scoffed at the answer. "I have no problem with Percy but Zeus you are a bad liar."

Zeus got mad, "You dare call me a liar after all the training I did for Percy." Hades shook his head. "You may have given him your blessing but you once accused the boy of stealing your master bolt when he didn't even know his heritage, or been to Olympus and you blamed him just because who his father is."

"Your honestly going to tell the council that you will be fine with someone who could be stronger than you joining the council?" "Yes Hades I will be even if he is stronger than me which we have no proof that he will be."

"All agreed for Percy Jackson to becoming an Olympian god raise your hand." What I feared came true my father, Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Mr D, Athena, Demeter, and Hermes raised their hands. The ground shook.

A new throne appeared in the room next to my father, it was a tall and made of ivory but there was nothing special about it like the other thrones. I got look of sadness from Aphrodite, and then all the Olympians stood from their thrones.

Hades turned to his son Nico. "Go back to my palace Nico you cant be here to watch what happens." Nico nodded and he shadow traveled away. My father smiled at me when he spoke. "As an Olympian god you will get to pick your own titles, powers, symbols of power and your domain so long as none of them interfere with another god unless you have that gods permission to share with them."

Each god glowed brighter until I thought my other eye would go blind. The gods extended their hands towards me and shot out a beam of power each a different color. I couldn't run away the beams of power came into contact with me and I power flowing through me. I thought to myself please don't make me become a god.

A barrier of pure power extended out from inside me the barrier pushed back the beams sending them back into the gods. Each god staggered back from the reflected force, The barrier was still around me crackling with power.

The gods stood up and some of them looked pissed when they saw the barrier that reflected their powers they forgot their anger and examined it. Zeus put his finger against the barrier put pulled his hand back almost immediately.

The barrier slowly receded back into my body and then my father put his hand on my shoulder. "Percy how are you still normal we all put our powers in your body. You should be a full fledged god right now."

I don't know dad I just wished that I wouldn't be turned into a god and then that happened. My dad turned to lord Zeus. "Well I guess that power inside of my son is a lot stronger than we expected if it reacts to what my son wants."

Lord Zeus sat back down in his throne. "Let it be known to every god major, and minor not to mess with Percy's mind or powers until we can figure out what to do with Percy he will go back to work for my brother Hades if he agrees."

"It is fine that he returns to work for me I don't know what I can teach him but he can work for me until the council decides what to do." "It is decided then the council meeting is over Hermes send the message to all the gods to not mess with Percy for their own safety."

Hermes and the other gods vanished except for my father, Aphrodite, and Artemis. My father hugged me goodbye and flashed away leaving just Artemis, and Aphrodite. I walked up to the 2 goddesses and bowed to them.

I hope you 2 aren't hurt from what happened earlier. Artemis shook her head, "No Percy I am it was my own energy I don't know what happened but I am glad the other gods didn't find out the full extent of your powers."

What would it matter now if the council can't make me become a god if I don't want to. Aphrodite put her hand on my cheek. "Percy the council can still make you a god if the council deems it necessary the gods could summon the fates and you would not be able to stop them from making you become a god."

Wait how is that even possible for the gods to do that, I thought the fates didn't answer to the gods. "They don't Percy in fact if they sent us an order we would have to follow their orders but in matters of who becomes a god if they felt that you were to powerful to not become a god then they would agree to our wishes."

Artemis nodded in agreement. Artemis gave me a hug goodbye and she vanished. Aphrodite smiled at me and she kissed me unexpectedly. It was much different than the kiss she gave me on the first I stayed at her temple and it lasted longer.

I couldn't form a complete sentence and she smiled a little smugly when she saw the reaction she got out of me. "You may be powerful Percy but I am glad to see I still have that affect on you." What was that for Aphrodite?

"Do I really need a reason Percy I like you its as simple as that. Besides you can be in a relationship Artemis never made you take an oath." Wouldn't you rather be in a relationship with another god? "I have gotten plenty of offers if that's what you mean."

No its not that lady Aphrodite its just I thought normally gods only be in relationships with mortals for demigod children. "Well that is the usual case but that's because the gods are usually in a relationship or avoid long term relationships because sooner or later the mortal would die."

"You don't have to decide now Percy now but I wanted to put the option out to you because there are a lot of women on Olympus who would love to be your girlfriend." Aphrodite kissed me on the cheek and flashed away in a puff of perfume.

I had to admit after what I did for Aphrodite she changed dramatically she used to be just about makeup and fashion but ever since she broke up with Ares her real personality came out and I could admit I would be the luckiest demigod ever born to be dating her.

However now was not the time to be going out on dates I had a mission to complete or Olympus would fall.


	23. I visit the isles of the blest

Percy's POV

I shadow traveled back to the underworld in my bedroom where I saw Mrs O Leary still guarding the vial of sphinx blood. Nico was sitting on his bed and when he saw me arrive he hounded me for questions. "What happened Percy are you a god now my father hasn't told me anything?" No Nico I am not a god they were about to turn me but the energy they were talking about shielded me.

Nico asked me more questions on how I could not become a god and what the gods decided and I answered all his questions. I left out the part where me and Aphrodite made out. I sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite for her to send me a big celestial bronze box for me to put stuff in safely.

I walked over to my bed where I saw a celestial bronze shoe box that had a lock on it. A key appeared in my hand. I walked over to the shoebox and unlocked it. I took the vial of sphinx blood from under my pillow and placed it inside the shoebox.

I closed the shoebox and locked it and put it back under my pillow. Hey Nico I am going for a walk in Persephone's garden. "Sure Percy just make sure you don't damage anything unless you want to get turned into a daisy."

I wandered around the palace until I found the exit to Persephone's garden and it was a beautiful sight to see there was not many bright colors in the underworld but it seemed like any colors besides black and red were sucked into the garden.

The were multicolored flowers and even giant Venus fly traps in the corners of the garden that acted as boundaries but they were big enough to swallow a small car so I kept riptide out just in case. I remembered the description of the nightshade I was looking for.

I finally found the nightshade after 10 minutes of looking. I tapped the blade of riptide in the ground just to make sure there weren't any giant mutated underworld plants under the dirt that would bite my arm off and I pulled out the dirt in the ground until I could see the root of the flower with the deep purple root.

I touched the flower and when I felt that it was safe I grabbed the flower and wrapped the flower in the an extra t-shirt I brought along with me. I rushed back into the bedroom and after unlocking the shoebox I took the flower out of the t-shirt and put the flower inside the box and locked it.

Now all I have to do is to get Hades trust enough to get the potion, and find Rhea and get the empousa heart, however I know it wont be easy to get into Hades bedroom again, and I was told I had beat Rhea's challenges before I could meet her and then I would have to get her to let me get the empousa's heart.

Not to mention I would need to find a way to mix the potion. I got an idea just then if anyone would know how to mix a potion it would be the goddess Hecate. I told Nico I had to leave and then I shadow traveled to a city in Louisiana.

I stood in front of the home of Hecate, I knocked on the door and a woman I recognized as the goddess Hecate opened the door. "Hello Percy Jackson what are you doing here at this late hour?" Hecate stepped away from the door to allow me to step inside.

I need some tips on how to mix a potion can you help me lady Hecate? "I am probably the best person in the world to help with a potion besides Medea, or Circe but neither of them would be in the mood to help considering Medea is in the fields of punishment and you destroyed Circe's island."

Wait how do you know what I did to Circe's island? "Percy she is my daughter when I felt the magic in her island breaking I was alerted to it." I hope you weren't mad Hecate. "No I am not I am way passed trying to get her to become good and she got what was coming to her. So onto this potion I have almost any kind of potion, and poison if you tell me what it is I will go ahead and give it to you."

No this is a very rare kind of potion and the ingredients are very hard to come by. "Can you tell me ingredients Percy?" I told her nightshade and Sphinx blood but I changed the last ingredients as to not give much away.

"Percy those are some very dangerous ingredients you are messing around with you shouldn't go anywhere near the sphinx blood." What does the sphinx blood do lady Hecate? If drank or absorbed into you body it will burn away your body completely leaving nothing behind not even ash."

Well its not for me lady Hecate the potion I am going to make is if I come by another dangerous enemy. "Okay I can help you with this but I would need the approval of 1 of 12 Olympians if I can help you with what you are asking."

I can get you lady Artemis's approval if that is good? "Yes Percy if you can get me her approval I will give you the tools needed to create any potion, or poison." Hecate took me to a well that reminded me of the one that my father gave me for his cabin.

Hecate gave me a drachma and I threw it in. I asked Iris to show me Artemis and she appeared in the rainbow brushing her teeth but when she saw us she washed her mouth out and asked what we wanted. "Percy here came to my temple asking me if I could help him make a very dangerous potion 1 that requires an Olympians approval."

I gave Artemis a knowing nod of my head behind Hecate, and Artemis caught the signal. "If my hunter says he needs help mixing a potion than you give it to him or anything else he asks for that you can give."

Hecate told her thank you and ended the iris message. "Okay you have her approval so I will give you something that will allow you make you potion." Hecate took my hands in hers and I glowed in an orange color momentarily.

"There you go Percy you know have my blessing with it you will automatically know how to mix a potion, or poison and you will be aware anytime strong magic is near you." Hecate pulled a small vial out of a shirt pocket and handed it to me.

"Inside of this vial is a magical creation of mine that I gave to my kids pour this in a cauldron with the ingredients and it will melt them down and combine them. Be warned though the stronger the potion, or poison the longer it will to finish."

I slipped the vial inside of pants pocket. "If you will do me a favor when you leave Percy it will really help me out." What is it I can do for you lady Hecate? "Zeus asked me to create protective enchantments for the campers at camp half-blood that will make them immune to enemy magic I would like you to take them to camp and give them to Athena."

Hecate pulled out a leather bag from under a counter she opened it revealing countless amount of little vials. "Tell Athena all she has to do is get her campers to drink a vial and for as long as they are loyal to the Olympians they will be immune to enemy magic that does not include charm speak."

There has to be over 400 vials in here lady Hecate. "453 to be exact Percy there are enough vials for the campers at camp half-blood and the demigods who live on Olympus. You can tell Athena that I will began a stock pile for the others."

What others lady Hecate? "Oh its none of your concern just make sure Athena gets those." Hecate turned and returned to her work. I picked up the box and Shadow traveled away after I got outside of her temple.

I arrived outside of the big house but before I knocked on the door I grabbed a dozen of the little vials and shoved them in my pockets. I don't know why I did I took them but I had a feeling I would need them later.

I saw the harpies that attacked me earlier shying away from me. I knocked on the door and Athena opened the door holding a book in her free hand. "Percy you do realize its after midnight why aren't you asleep right now?" Lady Hecate asked me to deliver these vials to you. Athena placed her book down on a side table and examined the vials and when she seemed they were right she took the box from my hands and told me to come inside.

I followed Athena inside and I saw that she has been doing some redecorating since she took over. The big house now had no visible signs that Mr D ever lived there. The walls were entirely covered in books and scrolls.

The room looked like her children's cabin because all furniture was pushed to the far wall so to make room for the books and a few tables that had blueprints on them. Athena took a vial out and handed it to me.

I uncorked it and drank it at once and I felt a warm feeling go through my body. "Thank you for bringing these by Percy." Its no problem she also said something about building a stockpile for the others.

Athena's eyes bugged out for a second but she quickly replaced the look. "You may go now Percy we will let you know if we need anything else. Okay lady Athena have a good night. I walked out of the big house but as soon as I was outside I slipped on Annabeth's invisibility cap.

There was someone that I needed to talk to before I left. I quietly made my way along the outside of the temples looking for probably the most important cabin in all of camp half-blood. The cabin was much smaller than the others and it was only just recently built because Athena thought that the oracle of the gods shouldn't be stuck living in a cave.

The cabin looked like a constantly moving painting turning the outside into world famous paintings to paintings that Rachel thought were great. At the top of the door was the symbol of Apollo and in front of the cabin were 2 celestial bronze statues holding bows.

Everyone at camp knew that the statues were automatons built by Hephaestus as bodyguards to the oracle that anyone who wanted to harm her. They would come to life and attacked those who wanted to her to do her harm. However what very few people knew that because she was so important that the statues had access to the powers of the gods and Athena, and Apollo would be in control of them.

Whenever Rachel left camp for school the statues would morph into earrings to protect her wherever she went. The statues watched me as I got closer to the door. I knocked on the door and I heard a grumpy sound of annoyance I took off the invisibility cap.

The statues reacted to her attitude and the statues started to move their limbs. Rachel can you open the door your bodyguards are about to use me for target practice. I heard running across the ground inside the cabin and the doors flew open and she told the statues to calm down.

Rachel told me to come inside and she closed the door behind me. Rachel clapped her hands and the cabin grew bright. "Percy we may be really good friends but that is no excuse for waking a poor oracle up after midnight."

I looked around the cabin and it was covered in painting supplies and had a massive surround sound entertainment center, and a popcorn machine. Would some junk food buy me a free pass from the oracles wrath? Rachel gave me a mock glare, "It depends if you have an almond joy candy bar on you." I rolled my eyes and summoned a bag of miniature bite sized almond joys for Rachel.

Rachel took the bag from me and walked over to her overstuffed leather recliner and sat down. "You just earned yourself 5 minutes of oracle talk, if you are here any longer than that or I will have the oracle tell you your fate and give you all the gruesome details your life holds for you."

That's actually what I am here for Rachel I need to know what is going to happen to me. Rachel coughed up an almond joy she was in the middle of eating. "Percy I was only joking, you don't want to know whats going to happen to you."

Rachel something very important is going to happen to me very soon and I need to know what to do to succeed. "Percy nothing can be important enough to know everything that's going to happen to you." I hated to do this but I had to.

I ask the oracle of Delphi to tell me my fate. Rachel got a shocked expression on her face when her eyes turned green and green mist poured out of her mouth. "I am the oracle of Delphi speaker of the prophecies Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."

I waited for 2 minutes for the oracle to finish talking but the green mist disappeared and Rachel's eyes turned back to normal. Rachel's face turned horrified, and she slapped me on the arm. "Why did you do that what did the oracle tell you Percy?"

The oracle told me her usual line about how she was the oracle and she defeated the Python but then she didn't say anything else and you just returned to normal. "You mean she told you nothing?" Yeah she didn't even say that she wouldn't tell me she just stopped talking.

"I am sorry Percy but I think its for the best if you knew your fate you would be spending a lot trying to avoid the bad parts of your future and you would waste your life." Well thank you for seeing me this late have a good night.

Rachel nodded her head and yawned as she walked over to her giant bed that took up nearly a quarter of her cabin. I left her cabin and water traveled to mount Olympus. I walked over to Apollo's temple and knocked on the door.

I got my second annoyed response of being woken up so early. Apollo opened the door and sent a threat to whoever woke him up until he saw me. "Hey Percy what can I do for you?" Can we talk inside lord Apollo I don't want to wake anyone by talking inside?

"Sure Percy come on in." Apollo led me into the living room and sat down on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. I sat down on a recliner and tried to think of a way to ask the question in a right way as to not be suspicious.

Lord Apollo since your the god of Prophecies can you answer a few questions for me? Apollo yawned into his hand and he nodded letting me know to ask away. Is it true that the oracle can tell people their fates?

"Yes Percy the oracle can tell a person their fate the fates gave my oracle that power to help give prophecies but I wouldn't recommend anyone asking Rachel to tell them it could turn out very disastrous why do you ask Percy?"

Because lord Apollo I just asked the oracle to tell me my fate just in case another threat to Olympus like Kronos happened again I wanted to know to stop it. "Percy you shouldn't have done that I don't know if take that out of your mind what you just found out."

You don't need to take anything out lord Apollo the oracle didn't tell me my fate the only thing she said was her titles and then the oracle went away. "Well Percy I don't know what to tell you I didn't even know you went to ask Rachel for her to tell you your fate if I did I would have interfered."

"But I don't know why the oracle was silent when someone asks her for a prophecy or their fate she searches your soul, even if she couldn't find anything big she would have told you something." Well she didn't even tell me what I was going to have for breakfast tomorrow.

"I will go inspect Rachel to make sure she is okay and that there is nothing wrong with the spirit of the oracle inside of her." Well thank you for talking with me lord Apollo, by the way where is Thalia I'm surprised I didn't get put back in the hospital for waking her up.

"Oh her training with me is done she is quite the healer she is back with the hunters now." Well I will let you get back to sleep lord Apollo. I left the temple and shadow traveled back to my room in Hades palace where I saw Nico getting ready for bed.

"Hey Percy where have you been you been gone for a while?" I just had to do some errands but come here I got something for you. I walked over to Nico and handed him a vial of the magic resistant potion.

Drink this man it will make you resistant to enemy magic it was created by Hecate. Nico uncorked the vial and chugged it down because I knew it tasted bad. Does your dad know what we are going to do for him next?

"No but he did say it will be another test for you." I walked over to the bed and put the rest of the vials of potion inside the shoebox and locked it. I called Mrs O Leary forward and put the key to the shoebox inside of her collar that had a secret compartment.

I walked over to the large dog food bowl that Nico kept in the room for Mrs O Leary and summoned her a bunch of cooked chickens, and hamburgers. She jumped off of my bed and rushed to get her dinner.

I got ready for bed and after a few minutes Mrs O Leary jumped back on the bed and burped in my face when she rolled over on her side. Nico fell out of his bed laughing. Oh Mrs O Leary have you ever heard of tic tacs.

I prayed to Aphrodite for a bottle of extra strength breath freshener. She must have realized what I was wanting it for because the bottle was labeled for dogs. I sprayed the bottle 4 times inside of her mouth until she closed her mouth.

Thank you lady Aphrodite. I rubbed Mrs O Leary's head and we both went to bed. I was dreaming of the woman that talked to me in my dreams and I thought I saw her talking to other people but when she saw me it was just us 2. "Your doing a great job Percy we are happy to see how good of a job your doing." Who are the others? "They work with me right now they are watching the enemy while I try to help you.

Can you tell me what the enemy is doing? "Not very much they have some sort of powerful spell guarding their strongest people that not even we can get through. However I can tell you that that even now they are building a massive army."

"What kind of monsters are there?" Somehow they have brought back monsters that should take hundreds of years to reform, they have brought back Medusa, and even her sisters that faded." How is that even possible to bring back faded beings?

"The spell book they stole has many dangerous spells and so far they have cast 4 spells. The first spell as you know will prevent any living being when the spell is done from entering their camp which is where they will enact their plan."

"Another 2 spells is to bring back faded beings, and to speed up the reforming process of monsters." "The final spell is the worst of all and with this spell this is how they will win." What spell is that? "They will use the spell to kidnap the gods and when the gods get kidnapped their powers will be dampened."

How is it the spell can kidnap the gods? "The spell book is much older than the gods and was created by a being much stronger." You mean Ouranos? "Yes he was the personification of the sky and before he was destroyed he gave the book and dagger away to a being he thought could protect it."

How did they manage to enter that beings domain the guy told me about a potion but more than 1 of the ingredients are 1 of a kind? "The being who is controlling the strings of what is happening was given something to them from Kronos that would open up a gateway to the beings domain before you defeated him."

So was Kronos after the book and the dagger himself? "Yes he was when he destroyed his father he took a piece of his fathers brain and with that he knew the secrets of what Ouranos did before he faded, he was planning on using it but it was going to be as a last resort. Because of the restrictions on the items."

"I have to go Percy the enemy is still watching you and if they sense me they will be aware of what we are planning good luck Percy." I jumped awake because Nico was shaking me. "Percy its just a nightmare wake up.

Whats going on Nico? "You were talking in your sleep about a dagger and a book so I woke you up." Nico can you do me a favor? "Sure man what is it I can do for you?" Forget what you heard me talking about.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower willed myself dry and dressed when I returned Nico was back in his bed sleeping. I left the bedroom and slipped on the invisibility cap. I slipped my way into the hallway that Hades bedroom was in.

The skeletons watched me with every step I took so I slipped off the invisibility cap. I sensed inside the room and felt that it was empty. I turned on my armor and hoped this would work. Skeletons I order you to step aside and let me inside the bedroom. The skeletons made no move but glared at me with hatred. I got the feeling that if I tried that again I would get attacked and then I would have to explain why I was near Hades bedroom.

I quickly walked away but then I got an idea. I tried to shadow travel inside of his bedroom but I found out quickly that there was no way to get inside except with Hades permission or getting passed his guards.

I retracted my armor and put my invisibility cap back in my pocket. I sat down in a chair in the throne room and started listening to music on an I pod Apollo gave me before I left the other night. I was flipping through the folders when I came across a song labeled flight.

I never heard that song song before so I clicked it. The I pod started glowing brighter and brighter until I tossed it behind the couch. The ground shook and a bright flash of light went of the room I had to cover my eye.

When the light in the room faded I saw that the couch I threw the I pod behind was blown to pieces and in its place was a giant sun yellow chariot that had 2 weird dragon creatures that glowed even brighter than the chariot in front of the chariot.

I backed up quickly and brought out riptide. Hades came charging into the throne room with a sword drawn expecting an attack. Hades stepped in front of me. How did the sun chariot get inside my home? I don't know I just clicked a song on an I pod Apollo gave to me.

Hades stepped towards the chariot and rubbed it. "I was wrong this is no longer the sun chariot Percy." What is that thing lord Hades? Hades rubbed the dragons heads and then he turned to face me. "Percy whether Apollo meant to do it on purpose or not this is the chariot that belonged to the titan of the sun Helios, and these are Helios's sun dragons."

Hades slammed his foot on the ground and yelled out for Hermes. There was a flash of light in the room but it wasn't Hermes it was Travis Stole who had a Caduceus similar to his father in his hand. Travis bowed to lord Hades.

"I am sorry lord Hades but my father sent me here to talk to you because he is busy and he did not want to keep you waiting. Is their something you wish for me to do lord Hades?" Hades looked annoyed but he let it pass.

"Yes bring me Apollo he has some explaining to do." Travis bowed 1 more time than flashed out of the room. I walked up to the sun chariot and the sun dragons bowed their heads to me. And returned to the I Pod form.

I picked up the I pod but it transformed in a golden colored cell phone and it flew to my waist. Apollo flashed in with Travis. Travis bowed and left leaving just me and 2 gods in the room. "You wished to see me lord Hades no disrespect but I cannot keep my sun chariot on autopilot for too long alone.

"Yes do you want to tell me why you gave Percy Jackson the sun chariot that belonged to the titan Helios?" Apollo turned to face me with his back to Hades. "Yes since Helios gave me his chariot just before he faded but since I already have a chariot I thought I would give it to someone who could use it and put it to good use."

But lord Apollo I already have the war chariot when could I use this one. Apollo gave me a smile. "Yes you do have that but this chariot will make you unnoticeable to enemies and I thought it would be useful because this chariot is more for stealth and speed."

Hades shook his head. "This chariot still has the powers of the sun if he fly's it to close to the ground think of all the damage it could cause." "Percy could never use that power lord Hades only someone who controls the sun could and the only person alive that can do that is me."

"Fine but know this Apollo I will inform my brother Zeus about this." "He already knows lord Hades the only reason Percy has the chariot is because your brother knows he cant use the sun. Percy you don't have to worry about taking care of the chariot it feeds on the suns energy and I gave it a direct contact to my chariot so it will always be taken care of."

"If you need the chariot to attack just tell the sun dragons and they will take it from there, if you need to summon the chariot just push the call button." Apollo made sure there was nothing else Hades needed.

Apollo flashed out but I heard his voice in my head. "I don't know everything that is going to happen to you but I had a vision I know you are the only hope for us so when it is time use the chariot and good luck if you need any more help ask me I will not ask you anything."

Apollo's voice left my mind and I turned to see a still mad Hades. "Percy since you are awake I want you to go feed Cerberus and then come back here for you 2 jobs of the day." Yes lord Hades I will do so.

I ran out of the palace and I used Hermes sandals to run much faster and I reached Cerberus. A black dumpster formed from the rocks by the giant monsters feet. The dumpster was the size of a garbage truck.

I walked up the steps to dumpster and I began to fill it with the food that was written on piece of paper that was on the side of the dumpster. I loaded his dish with 200 roasted turkeys, 150 raw steaks, and 40 dead deers.

I jumped off the steps because Cerberus attacked the food and I didn't want to get in between the 3 heads and their breakfast. I shadow traveled back to the throne room and I told Hades I was done. "Okay Percy your next job is to go to the court of the judges of the underworld."

"Your job is to go to the judges while they pass judgment your job is to send the people that were judged to their intended destinations. Normally 1 of my furies would do that job however they are in the mortal world searching for a monster that has been terrorizing a son of Athena who is redesigning Olympus."

"Now listen here is the deal Percy what the judges say is final until I go through the files of the day and decide if they made the right decision, after you take each soul to where they are sentenced to go you bring me back the file."

"The souls who are destined to go to the fields of punishment will likely fight all you have to do is get them to Lee at the gates of the fields of punishment. You may use force if necessary, the souls that will go to the fields of Asphodel will go willingly because if they fight there is a chance their sentencing will be changed. And finally for those who get sent sent to Elysium you will take them last."

"Since you now work for me you will be able to touch souls and summon souls, but do know this do not talk to the judges, they will ignore you until they give you the file." As you wish lord Hades, Hades summoned the sword I used to hunt down Sisyphus and it turned into the sunglasses.

"Put the glasses on and they will lead you to the court of the judges and then to where you need to take the souls." I put on the glasses and left lord Hades alone. I followed the golden trail on the ground to a place that looked like an actual court room.

There was a table 10 feet off of the ground where 3 people where sitting on. Each judge had a mask on, and below them on a pure gold circular marble floor Where a single chair was sat in the middle of the floor where the judges looked down on.

I saw a little trail that led to a throne next to the judges. I guessed that's where I was gonna sit so I sat in the chair. I kept quiet and listened in on the judges rulings. There were 4 sets of seats that looked like where jury's sat in the courtroom.

The first set of seats looked like electric chairs where someone would be executed except when I watched a soul got sentenced to the fields of punishment they were dragged by an invisible force into 1 of those chairs as soon as the soul touched the chair Stygian iron chains exploded from the chair and pulled the person into the chair and kept them trapped.

For the next few hours I watched souls get sentenced most of them went into the set of chairs that represented the fields of asphodel, 4 souls got sent to Elysium, 8 got sentenced to the fields of punishment.

However the most surprising part was when a person got sentenced to the isles of the Blest. I found out that the soul in question actually was Luke Castellan. My old friend friend turned enemy. I heard one of the judges talking but I knew something I had to do.

I asked the judges to wait and I shadow traveled to Olympus. Lord Hermes get here now its important it must be you. A flash of light went off and I saw Hermes glaring at me. "Percy first of all if you need me you don't order me I am a god."

No lord Hermes its about your son Luke the judges of the underworld are sentencing him you need to see this. Hermes got even more mad. "If Hades is having the judges sending him to the fields of punishment this will mean war I told him my son died a hero."

No lord Hermes he is being sentenced to the isles of the Blest. Hermes didn't seem to here me. Lord Hermes if you come with me now you can see your son again. Hermes grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"Listen to me now Percy if I find out you are lying to me you will spend the rest of your immortal life in the most horrible pain you could imagine." Hermes teleported us to the judges of the underworld where the judges look annoyed until they saw Hermes.

Hermes saw his son like I told him and he dropped me and ran to Luke. Hermes grabbed his son in a big hug. Luke saw me and he knew what I did and he broke down into tears. The judge in the blue mask spoke to everyone. "We will take a 5 minute break for the god of messengers to speak to his son." "I am sorry dad I wished I never worked for Kronos if I didn't Annabeth wouldn't have died."

Luke turned to me and walked over. "Percy I am sorry for all that I have done to you." It is fine Luke you did what was right in the end and you had no control over what Kronos did to Annabeth. "Where is she Percy did she get Elysium?"

No Luke she choose for rebirth. But did you know that this was your 3rd life? "Not until I was just brought to the judges but then I remembered everything that happened in my past lives. I just found out that in my first life I was a son of Zeus, and then my second life i was a son of Hephaestus."

Well Luke I better let you get back to your dad the judges are not going to wait forever. I held my hand out for a handshake and Luke gripped my hand tightly and turned back to his dad. They hugged each other 1 more time and talked but then the judges walked back to their seats.

Hermes walked back over to me and he wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you Percy for telling me about Luke." Its no problem although I will probably be punished by lord Hades when he finds out I defied his orders.

"What do you mean you defied his orders." He told me I was here to lead the judged souls to where they were judged to go and I was not to talk to the judges but I told them to wait when I saw him and they said they were going to send him the Isles of the Blest.

"Do not worry Percy as soon as I help you do your job I will explain what happened to Hades, and I promise you I will find a way to repay you for what you did for me today." Lord Hermes I did not do this for a reward I know how much Luke meant to you and I couldn't let him go through this without you here.

"You know Percy us gods might be powerful but when the fates decided that there was a chance our future children could be heroes that chose to be reborn we would not know if our children was a hero in a past life."

We watched on as the judges told Luke about all the great deeds in his past life the judges walked down to where Luke was standing and each judge shook his hand. The judges commended Luke on being a great hero and ended the judging for the day as a symbol of respect for Luke.

A judge in a white mask handed me the file without a single word and the judges vanished. Lord Hermes if you would wait here and watch all of these souls until I get back lord Hades never told me what to do if a soul got to the Isles of the Blest.

Not to mention if you want to call Travis and Connor down her so they can say bye to their brother. I bowed to Hermes and I shadow traveled away to Hades throne room. Lord Hades I need your help with 1 of the souls from the judging.

Hades turned to me. "What kind of trouble are you having?" A soul got approved to go to the Isles of the Blest. Hades laughed at what I told him, "You must have been imagining things Percy a soul hasn't successfully lived 3 lives and gone to the Isles in over 200 years."

I handed Hades the file and he searched until he found it. "Well I will be a monkey's uncle that son of Hermes has done it. Nico come in here for a job." Nico walked into the throne room with his dual swords attached to sheathes on his waist.

"What do you need me to do father?" I need you to go to Olympus and tell the gods to come down here for a soul has been allowed into the Isles of the Blest. And make sure Zeus, and Hephaestus are here."

Nico nodded and shadow traveled away. Why are you calling the council here lord Hades? "We do this every time a soul is admitted to the Isles of the Blest it is the goal of every god that their child can be admitted there."

Lord Hades I want to Apologize I spoke to the judges to wait and I told Hermes to come. "If it wasn't for what just happened you would have been punished but this is an exception. Lets go and get the souls where they need to go before the gods get here."

Hades shadow traveled us to to the judging station and we spent the next 10 minutes sending the souls where they needed to go. Hades took the souls that were judged to the fields of punishment, Hermes took the souls that needed to go to Elysium because 3 of the souls were his children, while I took the souls that were to go to the fields of Asphodel.

Each god arrived in under a half an hour and Travis, and Connor were the first to arrive and they talked with Luke. Zeus, and Hephaestus walked up to Luke and hugged him since Luke used to be their sons. Athena knew why she was here but she stayed in the back holding back tears.

Luke saw Athena and walked up to here. He bowed to her before he spoke, "Lady Athena I am sorry for what I have done in this life your daughter was the best friend I ever had, and I would turn down the Isles of the Blest and throw myself into Tartarus if it meant her coming back to life."

Athena did not respond but she gave a quick hug to Luke and she went back to where she was standing. Hades spoke to everyone and the gods paid attention. "We are here to celebrate a hero going through 3 lives and dieing a hero in each life."

"Luke will now be going to a place where only 16 heroes before him have gone before." Hades started walking along a pathway at the far end of the underworld. On 1 side of the pathway was the fields of punishment, while on the other side was Elysium where we all heard people laughing in delight and sounds of water.

However when we stopped in front of golden gates. Hades, Zeus, and my father each summoned a large golden key and they placed their keys inside a lock. The doors slowly opened and inside was a sight so beautiful that nothing I ever saw before could match.

There was a giant waterfall and a large lake filled with every type of sea creature swimming in the lake in harmony. There was peaceful classical music playing in the air I even saw some of my friends that died in the titan war.

I walked forward until my father held me back. "You cannot go in their son it is not your time yet." But dad I see my friends in there I even see Anna. I couldn't continue on because my father told me to be quiet.

"Son she isn't really in there, right now we all see something different the Isles show each person the perfect place to live in when you die. "If you did go in their when you die you would see your friends because a part of their spirit is their however this is your friend Luke's time.

Luke turned to his dad. "Will I ever see any of you again if I go inside?" Hermes nodded his head, Yes son I will come and visit you, and as for your friends they are waiting inside for you a part of all of us will go with you and you will be in eternal happiness."

Hermes, Hephaestus, and Zeus each hugged him 1 last time and I hugged him goodbye. Luke walked inside and we heard him saying how he saw her. The gates closed behind him and the big 3 took their keys back.

The gods talked to themselves for a few minutes and then each god vanished leaving just me and Hades. "Percy go ahead and take a break for lunch and then come back to me for your next job." Hades flashed us both back to his palace where we saw Nico guarding his fathers throne.


	24. i get to visit 3 powerful old ladies

Percy's POV.

"So Percy who was the lucky soul? It was Luke it was his 3rd life when he died." Nico was about to say something else when he got a signal from his dad to drop it. Nico went back to his room and Hades summoned me a chair to sit in next to him.

I sat down and made myself a blue chocolate chip cookie. "Well Percy even with the unexpected change you did a good job. And you are not going to repeat that compliment to anyone." Yes lord Hades as you wish.

I left lord Hades and went into his sons room where I made lunch for us, and Mrs O Leary. Hey Nico any Idea on what my other job could be I mean my first job today was working with the judges of the underworld what else can I do?

"Nope and my dad has told me that for my safety you will be doing all future training with him." I took another bite out of my ham sandwich. What kind of training can your dad give me? "Well even though you managed to summon 5 freakishly monsters my dad still is the god of the dead and he has thousands of years of experience."

"Besides as strong as you are it didn't help you trying to get in my fathers room." I put my sandwich down and ran and closed the door. Be quiet man I don't want your father to hear and how did you know I tried.

Nico showed me a necklace he had around his neck with the symbol of a sun on it. "Don't worry Percy as long as we are in my room and I have this necklace on my dad can't hear. And I know because Apollo told me to do whatever I can to help you in your mission this afternoon when I got him to come here today."

"And those skeletons wont obey anyone but him because he is the god of the dead." You know I cant tell you anything right Nico? He nodded his head in agreement. All I can say is that after I get what I need from your dad here I have to leave.

"Well let me know when you need to leave and I will go with you." It doesn't work that way Nico the last part I have to do on my own. "Well if you need any help just message me." Nico I still don't even know if I will have enough time to complete this mission. I have to go Nico if I have to get your dads respect I cant just lay around. I took a drink of water and left the bedroom. I reached the throne room where I saw Hades talking with the 3 furies.

They saw me walking in and they stopped talking. I bowed my head to Hades while they furies flew to the top of his throne. Hey Alecto I hope you enjoyed the added stipulation to Sisyphus's punishment I put in for you.

Alecto gave me an evil chuckle."Yes honey I do thank you do you are for a snack?" She held out her pitchfork and I saw a piece of Sisyphus still on her pitchfork. I shook my head and nearly threw up again.

I heard Alecto laughing at my reaction. So lord Hades what is my next job for the day? "You are going to go with Alecto to the fields of punishment and make sure all the prisoners are secure in their punishments."

Hades held out his hand and the glasses in my shirt pocket flew into his hand. "You wont be needing that all you have to do is go along with her and report anything out of ordinary and maybe mess with some of the inmates if your are feeling in a good mood."

I didn't get to respond because in the next instant Alecto flew down from Hades throne and picked me up by shirt and flew me out of the castle window. We were flying for about 5 minutes when Alecto finally dropped me.

Alecto landed next to me and she transformed herself into the Mrs Dodds that she looked like when she pretended to be my teacher in school. "If you still want that math test let me know." Alecto proceeded to pull out a clipboard and pen.

She handed me them when I had the clipboard and pen in my hand she brought out her pitchfork. I saw that the paper on the pitchfork had hundreds of names. "All you have to do is check down the names on the list when I tell you if they are secured or if they are acting unusual."

What do you mean unusual? "If I prisoner is refusing to do their punishments or being disrespectful. And if they are doing either of those Hades takes extra special attention in them." Can the inmates use any powers that they have while they are down here?

"No because we have powerful enemies to the gods down here and when they get sentenced to the fields of punishment they have a spell that gets cast upon them that keeps any powers they have in lord Hades vaults."

We spent the next 3 hours moving along through the lines of the punishments. I saw people getting chased by hell hounds, having their teeth ripped out, listening to opera music, and a particularly nasty punishment drinking acid milkshakes.

I came across 2 particularly evil people that I wanted to do something to. Alecto if I go inside the cells where the prisoners are being punished will I be able to get out? "Yes lord Hades has given you free will to punish souls."

Good because there is a soul I want to say hi to. I walked inside a tar pit where I saw Lee teasing Tantalus with a bean burrito putting it near his feet but when Tantalus grabbed the burrito it burned to pieces before he could take a bite of it.

Hey Lee what kind of tool for punishment do you have available to you? "Just about everything that can cause physical or mental pain why do you ask? Well you see 1 summer at camp half-blood when Zeus blamed Chiron for Thalia's tree getting sick Mr D summoned this prick to be the camp's activities director.

You are the god of Torture aren't you, do you have the power to add or change the punishments to the people down here? "If lord Hades deems the added punishment worthy why do you want to make a suggestion.

We were standing out of earshot from Tantalus. Yes and I have a feeling lord Hades would approve if you allow me to do something without interfering. "If you are trying to feed or give him something to drink I doubt Hades would approve."

Look let me do this and if Alecto disapproves she can personally drag me to Hades for punishment. Hades, and Alecto gave me permission to punish people I just ask you to let me do this without making the food go away, and follow my lead.

Fine but if you upset Hades don't look to me for help. I sent a silent prayer to Hestia to make any food or drink filled with the hottest and spiciest peppers in the planet that wont take affect for 2 minutes after its ingested. I then sent a silent prayer to Hecate to make the food have a permanent effect and when he was finished eating for his stomach to go back to empty and his mouth to go back to being severely dry.

Just give what I am about to do a few minutes before you react Lee, and look annoyed when I first talk to him. I walked up to Tantalus on a dirt path that was settled over a clear pond. Tantalus glared at me when he saw me coming.

"What Jackson you came to gloat at me." I knelt down to look at him in the eyes. Actually I am here to thank you Tantalus while you were at the camp I thought you were just making our lives a living hell because you were stuck down here for so long.

But I just realized that what you did for us actually helped us get stronger and taught me a lot of things I needed for the battle of Olympus. The gods owe me a lot and I wanted to thank you so I have gotten Hades approval to give you any kind of food or drink you want right now except for Nectar and ambrosia.

Lee walked up to me and glared at me. "Don't think this changes anything Percy just because you opened up a soft spot for Hades, Tantalus here is still our prisoner and just because you can feed him 2 times a day without repercussion doesn't mean I have to like you, and what you are doing here now is interfering with my job."

Tantalus took the bait hook line and sinker and he gave me a wicked smile. "I want a double bacon cheeseburger, a strawberry milkshake, a t-bone steak, and a glass of wine, and a large olive, and pepperoni pizza."

I nodded my head and snapped my fingers and every piece of food appeared on a picnic blanket in front of Tantalus. Tantalus took a sip of his milkshake to make sure we weren't messing with him but when he figured out that the food wouldn't run away he attacked the food like Mrs O Leary going after a plateful of steaks.

Lee nudged me on my side and I saw Alecto getting furious. I summoned more food for Tantalus and ran to meet up with Alecto who was looking like she was going to kill me. "What do you think you are doing Jackson his punishment is to never eat or drink."

Alecto I prayed to Hestia for the food and drink to made out of the hottest peppers and spices in the world and it will take affect as soon as he is done eating, and I prayed to Hecate for the effects to permanent and his mouth will always be on fire, and finally when he is done eating his stomach will go back to being empty and his mouth dry.

So now not only will he never be able to eat or drink again but it will always feel like he just ate a ghost chili pepper from Hades garden and he will never be able to take away the heat. Alecto watched Tantalus eat his food but the food disappeared and Tantalus covered his mouth and screamed out in agony.

"Why is my mouth on fire, I just ate and now it feels like I never ate." Tantalus ran up to the creek to try to drink the water but it dried up as soon as he touched it. Tantalus ran up to the fruit tree and tried to grab an apple but the wind blew the fruit away.

Tantalus got into the fetal position and wiped at his tongue. Lee walked over to me and whistled in an impressed tone. Alecto told me we still had more work to do so I told Lee goodbye and we went back checking on the souls.

I checked my watch and saw that it was just after 7 at night. "Whats the matter Percy to much walking for you?" No just checking the time. "Good because we are about to work on the heavy hitters in the underworld the next group of souls are the most dangerous after we finish these souls we will be done."

We went through a separate section of the fields of punishment, Alecto pointed to a man in in a celestial bronze straight jacket with a mouth guard covering his face, and he had starter cables attached to various parts of his body and he was be hit with lightning bolts.

"This here is Ceaser Vango he is the child of Atlas who kidnapped demigods and ate them while they were still alive his last victim was a daughter of Zeus. Zeus has his master bolt constantly attacking Ceaser."

I checked his name and we went to the next cell where we saw a woman with black hair and white eyes being drowned over and over again. "This hear is Julie Carva, she is a daughter of Apollo, and Echidna the wife of Typhon. She kidnapped Amphrite when Poseidon was away at a council meeting and was planning on sacrificing Amphritie to her father."

Alecto can I go in her cell and punish her. "Yes but make it quick we have to hurry up." I walked inside of Julie's cage. You kidnapped my step mom this is for her. I grabbed thunder terror and made it change into an electrified glove.

I held stuck my hand in the water where her head was and sent the full power of the glove into the water. Julie kicked her legs as hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity flowed through her body. But I put an air bubble in the water to stop her from drowning a few times. I sent a silent prayer to Amphritie and showed her what I was doing. I made the water boil in the tub before I left and walked next to Alecto.

Okay thank you for letting me do that. We walked along the cells and told me what each person did. We were making our way through the cells when we stopped and watched as a woman with black hair being boiled alive in a tub of tar.

I felt a chill going through my body and I felt the air inside of her cell filled with a strange energy. "This here is Medea I am sure you have heard stories about her and her travels with the original Jason about how she killed her kids when Jason didn't want her."

I got closer to the cell and the closer I got the more strange feelings went in my body but then I realized what I was feeling was that u felt a similar power when I was near Hecate. Hey Alecto I though you said inmates couldn't use their powers down here.

"Like I told you Percy they cant their power is sucked out of them and put safely away in Hades vault." Then why do I sense really strong magic in here. Alecto started laughing at me until she inhaled deeply and then the laughing stopped.

"I do smell something going on here, Alecto ran into the cell and pushed a button on the wall. Medea was pulled out of the tar and her body healed. Alecto sniffed Medea and her body stiffened. "Medea how did manage to get your power back?"

Medea opened her mouth but no sound came out. Alecto slapped Medea across the face, "I told you to tell me." Medea was pointing at her throat and her lips moved like she was trying to talk. Alecto do you think Medea managed to get her powers back but it somehow caused her not to be able to talk?

"You stay here Jackson I am going to get Hecate and Hades." Alecto changed back into her fury form and flew off at an extremely fast speed. Medea fell back and crawled into the corner of the cell. I took out riptide just in case this was some kind of ploy.

Hades shadow traveled behind me and he strolled forward and grabbed Medea by her jaw and turned her head from side to side. "I feel some magic in the air but its nothing compared to her original power." Hades walked away from Medea and back towards me.

"Thank you Percy for bringing this to my attention I will seal away her powers again when Hecate gets here." Hades summoned a throne for him to sit in while he waited for Hecate. Alecto returned and perched on the throne Hades was sitting in.

Hecate arrived in a flash of orange and purple lights. She didn't wait to ask questions she walked up to Medea waved a finger in a circle that surrounded mean in a glow. Hecate turned to us looking upset. "Lord Hades you will need to send your harpies on a search party."

"Why is that Hecate?" "Because this isn't Medea." Hecate pulled out a glass of smoking liquid and dumped in on Medea. Medea's body started to change, she shrunk down and she started to look younger she looked like Medea except with grayish/blue eyes.

Hecate studied the little girl being careful not to hurt her. "It appears that someone took some of Medea's DNA and created a child with it, and then switched the two so the person could take Medea out from under your nose. The magic they used is strong the only people that could tell this spell was in affect if it was me, a child of mine of someone with my blessing like Percy here."

"It also seems Hades that your prisoner has been gone for nearly a week." Does this little girl have any knowledge of what has been going on? Hecate shook her head. "No it appears that whoever used Medea's DNA to create her bathed her in the river Lethe to wash away any memories she had."

Hades slammed his fist into the throne breaking it in half. "Alecto I want you to take the other furies and start search parties using any of my of subjects who are not busy. Lee Kruger get here now." Lee arrived in a flash of red steam already bowing."

"You summoned me my lord?" "Yes Medea escaped with the help of someone I want you to alert the gods to be on standby she is a very dangerous foe and I want you to work along the furies to find her immediately."

Lee vanished along with Alecto while Hecate unlocked the shackles around the girl's feet. Hades saw what Hecate was doing. "What are you doing Hecate?" "I am taking this girl to see Hypnos, and Zeus to find out if this girl had anything to do with what has happened here and if she is innocent she will be released to camp half-blood because I can tell she is a demigod, and if she willingly participated in helping a prisoner escape you can punish her more."

"Fine but I want a complete report on what Hypnos has to say." Hecate nodded and she took the girl away. Hades turned to me. "Percy it seems you have another job to do, I need you to go see Iris the goddess of the rainbows and I want you to tell her to listen closely to any iris message for anything to do with Medea."

Where is she at lord Hades? "Her place is usually on the move she never stays in a single place for to long, as of right now she is at a tourist amusement park running a gift shop in Manhattan that's what mortals see but you will see it as a health food store."

"As soon as you finish that I want you to visit lord Ares, and Hephaestus and tell them to set up extra security at the chamber pot." What is the chamber pot? "It is a secret underground warehouse to the gods that stores potion, and poison ingredients that they use for weapons. Medea is known through history for her skills in potion making and the ingredients there are some of the rarest in the world and would would be very dangerous in her hands."

Yes lord Hades I will go right away. I started walking away until Hades told me to stop, and Percy make sure Ares, and Hephaestus know any immortal guards the put there must be female, Medea is a very powerful charm-speaker."

I nodded and ran out of the fields of punishment and as soon as I was out I shadow traveled to the only theme park that was open in New your at the time. I shadow traveled to the entrance of the Coney Island amusement park.

I was looking for the store Iris was running when I saw a couple of giants in disguise following a group of kids. I don't know if a kid in the group was a demigod but I couldn't take the chance. I put on the invisibility cap when no one was looking and started to follow them.

I tried to get as close as possible to make the kills as silent as possible. The group of kids started walking alone the beach and the cyclopes were getting closer. I uncapped riptide and silently called tombstone.

Riptide changed into the spear gave me. I was about to stab the first cyclopes when 1 of the others spoke. "Remember the master said she wanted us to kidnap any demigod children we find for the army we can eat the mortals but don't harm the demigods."

There were over 4 cyclopes and the cyclopes in front took off its jacket and I watched as it turned into a celestial bronze net. The cyclopes were about to charge. The kids heard the cyclopes coming after them.

I saw two of the kids trying to reach for something but I threw my hand out. Water flooded out of the ocean and grabbed the cyclopes and captured them in a bubble of water. I crushed my hand into a fist and all but 1 of the cyclopes.

The rest of his buddies died in a flash of gold dust. The dust flew into the tip of my spear I withdrew the water from the cyclopes head so he wouldn't die and I brought him down to the ground I took and walked up to him.

You are going to tell me know who is leading this army of yours. "I will never tell you sea spawn the gods will fall." I went into the mind of the cyclopes and searched for who he worked for. I saw that Echidna was leading the monsters but I saw she was being ordered by someone else.

I was about to see the persons face when the cyclopes mind dissolved throwing me back into my own head. I opened my and saw that 1 of the kids stabbing the cyclopes in the back with a small bronze knife.

The cyclopes dissolved in a flash of dust. I let the water go back into the ocean. The other kids in the group ran away leaving on 2 kids. The second kid didn't have a weapon. The kid with the knife pointed the bloody knife at me.

The boy couldn't be more than 10 years old. "Stay away from me or I will kill you." The young boy glowed in an angry red glow, however it was shaky at best. So the kid was a child of Ares, "Listen kid point the knife down I just saved your lives.

"Don't you order me around and I could have killed them myself." I didn't have time to mess around so I brought out the blessing of Ares to show him I wasn't to be messed with. The red aura around me glowed brightly and extended a good 3 feet around me.

I rushed up to the kid and grabbed his wrist and jerked the knife out of his hand. Listen to me now kid if I wanted you to hurt I would have let the cyclopes get you. However what you didn't know is they were planning on capturing you and before you killed him I was trying to find out who was behind it and now because of you I will not know.

I dropped the son of Ares on the sand and let the blessing of Ares go away. I returned my spear back to riptide and capped it. I looked at the other boy who was backing away slowly in terror. Now tell me do you both know who both of your parents are?

The other kid that was backing away shook his head, "No I never met my mother before my dad told me she just left me on his doorstep in a wicker basket when I was born." Okay now listen to me both there is a good chance there will be more monsters coming after you.

However if you both come with me I will make sure your safe, and I will bring you both somewhere safe if you don't come with me I cant guarantee you will be safe so what is your answer? The boy who I figured was the son of Demeter shook his head in agreement.

"I will come with you if I can talk to my father." Where you will be going you can call your dad. What about you tough guy. The son of Ares nodded and glared at me. I knelt down to look at him. Listen to

me kid I don't know if you know that your a demigod or not but your dad is the Greek god of war and I have personally beat him in a fight twice if you try to do anything to harm me while my back is turned I will know.

I summoned a massive wave of water from the ocean and brought it down to where it was almost at the kids face. Normally I am a very nice guy but I don't take it well when people threaten me when I just save their lives.

So I will make you a deal, when I get you to camp half-blood where children of the Greek gods like us go to train. After you train and get stronger I will let you fight me if you want to show me your worth however until then keep your mouth closed and do your best to keep up.

I threw the water back into the ocean and handed the kid back his knife. I moved away from the kid and started walking away. I sensed that the kids were following me. If you 2 are lucky enough on our second stop you might even be able to meet your godly parents.

We got back onto the boardwalk and after a few minutes I finally found the gift shop, the sign said. Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles I felt bad for what a normal demigod saw when they looked at the sign it must have been like trying to read the dictionary after being up all night drinking Mr D's private alcohol stash.

Can either of you to read that sign up there. They shook their heads, let me guess you both have dyslexia? The kid who might be Demeter's son nodded his head, and so did Ares son. That's what I thought.

I opened the door to the health food store and the store was full of dried fruits and little nick knacks. A short woman with pure white hair sticking out from all directions was standing behind the counter. She looked like she stuck a fork in an electrical outlet because it looked like their was electricity in her eyes.

I walked up to the counter and she sent a friendly smile to me. Hi I need to speak to lady Iris its on orders from lord Hades. She nodded her head in agreement and lead me to a set of stairs leading to the second floor.

"She is right up the stairs would you like me to watch the 2 boys for you?" Yes please but can you let them iris message their parents? She nodded her head and pulled the boys by the sleeves of their shirts to a fountain in the back.

I walked up the flight of stairs to a small living room area where I saw a woman with brown hair and light blue eyes sitting in a chair reading a book. I bowed to her and she gestured for me to sit down in a chair that appeared behind me.

Hello lady Iris how are you doing today? "It is going good Percy the usual connect calls working in my health food store is their something I can do for you?" Yes lady Iris it appears someone broke Medea out of the fields of punishment and lord Hades told me to come and ask you to monitor all Iris messages and report anything you hear that might lead to where she is.

"Yes Percy I will be on the lookout for anything to do with Medea or who helped her escape." Thank you lady Iris for your assistance. "It is no problem Percy I may not be the most worshiped goddess around but I know of what she can do and I will do all I can to help you out, let lord Hades know that I will inform lord Hermes of anything I hear and he will tell lord Hades."

I stood up and bowed 1 last time if you need to get in contact with me lady Iris I will come back here as soon as possible. Iris smiled at me and it created a mini rainbow. I will let you go back to your book lady Iris.

I walked down the stairs and I saw the 2 male demigods eating something that looked like an oatmeal cream pie until they spit out the pieces they ate and threw the snacks in a recycling bin. I thanked the frizzy haired woman and walked out of the doors with the kids in tow.

I would take you both to camp right now but I have a very important job to do. I am about to take you somewhere where very powerful people live do not touch anything, or go inside of any buildings unless you want to get accidentally blasted away by an angry god.

I brought out my armor and covered the three of us in dark shadows and shadow traveled us to mount Olympus however I wasn't allowed to enter. However when I tried to go by myself I was allowed. Well it looks like we are going to have to take the long way.

I shadow traveled the 3 of us to the doors of the empire state building. The demigods staggered forward off balance from the trip. I caught them by the collars of their shirts before they could fall. The son of Ares shrugged my hand off and did the normal child of Ares reaction when caught off guard he insulted someone.

"You are telling me the place where the Greek gods life is in a skyscraper." I slapped the kid upside of his head. I went inside their minds and found out the son of Ares name was Jacob, and the other kid who I guessed was a son of Demeter his name was Julian.

Come on Jacob time to feel what its like to taste your foot in your mouth. I walked inside of the lobby and asked the guy for the key to the 600th floor. "There is no such floor kid stop wasting my time when the building is about to closed."

Jacob chuckled at the comment. Listen man I know its your job to say that but you are talking to the first son of Poseidon in over 150 years, the savior of Olympus, and the only male ever to be a hunter of Artemis, do you want to know what Hades the god of the underworld will do to you when he finds out you are stopping me from doing a job he asked me specifically to do.

The man paled and threw the key at me and backed up to the very corner of the room. "Tell your father, and lord Hades I am sorry I kept you waiting just please make sure no one is in the elevator when you put the key in."

Sure if you promise to pay attention when someone asks for the key instead of just ignoring them, it may be your job to make sure no one sketchy gets in the elevator but it does not mean you have to be rude.

I picked the key of the ground and pushed the elevator button. When the door opened and I saw no one was inside I got inside and Jacob, and Julian followed me inside. I pushed the order of buttons that was required to open the slot for the key to Olympus.

The elevator flew up much quicker than a normal elevator should while tacky 70's music played. The doors opened and the 2 demigods that were with me gasped when they saw Olympus before them. They rushed out of the doors and into the streets of Olympus.

I followed after them but when Jacob was about to enter Artemis's temple I made the water in their bodies stop them in their tracks. I let Julian go and told him to walk up to me. I stepped in front of Jacob and felt him trying to move.

"Let me go man I was doing nothing wrong." You know kid even though you are a child of Ares you are dumber than the rest. Jacob glared at my comment, Julian what did I tell you both before we got to the empire state building?

"You said not to touch anything, or go inside of any buildings unless we wanted to be killed by an angry god." Well I said blasted but Jacob you were about to enter the temple of the maiden goddess Artemis, and she has killed men for much less than you were about to do.

I promise you this Jacob if you annoy me 1 more time, I will personally take you to Artemis's camp and tell her, and her hunters that you were about to go inside her sacred temple and I promise your father will not do anything to stop them.

I reached my hand inside my shirt and pulled off the boars head tattoo from my chest and threw it on the ground in front of me the ground broke apart and Ginger the giant armored boar jumped out of the ground.

She walked over Julian and sniffed him, and then walked over to Jacob and sniffed him. Ginger snarled at him and pushed him on his back and stood over him and brought her face against his and was about to open her mouth.

Ginger stop it right now. Ginger froze at my order, Ginger I am going to let this kid go if he disobeys me again, or gets more than 10 feet away from me, or goes inside a temple feel free to take an arm off of him.

If angry giant boar could smile than I think I just saw it. I let the water in his body go and Jacob cowered in fear of Ginger. She backed up off him and he scrambled back and hid behind me. Just so you know Jacob if you try to attack me Ginger will kill you. I walked towards Ares temple and knocked on the door.

The door flew open and Ares stood in the doorway with no glasses on, making it so we all could see his eyeballs were made of fire. Ares smirked at me and his eyes turned to a deep and he looked almost normal.

Lord Ares I would like you to meet your brat Jacob. I pointed to the kid behind me who was hiding. I turned my head and looked at Jacob. Hey kid your cowering in fear in front of your father the god of war do you want to be the most laughed at child of Ares ever.

Ares rolled his eyes and he seemed to agree with my statement. I am sorry for me insulting your child but he has just spent the last hour getting on my last nerve after I just saved his life twice. Once from a group of cyclopes that were trying to kidnap him and this other kid.

And then when I told him not to go into any buildings up here he tries to run straight into Artemis's temple the first chance he gets. But to get back to the point lord Ares, as you probably know by now Medea escaped from the underworld and he wants you and Hephaestus to put up extra security at the chamber pot just in case.

"Fine I will send Clarrise and some of the other minor goddesses to stand guard." Wait do you mean Clarisse became a god? Ares nodded his head, "Yes I got the council to approve her of becoming a god the day I gave you Ginger."

"She is the minor goddess Guardianship, and I shared with her my title of warfare, she is the general of the Olympian army of demigods." A red symbol of a spear appeared above Jacobs head. Ares turned his head to Jacob.

"Don't disappoint me if I hear that you did anything again like what Percy here just told me I will send send my daughter Clarrise to beat you black and blue everyday for the rest of your life until you learn how to show respect. I don't want my kids embarrassing me. "If you grow up and train right you might be a hero 1 day and make me proud to call you my son."

Ares nodded to me again and closed the door. Jacob hung his head low, "Don't be to disappointed Jacob if you gain his respect you will be 1 of the lucky few you should be happy its not everyday you get to spend 5 minutes with your dad.

"But my dad couldn't even think of me any less right now." We started walking again and I took a minute to speak again. Jacob how would you feel if you were him and you just heard what your son was doing.

I called Ginger back into my body and she returned to being a tattoo. "If you really want to show your dad Ares you can do better train your hardest and bring respect to your father and that means listen to someone who is trying to help you.

We reached Hephaestus's workshop and I walked inside. I turned around and looked at the 2 demigods. You guys might want to stay out here for a few minutes its like a being in an oven in here. I walked towards Hephaestus who was taking a break with the Cyclopes and eating a sandwich.

I told Hephaestus what Hades told me to say. "Okay Percy tell Hades I will some of my cyclopes on patrol they are immune to charm-speak." I bowed to Hephaestus and left the workshop. Jacob, and Julian were standing in the exact same spot where I left them.

Julian I have an idea on who your mother is do you want to come with me and see if I am right if I am you will finally get to meet your mom? Julian nodded his head in agreement and we walked towards Demeter's temple.

I was about to knock on the door but it opened before I could even knock. Demeter was standing in the doorway and she smiled directly at Julian. "I have been expecting you for the past 20 minutes Percy." Lady Demeter if you would answer my guess is Julian here your son?

I got my answer when a glowing symbol of wheat appeared above Julian's head. "Hello son you have grown so big." Demeter held out her arms for a hug and Julian ran into her arms and they hugged each other.

She set her son down and rubbed his head. "Listen son in a couple of months Olympus will hold a family reunion you can say and when that day comes we can have a good conversation. Until then have fun at camp you will have a lot of siblings there, and you will make a lot of friends."

"Thank you Percy for bringing my son here to see me you have a good night." Demeter gave her son another smile and she went back inside her home. Well it is time to get you to camp. I used my armor to cover us in shadows and we shadow traveled in front of the big house.

Chiron was standing in front of the big house with Katie Gardener, and a big burly kid cleaning his finger nails with a bronze knife. I waved to Chiron, So I take it the gods let you know I was bringing some demigods?

"Yes Percy I just got the message from lady Demeter that her son, and a child of Ares would be coming." Well I better go then I don't want to keep lord Hades waiting. Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Your working for lord Hades?"

Yes Chiron have been for a few days now I was on a job from lord Hades when I met these 2 kids. "Katie would you and Alexander show your new siblings to your cabins and then give them a tour around camp tomorrow?" Katie, and Alexander nodded their heads and took Jacob, and Julian with them.

Chiron may I have a word with you for a minute? "Sure Percy what can I do for you?" Someone broke Medea out of the underworld can you send a word out to your party pony buddies to keep an eye out for them this is top priority for lord Hades.

"Well the party ponies aren't known for being the most organized but I will tell them to be on the lookout." There is another thing I want to tell you they cyclopes that tried get those 2 demigods were talking about how they were going to kidnap the demigods they find so you might want to warn the satyrs to start doubling up when the go out looking for demigods.

I must go Chiron have a good night. I shadowed traveled to Hades Palace, where I saw Hades tapping his foot with impatience. Is their any updates lord Hades? "Yes that girl we found earlier is completely innocent."

"Hypnos has the power to go through a persons mind and read their memories even if they have been washed away by the river Lethe. He has informed us that the girl was created for the sole purpose of helping Medea escape. The girl spent her entire life in in a metal cell with no contact from anyone." So she had no idea who created her?

Hades shook his head, "No and we bathed her in the river Lethe again to erase her memories of her time here." What are you and the other gods going to do with her? "She is going to stay on Olympus for a few days. It turns out she is a half-blood and we are going to find out who her parent is."

Wait a minute so someone stole the DNA from Medea and then managed to fool a god into making a baby with them. "It would seem so what must have happened is that whoever planned this put Medea's DNA inside of a host and then tricked a god into sleeping with that person."

Well I did as you asked Ares is sending some immortal goddesses, and Hephaestus is sending his cyclopes to guard the chamber pot. Iris will be on alert for an Iris messages and if she finds anything she will inform lord Hermes.

"There is not much more you can do for the day, and good job if it wasn't for you we might have never found out she had escaped." Were the rest of the souls in the fields of punishment secure? "Yes Hecate did a full check on every soul in the fields of punishment to make sure and she will be doing a search once a week from now on."

I bowed my head to Hades and left the room. I went to the bedroom I shared with Nico and saw that it was empty. It was just after midnight when Nico finally got back home and he had Mrs O Leary with him.

Nico plopped down on the couch besides me and let out an exasperated sigh. "Man I haven't been this busy ever. My dad gave me something with Medea's scent on it and Mrs O Leary and I had to follow it however we lost the scent near Oregon, and my dad thinks she might have escaped into Alaska."

That's the only safe place for her really right? Nico nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah the gods have no power there although they have limited powers in other countries Alaska is currently the only place where they are totally powerless."

So what is our next move? "We don't have a plan right now the gods just recently tried to start a quest but Rachel the oracle couldn't give 1, as soon as the oracle came out she said nothing and then went back to normal."

So man lets me and you go down there right now we can bring the furies with us and track her down. "We already tried that Percy Alecto led the furies and a small army of monsters that my father controls into Alaska but Alecto told us my father as soon as the monsters they were leading got 3 miles inside of Alaska they turned on the furies and attacked."

"Alecto was the only 1 that returned, the other furies are reforming as we speak." Hold on the monsters your father controls just suddenly attacked their masters? "Yes over 300 hell hounds just attacked, Alecto said she heard a low whistle in the air and it was laced with some kind of power over monsters the only reason why the furies weren't affected is because they are a type of monster on a much higher level than hell hounds."

Nico took an energy drink out of his mini fridge and chugged it down. Does your dad know what caused the monsters to turn on the furies? "No while my dad may be the god of the dead monsters are attracted to work for him out of fear they may have done it because they knew as soon as they crossed into Alaska that they could do it without fear of punishment however he has no idea what the whistling sound is."

I started thinking to myself that whoever is leading the assault on Olympus has been planing this for a while even longer than I have realized. What I wanted to know is the person doing this looking for revenge for Kronos losing, or was this going on behind Kronos's back.

I got ready for bed with an idea I knew that would either help me or could kill me in a very bad way that I did not want to happen, I was going to go looking for the fates tomorrow. I got into bed and started to fall asleep.

I dreamed of a cave with 3 women in a cave knitting a giant sock however I knew the yarn they were weaving was actually peoples fates. The 3 fates looked like your typical grandmas except they were the most powerful beings ever because they could decide when you die.

The 3 fates looked directly at me, and when they did my spirit was thrown back out of the cave however when I was sent flying back I noticed that the cave was sitting directly under the Saint Louis Arch.

I woke up with a start I was completely covered with sweat I tried to will myself dry but it didn't work. Could seeing the fates in a dream mess with me that much even though I wasn't even in the same state as them.

I jumped out of bed and barely had on a pair of clean basketball shorts and a t-shirt when I charged into the throne room. Hades was there sending orders to a group of skeletons and when he was finished the skeletons melted back into the ground.

Lord Hades have you or the gods tried talking to the fates about how to get Medea back to the underworld? "No Percy the fates only talk to us when they want to and no one knows where the fates live not even Apollo and he sees almost everything."

But I think I know where they are at right now I just had a demigod dream and I saw them. Hades looked a little surprised at what I just said. "Are you sure you saw the fates Percy and it wasn't just a regular dream?"

Lord Hades no disrespect but when you see the 3 ladies who decide when you will die you don't forget their faces that easily. Not to mention when I woke up I couldn't even will myself dry. "Even if you did see them in your dream Percy the fates have never told the gods where they reside their power over the mist can affect even the gods."

Lord Hades right now I think this the only shot we have especially if we can't even get a quest from the oracle, and look at what happened when you tried to send a search party after her. "You do realize Percy that if the fates are in a bad mood if you visited them that not only could they kill you but they could also destroy your soul and remove any memories we have of you, we wouldn't even remember how Kronos was defeated."

What if it means that it is the only chance we would have of getting Medea back would you really want a soul to forever be free of escaping from you this might even let us find out who is behind all of this. I couldn't take no for an answer if it meant getting a hold of the poison that was in his room.

"Okay Percy I will give you permission to go however I cannot go with you for it is an ancient law that I cannot go into their domain without Permission if there is a chance you are right then I have to let you take the risk."

"Nico will go with you to keep me updated however do know though that any magical means of transportation will be unavailable for you." So how will I get there then? Hades proceeded to pull out a black credit card that looked like the same 1 Nico had.

"Just use this card and you will be able to buy any kind of way of traveling. When you get near the fates domain tell Nico to stay back as he works for me I don't want to lose my son." Yes lord Hades I will go get ready.

I ran straight back to the bedroom and packed my backpack with a couple days worth of fresh clothes, emergency nectar, and ambrosia. Nico came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Where are you going Percy?

Oh I am just off on a little vacation with Alecto to see the fates. The toothbrush in Nice's mouth fell straight to the floor. "What man why would you go and do something as crazy as that?" Because for 1 we need to get Medea back, for 2 if I do this think of how much your father will like it which means that I will be 1 step closer to completing my goal.

I then told Nico about what I saw in my dreams. "Okay so you are telling me that the fates live in a cave under the Saint Louis Arch out of all places." Yes Nico that's what I saw in my dream, and I know its probably the craziest idea I ever came up with but what other choices do I have.

But I do have some good news for you though Nico. "And what is that Percy?" Your dad says that you are coming with me. Nico looked worried for a second until he smiled at me. "Well I am not a person to back down so lets head out. Nico quickly packed a bag and strapped his swords to waist. Alright Percy you wanna tell me where we are going?"

Your dad says any magical means of transportation is out of the question so we are taking the good old train to Missouri. I turned to my bed where Mrs O Leary was still asleep. I woke her up and told her to go visit the hunters.

Mrs O Leary jumped off the bed and shadow traveled away. I grabbed the shoebox from under my pillow and slipped it into my bag, while I put the key I took from Mrs O Leary's collar before she shadow traveled away into my pants pocket.

Me and Nico shadow traveled to a luxury charter train station in California. We walked to ticket booth. Are there any private train cars left for rental to Missouri? The guy in the booth looked bored when he checked his computer screen.

"Yes we have a train that is leaving for Missouri in an hour and there is a private train car left but it is 1500 dollars a night. So would you to like a couple seats in the coach cabin?" I slapped the credit card on the counter in front of the man.

No we want the private train car. The guy looked skeptical at the credit card but Nico stepped forward. "Listen to me now man I don't have time to wait on you so either you swipe the credit card and get us our train car now or I will give you a private never ending tour to my dads music studio!"

I know Nico was talking about the DOA studios. Nico summoned a dark aura around himself and his eyes turned black and red. I don't know what the mortal saw but the guy quickly swiped the credit card in the machine and a receipt printed out.

Nico grabbed the receipt threw the slot, and ripped the credit card out of the guys hand. Nico looked at the guy in the eyes, "you better hope you don't see me again for a very long time." Nico stormed away from the ticket counter.

I caught up to Nico in the train car that we got and when I got inside Nico was laughing his head off while eating a bag of potato chips. I sat in the couch that was facing Nico. Well Nico that was an interesting sight to see.

Nico just shrugged his shoulders. "That was nothing Percy I could have made him think his skin was melting off of his bones if he didn't get us the tickets. The train started moving and in less than 10 minutes the train was charging down the tracks.

"So Percy what is your plan if you do meet the fates?" Well first of all not get blasted into oblivion for intruding on their day, but I think they might want me to see them because I think they purposely shown me where they were at.

Secondly I wanna see if there is a way to get Medea back, and finally I want to find out who is behind this. "Do you honestly think we can get her back Percy she did manage to escape to the single safe place in the world."

Can you really trust her scent though this woman is a master at making potions for all you know she could make a potion to take away her scent, Hecate took away my scent so monsters can't smell me anymore. "It is possible Percy I will give you that." Well we should be there by tomorrow and before we get there you will have to stay behind.

"Why do I have to stay behind Percy?" Because Nico your dad ordered it and if the fates do get mad that I am there do you think they will be happy to see 2 people if they killed me I would want you as far away as possible.

We headed to the lunch cart to get some lunch but when I saw the tank of live lobsters my stomach churned. The lobsters were begging me to set them free. Nico I will be right back, I slipped my invisibility cap on and water traveled into the kitchen area.

The kitchen was nearly empty and I manipulated the mist for the cooks not to not to notice levitating lobsters. There were 6 lobsters in the tank and I made the water cut off their rubber bands. The lobsters crawled up my arms and when each lobster was safely out I water traveled to the private train car I was in.

I sent a silent prayer to my father for a large fish tank to put the lobsters in. A large fish tank appeared on the couch and it was bolted to the couch and filled with water. The lobsters crawled off my arms and into their temporary home.

Food appeared in the fish tank and the lobsters thanked me for sparing their lives. I made my way back to the food car where Nico was sitting in a booth. I sat in the other booth, a waitress brought by 2 sodas, I hope you don't mind sharing the train car with me and a bunch of lobsters for a while.

"Nah its cool maybe I will be lucky enough to find some dead rats on board and we can roommate with the lobsters and skeletons." Nico laughed at the joke until I put my hand on the table we were at and sent mini fissures into the table causing the table to rattle and Nico's soda fell into his lap, while I summoned a lemon wedge and poured it into my coke.

The waitress brought by a notepad and took my order of a bowl of tomato soup, and a slice of cheese pizza. Nico was wiping the soda off of his shirt and he told the waitress he wanted filet of fish sandwich.

You better change your order Nico or else. Nico just shook his head, "I don't think so Percy this is what you get for causing my soda to spill." The waitress brought by our food and Nico took off the top bun of the sandwich and cut open the sandwich to make sure there was nothing in it.

Nico put the bun back on and smiled evilly at me and slowly took a bite of his food. I changed the fish inside of his sandwich before he put it in his mouth into month old stale cheese. I had the satisfaction of watching him gag from the first bite while I took a bite from my piece of pizza.

Nico ran off to the bathroom throwing up. The waitress walked up to me with another glass of soda, "Is your friend alright?" Oh yeah he is fine I think he is just getting queasy from the ride. I enjoyed my soup and sandwich and was finished by the time Nico came back.

Whats wrong Nico was there something wrong with the fish sandwich? Nico gave me his best death glare however I just used a toothpick to clean out my teeth. I used the credit card to pay for our lunch and then we returned I sat on the couch with the lobster tank.

I summoned Nico a bottle of pepto bismol and tossed it to him. The rest of the train ride went by quickly we watched the TV that was in the cabin, Nico was the first of us to fall asleep and I went to sleep shortly after.

Nico shook me awake, and told me we were there. I looked out the window and saw that the train was in the station and I saw the Arch in the distance. I stood and willed the water in the tank to form a big ball of water with the lobsters inside of it.

I water traveled to the beach in camp half-blood. I lowered the ball of water into the lake and told them they would be safe here. I watched the lobsters swim down the bottom of the lake. I water traveled back to the cabin of the train car and me and Nico got to the street and found a cab.

Nico told him to go to the Saint Louis Arch. It took 30 minutes to get to the Arch because of the morning traffic. I stopped the cab a block away from the building and left Nico the credit card I got mentally shivered from when the last time was here.

I remembered the pain from the poison that went through my body when I was attacked by Echidna and her chimera. I had to look carefully under the arch and I did see the cave from my dream and I wondered if they were here during my first visit.

There were families all around the arch some even standing in front of the cave getting their pictures taken not even knowing that they were standing near the most powerful beings to walk the earth. I slipped on my invisibility cap when I was under a tree.

I did not want to think of what a little boy would think when he saw me walking under the arch and suddenly disappearing. I slipped in between the crowd of people careful not to touch anyone. I felt riptide buzzing in my pocket.

Yeah I did not need reminding that I was in danger my life rested on if the fates actually wanted to see me or not. I felt incredible pressure around me from the strength of the fates. I walked inside the cave and when I turned back to look there was nothing it looked like I was a mile inside of the cave.

On the walls of the cave were pictures of famous people and in the back were the fates measuring the strings of fate. It made me wonder if they were around me and I didn't know it during my quests. I walked further inside of the cave.

It was when I saw the fates in the distance that I knew there was no turning back. I could not sense the moisture in the air the fates surely must have noticed me by now although they didn't look up from their sewing.

My heart beat was speeding a mile a minute. I saw Atropos cut the line of yarn and the sound rang in my ears. The fates stopped what they were doing and Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos each looked at me directly in my eyes.

I saw every memory I ever have flash before my eyes even memories from when I was a baby on my first birthday just before my mother met Gabe, she was signing me a lullaby and feeding me, but what really crept me out was that from the view I could see out the window of the apartment I lived in and in the park that was there the fates were there sitting on a park bench weaving a pair of socks, however these socks were sea green.

I was brought back to reality when I fell back against the wall of the cave. You were there on my birthday? They each nodded their heads, why were you there when I was a baby? Clotho spoke in a powerful ancient voice that shook my soul.

"It was a warning to Kronos who was making his first signs of regenerating, he was going to kidnap you and force himself into your body, it was not in your fate, we stopped it from happening." Then tell me what must I have to do to prevent the Olympian gods from being defeated.

Lachesis shook her head, and spoke in a voice almost exactly like Clotho's voice. "We can not tell you how to because we do not know what will happen." How do you mean you do not know what will happen you decided my fate?

Atropos spoke up and answered my question. "What is happening is outside of our control we have had no doing in what is happening." The fates pulled out a ball of yarn different than all the rest this yarn was pure gold.

All 3 fates spoke at once, "This is the power of the fates it has been corrupted many years ago someone tampered with fate and took destiny in their own hands however their power was not strong enough to fully control the strings of fate and they left the end of fate unfinished."

Can't you 3 fates change the damage yourselves? Atropos shook her head, "Once the string has been cut we can not change it, however since there is no ending made it can be fixed." So if I am successful in my quest the strings of fate will be restored?

Each of the 3 fates nodded their heads. But why did you not just inform the gods and they could fix this. Clotho spoke up to answer me, "The gods are bound by ancient laws so they cannot directly interfere with our powers unless they are challenged by whoever is behind this."

Can you tell me where I might be able to find Medea we cant get her back. The 3 fates looked at each other and nodded. Atropos spoke up, "Yes we can tell you this, at the moment she is on her way to the Lotus Hotel and Casino trying to find demigods, however there is a force around her and if she senses a god she will escape and if she does you will lose your only chance to capture her."

Why would she risk coming back when she knows she is being searched for? Lachesis looked at me in the eyes when she replied. "When she was broke out of the underworld she was immediately brainwashed."

So you mean she had no part in being broke out of the underworld? "No she gave her DNA to who got her out, it was her idea on how to breakout however she had no idea she was going to be double crossed."

Thank you fates for giving me the time to meet with me. The fates did not reply they just went back to knitting people's fates. I didn't want to test my luck so I bowed and left the fates to do their business. I walked to the mouth of the cave when something on the ground caught my eye.

On the was a spool of thread it's color constantly changed. I picked it up and turned around intending to give it back to the fates but when I turned back around the cave had disappeared, I looked back to my to my hands.

The thread was weaving its way around my body I felt a power that made the other powers I got from my training seem like nothing. I glowed in a deep gold and the power flowed into my equipment. My watch that held my shield grew into a pair of celestial bronze wrist gauntlets, however the watch was still there but it was integrated into the armor on my left wrist.

My right hand wrist gauntlet held my body armor. I looked up to see that I was standing in a group of people. I started walking back to the cab and I started to wonder why I got the yarn from from the fates, I saw Nico sitting on the bench and when he saw me walking up to him he ran up to me.


	25. I get to piss off another god

Percy's POV.

"So did you talk to the fates Percy? Yes and they told me where we can find Medea. "Good lets go get my dad he will want to be the 1 to drag her back." Nico grabbed my wrist and shadow traveled us to the underworld.

Hades was tapping his foot against the floor however when he saw us he rose to his feet. "So Percy were the fates actually where you saw them?" Yes lord Hades and the fates told me that we will find Medea in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Hades shook his head, "Well that would be a great place for her to hide out Nico, and Bianca were there for over 40 years and the other gods didn't even sense them. That is a good job Percy I will go there now."

Lord Hades the fates told me that she has a power to sense if a god is coming there and they said if she escapes from a god coming for her she will escape and we wont get another chance to bring her back. "Very well Percy I don't want to take a chance for her to get away, do you think you can resist the temptation of the place and get her back?"

I have been there before and its power is strong however with my training from Aphrodite I think I will have a better chance at resisting its power. The sword of the fields of punishment, and a weird looking dart appeared in Hades hands.

Hades held out the dart and it was then that I realized it looked like a tranquilizer dart. "You shoot this dart into Medea, and it will prevent her from using any form of magical transportation, I don't know the extent of her powers so be careful."

The sword in Hades hand grew a ruby red jewel, and it transformed into the pair of sunglasses and handed each item to me. I put the glasses on and took the dart from Hades's hand. I came up with an Idea.

I brought out my armor and that was when I noticed that my armor was also different. My weapons combined into my armor and they were all in reach. Riptide was strapped sideways against my waist inside of a sheath like you would see in a ninja movie.

My war whip handle was attached to the top of the armor on my left shoulder. The bow was attached to my back, with sea storm intertwined with it but easily accessible. None of the weapons in their changed positions felt out of place and added no extra weight.

On the chest plate of my armor were 3 symbols, It had thunder terror across the middle and Ginger was atop of the thunderbolt, however they were resting in the middle of a giant picture of Medusa that was imprinted into my armor. Luckily I could feel that the picture of Medusa on my chest plate wouldn't turn anyone to stone however I watched as Hades and Nico took a couple of steps back.

I touched the dart that Hades gave me and I watched as it was absorbed into the mini water cannon on my wrist and the top of the dart stuck out of it. I put my armor back into place and Nico and Hades relaxed.

Hades walked up to me and he just seemed to notice the wrist gauntlets. "Percy what happened to your armor I have never seen it like that before?" I decided it was best to lie, I have no Idea lord Hades this was the first time it became like this.

My weapons never did that either riptide has never been in a form like that before. I better head out, but before I go are there any special demigods in their I should be aware of because the fates told me she was looking for demigods in the Lotus hotel.

Hades shook his head. "There is a very good chance demigods can slip inside not knowing the power the place holds If you can find any demigods in there contact lord Apollo and tell him to take them to camp, and I will inform the other gods about what you are going to do, although many of them will be skeptical that you actually spoke with the fates."

I shadow traveled a mile away from the Lotus hotel so that way she wouldn't be warned of me arriving. I brought forward the power of Hermes shoes and I was running off towards my destination. And I was at the doors of the hotel in under a minute.

I could feel the power of the hotel pulling me in just from looking at the electric sign advertising the cheap rooms and free shows. The doors opened when a couple walked inside and I could see the lights from the games inside.

I took a deep breath and made sure the sunglasses were secure on my face, and I walked inside probably 1 of the most dangerous places in the world, not in physical danger but if you didn't keep focused you might never leave.

I made it inside the doorway and I already felt myself not wanting to leave, a concierge clerk walked up to me and held out a clipboard. "Hello sir you came at a very good time you just won a free weekend in our presidential room no charge."

No thank you sir I only came here to meet a friend. The smile did not go away from the mans face, "but sir with this package deal you will get the VIP package, you get unlimited access to our video game room, free room service, and even a private swimming with the dolphin's pass."

It was like the guy knew exactly what to say to make me what to stay and I could feel my brain screaming at me to accept. And my hand was itching to take the sleek blue room key, however when I saw the guy's smile widen I drew my hand back.

I walked away from the guy, and he tried to follow me until he saw a family walk inside the lobby. It took all my willpower not to act crazy to drive the family out however I had much more important business to deal with.

The hotel felt like it was constantly adding new things to keep me here because every time I turned a corner there was an ever bigger video game, I almost started to go towards the cool game when an a group of fish in an aquarium on the wall next to me screamed in my head to do what I needed to do as fast as I could and escape.

I thanked the fish, and told them when I left I would get my father to rescue them. I noticed in my sunglasses a faint trail and I started to follow it. I was assaulted by the hotel staff of great new offers but from the pleas of the fish from earlier I ignored them all.

I had to climb 3 flights of stairs that were completely separate from the hotel rooms, in the very back of the hotel. I started to slow down when I noticed the trail growing wider meaning I was getting closer. I hid behind a column and the sight I saw before froze me in my tracks.

I saw a woman in raven black hair that reached her back standing in the middle of what had to be over 250 people ranging from the ages of 14 to in there mid 40's. The woman I recognized as Medea was making the people drink little vials of potions.

There was a man who was over 6 feet tall and was extremely muscular standing in the far corner of the room and I knew who it was immediately. Atlas was making sure Medea was doing her job. I had to be careful when I brought out my armor.

I summoned my armor and Atlas turned to look at me. Atlas was about to make a run towards Medea until I extended my hand and willed all the moisture in his body make him stand still and slam his mouth shut.

The people standing around Medea all had blank looks in their eyes I shot out the dart with enough force to puncture Medea's rib cage. Medea fell forward I took off my sunglasses and it changed to the Stygian iron blade.

I ran at Medea and was about to bring my blade down across her neck until Atlas broke free from my power and met my blade with a half ripped off table. And shoved me back, Atlas grabbed Medea by her waist and yelled in anger when he found out he couldn't transport her away.

"What did you why cant I teleport her away?" I answered him with a massive flood of water that hit him square in the face, Atlas staggered back and laughed at me, "Do you honestly believe that puny attack will affect me, I will kill you."

I gave him an evil smirk when I summoned thunder terror. The thunderbolt came to its full form, Atlas lost his smirk when I threw the thunder terror into his chest. I held off the explosion from affecting the demigods but the affected blast caused a giant explosion that sent Atlas flying out of the Lotus Hotel.

I turned back to look at Medea and she was staggering to knees. Medea gave me and angry glare and I watched as she drank a handful of potions. Medea glowed with power, and different aura's surround I even saw the familiar glow of the blessing of Ares.

"You will not bring me back to the underworld." I felt the power of charm-speak in her words and it was just as strong as Aphrodite. I answered her statement by getting into an attacking position. Medea summoned a spear out of thin air and I water traveled behind her.

I sent a silent prayer to Hades to let me use magic travel with her. I gripped her around the waist and water traveled her to the desert where Atlas fell and threw her from 50 feet into the air into the ground next Atlas.

Medea rose to her feet seemingly unaffected while Atlas was still trying to stand. Medea threw her spear with uncanny aim and it flew directly into my waist however the strength of my armor prevented the spear from killing me but I felt a couple inches of the blade sink into my stomach.

I fell to the ground but I rolled in the air and managed to land on my knees. I closed my mouth and ripped the spear out of me, and my armor. I felt the blood from my wound run inside my armor. I summoned myself a piece ambrosia and took a bite and I felt the wound heal.

Medea smirked at me and summoned another spear while Atlas finally managed to stand. I knew Atlas wouldn't be able to escape with Medea and I knew I was in for a tough fight because whatever Medea drank made her her strong.

I watched as Atlas summoned a massive 2 handed sword, and summoned his own armor. Atlas ran at me and tried to decapitate me in 1 swing like I was a rookie. I rolled to the ground to dodge his attack and slammed my leg into his and I tripped him.

I slammed my fist into the ground and sent a giant earthquake under us. The earthquake grew in strength and I watched as Medea struggled to stay standing. I took the metal ring off of my finger and threw it into the ground.

The ground split open and a giant 20 foot tall celestial bronze cyclopes wielding a large celestial bronze club jumped out of the ground. The cyclopes was crackling with electricity, it didn't wait for an order as it slammed down its club into the lower back of Atlas repeatedly and with each strike a bolt of lighting struck Atlas.

I ran at Medea with my Stygian iron sword. She ran to meet me and parried my sword strike with her spear and punched me in the face. I grabbed her fist with my hand before she could pull it away and I crushed every bone in her right hand in a single squeeze.

Medea cried out in pain and during her scream I jumped back and sent a round house kick into her ribs. Medea glowed with the power of Hades and ignored the pain. She aimed her spear at my feet, water traveled out her reach and sent out a stream of fire directly at her, however she blocked the fire by throwing a vial from inside of a hidden pocket into the ground.

The fire I sent at her turned into a giant snake and it coiled up ready to strike at me until Ginger came out of my armor on her own and charged at the snake. Ginger jumped on the snaked and held its head under her massive foot.

Ginger brought her fangs to the snakes neck and ripped it apart. The snake dissolved into a pile of golden dust. Ginger turned and ran towards the cyclopes who was busy fighting off Atlas. Ginger came up behind Atlas and shoved her massive tusks straight into his Armor and brought Atlas to his knees.

I turned the sword back into the glass and put them back on my face. I reached behind my back and unsheathed riptide, I commanded the cyclopes and Ginger to back up, I watched as the wounds on Atlas immediately begin to heal. I walked up to Atlas and stabbed him in the stomach, Atlas had a look of pure terror in his face when he felt the difference of the weapon from normal weapons.

Atlas looked down and saw that coming from his stomach wasn't ichor but regular blood. The deep gold aura surrounded me again. I was not expecting riptide to have this affect on Atlas I knew it would take him longer to heal but not this.

Atlas shoved me back making riptide come out from him in an odd angle. "I don't know what you have done to me Percy but you will get my revenge." Atlas flashed out leaving just me and Medea. I turned and sent the power of the underworld into the ground.

10 skeletal warriors came out from under the ground and broke apart and reformed into a straight jacket made up of dead bodies. Medea struggled to escape from her bindings but when I touched the straight jacket the bones turned into Stygian Iron.

I sheathed riptide and took off the sunglasses and watched as it turned back into the sword of the underworld. You know Medea I could kill you right here and now and send you back to the underworld as a dead person but I am not.

Lord Hades come here I have Medea. A dark fissure opened from the ground and dark shadows came out from the ground and started to form the shape of 2 bodies. Hades, and Nico stepped out of the shadows and walked up to me.

Medea was thrashing around and screaming however Hades snapped his fingers and a gag made of shadows formed around her mouth silencing her. Lord Hades she was here with Atlas trying to drug Demigods and take them.

We got well over a hundred demigods up there playing zombie. I pointed to the giant hole in the hotel. It would seem that the hotel have been helping Atlas to capture demigod's because I don't see how they got that many demigods together the exact same time Medea, and Atlas came by.

Hades seemed surprised at my comment, "Well we let the Hotel stay because we thought they just trapped people causing them no harm however if what you say is true I will be sure the other gods will hear of this."

Do you want me to try and look into her mind now and see who broke her out? Hades nodded his head so I walked forward and placed my hand on her head. I went inside her mind and saw all that she has been up to for the past week.

I saw her meeting going up to Alaska but the only interaction she had with others was with Atlas, Echidna, and the other demigods she drugged. I continued to look through her mind but I stopped when I saw her meeting up with Echidna in the fields of punishment.

I pulled myself out of her mind and looked at Hades who was waiting to here what I said. Well lord Hades it would seem it was Echidna who was helping her however I can tell you she worked with Echidna to brake out however as soon as she escaped Echidna double crossed her.

Hades took the Stygian iron sword out of my hand and stood in front of Medea. "I will be happy to tell you this Medea you will no longer be staying in the fields of punishment. Instead you will be thrown into my dungeons and I will personally be taking special interest in your punishment for now on and what you have been through for the past 12 hundred years will seem like a day at the park to what you will be getting now."

Hades stabbed the blade straight through Medea's chest. Medea's eyes widened and her body and spirit were sucked straight into the blade. Hades held up the sword in the air, and Alecto flew out of the ground and snatched the sword in her claws and flew back straight into the underworld.

Hades put his hand on my shoulder, "I will make sure the other gods know of what you have just done for me if you will wait here until Hermes, and Apollo can get here to retrieve the demigods." I nodded my head and Hades turned to Nico.

"Son I want to you to get Hecate and tell her to bring her children here, if what Percy said is true we will need to find out what Medea made the demigods drink and get it out of their system, when you are done go to my brother Zeus, and tell him about what Percy said about the Lotus Hotel."

"If what he said is true we will need to take immediate action." Nico nodded and shadow traveled away, followed by Hades. The ground healed and I walked up to Ginger and the Cyclopes. Thank you both for the help you gave me today.

The cyclopes sank into the ground and when he was gone the ring returned to my finger. I rubbed Ginger's head and summoned her a pile of bloody steaks. I iris messaged Apollo, and Hermes and told them they needed to get here and what has happened.

Ginger ate the meat with joy while I waited for the 2 gods to arrive. During the mean time I water traveled back to the room where the demigods and I started transferring them to the desert outside it took 15 minutes to get them all outside but using the water in their bodies I floated them down outside.

The demigods still seemed not to notice me but when 2 flashes of light appear next to me. Apollo's sun chariot appeared in the form of a giant bus, and Hermes talked on his phone for a minute before he put it away.

The gods walked up to the demigods and began to examine them I saw that some of the demigods looked like both Apollo and Hermes and the gods noticed that too. Hermes walked up to me and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Man I cant believe all these lost demigods you found some of these demigods have been lost for over 200 years." Hermes pointed a very muscular man in his twenties, "that man over there is Herc as you might guess from his name he is a son of Hercules."

I thought Hercules was dead lord Hermes. "No he was made immortal just before he died he is married to the goddess Hebe he just doesn't show himself unless called out by the gods." Apollo glowed with a golden light and came towards me and Hermes.

"Well I done a check and I have to a conclusion whatever they had to drink is not life threatening at the moment but other than that I cant be sure what it will do to them." Apollo, and Hermes decided to take the demigods to a hospital in Texas that was actually a temple of his that way they could undo what was done to them.

Hermes summoned his chariot from thin air and it also transformed into a bus. Hermes, and Apollo ushered the demigods into their chariots. After the demigods were all in the chariots flew off into the air.

Apollo's chariot left a trail of fire behind in his wake. I sent a silent prayer to my father to get any fish or sea life out of the hotel because they helped me complete my mission. Ginger finished eating and then she returned to my body as the tattoo. I used the armor I was wearing to pull the shadows around me and shadow traveled to the underworld.

The throne room was packed with Hades servants and they were all celebrating the prisoner back in her punishment. There was a giant flat screen TV showing Medea being tortured by Hades, I watched as Hades fed Medea to Cerberus, bathing her in the river Styx but I knew the way Hades was doing it that there was no chance she would become nearly invincible instead she was just in extreme pain.

Medea was brought back to the dungeons where the furies were fully reformed and each holding a razor sharp whip in their hands and they whipped Medea at every inch of her body. I didn't feel any sympathy towards her because of what she was trying to do when I caught her.

Hades appeared in the room with his servants and myself and he celebrated with the others in his own sort of way dark sort of way by telling his servants they got the rest of the day off. Hades snapped his fingers and a table of food and drinks appeared.

"You may all eat and drink and celebrate this food is directly from Hestia herself and you will not be stuck here if you eat." Hades snapped his fingers again and another table of food appeared in the back corner of the wall however it was there for the monsters.

Throughout the day Hades invited gods and monsters to torture Medea, and I watched as Hermes summoned his Caduceus however he pushed a button and George and Martha slither off and grew in size.

Medea turned into a giant rat and the snakes tore into her and ate her whole. And when they were done Medea's body regenerated. I saw a man who stood over 7 feet tall and was rippled with muscles appear in the room and he viciously beat her with his bare hands for over 20 minutes.

I recognized him as Hercules and when he was done with Medea he appeared in the throne room wiping the blood off of his hands. Hercules stopped in front of and looked directly at riptide that was in its pin form that I was holding in my hand.

"I see you have my sword Perseus Jackson." I just shook my head at him, no Hercules this isn't your sword it is mine, you lost any rights to it when you betrayed Zoe Nightshade. Hercules got an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What would you know about my relationship with that spawn of Atlas, and you better watch your tone with me. You may be the talk of Olympus right now but I am the true hero that everyone will still be talking about. I could take my sword back from you if I wanted to."

Hercules may have been over a foot taller than me but I walked right up to him. I don't know if you have been paying attention but I fought Kronos, retrieved the golden fleece, conquered the labyrinth, killed Medusa. And don't forget Hercules, I have been training under the big 3 mastering their powers, and have also got the blessing of multiple gods, and lets not forget I am the only male that lady Artemis has ever become a hunter so why don't you tell me what you have done recently.

Thunder Terror appeared in my right hand, while my left hand became covered in Greek fire. Everyone in the room made a wide circle of space for us and watched with interest. Lets not forget Hercules I have beaten Ares in a duel. And just today I beat Atlas in a fight so I would watch your words if I were you.

Hercules's eyes sparked with electricity and a two handed sword appeared in his hand. "Fine Perseus you want to be smacked around by the greatest hero in Greek history lets see how much of a beating you can take."

Hades was about to intervene until I signaled him to let me handle it. You better hope you won't be relying on your electrical powers because I got a weapon here that was created from your fathers master bolt.

Hercules's seemed surprised but he quickly replaced the expression with a laugh. "I don't need my electrical powers, my strength was legendary when I was a demigod and it has only got stronger since." Hercules tore off a leg from the table of food that was made of Stygian iron and he crushed it in between his 2 hands.

Meet me at the arena in an hour and I will embarrass you in front all of Olympus in the name of Zoe Nightshade. Hercules shoved me back and flashed out of the underworld. Hades laughed softly and walked up to me.

"You can't go a single day without picking out with somebody power can you?" It would seem that I cant lord Hades but this is going to be 1 fight I will be happy for, if you will excuse me I need to go get some new weapons.

"Whats wrong with the weapons you have now Percy?" Lord Hades I would tell you however if you want to know the answer we need to talk somewhere quiet. Hades started to walk away and I followed him towards his bedroom hallway.

We stopped in front of his bedroom, and I hoped he would let us go inside however he didn't go inside. "Okay here we are now what is wrong with using the weapon I gave you? I uncapped riptide and I saw that it still had Atlas's blood on it and I showed Hades the blade.

Lord Hades that is what covered my sword riptide when I stabbed Atlas during our fight today. Hades took the blade in his hand and touched the blood. How did Atlas get out from under the weight of the underworld anyway?

"It would seem that they convinced Koios the titan of the north and knowledge to switch places with Atlas, and they changed his looks to keep us confused. I don't know how this happened though the combination of what makes up your sword riptide, and your spear tombstone never should have done this."

Lord Hades if I may try something to test my theory? Hades raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. I took riptide in my hand and wiped the blood with a curtain on the wall. Lord Hades if you will roll up your sleeves.

Hades pulled up the shirt sleeve on his right arm and I dragged the tip of riptide along his forearm and we watched as his blood ran red, not gold. Hades jumped away from the blade and the skeletal warriors stepped forward and raised their weapons until Hades ordered them back.

Hades put his hand on his wound and shadows formed a bandage. "Let me see riptide Percy I want to try to see if the sword has the same effect on me when I use it." I handed Hades the sword and he cut his other arm but all that came out was golden ichor.

"Well it would seem that your trip to the fates has given you more than just a way to have found Medea but you can cause much more damage to immortals than we thought. I will have to inform the other members of the council about this and show them riptide."

I could feel a slight edge to Hades voice even though he was trying to keep calm. I will allow you to pick out more weapons from my room for your fight when your down leave the room and the skeletons will go back to guarding."

Hades capped riptide and snapped an order to the skeletons to open the door. Hades shadow traveled away. I did mental jumps of joy, and walked inside Hades's bedroom the doors closed behind me. The room was just as dark and gloomy however there were fresh flowers in the windows that I guess he had there to remind him of Persephone.

The first thing I had to do was grab the vial of poison. I walked over to the cage and the pit scorpion tensed up as a warning for me to stay away. I looked at the small vial and saw that it was pure black but had a red cap on top.

I sent a silent prayer to Artemis for a vial that looked exactly like that filled with poison and it appeared in my hand. I froze the moisture in the scorpions, and slipped my hand inside the cage, I grabbed the vial of poison and switched it out with the vial Artemis sent me and I stepped back.

The pit scorpion seemed really mad and it tried to jump out of the cage to get at me but when it jumped to where the cage roof should have been it collided with an invisible barrier. It tried a couple more times before it seemed to realize it wasn't going anywhere.

I turned my back and headed to wall that held the weapons. I finally found a great blade Xiphos Greek sword that was slightly thinner near the hilt but was wider near the tip of the blade, the sword was made of Stygian iron.

I also took a Stygian iron dagger and put the weapons in sheathes that I took off the wall. I opened the doors and left the bedroom, the guards at the door took their places again and I ran off to my bedroom and I found Nico sharpening his swords.

Nico I finally got what I needed from your dads room. Nico dropped what he was doing and ran up to meet me. "What is it you had to get Percy?" I brought out the vial of poison and showed it to him. "Hold on don't tell me that's the poison my dads pit scorpion guards."

It is and I can promise you that its important and if it wasn't I would have tried to find something else to use. I walked over to my bed and pulled out the celestial bronze shoe box and unlocked it. I put it next to the vial of potion Medea gave to me to mix the poison and locked the box. I put the box back under the pillow and turned back to Nico.

Now look you weren't there but I just challenged the famous hero Hercules to a fight so if you want to come with me I need to make a pit stop before the fight. I honed in on where the hunters were in the mortal world and when I found them I shadow traveled to meet them in Yellowstone national park.

There were 25 sets of bows immediately set upon us when we arrived but when they saw it was me the lowered their bows but they still sent the customary glare at Nico. I saw Artemis in her 12 year old form giving archery lessons to the newer hunters but when she saw me she called a 5 minute break.

"Hello Percy what are you doing here I thought you would still be celebrating your recent success." I was but the I challenged another arrogant immortal to a fight and I wanted to know if I can borrow a special set of weapons of yours.

"I am sorry Percy but I can't let you use my weapons whats wrong with riptide?" I wasn't talking about your weapons that you use but a set of weapons that belonged to an old hunter's of yours, and as for riptide Hades is showing it to the other gods because apparently it causes immortals much more damage then a weapon should.

I explained to Artemis of my visit to the fates, and then my fight with Atlas and Artemis didn't say a single word until I was finished. "Well I will talk to the other gods later but tell me about what weapons you need."

I wish to borrow Zoe's hunting knives, for my fight with Hercules I want to beat him in Zoe's honor. Artemis looked hesitant but she waved me forward, we headed towards her tent and I saw that it had fur rugs, and blankets from many different types of animals.

The walls of her tent were covered in bows, and hunting knives. Artemis lead me to a pair of hunting knives that were bigger than the others and had half moon symbols on each knife. The knives were hanging from above her bed in a glass case.

Artemis took the hunting knives out of the case and when I got a closer look at them they were almost an exact replica of her own knives. I took the hunting knives from Artemis and they had a heftier weight to them but when I made slashing, and sticking attacks with them in the air I found that they were a perfect weight and would cause a lot of damage.

Artemis had a sad look in her eyes and she wiped away a single tear. "I gave those knifes to Zoe on her 100th year of service to me I asked my dad Zeus for a replica of my own knives to give to her for her faithful service to me."

"I will allow you to use her knives because I know you will bring honor to her, and if she was here she would want you to beat Hercules to a bloody pulp. Although she never took revenge on him for what he did to her because she did not want to look petty in front of me.

I put the hunting knives at my sides and the disappeared. Like all hunters weapons they only appeared when you needed them. Artemis I would appreciate it if you and the other hunters would come and watch my fight.

"When is your fight Percy my hunters would be mad at me if they didn't get to see the man who hurt their sister long ago." I looked at my watch my fight is in less than 10 minutes. "I would like to take the hunters to watch the fight however the chariots would take over an hour to get there."

Its no problem I can take care of getting the hunters there. Artemis and myself left her tent where we watched the hunters shining the war chariot, and Nico was talking to Nico. Artemis explained what I would be doing and the hunters looked like they wanted to switch places with me and kick Hercules's butt but then they got the same look on their faces when they wouldn't get there in time.

Okay Nico I am going to need your, and Mrs O Leary's help getting everyone there on time. Nico nodded his head and summoned his armor, while the female hunter of Artemis who was Nico's step sister stood next to him.

I looked at the hunters and began to tell them my plan. Okay hunters 5 of you can climb on Mrs O Leary's back and she can shadow travel you to Olympus. While Nico, Haley, and myself can shadow travel everyone else to Olympus.

Artemis, took the 4 newest hunters and climbed on Mrs O Leary's back that way Mrs O Leary could get to Olympus and they shadow traveled away. Okay hunters grab each others hands, and then whoever is at the lead grab Haley's hand.

They did what I told them too while Nico and I summoned our armor. I noticed that the hunters were sheathed at my waist. I walked in between Nico, and Haley and we each grabbed a hold of the others hands and when we were done we were in a single file line.

Penny ordered the chariots, and the wolves to guard camp. Nico and I pulled the shadows around all of us and we shadow traveled to the arena on Olympus. Thanks to the armor I still felt great, I summoned a glass of Ambrosia and drank it just to make sure I was in peek condition.

I saw Mrs O learning sleeping with her head in Artemis's lap who was now in a 20 year old form and was sitting next to my father, and Aphrodite. The other hunters joined their sisters and wished me luck while Nico went over to sit next to his dad.

I saw Hercules warming up and he had a wall of weapons ranging from a massive club, a 2 handed sword, and a pair of Cestus that had the design of lion heads. I walked up to Aphrodite, and took off the tattoo of ginger and handed it to her.

Aphrodite put the tattoo on her own arm and smiled at me. I took off the ring that Hephaestus gave me and handed it to my dad. Here I want you both to hold onto these I want to win the fight on my own, and the last fight I was in Ginger came out on her own and I don't want her to get hurt.

I had the sandals of Hermes to turn into combat boots. I jumped off the 15 foot ledge and landed directly in front of Hercules who had his back to me. Hercules stiffened and he turned to look at me. "Well I am glad to hear the stories I heard of you are true, now lets get on with this fight."

Zeus stood up to speak to the gods in attendance, and the hunters, and Nico. "Perseus Jackson you have challenged my son Hercules the minor god of strength and bravery, the patron of heroes to a duel. Hercules if you win is their anything you want from Percy if you are to win?"

"Yes I want my sword riptide back when I beat Perseus." The hunters yelled out insults until Artemis silenced them. Hercules spoke so I could only hear him, "Go on chicken out in front of the gods who have praised you so highly."

Zeus looked to me and spoke to me, "Percy if you are to win in the fight against Hercules is there anything you want from him?" Yes I want Hercules to tell all of Olympus and Artemis and her hunters the truth of what happened when he met up with Zoe in the gardens of the Hesperides and how much she helped him complete his quest and he must swear on the river Styx to tell the truth of how he wouldn't be able to complete the quest without the help of Zoe.

Because he knows he would have failed without her help, and he never gave her the credit deserves. Zeus nodded, "Very well the wagers have been set there will be no outside help and no use of divine forms."

A barrier formed around the arena and me and Hercules stood apart. Hercules picked up his infamous club, while I brought out Nemion lion skin and threw it around my shoulders. The Nemion lion skin fuzed with my armor and a lions head helmet appeared in my hands.

The helmet was made of celestial bronze. I put the helmet on and summoned my shield by tapping my watch. The spikes that ran up my left arm were deadly sharp and the barbed wire made of Stygian iron on the spike on my shield glowed with power.

I reached behind waist and pulled out the Stygian iron sword I got from Hades room and the sheath was still resting on my lower back. Hercules summoned a bolt of lightning and aimed it at the ground by my feet.

The ground cracked open and I stumbled back and caught myself from losing my balance. Hercules appeared at my side and he swung his club at me but I blocked it with my shield. I felt the massive force he put in his attack and the sound could probably be heard from all of Olympus.

Hercules pushed me back and aimed punch towards my face but I shadow traveled away and sent a Greek fire bomb aimed at his back but he turned around and deflected the attack with a back hand that sent the fireball into the arena wall.

Hercules slammed his foot into the ground causing tremors to go throughout the ground however as the son of the sea god I wasn't affected. I ran directly at him and as the fool he was he attempted to block my attack but I water traveled behind him and slammed the spike in my shield into his and ripped it across causing a stream of ichor to flow out.

Hercules backhanded me with such force it sent my flying back into the wall. I dropped my sword and Hercules smirked at me. I used my armor to cause pitch black darkness enter the arena and I ran away because I could see that a second later Hercules kicked his leg into the wall where my head would have been.

Hercules stumbled around trying to find me but I had a surprise waiting for him. I summoned a horde of skeletal warriors and when the darkness cleared Hercules was completely surrounded by fully armored skeletons.

"You think these little sacks of bones will stop me?" Hercules roared in anger and a thunderstorm appeared above us and it rained down lightning bolts on all my warriors but when Hercules looked again he saw that they were still there unharmed.

Are you stupid Hercules these skeletons work for me and are connected to me they are just as immune to electricity as I am. My hands glowed with darkness and the skeletons broke apart and reformed into a 30 foot tall giant Greek warrior, that looked like Briares.

The warrior had 50 arms each wielding a celestial bronze weapon. The zombie warrior brought down his biggest sword onto Hercules and while Hercules was busy fighting off the warrior I put my shield up and brought out the dual hunting knives that belong to Zoe.

Hercules finally got the upper hand and he destroyed my giant zombie, however he was completely cover in cuts and bruises, and his armor was tattered. I sent the power of my father into the ground below me and started a massive earthquake that probably would have torn apart a 10 mile radius had the gods not been here.

I heard gasps of shock from some of the gods when they felt the biggest earthquake they ever felt rip apart the ground under my feet. A 10 foot thick chunk of concrete came out of the ground and I used Hermes sandals to kick it into Hercules who was on his back.

Hercules kicked the boulder to pieces when he got to his feet. However he got dust in his eyes and I used this to my advantage I aimed both water cannons on my armor at Hercules and the boiling hot water slammed into him.

Hercules resisted the water pressure and walked forward. Hercules grabbed me in a bear hug and started to squeeze with all his might. I felt my body screaming in pain and Hercules only made it worse when he headbutted me.

My eyesight started to blur but I still had the use of my arms and I stabbed him with the daggers in his chest. He ignored the pain and continued to squeeze. "Beg me for mercy and admit defeat and maybe I wont break every bone in your worthless body."

Hercules turned his head and looked at Artemis. "Your hunter is just as week as all your little girls Artemis, Zoe didn't deserve to be within a mile of me." Something inside of me snapped when he insulted Zoe and the other hunters.

I started to spread my arms out and new found strength filled me. Hercules's grip on me started to slacken, he tried get a better grip but when I had enough room I slipped free. I jumped out of reach, and covered my body completely in fire.

Hercules started to bring his club down onto me but I grabbed it with 1 hand with the other hand I sent a stream of searing hot into his face. Hercules stumbled back and blocked his face with his other hand to stop the fire.

I ripped the club out of his hand and I summoned a bolt of lighting from the air that would have left Zeus jealous. The lightning struck his club and shattered it into hundreds of tiny pieces. Hercules had a look of pure anger on his face when I destroyed his prize weapon.

Hercules put his hands straight into the newly repaired ground and I felt the ground under me being ripped apart. Hercules tore out the entire ground in front of him and he got an evil smirk in his eyes. Hercules pulled the ground up making me fall back into the wall and then Hercules ran towards me holding the ground he ripped out and slammed it into the wall.

I would have been crushed had I not summoned felt the familiar tug in my gut and I summoned a hurricane that sent me hovering 50 feet in the air looking down on the Olympians. Hercules tried to jump up and grab me but I was to high up.

I sheathed the hunting knives and pulled out my hunters bow. I knocked an arrow and sent it into Hercules's foot impaling itself deep into the ground. I shouted to the gods to put up a barrier around themselves.

I took out a smoking green arrow Apollo gave me and he saw it and immediately put up a large barrier around the hunters and Artemis. I shot the arrow into the air and a rainstorm summoned around me. Hercules laughed at me for shooting an arrow into the air until it started to rain.

A raindrop of acid landed on his face and he screamed out in agony and the wound on his head started to bleed. I sent a torrent of water to grab Hercules by his feet and I flung him directly into the storm cloud.

I made a circling motion with my hands and the storm cloud formed a bubble around him. Everyone on Olympus could hear Hercules screaming. The storm cloud was no longer dripping onto the arena but he was bathing in it.

The storm cloud started to dissipate and when it was gone we could still see Hercules hanging by his feet from the water I was controlling. I floated up to Hercules and saw that most of his skin was burned however I did not notice he had his cestus in his and that was what must have stopped most of the damage because it fell to pieces.

I screamed down to the gods that this was for Zoe. I grabbed Hercules by his throat, the water I had under my feet twisted me around so I was above Hercules and his back was towards the Olympians. The water behind me shot us skyrocketing forward.

I pushed Hercules forward at the last second and pushed off. Hercules slammed into the ground, while I was hovering in the air 5 feet off the ground. Hercules was in a deep hole from the impact so I decided to do what any of the other hunters would have done after what he said to them I attacked him.

I aimed another arrow and shot it into the ground where we heard another cry of pain. The bow disappeared and I grabbed the hunting knives just as Hercules crawled out of the ground. Hercules ran towards his two handed sword and glowed with power.

Hercules ran at me and brought the sword down onto my head however at the last second I crossed the knives in an x and caught his sword in the space between the knives. I threw my weight to my right side and when he was caught off guard I jumped on his shoulders and stabbed him in the chest 3 times with the dagger in my right hand before he could try to get me off.

I grabbed his head and jumped down and with the force slammed the back of his head down directly on my knee. I summoned a ring of fire that completely enveloped the both of us. The fire did me no harm but to Hercules it was hurting him.

Hercules yelled and with the force of it made the fire dissipate. Hercules bull rushed me and slammed his shoulder in my body and slammed me into the arena wall. Hercules kept me pinned to the wall with his right hand, and then with his left he punched me in the stomach repeatedly.

My armor creaked in protest from the force of his blows and even though the armor didn't break but if I didn't get out it wouldn't matter. Hercules grabbed me by my right arm and slammed me into the ground.

Hercules stepped on my left hand breaking multiple bones, and then kicked me in my side. Hercules grabbed his sword that was on the ground and put his foot on my chest and put the tip of the blade at my chest.

"Do you give up?" No you scum I don't. I pulled the shadows around me and split the ground under me apart. I fell into the ground and used the powers Nico showed me and the ground split open causing Hercules to fall down to his waist and close around him.

I jumped out of the hole and it closed behind me. I saw that Hercules was about to break free, so I sheathed my hunting knives and reached behind my back and pulled off sea storm. I pointed the 3 prongs to Hercules neck and told him to surrounded.

"You are going to have to do better than that demigod." Hercules managed to break an arm free however I pushed the button and froze his arm before he could do anything with it. I turned sea storm upside down and stabbed Hercules in his frozen arm.

The ice turned to water around sea storm but the rest of his arm stayed ice. I pressed sea storm further until it was completely embedded through his arm. I changed my combat boots to become bronze plated and kicked Hercules in the face causing his nose to break.

Golden ichor was everywhere. I got down on my knee and unsheathed the hunting knives and put them across Hercules's neck in an x formation and told him to admit defeat. He turned his head and nodded. I took the knives away and put them back in their sheathes.

I capped sea storm and turned and walked away. I heard the ground opening and as I got to the steps I was slammed onto my back and Hercules was standing above me glowing. I could see Hercules was about to go into his divine form but I couldn't do anything the way he was holding my head my eyes wouldn't be able to close.

"You think I am going to take being humiliated lightly have fun in the underworld permanently. I heard my dad trying to get to me but he wouldn't be able to make it in time. Hercules turned bright gold and I felt my body getting hot.

"Oh I will tell the gods about how much of a help Zoe was to me but I never said anything about not killing you if I lost." Hercules's body changed, it was hard to explain but I could see that he had some attributes of a lion and his hands grew claws.

Hercules had shoulder length golden hair, and blue eyes. He stood over 10 feet tall and he was rippling with godly power but I had no idea how I was still alive, its 1 of the first lessons a demigod learns that if you see a true gods divine form it will burn you to ashes. I turned my head when I felt something in my hand I saw riptide in its full form. I didn't know if I looked any longer if I would die so I made a stabbing motion upwards.

Hercules made a sound of pain and he looked down to see riptide through his heart. Hercules fell to his knees and his form began to flicker. The golden aura started to flow into riptide, and I felt myself being filled with power.

I stood up and my body began to change, I started to grow taller growing at least nearly a foot taller until I was over 6 and a half feet tall. My muscles started to get bigger and bigger until my armor had to expand.

I looked at Hercules who was almost drained of all color. Regular blood flowed from his wound however he was still alive. I pulled riptide from his chest and the other gods finally got into the arena floor.

Apollo rushed towards Hercules and began to look him over. The chest wound began to heal while every other god began to question how I was still alive, Hephaestus, and Demeter said how they were sure they saw Hephaestus's true form.

I fell back and turned off my armor. I looked down to my body and saw that my clothes were all ripped open. I was immediately covered in brand new clothes but I saw that now I looked like Hercules did. If a normal person saw me they would think I did nothing all day but lift weights because my arms were bulging.

Ares helped me stand up and when I was on my feet the gods realized I was taller than most of them. Zeus snapped his fingers and Hercules arms and legs were chained together in celestial bronze shackles.

Apollo stood and walked over to me and then began to heal me. When Artemis and the hunters knew that I would be alright they rushed up to me and hugged me although it was kind of awkward since I was nearly a foot taller and had 3 times more muscle mass. Zeus snapped his fingers a bright light enveloped us all.

When the light faded we were all in the throne room. I saw that the throne the gods made for me when they thought they could turn me into a god was still there next to my father. Hercules was dragged by Ares to the middle of the throne room and chained him to a hook where he was facing all the gods.

Ares punched Hercules in the face before he took his seat. Zeus looked to his son Apollo and spoke up."Apollo what happened to Hercules when Percy stabbed him?" "It would seem that the fates did indeed do something to Percy because I felt something lingering in Hercules's body that we never saw before whatever it was it was negating Hercules's godly powers and siphoning his power."

"From the looks of Percy it would seem that the power transferred to him because from my analysis if Percy continued to stab Hercules for a minute longer his power would have been completely drained and he would just be a regular immortal or worse because it took the virus in Hercules's body a fully 30 seconds after riptide was taken out."

"For all we know Hercules could have faded." Athena who was listening in commented. "How long will it take for Hercules for his powers return Apollo?" I doubt he will ever get his full powers back." Apollo summoned a glass bottle of soda in his hand and showed it to the other gods. "Think of Hercules's powers like this bottle of soda." Apollo crushed the bottle in his hand and over 80 percent of the soda dripped out."

"This bottle of soda was Hercules's powers when Percy stabbed him it made Hercules's capacity of powers break and shrink so you can think of this little amount of soda as Hercules's powers, he might heal or for all we know stay like this forever."

Apollo took a breath and then continued on. "Hercules can barely considered a god now, he will be lucky if he can flash out, and I doubt he will ever be able to go into his divine form again. Although I would say for his actions today Percy should have let riptide finish the job."

Apollo's eyes glowed like miniature suns. Zeus looked at his son Zeus, "Now tell everyone what Percy made you agree to and then we will decide your punishment." Hercules who look battered looked up the gods.

"When I was sent on a labor to steal the apples of the hesprerides, I came across that titan spawn of Atlas." Hercules didn't get another word in because Artemis jumped off her throne and began to viciously beat Hercules to a pulp she punched him, kicked him and even kicked him in a place that even a god would feel mortal.

Zeus finally had to pull her off because she was starting to show her divine form. "If you ever disrespect my former huntress I will filet you alive." Zeus gave his son a glare and commanded him to finish the story.

It was then that I noticed a camera aimed at Hercules face. "I came across Zoe, and tricked her liking me, after a few days I finally gained her full trust, I told her that her father Atlas wanted me to get the apples as a way to appease the gods and that if she helped it would bring honor to her father."

"Zoe was still naive she thought it would get her father in the graces of the gods and she helped me into tricking Ladon the dragon. She gave her hair clip to me and told me that the sword that it transformed into would confuse Ladon because each of the hesperides got a token from their mother that would show Ladon that they were his masters."

"With the sword I was able to sneak past Ladon. When I got away Zoe expected me to marry her and then she found out what kind of horrible being her father was because the hesperides never saw Atlas. I then told everyone that I beat Ladon with my bare hands and I never mentioned Zoe's help. I swear on the river Styx that everything I said was true, and if not for Zoe I would never have been able to get the apples."

The hunters who knew Zoe started to silently cry at the foot of Artemis's throne while the others comforted them. Zeus had a look of embarrassment on his face after Hercules finished talking. Zeus stood up.

I have come up with the perfect punishment for you Hercules for you inexcusable act tonight at the fight, and what you did to Zoe you are hereby punished to take the weight of the sky." Hercules looked to his father.

"How long will I have to hold the weight of the sky father." "Well let me put it this way you will be released when my brother Poseidon forgives you for trying to kill Percy, and when the 3 virgin goddess decide to break their vow's of virginity, and when my wife Hera decides to be unfaithful to me, that is when you will be let out."

Hercules's face immediately paled. Zeus looked to the rest of the council, "Does anyone have a problem with the punishment I have set?" Artemis mumbled something about castration but Zeus ignored it.

"Your title of patron of heroes will also be removed as you lied about getting the apples of the hesperides by yourself and lying to the gods." Hercules body shrank slightly at the demotion. Zeus turned to the other gods.

"Athena you will go to Koios who is holding the weight of the sky and offer him a deal, if he forever pledges to serve the Olympian gods faithfully for the rest of time he will be released from holding the sky, he must swear it on the river Styx."

"If he does not agree to the terms you, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hades will capture him make him bathe in the river Lethe for a month to make sure he never remembers working for the titans and lock him up in the fields of punishment and we will let Hades decide what to do then."

Zeus looked down to his son spoke, "Do you have any last words my son?" Hercules nodded his head." Yes I regret my actions today, and I hope the council sees my millennium of service to Olympus will shine past my mistakes, and I swear on the river Styx that if the Olympian gods ever require my assistance to protect Olympus you can call on me I hold no grudges to any of you, and I will still serve my duties as a god if it is ever required of me."

Hercules nodded his head and Hephaestus, Ares, Hades, and Athena rose from their thrones. Ares unhooked Hercules from the floor but still kept him chained and they all flashed out. Zeus turned to look at me.

"Percy I am sorry for my sons actions and I hope you do not hold a grudge, as a reward for your actions today I am sure Artemis would agree with me on this, you have honored Zoe Nightshade and with the power as the king of Olympus and with the approval of the Olympian council I name you the new patron of Heroes."

A bright blue light enveloped me and I grew taller again and I stood at 7 feet tall. My muscles grew and my clothes were replaced with ancient Greek battle armor, and then my clothes went back to normal. The armor that was around me was now hanging above the throne the gods made for me and the chair was decorated with pictures of my battles, pets, and weapons.

Zeus spoke again, "Let it be known to all of Olympus and every demigod we sire for the rest of our days that Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon is the true hero of Olympus and forever the patron of heroes. Demigods for generations to come will strive to follow in your footsteps."

Zeus snapped his fingers and a TV screen appeared showing me camp half-blood a 15 foot tall golden statue appeared in front of the big house over looking the camp appeared. The statue looked just like I did however unharmed.

I was shown holding riptide in the air celebrating with my pets at my side. Zeus snapped his fingers again and the TV switched to the courtyard on Olympus where the muses held their concerts. Another statue appeared it looked the same except for I was in full battle armor.

I was getting a little uncomfortable with all the praise and it would be hard living at camp with the giant statue of me watching me. Zeus turned to look at Hermes and he sat down while Hermes stood and addressed everyone.

"Percy Jackson earns everything he just got but I want to tell the gods something else." As you all know my son Luke was just allowed into the Isles of the Blest and Percy told the judges of the underworld to wait and he came and got me."

"Percy allowed me to see my son again and if he didn't none of us would have known about Luke getting into the Isles of the Blest." I have gotten permission from Zeus, and Poseidon to allow you Percy to get the island Ogygia."

But I thought that was Calypso's home lord Hermes. "No that was her prison but since you released her she left the island and it has returned to its normal shape." Hermes pointed to a beautiful island much bigger than when I was there before it was made up of lush forests but in the center of the island was a giant tree top home that took up a quarter of the island.

This island will be yours and yours alone. It will change itself to what you like most it will grow if you let people live there, however it is invisible to the mortals, and they will never be able to come there. And it will be guarded by sea creatures your father has grew to be your island's protectors."

"Also the island will be yours and yours alone it will be your domain and the gods will only be able to go there with your permission." I looked at my father and he was smiling at me." Okay I accept lord Hermes I will accept the island.

Artemis, you and the hunters can use the island as a home when not on missions. As soon as the words left my mouth I saw on the TV screen the island grow in size a more tree houses appeared in the trees. Artemis nodded her head.

"I will send some of my tree nymph hunters there to maintain the island and the homes. I turned to Mr D, Mr D you can tell satyrs that they are welcome to use my island as a second home. The TV screen zoomed in and vegetable gardens appeared all around the island.

"I will pass along the message and they will be able to travel to and from the island at will." Zeus called and end to the meeting and all the gods flashed away taking the hunters and Nico. Except my father, and Artemis. I walked over to Artemis and held the dual hunting knives out to her but she merely shook her head.

"You keep them for now Percy, you brought Zoe honor and I know she would want her weapons to be used for good rather than just hanging on a wall. Artemis walked over to her hunters and flashed away with them leaving just me and my dad.

We were the same height now so I could look at him in the eyes. So dad why did Hermes need your permission to give me the island? "Because since it will grow to accommodate you it will take up more water."

I will be sure then to do as little as possible to the island. My dad just waved off my statement. "Its okay son you deserve it besides in reality the island will take up as much space as it always does. You see son you know how the island always moved around?"

Yeah Calypso told me that why do you ask? The truth is the island is made up of multiple separate islands all around the world that the Olympians created. When your island gets bigger all it does is move parts of the other islands into itself, if you were to completely measure the whole island it would be 3 times bigger than New York."

Okay hold on dad if what your saying is true and the island did get that big in 1 place how could the mortals not come across it? "You would be surprised what the mist can do Percy when a ship gets to close the island moves away and the mist manipulates the ships to go off course until the ship is away from the island."

So what kind of defenses have you set up around the island dad? My dad got the biggest smile I ever saw on his face and he water traveled us to the beach of Ogygia. My dad summoned his trident and touched the tip of his trident into the water.

Giant whirlpools started form in the water surrounding the island, my dad snapped his fingers and a boat appeared in the water heading straight for the whirlpools. The ship was torn apart instantly when it was dragged in the whirlpools.

The ship and the whirlpools vanished and when then my dad whistled. The water rose and 6 giant armored lobsters rose out from the water. I heard the crabs talking in my mind calling me master and telling me how my dad gave them a chance to become strong and be my guardians.

The crabs sank back into the water and then a minute later the biggest octopus I ever saw rose from the sea, it was bigger than the empire state building and just a wide It looked like it could use a cruise ship as a toothpick.

My dad petted a giant tentacle and smiled affectionately at the octopus. This here is Timmy well that's only a nickname it would take you 10 minutes to say his full name correctly but he is the child of Scylla, and Typhon, I saved him when he was only an egg although as an egg he was bigger than a Cadillac.

Timmy held out a tentacle towards me and I petted it just like my dad did and I heard a sound of contentment from Timmy in my mind. Timmy sank back into the ocean causing a tidal wave. But it relaxed before it came anywhere near the island.


	26. I get a big homework assignment

Percy's POV.

My dad clapped me on the back and turned me around. "do you like your new home son?" Well its very tropical. "Well don't worry about that son while the tree houses don't look so fancy on the inside they will change to how you like."

Can my mom and Paul live here since Hermes said I can invite people to live on the island? "Yeah they will love it here I will send them the offer as soon as I leave." Hey dad can I ask you something personal?

"Yes son ask away." What can you tell me of your mother Rhea? My dad sent out a nervous chuckle, "Well even though most titans are evil, my mother is the complete opposite she is kind and caring, although she prefers to stay out of fights she is very powerful but she uses that strength to help others as when she helped my brother Zeus overthrow our father."

Does she ever talk to anyone? "Why are you asking about my mother son?" Well considering she is technically my grandmother I just wanted to know about her. "Oh well she mostly stays to herself, every decade or so sends me and some of the other gods a message although no one knows where she is."

"Oh and Percy you should know I answered your prayer and every fish from the Lotus hotel is on the island there is a couple ponds near your home, and the dolphins the Lotus hotel had are in the ocean but they are safe from harm."

Thank you dad if it wasn't for them Medea might have gotten away with kidnapping those demigods. My dad looked up in the sky and nodded his head. "Well it would seem that Koios has agreed to the deal he is now working for Olympus."

Can the gods actually trust him after all he helped Atlas escape? My dad nodded his head, "Yes Nemesis was with Athena, and Nemesis was careful to word the deal right without any loopholes or anything right now he telling the gods what happened."

"Koios swore on the river Styx that if he betrayed the Olympians in any way he would give himself to be sentenced to the fields of punishment, and Hypnos, and Dionysus is going through his mind right now making sure he isn't lying."

"Well I must go son I have go do my duties enjoy the island whenever you need to leave you can water travel to and from here and you will always know where it is." My dad ruffled my hair and then walked into the ocean and flashed away.

I started to walk around the island and I noticed that there were already satyrs on the island though they were older, I noticed that there was also little baby satyrs running around playing while tree nymphs watched over them.

The older satyrs were tending to the gardens, and I noticed that as soon as the vegetables and fruits were picked new vegetables, and fruits grew back in their place almost immediately. I spent the rest of the night exploring the island when a buzzing went off in my pocket.

I dug in my pocket and I pulled out a cell phone which I had no idea how it got in there. I saw that I had a new text message and I saw that it was from Hermes. "Percy this cell phone is yours to use on your island do not worry about monsters because the island is completely safe from them, back to what I wanted to say you will get a message whenever a god, or someone wants to visit you."

"If you want them to able to visit you press the call button, if you don't want them press the call end button." The message deleted as soon as I read it and a new message appeared and it said Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

I accepted it and then Nico came out the shadows of a tree. I saw that Nico was holding the celestial bronze shoe box under his arm. Nico walked up to me and handed me the shoebox. "Here you go Percy I thought since you had a private home to yourself it would be better if you kept that here for more safety."

"I will tell you this Percy when the gods said people had to get your permission to come here it was completely true as soon as I tried to shadow travel I felt like I was being held down by an invisible chains but when I tried to shadow travel to camp half-blood I could. Then I was here the next minute." Nico turned his head and looked around the island.

"Pretty cool setup you got here Percy." I think the satyrs, and tree nymphs like it just as much as I do. "Well next time you fight a super strong immortal and you get there powers share some with me I wouldn't mind being a giant like you."

Nico and I shared a long laugh because it was true my left leg was almost as big as he was. Well Nico you wanna see something really cool? I grabbed Nico and water traveled us to the beach. I whistled and called Timmy, and the gigantic super sized octopus rose out of the water.

Nico stumbled back as the multi story high monster towered above all of us. Nico was about to draw his weapon until I stopped him. Nico your not about to try to attack my island guardian are you? "This thing is protecting your island Percy?"

Yes I want you to meet Timmy he is the son of Scylla the sea monster, and Typhon the father of all monsters. I smiled affectionately at Timmy and told him he could go back to sleep and watched as he sunk back into the water.

My dad also made those 6 lobsters from the train into my island guardians by making each of them the size of an 18 wheeler. Nico and I shadow traveled back to where we were before. We got to the middle of the island where we saw my tree house.

I knew it was mine because there was a trident symbol above the door. There was a porch that had a set of stairs leading down to the ground. Nico and I climbed the stairs and after a minute we got to the double doors and opened them.

The inside of my new house looked like a multi million dollar mansion. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked. There was a large leather couch that could seat 10 people comfortably and 2 recliners at the end of the couch.

On the wall was an 80 inch flat screen TV however it must have been an Olympian design because there was no metal or plastic in the TV but was made of wood. The island was set to be nature friendly and I enjoyed that.

The kitchen that was next to the living was just as nice. The refrigerator blended in with the cabinets and when Nico opened it the fridge was fully loaded there were fresh fruits from all over the world inside the crisper.

The drinks were labeled and I had 3 different types of tea, 2 different brands of milk, mango juice, orange juice, lemonade, and I had no idea why the gods thought it would be right but there was a drawer that had wine bottles in it.

Nico poured himself a glass of lemon tea, and while he was drinking it he saw an electronic pad near the stove. Nico pushed a button and a plate appeared on the stove top filled with meatloaf, mashed potatoes and freshly baked biscuits.

Nico took a bite of meatloaf and gave me a double thumbs up. I looked at the electronic pad and the name of it was Hestia's foods. I heard a whistling sound and we both turned around. A tree nymph came out of the front room and started to clean the already spotless kitchen. The nymph saw us looking at her and she smiled.

"Hi my name is Baylee my job is to keep your home clean, and see that anything you need is done." Oh are you 1 Artemis's new hunters? "No I live on this island and Hermes has tasked me to maintain your home, the tree nymphs who are hunters that now live on the island are tasked with cleaning the hunters homes and feeding the fish on the island.

Well you can relax this place looks perfect already. "Are you sure lord Percy I don't want to seem lazy to you." Baylee I bet if I looked through the entire house I wouldn't find a single speck of dust, if you want some work to do why don't you go play with some of those new born baby Satyrs I seen running around or see if the tree nymph hunters need any help.

But if you really want to just relax watch some TV or eat a snack. "Well if your sure that's what you want I would enjoy playing with my baby nephew." Baylee bowed and puffed away in a poof of green chlorophyll.

I wished for a wall safe and no sooner than the words left my mouth did a framed picture of dolphins playing in the water appeared on the wall in the living room. The picture pulled off the wall and an intricate celestial bronze safe was behind the picture.

I said 3 numbers in my mind and the dial on the safe turned to the exact numbers and the door opened. I placed the shoebox that held all the ingredients I currently had inside the wall safe and closed the door.

The picture went back on the wall. I walked back into the kitchen and looked on the electronic pad and summoned myself a chicken and rice burrito and me and Nico walked over to the couch and ate our dinner.

I was almost done with my burrito when my cell phone went off I looked at it and it said Travis, and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. I pushed the call button and there were 2 flashes of light and when the light was gone Travis, and Connor appeared in front of Nico, and me.

They both were holding identical Caduceus's that looked like their dads each had snakes wrapped around them. So did you 2 hear about my fight with Hercules today? The brothers spoke at the same time.

"Yeah we heard how you drained Hercules of almost all his power." I stood up from the couch and walked next to them flexing my muscles. So you both know what I can do if you try to play any jokes on me? I gave them an evil smile and twirled riptide in between my fingers.

They backed up but I grabbed them both in a headlock and laughed and walked away. Don't worry guys I am just joking around I wouldn't do to you what I did to Hercules neither of you tried to kill me. So did you guys need anything?

Travis reached inside a messenger bag and pulled out a scroll. "This is a message to Percy Jackson, from Sally Blofis, and Paul Blofis." Travis unrolled the scroll and began to read aloud. "Dear Percy your father just came to see us 10 minutes ago and told us about your new home and your offer to let us live on your island we have decided to accept your offer and we cant wait to see you – love your mother."

Travis put the scroll back in his pouch and nodded to me. Did my mother say when they will be here? Connor nodded his head. "Yeah Percy our father haven given us the job tomorrow to transfer your mom and step dad here with their belongings."

Okay well I give you both permission to come and visit my island while you help my parents move here. You both can come and visit me if you have any free time its been a while since we have hung out.

So let me ask you do the snakes on your Caduceus's talk like your dads does? Travis laughed, "Yeah but luckily though they don't argue all the time and ask when they get to eat rats, they tell us what our next jobs are, and if we are being requested by any gods."

"We are even getting a cabin built for us at camp." So pretty soon there are gonna be going to be a lot of new generations of pranksters at camp? Connor just wigged his index finger in the air. "Now we can't just go around and telling people of our relationships."

Travis slapped his brother on the arm. "Guys I have to go lady Demeter is requesting me to deliver a basket of fruit to her kids at camp." Travis flashed away, leaving his brother Connor behind. So Connor have you and your brother been given a domain or a palace to live in now that you are gods?

"We were given a temple on Olympus to share but we turned it down because our dad offered to let us live in his temple on Olympus but other than that we have a home in Hawaii that we relax in when we are in the mortal world."

Connor got that same look in his face and he sighed. "Well I got to cut this visit short I got to bring lord Ares his new war-hammer that he ordered from Lord Hephaestus." Connor waved goodbye and he flashed out.

Hey Baylee can you come here for a minute? Baylee arrived in a puff of chlorophyll holding a satyr in her hands that was no bigger than a watermelon. "You called for me lord Percy what would you like for me to do?"

I stood up and walked over to her and held out my finger to the baby Satyr who grabbed my finger and squeezed it. Baylee you don't need to call me lord. Just call me Percy, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow my mother and stepfather will be coming to live on the island and I just want you to make sure my mother's house always has fresh flowers so if you would can you start a garden for my mother?

"Sure Percy and I will send an iris message to lady Persephone tomorrow asking her to send over some rare flowers. I summoned a small plate of cheese enchiladas and cut off a tiny piece and held it to the baby satyr.

The baby looked at Baylee and she nodded. The baby took the piece of enchilada and ate it, the baby smiled in delight and I handed Baylee the plate of enchiladas. Baylee fed her nephew the rest and he burped.

Sorry about that Baylee my best friend Grover loves cheese enchiladas and I thought your nephew would like to try 1. "Its fine Percy, I sneak him sweats all the time, this little guy loves gobstoppers." Well feel free to let the little guy raid my fridge if he ever wants more enchiladas. I summoned a lollipop and gave it to the satyr and Baylee puffed away.

Nico looked at his watch and he told me he had to leave. Nico shadow traveled away leaving me alone in the big house. I leaned back on the couch and when I did the spot I was sitting in on the couch turned into a recliner.

It was just after midnight but since I have worked so hard I decided to pull an all night-er. so I turned on the TV and was glad to find out that it played movies that were still in the theaters. I watched a movie about a group of super heroes that teamed up to fight a force that was stronger than them separately.

The house reacted to my thoughts and a big bowl of popcorn appeared in my lap and a super ice cold glass of soda appeared on an arm rest. Ha that's cool the house can summon food for me on its own. I was extra careful not to make a mess because I didn't want to make the nice tree nymph to have to do extra work than was needed.

As soon as the movie was over I made the popcorn disappear and I turned the TV to the Hephaestus network and saw that the muses were holding a light night concert on Olympus I watched the concert for a while but the soft classical music made me drowsy.

The couch turned into a large hammock that felt like it came from the Artemis cabin. I fell asleep instantly. I woke to the smell of bacon cooking, and when I opened my eyes the hammock returned to being a couch.

I rose from the couch and looked to the kitchen. I saw my mother cooking breakfast while Paul was sitting at a table grading papers. My mother took a piece of bacon out of the skillet and tossed it to Fang who was sitting at her feet.

I walked into the kitchen and Fang ran to me and tackled me to the ground. I rubbed his head and tried to get him off of me but it was no good. My mom whistled and tossed another piece of bacon in the air. Fang jumped off of me and caught the bacon while it was still in the air.

Hey mom when did you and Paul get here? "A little over an hour ago, your friends Travis and Connor are moving our stuff into our lovely new home, and those sweet Satyrs are setting everything up. I thought you would be hungry so we came up here and I wanted to make you breakfast."

Paul looked up from his papers and saw how much I grown. "Jeez son since when have you started to become a gym rat? I told my parents the story of what happened last night and they had a worried look on their face my mother seemed confused.

"I thought if anyone saw a gods true form that they would die Percy." So did I but apparently when I met the fates being near them must have affected me. I then told them how I came to meet the fates and they seemed to be just as confused but they dropped it.

My mother then told me something surprising that she was 4 months pregnant. I then noticed that she was right I didn't know how I didn't notice it but I listened carefully and I did hear a little heartbeat. Have you and Paul decided on a name?

My mother nodded her head. "Paul and myself have gotten into Greek Mythology so much that we decided that if its a boy his name will be Theseus, or Theo for short. And if its a girl her name will be Zoe as a tribute to Artemis."

I am sure Artemis would be honored for you to name your daughter after her former lieutenant if you have a daughter. Paul nodded his head, "Yes your mother, and I asked lady Artemis's permission before we decided."

My mother filled 3 plates each with an Omelet, bacon, and orange slices. And then put a plate of bacon on the floor for Fang. So mom where is your immortal eagle I sent you? "Oh Trixie is doing great but when you offered to let us live here I told her to go stay with the hunters for a while in case they needed any help."

I grabbed the plates of food for my mom and walked over to the table and set the plates down. Paul stacked his papers together and put them in his briefcase. Paul stood up and held the chair out for my mother and then pushed the chair in when my mother sat down.

I took a bite of my omelet and it was even better than the omelets I make myself. You know mom this is so good you could be the chef to the gods. My mother chuckled at the comment. "Yes your friend the goddess Hestia she has been giving me cooking lessons, just the other day she taught me how to make beef wellington."

Paul held my moms hand. "Yes honey and it was so good I think I gained 3 pounds from it." "Well Paul you did have 3 helpings of it I wouldn't have been surprised if your bleed gravy." "Hey when my beautiful wife makes 5 star restaurant quality food I would be a crime not to have seconds."

My mom blushed at the compliment and started to eat her breakfast. So have you seen your new house yet? My mother smiled, "Oh yes its beautiful its a little smaller than your house but its great it has ivy growing on the outside walls."

"And there is a little breakfast nook where Paul and I can read at in the morning. There is even a bedroom for me to do my writing at." Paul nodded his head, "And it has the best library I ever seen it has first edition signed books of some of the best books ever made."

Yeah I wished for the island to make a home that would be exactly to your liking. "How are you going to get to work Paul? "Oh your dad told us that anytime we needed to go to work all I had to do is to stand in the water on the beach and he would water travel us to where we needed to go, and then when we needed to get back to just put our hand in some water and we would get back."

"I don't need the money anymore but teaching is my passion. "So now I give my paycheck towards charities, food banks, and scholarship funds." Well if either of you need to go anywhere in the city, or doctors visits I give you complete access to my war chariot.

My mother waited till she finished her orange slice before she answered. "I don't need to worry about doctors visits." My mother held up a charm bracelet that had a charm of a sun, and moon. "Artemis, and Apollo gave me these charms here if I am sick and I need a doctor I press the sun charm and Apollo will visit me to check up on me and give me vitamins for the baby."

"And when its time for the baby to come all I need to do is press the moon charm and Artemis told me she will deliver my baby when it is time." Well you cant go wrong having the god of medicine as your doctor, and the goddess of childbirth as a midwife."

My mother nodded and looked thoughtfully at her charm bracelet. When we finished eating Paul took the plates and silverware and began to wash the dishes. But he was quickly shooed away by Baylee who told him that it was her job.

Baylee was like a hurricane of cleaning. She washed every dish, swept and mopped the kitchen floor, vacuumed the living room carpet dusted and then moved on to the other rooms and had the entire home cleaned in under 30 minutes.

Paul, and my mom tried to help her but as soon as they tried Baylee had my mom in a recliner with a book in her hand, and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. As for Paul she put him on the couch and somehow managed to find a baseball game on in the 2000 thousand channels my TV had, and had a miniature desk put up for him to do his grading, and then she went back to her cleaning.

Fang gave me a look of confusion and I swear I could hear the exact words he was saying. "Why is the tree lady moving around momma, and dad." However I wouldn't be surprised if what he really said was, "where can I get more bacon."

Paul said he wanted to get up and grab a cup of coffee but Baylee already had a cup in his hand before he could stand. Baylee you don't need to work so hard. "Its no problem Percy I just figured since you wouldn't want me to work all day I thought the sooner I got this done the sooner I could work on your mothers garden."

Okay Baylee if this is what you want to do then go ahead but if you need a break go ahead but I want you to stop working each day at a good hour that way you have free time for your family or to enjoy the island okay, I would rather have a dirty house than a tree nymph who works herself to hard.

Baylee smiled at my kindness but nodded her head. Besides Baylee I don't want your baby nephew to brake down my door and beat me up for not letting him have his play time with his aunt, the last thing I need is word spreading around Olympus that I got beat up by a baby.

Baylee and my mother started to laugh but I saw Baylee have a look of appreciation in her eyes. "Thank you Percy for being so nice because once a satyr reaches a certain age they began to train to work for the gods and once he reaches that age I wont be able to have fun with him as much."

I tell you what Baylee anytime you want bring him here with you that way you will be able be with him while you work I am sure I can think up a pretty good play area for him. "Thank you again Percy I am sure he would enjoy it."

My mom turned her head and asked Baylee a question. "Are there many satyrs on this island?" Baylee shook her head. "No when Percy told Lord Dionysus the other day that satyrs could live here Dionysus held a meeting with the cloven council, and Grover Underwood the lord of the wild."

"It was decided that this island would serve as a safe haven for satyrs so only satyrs who are to old to search for demigods, and satyrs who are to young to search for demigods live here. It is the job of the tree nymphs who live on the island to care for the satyrs the island now serves as a home for satyrs to live safely to retire at, or until they are old enough to go to camp half-blood." Where did satyrs go before my island to do what you just said?

"Demeter's garden on Olympus, however Dionysus felt that you would like it better if you had some company on the island, and this way satyrs will learn nature magic faster." Well I am glad they decided this I have always been fond of satyrs not only because my best friend is a satyr but if it wasn't for them a lot of demigods wouldn't be able to make it safely to camp.

Baylee smiled and returned to her work. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Paul. I took a paper and read the essay that surprisingly enough was on Greek mythology. I read the paper and saw that it was on Hercules and his 12 labors.

Paul you know that Hercules actually lied about completing his quest to get the apples of the

Hesperides? "No why do you say that? Because if it wasn't for Zoe he would have failed she told him how to get past Ladon the dragon that guarded the tree.

"Well I believe you son but I cant exactly go in my class tomorrow and start telling the class what we know is the truth, against all the myths that have been told throughout the years." Well its fine anyway all of Olympus knows the truth now.

Paul spent the next hour asking me if the myths were true about certain heroes and gods and I told him what I knew and he believed me however he couldn't change the grades but that wasn't important. So mom have you been getting any visits from other gods that I should know about, I hope you haven't had Paul working in Hephaestus's workshop or anything?

"Actually son we get daily visits from a daughter of Athena named Lindsey who is a hunter. She has been giving us lessons in how to read, and speak in ancient Greek. My mom emphasized her statement by showing me the book she was reading.

I saw that she was reading a first edition of the homers Odyssey that was written in ancient Greek, my mom read word for word the first 10 pages. You know mom I can talk Athena into creating some legal documents for you saying you majored in Greek Mythology and then you can write some books in ancient Greek.

How can you do that son? Well it turns out that she has an immortal son who runs a big college in Greece and with the classes you are getting Lindsey you will be a whiz you are practically fluent in ancient Greek, your library you will know almost everything that happened in ancient times.

Heck I am sure some of the gods will even throw you a few bones for some books, you could butter up Apollo by making a book of poems dedicated to him he would be putty in your hands. "That's a nice offer Percy but how do you know she would actually do it?"

"Well for 1 she tried to kill me and even though I got her symbol of power aegis, helping you become a better writer would gain her a few brownie points with my father still is mad at her. Secondly you have dreams of being a great author and literature is a soft spot for her and finally your the mother of the hero of Olympus, the first male hunter of Artemis, and the patron of heroes. I am not bragging mom by any means but if the gods gave me this wonderful island and tried to make me an Olympian god, I am sure they wouldn't mind helping you further your dreams.

Paul started to agree with me and told her of all the great books she could write. Not to mention mom you could even write a play with your knowledge. My mom got a twinkling in her eyes at the things she could do when I my cell phone went off.

I looked at the message and saw that it was from Hermes. I hit the call button and Hermes appeared in the room. Hermes held out an electronic pad and handed it to my mother. "Sign this please Mrs Blofis." My mother took the stylus from the pad and signed her name, and gave it back to Hermes.

Hermes took out a big cardboard box that was much bigger than his messenger bag and opened the top for her. Paul took the items out of the box and gave them to my mother. There were 10 really old books in ancient Greek, a manilla folder and an older looking pair of reading glasses.

When Hermes saw that everything was out he began to speak. "Inside the manilla folder is masters degree's from the Athens school of literature, where you majored in Greek mythology, classical studies, and language studies."

"You also have paperwork that shows you spent a year working as a museum curator, in Greece the year after you finished college. The books you have in front of you are from Athena's libraries they are copies of books long since lost that you can use as proof of any books you write they cover Greek mythology of heroes and legends."

"You can show it to news stations in the manilla envelope there is a will from your great, great, great grandfather who found them while he was exploring some catacombs in Athens Greece, Athena's son Edgar will confirm that the books are legit and you will donate them to the Olympus museum of arts, which is run by the gods so they will be returned to Athena's library."

My mother held up her hand to stop Hermes and apologized. "Lord Hermes I mean no disrespect but why are the gods doing this for me and how do you know we were discussing this?" "Percy sent a silent prayer to his father just a few minutes ago telling him what he wanted to do for you."

"Poseidon then sent the message to Athena who surprisingly had no problem helping you out she sent me everything you see before you and the Olympian council agrees that you deserve this." "Continuing on Mrs Blofis the books you see before you predate the book you have in your hands and they have been searched for hundreds of years."

"The books were written by Homer who was a child of Athena, they were written years before the Odyssey, and the Iliad." How come I never I never heard of these books if they are so good because they were almost destroyed long ago and Athena would rather have them protected and not be out in mortal hands because older books have a tendency to be changed over the years if they are old."

My mom took the pair of glasses in her hand very carefully. Hermes saw her and told her what they were for, "Those glasses will allow you to fully understand any language and to speak it as long as you wear them."

Hermes looked at his watch and moved towards my mom. "With the powers of the Olympian gods we give you this gift." Hermes put his thumb on my mothers forehead and she was covered in a gray glow. Hermes took his hand away.

"You have just received the blessing of Athena you know have the knowledge as if you actually did work in a museum and you also have permission to go to Athena's library anytime you wish to study for your books."

Hermes gave a slight bow for respect to my mother and Paul, and waved goodbye to me before he flashed away. My mom didn't speak for 2 minutes and Paul started to get worried I stopped him before he interrupted her.

"Percy whats wrong with her do we need to call Apollo?" Paul she just got the blessing of the goddess of wisdom her mind is running through all the knowledge that was just given to her with that blessing she can go on jeopardy and win everyday for a month just give my mom a few minutes to let it all sink in.

My mom finally snapped out of it a few minutes later and had a huge smile on her face. Paul made sure she was fine and my mom started to act like a child of Athena because she started to read the books Hermes dropped by and she became engrossed by them.

I decided to go for a walk because even if I also had the blessing of Athena I didn't want to spend all day inside reading. I explored the rest of my house and found out that I had multiple floors. The second floor of the house was a giant pond filled with hundreds of different types of fish.

There was sharks peacefully swimming around with tuna, there was a little beach where crabs were walking laying in the sun. The walls were made of glass letting in the sunshine. A separate part of the aquarium held saltwater fish.

When the sea creatures noticed me they gave me their respects. If you all are in this second floor house where do you get your food? The fish didn't need tell me Baylee came walking into the aquarium and stood on a platform above the water.

A blue drum appeared at her feet and Baylee began to pull dead fish out and a shark swam up and opened its mouth while Baylee dropped 4 big fish its mouth. Baylee did the same thing but when it came to smaller fish like the goldfish she began to pull worms out.

I left the aquarium so Baylee could do her job and walked up to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor was a master bedroom. I had a king sized waterbed that was in the middle of the room however that was all I really needed.

There was a bathroom off to the side that had a steam shower with a waterproof I pod dock that was labeled the muses and as soon as I walked into the bathroom the music started and it was cliche but the music was the sounds of the ocean.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the master bedroom and that was when I noticed a water fountain used for making iris messages and saw that it had dozens of golden drachmas in the water but when I looked carefully I noticed that my face was on some of them.

I never really looked at drachmas before but it was then that I noticed that each drachma had the face of a god on 1 side and the other side was with the empire state building. I smiled and went back down to the living room area.

I was gone not even 10 minutes and I saw that my mom was already halfway through the second book. Fang was laying down on the couch with his head in my mothers lap and he was dozing off. Paul had the Television remote in his hand and he was flipping through channels until he found the Broadway channel.

I never heard of this channel but Paul smiled when he found the play Macbeth. My mother stopped reading and watched. I remembered that my mom telling me that her and Paul went to watch the exact play on the first date.

I walked out of the tree house so they could have privacy. I started exploring the island again and after 10 minutes I found my mom's and Paul's new house. An older satyr was playing reed pipes and vines started to come out of the ground wrapping carefully around cardboard boxes and lifted them up to the front porch of the house while a couple of tree nymphs lifted the box and took it inside the house.

I would have summoned some undead warriors to the island to help with the moving but I didn't want to scare the satyrs. There wasn't any big time furniture that I could see because my mother told me the house already had furniture in it that they picked but the only things my parents brought were mementos, books, and personal items.

I summoned a glass of cold water for the satyr who was sweating slightly from using the nature magic. I wished the island to summon a chair and a wicker rocking chair appeared and I helped the satyr sit down.

Is their anything I can help you with for my parents house? The satyr shook his head, "No thank you young man we just finished." Well let me know if you or any of the other satyrs need anything on my island and I will help you while I am here.

This island is as much yours as it is mine. "That is nice of you to offer young man but this island is all we need, no ozone, no garbage. We got nice sunny skies gardens that provide us with food, and we get to watch the next generation of satyrs grow up teach them what we know, teach them of the great god Pan and his legacy this island is more than we could have asked for."

The old satyr smiled as he looked in the distance and watched as a tree nymph was playing hide and seek with a baby satyr, and when he couldn't find her she appeared behind him and tickled him. I thought the satyrs would have liked living on Olympus with the gods in Demeter's garden.

"Young man did you know that the island of Ogygia most demigods don't know this but this island was created by Pan he created it as a safe haven for nature, while living on Olympus was great this is much better we are living where Pan lived."

Hold on I thought the gods created Ogygia as a punishment for Calypso and that the island didn't run on normal time. "No Pan created created this island for himself and nature spirits, and satyrs but after the first titan war the gods turned this island into her prison, Pan gave the island to the gods and left the island but when Calypso was set free the island returned to how it was when it was first created."

"I do not have long in this world and its an honor to spend my final years here, thank you for allowing us to stay here." I am sure you will live a lot longer. "You may call me Allistor young man and while I may only look like I am in my 60's, I am actually nearly 350 years old."

Thank you for telling me the history of the island Allistor. The old satyr nodded his head and handed me the empty glass. I made the glass vanish and left Allistor alone when I saw that he was beginning to fall asleep.

The chair Allistor was sitting in turned into a bed of soft hay. I looked up at the house my mom and Paul were going to be staying at and in a windowsill was a flowerbed and the moon lace Calypso gave me was thriving, a tree nymph watered the flower and it glowed softly.

I was glad Calypso was free from the island, and I am sure she was planting gardens all over the world now. I walked by some of the island's ponds talked to the fish from the Lotus hotel I spent almost the whole afternoon exploring the island and by lunch time I water traveled back to my house.

I saw Mrs O Leary sleeping on a giant dog bed in the living room, and a note on the coffee table. "Son your mother said she was tired so went to our house so she could take a nap, from Paul." A office desk and chair replaced the couch and I sat down and summoned books on Rhea.

I found the obvious information that she was married to Kronos, was the titan queen of the heavens, she helped Zeus overthrow Kronos because she was mad that he swallowed all their children. I found out her symbol was a pair of lions.

Other than that I couldn't find anything important other than that she was generally peaceful. What my father said was true she pretty much kept to herself she has not been physically seen by anyone not even the gods.

So I decided on 4 possibilities. 1 she has faded, but I quickly ruled that out because my dad said every decade or so she sends a message to a few gods. 2 she makes sure that no one ever tells the gods they met her. 3 her power has probably weakened so much that her power is unrecognizable. And finally she is the worlds best hide and go seek player.

I knew where she was but other than that I knew almost nothing about her. Would she run up to me and hug me since she is technically her grandson, but I honestly doubt if she would even knew who I was. Or would she try to blast me to tiny bits for entering her domain.

I stood and wished the desk and books away and sat in a recliner. This was going to be the toughest ingredient to get because unlike the nightshade plant which all I had to do was dig up, and I had Artemis's trust so she could get me the water from the private river of the gods, and working for Hades was hard as I had to slowly earn his trust.

But here I was going to meet a powerful Titaness who no one has seen in centuries, what kind of power she had, would she be made that I defeated her husband, and I had no idea what I would have to do to actually meet with her.

I tried to dream of her ever since the man in my dreams who told me what I needed to do visited me but I haven't even gotten a look at what she looks like. For all I know she could look like the short old creepy lady from the poltergeist movies. (**By the way she was so cool it was not a rib on her I thought she was great in those movies.)**

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 4:30 in the afternoon Baylee came into the living room covered in dirt. She started to bow until I told her she didn't need to. "Percy I just wanted to tell you I just finished finished starting your mothers garden like you wanted me to do."

Thank you Baylee I appreciate all you have to do for me tomorrow is feed the fish on the second floor tomorrow then you can take the rest of tomorrow off. Baylee smiled and nodded her head. "Oh good I can bring my nephew Alphie here and he can help me, he loves to watch fish swimming around."

Well if he really likes fish I will send a word to my brother Triton tonight to give your nephew Alphie a tour of my fathers palace. "Oh you don't have to trouble yourself Percy there are plenty of fish on the island. Its no problem Baylee think of it as a thank you for being such a great help to me and my family.

And I will make you a deal Baylee if my brother is to busy to show your nephew a good time tomorrow I will give the tour myself, besides my dads palace have fish there that your nephew will never see anywhere else.

Baylee got a big smile on her face and nodded her head. She seemed really excited to go share the news because she gave me a bone crushing hug that Tyson would be envious off and ran out of the tree house.

I walked up to the 3rd floor and sent an iris message to Triton who was laughing in his throne with Amphritie and my father drinking a cup of nectar. They noticed me and smiled at me. My dad put his cup down.

"Hey son how are you enjoying your island?" Its good you all should stop by for dinner sometime the food here is just as good as Hestia's cooking. Hey Triton can I ask you for a favor? Triton got a smile on his face. "Sure Patron of Heroes what can I do for you?"

Triton and I enjoyed a laugh before I answered. I got this tree nymph named named Baylee who's nephew loves to look at fish can you give him a little tour of dads palace. "Brother I would love to but me and Simon have to go and stop some dolphin poachers tomorrow."

Triton did honestly look disappointed until my dad smiled. "I will do it son let Baylee know I will pick up the little satyr tomorrow at 8in the morning." Amphritie clapped her hands together. "Oh Poseidon dear I can even take satyr to show him the coral reefs in my private courtyard."

My dad laughed. "Okay I take that back Percy tell Baylee me and Amphritie will be there tomorrow morning at 8 am." I heard the automated message telling me for another drachma I would get another 5 minutes. Okay dad I will let them know I will see you both tomorrow.

Amphritie waved goodbye and ended the iris message. I made my way down to the living room and walked out of the tree house. I stood on the porch and looked for Baylee I found her sitting cross legged on the ground feeding Alphie.

I jogged down the steps and walked the dozen or so yards and walked up to her. Hey Baylee I got some bad news Triton wont be able to do it tomorrow. Baylee's face got sad and Alphie's bottom lip started to tremble.

So I hope you don't mind that my father Poseidon, and Amphritie have offered to give Alphie the tour themselves, Amphritie even said she would show you her coral reef garden. Alphie tackled Baylee in a flying goat tackle/hug.

Baylee chuckled in response. "I think that he won't mind the substitution." I knelt down and looked at Alphie. If you really want to have some fun Alphie ask my dad to show you his game room. Alphie nodded his head in response.

Baylee my dad and Amphritie says to have Alphie ready to go by 8 am. "Thank you again Percy this is more than I could ask for." You don't have to thank me Baylee, my dad likes to show off to the little ones.

I left them alone because Baylee went back to feeding Alphie. I sent a thought to the island to let my father, and Amphritie onto the island tomorrow. I walked back to the porch on my tree house and sat in a cabana chair that appeared.

A canopy appeared above my head and covered me in cool shade while a glass of lemonade appeared in my hand. I had to thank Hermes for giving me this island since it did everything it could to keep me relaxed for the short amount of time I would be able to spend here before to look for a powerful titan and do whatever I had to do to kill the first empousa and get her heart to make a potion to save the world which even then I had no idea what stood before me.

I took the golden cell phone that Apollo gave me and pressed the button. The sun chariot appeared in the air and raised their heads enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skins. I told them to fly around and enjoy the island while I was here.

The dragons did this weird sound that a horse would do when it was happy but since they were dragons it sounded different. The chariot flew above the island and started to fly around. The chariot reflected the sunlight on them to the island and the tree nymphs came out of their trees and started to sunbathe.

The added sunlight did not increase the temperature of the island but I could tell that the sun chariot still had power to it because the sunlight that reflected off of it broke through the shadows. I rested my head back on the chair and enjoyed the soft breeze.

After an hour or so the sun started set and then the sun chariot returned to my side in its golden cell phone form. I had a little over a month and a half before whoever it was attacked the gods, and probably only a couple of days before the spell was complete.

After the sun went down I walked back inside my house and made myself some 3 bean chili, and hotdogs. I made a fire pit appear in the kitchen and dumped some of the hotdogs and chili into the fire and sacrificed them to the gods.

I summoned some strawberry cheesecake and sacrificed it to the female goddesses. A puff of perfume came into the air and I assumed Aphrodite was happy at my selection of desert. My house cell phone went off and I checked it.

I had a message from Aphrodite, Hestia, and Demeter. I accepted them all and the flashes of light appeared in my kitchen. I bowed to the 3 goddesses and then motioned for them to sit down. 3 chairs appeared around a small kitchen table.

I sat the bowl of chili down and asked if the goddesses wanted any. A bowl appeared for each goddess and Demeter smiled when she took a bite. So what do I owe the great pleasure of having each of your companies?

Demeter wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "Well we got your offering and decided to pay you a visit." Well thank you for this visit I smiled at Aphrodite, and took a drink of my lemonade. Hestia took a bite of her chili, and then talked to me.

"So Percy how is it living by yourself on a magical island?" I smiled, I don't live alone I got a bunch of friendly nature spirits in walking distance, and my mother, and Paul live here now. But the magical island part is true if I am thirsty I don't even have to use my powers what I am thirst for appears.

If I am outside and I am hot a canopy appears above me giving me shade this place is great. No offense to your children Aphrodite but I feel like one of your kids at a free Prada sell. Demeter placed her spoon in her bowl and it disappeared.

"Percy would you be okay with me putting some farm animals on your island?" What kind of animals are you talking about lady Demeter? "Oh just cows, chickens, goats, sheep. Satyrs like it when they have wildlife nearby to take care of."

Its fine by me you can even put more farm space on the island if its as big as I heard as long as I don't step on any cow pies I will be fine. "You don't have to worry about that the satyrs will use them as fertilizer for the gardens."

You can go ahead and start transferring all the livestock tonight, and if you need to bring anymore just inform Baylee she cares for this house. I give her permission to bring any animals you want as long as they don't harm the island.

Demeter nodded her head took out a tablet computer and started listing all the animals that she was going to bring over. And Demeter I also give you permission to let you demigod children come here to my island to do more farm work since I know how little gardening space there is a camp besides the strawberry fields.

"Thank you Percy that means a lot and I will let my kids know about your offer." There are some restrictions to the offer though. They cant come into any of the tree top houses without my consent, or the hunters consent. Also they can't have gotten into any big trouble before the can come. And finally they cant bring any electronics, and they have to take anything they brought when they leave so the island will not get littered.

"I will tell you what Percy, I will tell my children that Chiron will pick the 3 best campers from my cabin during the end of each month and they can come here and work in the gardens." That will be great Demeter I will have a small cabin built for your children so they can stay over night.

Hestia commented on how that was a great idea but she came up with another idea. "You know Percy a good idea would be for a prize the top camper of the month gets to stay the weekend here its a tropical paradise, you don't have to worry about monster attacks no chores except for keeping where they are clean."

I tell you what Hestia we can do that if you can get the Olympians to agree that whoever gets the camper of the month whosoever kids win that month they take an afternoon off and spend it alone with that kid, I can even talk my dad into letting Athena participate.

While a lot of kids from camp would jump at the chance to spend the weekend here some kids like the Athena, and Ares wouldn't really care to spend their time with the feet in the sand. The three goddesses looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

Aphrodite grabbed my hand and the next second I was standing in the throne room on Olympus with the 3 goddesses. Gods, and goddesses started flashing into the throne room some looked kinda annoyed at having to come here so suddenly while some waved to me.

Once all the gods were in their chairs leaving me standing alone in the middle of the throne room until some invisible force pulled me into the empty throne that was next to my father. My dad clapped me on my back.

Why am I sitting in this throne I though only gods can sit among all of you? Surprisingly enough Zeus just waved away my thought. Artemis spoke to me from her throne. "Percy the council tried to turn you into an Olympian this throne was built for you no one else can ever sit in that chair except for you, and as for the why you are sitting here I guess Poseidon wanted his son to sit next to him."

Zeus coughed and spoke up. "So Aphrodite do you want to tell us all why you summoned us here?" "Well Zeus, I was sitting Hestia, Demeter, and Percy in his home chatting when an interesting conversation."

"Percy told Demeter that she could let her children come to his island to work in the gardens. Then Demeter said how she would tell her kids that the top 3 kids from her cabin each month would go. The Hestia made a suggestion that each month the camper of the month would go to Percy's island for a weekend of relaxation."

Aphrodite smiled at Hestia who sat in a throne beside her before she continued. "Percy said that we should talk about having the god whose kid won that month take a day off from their work to spend a day alone with their kid."

Ares who was playing with a hunting knife spoke up. "Why would we do that we already are going to have 4 days a year alone with our kids and why would we need to take the day off anyway wouldn't the kid be happy enough spending a weekend on that island?"

Well lord Ares while spending the day on Olympus with their siblings and their parent is great. But I still think kids at camp still haven't relaxed completely from the battle of Olympus and this will give them another thing to look forward to.

As for wouldn't they be happy enough just spending time on the island while it would be great there are some cabins who wouldn't care. Take for example your children Ares I doubt they would care much about surfing. But if they got to spend the day alone with you on the island you could spar with your child.

Or Athena's children they would rather do other things but would they work harder to be the camper of the month if they got to spend the day alone with their mom? Ares scoffed, "they already spend all day with Athena."

Yes but they spend all day training, doing chores, and Athena is also busy. So they may get to walk by her and say hi they don't get to spend the day alone with her reading, or doing arts and crafts with her. Apollo raised his hand.

"I actually think Percy has come up with a good idea, our kids will start being on their best behavior, and work harder in their activities." And I will say I will have no problems with Athena being included in being able to take the day off from camp.

Athena smiled in response, not a taunting smile to my dad but a grateful smile. I also want this to be put towards the minor gods, however the same cabin cannot win twice in a row. Athena raised an eyebrow.

"So whats to stop a cabin from slacking off the month after they win?" Well 2 things lady Athena the first is Chiron will be in charge of picking who wins and if he see's what you said then he can always not pick a camper from that cabin because of it.

And secondly say for example Ares cabin wins 2 times in a row. If a child or his cabin gets the second month they can get a secondary prize. Say for example they get the first time slot for showers that month, or no chores, or even an honorary banquet for that cabin.

Hestia was the next to speak. "And whichever camper from a different cabin is next in line to win they get the weekend on the island with their parent." So this will increase camp morale, allow the gods to spend time with their child so none of the campers will feel alone.

Zeus seemed to like what he was hearing. Athena asked a question, "Okay Percy I like this idea but what are the rules?" Well its not just going to be about who is best in sword fighting or Archery. The rules are the campers have to sign up to be eligible, they cant get into any major trouble.

But what I was thinking at first it starts off with the best cabin and then whoever in that cabin was the best out of their siblings will win. Hephaestus made a statement. "So the cabin works as a team and then it goes to free for all."

Yes so the campers must rely on their siblings to be on their best behavior. Zeus called the proposition to a vote. "All in favor raise your hand." Every hand in the council rose but when my dad saw that I didn't raise my hand he nudged me and I raised my hand.

The only rules on the island is that whichever camper wins cannot go into someone's house without their permission and must clean up after themselves. Zeus nodded his head and summoned a paper and it flew into my hands.

I saw that it was a document of what we just talked about including the rules and their was a dozen or so empty boxes with the names of minor gods, and goddesses next to them. I just said I saw that I had to sign at the bottom and a ball point pen appeared in my hand. I laughed to myself at the irony of the pen in my hand because it looked exactly like how riptide used to look.

My name glowed when I finished signing it and it flew into Hermes hands and Zeus looked to his son. "Hermes go visit each minor god who has a child at camp and ask them if they want to participate when you are done post the paper on the door to the big house with a sign up sheet for the campers."

Hermes nodded his head and flashed out of the room. Zeus looked at me and nodded his head. "That was a great suggestion Percy and I am glad you thought about it." Lord Zeus I don't deserve all the credit I would never have thought about it if Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia didn't come to visit me, and I wouldn't have thought about it if Hestia didn't suggest the camper of the month.

Each of the goddesses smiled at me and Zeus, and my dad complimented them too. Hades stood from his throne that was on the other side of my father and told us how he had to leave and get back to work. Hades melted into the shadows. Demeter was the next Olympian to rise. "I must go inform my children of their new work assignment.

Demeter flashed out of the throne room leaving the smell of freshly dug soil in her place. I water traveled back to the middle of the throne room. I bowed to the gods and returned to my island Ogygia

I decided to bed early and I found a pair of trees that were normal and a large hammock appeared.

Mrs O Leary appeared next to me and I summoned her a large meaty bone. It was just before 10 at night and the stars were fully out. I laid down in the hammock and rested my left hand on Mrs O Leary's fur.

I fell asleep finding each constellation in the sky. I dreamed that I was in a courtyard that had a large throne in the middle of the garden. A woman was sitting in the throne the woman had long black hair with a streak of red in the middle.

Her hair was braided over her right shoulder, while two lions sat at her feet. The woman was wearing a sleeveless blue dress and she had a look of royalty to her however when she looked at me she had a soft smile on her face.

"Ah Perseus you have finally found me. I must say I am impressed you have done something that not even my husband could do you got through my barrier and found me." I had a dumb moment but when I saw the pair of lions I immediately snapped out of the hazy dream feeling and I payed close attention to Rhea.

"I know that you seek me out because I have felt your presence trying to get through my barrier but I will let you see me in person to find out what you seek of me if you complete the tasks I set out for you.

What do you want me to do? She held out her hand and began to count out what she wanted. "First I want you to find my pet nemean lion. He was stolen from me from my husband Kronos when I refused to join him in his war."

Where can I find your pet Rhea? "When my husband stole my pet from me he sold it to Geryon." I never saw a nemean lion when I visited the Triple G Ranch. "No my husband did this a month before you fought him.

Hold on how is this possible I killed Geryon he shouldn't reform for almost a hundred years. Rhea shook her head. "No when my husband felt Geryon die he stopped Geryon's essence from going into tartarus."

"Geryon quickly reformed and with my husbands helped Geryon get his ranch back from Eurytion. However by the time he got back to his ranch all the animals were gone." Okay then this will be easy then I killed him once I can kill him again.

"It wont be that easy Geryon has my nemean lion under a spell that has him believing that Geryon is actually me. I can't go get my pet back myself because if I do then it will give my position away and I prefer to be left alone."

"If you want my help you will not harm my pet or kill him. When you kill Geryon, my pet will be free of Geryon's control and he will be able to come back to me." Rhea put out another finger. "Next you must prove to me you really are the great hero everyone says you are by doing something that only 1 person before you has done, and that is you must find and tame the legendary mythical Pegasus."

Wait you mean the father of all other Pegasi the same one who no one has been able to catch for thousands of years how can I possibly find him? "Like the Olympian gods he traveled to the west he tends to stay very far away from humans."

"I want you to know though you can not ask the gods to help you find Pegasus you may get a little help from them on the other tasks but not this. Also your power as the son of Poseidon will not help you, because since Pegasus only his master can speak with him so to him he will not hear you, or you will not hear him until he accepts you."

What am I to do after I make him mine? Show him off to Olympus to prove that he is yours. After that you may sat him free, or keep him, it is for you to decide you job is to show all of Olympus and every demigod how strong you are."

"The final thing you must do is bring me Prometheus the titan of forethought." Why do you wish me to bring you Prometheus? Rhea's eyes flashed with pure hatred. "That pathetic excuse of a titan told Kronos a fake prophecy."

"Prometheus told Kronos that his fate was to be overthrown by his children however he lied. I tracked down the fates and found out that was not my husbands fate. If it wasn't for Prometheus Kronos would not have eaten my children which would not have started a war between the gods and titans."

Not to be disrespectful Rhea but I met your husband and I didn't exactly find him to be the best of fathers. "No he was not but after Prometheus told him about my children overthrowing him, Kronos became paranoid and because of that Prometheus tore my family apart, I want him tied down at my feet with my sword in his gut."

"However you can not enter my domain by magic if you do all those things you may meet me and I will see why you want to meet with me." My dream began to fade however before the dream completely faded I saw another woman walk up behind Rhea, and she had completely red hair and fangs were slightly visible from her mouth.


	27. I meet the worlds biggest cat

Percy's POV.

I woke up being covered in cold water. I fell out of my hammock however I fell on a soft bed of grass. I looked up to see my dad and Amphritie standing above me. My father had Alphie on his shoulder while there was 6 more small satyrs just slightly older looking than Alphie behind my father.

Amphritie smiled at me and reached a hand out, I took her hand and Amphritie pulled me up onto my feet. My dad put his finger on my chest and I dried off. "Sorry about that son I thought we would just give you a wake up call before we did the field trip to my palace."

Its fine dad so I see you picked up some more satyrs to take with you. My dad reached his hand down and rubbed the head of a young satyr and that's when I noticed each of them had a ring just like Thalia's on their hand.

Oh Briares made more rings for the satyrs to talk to fish underwater. "Yes and no Percy these rings are different than the first one your friend Thalia has. The difference between these and the other ring is that these are for satyrs only, they don't have a limitation on how long they can breath underwater in under a year every satyr that searches for young demigods will have a ring like this."

"That way if a demigod and a satyr are on the run and need a quick getaway they can stand in a puddle of water and I will water travel them to safety, or they can jump in the ocean and be water traveled directly to camp."

My dad waved goodbye and he, and Amphritie headed off towards the beach with the satyrs. I sat in the hammock that was now dry and Baylee brought me a cup of coffee. I nearly drank the entire cup of coffee in a single gulp because it was the best cup I ever had.

Baylee chuckled at my response. "Demeter had 2 acres of coffee bean plants put on the island because the satyrs on the island love their coffee." How long does it take the coffee beans to fully grow? "Well since this island is magical it takes each tree 1 day to fully grow the beans, and when the tree nymphs pick the fresh beans the plant starts again."

And the satyrs drink all this coffee? Baylee shook her head, "Oh no Percy if they drank that much coffee they would be running around non stop the coffee just goes away." Well can you tell lady Demeter that any fruits, vegetables or coffee that is not used by the satyrs, nature spirits or myself to be sent camp half-blood to be used by them or the demigods families so nothing goes to waste.

Baylee smiled and nodded her head. Baylee did you feed the fish yet? "Oh yes I did it 30 minutes before your father visited why did you need me to do something?" Oh no but I don't want you to send the message to Demeter until tomorrow I told you that you had the day off.

Baylee bowed her head slightly and walked away to a group of tree nymphs and began to chat with them. I finished my cup of coffee and the coffee cup vanished. I yawned and walked to my tree house I got inside my house and a desk and office chair replaced the couch.

A blueberry muffin appeared in my hand and few books appeared. I spent the next couple of hours reading about demigods, or immortals who claimed the spotted Pegasus. The accounts ranged from over a 100 years ago up until till last week.

I threw out the supposed sightings that people claimed they saw Pegasus in crowded cities, however there were tons of farms, forests, and countrysides in the US and I could spend years searching for him however I had less than 2 months.

I wished I could ask Artemis if she ever saw Pegasus because if there was any god or goddess who would know where Pegasus was it would be her. I decided to look up another of Rhea's requests. I walked up to the third floor and fished out 10 drachmas out of the dozens and a rainbow appeared, and I threw a drachma inside.

Oh Iris goddess of the rainbows please let me talk to you. Iris appeared in the rainbow with a headset on her head and she was making a tie dye t-shirt. "Yes Percy you wished to talk to me what may I do for you?"

Yes lady Iris I have 9 drachmas for you if you can show me Geryon the owner of the Triple D Ranch. However I only want it to be 1 way I don't want him to see me or hear me, and I need to know where he is at.

Iris nodded her head and proceeded to place a wicker basket on her table and I tossed each drachma into the basket. Iris put the drachmas away and typed on her keyboard. "Geryon is currently setting up a new ranch at Mt Helena Park in Montana."

Before you switch me over when I am doing watching him I have another request for you so please don't hang up. Iris nodded her head and the picture changed to a grotesque looking man who if a mortal saw him they would think Geryon was just a morbidly obese man but anyone who could see through me mist would know that he was really a monster.

Geryon was a giant with 3 bodies the annoying thing about him was that you had to destroy each of his 3 hearts to kill him. I watched as invisible forces began to set up stables and celestial bronze barbed wire fences.

It took me a minute but I nearly jumped back at what I saw. At first I thought Geryon was just standing in front of a big house but then the "house" started to move. The rainbow video went back giving me and when it was done I saw that the house was actually a 4 story tall nemean lion. The nemean lion was longer than a football field and anytime Geryon moved the nemean lion moved.

The video changed bringing me back to Iris. I pulled out another 10 drachmas and watched as the fountain refilled itself. I got another 10 drachma for you if you can tell me where Prometheus the titan of forethought is, and tell me if he moves anywhere else for the month or so.

Iris nodded her head and brought back out the basket and I tossed her the drachma. Iris typed on her keyboard again and after 10 seconds she brought her head back up. "Prometheus is currently residing in Honolulu Hawaii doing his best to not be in trouble."

Thank you lady Iris for being such a great help just let me know if you need any help from me. I bowed my head and waved away the message. I had to wonder if I would my powers would even be affected from going to Hawaii.

So in order to get to Rhea I had to rescue a 50 ton nemean lion from a guy who would sell his own grandma for a drachma. Then I had to find a mythical Pegasus who no one has been able to find since my namesake died.

And finally I had to drag a powerful titan all the way from Hawaii to Tennessee with no use of magic. Well I need to go visit a god to get something to help capture Prometheus. I began to feel around in the air and I found Hephaestus in the mortal world.

I summoned my armor and shadow traveled to Detroit Michigan. I followed his power to a set of warehouses. I saw a pair of heavily armored cyclopes at each entrance to both warehouses. I walked up to the warehouse where I felt Hephaestus.

The cyclopes stepped in front of the doorway blocking my entrance. Please allow me in I need to meet with lord Hephaestus. The bigger of the cyclopes shook his head and told me I couldn't see him without an appointment.

Look I personally worked in his forges on Olympus and I have to see him so let me through. The cyclopes who spoke to me earlier pulled out a massive bronze club. "You cannot see lord Hephaestus without a meeting now go away demigod."

When the cyclopes didn't see going anywhere he swung his club at my face. I started to get mad. I caught his club with my bare hand and ripped it out of his grip. I surrounded myself in searing hot fire. I increased the temperature around me to the point that the club in my hand started to melt.

My eye flashed with anger and the sky started to darken from thunder clouds. I raised my hand out and I willed the water in the Cyclopes's bodies and they were lifted into the air until they hanging by their legs.

Lord Hephaestus I seek entrance into your warehouse. A second later a tall bearded man in a leg brace hobbled out of the warehouse and looked at his workers in the air. "Percy if you would tell me why you have my workers in the air?"

I lowered my hand and twisted the cyclopes back around so that they landed softly on the ground on their feet. I had them in the air because they refused to let me talk to you and 1 of them tried to attack me.

"Don't mind them Percy they don't leave this place often enough to know who you are." Well they should know that my brother is Tyson their general and If they look at me wrong again I will inform him of what they did.

I looked at the cyclopes who was looking embarrassed and afraid of my threat. "Next time if someone comes by asking for a meeting with your boss maybe you should inform him that someone wants to meet with him because he might actually want to.

Its fine though anyway lord Hephaestus its just I don't exactly have the time to set up an appointment or wait for you to go back on Olympus I know how you are when you get started on your work. Hephaestus nodded his head and signaled me to follow him inside.

Inside the warehouses were no forges but dozens of chariots, hundreds of sets of armor, and countless varieties of weapons. Hephaestus sat down on a tank and I watched as it transformed into a metal throne.

"So what can I do for you Percy need a repair job already on your ring." No I am going after a titan and I need something to catch him in that will restrict him from using any powers. "Well straight to the point I see and who is this titan you seek out?"

Prometheus I figured he got off to easy during the battle of Olympus and I wanted some answers from him. Hephaestus was nodding his head while fiddling with some nuts, and bolts. "Well the gods are still mad at him so okay I will help you tell me what you need."

Celestial bronze chains that if any mortals saw would think is just handcuffs, and ankle cuffs. I have a feeling I will have to travel a lot to get him to and from where I need to go so I also need something that will stop Prometheus from telling mortals that I am kidnapping him against his will, or from going into his divine form.

"Okay Percy give me an hour to make what you want." Thank you lord Hephaestus for your assistance. I bowed to him and left the warehouse, the Cyclopes's gave me extra room to leave but I stopped and walked back to them.

I apologize for my actions a few minutes ago its just I have very important things to do and on a very short time line. I have nothing against Cyclopes's my brother is a cyclopes and if you would have met me another time you would know I am not like that.

I snapped my fingers and summoned a table of food and root beer for them and left. I returned to my island and went over to my mothers house. I knocked on the door and a young tree nymph opened the door.

The nymph smiled at me and opened the door wider to let me inside. The nymph headed to the backdoor that lead to a porch that was converted to a garden and began to plant new flowers. I called out to my mom since Paul was at work and she called me from the second floor.

I walked up the wide spiral staircase and down a hallway. I found my mom inside a small library sitting at a desk typing on an antique typewriter. My mother stood from her chair and pulled me in a hug.

Isn't this place wonderful Percy every book I have never felt more relaxed in my life. How do you like the garden I asked to be made for you? "Its great I had a vase of lily's on the kitchen table this morning when I had breakfast."

So what kind of book are you working on right now? "Its an interactive childrens book about Greek Heroes. This is what I was working on before I got the blessing of Athena so when I am done I will work on something better."

My mother and I spent the rest of the hour sitting in her living room watching reruns of little house on the prairie. My island cell phone rang and it was from Hephaestus, I clicked the call button and a flash of light went off in front of us.

Hephaestus appeared in my room holding a shotgun, and a wallet in his hands. My mother was about to stand and bow but Hephaestus just waved the gesture away. My mother stood and told us she was going to give us private time to talk. "Okay Percy I got what you wanted when you come across Prometheus just aim the gun and shoot, but instead of a bullet that will hit him a celestial bronze net."

"The net will nullify all of his powers, and Prometheus will be bound to you not allowing him to get more than 20 feet away from you, if he does 200,000 volts of master bolt will go through his body. As for you traveling with him with mortals this is for you."

Hephaestus tossed me the leather wallet and inside of it was a blank id, and a folded paper. "You can tell the mortals that Prometheus is your prisoner and your transporting him somewhere. The id will make mortals believe whatever you say. For example if you say your an FBI agent the id will show you as what you said."

What if they check to see that I am lying or not? "The id will make them believe what you say they wont need to check. As for the paper inside you can tell the mortals that Prometheus is a wanted fugitive and the paper will show his face along with all the crimes he has committed."

"As for the shotgun mortals will just see it as a hand held video game device and once you capture Prometheus it will disappear." Is their anyway Prometheus will be able to escape his bindings? "Percy I assume you heard the story of when I had my mother sit in a golden throne and she was not able to escape until I let her go free?"

Yes I know of it why? "The net inside of the gun is made the exact same way Prometheus will never be able to escape unless you give him the power in fact you could do this to lord Zeus and not even he would be able to escape, and in case your wondering the gun will only work for you."

Thank you lord Hephaestus this will be a great help if you can help me with 1 last thing is their anything you can tell me on what I should expect when I come face to face with him since I never seen Prometheus fight I doubt he will let me just capture him.

"As the titan of forethought he will have a power of knowing what you are going to slightly before you do it. So your best bet is either keep your mind blank, or face him with multiple options of attack. Also expect him to run away. Prometheus will only fight you head on if he thinks he can beat you."

Thank you for the assistance lord Hephaestus I will pay you back. "Boy you are far from needing to pay me back I just released the special DVD of your fight with Ares." Hephaestus flashed out of the house and I called my mom back.

My mother took 1 look at the shotgun in my hands but she just commented on how she wasn't even going to ask and headed to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of papaya juice. I watched another 2 episodes of little house on the prairie and then I told her I had to leave.

I hugged her and then took the gun and wallet with me and I shadow traveled away to the third floor of my tree house. A glass gun case appeared and I put the shotgun inside. I walked over and sat down on my bed.

I put the wallet down on 1 of my pillows. And watched as a weapons rack appeared next to the gun case. I put my Xiphos Stygian iron sword and the knife I got on the rack and then summoned my armor again.

My weapons formed on my armor and I grabbed my invisibly hat. I called my spears name tombstone and riptide changed from being across my lower back to a compacted from under my right arm and was connected to my armor.

The tip of the spear was covered but when I snapped my right arm forward like someone would smack a basketball down, the spear shot forward from under my arm and my hand was now in the middle of the shaft with my left arm farther back on the spear.

I wished the spear would go back under my arm and it melted back into its position. I wished for a pair of binoculars and a celestial bronze hi tech pair appeared on my bed. I touched the binoculars to my armor and it became a celestial bronze belt, that formed into my armor.

I put on my invisibility cap and shadow traveled to the park in Montana where Geryon was creating his new ranch. I new I had the right area when I saw the celestial bronze barbed wire fence. I had to make sure there was no traps so I summoned a ball of water and threw it in the air above the fence.

The water didn't get past the fence because when I tried to pass the was hit with a barrier of electricity. I started my magical shoes. I started to hover 8 feet above the ground. I was about to go through when a group of armored dracaena wielding spears slithered into the area.

I heard the monsters talking about spreading out and talking about finding what set the alarm off. I flew higher in the air because one of dracaena jumped over the fence unharmed I waited 10 minutes and then when the dracaena finally decided that it was probably just a bug that set off the alarm.

When I knew it was safe I willed the electricity in the air to separate giving me a 10 foot gap to fly through the fence. I got over a hilltop and the ranch took up over a 100 acres of land. However I was in for more trouble that I thought.

There was over 20 hydras, 30 drakons, 60 regular nemean lions, and hundreds of dracaena, laestryagionan giants, and hell hounds roaming around the ranch. I had to fly very high over the ground because it would hard not to bump into any monsters.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the gigantic nemean lion sitting next to a farm house that was tiny in comparison to the monster next to it. I had to duck into a stable full of flesh eating undead horses because a group of harpies started flying into the air where I was at.

Thankfully the undead horses didn't smell me because I had no smell to monsters. However an undead horse bumped into me making my invisibility cap fall off. The horses surrounded me talking about fresh meat.

I summoned a ball of water in my hand and threatened to shower them in water. The horses didn't seem to care until a flesh eating horses a head taller than the rest came forward. "So we meet again son of Poseidon, I should cause a distraction and get you killed."

I knew the horse from the last time I met Geryon I threatened to clean him and the other flesh eating horses and they promised never to eat humans again. I will you what if you and the other flesh eating horses promise not cause to get caught I can get you a job where you can eat all the human flesh you want and be encouraged to.

The other horses moved in closer to me and were about to try to bite me until the alpha fleshing eating horse snapped an order and they fell back in line. "The last time you and I met you wanted us to stop eating human flesh why should I believe that you want us to eat it again?"

Well I work for lord Hades and he has a lot of people down there that he doesn't like and I am sure he would be more than happy to hire some good workers, all I ask is you let me complete my job and you will be gnawing the bones off of prisoners of the fields of punishment till your full everyday.

"If you promise not to clean us with your water again you have a deal." You have my word now tell me anything I need to know that will stop me from getting to Geryon that's not the obvious. The alpha horse stepped closer while the others stepped back and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Besides the giant monster he has next to his house, from the rumors we hear when we get feed by the snake ladies. We hear he has an immortal son of Ares that he used to have working for him under some kind of mind control but that the other day Geryon chained him up in the cellar."

"As for security if he even thinks someone is in his house he will hit the alarms and his monsters will come to his aid." Thank you when I am done I will send the message to lord Hades. I put my invisibility cap back on and walked out of the stables.

I had to stay on the ground because the harpies were still in the air. By the time I got to the farm house I nearly got killed almost a dozen times. The closest call was when I accidentally brushed up against a cyclopes, however when he saw a dracaena behind him he shoved her and it started a brawl until the giant nemean lion roared an order of silence that shook the ground like a giant earthquake.

I started to hover a foot off of the ground because the last thing I needed was to step on a twig because I could easily be killed by the giant nearly invincible monster. I started to look around the farmhouse for windows to see if I could find out what was in the house.

I had to stop searching because the nemean lion started to move but I noticed that it was just getting comfortable. I had to give up because either the farmhouse had no windows or the nemean lion was blocking them.

I tried to shadow travel inside the house but I was stopped by some invisible force. I couldn't just go in through the front door because his head was laying right near the porch and if he just saw the door opening but no one coming out something told me the nemean lion wasn't stupid enough to fall for it.

So that left me with 1 of 2 options either I run away, or cause a big enough distraction to get the nemean lions attention. To allow me to slip inside. I took a deep breath and looked at a group of a dozen Canadian giants come over the hill laughing at something they thought was funny.

I brought my hands out and suddenly their bodies went rigid. I began to move my arms in and moved my fingers in the air within 5 seconds the giants went charging up the hill and began to attack the dracaena.

I looked at a taller giant and brought my arms up in the air. The giant grabbed the dracena in both of his hands and launched her body directly into the face of the giant nemean lion. The nemean lion who was half asleep got a snake tail in its eye.

The nemean lion roared an order however I was controlling the bodies of over a 100 monsters and they couldn't stop attacking each other they tried. I made a draceana stab a giant in the chest with her spear, while another giant grabbed a celestial bronze cannonball and lob it into the group of harpies who were flying over head.

I was starting to sweat slightly controlling all those monsters. I finally got the nemean lion to get mad and leave the house by controlling the body of a drakon and had its tail wrap around a hydra and crushing it to death.

Rhea's nemean lion finally lost its temper and charged up the hill attacking every monster in its sight biting the head off the drakon and flinging its dead body in the air before it dissolved into golden dust. I ran to the front porch and silently opened the door.

I edged myself inside and closed the door behind me. I snapped my arm forward and tombstone came into my hands. I could hear the ground moving as the nemean lion sat back down besides the house. I searched the house going from room to room with no luck in finding the slimy weasel.

I almost stomped my foot in frustration until I finally listened to my senses. I heard 2 sets of heartbeats that was coming from under my feet. Geryon must have the basement as a hidden because I found no sets of stairs leading to the basement.

I let my mind run trying to think if I had a hidden basement where would I put the lever. I didn't see any porcelain busts that had a head that flipped up to reveal a big read button. I also didn't see any bookshelves because I didn't think Geryon was the reading type of person.

I walked into the kitchen and knelt down by Geryon's double door fridge. There was heavy scuff marks like the fridge has been moved around. I made tombstone go back under my arm so I would have both my hands free.

I grabbed the sides of the fridge and picked it up like it was candy bar. I pulled it free and noticed there was nothing connected to it and when I moved it to the middle of the floor I saw that there was a door behind where the fridge was at.

However the door had had 3 separate combination locks on it. I brought my ear to each lock and began to search for the combinations, and in under a minute I had each lock free from the door and on the granite counter top.

I opened the door slowly and walked my way down the stairs. I found Eurytion hanging from chains on the wall and saw that it looked like someone used a cheese grater on his chest. Eurytion's 2 headed dog Orthrus inside a too small cage, I took off my invisibility baseball hat.

I ran over to Eurytion and ripped the chains out of the wall he was attached to and had him resting on the ground. Eurytion may be immortal but it looked like he has been kept as a prisoner for weeks. I brought out Apollo's gloves and put my hands to his chest.

Eurytion was still out cold when I finished healing him. I felt the gloves returning to my body and I shoved a piece of Ambrosia down his mouth and Eurytion on instinct swallowed. I walked over to Orthrus's cage and melted the lock off his cage.

I picked up the 2 headed dog in my arms and noticed how light the dog felt like he wasn't being fed everyday. I was grabbed by the back of my neck and pulled down to the ground. Eurytion had his hand around my throat.

I brought my legs up and brought them around his head and had him in a headlock. Listen to me Eurytion its me Percy Jackson I just rescued you and your dog so calm down before Geryon finds out I am here.

I shoved Eurytion off of me while I held his dog in my hands. I placed Orthrus down who was still passed out by his master. Can you tell me where Geryon is I need to kill him? "The last I saw from him he was having a meeting with his source where he is getting his monsters."

So he left then? "No he has a room in the attic that he uses. But look Percy if you want him dead you have to kill his guardian the freakishly large nemean lion." I cant kill it Eurytion but look are you strong enough to take Orthrus and escape?

"Not right not give me a few minutes." I took off the boars head tattoo and will Ginger in my head to protect Eurytion until he escaped. I put the boar tattoo on Eurytion's chest and took off the ring I got from Hephaestus and told it the same thing.

I put the ring in his hand. Now listen Eurytion when you get ready to leave throw each of those to the ground and they will protect you to the best of your abilities the boar is from your father, and the ring will turn into a metal hellhound climb on its back and it will take you to a safe spot in the fence I found.

When you get to the woods send a prayer to Artemis and tell her I want her to get you and Orthrus to my island to get to safety do not hesitate or worry about me okay I will be fine. I summoned them some food.

Eurytion woke up his dog and they ate the roast beef sandwiches I made and then after 10 minutes Eurytion nodded his head saying that he was ready to go I prayed to Hermes that he will give them the speed to escape.

I made my way up the stairs and made sure that was no one there. Eurytion carried his dog on his shoulders. I took the binoculars off my armor and turned them into night vision glasses. Eurytion put the glasses on and I pulled every shadow around the outside of the farmhouse as I could. I opened the back door and he made his escape.

I heard a heartbeat suddenly above me and someone rushing down the stairs. I snapped my arm forward and tombstone came out in my hands. Geryon came stumbling down the stairs wearing giant overalls. No sooner then he saw me than he pressed a button around his neck.

Loud sirens went off in the air and a giant clawed paw ripped through the house. Geryon gave me a cocky smile, I had to jump back because the nemean lion bit out a 10 feet deep chunk of ground where I was just standing.

I tried to run towards Geryon but a horde of monsters flooded into the house and ran in front of Geryon and guarded him. The nemean lion brought his claw towards me but I had no room to escape. Its claw grazed my armor but I grabbed its arm.

I pulled all my strength and lifted the nemean lion off of the ground. I could feel every muscle in my body working together. I bent my knees and swung the nemean lion into the crowd of monsters. A harpy flew from the hole in the wall and grabbed Geryon at the last second and flew him into the air before I slammed the nemean lion into the group of monsters.

I took a running start and jumped off the lions head. I flew into the air and replaced my spear with my sea storm. I summed a jet of water that slammed into the harpy but Geryon pulled out a pistol from his pocket and shot at me.

I froze the bullet before It could reach me. I grabbed the bullet before it fell and threw it with enough force that it ripped through the harpy's wings. Geryon fell from over a 100 feet in the air but he was caught when he fell on a drakon's head.

A group of dracaena archers took aim and shot a volley of arrows shot into the air. I dodged most of them but an arrow grazed my cheek. I brought out my hunters bow and shot arrows into the dracaena archers.

A hydra shot a stream of poison from each of its mouths at me. I shadow traveled behind the hydra and summoned a tornado of fire around it. The hydra screeched in pain, while I stabbed a giant in the foot with my trident and it started to freeze I pulled out the trident when the giants lower body was frozen.

I slammed my boot into its hip and the giants lower body shattered into dozens of ice chunks. I didn't have to worry about finishing off the giant because a group of smaller nemean lions trampled over it tried to flank me.

I put my hand to the ground and skeletal hands came out of the ground and grabbed their legs and pulled them deep into the ground. The nemean lions tried to fight back but the more they struggled the more hands came out of the ground.

Geryon was trying to run away but I aimed my trident at him and threw it I missed my throw and the trident on impaled 1 of his hearts but luckily the force from the trident forced Geryon into the ground and impaled him deep in the ground.

I barely rolled to the side as the giant nemean lion slammed his paw into the ground where I was at. A giant bull rushed me and grabbed my leg and dragged me from under the nemean lion. A dracaena threw a net over me.

I tried to get out of it but a sword impaled its self in my leg. I screamed in agony as I felt my pants being filled with blood. A giant was about to stab me in the chest, but something inside of me snapped. The ground under me rose and I was lifted in the air.

I looked below me and saw that 2 dozen giant armored zombies taller than the nemean lion appeared. A throne made of bones formed around me. The zombie giants began to kill everything in their path they followed my orders and did not try to kill the nemean lion.

However while they didn't try to kill Rhea's pet it didn't feel the same way. It tore through my soldiers like they were soggy paper. I sent my power to the zombie I was on and it glowed with power and continued to grow.

It kicked a drakon into the nemean lion that my other zombies were trying to capture. I pulled the sword from my knee and ate a bite of ambrosia. My wound started to heal but I was thrown from my seat on the zombie because the enemy monsters rallied together and started to bring my zombie down.

I rolled into a crouch and started searching for Geryon who was yelling out orders for someone to help him. I started walking over to him and killed any monster that came in my way. A drakon slithered in front of Geryon but I brought out my war whip.

I swung the whip into the drakon and watched as it wrapped around the monster 4 times. I brought out thunder terror and touched it to the whip. I watched as the electricity flowed through the whip and entered the drakons body.

I ripped the whip back just a bolt of lightning came from the sky and went flying into the drakon. The resulting effect was a very bloody bath for Geryon. I brought out my spear and advanced on Geryon who in response tried pull out my trident but when his hands touched my weapon his hands began to freeze.

Geryon whistled however Rhea's pet had its legs stuck in the ground and it didn't have enough leverage to get out. I put the tip of my spear under his jaw and pulled it up cutting his chin. I pulled the trident out of his chest and dozens of hands sprouted from under the ground and grabbed Geryon's ankles, and wrists.

"Whoever you are you can kill me if you want but I will come back." Actually I work for the gods and when I kill you I will keep your essence with me and take you directly to lord Hades and guess what he is going to do when I tell him you supported Kronos in the war, and sold lord Apollo's sacred red cattle as food to Kronos's army.

Geryons's confident face about reforming fell and he realized I was serious. You see Geryon my name is Percy Jackson and if you remember right I was the one who killed you last time. The skeletal hands holding Geryon down turned into Stygian iron handcuffs, and ankle cuffs.

I gained control of the water inside Geryon's body and raised him into a standing position. I capped sea storm and Geryon tried to beg for mercy just as I thrusted my spear through his ribcage and 3 hearts were skewered on the other side of the spear when it sprouted from the other side of his body.

I looked over and saw an orange glowing around the Nemean lion. It sniffed the air I was guessing looking for Rhea. It started to make sounds of annoyance when it couldn't get away. I stomped my foot in the ground and the ground cracked open allowing its legs to come free.

The nemean lion didn't give us a second look it just charged away into the woods crushing any monsters in its way. I turned my head back and saw Geryon's limp body hanging on my spear. I was controlling his essence from dispersing.

I pulled the shadows around us and shadow traveled to the underworld. I appeared in lord Hades palace at the front of his throne. I guessed Persephone got a brake from her mother because I saw her, and lord Hades holding hands.

I kicked Geryon off of my spear and he fell to Hades feet. Geryon tried to run away but Hades snapped his fingers and the 3 furies appeared out of nowhere and had him hanging from chains in the air. "So Percy to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

My friend here started talking about how your fields of punishment were nice this time of the year and he wanted to check himself in. Hades chuckled at my joke and decided to play along. "Well what makes your friend here think he is good enough to check himself in?"

Well he attempted to overthrow the gods in exchange for money, sold lord Apollo's sacred red cows to Kronos's army as food, and supplied them with monsters. "And what kind of spa treatments do you think he should take during his stay in his luxurious accommodations?"

Well you know he does have some very nice flesh eating horses that looked a little underfed and when I visited his ranch a couple of years ago he liked his animals living in their own filth so maybe you can find something good for him.

I told Hades where Geryons's ranch was at and he nodded his head and shadow traveled away. Persephone kicked Geryon in the face when he touched her shoes begging her to help him escape. A minute later Hades reappeared with a lot of flesh eating horses.

Hades took a seat in his throne while the horses stayed where they was. Oh lord Hades while you was gone Geryon decided he wanted to grab lady Persephone's foot. Any ounce of joking we just had disappeared from lord Hades face and his body glowed with unbridled fury.

"Persephone is what Percy just said true did Geryon touch you?" Persephone nodded her head and the furies agreed also. Hades grabbed Geryon by his throat and lifted him 3 feet off the ground. Hades slammed Geryon into the Stygian iron ground with enough force that when he lifted Geryon in the air again there was 3 foot long fissure in the ground.

"Take Geryon to the fields of punishment Alecto until I decide what his punishment is and take flesh eating horses with you so they can make Geryon their dinner. Hades threw Geryon into the waiting claws of the furies.

The furies flew off with the furies and Persephone took the horses with her and left to the fields of punishment. Lord Hades if you really want to make him pay why don't you let your pit scorpion have some fun with Geryon.

Hades nodded and the pit scorpion appeared in his hand just as Alecto returned. Hades handed his pet off to Alecto and she flew back out of the window. Lord Hades if you would mind also letting the flesh eating horses make rounds to my former step father Gabe I am sure he would like a visit from them.

"Fine then if you will excuse me I need to go shove some bamboo splinters under Geryon's fingers. Hades stormed off but not before picking up a bag of toys from his bedroom that included barbed wire, and a spray bottle of hellhound pheromones, which I didn't even want to know what he was going to do with it.


	28. I get punched by my father

Percy's POV.

I Pulled the shadows around me and returned to my island home. I arrived at my island just as I heard laughing. It was just past 4 in the afternoon and I followed the sounds of laughter. I found my dad, and Amphritie leading the group young satyrs through the woods while my dad had floating bubbles of water with multicolored fish inside it.

A large pond that had a small waterfall appeared at my fathers feet. My dad waved his hand and the fish leaped out of their bubbles and into the pond. I even saw a fish that looked exactly like the clown fish from Finding Nemo.

Alphie and the other satyrs seemed to be having conversations with the fish. My dad walked over to me while Amphritie stayed behind to watch over the satyrs. "Hey son how was your day?" Oh it was fine just the average fighting giant nemean lion, a bunch of drakons, and talking with some flesh eating horses how about you?

My dad looked like he wanted to ask what I was talking about but he seemed to understand that everyone needs to keep a secret so he began to tell me about their day, until a young satyr yawned and then a tree nymph melted out of a tree and said it was nap time for the satyrs.

The nymph led the satyrs in a single file line to a big patch of soft grass, and she began to sing to them. My father just looked at them and smiled he messed up my hair and said goodbye. My dad grabbed Amphritie's hand and the disappeared in a puff of water. I looked over to another part of the woods where I saw a couple of tree nymphs feeding Eurytion, and Orthrus.

I walked back to my house and began to soak in a bath and watched as my leg wound began to fully heal although it wouldn't have really mattered from all the scars that were already on my leg. I reheated the water another 2 times before I decided to get out of the tub.

I put on a simple pair of sweat pants and jumped on my bed. I relaxed as pan flute music the older satyrs started playing outside floated up to the 3rd floor of my house and lulled me to sleep. I didn't have much of a dream but I dreamt that I was charging down a city street leaping blocks at a time avoiding crushing any cars.

After a few minutes the scenery changed and I was standing in front of Rhea who was smiling fondly at me. The next second I was thrown from where I was at in my dream to the ground in front of Rhea standing next to her giant nemean lion.

Rhea turned her head and looked at me. "You have done well Perseus and I enjoyed what you did with Geryon instead of just letting him die. However you are still not done while I appreciate you returning my pet to me you still have much to do."

Rhea waved her hand and everything around me changed. I was now standing in front of a man who looked sickly pale, and looked like he was a 100 years old. "You must succeed Percy if you do not get me my items back I will be overthrown and destroyed."

I could feel the walls shaking and roars of anger in the air but the man glowed with power and the sounds faded. The man stumbled back into his throne and started coughing like someone who smoked 3 packs of cigarets a day for most of their lives.

The man finally got control over his coughing but stands of his hair fell from his head. "You have till morning after the summer solstice to win, if you don't all my power will be gone." Tell me do you still not know who is behind all of this?

"No and the irony is the person who stole my items to gain power may have doomed themselves in the process." How would they have doomed themselves if they steal the power of the Olympian gods they will be invincible?

"The beings I keep here in my domain are ruthless and powerful Percy, they will not bow done to anyone. As you can see I am losing my strength every time I use my powers. This will be the last time we will talk until you gather the ingredients you need and make the potion."

My dream started to fade and I woke up. I sat up from my bed where I saw Baylee dusting the weapon's rack. Baylee smiled at me and sat down her duster. Baylee returned a minute later with a cup of coffee, and a cheese danish.

So how did Alphie like my dad's palace? Baylee got a big smile on her face, "Oh he loved it especially with that ring your dad gave him he going all around the island talking and playing with the fish. And he is still talking about how he got to swim on a giant whale."

How long does Alphie got before he has to start his training? "Well since Satyrs age physically slower he has another 14 years before he is physically, and emotionally ready but for nature spirits, and satyrs that's not a very long time."

So since my friend Grover is actually 36 years old that means he started his duties when he was around 22 years old? "Yes sometime around their 18th birthday they learn how to use their nature magic and after that they leave to go look for demigods."

I finished eating my breakfast while Baylee cleaned my bathroom. Baylee came back into the bedroom whistling a song. You know Baylee you don't have to work for me if you don't want to. "I don't mind Percy it gives me things to do and this is better than just sitting in my tree while Alphie sleeps."

Well if you are sure then okay then. If you will excuse me I have to change and then go visit a friend. Baylee nodded her head and walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. I took a quick shower and then put on a button down shirt, and a pair of jeans.

My magical sandals took the form of a pair of jogging shoes and I walked over to my fountain and sent an iris message to Thalia. I found Thalia cleaning her shield, Thalia looked up to me and put her shield back into its regular form.

"Hey Percy whats going?" I am just wondering where you and the hunters are at right now? "We are in Enid Oklahoma, we just finished hunting down a rogue drakon that was terrorizing a farm owner." Good I will see you in a little while.

I cut off the call and stepped outside on a porch that appeared and water traveled to the city in Oklahoma. I arrived on a roof of a business building. I pulled the golden cell phone from my waist and summoned the sun chariot, I told the sun dragons who to look for and I stepped in the chariot.

The sun dragons didn't need any other messages the chariot glowed brightly for half a second and then shot off the roof and into the sky. I was starting think the sun dragons were showing off because they did aerial tricks, and spins.

We were so high in the air that even with the enhanced sight I couldn't even see what was below us. Suddenly the sun dragons did a sharp dive falling at the speed of a bullet being shot out of a gun. The ground below us started to come into few however the dragons made no move to slow down until the very last second and they pulled up.

The sun chariot pulled to a stop an inch away from over 2 dozen surprised hunters. I stepped down from the chariot and the chariot flew off into the sky again waiting for me to be done. Ashley laughed and the other hunters calmed down and went back to what they were doing.

I found Thalia, and Phoebe sitting at a makeshift armory were they were sharpening spears. I sat down besides them and joined them sharpening their weapons. When we were finished I summoned Thalia, and Phoebe glasses of iced tea.

So where is lady Artemis at right now Thalia? "She is at the annual meeting with the goddesses of Olympus where they are inducting Clarisse La Rue into becoming a goddess, and she is also finding out if any of the goddesses want their daughters to become a hunter."

Phoebe tapped Thalia on the arm, "You know I heard we might even the goddess Nike to join the hunters." Hold on I thought you had to be a maiden to become a hunter, I heard Nike has a daughter that just got to camp a few weeks ago.

"No Percy its hard to explain but Nike doesn't have children the normal way, you can kinda compare it to lady Athena but she looks for people with competitive nature." Well I bet it would be interesting having another goddess in the hunt.

But anyway I am here to ask you a question Phoebe you haven been a hunter for what 500 years? "Nearly 1300 years why do you ask Percy?" Well lady Artemis knows I am working on something important so I need to ask you something normally I would ask lady Artemis but I cant ask a god or goddess, so please do not repeat what I am going to ask.

Phoebe, and Thalia both agreed. What I want to know on your missions have any of you seen the legendary Pegasus I need to find him. Thalia shook her head but Phoebe nodded her head. "Yes we see him from time to time but we are told not to get to close to him and he does his best to not stay around us for long."

Do you know any places he prefers to go? "No he never stays in the same place for long sorry I couldn't be more help to you." Its fine Phoebe besides if he wants to stay free he is doing a very good job of it.

I stood up and began to walk over to the stables that the hunters had set up. I walked inside and found over a dozen pegasus relaxing in the shade. I found Blackjack, and star-bright were sharing a stable. They were talking about who really won the race they had the other day but they stopped their conversation when they saw me.

"Yo boss you got any sugar cubes on you?" I sighed to myself but summoned a handful of sugar cubes in each hand and held them out. Blackjack, and star-bright ate out of my hands and then at the same time they shook their heads from the sugar rush.

Its good to see you Blackjack how has the life of being a hunter been to you? "Oh its been great boss, not as good as being with you but I have been kicking monster butt along with star-bright." Well I need to ask you something.

As a pegasus have you heard any rumors about where Pegasus I need to find him. Blackjack got sad, "have I not been good enough for you boss?" Blackjack you are the best pegasus a guy could ask for I am not trying to replace you but I have to do something and it involves Pegasus.

Blackjack believed me and he perked up. "Well my buddy Porkpie said he saw Pegasus flying into a cave in new Mexico." Well Blackjack how do you feel about going on a mission with me to find Pegasus?

"Sure boss but can we bring star-bright she could be a lot of help?" I looked to star-bright who was picking up an apple with her teeth but she dropped it when her name was brought up. "I would like to go but I need my girl Thalia to allow me to go I don't want to leave her alone."

She is right Blackjack I need Thalia's permission if we can bring her alone she is Thalia's pegasus. I opened the door to the stable and Blackjack, and star-bright trotted out and when they got outside they stretched their wings. I said goodbye to all of the Pegasus and followed Blackjack, and star-bright out to where the hunters were at.

Star-bright ran up to Thalia and rested her head on Thalia's left shoulder and they started having a conversation. I could see that Thalia, and star-bright were as close as me, and Blackjack and I was even happier that my dad made her for Thalia.

However it was then that I noticed that Ashley was wearing the ring that Briares made that would allow them to breathe underwater I was confused at how that was possible. Star-bright jogged over to me followed by Thalia.

"Hey Percy star-bright told me your plan and you can bring her along but I would prefer if you brought another hunter along with you just in case any monsters attack for star-brights safety." Well I have Ginger with me but I understand cant you come along?

"No I have to go to camp tomorrow and see if anyone wants to join, I have asked lady Artemis, and she said it was fine with you taking a hunter, I didn't tell her what you were going to be doing but she understands."

Hey Thalia how are you able to talk with star-bright without the ring? "Your father lord Poseidon visited us about a week after you started staying with Aphrodite and told me that since me, and star-bright connected emotionally so fast that I no longer needed the ring to talk with her so I let the other hunters use it."

So who wants to go with me? "Well actually Percy as long as you don't mind I think Ashley should be the one to go out of all the other hunters star-bright likes her the most." Its fine by as long as she knows we might be gone for a long time.

Ashley walked up to us and was wiping her hands with a dish towel. "Its fine with me Percy maybe I can even convince Pegasus to join the hunters." Well don't count on it Ashley I know that even I wont be able to communicate with Pegasus.

Only someone who tames Pegasus can communicate with him. "Oh well at the very least I can say that I met with the legendary Pegasus, just give me 10 minutes to get packed." I whistled and a few seconds later the sun chariot flew to the ground and reverted back to being in its cell phone form.

So Phoebe where is my war chariot I haven't seen it here. "Artemis took it with her to her meeting on Olympus but its been a great help yesterday in our fight with the drakon. Penny used a new weapon on it and it shot out an electric net that constricted the drakon into the size of a grapefruit and then shot it into the sky where we all released a flurry of arrows at it.

Ashley returned earlier than expected carrying a bedroll that was filled with deadly weapons. Ashley attached her bags to a side saddle on star-bright. "Okay Percy I am ready to go when you are." Ashley stepped on a rock and climbed onto star-bright just behind her wings.

I shook Thalia, and Phoebe's hands and the hovered in the air until I was on Blackjack. Okay Blackjack lets go to where Porkpie saw him. Blackjack took a running start and he flew off into the air followed by star-bright.

Blackjack, and star-bright were flying at record speed flying at 20 yards apart to get maximum viewing range. "So boss how are we going to find Pegasus there are many places he could be?" Well that's the hard thing Blackjack I have less than 2 months to find find him and then do what I need.

"What is it you need to do boss?" "I can tell you but you cant tell anyone not even my father, or star-bright. "Sure boss anything you say is between me and you." I made sure that Ashley, and star-bright were not in hearing range and I began to tell blackjack everything I know.

"Whoa boss you cant be serious you have to die in order to save the gods how can you save them when your dead?" I don't know Blackjack but this potion is the only thing that will work and in order to get the final ingredient I must find, and tame Pegasus, and then find and capture Prometheus and bring him to Rhea in order to kill the first empousa and make the potion.

"So how will we know if a pegasus we find will be the actual Pegasus." Well Rhea told me that his mind is blocked off to every including our father and that only whoever tames him will be able to speak with him so I guess the only pegasus who I won't be able to hear in my mind.

We spent the rest of the night flying and by the time it got dark we entered New Mexico however Blackjack, and star-bright were to tired to continue flying so we set up camp in a playground that was set up in a park.

Ashley jumped off star-bright and unrolled her bedroll. Ashley pulled out a yellow totem poll that was designed to look like Apollo strumming on a guitar. Ashley set the totem inside a sandbox and buried the bottom foot of the totem poll with sand.

Ashley saw my face and sighed. "Don't ask on why Apollo's face is on here but is a new invention from Ann one of Hephaestus's daughters. It is designed so that if any monsters are within a mile radius the sky around us will turn bright, and Journey's don't stop believing will start playing to warn us of danger."

We spent the next 15 minutes setting up a camp fire and bringing out our sleeping bags. I punched the ground and sent a minor earthquake into the ground and watched as chunks of rocks game out of the ground in the formation of 2 feeding trough's that was a great height for blackjack, and star-bright.

I summoned cold spring water for them to drink, and apples, carrots, and sugar cubes for them to eat. I walked back to the camp fire and sat in a camping chair that was across from Ashley. I made us some blue cheese bacon burgers, and onion rings.

Ashley and I ate in silence. I was halfway through with my burger when I decided ask Ashley a question. So Ashley what made you decide to become a hunter? Ashley put down an onion ring she was about to eat and she looked up at the sky.

"Well it all began nearly a hundred years ago. My mother, myself, and my stepfather lived in Arizona. My mother Sandra was just about to give birth to my baby brother who was going to be normal." Did your mother ever know your father was actually lord Hermes?

"No my father didn't think my mother could handle who he really was. He was nice enough to make my mother believe he died in a boating accident that way she could go onto live a normal life. But anyway my mother 8 hours into giving birth to my brother when he was born, however she died giving birth, and my stepfather like most was a very bad man he was out of work for over half a year and he drank everyday."

"My father visited me in my dreams and told me who I really was, and that my stepfather Micheal was was about to sell me and my brother to someone he thought was a slave dealer but was actually a giant. The giant was suspicious of what I really was."

"So my father told me that if I ran away to camp half-blood that he would make sure my brother was safe, and I agreed. My father sent a satyr to rescue me and we made to Pennsylvania but the giant caught up to us and killed the satyr."

Ashley had to wipe away tears when she was telling her story and I told her she didn't have to tell me but she wanted to. "I was able to escape but the giant quickly caught up to me and was minutes away from eating me when 3 arrows sprouted from its chest.

I was temporarily blinded because the dust from the monster when it exploded got in my eyes. When I was able to see again I saw Zoe Nightshade standing in front of me holding a hand out for me. I found out later on that night that my father asked Artemis for help and she sent Zoe to help me."

"If it wasn't for Zoe I would be dead right now, I was only 10 years old when that happened. I didn't become a hunter because I hated men but because I wanted to save people, and I had a real family with the hunters, and if that means never to fall in love that's a deal that I am happy with."

Did you ever find out what happened to your brother, and stepfather? "Yes my brother lived to the rip age of 89 and I got to visit him 3 times a year, he knew what I was and he was proud of what I was doing."

"He was married to a wonderful woman for 50 years and had 4 children, and 11 grandchildren." Ashley wiped away another tear, and pulled out a small photo album, and handed it to me. I saw Ashley in black and white photos with a teenage man who looked like her except for her upturned nose, he even had her blue/green eyes.

I looked through her pictures and saw a group of little children ranging from 10 years old to 6 years old playing a game of soccer however when I looked closely I saw Ashley in the very back of the picture. I handed her back her pictures and she put them back in her backpack.

"As for my old stepfather, my father Hermes cursed him so that he would always be poor, Micheal was homeless for the rest of his life and my father also made sure everyone that was near him knew what type of man he really was."

"So even though my father couldn't really ever visit with me I knew he actually loved and cared for me he saved my life multiple times, he made sure my little brother always had a comfortable life I learned to see the blessings that were there even if they were hard to see."

I know my father helped my little brother because he worked for a company all his life that my father created for family members of his children, you probably heard of it." What is the company? "UPS but before it was officially created it was known by different names but anyone who has lived with a god knows that some companies in the mortal world are run by gods."

Well I agree with you for years even though my father never spoke to me much I knew he cared for me. "Well I am glad you decided against becoming a god and having the gods pay more attention to their kids, I was when my half brother Luke joined Kronos because he thought our dad didn't care for him."

Well the good thing is he saw the truth in the end and he is in a better place now. "You know Percy I actually met 1 of Luke's past lives and he was a great hero not as well known but anyone who knew him called him a true friend even us hunters respected him although most of the hunters wouldn't have said it out loud they would have been glad to have him watching their backs in battle."

What was his name? "He was Malcolm Parker and he was a son of Hephaestus. He lived to be only 30 years old and back then that was a long time for most demigods. Malcolm was a kind and caring son of Hephaestus who put his life on the line more times than I could count in order to protect others."

"Some of his greatest accomplishments were he created the bronze dragon, he also recovered his fathers battle hammer when Antaeus the son of Poseidon, and Gaea stole it however he was left crippled from his fight and lost his left arm but he returned his fathers weapon, before Ares was blamed for the theft."

His greatest accomplishment was when he saved lord Apollo who was under Hyperion's control. Hyperion's plan was to have Apollo to crash his sun chariot into Mount Saint Helen's which would in turn would have caused a catastrophic volcanic eruption that would have killed millions of people, and destroyed Apollo's sun chariot and very likely would have released Typhon."

How did Malcolm stop all that from happening. "Well he tried to warn the gods but the type of spell Hyperion had Apollo was so strong that it affected the other gods to make it look like Apollo was normal."

"Malcolm did everything he could to warn the gods but it was useless Malcolm had less than a day before Apollo would have crashed his chariot. So finally he went to the oracle who told him that the only way to stop it from happening was using an ancient spell that had Malcolm send his his mind into lord Zeus and he gained control of Zeus and captured Apollo in a celestial bronze net created using Zeus's master bolt."

Malcolm who was still in control of Zeus's body dragged Apollo to lady Artemis and told her everything he knew, using the last of his energy he sent all of his memories into lady Artemis who saw the truth in his words and she in turn took Apollo to Pan who used most of his remaining power into expelling Hyperion's power over Apollo."

Why didn't Malcolm send his memories into Zeus from the beginning? "Please don't take offense to this lord Zeus." Ashley waited a minute before she continued. "You see lord Zeus had a much bigger ego back then and he wouldn't have believed that he could be fooled."

"You see Percy the spell Malcolm used was very taxing so he only had the strength to take over the body of 1 god, and send his memories into a god 1 time so he had to choose carefully. So he took over Zeus body because Zeus had the power to capture Apollo, and Zeus was able to talk lady Artemis and that gave Malcolm the opportunity to tell Artemis what he knew what was going on."

"Everything worked Malcolm managed to free Apollo and everyone was saved, Hyperion's plans were found out and he couldn't try again. But Malcolm knew the cost of what would happen when he entered a gods body. When Malcolm separated himself from Zeus his body began to slowly burn away. The fates appeared just before Malcolm died and saved his soul, because the power of Zeus's godly power damaged Malcolm's soul and it would have been destroyed."

"A funeral was held for all of Olympus in honor of Malcolm who very likely saved Olympus. In honor of Malcolm, Hephaestus put his battle hammer in his son's funeral pyre. I was there the day Malcolm brought Apollo to lady Artemis I watched as Malcolm's body burned away he was truly a great hero."

Well Ashley why don't you go ahead and go to sleep and I will take the first watch. "What time do you want to switch off Percy?" Well its 5 minutes till 10 so we can switch off at 2 in the morning and then we will eat and I will take you to my island so you can shower and then we will go back to searching at 7 in the morning.

"Okay Percy but if you get tired feel free to wake me up I don't mind taking a longer shift." Ashley stood up from her chair and took out a toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag. Ashley brushed her teeth and when she was done she crawled into her sleeping bag and in less than 3 minutes I heard her shallow even breaths and I knew she was asleep.

The rest of the night went quickly during my shift I read a few books and when it was time to switch off I told her and after I brushed my teeth and handed her my ring and told her if a monster attacked and she needed it to throw it into the ground.

I crawled into my sleeping bag and got comfortable. Before I knew it I was being shaken awake. I unzipped my sleeping bag and walked over to the almost dead fire and started it back up again. I summoned a frying pan and began took cook bacon, and sunny side up eggs.

I made some toast and the made breakfast sandwiches, for me and Ashley while I summoned apples for Blackjack, and star-bright. Ashley and I ate our breakfast quickly and when we were done I told Blackjack, and star-bright that we would be back in less half an hour.

They took off jogging into the woods and when Ashley finished packing up the camp I water traveled us to my house. Baylee came from in from the kitchen and hugged Ashley. Hey Baylee can you show Ashley to the bathroom upstairs so she can take a shower I am going over to my mothers house to take my shower.

Baylee nodded her head and took Ashley upstairs. I water traveled to the front door of my mothers house and knocked. Paul opened the door dressed in his suit and holding his briefcase. "Hey son sorry I cant stay and chat I just got assigned to teach the SAT prep course."

Paul gave me a 1 armed hug quickly and the jogged down the steps to the ground and headed out to the beach. I walked inside the house where I found my mom eating a grapefruit and some buttered toast. Fang was laying on the floor but when he saw me he ran up to me and nearly tackled me to the floor.

I scratched him behind his ears, and summoned him a turkey leg. Fang looked at me then to the turkey leg. Fang grabbed the turkey leg and took it back over to my mom and began to eat it at her feet. My mom turned her head and smiled at me.

Sorry mom I cant stay is it fine if I use your shower? "Yeah its fine but is their something wrong with the shower in your house?" No its fine but I am working with a hunter right now and she is using my shower and I wanted to give her some privacy.

"Well that's thoughtful of you Percy, the shower is down the hall and the 3rd door on the left." I headed down the hallway and my moms shower was 1 of the coolest I ever seen. Instead of a shower head you stood under mini waterfall.

I started to take my shower and was happy to find out that the water was hot but not to hot. I finished my shower quickly because I didn't want to keep Ashley waiting. I dried myself and changed into the pair of clothes that I brought with me.

I walked back into the living room where I found Ashley sitting on the couch next to my mother and fang had his head in her lap while trying to get out a chunk of meat from a crevice in the bone I made for him.

Ashley got Fang to get off of her and she stood up from the couch. Ashley hugged my mother goodbye and she walked up next to me. "Percy you mother is by far one of the coolest people I ever met." Oh don't I know it normally kids are embarrassed to go out in public with their parents because their afraid of their parents embarrassing them, when we went out my mother was worried I embarrass her in front of her friends.

My mother face palmed herself and laughed. "Oh Percy now you know that is not true." "Oh I believe it Percy you are a dork." Ashley laughed going along with the joke. "Mrs Blofis it was good to see you again sorry we couldn't stay longer but we got to do something."

We will see you tomorrow mom. I summoned an even bigger bone that was almost the size of the couch and I had the satisfaction of watching Fang's eyes grow wide. Fang looked from his current bone to the dinosaur sized bone and we all laughed as fang tried to pick up his new bone in his mouth.

Fang may have been a gigantic wolf but the bone was twice his size. I put my hand on Ashley's shoulder and water traveled us back to our campsite. Blackjack, and star-bright were drinking water from their trough.

"Hey boss are we ready to go?" Yes but remember we are looking for a pure white pegasus who we wont be able to hear. We made sure that we had everything packed up and when we were done we flew off into the air.

By 3 in the afternoon we reached the cave where Blackjack said his friend saw Pegasus. And we flew down to the mouth of the cave. I jumped down from Blackjack and summoned a ball of fire in my hand. Ashley followed me inside the dark gave but when I got inside it got brighter. The cave went pretty far back and I heard the sound of running water. When we got deeper in the cave I noticed their was a small pool of running water coming from the rocks.

Ashley knelt down and cupped some water in her hand and brought it to her mouth. Ashley stood and walked back over to me. "The water is fresh Percy there must be a hidden spring that connects to here." We looked deeper in the cave and that's when I saw that there were signs of something that was living here.

I found some left over hay, and apple cores over here Ashley. I picked up an apple and felt that it was still moist. Ashley touched the apple, "I would say Pegasus was here recently look at the apple its not even dried out yet."

Well we don't if it was actually Pegasus that was here. "I would be so sure Percy check this out." Ashley moved away some hay and pulled out a 2 and a half foot long pure white feather. There wasn't even a speck of another color in the feather.

Well we better get going if this is true Pegasus couldn't have been gone for more than a day. Ashley stuck the feather in her bag and re ran back to blackjack, and star-bright. "So boss was he in there?" No but he was there earlier.

Ashley sat down on the ground and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from her bag and spread it out, and put rocks on the corners. "Okay Percy we are hear." Ashley pointed to a spot on the map. "Now if he did leave earlier there are 2 ways he could have flown off in 2 directions."

Ashley move her finger in a curling direction to the left of where we were at. "If he flew off this way there is a botanical garden just near Grand canyon national park, its by itself besides a few buildings and then its right near the grand canyon."

"Or he could have flow off straight and there is a wilderness sanctuary on the border of Arizona, and California those are the closest places far from civilization, I say we split up and try to find which way he flew and we meet up later on and find out if either of us found anything."

Okay where do you want to meet up Ashley. Ashley placed her finger on a spot on the map in California. "This is a private golf course that is only in use during tournaments I say we meet up there." Okay but keep the ring with you in case you need it, and iris message me if you find anything.

I helped Ashley up onto star-bright while I jumped on Blackjack. Okay Ashley I will take the botanical gardens if you need me call me and I will be there in an instant. Ashley and star-bright took off into the air and me and Blackjack flew off into the other direction.

After about 20 minutes of flying I began to talk to Blackjack. Hey buddy is their anything you can tell me about Pegasus? "Well just like demigods hear stories about their heroes we tell stories of Pegasus. As you Pegasus is the father of all other pegasus."

"He is the fastest pegasus ever he is said to be just as fast as Hermes." Will you be able to keep up with him Blackjack? "You know I will be able keep up with him, I am going to help my boss tame Pegasus." Well if you can get me close enough to lasso him it shouldn't be that hard.

I made sure that I looked closely between all the trees to make sure Pegasus wasn't hiding in them. Minutes turned into hours when we finally made to the botanical garden. Blackjack was getting tired but he promised me he still had tons of energy.

Blackjack sat me down on the ground. "Boss I promise you I can still go on." I believe you Blackjack but I want to search on the ground while you take the search in the sky. "Okay boss I got you." Blackjack circled down to the ground and let me off next to a peach tree.

Blackjack grabbed a peach in his mouth as he flew back up into the air. I started my magic shoes and began to hover in the air, because the last thing I wanted to do was make a noise and spook him off. I began to search the garden which looked like it would be Persephone's dream home all she would need is a small cottage.

I saw venus fly traps closing their mouths around fly's that flew into their mouths. I saw Blackjack flying overhead but he didn't seem to see anything. I took my time going through each bush however I used riptide to peer into the poison ivy bushes.

The botanical garden seemed to turn into an overgrown forest it was when I noticed the treetops growing to a point that I couldn't see the sky above me. I tried to jump up to go into the sky but I slammed into an invisible barrier.

I fell to the ground with a thud and that's when I noticed riptide buzzing like crazy in my pocket. I crawled up onto my knees and the next thing I saw was 6 cloaked figures standing in front of me. Each figure was different from the last.

The figure on the far last was an older looking black woman with blood red eyes, while the Caucasian man next to her looked like he jumped out of horror movie the guys face was half burned off while the other side looked like a model.

The person in the middle looked like an uptight math teacher with librarian glasses but he had pure white eyes. The woman next to him was Asian but the weird thing about her was she had a pink bunny backpack on her back.

A kid was the next in line and he couldn't have been older than 13 but he had 2 different eye colors his left eye was brown while his right eye was green. The last person in line was a native American looking man with coffee colored shin but he had pure black eyes and he was nearly a foot taller than me from the looks of him.

My hand twitched towards riptide and the movement was not missed by the hooded people. The old lady raised her hand and I was lifted off the ground and I was thrown into air and slammed into a tree and it cracked in half.

I was thrown back into the space I was before and standing in front of me was the little kid. He had his foot on my chest. I tried to move my body but I couldn't even blink. The other hooded figures walked towards me and stood next to the kid.

Each of the people reached into the pink bunny backpack and each pulled pulled out a weapon. The little kid pulled out a giant 2 handed ax that was was over 3 times larger than himself but he wielded it like it weighed as much as a feather.

I started to wonder who these people where when I saw a lotus flower symbol on each of there arms. The Native American man smirked at me. "We are the lotus eaters and until a week ago we ran the Lotus Hotel and Casino. You caused our hotel to be closed by the gods and now we are going to kill you."

The man who looked like a math teacher pulled out a spear that was over 7 feet in length from the backpack that was only 2 feet deep. He was about to stab me in between my eyes when I found the strength to move.

I rolled away with much effort just before the spear was impaled into the ground. I tried to summon some undead soldiers when the woman with the backpack smirked at me. "I don't think so spawn of Poseidon I have negated your powers you are prevented from your powers over the water, the dead, and electricity. I have also prevent anyone from the outside from interfering."

I finally was able to stand even thought it felt like I was moving in slow motion but when I stood I found out that I was back to normal and I could feel the man with half a face scowled in displeasure. I managed to summon my armor and the old woman tried throw me into the air but my body didn't move an inch.

The woman yelled in frustration and she glowed an eerily green and tried again but it was no use. I exhaled a sigh of relief because it seemed like my armor protected me for some forms of magic. I decided to end this fight before it even began.

I brought forth Aegis my shield and aimed it at the lotus eaters. I was expecting them to immediately turn to stone but instead they all took a big step back. A few of the lotus eaters yelled insults at me. The young boy however laughed in arrogance at me.

"Well this kid has spunk he somehow got the shield Aegis from Athena however it will not affect us like you want to I bet the Olympians didn't know who actually ran the Lotus Hotel well before we kill you I will give you a history lesson."

"We are the fallen gods of Olympus my name is Hector Laguirez the minor god of betrayal." Hector barked an order and the man with half a face stepped forward. "My name Abaddon, I am the minor god of historical arts."

The older lady stepped forward. "My name is Alexandria Gration, and I am the minor goddess body functions, and the nervous system, but you can call me the puppet master." The girl with the backpack stepped up next. "My name is Humaria Stacks I am the minor goddess of second chances."

The guy who looked like a math teacher was the next to step forward. "My name Is Joseph Ethon, I am the minor god of emotions and I was a faithful servant to my lord Helios before the Olympians decided Apollo was better than my lord and because of them my lord faded."

The tall Native American man stepped forward. "My name is Hazar and I am the minor god of ranged warfare." Hector stepped forward and held out his arms and smiled. But then the smile turned into a glare.

We had the perfect life until the Olympians saw fit that we were not good enough to be amongst them so we opened the Lotus Hotel and took our revenge on the gods by luring their children into a never ending life, they could not live to be the heroes they wanted to be. The gods let us be thinking we were never doing any real harm."

"But you want to know what we really did with demigods we found, we put them in fights with monsters until they died, but when we found out Kronos was rising we stopped what we were doing and began to collect the demigods to bolster his army and you ruined it and now you will pay for meddling in our business."

The lotus eaters began to spread out in a circle covering me from all sides. I pulled out riptide and got ready with Aegis. I wished I could have used Athena's blessing to look for their flaws but Alexandria was right my powers were blocked I couldn't even summon water from my armor.

Alexandria snapped her fingers and each lotus eater began to shake and I watched as each lotus eater began to separate until I was looking at 3 of each person. I couldn't tell if they were actual clones or visions because I couldn't even sense the waters in their bodies.

The 3 Hectors ran at me wielding their giant axes and luckily Aegis was so strong because each ax connected and hit my shield. I jumped up in the air but my ankle got caught in a net and I was brought back in the air.

Luckily I still had my physical strength so I when I pulled my leg forward Hazar came flying towards me. I slammed my shield into his face and when he was caught off guard I plunged my sword into his chest.

I found that he was a clone because his body melted away leaving only two others of him. I ripped the net off my feet but I was throne forward when another Hazar threw a handful of pebbles at the ground and they went off like miniature grenades.

I brought Aegis towards my face and I was protected from the shrapnel. I caught a sword strike that Joseph and deflected it. I bashed the handle of riptide into his head and he crumpled forward. Luckily when I hit him his other 2 copies faded away.

I was about to stab him until Humaria touched his leg and they both glowed white. Joseph grabbed my foot and jumped up causing me to fall on my back. The others took their time and stayed back either not wanting to interfere with their colleague or because they were wary of my skills.

Joseph was about to grab Aegis out of my hands until Hector yelled at him to stop. "Joseph if you try to grab aegis from him it will critically injure you." Hector nodded his head and the sword in his hand into a spear.

Joseph still held my left leg in his hand but he moved to stab me with his other hand. I blocked his attack with riptide and grabbed the arm that held the spear. I pulled him down and then using my leg strength in my legs I monkey flipped him into the air.

As corny as it was when he fell back to the ground I Sparta kicked Joseph into 1 of the Hazar's. I called out tombstone and riptide changed into its spear form. I shoved the blade of the spear into the ground and pushed it down.

The ground under Alexandria's feet began to shake and she was caught off balance and she fell on her back. I moved forward and stabbed her in stomach and I felt her energy begin to drain from her body. Alexandria yelled out in pain and her clones vanished. I watched as her form began to change from mortal looking to her godly form the lotus eaters didn't seem to notice but I saw that she was bleeding normal blood instead of ichor.

I began to feel new strength flow into me. I was quickly brought out of my attack when 2 of the Hectors shoulder tackled me to the ground, while the others dragged Alexandria away. I yelled out in frustration and gloves appeared on my hands and strings shot out of my fingers wrapping around the Hectors.

I twitched my left hand and 1 of the Hectors turned his body and swung his ax through the body of 1 of the Hazars. Hazar didn't vanish but the blade dug into his stomach and golden ichor began to freely flow from his body.

I twitched my right hand twice and the other Hector flung his ax into the group of lotus eaters in the corner. The ax cut the head off Humaria and her body vanished. The lotus eaters seemed to realize what happened and they began to work together.

The 2 remaining Hazars threw a green rocks into the ground and vines began to spring from the ground and wrapped around the Hectors and they vanished from being crushed. The resulting affect was like the feeling of if you were climbing a rope and the rope suddenly broke.

I the strings that came out of my hand were cut and the gloves disappeared. Alexandria looked to be out of the fight leaving me with against 5 other lotus eaters and their clones. I moved my spear forward a little bit and they appeared to be more afraid of the spear than my shield.

Come on who is next I can use some more powers. Hector just laughed, "You know what I am just going to end it now." Hector began to shake and he grew to being 10 feet tall and he switched to his divine form.

Hector's divine form was disgusting when you thought you seen a good sign of what he really looked like he changed to something that looked like the blob. The lotus eaters were laughing expecting me to burn away until I threw tombstone and it went through his body.

Hector fell to his knees and that was when the lotus eaters saw that my weapon was doing more damage then it should. I began to see parts of their minds that shown me of their most secret goals and that in turn allowed me to find out how to betray them.

This was probably the 1 power I would never want because it went against my fatal flaw in everyday. I put my shield back inside my mind and brought out my war whip. I snapped it forward and the chains wrapped around Hector just before the lotus eaters could get to him.

I snapped my arm back and Hector flew to the ground on my feet. The tip of tombstone was still sprouting from his back. Hector's body was still being drained of its power and his power was still transferring to me.

The lotus eaters tried to step forward but they knew their comrade was in danger. Now listen you pieces of garbage I have to power to fully drain your friends power here and I estimate him having less than 2 minutes until he is useless now if you want him to be left alone you will unblock my powers and leave me alone or else I will do this to each and everyone of you do you understand me? Each of them nodded their heads and Humaria snapped her fingers and I felt my powers return.

The lotus eaters inched forward and I was almost thinking about fully draining Hector's powers but I didn't want anymore of him inside me so I returned my war whip to its normal form pulled tombstone out of his body.

I picked Hectors limp bloodied body above my head. I slammed my foot into the ground and a 10 foot thick boulder formed from the ground. I slammed Hector into the boulder with such force that the boulder cracked in half.

I knelt down and placed my hand on Hectors throat and he looked at me wide eyed. Listen to me you piece of crap this is what happens when you trap someone and try to kill them. I picked him off the ground and put him in a choke hold.

This is what will happen to any of you if you attack me again. I grabbed thunder terror and threw it into the sky which in turned destroyed most of the trees which luckily had no nymphs living in them. A thunderstorm started to appear and lightning bolts powered from thunder terror started to rain from the sky hitting Hectors limp body.

I stopped the thunderstorm after 20 lightning bolts slammed into Hectors limp body. Hector started to beg for mercy. I threw his body into the other lotus eaters and thunder terror flew into my hand and I aimed it at them and they flinched in response.

If any of you ever come after me again I will end each and everyone of you to such a point that you will beg me to hand you over to Hades. Hazar glared at me and I could tell he was speaking for the rest of the group.

"This is not over spawn of Poseidon we will come back for you and next time we wont be alone. The lotus eaters flashed away and at the same time the forest/botanical garden vanished and I was standing in an empty parking lot that looked like it held a party for Typhon."

Blackjack flew down to the ground and I noticed it was nighttime. "Wow boss where have you been I have been searching for you for nearly 3 hours, and where did the botanical garden go? I then proceeded to tell Blackjack everything that happened to me.

"Really boss those people attacked you, well you better contact Ashley and let her know because its been over an hour since you 2 were supposed to meet up. I touched Blackjack on his back and shadow traveled us to the spot on the map where Ashley told us to meet.

We arrived where I found Ashley anxiously walking around the makeshift campsite. Ashley saw me and she jogged over to me hugged me and the when she stepped back she punched me in the arm. "Where have you been I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours I saw Pegasus nearly 3 hours ago."

I had to close my eyes because I saw inside her mind and saw her deepest secrets and the best way to use them against her. I was attacked Ashley by a bunch of disgraced gods the botanical garden was not real.

"That can't be Percy it was right here on my my hunters map." Ashley stepped forward and brought out her map and set it on the ground. I put my hands over my eye and avoided looking at her, and instead looked at the map. Ashley started stuttering, "I can't believe it was right here."

Ashley examined every inch of the map. Ashley these gods were actually the people who ran the Lotus Hotel they probably have been following us and then used their powers to separate us. "Whats the matter Percy are you hurt?"

No but I absorbed the power of a god of betrayal and if I look at you right now I could see your deepest secrets and that would give me the power to betray you and stab you in the back right now my body feels like its being ripped in 2 halves.

I could hear her heartbeat speed up and her taking a deep breath that meant she didn't like my new power as much as I did but she seemed to get past it. "Why does your body feel like Percy none of your other powers have ever affected you like this before."

Because Ashley my fatal flaw is loyalty and this power is like a poison to me the only people I could truly betray is my friends. "Then why would you absorb his power if it would do this to you?" Because Ashley I was outnumbered 6 to 1.

Somehow 1 of them managed to block my powers which I had no idea it was possible I am supposed to be immune to magic and I had to do it to that god because it seemed like he was the leader. I was brought out of my attention when I heard Ashley calling at Artemis's name.

There was a flash of light that until it faded then I heard her voice. "Whats the matter Ashley are you hurt?" "No my lady but Percy told me he was just attacked by 6 gods and he said how he had to drain 1 of their powers and its messing with him."

I looked up to see Artemis standing in front of me in her 12 year old form. It took a minute but finally I could see her deepest secrets and I could tell that she truly loved Orion until she was tricked into killing him.

I told Artemis what happened to me and she just shook her head. "You know Percy, except for Joseph Ethon those other gods were nothing but trouble they thought they were better than the Olympians and they tried to brake away from the Olympians and overthrow us but their egos got the better of them."

"My lady what do you mean except for Joseph Ethon they tried to kill Percy?" "What I mean Ashley is that Joseph Ethon was a son of Helios, and Demeter and when he came to the age of 18 the Olympians offered him a deal he would be made into a god and he would be allowed to work for his father."

"You must realize that there were very few titans that were faithful to the Olympians besides Helios, and Selene and this was before the Romans got lazy and refused to accept them and they in turn faded for not being worshiped."

"So Joseph accepted and for nearly 3 thousand years Joseph served his father and the Olympians. However when his father faded he blamed the gods and it makes sense that he joined the other fallen gods, it seems they didn't fade because of all the people they kidnapped."

Is their anything we can do to get this power out of me I don't want it. "I do not know Percy you know what happened the last time the gods tried to mess with your powers your powers. We can try because I understand because of your fatal flaw that this will potentially harm you."

"Wait here with Percy okay Ashley I will try to find a way to help Percy." Ashley bowed her head, "Yes my lady." Artemis flashed away and Ashley walked over with a plate in her hand. "Here you go Percy I made dinner while you was gone."

I took the plate and thanked her and that was when I noticed I was starving. I saw that the plate had roasted rabbit, with mashed potatoes, and green beans. I sacrificed a rabbit leg to Tyche the goddess of luck for the good luck of me getting away from the lotus eaters.

I began to chow down on the food and was glad to find out it tasted as good as it looked. Blackjack walked over to star-bright and rested his head on her back between her wings. I barely finished off my potatoes when Artemis returned with a raven on her arms.

The raven flew to the ground and changed into an old man with wings on his back, but his body continually changed from old man, to a young man who looked like Thanatos to other forms but each form had 2 things in common the first was that each form had a pair of black wings, and the second I felt like I would fall asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

Ashley on the other hand fell asleep as soon as Artemis and the man arrived and she nearly fell into the campfire had Artemis not rushed forward and caught her. Artemis summoned a cot and laid Ashley down softly, and then walked back over to the man and myself.

"Percy I would like you to meet Hypnos the god of sleep." I awkwardly waved to him but he just covered his mouth with his hand and yawned. His yawn set off a chain reaction and I yawned deeply and even Artemis yawned but she glared at him after she stopped.

"Percy I may have found a way to help out with your newest powers and Hypnos here could help." Okay what will we do lady Artemis? "I had a sudden thought that maybe we could make you forget your new power and Hypnos has a power over the River Lethe.

Hypnos was about to yawn again but Artemis pulled out a hunting knife and threatened him to hurt him if he yawned again. Hypnos changed his form again back to the old man and he started to speak like an 80 year boring school teacher that bored you into falling asleep.

It was only through shear willpower that I managed to stay awake through his speech. "So I have been informed of your predicament and I was threatened." He received a death glare from Artemis and he changed his wording.

"I was asked to come here and help you." Hypnos used air quotes when he said asked. "As lady Artemis said I do have a power over the River Lethe because it is my symbol so depending on if this works I will need something before we can continue."

What is it you need lord Hypnos? "I need your fathers approval as most of your powers derive from him. If it works you wont completely forget your power but it will mask it with enough force that you would have to really concentrate if you want to use it."

Artemis nodded her head and glowed silver. The moon in the sky grew brighter and shot out a spot light where she was standing and she sent an iris message to my father and my father arrived where we were at before she even finished her sentence.

Artemis began to explain to my father what happened and gave Hypnos his blessing along with a threat that if he washed away my memories that he would be swimming with the fishes. Hypnos rolled his eyes when my father turned his back and stepped towards me.

Hypnos pulled out a bottle from his coat pocket that looked like it should hold a model ship but instead all it had was a was a tree branch inside that had milky white liquid hanging off the stems. "Okay Percy I am going to see inside of your mind to see if I can make you forget any of your powers if it is possible I will have you drink 3 drops of water from the River Lethe."

I am sorry lord Hypnos but I cant afford to lose any of my memories. "As I said before I have powers over the River Lethe if you would clean out your ears. I will control the water to only make you lose your memories of your power, however like I also said before at the very most it wont completely make you forget about your powers instead you will have to really focus on using that power to use it."

"Lady Artemis if you would you would summon another cot for Percy because it will be much easier to tell if I can affect his powers if he is asleep. Artemis snapped her fingers and summoned another hunters cot and I laid down resting my head on the soft feather pillows.

Hypnos rested his hand on my forehead and closed my eyes I felt glowing light behind my eyes and I began to drift off into sleep. I was woken up by a noxious smell and when I jerked up I saw Artemis putting a small bottle back inside her pocket.

I sat up from the cot and I saw that my dad had a slight smile on his face. Hypnos uncapped the bottle that held the branch inside he spoke again and he still had the same boring voice. "Well the good news is your freakish power didn't blast me away when I felt your new powers but when I tried to feel your old powers it gave me a warning shock."

"Okay which of your powers do you want me to work on your physical strength from Atlas, your physical strength from Hercules, or your mental powers of betrayal?" Betrayal please if there was 1 power I wouldn't want it would be this.

"Well it wont be gone but at least it wont be in your face all the time." Hypnos stepped forward and put his finger, and thumb on my nose and squeezed. I opened my mouth and Hypnos leaned my head back. I watched as each of the 3 drops of the water from the River Lethe dropped into my mouth.

Tasting the water from the River Lethe was like drinking liquified rotten eggs, mixed with cayenne pepper. I gagged from the taste but swallowed the water. I suddenly felt like I was trying to remember something that should have been obvious but it wouldn't come to mind when my father punched me in the stomach I took a deep breath from the pain.

Ow dad why did you punch me? "Because son you were turning blue you weren't even breathing." Hypnos nodded his head. "Yes it is one of the side affects of my power you forget how to do 1 of 3 things until the water takes effect. Either you forget how to breath, you forget your name, or you forget how to speak."

Why didn't you tell me that before hand then? Hypnos shrugged his shoulders. "Because you didn't ask me about any side effects besides the effects would have only lasted for 2 minutes and I honestly doubted your father would have allowed you to suffocate."

"Give the water 5 minutes to take work and then you will pretty much forget about your powers of betrayal however do know I was nice enough not to affect a hidden jewel you didn't even think about using when you were wanting the power go away."

What other powers were in there besides being a worthless backstabber? Hypnos just shook his head in disgust. "Percy let me give you an example my kids at camp may seem useless to others but when it comes to them in battle they are very useful they can make enemies tired which in turns makes them drop their guard."

Lord Hypnos I have no doubt your kids are great I am even friends with your son Clovis but I don't see anything good in the powers you just dampened. "Well I was going to let you find out the good part of the power but I will tell you."

"You know how your powers your father gave prevent you from drowning that's a continuous power. The power I left you will allow you to sense betrayal in advance it will show you who will betray someone and who they will betray."

"For instance when you and the others campers found out that Drew Tanaka daughter of Aphrodite was the spy for Kronos what you don't know is that she betrayed everyone because she was promised that she would become the new queen of the heavens by Kronos if he would have won."

"Your power will let you know all of that why someone will betray another and why and it will allow you to stop it." How will I know when the power is in effect? "The person who is going to betray someone will glow purple and gold trail will go to whoever is about to get betrayed and you will know why its going to happen because that person's voice will talk in your head like a voice mail and will say why its happening."

I bowed low to Hypnos. Thank you for telling me of my new power lord Hypnos. Fine just know though this is the only time I will be able to help you think of my powers like a mortal getting morphine for their pain a little is fine but to much can hurt you."

Hypnos nodded his head towards my father, and Artemis then turned back into a crow and flew off into the air my dad walked up to me while he was rubbing his knuckles. "Damn son punching you is like punching Hephaestus's throne."

And how would you know what its like to punch lord Hephaestus's throne dad. My dad just laughed and rubbed his head. "I tell you what son when you turn 18 I will tell you the story because I am pretty sure your mother would send me into the depths of tartarus if I told you right now.

My dad clapped me on the arm and turned around mumbling about Dionysus's private vintage wine and making the movie the hangover look like a nap on the beach. My dad summoned a pool of water on the golf course that couldn't have been more than 3 inches deep and he jumped in pulling the water with him until all of it was gone.

Artemis just laughed and shook her head. "Jeez and people say my father is a showoff. Anyway Percy I have to go inform the council of who is actually behind the Lotus Hotel and we can start a search to find and punish them." Artemis took out the bottle from her pocket and handed it to me. "Here Percy when I leave open this and wave it under Ashley's nose."

What is it lady Artemis? "Oh its just smelling salts but since Ashley was in the presence of the god of sleep she could be out for a few days." Artemis flashed away leaving me alone with Ashley and a couple of lovestruck Pegasus.


	29. i get a brand new flying ride

Percy's POV.

I walked over to Ashley's cot and uncapped the vial. I waved the vial under her nose and after a second she jumped with a start. Ashley looked around and saw only me. "What happened Percy where did lady Artemis, and that strange old man go?

Well that strange old man was Hypnos the god of sleep, and lady Artemis and Hypnos left after they found a way to help me out with my new powers. Ashley sat up in the cot and rubbed her eyes. "So what did they do Percy?"

Hypnos managed to put a block on my power of sorts if you could call it that what he did was made me almost forget I had the power so unless I really concentrate on it I wont have to worry about seeing the best way to betray everyone every second of the day.

So back to the important part in hand where did you see Pegasus? "Well star-bright and I were searching the wilderness sanctuary when we found him drinking from a pond. However we were almost a football field's length away from him when I tried to iris message you but he heard me."

"He disappeared like sunlight in the underworld. Star-bright and I tried to catch up to him but he was to fast we lost him just as quickly as we found him." Do you have any idea where he might be headed to next?

"My only guess would be a small farming community in Oregon that is a settlement for a group of party ponies but I wouldn't expect to get help from them because as big partiers as they are they have an understanding with all nature animals."

So we shouldn't go looking there? "No we can go looking there but we should expect the centaurs to be as unhelpful as possible." Well we will see how unhelpful they can be if I offer them a party on my island that is hosted by Apollo, and Mr D.

"Well you can try but we will have to search other places because now he knows he is definitely being followed."

Time skip.

Percy's POV.

Ashley couldn't have been more right Pegasus was fast we spent the next 2 weeks trying to catch up to him and I was starting to worry if I would even be able to catch him. We came across him 4 times along the weeks searching for him.

The first time we caught up with him was in Macon Georgia, nearly half way across the country from the first time Ashley found him. (**By the way Macon is a real city but I put it there because its a hometown of a character from 1 of my favorite video games if anyone knows which video game I am talking about or the character try to guess.) **

The gods still did not know what I was up to but I guess either they didn't mind or Artemis told them to ignore me. The first time we caught up with him I managed to capture his hind leg with the rope I brought but I couldn't use my super strength in fear of harming him and I would not do that.

Blackjack was starting to catch up with Pegasus that time but Pegasus used new found speed and shot forward dragging me off of Blackjack's back sending me free falling to the ground until Ashley caught me in the air and pulled me onto star-brights back.

By the time we got back into the air Blackjack told me that Pegasus got away. Something flew down from a cloud. Blackjack caught it in his teeth and in his mouth was a smashed up rope. After the 2nd missed capture of Pegasus in the party pony camp Ashley called in backup and Artemis sent in another 3 hunters.

Now it was me, Ashley, Penny, a new huntress named Dakota who was a wind nymph, and finally Phoebe who was the hunters best tracker. Dakota helped us by strengthening the wind currents and making us faster.

While Phoebe searched for any signs of Pegasus. Penny, and Phoebe searched the ground while Ashley, Dakota, and myself searched they skies. Penny used the war chariot which took the form of a backpack, while Phoebe used my sun chariot, Dakota was flying on a pegasus that was nearly see through just like her and I guessed it was a wind spirit. Ashley, and myself used blackjack, and star-bright.

The forth time we caught up to Pegasus was in Sonoma Valley. I was feeling really hopeful now with the extra help. Pegasus tried to hide in the grape vines but Phoebe was already there waiting for him him.

Pegasus swerved at the last second and flew into the air climbing higher, and higher however Penny blocked his exit. I wished I could tell Pegasus that we were not trying to harm him however as we were told his thoughts were blocked from everyone even Blackjack.

Pegasus backed away and started to look for an exit however his speed was not as fast as it was normally because Dakota was using her full powers. The hunters began to form a circle around him while I flew into the middle of the circle.

"Okay hunters once I mount Pegasus give us some free room. I jumped off Blackjack used the wind currents Dakota sent my way to jumped onto Pegasus's back. Pegasus started bucking in the air and trying to throw me off of his back.

I wrapped my hands around his neck only with enough strength to hold on. I didn't want to use magic to tame Pegasus so I held on with the best of my strength. The hunters had to back up because Ashley nearly got kicked in the face twice.

Pegasus started doing aerial tricks that included flying upside down. I had to reposition myself more than once because Pegasus had no problems flying upside down while I was hanging on a by my fingers.

Pegasus was bucking with such force I broke my nose when my head bashed into his head. Pegasus started to nose dive and flying near the ground causing us to go flying through thorny bushes however I was lucky enough that years ago I wrestled Nereus the old man of the sea so I was ready to hold on for anything.

Pegasus was a nearly bottomless source of energy because it took over 3 hours for Pegasus to finally stop trying to buck me off. The entire 3 hours Pegasus was flying at over a 150 miles an hour and after crossing 3 state lines Pegasus finally landed on the ground and I heard an unfamiliar tired out voice in my head. I reset my nose and then ate a piece of Ambrosia and I felt the bones starting to mend.

"I am yours to command my lord congratulations you are the first being in over 2 thousand years to tame me." Pegasus I am sorry for putting you in all this trouble I mean you no harm and when I am done you may go back to being a free creature.

"There is no need to release me my lord I only stay free in waiting until someone worthy enough tamed me." Pegasus walked over to a nearby stream and began to drink. I jumped off of his back and after 2 minutes of drinking Pegasus apologized and laid down and began to sleep.

I sent an iris message to Ashley and informed them where I was. 4 hours later specks began to appear in the horizon just as the sun began to set. Blackjack and star-bright landed on the ground followed by my chariots.

"Whoa boss you did it you tamed Pegasus." The hunters got off their rides and the chariots returned to their forms, as a dodge charger, and a golden cellphone. Blackjack, and star-bright walked forward and began to inspect him.

Blackjack got to close and Pegasus jumped up awoken from his nap. "Yo boss he is really jumpy." "I am jumpy son because you woke me up, how would you like it if someone came up on you while you were sleeping and starting sniffing you."

"Boss I thought you said no one would be able to hear him and why are you calling me son?" "Because Blackjack I am your father." Blackjack just shook his head. "Okay here me on this this is not Star Wars okay I am not going to join you on the dark side of the force."

"No I am really your father along with every other Pegasus except your female friend over here I can see she was created by Poseidon Personally. In fact your mother is Demeter." I just decided it was best to stay out of their conversation as did everyone else.

"Boss please tell me he is joking." How should I know Blackjack I mean his is known as the father of all Pegasus but I thought it was just a title. Ashley if you would do me a favor send an iris message to Artemis and please ask her to summon a meeting for all of Olympus that includes all the gods and everyone from camp?

"Percy as great as an accomplishment as this is don't you think tomorrow is a too short of a notice?" Ashley I would gladly wait but I don't have time to wait I am not going to ask them for a banquet in my honor just for them to see what we have done today.

"Okay what time do you want me to ask lady Artemis to set up the meeting?" At noon after that Pegasus can decide what he wants to do. Pegasus walked over to me and spread his wings out. "Like I said you tamed me you don't have to release me my lord." Well Blackjack is already my steed and my immortal pet but if that is really the way you feel you can live with me and my family on my island Ogygia.

"What about me boss can't I live on your island." Blackjack the island is your home to the only reason why I didn't ask you to join me yet is because I didn't want to separate you from star-bright I would more more than happy to have you with me but I didn't want to make you choose between me and your girlfriend.

"Oh is that the reason boss well thank you but I don't have to be with the hunters all the time." Well come to the island anytime you want my mom would sure be happy to see you and a tree nymph who works for me would be happy to give you all the apples you could want if you gave some baby satyrs rides around the island.

So Pegasus what do you think if you don't want to be set free you wanna live on my island there are only 2 other humans on the island besides me you can fly around and not worry about pollution or other people trying to catch you.

"Okay but if you need me I will be there for you my lord." 2 minutes later Ashley returned and told me that the meeting has been set up. The hunters began setting up camp while Ashley took the Apollo totem pole out of her bag and set it in between 4 big rocks in the riverbed.

I took the sun chariot phone back and attached it to my belt and while the hunters set up camp I began to make our campfire. Blackjack was still trying to prove that he was the best pegasus around so he challenged Pegasus to a race.

After 5 minutes of taunting Pegasus Blackjack finally got what he wanted. Ashley made a starting line and then they got in line. Pegasus made the rules saying first 1 to complete 20 laps around the lake would be the winner.

I wish I could say that Blackjack won but he got got beat 20 laps to his 17 laps and when Blackjack landed on the ground Pegasus was drinking from the stream. "Next time we race Pegasus you wont be so lucky."

Pegasus nodded his head. "Anytime you wanna challenge me kid bring it who knows maybe 1 day you will beat me but not today." I made the hunters and myself spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. I really wished it didn't take so long to find Pegasus but I only blamed myself for taking so long I just hoped the rest of the tasks I had to do wouldn't have taken so long.

I shoved some meatballs into the fire for Artemis and my father. When it came time for sleeping I took the first half of the watch and I made sure that my armor was on because I took the Lotus Eater's threat seriously.

I haven't seen them since the first time they ambushed me but I knew they were still watching but now that they knew how powerful I was and lost their element of surprise so if they were going to attack me again they would wait till I was at lowest point.

Blackjack, and star-bright slept together next to Penny while I couldn't even see Dakota. I brought out a wet stone and began to sharpen the hunters weapons. I was still thankful that Artemis found a way to limit my new powers because if I had to live the rest of my semi immortal life with that power I would turn into a hermit who never left my island.

The minutes flew to hours and it was time to switch my shift with Dakota, and Penny. I didn't even need to call Dakota's name because she just appeared next to me and pulled a sword out of thin air, and then walked over and tapped penny on her shoulder.

Penny mumbled "Give me 5 more minutes." But Dakota didn't want to hear any off it because Dakota snapped her fingers and a cold air funnel appeared around Penny causing Penny's hair to stand to stand up and making her roll out of her cot.

I walked over to a tree that was next to the river and sat against the tree leaning my head back. Pegasus walked over to me and sat down next to me and he fell asleep. I fell asleep listening to the running water and Pegasus's even breathing.

I woke up even before the sun rose even though I wasn't even asleep for more than 3 hours. I stood up from the tree and I accidentally woke up Pegasus but when he saw that it was only me he fell back asleep.

I walked over to the fire where I found Ashley reading a book. Are you having any problems with the book Ashley I can help you if you want. "No I am fine Percy I have read this book so many times I know it word for word."

Ashley put a bookmark in her book and closed it. Is everything okay Ashley? "Oh yeah I am fine I am just glad I was glad I was able to help you out this has been one of the most exciting things I have done recently but I can't wait to rejoin my sisters and kill something."

Well except for me getting ambushed it has been pretty quiet so far. Well I am glad you don't want to come with me with the next thing I have to do. "And what is it you have to do next?" Oh just search for a titan and take him somewhere against his will.

"Should I even ask why you have to do all of this Percy?" Well lets just say I have already promised lady Artemis that when I am done she will know everything that I have been up to and why so that is why she is giving me so much leeway with allowing you and the other hunters to help me out.

"Well if lady Artemis trusts you in what your doing without needing an explanation beforehand then so do I but if you want I can help you." Ashley as much as I would like having you watching my back this would be too dangerous, somehow I can see a beings true divine form and if he shown his you could get hurt and I don't want to risk you or anyone else getting hurt.

"Who is the titan you have go find Percy?" I have to go find Prometheus. "Well that's not so bad its not like you had to go get Hyperion, or Oceanus." I don't know about that Ashley unlike those titans no one has ever really seen Prometheus fight.

"Well if you do need any help just send a prayer to lady Artemis and I will ask her to let me help you." It was less than an hour until the sun rose so Ashley and I started to prepare breakfast I started making fresh vegetable omelets and Ashley started making freshly squeezed orange juice.

The other hunters awoken to the smell of breakfast while Blackjack, star-bright, and Pegasus ate fresh ripe apples, and peaches. As soon as everyone was done with their breakfast everyone climbed on Blackjack, star-bright, and I climbed on Pegasus.

I shadow traveled us to Central Park where we spent the next few hours relaxing until it was an hour until the meeting on Olympus. The hunters decided they were going to leave early so I could make a big entrance.

Ashley I want you and the other hunters to come with me when I do this because all 4 of you deserve as much credit as I do. "Percy last night while you were asleep we had a discussion and we feel that you deserve all the credit while we had cornered Pegasus you were the one who actually tamed Pegasus and spent the hours on him while he was trying to buck you off."

Ashley called the other 3 hunters forward and asked them a question. "Honestly do any of you have a problem with letting Percy have all the credit if you do raise your hand because Percy will not mind sharing the credit?"

None of their hands even twitched forward and Phoebe stepped forward. "Percy you are going to have to just deal with it each of us volunteered to help you and it was not for the honor but because we wanted to help you just like you would do the same for us."

Fine but I will pay each of you back somehow. The hunters left the park and jogged the 3 blocks to the empire state building and star-bright, and Blackjack flew off to Camp Half-blood to wait until everything was done.

I waited till it was 5 minutes till noon before I climbed onto Pegasus's back. Even from here 3 blocks away I could feel the immense power from where I was at. Pegasus are you ready for this there will be hundreds of beings up there and a lot of young demigods who might try to touch you?

"I will be fine but if anyone pulls out a feather from me they better get ready to taste my hoof." Well don't worry we wont have to be there long and when we get to my island you can roam free unless I need you.

"I am ready my lord lets get this done just don't ask me to give a ride to anything that has a diaper because I am not going to get baby poop in my feathers." Well I doubt there will be any babies up there but there might be some Aphrodite girls up there who might want to bedazzle your tail.

Pegasus thought I was being serious and he started to threaten the air about destroying some Prada if a rhinestone touches his tail. Pegasus took a running start down a walking trail in central park and he jumped in the air nearly kicking a balding man in the head but the man probably thought that Pegasus was just an overgrown pigeon.

"I will go ahead and pretend you didn't just compare me to a rat with wings my lord." Pegasus flew higher and higher into the air circling around the Empire State Building and when we got to the top of Olympus Pegasus flew over the throne room of and headed towards the courtyard where I could already see over 2 and a half dozen thrones on the stage and a bunch of people standing in the center of the courtyard.

With my enhanced hearing I could hear some people saying they saw something in the sky followed by people pointing at Pegasus and myself. Chiron who I could hear yelling at people to get back because at the speed Pegasus was flying at.

People scattered back just in time to an empty space that looked like a landing strip. Pegasus at the last second started flapping his wings in a way that would lower his speed. Pegasus's hooves touched the ground but he was still running at a high speed.

Pegasus finally stopped but where he stopped he was nose to nose with Jacob the son of Ares. Jacob was shaking from head to toe from nearly becoming an armored pancake from a Pegasus that was running with the speed of a freight train.

Jacob fell onto his back and I really wished that I didn't see the puddle of yellow liquid that was dripping from his left leg. I did Jacob a favor because if anyone else saw what I did he would be laughed out of camp.

I willed the liquid to dry quickly while a couple of tree nymphs ran forward and picked him up and ran him to the hospital on Olympus. Everyone got out of their shock and they walked forward but gave room for the Olympian gods who stepped off of their thrones and stepped up to me.

I hated to partially lie but the hunters told me I should do it so I yelled out loud exclaiming to all of Olympus that I tamed the mythical Pegasus. There was an immediate reaction and everyone except for the gods began to talk to others asking the people in front if I was telling the truth.

The resulting effect of everyone talking at once meant that people talked over others until it was the noise level of almost not even being able to hear myself think. Ares glowed red and yelled an order of silence causing everyone to immediately shut up.

Ares walked up to me and looked at Pegasus in the eyes. "How do we know this isn't just a pure white Pegasus that you found Percy? Well you can ask my father he is the father of Pegasus. Ares nodded his head and backed off while my father stepped forward and began examining Pegasus.

After a minute my father stepped back and looked proudly to me and waved forward Triton, and Amphritie. And after they join him my father looked up to the major, and minor gods. I swear on the river Styx that this is Pegasus the father of all other pegasus."

Everyone looked up in the sky as thunder rumbled in the sky and when no one saw my father in pain another wave of commotion started but Ares just yelled an order of silence again. All the gods stepped forward and petted Pegasus.

Hestia summoned the juiciest looking apple I ever seen appear in her hand and she fed it to Pegasus. I jumped down off of Pegasus's back while gods and demigods alike clapped me on the back and gave me compliments.

I got nearly 3 dozen offers from Travis, and Connor to trade pegasus to them so Pegasus could pull their chariot. I didn't know how many more times I had to tell them no before the let it drop but my Triton helped me and picked them up by the backs of their shirts and dragged them off.

I felt a piece in my hand and opened it. "Percy if you allow Pegasus to pull our chariot we will sneak you inside the playboy mansion anytime you want –Travis." I just laughed and then looked over to where Travis, and Connor were standing on their tiptoes waiting for an answer. I gave them their answer by shaking my head and burning the paper in my hand.

They frowned and walked off. I mean seriously why would they think I would accept that if I wanted to sneak in there I could turn invisible, I could fly, and I could shadow and water travel inside the gates. But If my mother found out I ever tried to do that Zeus couldn't even save me from her wrath.

Also Artemis would filet me alive if I even tried it, if I wanted to be in the midst of a drop dead gorgeous woman I would gladly take a day off and ask Aphrodite out on a date. Plus I had no intentions of making Pegasus do something.

We spent an hour on Olympus everyone celebrating however something happened that Pegasus might never forgive me for. I must have jinxed myself because somehow a 2 year old girl was placed on Pegasus who then started to proceed to braid Pegasus's mane with rhinestones.

I could see Aphrodite holding back laughter behind a crowd of people. Pegasus seemed to be in between a rock and a hard place because he obviously didn't want his hair braided but he didn't want to harm a toddler.

However all Hades broke loose when the girls face scrunched up and she said the word pottie. I rushed forward and picked the little girl up and held her in the air. The girl sighed happily and almost immediately everyone in a 20 foot radius pinched their noses shut and a horrible stench filled the air.

A 20 something year old woman walked up and she looked like she spent most of her life on a runway. She took the girl from me and pulled back the girls diaper and looked and shook her head. "OH Hannah that is something evil down there."

The woman walked through the ground and Aphrodite followed after her spraying honeysuckle, and lilac scented perfume in the air. "My lord Please tell me there was no leakage on my back." Your still clean Pegasus we will go back to my home in a minute.

I walked over to the majority of Olympian council Zeus clapped me on the back but I was surprised to not find lord Hermes there. Hey where is lord Hermes at dad? "Well he is obviously spreading the word around to everyone who wasn't here about your great accomplishment."

Zeus clapped his hands and a TV appeared showing me Camp Half-Blood that now also had me on top of Pegasus and a bronze plaque appeared on the base of the statue saying all of my accomplishments. I internally face palmed myself as the statue on Olympus changed also but I had to suck it up considering I had to do this.

I suddenly noticed that lady Hestia suddenly vanished I brought this up to the gods and they were too surprised considering Hestia was right next to Artemis before the TV appeared. The gods looked around but my father just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Percy my older sister Hestia is fine she probably just had to go stoke the fire in the throne room. Besides even I don't know what goes through a goddesses head. Well if you would all excuse me I must go before another baby decides to braid Pegasus's tail.

Zeus stepped forward, "Before you go Percy let me ask you, what are you going to do with Pegasus?" Well I asked Pegasus if he wanted to be released but he said he was happy to serve me but since I have Blackjack I offered to let him live on my island and if I ever needed him he would be there.

I waved goodbye to all the gods and walked back over to Pegasus where I found Ashley unbraiding Pegasus's mane, while Penny was washing Pegasus's back because he was still complaining how he thought that girl might have got something on him.

After 3 minutes the hunters were finally done I touched Pegasus's wing and shadow traveled us to Camp Half-Blood I sighed in embarrassment as the giant statue of myself towered over me, that was surprisingly taller than the big house.

I walked inside the stables to find Blackjack, and star-bright but I saw Argus shoveling in new hay into the stables. Argus was halfway inside of a stable that belonged to a pegasus bagel breath. But Argus had a leg sticking out and they eyes on his leg turned to me.

Argus stuck his pitchfork in a pile of hay and wiped his hands and then stepped out and looked at me. I looked around in the stables to see if I could find Blackjack but I didn't see him in there. Hey Argus I am looking for Blackjack have you seen him?

Argus reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a sandwich bag filled with ripe strawberries. Argus walked forward and pulled a couple of strawberries out of the bag and held it out for Pegasus who didn't seem bothered in the slightest to eat out of a hand that had eyeballs on it.

When Pegasus was finished Argus did something that no one at camp ever saw him do he spoke, and his voice was deep, yet calming. "Yes Blackjack took Thalia's pegasus into the strawberry fields my guess for a date since those 2 are inseparable. And congratulations Percy I have been keeping an update on you and I want to offer you my help."

It took me a minute to get over the fact I heard him speak. Your help on what Argus? "I want to help you get Prometheus to Rhea." Hold on how do you even know about that Argus? "My eyes see more than just whats around me."

"I can see that you are up to something very important and if you are wondering how I know you are working for Rhea is because unknown to most of Olympus my lady Hera was kidnapped over 200 years ago during the demigod civil war I can't say by who except for the fact they hated the Greeks. So Rhea gave me the knowledge on how to save my lady and I owe her."

"So I am offering you my assistance if you want it." I don't know about you helping me if you leave the camp will be less defended. "I tell you what Percy how about I show you some of the things I can do and you can decide if you want my help."

Argus moved around me and walked outside of the stables I followed him and he led me to the arena. Argus took off his v-neck shirt leaving him in his jeans and a white beater shirt. The eyes were visible through his shirt and I watched as 6 eyes on his chest closed.

My body limbs began to move on their own causing me to dance. I tried to fight against the control but it was useless. My arms rose and the camp lake rose while a fireball appeared in my hand. I had no control over what I was doing.

Argus opened his eyes and I finally felt my power over my body returning. Argus held his arms out and the 12 eyes on each of his arms closed. I tried to get control of my body before anything happened but nothing happened.

12 human shadows and 12 monster shadows formed a circle around me and then the shadows formed taking the form of humans and monsters. The humans were in full battle armor that had razor sharp looking celestial bronze swords.

The monsters were 3 hell hounds. 2 telekhines, a minotaur, and the final 2 types of monsters were something that I had never seen before were 3 weird looking lizard men who's breath smelled like gasoline while their hands had fire coming out of them. And finally their were 3 weird looking monsters were these monsters made of the earth that had multiple arms.

"You see these demigods they are heroes who gave me their blessing to make copies of them so that I could use them to protect camp half-blood. While their souls went to rest they are continually doing work for the gods."

"As for these monsters I have killed them all and stole their essence and they serve me." Hold on Argus how can that be true I have personally fought the minotaur multiple times if you stole his essence how is he able to come back?

"This is not the real minotaur Percy this is an offspring of his born from the minotaur mating with Echidna, lets just say Jr here took his IQ from his fathers side of the family. You see Percy each of my eyes has a special ability I was created to be ultimate bodyguard for my lady Hera she didn't just create me to be an eyesore, no pun intended."

Argus opened his eyes and the demigods and monsters vanished. "But if you want to know I will not leave the camp unprotected." Half of the eyes on his body closed and a clone of Argus appeared. The Argus twins both talked at the same time.

"I will never leave the camp unprotected but I always pay my debts." Okay but can you tell me if you were created to be lady Hera why are you here at camp? "My lady resides on Olympus where she is protected but after convincing from the gods who have children at camp she offered my services to camp but I didn't leave her totally unprotected."

Argus turned his back and I saw a place on his back that looked normal but when I looked closely there were circular scars. After 20 seconds he turned around. "You see Percy I was born with a hundred eyes but if count the eyes on my body you would see that I only currently have 87."

"My Lady Hera has a Lotus staff that is a symbol of hers however her staff was created using those eyes but those eyes are in there as a security device that actually holds most of my power. If my lady was ever in mortal danger the eyes would return to my body If had all 100 eyes I would have the power of a god and unlike the gods I am not bound by the divine laws that they are."

"So if I got all my eyes back I would be able to find her and save her. After she was captured during the demigod civil war I donated my eyes to her." I wish I could let you come along but I am on a low key mission that I can only let Artemis know about and I cant have the other gods finding out what I am up to because if they do it will lead to a lot of questions and I am working against a limited clock.

"Percy I have to repay to Rhea and that involves helping you because I don't exactly know when the next time I will encounter another chance to payback Rhea in a way that doesn't involve going against the gods, and let me tell you I made a swear on the river Styx that I would pay her back so if I willingly not help you imagine bathing in the river Styx again while being used as a punching bag for Ares."

"I swear on the river Styx Percy that as long as what your doing Percy doesn't involve any of the gods getting hurt I will help you to the best of my abilities and keep what we are doing a secret even to my lady."

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Fine but you will need to come to my island we will leave in 2 days to go find Prometheus but know this what I am doing I need you to promise on the river Styx that you will not say anything about this to anyone unless things go wrong and if they do you leave immediately and you tell lady Artemis and only her.

"What do you mean things go wrong Percy" First swear it on the river Styx that anything I tell you right now will not be repeated unless I explicitly tell you otherwise. "I swear it on the river Styx I will take what you are about to say to me to my grave unless you say I can tell someone."

Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Fine Argus I swear on the river Styx that everything I am about to tell you is the truth. Someone is planning the downfall of Olympus I don't know who it is or if this is revenge for us defeating Kronos.

But I am working on saving Olympus, I don't plan on surviving this because the irony is I have to die to save Olympus but the fates have foretold me that whoever is doing this managed to change fate so If I fail Olympus falls.

"Why haven't you told the gods this Percy?" Because whoever is doing this is watching me and if I warn the gods they will do everything in their power to kill me before I can do what is needed to be done, and also the gods are bound by divine laws that limit what they can do.

However if they succeed the gods will fall and I have sources that tell me that if they succeed the world will fall so if I give you the word you immediately go to Artemis and tell her to get every demigod children, nature spirit, satyr, and anything that can protect them to my island and maybe they will be lucky enough to escape the chaos.

And before you ask gods will be unable to escape because whoever is doing this has a way to get to the gods. It took a minute for everything I said to sink in to Argus but he finally nodded his head. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you succeed Percy even if it means sacrificing my life."

Fine Argus you have 1 hour to get prepared to leave get any weapons, armor, clothes or supplies you need because we are not going to stay anywhere fancy. Argus nodded his head and every viable eye on his body blinked and he vanished while the other Argus who had less eyes walked back to the stables.

I started walking towards the strawberry fields and Pegasus followed after me staying quiet after learning the first person to tame him in many centuries was going to die soon probably would have affected anyone.

"My lord I to will do anything in my power to help you in your mission." Pegasus since you accepted me as your master this will be the only command I will give you. If things go south and it seems like I will fail I order you to retreat back to my island and stay with my mom if the gods fail I want everything possible that can protect her or keep her safe and happy there.

Because we will be facing a titan, monsters, maybe a few scorned gods so if I am destined to die then there wont be much I can do to stop it. "Yes my lord if you command me to protect your mother I will do so, just as I would protect you."

We finally reached reached the strawberries and I flew into the air and whistled for Blackjack. Almost immediately 2 lovesick pegasus's emerged from the bushes. I told them our plan and Blackjack said goodbye to star-bright.

The lovey dovey goodbye between the 2 was so much that Pegasus had to leave and I was tempted to call Aphrodite who would had nicknamed the 2 Black-Bright, or Starjack. When I stayed with Aphrodite she once said that me and Annabeth had a nickname called Percabeth, but the way Blackjack and star-bright were acting they would have been the couple of the eon, luckily they were keeping it pg.

I knew I had to leave the 2 alone when star-bright called blackjack her black stallion, and Blackjack called her the light of his life. I joined Pegasus by the deck of the big house and sat in the lawn chair next to the table where Chiron, and Mr D played pinochle.

I barely had sat in the chair when a deck of playing cards appeared and invisible hands began shuffling the deck and 2 more invisible players joined in. I guessed the table was enchanted to always be ready to play.

I had an hour to kill so I played against the invisible players. I had no idea how to play the game and the invisible players took full advantage of my weak skills. I could have even sworn I heard the invisible players laughing at me but when they sensed my growing agitation the cards disappeared.

Blackjack arrived 5 minutes into my game while Argus reappeared exactly on the hour mark holding 3 duffel bags in his hand while he had a fancy suit of armor that had a peacock symbol on the chest plate. With countless eyes moving around the rest of the armor.

Argus will you be safe with your eyes on the armor? "Well Percy my eyes are still on my body these are just a physical manifestation of them think of them like decorations except for the fact that each of the eyes can give me a complete 360 degree vision, can see in the dark, can see a persons body beat, and they still have their powers."

Okay Argus climb onto Pegasus, while I get on Blackjack and then I will take us to Ogygia. Argus made a petting motion on the peacock symbol and his suit of armor transformed into a pair of slacks, and a green sleeveless t-shirt.

Argus climbed onto Pegasus's back, and I got onto Blackjack. Pegasus extended his wing so that it was touching my hand. I shadow traveled us to the beach on my island and I could tell Blackjack, and Pegasus loved the island since it was their first time here.

Blackjack asked me if their was any peach tree's here on the island and a new peach tree appeared on the edge of the forest. I had to fly into the air using my shoes because Blackjack ran over to the tree and picked a peach off the tree using his teeth. Argus jumped down from Pegasus and he summoned a bag of strawberries in his hand. It was then that I noticed an eye on his forehead closed when he summoned the strawberries.

"So Percy why are we going to wait so long to go looking for Prometheus if you are on such a limited time limit?" Argus if you realized your life span was a few weeks, and not decades wouldn't you like like to spend 1 last day with Hera?

"Yes I would Percy, my lady is like a surrogate mother to me since she created me." Well that's what I am going to do tomorrow, along with my father and other important friends. however today we are going to do some research. I have lady Iris watching where Prometheus is and she will inform me if he leaves I just need to do something big to bribe her to do something bigger to help me out.

Argus and myself started walking towards my house. We finally reached reached the house and before we even reached the doors Baylee opened them. We walked inside the front room where I saw Alphie laying on a pallet of blankets looking at the ceiling.

I looked up to see that the ceiling became see through where Alphie could watch the fish swim. A hallway appeared past the staircase that lead upstairs and I led Argus down the hall but I stopped when Argus handed Alphie his bag of strawberries.

Alphie looked to Baylee to get approval of whether he could eat them. Baylee smiled and nodded her head. Alphie laughed in delight when he ate a strawberry. Baylee ran over and hugged Argus and she noticed my surprise.

"Oh sorry Percy I should tell you me, and Argus have been friends for nearly 40 years. My tree used to be at Camp Half-Blood when I was just a sapling and he saved my tree from being burned down, I haven't seen him in what has it been Argus 15 years?"

"17 actually Baylee." Baylee nodded her head. "Yes about 17 years ago lord Hermes requested me to live on Ogygia while Calypso still lived here so that I could have taken care of her part of the island that she lived on."

How was she when she left. "Well she was happy when she was released but she was equally happened 2 days before she was released when a son of Apollo who betrayed Kronos appeared on her island and he decided to stay. So when she was released they left together."

Well I am glad to hear she finally found someone who could stay with her. Argus started following me again and then when we reached the end of the hallway I opened a door. There was a king sized bed inside the room with a bathroom off to the side.

Argus sat his bags down on the bed and turned back to face me. Argus just ask the room for whatever you want if you need anything else ask Baylee. If you will excuse me I must go see a few people about getting ready for our trip.

If you are hungry there is a kitchen in there that is fully stocked or whatever you want to do to relax just stay out of the 3rd floor. I will be back in a little bit. I closed the door behind me and walked back into the living room.

I found Baylee dusting the TV and I walked back up to her. Hey Baylee I have to leave for a while and since Argus is helping me out why don't you invite him on a tour of the island. "Sure thing Percy just to let you know I will be cooking dinner tonight so I hope your hungry."

Thank you for telling me, if you don't mind will you invite my parents? "Sure can you tell me what they might like to eat?" Well my mom likes manicotti, and Paul likes beef stew." Baylee smiled and nodded her head.

I walked out onto the porch and sent a message to lord Hermes that asked where lady Iris was. A letter appeared in my hand. "Iris is at a farmers market in Manhattan setting up a new shop. -Hermes" On the back of the letter was the address and I water traveled there.

I appeared in front of a woman who jumped in surprise when I arrived. The woman started to cause a scene so I snapped my fingers and manipulated the mist. The woman's eyes glazed over for the smallest second and then she went back to her shopping.

I bought a mixed berry smoothie from a vender and was glad the cool drink cooled me down during the warm summer day. I could have just summoned the smoothie myself but these people worked hard to grow these fruits and vegetables and they deserved to make money to take care of their families.

I was halfway through my smoothie where I found where the new shop was being set up. Fleecy was setting up crates of apples. And crates of granola. Fleecy saw me walking up and she waved to me. "Hey Percy what are you doing down here in my neck of the woods?"

I just had to lady Iris for a minute to discuss something with her is she here? "Yeah she is around here somewhere she just left to set up some spotlight barriers around the market." Do you know when she might be back?

"When who might be back Percy?" I turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair that was in a pony tail, and was wearing a sun dress. I knew it was Iris because her face was still the same but she changed her physical appearance.

I just needed to talk to you lady Iris about the arrangement we had. "Well Percy I can tell you Prometheus has not moved he is still staying in Hawaii, he has no idea I am keeping tabs on him or that anyone is after him."

"So what is it you need Percy from me Percy?" I need something that will allow me to physically watch Prometheus to prepare my assault on him. "Percy you are asking a lot of me personally you haven't even payed me enough to do what I am already doing, which by the way is interfering with my co op."

Okay what will it take for you to help me with this? Iris waved me forward and she walked inside the booth. I followed her inside and the inside was much bigger than it looked and I was not that surprised to find a breakfast nook in the back.

Iris sat and gestured for me to sit in the other chair. "Fleecy would you bring me and Percy some snacks please while we discuss a business arrangement?" Fleecy smiled and left, and a few minutes later returned with almond, and raspberry scones, and cinnamon spiced coffee.

I took a bite of my scone and then decided I found my new favorite breakfast. "Okay Percy I can help you out with what you need but it will require me, and Hephaestus to work together and make something however it will be expensive."

Well lady Iris I have slot of money so that should not be a problem. "Percy I don't really care about the money in fact the money I get for making iris messages goes to my co op, as you can tell the amount food I buy from Demeter is not cheap."

"If you want my help I require 20 acres of land on your island to grow fruit and vegetables solely for my business that way I will be able to put my money into opening more stores." Fine I will accept the offer on 2 conditions lady Iris.

The first condition is that you keep this a secret what I am doing, and the second condition is I get complete privacy when I leave to find Prometheus, so that means if anyone needs needs to get a hold of me that they should send me a message on the device that say needs to be built.

I can tell you this lady Artemis knows I am working on something so if you need to get her approval ask her. If you can agree to those 2 things I will give you 35 acres of land to use as long as what you grow does not harm my island.

"You are asking for a lot but I accept you deal, if you would bring Charles Beckendorf here that way he can design a blueprint of what the item and him and his father can build it. How long will it take to build because I have to leave in 2 days.

"It will not take long to build but the difficult thing about it is that it will have to be constantly updated because the device will be connected to my iris message system so sorry to burst your bubble but if you want this item you will need to bring someone with you who knows how to work on the device or else it will stop working in 4 hours."

I know how to forge weapons and armor but that sounds like something out of my skill set. I will be back in a couple of minutes with Beckendorf. I finished off my cup of coffee and stood from the table and bowed.

I dropped 3 drachmas into the tip jar fleecy set out that already had over 15 dollars in mortal money and left the shop. I water traveled to the front door of the empire state building and walked inside. The man at the front desk took 1 look at me and knew immediately not to mess with me.

He got up from his desk signaled the elevator. I walked inside and the man put in the key card and wished me a happy morning before the elevator doors closed. "I am glad the guy remembered the last visit I had with him.

If he was still acting like that I would have had to report him to Zeus, I mean what kind of security guards prevent the hunters of Artemis from going to Olympus especially when Artemis was in the group.

I guess the gods finally allowed Apollo to give up his elevator music privileges because instead of corny 70's songs I heard the muses singing. I looked at my watch and saw that it was still before 4 in the afternoon so that meant he was doing maintenance for Aphrodite.

I headed down to the rows of temples and headed towards Aphrodite's temple. I got 30 sets of glares at me when I passed the dove tree. Beckendorf was standing on a ladder refilling the bird feeders for the doves.

I whistled and Beckendorf stuck his head out of the tree. "Hey Percy you came here at the best possible time how do you feel about helping a friend feed some birds." I would buddy but I am actually here because I need your help.

I summoned some loaves of fresh baked bread and started shredding them and threw the pieces to the ground which was followed by 2 and a half dozen spoiled doves attacking the bread on the ground. During their fly down I had a ball of fire in my hand as a warning to them that if any poop found its way to me I would be serving Olympus original recipe dove.

Beckendorf climbed down the ladder and when he got down he tiptoed towards me dodging the doves like they were Greek fire bombs. I never thought I would see the day where Beckendorf was dressed up.

Beckendorf do you want to tell me why you are wearing a 6 thousand dollar Armani suit while feeding Aphrodite's pets? "Well I was supposed to have a date with Silena, but Aphrodite took her, to Paris to celebrate her granddaughters 3rd birthday, you might remember her she nearly used Pegasus as a bathroom today."

"I was offered to go with them but I like to let Silena have private time with her mother, plus it doesn't hurt that Aphrodite has given me the rest of the week off in honor of your accomplishment so now all I have to do is work 3 hours a day for my father."

Well anyway back to the problem at hand I need your help creating something. "Sure Percy what can I make you another sword, or something else like a demigod I phone?" No I am good on weapons but lady Iris is making me something and she needs you to come down to her place and create the blueprints for your dad to create.

Plus I might need to borrow you for a few days. "Can this project wait for a few days I was hoping to go on a trip with Silena for our 2 year anniversary." Nah I gotta do something important but if you help me do this mission I will let you and Silena stay at a beach house on my island for a week I am sure I can even talk your dad into letting you get some vacation days.

"That's a nice offer Percy but I am sure my dad wouldn't feel right about me and Silena staying alone on an island, he is nice enough letting me stay with Silena while lady Aphrodite is there but alone in a beach house together I doubt he would go for that."

I tell you what Beckendorf same offer except for instead of the beach house you can stay at my house, at night while Silena can stay with my mom during the night time. There are tree nymph's and satyrs all over the island so your dad can ask them to give reports on you 2.

So look at it like that, plus my mother will be there for parental supervision so your father lord Hephaestus will have nothing to worry about, even with the parental supervision it will be a romantic getaway for you 2.

I could see the details going through his mind and when he was done he held out his hand and I shook it. "You got a deal Percy, if you can clear it with my dad I will help you out as much as you want, Silena has been wanting to go to the beach for a while."

"Well pack your armor and weapons we are going on a hunt for a titan, you don't have to fight if you don't want to but for your protection. "Well give me a minute to pack my stuff, and you can go talk to my dad about the deal, and I will get my laptop."

I walked towards Hephaestus's workshop where I saw a group of Cyclopes's on their lunch break, Hestia who was in her 20 year old form was sitting at the head of the table smiling at the Cyclopes's when they finished their plates and she refilled them just as quickly as they were clean.

I waved to her and she smiled back at me. I walked into the workshop where I surprisingly enough found Hephaestus in a button up v neck t-shirt and slacks with loafers on. His leg brace was hidden under the slacks.

Hephaestus looked up at me and I was even more surprised to see that he was clean shaven with and also had a brand new haircut. Hephaestus put down his plate of ravioli and he looked like he was caught in an awkward situation.

Lord Hephaestus you clean up pretty good is today a special occasion? "Hephaestus looked like he wanted to fry me alive for the briefest second but he just sighed and went back to his lunch. After he finished a ravioli he took a drink of nectar the plate disappeared.

"My wife Aphrodite kidnapped me from my workshop yesterday and gave me a makeover. She told me my perfect soul mate was interested in me and that this new look would drive her crazy. However when I asked her who the one who liked me was she said if she told me that the woman would curse her so that she could never wear makeup again so now I am stuck not knowing who likes me."

You have no idea who Aphrodite thinks who is interested into you? "No clue Jackson I have spent most of my life avoiding interaction with living beings." Hestia walked into the workshop wearing a simple brown dress and I saw that she blushed slightly when she saw Hephaestus, however it went completely unnoticed by him.

Hestia wasn't the flashy type of woman and since she was a virgin goddess I doubt she would just go out and say she liked him but I hoped he would see that she liked him. "Hephaestus your Cyclopes's are finished with their lunch break. How did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Thank you for the lunch Hestia I enjoyed it very much, it beats a bag of chips." "Well that's not right Hephaestus you and your men work so hard everyday in this heat you deserve healthy meals. I will come by everyday and feed you, and your Cyclopes's if you are okay with that."

I made a coughing gesture and tilted my head towards Hestia hoping Hephaestus would get the message but he ignored it and told Hestia that would be great. Hestia smiled and nodded, and then turned around and put a hand on my shoulder and her hand grew burned a hole in my shirt, and then whispered.

"Keep quiet Percy if he can't see it then no one will tell him, your a good friend Percy but this is not your concern so do this as a favor to me. When she removed her hand I saw that my shirt was repaired. No problem lady Hestia I will do as you ask.

Hestia waved goodbye and she left us alone. Lord Hephaestus I have come to ask you a favor lady Iris working on something for me and I need your help, and Beckendorf's help. "What kind of help do you need Percy as you know I will help you."

Iris is working on a device and she needs Beckendorf to draw the blueprints and then for you 2 to make it. But the device she told me needs constant work so I also need to borrow Beckendorf for a few days and that will involve him not working for you for a couple of days.

However Beckendorf was planning on a vacation with Silena and if he helps me he will lose the free time Aphrodite gave him so I also want to ask your permission to let them spend a few days on my island as a vacation after your son is done helping me.

"Percy I will allow my son to help you and I will make your device but my son and his girlfriend are still underage so I cannot allow them to go somewhere unsupervised." Lord Hephaestus I already discussed this with your son and if they stay on my island they will stay in separate houses at night.

Beckendorf will stay in my home, and Silena will stay with my mom, and stepfather so their will be parental control there. "Fine but I must speak with your mother before I allow them to stay there. I trust your mother to supervise but I want to speak with her for her approval."

"I have given my approval to my sons relationship with Silena but there are still some unwritten rules when it comes to our children. However 1 last thing I must know if my son is going to assist you will he be in any danger?"

"There is a very small chance because me and another person will be doing any fighting but I cant lie there is a good chance their will be a lot of fighting, but Beckendorf's job will be to keep the device working properly.

But anyway I will take you to my mother after you and Beckendorf finish the device. "Well come back to me when my son finished the blueprint and I will make it my top priority." Thank you lord Hephaestus I will be back as soon as possible.

I jogged back towards Aphrodite where I found Beckendorf feeding a couple of rabbits. Beckendorf had a military style duffel bag that had so many pockets in it I didn't see how anything could go in the bag because of how little space was there.

Beckendorf also had a laptop should bag with him. "So Percy what did my dad say about me and Silena staying at your island." He says as long as my mom doesn't mind chaperoning you have his approval. "Okay cool I just told Silena of your offer and she says she owes you a hug, now lets get this show on the road."

Beckendorf whistled and all the doves flew back into the tree. I walked over and placed my hand on Beckendorf's shoulder and shadow traveled us to Iris's new store. Fleecy was selling bags of trail mix when we arrived and when she saw us she put a sign up that said the store would be closed for 30 minutes and invited us inside.

Beckendorf walked over to the breakfast nook across from Iris and pulled out his laptop, and a sketchpad. Iris then began to tell him about what the device was and how it worked. Beckendorf started furiously typing on his keyboard, and I saw a whole lot of mathematics, and while Athena's blessing helped in a lot of aspects this was purely in the Hephaestus department. When Beckendorf was finally done with his laptop he closed it and put it back in his bag.

Beckendorf took a drink of water from a glass of water Fleecy brought him, and then began sketching out the design of what the device was going to look like. It took roughly 20 minutes for Beckendorf to type the schematics, and for him to draw everything and get Iris's approval.

Beckendorf bowed and said his goodbyes. During his work I was having a conversation with Fleecy when she was telling me that she was going to need to come to my island to set up everything up for the deal I set up with Iris.

Fleecy just contact my friend Baylee she pretty much runs my island, and I give her permission to let you on the island just set up an appointment with her. Fleecy nodded her head and she walked over to a fountain and started an iris message.

Just before I water traveled away with Beckendorf, I saw Baylee's face in the iris message. We arrived back into Hephaestus's workshop. Beckendorf was just as surprised to see his father all dressed up but he quickly forgot it because he had a job to do.

Beckendorf walked over his father and set the laptop on a workbench. It took Hephaestus under 30 seconds to examine both of what was on the laptop, and on the sketch pad. Hephaestus's clothes immediately changed into his normal work clothes and he set off to work.

Beckendorf handed his father anything his father asked for that included an I-pad, 3 celestial bronze plated water bottles, and 5 minutes later Hephaestus said he was done. Hephaestus sat in front of me a celestial bronze I pad that rested on 3 water bottles.

However the I pad was was empty the only thing that made it resemble an I pad was the outer shell the rest of it was a swirling mass of water hovering in the middle of the I pad. After a second the water transformed into a rainbow that showed Iris through the screen.

I looked down to see her face and she began talking. "Percy this machine is connected to my iris network, you do not need to feed drachmas into the machine, however it needs to constantly have water inside it, and it needs to be powered by sunlight.

Beckendorf rubbed his head in confusion. "I am sorry but how does this require me to be there Percy has the power to refill it with water with his will." Hephaestus stepped forward. "Because son this device needs to updated with Iris's rainbow powers all the time you must be there to connect the water and sunlight to form the rainbow."

"And only someone with your skill in mechanics to successfully create the link between the 2. Percy may have his own skills but all it takes is 1 mistake to screw this machine up and no offense to Percy but you my son are much better at this."

No offense taken lord Hephaestus I would prefer not to go the trial and error route on this job. I looked back down to the screen and saw that lady Iris was still there. "Before I go Percy I just want to inform you that when you use this iris messenger that all you have to do is say the name of who you want to watch but know that this messenger is only 1 way you can see them but they cant see, hear, or smell you, they also cant sense your presence so even monsters are effected to this machine."

"However I have a direct connection to this machine so I will have Fleecy present every time you use this. She will tell me who you are trying to watch so if its a god or someone else who I feel should not be watched the messenger will not work."

Do not worry lady Iris the only people I plan to use this on are no friends to Olympus. "As such Percy the only reason why I gave you the blueprints to this machine is because of your high standings with the Olympian gods, if it was any other demigod who asked for this I would have had to inform Zeus and I have no doubt he would have had denied clearance to this machine."

"When you are done with this messenger you are to give it to lord Hermes, and he can give it to your father to give to you when you are on an important mission." The image faded and everyone looked up to each other.

Hephaestus nodded his head. "She is right though Percy this device is something Zeus would normally not let out of the hands of a god, this could even be a threat to Olympus but she was right when she also said Zeus would let you use it."

Hephaestus held out his hand up in the air and a control fell into his hand. It looked like 1 of those little boxes that if you pressed a button it would either start a conveyer belt or stopped it but there was only 1 green button.

Hephaestus pushed the button and the ground in front of his feet transformed into a set of stairs leading to a room under the ground. "If you all would follow me before we leave I need to give something to you son.

Hephaestus started walking down the stairs followed by his son Beckendorf. I grabbed the iris messenger and followed after them. The set of stairs leading down was short but it led to a giant bank vault door.

Hephaestus punched in a bunch of numbers in on a combination lock, followed by a mechanical voice asking a question Hephaestus answered it then finally the door formed a hole in the middle of it and Hephaestus stuck his arm inside and he was surrounded by fire.

The mechanical voice came back and said accepted. The door opened up and Hephaestus invited us in. The room emitted such a powerful energy that its pressure felt like it was going to crush me. After a few seconds the pressure disappeared and once we were inside the door closed behind us.

There were giant celestial bronze weapon casts against the wall. Hephaestus saw me looking and he nodded. "Yes these casts were used to make the weapons the Olympian gods use." I looked to 1 of the larger casts and saw the indentation of a trident.

"You see after Zeus's had his master bolt stolen he ordered me to create this room. You see Zeus made a rule that if any of the gods are incapacitated their weapons of power will return to this room that way they don't get into the wrong hands."

"Also we had to store the casts somewhere where they couldn't get into the wrong hands so this room is protected, however these casts can also be used to create special duplicates of our weapons if we decide someone like our children deserves to have a strong weapon like ours. That's why I wanted to show you this room my son.

Hephaestus walked over to a pair of weapons casts 1 of the casts had the form of a giant war ax. While the other cast was a few feet smaller and was covered with a tarp." I looked over to the weapon cast that had the symbol of the moon and saw that it was a pair of dual hunting knives and that a smaller cast was next to it.

Hephaestus removed the tarp from the smaller cast and in the cast was an amazing looking war ax, however instead of it being a double bladed war ax the other side was a war hammer. So one side was for blunt damage while the other side was for cleaving.

Hephaestus grabbed the dual weapon in his right hand and the weapon glowed with power, and he handed it to his son. Beckendorf took the weapon and handled it like he was born to wield it. Golden celestial bronze armor began to form around Beckendorf.


	30. I meet another child of a sea god

**Because i got alot of people telling me how much they liked my story, I have decided to update a few days earlier than I was going to. I hope you all enjoy my latest update.**

Percy's Pov.

The lobster was 1 of the creatures that protected my island but I laughed because it was doing a sort of dance to make her laugh. I swear my mother had a magical blessing that made any of my pets fall for her because the giant lobster was wrapped around her finger just like Fang, and Mrs. O Leary. The lobster stopped what it was doing when he sensed my presence and bowed its head to me.

"Hello my lord I am sorry for taking a break guarding the waters I just came up to say hi to your mother." I spoke back to him in my mind. You do not have to apologize you and the others are doing an amazing job have any of you had any problems protecting the island?

"Not anything big my lord the only strong monster we fought was a stray siren that was trying to make your island her home but she was a mid morning snack for Timmy, the only other monsters we fought were just the occasional sea monsters that was swimming by but nothing out of the ordinary."

Thank you for all of your help please pass along the message to the others I am honored to have you and the others protecting my island and my family. The lobster bowed its head 1 last time and went back into the water to tell the others what I had said.

The whole mental conversation only took a minute but my parents where looking at me funny during the silent conversation. Sorry mom sorry Paul my guardian was just giving me an update on how things were going below the water.

I got face to face with them and told them to close their eyes and hold out their right hands. They did what I told them and I put a special golden ring on each of their right index fingers. The rings were enchanted so that it would automatically fit on anyone's hands but the best part is the surprise they were in for.

The opened their eyes and looked at the plain gold rings. You will both need those for what we are about to do so make sure they don't go off of your fingers trust me on that. My mother nodded her head.

"So son what is it that we are going to do, that requires us to wear these rings?" Oh you will see. I put my fingers in my mouth and did a loud whistle. At first their was nothing but then 4 ripples started in the water.

The ripples were moving across the water at tremendous speeds and then Tyson's head came up from the water followed by his pet hippocampi Rainbow. The other 3 hippocampi were much smaller than Rainbow. but I had the satisfaction of hearing my mother and Paul gasping in surprise when they realized the could hear the hippocampi's thoughts.

Plus its not every day you see a sea creature that has the upper body of a horse, and the lower body of a fish. The hippocampi came to a stop at the beach while Tyson got off Rainbow and ran over to us. Tyson picked Paul up in a bear hug, and thankfully Tyson knew he had to be gentle when he said hello to my mother.

So when he gave her a hug he held out his arms and my mom walked into the hug. Tyson put his large hand on my moms stomach. "When is little brother coming Sally?" Over the years my mother, and Paul practically adopted Tyson so he was as much as a member of the family as I was and hey you cant go wrong with having a nearly 7 foot tall big brother to protect the baby.

"Sweetie we still have a few months before the baby gets here so we still don't know if its going to be a boy. You might even get a little sister Tyson." Thank you brother for helping me out do you wanna tell mom, and Paul who your friends are?

Tyson smiled and walked over to Rainbow. "This is my buddy Rainbow." He handed Rainbow and mango from his pocket and the pointed to the other 3 starting with the hippocampi closest to him. "That is Critter, then the next is Happy, and finally George."

Tyson handed each of the other hippocampi's a mango and the made sounds of contentment. As you both can tell those rings will allow to communicate with all the creatures of my fathers kingdom like I can and I wanted to take you both on a trip under the ocean and see all of the sea life.

Paul smiled. "That's a great surprise for your mother Percy." Okay well lets go and don't worry as long as you have the rings on you will be able to breath underwater. My mother choose to ride on Happy, while I chose Critter, and Paul, choose to ride George.

Tyson climbed on Rainbow and them 2 acted as the tour guides. The hippocampi's took off into the water and descended. We got to the ocean floor where we saw the giant lobsters swimming around the island.

Various sea creatures swam up to us and were happy to find out that they could talk to my mother. However Paul got scared when Timmy the son of Typhon swam around to where we were at. Now I honestly doubted anyone but me and my father saw Timmy because he was literately as big as the island.

Timmy's 30 story high head popped into our view followed by 1 of its tentacles. The only bad thing about Timmy was he couldn't physically talk even in my mind. However I knew I could trust him. Its okay guys I would like you to meet Timmy he is the lead protector of the island and he is practically a son of Poseidon since my dad raised him from an egg.

Even the hippocampi knew that they could trust Timmy because the water surrounding the island was a safe zone. I held out my hand towards Timmy and his giant tentacle swam towards me and touched my hand.

My mother held out her arm and Timmy did the same to her however my mother was extremely brave and she stepped onto his tentacle. Timmy brought his tentacle back towards him and I knew right away that Paul thought Sally was going to be eaten.

But when Timmy's tentacle got to his head it stopped in range that allowed my mother to rub his enormous head. I felt that Timmy was happy getting attention from my mother. George followed Paul's thoughts and they swam over to me.

"Percy are you sure its safe for sally to be doing that?" I am sure Paul don't forget Poseidon personally picked him out to protect my island and he wouldn't pick anyone who would hurt my mother or anyone else on that island.

Besides with in the day she will be having Timmy call her boss instead of me. Timmy brought my mother back towards us and after she was back on Happy, Timmy swam back around to the other side of the island.

"Oh Percy Timmy is just a sweetheart he only said the nicest things about you." What are you talking about mom Timmy cant physically talk I cant even hear him. "Well I don't know about that but I heard him speak perfectly fine in my head although he had a weird British accent."

Well lets go ahead and get started on our tour. Tyson took us on some very interesting spots we swam alongside some killer whales, and even a school of dolphins. But my mothers favorite part was when a school of exotic fish swam by her and brushed along her finger tips.

If I had to think of Paul's favorite part was when a massive great white shark swam up to him and they had a conversation about the movie Jaws, the shark joked around about how the shark used for that movie was his ex girlfriend.

The day in the water ended when my mother said she was hungry. We swam back to my island but Happy, and George told my mom, and Paul that they would be staying near the island in case they wanted anymore rides.

Tyson hugged my mother and Paul goodbye and he swam off with Critter, and Rainbow. Mom I hope you had fun today. "Oh yes son this was 1 of the funnest day of my life, thank you." My mom, and Paul moved to take the rings off of their fingers but I stopped them.

Keep them Amphritie said you both can keep them in case either of you wanted to do this again. My mother smiled. "I will have to send her a thank you letter sometime later on." Actually mom I hope you don't mind but I kinda invited her to your girls weekend I thought it would be a good chance for you both to get to know each other.

"That's a good idea Percy I will be happy to have her along now it will be me, Aphrodite, Amprhitie, Silena, and Baylee this weekend I cant wait." Well I would love to stay but I got about 2 hours left before I am going to lunch with dad and Triton, and Amphritie.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Oh you got more plans today Percy?" Yeah I was going to visit camp for a while I have a lot of friends there I haven't seen in a while. "Well it was great you doing this today with your mother Percy I hope we all can do this again soon."

I wanted nothing more to do than to spend time with them and I hated lying to them but I smiled and nodded my head. That would be great Paul I cant wait. My mother smiled back and they walked hand in hand back to their house leaving me alone.

I brought out my golden cell phone and summoned the sun chariot that used to belong to Helios. The sun dragons glowed brighter enjoying the sunlight. I climbed in the back of the chariot and grabbed the reins.

The thing about this sun chariot was that unlike Apollo's this chariot was meant to symbolize a classic Greek chariot it didn't need to turn into a 70 thousand dollar car. I told the sun dragons to fly to camp half-blood and they charged off into the sky.

The chariot ascended into the sky flying above the clouds. When the sun dragons wanted to get some major speed it could go head to head with Hermes. It would have taken a regular a regular chariot over 4 hours to fly from my island to camp half-blood but we got there in under half an hour and I got the feeling that as long as the sun was out the sun dragons would have never run out of energy.

I wouldn't have been surprised if this chariot could have flown all the way across the country in under 12 hours. The sun chariot started to descend and I could see Peleus, and the bronze dragon standing up when they sensed me coming.

However when they sensed it was a camper they went back to what they were doing. The sun chariot entered the camp, and flew to behind the Poseidon cabin. After I jumped off of chariot I told the sun dragons they could go enjoy their free time, and they flew back off into the air.

If Athena was keeping the schedule that Chiron had set up that means that Chiron was teaching wilderness survival to the first year campers. I jogged down into the woods and followed the trail that led to near Zeus's fist.

After a couple of minutes I found Chiron in his real form with 12 young demigods. However I stayed in the shadows and none of them noticed me. I overheard Chiron teaching them a very important facts. "Okay so if any of you are ever trapped alone in the woods use your environment to your best abilities."

A 10 year old looking kid with sandy blonde hair raised his hand. "What if we are being chased by a monster Chiron." "That's a good question Kevin, now look at this tree as you can see there are many branches you can use to climb the tree if you are being chased you can climb a large tree."

"It will give you an opportunity to catch your breath and come up with a battle plan. Now lets say for example your being chased by a hell hound. If you are out of their eyesight it will take them a minute to smell you and it will give you an opportunity to bring out a bow, or make a getaway."

"Also if you find a tree that has a tree nymph ask her to help you, because a tree nymph in the area will know all of its closest surroundings or any landmarks like a river and that will help hide your scent." I know what I was about to do was a little mean but I thought it would be a good opportunity to show that you are never safe.

I placed my hand on the ground and found the left over essence of a hellhound. I commanded it to merge with the closest skeletons and called it forward. The ground silently split open and the skeleton came out in the shape of a hellhound.

If you looked closely you could tell it wasn't really the skeleton of a hellhound but this was a test. I ordered the skeleton to scare the kids but do not harm them at all. The hellhound charged into the clearing.

It took a second but the kids turned at the sound and screamed all of them started to climb the tree except for Chiron who looked carefully at it. Chiron pulled out a short sword from his saddlebag and with a lightning quick stabbed the skeleton in the head, and the skeleton turned to ashes.

Chiron's eyes searched through the trees and yelled out, "Whoever is out there show yourself now!" This was the first time I ever heard Chiron yell but I respected him so I stood out in the sunlight. "Percy you summoned that hellhound with all of these defenseless demigods here."

Chiron that was a zombie under my control it was the essence of a hellhound mixed with a skeleton I ordered it to do no harm to the demigods just scare them. I wanted to prove a lesson to your students that outside of camp they should never let their guard down even when they think their safe.

Listen up demigods I am Percy Jackson and what I just proved is always be prepared if you are out in school always carry an emergency pack with you, because years ago when I was in school I was attacked by Laestrygonian giants. I thought I was safe when I was in school but the first time I let my guard down I was nearly killed.

And Chiron I am sorry but I am hurt that you would actually think I would do anything that would endanger your students. A girl climbed down a tree and raised her hand. If I had to figure out who her parent was I would guess Demeter because she had chocolate colored hair and brown eyes.

"What should we bring with us when we are out at school or home?" I raised an eyebrow to Chiron and he mouthed the word June. I sent a silent prayer to my father for a backpack that summoned what I asked for and a sea green backpack appeared in my hand.

I walked over to the group of demigods and unzipped the backpack. Okay everyone come forward and look. June these are the items I would bring they are demigod necessities and could very well mean the difference between life and death if you ever get attacked.

I pulled out a wallet and showed it to them. Keep a wallet with you with enough mortal money that would allow you to get a cab or a train, and money for food. I pulled out a mason jar that was filled with golden drachmas.

Keep at least 5 drachmas with you that way you can make an emergency iris message to Chiron or to any demigods that live near you that way you have an escape plan. I put the mason jar onto the ground and reached into the bag.

I then pulled out a celestial bronze dagger. Always make sure you have a celestial bronze weapon with you because they are the only thing that will kill a monster the best weapon to keep with you is a dagger because its concealable and with the mist mortals will think its something else.

Now you can also got to the Hephaestus cabin and ask them to make a weapon that is magically concealable. Kevin raised his hand. "Percy what kind of magical weapons are there?" I will show you Kevin watch.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out 2 pens. The first was sea green, and the other was multi colored. June why don't you come here and help me show the others what type of magical weapons are out there?

She walked 10 steps towards me and I handed her sea storm and told her to wait. Now look here right now me and June right now appear to be normal pens right but instead they are extremely powerful, and deadly weapons.

Okay June now uncap the pen you are holding and keep it pointing up. June did as I said and she jumped back when the pen in her hand transformed to a 5 foot long trident deadly sharp celestial bronze prongs.

Her arm drooped from the weight of the trident but she did her best to hold it up. The other kids looked in awe of the weapon. I saw a large rock about 20 feet from the base of of Zeus's fist and I got an idea. Okay June I want you to hold the trident like you were gonna attack a monster and think of that big rock near Zeus's fist.

She nodded her head in agreement. Okay I want you to point the tips of the trident at the rock and push the red button on the trident but when you do hold on. June looked to Chiron for approval and he nodded.

She took a deep breath and did as I told her. A large jet of subzero ice shot out of the 3 prongs of the trident and turned the rock into a 20 foot tall ice block. All June could say in response was, "whoa". Okay now cap it back on.

She did as I said and then I handed her riptide. Now riptide the pen I just handed you to show everyone what it is but do not touch the button on it. She hesitantly uncapped riptide as the 4 foot long blade appeared in her hand however everyone noticed the how it was made of multiple metals.

Chiron had a look of utter confusion on his face but he quickly replaced it. I made sure I had everyone's attention. Okay now a great thing about those 2 weapons is that they will always reappear in my pocket if I ever lose them so Kevin what I want you to do is after June caps riptide I want you to take the 2 pens and hid them somewhere in the bushes and then rush back.

It wasn't hard for June to cap riptide because as soon as the cap touched the blade it returned to its pen form. Kevin took the weapons but before he ran off to hide them Chiron ordered him not to uncap them just hide them.

Kevin nodded his head and ran off into the bushes and he returned almost immediately. From his speed I guessed he was a son of Hermes. "Okay Percy I hid them somewhere now what?" I waited for 20 seconds and the reached my hand into my right pocket. When my hand came out I had sea storm in between my thumb and index finger, and riptide was between my index finger and middle finger.

The young demigods looked at me with excitement as I uncapped sea storm and everyone saw it turn back into the trident. Now some weapons can be blessed, or magically created they all are different in their own way.

Another demigod who looked like a son of Ares yelled out "Where can I get 1 of those awesome weapons." The trident I got from my father, and the sword I got from Chiron, but it originally belonged to a very good friend of mine who is no longer with us.

I am sorry Chiron for taking over your lesson. "It is fine Percy you in fact taught our newest campers some very good lessons." Chiron turned to the kids and spoke to them. "That is all for class today, tomorrow I will continue the lesson of what Percy just taught you on how to best pack your survival pack, you all may go and relax until your next lesson.

The young demigods all ran off to probably go tell their friends about the cool weapons they just saw. Chiron trotted up to me, Percy I am happy to see you but I thought you would be relaxing on your island right now."

I was but I wanted to spend the day with my friends and family. "Well Percy if you got free time you wanna go to the big house for a glass of iced tea." Sure Chiron you are the person I came to visit. We passed by a lot of campers who were on break from their activities I heard some of the newer campers whispering to their friends how I was the one from the statue, while my friends came up to me.

It went from iced tea with Chiron, to iced tea with Chiron, Chris Rodriguez, and Katie Gardener. An invisible person brought us all a glass of tea. Hey Katie how is your summer going? "Oh its great Percy in fact Chiron has chosen me as camper of the month I will be the first camper to go to your island soon."

Oh that's great to hear Katie when are you going to be coming by? "Well Chiron, and I was going to contact you soon to set up a time when is best for you." Well if Chiron has no objections to it you can come back to my island with me tonight so you can get an early weekend.

Katie looked hopefully to Chiron and he nodded his head. "It is fine Katie you earned it but you have to make sure your chores are done first, and you must pick someone in your cabin to be in charge of it while you are gone.

Katie clapped her hands in joy and stood up from her chair and walked over to me and gave me a hug in excitement but she ended it just as quickly. "I am sorry Percy but I have looking forward to working on the farms on your island with my mother for so long it will be a day for just me and her only working the fields."

I am sure your mother is looking forward to it also. Chiron would you inform lady Demeter that Katie won this month and set up with her what day of the weekend she wants to spend with Katie? "Sure thing Percy I was just waiting to talk with you on when would be good for Katie to visit the island if you all would excuse me for a minute while I go speak with lady Demeter."

Chiron wheeled himself into the big house leaving just me, and Chris. Because Katie ran off to make sure she had everything done. So Chris how does it feel to be dating a goddess now? Chris's face got sad. "Truth is Percy me, and Clarisse aren't dating anymore, not since she became a goddess." I am sorry Chris I didn't think Clarisse was the type to drop her friends when she moved up to become a goddess.

Chris's face scrunched up in anger, "don't you ever accuse Clarisse of doing anything like that again Percy." But you just said ever since she became a goddess you 2 stopped dating. "It wasn't our decision Percy it was Lord Ares decision."

"Lord Ares decided that I have not done anything worthy enough to have the honor of dating his first ever daughter that became a god and until I do something that gains his approval I am forbidden from seeing Clarisse."

"And Clarisse won't go against her fathers wishes. He has told me if I do something worthy of Ares he would give me his blessing to date and marry Clarisse." Do you have any plans on what you are going to do?

"I want to kill a major monster and present it to lord Ares." Would you be ready to defeat something so strong Chris because I could help you with find a strong monster. "Percy I have been training non stop since lord Ares gave me the ultimatum I would rather die than give up Clarisse."

Then as a friend I will help you succeed be ready to leave this afternoon because I will find you a monster to kill worthy enough to earn lord Ares's respect. "Percy are you sure you want to do this for me this could be dangerous."

Chris I am sure but I want you to make sure you are ready because as you and I both know it will take a very dangerous monster to succeed and I wont be able to help you at all. Like I said Percy Clarisse means more to me than my own life, she was there for me even when I was working for Luke and she didn't give up on me and I wont give up on her."

Okay then go get ready ready because in less than 3 hours I will have found you your enemy. Chris stood from his chair and extended his hand towards me. I shook it and he ran off to get ready to leave. Athena walked out from the big house reading a massive book that had to be at least 4 thousand pages long.

Athena didn't look away from her book but she spoke to me, "Hello Percy I take it you are enjoying your new island." Yes lady Athena it is very comforting, how are you enjoying training the campers? Athena looked up from her book and she raised an eyebrow.

I mean no offense to the statement I just figured that during Mr. D's tenure here he was preoccupied with other things. I looked up to the sky, no offense Mr. D. Athena closed her book and sat down in the chair that Katie was sitting in earlier, and an invisible person brought her a glass of water with a lemon wedge in it.

"Well Percy I must say it was a change going from Olympus, to living here. But I am actually getting used to it here, and I am even enjoying training the young demigods. However I have not had to change much because Chiron is running a tight ship here."

So you didn't have to change anything? "I only had to modify 2 things. The first was that I have changed the security detail and have added 2 campers a night that stand watch with Peleus, and the bronze dragon for extra warning if something attacks. And the second thing was I have permanently brought back chariot races."

"Because I wanted the campers to know how to properly drive a chariot in case they are in a battle." I take it your cabin wins every time. Athena shook her head, "No I have properly set up a system to make it fair the cabins team up with another each week. For example my children might have to team up with the Hermes cabin, or the Aphrodite cabin to make things fair."

Athena may I ask you for your help with something? "Well that all depends on what you need help with Percy." Its not for me its for Chris Rodriguez. "Oh yes everyone knows about whats going on with him and Ares but if your going to ask for me to try to talk some sense into Ares you and I both know that's not going to work."

Lady Athena I was not going to ask you to talk to him I know he has to gain Ares respect what I need to know is do you know any strong monsters Chris can fight that could help him get Ares respect? "Well now that is something I can do let me check."

Athena flashed away leaving me alone for nearly 5 minutes before she returned with 3 files in her hand. "Okay Percy I have spoken with Artemis and there are monsters in here that her hunters currently going to hunt but Artemis has given you and Chris the opportunity to take 1 of them off of their hands."

Artemis handed me the first file and I flipped it open inside was a picture was a picture of a weird animal that I never saw before, it had the body of a black panther but with the head, and feet of a raven. It had giant black wings and beady red eyes.

Athena pointed at the monster. "That right there is an alpha gryphon, now normally gryphons live in colonies however this particular gryphon has been terrorizing every gryphon colony in its path something with this gryphon is extremely aggressive."

Is their anything else I should know about it? "Yes you will know which gryphon it is because it is 3 times larger than any other gryphon out there that's why Artemis and her hunters are so intent on killing it."

Athena took back the folder and tossed me the next 1. I opened the folder and inside was a picture of the bear twins, Agrius, and Oreuis. Yes I remember these 2 the last time I saw them Chiron and the party ponies dispatched them to Tartarus.

"Yes well they are back and they have been making meals of every demigod they can find." Athena took the folder and then tossed me the last folder. I opened the folder and saw a picture of Dr. Thorne the manticore that made my life miserable for a long time.

Okay shouldn't it take these monsters decades to reform the bear twins, and Dr. Thorne bot have been dead for less than 5 years. "I agree with you Percy it should take these monsters years to come back but sadly that's the nature of monsters not even us gods can permanently destroy a monster."

"So Percy which of these monsters do you want to take?" I looked at each of the folders and then made my decision. "Percy are you sure you think he can handle it?" lady Athena please don't think of this as an insult.

But love can pull a person through anything you might not know what true love for another person feels like and I don't mean love for your children but your soul mate and I swear I have been spending to much time with Aphrodite but if Chris truly loves Clarisse he knows this will be his best chance to be with her.

"Percy I may be a maiden goddess but don't forget I am the goddess of wisdom so I have seen what the power of love can do for someone, and I swear if you mention what I just said to anyone I will make your life a living hell."

Same to you Athena I also have a reputation to uphold. My joke earned me a small chuckle from Athena who nodded. "You got a deal Percy. Now if you will excuse me Percy I must go teach sword fighting with the Aphrodite, and the Apollo cabins."

Oh you are personally teaching the defense classes to the cabins who are worst in that class? "Yes Percy good guess I teach those classes while Chiron leads all the others. So I teach sword fighting to Aphrodite, and Apollo cabins. and archery to the Ares, and Hephaestus cabins.

Well you cant go wrong getting taught by the goddess of battle strategy. I waved goodbye Athena who walked off to the Arena. Chiron wheeled himself out of the big house just as Athena left. "Okay Percy it is all set Demeter will be on your island in 2 days on Saturday."

So has anything interested happened recently at camp while I have been gone? Chiron nodded his head. "Yes from the staggering amount of new campers we have received in the 2 months we are going to have to do an expansion to camp."

Really how many new campers have you received? "Well the campers you met today only just got here yesterday. As for the estimated amount of campers in the past 2 months I would say. 27 children of Ares, 35 children of Hermes, 16 children of Athena, 21 children of Apollo, 17 children of Hephaestus, 20 children of Aphrodite."

10 children of Demeter, 5 children of Dionysus, Chiron had to take a deep breath after all of just those names but he continued on. There are also 8 children of Iris, 4 children of Hypnos, 13 children of Nemesis, 12 children of Nike, 2 children of Hebe, 9 children of Tyche, and finally 14 children of Hecate."

Hold on you are telling me that you have gotten over a 100 new campers in the past 2 months? Chiron gave me a knowing smile. "Yes the kind gods, and goddesses that they are have come up with a great plan that they thought you would like the camp is now how to demigod children of all ages as they think it would be safest for them."

"We currently have at camp 21 demigods under the age of 3 at camp, and 19 demigods who are over the age of 39 at camp." Where do they stay Chiron? Malcolm Hughes son of Athena, as you know was made the official architect of Olympus when Annabeth died in honor of her."

"He is currently redesigning on what Camp half-blood will look like when its done. But until a cabin is built for the infants they are staying in their parents cabin. The good news about the older demigods is that they can help train the other campers, and take care of the young children who are to young to train."

Does Malcolm have any ideas on how he is going to make room for all the new campers? "Yes the gods are going to be coming down to camp on Sunday and are going to magically enlarge the borders around camp."

I decided to think of something quick because if I was going to die soon this might be able to help prepare for what was going to happen. Chiron why don't you let the older and younger demigods stay on my island if camp is going to grow as big as it is expected it will be much safer for them.

"Percy that is a nice offer but your talking about constantly letting people on your island." Chiron my father told me that my island is 3 times the size of New York that means I have more space then I will every be able to use.

But also think of it like this what happens if the camp is attacked that means you will have many children who cant defend themselves so if the camp is attacked that means that many of the campers will be vulnerable to attack when they are trying to save the young demigods.

If these older and younger demigods stay on my island they will be perfectly safe from harm. I can have an island build a world class nursery and when the demigods are old enough to train they can come back to camp.

"I think its a good idea Percy but I will have to ask lady Athena for her opinion on the matter." Chiron whistled and a few seconds later a satyr came up to the porch. "Emmanuel if you please ask lady Athena, to spare us a moment of her time?"

The satyr nodded his head and ran off to the Arena. A barn owl flew onto the porch and it transformed into lady Athena. "You wanted to see me Chiron?" "Yes lady Athena, Percy just came up with a good idea for the younger demigods that are here at camp."

"Percy suggested that the demigods that are to young to train get moved to his island for safety reasons." Athena nodded her head. "Yes I was thinking about that to it would seem logical for them to stay somewhere else in case camp got attacked."

"Percy what do you suggest we do?" Well Chiron told me how you had over 20 demigods who are under the age of 7 and I was thinking they stay on my island until they are old enough to learn how to train to protect themselves because if they stay here they will only be a burden to camp.

I also suggest the older campers that are also here can live on my island for their safety if they don't want to spend the rest of their life fighting. If they do so they can care for any young demigod that the gods bring to camp.

Now I know that the gods will still have to enlarge camp because of all the new campers but in this tight space there is only so much space you can use to enlarge camp. Athena nodded her head, "I like the idea Percy it will cut down on how many of the demigods get eaten by monsters when they are to old to stay at camp, and it will prevent enemies of Olympus from using the children of the gods as a way of blackmail."

However I do suggest that a minor god is selected as a protector of my island and they can manage the town so to speak. I could have sword that I saw a smirk play on her face but she nodded. Okay Percy I will bring your suggestion to a vote because it is not only up to me and if the gods agree I will bring you a selection of minor gods and you can pick the guardian of your island." Athena turned her head to Chiron. "Chiron if you would be so kind please take over my classes for the day I must call a meeting on Olympus."

"Yes lady Athena I would be happy to." Chiron pulled himself out of the wheelchair and I watched as he turned into his real form, and he trotted out to the arena. "Percy I will be back at camp at 6 tonight with the answer so if you would please meet meet me back here."

I would be happy to lady Athena. She nodded and transformed back into a barn owl and she flew off into the sky. There was a flash of light when she passed Thalia's tree meaning she flashed out. Since Chiron was busy I decided to pay a visit to an old friend.

I sent a silent prayer to Travis and asked him to come and visit me. I never thought I would see the day when anyone prayed to Travis but there was a flash of light on the porch steps and Travis appeared in a jogging suit carrying a Caduceus similar to his father.

"Hey Percy what can I do for you?" I was wondering if you could take me to Grover I wanted to visit him. "Sure thing Percy just let me look to see where he is?" Travis looked to a blue snake that was coiling around the Caduceus and mumbled to it.

"Okay Percy as of right now he is in a junior high school searching for a demigod. I can take you to him." A big smile appeared on my face and I guessed Travis recognized it. "Oh you want to play a joke on him don't you?"

Yes do you got anything I can use that will heavily manipulate the mist that will even affect Grover? "Yes I got the perfect thing for you Percy ever since I became a god I got a better joke items." I need something that will make me look like a teacher but that will manipulate the mist to make sure no one recognizes me.

Travis looked to a purple snake that was with the blue snake and it opened its mouth and it dropped a pack of gum into Travis's hand. Okay Percy now all you have to do is chew a piece of gum and for 2 hours it will use the mist to change your appearance to what you want other people to see."

I held out my hand for the gum but he took his hand back at the last second. "Whats in it for me Percy?" I swear Travis if you ask for Pegasus I will use you to sharpen riptide and you and I both know what it can do."

A look of terror hit his face and I could tell that is what he was going to ask for. However if you want something in exchange I will make some sacrifices to you during meal times. And I am sure your father lord Hermes would like it that your helping me out.

"Ha its fine Percy I would have give you these for free." Travis tossed me the pack of gum and grabbed me by the arm. When I blinked we were standing at a school called Roosevelt T High school. "Here we are Percy just so you know there is a demigod here so be careful."

Does Grover have another satyr with him here as backup? "Normally he would have like you told the gods for each satyr to have backup but the satyr that was with him on this mission had to back out today because another satyr in Rhode Island needed backup so today Grover is on his own."

"Now Percy as a god I must say be careful when you prank Grover because there is a young demigod in there." Travis clapped me on the back, "I must go Percy I am running behind on my job." Travis went running down the street and disappeared in the crowd of people.

I took a piece of gum from the package and unwrapped it. I spoke to the air, "Travis I swear if this gum is hot sauce flavored I will hunt you down." I put the piece of gum in my mouth and starting chewing it.

The gum was grape flavored and now I needed to decide what to make everyone look like. I decided on my old gym teacher Mr. Nunley I looked in a mirror and saw that I looked like I was a million years old. I opened my mouth and saw that I appeared to have no teeth.

However I was still my normal self so I had to walk slowly because a person who looked to be 90 years old shouldn't be able to walk quickly. I focused my mind on closing my empathy link because I could look different, and sound different to Grover but if he could sense the empathy link 10 feet away from him he would know right away.

I slowly walked inside the building and walked into the main office. The woman behind the desk looked up. "Hello sir what can I do for you today?" I snapped my fingers and her eyes glazed over partially.

Yes my name is Stuart Nunley and I am scheduled to be a substitute for a class today however the office didn't tell me what class I was going to be in all I know is that 1 of the students name is Grover Underwood.

The woman pulled out a folder and began to look. "Yes I have a Grover Underwood who's next classes from now are Gym, and social studies." Oh yes now I remember it was gym class. The woman who was still affected by the mist nodded her head.

"Yes Mr. Nunley I will show you to the gym class right now the class starts in 20 minutes. Before the woman could put the file away I affected the shadows and took it. The woman while affected by the mist looked confused as to where the file was.

"Where did I put that thing?" Oh you forgot you already put the file up. The woman immediately believed me and she walked around the counter. "Okay follow me Mr. Nunley." It took longer than I would have liked to get to the gym even though the gym was only down the hall it took 10 minutes to get there.

The woman opened up the double doors to the gym and the gym was just like every other gym in the country. There was 2 basketball hoops in the gym 1 on each side of the gym, there was also a set of bleachers on each side of the gym with the entrance to the men's changing room on the right side of the wall, and the woman's changing room on the left side of the room.

I sat on the bottom row of bleachers and opened up Grover's file, I may have been here to play a prank and visit with my friend but when I heard there was a demigod here I was going to make sure I got him/or her out of here.

A man in his mid 30's walked into the gym he had brown eyes, and had balding hair. The man was holding a clipboard so I guessed he was the gym teacher. I looked inside the guys mind and found out his name was Johnathon Connors and he was the gym teacher. I snapped my fingers and his eyes glazed over.

Mr. Connors you are feeling sick today, and you called in a substitute, go home and have a good rest and come back to work tomorrow. He nodded his head and held his stomach and walked out of the room.

I opened the file and looked at what it said. I skipped the part that had his name but I read where it said he a skin condition that if he didn't wear his hat he would break out in hives from because his skin was sensitive.

That was a great excuse for the teachers because it would be hard to explain why a 14 year old had 5 in horns growing out of his head. The file also said he had muscle disease so it explained why he had to crutches.

I skipped down to the part of the file that had his list of classes, along with all of his classmates. I tried to look for any kids that he had a lot of classes with. Because a satyr when they think they found a demigod they made sure they had all their classes with them.

I found 3 students who each shared all the classes with Grover and their names were Susan Bond, Alonzo, Mathison, and Jackson Seymour. However the bad thing about young demigods is that there are normally monsters always in the schools looking for easy meals. So there was a chance 1 of these kids were a monster.

A loud bell rang around the school signaling that I had 5 minutes before class started. I tried to find anything else useful in the file but nothing popped up. I sent a silent prayer to Hermes for something that would be a good prank on Grover.

A plastic bag appeared in my hand and when I looked inside a saw a cheap old whoopee cushion but a note was attached to it. "Percy this whoopee cushion is designed with a camouflage cloak it will change its look to blend in with what ever its sitting on. It is also designed to emit a noxious smell that smells like a really bad fart that everyone will smell, but its funniest feature is that after it will make farting sounds come out of whoever sat on it until you decide for it to stop-Hermes."

I grabbed the whoopee cushion in my hand and I watched as it became invisible. I placed it back inside the bag and set it on the bench next to me. Students finally started coming into the gym. I saw a couple of kids riddled with acne.

A couple of scrawny kids that reminded me of myself before I realized who I actually was. There was a 3 girls who looked like they were the popular girls of the class, and 1 of them actually looked like she could have been a daughter of Aphrodite, who knows she could be the demigod.

The next group of kids were definitely the future bullies of America, there were 6 in total 2 appeared to be the toadies who worked to be the kids who pointed and laughed while the other 4 bullied other kids as to not get bullied themselves.

The other 4 were busy laughing about how they made a 4th grader pee his pants the other day. While they were whispering to themselves with the eye patch Nemesis gave me I could hear every word they said as if they were saying it to my face. The next group of kids were 6 in total 2 of them were as plain as possibly be. The next kid would probably pass for a jock but he had a lord of the rings book in his hands and he was intent on reading it but I ruled him out as the demigod because he seemed to have no problem reading it.

The next girl was obviously a cheerleader because she was dressed in the school's cheerleading outfit. A cold chill went down my spine the last time I remembered my experience with a cheerleader who turned out to be a blood sucking demon who tried to kill me.

The next kid in line had Pure black hair and blue eyes. He was tall for a Junior high student but other than that he seemed just like every other student. The final student was Grover. To a normal person he looked to old to be in Junior high because he had a wispy beard but other than that he looked like a normal student.

He came into the gym with his crutches on but I noticed the first thing he did was examine everything in the room and he his eyes narrowed when he saw that I was not the normal teacher. Now normally it wasn't that odd for a teacher to have a substitute teacher but when you spent much of your life trained to spot anything out of the ordinary you learned not to let your guard down.

My eyes caught the flaring of his nostrils as he smelled the air probably thinking I was a monster. Grover relaxed slightly when he guessed I wasn't a monster but he went back to looking around the room.

The bell rang signaling that class began. I looked to all the students and pointed at Grover. You tell me what your class has been doing this past week? Grover was taken by surprise when I singled him out. "I uh don't remember sir."

Is that sass young man drop and give me 10. The other kids looked around surprised and watched him as Grover looked embarrassed. I was guessing he didn't want to be the point of attention anymore but he tried to get down on the ground without dropping his hat.

Young man it was just a joke I am not going to punish you because you don't remember, and I am certainly not going to make you do push ups while you are injured. Grover let out a sigh of relief and he readjusted his hat.

Now does anyone remember what you were supposed to be doing today? 1 of the bullies raised his hand. "We were supposed to start dodge ball today sir." I looked inside his head and was not surprised to find out that he was lying in fact they were doing a basketball tournament.

I saw in some of the other kids faces and it looked like they wanted to tell me that it was not true but they didn't want to call the bully a liar in front of him and get bullied later. I nodded to him and told him to get the dodge balls.

The kid silently snickered and ran into the equipment room a minute later, he returned with a mesh bag filled with dodge balls and set them in the middle of the room. I waited a few seconds to see if sea storm was going to vibrate but it didn't.

I picked 2 of the smaller kids as team captains and that earned me a glare from the bully because he was hoping he was going to be a team captain. When the teams were picked I called them to get ready. Grover walked over beside me and before he was able to sit down I quickly put the whoopee cushion under where he was gonna sit and when he sat down a loud sound of flatulence went off in the air followed by a bad smell.

The kids pinched their noses and some of them even said dude that stinks. Grover blushed and said sorry but otherwise he was unaffected. If that was to happen when I first met him he probably would have started crying but over the years he got more confident and he was hardly ever embarrassed.

The farting sound went off again. Young man if you need to go to the bathroom all you have to do is ask. "I am sorry sir it wont happen again." I decided to let him off the hook so I stopped the whoopee cushion.

I called for the game to start and balls started flying. I paid extra attention to who Grover was looking at and he seemed to be paying extra attention to the tall kid with the black hair. People started to take sits in the bleachers when they were out but I noticed that the bullies started turning on their less popular teammates by pulling them in the way of balls being thrown at them.

I saw the kid with the black hair getting mad at the bullies. So I decided to intervene. 1 of the other bullies pulled a skinny kid with glasses in front of him just as a ball went flying forward and slammed into the kids face breaking his glasses.

I yelled out in an old mans voice to pause the game. I pointed to all of the bullies that pulled their teammates in front of them forward. I read their mind and found out that the kid who said that they were playing dodge balls was the leader of the group, and that his name was Jeremy.

Jeremy raised his hand. "Sir whats the problem we didn't do anything wrong." I think betraying your teammates to your friends on the other team is counted as wrong so here is what we are going to do for you 4.

All 4 of you are going me a 100 pushups each, if any of your chests touch the ground you all have to start over, and none of you will be done until you all are finished. Jeremy's scrunched up in anger, "You can't make us do that your just a substitute."

I decided to mess with the kid so I did a white lie. Actually Jeremy I am the superintendent so if you don't like that punishment I can just suspend each of you for what you did. But I will make you a bet if you succeed neither of you will be punished however if you fail I will personally give you all a punishment that you will not like.

"What's the bet sir?" I will give you and your 3 friends an opportunity to hit me with a dodge ball, you get 4 chances if any of you succeed you don't have to do pushups, if you fail you have to run laps, and do pushups until the end of the class which is exactly 1 hour.

If you stop running or do push ups I will suspend each of you. Come on think about it I am an old man all you have to do is hit me 1 time but we will be playing by dodge ball rules that means if I catch the ball it doesn't count, and if the ball hits the floor before it hits me it doesn't count.

The boys looked at each other and had a silent conversation. 1 of the boys was the sensible person,"guys come on do we really want to take the chance of losing. Jeremy slapped him upside the head, "Dude he is practically a fossil how hard can it be and think of it like this all it has to do is graze his arm, and then he cant punish us."

I leaned towards Grover, So young man do you think they will take the deal? "Sir are you sure you want to do this, Jeremy is the captain of the school's baseball team?" It took all it had in me not to laugh.

Young man in my youth I have dodged a lot of things this will be a cake walk. Jeremy turned and faced me. "You have a deal, but I want your word that we wont be punished if we succeed." Fine you have my promise, however know this if you fail and if I ever find out any of you have been bullying again you all will be expelled and that includes your 2 friends back there.

I acted like it was hard for me to stand, and Grover helped me stand. I spoke to Grover low enough that only he could hear. Thanks Grover, and after we get the demigod out of here I will buy you and me some cheese enchiladas.

I walked over to Jeremy and held my hand out for a handshake and he accepted but he tried to use his grip to hurt my hand, however after having arm wrestling matches with Phoebe his grip was featherlight.

I turned my head back to look at Grover who was confused. I unblocked the empathy link and spoke to Grover in my mind. Hey G man yes its me Percy I am the crusty old gym teacher after I am done with this I will help you with the demigod.

Jeremy finally decided he was done trying to intimidate me and him and his cronies took their place on their half of court and I took mine. All of the other students took their seats in the bleachers but they acted like the match was already over.

You 4 only have 2 minutes to try to hit me so if you take longer than that you lose, your time starts now. The smaller of the group rushed forward with his ball and stopped at the line and through the ball. I used my enhanced sight to see that the ball was aimed for my left shoulder.

I ducked quickly and the ball flew high above my shoulder. The next kid grabbed his ball but he was more cautious he threw the ball aimed at my left hip. The match then ended just as soon as it began. I caught the ball just as the other 2 grabbed their balls and threw them both at me.

I reflected the first dodge ball with the 1 I caught and it flew into the corner of the bleachers. However the ball that Jeremy through was thrown with precision accuracy aimed for my face. The bad news for him I have been dodging arrows shot by enemies trying to kill me so his ball was moving at a snails pace to me.

I put my ball in my face and deflected his ball at me like mine was a shield causing the ball he threw to backfire back to him. He didn't have enough time to dodge and the first thing he did was cover his face with his hands.

However at the angle the ball was going it was aimed far much farther south. I would like to say the ball hit him in the gut but where the ball hit him he was singing soprano, and I had a feeling he would need a lot of ice.

I hobbled up to him, to keep the impression that I was old. Now we had a deal so now you and your friends start running now. I had to think to myself, while I have the strength of Atlas, and Hercules I tried to use as little strength as possible but I had a feeling it felt like a prized fighter with a 10 pound weighted boxing glove was the thing that hit him he shook his head.

"I can't sir I need to see the nurse." Now that wasn't part of the deal but I will go a little easy on you instead of running for the next 10 minutes you will do pushups but if you stop you will be suspended. I walked over next to Grover and the 3 kids started slow jogging.

I nudged the kid who had his glasses broken and told him to say what I said, the kid looked apprehensive but he was happy to say it when I promised him he wouldn't get in trouble. The kid Nathan stood up on the bleachers and yelled.

"The teacher said you had to run, not power walk like your an old lady in the mall, now run unless you want to be kicked out of school." The other kids laughed, while the 3 kids started running like they were being chased by Cerberus.

Jeremy was doing his pushups and he was doing good but after his 30th he started to breath hard. Remember Jeremy if your chest touches the ground your spending the rest of the school year with your grandmother at her retirement home.

"My arms are getting tired can I run?" I don't know let me ask Nathan because I put him in charge of how much you run, and how many pushups you do. Now Nathan do you want to let the person who acted like a coward and made your glasses to get broken get off easy?

"No do 25 more push up and maybe I will let you run." Nathan got a bunch of high fives in response. I moved closer to Grover and spoke to him. Okay Grover its me Percy now tell me do you know who the demigod is?

"Percy how are you like this I thought you were physically scarred and why are you an old man?" It's just a piece of gum I got from Travis it allows me to enhance the powers the powers of the mist the old guy I look like was my old gym teacher now back to the matter of the demigod.

"Yeah his name is Phillip Raine." Grover tilted his head to the tall kid with the pitch black hair. "Percy I don't know how to say this but I think he might be your step brother." Why do you think that Grover there are dozens of gods out there?

"Because Percy I sense the power of the sea in him, plus he can hold his breath underwater for over 4 minutes." It then came back to me like a tidal wave after the battle of Olympus my father made a small joke about maybe sending me some siblings, I thought he was trying to lighten me up after Annabeth died but now I realize he could have been telling the truth because if this Phillip kid was here that means that my father broke the pact that the big 3 wouldn't have anymore kids 2 times. And it made me wonder if this kid was a half sibling where was he during the battle of Olympus.

**If i get enough reviews i will update my next chapter in a few days, if not i will began to update only 1 time a week, or longer.**


	31. I go to a family reunion

Percy's POV.

"Hold on Grover if that really is a son of Poseidon why are there no monsters after him even if he doesn't know there should be some monster here. I even had Alecto trying to kill me. "There have been some monsters not big ones but I have a demigod with me that is staying a block away he has taken care of them however he was recently injured by a new monster that is undercover here at school."

I would have called for backup but she is suspicious of me as it is and if she knows what I really am she will not waste time killing me and then going after Phillip. I looked to the bullies who were trying to keep running.

However Jeremy's arms were shaking from the strain, and he was apologizing to Nathan. He waited till Jeremy was about to fall and Nathan finally said that Jeremy could run. So who is this monster if you can tell me I can kill her in a second and we can get Phillip to the safety of camp.

Turns out Grover didn't need to answer the doors opened and in came a female janitor who was pulling a cleaning cart with her. Sea storm started buzzing in my pocket like crazy, I felt Grover nudging me with his shoulder.

The woman was built like power weightlifter, and had stringy brown hair. Looking through the mist I knew she was a cyclopes. She tried to make it look like she was working however I saw her staring intently at Philip while she was sweeping in the same spot for over 2 minutes.

Does Phillip have any idea what he is Grover? "Not that I seen but I only just recently got in all of his classes. There was a dracaena here that was posing as the principal for over a month and during that time me, and Horace the other satyr working with me only had 2 classes with him, we couldn't get any closer because she was getting suspicious of us."

"It was then that we called in Jake Mason a son of Hephaestus and he was able to act as a body guard for us but when that monster here got here she ripped off the door of a hummer and hit Jake. He got a concussion, and his left arm broken since then we have been on our own."

Okay what kind of family are we talking about here does he live with his mother because we will need to explain to his family why he was suddenly taken from school. "Well I was able to walk home with him 1 day because I made it seem like my fake illness was acting up."

"He took me into his home gave me a glass of water and called my father, who I told him was Argus and Argus picked me up and took me home. From what I seen of his home and from the few minutes I talked with him."

"He lives with an older cousin who works on an oil rig. His cousin automatically pays for the bills while he is at work because he is gone for over a month of the time, he is mainly by himself most of the time."

"I don't believe they have a bad relationship but in order to pay all the bills Phillips cousin as to work 8 months out of the year." Okay Grover how positive are you that he is actually a demigod because I can kill that monster but you would have to make an emergency getaway with Phillip.

"I am a 100 percent sure Percy I can tell you I believe he is a demigod because he keeps a dagger strapped to his ankle at all times." If you believe so then after class is over you make your escape with him and during the Cyclopes's confusion I will strike. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had 5 minutes until class ended.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote a number down, and handed it to Nathan. Here Nathan if Jeremy or the other kids ever bully you or anyone else you call this woman Baylee she is my assistant you tell her I told you about this and I will make sure they are out of your hair for good.

"Thank you sir for helping us." I leaned over to Grover, hey I will be back in a minute I just want to make sure these bullies learn a lesson I will be back before class is even over. Grover nodded his head and I walked out of the gym but I told the kids that I will know if they stop.

When I saw that no one was in the hall, and no cameras were in the hall I shadow traveled to the door of the front office and I opened the door. The same woman was behind the counter however she was back to normal, but she still recognized me as the substitute teacher.

"Hello Mr. Nunley is their a problem with the class?" No its fine for now but I need to speak with the principal. She nodded her head and pressed called out for Mrs. Langston. A door in the corner of the room opened up and a woman in her mid 40's with graying hair came forward.

"Yes Mrs. Lucas you called for me?" Mrs. Lucas nodded Her head, "Yes Mr. Nunley the substitute gym teacher needs to see you." Mrs. Langston walked up to me, "Yes Mr. Nunley I hope what you have is important we prefer our classes not to be left alone."

I didn't have time to talk so I snapped my fingers. Both Mrs. Langston, and Mrs. Lucas's eyes glazed over waiting to be talked to. "Now listen to me cause I got to make this quick there are some students in the gym class who are bothering their classmates I have punished them for now but if my assistant Baylee calls you and tells you those students are harassing their classmates again you are to expel all 6 of them immediately do you understand me?

The Principal nodded her head and I gave her the names of each student and she wrote down their names to. Also I have an emergency to attend to so I will not be able to cover the class for the rest of the day so find someone to cover for me.

I shadow traveled away while they were under the effects of the mist. I arrived at the door and opened it just as the final bell rang. The students ran out of the class with the bullies barely being able to stumble out of class.

I saw the female janitor inside drop her broom and started walking over to Grover, and Phillip. Grover was hastily talking to Phillip and I heard Grover telling him that they had to run and however Phillip didn't look like he was going to run away.

Phillip stepped in front of Grover and told him to stay back, while he reached to his ankle and pulled out his dagger, sadly it was just a plain metal dagger. What I saw next surprised me a glowing green symbol appeared above his head however it was not a trident that was above him.

It was a glowing green conch horn the symbol of my brother Triton. Phillip and Grover didn't seem to see it because they were focused on the woman who was growing into a 12 foot tall Cyclopes however she was wearing a chain mail muumuu dress.

"Ah so Ma Gasket gets to feed on the meat of a satyr and the child of a sea god today is my lucky day. I wish my idiot sons didn't run out of my salsa. While demigod meat is good it is much better with extra spicy salsa, but I will make do.

Phillip yelled in anger. "You will not harm any innocent kids while I am here." He yelled out in anger again but this time there was something feral in his voice. The ground below their feet began to shake and hundred of gallons of water seeped up through the ground and started to wrap around Ma Gaskets feet forming a chain around her feet.

The dagger in Phillips hand transformed into a conch shell that was almost an exact replica of Triton's conch. I don't know how Phillip knew what to do but he brought the shell up to his mouth and blew into it.

A terrifying trumpeting sound went off in the air. It took everything I had not to run away in fear and it looked like it was not affecting Grover because Phillip was protecting him, however Ma Gasket was another story she was trying to claw away however the water chains that were holding her down were tightening around her feet the more she moved.

Knowing she couldn't get away Ma Gasket began to claw at her ears trying to stop the nose however all it did was start to tear away flesh. Phillip began to walk forward to Ma Gasket and the Conch shell in his hand transformed into a 4 foot long trident.

There was a conch horn at the base of the trident. In 1 fluid motion Phillip stabbed Ma Gasket through her head. She didn't immediately explode into a pile of golden dust instead her body began to freeze until Ma Gasket was frozen solid.

Phillip ripped the trident out of her head, and Ma Gasket's body blew up in a shower of ice shards but they melted into mist before it hit the ground. Phillip looked at the trident in awe but his right hand moved down until it rested on the conch shell.

The trident in his hand transformed back into the original conch shell and Phillip put it in his pocket and he turned around to face Grover. "Are you okay buddy your not in shock or anything are you?" I changed the mist around me until I knew I looked like my real self and I stepped into the gym.

Phillip put himself in front of Grover again and reached into his pocket and grabbed his conch shell. "Run Grover I will hold this 1 eyed freak off until you can get away. Guessing from his heavy breathing and the sweat on Phillips forehead I was guessing what he did left him exhausted.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out sea storm. "A pen is not going to protect your freak now back off or I will kill you just like I did to your friend." I uncapped sea storm and Phillip nearly nearly fell back in surprise.

Phillip I am on your side I am not here to hurt you I want to help Grover here take you to safety. Grover nodded his head in agreement. "He is telling the truth Phillip he is here to protect you." And Grover I can tell you Phillip is not a brother of mine.

"What do you mean Percy I just saw him controlling water, and he wielded a trident." Grover think carefully who's symbol is of a conch horn? Grover bit his lip, and I saw in his mind he was trying to think of the answer and I saw it in his eyes that he finally got it.

"You mean his father is your brother lord Triton?" I nodded my head. Phillip on the other hand was shaking his head. "I don't believe you a giant 1 eyed freak just tried to attack me and you think I am going to trust the next person who comes up to me, and who are this god Triton your talking about?

Grover then began to explain to Phillip about the Greek gods and about how Triton was the son of Lord Poseidon and that he was the son of Triton. Think about it Phillip have you ever met your father? "Well no but I also never met my mother because she died at birth, my cousin told me that my father died in a boating accident."

I will make you a deal Phillip me and Grover will take you to camp half-blood and you can find out that everything he has told you is true I will even take you to meet your father, and if you still do not believe us then you will never see me again.

Phillip looked to Grover who nodded his head. "Fine but if I find out your lying to me about anything you will regret it." I walked over to Phillip, and Grover and placed my hands on their shoulders. I pulled the shadows around us.

Phillip started to get anxious until Grover said it was fine. We were transported from the Junior High School gym, to the border of camp Half-blood. Phillip stumbled back and fell when he was standing at the foot of a 40 foot tall dragon.

Phillip scrambled back until his back touched something metal. I watched as Phillip slowly turned his head around and he was sitting under a 30 foot tall bronze dragon. It's okay Phillip they are no harm to you they are only here to protect the camp.

And the live dragon wont harm you unless you try to take the golden fleece. Grover who ditched his crutches at the school walked over to Phillip and helped him stand. "Grover how can you stand you have where are your crutches."

Grover started to take off his jeans but Phillip thought he was about to play a sick game of show and tell. "Dude what are you doing?" "I am showing you what I really am Phillip trust me you aren't going to see anything that would make you vomit."

Grover finally unhooked his jeans and what Phillip saw next shouldn't have surprised him but it did. "Dude your a sheep." Grover looked offended at the comment. "I am not a sheep, I am a satyr half man half goat there is a big difference."

Alright come on guys I have a lot to do today lets introduce Phillip to Charon. Luckily Phillip followed us and he was actually taking in everything he saw calmly. Grover if you would introduce Phillip I must go see about finding Triton.

"Sure thing Percy, come on Phillip lets go meet a good friend of mine." When they were gone I water traveled to my fathers palace. The merman bowed to me as I passed, and wished me a good day. After walking down a few hallways I got to the double doors that led to the throne room.

Delphin my fathers lieutenant stood at the doors he looked like a normal dolphin however he was a brave warrior and my father greatly took Delphin's advice whenever he gave it. "Hello lord Percy, your family is inside waiting for you would you like me to tell them you are here?"

I only need to see my brother Triton at the moment lord Delphin, but please tell my parents that I will still be coming back to have lunch with them later. Delphin nodded his head and he swam inside the doors as the opened.

A minute later my brother Triton came walking out in his full battle armor and holding his trident. "Hello brother, Delphin told me you wished to speak with me." Yes I just thought you might want to come with me to camp to see your son.

Triton smiled and nodded his head. "Yes I would like to see him, just give me a minute to tell our parents that I will be back soon." Hold on Triton do they know about your son? "No this is the first demigod child I have had in almost 200 years."

Well bring them along its not everyday you get to meet your grandchild. "Yeah mom would probably be mad at me if I didn't. Okay wait here while I go get them. The doors flew open not long after Triton went in.

My father, and Amphritie followed Triton back outside and the both smiled at me. Amphritie looked to Triton. "Okay son can you tell us what this big surprise is now?" "Not yet mother we have to get to camp first."

My father had a smile on his face but I guessed it was because he was happy to see me. Poseidon water traveled us all to Camp Half-Blood. We all arrived at the beach and we interrupted a daughter of Aphrodite, and a son of Demeter making out on the beach.

Amphritie sighed and told the demigods to get back to their activities and the 2 kids ran off making sure they didn't get in trouble. As soon as Triton, and Amphritie stepped out of the water their bodies turned to look like a normal humans body.

Even the small horns on Amphritie's head disappeared. Triton started walking up towards the big house and we all followed after him. I jogged to catch up to Triton. So Triton now that you have a child are you going to have a cabin built for you at camp?

"No I am going to ask our father if my son Phillip can stay at the underwater palace, because the truth is he is not a normal demigod, his mother is a Nereid who lives in my fathers court." If Phillip's mother is in the palace court how does Amprhitie not know about your son?

"Because brother for years Oceanus has been trying to overthrow our father's kingdom and if Oceanus learned back then that I had a son he would have kidnapped Phillip and used him against me. But now that you helped unite the gods and that my son is older he can live with us."

Well I will support you with getting Phillip to live in the palace but I think you should have a cabin built here at camp in case he ever wants to spend time at camp. We were almost halfway to camp when Triton responded.

"I don't know Percy I am not even that much of an important god I am just the god of messengers under the seas." Brother you are not just a minor god you are also a major general in our fathers army and you do everything in your power to protect all sea life, think of how proud father would be to see you get a cabin at camp just a few steps away from his cabin.

"You are right Percy I think I will do it." Besides Triton think of it like this it's not like your the god of water puddles or anything you share the title of god of messenger's with the likes of Hermes, and Iris. "That's funny brother and I will ask for a cabin be built for me because it is my sons right to have a cabin for himself here at camp."

You don't think Amphritie is going to mistake Phillip as a son of our father do you? "No when we get up to the big house I will claim Phillip in front of all camp. We finally got to the big house where we found Chiron sitting at the porch playing with a couple of 4 year old's.

He called a woman named Sarah forward when he saw my father. A woman in her mid 20's came out of the big house followed by a man who was the same age if I had to guess who his parent was I would say Hermes.

"Yes Chiron you called me?" "Yes Sarah I need you to take Billy, and Jimmy here back to the nursery lord Poseidon is here and I must welcome him. It was then that I noticed that Sarah's stomach was sticking out.

I heard a tiny heartbeat and knew that Sarah was pregnant. "Sure thing Chiron." Sarah and the man each picked a toddler and walked back into the big house. Chiron wheeled himself forward and bowed his head.

Hello lord Poseidon, lady Amphritie, and lord Triton it is a pleasure to see you all today." My father smiled and stepped up to Chiron and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is good to see you again old friend."

"My son Triton has said there was something important here at your camp and that he needs a camp meeting summoned. This wont take long though but I would be happy Chiron if you could call the meeting."

"I would be happy to lord Poseidon, if you will give me 5 minutes to summon all the campers." My father nodded his head and smiled at the kind trainer of heroes. So Triton is this your first time seeing camp half-blood?

"Yes me and mom prefer to stay underwater but its not bad, if you block out the giant 20 foot tall statue of you." We all shared a laugh at Triton's joke. Well Triton I certainly didn't see father opposing the 2 giant statues of me being built.

Our father just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Triton started to look a little nervous so he passed the time by making water appear in his hands and the changing them into different shapes. When Chiron came running back up to the big house Triton had created an ice statue that was an exact replica of the statue of me.

Chiron had to do a double take when he saw it but when he looked back Triton had already made the ice sculpture melt and made it evaporate in the summer sun. "Lord Triton I have summoned the camp meeting for you, I have the tree nymphs baby sitting all the demigods under the age of 5 so that you will have everyone's attention."

"Thank you Chiron and I apologize for interrupting your lessons." Chiron bowed his head. "It is no problem lord Triton the campers would thank you for giving them a break from their lessons. When you are ready to address them they are waiting in the Arena."

Chiron bowed to my father, and stepmother and then left to make sure all the campers were in their seats. Well come on brother lets go have you address the campers before the entire Hermes cabin gets restless and starts pranking people.

Triton nodded his head and jumped off the porch. My father followed after him leaving me, and Amphritie in the back. "Son do you have any idea what your brother is here for?" Yeah mom I do but it is his business so you will have to wait a minute to find out.

"Well as long as he is not in any trouble that's all I need to know for now." I laughed in my head, Amphritie was going to be in for a surprise in a minute. The arena was filled with kids chatting with their friends but the arena went deadly quiet when my father, Amphritie, and Triton entered the Arena.

Now normally getting over a 100 hyperactive demigods with ADHD to settle down would have been near impossible but when Poseidon the god of the seas enters a room it is in your best interest to get quiet because if you made him mad he might curse you so that you would never be able to shower again and that you would never want.

A stage formed in the middle of the arena built from sea shells and Chiron stood onto of it briefly when my father said it was okay. "Now listen up campers you have been given a break from your duties briefly because lord Triton the son of Poseidon wishes to address the camp."

"If anyone interrupts lord Triton while he is speaking you will be punished with a month of washing dishes with the harpies, and you will not be able to attend the camp sing along during that month." Chiron nodded his head to Triton who replaced him on the stage.

I found Triton's eyes searching through the crowd and he finally found Phillip sitting next to Chris Rodriguez the head counselor of the Hermes cabin. Finally Triton addressed the campers. "I have come to Camp Half-Blood for 2 reasons."

"The first being that I have sired a demigod child who is the first child of mine in over 200 years, and he is in the crowd right now. The second reason I am here is to demand a cabin to be built for me at camp so my son may have a home when he stays here."

Triton glowed in a sea green/blue aura. Everyone turned their head in surprise to Phillip Raine who had a conch horn symbol floating above his head. Chiron stepped forward and knelt and spoke to the crowd.

"All Hail Phillip Raine, the son of Triton the messenger god of the seas, and the god of the navy." Every demigod in the arena stood and then bowed as did I. Triton smiled proudly to Phillip and beckoned him forward.

Phillip looked confused but he made his way down to the center of the arena. Triton pulled him up in a 1 armed hug and turned them around to face Poseidon, and Amphritie. "Son I would like to introduce you to my father lord Poseidon the god of the seas, and my mother Amphritie the queen of the seas, but you can call them grandfather, and grandmother."

Phillip looked uncomfortable but he held out his hand for a handshake but Amphritie had other plans. She pulled Phillip in for a giant hug and my father put his hand on Phillip's back. My father looked at Triton, so son who is the boy's mother we must meet her too."

"My mother is dead lord Poseidon she died at childbirth." Amphritie had a sad look on her face at the news. Triton shook his head, "Actually son your mother is still alive we had to keep you a secret for your own safety."

Phillip turned to face his father with a look that made us all take a step back. "How could you possibly tell me that my whole life I have known my mother to be dead and then you just out of nowhere tell me she was alive the whole time. Why would my mother just abandon me?"

"Phillip your mother is not a mortal she is Nereid in my fathers court. We hid you in the human realm because there is an evil being who if he found out you were alive he would use you to try to take my father's kingdom."

"As for your mother she has not forgotten you I see it in her face everyday how she misses you." Amphritie placed her hand on Triton's shoulder. "Wait who is his mother?" Triton looked at his mother, "It is your cup bearer mother, Delphina."

"Really Delphina, well that explains why her happy attitude changed years ago. But I really wished you would have told us about your son, Poseidon, and I could have helped protect him." My father nodded his head, and then addressed Chiron.

"I expect a cabin to be built for my son within 2 weeks time Chiron." Chiron bowed his head. "Yes my lord I will make sure it gets started right away until then would you like Phillip to stay in your cabin?" My father just laughed and shook his head.

"That won't be necessary my old friend for the time being my young grandson will be staying with us at my palace I would like to get to know him and he has much catching up to do with his parents." So you don't have a problem with Phillip staying there father?

"Of course not Percy besides there is no rules saying he cant stay with us. And also since his mother is a Nereid the water is his true home. Of course every now and then he will come and stay here at Camp Half-Blood in case he ever needs to go on a quest."

"And if my son Triton wishes it Phillip can train alongside with Simon and my court guards to become stronger." Phillip for a second forgot about his anger when he heard he could actually meet his mother. "Who is Simon?"

Triton laughed but not in a mocking way and he ruffled Phillip's hair. "Phillip my son, Simon is a brave warrior of my father's army and my personal bodyguard he is an honorable warrior, he could train you to be a great hero."

Phillip looked to Grover who was standing near us for a second opinion. Grover nodded his head and smiled to Phillip. "Yes lord Poseidon I would be happy to live with you all, and train with Simon." Think carefully about wanting to train with Simon, he will no doubt make you a much stronger fighter but I can tell you he kicked my butt so much, in the process.

Triton smiled and laughed. "Yes brother that was good times watching you get beat up." Hey Chiron I think you can go ahead and have the campers go back to their activities, I think this meeting is done. Chiron looked to my father.

"Lord Poseidon is their anything else you or your family wish to say to the campers?" My father nodded his head and spoke in a voice that was magically magnified so that everyone could hear him. "Yes I would like to give you all a favorite quote of mine to live by. If people concentrated on the important things in life there would be a shortage of fishing poles."

Amphritie just shook her head and sighed. Chiron on the other hand didn't want to offend my father so he spoke to the crowd of demigods. "You all heard the words of wisdom from lord Poseidon, and with that you may all go back to your regularly scheduled lessons."

The demigods all rose from their seats. I heard grumbling from the Hermes children when they found out the meeting was already over which meant that they had to go back to training. I heard some children of Ares talking about how they wanted to challenge Phillip to see if he was as strong as me.

I heard a bunch of the daughters of Aphrodite whispering to each other about how the felt they could get lost in Phillip's blue eyes and I decided to block out their voices after that because I felt my breakfast coming back up to me to say hi.

I turned back to look at my father. Dad I will still be coming down to your palace for your lunch in an hour but I promised Grover I would hang out with him for a while. "That is fine son we will be there waiting for you but take your time spending time with your friends is very important."

Grover closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen. Triton told his son to close his eyes because he couldn't see what was about to happen. I couldn't even began to describe what my father's immortal form looked like.

Grover looked exhausted so he sat down on an empty bleacher. I walked over and sat down next to him, I summoned a couple of cups of hot chocolate and gave 1 of them to Grover. "Thanks for helping me out today Percy although I must tell you that you don't age very well."

Yeah well not all of us age at half of the pace of normal people. Grover laughed and elbowed me. "Dude in less than 2 months you will stop aging so what are you complaining for?" Ha ha you are right G man.

So what was with those enchilada farts you were having in the gym back there. Grover played along with the joke, "What can I say man the cafeteria food was horrible not even their tin cans were good." Yeah because tin cans are the essence of good food.

"Hey Percy don't joke around about tin cans, trust me if you had stronger teeth you would see why us satyr's love them so much." So Grover how is the hunt going for demigods are you having any problems getting the demigods to safety?

"Not so much now that we are going in pairs the gods have decided though that an older experienced demigods will come and assist us if we are in any major danger Chris Rodriguez has been heading the group of demigods that assist us."

"So far the current demigods that are working with the satyrs are Chris, Malcolm Hughes, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and a few of the older demigods who recently joined camp however when they help us they appear as teachers. Luckily the gods have given the demigods a wristwatch that makes them invisible to monsters."

I heard Grover's stomach rumble in hunger so I summoned a plate of 4 cheese enchiladas for Grover and I could literally hear his mouth began to water. "Aren't you going to have anything to eat Percy?" I summoned a bowl of fruit salad topped with fresh blackberries, and whipped cream.

"Yeah I am going to have a light snack but I don't want to be full when I have lunch with my father." Grover happily took his enchiladas and in less than 10 seconds he already had multiple strings of cheese hanging from his mouth from the gooey cheese.

I was halfway through chewing a spoonful of fresh fruit when I looked at Grover. You know buddy I still remember the first day we met when I still thought I was a normal geeky kid. Grover looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Yeah I came tripping over my fake feet into homeroom I nearly trampled you to death when I charged into you." Yeah I caught the bottom of your right crutch upside my head. I then promised that I would buy you an extra order of french fries at lunch if you stopped crying.

"Yeah and the whole class laughed at us." Did you know I might have been a demigod then? "Ha no I actually thought it was Nancy Bobofit cause the daughters of Ares are usually more violent I didn't suspect you of being a demigod until after nearly 3 weeks of us being friends."

"You know Percy I have never become as good friends with any of the demigods I have found as I have been with you." It's good to know my best friend hasn't found a new partner in crime yet. "Yeah Juniper has certainly made sure of that I can barely go out searching for demigods because she is too worried I would get hurt."

"The truth is as much as I love her I fear her more than any monster I have ever met she is a demon with that whipping stick. But I have to tell her that since I am the new lord of the wild it would be bad for me not to go out looking for demigods while other satyrs have to go."

I made the bowl of fruit disappear when I was finished eating and so did Grover's plate of enchiladas. Grover surprised me with a question. "What are you upset about Percy?" Not upset but sad I mean who would have envisioned the way our lives would have turned out.

Even for a child of the big 3 my life seems much more difficult compared to others. Instead of just training here at camp and playing capture the flag on Friday's I am doing major jobs for the gods. I am getting strong powers from gods who wanted me dead years ago.

Look at me I am a breathing nuclear bomb with all my powers. I brought forth thunder terror in my hand to prove my point. Just look at this weapon Grover it was created with Zeus's master bolt and merged with me.

I could literally destroy a town with ease with a flick of my fingers, plus I have some kind of unknown mysterious power inside of me that can with ease protect me from the power of the entire Olympian council.

I decided it was better to say that then actually tell him I had less than a month to live so today I was spending the day with everyone. Luckily Grover accepted the answer without any problems. So Grover what is your next job to do?

"Well I have to report my findings to the cloven council, and then coordinate with the other satyrs on their findings to see if they need any help and if they don't I will spend the rest of the day with Juniper and tomorrow I will go out on my next job."

"They will be starting summer school soon so it will both be making finding demigods easier because less students but it will be harder because it will make it easier for monsters also." Grover looked at the sky and sighed.

"Well Percy I better go give my report to the cloven council they get upset when they are made to wait. But if you want we can hang out next weekend I got the whole weekend off." Yeah sure Grover that would be great.

Grover smiled and he ran off into the woods to speak with the other satyrs. I closed my mind off because I didn't want Grover to find out I was headed on a quest that would lead to my death if he found out he would alert the gods and then they would try to stop me.

I willed thunder terror back back into my body and stood up from my seat. I didn't want to keep my father waiting so I water traveled to my fathers palace. When I got their the whole palace seemed to be in a celebrating mood.

Soldiers of my fathers army were in the courtyard having a party. I passed solders in the hall who were still on guard duty and they bowed to me before moving back on to their duties. I guessed the arrival of Triton's son was a good reason to celebrate.

Delphin was still guarding the door however he was chatting with Simon happily about the prospects of training Phillip. Simon stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw me. "Hello Lord Perseus we have been expecting you, are you ready to go inside?"

Yes thank you Simon. Delphin made a whistling sound in his throat and 6 heavily armored merman came swimming down the hall so that they could take Simon, and Delphin's place guarding the door. The 3 of us entered the throne room where I saw a giant dinner table made of of jewels, and coral.

My father and Amphritie sat at the heads of the table. Simon walked over to the table and bowed to my father, and Amphritie and then sat down on the left side of Triton. I saw a beautiful woman woman with black hair that was braided over her right shoulder sitting next to Phillip. I then noticed Phillip now had had tail just like his father.

Delphin swam over to take a seat next Amphritie leaving a seat for me on the right of my father. I took the seat and then Nereid's began to bring in platters of food. When I first got to my fathers palace I was confused at how the food stayed dry but my fathers palace was enchanted so the water in his palace did not affect the food or drinks anyone had.

The Nereid's brought by platters of Philly cheese steak sandwiches, and baskets of freshly cooked onion rings for me and Phillip, and Simon. The Nereid's then brought plates of ambrosia, and nectar for everyone else.

Phillip's mother Delphina was served a simple salad but while she was happy to finally be reunited with her son she looked uneasy about sitting at the table with my father, and Amphritie, and Triton but when she looked back to her son she relaxed.

It was quiet for a minute because there was a big secret that just came out so everyone was getting used to it. Finally Delphina broke the silence. "I am sorry lady Amphritie if I disappointed you by not telling you the truth about Phillip I just wanted to make sure he was safe. I will understand if you no longer want me to work for you anymore."

"You didn't disappoint me Delphina you did what you thought was right to protect your son and you listened to my son so you didn't go behind his back." Triton nodded his head, "my mother is right Delpina you did nothing wrong, besides look at my father he to had to hide Percy for his safety and we did the same thing."

Triton did something next that surprised us all. Triton looked to Simon and held out his hand and Simon handed him a small box. Triton's tail changed to a pair of legs and he got on 1 knee in front of Delphina.

"Delphina I would be honored if you would become my immortal wife." Triton opened the velvet box and inside was a ring made of coral reef and had a perfect sapphire jewel in the middle of the ring. "I have been waiting for the day when we would be reunited as a family to ask you."

Amphritie had a mini Aphrodite moment and squeaked in delight for the fact that her son might finally get married. Delphina nodded her head and held out her hand. Triton had a proud look on his face like he was just won the jackpot and he slid the ring on her finger.

Well I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite hasn't already announced to all of Olympus that Triton the bachelor of the seas is now off the market. Triton looked at our father, "Dad I would be a great pleasure for me if you are the person who will officiate the wedding."

"It would be my pleasure to marry you, and Delphina just let me know when you wish the wedding to be." Triton kissed his fiance's hand before he stood and walked back over to his seat. Delphina stared at the ring in awe resting her finger on the sapphire.

Amphritie gave a soft smile to Delphina. "Well it looks like you wont be my cup bearer anymore Delphina." Delphina got sad because she thought she did something wrong but Amphritie just put her hand on top of Delphina's.

"Your not in trouble Delphina the reason why you wont be my cup bearer anymore because I certainly have the future princess of the ocean as a cup bearer your about to become royalty which means a throne next your fiance."

"As my future daughter in law it would not be wise for the people of my husbands court to see 1 of their leaders pouring wine for us. But I do have 1 last important job for you Delphina." "What is that my lady?"

"You have the important task of picking the next cup bearer someone who is trust worthy." Delphina nodded her head. "Yes my lady I will get on that first thing tomorrow morning." It was really a relaxing lunch with great food, and watching the sea creatures of my fathers palace swimming in the throne room and saying his to us all.

"So father when will I begin my training with Simon?" I looked to Triton for the answer. "Well son for the first few weeks I will work personally with you on how to control your water powers and then when you have mastered them you will train with Simon in the various forms of combat using weapons, and then I will train you in hand to hand combat."

My father laughed and looked at Phillip. "And when you want some fun time from these workaholics I will take you deep sea fishing." Phillip smiled to Poseidon and nodded his head. It made me happy that when I died there would be someone here to fill my void for my father and Amphritie.

Phillip had already merged so well with the family me and Phillip joked around about how much we were glad we no longer had to go back to normal school. Because it was true for a demigod with ADHD, and Dyslexia sitting in a classroom all day was torture but when you got to train with sharp deadly weapons that was fun, although I would have to say do not try that at home.

When we were finished eating Phillip joked around about how he wanted to see Simon's fighting skills. Simon shook his head, "I am sorry my lord Phillip but it would be rude for me to fight you when you are not prepared for a fight."

Then I will spar with Simon just sword to sword no powers. "I would be honored to spar with you lord Perseus if my lord Phillip wishes to see my fighting ability then I want to show him my true fighting ability."

Dad I am going down to the forges to be fitted for armor, and get a weapon, because I want this duel to be as even as possible. Phillip if you want to go with me we can get you a set of armor too since you are going to be training with my fathers army?

"Sure thing Percy lets get ready to go." My father stood and walked over to Phillip. My father glowed with a green aura and placed a hand on Phillip who then glowed. "Phillip if you are going to be in my army you need a better resistance to heat which I have just given you."

"You are not completely immune to heat, however you have a much higher resistance to it and by the time the heat starts affecting you, you will have time to prepare a plan to escape. As to your resistance to heat you will have no problem going into the forges."

Phillip and I left the throne room and started walking down the hallway that led down to the basement where the forges were at. So Phillip did you ever think 1 day you would be in the lost city of Atlantis at the bottom of the ocean floor breathing perfectly fine underwater?

"I never thought I would see the day when I would have a real family, while me and my cousin were close during my youth but after I became 10 years old we weren't as close because he had to work all the time."

Does your cousin know where you are? "The thing about my cousin is that he is very closed minded about some things so he would never understand what I am. So my cousin has been told that I have been accepted into a prestigious boarding school that is all expenses paid."

"My cousin can now relax and work less but we wont be able to see each other as much because I have been told the older that I get the more monsters that will be attracted to me I just cant put him in that type of danger even if he isn't actually my cousin by blood."

Sadly that's the life of a demigod I have lost so many friends who were some of the bravest people I knew and they died to young. However we demigods can also save innocent lives if you kill a monster it might stop that monster from killing an innocent family or a young demigod child. But if you are lucky and you die a hero you can go to Elysium the resting place of heroes.

We finally reached the massive double doors that lead to the forges/armory and even though I was immune to the heat I could still feel it coming even from the doors. I knocked on the large celestial bronze doors because the last thing you want is to surprise 20 freakishly strong Cyclopes's that are holding deadly weapons.

The doors flew open and before us stood a 14 foot tall cyclopes whose name was Little Jimmy. Now any sensible demigod would know never comment about a Cyclopes's name because they are very territorial about their names.

However I knew about Little Jimmy because he saved the life of a daughter of Poseidon centuries ago my father was so grateful that he made Little Jimmy immortal and put him in charge of the Cyclopes's that worked in his forges.

As for his name Tyson told me during his first summer off from working in the forges that the only thing that Little Jimmy loved more than making weapons was reading a very old series of comics called Little Jimmy.

Now the only things I heard about it was that it was created in 1906. But Little Jimmy read the comics every day during his lunch break and he even acted it out. Another thing was that if you touched his comics, and you weren't Poseidon, Amphritie, or Triton you were most likely going to get upside the head with a club.

LJ examined me only briefly, but he examined Phillip for nearly a minute he even began to measure him until he got bored. LJ pointed to Phillip, "Is he another son of Poseidon?" I shook my head, no Little Jimmy he is a son of Triton.

"Ah so what do the children of my masters need during working hours?" We both need fitted suits of armor, and a weapon that the army of Poseidon would use. "Magical, or normal?" Non magical for me but the best magical equipment you got for Phillip here.

LJ nodded and turned his head and told us to follow him. It was much warmer inside but Phillip seemed to be taking it well. LJ led us to a large metal sliding door and he pulled it open showing us a hidden room that was the size of a football field on steroids.

On the left side of the wall inside was armor, and on the right side was weapons. However there was a large red red painted line in the middle of the room I was guessing that separated the magical items from the normal.

LJ stepped on a gray panel on the floor and an old fashioned weight scale appeared, in the room. LJ motioned for us to step on the scale for measurements. Phillip looked uneasy so I decided I would be the first 1 to get on it.

Metal cuffs flew down from the ceiling and wrapped around my hands and pulled them into the air and LJ walked over and began to measure me, and when he was done he weighed me. LJ clapped his hands and the cuffs holding my arms up disappeared allowing my arms to go back to normal.

LJ walked along side the hundreds of sets of armor and he was thinking hard. From my calculations he was looking for the best type of armor to suit my body and muscle mass. If he went with lightweight armor my speed wouldn't be affected as much, but if he went with heavy armor I would be slightly slower but It meant I could take more damage.

Finally LJ picked out a celestial bronze lightweight set of armor and brought it over to me. It took 5 seconds for LJ had the armor correctly put on me. The coolest thing about the armor was that there was a leather bound grip connected to my armor that rested in my left hand.

But what was special about it was when I squeezed it for the seconds a celestial bronze gauntlet appeared on my arm that had a strong looking shield connected to it. When I wanted the shield to go away I gripped the grip and the gauntlet appeared in my hand.

As for the sword I got it was slightly heavy, and I had to get used to the new weight. I never really noticed it with all of my new magical weapons I got but they all seemed to be the perfect weight for me.

I walked back into my original place while Phillip stepped on the scale. Phillip got a set of heavy armor that had the symbol of the trident on the chest plate. And for a weapon he sea green spear that seemed to work perfectly for him.

TJ pointed to armor and spoke to Phillip. "The Armor is magically enchanted so that you will feel even the slightest of vibrations in the ground so that you will be aware of any danger early on. The spear can ignore pierce even the strongest of armor and then deliver a pressurized force of air into the enemy."

TJ held out his hand for the spear and when he got it a metal warrior appeared in front of TJ. TJ thrusted the spear into the chest and a 1 second later a loud cannon shot could be heard a second before the metal warrior blew up into a 100 tiny chunks.

"Now be wary of this son of Triton what you just seen is its maximum power however it will only be on full power if you are on a quest because with this power it will be to dangerous to use during sparing so your father Triton will have control on when the pressurized attack happens."

Phillip nodded his and took the spear back and placed it across his back. "Now if you will excuse me we must get back to work." We left the forges because they were doing important work and we didn't want to keep them waiting.

When we found Simon he was standing with my my father, mother in law, and Triton in the courtyard. Triton nodded in approval to his sons armor and then at me. My father then spoke, "Percy since you want this fight to be as even as possible I will be taking us all to a neutral dueling area where neither of you will be able to use the power of water.

Water began to swirl around us all and the next moment we were standing in an empty soccer field. Phillips legs returned to normal as did Triton's, and Amphrities. "The rules are simple son the fight ends when the first person is disarmed or submits."

I listened to my father explain the rules and when he was finished I handed him riptide, and sea storm, and then took Ginger off from my chest and then put her tattoo on Amphrities arm and willed her to stay there until I came back.

The final 2 things I did was will the magical shoes I got from Hermes to turn into a normal pair of sneakers until my fight was over. And then I removed my eye patch I got from Nemesis and gave it to my father. My heightened senses returned to normal, I saw Phillip flinch back slightly when he saw my milky white eye.

But I didn't blame him for it I have already gotten used to how I looked. I turned back to Simon and got into my fighting stance. I brought the shield forward and after my father called the fight to start Simon began to circle me.

I blocked off my mind to prevent the blessing of Athena from searching for Simon's weakness. Simon feigned left however from the placement of his feet I knew he was going to go right. My blade met his and he used my own weight against me and made me fall back.

Simon brought his sword down on me however I got on 1 knee in time and brought my shield up just as his sword came down. I angled my shield so that his sword slid down off of my shield. I swept my other leg forward and it connected with his right knee.

Simon cringed in pain but he pulled through it and he brought his left elbow down down and it connected with my left eye. I knew that eye was going to swell up big time. Simon was about to knock me upside my head using the handle of his sword.

However I pushed both of my legs down and used the leverage to roll away giving me a 4 foot gap between us. I got up and ran to him and at the last second I jumped up in the air and was going to bring my sword down however he summoned a shield.

I knew that he would use the time that I was caught off balance when he blocked my attack to attack my legs however I came up with an idea. I brought my sword up making him second guess what kind of attack I was going to do.

I brought my legs to my chest and then kicked to where his shield was but he must have been toying with me because before my feet connected his shield vanished and he grabbed my left foot and slammed me down onto the ground I tried to get up but he had my foot under one of his.

I brought up my shield to guard my face however he slashed his sword across my right knee. My armor blocked most of the sword however the tip of the sword cut across the side of my leg and stopped at the kneecap.

I sat up in like I was doing a sit up half because of the pain but when I sat up I bashed my shield into his lower abdomen. Simon leaned forward when my attack knocked the breath out of him. Using his distraction I balled up my fist that held my sword and punched him in the knee that was holding me down.

Simon fell back and it took me longer than I would have liked to stand because Simon's attacked felt like it cracked my kneecap. By the time I stood I saw that Simon was not on the ground in front of me. I found out too late that he had gotten behind me.

I felt his sword pierce into my left hip. But I knew Simon was holding back because he didn't want permanently injure me but I his sword pierced into me nearly 3 inches deep. Simon dislodged his sword from me by kicking me forward.

I had to deactivate my shield because at the angle I was falling my left arm would have been broke. However when I fell my middle finger was at an odd angle I heard a sickening crunching sound. Simon walked forward and I rolled away just in time because where I was laying a large stomp from Simon's right foot was now there.

I slashed my sword to where his foot was but he just jumped up to dodge my attack and he landed on my wrist, holding down my sword arm. Simon was about point his sword to my throat and trying to get me to surrender however I curled my arm up and made him stumble back.

I ignored the throbbing pain from all over my body and the blood that was pouring down from my leg and charged toward Simon who was just getting his balance. I caught Simon in a shoulder tackle and was driving him back.

I almost thought I had the win until Simon hooked his arm around my right arm and in 1 quick motion he had me in hammer lock. Simon had my sword arm in an iron tight grip I couldn't even twitch my wrist and the match was over when he had his sword across my throat.


	32. I recruit an Olympian to run my town

Percy's POV.

"Do you surrender lord Perseus?" Yes Simon I know when I have been defeated. Simon released my arm and removed his sword from my throat. We heard loud clapping coming from the stands and moments later my father, and the rest of them joined us in the stands.

I was not upset in the least that I lost because no matter how much you train there will always be someone better than you. And Simon has spent nearly all training to protect my fathers kingdom and you couldn't be the bodyguard of a god if you couldn't fight.

I could have used my super strength however I wanted the fight to be fair. Because as strong as Simon was he couldn't hold out against Greek fire storms, lightning storms, or super powered hurricanes. My father held out his hand to congratulate Simon and he happily shook my fathers hand.

Triton placed his hand on Simon's shoulder and looked proudly to him. "You have gotten so much stronger Simon I am glad I picked you to be my protector." "I Will do whatever it takes to protect you my lord Triton and that means training day and night to get stronger."

Simon began to bow but Triton grabbed him in a 1 arm hug and talked to Phillip. "You see son 1 day with the right training you can become as strong as my brother, or my friend Simon, if you listen to Simon he will train you to be a great hero."

"My lord you are to kind, I am only doing what is right, but I would be honored to help teach your son what I know." My father summoned me a square of ambrosia and I quickly took a bite and I felt my wounds began to heal.

My father smiled at me, "that was a great fight son, you really have some good moves." Well I have to say that was a tough fight Simon really has gotten much stronger. "Yes ever since Triton named him his personal bodyguard, Simon has been doing everything he could to become stronger he hardly ever took breaks until Triton made him promise that he would slow down."

My father snapped his fingers and the armor, and sword I had disappeared and was replaced with a set of clothes that matched his. Amphritie walked over and congratulated me on a good fight and she put Ginger back onto my chest while my father handed me back my weapons and my eye patch.

I placed my eye patch back on my head and then willed my my shoes to return back to normal. "That was a great fight son I thought you had him with the shoulder tackle." Yeah but I wouldn't be surprised if Ares tried to challenge me when he finds out I lost in a fight.

"Don't worry about it son no one on Olympus will find out you lost in a fight this here field belongs to me once a month I bring all of my people, and solders here for some fun and relaxation even Apollo cant see what goes on here without my permission."

Father I am not worried about people finding out that I lost Simon is a tremendous fighter in fact its my fault I lost I have been relying to much on my powers. "That's why I am so proud of you son you are humble and you give respect to those who deserve it."

"Well son it was great hanging out with you next time you come by maybe we should have a duel." Sure dad there is noting better I would like to do than get my butt kicked by my father. My father just laughed at my joke and ruffled my hair.

Before my father could vanish a hit him with a wave of water from my armor and he was drenched. Amphritie couldn't even stop herself from laughing. I could feel my dad trying to will himself dry but it was not working.

My father turned to me with a patented Hermes smirk and my father snapped his fingers and thousands of gallons of water appeared in the air above me. Now the thousands of gallons of water appeared above me in the form of a swirling whirlpool.

Now to anyone else if what my father was about to do would the water would literally crush them like a mountain of cinder blocks but to me I would be safe. My father gave me a mock apology for what he was about to do.

My father snapped his fingers and the massive pool of water started to drop. The water stopped an inch above my head and not even a single drop of water touched me. I could see my father concentrating on making the water fall on me.

I moved my hand forward and the wall of water crashed into my father. I was expecting a tug of war to go on the with the water but my father was so surprised that I got control of the water he didn't have time to stop the water.

My father finally stood up from the torrent of water and brought me up in a hug, I saw that he had a huge smile on his face. "That was awesome son I am so proud at how strong you have gotten." That's the thing I loved about my dad he was not worried about people getting stronger than him even though I just slightly surpassed him in ability to control water he was fine with it. I bet if my parent was Atlas, or Hyperion I would have been killed for being stronger than them.

I had to dry my father because for some reason he couldn't get dry. I hugged everyone goodbye and watched as they water traveled back to my fathers palace. I summoned my armor and watched as riptide appeared on my waist in its real form and sea storm was across my back.

I brought the shadows around me and shadow traveled to the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. Peleus got up as soon as he smelled me but he relaxed when he saw that it was me. I held out my arm and rubbed his scaly head and he looked like he was in heaven. I decided to do something good for the protector of the camp so I took 10 steps back. I summoned the second largest meal I ever made for Peleus which consisted of 10 roasted chickens, 2 whole smoked pigs and a dozen cooked lambs.

I probably just became Peleus's best friend Peleus's sniffed the food and began to devour everything I summoned for him. I summoned him another 4 pigs because he seemed to really enjoy them. I scratched his head 1 last time and I walked into camp.

I found Chris Rodriguez pacing around the big house porch in a set of brand new armor but what really caught my eye was that he had Clarisse's electric spear maimer in his hand and he was running his fingers along the weapon.

I could see in his mind that the day after Clarisse was turned into a god she gave Chris her spear as something to remember her by when Ares told him he wasn't worthy of her. I pulled out a clay vial that Athena gave me earlier and walked up to him.

Chris ran up to me, "Okay Percy I am ready have you come up with what I am going to kill to impress lord Ares?" I then told him the 3 options and who they were and I was happy with his answer because he picked the same thing I did.

"If I am going to impress lord Ares I want all 4 of their heads on my spear." Good because I told Athena you were going after all of them and in turn she gave me this. I held out the bottle and gave it to him.

Athena told me that if you put a drop of your blood in the vial and cover your weapon with the mixture it will make any monster you kill leave a spoil of war to prove what you have done. Chris didn't wait for any more explanation, he brought out a bronze dagger and he cut his left thumb.

He then uncapped the vial and squeezed 3 drops of blood into it and then emptied the vial on maimer which glowed in a red aura. Be ready to be gone for a while because you are coming with me on a mission and along the way we will hunt down your other 2 monsters but for now which monster do you want to kill first?

"I want to take down the toughest so take me to the manticore." Okay grab my shoulder and I will take us to where Athena told me he was but before we leave you must swear on the river Styx that you will not tell anyone about what we are going to be doing on my mission to anyone not even your father, or Clarrise."

Chris did not hesitate to swear on the river Styx because he wasn't going to risk not getting back with Clarisse. I shadow traveled us to a high school in a large town in Oklahoma that had the mascot of a titan.

Okay Chris right now he is in the football field acting as the special teams coach. I will summon a rainstorm to get the students to return inside and when he Dr. Thorn is distracted get his attention, but be careful his thorns are poisonous do not only rely on your sight because he is quick, and even 1 mistake can give him the edge.

Chris brought out a sleek new shield that was to fancy to be from camp but I saw it in his mind that the shield was a gift from Hermes that had a power of making Chris much faster. I jumped into the air high above the clouds and sent the power of Thunder Terror into the clouds.

Storm clouds began to appear and the weather went from sunny with little clouds to heavy rain. With my enhanced vision I could see everyone outside rushing inside to stop their cell phones and electronics from getting wet.

However Dr. Thorn was suspicious of the sudden weather change. I saw Chris making his way towards the football field.

Chris Rodriguez's POV.

I have been training for something like this for months now. I spent all my free time studying monsters and their weakness's and then I trained using every possible weapon possible because I would fight every Olympian god if It meant I could be with Clarisse.

Percy told me he would start a rainstorm but I didn't think he would summon a freaking hurricane sheets of rain started pouring down however Percy's power were outrageous because he wasn't even near me and I stayed dry during the storm and everything in a 2 foot radius of me dried just from being near me.

I had to weave my way through dozens of students who were running inside however they avoided me like the plague. I finally got sight of the football field and while I couldn't see his face there was 1 lone figure standing in the rain not affected by it.

I sneaked in behind a row of bleachers to try and get a better view of the manticore before I made my move. I caught the sight of movement behind him and I saw his tail. I saw him sniffing the air and his eyes began to search the area.

"Come on out demigod I smell you. Let me guess I am smelling a child of Athena? He sniffed the air again, "No I smell Hermes in your blood, its to bad I was hoping for a challenge." Normally I would have rushed at him to defend my father but I put my ego behind me because I was working on something more important.

I was brought out of my thoughts when something pierced the bleachers in front of me. A large 3 foot long spike was protruding from the metal bleachers that was in front of my face. I saw some liquid dripping from the spike and I knew I have been found.

I stepped out from the bleachers and raised my shield in time to deflect another spike. Luckily the shield my father sent me was strong because the spike only pushed me back when it hit. I ran towards the manticore in a zig zag motion causing me to be a harder target however the manticore must have had an unlimited amount of spikes because he sent them flying left and right.

He must have realized his long ranged attacks weren't going to work because he ran to meet me and began to use his tail as a scorpions stinger as an attack. I nimbly dodged each attack, I made jabbing motions with maimer to try to give the manticore the impression that I was trying to really attack him.

But in reality I was trying to tire him out. 1 of the things I have been training on was increased stamina. The best perk I got from my father was that my cabin was faster than all the others, so now I could run 10 miles without barely breaking a sweat.

I got a lucky stab with maimer that pierced Dr. Thorn's stomach, I felt a large quantity of electricity begin to flow into his body causing him to spasm in pain. I barely jumped back in time before his tail pierced the ground where I was standing moments before.

Clarisse had blessed maimer before she given it to me so that it would never break, so I was not worried about the shaft of maimer. Dr. Thorn's body began to grow until he was in his real form. He still had the same face and different colored eyes, however his body turned into that of a lion, and it had a scorpions tail that was completely covered in spikes.

Dr. Thorn turned his body in a quick motion and used is tail as a mace and it crashed into my shield. The resulting attacked made my arm feel like it was punched. I flew back crashing into the bleachers. Dr. Thorn then crouched down like a cat and then sprang.

I saw a space in the bleachers and I scrambled into it narrowly dodging his attack. I fell through the hole and watched as the bleachers crumpled under his weight and Dr. Thorn fell through. I took advantage of his disorientation and thrusted maimer through his ribcage.

Another large surge of electricity went into him however I was not able to get enough piercing damage so the blow was not fatal. Dr. Thorn roared in pain and slashed at me but again my quick feet saved my life because if his attack would have hit he would have taken off half of my leg.

"Why won't you stay still you worthless demigod?" Because I am giving you a challenge you overgrown fur ball. I slashed maimer through the ground causing a wave of dirt to fly into Dr. Throns's eyes.

I had a good 5 foot long reach with maimer but Dr. Thorn had a longer reach with his tail. Dr. Thorn started thrashing around in anger trying to hit me however when he crashed into beams that held up the bleachers.

There was a loud shaking sound and I just managed to jump outside. Moments later the hundred of pound of metal crashed down onto Dr. Thorn however I knew he wasn't dead because on magical metals like celestial bronze, and Stygian iron.

I looked at the sky and saw that Percy managed to control the rain so that it only came down around the school. Clarisse would probably punch me for saying this but that guy was smart he had such a great power over his powers that even he could manipulate how he wanted to use them.

I heard a loud roaring sound just before a mountain of metal showered into the air. Dr. Thorn stumbled out of the heap of metal covered in large cuts his tail flicked up and it looked like he was about to release all of his spikes at once and I knew if he did it would be near impossible to block them all because my shield was not big enough to cover me completely.

He was about to shoot his spikes out when a row of bleachers fell down from the sky and crushed down onto his tail and back. His spikes flew into the air from being misfired. Dr. Thorn buckled under the weight as more bleachers fell.

Most of them missed him and I had to roll away to dodge 1. I looked to Dr. Thorn who was tripped under the weight of the bleachers. I knew this was my best chance so when I saw that there was no more giant pieces of metal raining down from the sky I ran at Dr. Thorn. He yelled in anger just as I impaled maimer through his throat. His eyes bugged out and I pulled all of my power into maimer and willed it to release its strongest burst of electricity into Dr. Thorn.

The resulting factor caused Dr. Thorn's eyes to burst from the amount of electricity that was sent through him. Dr. Thorn blew up in a shower of golden dust leaving behind his spiked tail. I walked over to it and picked it up in the space that was not covered in thorns.

I yelled out in triumph and yelled to Ares to know what I did. I fished out a drachma from my pocket and through it in the air saying a silent prayer to my father. Please father take this to lord Ares so he knows what I done.

The manticore tail in my hand began to shimmer and it vanished and was replaced with a sealed envelope. I opened it and saw that it was from my father. "Chris you did an amazing job fighting that manticore, just so you know Ares, and Clarisse will be watching your battles so do not let your guard down, know that I am proud of you and I wish you luck -Hermes."

I smiled in the air and folded the letter in my pocket. I looked to the side and saw Percy standing there smiling at me. "That was a great battle Chris you certainly handled yourself much better than I did when I fought him."

Like I said Percy I have been training non stop even going as far to sneaking out past curfew and battling monsters in the forest. I just wonder what the school will think when they see their destroyed bleachers.

Percy brought his arm forward and armor covered his arm. A large torrent of water slammed into the bleachers soaking them completely. After a minute Percy stopped, "Well Chris with the sudden freak weather and what I just did I think the mortals will think that the strong storm winds and rain broke down the old bleachers."

"We must go now I have no doubt with the destroyed bleachers and freakish storm there will be a lot of visitors out here and we don't want to be here among the destroyed school property." Percy put his arm on my shoulder and the next moment a cold feeling passed through me and all I saw was black.

When I could see again we were standing in an unfamiliar large room. I saw a large black leather couch that was nearly as big as my fathers cabin at camp. And sitting on the couch was an old satyr who looked half asleep with a mostly eaten burrito in his hand.

And then next to him was, no wait that couldn't be I never seen Argus away from camp unless he was driving campers to a quest. I heard whistling behind me and when I turned around I saw a 20 something looking tree nymph in a green sundress sweeping the floor of a kitchen that was even bigger than the front room.

"Chris welcome to my home as you can see Argus is here, and next to him is Alistor a wise friend of mine. And behind us is Baylee my friend/housekeeper/cook/assistant/gourmet chef who helps me around my home."

It's nice to meet you all but Percy what is Argus doing here shouldn't he be at camp? Argus turned his head towards me. "I am Chris what you saw earlier was clone of me that I created I am with Percy to help him with something." "It's okay Argus he has been sworn to secrecy he will not repeat what we are going to be doing over the next few days."

Since I am sworn to secrecy can you tell me what you all will be doing? "Yeah I don't see a problem with telling you what we are mostly going to be doing. When you will be traveling with us me, Argus, and Beckendorf will be hunting down Prometheus the titan of forethought."

"However during our travels I will transport you to your targets so you can fight them. We will do 1 enemy a day and when you are done I will take you to Olympus so you can present your case to Ares." I want in on your mission Percy.

"Chris my mission will not be able to help your cause because the gods have not given me this quest this is for me this is personal. The only reason Argus is coming with me is because he has to do this, and the only reason why Beckendorf is coming is because he has to work on an important piece of machinery, I will not put anyone else in danger."

"I will be happy to take you with me but as for Prometheus he is mine." Percy I am not offering to help you because I think it will help me with Ares I am offering to help you because your my friend and you are purposely going out of your way to help me and if you let me come with you I will follow your exact orders to the t, without question and if you tell me to stay behind I will, if you ask me to attack something with all my might I will.

Percy seemed to take in what I said and he looked to Argus who nodded his head. "Fine Chris you can come but if you don't follow my orders I will tie you to Mrs. O Leary and have her shadow travel you back to camp because we are going after a titan who is as smart as he is dangerous and I don't feel like getting disemboweled by Clarisse if I had to tell her I let you get hurt or even killed, and trust me I fear Clarisse more than I fear her father."

Yeah that sounds like my Clarisse but you have my word you will be my leader and I will not do anything to jeopardize your mission. Percy nodded his head, "Baylee if you would please make my friend something to eat he just had a tough fight with a monster and I am sure he worked up an appetite?"

"It would be my pleasure Percy would you like me to make you anything?" Percy just shook his head, "No I am fine Baylee I have a date later and it would be rude of me to show up full."

You have a date Percy, with who? "Well since I have sworn you to secrecy I know you wont be able to tell anyone so I have no problem telling you. I have a date with lady Aphrodite the goddess of love." My jaw dropped at his answer as did Argus, and Baylee, as for Alistor he just snored away like nothing happened.

Now over the past few months Aphrodite's status on Olympus changed from airhead, to a friendly goddess who was more than just about makeup and who the hottest couple on Olympus was, even her children at camp changed and started to become more respected at camp.

Her children now actually started training with everyone else and almost all of them were great at archery, while there was a select few who was both great in archery and sword fighting. That's not to say they still didn't care about their looks however now they even participated in capture the flag.

Well Percy I am happy for you where are you taking her? "That I do not know she said she had the perfect place in mind for our date however I will need to see a certain goddess of the springtime before my date."

Baylee tapped me on the shoulder and told me my snack was ready and I walked over to the table where she set my plate down. In under 5 minutes Baylee made me world class tempura fried shrimp, fresh cole slaw, and freshly baked biscuits, and she placed a glass of cherry limeade in front of me.

I was more hungry then I realized because I completely cleaned my plate in under 10 minutes. Wow Percy you were right she is a great cook. "Yeah I told you so man but you can go ahead and stay here if you get bored Baylee built a clubhouse at the beach I have things I must go do."

Percy's POV.

I waited to make sure Chris was settled in before I left. I searched for Artemis's presence and when I found it I shadowed traveled to her. I arrived in a battle field hunters were fighting dozens of telekhine's, Cyclopes's, and hell hounds.

I called out Ginger who jumped out of my body. I looked to the giant armored boar and ordered her to protect the hunters of Artemis. Ginger ran out and gored the first telekhine she saw and roared in triumph.

I activated my magical shoes and summoned my hunters bow. I began to rain down arrows with precision accuracy hitting Cyclopes's in their chest's with multiple arrows. I saw a hell hound about to pounce on Penny however before I could release my arrow Ginger jumped out of some bushes and crushed the spine of the hell hound under her foot.

Ginger made a motioning movement to Penny and when she saw me she caught on. Penny jumped onto Ginger and the 2 of them became a whirlwind of destruction. Every time Ginger killed a monster Penny killed another with her bow.

I touched Thunder Terror to my hunters bow and it merged its power with my bow temporarily so each arrow I show sent of a chain of lightning to any monsters in a 20 foot radius. The hunters and Artemis got renewed hope and when the monsters realized they were going to lose the tried to run away.

I closed off any form of shadow travel to prevent any form of escape. The final kill went to Ginger when she bit off the head of cyclopes. I had to admit having a giant killing machine had its perks but she had a weird appetite.

I dropped down to the ground and ran over to a hunter who had a 3 foot long sword cut on her right arm and I brought forward the gloves of Apollo. The power of the gloves immediately caused the wound to seal up and when I was finished there wasn't even a scar on her arm.

I got my thanks when she slapped away my arm and spit at the ground at my feet. "What do you think you are doing boy you better hope lady Artemis kills you quickly for touching 1 of her hunters." Ginger sensed someone threatening me and she started stampeding and I knew if I didn't stop her there would be a dead huntress.

I yelled an order for Ginger to stop just before her deadly sharp tusks were about to rip open the girl. I looked at Penny and gave her a look that meant not to say anything. I turned back to the huntress. Well go on huntress if you have a problem with me helping you do something.

"Tell your beast to get back and I will show you not to underestimate a hunter of Artemis." I jerked my head to Ginger and she did I asked but she was not happy that I was letting someone try to attack me. Now huntress before you try to attack me try to think of who I might be because I know your new and if you knew who I was you would not be threatening me.

"Do not try to tell me what to do you scarred up freak." I sent mental warnings to Artemis to make sure she and her other hunters did not interfere. I looked inside of Penny's mind and found out the hunters name was Alicia and that her godly parent was Nike.

Come on your the daughter of the goddess of victory if you want to beat me up I am right here I wont even use any weapons. Alicia didn't waste any time she brought out her hunting knives and made a move that would have slashed me across my chest but I hopped back.

I rolled under her as she tried to attack me again. Alicia was starting to get angry and she started yelling out obscenities at me. I saw her weakness was that she was so used to winning that she would become flustered if she didn't get her way.

I grabbed the handle of 1 of her knives and threw it high into the air. During her confusion I tipped her leg and disarmed her. I grabbed the knife that I threw into the air and put the tip to her neck. Go on Alicia ask Artemis to strike down the first ever male hunter.

Ask Artemis to kill the man who just helped protect her hunters just now. Ask Artemis to save you when you just tried to kill a fellow hunter. I dropped the knife and picked her up when I saw realization come across her face.

Now if you will excuse me I must go speak with lady Artemis and if you try to attack me while my back is turned I don't think I will be able to stop my boar from stopping you she may protect me but she really hates it when someone attacks me while my back is turned.

Ginger huffed in agreement. I heard Alicia apologizing to me but I wasn't mad at her half of the hunters who joined Artemis had some kinda grudge against men, and I was not going to offense to an innocent woman who thought I might have hurt her new sisters.

I spoke aloud to the hunters. I like the new hunter she is going to make a great hunter of Artemis. I followed the power of Artemis and found her in her tent bandaging up a couple of her hunting wolves. Any casualties lady Artemis?

"Thankfully no a couple of my wolves have some scrapes, and a few broken bones but you have a knack for arriving a the best possible time. Luckily I am not a god because if I was I would not be able to intervene so much.

"So what made you want to stop by Percy because I doubt it was to show up my newest hunters." Hey she attacked me first lady Artemis I just hope I don't get attacked every time I wanna visit. "Well forgive her we just found recruited her this morning."

It's no problem its not a normal day unless I get attacked by someone. But anyway I am here because it is time I ask for the spring water back. Artemis nodded her head and reached inside a wooden box and pulled out the vial from the spring of the gods.

I took the vial from her and put it in my pocket. I pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Artemis she was about to open it when I stopped her. Lady Artemis you told me when all this is done that you wanted me to tell you what was going on well inside that envelope is a full explanation.

"Why don't you just tell now then Percy?" Because lady Artemis it's not over and I am not going to make you swear on the river Styx to wait to open that envelope. But I will trust you to wait until it is time before you do so.

The reason I am giving you this envelope is because if by some small chance I do not make it I want you to know everything that happens. "Is their anything I can do to help you Percy you can use any of the other hunters."

The only 2 things I need you to do is make sure no one stops me. And finally sometime soon I will send someone to you if you trust me as much as you do you will listen to whatever he says because he knows what is going on and if you don't do as he says it will mean hundreds of innocent deaths.

And that means you must get the other gods to help. Tell my father to help, tell lord Hephaestus I am calling in every chip he owes me, and tell Athena if she helps I will completely forgive her for what she did.

And lady Artemis if this is the last time I see you I want you to know I am honored to have been a part of your hunt. Artemis surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "It was an honor to have you become a part of my hunt Percy and I will route for you to survive whatever you are doing."

Just make sure you don't turn the guy into a jackalope before he has a chance to tell you what I told him to say. Artemis smiled, "Well what about after he tells me I haven't had turned anyone into a jackalope in a long time."

I would prefer you don't but any other boys you come across go ahead. I held out my hand and Artemis shook it. "And Percy if you do not make it I will place you in the stars so that you can always be remembered."

I would like that lady Artemis, and I hope to see you again soon. "Travel well young hero." I bowed and stepped out of the tent. I looked to my chest and I saw that Ginger was back with me. I turned my head and I saw Thalia bringing water to the hunters makeshift camp. Thalia waved to me and started making her way to me but I shadow traveled away before she could get too close.

I had roughly an hour until I was due back at camp to see what Athena had to say so I decided to visit Olympus. I arrived at a simple temple, it was not there to be flashy this temple was designed to be warm and comforting.

The door opened before I could even knock and standing before me was Hestia, and Hephaestus. I pulled the shadows around me and shadow traveled away before they could see me. They stayed inside the doorway so no one would walk by and see them holding hands.

Hestia hugged Hephaestus goodbye and Hephaestus flashed out in a flash of fire. Hestia looked around. "Okay Percy come on out I know you are there. I water traveled back to the front porch and smiled at my favorite goddess.

How did you know I was out here Hestia? "Because I sensed your power when you came to my temple." Well you don't have to threaten me with fire I wont tell anyone what I saw. Anyway may I come in Hestia.

Hestia smiled and stepped aside allowing to come inside. Her home was just as comfortable as usual with 2 comfortable chairs next to a fireplace I sat down in the guest chair while Hestia took her usual spot.

So Hestia how does it feel to have Silena assisting you in your duties. "It has been great Percy, Silena is a wonderful girl and she has been nothing short of pleasure. So I have heard there is a party on your island Percy."

"Well its not much of a party well not for guys anyway I gave my mother the idea for a girls weekend so she can have some fun you can go I am sure she would love to have you there. "Well who is all going to be there Percy?"

My mother, Aphrodite, Silena, my stepmother Amphritie, and a tree nymph named Baylee who takes care of my home. "Well that would be fun Percy as long as your mother wants me there I would love to be there."

Hestia you give my mother cooking lessons all the time I have no doubt she would like you there I think my stepfather Paul has gained 10 pounds from being my mothers guinea pig when she tries cooking new dishes.

"I really didn't have to teach her much she was already a great cook most of the time I just spend time with her although she did give me her recipe to blue chocolate chip cookies." Oh yeah they are good so have you been visiting camp lately?

"Yes I like visit camp each time a new camper arrives I don't interact with them but its nice to see the new generation of heroes." Yeah I remember seeing you when I first arrived at camp. "Yes it was a few days later because of your exhaustion."

Do you ever have any demigods who notice you when they see you? "Most give me a look but they usually think I am only a girl trying to get warm." But I take it that's how you like it. "Yes if I wanted recognize me I would be more theatrical like my brother Zeus."

2 cups of lemonade appeared in Hestia's hands and she handed me 1. I took a drink and smiled at the taste. Thank you Hestia I was getting thirsty. "So Percy I also heard in the meeting we had earlier you offered up a part of your island as a home for young demigods."

"Yes I thought it would be safer for them on my island in case the camp got attacked because then the older demigods would be vulnerable when they tried to protect the younger demigods. "Yes I agree with you and I hope the other gods on the council agree, all I can tell you is that I voted for you."

"But it will come down to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades they are deciding on it now." If things go right Hestia you can even tell the gods I will give them a portion of my island for a place for the demigods to live out the rest of their lives in peace if they wish. (I know I have just taken it from the roman camp but I think its a great idea.)

I am giving you 20 acres of my island Hestia for that purpose because I hate it whenever I hear about about a 22 year old demigod dying that is to young. "That is a great idea Percy and for that you don't even need a council meeting since most demigods leave camp at 18, and by that age they will be adults so it will be their choice if they want to live there."

Then will you do me a favor Hestia? "Sure thing Percy what do you need? I want you to run the town if there are going to many older demigods there need to be someone in charge to keep order to stop chaos, and to make sure the island doesn't become a trash can.

"Why me Percy if you want a god there are much better choices out there?" Actually you are the best option out there there are going to be homes and families there, and your the goddess of the home, and family.

I don't want this community to be somewhere were families can be built, and you are the best person I think who can run this. You can enlist the help of minor gods, or immortals, or older demigods to help you that way you have time for your duties but it would mean a lot to me if you would accept.

"Okay Percy I will accept because I think the older demigods need somewhere to go. But tell me what you want this community to be like." Well since I still have tons of island space left they don't have to worry about food because it will be made on island.

But I want sets of apartments for single demigods who don't have a family. But for demigods who already have a family there, they can get tree houses that are magically enlarged. For the demigods who have wanna train there can be a small arena.

They can have jobs on the island like working with the tree nymphs, or can work for Olympus, or even cafes as long as they don't pollute the environment. And for entertainment there can be a building that can hold a theater, arcade, library, and even a restaurant but you can have Athena design how it will look.

As for people to help you, there can be Clarisse for those who want to train, and she can be the disciplinarian for those who get in trouble, you can have lady Iris open up a shop there for demigods who want to work.

But it is up to you who you want to work with you in the demigod community, and if you need any extra island space you can speak with Baylee. "So your restrictions for the community is that they don't pollute the island for the nature, and no violence, anything else?"

Not exactly no violence they can have tournaments for fun, but if they continually cause trouble you have the power to kick them out. But also when the demigod children reach the age of 9 they go to camp for training and if they only want to stay there during the summer they can come back to the island.

And finally you might need to put an ad out on Olympus for monsters to protect the island/ community like Peleus does for camp. "Okay Percy I will consult with Clarisse to see if she wants that job and then I will consult with Athena on the design of the community."

When I looked at my watch I saw that it was 5 minutes till I had to meet Athena. It was fun visiting with you Hestia but I must go meet with Athena, but if you want to go with me so you can speak with her afterwords you can.

Hestia nodded her head and changed from her 20 year old form back into her normal 10 year old form. Hestia held out her arm and I put my hand on her arm and she flashed us to the big house of camp. Rachel who was sitting in a deck chair nearly fell over in surprise.

Hestia caught her before she fell. Are you okay Rachel I hope we didn't startle you. "No I am fine I am just not used to people arriving out of thin air a foot in front of me." So I see you got away from your metal guardians.

"Yeah lady Athena sensed my irritation so she gave me a 1 day a week hiatus from them. Unless I am away from camp or not being guarded. Their not that bad actually its just when you have 2 giant statues watching over you, you start wishing for some alone time."

"I am having fun training with lady Athena though she has been giving me personal classes in self defense for when I am away from camp. Even though the statues will still be coming with me the training gives me something to do."

Well if your getting bored my mom is have a get together on my island this weekend you can go if you want. "Oh that would be great Percy I love your mom she is so cool, I will get a ride to your island tomorrow on Apollo's sun chariot."

Hestia offered to take her but Rachel just gave a wicked smile and shook her head. "Thank you lady Hestia but Apollo has offered to let me drive his sun chariot anytime I wanted and this will give me an excuse to accept his offer.

Well if the sun crashes into long island tomorrow I will know why. Rachel laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. A barn owl flew down from the sky and we watched it morph into lady Athena. Luckily she appeared behind Rachel so we didn't have to worry about our oracle having a heart attack.

If you will excuse me Rachel we must go talk to Athena. Rachel nodded her head and we followed Athena inside the big house. We sat in the living room and Athena nodded to Hestia. "Okay Percy I have gotten the answer from my father and he has some questions about how it will work out."

"First he wants to know what kind of protection you have set up on the island to protect the young demigods. Then he wants to know at what age you plan on having the demigods go to camp, and who will run the childcare facility?"

Well mostly for your answers I have come up with an agreement with Hestia. We agreed that I will open up a town for older demigods for them to spend the rest of their lives in safety so the children can stay there and be raised by older demigods.

As for how old until they get sent to camp, I will leave that up to Hestia because she will be in charge of the island town. As for protection my father has given me sea creatures to protect the island and I have talked with Hestia about enlisting more help from monsters like Peleus, or immortals.

And also the demigods can also protect the town. But I will let you work with Hestia to design the town, and who else can protect the island. Athena turned to look at Hestia who nodded in agreement. Now it is up to the demigods if they want to live here but we agreed that it would be a good idea, because it will mean less demigods who die from monster attacks.

"Okay then Percy I accept your answers and with the power of the Olympians I approve of both of your suggestions for the town and the childcare facility. With your permission I would like to leave camp for 2 days to go to your island and set it up with Hestia."

"I need your permission in 2 ways because 1 I cannot enter you island without it but I also need your explicit permission to spend time away from camp because of my punishment." As long as you are working on the town and childcare facility then you have my approval. However do know when you are creating the island I want as little as metal as possible on the outside."

"So you want the island town to be tropical?" Yes but I am sure the gods can find a way to make the inside of homes modern, I want it like this because the island is sacred to satyrs because Pan created it. Athena nodded her head and it was then I noticed she was writing everything I said.

"Okay Percy I will get started with Hestia, because I want to get most of it done tonight that way we can move the children there before nightfall. If you would inform Chiron that your suggestion was approved that way he can have the children ready, and then inform Grover to tell the cloven council that any demigods under the age of 7 to be taken to your island."

"And then I will tell Hermes, and his sons to find any adult demigods in the world they find off your offer." How will all of these demigods get to my island? Athena thought about it for a second and then nodded her head.

"Every morning we will have any new young demigods, and adult demigods board Apollo's sun chariot and with your approval he will take them to your island. Apollo will be grumpy that he has to drive a bus but you will get roughly a dozen or more new arrivals at your island everyday. Because I believe that adult demigods will gladly accept your invitation for the safety."

"Well I give Apollo permission to come to my island to bring demigods to live on my island just make sure you create a good set of rules for my island for them I have mostly told Hestia how I want it but I trust you lady Athena to set up a set of laws, and if you want you can select a trustworthy child of yours to work with Hestia in managing the island.

"That is a smart idea Percy it would help keep order on your island. I have a daughter here on at camp she is 33 and she was a lawyer, and even a judge for a few years and I can make her immortal and she can keep your island under control."

What is her name Athena? "Here name is Abby Stonehold. I am fine with that as long as she knows that she answers to Hestia. Hestia has veto power on punishments if she feels fit. Hestia smiled, "She can be my second in command, but don't worry Percy you put me in charge and I will work with Athena to make the town just the way you wanted it."

I trust you Hestia I am just thinking of the demigods, and I just don't tensions to rise so go ahead and create a council that consists of a child of each god minor, and major, and Hestia will be the leader of it because she can be partial since she has no children at camp.

Athena nodded her head, "that's another good idea the council can voice their concerns and bring any problems or concerns to Hestia. And so no one can say there is double standards." Athena spoke with Hestia for a minute and they said their goodbyes and flashed away.

I stood and walked out of the living room, and stepped outside. It was nearly seven and that meant it was going to be dinner time in 2 minutes. I jogged down to the dining pavilion which was magically enlarged from all the new campers the dining pavilion was now 4 times larger.

Most of the campers had already made it to the dining pavilion and I smiled. The Hermes cabin was still the most populated because they had over 50 people at the table ranging from their mid 40's to under a year old.

The older demigods fed their younger siblings before dinner started because they were going to bed in less than an hour. I found Chiron sitting at the head of the table next to the clone of Argus who was none the wiser.

I jogged down to the head table and took a seat next to Chiron when he said I could. "Hello Percy it is good to see you so what was the gods decision?" They approved Chiron as we speak Athena, and Hestia are building a town on my island for the young demigods who are to young to train.

I have also been given the approval from Athena that any demigods that are 18 or over can live on my island, it will be a place where they can live in peace, they can build families or and they can live there and work on the island or on Olympus.

It is not mandatory they can live in the mortal world or even stay here if you wish but Athena told me to tell you so that you can address the demigods and anyone under the age of 7 are going to be leaving tonight. Chiron nodded and he got out of his magical wheelchair and turned into his normal form.

Everyone in the dining pavilion and stopped their talking, even the children quieted down. "Now listen up everybody Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon has offered up part of his island to build a home for every demigod child under the age of 7 so I would like everybody who has younger siblings here at camp to make sure their siblings are ready to leave tonight."

"Percy Jackson has even offered to share his island with any demigods that are 18 or over so anyone who is over the age of 18 if you wish to go to his island come up here and sign this list." Chiron pulled a long sheet of paper and a pen out of his saddle bag.

I stood up and took over for Chiron. Now for those of you who don't know me the gods have given me the island of Ogygia. The island is protected from monsters so if you choose to to live there you can sleep peacefully at night and know you wont be woken up at night by a hungry monster.

And you can also rest easy when I tell you that I have enlisted the help of Hestia the goddess of the hearth, home, and family to run the island. But before I hand this back to Chiron I need to speak with Abby Stonehold daughter of Athena.

A woman with blonde hair stood up and like her siblings she had stormy gray eyes and it made me sad because this is what Annabeth could have looked like when she got older. Abby held a newborn baby in her arms and she stood from her table and walked over to the head table.

Abby Stonehold, your mother Athena has hand selected you to help run the town on my island if you choose to accept you will work directly under Hestia to make sure my island town runs peacefully, and also if you choose to accept, Athena has offered to make you immortal so what is your answer?

Abby nodded her head and smiled. Then Abby you will lead the group of demigods who are coming tonight and you will help find homes for the young demigods with older demigods. I nodded to Chiron and sat back down.

"This is a great offer Percy has given so for those who want to go you can sign up. Or if you want you can stay here at camp and help train campers." Almost every adult camper immediately rose and headed over to a sign up sheet I counted 80 adult campers already waiting to sign up while there was a few older Athena campers, and Ares campers who stayed in their seats but there was less than 6 of them.

I had to leave shortly so I made 1 last statement. Know this demigods if you stay on my island there will be an arena for training and tournaments, but also all of you can train in case camp needs you for protection so you will still be able to work at camp if you stay on my island.

The remaining older demigods stood and joined the line waiting to sign up. Chiron I will speak with my father so he can set up a water transportation system so if any demigods who wish to work here at camp can come to and from my island to here.

"Thank you Percy that is very generous and I appreciate what you have done today." Well I must go speak with Grover and the cloven council about demigods they find. I left the dining pavilion so the demigods could get to their dinner.

I used my empathy link that I shared with Grover and found him near Zeus's fist. I shadow traveled away out of the view of the demigods and arrived in a shadow of a giant oak tree. I had to cough 3 times because Grover, and Juniper were making out under her tree.

I finally had to call out enchilada's and Grover pulled out from the make out sessions and said where. That earned a slap from Juniper and she puffed away into her tree mumbling about stupid enchiladas. I walked over to Grover who was trying to apologize to Juniper until he saw me coming.

"Man why did you have to do that?" I am sorry Grover but I called you 3 times I am going to make this quick but I need you to call an emergency meeting with the cloven council. Grover nodded his head and trotted off to where the satyrs held their meetings.

I walked over to Juniper's tree and knocked on it a few times. Juniper stuck her head out and gave me a glare. "What do you want Percy you already interrupted my short time with Grover." I am sorry Juniper but I have important business with Grover that he has to deal with as lord of the wild, I promise you this will not take long.

"Fine but if he is not back to me in 15 minutes I am coming after you with my whipping stick." Juniper went back into her tree and I rushed into the clearing where I saw Grover sitting with 2 older satyrs while there was 40 younger satyrs standing before the council.

I walked up to the council and waited for them to let me speak. Grover nodded his head to me giving me the go ahead. Firstly I want to thank the cloven council for allowing me their time and I will make this quick.

Athena has given me an order to give to you all. Firstly any demigods that you find under the age of 7 you are to bring to my island because that has been made into a temporary home for them until they are old enough to train.

The satyr that was obviously in charge coughed and then spoke. "And tell me Perseus Jackson how are we to get to your island when we might be in Arizona, or Texas?" All you have to do is stand in water and send a silent prayer to my father lord Poseidon he will get you to my island.

And finally if you find any demigods who are over the age of 18 let them know that my island is also a safe haven for them so if you find them bring them to camp and if they wish to come to my camp Apollo will take them to my island, I am sorry this means extra work for you all but I just wanted to tell you.

The 2 satyrs besides Grover began speaking to each other and then the satyr in charge nodded to me. "We will do as you asked and even bring any older demigods to camp on 1 condition." And what condition is that Silenus?

"We want 2 acres of sacred land from you island for satyrs and nature spirits only, and we want you to promise that the land you give us will never be taken away from us." Grover shook his head and got mad.

"You cant extort Percy for land, the gods gave that island to Percy." Silenus didn't hold back when he replied. "Yes Grover Underwood and our great god Pan created that island first as a symbol of the purity of nature, or are you forgetting that because of your friendship with Percy. Don't forget Grover that our great god Pan faded because of mortals destruction of nature."

"All we are asking for is a piece of Pan's island before Perseus fills it all with humans." You are right Silenus but while I making a town I have made it a law that the demigods cant trash that island but I understand what you are saying that is why I am giving you 10 acres of land that I swear on the river Styx that those 10 acres belong to satyrs and the cloven council.

And I will also say that those 10 acres will be sacred and I will not give it away it will belong to you all so you can use it as a temple for Pan or however you want to remember him by. I will also separate the island a keep it away so that no demigods can enter the land without any of your permission.

Now if you can add it up I just gave you 5 times the land that you asked for so don't think for a second that I don't know what happened with Pan because I was their when he faded and I saw how weak he was but if any of you visited the island you would see that I am keeping it as natural as possible and I have even opened my home to an older satyr named Alistor who is over 200 years old.

And if that's not enough my mother and stepfather Paul has opened their homes to all the other older satyrs for their comfort. Oh and Silenus maybe you have forgotten but 1 of the first things I did when I opened that island was open it freely to all satyrs old and young.

And since I don't have to worry about being turned into a god I want to show you something than Pan gave me. I took my eye patch off and brought forward the mark of the wild. I then took another step forward and used panic the attack of pan.

I could see the satyrs stumble back as total realization hit them. I roared aloud so all of them could hear me. Before Pan faded he gave most of his powers to Artemis so she could give them to a person she thought was worthy.

Do you think Artemis would have gave me this power if I didn't respect nature. Well you have your sacred land. I looked to Grover who looked sad, well be happy Grover you no longer have to keep my secret.

I put my eye patch on and turned my back on the satyrs. I headed into the woods were I passed Chiron who was running to see what the noise was. He stumbled when he saw the mark of the wild and I shadow traveled away.

I arrived at Demeter's temple and knocked on the door. Persephone opened the door dressed in a sun dress. "Hello Percy what brings you to my mothers temple?" I actually came to see you Persephone I need to ask you a favor?

I need some special flowers from you. "Sure Percy what kind roses, violets, orchids?" I need daisies the best kind you can give me. Persephone smiled and a bouquet of perfect yellow daisies appeared in her arms.

I couldn't see a single imperfection on any of the flowers and I had a feeling if I bought them in mortal flower shop it would have cost over a 100 dollars. I reached into my pocket and was about to pull out some drachma's but Persephone just smiled and shook her head.

"These are on the house and however these are for they must be for a very special lady." Yes she is lady Persephone and thank you. Persephone went back inside her mothers temple. I turned around and caught sight of some satyrs who lived on Olympus.

They saw me and started running to come up to me. I guessed it didn't take long for word to spread about how I had most of Pan's power and they wanted to be near me. I water traveled to my home on Ogygia so that I could prepare for my date with Aphrodite.

I found Baylee playing a game of chutes and ladders with Alphie, and Argus. While Beckendorf had the biggest smile on his face. "Percy are you ready to see what I have been up to for the past day?" Sure but we gotta be quick I am busy tonight.

"Yes Percy I have heard a hot date with the goddess of love. But here is what I wanted to show you." Beckendorf whistled and a large hole appeared in the wall and what I saw surprised me. Mrs. O Leary came walking out covered in sleek black and silver armor but when Mrs. O Leary opened her mouth I saw her teeth was covered in a celestial bronze grill mouth piece.

Fang was next to come out and he had similar armor on and a celestial bronze grill mouth piece. It suddenly occurred to me this would protect them much better and make it easier for them to kill monsters.

Beckendorf nodded to them and their armor and mouth guards turned into celestial bronze collars. "See Percy this is perfect for them my father has invented a way for Artemis's hunting wolves to be more effective in combat."

"The armor that they wear is nearly weightless and the celestial bronze in their mouths is completely harmless to them but deadly to enemies by next month every hunting wolf and hawk will have armor and mouth pieces just like this."

This is perfect Beckendorf the hunters will be much more protected like his but how is it that they wont be affected by the celestial bronze in their mouths? "That's the beauty of it Percy my father has been working with Briares. It turns out Briares, and his brothers knew how to use magic with celestial bronze to make it safe."

"But the cool thing is that they can bring forth the armor and celestial bronze fangs, and claws anytime they want." Well thank you for showing me but I must get ready. I walked up the stairs and to my master bedroom.

I had nearly half an hour so I took a bath in my sauna tub. After I was dry I tried to comb my hair but when it wouldn't settle I pulled in back into a small pony tail. I opened my closet door and dressed myself in a black button down shirt, and jeans.

I finished off my outfit with a leather jacket and my shoes turned into a pair of black converse sneakers. I thought I looked pretty good casual but dressy and if Aphrodite wanted she could dress me up better. Depending on where she wanted to go.

I grabbed the bouquet of flowers and it was then I noticed I had over 50 messages from Hermes. I accepted and there was a flash of light and Hermes looked annoyed. "You know Percy I have accepting frantic messages from Satyrs at camp and it wouldn't hurt you to let me deliver them to you."

I have been in the shower lord Hermes I normally don't bring a cell phone to my bath. But I don't want to accept those messages right now because the council made me mad. Silenus accused me of throwing away the reputation of Pan's island by making a town for demigods.

Then I told them the truth that Pan gave most of his power to Artemis to give to someone she deemed worthy and she gave them to me. I wanted to show them I was a chosen 1 of Pan. And Silenus wanted 2 acres of land to do what he was supposed to do so I gave him 10 acres to show him I was not misusing Pan's island.

But lord Hermes if you would do me a favor can you please bring me Grover I need to speak with him for a second and I don't want to squeeze through a pack of satyrs to do it? "Yes I will Percy I will be back shortly."

I had 10 minutes until my date so I had to make my meeting with Grover quick. Hermes arrived with my best friend before I could even take 10 breaths. Hermes nodded his head and told me goodbye. Grover quickly tried to apologize for the council but I shook my head and told him to be quiet.

I am not mad at you Grover I wanted to ask you for something that is the last thing I ever wanted to do. Grover I wish to break the empathy link. "Percy if this is about the council I am sorry." Grover like I said I am not mad at you and asking you for this hurts me to the core.

The reason I am asking for this is because I am going on a very dangerous mission which could kill me and you know as well as I do if I die then so will you and I will not risk your life. Grover seemed to let what I said sink in.

"Okay Percy but if you live will you let me put back the empathy link we share?" Grover if I live through this and survive what I am going to I would literately hunt you down and make you put the empathy link we share back.

Grover laughed and nodded his head. Before we do this Grover I seriously cant tell you how much I don't want to do this because our empathy like is 1 of my most valuable possessions just it means as much to me as my own water powers.

Grover took out a set or reed pipes and he began to play. I knew in my mind he was using nature magic to cut our empathy link. I suddenly felt a mysterious emptiness in me and that was when I knew the empathy link was gone.


	33. I go on a date with the goddess of love

**I Just want to let everyone know that this chapter does have Percy drinking, and it has alot of Percy, and Aphrodite, however for those of you who are wondering why Percy has been relaxing, he is spending time with his loved ones before he starts the next part of his journey. But i can assure you in the next few chapters things will get interesting, I hope you all enjoy this update.**

Percy's POV.

Grover stopped playing and he nodded his head to me. "It is done Percy just come back to me if you make it through this and I will put it back." Hey Grover since this island is sacred why don't you as Artemis to transport Juniper here and you can make this your home when your not on a mission.

I can't tell you much but if I fail you will want Juniper here in the safety of this island. "Is it really that bad Percy?" Truthfully it is worse if I fail you would be wise to transfer every nature spirit at Camp Half-Blood here because this would be the safest place possible for them.

"Then I believe you Percy and I will get Juniper here immediately." Well I must go and please tell the satyrs at camp to not overwork Hermes I forgive them. I walked over to Grover and pulled him into a hug and then I took the flowers and left my room.

Once I got outside I water traveled to the front door of my mothers house and knocked. Aphrodite opened the door wearing a dress that should have given me a heart attack at how good she looked in it. Aphrodite was dressed in a simple green dress that stopped at her knees.

She didn't wear much makeup but it showed her natural beauty. I stood in front of her for who knows how long, world war 3 could have been happening and I would have been oblivious to it finally Aphrodite chuckled and leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and took the flowers.

"Let me just go put these in some water and I will be right back." All I could do was just nod my head but she seemed just fine with that. When Aphrodite turned around I saw that her dress had no back to it. Now I would be lucky to even say a single syllable word in front of her.

I walked inside my mothers house where I saw my mother, Paul, and Silena playing scrabble. My mother turned her head and smiled at me. "So son where are you 2 headed tonight?" I don't even know mom Aphrodite told me she had the perfect place in mind but she hasn't told me where we are going."

Aphrodite came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "That is for me to know and for you to find out soon, however I can tell you that we will be leaving the united states." Won't that limit your power lady Aphrodite?

"Nope we will be going to a place that doesn't affect me, however I hope you don't want to make our date wait while I tell you all the places I can and can't go." No I do not I have been looking forward to this all day.

"That Percy was a good answer." Aphrodite turned her head and smiled to my mother, and stepfather. "I will see you all later, and don't worry Sally I will make sure Percy is back at a reasonable hour." My mother told us to have a good time and I held out my arm for Aphrodite.

She smiled at me and took it, and we walked outside. "So Percy tell me have you ever been out of the country?" Not to my knowledge Aphrodite but I have a feeling I am going to like where you are going to take me.

"Now close your eyes Percy, and be ready for a surprise." I did as she was told and I felt the wind around be begin to speed up. Suddenly I heard loud traffic sounds and people bustling about. When I opened my eyes we were in a busy street from the looks of the people I had to guess we were in Japan, or China.

"Percy we are in a city called Nagano, The country we are in is Japan. Its a beautiful city, but I bet you were expecting me to take somewhere like Paris, or even Madrid. But no I love this place great people, and great food."

"And Apollo even helped invent ramen when he came here. Most people don't know it but I am a sucker for ramen." Aphrodite laughed and took hold of my hand. We explored the town stopping by shops and I even laughed when I picked up a DVD and saw animated characters fighting with swords that had super powers.

"Hey don't laugh at that its a good anime I like this 1." Aphrodite pulled some money out of her purse and gave it to the cashier. "Watch it I am sure you will like it now lets go get dinner because I am hungry.

The cashier was just as dumbfounded as I was when he saw Aphrodite but I heard him wishing her a good day after she was gone. So is their anything here in Japan that should make me keep riptide at the ready?

"No the monsters travel west like we do the only thing bad here are the gangs or thugs. We shouldn't expect much trouble from them though." Well with my luck a leprechaun monster would pop out and attack me.

But I would like to see any thugs try to get through me my leather jacket is actually a nemean lion pelt. We finally got to a small building that had a line half way down the block. Aphrodite didn't mind waiting so we stood in line and talked.

So how was Hanna's birthday party? "Oh it was great we took her to Disneyland in Paris she got to meet Cinderella, but I wont bore you anymore." Your not boring me Aphrodite I asked you besides I never been to Disneyland so it sounds like fun.

Aphrodite looked into my eye for a second trying to tell if I was telling the truth and after minute she kissed me again but on the lips and she started describing to me what they did and honestly I wished I went because it sounded amazing.

"So then we ended the birthday party at a parade they had I used my powers to let Hanna get invited on the float and she got to play with goofy. During your 18th birthday if you want I can take you to Disneyland Tokyo."

I smiled and nodded my head and I wished my birthday was sooner knowing I never would be able to get the chance to accept her offer. The line started moving again and from the looks of the smiles on the peoples faces who came out I knew the food would be good.

I could hear the people ahead of me speaking Japanese but In my head I could hear what they were saying like they were speaking English. A lot of men stopped in their tracks and ogled at Aphrodite until I gave them a glare that Fang would be proud of.

So Aphrodite is it that often the gods visit other countries? "Yes it's not that uncommon some of us even have demigod children in other countries. Most of us dread when it when Apollo visits other countries, because he tends to pick up quirks like Haiku's."

I saw Aphrodite shiver, so I took off my leather jacket and held it out for her. Aphrodite gave me a breathtaking smile before she slid her arms inside the jacket and zipped it up. "Keep doing sweet things like that Percy and I might just have to invite back to my temple later and make you wish you were 18."

Keep on teasing me like that and I might have to start looking for a time machine Aphrodite. Aphrodite laughed and slapped my arm. When I looked in her eyes I watched as they changed colors in the light." My favorite was when they changed to light green in color.

I had to look away or I was going to start forgetting how to breath. Wow I must look like some creepy old guy standing next to you Aphrodite. "Well if anyone comes up to us I can just tell them I like them older."

Aphrodite and me cracked up laughing earning us a strange look from an older couple that were behind us. This place must be really good for this long of a line. "Well lets just say this the food is so good here you might become addicted to it like me."

Well I would probably be struck down if I contradicted a goddess on what she likes. "Oh you wouldn't believe it Percy I swear if you told me that you hated the movie Gone with the Wind movie right now I would already have tossed you in Tartarus."

Sorry Aphrodite but I can honestly say I have never watched the movie, you never got around to that movie when I stayed in your temple. "Well then Percy I hate to have lied to your mother but before the night is over you will have watched the movie."

I nodded to Aphrodite, and I thought in my head I would watch any movie she wanted if it meant that this night never ended. Not because my lifespan was set in weeks but because every minute I spent with Aphrodite the more I liked her and it wasn't because she was the goddess of love.

The line continued to move slowly while Aphrodite and I talked and after 20 minutes we walked inside the small restaurant and found a small table in the corner of the restaurant. Aphrodite gave a quick order to a woman who came by and a few minutes later she came back with 2 small cups and a bottle of sake.

The woman uncorked the bottle and poured it into the 2 small glasses and then went back to work. Aphrodite handed me 1 of the little cups and she held her cup up to mine waiting for a toast. I smiled at Aphrodite, and gave a small laugh.

I clinked our glasses and took a drink. It was sweet but I couldn't really taste the alcohol. Aphrodite drank hers and then refilled my cup, and I took the small bottle and filled up her cup. After I finished the small cup I put it down.

You know Aphrodite I always thought it was guys who tried to get their dates drunk? "Trust me Percy it would take a lot of sake to get you drunk but I thought we could share a drink before dinner arrived. Besides while you are still underage I think having an Olympian goddess with you can give you a pass."

I picked up the bottle for 1 last cup and poured us both a glass because the woman who took our order was bringing by a tray with 2 large bowls. The woman set down the bowls of ramen in front of us and smiled at us before she left. The bowls of ramen looked like art, there was large pieces of pork in the bowl, along with been sprouts, a boiled egg, shredded leeks, and egg noodles.

Aphrodite thanked the waitress and got her chop sticks ready. So Aphrodite do you have a hearth I am supposed to offer you some. Aphrodite laughed and shook her head. I pulled out my chopsticks and tried to grab some of the noodles with them however I was never good with them so most of the food fell back into the bowl before I could even bring it to my mouth. Aphrodite took pity on me and she scooted over her chair and showed me how to work them properly.

After a minute I finally got the hang of it. Aphrodite did a fist pump in happiness when I picked up a piece of pork and noddles in my mouth with no problem. After I chewed my food I gave a huge smile to Aphrodite, we drank our last cups of sake, and afterwords she made the cups and bottle vanish.

Well this sure beats the microwaved noodles I had for lunch when I was a kid. Aphrodite looked up at me with a noodle hanging from her mouth and she sucked it up. "I told you that you would love it Percy."

Well I will have to start summoning this myself since I don't know the next time I will be able to come here. "Actually Percy you could come here anytime you want with your power you shouldn't have any problems water traveling or shadow traveling here."

"So Percy what do you want to do next we still have plenty of time before the movie?" Well during my last year of high school a classmate who vacationed here told me that this Japan had some pretty fun Arcades.

"Oh that sound perfect Percy lets go. I stood up from the table and yelled out in the local language that meals for the rest of the night were on my and I took out a huge wad of money from my pocket that was the local currency, and placed it on the counter near the register.

With a quick thought in my head I saw that the amount of money I put down was almost 6 months rent for this building. Everyone in the building cheered and rushed in new orders. Aphrodite gave me a dazling smile and grabbed me by my hand and pulled me out of the ramen shop. When we were out of sight Aphrodite flashed us away and when we arrived at our new destination we arrived at a giant building in front of us that had a sign that said Club Sega in neon lights.

We went inside and the place looked amazing. There was a whole wall of claw machines. I saw Aphrodite eye a dancing arcade game and I asked her if she wanted to play. Aphrodite gave me a quick peck on my cheek and we went over to the machine.

Aphrodite picked out a techno song and we both stepped up to the game and began to dance. I wasn't that good at first but I got into rhythm and pretty soon we were both dancing in tune but she still kicked my butt with 98 percent accuracy to my 88 percent accuracy.

We made our rounds around the games and in under 30 minutes I managed to clean out a claw machine of all its stuffed animals, and toys. Aphrodite rewarded me with a quick kiss when I told her she should give most of them to her young children that were on my island now.

All but 1 stuffed toy vanished and she kept a hello kitty because it was the first toy I won in the claw machine. We ended our visit at the arcade when Aphrodite spotted a photo booth. Are you sure you want me in the photo with you I will look like a mess next to you.

"Percy you look handsome now come on I wanna watch Gone with the wind soon." I nodded my head and we walked up to the photo booth. Aphrodite didn't worry about her makeup instead she just shrugged off the leather jacket when she said she was warm.

I put my jacket on and inhaled the scent of her perfume. I walked in first and sat down. Aphrodite sat on my lap because she claimed there wasn't enough room for her. I knew she could have magically enlarged the booth but I was certainly not going to say anything.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she put her right cheek against my cheek and we smiled when the first photo was taken. We made funny faces for the next picture. A few more pictures were taken but during the last picture Aphrodite pulled me into a long french kiss.

We continued to kiss long after the last picture was taken and we only stopped when another young couple pulled open the curtain. I almost started begging for the kiss not to end but Aphrodite said we could continue later and we walked out of the booth.

I grabbed the pictures and smiled at them. I gave the pictures to Aphrodite but I kept the last picture and put it in my jacket pocket. "Come on Percy lets go back to your place so we can watch the movie." I held out my hand and she took it.

With me there we were able to flash into my master bedroom. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and her backless dress turned into an oversized basketball jersey, and a pair of pajama shorts. In my opinion she looked just as good as she did 2 minutes earlier.

A loveseat appeared at the foot of the bed with an ottoman for resting our feet next to it. I sat down on the comfortable love seat while Aphrodite went over to the entertainment center and made a DVD of gone with the wind.

Aphrodite started the movie and rushed back and sat next to me curling her legs under her. I put my arm over her shoulders and we started watching the movie. Aphrodite summoned a bowl of caramel popcorn and we had desert.

Aphrodite cried during the sad parts of the movie and got happy during the romantic scenes. I thought the ending would have been happier but Aphrodite told me that not everyone gets a happy ending. How true she was.

Sometime during our movie marathon I fell asleep. I woke up to a sight that would almost made me wish I could pass on my mission to someone else. Aphrodite had her arms wrapped around me and had her head resting on my chest.

However I knew I had to leave because if I didn't do my mission then Aphrodite would be in danger and I would not let that happen. I kissed Aphrodite's forehead managed to slip out of her grip without even waking her.

I picked up my clothes from the floor and silently put them on. After I was fully dressed I walked over to the gun case and pulled out the shotgun and wallet. All we did was kiss last night but that was fine with me the feel of her lips on mine would be a perfect last thought if I was going to die. I shadow traveled to my living room where I found Beckendorf, and Argus eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Alistor, Alphie, and Baylee were sitting on the couch relaxing and they nodded to me when I walked by. I walked over to the wall safe and put in the combination. I pulled the celestial bronze shoebox out of the safe and opened it.

Everything was still in there, and surprisingly the nightshade flower looked perfect I was worried it would have wilted and I would have to had picked another but it was still good. I put the vial of water from the spring of the gods next to the vial of poison from the original hydra.

I closed the box and walked over to Mrs. O Leary who was getting fed bacon. Beckendorf was smart enough to put a satchel on her that way we could put our stuff we were bringing in the satchel. Mrs. O Leary didn't seem affected by the bags of supplies she was already carrying so I had no doubt the lightweight shotgun, and the shoebox would affect her.

I found an empty space in the satchel and placed the shoebox, and shotgun inside and I looked her in the eyes and we had a silent agreement that this box, and gun, was her number 1 priority to protect. I put the wallet inside my pants pocket and threw on my nemean lion leather jacket. Chris came walking in the front door holding a glass of orange juice looking surprised.

"Percy why is there a large group of over a 100 satyrs coming up to your house?" Oh great, listen I don't have time for this we need to leave immediately. Chris got a little worried, "Is everything okay with the satyrs Percy?"

I didn't have time to waste so I explained to him what happened and Baylee, looked shocked. Baylee I promise to explain everything later just please don't let the satyrs break down my home trying to speak with me.

She nodded her head and we all rushed to get ready. I saw a flustered Silenus climbing my stairs just as I shadow traveled me, Chris, Beckendorf, Argus, and Mrs. O Leary, and Fang to New York. Chris got a confused look on his face when he saw where we were at.

"Percy why are we here why didn't you just take us directly to Hawaii, where Prometheus is at?" Because Chris I don't want to alert him that we are after him and he would sense a large group magically arriving at his door step.

Also I promised to help you kill some strong monsters but we need to get a move on so Argus if you would find and book us some space on a cargo train it wont be the most comfortable ride but it would fit Mrs. O Leary and Fang, and it would be a fast ride.

"Sure thing Percy give me 20 minutes and I will find us something." I nodded to him and we watched as he ran off to go find a train. Alright you guys stay here I must go speak with someone real quick and I will be back in a few minutes.

I water traveled to lady Iris's shop and I found her selling fruit. She caught my eye and when she was done with the next customer she hanged a sign saying that the shop was closed for a short yoga break. I walked inside the shop and Iris smiled at me.

"Hello Percy I take it that the machine is working well." Yes it is lady Iris but that is not why I am here I need 1 last thing from you. "If it is within my power then I will do what I can." I need you to block any iris messages that anyone tries to send me including the gods.

"Percy that is a lot you are asking for I could get into trouble if I forbade any of the Olympians from messaging you, demigods are 1 thing but if someone like your father or lord Zeus tried to message you and I stopped them I could get punished."

Lady Iris I know this is a lot to ask for but if they ask you can tell them I am on a secret mission ordered to me from lady Artemis, and she will vouch for me. "Wait here while I contact Artemis, if she gives me permission then I will grant your approval but if she tells me that you do not have her permission to do this I will deny your request."

Iris walked into a room in the back and I heard her talking and after her brief conversation she returned to me and nodded her head. "Okay Percy your request is approved, Artemis told me that I am to help you to the best of my abilities in anything you ask."

Well then if you can also pass the message along to lord Hermes to not send me any messages that people, or satyrs try to send me that would be great. If its an emergency tell them to give their messages to Artemis and she can iris message me.

"Okay Percy, I will tell Hermes you are working on a special mission from Artemis, now if you will excuse me I have a line forming." Thank you lady Iris I won't take up any more of your time but if I could buy some granola bars off of you before I leave?

That got me a big smile from Iris as she walked over to a rack of food and got me a dozen granola bars that were wrapped on in recyclable paper that had a rainbow logo on it. She put the granola in a sack and gave it to me.

I held out 3 golden drachma's for her but she just shook her head. "These are on the house Percy, you look hungry." Iris went back and opened the store but I just shadow traveled away. I appeared back in front of Beckendorf, and Chris who were sitting on a park bench.

Fang, and Mrs. O Leary were wrestling on the ground and while Fang was out weighed by a couple hundred pounds his speed was much greater so he was holding his own. They stopped playing when they saw me and Fang came running up to me.

Hey boy were you having fun while I was gone? I scratched his ears and summoned him and Mrs. O Leary some big steaks and I then joined the others on the bench and I reached in the bag and pulled out a granola bar and handed the bag to Chris.

I smiled at the taste of the granola bar because Iris did make really good food. I was on my second granola bar and almost done with my glass of water when Argus came walking up to us. "Okay Percy I found us a cargo train."

"I was able to book us a private train car they think we are shipping a supply of strawberries to Detroit Michigan sadly that's as far as the train goes." That is fine did they say when the train would get there?

"Yeah we will arrive just after 2 in the morning, however if we want to catch the train we will need to leave now."

We all got ready ready to leave and Argus showed us the way. When we got to the train depot I had to pull the shadows around us because while we got a private train car it didn't mean we could get on the car by ourselves.

Argus pointed out our train car and Mrs. O Leary was the first to jump in followed by Fang and then the rest of us. The train car was air conditioned for the fake strawberries we were going to ship. I closed the sliding door behind us and sat in a corner.

Mrs. O Leary, and Fang took up most of the room in the train car but it wasn't that bad we still had room to stretch our legs. Beckendorf reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of lanterns and when he got the train car to become to become lighted he pulled out the iris messenger to work on them.

Argus sighed and began to relax, "Well Percy we will have to wait a few minutes while they load the other train cars." I closed my eyes and relaxed and began replaying my date with Aphrodite in my head. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the train began to move.

The other guys passed the time by playing poker however I spent my time watching Prometheus. He spent his time exploring the islands however he stayed away from the water as to not alert my father where he was.

I watched he carefully looking where he had breakfast, shops he visited however 1 thing I noticed was that he never once let his guard down. He frequently turned to make sure no one was following him but I could easily guess he was expecting a counter attack from Echidna and her mysterious allies.

I had to hand the iris messenger back to Beckendorf so he recalculate the device. The train stopped frequently to drop of their loads and pick up new shipments. However 2 times we had to stay perfectly still, and quiet when an employee checked our train car to make sure the "strawberries" were alright.

However both times when that happened Beckendorf pulled out a little machine and he told us that it would manipulate the mist to make the mortals see what ever he wanted them to see so each time the man checked the device all he saw was strawberries.

I kept up the charade by making the air smell like strawberries. I summoned dinner for everybody as it was now 7 at night. I made a plate of chicken Parmesan for Argus, fried chicken and coleslaw for Chris, spaghetti and meatballs for Beckendorf, and finally for myself I summoned myself a bowl of the ramen I had last night.

It even arrived in the same type of bowl that the restaurant had. Beckendorf gave me a strange look when he saw the noodles and I made him a smaller bowl and he tried it. "Dude this is great where did you get his from?"

From my date with Aphrodite yesterday she took me to this great little ramen restaurant, and I even got to drink some sake with Aphrodite.

I summoned another small bowl for Chris because he wanted to try it so they asked for ramen like I had instead of what they asked for. I offered to let Argus try some but he said he was fine with his food. I summoned 5 roasted chickens for Mrs. O Leary, and a raw deer leg for Fang.

I decided to let them try some of the sake I got to try yesterday with them and I summoned them each a small shot but I made sure to remove most of the alcohol. All four of us toasted to a quick and safe mission and we drank.

Alright guys here is the plan for tomorrow at first light I am going to take Chris to hunt down his next enemy, it shouldn't take long but while we are gone I want you 2 to watch Prometheus and procure us our next ride, when we get to California I will get us a boat so we won't have to worry about that part.

Chris have you decided on who you want to fight next? "Yes I want to fight the bear twins, Argius, and Oreius." Alright well be ready while Dr. Thorn was very deadly in his own right the bear twins are just as dangerous.

Their physical strength makes up for their lack of intelligence. Together they are just as strong as a cyclopes if not stronger. Chris laughed a sad laugh. "Yes Percy I remember you might not remember but I was their the day Luke tried to steal the golden fleece from you in Miami. In fact I got hit in the gut with a boxing glove arrow from a party pony."

So what is your strategy for the fight? "Well normally I would outsmart them and try to turn them against each other but I am going to fight like a child of Ares and go head on but my first target will be Oreius as he is the least intelligent of the 2."

Well since we are going to be up early tomorrow I suggest that we take shifts sleeping. Chris you, and Beckendorf take first turn sleeping and we will wake you up in in 4 hours. They nodded their heads and before Beckendorf went to sleep he worked on the iris messenger.

"Okay Percy here you go, and wake me up in 3 and a half hours that way I will be able to work on the messenger." Sure thing buddy just go ahead and get a good rest. Beckendorf nodded his head and covered himself with a blanket he pulled out from his pack.

Chris rested against Mrs. O Leary who was already asleep herself. Fang walked over to me and rested his head on my lap and started to doze off. I rested my against the wall and petted Fang while Argus opened up a book and started reading.

I grabbed the iris messenger and asked for Aphrodite. Iris must have been nice because Aphrodite came on screen and didn't seem to notice me. Aphrodite was sitting with my mother, my stepmother, Baylee, Rachel, and Silena, and Hestia.

It seemed they were playing charades because Rachel got up and started doing some weird chicken dance while my mother, and Silena were yelling out guesses. I watched them for a few minutes not because I was trying to spy but because I wanted to see my mother being happy.

I stopped watching them when Silena asked Aphrodite how our date was last night because that would have been not right. I then tried to watch Echidna, or Atlas but a message popped up that said they were out of service range.

Time went by quickly and before I knew it I was waking up Beckendorf, and Chris to trade shifts. However I would have to be woken up only after 2 hours because by then the train would have stopped. I felt my mind began to drift until I was standing in an empty room.

However I heard the familiar female voice began to speak to me and she told me they finally got a break through and while I couldn't physically see her I knew she was next to me. She told me to keep quiet and watch and then the next thing I knew the view around me changed to a wide circular table.

Sitting around the table was Atlas, Hyperion, then I saw a man with a ram's horn helmet I then recognized him as Krios the titan of the south, and stars, and constellations. I could feel the power in that room even in my dreams but it got worse when I saw Echidna walk in who was followed by Medusa who had her snake hair wrapped up.

If that wasn't bad enough 2 gorgons slithered in behind her and from the myths I recognized them as Stheno, and Euryale her sisters. Echidna slammed her fist into the table that everyone was sitting at and she yelled.

"I want that pathetic excuse of a titan Prometheus destroyed for what he did to me." Hyperion laughed and pointed a finger at Echidna. "You shouldn't be calling him pathetic last time I checked your the pathetic excuse your bluff was called and now your crippled because you mouthed off to someone more superior than you."

Echidna was about to piss off another titan before Hyperion continued speaking. "However as much as I could care less about her new disability, Prometheus has overstepped his bounds but his payback will come when our plans are complete he will become as useless as the Olympians."

Echidna shook her head. "That is not enough don't forget you all need me, to help build your army if I don't get my revenge I am taking my pet, and the army he has created and leave." Atlas rolled his eyes, "You will do no such thing if you leave not only will I finish what Prometheus started but you won't get the powers from the gods."

"However if it gets you to finally shut up we will help you put Prometheus in chains and we will let you absorb his power along with the power of Athena you have been gripping about since you joined." Atlas turned to look at Krios and sighed.

"Krios I want you to take Medusa, and her sisters, along with Echidna, and her pet chimera and our other titan brother Menoetius, and a portion of her army to capture Prometheus and bring him back here we cant take the risk of him siding with the gods, if he doesn't want to join us he is an enemy just like the gods tomorrow when you leave speak with Tethys the Titaness of the seas and she will take you to Prometheus."

"Now back to the 2 main reasons why we are here. Hyperion how is the progress of getting Mnemosyne the titaness of memory to restoring my father's memories back?" Hyperion looked uneasy, "She has said that it will take more time from the amount of time Iapetus spent in the river Lethe and how much the gods changed his memories it will take another week at the very least."

Atlas took the news well, "Okay and finally what are our plans to eliminate Percy Jackson as you all know he has managed to find a way to hurt immortals maybe even kill us." Atlas emphasized my point ripping off his shirt where he had a long scar where I stabbed him with riptide.

"That worthless demigod made me bleed mortal blood not ichor but mortal blood and by extension I have noticed a noticeable loss of my power. So what are our plans?" Hyperion leaned forward, "I say we launch a full scale attack and kill him, he has a knack of ruining our plans if it wasn't for him we would be ruling the world by now."

"And Also with our anonymous helper we now have a way of almost immediately reforming any monsters we lose so even if we lose most of our monsters we will have them back before the week is over."

Medusa sneered at the sound of my name. "All you have to do is get me close 1 look at me and he would be my prized lawn ornament." Euryale, and Stheno nodded in agreement until Atlas shook his head.

"That will not work Medusa he managed to get a hold of Athena's prized shield Aegis that was created using your death as of now as long as he lives he will be completely immune to you, in fact he even has the power to reverse your powers."

Hyperion looked around and got angry. "Where is Kampe at she was supposed to be here with us?" Krios was the person to respond. "She is out trying to recruit Keto, and Aigaios to join us, if she succeeds we will have the strongest powers of the seas with us."

A dark shimmering form appeared in the room and at once all of the people in the room turned to look at her. The female voice told us we had to leave and quick and the next thing I know I was being shaken awake.

Argus was standing above me and I felt a cool breeze. "Come on Percy we got to leave before they unload this train car. Chris, and Beckendorf found us a park to spend the rest of the night in." Argus held out his hand and I grabbed it.

Argus yanked me up and we ran out of the train car. It took us 20 minutes to get to the park and by the time we got there the camp was all set up there was a camp fire for light and even a tent for someone to sleep in.

I saw in the shadows fang running patrol while Mrs. O Leary sat by the fire. Beckendorf sat by the fire holding the weapon his father gave him. I sat up against a tree and tried to go back to sleep hopefully getting to speak with the female voice that was helping me.

Sadly when I went to sleep I dreamed of nothing until I was being shaken again. Chris was standing above me in full battle armor holding his spear. "Come on Percy I wanna get this done before Ares starts to think I am getting lazy."

Alright Chris I am ready to go just give me 5 minutes so I can summon everyone breakfast. It was a few minutes before daybreak so I summoned deer legs for Mrs. O Leary, and Fang. And for the rest of us breakfast burritos and cups of coffee brewed from my island.

When we were done I shadow traveled Chris to a small town in Nevada. Alright Chris lets search for them, it doesn't look like there are that many places to hide but I can sense them nearby. We began walking down the nearly empty streets however Chris and I agreed that this place would be to out in the open so Chris bought a map and started searching.

"Don't you know their exact location Percy, you knew where Dr. Thorn was." I knew where Dr. Thorn was because he was being watched by a hunter of Artemis. They were waiting to kill him to see if their was a demigod nearby.

As for the bear twins the hunters weren't able to get an exact location I am sure they would have killed him quickly but Artemis gave you these monsters to pick 1 out but I suggested you take all 3 so they let the job go.

Now lets look closely if my senses are correct they cant be more than 3 blocks away. Hold up here is a good spot to look there is a lumber yard and it's even close to a junior high, so if they are looking for demigods they will have a great place to take them.

"Alright its our best shot for now lets head out." We both decided it was to risky to shadow travel there because we didn't want to alert the bear twins that we were coming after them.

Chris's POV.

We decided to split up and search the lumber yard when we got there. I cut a hole in the chain link fence that way I wouldn't have had to climb over the barbed wire. The lumber yard was massive in size there were towers of chopped wood that I was careful not to stand under for 2 long.

I had to be watchful because all it would take is a simple push from Agrius, or Oreius to crush me with the hundreds of pounds of wood. I felt someone grab my shoulder and as quick as lightning I twisted around and had the tip of maimer against Percy's throat.

I quickly removed my spear from his throat and I saw that I drew blood but Percy looked unaffected. "Okay Chris the good news is I found them so keep quiet while I take you there." Percy who was in his full battle armor absorbed the shadows around us and the next second we were kneeling on a stack of 2×4's.

The wood beneath us shook slightly from our weight but I wasn't paying attention to that what I was paying attention to was a pair of 8 foot tall bear monsters who were sitting on a dead tree eating meet from a pair of femur bones.

I felt a pang of sadness when I saw a celestial bronze dagger by the pile of bones and I knew Percy was seeing the same thing. "We should have gotten here sooner Percy if we did we could have saved the kid. "No I don't think we could have done anything Chris from the looks of the bones that body has been here for a week. Plus there is a big pile of bones in another part of the lumber yard I count 6 bodies."

"Now I want to tell you that you are free to do your job I have put to sleep all the mortals that were working here temporarily. So right now they won't interfere in your fight." Percy wished me luck and he melted into the shadows.

The bear twins were still only wearing bluejeans while the rest of their body was covered in fur. I slid off the stack of 2×4's and pushed against them with all my might. There was a creaking sound just before the pile of wood came crashing down.

Most of the wood was smashed away however I got what I wanted when Agrius blamed Oreius for the wood coming down. "Look what you done fool I told you to make sure the wood was weighed down. Now go punish yourself."

"But I didn't do anything I was sitting here and having lunch just like you." Agrius backhanded Oreius and yelled at him. "I said punish yourself or else I will do it myself." Oreius huffed in anger and I watched them from behind another pillar of wood.

Oreius rose from his seat and knelt down and started banging his head against the log. I slipped a celestial bronze dagger out of my pocket and threw it into the lower back of Oreius. He yelled out in pain.

Agrius who wasn't paying attention didn't even look up from his food. "Stop crying like a baby and finish your punishment." I laughed when Oreius tore the dagger out of his back and slashed it across his brothers face.

"I am not crying and I am tired of you ordering me around I am just as strong as you." Oreius proceeded to punch his brother in the face and kicked him in the side. Oreius was laughing the whole time he was beating up his brother.

Oreius grabbed his brothers head and slammed it into the log. "Go on punish yourself Agrius you idiot or else I will do it myself." During the whole time he was saying it he was punching, kicking, and beating up his brother earning payback.

Oreius wasn't even focusing on how a dagger flew in his back or even that I was sneaking up behind him, and I must say I wasn't even expecting this outcome but it was working out for me. I was now 3 feet behind them when I decided to do some trash talking.

Yeah Oreius show your brother who boss is. "Yeah like he said I am the boss, wait a minute." Oreius turned his body around just as I thrusted maimer into his neck. And had the satisfaction of watching him explode in a shower of golden dust.

Oreius's head was still stuck on my spear however before I could take it off a giant arm slammed into me. I was thrown back into a metal shed, I watched as Agrius stumbled up bloody and missing a few teeth from his brothers outburst.

"You dare turn my family against me demigod puke, I should have killed you back on the Princess Andromeda. Agrius took the celestial bronze dagger I used to hit his brother and he walked over to me slowly.

Agrius threw the dagger at me and it nearly went through my head but he threw it to far up. I felt the knife cut me and blood began to flow down my face. Agrius picked up a large wooden beam that was over 12 feet long and he swung it over my head tearing apart the roof of the shack.

I crawled out of the wreckage just as Agrius through a pallet of wooden boards where I was seconds earlier. I stood and brought out my shield in case I needed to block another attack. "Come at me demigod I could use another meal."

Looks to me like I should have let your brother smack you around some more before I killed him." I held up my spear to show Agrius his brothers head that was still on my spear. Come on you hairy freak lets make it a family reunion, or was your brother just as stupid as you.

I got my answer when Agrius ran at me holding another 2×4 however I just rolled under his legs and stabbed him in the butt. A large surge of electricity flowed into him, and he yelled in frustration. "I was trying to annoy him into dropping his guard more.

He swung around and smashed his 2×4 into my shield and it shattered into multiple pieces. I was pushed back from the force of his attack however my shield was strong enough that it wasn't hurt. Agrius the tried rip away my shield however anytime he got close enough I attacked him with maimer causing him to get more scratched up.

I was about to hold him off again but he grabbed maimer and tried to snap it in half but when he found out that wouldn't work he pulled me into him, and punched me over and over. Each punch landed against my shield.

While my shield was strong the force of his punches were great and I knew my shield would only hold out for so long. A crack started to appear on my shield and I thought he was about to brake it when the electricity that was continuously being sent into him finally got to him.

Agrius fell to his knees but before he fell he grabbed me by my leg and he tried to throw me into a wood chipper but he thrown me to low however my head bounced off of the metal. My vision began to blur and I wouldn't have been surprised if I had a concussion but that wasn't going to stop me. I stood up using my shield.

Agrius tried running at me and an idea popped into my head. I turned on the wood chipper and when he got within range I stabbed him in the stomach with maimer. "You think that lousy attack will kill me demigod I am not a weak monster."

Who said this was how I was going to kill you. I bent my knees and pulled him up into the air with all my might. Agrius screamed all the way into the wood chipper. The ground was sprayed with the monsters blood and golden dust.

I looked down on the ground by me and found Agrius's foot. I picked up the foot and tore off Oreius's head and sent a silent prayer to my father. My dad didn't wait for a drachma and I watched as the foot and head disappeared.

Percy appeared next to me and he congratulated me but he told me to stay still while he checked me out. I felt him touching my scalp and I winced at the pain. "Well you got about a 3 inch long cut along your head its not to deep but I can promise you that the hair in that spot wont grow back."

Percy lifted my eye lids and after a minute he talked to me. "It looks to me like a pretty serious concussion if you fell asleep like this you would probably never wake up. I can heal you right now but you will have to close your eyes and not ask me about how I do this because I cant tell you."

That is fine as long as you can heal me do it because if not I am going to get a Peleus sized headache soon. I closed my eyes and a bright light, if I had to guess either Percy somehow became a god, or he brought Apollo here because I immediately felt my head wound heal and my head clear.

The light began to fade and then Percy told me I could open my eyes. I only saw Percy standing in front of me and he was rubbing his temple. I rubbed my head and found a bald spot where I was hurt however my skin was not damaged I didn't even feel a scar.

"Come on Chris lets get back to camp maybe we can see if Beckendorf can fix your shield." I picked up maimer and Percy grabbed my arm and shadow traveled us back to our campsite.

Percy's POV.

I had to say I was impressed again with Chris's fighting skill's. Ares likes to taunt his enemies into making them get sloppy, and even turning his enemies against each other so Chris's fight should have impressed Ares.

After the fight I went over to him and gave him a check up. He had a nasty concussion and even with nectar and ambrosia it would have taken him almost 4 days to fully recover so I knew I had to heal him with the gloves of Apollo.

After I told him that I would heal him and he closed his eyes I brought out my gloves and began to heal him. It wasn't the worse injury I ever healed but the bad thing about my gloves of Apollo is that they had the side effect of backfiring side effects onto me as when I healed Thalia of her poisoning that put me in a coma, and when I healed Ares that burned and scarred me.

As with this side effect was a very nasty headache every time I looked at the sunlight it hurt, and every car horn I heard hurt. I quickly shadow traveled us back to the park where the rest of them were waiting they all relaxed when they saw 2 people returning instead of 1.

I took the damaged shield from Chris and walked over to Beckendorf who was working on the iris messenger. Hey Beckendorf is their anyway he can patch up Chris's shield before we leave again? "I could do a quick patch job that would take about 20 minutes. I winced at each word but I sucked it up, and listened to Beckendorf speak.

"Anyway patching it up is no problem I could do a better job if I had access to a proper forge but with a hot fire I will have it almost as good as new." Okay well I will go ahead and get the fire started. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Argus standing behind me.

"I will take care of the fire Percy, you take a rest it looks like you aren't feeling to well." I got it Argus you still have to find us a ride. "I already got us a ride I booked us a ride in the back of an 18 wheeler 1 way ticket to to California."

"I offered a guy 3000 mortal dollars to take us directly to California and even promised him an extra 1000 if he got us there in under 36 hours. The guy will be ready to leave in 2 hours." Well if you are sure you got it I will take a rest I got a splitting headache.

I sat down and laid down next to Mrs. O Leary who was more than happy to have me laying against her. Chris handed me a flask of nectar. I took a long drink and my headache numbed slightly. I took off my eye patch when Beckendorf started pounding a hammer into the shield because if I had it on any longer I would be driven insane.

I couldn't resist drinking anymore nectar or else I would start burning alive. Plus if nectar didn't help my headache I doubt an aspirin would do much. I heard Argus giving some money to Chris who took Fang into town to buy more pillows and blankets for our trip.

I tried to sleep but with my headache it hurt to much to try and the only thing that in my mind that would have made me forget about the pain would have been holding hands and kissing Aphrodite. As soon as I started thinking about being on a date with Aphrodite, and eating my mothers homemade chocolate chip cookies, the pain became the last thing on my mind.

I rubbed Mrs. O Leary's fur to pass the time and before I knew it my headache was gone. I took a small sip of nectar to seal the deal and then I put back on my eye patch. I stood and then made my way over to the large fire where Beckendorf was handling the hot shield and inspecting it.

Alright Percy you would be happy to know the show is nearly perfect and unless the shield gets hit with a wrecking ball a couple dozen times there shouldn't be a problem." Well the only thing Chris has to worry about now is a giant crazy Gryphon that attacks its on kind.

Argus I need to speak with you in private for a minute. "Sure thing Percy, Beckendorf we will be back in a minute so if Chris comes back while we are gone you 2 pack up camp." Beckendorf nodded his head and put his hand in the fire and he absorbed it.

Argus, and I walked to the far edge of the park and when I made sure we are out of ear shot I began to tell Argus about my dream. His face paled when I told him about the strike force headed to Prometheus. "Percy you must realize who we might be fighting against."

Yeah I know a Titaness of the sea, a monster who can turn people to stone, a titan of the stars, and a titan of anger and rashness. "Plus who knows how many monsters Percy I have no doubt that Chris, and Beckendorf are strong but Chris is mortal, and if Beckendorf gets hurt Hephaestus will go ballistic if he gets mad enough he could set off every volcano in the world which means countless people will die."

So then what do you suggest Argus? "When we get to Hawaii you let me take Chris, and Beckendorf back to your island that way they don't get harmed we are strong and I hate to put you through this because of what happened with the minor god of betrayal but any chance you get you stick riptide in every titan, or Titaness that you can."

"Percy if all of these immortal enemies are working with Atlas and the others they could pull the balance of power in their favor and could mean the difference between the gods surviving and failing." I understand what your saying but what happens if I absorb the powers of the titan of anger and rashness I could go crazy and make our mission fail.

"Percy I have a way to work around that you may not like it and it could gross you out." Anything I can do to save the gods I will so what is your plan? "I can give you some of my eyes now each of my eyes can hold a power if I give up the power of an eye I can give you the eye which would in turn would act like a storage device for the power you steal if you don't like the powers you can keep the eye closed and you wont have access to it."

Argus I cant do that it would make you weaker. "Percy not every eye has a deadly power now look I have 4 eyes I can easily give you, the first eye has the power of reading emotions, the second eye has the power to summon clothes, the third eye has the power of summoning food, and the final eye has the power of 1 of my dracaena fighters."

I began to say something but I seen something in his eyes that made me shut up. "Look Percy I have another eye that lets me read minds so I don't need the emotion power, I don't need the power to summon clothes because I spend most of my time at camp, I don't need the power to summon food because Hera can bless me with the power later, and the dracaena solder is my weakest monster."

"And also I would give up every eye I have to make sure my lady Hera does not get harmed I am not offering to give up my eyes that hold my strongest offensive, or defensive powers. Don't forget Percy any of these powers you steal could make 1 of their strongest fighters worthless."

Okay so how do we do this Argus? "Its easy Percy all you have do is make a 3 inch cut where you want the eyes and then I will give a silent prayer to Hera saying that I willingly give up my eyes to you, the eyes will lose their current powers and then you send a silent prayer to lady Hera saying that you accept my eyes."

"Then the eyes will appear on you, as for how you put the powers into my eyes all you have to do is the next time you absorb powers is imagine the powers flowing into that eye, trust me I did that with each of my eyes."

Okay and what about if I get a power I don't want? "Just imagine that eye staying closed it will stay closed unless you want it open, when it is closed it will just look like 1 of your scars. "So I will have 4 back up slots for powers I don't want to use okay lets get this started.

I took off my shirt and Argus handed me a dagger that had a peacock feather on the handle. "This is a gift from my lady Hera I normally don't use it because it is precious to me but if we use this it will make it easier to transfer my eyes because it will make it easier for Hera to hear your prayer."

Argus rolled up his shirt sleeves. "Okay Percy choose where you want the eyes so we can began. I was about to cut 4 slots for the eyes until Argus told me to wait. "Percy know this the eyes you will get are immune to damage but be wise about where you pick because the eyes will work like your right eye so you will see out of those eyes."

Will the eyes appear on my armor? "If you mean will you be able to have an eye on the back of your head for in battle then yes." I smiled and then cut a 3 inch line on each of my forearms, and then asked Argus to cut a line in between my shoulder blades and the last line in the middle of my back.

The cuts hurt but I ignored the pain. Argus closed his eyes and his lips began to move. I watched as 3 eyes on his left arm closed and vanished, and then the final eye on his right arm closed and vanished. I took the knife from Argus and closed my eyes.

"Lady Hera I accept the 4 eyes from Argus please let me accept them for the good of Olympus. I felt somethings form under my skin. I looked on the outside of my forearms as eyes began pop out and then seal themselves onto my body.


	34. A giant shark takes me swimming

**Sorry for the long the long wait time for my next chapter, here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

Percy's POV.

I had a moment of disorientation but the new eyes were awesome. It was like watching something move in the corner of your eye except for the eyes on my back didn't show anything at the moment. Argus must have known because he explained it.

"Percy the eyes on your back will send what you see to your brain, you physically cant see behind you right now but I can promise you anytime your in a fight you will know if anyone is sneaking up on you, or even when something is behind you that is out of the ordinary you will know. the reason you cant see the eyes behind your back right now is to keep you from being confused. But I will show you something I will stand behind you and do somethings tell me if you can see what I am doing."

I brought in my arms to my chest to make sure the eyes on my arms didn't accidentally see, with them. Suddenly my mind began to see things. I saw Argus holding 3 fingers up on his right hand and 1 on his left and I told him.

Argus then summoned a dagger. Then Argus balled his fist and made a motion that he was going to punch me so I turned around and caught his fist. Well now I will be ready to steal any powers from enemies if we run into them again.

We walked back to our campsite and found everything packed up. Beckendorfs eyes widened when he saw blue eyes on my forearms however I just gave him a short answer about how Argus gave them to protect me if I stole someone's powers that could hurt me.

Beckendorf nodded and told Argus that it was a good idea. I pulled out a large t-shirt from my bag and slid it on. Fang, a trotted back to us carrying brand new comforters that were sealed in packages and Chris came toward us with 5 expensive pillows that were still in their packages.

Argus how do you have all this money? Argus pointed to an eye on his cheek. "This eye has the power to summon any type of currency from around the world, my lady Hera blessed me with the power when I became the head of security at camp I use this power to help supply demigods with mortal cash when they go on a quest."

"In fact I could summon a million dollars right now, or even summon a check for 10 million dollars that will actually open a bank account magically. I help demigods who have started families that way they will have a good home."

Well since we have over an hour till our ride I am going to go ahead and let fang go hunting. I picked up the comforters from his saddle and gave him the go ahead. Fang gave me a weird wolfy grin and he charged into the woods that were a block away.

I removed the saddle from Mrs. O Leary and told her she could also go hunting and she chased after Fang to probably compete to see who could get the best meal. Time seemed to drag by until finally when it got 10 minutes until it was time to leave Argus did a wolf whistle and after a minute Fang, and Mrs. O Leary returned.

So Argus where will this ride be I can shadow travel us their if necessary. "Percy that won't be necessary if you did you would only have take us 20 feet away." I was about to ask what he meant until a loud horn went off and a massive 18 wheeler pulled up.

A man who had to be in his 50's hopped out of the cab and walked over to us. The man was just as muscular as me but was barely over 5 tall. Argus walked over and hugged the man and they clapped each other on the back.

"Percy, Beckendorf, and Chris I would like you to meet Alex Summerall the demigod son of Nike the goddess of victory. And a good friend of mine. Alex shook all of our hands and then examined Fang and he scratched his ears.

He the looked to Mrs. O Leary and tried to rub her head, until he caught sight of showing her massive teeth. Its okay Mrs. O Leary he is nice. Mrs. O Leary then licked Alex's hand and let him pet her. Sorry about that Alex it's just she is carrying something very important and she is very protective of it. "Well that's fine, so your Perseus Jackson the famous son of Poseidon it is good to meet you I hear you have free room on you island Is that offer available to me?"

Any friendly demigods have an open offer. So if your a demigod why do you care so much about money Alex? "It's not for me I am a donor for an orphanage and I like to help them as much as I can but I have no doubt I will get you to California in time I have a knack for getting green lights and avoiding traffic."

"Anyway Argus I want you to ride up front with me halfway through our journey that way we can switch off and take turns driving and I can get a couple hours of sleep. Now lets get on our way if we want to get there in 36 hours."

We walked to the back of the massive 18 wheeler and Alex opened the door and I was surprised inside was big enough for plenty of room for Mrs. O Leary, and Fang, and then the other half of the room inside was like a little apartment.

There was 2 sets of bunk beds inside, along with a 20 in television and a DVD player, along with a huge shelf of DVD's. "The reason why it took me 2 hours to get ready is because I wanted to make this place a little liveable for you if you are going to be here for a day and a half. The only stops we will be making is for gas and for you to use the bathroom, Argus has informed me that Percy has the blessing of Hestia so I won't need to stop for food."

Chris, Beckendorf, and I jumped into the trailer followed by Fang, and Mrs. O Leary. "We will be making our first stop in 2 hours so enjoy the ride." Alex closed the door to the trailer and We sat down in some camping chairs that were in front of the TV and rested.

We found that everything was bolted down so that the beds wouldn't go flying on an incline. We decided that since we had beds that we would throw the blankets and pillows down at the back to make a comfortable pallet for Mrs. O Leary and Fang.

Chris put in a comedy movie while I just closed my eye and relaxed. The trip seemed to go by quickly at times. We watched movies, played cards, fed Mrs. O Leary, and Fang however we were still in the back of an 18 wheeler so that meant no light so we it was still somewhat boring.

During a rest stop I summoned dinner for Alex, and Argus just a simple chicken fried stake sandwich and onion rings for the both of them. We were already making good time in less than 8 hours we went from Michigan to a city in Nebraska called North Platte. In reality it should have taken much longer to get that far.

When it got to 10 at night Chris, Beckendorf, and I went to bed. I was hoping to get another dream that would help me but I woke to the sound of the TV turning on. I sat up in the bunk bed and found Beckendorf watching the cartoon Hercules movie.

I walked over and sat in the chair next to Beckendorf. "Sorry if I woke you Percy I was just getting bored watching Prometheus he has been doing nothing." Its fine Beckendorf I was going to wake up soon anyway.

Have you seen any monsters or anything? "Surprisingly no it seems that no monsters come to where he is at, either that or Prometheus stays away from them." Why are watching this movie anyway? "I just think its funny the way they got Hades to look." Yeah I don't think he was to happy about his portrayal when he saw it.

So do you have any idea where we are at now Beckendorf? Last I checked we were about to enter Arizona, Argus has been driving for the past 3 hours." I summoned the both of us a red bull and orange juice and looked at my watch.

It was after 8 in the morning. So Beckendorf have you talked to Silena since we left? "Yeah she is really enjoying the girls weekend at your mothers house and Hestia put her in charge of charge of all special activities on your island for the kids."

Has she said how many people are living on my island? "Well Hestia thought since you want as many demigods under the age of 7 to be safe she has invited the kids families so you have nearly 100 young demigods not including their families on your island. But all together you have almost 450 people in your island town."

"They also have been told about your island rules so no worries there." Oh so Athena came up with a good set of rules that is good. "Yeah the rules are no littering the island with trash, no going into other peoples homes without permission, everyone who knows about the Olympian gods also know that the satyr sanctuary is a 100 percent off limits."

"The families who don't know that their child is actually a demigod they have been told that the family have won free island home in a good community." What about for the demigods who have a step parent who isn't nice like my old stepfather Gabe?

"Well the parents who don't want to move to the island they can appoint a legal guardian to watch over the child on the island because the island has a 1 of a kind school that specializes in helping kids with ADHD and dyslexia free of charge, also we have enlisted Phobos to put those unfriendly step parents in their place if they cause any problems."

"That way if a step parent doesn't want to go with their adopted child to the island they don't have to and when the parents are finally ready to know the truth." Wow I would have never thought about doing that. I am glad I chose Hestia to run that island but is their enough room for all of them?

"Oh yeah it seems that the island can move the trees around on the island on how to best suit what you wanted the homes are built like apartments so they got plenty of room, you would be surprised at what the Olympian gods can do magically to a home."

Well maybe you could help out at the island with Silena if you can get some free time from your duties on Olympus. "What could I do for your island Percy?" Well you can forge weapons and armor for the older demigods who want to protect camp, you can build obstacle courses for training purposes, and if your skills are good enough you could even build the next great guardian for my island, like generations ago someone created the bronze dragon.

"Well I am sure Aphrodite would let me do less things to her temple on Olympus if I helped Silena on the island. But what could I create to help the camp I would want to do something original? Well what about creating something like the stymphalian birds that attacked camp years ago but they could protect the island.

"No I don't think those would be good to many to create and they wouldn't be that strong." Well how about a series of automatons that could act as a series of statues at camp. You could do a bronze bull in honor of your father, an eagle to honor Zeus?

I saw in his eyes him thinking about it. "I could do those but your suggestion gave me an idea for the best protector of your island I am thinking about doing an automaton of the python that Apollo slain if the rumors on Olympus are true Apollo fossilized the body of the Python before it could disappear if Apollo lets me I could use its skeleton to make it."

Okay but how would that work out that automaton would be over a 100 feet long? "Actually try a mile long Percy but it could work out like this if Apollo grants me permission I would get to create the automaton and with your fathers approval it would be blessed with immunity to water to prevent rusting or corrosion. If he grants the blessing the python automaton could reside in the ocean surrounding the island."

So you would have to get the councils approval not only my fathers, and Apollo's approval. But my main question is what is to prevent it from going haywire like the bronze dragon did years ago? "My father could oversee the building of it and he would control it but just in case we would make a shutdown switch and give it to Hestia in case 1 day it does go out of control."

Well you can tell my father that I think its a good idea if you need his blessing over making the python automaton immune to water damage I think its a good idea. With the python and my fathers pet Timmy I fear for anything that comes near my island.

Well it all depends on if Apollo did keep the corpse and if I get the gods, and goddesses approval but I can create some automatons in honor of the Olympian gods to protect this island." So a giant boar for Ares, a hunting wolf for Artemis, and then what a giant dove for Aphrodite?

"Well don't forget it would be honorary but if she wanted I could load it out with weapons." Chris yawned and slowly got out of his bed and sat in the final chair. I summoned him a cup of coffee to wake him up and then asked Beckendorf if he wanted any?

"No thanks Percy now that you are up I can get back to sleep." Beckendorf handed me the iris messenger and headed over to his bunk. "So Percy are you gonna take me to my final target after I fully wake up?"

We aren't going today I will take you when we get to California if what Alex told me is true we will get there around this time tomorrow. The reason why I am not taking you right now is because while I took care of your concussion you still need time to rest because you could easily get injured again."

Also I don't want to lose track of the truck when we get there tomorrow we can take Mrs. O Leary to where the monster is and have her take us back. When you are done that is when I will ask my father if he can lend me a sea vessel to take us to Hawaii.

"How long would it take us to get to the part of Hawaii?" well with my father helping me we could get to the island he is at in less than a few hours, if there are no problems. "What kind of problems would that be?"

Well my father is not the only being down there that has water powers, plus sea monsters. But I doubt we would see any problems with my fathers help we would be near invisible. "What do you think your father will send us?" If I ask him for something that will help us get there faster probably a yacht it would be big enough to hold Mrs. O Leary, and fang and it would have a good engine.

I am good with almost any sea craft I still haven't had a chance to use a submarine. Anyway I am better with a sailboat, but with a yacht it would only have to be us so I could go all out. "So Percy do you know anything about this gryphon that I am going after?"

Well I know that normally gryphons are about 8 feet long and their wingspans are about 15 feet. But from what Athena told me you are going to be looking at it being 2 maybe 3 times bigger than normal gryphons.

"So I am looking at a 16 foot long gryphon that is 30 feet wide if I am lucky that attacks it's on kind." Don't forget a razor sharp beak, and fangs. If you want something to help you tell me so I have something that could help you.

"Okay as long as its not a weapon or anything I will accept what you have." I walked over to Mrs. O Leary's saddle and pulled out a leather skin package. I walked back over to Chris and after I sat down I gave him the package.

I watched as Chris unwrapped it and pulled out golden necklace. Okay Chris from the file it says Gryphons are attracted to anything gold or stuff that looks like gold. That right there is a necklace I asked Aphrodite for its total value is worth over 30,000 dollars.

You can use that to attract the gryphon and lure it into an attack. "I don't know if I can accept that Percy won't Aphrodite miss it?" No I asked her for something she wouldn't miss and lets just say that gift was from a former flame who she no longer wants anything to do with, she practically threw at me.

If you still have it when your done you could give it to Clarisse while I doubt she would wear it I bet she would appreciate it since it belonged to her father. Chris nodded thoughtfully and he held the gold necklace with care.

So Chris have you got any news on whether Ares has accepted you yet? "Yes and no Percy, my father told me that Ares, and Clarisse have been watching all of my fights I won't know how I did until I see lord Ares when I am done."

Well I hate to say this to you but if lord Ares doesn't approve you might want to stay away from my island town for demigods. "Why do you say that Percy?" Because more than likely for the rest of her immortal life she will be working with Hestia in the town as a trainer and disciplinarian.

But if I succeed will you allow me to work on your island so I will be able to live with her on the island?" Chris my island town is open to everyone and if you succeed you can live there if you help take care of the island since your under 18 you will have to work but you can help with the training.

I summoned breakfast for Mrs. O Leary, and Fang. Luckily Ginger didn't seem to need to eat because there would not have been enough room for her but when we get to California I would let her go to town.

To Pass the time Chris and me played video games from a play station that was back there. I enjoyed it to there wasn't a huge selection of games but except for my island home, and my time staying in Aphrodite's and Artemis's temples I never played video games. My mother never had the money to buy a 200 dollar video game system and I was never sad about that because she worked hard to give me what she could and it taught me to appreciate what I had.

I didn't have to wake Beckendorf up to work on the machine because after 2 hours he sat up and joined us again. I handed Beckendorf my controller when Chris beat me in a racing game. You know Beckendorf I bet Mrs. O Leary cant wait to get out of here so you can play get the Greek with her.

We heard Mrs. O Leary's tail thumping against the metal at the sound of playing her favorite game. I had to go over and calm her down that way she didn't tear apart the 18 wheeler in excitement. I spent the next couple of hours hanging out with Mrs. O Leary, and fang to keep them happy.

When it came to pit stops Fang, and Mrs. O Leary played around. I walked over to Alex who was looking at a map. So bud are we making good time? "Yeah we should be in San Francisco around at 5 in the morning getting there at just under 34 hours."

"So anyway how will you get me to your island Percy?" Argus can take you there he has the power go to my island anytime he wishes. So what is it like being a child of the goddess of victory? "Play me in a poker tournament and you would see what its like."

"But anyway it is good my mother enjoys good sportsmanship if she has a child who gets to cocky or are a sore winner she teaches them very quickly how much she doesn't like sore winners she will bring someone to you who could beat you black and blue and that is me, I pay visits to my half siblings when they get ahead of themselves."

"If I was 20 years younger I would even challenge you to a fight to see who was best." Well I may look like I have lost a lot of fights but I wouldn't hold back if we ever fought. "Well I could always beat you in poker so that much is good for me."

Well trust me on this I spent a lot of time getting my butt kicked by lady Aphrodite so I got good at getting beat. When Beckendorf finished filling up the truck we headed back out. We spent the rest of the night playing video games and for fun Beckendorf, Chris, and I had a chicken wing eating competition.

Chris happily took second place behind Fang and it was a landslide victory for him. We all went to sleep in shifts that way Beckendorf could be woken up at times to keep up the machine. We all woke up when there was banging on the door and it flew open to see Argus and Alex standing by the door.

Alex nodded his head. "We are here Percy I stopped at Fisherman's Wharf." We all jumped out of truck trailer and we looked out to the still dark sky. Okay Argus I want you to take Alex to my island and make sure he gets settled into the town. Beckendorf Stay here with Fang, as for me I am going to take Mrs. O Leary and Chris to his final enemy.

When we are all down we meet back here and then I will call on my father for assistance. Chris climbed onto Mrs. O Leary's back and then I whispered into her ear and she took running off into a back alley.

I nodded to the others and then shadow traveled after them.

Chris's POV.

I was used to being shadow traveled by Percy somewhere but it was a different story on a being on top of a running hell hound who was going straight into a wall. When the shadows disappeared Mrs. O Leary and I were standing in a heavily wooded area.

I turned my head to be standing next to us in his full battle armor. Mrs. O Leary was breathing a little heavy and I slid off of her. Mrs. O Leary walked over to Percy and laid down in a shaded area that had shadows pulsing around him.

Mrs. O Leary started looking better it was like whenever Percy was in water and I saw that the pulsing shadows were wrapping around Mrs. O Leary comfortably to replenish her strength but it didn't even look like he knew he was doing it.

"Okay Chris your target is somewhere in these woods do not let your guard down and be careful because I sense more monsters in these woods. I will start absorbing the shadows in the area so that you won't be surprised."

I took the gold necklace out of my pocket and tied it to the maimer and I headed off into the woods away from Percy. I noticed that Percy was telling the truth I found shadows being sucked away from under the trees to where I left Percy.

I waved maimer in the air trying to get the gryphons attention but so far I didn't hear anything until suddenly the tree tops started rustling. I got maimer ready to strike until I saw that it was just a group of birds flying out of the trees.

I kept my shield up against my armor and did a quick 360 to make sure nothing was stalking me but I saw nothing not even a chipmunk. I was about to go back to Percy and ask him if he took us to a wrong forest until I got into a clearing and saw the giant gryphon trying to fight off dozens of dracaena, and telekhines.

I stayed back and listened, when I heard 1 of the dracaena talking. "Come on we need to capture this gryphon and take it back to our leaders so that it can pull our chariots." A telekhine who was staying back replied in anger.

"We are trying we tried to put a mind control device on the creature but the gryphon damaged it in the process that's why it has been going crazy." I saw the monsters trying to capture the gryphon using ropes with grappling hooks, and whips made out of barbed wire.

I knew I couldn't let this happen if what the telekhine said was true the only reason why the giant gryphon attacked its own kind was because it was defending itself from being captured. I rushed into the battle when 1 of the dracaena managed to hold down 1 of the gryphon's wings.

I stabbed the telekine that seemed to be in charge in his neck with maimer, and when the dracaena in charge saw I bashed her in the face with my shield and slashed her throat with maimer. The bad part was the gryphon started going crazy when it sensed the gold nearby which alerted all of the other monsters of my presence.

1 of the dracanea came at me with a trident but I parried her strike with maimer and stabbed her through 1 of her eyes with maimer. I picked up the fallen trident and through it into the chest of a telekhine who was about to put a large collar of barbed wire around the gryphon.

The gryphon snapped up 2 dracaena in its mouth that got too close. I tore through the remaining monsters leaving a mass of dracaena tails, and sets of fangs from the telekhine's. It was down to me, the gryphon, and a single telekhine.

I kicked away a sword the telekhine was trying to grab and pointed the tip of maimer under its jaw. "Take the gryphon it is yours just let me live." I might let you live if you tell me where the mind control device is on the gryphon.

"Why would you want to know that?" Firstly I am the 1 asking the questions now I want to know where it is so I can destroy it and then when it is free I will fight it. The telekhine didn't look like he was going to say anything so I dug maimer deeper into it's skin and sent a jolt of electricity into him.

"Fine the mind control device is at the back of its neck." in 1 quick motion I had the telekhine hog tied with a mass of barbed wire. If you are not telling me the truth. I will feed you to my friends pet hell hound."

I was not going to take a cowards way out and just kill a creature who was mostly defenseless the way it was. That would not get me any good points with Ares. I went around the back of the gryphon who was over 30 feet long and its wings were almost 50 feet long and starred in amazement at it.

It was a shame that I had to kill it because it was a truly great creature but I would do anything to win Clarisse back. I avoided 1 of its talons and managed to jump up on its back. The gryphon started thrashing around in fear but I was not planning on killing it yet.

I climbed up its back until I got to its neck where I found a flickering red computer chip in its neck. I saw that it had claws attached in the gryphons neck to make sure that it did not get thrown off when the gryphon was flying.

I pulled out a celestial bronze knife from my belt and put the tip under its the chip and popped it out. The gryphon bled slightly from the chip being ripped out and it thrashed in terror until it calmed down. The next thing I new the gryphon get renewed strength and it freed itself from its bindings.

I tried to reach out for maimer but when the gryphon got airborne it flew onto the ground. I didn't want to kill the monster with any other weapon because maimer had the power to drop a spoil of war. I had to hold on for dear life when it shot into the air and dive bombed back into the ground.

I thought that it was going to fly into the trees to throw me off but I heard screaming when the gryphon opened its mouth and ate the telekhine that was wrapped in the barbed wire. The gryphon landed on the ground and chewed its dinner and when it was done it spit out the barbed wire.

I slid off the gryphon and picked up maimer. I got my shield ready for an attack but the gryphon just stood there cleaning its wounds. I tried to antagonize it but it seemed to not be worried about me. Come on your supposed to be a viscous monster.

The gryphon leaned its head down and I got confused. "It seems like the monster likes you Chris." against my better judgment I turned my head and saw Percy standing there resting his hand on Mrs. O Leary. "You just saved it from being taken against its will, and took off that mind control device letting it return to normal from the looks of how it has its head I would say it wants you to get on."

I kept maimer ready and put my shield on my back. I then put my left hand on its wing and the gryphons head leaned forward and came at me. I thought it was going to attack but instead it quickly nipped the golden necklace from maimer and ate the necklace.

I climbed on its back and the gryphon began to fly again. I can't believe it I found a friendly monster the gryphon flew around for a minute and then landed back on the ground and when I slid off I turned around.

I nearly fell back when I found myself standing in front of lord Ares. He was dressed in his normal camouflage clothes, but my attention was drawn to Clarisse who was standing behind her father. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a tank top.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was holding in her arm a much stronger, and bigger version of maimer. I bowed quickly to them both and looked to Percy who was standing in the shadows.

Lord Ares I didn't expect to see you here. "Yes well my daughter was insistent on coming to meet you and giving you my answer. You have slain a manticore, the bear twins, and over 14 dracaena, and 10 telekhines."

Ares snapped his fingers and a large wall appeared with each spoiler of war hanging from it but it then disappeared. "But tell me why did you not slay the Gryphon when you could, you had an easy target?" Because killing an enemy who was at his weakest would not have been right, I was planning on fighting it when it was released from its restraints but it wasn't violent, and I was not going to kill a creature that was not going to fight back.

If you want though I will fight anything you want to make up for it. "That will not be necessary Chris I have already come up with my decision. You have my permission to date my daughter and even 1 day marry her if you wish because not only have you killed many strong monsters but you have also fully tamed a worthy monster."

"However know this son of Hermes, if you ever harm my daughter physically, or emotionally I will kidnap you from your bed then feed you an apple of the immortals from my mothers garden, but then I will torture you for the rest of your days, no force will be able to save you, and that means you to Jackson."

Ares snapped his fingers and I glowed a violent red. I felt like I could take on even Ares and win and it was then I realized he gave me his blessing, not only to be with his daughter but his actual blessing of war.

Ares turned to his daughter and nodded and finally vanished in a tower of fire. I looked to Clarisse and saw that she was crying. I ran to her and she brought me into a crushing hug and when it was done I kissed her with everything I was worth.

Clarisse then returned the kiss with equal passion. Clarisse who ever since the battle of Olympus slimmed down to a feminine figure for me looked great in anything nowadays, and she even still dressed in clothes that her best friend Silena thought she looked great in however I thought she was beautiful before any of her changes.

Clarisse I am so happy to see you again. "It is great to see you again Chris but if you tell anyone I cried I will give you a black eye." I stepped back to look at her and smiled. "Clarisse I got permission from Percy that I can stay with you on his island now that you are working for him.

"I know Chris he told me earlier before he left." I quickly looked around her where I saw Percy earlier and noticed he was gone even Mrs. O Leary. Wait how will I get back to him I was supposed to help him.

"I don't know all of the details but he told me it was too dangerous and he said that you don't owe him anything and he left plus I think he was scared that if you got hurt I was gonna blind is other eye. Which I would most likely do, but he said the main reason you are still here is because he said we should spend some alone time together since we be apart for so long."

I nodded my head and while I was mad he left me behind I was happy I would be with Clarisse for now on. Well I will beat him up the next time I see him but how about we go spar for old times sake? "Sure come on I will take you and your new bird back to my home on the island and I can kick your butt."

Percy's POV.

I watched from far away as Clarisse grabbed Chris's hand and the disappeared with him and the gryphon. Come on Mrs. O Leary lets get back to the others. I pulled the shadows around me and Mrs. O Leary and shadow traveled us back to Fisherman's Wharf.

Mrs. O Leary was still a little tired from shadow traveling so I didn't want to make her to tired. When we arrived back Beckendorf's and Argus's face fell thinking that Chris might have died but I held up my hand.

Chris is alive and safe it turned out the gryphon was trying to be captured by monsters and Chris managed to free it and surprisingly the gryphon turned out to be nice like Mrs. O Leary. But Ares, and Clarisse met Chris at the battlefield and told him that he passed.

I decided to let Chris go back with Clarisse since they have been gone for so long. I led the way down to the end to the beach by Fisherman's Wharf and I stood by the water. I inhaled the scent of saltwater and sighed happily.

The waves grew bigger in my presences wanting to touch me and while the water made me stronger I also made the water stronger. I closed my eyes and felt for my fathers presence. I sent him the silent prayer asking if he could help me out and I felt the water rising instantly and I heard a horn.

The water rose a good 3 feet to allow the giant yacht to come out of the water. I mean actually came out of the water it was like a reverse shipwreck. When the boat fully rose I heard Beckendorf say whoa at the size of the yacht.

The yacht was over 300 feet in length much bigger than most and it was fitted with solar panels all over the boat designed to power the boat without the use of fuel so it was safe on the environment. What surprised me was there was people working all around the yacht. I was starting to think my dad saved a sinking ship until 1 of the men jumped off of the tall boat. The jump alone should have broken some bones but he swam at a speed far faster than humans.

The others were surprised but I saw underwater that as soon as the man went into the water he turned into a half man/half shark. He was less than 20 yards away and everyone else jumped back except for me and Mrs. O Leary.

The man stopped swimming and rose from the water. He was like a merman but with his back part of his body was that of a shark and when he opened his mouth I saw that he had shark teeth but I was not worried.

The man bowed his head until I told him he could stop. "Lord Perseus my name is Palaemon the god of sharks, and harbors. I have been elected by your father to be your lieutenant of your army." Uh Palaemon I do not have an army.

"Your father has hand selected soldiers from his realm, and also the other Olympian gods have added to your army. We have all swore on the river Styx that we all will faithfully serve you in anything you need us to do, so you know we now answer to you only."

Palaemon turned his head back and whistled. Dozens of people dove off the sides of the ship along with surges of water coming from under the yacht and within seconds there were merman swimming towards me, along with regular people, and monsters.

All of them got into formations and I counted hundreds of sharks. 200 hundred merman in full battle armor. I saw various types of sea monsters ranging from mutated squids, crab monsters, and even a couple of sharks that were just as big of the yacht. But I also saw demigods rise from the water in full body armor.

I saw Herc the son of Hercules in full battle armor wielding a massive club, a couple of 20 something children of Hermes, Lou Ellen the daughter of Hecate, standing next to her was Butch the son of Iris, and even the daughter of Medea who I saved from being forever tortured in the underworld.

In total there were over 50 demigods in full battle armor. Standing peacefully next to sharks. Palaemon looked thoughtfully to everyone behind him. Everything before you is yours to command the creatures and demigods have all been made immortal like you unless the fall in battle, or they break their oath to faithfully serving you."

"My shark warriors are ferocious in sea combat, and for the demigods, and merman have been blessed by some of the gods they have been blessed to be able to breath underwater and even have some control over water. They are all resistant to fire and electricity, and finally have been blessed by Hermes to be much quicker in combat."

I had no idea what the mortals saw but I was impressed. I looked to Argus who seemed to be thinking about it before he nodded to me. Fine Palaemon take us to the big island in Hawaii and tell your soldiers to be prepared for a tough battle if it comes to it.

Palaemon called out an order and everyone swam back to the yacht. I saw all the demigods create a giant wave that was big enough to land them all on the deck of the yacht. I shadow traveled Mrs. O Leary, Fang, Argus, Beckendorf, and myself on an open space on the deck. Beckendorf rushed off saying how he wanted to check out the motors and Argus followed suit saying how he wanted to check out the boat.

Mrs. O Leary, and Fang laid down in the sun relaxing while I decided to explore the ship. I reached a set of stairs that was leading down to a second floor that was made to be a barracks. There were rows of bunks for the demigods to rest at.

Next to the bunks was a kitchen area, and the final part of the room was the armor that held bows, and quivers, swords, and shields, spears, and trident's and nets. I walked down to the next floor and saw that it held the merman who were in human forms but the room was designed to let the merman easily be able to swim outside into the water.

The final floor below was the engine room where I saw Beckendorf nearly drooling over the engines that were run by water, and solar power. There were 5 cyclopes working to make sure that nothing went wrong.

The Yacht began to start moving and before I knew it we were charging through the water. I made my way back up to the top of the ship where I found Palaemon at the wheel. So what is our expected time of arrival?

"4 hours until arrival my lord. Is their anything I should expect when we get there?" I looked inside his mind and saw that he swore to secrecy if I said anything and he wouldn't have even told my father unless I told him so I told him about how I was going to capture Prometheus, and how another group was going after him.

So here is what we are going to do Palaemon. When we get to the island I want you to keep Beckendorf here and let him help you. Argus, Mrs. O Leary, Fang, and myself will go up the volcano to meet him and I want you and your soldiers to hold off as many enemies as you can.

If you and everyone else get overwhelmed I order you to retreat to save everyone else. Hopefully we will get there before they do but after I capture Prometheus you take all of your soldiers back to my island and await further orders.

"Yes my lord we will do as you command." You don't need to call me lord I am not a god so if you want to address me just call me Percy? Palaemon nodded his head and went back to focusing on driving the yacht.

Beckendorf was leaning his head over the side of the ship probably losing his breakfast. I couldn't blame him anyone else would have gotten sick because based on mph the boat was going nearly 180 miles per hour not counting the waves increasing our speed even faster.

My father really was helping us because there was no opposing waves slowing us down or damaging the boat. I walked over to where Beckendorf was and summoned him a big package of saltine crackers. Here Beckendorf this should help if you still don't feel any better it might help to go below deck and lay down we will be there in a few hours.

Beckendorf scooted over to where Mrs. O Leary, and fang was laying and he joined them. I found a merman who was passing by. Hey can you keep an eye on my friend he is not feeling so well? "My lord I can take him to a daughter of Apollo who is here she could help."

Well let him relax for now but if he gets sick again go ahead and bring him to her. I checked in my pocket and felt riptide, sea storm, and my war whip there. I wanted to make sure I had everything ready if I needed it.

I looked over a side of the boat and saw 1 of the giant sharks keeping up with with the yacht with ease and I decided to jump in the water. The shark new what I was doing and he let me grab a hold of his dorsal fin allowing me to go along for the ride.

I found out that this shark was Palaemon's lieutenant of the shark legion. All the other sharks that were following the boat swam up to come near me and I saw hammerhead sharks, tiger sharks, great whites, I however was riding on a megalodon shark that was known to be extinct in the mortal world however there were over 20 of them in my army all were the same size of the yacht if not bigger.

Near the front of the yacht were whale sharks, while the friendly sea monsters wove in and out of all of the sharks forming a perimeter making sure nothing unfriendly came near the boat. I stayed riding with the sharks until I sensed that we were less than 20 minutes away from the big island.

The megalodon shark that I nicknamed Salazar rose to the surface of the water and I jumped onto the ship completely dry. Beckendorf, and Argus were now sitting in deep sea fishing chairs. I met them before they stood and looked up at the sun overhead.

Well at least Apollo is helping us without him it might have taken us longer to get here. I felt bad about what I was going to say so I told Beckendorf my plans for him staying on the boat. "Percy I can handle myself against any monsters we fight."

I know you can Beckendorf but you are holding a very valuable piece of equipment and we cant take the chance of it getting into the wrong hands. Plus it would be better for you to stay here with Palaemon just in case he needs any help.

Beckendorf looked like he was going to say something until Argus whispered something to him that made him nod and agree to stay on the boat. I heard Argus telling Beckendorf that with his new weapon he didn't want to take the chance of making the volcano on the island erupt.

After a few minutes we saw the island ahead of us and my eyes narrowed in on where I knew Prometheus's base was. The ship began to slow down until it came to a full stop. Palaemon descended the stairs until he stopped and bowed to me.

"Perseus I have stopped the yacht here that way you can sneak onto the island without drawing the attention of Prometheus." Palaemon motioned to Butch who was standing by and Butch reached in his pocket and pulled out a flare gun, and handed it to me.

Palaemon thanked Butch and turned back to face me. "If you need any assistance from us shoot the flare into the sky and we will come and assist you. I put the flare gun in my pocket and told Beckendorf to look for Prometheus again.

"He is resting in his home in the volcano." Alright well we are going to head out Beckendorf if you see him moving send an Iris message to Argus. I made a 40 foot wide bubble of water appear around Mrs. O Leary, Fang, Argus, and myself and lowered ourselves into the water.

I used the waves to propel us through the water. When we got to the island I got us to a deserted beach burst the bubble. I summoned my armor and looked at how my weapons were set. Zoe's hunting knives were in sheathes on my legs.

Riptide was resting sideways across my lower back, sea storm crossed with my hunting bow on my back, and the war whip handle was on my left pectoral muscle, and the flare gun was on my left pectoral muscle.

I grabbed the shotgun from Mrs. O Leary's saddle bag and it merged into my armor. I knew that all I had to do was wish it forward and it would appear in my hands. Fang, and Mrs. O Leary's armor appeared along with their celestial bronze fangs.

We found a small tourist shop after 20 minutes of searching and Argus went inside and came out with a map of the island. I saw a small foot trail that led up to the volcano and we made our way up there. After half an hour of walking through the town Argus pointed to a sign that said tour groups start here.

It looked like the tour groups ran every hour however that last thing I wanted to do was go in a tour group but that's not what Argus had in mind. Argus walked over to the stand and took down the sign and threw it into a large set of bushes.

Argus then looked inside the booth and found a closed sign and fixed to closed for the day. I looked to Argus with a raised eyebrow. "Well if we are going into a potential war zone the last thing we need is a bunch of innocent people in the way."

"Hey Percy I say we climb onto Fang, and Mrs. O Leary and let them run us to the top of the mountain and it would be much faster for them." Okay I agree but when we get up there you make sure to protect them while they may not be able to die falling into a volcano would not be good. Argus climbed onto fang, and I climbed on Mrs. O Leary's back and they took off running, up the mountain trail.

After an hour of running we finally got near the top of the volcano. Hanging in the air above a volcano was a marvelous 5 floor mansion the only way to the front door was a single wooden bridge. I knew from my time watching Prometheus that straight inside was a small throne room but I never saw Prometheus go into any other room so for all I knew the rest of the house was just filled with art.

I slid off Mrs. O Leary and looked at Argus. Okay Argus I want you to stay out here just in case Prometheus makes a run for it. I slid riptide out from it's sheathe and tested the first step in the bridge. It looked rickety however the bridge did not shake in the slightest so I put the invisibility cap on and started my trip across the bridge.

I stopped in my tracks less than halfway across the bridge when I noticed a motion sensor on 1 of the wooden boards. I only had enough time to activate my magical shoes and flew high into the air before a tower of fire spiraled onto the bridge.

When the fire subsided the bridge was still intact however the fire was powered with the strength of the molten hot magma inside of the volcano. While I was majorly resistant to heat it still would not have been pleasant if I was there when it happened.

Luckily Argus and the others stayed hidden because moments later the doors flew open and Prometheus walked out inspecting what happened. His eyes searched every visible area and I was worried he was going to see Mrs. O Leary because it would be hard not to see a hell hound that was as big as a tank.

However when I looked to where they were standing I could not visibly see them but I felt the water in their bodies there. Prometheus walked halfway over the bridge to get a better look and that was when I knew I would have my best chance to get inside his home and I flew inside.

I hid in the right corner of the throne room being careful not to touch the floor, or the wall just in case there were more motion sensors in the room. Moments later Prometheus strode back into his throne room with an aura of arrogance around him.

I knew he liked to make people think he liked to help out humanity by giving them fire but I saw in his eyes during the battle of Olympus that he only gives things to humanity because he wanted people to send their prayers to him instead of the other gods.

The doors closed behind him and he sat in his throne thinking about who knows what. "Show yourself whoever you are I know you are here." I was about to take off my invisibility hat until there was a shimmering image in front of Prometheus's throne.

When I looked closer I saw stars that formed constellations I even saw the huntress before the stars faded. In the place of stars was Krios, Medusa, her sisters, I saw a tall bulky man who had pitch black hair and he had a scowl on his face that made him look like he wanted to punch the first person who looked at him the wrong way.

Next to him was a woman in a flowing blue dress and I then saw that the dress was made of water. She had claws in place of hands and I recognized her as Tethys the consort of Oceanus. So that meant that the man next to her was the titan of anger, and rashness.

The last person in line was a pissed off Echidna who was still trying to pull off the 1 armed look. "So the little crybaby had to go cry to her babysitters but just so you know I have been expecting this." Prometheus pressed a button on his throne and multiple doors appeared around the room and they flew open.

Sleek metal warriors poured out wielding golden swords. I saw that they were the same type of metal that came with my war whip, and tombstone. The soldiers waited for nothing they charged at the intruders and started fighting.

The titan's and Tethys were not slackers they ripped apart the metal soldiers but the metal soldiers rebuilt themselves just as fast as they were torn apart. The blessing of Athena calculated the design of the robots and how quick they regenerated themselves and I knew instantly that the robots would keep regenerating until the master control was destroyed.

Euryale's head was slowly ripped off by a combined effort of a dozen of the robots. Medusa screamed in rage at her sisters death however there was not much she could do none of the robots were affected by her powers and her claws could only do so much.

Krios who was in charge of the mission opened up some more star portals and monsters poured into assist. I had hover higher in the to narrowly dodge a clay monster with 6 arms who summoned chunks of rocks in all of its hands and threw them into the metal warriors. Prometheus didn't look worried in the slightest because anytime a monster grabbed 1 of the metal warriors they created a small explosion which killed the monster.

When 1 of the metal warriors self destructed 2 more entered the room in its place. I could have just captured Prometheus but I saw in the metal warriors were programmed to be the ultimate protection detail and if I took him without deactivating them they would run wild attack anything in order to get Prometheus back.

I went into Prometheus's mind and found that the master control was in a secret room in the middle of the volcano, which meant that I would have to dive inside the molten hot magma. I used the battle as a distraction to blow a hole under the castle.

No one payed me any mind as I plunged right molten hot magma. I swam deeper and deeper using my powers over the sea to keep my body cool. After who knows how long I finally found the room and I pulled my fist back and punched a hole into the room.

There must have been magic going in the room because none of the magma entered the room. After I sheathed riptide I grabbed the broken wall with both hands and ripped it open more creating a space big enough for me to enter.

Once inside the room the lights came on. The room was only the size of a walk-in closet I saw the master control on a pedestal and as soon as I took it off the pedestal a loud siren went off. I guessed that if Prometheus didn't know someone knew about his machines then he does now.

I jumped out of the room and into the magma and swam back up to Prometheus's lair. I flew back up inside the room and found the titans and their allies back to back trying to fight off Prometheus who was in full battle armor and holding a sword made like mine that had mortal steel, celestial bronze, the gold metal, and Stygian iron.

He had the point of his sword under Echidna's jaw and was yelling at her. "Who do you have exploring my lair?" Echidna spit in his face and he stabbed her in the chest with his sword. I expected her to be drained of her strength but all it did was cause her extreme pain.

Krios ran at Prometheus with his sword but Prometheus just parried his strike and cut him across the face golden ichor of the gods streamed down his face. I knew this was my time to strike before any of them got away so I kept the control in my hand and pulled out riptide.

I ripped my way through the metal warriors. The sixth metal warrior I cam across was battling the clay monster. I decapitated the metal warrior and stabbed the clay monster between they eyes. I crushed the controller in my hand just before the metal warriors I destroyed could fully reform.

I took off my invisibility cap when I came face to face with Medusa. The snakes on her head hissed in anger when she saw me and I couldn't blame her. The last time we met riptide gave her a first class ticket to Tartarus.

I summoned my shield just in time to block 1 of her sharp claws. Her claws scrapped harmlessly against my shield and before her strike was over I slashed my shield across her chest and the Stygian iron razors cut a large hole in her chest. Medusa covered her wound with 1 arm and tried to call for reinforcements but I stuck riptide in her chest before a word could even come out.

Medusa blew up in a shower of golden dust but her essence was absorbed into riptide. Left and right the metal warriors stayed destroyed when killed. I was thrown across the room in a shoulder tackle and I was slammed into Prometheus's throne which then shattered into dozens of pieces.

I looked up to see Menoetius the titan of anger, and rashness standing above me. "So this is the famous Percy Jackson." He didn't have time to speak anymore because I aimed my arms at him and sent him 2 large pressurized jets of water at him sending him flying into the ceiling.

I jumped up to my feet and deactivated my shield. I summoned a 3 foot wide Greek fire bomb in my left hand and sent it flying into Menoetius. A large explosion rocked the room as he fell to the ground. I sprang on his back before he could fully stand and raised riptide.

Menoetius yelled in agony when I stabbed him in his lower back with riptide. Regular blood poured out his body and I felt his power draining from his body and into mine. I did as Argus told me and imagined his power going into my right arm eyeball.

A dracaena tried to run at me to save her master however an aura of anger flowed around me and I yelled in anger. A shock-wave of power was sent around the room dropping everyone to their feet. I felt the last of Meniscus's power flow into me and I pulled riptide out of him.

He was still breathing and alive but it didn't look like he had enough power to open up a can of spaghetti sauce. I now had everyone's attention and I looked for my next victim. Come on you worthless titans avenge your fallen comrade.

Come on ram head lets see what you got. I picked up Menoetius's limp body and threw it at him. I shadowed traveled behind Krios and backhanded him across the room before he could even catch the titan of anger.

I sent a roundhouse kick to Menoetius's head and jumped in the air and I used my powers to start a massive hurricane that tore the top of the Prometheus's home apart. With some strange power I don't know how I did it but I knew I took away the power of the titan's flashing away.

The power kept building in me until I was in the middle of a 60 foot tall hurricane. Tethys created a similar hurricane and she faced me. She gave me a murderous glare. "You stand no chance against me son of Poseidon I will show you why the titans will rule again."

And I will make send your powerless body back to Oceanus. I opened my mouth and yelled out in a magically magnified voice. Oceanus get here now before I drain every ounce of your wife's powers. I found Prometheus fighting off Echidna, and Krios.

I made a move like I was going to attack Tethys and when she flinched I water traveled behind Prometheus and gave him a death glare. Prometheus turned around only to receive a bone crunching headbutt.

I held out my free hand and used Thunder Terror to send a bolt of lightening into Krios, and Echidna sending them flying back. Prometheus moved to punch me but I blocked off my mind to keep him from seeing what I was going to do.

I caught his punch in the crook of my left arm and with a simple movement I heard a satisfying crunch "if you let me go Perseus I will give you the worlds next great milestone that will advance them further in the future."

During his speech he tried to stab me with his sword but I summoned the blessing of Ares and his sword shattered into 4 pieces. His sword didn't even touch my armor before it broke. I take it Prometheus that your sword in my chest wasn't the worlds next great milestone?

I summoned a ring of ring of fire around us and heard Prometheus cry out in pain. Tethys tried to brake me away from Prometheus with a jet of water however the water froze in the middle of the air when I looked at her.

Don't worry Tethys your next. I kneed Prometheus in the gut and he fell over doubling in pain. I sheathed riptide and summoned the celestial bronze chain shotgun in my hands and pulled the trigger. Celestial bronze chains shot out of the gun and wrapped around Prometheus covering his entire body in chains ending with a gag.

I shot my hand out and send a massive fireball into Tethys that sent her falling to the ground next to Krios who was still out cold. I sensed Argus's presence and water traveled to him. Argus brought a sword to my throat but when he saw that it was me he sheathed his sword.

I tossed Prometheus into Argus's arms. You get him and Mrs. O Leary, and Fang back to the boat and get him to my island while I hold off everyone else off because getting Prometheus is their number 1 priority.

"Come with us Percy your father will protect us from them." Argus you told me earlier if I had a chance to steal any of their power to do it and that is what I am going to do, I have already stolen the power of the titan of anger, and rashness.

However there is still a Titans of the sea, a titan of the stars, and constellations, and Echidna up there like you said anyone of them could mean the difference between the survival of the gods or their failure how would you feel if I left them with their power and 1 of them stole lady Hera's powers?

We reached a silent agreement and he threw Prometheus on Mrs. O Leary's back and he climbed on her too and they took off. Fang gave me a look. Go back and protect my mom boy I will be back soon. Fang licked my hand and took off running after Mrs. O Leary.

I water traveled back to Prometheus's half destroyed home and was grateful that I somehow managed to cut off the titans from escaping because I felt it in the air that they were trying to escape. I held riptide to my side and looked to Krios, Tethys, and Echidna.

I let Menoetius power over anger flow through me but I kept it in control. Go on Tethys call your husband I want him to see you being drained of your power and then when your at your weakest I will make you watch while I drain his power.

Tethys turned into her divine form in anger and she was just as ugly as her husband was. Her divine form was made up of her lower body as snakes while her upper body was covered in armor made of seashells.

Try again titan trash I will give you 1 last chance to call for help before I end you. Come on any of you I will allow you to bring help in but know this you are not going to be able to leave. Know this Krios when I am finished with you, your rams horn helmet will be used as a trash can on Olympus.

That remark sent Krios off, Krios burst into his divine form and his armor changed to that of Stygian iron mixed with meteorites. Krios summoned a spear in his hand and he sent a flurry of strikes at me, while Tethys summoned another hurricane, and Echidna brought out a large ax that was made of Hell hound fangs, dipped in celestial bronze.

I parried each of Krios's attacks with the speed of Hermes, I ducked, dodged, rolled, and jumped to avoid each of his strikes laughing like a mad man. I should have closed the eye fully that held the powers I just absorbed but I used part of its power to anger my enemies.

I summoned aegis and reflected a jet of boiling hot water that Tethys sent at me into Echidna's face. I couldn't let Ginger out because I was fighting 2 enemies in their divine forms and if she came out she would be hurt.

I used the powers of insanity to plant images in Echidna's mind that made her think that her allies were me. Echidna growled at Krios and she slashed her ax into Krios's side. "What do you think your doing attacking me your supposed to be fighting Percy?"

"Shut up sea spawn when I am done with you, I will feed you to my pet chimera" Krios blasted her into Tartarus when he shot a blast of energy out of his hand. The mind is an easy thing to control Krios maybe I should infect your mind with madness too.

I summoned a 100 foot tall hurricane that made me tower over Tethys. The strong winds of my hurricane fought against Tethys's hurricane however she quickly found out she was outmatched. So this is the power of a titaness its pathetic you cant even beat a demigod.

Tethys used the snakes that made up her lower body to wrap around and my legs and she laughed in triumph until I superheated my body causing her to shriek in pain however I didn't give her time to back away.

I slashed off 3 of her snake legs with riptide and grabbed another pulling Tethys towards me and out of her hurricane. The whole time I was up here fighting Tethys, Krios couldn't fly so Krios was firing blasts of glowing energy in the air trying to knock me out of the sky.

I grabbed Tethys's throat and brought her face up to mine. I was crushing her throat while my body was still growing hotter and I felt that my hand was almost as hot as the magma in the volcano below. I will make you a deal Tethys you call your husband Oceanus to me and I will leave you with your power, who knows maybe with you, Krios and your husband here you all might be able to defeat me.

I put the point of riptide to her stomach emphasizing my point before she nodded her head. I lessened my grip on her throat enough so she could speak. "Rot in Tartarus sea scum you may beat us here but we will win in the." I squeezed her throat tighter silencing her.

I looked to riptide and called out tombstone. Riptide changed into its alternate form and in a lightning quick motion I threw it into Krios's chest throwing him into Prometheus's throne and I felt his power flow into me. Krios tried to pull out my spear but at the rate his power was draining he became to weak to be able to pull it out. I reached into my pants and pulled out a golden drachma and threw it into a rainbow that I summoned.

Oh Iris goddess of the shadows show me Oceanus the titan of the seas. Moments later Oceanus's face appeared in front of me.


	35. I have story time with, and angry titan

Percy's POV.

Oceanus looked like my father, he had the same color eyes however unlike my father his eyes were not kind, he had a beard like my father however unlike my father he had horns on his head. "Who summons." Oceanus didn't go any farther he yelled in anger when he saw me holding his wife by her throat.

"Oceanus I have single handily defeated your strike force that was sent to Prometheus's home and if you know about what I am capable of you should know in less than a minute I will drain Tethys of her powers unless you do something."

"If you want your wife to keep her powers you will come to me and fight me, if you accept you can fight alongside Tethys to see if you can beat me. I swear it on the river Styx that it will only be me fighting against you both no gods will help me."

Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Come on certainly the great titan of the sea can defeat me think of what my father would think if his greatest enemy killed his son the savior of Olympus." "How do I know you wont drain her powers before I get there?"

"If you swear on the river Styx that you will tell no one else about what is happening. And that only you will be coming I swear it on the river Styx that when you get here you wife will have every ounce of her powers. However if you bring anyone else I swear it on the river Styx that by the time you get here me and Tethys will be gone and I will be draining all her powers from her at my fathers feet."

"And I can promise you that your wife will never be water again." Tethys tried to talk to warn Oceanus but I gripped her throat tighter and that was not missed by Oceanus. I also felt that I had fully drained Krios of all his powers.

"This is a 1 time only offer Oceanus I know you will want me dead after hurting your wife but like I said if you come here it will be only me fighting you, and your wife." "Fine son of Poseidon I swear it on the river Styx that I will tell no one about what is happening right now and I will come alone."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "How long will it take you to get here Oceanus?" "It will take me 3 minute to get there but know this when I am done with you your father will be witness when I end your life."

Oceanus cut the iris message and I sent a silent prayer to my father to immediately get my soldiers and Argus, and Mrs. O Leary, and Fang to get them to my island now or else they would be in danger.

I used my strange power to allow Oceanus to be able to enter and I water traveled us 50 miles away from any Hawaiian islands and farther into the sea so that no one would get injured. I felt riptide return in it's sheathed form on my back.

Within moments I felt the titan of the sea's presence nearby and when I knew he was near me I used my powers to make sure Oceanus, and Tethys couldn't magically disappear, or anyone else interfere. I was a hundred feet in the air when a massive whirlpool appear in front of me.

Oceanus was in his full battle armor. In 1 arm he held a trident while in the other arm he had a massive snake wrapped around it. "You know Oceanus if your wife would have been able to speak to you before, when I was speaking with you she would have told you this."

"Don't come husband he cant be killed by seeing a divine form, plus he has a power that stops us from flashing away in escape." I was mimicking her in a scared voice I was normally not this cocky but I was trying to make Oceanus reckless.

"Oh you also forgot Tethys to tell your husband that I also stole all the power from Krios, and Menoetius." Go on Oceanus try to see if you flash away in escape I promise you that you will see that neither of you will be able to escape until either I am defeated, or I bring you in front of the Olympian council and make you powerless."

I got a glare from Oceanus in response when he tried to water travel away. "Since when have you become this angry sea spawn?" "Well normally I would want to sit in front of a fire and have a cup of hot chocolate before story-time but I can make an exception this time since you and your wife are my guests of honor."

"Before I drain your powers, and your lovely wife's powers I will tell you. You see it all started when a titan of time with a Napoleon complex tried to kill me and overthrow Olympus. Then I certainly didn't get any happier when you tried to overthrow my father so I hope you will forgive me if I hold a grudge against someone who tried to kill my family."

"Then Kronos killed my girlfriend, you titans can't give a kid a break. Then here is what overflowed the cup. Next I find out that a group of immortal beings are again trying to overthrow Olympus again." I squeezed Tethys's throat tighter every few seconds and Oceanus looked like he wanted to attack me now except I had his wives throat in my left hand and riptide in the right hand.

"Oh don't worry Oceanus this isn't the fighting part after story time, I am just reminding Tethys that it isn't nice to interrupt me during story time. I will let you heal her before the fight, however I must apologize you see right now my hand is around 4 thousand degrees Fahrenheit which might leave a little burn plus I am preventing her from using her water powers to heal herself but I am afraid if you make a move to strike me during story time will be over and all it will take is 1 thrust of my sword to end her chances of revenge."

I watched as Oceanus got the message. "Now lets see who are these immortal people who want to destroy Olympus? Well there is you, your wife, Menoetius, Krios, Atlas, Hyperion, Echidna. Oh also her Chimera who by the way will be sad to know that it's master is vacationing in Tartarus right now."

"Also there is Medusa and her sisters but they are vacationing with Echidna, I also wonder how you and your team were able to bring monsters back to life that haven't been seen for thousands of years but we can talk about that later. I also seen some mysterious person if you could tell me who that is I would be much obliged." I saw in his facial expression that he didn't even know so I shrugged my shoulders.

"So those are the reasons why I am so mad. Plus I knew your crew would be coming here to retrieve Prometheus but you will be sad to know they failed. Did I miss anything Tethys? No well you have any more questions Oceanus?"

I was sure he would tell me no that way his wife wouldn't be in any more agony but he did ask another question? "How did you know they would be coming for Prometheus?" "Well I watched Echidna trying to strong arm Prometheus into joining but as you know she was left a little short short sided after the meeting."

"But because demigod dreams are so enlightening sometimes you gotta love them. But guess what your wife didn't want to put you in danger and the truth is if she would have stayed out of your group I would have been happy enough to leave her alone but when she tries to threaten to hurt me and my loved ones that made me a little angry."

"1 last warning if either you or your wife attack me before you heal her that will began the fight." I dropped Tethys like a hot potato into the water and Oceanus swooped into catch her and before he caught her I added 1 last insult at him to make him mad. "You know Oceanus, your wife is hot, maybe a little too hot right now if you get the message." I brought out my nemean lion's skin out of thin air which I still don't know how was possible and threw it over my shoulders.

A lion's head helmet appeared and as soon as I put it on it merged with my armor. The armor that covered my hands grew celestial bronze claws and I touched the spikes that were a part of my armor on my left side of my body.

I then summoned aegis in my left hand. I flew higher into the air to get a better view and I watched as Oceanus's hands glowed as he healed the massive burns that were on his wife. The truth is I really didn't like acting rude, and arrogant because it went against my nature but these 2 immortals cared nothing about the innocent's they were putting at risk.

Oceanus must not have been able to heal Tethys very much because when the glowing stopped there were still massive burns on her throat and neck. "Hey Oceanus if you both swear on the river Styx to pledge allegiance to the Olympian gods for the rest of eternity and turn your back on the other titans and the others who want to destroy Olympus I will heal your wife of all her injuries and I will make sure the Olympian's go easy on you both for your crimes."

"Choose wisely this is a 1 time only offer and if you fail I will bleed you dry of both of your powers and I guarantee the rest of your immortal lives you will both be locked up." From the look in their eyes I knew they were not going to accept my deal so I got ready for a fight.

"So you know the opportunity to accept has passed so don't expect to try and get the same deal if you lose." Oceanus tried to feed his wife nectar and Ambrosia to heal the wounds but nothing happened. I yelled out to them.

"It's to bad because I have something that would have completely healed her." I held up my hands and the gloves of Apollo appeared on my hands. "If you haven't heard the legends about these gloves is that they were created using gorgon's blood that could heal anything." Tethys must have gotten tired of hearing me talk because she weakly thrust out her hand and a 30 foot tall large wave formed in front of him and his wife and came rushing towards me but I just held out my arm and the water fell back into the calm waters.

I held out my arm and Thunder Terror shot out of my arm towards Oceanus. I powered my strike so that it would only affect Oceanus and his wife and not the sea life in the water because with the power of the lightning bolt would have killed any sea life in a 7 mile radius.

However that doesn't mean a wall of water would have stopped Thunder Terror it just meant no fish or anything friendly to me or my father would have been killed. Oceanus brought up his arm and a wall of water so tall came up out of the water that it nearly blocked my view of the sun.

Thunder Terror crashed into his wall of water, and I saw the water light up from the force of my attack. Before the wall of water disappeared I was already behind Oceanus and I smashed aegis into the back of his head. Even with the power of the strike it didn't do much damage to him and he turned with blinding speed and stabbed the empty air with his trident exactly where I was at moments earlier.

I hid my presence from Oceanus when I water traveled under the water. I was surprised at a certain power I got from Krios but I used it. I shot out my hands into the air and a whirlpool appeared around Oceanus and Tethys and shot them a half mile in the air just as a meteor shower appeared in the air raining down fiery meteorites into the sky.

I closed my fist that held riptide and the meteorites flew into the whirlpool most were only the size of a basketball or smaller but there were over a hundred in total. Oceanus and his wife created a 360 wall of water around them out of thin air to block the attack but they left the space under them unprotected and that was when I rose out of the water and summoned a 20 foot wide Greek fire bomb in the air between my hands and shot it up under there feet.

A massive explosion blew in the sky luckily I sent a mental message to all friendly sea life to escape and no sea life were harmed in the explosion. Oceanus was strong I would give him that if we were on land that Greek fire bomb would have created a new lake.

Tethys was blown apart from Oceanus from the explosion and Oceanus turned to try and catch her but 4 large meteorites crashed into his body causing him to fly into a well aimed kick. A 5 inch celestial bronze boot-knife pierced Oceanus's armor and caused golden ichor to flow out.

I quickly brought back my foot that hit him and I hit him 3 more times in weaker parts of his armor with my boot knife. I made the celestial bronze boot knife disappear when I saw tendrils of water sent from Tethys came behind me. 3 of the tendrils of water wrapped around my body and it began to crush me.

I brought my arms to my chest fighting against Tethys's attack. When my arms got to my chest I yelled out a battle cry that caused the ocean water under us to go crazy. I turned my head and looked a Tethys who seemed to be getting energized by some purple water that was bubbling around her.

Out of the water came 5 super sized sharks made out of the ocean water. The first shark went to crash into Tethys but her purple water made the shark bounce off of it like a rubber band. The second water shark followed the first and attacked her but this time after the shark bounced off the purple water began to lose it's color.

I flew through the air towards Tethys who momentarily forgot about the water sharks and she held out her right arm towards me and summoned a water whip in her hand ready to fight me off, but before she could make an attack my remaining 3 sharks crashed into her.

The first shark bit into her leg, while the other 2 attacked her arms. Golden Ichor started flowing from her wounds but out of the corner of my eye I saw a trident made of ice slice through the air and impale itself in the shark that had her by her leg.

The shark blew up in a shower of ice, and that gave Tethys the momentum to fight off the other 2 water sharks. I turned around and saw Oceanus 30 feet in the air above me glowing with a deep blue aura. "You want to make water creatures, spawn of Poseidon get ready to see what real power is." Water began to shoot out of Oceanus's finger tips and the water started to transform into rows of armored merman.

The merman like my sharks were completely made out of water but unlike my sharks the had weapons, and armor made out of celestial bronze reinforced coral. The merman yelled and flew through the air towards me.

I ducked under the first wave of merman cutting them in half with riptide, or disemboweling them my celestial bronze claws and each of the fallen water merman were destroyed in a spray of salt water. Oceanus was still making his army of water solders but if he wanted to play like that I will show him something interesting.

I felt the power of the ocean under my feet willing to bend to my will, and the power of the stars wanting to serve me and I laughed out loud as my mind figured out the type of power I had. My laughing caught Oceanus, and Tethys off guard as they were working together to make an army.

In the sky above us something began to glow so bright that Oceanus had to look up to see. The constellations became visible even through the midday sun. 2 constellations in particular glowed brighter and before my eyes 2 forms started appearing.

The first was that of a man in light armor who was wielding a bow. The second was of another male however he was in heavy armor, the constellations became physical manifestations of what they used to be. The powers of the ocean filled their physical bodies with energy, and their eyes were bright stars.

The constellations were that of Orion, and Perseus. They were only physical manifestations of their constellations however in my mind I saw that they had the attributes of their former lives. I summoned perhaps the greatest male archer that ever lived who used to be a half brother of myself. I also summoned the hero that I was named after.

Orion, and Perseus drew their weapons. Orion held a bow in his hand that resembled what the hunters used, and Perseus drew a sword that had the power of lightning flowing inside. I watched as the took off to fighting the army of fake merman.

The copy of Orion was slaying Oceanus's merman with lightning speed striking them down with arrows that went through their heads, or pierced their chests, and anytime they got to close he took out a hunting knife and killed them with equal precision.

The copy of Perseus drove through the crowds of fake merman cutting multiple enemies in half with a single slash of his sword. I watched as he punched a whole through the armor of a merman, and sent a lightning bolt through his fingers that surged through the first merman it encountered, and it caused a chain of lightning to destroy another group before he withdrew his hand.

I watched a deep scowl form on the faces of Oceanus, and Tethys, as their army was quickly dispatched with. Oceanus raised his hand into the air and I watched as hundreds of icicles appeared in midair aimed at the copies of Orion, and Perseus.

Oceanus sent the icicles flying towards them but before they could destroy my warriors I made a ring of fire appear around them that formed a protective barrier around them. Tethys continued to make more merman while Oceanus narrowed his eyes at me. "You are not as weak as I thought you were demigod, you have used a power that Krios only ever used in dire circumstances, however I know something about that power that you do not."

"The longer your pawns are in their physical form the more it will drain your energy." Oceanus stopped talking when something crashed into him from behind that caused him to go flying into the water. I looked at the thing that sent the titan flying and I smiled at it.

When Oceanus, and his wife Tethys's thoughts were focused on the copies of Orion, and Perseus I summoned another couple of constellations. I looked at the physical form of a super powered ram, the same ram that was the symbol of Krios.

The second constellation I summoned was that of the huntress who made her entrance by shooting 4 arrows simultaneously into the back of Tethys. I felt sad when I looked at the copy of Zoe, but I smiled at the thought that she was still doing good in the world even after she died.

When Tethys yelled out in pain her army of water merman faltered which gave my warriors time to finish them off. Orion switched his bow out for a powerful looking bronze club, and shield, and the clone of Zoe brought out a copy of her hunting knives.

I felt Oceanus coming out of the water aiming to stab me with his trident however before his trident could make contact I sidestepped and began hitting him with a combination of well aimed strikes. I first chopped him in the side of the next when his back was turned.

I then covered my right leg in fire as I round house kicked him, and then I ran into his body when he was doubled over in pain and the row of spikes that covered the left side of my body pierced his body. I saw the snake on his arm trying to find a weak spot in my armor to strike me, but before It could the ram, rammed into Oceanus's stomach which through the snake off balance, and its fangs pierced Oceanus's face.

I saw in the corner of my eyes as the copies of Zoe, Orion, and Perseus dueled with Tethys who was doing a decent job of fending for herself. Tethys blocked Orion's club with a shield of water, and in the same motion she landed a kick to the stomach of Perseus.

However Perseus caught her leg before she could bring it back and he pulled her into a bear hug. He began crushing her and when he saw the clone of Orion he dropped her into the swing of Orion's club which smashed into her lower back.

Tethys arched her back in pain, but during that motion the copy of Zoe stabbed her in the chest and her left side of her body with her 2 hunting knives. I had to take a deep breath because Oceanus was right when he said this power would tire me out, however the pro's of this power outweighed the cons.

My warriors were dealing massive damage to Tethys, and keeping her, and her husband separated, and unorganized. To keep myself energized I summoned a sleek barrier of water that covered my body like a secondary set of armor.

I felt a surge of energy enter my body as the water gave me more energy like an energy drink, however it would still be only a matter of time before I had to return the constellations to normal. In a fit of rage Tethys burst forward into her divine form which sent my solders flying in different directions. The golden ichor that seeped out of wounds slowly lessened, and she narrowed her eyes at me. I felt her aura of power strengthen but luckily my solders seemed unaffected by her divine form.

I ordered the ram to join the others, and it went charging through the air towards it's allies. In mid stride the ram merged with Orion and it turned into a pair of rams horn cestus. The 3 clones then went in for a second attack on Tethys but now that she was in her divine form she was much stronger.

Tethys blasted Perseus back with a powerful jet of water which caused him to crash into Orion, and when Zoe went close range with Tethys using her hunting knives Tethys summoned her trident. Tethys countered each of Zoe's strikes with the prongs of her trident and when she got an opening she cut the clone of Zoe across the face with a whip made of water.

Tethys's triumphant face went away when she saw the large cut that she caused on the face of Zoe instantly heal. Before Tethys could react the clone of Zoe thrust out a hand that closed around the throat of Tethys.

The clones of Orion, and Perseus appeared on either side of Tethys and they delivered a set of devastating attacks to Tethys. Firstly Orion landed a sickening blow to the face of Tethys using the rams horn cestus, and then followed by a kidney punch with the other hand.

Orion jumped back and his body began to glow with a green aura and I knew his clone was using the last of his strength. The an 8 foot long spear made out of ice appeared in his hands and he stabbed her through the side with the spear.

Tethys began to cough up golden ichor and I looked at the clone of Orion who bowed his head to me before his form began to shimmer and he returned to being his constellation. The clone of Perseus was the next to launch it's attack.

Firstly the clone of Perseus ripped out the spear that was made out of water from the exit wound, and he slowly pulled the spear out. Next he held his sword to his side and slashed outward tearing off a large chunk of Tethys's armor that covered her chest and opened a large gash on her sternum, and then his sword began to glow.

Perseus's sword transformed into a weapon made of lightning and he placed the tip of it against Tethys's chest. The sky began to dark with storm clouds, and a multitude of lightning bolts crashed in her body making Tethys's body to go limp in Zoe's hand.

The clone of Perseus bowed his head towards me before his body began to shimmer and vanish. Perseus's constellation returned to normal just like Orion's had and I looked to the clone of Zoe whose body glowed in a silver aura.

While still holding the limp body of Tethys in her vice like grip she stabbed Tethys's body with her hunting knife over 50 times with each strike adding more force, and after she pulled out her hunting knife for the last time she dropped the body of Tethys who during Zoe's attack returned to her normal form.

Before Tethys's body got out of range, the clone of Zoe brought back her leg and kicked Tethys in the side of the head with the power that came from a daughter of the titan of strength. Tethys's body fell but before it hit the water, I wished for a portion of Ogygia to appear. A mile long body of land appeared on the water just as the Tethys's body crashed into the ground. I nodded to the clone of Zoe before her body started shimmering, and returned to the huntress constellation.

All three of their final attacks happened in under 20 seconds and Oceanus was unable to stop his wife from getting thrashed. I looked up at the sky as it returned to normal and then I looked at Oceanus who stared at Tethys's body.

"I tried to warn you Oceanus what would happen if you didn't accept my deal." Oceanus looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. The water around us began to bubble from Oceanus's anger and I knew that if Oceanus got the upper hand and I lost then he would make my death the most painful, and slow death that ever happened.

"You will pay a 100 fold for all that you just did to my wife, before I am done with you will be begging for the fields of punishment, but guess what demigod I am not going to kill you, I will torture you for the rest of eternity, and every time just before you die from thirst, starvation, blood loss, or from the pain I will deliver to you, I will stop you from dying just so I can torture you even more."

"Then stop talking titan trash, and show me what you got." I switched out riptide, for sea storm, and Oceanus smirked at my trident. "Oh did your little daddy give you a toy trident to play with, well lets see who's trident is better."

Oceanus held up his 7 foot long trident in the air and the water below us shot up wrapping around my feet and I felt myself being pulled down into the water, followed by Oceanus. I fought against the water and after I was 300 feet down below the surface I broke free, and I saw that I was face to face with the titan of the seas.

Oceanus's form began to change, and he grew larger until he was over 15 feet tall, and his legs were now tentacles. Without warning his tentacles shot out into different directions. While Oceanus stabbed forwards with his trident.

I began to dodge his tentacles and countering his attacks with my trident. I used aegis to deflect his tentacles and I was happy to see that his tentacles backed off away from aegis when they got to close however I was shoved backwards when Oceanus's trident grazed my left armor.

I yelled out in pain when his trident touched my body, and I felt the spot on my armor began to get colder. "Yes your father is not the only sea deity who can control the temperature of water, I can freeze anything I want."

Oceanus emphasized the point by making the temperature of the water drop by over 30 degrees, and while I was still dry, I was not unaffected by the cold. "Well you are not the only 1 who has tricks up their sleeves Oceanus."

I opened my mouth and let out a horrible yell that caused Oceanus to cover his ears. I felt the power of the wild fill my body and panic began to fill Oceanus's mind. Using his distraction I rushed forward through the water and began to stab at Oceanus with sea storm.

He began to block my attacks with his tentacles while still holding his ears. However as soon my trident came in contact with them they began to freeze over. I saw the snake on his arm began to flip out when I used the panic and it began to relentlessly attack it's master.

Oceanus was now blocking 2 forms attack and then I saw my opening. I stabbed Oceanus in his chest and when I felt the 3 prongs of my trident lodge in his chest I sent the full power of sea storm into his body.

Oceanus's limbs began to move slower as the arctic cold started affecting his body. I then slammed the side of aegis into the right side of Oceanus's head in a backhanded attack, while the snake still under my control started tearing off chunks of it's masters armor.

Oceanus then yelled out in anger which seemed to snap the snake out of my control and I felt the snake strike me in the chest sending me jumping back. I held my chest where the snake attacked me, and I pulled out a fang that was lodged in the armor where my sternum was at.

I gripped sea storm and then before Oceanus could stop me I flung my hand outwards sending the snake fang slicing through the water. Oceanus covered his right eye in pain when the snake fang lodged itself in his eye.

I had no idea if his snake was poisonous but I had no doubt in my mind that it would leave a mark in the morning. I gripped sea storm and then I made a slashing motion with it through the air and the water in front of me turned to ice.

I then kicked the wall of ice out to Oceanus which then turned the wall of ice into a barrage of icicle shrapnel. Oceanus while still holding his eye destroyed my attack but he was caught off guard again when a fireball crashed into his face.

I knew my ice attack wouldn't affect him so seconds after I sent it flying towards him I sent a fireball out as a secondary attack. I put sea storm back across my back and made aegis vanish. I looked at my celestial bronze claws and I smiled.

I met Oceanus close up and I slashed my right claw upwards slashing him across the chest with the 5 inch long claws. The snake tried to attack me but I caught it's head with my left hand/claw and I began to squeeze.

I swam behind Oceanus to dodge his tentacles and when I was behind him I attacked his back with my right claw further tearing apart his armor while stopping his snake from attacking me. Oceanus continued to try to beat me away but my earlier taunts seemed to have worked because he was only focusing on power, while my mind worked out a plan of attacks.

I pulled my left hand downwards. The snake in my hand was shoved downwards which threw Oceanus off guard, and when he was distracted I headbutted him right in the nose. My lion's head helmet cushioned most of the damage that I would have taken from doing the headbutt.

I water traveled away when Oceanus used all of his tentacles to try and capture me and then I water traveled behind him already with a Greek fire arrow in my hand that I summoned and I stabbed outwards into his lower back which was missing most of his armor and the celestial bronze arrowhead embedded itself in the titan's body.

I quickly back tracked because the Greek fire was set to go off when Oceanus pulled out the arrow, and I watched as the 3rd tentacle out of the 8 moved to his back. A large explosion took place as soon as the tentacle came into contact with the arrow, and Oceanus yelled in a mixture of anger, and pain. Right now my plan of attack was to keep a steady flow of damage going to Oceanus to stop his body from healing but also tire him out.

Before the smoke dispersed I reached towards my chest and pulled off the handle to my war whip. I snapped my arm forward which caused my whip to take it's true form and I watched as the row of drakon armor blades on my whip tore into the side of Oceanus's body ripping open flesh, and causing copious amounts of golden ichor to seep out.

I pulled my right arm back and slammed it down which caused the whip to slice of 2 of Oceanus's tentacles before it returned to me. I saw the body of Oceanus began to appear when the smoke from my Greek fire arrow dispersed.

Oceanus was hovering in the water head slumped forward. I saw the wounds on his body making no move to heal themselves and if it was possible for a titan to die of blood loss it would have happened. "You think you have won demigod? You think me the titan of the seas would go down this easily? I will show you the true powers of the seas."

Oceanus brought his head up and he started to laugh as the water around him began to churn. Water began to pour into the open wounds of Oceanus. I saw water go into the bloody disfigured tentacles, and the 3 foot long gash in his side.

In seconds Oceanus's wounds began to heal. The tentacles that were cut off rose up from the water and they touched to where they used to be. The tentacles began to fuze back together, and when he was fully healed Oceanus burst into his divine form.

The divine form of Oceanus was truly horrifying. His body was made up of the worse parts of sea monsters. His lower legs was now not just made up of tentacles, but his lower body was now made of a 20 foot long Octopus.

Oceanus also had 4 arms. 2 of the arms were now crab pincers. 1 of the arms was a shark head, and the last arm held his trident. His head still looked the same but he now had a helmet made of sharks teeth, and across his shoulders was now 2 snakes about half the size of him. But my mind registered something. While his divine form was now much more powerful, he wasted a lot of energy healing his wounds. By no means was he going to be any easier to fight but I knew that this was his ace in the hole, I also wondered how many times he fought my father in this form.

The 20 foot long snakes slid off Oceanus's shoulders and began swimming towards me. The first snake was completely blue in color, while the second snake was a larger version of the regular snake from before.

I brought forth the mark of the wild but the snakes were unaffected by my command. I felt other sea creatures willing to come and help me but they were no match for Oceanus, and I was not going to use them if I knew they would be slaughtered.

I snapped my arm forward making my whip slice through the air but the snakes nimbly dodged the whips. The blue snake came up 5 feet in front of me and when I moved to block it from biting me, it changed tactics and it used it's tail as a club smashing into my left arm.

The original snake swam behind me and it opened it's mouth ready to bite my head off if it could like a cherry tomato, but I caught the tail of the blue snake and swung it towards the original. My plan worked like a charm.

The upper body of the blue snake went flying right into the open mouth of the green, and red snake. Before either of them could untangle themselves I held out my hand towards them and Thunder Terror shot out of my hand and crashed into them.

The full power of Thunder Terror lit up ocean in a collage of colors. When the attack was done the shriveled up bodies of the 2 snakes fell deep into the ocean blowing up into a shower of golden dust before they were out of sight.

I held out my hand for Thunder Terror but before it could return the octopus tentacles of Oceanus shot out and grabbed me by my lower legs. I held out my hand extending my finger tips and before the tentacles could wrap around my chest Thunder Terror shot into my hands.

My body then acted as a conductor for Thunder Terror and it released it's power into my body. However I was unaffected by it's power, but Oceanus was still trying to strangle me and the electricity shot into his body.

Thunder Terror then began to merge with my war whip giving it the power of electricity. I had an idea that popped into my head and I started to whirl my war whip around my body. My war whip didn't hurt me but it combined into my armor covering every spot in my body in razor sharp drakon armor blades.

The handle of my war whip merged with my armor and when it was done I looked to my armor covered hands and I smiled because my hands were now surrounded in electrified razors, along with claws.

Oceanus had to drop me because the continuous surge of electricity caused his pincer arms to shatter. I sliced through the air towards Oceanus and I brought my arm out and like in a wrestling show I seen when I was younger I clothes-lined him.

My war whip lined armor collided with his chest which caused a sound to go off in the water that sounded like a thunderclap. The water bubbled as the electricity blew Oceanus 15 away. I pulled my hand back like I was going to punch the water but when I punched outwards a jet of water shot out flying towards the face of Oceanus.

The water however was combined with the power of Thunder Terror. Oceanus covered his face with a shield of water, but my jet of water sliced through his shield of water like it wasn't there and 20 thousand volts of electricity slammed into his face.

I was doing a great deal of offense to Oceanus but with each power attack I did it drained my energy even faster. The water was doing a great deal of energizing me and if it wasn't for the water I would have already been really exhausted from Krios's powers.

Oceanus followed my earlier motion and he moved to punch the water but instead his sharks head arm became real and it came to attack me. The shark to on a real body and it crashed into my body. It was nearly destroyed by my war whip armor but the shark bit my arm, and I felt my arm nearly break.

When I was distracted Oceanus sent a wave of icicles at me. I used Oceanus's shark to absorb most of the damage but I felt some of the icicles pierce my armor. 1 of the icicles cut a large gash open in my cheek, while a 3 foot long icicle pierced the armor of my shoulder and embed itself in my shoulder.

The fake shark dissolved into coral reef dust and then I looked at Oceanus as I pulled out the icicle in my shoulder. "I will give it you demigod, you are much stronger than the other demigods I have killed but that is where the differences stop, you will lose, and maybe if your father is nice enough and surrenders his domain to me I might give him back your dead body when I done torturing you for the next hundreds of years."

"You know what Oceanus I was going to be nice enough and not use this attack against you but lets just say I want you to be face to face with your wife for a little longer before I drain you of all your powers." I felt my mind wander into the water above me until it entered the limp body of Tethys.

Oceanus's head snapped up to the island where his wife's body was he yelled in anger at me. "What kind of magic is this." Oceanus couldn't speak any more because a solid object crashed into him from above.

Oceanus wiped his mouth of the golden ichor that spewed from his busted lip and he looked up at the body of Tethys. Tethys's body was under my complete control her mind was still out cold from her injuries.

Oceanus tried to reason with Tethys but all he got for an answer was her stabbing him in the arm that held his trident with her trident. I made Tethys summon a whirlpool of water around Oceanus and when he was caught of balance she sent large waves of water to crash into him, while I stayed 20 yards behind Tethys controlling her like the ultimate puppet master.

Tethys threw her trident into the eye of whirlpool and it pierced through the lower body of Oceanus. I made Tethys control her trident and it started pulling Oceanus into the mini island I summoned until her trident skewered Oceanus into the island.

Oceanus tried to fight back against my power over his wife but after a few seconds he must have sensed that his wife was like an empty vessel at the moment. The mini island I summoned knew that I was fighting an enemy and I ordered it to hold Oceanus captive.

Oceanus's limbs started sinking into the ground of the island, until his upper body was sticking out of the island like the statue of the woman on the ship of the Princess Andromeda. Tethys swam through the water like a shark towards her husband and she pulled her trident out of his body very slowly and then when it was out of his body I made her backhand her husband across his face.

Tethys the backed up and I was I went deeper into her mind where her stronger powers were. Tethys began to glow and 10 fake merman appeared like earlier but they were wielding swords. If the way I was controlling Tethys was like her being an extension of my hands, then the merman were an extension of my finger tips.

The fake merman began to punch, kick, stab, and slash Oceanus with their weapons, and their hands, and legs. I was moving my hands in the water controlling each of the merman, and Tethys, and in my mind I pictured an orchestra where someone led them.

I saw Oceanus's form start to flicker, and I decided to offer him a chance to surrender. "Give up now Oceanus and it will all be over quick and painlessly." Oceanus spat in the water, "You will have to do much worse then this demigod. I am not like a useless Olympian like your father where I cannot take pain."

Oceanus sent images into my mind of his battle with my father where I saw my father in a gaunt state as Oceanus, and his army tore apart my fathers kingdom. What Oceanus made me see made my vision turn red.

I swam through the water and summoned riptide in its regular form and I appeared behind Tethys who was less than 5 feet away from Oceanus's face. "Take this for your insult to my father." I plunged riptide through the rib cage of Tethys and her mind reawakened at the pain of my attack.

Oceanus thrashed around trying to get out of the island to save his wife but he watched as I started draining Tethys of her powers of her remaining powers. The slight glow that is always around an immortal that made them look so young and good looking started to fade from Tethys and in less than 20 seconds I saw her face age over 20 years.

Her hair turned from a shade of brown to gray. "Is this how you saw my father Oceanus, as a frail old person? Your comment did this to your wife, if you and your wife weren't so evil this wouldn't be happening but this is her kharma coming at you for your evil deeds."

I pulled riptide out when I felt that Tethys only had enough powers to breath underwater and she fell forward before she could fall against her husbands chest I snapped my fingers and the merman had Tethys in a full nelson and was dragging her back above water.

"Take her to the others and secure them." I returned riptide to normal and I clenched my fists. I started punching Oceanus in his stomach over and over sending more power of Thunder Terror into his body with each strike, and my last punch I shattered his sharks teeth helmet with a single punch, that caused shards of shark teeth to pierce his head.

Oceanus took each hit silently but with each hit he coughed up golden ichor. Oceanus was still in his divine form and I felt something in him strengthen. My island that held him like a prison began to break apart as he caused an earthquake to start on the island.

Oceanus broke free, and his tackled me with all of his strength and he threw me up into the air with tremendous strength. I stopped flying after 2 minutes and I saw Oceanus hovering up to meet me using a tornado made out of water.

"I was planning on saving this until the day I would overthrow your father and send him into Tartarus but you left me no choice." Oceanus held out his regular hand and he made his trident hover in a bubble of water and then a blue aura began to shimmer in his hand.

Inside his hand was a small vial of water but from here I could sense that it was no ordinary water. Inside the vial was something of immense power even stronger than Oceanus, or my fathers essences. "This demigod is my ultimate weapon inside this vial is the remaining essence of Pontus the primordial deity of the water, the direct personification of all water on the earth."

Oceanus uncorked the vial and before I could stop him he chugged the entire vial of water, and the effects were immediate. Oceanus's divine form began to completely changed. He went from a mismatch of ocean creatures to that of a regular man, but his transformation was something that would be forever fixed in my mind.

Oceanus now looked completely human. However I felt a power I never felt before appear. He now had a much longer beard, his eyes were half green and half blue. And his hair was pulled was longer. Oceanus's armor was completely regenerated, and his spear grew another 2 feet longer, but it changed.

His trident was now a double ended trident, and in the middle of the weapon was an icon of earth. "Oceanus opened his mouth and I now noticed that his voice changed like their was 2 people in his body speaking at once."

"This power is unimaginable if I knew it would been like this I would have used it long ago." Oceanus turned to look at me. But I saw his eyes change completely momentarily and the second voice took over.

"Son of Poseidon, I have been waiting for you to arrive. I am Pontus, I ruled the seas before Oceanus, and before you father were ever born. My powers are destined to be yours, however first you must defeat Oceanus, and claim your destiny."

"Wait Pontus are you the person who has been in my dreams whose items of power were stolen?" "No son of Poseidon that has nothing to do with my powers, however if you wish to succeed you will claim my powers as your own, before I gave up my physical body I put my powers in the vial that Oceanus drank it was meant for you to find but the enemy of the Olympians found out about my plans and told Oceanus about the vial."

"I cannot stay much longer because Oceanus is fighting for control, but before I go I will tell you that you can win this fight if you use your inner strength. If you win you will gain my powers but they will be unavailable to you until the time is right, even you will forget about what has happened here until it is time."

"We will meet again son of Poseidon if you win good luck." Oceanus shook his head and I saw his eyes return to the green/blue color. However when he began to speak I noticed that the voice of Pontus was gone.

"Are you so afraid that you cant even speak spawn of Poseidon?" Oceanus slapped his hand outwards and 10 waves of water shot out of the ocean and crashed into me. I tried to fight the water off but it was like a toddler beating a weightlifter in a game of arm wrestling.

The water crashed into me making me lose my breath, and then Oceanus used his water tornado to suck me up and send he was spinning me around in the air at over 50 miles an hour. I tried to send a large bolt of lightning using Thunder Terror but this time Oceanus summoned a shield made out of water that effortlessly bounced my attack back at me.

"You know what demigod now that I permanently have these powers after I crush you I will go after your father and I can torture you both together." Oceanus yelled out in the sky to Tethys. "I will avenge you Tethys and when the time comes you will have Poseidon's powers."

Oceanus sent me flying into what was left of my small island and I crashed head first into a pile of boulders. I looked up in time to see Oceanus raising his hands and 2 100 foot tall snakes made out of water appear towering over where I was.

The 2 snakes opened their mouths simultaneously, and jets of water shot out of their mouths. The jets of water hit the beginning of my small island carving out 5 foot deep holes while they were moving towards me.

I held out my hands and summoned to Greek fireballs and sent them flying into the heads of the snakes. A large bubble of water appeared in thin air where the Greek fireballs were and the bubble of water constricted around the Greek fire stopping the explosion from destroying the snakes.

The 2 jets of water combined into 1 and before it could hit me I summoned my own wall of water to stop the attack. Oceanus laughed and he flicked his hand which caused my wall of water to disappear in a puff of mist.

The pressurized jet of water hit me square in the chest driving me further into the ground. I summoned aegis in my hands and blocked off the jet of water before it could find a way to destroy my nemean lion's skin.

The jet of water at first pushed aegis into my chest but after a few seconds I moved my shield slightly which caused the jet of water go back towards the snakes. The 2 large snakes, and the jet of water transformed in mid air disappeared.

I clawed my way out of the ground in time to see Oceanus creating an army of fake merman 20 at a time until he stopped at 2000 thousand. "You see this demigod scum I am so powerful I can make an army so dangerous in a matter of seconds that in less than a day your fathers domain will be overpowered even without me fighting."

The merman dropped down onto the island all at once and they glared at me. "Lets see if you can survive long enough against my improved version of my army." The fake merman shouted battle cries for Oceanus and then they charged.

I held aegis up close and in my right hand I brought out 1 of my hunting knives. The first group of Merman crashed into me. Some tried to stab me with swords, or others tried to catch me using weighed nets.

I jumped over their nets, and dodged their sword strikes and when I got close enough to the edge of the island I was about to launch myself into the air at Oceanus but I crashed into a barrier made out of ice that suddenly appeared.

"I don't think so demigod, if you want a shot at me you will have to defeat my army, that is your first warning. If you try it again I will triple the number of enemies you have to fight, if you try it a 3rd time I will send a never ending army after you."

I turned back around to face the 2000 merman who waited until their master was done speaking, but I kept my extra eyes on Oceanus to make sure he didn't make a sneak attack. I ran back into the crowd of merman and began attack them with renewed anger.

I made quick stabs with my hunting knives hitting vital points in the fake merman's bodies, and then I rolled under nets that were thrown in the air at me. I tried to summon water whips to tear through groups of the merman but anytime I tried Oceanus stopped my water attacks.

"Sorry did I forget to mention demigod spawn that water powers are against the rules?" I knew what he was trying to do. He knew that if I couldn't use my water powers then I wouldn't be able to heal any wounds, or give myself more energy and then when I was to exhausted to fight he would strike.

I came up to a group of merman archers and the released a wave of arrows at me. The arrows seemed to go at me in slow motion, and was able to shadow travel to a safe distance. The arrows that were intended for me hit the other merman but I saw out of 1 of my other eyes that Oceanus didn't look impressed.

I had to laugh slightly at my predicament I challenged him and almost had him beat and then he brings out his ace card which turned out to be the powers of a primordial sea deity, that increased his powers by over 5 times, however it also increased his ego by that much.

I switched out my hunting knife for tombstone and I gripped the Stygian iron spear tightly in my right hand. If I was on the mainland I could probably summon an army of undead to fight his army however I was to far away to sense any undead.

The merman got tired of waiting and the formed a half circle around me cornering me against the barrier. When my back touched the barrier a sharp cold feeling went through my body as a warning. I cut a weighted net in midair as it was sent flying at me with tombstone.

The merman army moved apart as a group of 200 spear solders came forward. I knew I had to conserve my energy and shadow traveling to dodge every attack wouldn't help my cause. I took a deep breath and jumped into the air using the magical sandals.

I was 40 feet in the air I summoned my bow. I launched dozens of arrows into the bodies of the strongest looking merman, and when I saw that I was down to 400 merman I made my bow disappear and I brought back out my war whip.

The war whip came out of my armor leaving Thunder Terror in my body. I pulled my body into a cannonball position, and I dropped down onto the ground. The ground cushioned my fall but when I came in contact with it the ground shook as I released a powerful earthquake through the small island.

The tremors threw the merman off balance, or caused them to go flying into the air. I made quick work of most of the merman by cutting them in half with the war whip but when I was down to the last 100 merman I shot out my arm causing the war whip to circle around all the remaining merman pulling them together in crushing pile.

In seconds all the remaining merman were either torn to shreds from the drakon razors or crushed to death. The merman I destroyed didn't blow up in a puff of mist but I knew Oceanus's little game was over when he did starting clapping.

I put away my war whip and changed tombstone that was resting on my back into riptide and threw it through the air towards Oceanus. He just laughed and summoned another shield made of water but riptide just cut right through it cutting his cheek open.

Oceanus looked shocked that his new found powers were bested by a sword, and he placed his left hand against his cheek and he looked at the regular red blood that was dripping down from his hand. I reached my hand back to my lower back when I felt riptide return and I ran my fingertip against the flat of the blade.

Oceanus appeared in front of me and in anger he slashed at me with his improved trident. I held out riptide in a defensive motion. I was pushed back from the pressure of his attack. He stepped forward making me move backwards more and he continued to taunt me.

"You should have thought twice about attacking my wife and then challenging me to a duel." Oceanus swept his leg outwards trying to trip me. I locked my leg in it's current position to take the kick because if I jumped back to avoid the attack it would give him the opening to hit me with a devastating attack.

Oceanus's hit my leg with his full force and while it hurt like you couldn't believe my strength won out. I twisted riptide against Oceanus's hand to try the disarming technique that Luke taught me years ago the move worked and the double ended trident momentarily slipped out of his hands but he caught it in his other hand.

Before I could counter attack, I stabbed him in the stomach with riptide, but before 2 seconds could even pass he blasted me back with a flood of water and he pulled riptide out of his body and he tossed it into the sea water.

I laughed inside my mind because it would be less than a minute before riptide came back but I didn't want him to get suspicious so I pulled out my dual hunting knives. Oceanus moved to cut the lower half of my body off with the lower trident but I flipped over his head and on my way down I dragged the dual hunting knives down his back and then slashed outwards when I got to his lower back.

Oceanus backhanded where I was at moments ago but I thrown into the air not by his fist but by a 100 foot wall of water that cut through the ground where I was standing at. Oceanus pointed his trident at me and pressurized jets of water shot out at me.

I narrowly dodged each attempt after after his 3rd shot I felt riptide return. I tried to think about Pontus's advice about using my inner strength but I don't know what he meant about that but if I managed to get close enough to Oceanus I could use my strongest attack.

I knew I was completely out matched in water powers now that he had the powers of Pontus but maybe I could use something else. I didn't want to think about using Krios's powers again because not only would none of them probably stand a chance but it cost me to much energy.

I could attempt to enter his mind to make him mess up but that would take to much time to do and it would leave me open, plus with the powers of a primordial god in his body I would have no idea what it would do to me.

Oceanus began to rise up in the air by hovering in the middle of a hurricane that quickly began to grow. I am through playing games demigod, lets if I can make a child of Poseidon drown with my new powers."

The hurricane that he was in the middle quickly became that of a monster hurricane. It was over 400 feet tall, and over 5 miles wide. I couldn't even began to guess how much damage it would do if it hit Hawaii, or California and it was only getting bigger by the minute.

I held my arms out trying to break apart the hurricane, or at the very least push it back but Oceanus only laughed in response. "I told you demigod this is my ultimate weapon, even if you had your father here with you wouldn't be able to stop what is about to happen. I just wish I could see the Olympian's faces if they found out about my new powers."

I started shooting lightning bolts from Thunder Terror into the water hoping to throw Oceanus off balance but any time they got to close he just let his waves that started appeared block my attacks. Oceanus was staying still letting his attack grow larger, and larger, until he probably would have had a hurricane large enough to fully flood the Hawaiian islands, and most of the west coast if I let it happen.

I screamed inside my mind wishing for Pontus to tell me how to get past this but I knew if he was going to tell me how to beat his powers he would have told me when he first spoke to me. I began to make punching motions that sent a flurry of lightning bolts, fire balls, and Greek fire bombs into the water surrounding Oceanus and I watched as the water around him began to break away.

However of the water that was destroyed, or dispersed was quickly replaced with more water. The hurricane that Oceanus then started to form multiple water tornadoes that circled around us. I saw in the corner of my eyes iris messages starting to appear to see what was going on but they were quickly destroyed by the hurricane before they could fully form.

I knew I had Iris's help to try and let me work in peace without being watched but there was only so much she could stop before rank was pulled by the council. I also felt my fathers power in the waters around us trying to calm the ocean down but because of my oath his powers were currently useless against this storm.

I felt myself being pushed back from the strength of Oceanus's attack and before I knew it my arms were in the water. Once the water came in contact with me the water began to freeze over. Keeping my arms in place however I used all my power over fire to began to free myself and after a lot of fighting I pulled free from Oceanus's grip.

If I water traveled behind Oceanus I knew I would have lost control of his attack and wouldn't have been able to stop his from flooding Hawaii. I was nearly brought out of my senses when from far away I heard the sounds of news helicopters coming to investigate the sudden tropical storm that appeared out of thin air.

No doubt a sudden hurricane would draw the attentions of mortals, and demigods and everyone on Olympus probably thought my dad was super ticked off. I began to sweat from the exertion, but I thought of all the people that depended on me. I knew it would only been a matter of days before Oceanus started a war with my father that either would have helped out the mysterious person pulling the strings or Oceanus could have decided with his new found powers that he wouldn't need the others.

I felt the familiar tug in my stomach and my hands began to glow with the power of the seas. I began to push the hurricane back but in my head I knew that if I didn't fully stop Oceanus's attack I would lose and he would just start his storm all over again.

I then thought of some of the other powers I could use. I brought forth the mark of the wild which filled my body extra courage. I also brought forth the blessing of Ares which caused a dark red aura that filled my body with extra strength, and anger which would push me not to give up. But then I also opened up the eye on my arm that held all the powers of Menoetius the titan of anger and rashness, which merged with the blessing of Ares.

I heard Oceanus laughing from behind his side of the water which caused me to lose control of my emotions. I flew into the storm which caught off guard. I summoned myself in a barrier of fire to heat up the water, and with my powers over water the fire that surrounded me remained unaffected by the waters.

I slammed into Oceanus and proceeded to punch and kick him while dodging the attacks of his double ended trident, and while he was focusing on stopping me from draining him of his powers with riptide he momentarily forgot about his storm.

I slammed the hilt of riptide into the Oceanus's nose, and then I shadow traveled to his side and in my left hand Thunder Terror appeared in the form of a dagger and I stabbed him just below his left armpit when he tried to backhand me.

I sent the full power of Thunder Terror into his body to such a degree that I knew if I won this fight then Thunder Terror would need a long cool down period before it could be used again. I swam backwards when Oceanus stabbed where I was standing moments ago and I saw him clutch his side in pain as the full power of what could be the master bolt surge into his body.

I swam forwards when he was distracted and I put my hands on the back of his head and slammed it down onto my knee and then I appeared behind him and I wrapped him in a bear hug. I used all of my strength that I got from Hercules, the little bit of strength I got from Atlas, and the powers of Menoetius, and the blessing of Ares gave me and I felt his armor began to break.

With how I squeezed him from behind Oceanus was not able to move his arms enough to attack me with his trident, or motion the water to attack me, and all the while the aura of fire that surrounded me prevented the water from helping Oceanus.

I continued to add pressure to the bear hug until finally all the armor that covered Oceanus's upper body broke away. The tropical storm that Oceanus summoned began to break apart, while Oceanus was trying to break free of my grip I bashed my head in the back of his over and over.

The blessing of Ares, and Menoetius's powers stopped me from getting hurt, and I saw his head be began to swell from my attacks. Now that he was in a different form his legs were no longer squid like so it seemed he couldn't transform them back to throw me off of him.

I eyed the remaining patch of the island and I pulled Oceanus further into the air and then I fell backwards in a way so that both Oceanus, and myself were falling head first towards the island. I gained control over some of the water and used it to propel us forward and when we were 5 feet from the island I threw him forwards while I stopped in the air.

The quarter mile island that was left standing before what I did just broke in half from the strength of my attack, and then I threw riptide into the space where I through Oceanus, and I heard a gasp of pain. When the dust cleared I saw that Oceanus was laying on his stomach and riptide pierced his lower back.

Oceanus tried to will the water to pull riptide out of his back but with his powers dwindling fast I now had the power to gain control of the water. Oceanus's new form began to flicker, and I watched as slowly he started returning to his normal form.

I started feeling the similar rush of immense flow through my body. But then I sensed Pontus's voice return inside my mind. "You did great son of Poseidon, you knew that you would not be able to beat Oceanus using your water powers so you used your other powers to strengthen your skills in close combat."

"Be warned though in a few moments my powers, and my mind will leave your body until you are strong enough to control them." "Wait Pontus shouldn't I be strong enough to use your powers since my body is strong enough to house the powers of a titans?"

"You may be immortal son of Poseidon but with my powers mixing with the titans powers for to long it would only be a matter of time before your body would burn away from the combined powers. You are getting stronger, and I promise when the time is right my powers will be yours, and my mind will stay in your body if you ever need guidance."

"Will anyone know about what has happened here with your powers being released against the world?" "No because Oceanus's body was not meant to house my powers so he didn't have full access to my abilities at the time, however if you had not succeeded it would have only been a matter of time before his body would have become accustomed."

"I may have no physical body right now but I still have a good deal of power, so when our conversation is over, I will erase your memories of your knowledge of me, and I will do the same to Oceanus so that no one will know what really happened today. When your mind takes back over you, and Oceanus will only remember you both fighting, and you winning the battle."

"Will I still be able to get his powers then?" I heard Pontus laugh in my mind. "Yes son of Poseidon your body, and mind will be able to merge with Oceanus's powers just like you did with the others, and you will be able to do great things, but I must go now because if I don't your body will began to start burning away son of Poseidon."

"If I have time to ask why do you keep on calling me son of Poseidon if you are so powerful shouldn't you be able to know my name?" "Yes I know your name but you never asked me to call you by that, I was just being formal. Good luck Percy Jackson you will need it for what is soon to come."


	36. My enemies get judged

Percy's POV.

I felt my body go numb, and then my mind started to feel foggy as if I was trying to think of something but couldn't remember what it was called. I looked down at Oceanus's divine form and his power flowing into my body and when I felt that he had less than 40 percent of his strength left I dropped down to where he was and I pulled riptide out of his back.

I kicked Oceanus to onto his back and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes but then he snapped out of it. "But how could you do this I had my full strength in that attack and you just broke through my attack like it was nothing." I choose to ignore his question because I didn't feel like saying I don't know and I looked at riptide.

"I tried to give you a chance to side with the Olympians but you choose to ignore it out of arrogance. Like I promised I will absorb your powers for the good of Olympus, and for the world but your real punishment will come at the hands of the Olympians."

"You won't get anything out of us we have sworn on the river Styx that we would never tell of our plans, while we may have failed the Olympians still will fall the events have been set into motion." "I know all about it and I have so for months Oceanus and I can promise you nothing will stop me from stopping your groups plans."

I sent a silent prayer to Hephaestus for 4 celestial bronze chains that could prevent a titan from using its powers and 4 heavy sets of chains appeared in my arms. I only had minutes before the news choppers from coming so I slashed my hand through the air and the hurricane, and tornadoes that Oceanus summoned to try and destroy me started to calm down and then fell back into the ocean. I then wrapped Oceanus tightly using 1 of the celestial bronze chains, and when it was tight I looked at the ground next to him and saw his trident.

I picked up Oceanus's trident and placed it on my back, and my armor held it tightly ready for it to be used at a moments notice. I picked Oceanus up and water traveled the both of us to what was left of Prometheus's domain before the news helicopters came into view

When I arrived I found a group of merman guarding the unconscious bodies of Menoetius, Krios, and Tethys. Before I could even ask the merman how they got their their bodies melted away in a flood of water.

I then chained them Oceanus up to the rest of the titans. I left them there knowing they wouldn't be able to run away or flash away. I walked over to an area and with a flick of my wrist pitch black shadows formed around the titans, and titaness and I called out for Travis, and Connor stoll.

The strange aura merged with the stolen powers, I took from Oceanus, and Tethys and my powers. I could sense every body of water in the world. I was amazed at how much stronger I was considering I took only half of Oceanus's powers, and most Tethys's powers.

There were 2 flashes of light in front of me. Travis, and Connor were dressed in jogging suits and they both had their eyes glued to their ADP's until I physically saw them shiver from my power. "Travis, Connor I want you both to summon an emergency council meeting on my island."

Travis took a nervous gulp before he nodded. And he hesitantly looked over to the pitch black shadows and asked what was there. "You will find out soon but spread the word I want every Olympian god and Goddess there no matter how minor, I also want every demigod on my island and who ever knows about the gods to be present on my island in 20 minutes, and if Chiron can manage it the demigods from camp to come to my island."

"We can manage that but how will we get everyone from Camp Half-Blood in 20 minutes?" "Just tell Chiron to get everyone to stand in the beach, and pray to my father for assistance and he will help them get there. If the Olympians ask why they need to come tell them its about the giant sea-storm that just took place near here. They were about to flash away until I told them to wait. Tell Zeus to make sure that Nemesis is their because there will be a trail taking place."

Connor looked at me. "How long until you want the meeting to start?" In 20 minutes tell all the Olympians that they have permission to enter my island." After the flashed away I walked back to the shadows and grabbed the chains and shadow traveled away to my island.

I searched for Argus's presence and I found him resting on my couch with Prometheus still in chains at the far end of the couch. The titans, and Tethys were still engulfed in shadows and I felt the air around me trembling in power from me being here. I looked to Baylee who was in the kitchen with Alphie, and Alistor far away from Prometheus.

"Baylee, I want you to take Alphie to another tree nymph to watch him for a while because I have some people with me that you would not want your nephew near." Baylee took my order without question I saw in her mind she now knew the power of Pan inside me but she listened to me because she trusted my word.

Argus stood from the couch keeping over a dozen eyes trained on Prometheus and he walked over to me. "Percy who do you have with you?" I made the shadows disperse and told him. "I have the Oceanus the titan of the seas, Krios, the titan of stars, and constellations, Menoetius the titan of anger, and rashness, and finally Tethys the titaness of the seas."

"When you left with Prometheus I challenged Oceanus to a duel and won." I saw Prometheus's eyes widen in surprise. "Where is Beckendorf at Argus?" "He is with the crew of your army they are awaiting a meeting you called."

"If you would please Tell all the older satyrs on the island, and everyone at my mothers house, including my step father to come to the meeting." I then told him where the meeting was going to be and Argus vanished.

I shadow traveled to a part of the beach on my island that was far from the town and put the shadows back around my prisoners and began to do my work. I saw the island town farther away down the island and when I was finished I had an extended part of the island transformed into an open courtyard/court.

I designed it so at the front of the courtyard was an elevated section for the gods, and goddesses to sit. I had a created a throne for every god, and goddess. The 14 Olympian gods, and goddesses thrones were set slightly higher above than the rest of the minor Olympians.

I barely finished creating the new space when Flashes of lights entered the courtyard. The Olympian council were first to arrive and when they sat in their thrones they overlooked everything. Next were the minor gods, and goddesses and they found their seats however Nemesis walked up to me looking confused. "I was told you needed me Perseus?" "Yes in a few minutes you will be deciding over the punishments of enemies of Olympus that I captured."

The shadows prevented any sound from coming out but every immortal god, and goddesses eyes rested on the mysterious shadow that none of them could see through, except for me, and I got a glare from Hades so I knew even he couldn't see what was inside. I turned around and saw Chiron leading in demigods of all ages ranging from infants to senior citizens into the courtyard and they took their seats that were in front of the Olympians. I saw most of the Olympians waving to their children, and the older children did the same to their parents

Next were the soldiers of my army who took seats in side sections of the courtyard. Palaemon left his crew to take his seat next to Clarisse while Chris was sitting next to her in a smaller seat even though he wasn't a god I let him sit there in respect to Clarisse. The hunters of Artemis walked over next to me not afraid of my new found powers.

The each hugged me and took their places sitting at the feet of Artemis temporary throne. I saw Blackjack, star-bright, and Pegasus flying into the area and they all flew in next to my father, my stepmother, my brothers Triton, and Tyson who had seats next to my father and star-bright flew over to Thalia and stood by her, and the other hunters.

Next into the courtyards were the mortal families of the demigods, who knew about the Olympians. Their eyes bugged out at the size of the 15 foot tall gods, and goddesses. 1 thing I found out about my island was that there was no mist clouding the visions of the mortals who knew about the gods.

There were over 600 seats in front of the Olympians and each person found a seat. The next group into the courtyards were all of the Satyrs from my island, and at camp, along with tree nymphs who were not busy watching over the young satyrs, and then the nerieds came out of the water to watch what was going to happen.

Last to come in were my mother, Paul, Baylee, Argus who had Prometheus in chains, with him and they all sat in the front row. Chiron stood next to the demigods from Camp Half-Blood and he nodded to me.

I bowed to the Olympians and those next to them before I turned to face the crowd and I spoke in a magnified voice thanks to the courtyard because it made my voice echo.

"Everyone here knows about the Olympian gods and know that most of the Greek Legends are real. However what most of you don't know is that my name is Perseus Jackson. This island that you all live on know is an island given to me by the Olympian council."

"I have opened it to the demigod children, and demigod grown ups as a safe haven for you all I am happy to see all of you here but I have called you all here because I am here to tell you that I was just on a mission."

"For those of you know that is Prometheus the titan of forethought in chains. My mission was to capture him but he is not exactly why we are here. The reason why we are here is because during my mission I came across a group of immortals who were also there to get Prometheus and I fought them."

"I however could not have completed my mission without the help of Artemis, Apollo, my father Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Iris the goddess of the rainbows, and to many more people to count but know that I couldn't have done it without all of you, I would call out each of you out to the council the Olympians can only spare a certain amount of time away duties so I will just go back to why I called the council meet."

I motioned for Argus to bring forward Prometheus, and he stood and dragged Prometheus, along with him. Argus handed me the chains that held Prometheus, and then he sat back down.

"Now back to the point as I sure the Olympians know there was a massive oceanic storm near Hawaii and I am sure most of you though my father was just mad but I want to tell you he had nothing to do with it."

"When I got to Prometheus's lair a group of monsters, and titans attacked Prometheus and during that battle I stole the powers of Menoetius the titan of anger, and rashness, and Krios the titan of stars and constellations."

I reached my arm into the shadows and pulled out Krios's rams horn helmet. I bowed to the Olympians. "I present this spoil of war to the Olympians to show them my victory, and I sacrifice the helmet of Krios to lady Artemis in honor of her and Zoe Nightshade and my sisters in the hunt."

Ashley the hunter of Artemis bowed to lady Artemis and made her way to me and took the helmet. Ashley returned to lady Artemis and presented her the helmet who then passed it to the other Olympians who examined it before returning it to Artemis.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10 minutes until 7 at night and I looked the sky and watched the as the sky darkened. The moon was just coming out of the skies so I saw that it was okay to do what I was about to do.

I held out my right arm and it glowed a deep gray color. Everyone looked into the sky as I made the stars appear an hour early. I made Zoe's constellation shine brighter than all the other stars in the skies for a minute. I knew this power was would tire me out but I wanted to emphasize the point.

I would have summoned the physical body of the huntress again, but I don't know if the hunters could stand to see the body of Zoe, and know that her spirit wasn't inside so started to summon the physical form of the constellation Aries.

The ground in front of me began to shimmer and after a few seconds a ram appeared and I saw Zeus's eyes widen in surprise when he saw what I summoned. Most of the Olympians looked up into the sky. When the Olympian's got the message I let the ram vanish as it returned to back to normal. I felt the constellation Aries glow brighter when the ram vanished.

While the Olympians were looking at the sky I reached into the shadows and untied Krios from the rest and by the time the Olympians looked back to me Krios was chained to the ground in front of the Olympians.

I saw the hunters of Artemis crying softly as they were reminded of their past sister. "Do any of the Olympians deny that chained to the ground before you is Krios the titan of the stars and constellations?" Not a single hand went up in the air.

Apollo if you would please come down and tell me if Krios has any of his powers remaining? Apollo returned to normal size and appeared next to Krios who was wise not to say anything and after 2 minutes Apollo's eyes widened and he addressed the crowd in a voice that everyone could hear.

"As Percy asked I have examined Krios and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that every ounce of Krios's titan powers have been removed and is now in Percy, Also I must say that while Krios is still immortal from in my opinion Krios may never regain his powers, or his divine form."

The crowd of demigods immediately began to talk about what happened until Zeus silenced them with a glare. I reached into the shadows and untied Menoetius and placed him next to Krios and motioned for Apollo to examine him to which Apollo addressed the crowd again that all of his powers were gone.

"I will say that Medusa, and her sisters were there so the titans somehow managed to reform Medusa's faded sisters. Medusa, and her sisters are in Tartarus as we speak but I wanted to inform the council, and to warn demigods to be ready for anything."

"Finally the last 2 titans that were there was Tethys the titaness of the seas. I addressed the Olympians mainly when I spoke next. The next 2 immortal beings still have a remainder of their powers but with them chained up they will not be able to go into their divine forms I wanted to let you know."

I Pulled Tethys who was thrashing around onto her knees and tied her next to her comrades. "I have taken all but a fraction of her powers but she still has enough of her powers so that she can breath underwater when the council decides her fate I will let you decide whether she can keep that ability or if she should lose it."

"Lastly before I was finished with these 3 I challenged 1 of Olympus's greatest enemies to a duel and won. I have already sworn on the river Styx that I would fully drain his powers but before I announce who it is I wanted to inform the Olympian council that the reason I have called you all here today is to present me and my comrades victory and let Nemesis decide whether they are guilty or innocent but I must tell you all that these 4 titans would overthrow the Olympians as much as they like to live so be warned."

"If Nemesis finds them guilty the Olympian council will decide their punishments." I looked to my father, and spoke aloud. I would ask that my father, my stepmother Amphritie, my brother Triton, my brother Tyson, my new cousin Phillip, and the lieutenants of my fathers kingdom Delphin, and Palaemon to come before me."

When they all stood before me in confusion I spoke in an even louder voice. "I have captured and defeated Oceanus the titan of the seas. For those of you who do not know Oceanus was working with Kronos last year, and he tried to overthrow my fathers kingdom."

I cast away the shadows and listened as the Olympian council gasped when they saw that a battered looking Oceanus was on his knees before the Olympian council. "Let it be known to all of Olympus that before I challenged Oceanus to a duel I gave him the opportunity to pledge allegiance to the Olympians to forever side with them that if he did I would release his wife Tethys however they both turned down my offer."

"However the terms of the duel were as such it was a battle to the end either I would have died or I would have won and if I did I would claim his powers and his wife's powers. Also the terms were that I was to fight 1 on 2 with no help from anyone that is why my father was unable to calm the ocean waters."

Father I have defeated Oceanus in your name. Do you deny that this is Oceanus? There was not a moments hesitation in my fathers reply. "Son I would know the being who tried to rip my domain from me and took the lives of many innocent beings that serve me. This is Oceanus the titan of the seas."

I bowed down on 1 knee, and reached behind my back and pulled out the trident that used to belong to Oceanus. And I held out in front of me. "Father I present you with your greatest enemies weapon, in honor of you."

My father took the trident from my hands and held it up to the sky. Delphin, Palaemon, Amphritie, and Triton, along with the merman that was hear cheered in celebration, and then I stood up. My father put an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you son for what you did today, you avenged all the innocent beings, and my fallen soldiers in my domain who he killed while trying to overthrow me." I heard Zeus cough trying to get my fathers attention and when my father turned his head to look at his brother Zeus spoke.

"I commend your son's accomplishment today, but we can celebrate later brother." My father nodded his head and they all took went back, and sat down in their seats.

"I would like to let the Olympians know that Argus the head of Security at Camp Half-Blood has gave me 4 of his eyes that way if I absorbed the powers of any beings that I did not like I could have the power to not use them."

I have already used 1 of the eyes for Menoetius's powers of anger and rashness and I am prepared to use a second eye to hold the remainder of Oceanus's powers if the Olympian council does not trust me to use his powers wisely I would ask the council to call a vote on whether they want me to use the eye to hold his powers. The vote which I ask also be allowed to include the minor Olympians.

Zeus nodded his head and the Olympians took their seats. There were over 60 minor Olympian gods major and minor in attendance. Zeus stood up along with my father, and Hades and Zeus addressed the Olympians.

"Before I call the vote to order I would like to remind everyone to consider what Perseus has done for you all. He gave your children a safe home, gave all of you the respect you deserve and saved more than 1 Olympian."

"All in favor of making Percy Jackson use an eye to hold the power of Oceanus raise your hand. 4 hands rose in the air I couldn't tell who they were at this moment but I was not going to complain because I was the 1 who asked them to vote.

"All in favor of trusting Percy Jackson with the powers of Oceanus raise your hand." All of the other Olympians who did not raise their hands earlier raised their hands in approval to trust me with Oceanus powers. My father smiled proudly at me, and looked to Zeus who nodded his head in approval.

"My son the Olympian council has approved of you taking Oceanus's powers without any restrictions." "Then I ask the Olympian council to create a barrier around the audience to prevent any demigods under the age of 13 from witnessing what I am about to do."

Zeus, Hades, and my father snapped their fingers and a blue barrier appeared in front of the crowd behind me. The barrier was blue at first then it turned invisible. I turned to the crowd and spoke to them. "Any of you who have a weak stomach close your eyes because there will be blood."

I unsheathed riptide and stood behind Tethys and I nodded to Zeus. "Lord Zeus does the council wish me to drain the rest of her powers? "Zeus looked to all the gods and goddesses and they seemed to have a silent discussion. Zeus nodded his head in approval.

Zeus then spoke to Tethys. "Tethys titaness of the seas wife to Oceanus do you have any last words before Perseus drains your remaining powers? Tethys answered him by spitting on the ground.

I stabbed her in the back and felt the last bit of her powers over the sea flow into my body and then I pulled riptide out of her back. I nodded to Apollo who checked her. "That is all Percy she has no more of her powers." Apollo summoned a towel and then handed it to me so I could wipe the blood off.

Once riptide was cleaned I moved to stand behind Oceanus who was taking what was about to happen like a man. I nodded to Zeus who then began to speak to Oceanus. "Oceanus titan of the seas do you have any last words?"

"Just that I love my wife and hope you all feel what is about to happen to me someday." I plunged riptide through his back and felt a massive stream of his power flow into my body. It took a full 10 minutes until I felt the last of his powers being drained.

The entire island shook from my new powers and I could feel ever ounce of water in the world ready to do as I commanded. I could feel my power over water become 2 times stronger than my father but he just smiled at me with total happiness in his eyes.

"Congratulations son it is has always been my dream to see you do great things and I look forward to the day we control the oceans as a family." I nodded to the gods and they removed the barrier after all the mortal blood was cleaned up.

Nemesis bowed to the council and stood up before everyone. "It is in my power that I pronounce all 4 of you guilty against crimes against the world, and treason against the gods." Zeus pulled the 14 Olympian gods into a discussion and after 10 minutes the huddle broke apart and Zeus spoke in a thunderous voice to the 4 prisoners.

It had been decided that as for Krios, and Menoetius, and Tethys that you 3 are hereby forever sentenced to the to the Underworld where for all eternity you shall be punished for your crimes against Olympus, my brother Hades has even told the council that for all eternity you shall be chained in his dungeons and personally tortured personally by him."

I don't know what came over me but I raised my hand to stop Zeus who out of respect let me talk. "I am sorry lord Zeus for interrupting you but I ask whatever punishment you give Oceanus that you make the same punishment for Tethys and that you let them stay together in whatever punishment you give them?"

I saw Aphrodite smile and nod at me in approval. Zeus looked down at me. "Percy why would you give mercy to the both of them by letting them stay together, you said it yourself they would try to destroy us the first chance they could?"

"Trust me lord Zeus I didn't think I would ask for this until now. But Oceanus risked his safety knowing full well what I could do to him, to try and save his wife. So if he is willing to lose of his powers to save her, then I think the least I could do is let them face whatever punishment, besides while I wouldn't expect the same kindness if the roles were reversed that is what makes us better then them."

A couple of Olympians nodded their heads in approval at my statement, and then Zeus spoke. "Since they both are powerless I do not see anything wrong with granting your request seeing as you defeated several of Olympus's greatest enemies. Oceanus for the rest of eternity you, and Tethys shall forever be thrown into a secret Olympian Prison. You both will be far away from any source of water and you shall never be able to harm another innocent person again, if any either of you ever try to escape you will both be separated for the rest of eternity, and will be tortured by Hades."

Hades stood up and stomped his foot onto the ground and a deep fissure appeared. Skeletal hands appeared out of the shadows and dragged a screaming Krios, and Menoetius into the underworld. The ground closed back up perfectly.

Oceanus turned his head towards me and he looked confused and he spoke to me with no sign of anger even though I just stole his powers. "Why did you do that you said how you were gonna make sure we were as far apart as possible?"

Because as evil and cruel as you are I saw it in your face that you truly love your wife and you knowingly put yourself at risk to save your wife. I know I wouldn't have gotten the same mercy from you if I would have lost but that's the difference between us you know no compassion but I do.

I nodded to the Olympians and watched as Hephaestus, Ares, Lee Kruger, and Athena rose from their secondary thrones and descended the stairs and grabbed Oceanus, and his wife by their arms and they flashed away.

Zeus's eyes narrowed onto Prometheus until I held up my hand. Prometheus is not here to be on trial yet I captured him for another reason. Zeus nodded his head and he looked to the crowd. "In honor of Percy' and his companions triumph today we shall celebrate with a party until proper rewards are chosen for those involved."

Within minutes there was a massive Olympian party held for everyone including the mortals however they mist that they were under worked magic because they payed no attention to the satyrs, or any of the other magical creatures.

The muses went all out for the party they even allowed Apollo to sing a few songs with them as long as he did not do any haiku's although the partnership ended when Apollo unsuccessfully tried to hit on them and he left the stage with multiple slaps across his face.

Apollo on the other hand smiled like a madman. And started talking about how they knew he was in love with him they just didn't know it yet. Ares was holding an arm wrestling competition and I saw that he was in a heated battle with Herc.

The mortal men, and male teenagers who knew nothing about Greek mythology quickly found out that it was in their best interest to stay far away from Artemis, and her hunters must have been really happy because they let the men off with only a few broken limbs and a few missing teeth.

Another couple of older men tried to hit on Aphrodite but before I could get jealous she politely declined and gave me a stunning smile. I saw Argus talking to Hera and they seemed to be having a great conversation however Argus had every spare eye on his legs, and backs of his arms trained on Prometheus but he wasn't going anywhere and Hephaestus made sure of that.

As soon as Hephaestus came back 40 minutes earlier from delivering the prisoners somewhere he threw Prometheus into a celestial bronze jail cell and had the bars electrified. I found Hestia talking happily with Silena by the buffet table.

Beckendorf's stance made it clear that Silena was off limits however that wasn't needed because she only had eyes for him. Any demigod or regular mortal who didn't know about Beckendorf tried to hit on Silena however all the received was a 1 word reply before she went back to her conversation.

If they still didn't get the message that was when Beckendorf's intimidation came in luckily there were plenty of single female demigods and female teenagers around to keep most of the guys happy. Fang and Mrs. O Leary were relaxing near the table where my mother, and Paul were sitting at enjoying their dinner.

I saw the giant gryphon relaxing in the woods and I was glad to see it settled in nicely. I walked up to the buffet table and picked up an egg roll and took a large bite. I saw my father trying to sneak up on me however I used a cool new power I found at I had and created a water clone where I was at.

The water clone had a physical body my father was none the wiser. My father tried to put my water clone in a full nelson lock however when he touched the clone it blew up in his face like a giant water balloon.

Everyone laughed as my father became soaking wet however I had to make myself scarce because my little joke got Silena's dress wet and if there was 1 thing I knew and that was not to mess with her clothes, even my father disappeared in fear.

Not only was Silena dangerous when she was mad but she had a personal bodyguard in her best-friend Clarisse and it wouldn't be that hard to connect the dots about what happened. And Clarisse if she found out certainly couldn't go after my father so she would settle with me.

I shadow traveled away in a hurry when I heard Clarisse yell my name. I arrived on the roof of my house which transformed into a perfect stargazing spot but when I turned around I found that I was not alone. I nearly shadow traveled away until I saw that it was Aphrodite.

Aphrodite held up a bottle of sparkling cider. "Your not going to club me upside the head for accidentally getting Silena's dress wet are you?" "No my daughter can fight her own battles but from what I heard you have a bloodhound coming after you in my daughters honor."

You would think that now that I have the total power over every form of water you would think Clarisse would be a little hesitant to try to attack me. "Well Percy here is how I see things either we can talk about why she wants to gut you, or I can pop this bottle of cider and we can have another romantic date watching the stars.

I was about to say I had to go talk to Argus but she beat me to it. "Argus will be on guard duty of Prometheus tonight, Baylee has your home off limits to any satyrs, and I have personally threatened every Olympian a decade of bad hair days, mismatched clothes, and clown makeup if they interrupt us."

"I would be a fool to turn down your offer. So lets drink the sparkling cider and enjoy the view." Aphrodite popped the cork and in a few minutes we were laying together in a hammock enjoying the stars.

I had my arm around her shoulders and we took turns naming the constellations which now I knew all of their names, and If I was a bad guy I could rearrange them but since I was nice I made each constellation grow brighter making them shine brighter in the night sky.

"You know Percy having the power over stars does have its benefits." I was about to make a witty reply about how I should get the powers of silk suits but Aphrodite cut me off with a kiss that almost made me forget how to breath again.

We spent the rest of the night on the roof watching the stars and at midnight I summoned a meteor shower for everyone who was still awake. I woke up just after sunrise and smiled when I saw Aphrodite had her head in the crook of my neck sleeping peacefully.

I stayed laying down with my arms around her and occasionally played with her long hair that continually changed colors. After an hour I felt her began to stir and her beautiful light green eyes looked up at me.

When her eyes changed to a chocolate brown she leaned up and kissed me passionately it was a short kiss but a good one. Aphrodite sat up and rubbed her stomach. "So who do I have to kiss around here for some breakfast?"

I raised my hand and she jumped on top of me pulling me into another make out session. After minutes of making out Aphrodite pulled her head up and looked at me. Keep on waking a guy up like that and he may never get out of bed.

"Well Percy there are some benefits to staying in bed all day." "Well maybe 1 of these days you can show me the benefits." "Well if you got a few hours I can show you a few of the upsides." "Well I think I might have to feed a certain goddess first."

The hammock transformed into a large king sized bed and with a snap of my fingers a large silver tray appeared on the bed that held, grape nuts cereal for me, and blueberry waffles for Aphrodite. I decided to earn some brownie points with Aphrodite by feeding her pieces of waffles.

I took a drink of my orange juice while we were listening to some birds sing? "So Aphrodite where is this secret prison that Oceanus, and Tethys are at now?" Aphrodite stopped drinking her mimosa and she turned her eyes towards me.

"Well after the battle of Olympus Hephaestus built a maximum security prison in Mount Saint Helen's there are a few minor godlings being punished there who have angered the council some of them will be released in a few years. However the prison is enchanted so that if anyone finds it's location it will vanish and go somewhere else Zeus deems safe"

"However there are also demigods, regular immortals, and other beings like Oceanus who will be there." What will happen with the demigods?" "Well I can tell you this Percy each demigod there are truly evil during the second titan war they ruthlessly killed innocents and even damaged some of our temples in the mortal world."

"They will stay there until they die, and when they do die they will most likely be judged to the fields of punishment. None of the inmates know where they are, and the prison is incapable of receiving or sending iris messages, or other forms of communication to prevent inmates from trying to organize an escape."

"However we are not completely cruel the inmates get fed and are given water. The insides of their cells are heat resistant unless they try to escape." I though Zeus said that Oceanus would not be near any water?

"What he really meant was he will not be any near bodies of water like lakes, pools, or baths. They both will get a few pints of water a day to drink however from how much power you took from them they will be unable to control it, in fact you made it so that they can't breath underwater, or communicate with sea life, that is the only reason why they are even getting water."

"If you are wondering why we did not sentence them to the underworld that is because if Oceanus was there it could create an uprising from the prisoners in the fields of punishment, plus as you let us find out someone managed to break out a person from there we couldn't take the risk of letting Oceanus escaping again so that is why he is there."

"Thank you for telling me Aphrodite." "Well you had every right to know considering your strong enough to be 1 of the big 3. In fact if you are up to it the Olympians might ask you to take the powers of other enemies of Olympus if you find anymore titans."

"Well if it's whats best for the world then I will however if they are peaceful I will leave them be." Aphrodite laughed and threw a grape nut at me. "No duh Percy I wasn't suggesting that you do that to anyone who hurts you."

"Good because because then I would have to have the powers of a love goddess for assaulting me with a grape nut. Aphrodite threw another grape nut at me and laughed. "Yeah lets see you become the dove whisperer and see what that does to your street cred."

"I think I could pull it off I don't think many people would make fun of a guy who can control all of the worlds water with a single flick of his fingers, well Clarisse wouldn't care but everyone else might be a little hesitant to do it."

Aphrodite reached over and touched the eye on my right arm which was fully closed. "Do you wish that you didn't absorb the powers from Menoetius?" "I would have been more hesitant to take his powers if I didn't have these eyes, however Menoetius was a monster even by titan standards and while I will keep it under control most of the time to stop me from snapping at someone during a bad day his powers helped me beat Oceanus."

"So Percy now that I have been fed do you wanna see what else besides breakfast in bed can be a benefit from staying in bed all day? I wrapped my arms around Aphrodite's waist and water traveled us to my master bedroom.

When we arrived Aphrodite softly dropped on my waterbed with me on top of her. "Percy why don't you go make sure we don't get interrupted while I get more comfortable and then I can show what you can look forward to on your 18th birthday."

I water traveled off the bed and rushed down the stairs to my living room. I found Argus, Baylee, Alphie, and Alistor sitting on a massive couch. Prometheus was still in chains but he was sitting in a celestial bronze recliner at the far end of the room.

Baylee smiled at me, "Good morning Percy would you like me to get you anything to drink?" "No but I got something really important going on in my room so please make sure there are no interruptions." Baylee nodded her head and as I was about to rush upstairs I heard Argus speak.

"Tell Lady Aphrodite we said good morning." I didn't want to turn around because at how warm my face was at his comment I would probably only make him laugh. I jogged back up stairs and closed the door behind me.

When I turned back around my jaw dropped. Aphrodite was laying on my bed in a 2 piece red bikini and my room changed to look like we were on a large beach. My bare feet was resting on sand however I saw exactly why Aphrodite was the goddess of love.

Her hair changed into a long vibrant red that reached her back, and her eyes were piercing sea green. The first thing that came to my mind after I was able to think was telling her that Argus said hi. Aphrodite responded by holding out her hand and waved me forward her index finger.

I walked forward and climbed onto the waterbed which led to the best 3 hours of my life. We kept it NC-17 but I truly found out that Aphrodite was the goddess of desire, and sexuality. By the time we were done I would have given up both of my arms for another 10 minutes with her.

My shirt was on the floor because Aphrodite told me she wanted to admire the view and while we were relaxing she traced my scars with her manicured fingers. "I still can't believe you would be interested in a guy who looks like he bathed in razor blades when he was young."

"Well before you managed to make me see the light about how I really was I probably wouldn't but you made me see that I was more than just perfect makeup and about who was the hottest. That made look beyond outward appearance, however it was your caring, and protective attitude that attracted me to you."

"Now as much as I would love to stay in bed and fool around some more I must do my duties you know like setting up first loves, inspire the perfect dates, and punish those who throw away true love." Well you can stay in my house anytime you want when your not working."

"Ah did you just ask me to move in with you?" "Well I meant it as you can stay here to spend time with my mother because I am going to have to leave again soon but yes I guess I did ask you if you want to make my home a second home for you, and even Silena if you want."

I can make you both a bedroom here if you want. Aphrodite rested her hand on her head and she looked at me. "Does that invitation include Trina?" "I would love to have Trina living in my home I couldn't just ask for you 2 to be apart."

"You know Percy Jackson every time I think I know you, you continue to surprise me with your kindness." "You can even use my island as a home for all your doves? "You know if you keep being so kind I might just have to call in sick for my duties today."

"Did I tell you that you look drop dead gorgeous right now? "You are a sweet talker but I must get to work on my duties but when I am done I will move in with Trina, all though it might be good for you to clear out a drawer for me in your room."

I pointed to a corner of the room and she looked as a mahogany dresser that was inlaid with pictures of doves appeared next to my dresser. "Anything else I should make in my room for you?" "No this will work for now but when you, make the new bedrooms you only need to make 1 room I can happily share with Trina, and Silena."

"You sure you don't want me to make another room for Silena?" "Yes I am sure Percy besides it's not like she will be here everyday now that she has a home in your town."

"Okay then I will ask Silena to design your room and a room for her when she is not working in the demigod town. Which by the way I hope Hestia can come up with a good name for the town soon because it is going to be weird for a town to have no name."

Aphrodite gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up from the bed. before she summoned a simple sleeveless white dress on herself. "Percy are you going to be able to stay another day before you have to leave?"

If you want me too I can stay another night I can pull it off but I would have to leave first thing tomorrow morning. "I take it the reason that you have to leave is because of Prometheus?" "Yeah me and him have some important business to attend to if he is still around when I am finished I might let the Olympian council decide what to do with him."

"Well I must go I hope you don't mind me just leaving all the sudden." "I understand you have things you must do but if you want to make it up to me you can give me another lesson on the benefits of staying in bed all day."

"Oh don't you worry Percy I will test you on what I taught you today later on. I am a tough teacher so be prepared for a lot of learning." "That will be the first test ever that I plan to pass with flying colors." "Well if I had to grade you on the past few hours you should have no problem passing but I'm sure you won't mind reviewing."

"I would study your teachings any day Aphrodite." Aphrodite gave me a cute smile and she winked, and blew a kiss to me before she flashed away in a puff of perfume. I put my hands behind my head and smiled.

I looked up in time to see the Ceiling turn invisible as a huge flock of doves flew into the trees and found their new homes. Luckily the knew not to use the bathroom over my home because the last thing I need was a pooped stained home.

After a few minutes of relaxing I stood from my bed and walked into the bathroom and saw that my body was covered in lipstick from Aphrodite's and my make out session. I didn't want to wash any of it off but I needed to take a shower so I stepped into the steam shower.

After taking a long hot shower I stepped out and willed myself dry. I dressed in khaki shorts, and a t-shirt that had a picture of the Simpsons on it. I walked out of my bathroom and before I stepped out of the shower I put on my magical shoes that transformed into its natural form of a pair of sandals.

I jogged my way down the steps to my living room and saw Prometheus glare at me. I walked over to him and removed his gag. "Before you say anything know this if you yell at me, threaten me, or try to escape at any time over the next few days I will steal all your powers, and let my pet hellhound use you as a chew toy."

Prometheus replied in a calm voice. "Why did you capture me Percy I have never harmed you or your friends?" "I captured you because you were needed to come along with me on a mission and don't act innocent you tried to kill me yesterday."

"Tell me then why did you need to take me from my home?" "Frankly I thought you would be a little happy I defeated the enemies who came to attack you. But the reason I needed you is because there is someone who wanted to speak to you? If I feel your not a danger to anyone I might have let you go after I was done however after I heard you almost joining the others against the Olympians I highly doubt that will happen."

"What do you mean after I almost joined them that is a lie?" "Well let me tell you what I saw. I saw Echidna trying to get you to join her and the others however you didn't want to because I was still alive and then when she got mad she threatened you which you then proceeded to cut off her arm and forever cripple her, and then threw her into the volcano."

"So don't think you can lie your way out of it." "Fine then tell me who it is who wants to speak with me?" I turned around to see only Argus there and I knew I could tell him. "Rhea wants to speak with you." "That's a lie Rhea hasn't shown herself to the world in thousands of years."

"Actually she has been talking to me in my dreams first I got her pet nemean lion back to her, then I tamed the mythical Pegasus, and finally I had to capture you, and bring you to her if I wanted to meet her."

"I will not tell you why I want to meet her but I can tell you this she will be happy to help me out when I bring you to her." For the briefest second I think I saw it in his eye's that he knew why I was going to be bringing him to Rhea but that could have easily been something else.

"What will it take me to do for you not to bring me to her?" "Nothing will stop me however if she lets me take you back with me I may be able to work out a deal for you not to be thrown into Tartarus, and I might even leave you with your powers."

"If you do not agree to my demands I can promise you that I will drain you dry of all your powers and allow the Olympians to do whatever they want to you." Prometheus looked like he wanted to rip out my tongue but he nodded his head.

"Argus will you please come here I want you here to witness my demands and his answer, you will be able to tell the Olympians what he says if I tell you to do so." Argus stood up from the couch and stood next to me.

I looked back to Prometheus before I spoke to him. "Prometheus if you wish to keep your powers you must agree to my demands so here we go. First you must pledge your total allegiance to the Olympian gods, and by extension never betray them, harm their children, or lie to them if you ever make any deals with them. That also means if there are every any future wars you will 100 percent side with the Olympians and protect them to the best of your abilities, and if they ever shall fall you will protect their children with your life?"

"Argus did I leave any loopholes in that request?" "Yes you should also make Prometheus swear to also promise to never give away the secrets of the Olympian gods." "Prometheus you must swear to agree to everything me and Argus just said."

"Fine I swear it on the river Styx that I serve the Olympian gods faithfully for the rest of my eternal life and I also agree to everything else you just said now is that it?" "No there is more that you must agree to first."

"Fine but before I agree to anything else you must swear to me on the river Styx that you will take me with you when you are done bringing me to Rhea I would rather get my liver eaten by an eagle than face her wrath."

"I can't promise to protect you from her wrath while I am there but I swear on the river Styx that when I am done with visiting Rhea I will do all I can to bring you back with me, she told me she only wanted answers from you, not to torture you for the rest of eternity."

Thunder rumbled in the sky again before I began to tell him my next demand. Prometheus if you also want to keep your powers I demand you give me the blueprints for the metal warriors along with the promise to that you will never create them again for your own needs, or give the blueprints to anyone else unless I give you permission to do so."

"Come on those are my own personal bodyguards they are near indestructible do you realize how many generations it will take for the Olympians to learn how to create anything half as powerful as them?" "Oh I seen their power that's why I want them for my islands protection, and the protection of Camp Half-Blood." Prometheus was about to speak until Argus interrupted him.

"Before he agrees make sure he gives you the full blueprints and he must promise you that there will be nothing wrong with them, and that they are a 100 percent complete." You heard him Prometheus you must also swear to what he said.

"Fine I swear it on the river Styx to give you the blueprints of my metal soldiers and I swear that they are as I created them 200 hundred years ago, and if they are created correctly they will never malfunction or disobey your orders, I also swear on the river Styx that I will never give the blueprints to anyone else or use them for myself without your permission."

"How much more are you going to make me swear to Percy?" "Not many more things however you are also making me promise not to leave you with Rhea so obviously you must have done something to make her mad so something tells me you would do almost anything to make sure that you don't stay there."

Prometheus nodded his head in defeat. "Tell me do you have any ideas who is behind all these people trying to overthrow the Olympians?" "No whoever it is the being is powerful enough to hide their identity from even the titans, plus I have never met the being. But I can tell you that even with the titans you defeated you haven't done enough to stop them."

"What I can tell you is that the titans are in Alaska and that they will stay there if they think the gods are going to be coming after them." "How is that possible wouldn't they be just as powerless there as the Olympians?"

"No the Titans are more different from the Olympians than you think, we are just as much powerful in Alaska as we are in the US. However there is a place in the world we are powerless." "And where is that Prometheus?" "Mexico that is where we are powerless, and before we moved to the US we were powerless in Spain, just like the Olympians were powerless in Germany."

"Are they planning in anyway to resurrect Kronos?" "Not to my knowledge and in my opinion I don't think he will ever be able to return. The first time he was defeated he lost most of his powers and it took him over 3 thousand years to reform and even then he was not able to reform in a normal way."

"You see if Kronos would have waited 500 years or more he would have been able to reform in his real form. Think of the way Kronos reformed recently like this. Imagine someone wanting a glass of alcohol to drink."

"If Kronos waited 500 years to reform he would have been like that glass of alcohol in its full strength. However the way Kronos reformed recently was like someone taking that glass of alcohol and watering it down so much you could barely taste it."

"However since Kronos was so powerful it didn't visibly affect him very much. However I can tell you before he entered the son of Hermes body he was only at 50 percent full power, when he did enter the demigods body his power was watered down even further."

"But when we fought him he was almost about to burn through Luke's body and enter his divine form." "Yes that is true Percy however when he took the cheap way of reforming he permanently limited his powers he would have only been at half strength. Now know this even at half strength he would have been almost an even fight against the Olympian council."

"But Kronos still didn't want to take the chance of getting defeated so that was why he made a plan to distract the Olympians so he could take out their thrones."So by the time that way by the time the gods would have known his true plan their powers would have been cut off from them."

"Exactly Percy you see Kronos's mind was so full of wanting revenge he screwed himself at a better chance of winning. Look at it like this Percy if Kronos would have waited, and managed to free Typhon the Olympians would have had no chance of winning even with you and the other demigods that defended Olympus."

Argus nodded his head. "He is right Percy I was there during the first titan war the Olympians barely won the last time and during that war the Olympians didn't have you and the other demigods to help, plus the titans didn't have Typhon rampaging through the world."

"So the reason why I don't think Kronos will ever be able to come back is because due to his stupid mistake he was defeated in such a way that when he was destroyed he probably would not have enough strength to hold his essence together."

"So you think he faded Prometheus?" "It is a possibility look at Ouranos, Kronos chopped him to bits and he has never been seen since, Ouranos may have faded but we will never know?" "Well there is a chance they could have found a way to bring him back like you saw they found a way to bring back Medusa's sisters."

"Yes Percy I saw but there is a major difference between a monster and a titan, not to mention this is not the first time a faded monster has come back to life for a time." "Yes I heard how Stheno, and Euryale appeared when a demigod googled them I can't say it wouldn't be possible to bring him back to life depending on who the mysterious being is but I highly doubt it would happen."

I looked at my watch and then back to Prometheus. "The last thing I want you to swear on is if you want me to make sure I don't leave you behind with Rhea you must promise me that you will not try to escape at any time from now until we get to her domain and until after you get judged by the Olympians. Also you will not try to lie to me on the way there or try to impede my mission in any way."

"If I promise to your last demand will you remove my chains?" "No Because those chains prevent you from using your powers and I don't want you to try anything. However if the Olympians allow you stay free and work for them I will let you out and let the Olympians decide where you will stay."

"Well I wont be able to summon you the blueprints unless I have access to some of my powers to magically summon them." Argus tapped me on the shoulder. "Percy if you remove his arms from the chains I could let him use a little of his powers."

"Fine Prometheus if you agree to my last demand I will temporarily release your hands to summon my the blueprints however if you try anything riptide will be in your chest and I help Rhea torture you."

"Percy I have already made a permanent oath to serve the Olympians and not harm their children you are a child of Poseidon if I tried to attack you I would be in unbelievable pain, lose a lot of my powers and could fade." "Yes you did however if you had access to your powers you could try to escape."

"Fine I swear it on the river Styx that I will not try to escape at any time or impede your mission in any way and I also swear to come back with you after you see Rhea to be judged by the Olympians." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

With quick movements of my hands I had Prometheus's hands free from the celestial bronze chains however his legs were fully chained up, and the chains were wrapped around his chest, and biceps, leaving only his arms free.

I uncapped riptide and had it aimed where his heart was and I nodded to Argus. Prometheus began to glow slightly. An ancient looking scroll appeared in the air above his hands. Argus reached forward and carefully took a hold of the scroll.

"I promise you Percy everything is their in that scroll is correct, there is nothing missing, no booby traps, or anything in their to allow me to take control of them. They will do as you say, protect who you tell them to, or even kill who you tell them to. If you send them after a god, titan or anything else they will spend the rest of eternity chasing after them and hunting them down until they are given new orders or the master control is destroyed."

"The only way they can be destroyed is if the master control is destroyed. Also be careful where you place the master control because if anyone who has a grudge against you finds it they can change the primary goal of the metal solders."

So then what do you suggest Prometheus? "Keep it in the most secure are you can find and keep it a secret from everyone. Lastly if you are going to die either destroy the remote, or give it to someone you trust completely if you want to keep the metal solders."


	37. I make a deal with a tricky titan

Percy's POV.

"I just hope you have someone who can understand how to build everything because not even Hephaestus would be able to understand those blueprints. Before you ask I have not made the blueprints encoded however like I said earlier it would take hundreds of years before the Olympians learn how to create anything even close to these."

"Fine before I put your chains back on can I get you anything to drink or eat?" "I would like a nice glass of wine, and a bowl of pasta before I go back to being a prisoner." I sent a silent prayer to Mr. D for a bottle of wine, and I didn't bother looking at what type of wine it was because if Prometheus didn't like it he could go without it.

I handed the bottle to Prometheus while I still held riptide in my right hand. Prometheus who took 1 looked at the bottle and whistled. "Wow this is from Dionysus's personal collection, he never shares these. However if you would supply me with a glass I don't feel like chugging it out of the bottle like a bum."

Argus headed into the kitchen and brought back a bowl of chicken Alfredo, and a plastic wine glass. A small dining table appeared in front of Prometheus and Argus set them down and in 1 quick motion had a glass of wine poured for Prometheus.

"Really a plastic cup you couldn't find any real cups." Argus glared at Prometheus. "Be lucky if it was up to me I would have fed you a bowl of packaged ramen, and a glass of boxed wine, if you complain again I will take away the wine."

Argus held out the scroll to me. "I got watch duty Percy, he has 10 minutes to eat before he is back in chains why don't you go and try to find someone who can make these metal solders." "Fine can you tell me where Baylee is I need to tell her about some new people that are going to be staying here?"

"Yeah I sent them over to your mothers house because I didn't think it was safe for Baylee to keep her nephew, and Alistor here while Prometheus is staying here but I will tell her your message tonight when she comes by to do her jobs." "Thanks I will see you both later, but Argus if you still want to go with me be prepared to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

I flicked my wrist and an open doorway appeared behind Prometheus. "You may sleep there tonight Prometheus you will still be in your chains but it should be more comfortable." I capped riptide and then headed to the front door and opened it.

I began to search for Silena's presence and I found her inside of the demigod town. Now the thing about my demigod town is that its on an island separated from where the rest of the island is, that way a regular mortal kid wouldn't come across any satyrs, and then tell their parents they saw a goat man, or a woman appearing out of a tree. The mortals who do not know about the Olympian gods cannot see my island and they think they are on an island resort that has a world class school for kids with ADHD, and dyslexia, however for all I knew some kid could have been born with the gift to see through the mist.

However for those who knew about the Olympians they could go to and from the town to my island with no problems. I water traveled to the bridge that connected my island to the demigod town and looked in awe at what I saw.

If Annabeth was still alive she would feel like she was in Disneyland but instead of rides, she would tell me about how the tree houses were perfectly balanced on the trees, so that it wouldn't damage the environment. She could probably have spent a whole day telling me about how she would design my island.

I smiled at the thought and walked down the bridge. It took 3 minutes to cross the bridge and I smiled and waved to a demigod couple that was holding hands. I finally came to the gates that was the entrance to the camp.

I pushed open the gate and closed it behind me. I was hit by the smell of freshly baked bread, and deserts that were being cooked somewhere when I came in. I saw a bunch of little cafes open, families playing and laughing and in a separate part of the town was the homes.

There were small little cottages for those who were starting families. I saw large homes set up around the bigger oak trees, but what stood out was an extremely large daycare and that is where I felt Silena's presence.

The daycare looked like a giant family fun center. On the outside of the day care was sandboxes, swing sets, an enormous coloring table, and an obstacle for the young children normal, and demigod alike to have fun time while they were being supervised.

At the moment their were no kids outside so I opened the front door and walked inside. If the outside of the daycare looked fun the inside was even more spectacular. 1 room was a giant ball pit where inside was dozens of kids were jumping and hiding in the ball pit, while some women were enjoying watching them play.

I saw a couple of female demigods were amongst the group making sure none of them got hurt. In another room there was a preschool gymnastics playground where some kids were rolling around on the cushioned mats while others were jumping up and down on a padded trampoline.

I spotted some young kids with striking gray eyes examining the balance beam before they started to jump and run on it perfectly not a single 1 of them fell. The daycare was amazing it was as big as a football field and I could spend all day looking to see what they had. However so I was on limited clock to get what I needed done so I found an information desk.

I saw an average looking woman sitting behind the desk filling out some paperwork and she looked up she she saw me. "Hello sir, are you here to put your child into our daycare classes?" "No I am looking for Silena I was told she was in charge here."

"Yes she is in her office right now but unless you have an appointment with her you won't be able to see her right now she is very busy right now admitting new kids to the daycare." "No I don't have an appointment however I am a very good friend of hers and if you tell her who I am I'm sure she would give me a few minutes to speak with her."

The woman picked up a phone and asked me for my name. My name is Percy Jackson. I knew she was a mortal because she didn't seem to think the name meant anything important, but she dialed a number and after a few moments she began to speak.

"Hello Silena I am sorry to bother you I know your busy but you have a visitor who needs to see you." "No he doesn't have an appointment however he said he is a friend of yours named Percy Jackson." The woman nodded her head and she put the phone down.

"Okay Percy if you would please follow me, Silena said she could see you." The woman stood up and walked around to me, and started walking down a long hallway until she turned a corner and walked up a set of stairs.

I followed her for a few minutes until finally she opened a door where I found 20 different older couples sitting with their children ranging from the ages of 6 months old, to 7 years old and even 10 year old kids.

So I knew the 10 year old kids were regular mortals. The woman closed the door after I walked in and went to return to her work. Some of the parents nodded their heads to me in respect while others pulled their children in closer to them when they saw me.

I didn't blame them a 7 foot tall plus man whose arms, and face is covered in scars, plus an intimidating eye patch certainly doesn't help things. Silena opened the door that led to her office dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of jeans, and she let out a 4 year old girl and her mother.

Silena made a lollipop appear out of thin air and the girl laughed in wonder about how she did it, but I knew it was because of Hestia's blessing. The 4 year old took the lollipop and ran off to some of the other kids in the room and colored with them while her mother talked to Silena.

After a minute the mother shook Silena's hand and then called her daughter forward and they walked out of the room. Silena smiled at me and waved me forward and when I got to her she addressed the crowd.

"I am sorry for the interruptions of the admission process but I have an emergency meeting with the founder of this facility. I would like to introduce all of you to Percy Jackson he is the man who owns this island town and shared his home with all of you and he also created this daycare for all of your children."

The parents who were worried about me earlier relaxed and nodded their heads to me. "I will get this meeting over with quickly and get back to you all very shortly but for your children's entertainment my assistant Charlie will put on a puppet show for you all."

Beckendorf who was standing behind Silena shook his head no because he probably wouldn't know what to do but all Silena had to do was give him the puppy dog eyes and any resistance he had to doing it disappeared, and Beckendorf walked over to a puppet show booth and he got ready.

I walked into Silena's office and she closed the door behind us. Her office was perfect for little kids, she had a big desk with a filing cabinet next to it. Silena walked over to her office chair and pointed to a chair for me to sit in.

I sat down and in the chair and Silena poured me a glass of water. "Before we start with why I wanted to apologize about getting your dress wet yesterday." "Its fine Percy and I am sorry about accidentally setting Clarisse on you."

"It's fine it's just last night my father tried to sneak up on me and I tried to use a new power to play a joke on him and it backfired." Silena waved away my answer. "So Percy, Holly told me you wanted to speak with me what can I do for you?"

"Well I invited you and your mother, and Trina to live in my house. You know that way when you, and your mother are not busy, and that way Trina won't be left alone in an empty temple." Silena nodded her head and smiled telling me to go on. "So I wanted to ask you if you would design your mothers, and Trina's room because you would know how they would like their room."

Also you can design a room for yourself if you don't want to share a room with them., and another room for Beckendorf. "So my mother has offered to share a room with Trina, and myself? Okay I can do that, and I don't mind sharing a room with Trina, and my mother while I am away from my new job."

"As for Beckendorf he can stay on the bottom floor across from my friend Alistor. If you both get engaged or married anytime soon then you can share a room in my home when your both not working."

"To me I wouldn't care if you both shared a room because you both are grown up however the last thing I need is Hera jumping on my back. However since your mother will be living there it will be like when you both lived in your mothers temple on Olympus."

"By the way I thought you and Beckendorf were supposed to be having your romantic getaway right now?" "We are I just have to do a few hours of work admitting the new kids here since Hestia put me in charge after that we will be relaxing on the beach, and then having dinner with your mother, and stepfather tonight."

"Well I wont take up much of your time I just thought you would like to be the person who designs the rooms." "Thank you for asking me Percy I would be happy to and while I will be staying at your mothers house this week it would be good for me, and Charlie to live in your house later on."

"I will get started on the bedrooms after me, and Charlie have dinner with your mother tonight." "Well how are you enjoying your new job?" "It's fantastic Percy after my paperwork I play with the kids for a while, and then when I am done I give my reports to Hestia, and then I work with her in her duties as a goddess."

"Who all do you have helping you here? "Well we have a bunch of demigods working here making sure everything runs in order, then we have some of the mortal ladies here keeping the place here clean, and making the schedules for the kids who are here during the morning, and finally we have a couple of children of Athena who make new activities for the mortal, and demigod children, and then the older children of Hephaestus create the designs."

"Well it sounds like this place is great for the children?" "You better believe it Percy, a son of Athena is building a merry go round for the daycare as we speak." Well I better go and save Beckendorf from any more embarrassment." "It's no problem but before you go Percy I want to thank you for sharing your island with the other demigod children and their families, because of what you did innocent young demigods don't have get killed by monsters before they know what they are or how to defend themselves."

My face got a little warm after Silena's compliment, but I knew I would have done it either way, even if I wasn't preparing for what was to come in the future. Silena smiled and nodded and I got up and left the office so she could get back to her work. When I entered the lobby I seen a puppet version of myself beating up a puppet Medusa with a rubber mallet. Silena came up behind me and called in a boy named James, and his parents Allison, and Roger inside.

I tried to figure out which of the parents was a step parent but I let it drop because it would be near impossible to tell. Beckendorf stood up and was about to stop the puppet show but the kids started demanding for the show to continue.

Beckendorf looked at Silena who gave him the puppy dog eyes again and he went back to beating up Medusa. I waved goodbye to everyone and left the room quickly jogging down the stairs until finally I managed to get to the front door.

I decided to do a little bit of exploring and after 20 minutes of walking around, and buying a turkey club sandwich from 1 of the cafes I found the arena. There was a sign above the arena that said. "Authentic Greek dueling."

Chris came up behind me in his battle armor and holding maimer and he clapped me on the back. "Yeah Percy Hestia came up with an idea to have this place out in the open. 1 time a week the demigods will hold a tournament for everyone at camp, even regular mortals will come for fun, however the rouse gives us a chance to train out in the open with the excuse that we are training for the entertainment of the town."

"Okay but what if someone who doesn't know about the gods wants to try to join and they find out the celestial bronze weapons doesn't hurt them?" "That's easy all of the celestial weapons that are kept on the island are kept inside of Clarisse's house, and we only will take them out to train for the shows."

"Also if someone wants to join the training we will pair them up with other mortals and let them use wooden swords and they can do the shows if they take training seriously. As for if they ask to use the celestial bronze swords we can tell them that those are Clarisse's swords and only she chooses who can use them."

"But before you ask there is an underground armory for the older demigods, and if they need to go to camp to protect it from any attacks, they have access to it." Well that's good the last thing we need right now is young children of Ares running around with celestial bronze daggers.

"You have a problem with my younger half siblings prissy?" Chris and I jumped around and saw Clarisse standing there holding her giant upgraded version of maimer. I smirked at her, yeah I said the last thing we need is a 5 year old half sibling of yours with a dagger and he, or she shows it around."

"Don't forget prissy you offered to let me work here do you think I would let dangerous weapons be available to regular mortals or children do you?" "No I trust you I was just making a statement. Don't forget I put you in charge of the safety of my entire camp, and I wouldn't just pick anyone for that job."

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't 100 percent trust you with their lives." "Good that's what I thought but what are you doing here prissy?" "I came to see how the town looks I did open my island to hundreds of new residents I thought I would see how nice this place is, plus I had to speak with Silena about something."

"So Clarisse have their been any trouble makers so far?" "No everyone here is staying on their best behavior nobody wants to get kicked out of a free island town with million dollar homes, and free childcare, and a world class school available to them for free."

"Well if you both will excuse me I must go see about something being created that even you Clarisse would have a hard time beating." "Ha prissy there is nothing that I cannot beat I would like to see what you want to make."

"Fine come with me then if I can actually get these made you will be looking at another unstoppable layer of protection for this town, and Camp Half Blood." Clarisse nodded her head and looked to Chris. "Chris I am going to go with him to see what is so special about what he wants made, go to lady Hestia's office and tell her I will be back shortly."

Chris nodded his head and ran off to a giant house at the head of the village that looked like the big house on steroids. "Well come on prissy lets go get this thing made I don't have all day." Clarisse put her hand on my shoulder and I shadow traveled us to Hephaestus's workshop on Olympus.

Clarisse took her hand off of my shoulder and we walked into inside. We saw Hephaestus looking over a piece of armor briefly before he tossed it into a scrap pile. Hephaestus saw us and he stopped what he was doing.

Lord Hephaestus I have something here I wish for you to look at it and see if you can build it. "Percy I can build anything and for you it will be no problem what do you need an upgrade for 1 of your chariots?"

"No I managed to get an interesting blueprint from Prometheus. I am not saying this in disrespect but he told me this was to advanced for the Olympians to make but I wanted to see if you could do it. If you can build these I plan to use them for the security of Camp Half-Blood, and my island."

Hephaestus got an angry look on his face. Not at me but when he was told there was something he couldn't build. "Show me the blueprint Percy and I will show Prometheus how good I am." Well I haven't seen the blueprint but I have him swear on the river Styx that everything in here is correct and that he created this himself."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the scroll and handed it to Hephaestus. Hephaestus grabbed the scroll and a table and chair appeared before him and he sat down. Hephaestus broke the seal to the scroll and unrolled it.

I saw his eyes examining the blueprint and in under a minute his face scrunched up in confusion. "What is this Percy what kind of magic did Prometheus put on here?" "Nothing lord Hephaestus he told me nothing was done to it to confuse me or the gods, he just told me that this creation is generations more advanced than the Olympians would know to make."

"The blueprint is for a metal warrior that can magically rebuild itself seconds after it is destroyed. With an army of these warriors camp will be much more defensible." Hephaestus looked to Clarisse. "You Clarrise go get Athena and tell her I need to see her immediately I want to see if she can understand these blueprints."

Clarisse bowed her head and she flashed away in a flash of red." I can tell you these robots work Prometheus had them protecting him against the titans I defeated and they were like a force of destruction they held their own against even the titans."

"How many were there Percy?" "Over a hundred that I saw however they do have a weakness they can be permanently destroyed if the master control is destroyed." "So these designs tell you how to make the robots, and about the master control?"

"Yes and I also made Prometheus swear on the river Styx that he would never make them again for himself, or give the designs to anyone. I also got him to swear on the river Styx to forever serve the Olympian gods. Also if the gods are ever in any future wars he will side with all of you and never betray you or the demigods."

"How did you get that sneaky titan to agree to all of that?" "I promised not to leave him with someone who wants his entrails for jump rope. He has also agreed that when I am done with him that he will be judged by the Olympian council."

"Well good job just inform us when you are ready for him to be judged, if you really have made him to swear to never betray us we should be able to find something for him to do." There was 2 flashes of light next to me and I saw Athena, and Clarisse appear next to me.

"So Hephaestus, Clarisse told me that there is something you cannot read let me see." Athena walked over to the table and examined the blueprint. Athena got the same confused look on her face. "What is this Percy Jackson?"

Hephaestus tapped her shoulder. "Percy said this is a blueprint for a special type of automaton warriors that have a self healing program in them that allows them to rebuild themselves when defeated. He also says that Prometheus created them."

"Well I can read a few words in the blueprint but I am just as confused about this as you are. Percy if you got these blueprints from Prometheus why didn't you just have him create them for you?" "Because he is a prisoner and I didn't want him to try to weasel his way out of the chains. Those chains prevent him from using any magic and until he is judged by the council I don't want him to be able to have access to his full amount of power."

"And if you wanted him to make them for you that means he would have to be fully released from them I understand your reasoning Percy, however if you want these created you are going to have to wait until we judge him because if either Hephaestus, or myself cant fully understand these blueprints none of the other Olympians can."

Hephaestus's lit up like he had an idea. "Well Percy if you don't want to wait for Prometheus to be judged you can try showing this blueprint to Briares, he is older than the Olympians and was born during the reign of the Protogenoi, we still don't even know what else he can teach us to make."

"Where is he right now? "Hephaestus rolled up the scroll and handed it to me. "I have given Briares access to a special workshop at Camp Half-Blood called Bunker 9, if you go to camp tell the bronze dragon to take you there and he will."

"If you want inside to speak with Briares you must use your fire powers to get inside. But do not reveal the location of the Bunker 9 to anyone else because for right now it is meant as a place of solitude for him."

I bowed to lord Hephaestus, and Athena before I nodded to Clarisse who placed her hand on my shoulder and I shadow traveled us to the borders of Camp Half-Blood. As soon as we arrived Peleus and the bronze dragon stood up in case of danger but when they saw that it was us they relaxed.

Clarisse dropped her hand from me and walked over to the bronze dragon and she held out her hand. The bronze dragon allowed her to touch him, well if it was a he. "Okay Prissy he will let us ride him now?"

"How do you know it's a he Clarisse?" "That son of Hephaestus Leo called him Festus 1 day and it just kinda stuck, this was when you were in a month long coma." Festus answered Clarisse's statement by lowering itself down and Clarisse climbed on.

I walked over and climbed on in front of Clarisse and called to Festus to take us to Bunker 9. Festus went running into the woods around Camp Half-Blood and then when he passed the cabins he entered the woods near where Zeus's fist was and after 20 minutes of him nonstop running we came to a giant workshop.

Festus huffed out some steam and then lowered himself down allowing Clarisse, and me to jump down. When we got off Festus charged back to get back to his post. I found a slot and I put my arm in and covered my arm in fire.

I took my arm out of the hole when there was clicking sounds, and moments later the bunker opened and we walked in. We both found Briares working at a giant work bench all 100 of his hands doing something.

Briares turned around and saw us. "Briares I am sorry to interrupt your alone time but I have something I would like you to take a look at if you would give us a moment of your time." Briares nodded his head and we walked in.

Briares took a look at Clarisse's spear and asked her if he could look at it. She grudgingly nodded her head and handed it to him. In a matter of seconds Briares had disassembled her weapon of power. Clarisse closed her fist and was about to attack him for destroying her weapon until I held her back and told her to wait.

In another few moments her spear was completely restored however in the middle of the shaft was a glass vial that held a green liquid and a green button where her left hand would have been at and he handed it back to her.

50 of Briares hands pointed to a celestial bronze dracaena statue at the far end of the bunker. "Aim your spear at the dracaena and push the button." Clarisse had a glare on her face, "If you weakened my weapon you will feel my wrath." I didn't think Briares would have a hard time fighting off Clarisse if she did attack him but it wouldn't be the first time she surprised me so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Clarisse aimed her spear and pushed the button. A celestial bronze rope shot out of the spear and wrapped around the dracaena like a cocoon, the celestial bronze rope then turned a sickly green. There was a massive hissing sound followed by a pool of celestial bronze liquid melting out of the rope.

The liquid then melted a hole in the ground. Briares nodded to Clarisse, "the liquid inside of your spear is made up of concentrated centaurs blood, pit scorpion venom, and acid. The rope is unbreakable by anyone caught in it, and the vile of poison automatically refills I added it to your spear that way if you had to fight off multiple enemies you would have an upper hand."

The rope then pulled itself back into her spear and she looked impressed and she nodded her head towards Briares in thanks. "So Perseus Jackson what is it you wanted me to take a look at?" I handed the scroll to Briares who carefully handled it and opened it.

"I got that from Prometheus, and then I showed it to Hephaestus, and Athena but they couldn't make it, so I was told to come to ask you if you would be able to make it?" "I haven't seen anything this complicated in eons but yes I will be able to make it but what are your plans for these centurion automatons?"

I plan to use them to defend Camp Half-Blood, and the people who live on my island. "Fine I can make them as long as you plan on using them for protection but before I make them I need a vial of your blood." Why do you need my blood Briares?" "Because your blood is needed to create the master control, with your blood they will be able to be activated and you can give them your orders."

"Here is what I will need to make these centurion automatons. First a vial of your blood for the control. Secondly, I need a name of someone you would want to control them if you die, because without a backup master if you die they will do what anyone tells them to."

"Also know this if the master control gets into someone else's hands they can take control of the centurions. And when you give them their orders be completely specific for instance if you want them only to protect you tell them that specifically."

Briares handed me a vial and I bit my index finger causing a stream of blood to come out into the vial. When the vial was full he closed the vial and placed it in a mini fridge. "Do you want anything upgraded before I get to work on these centurions?"

I don't know if I need to have that needs to be upgraded, I already got a weapon that can drain powers. Briares looked at 1 of his hands and nodded. Briares pulled a black ring off the hand, and by black I mean the darkest thing I ever seen.

The ring shrunk when he handed it to me. "Here then take this I don't need it anymore. I looked at the ring and when it touched my hand my watch/gauntlet glowed. What is this Briares? "That I do not know Percy eons ago my brothers Cuttos, Gyges, and I came across a cave that the fates made as their home."

"We made sure the fates where not still there because we didn't want to make them mad but when we found out they fates made a new home we used their old home as our home, and we found this ring in the cave. My brothers and I spent thousands of years trying to get it back to them, and even trying to found what it did."

"However we never found out what it did. Before my brothers faded they gave me the ring in hopes I could find out what it does however I have run out of every idea so since you have met the fates before, I ask you to please try to find them again so their ring can be returned, in exchange for me creating these centurions."

"I will do my best to return it to them in honor of your faded brothers honor. I slipped the ring on my left index finger. I looked back to Briares and got back to the reason I came here. But can you tell me how long it will take to make them? "I can make a 100 centurion automatons, plus the master control in an hour, and I can continue to make them throughout the night."

"By tomorrow morning I can make you 2000 centurions." Will those be enough for the town, and my island? "With 2000 centurions you can have 800 at camp, and the rest at your island, if you want you can even ask some of the gods to bless them since they will be used to defend the demigod children, but for the safety of the world I will only make 2000."

Okay I will be back in an hour to get the first 100 centurions. "Okay but by the time you get back I need a second person to be the backup master control." Clarisse if you want why don't you stay here and you can see what they are going to look like while I go get everything I need.

Clarisse nodded her head and I shadow traveled to Olympus. I jogged my way up to the throne room where I found Zeus, and Hera sitting in their thrones talking. Hera gave me a small smile and nodded her head towards me.

"Hello Percy what brings you to Olympus today?" Zeus turned his attention to me and I told them the story about how I got a scroll from Prometheus and how Briares was going to make the centurions. I also told them how the centurions fought against the titans and held them off.

Zeus smiled and nodded. "So I came here to ask some of the Olympians to bless the centurions with some powers since they were going to protect the demigods." "Well if what you say about them is true how do you plan on protecting the master control Percy?"

Briares told me that I can give a secondary person to control the centurions if a day comes if I die. If anything happens to that person they can destroy the control which would destroy the centurions. Zeus nodded his head.

"Okay Percy then why don't you just give the master control to 1 of the Olympians we can protect it." Normally that would be a good idea but if I give the master control to 1 of the gods it could start a fight among the Olympians about it being in the wrong hands, or I gave it to that certain Olympian out of favoritism."

"I mean I trust you but look at how often the gods argue. You once blamed my father for trying to take your master bolt so years from now if a fight starts on Olympus 1 of the gods could accuse whoever has the master control about having too much power."

"So then what do you suggest Percy?" "I suggest we appoint a demigod to be a backup they can swear on the river Styx that they would only use it to protect Camp Half-Blood, and my island and if you don't think that's enough they can swear to never use the master control to help out their parents, and they will always stay neutral in any arguments that ever happen amongst the Olympian council."

"But I suggest who I choose gets turned immortal and they stay on my island and work with Hestia." "Okay Percy I think that will work, but which Olympians do you suggest bless to these centurions?" "I suggest my father to bless them with immunity of water, and a limited power over water for offense so the centurions can reside in the ocean at my island."

"I also suggest Hephaestus for resistance to fire, Apollo to give the centurions healing powers that way they can heal demigods if they get injured. Finally I also suggest Demeter, the centurions would have the power over plants to be able to see if there are any enemies in the woods, and to use the plants for offense."

Zeus looked to his wife and she flashed away. "Hera is going to gather the other 12 Olympians so if you would take your throne until they get here." I bowed to Zeus and took my throne next to my father's throne and felt my body grow to accommodate for the size of my throne.

There were flashes of light. Hera, and Apollo were the first to arrive, followed by Ares, my father, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Athena, and Hestia was the last to arrive.

Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena, and I informed the rest of the council of my plans while and Zeus informed them of my plans for the blessings. Hermes raised his hand, "I am in favor of the vote but I want to know who do you want for a backup wielder of the master control?"

"I have a couple of demigods I can trust so here they are." firstly Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, secondly Ashley the hunter of Artemis, and finally Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus. Zeus got a little mad after I finished talking.

"What do you not trust my daughter Thalia enough for the job?" "Lord Zeus I would trust Thalia with my life, however she is the lieutenant of Artemis's hunters and she is very busy helping her sisters in the hunt. If I asked her to do this simple job she would have to give up her position as lieutenant because her safety would be at risk if anyone found out if she was the protector of the master control."

"Then why are you asking Ashley to do it she to is a hunter just like my daughter?" "The truth is I don't want to take any of my sisters away from the hunt, but Ashley would be trustworthy, she could help run the camp, and even scout for new hunters while she is there."

"Look the thing is I am looking for non gods because they leave their domains to much and each of the 3 I have chosen would be perfect for the job. I am suggesting Beckendorf because except for working for lord Hephaestus he doesn't have much to do, plus he knows a lot about machines and he could keep the control safe."

I am thinking of Nico because he is powerful, trustworthy, and he would bring pride for lord Hades by protecting my island, and I already told you about Ashley. The Olympians seemed to think about it my father turned his head to Hermes."

"Hermes before we decide I suggest we ask these 3 demigods if they even want the responsibility of what my son is suggesting." Hermes looked at Artemis before he spoke "Artemis do I have permission to enter your hunters camp and bring my daughter here?"

"Yes you do and while you are there tell them to go to camp and they can take a few days off before our next hunt." Hermes flashed away leaving us waiting until a minute later Hermes returned with the 3 demigods.

Each of the 3 bowed to lord Zeus, and then my father, and Hades before they bowed to their respective parent, or their lady. My father spoke to the 3. "Ashley, Nico, and Charles all 3 of you have been called forth because each of you have been selected for a very important task."

"My son has selected the 3 of you as candidates to be guardians of a very important object if you tell us you are willing to accept the duties the council will vote on who will get the duty. But know this you will only get the duty if my son ever dies, and what you will be guarding will be a major part of protecting Camp Half-Blood, and his island community."

Artemis smiled fondly at Ashley and spoke to her. "My faithful hunter if you accept you will have to stay on his island because if you protect it the device it can never get into the wrong hands. But like my uncle Poseidon said Percy specifically suggested you and if you accept you have my full 100 percent approval."

"If I accept will I have to leave the eternal hunt?" Artemis shook her head? "No my hunter you will still be a hunter, you just wont be able to go on the hunts if you ever have to guard the device, however if you stay on the island you can work with my Aunt Hestia keep the island safe and you can be my top recruiter, and ambassador for the hunters at the island."

"Then if Percy thinks I am worthy of this job I will do it if I am accepted." Hephaestus looked at his son. "Charles are you willing to take the job if it is given to you? Like it has been said if you choose to accept you will have to stay on the island and make sure it never falls into the wrong hands, and if you accept you will be given a reprieve from working in my forges on Olympus so what do you say?"

"Can you give me any clues on what I might have to protect if I am chosen?" Hephaestus looked to Zeus, and then he spoke to the 3 demigods. "We can tell you 3 right now, however all 3 of you must swear on the river Styx never to tell what is about to be told to you to anyone, that means a girlfriend, a ghost, or even your sisters in battle."

All 3 of them took the oath to never tell anyone. I decided to speak up. "Lord Ares do you know those training robots in the training arena that are on the highest difficulty can you summon 1 right now?" Ares snapped his fingers and a sleek black automaton appeared at the foot of Zeus throne however it didn't move.

"Okay now take a look at this automaton, now imagine 2000 of those who can instantaneously regenerate themselves no matter how much damage they take, what you will be protecting is a device that controls all of those automatons and they will follow the orders of whoever has that control."

Beckendorf's eyes widened at the thought. "Also know this they only way those automatons can be defeated is if that controller is destroyed, until then they will never stop following the orders that have been given to them. These automatons will be used for the protection of all demigods that are loyal to the Olympians, and their families."

Beckendorf nodded his head, "I accept and if I get chosen I will protect it with my life." Nico looked to his father who gave him a small smile. "My son if you accept and get chosen you will be made immortal and will become a protector of Percy's island."

Nico nodded his head and accepted. Zeus was about to call the vote until Athena spoke up. "Actually I don't see why we need to pick only 1 of the 3." Athena saw a lot of confused looks so she explained her answer.

"Well think of it like this, this whole vote is if Percy dies which with his powers and him being a hunter is very unlikely but if the day comes why only choose 1 when you can have 3? There will be 3 times the protection for it at the island, and if something happens to 1 of them there will be 2 more ready to protect the master control, or even destroy it if it needs to be destroyed."

Zeus looked to me, "So Percy what do you think of my daughters suggestion?" "I think its a great idea, it would be much harder for it to get in the wrong hands and I have a perfect job for Ashley, and Beckendorf, and Nico if they all accept, and it will give them something to do while they live on my island."

Ashley raised an eyebrow at me so I further explained my suggestion. "Okay well while I opened my island as a home for all young demigods there are plenty of the young children whose mortal parents died, or didn't come so they are staying in a daycare until they are old enough to go to Camp Half Blood."

"But my suggestion is that Ashley runs a home for young female demigods until they get found a family to permanently live with on the island until they are old enough to go to camp. Then Beckendorf, and Nico can do the same for the male demigods it will give them something to do on the island because if they accept they will need to permanently move to my island immediately that way none of them get killed out in the mortal world."

Hestia nodded in approval but she added something to my suggestion. "If Ashley accepts she cannot force the hunters beliefs onto the female demigods, if they grow up and wanna join the hunt that's fine, but they can't be excluded from the girls home because they don't want to give up relationships."

Ashley looked to Artemis for her opinion. "I give my blessing to Ashley to open up a girls home and she can have a few of my hunters to help. I agree our beliefs cannot be forced onto them. The girls who live in the home can date when they grow up but I do have 1 non negotiable demand if my hunter opens up a home for female demigods, or even mortals."

"No men may ever enter the home without my or my Ashley's approval, and they certainly won't be allowed into any of the upstairs bedrooms. While they can date I will not have any fooling around in the home that is run by my hunters." I agree with Artemis I am asking a lot from Ashley and if she and some of her sisters want to give a good home to young females that's fine but there will be a strict no men past the living room rule if that rule gets broken then Hestia can give punishments to the boys, or girls who brake the rules."

"I cant just ask her to open up a home and then have teenage boys in there making out with the girls in front of her. But we need to put it to a vote who agrees that all 3 demigods should be my backup for the master control?"

1 by 1 the hands raised until it was a unanimous vote. Zeus, stood from his throne. "Nico Di Angelo since you have been approved you will now be made immortal by the Olympian council." The Olympians raised their hands and Nico began to glow, and then it stopped moments later."

Zeus then turned to look at Ashley. "Ashley daughter of Hermes, while you are immortal as a hunter of Artemis we now must make you fully immortal that way you cannot die in combat. While you are fully immortal you still can be kicked out of the hunters if break your oath of virginity, or falling in love with a man."

The Olympians raised their hands, and Ashley glowed briefly and then stopped. Zeus sat back in his throne. "Now we must decide on Beckendorf's and Nico's jobs at camp. Beckendorf, Nico what do you say about opening up a boys home at my island?"

Beckendorf was the first to speak. "I don't mind opening up a home for boys as long we can get some help because it will take more than me, and Nico to take care of all those kids. Nico nodded his head in agreement."

"Artemis we also have to decide on who will help Ashley with the girls home, while we can find some hunters we cant take to many and leave your hunters weakened from lack of backup." Demeter raised a hand.

"I have a couple of daughters who are single they can help, and they will abide by the no men past the living room rule. They are Katie Gardener, Tabitha Salts, and Lisa Thompson." Artemis made a clipboard, paper, and pencil appear in her hands and she wrote the names down. "How old are they Demeter?"

"Katie is going to turn 18 in December, Tabitha will turn 24 in August, and Lisa will turn 27 in may next year." "We can also have some tree nymphs on my island help with how strong the mist is the mortals who don't know about us will be none the wiser."

"Plus Artemis you can keep the new hunters that join you in the girls home until they are fully trained enough to join on the hunting missions." "That is a good idea Percy I will set it up so the new hunters have to train for 6 months in all forms of ranged combat, close combat, tracking, and healing until they join the hunt, which means that I have 5 hunters who can move into the girls home right away." Not to mention the tree nymphs who are also hunters."

"She nodded her head. "That would make 12 who can move in." Well I think that will be enough for the girls home for now, you and Hestia can decide on more if need be. Now we need to decide on the boys home."

"Well I suggest Chris Rodriguez, lord Ares recently allowed him to be with Clarisse, and right now he only helps train demigods, but if he helps with the boys home it will give him more to do and make sure they have a good home."

Athena motioned to me. "Percy do you have any objections to women working for the boys home?" "No I think it would be a good idea for a few females to work there for the boys to have a female figure in their life."

"Athena would your daughter Abby Stonewall be interested in helping she is a mother right?" "Yes she has 2 children, I will ask her if she is interested, but I think she would be happy to help. I am also sure we can find a couple of tree nymphs who live on this island to help out if they would be interested in helping."

I looked at my watch and sighed. "Sorry to interrupt but Briares told me to be back in an hour, if the Olympian council wants to everyone can come with me to see what has been created maybe even some of the gods can fight them to test them out."

Ares who was bored during the meeting perked up at the idea of a fight. "Oh yeah I am up for that, lets go." Zeus nodded his head and with a snap of his fingers everyone in the throne room including Ashley, Beckendorf, and Nico, and myself were now standing in Bunker 9.

We were now standing in front of Briares who who had no problem working in the bunker because it must have magically expended to fit him. Briares was building over 5 centurions at once between all of his arms.

The centurions were much different from how I seen them in Prometheus's base. Some of the centurions were really tall and muscular looking and wielding twin axes, while some where smaller and had a runners body and they wielded bows an arrows.

The centurions were made of titanium, celestial bronze, and even Stygian iron. They had multiple weapons I saw that each centurion had a weapon each with a different metal for different enemies. Every centurion's eyes fixed on me when I entered the room and the ones that were already created bowed to me.

I counted over an 118 centurions in total and when Briares finished with the centurions in his arms he turned to face us all. I saw Clarisse sharpening weapons on another bench but when she saw all the Olympians she stopped what she was doing and bowed to the Olympians.

Briares pulled out a controller that looked like a video game controller but I saw that it had a mini microphone for orders. "Briares I was thinking about showing the Olympians a demonstration of the centurions can they fight the Olympians, are they ready to fight?"

Briares nodded his head, and I turned to face the Olympians. Okay so when I saw the centurions fight off the titans there were 3 in total so I was thinking of having 3 Olympians fight my centurions. Besides Ares which of you would like to test their capabilities?" Every Olympian besides the big 3, Hestia, Demeter, and Aphrodite raised their hands.

"Okay so here is how the fight will go the 3 of you who will fight the centurions and try to see if you can find a way to permanently destroy them without going after the control. Also they cannot be completely destroyed by seeing a divine form so lets see who will fight."

"I pick Ares, Clarisse, Athena, and Hermes. I know I said only 3 but I promised Clarisse a chance to fight them. After the fight the Olympians can decide what blessings they will get. Briares do you want to come with us to see the fight?"

"No I must stay here to continue to build more, but lord Hephaestus I need you to send over some of your cyclopes to bring me more celestial bronze, and lord Hades if you could supply me with more Stygian iron for the centurions is that okay?"

Hephaestus, and Hades nodded their heads and told him to use as much as he needed before my father snapped his fingers and the rest of us including the centurions were transported to the soccer field where I sparred with Simon however now it looked like a much bigger version of the Arena on Olympus.

The Olympians and I took our seats in makeshift thrones while Athena, Hermes, Ares, and Clarisse got ready for the fight and the centurions stood motionless in front of them. The Olympians that were going to fight picked out their weapons of choice and armor of choice Apollo started a bet among the other gods, and goddesses, about how the fight would turn out.

Clarisse stood in blood red armor wielding her spear, and a shield, while Ares was in blood red, and black armor wielding a double edged great sword. Athena was in gray armor, and she was wielding a sleek spear, and had a short sword at her waist.

Hermes had his signature winged sandals and had blue armor, and was wielding his caduceus. When they were ready I pushed the button on the controller and told the centurions to fight Ares, Athena, Clarisse, and Hermes until they surrendered, or I told them to stop.

The centurions charged all of the gods, that I ordered them to. Ares met them head on cutting 3 of them in half in 1 swing of his sword and kicked the head off another that was on his left side and when he turned around the first 3 he killed already began pulling themselves back together, and the centurion who had his head kicked its head rolled back onto its body and when it was finished it stood.

I saw Hermes in the air flying around and shoot lasers out of his caduceus into the bodies of the centurions. 2 foot wide holes appeared in their chests, arms were blasted away and heads were disintegrated, and he smashed centurions out of the air who were jumping at him.

Clarisse stabbed multiple centurions in a row until she had 3 of them on her spear and when there was no more room she pushed the button and the celestial bronze rope wrapped around 4 centurions and a large pool of celestial bronze melted out from under the ropes.

The centurions on her spear fell off and within seconds healed their wounds. The melted celestial bronze from her attack hovered in the air until the hardened into their original bodies. And Clarisse tried attacking them again.

Athena was more careful about her attacks, and how much energy she used. She tried attacking the centurions in different spots with her spear, some through their brain, others through the heart trying to find a weakness other than the master control.

My dad nudged me and I stopped watching the fight to look at him. "Son if Prometheus had these centurions before why didn't he use them against us, and the demigods during Kronos's attack on Olympus?"

"Well perhaps he didn't want to let the others know he had something like this because then they would have wanted to take it from him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on using his centurions in a betrayal if the titans won the war so that he could have overthrown them after wards and make them work for him."

"That does make sense son I have never heard of Prometheus to give away his best known secrets, I am glad you got these from him, but we will have to have procedures in place that way these never get turned against us."

"Well if the you and the other Olympians give the centurions your blessings cant you all take them away if they are ever used against you? "Yes we can do that but I was talking about other things like what if someone captures Ashley, Beckendorf, or Nico?"

It took me a minute to think about it. "Well cant you have Hecate make a spell that would make any of them forget about the master control if they ever get captured?" My dad nodded his head in thought and he leaned over to Zeus and I heard him telling Zeus my idea.

Zeus nodded his head and my father looked back to me. "Zeus thinks it's a good idea what you just said but would that be enough?" "Well look at it this way father my island has everything the 3 of them need so they won't need to leave but if either of them think the master control could fall into the wrong hands all it would take is to smash the control and its over."

When I looked back to the fight I saw that Ares, and Clarisse was fighting back to back while more than 30 of the centurions backed them into a corner. Anytime 1 of the centurions were temporarily destroyed another was in its place while the destroyed centurion repaired itself.

Hermes was still in the air however the centurion archers were keeping him away from them by raining dozens of arrows at him at a time. Athena was keeping another few dozen centurions away from her at a spears length.

Athena was like a whirlwind of spear attacks however after the centurions all jumped on her I thought she was done for, but before I could finish the thought Athena created a shock wave of power and the centurions that jumped on her were sent flying in the air.

I looked at her and saw that she was covered in cuts and she even had a few arrows in her leg. Athena looked at us and shook her head and she yelled out she surrendered. The centurions that were after her turned towards the other Olympians when she said she surrendered.

Athena appeared in the throne on my right. She appeared sitting in her throne wearing the clothes she was in earlier. Apollo stood from his throne and walked over to her and started pulling out the 3 arrows and after they were gone his hands glowed and her wounds healed much faster than they were going to earlier. When Apollo was done he went back to his throne and I looked to Athena.

"So Athena what did you think of the centurions?" "They are certainly strong Percy I can tell you that I tried to find any possible weak point but I didn't find any. I even tried to make them attack each other using a power of mine but they weren't affected besides the master control in your hand they are nearly unstoppable from what I can see but I will have to do more research to find out if they have any unknown weaknesses."

"Well I already talked with my father about something's to make sure nothing happens to turn them against us, but after this demonstration is over you can study 1 of the centurions that I will place at camp just in case." Athena nodded her head in gratitude, and then she spoke. "Okay Percy I heard from down there about the plans you told your father, but what would you think of me making a special safe for it that you can put in your home?"

"What kind of safe do you mean?" "I can make a safe that will be registered to your life force you can put the master control in their and only you, and the other 3 demigods would be able to get in there, it is a safe that not even Hermes could crack."

"Think about it Percy while the 3 could just protect it normally it could still be stolen, but if you keep it in the safe it will have another layer of protection."

"How long would it take to make?" "I can have it done by sundown if you let me go back to my temple on Olympus, as you know Percy I can only leave Camp Half-Blood only when there is a meeting on Olympus, or when I go to have more demigod children, or when you let me because of what I did to you."

"That is fine with me if you don't want to watch the fight just when you are done meet me at my home." Athena nodded her head and she flashed away leaving behind an owl feather. When I turned back to the fight I saw just in time when Hermes was finally brought out of the sky and a centurion had his sword at Hermes's throat, and some of the other centurions pulled the caduceus out of his hands.

Hermes yelled out he surrendered and he flashed out of the Arena and he flopped down into his throne next to Demeter, and he had his caduceus in his hands. Apollo then healed Hermes and before he was finished I saw Hermes handing Apollo a big bag of drachmas.

Now all 118 centurions went to attack Ares, and Clarisse. Now if I had to say which of the 4 Olympians who I thought would have been the last to stay in the fight I would have said it would be Athena because even while she fought her mind would be working a mile a minute to find a weakness however she fought today to find another weakness and when she saw none she gave up because she saw no reason to continue fighting.

However Ares and his daughter fought out of pure determination even though both of them knew they were in a losing fight. What surprised me was that Ares jumped in front of an attack that was aimed for his daughters back and he fell to his knee in pain and by the time Clarisse saw what happened Ares was disarmed and had 20 swords, and spears aimed at him.

"Dad should I end the fight now?" "No I don't think you should son not right now they both would rather go down fighting then have you call the fight. If Zeus thinks it should end he will tell you to end it himself and Ares, and Clarisse won't be able to question his judgment."

I watched on as Clarisse stormed into the centurions and fought off the centurions off that had her father down which gave him time to use his powers and he glowed in an angry red. Every centurion in a 20 foot radius began to melt from his power until they backed up.

Ares and his daughter fought back for another 10 minutes until they finally got tired and they both got disarmed again and Zeus nodded towards me. I brought up the controller and ordered the centurions to stand down.

The centurions stood up straight and let go of Clarisse, and Ares and they backed away. Apollo flashed down towards them and started healing them both and they needed it from the amount of golden ichor that they bled I am surprised they had any left inside them.

Hestia appeared next to Apollo and summoned Ares, and Clarisse both ice cold water bottles filled with nectar. After they were healed and drank the nectar Ares, Clarisse, Apollo, and Hestia both flashed in back up and took their thrones.

I looked to everyone and then talked to everyone. "Now we all need to decide on what blessings they get to protect the demigods. My father was the first to speak, "I give all the centurions the power to not be affected by water, and allow them to have a limited control over water to protect Camp Half-Blood and my sons island, also they will know if anything unfriendly is coming to attack in the water."

The centurions glowed green briefly and then 1 by 1 the Olympians who I suggested bless the centurions did bless them. Hades was the next to respond. "I bless the centurions to block off any form of shadow travel from anyone who is not loyal to the Olympians, and they will be able to sense any underworld creatures within a 3 mile radius that are unfriendly."

The good thing that the Olympians were doing were blessing the centurions with defensive powers that would best help defend rather than becoming walking bombs. Also they were blessing any centurions that would come so even the centurions that weren't created would get all the blessings.

I looked to Zeus and spoke to him. "Hey Zeus from what Briares told me Camp Half-Blood should expect 800 of the centurions we need to decide how we are going to put them up." "What do you suggest Percy?"

"We keep a 100 or more centurions in the water surrounding camp to prevent attacks by sea. A 100 centurions in the woods to kill any monsters in there when the campers are not training plus it would be smart to have them there in case camp get attacked."

"A 100 centurions should also be placed at the entrance to camp, and their sole priority is to protect the golden fleece, and Peleus to prevent anyone from stealing it. And finally 50 centurions whose sole priority is to protect Rachel while she is at camp. However I suggest instead of 800 at camp we have 500 at camp, then the other 300 can be on Olympus, my fathers palace, and Hades domain.

Zeus, Hades, and my father can decide how their respective centurions can be placed in their domains to protect their domain." Hermes raised his hand and then spoke. "Percy I think that 500 centurions to protect camp might be too much, with all the centurion's their don't you think that will impede the demigods training?

I looked at Hephaestus who had a smile on his face. "Actually Hermes, me and my children can build underground storage containers to hold the Centurions. The centurions will be underground until they sense if a demigod is in danger, and if that happens then they will appear."

"Yes and we keep 20 centurions out at all times in front of the golden fleece, and the rest underground. As for the centurions that will protect Rachel you can embed them in the walls of her cabin. While the automatons that already protect her are great, there cant be enough protection for our oracle."

Apollo nodded his head. "Percy is right while me, and Athena can take control of the automatons that already stand guard at the door of her cabin, if enough monsters attack 1 of them could get through and hurt, or kill her. My oracle needs the best security possible so I am in favor of Percy's idea."

I pointed to the 118 centurions and pointed to the first 50 and ordered them to move away from the others. They did as I told and I looked at them. Your orders are to protect Rachel Elizabeth Dare the oracle of Camp Half-Blood you will make sure no one harms her while she is at Camp Half-Blood if she attacked you will secure anyone who tries to harm her, but if they are monsters kill them."

I looked to another group of 50 centurions and spoke to them. Your orders are to prevent anyone from stealing the golden fleece that is at Camp Half-Blood, if anyone tries to steal it you take them to Athena. If monsters try to steal the golden fleece you kill them, make sure the golden fleece is not taken." I then looked at the remaining 18 and spoke to them. "Your job is to make sure no harm comes to Peleus the dragon that guards Camp Half-Blood."

Apollo appeared in the field next to the centurions and the flashed them all away to go to do their jobs. We all waited for 5 minutes until Apollo finally returned and he took his seat. "Well Rachel wasn't exactly happy that she is getting another protection detail but I told her she only had to deal with them while she is at camp. Oh by the way Percy she told me no amount of almond joys will save you from her wrath about giving her those centurions."

"Okay then if you all will excuse me I must go back to Briares and set up a way for him to send the centurions directly to my island." The Olympians gave me permission to leave and I called over Nico, Beckendorf, and Ashley and when they each had a hand on my shoulder I shadow traveled back to Bunker 9 where I saw that Briares had built another 200 centurions.

Briares stopped working when he saw us. "So Percy how did the battle go?" "It went just as I expected the gods held their own for over half an hour but Athena could find no other weaknesses. Briares is their a way you can send any of the centurions to my island that way I wont have to keep coming back?"

Briares thought about it but Nico answered first. "I can take them to your island Percy with my armor I would have no problem making multiple trips." "Okay then if you are sure you can do it I will leave you with Briares."

"Anyway Briares these are the 3 demigods who I have picked to protect the master control as we speak Athena is building a safe that will prevent the control from being stolen but I have to pick someone out of the 3 who would be able to open the safe if I die."

I looked to the 3 demigods and had a hard time picking 1 out. "Ashley if I make you the person who could operate the safe if I die would you swear it on the river Styx that you wouldn't give up the control to anyone even if Artemis was in danger and it meant her safety would not be harmed if you gave up the control?"

Ashley immediately swore it on the river Styx that she would never risk the control even if it meant getting Artemis back if she was captured. "Beckendorf, Nico do either of you object to me making Ashley the first protector of the master control?"

Both of them shook their head and I clapped Ashley on her shoulder. "Ashley if a day ever comes when I die I will need you to move into my home on my island to watch it carefully. I gave the orders to all of the centurions that were there, to listen to your orders." Nico and I started water, traveling, and shadow traveling them to where they were at and when all 200 were gone I went back to Ashley, and Beckendorf and water traveled them to my island.

Over the course of the rest of the day I spent it spending with me, and Baylee, and Alphie. I knew I had a few hours until Aphrodite, and I were to spend a night together, until I had to go but I wanted to enjoy my time.

I was halfway through a game of hide and seek with Alphie, and Baylee when I noticed the time. When I saw Nico I saw him with hundreds of centurions and I gave them their orders. Most of them stayed on my island but the rest went their own way.

I settled down for dinner with Prometheus, and Argus after I was done with the centurions and said goodnight to Alphie, and Baylee. I looked to my plate of olive pizza. I don't know what made me want to do this but I took off most of the chains from Prometheus so he could eat.

Prometheus still had the chains around his lower body to prevent most of his powers from being used. However it went against my logic to unchain him even though he swore allegiance to the Olympians. This is the same being who whether I got him to Rhea could decide if I got what I needed to save the world.

I had Fang, and Mrs. O Leary watching him carefully throughout dinner and after an hour I sent them to my mother, so they could relax. I had riptide at the ready just in case he found a loophole to escape however he didn't make a single move against me.

Prometheus ate his chicken dish while Argus watched him carefully. I was halfway through my dessert when I looked to Argus. "Hey Argus are you sure you want to come with me to meet Rhea, when I take Prometheus there?"

"Yes Percy why do you ask?" "Well I don't know what awaits me and I want to be sure nothing happens to you in case I don't come back. Because you will be the person to alert Artemis when I am done I want to make sure you can be there when the time comes."

Argus looked thoughtfully at his ice cream before he responded. "Are you sure you can trust Prometheus by yourself?" Prometheus who was quiet during his dinner glared at Argus. "I have already pretty much made myself a slave to Percy during this whole thing how could I find a way out?"

"Watch your mouth titan you recently tried to help overthrow us all, you don't exactly deserve my respect." Prometheus looked like he was trying to come up with a comeback but he said nothing and went back to his dinner.

"Besides Argus you have already paid Rhea back by giving me some of your eyes because of that I was allowed to steal the power of a titan that was in my way of capturing Prometheus." Argus nodded his head. "If you say so Percy, but I would feel better about not going if you let me take you to the mortal world before you start your journey."

"Because since you cant magically transport yourself to her, I can set you both up with transportation to where Rhea is at." Prometheus set down his fork and looked at me. "I know I am not exactly in the mood to ask for things but Percy can you help me with something before we go to Rhea?"

I felt myself getting upset at Prometheus and I was about to chain him back up for trying to delay my mission before he told me that he wasn't asking for this to delay the trip. "Listen Percy I have a child that is in danger now that I am an enemy to all the other titans and I don't want to put her in danger."

I sat back down and looked at him. "Did your daughter fight against the Olympians in the last war?" Prometheus shook his head. "No she is only 8 years old and she knows nothing about who she really is, I kept her away from the other titans because the war had nothing to do with her."

"So if the other titans don't know about her why do you think she would be in any danger?" "Well you know how demigods have a scent that attracts monsters to them?" Argus, and I nodded our heads and he continued on.

"Well monsters don't pay any mind to demi-titans because titans, and monsters have always gotten along. But now that I have pledged allegiance to the Olympians her scent will become attractive to monsters and if anyone like Atlas finds her they will not hesitate to punish her for my actions."

"I knew Atlas and the others were trying to capture young demigods but I thought they only had smarter monsters searching for them?" "No Percy you see Echidna's pet chimera has power to control all kinds of monsters because it's creator is the mother of monsters it inherited some of her powers when she made it."

"Every monster that the chimera has come across that works for now tries to capture any demigods, so now my daughter will be like the demigods, except for when Atlas, and Hyperion find out who she is they won't keep her as a prisoner."

"Would my pet hellhound Mrs. O Leary come under the chimera's control?" "No because she has pledged allegiance to you, however if the chimera came across her it would not let her escape, if it couldn't control her."

Argus tapped me on the shoulder. "Percy if the chimera has that much power we could hunt it down and kill it, and the monsters it controlled will be released from its control." Prometheus laughed at Argus's comment but he stopped when he saw Argus's glare.

"Sorry but do you honestly think that the titans would let Echidna have that much power? Echidna told me that they have 10's of thousands of monsters under their control already with that much she could have tried to take the lead of the group."

"The mysterious person who set this all up gets control of the monsters as soon as they get to their base." Argus slammed his hands down on the dinner table. "Okay whoever this mysterious person is they are starting to get really annoying."

"Well it doesn't surprise me that this person has that type of power whoever it is managed to steal some thread from the fates and managed to change fate." Prometheus looked shocked at my answer and sent me a barrage of questions at how I could possibly know that.

"I know this because I met the fates and they told me what they knew." I let his mind work over what I told him however I decided it was best to keep the rest of what happened with my visit to the fates to myself.

I looked to my gauntlet which felt a little warm when I thought about it and I wondered if the spool of thread did anything else besides let me steal powers and turn into a cool gauntlet? I was brought out of my thoughts when Argus spoke up.

"Percy I can go rescue his daughter while you take him to Rhea, however we will have to make sure she is not being controlled by a titan the last thing we need is a young child on the island who is being controlled by 1 of our enemies."

Prometheus got an angry look on his face and I knew he would have lunged at Argus if he could. "Don't you dare accuse my daughter of being untrustworthy, I may not be best buddies with the Olympians but my daughter is innocent."

I held my hand up to stop Argus from responding so I could talk. "Prometheus your daughter might now about her heritage however like you said the others will want her to punish you, and if they knew we were going to bring her to safety they could put her under a spell to betray us, I have seen it myself they had Medea create a potion that could make them mindless solders."

Prometheus held out his left hand and a wallet sized picture of a girl appeared in his hand. I took the picture and looked to see what a child of Prometheus looked like. The girl in the picture had coffee colored skin, hazel colored eyes, and soft brown hair that reached her shoulders."

The picture was obviously a school year book photo because she was dressed in nice looking church clothes, and she had a bow in her hair. Prometheus took the picture back and looked at it briefly and a small smile appeared on his face before he gave the picture to Argus.

"I didn't think titans cared about their children." Prometheus gave me a small glare, "What makes you say that son of Poseidon?" "Because from the 2 children of Atlas I met they didn't exactly paint him as father of the year, especially when I watched him land a killing blow on his daughter Zoe."

"Well I am not Atlas now am I? The truth is I do care for my children, I may not be able to see them that much because of my role in the last war however I wasn't just participating in the war for my own gain."

"When the titans fought against the Olympians the Olympians didn't go easy on our children. That girl Zoe was a special case because Artemis the goddess of the hunt favored her, however I guarantee you that she wouldn't have gotten off so easy if she wasn't a hunter."

"I had a son 700 years ago who was killed by Zeus just because he was living with me, and Zeus thought I was turning him against the Olympians. If the Olympians found out about Eliza I was afraid they were going to punish her just for being my child so that's another reason I sided with Kronos."

"I am not saying the Olympians are perfect but they aren't as cruel as Kronos, Hyperion, and Atlas just think of what they do to the children of the Olympians." Prometheus nodded his head and he pointed to the picture.

"Argus the directions on where she lives is on the back of the picture but I promise you this if any harm comes to her while she is in the custody of the Olympians I would gladly brake my oath to not harm any Olympians if any of them ever hurt her."

"I tell you what Argus when you find her bring her here to my island and let Ashley watch over her, if the Olympians see fit I am sure Artemis would be fine with watching her until they deem her safe, and until they decide where she stays."

"Is there any problems with having Artemis watching over you daughter Prometheus?" Prometheus shook his head but he bit his lower lip briefly before nodding his head towards Argus. "If you would do me 1 last favor Argus when you get there I want you to kill her stepfather?"

"And why would I want to kill a mortal man?" "When Eliza was born she had a wonderful mother however her mother died when she was 2 years old and her stepfather got custody he mistreats her, he would make her skip meals when he thought she misbehaved, and he verbally abuses her."

"I would have ripped out his throat however if I did anything her presence would have been alerted to my titan brethren, or the Olympians. I pushed my dinner away when I heard his story. Argus even seemed to be affected however he shook his head.

"I will not kill him, however I will read his mind and check out if your telling the truth, and if it is true I will be more than happy to take him to Artemis and tell her, and her hunters about his mistreatment to an innocent young maiden."


	38. An angry cat monster tries to kill me

Percy's POV.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I can tell you this if Artemis finds out what you said is true Artemis will make sure he has a very slow and painful death. I looked to my watch and saw that I had probably around less than half an hour until Aphrodite so I told them to have a good night and before I got my way up the stairs I heard Argus chaining Prometheus back up.

When I got to my bedroom I found Aphrodite sitting on my bed petting 1 of her Doves and I closed the door behind me and we had a fun night.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I had roughly 30 minutes to get ready before the sun rose in New york so I hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed in a pair of bluejeans, and a Hawaiin t-shirt.

I was glad I didn't have to slip out of the house again leaving Aphrodite alone, because she knew I had something to do, and she left earlier. A large duffel bag appeared on my bed and I proceeded to fill it with the wallet that would let me tell people Prometheus was my prisoner in case any mortals tried to stop me on my journey.

Next I filled it with the shoebox that held all of my potion ingredients, and the extra vials of anti magic potions that I was to lazy to take out. Next I placed a few changes of clothes inside since I didn't know how long I would be away, and lastly I put a bag of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, and mortal, and drachmas inside in case I needed them for my trip.

I jogged down the stairs with the bag and met Baylee in the hallway when she was on her way to feed the fish in my house and she waved hello. When I got downstairs I found Argus standing by the door with Argus next to him.

Argus pointed towards the kitchen where I saw a massive safe that was in the wall. "Athena brought this by last night you might want to do your business with it before we leave." I handed Argus the bag and I made my way into the kitchen.

My brain new exactly what I had to open it so I put my right hand on a high tech scanner until it beeped. Then a small hole appeared at my eye level, and put my eye up to it so it could scan my eye. Then lastly I put my hand up to a part of the safe and it pricked my finger.

After it tested my blood a door swung open and I placed the master control inside and quickly closed the door. I wished the house to put the safe to be move the safe into a below ground bunker under the house that only I, or Ashley could enter and the safe shimmered away.

I nodded to Argus and grabbed my bag, and both Argus, and I placed a hand on Prometheus's shoulder and we arrived at a bus stop in Queens New York and Prometheus then proceeded to sit down on a bench that was 5 feet behind us leaving me, and Argus standing there.

Argus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some bus tickets and handed them to me. "Here you go Percy 2 tickets to Memphis Tennessee, based on meal breaks, and refueling breaks, it should take the bus just over 20 hours to get there."

"After I rescue this girl and bring her to Artemis, I am going to go back to camp and get back to my duties, when you want me to warn Artemis send me a message." I nodded my head and Argus clapped me on my shoulder before his whole body did a blink and he vanished.

I joined Prometheus on the bench and had to wait because the bus wouldn't be ready to leave for 20 minutes. After a few minutes I put on a pair of headphones on Prometheus that was connected to an Ipod because he started whistling out of boredom.

I took the wallet out of my bag and placed in the pocket of my nemean lions skin leather jacket. After what seemed like an eternity the 2 bus drivers who were assigned to the greyhound bus we were riding on began to put the riders bags under the bus. But I gave a glare to the younger driver who tried to put my bag under the bus.

He flinched from my glare but he tried to get the bag again. "Sir I am sorry but your bag is to large to keep with you it is company policy." I pulled out the wallet and flipped it open making him see a badge, and I told him a story about how I was taking a prisoner somewhere and the bag was needed.

The driver nodded his head from the power of the wallet and went to the next group of people and got their bags. Prometheus laughed to himself when I put the wallet back inside my jacket. I pulled off his headphones, and what do you think is so funny Prometheus?

"With all the people on this bus, who see me in chains, something tells me you are going to have to pull that wallet out a lot." I nodded my head and laughed until he asked me what was so funny. "You know you shouldn't be laughing at the guy who is taking you to someone who wants your head on a spike, especially when that guy is going to be the 1 fighting to make sure you don't get fed to her 50 ton nemean lion.

"Why you promised me you would make sure I didn't get left behind." Actually I promised to try my best to make sure you don't get left behind. While I plan on still going through with that, it might be in your best interest to stay on my good side because I didn't say anything about not letting her torture you.

Also it might be be in your best interest not to piss of the guy who could put in a good word for you with the Olympians during your trial unless you want to spend the rest of your eternity having your intestines being pulled out from your nose by the 3 furies.

Prometheus nodded his head and we stood up and we walked into the bus. We were the first of the passengers on the bus after I gave the tickets to the driver. We sat in the 4th row behind the driver. I sat in the seat by the isle while Prometheus took the seat next to the window.

The rest of the passengers took 1 look at my scarred face and decided that the seats in the back looked more comfortable. Sadly for the rest of the passengers didn't get the opportunity to sit far away from me, and Prometheus because the bus was fully loaded.

The bus was 10 minutes late in pulling out however we must have been blessed with luck because during the first 9 hours of our trip we avoided most of the midday traffic. Prometheus, and I decided to skip the dinner stop because we didn't feel like having Denny's for the second time of the day, well I didn't mind but Prometheus practically begged me for a decent dinner.

So while the other passengers ate Denny's, Prometheus, and I ate plates of nachos. He complained about the nachos but I didn't feel like explaining to the passengers on the bus on how we had gotten 2 plates of beef wellington on a small road 40 miles away from any good restaurants.

When the passengers got back onto the bus I made the plates vanish, and had the chains fully wrapped around Prometheus before the first person walked by us. I whispered a warning to Prometheus to not to do anything to cause attention to us after another few hours so I could take I could go to sleep.

I pointed out the boar tattoo on my arm and told him to look at it closely. "You see this thing right here, she is my faithful protector Ginger, and if she senses you trying anything at all she will jump out and gore you if you touch my weapons, try to escape, or think about harming me.

Ginger's tattoo moved slightly on my arm emphasizing my point and Prometheus gulped, and nodded his head, plus just so you know she was raised personally by Ares so she loves chewing heads, like their pieces of gum.

I rested my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I had no idea how long I was asleep before I felt my standing in front of Rhea in my dream. I felt her power in my dream and she had a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"How dare you promise that slime ball that you would let him escape from my domain, you need my help and this is how you try to gain my favor?" Rhea's aura had the air crackling with power, and lightning went off in the air.

I had a feeling if I was there in front of her there now I would be in the same position in her eyes as Prometheus. Rhea was about to yell at me more until a hand was placed on her shoulder. I looked at a beautiful looking woman who appeared to be in her early 30's however I knew her to be the first empousa because Rhea looked at the woman and nodded her head.

Rhea's attitude calmed down slightly however she still looked to be really mad at me. "You should be happy Percy, if Shira wasn't such a close friend of mine I would have just forbade you from coming any further."

"However she is still partial to you cause. However she has given me the power over who gets to come and meet her, and while I was going to let you get her heart because you passed my 3 tests, you betrayed my trust by promising something to Prometheus that was not yours to give."

"So now you will have to prove to me how much you want this, when you get to my domain I will give you 1 last test if you pass you may have her heart, if you fail you will be forever banished from my domain, and I will do all in my power to prevent you from getting her heart, if you do anything more to stop me from getting my payback on Prometheus you will never even get the chance to meet her."

Rhea slashed her hand through the air and my dream ended. I woke up with a start when I was being shook awake. Standing above me was the older driver who looked at me with a look of disapproval. "Officer, or whoever you are I would appreciate if you and your prisoner would get off the bus since we have arrived, that way we can clean it up for our trip back to New York."

I looked around to see in fact Prometheus, the driver, and myself were the only ones still on the bus. I stood up and grabbed the bag and motioned for Prometheus to walk out first. I nodded goodbye to the driver and jumped down to the curb.

I looked down to my watch and saw that it was just after 4 in the morning. After a few minutes of walking Prometheus spoke up. "So who did you dream of last night Percy?" What do you mean who did I dream of?

"Percy you are talking to a titan of great strength, I felt something powerful emanating from you last night." I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided I might as well have tell him because I doubt he would drop it.

I dreamed of Rhea and she told me what I should expect when I get there. Prometheus nodded his head deciding it was in his best interest not to say anything else. From my research I knew we were just a few blocks from Rhea's domain so I summoned myself a grilled cheese sandwich, and a Gatorade to eat while Prometheus said he was not hungry.

I was halfway through my Gatorade when I saw the buildings around us began to change. The buildings went from boring offices. To buildings like at Camp, leading up to a giant 10 story tall temple. I knew we were at the right place because there was a giant 3 story tall nemean lion laying down right next to it.

However it wasn't only living thing there. There were over 30 smaller nemean lions laying in the grass with not even a care in the world. They didn't even bother attacking me. There were also regular lions walking around and although they stayed closer to the temple.

So I had to guess the nemean lions were the guards while the regular lions were pets. Although I couldn't criticize Rhea for her love of pets because then someone could call me the fish whisperer. We walked further into the courtyard and only then did the nemean lions stand and they roared.

I was about to reach for riptide however when they roared they didn't go after me, they were signaling Rhea to let them know there were visitors. I saw Rhea exiting her temple followed by Shira and when she sat in her throne she waved us forward.

I pulled Prometheus with me and when we got to the foot of her 20 foot tall throne I knelt at her feet and shoved Prometheus down next to me until she told us to stand. Rhea motioned for me to untie Prometheus and I did as she told.

Prometheus was about to stretch his arms out until Rhea flicked her hand and a nemean lion jumped out and grabbed Prometheus in its mouth. He yelled out in pain and then the nemean lion's body transformed into a celestial bronze torture casket, that had spikes inside of it.

Golden ichor came out from from the bottom of the casket. The only spot of his body that was not being pierced by spikes was his head. Rhea shrank down to normal size and slapped Prometheus with extreme force in his face.

Rhea spent the next 20 minutes smacking around Prometheus and every move he made inside the case caused him pain. When Rhea finally decided she was done the casket melted away leaving Prometheus's bloody body to fall to the floor.

I made no move to heal him or help him up because I was not going to do anything else to anger Rhea. Rhea took her seat on her throne and looked down at Prometheus with disgust. "Now Prometheus you will tell me why you told Kronos that he was going to be overthrown by our children." (**I know in the mythology it is the fates that give Kronos his fate but I changed it to Prometheus, giving the prophecy that to Kronos because it fits my story.)**

Prometheus didn't speak for a minute so Rhea whistled and a nemean lion flew through the air and slashed at Prometheus with 1 of its claws Prometheus tried to shield himself but a golden chain shot out of the ground and dragged down his arms leaving him to get torn up by Rhea's pet.

The nemean lion retreated a few steps after a minute but it showed its fangs to Prometheus. "Tell me now why you did it or else." Prometheus was in obvious pain however he was being stubborn by not saying anything.

Finally Rhea got mad enough that a nemean lion dragged him into Rhea's temple. Rhea turned to look at me looking annoyed. "Just so you know you will not get Shira's hear until he tells me why he did it." I was about to say something until Rhea held out her hand to stop me.

"Also you will not get the test until he tells me because you still have to prove me you deserve to get her heart." That was not part of the deal Rhea, you told me all I had to do was bring him here and you would let me complete my mission, and you are right it was not my place to promise him I would bring him back after I was done here.

I also accepted the fact that I would have to do something to make it up to you, however if you stop me from succeeding the Olympians will fail, and that is not something I will let happen. I reached into my pocket and pulled out riptide while it was still in its pen form.

All the lions, nemean lions, and the giant nemean lion stood up at the ready to protect their master. While Rhea stood from her throne, holding a staff in her hands. You know the power that I have Rhea, and I will use every ounce of my strength to protect this world.

I held my left hand into the sky and the sky became littered with 10's of thousands of razor sharp icicles, while my body became engulfed in Greek fire. Now listen Rhea I do not wish to hurt you because you have done nothing wrong to me but you are breaking your word.

"No you listen to me Percy Jackson I have been waiting for my revenge on Prometheus for thousands of years, and if you didn't make an oath to take him with you would have completed your mission and would have gotten her heart this is your fault, and do not underestimate my power.

Our aura's of power clashed into each other neither wielding to the other. Then if you want his answer so bad let me see into his mind and I can tell you his reasoning behind why he did it. Rhea shook her head.

"That will not suffice, I want the words to come out of his mouth and if you make any moves to get to Shira before I let you I will take her heart myself and you will fail. Apparently 1 of her nemean lions got tired of me trying to order her around because it jumped through the air in my direction.

Rhea made no move to stop it so either I let it kill me or I kill it. I waited till it was just inches from me before I made my move. I fell backwards to avoid its claws and when its stomach was above me I kicked it up into the air sending it flying.

When the nemean lion came dropping down I made a pool of water appear and when it fell in the water I made a fist with my hand and the water held its limbs apart. To stop it from trying to brake free. I looked to Rhea and glared at her.

Call your pets down or else I will destroy them all. I slashed my left arm out and the nemean lion was shot out of the water into its comrades. I kept my sea of icicles at the ready, while they wouldn't kill the nemean lions they would pack a lot of power in them.

Rhea made a motioning movement and then sat back in her throne. The lions, both regular, monster, and giant all relaxed however they eyed me warily. "You can try to speak with Prometheus about getting him to speak but unless it comes from his own mouth you will not get to go any further."

Rhea pointed to the ground and I saw a yellow colored trail leading into her temple. "Follow that trail and it will lead you to Prometheus you may speak with him and reason with him. However if you go into any other room, or try to heal his injuries, you will have to wait another day until I will allow you to see him."

"Also know this Percy I have been aware of your journey, and of all your accomplishments." I started following the path however I stopped when I thought I saw a smile on Rhea's face. However when I turned to look at her she had an expressionless look on her face.

I continued walking and before I got inside I made the icicles disappear. The inside of Rhea's temple was just as grand as 1 of the Olympian's temples. Their were giant paintings of herself, her children, and even of some mysterious people.

However these people in the paintings that I didn't know must have been important or else they wouldn't have been here. I stopped in front of the painting of my father and inhaled the smell of the sea, and it put a smile on my face.

I then finally found a set of stairs leading down to where Prometheus was and I could hear his screams of agony before I even opened the door. When I opened the door the screams stopped and I just caught the sight of a humanly figure melting into the wall.

I stepped in front of Prometheus who was hanging by chains on the far off wall. The only clothes he was wearing was a pair of shorts and I guessed the torturer didn't want anything getting in the way of its work.

Even in the few seconds that I got here I could see Prometheus's body trying to heal itself however anytime his body tried the chains that held his wrists sent a large voltage of electricity into his body. From my powers I could tell that the last jolt would have instantly killed a mortal however for Prometheus it was just very painful.

Prometheus why didn't you just tell her what she asked you, if you did she might have gone a little easier on you? It took a moment for Prometheus to lift his head but after a few seconds he began to speak.

"Because I didn't think you were bringing me here to tell her that, I thought you brought me here to tell her something else." So whats the problem in telling her the longer it takes you to tell her the longer you have to go through this?

"Because I cant I made the oath that I would never tell anyone after I did it, if I knew that this was the reason why you brought me here, I would have told you to just drain my powers." I mentally slapped myself because now I had no way of completing my potion.

I fell backwards into a sitting position and punched the concrete floor over and over, until my hand began to hurt. I could feel something inside the wall waiting for me leave. I was about to lose hope until Prometheus spoke up again.

"There is 1 thing that could get us out of our predicament though however it might be impossible." I slapped my head against the wall and laughed. Yeah since when have I ever had to do something that wasn't nearly impossible.

I stood up from my spot on the floor and summoned a bottle of water. I tipped the bottle towards him and let him have a small drink. While it wouldn't heal him it would suck not having anything to drink for a while.

After he was done I motioned for him to continue. "While I swore on the river Styx that I couldn't physically tell anyone there may be a way to get passed my oath." I held up my hand and shook my head.

That won't work Prometheus I already asked her if I could just read your mind and tell her why you did it, however she said she will only accept it from your own mouth.

"No that's not what I am talking about Percy. If you can manage to find lady Styx and convince her to willingly brake my oath herself I can tell Rhea why I did it." But how can I do that I cant leave I made an oath to not leave you here.

Prometheus shook his head and he had a small trace of a smile on his face. "No Percy like you said earlier you only made an oath to try to make sure you could bring me back." So how will I know if it is possible for me to leave you?

"You can try to walk out of the borders of Rhea's domain, if you won't be able to leave a horrible pain will go through your body as a warning to come back, if you don't get that feeling you can try to search for lady Styx."

Okay so if I can leave I will just go down to the underworld to the river Styx and find her it shouldn't be that hard. Prometheus laughed to himself, but it wasn't like a laugh you would do if someone told a joke, his laugh was strained and held no humor to it.

"That's the near impossible part Percy no one has ever seen her physical appearance, or talked to her. Her name can invoke the unbreakable oath, and her river can make anyone who bathes in it near invincible however no one knows if she can make a physical body because how polluted her river is."

So let me get this straight if I can somehow manage to leave, I then have to track down a powerful being, who has never been seen by even Zeus, and then get her to break your oath? Prometheus nodded his head. "Yes and she has never answered the prayers of anyone to negate their oath either."

I nodded my head and gave Prometheus 1 last drink of water before I walked back up the stairs to speak with Rhea. I made the long walk back out of the hallway until I reached the exit, but before I exited I reached into my pocket and pulled out the handle to my war whip just in case I needed it.

When I walked back outside I saw Rhea rubbing her prized nemean lion pet lazily until she sensed me. "So grandson have you managed to talk some sense into that worthless excuse for a titan?" I stopped mid stride when she called me grandson because I haven't thought about it until now but she actually was my grandmother on my fathers side.

And while children of Greek gods, and goddesses are technically related to others it never occurred to me that I had a titan relative. I quickly regained my composure until I got to her. No Rhea I wasn't because he can't tell you no matter how much you torture him, or I ask him.

Rhea nodded her head as she realized what I was saying. "Then I am sorry Percy but we cannot complete our deal, I made getting his explanation my number 1 priority." But that is ridiculous Rhea why blame me for something he did thousands of years before I was born, you do realize that by not helping me you sealing the fate of the entire world?

"Because while you may not understand it now an immortal being like holds grudges to such an extreme that we don't realize the consequences until its to late. When I found out the deal you made with Prometheus I sent Shira somewhere and placed a seal on her until I got my answers."

"I couldn't take the chance of you getting your part of the deal, and me not getting mine even if it meant saving the Olympians, and whether you believe it or not I regret my decision because I do care for my children but my anger got the better of me."

So then break the seal yourself obviously a being of your such power can do that. Rhea shook her head and looked upset. "It's not that easy Percy the seal I put on there has a defense set around it that prevents any beings from breaking it to get to Shira."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a few deep breaths trying to stop myself from lashing out at Rhea, and proceeded on to tell her what Prometheus told me.

Well Rhea pardon my anger but now I have to clean up your mess. So if you want your answers you are going to need to try and help me. Now Prometheus told me there is a chance I could get his oath canceled out, if I found the immortal being Styx, do you have any clues on how I could meet her?

Rhea shook her head. "Sorry Percy but I never went to the underworld so I haven't seen her river my only suggestion would be to speak to the spirit of Achilles, as he has stood watch over the river since his death he may know of the answer."

Then I will go and try to find her so that I may get her to nullify Prometheus's oath. I nodded my to Rhea and turned around in the direction of the mortal city. I was 10 steps away from the exit when heard Rhea telling me to stop.

I turned around and saw Rhea standing in her regular sized form striding up to me. When she got up to me she reached out her hand and placed her thumb on my forehead. I started to jerk back ready for a fight when I felt a surge of power go through me.

Rhea took her hand back and she began to speak. "Percy I have placed my mark on you for your hardships. While I care for nemean lions you may come across some unfriendly nemean lions on your journey."

"With my mark any blade, bow, or spear will have the power to negate the power of their impenetrable fur. My mark will spread into the bodies of your allies giving them the mark to aid them in battle, only those who truly have your respect will get the mark but may you use it well. However I must let you know the mark will be ineffective against any nemean lions who serve me."

Thanks I guess for the power while I am not trying to be ungrateful I must get going. "Well before you go take this." Rhea threw something in the air towards me and I caught it. When I opened my hands I saw a rusty looking whistle.

The whistle looked like something you would see a couch using and I raised my eye brows in confusion. "Percy if you somehow manage to succeed in your quest to meet Styx, and get her to negate Prometheus's oath that whistle may save your life 1 day, however I warn you, only use it in a life of death situation because it will only work 1 time. Also if you manage to come back if you see Styx you have permission to water travel directly into my domain"

Rhea seemed to think that was enough of an explanation because as soon as she was finished talking she turned on her heel and walked back to her throne. I had no idea how a rusty whistle could help me so I just shoved it in my pocket and continued walking out of her domain.

I walked very slowly careful to make sure I wasn't having any pains. I slightly relaxed when the buildings around me began to change back into how the mortals saw them. When I made sure I was out of sight from mortals I summoned my armor and began to pull the shadows into me.

I quickly shadow traveled to the underworld in search for the spirit of Achilles. While I knew search for Achilles by the river Styx finding him was hard, because the river circles around the underworld 9 times which meant a lot of walking.

I called out for Achilles multiple times however all that did was draw the attention of a bunch of rogue hellhounds. The first of the hell hounds jumped at me and I rolled under its sharp claws just as it jumped over me but be before it got out of reach I grabbed 1 of its back legs and threw it into the other hellhounds.

Go on Ginger play time watch my back while I search for Achilles but stay out of the river. I pulled off her tattoo and tossed her into the air and before it could fall to the ground the tattoo took the form of a 1 ton armored killing machine.

I continued walking down the path of the river I was following while Ginger killed the unfriendly hellhounds and I honestly didn't feel bad about it. Because while I have a pet hellhound who is the first friendly hellhound those others would try to kill me as soon as they had the chance.

I walked another 2 miles along the river until I finally caught the sight of Achilles's spirit standing on the river bank. Achilles caught sight of me and he was about to vanish until I called out to him to stop. He was still trying to vanish so in a rush I reached out expecting for my hand to go through his body, instead my hand grabbed his arm keeping him there.

Achilles looked surprised that I was able to touch him but his surprise was quickly replaced with anger. "Release me demigod, I have already given you my warning about bathing in the river Styx if you want to get your curse again go ahead and bathe."

Achilles backhanded me with his other hand that sent me flying. I crashed into a pile of bones but as soon as I hit the ground I heard an angry reeeet sound. I turned my head in time to see Ginger barreling down the river bank attempting to disembowel Achilles for attacking me. However her giant charging body just went right through him causing her to crash into a rocky hill.

However the crash did little to stop her as she stood and she set her blood red eyes on the ghost. I saw her left leg pushing back dirt as she got ready to charge again until I gave her an order to stop. Return to my body Ginger I am not here to fight him I just want answers.

Ginger turned her head to glare at the ghost but her body began to shimmer and disappear and I felt her return to my body. I stood up from the pile of bones and walked towards Achilles. "What do you want from me demigod? Tell me so I can get back to my rest.

"I want to know how to get in contact with lady Styx, you have patrolled her river for hundreds of years surely you must have had some contact with her? "Why should I tell you demigod haven't you gotten enough power?

I am not here for power I need her help to brake an oath. Achilles just shook his nearly see through head. "I have no reason to help you, if she wanted to speak with you she would have shown herself." Achilles turned around and began to walk away until I held out right hand using the shadows to bring the ghost towards me.

"If I do not get her help the world will fall surely you would help me for that." Achilles just spat at the ground. "I am already dead demigod why would it matter to me if the world fell, I have no family on the world above, and I certainly have no reason to help the gods when 1 of them was the reason of my death."

I just stared in shock at the spirit of the greatest fighter ever to live. How could you care so little Achilles I thought you would have been happy to help? "I don't care because whats in it for me? I have been guarding this river for since my death, and the Olympians will not allow my soul to move on because they want someone here to guard the river."

"I have been forbidden from being allowed into Elysium, even though I have more than earned it. I can't even get reborn for a chance at the Isles of the Blest. Do you know what it's like to stand guard here when I could be in Esylium with son?"

I shook my head to answer his question, and he gave me a disappointed look. "Then don't lecture me on what I should do." Is their anything I can do to make you change your mind? Achilles raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"I tell you what if you get Hades to agree to let me be admitted into Esylium, so I can be reunited with my son I will tell you the location of where to find lady Styx, however if I do not get the chance to be with my son then I will never tell you where she is, and don't think you can search my memories, against my will, because my memories are blocked from even the powers of Hades, and Hypnos."

Achilles's body began to shimmer but before he was gone he said 1 last thing. "If you get Hades's approval meet me by that red stone and summon me, if you fail I will not show myself to you." Achilles's nearly invisible hand pointed to a rock 25 yards down the river.

I turned around and walked towards the entrance to Hades's castle. Geez I feel bad for the ghost but why does someone always need something in return. I passed by Cerberus who was guarding the gates where the ghosts stood in the lines waiting for their ruling.

Cerberus's tail thumped heavily against the ground meaning he was happy to see me. I stopped briefly to scratch under the chin of each head, and then I fed each head a dead deer. I waved goodbye to Cerberus and continued to make my way towards Hades's castle.

I could hear the screams coming from the fields of punishment but I ignored them because I knew each of them in their deserved their fate. When I finally got to the massive double doors that lead to the inside of Hades's palace, the 2 skeletal warriors opened the doors for me.

I switched the bag that held all my stuff to my right arm to hold while I walked down the hallway until I reached the throne room. I saw Hades sitting at a dining table with Persephone, Demeter, and Nico. Persephone was holding hands with Hades, while Demeter looked annoyed and I heard her complaining to Hades, about how underweight Nico looked.

"Hades if you give the boy more cereal he will grow faster, look at him I can hardly tell the difference between him and 1 of your skeletons. Nico was using a spoon to move around a clump of shredded wheat cereal and he looked bored.

Surprisingly none of them noticed me so I decided to play a joke and I snapped my fingers and the bowl of cereal that was in front of Nico changed in a plate of curly fries. Nico looked around in surprise until he saw me and he jumped up from the table.

"Percy hey man what are you doing down here, I thought you would be enjoying the nice summer day?" I heard Demeter mumble under her breath about why her daughter would want to stay down here when she could be in the fields.

I clapped Nico on the shoulder and smiled at the kid. I am down here Nico because I needed your fathers help. Hades looked up at me and nodded his head. "Percy I don't mind helping you out but can it wait until Persephone is done with her surprise visit, I was going to leave for your island but Demeter, and Persephone stopped by for a visit. My father said if he had to endure Demeter for a few hours I had to also"

I bowed to Hades, Persephone, and Demeter until Hades told me to rise. Lord Hades I wouldn't be disturbing you unless it important and if you allow me to speak with you I will try to make it quick. Hades looked slightly annoyed however Persephone smiled kindly at me.

"Help the boy out Hades he has helped you immensely besides I am not going anywhere right now." Hades sighed but he nodded his head. Hades kissed Persephone's hand and then stood. "Okay Percy I will give you a moment of my time follow me and we will speak."

Hades lead me down the hall to the kitchen where I saw dozens of skeletons rushing around cleaning, and cooking. Hades barked an order to them, and they fell apart and vanished while we spoke. Lord Hades I am working on something very important right now, and in order to succeed I need your help allowing a soul to be let into Esylium.

Hades relaxed, "Okay that is easy enough I can fast track them their as long as they did something worthy enough to get in. However if they were bad I won't be able to do that." He is a great hero I promise you Hades.

"Okay well who is it? If you tell me I can summon his file and he will be there in minutes. It is the hero Achilles, lord Hades. As soon as I said his name the relaxed look on Hades's face disappeared and it was replaced with a sad look.

"I am sorry Percy but I cant let him go there while he deserves it, it is just not possible for him to pass on." Why is that lord Hades, he told me the Olympians wouldn't let him in Esylium or to go for rebirth? "The truth is Percy he had his opportunity to go to Esylium however he passed it up."

"You see Percy when Achilles died he went to the judges. The gave him the go ahead to go up but he wanted to guard the river Styx to warn others about the all the bad things about getting the curse. The judges then called me down to explain to him what he was doing."

"I told him that if he passed up the judgment that he wouldn't get another chance to enter Esylium and back then he didn't have a problem with it but I warned him of his options." Well if he can't get to Esylium why cant he try for rebirth?

"It's the same thing Percy he gave up that chance when he began to work for me, my workers give up that opportunity." So there is nothing we can do then? "Well I didn't say that Percy, while he works for me I can give him life again if he works for 1 of the other Olympian's."

"He wouldn't be able to roam free, he would have to do their orders but if he wants something different I can give him that option." Wait a minute since when have you ever let people be brought back to life? Hades just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess when my brother Zeus gave me the respect I deserve, however I am only giving this option because of what you have done for me, I am not going around and bringing anyone who wants to be brought back but for this I will do for you."

Lord Hades that offer is great but for his help I have to reunite him with his son, he won't accept anything less. Hades looked truly annoyed but he looked at me directly in the eyes. "Percy how important is this to you?"

This isn't for me but its probably for the most important thing I ever done. "Fine come with me, we will go speak with his son and see what he wants to do." Hades grabbed my left shoulder and I felt the shadows wrap around us and we went somewhere else.

The next thing I knew we were standing in front of a giant gold gates. I could hear laughing, and the sounds of water, and I knew we were at the gates of Esylium. Hades pressed his hand against 1 of the doors and it swung open.

When the door opened enough the sight before me was amazing. There were hundreds of types of homes ranging from simple stone homes, to giant sky scrappers, to houses, with white picket fences. Hades led me past dozens of homes.

Some of the homes had mini waterfalls, others had Olympic sized basketball courts but 1 thing the entire area had was that everyone was happy. I saw kids playing together in a park while adults watched over them and happily talked with their friends.

Hades finally stopped walking in front of a simple stone house, that had sheets hanging inside to stop someone from looking in. Hades knocked on the wall and a 17 year old look guy appeared in the doorway. The guy bowed to Hades and then stood up after a few seconds.

"Hello Lord Hades to what do I owe the honor?" Hades nodded his head back towards me. "Hello Neoptolemus, this here is Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon and he has a proposition for you." Neoptolemus didn't seem to have a clue who I was but he looked at me and waited for me to speak with him.

Hello Neoptolemus, I have come here because your father wishes to be reunited with you. However he cannot come here. I was about to continue but Hades looked at me and I gave him the go ahead to take over.

"Neoptolemus, I have decided that if you so wish to leave here I can bring you, and your father back to life and you can work for 1 of the Olympians. If you accept you 2 will be made immortal and you will never be separated again."

Neoptolemus waited until Hades was done talking and he had only 1 question. "What would me and my father be doing?" "It is up to the Olympian that you work for." Lord Hades if I may I have a suggestion.

I told Hades my suggestion and he seemed happy about it and I then told Neoptolemus and he seemed happy with it. Neoptolemus stepped out of his home and it quickly vanished. Hades grabbed both of us by our shoulders and he shadow traveled us to the river bank of where Achilles told me to meet him.

I stepped away from Hades who still held the ghostly form of Achilles son and I stepped up to the red stone. Achilles I summon you please show yourself. The ghostly form of Achilles began to appear until he was finally there.

Achilles saw his son behind me and he smiled. Achilles with lord Hades approval he has granted that if you both agree you both shall be returned to life if you both work for an Olympian. Just so you know your son approves so it is up to you.

My suggestion is that with my fathers approval which I have no doubt that he will, that you and your son will become teachers at Camp Half-Blood, if you accept you will teach sword fighting, spear fighting, and hand to hand fighting to the campers, while your son becomes Chiron's teaching aide until Chiron decides what to have him teach.

Achilles turned to look at Hades who nodded. "I have already sent word to my brother Poseidon, and he has agreed to have you both work at camp in his name." Achilles looked at me and he nodded his head.

"I accept the terms lord Hades." "Good then you will both be immortal for as long as a demigod needs training just like Chiron." Hades reached into his cloak and he pulled out a sword that I knew had a key in the underworld in it.

Hades stepped forward and he plunged the sword deep into the heart of Achilles's son. After a few moments Hades pulled the sword out Neoptolemus's ghostly form. Almost immediately the boys body began to solidify and within a minute he was alive.

Hades stepped forward towards Achilles and he did the same thing, until Achilles was returned to life. Hades turned to me. "Just so you know Percy now that Achilles no longer patrols this river I will place someone new to stand guard and give the warning."

Hades whistled and after a few moments Nico Shadow traveled next to us and he bowed to his father. "Yes dad you needed me?" Hades pulled his son up and reached into his cloak, and pulled out an envelope.

"Yes Nico I want you to take Achilles, and his son directly to Camp Half-Blood, and give Chiron this envelope, thanks to Percy, Camp Half-Blood has 2 new teachers, and when you are done you may go to Percy's island and began working for Hestia." Hades nodded to me, "No if you will excuse me I wish to get back to my wife, and my mother in law."

Hades melted into the shadows leaving us alone. Achilles turned to Nico and bowed his head slightly. "Son of Hades if you would take my son to our new home I must tell Percy something." Nico looked at me, and I told him it was okay.

Nico shadow traveled away with Achilles's son leaving just me and Achilles alone. Achilles looked at the river and shivered and he motioned for me to follow him farther away from it, and I followed him. After 20 yards he stopped and he looked away.

"You know Percy I thought I was going to be happy being here for all eternity steering people away from taking that horrible curse but I was wrong. In all these years I only had 3 people to try and get the curse."

Hold on I thought the only people to take the curse was me, and Luke the son of Hermes? "No a young woman tried nearly an 180 years ago however she was not strong enough to stand the power of the water and she died before the curse could fully work itself into her."

"Anyway I thank you for what you did today and I will go through with my part of the deal and tell you where lady Styx is. You see during my time here I heard her voice, only 1 time, she told me 1 day someone would come looking for her not out of greed and when I found that person I was to tell them, and only them."

Achilles leaned forward and whispered in my ear so only I could hear, and what he told me made me fall to my knees, and unimaginable fear shook through me. Achilles walked away from me towards where Nico reappeared but before he vanished he said something.

"May the gods be with you Percy."

**I have just got an idea from a writer of a very good story, so I have decided to do something just like it. I forgot who the author of the story is but if he/she reads this update then I say thank you. Anyway during the time after I updated this chapter, and the time I update my next chapter I will do something special.**

**For the people who review my story this is for you. If you review this current update I will send 3 people a special chapter that was cut from the story, it is a complete chapter that no one has read. If you wish to apply to be 1 of the 3 people to get the special chapter, when you review say I want the chapter at the end of your review.**

**But to be eligable for the chapter you must have an account on this site that I can send it to you, and you can't just say send me the chapter, or update faster. I hope you have enjoyed this recent update.**


	39. I take a trip down the rabbit hole

Percy's POV.

I sat on the shore of the river Styx for who knows how long partly because there was never any sunshine, or because of what Achilles told me but when I felt my stomach growl I stood up. I summoned myself a mango and quickly ate it.

If what Achilles told me was true I would need all the help I could get. I shadow traveled to a woody area in Virginia and as soon as I arrived I had over a dozen bows pointed at me. The hunters of Artemis relaxed just as soon as they saw me and I got a bunch of hugs from my friends.

I found Thalia sitting by a campfire sharpening her hunting knives, but she stopped when she saw me. "Hey Percy what are you doing here?" "I need to see Artemis can you tell me where she is?" Thalia nodded her head and pointed her knife to a tent that was close to the campfire.

"She is showing the new girl around." "Thank you, it was good seeing you again." I walked towards the tent I was lead to and I could hear Artemis giving Prometheus's daughter the schedule and her voice stopped when she sensed me coming.

Artemis told the girl to wait there and she walked out of the tent in her young form. "Hello Percy it is good to see you." I bowed to her in respect and then I stood. "Lady Artemis I hope I didn't inconvenience in any way by making you watch over Prometheus's daughter."

"No it is fine Percy, in fact she has it in her to be a great hunter after a while I will ask her if she wants to join the hunters, if she doesn't want to I will drop her off at Camp Half-Blood." "Since when does Camp Half-Blood train kids that aren't children of Olympians?"

Artemis just shrugged her shoulders. "A lot has changed since you affected since you were born, a new cabin was built for children of titan's who are loyal to the Olympians, or others like the daughter of Medea you found." "That sounds good lady Artemis, I would like to stay and chat but we both have things that have to be done. Is it okay if we go to your temple so we can speak in private?" Artemis nodded her head and she called Thalia over.

Thalia jogged over and she bowed to Artemis. "Thalia if you would give Eliza an archery lesson while I speak with Percy?" Thalia nodded her head, "Yes lady Artemis I will get to it right away." Artemis waited till Thalia entered the tent then she touched my shoulder and flashed us inside her temple on Olympus.

She motioned for me to sit down when she sat in another chair. The room was covered in furs that showed the hunters great hunts and prized kills but the 1 important thing I knew about their hunting of wildlife is that Artemis brought back to life any animals they killed to keep the population up of their respective species.

Well the only wildlife kill she never brought back was the animals that used to be men who made her mad. I summoned the both of us a glass of water before I began to talk to her. "Lady Artemis as you probably heard by now I convinced Hades to bring back to life a hero."

She nodded her head and motioned for me to continue. "So after he was brought back to life he told me something I needed to know.""What did he tell you Percy?" The whereabouts of the immortal being Styx. "Percy I have crossed the world more times I could count and if you would have come to me I would have told you she doesn't have a physical form."

"That may be true lady Artemis, but Achilles told me where he thinks she is because he told me he heard her voice once." Artemis leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and she got interested. "And where did the boy say she was?"

"He told me her spirit resides in Tartarus." Artemis's face paled slightly. "Want I need to know is there a safe way to get to go inside Tartarus, and a safe way to get out?" "Percy you are asking for a way to get inside the worse place in the entire world think about what you are asking for."

"Do you know the amount of evil creatures that reside there, what happens if you encountered Typhon?" Lady Artemis do you think I want to go there? I would rather be relaxing on my island, or helping to train young demigods, rather than risking my life, day in and day out."

Artemis sighed and nodded her head. "Percy what you must realize is that Tartarus was 1 of the first things ever created. It is the deepest and darkest pit of the entire world, and its sole purpose is to house the worst creatures ever created."

"There are ancient creatures in there so old that they predate even Kronos. But I doubt you came here just for me to scare you. There is a way you can escape if you go down there but it is very dangerous." "What is that Artemis?"

Artemis leaned back in her chair and rested her head against the back of the seat. "You must call forth a strong beast that resides in Tartarus right now, you must kill it and absorb its essence into your body. If you succeed when you are ready to leave Tartarus you can expel it's life force from your body and it will give you the strength to leave."

"Now Percy let me warn you first the monster you summon cant be just any monster like a hellhound. It's strength must be great enough that will let you escape. I must also tell you that this has only been tried 1 time before by a child of Nike nearly 900 years ago, and he failed."

"The boy tried to rescue his wife who was thrown into the pits of Tartarus, by Atlas." "Okay so how does this work?" "Artemis shook her head. Percy you must know though if you take this risk some of your powers could be temporarily negated depending on how powerful the monster you summon. and if you fail it will take your body over, and use your body as a host."

"Also if you call its spirit forth we cannot help you, it will be your battle alone. But you must be careful Percy because if you lose and it takes over your body think of the chaos that would ensue, it would have complete access to all of your powers, and weapons."

"Do you have any ideas on who I could summon?" "That's the thing Percy you would have no idea who would be summoned for all you know it could be Typhon, that's why it has only happened 1 time before. You see the demigod that tried it last time summoned a basilisk king, it won and when it was all over Zeus had to destroy the demigods body using his masterbolt."

"The damage was so great that it destroyed the soul of the demigod. Since then a divine law was created that if the summoning was to happen again it would need the blessing of an Olympian to stop any demigods from summoning a powerful monster."

"I Artemis goddess of the hunt give Percy Jackson son of Poseidon my blessing to do the summoning." A sound of thunder went off outside, and Artemis shivered. "Well there is going to be a lot of yelling at the next council meeting."

"What do you mean by that Artemis?" "Well you may not not know this but since the divine law came into affect every major Olympian god will automatically know if someone has been given permission the others may not know I did it but I can assure you the Olympians will be ready for trouble."

I took the bag off of my shoulder and handed it to Artemis and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well since I am about to fight another all powerful beast I want you to hold onto this because if I do lose I don't want whats in the bag to go into the wrong hands."

Artemis nodded her head. "Do I need to wait till some unknown person comes by to tell me that I can look into this bag?" I laughed and shook my head. "The only thing of importance in that bag is the water from the river of the gods, a bunch of vials of Hecate's anti magic potion, a nightshade flower, and a vial of sphinx blood."

I saw it in Artemis's eyes her trying to figure out what all those things could do but nothing came to her mind. "Is their anything else I should know about how to do this summoning thing?" Artemis nodded her head.

"Firstly I cant stress this enough be somewhere far away from any type of civilization to prevent any innocent casualties, also be wary of the location you pick, because the last thing you would want is being stuck in the middle of the ocean and you find out that your water powers were negated."

"Do I need some kind of special spell to do the summoning?" "No you will now what to say when the time comes and know this Percy I wish you luck." Artemis began to glow a bright silver color, and while I knew I could see her divine form I closed my eyes in respect to her.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the bag was gone and I smiled. I am glad I did something good enough to earn her respect because she has been such a great help to me. I stood up from my chair and I water traveled away.

I arrived in my master bedroom of my house and I decided to get ready. I summoned my armor and then laid my weapons on my bed. I had riptide, and sea storm in their full forms and they gleamed in the sunlight.

The 2 foot long hunting knives that belonged used to belong to Zoe rested on my pillows, the war whip rested on my dresser and the hunters bow was in my left hand. I put the bow behind my back and it went away till it was ready to be of use.

The hunting knives I placed the outer parts of my thighs, and my armor formed sheathes around them. I then placed riptide behind my lower back. I held sea storm against arm and sea storm merged into the armor.

I saw a trident symbol left forearm and I pushed it using my right hand. Sea storm appeared out of thin air and I caught it in my right hand. I placed it back on my left arm and it turned into the symbol. The handle to my war whip I placed on my left pectoral muscle.

After it became sheathed I walked out onto the terrace that looked out into the woods on my island. I just hoped the fates were kind to me and gave me an enemy that I could defeat. I pulled the shadows around and I shadow traveled to the ocean near Hawaii.

I was a hundred miles away from Hawaii and I closed my eyes. Please Ogygia create for me a battleground that has no form of nature. A large island began to appear out of thin air from how I saw it the island was 30 miles in diameter it was mostly flat with some large hilltops, and large waterfalls.

Before I landed on the island I sent a warning to all the sea life around the island and all the sea creatures began to swim away.

I dropped down to the center of the island and I took a few deep breaths. When I was good and relaxed I felt the words I needed to say come into my mind. "I Perseus Jackson son of the Olympian god Poseidon, and mortal sally Blofis, summon a creature from Tartarus to fight in the summoning."

I stood there for over 5 minutes and I was starting to think I said the summoning wrong, until the sky above me began to darken. Lightning began to go off in the sky nonstop, the waves around the island crashed against the small island.

I chanted in my head, please don't be Typhon, please don't be Typhon. Dark funnel clouds started to descend forming a dark tornado. The tornado touched down on the ground and I felt suddenly weak. I fell to 1 knee, and I noticed Thunder terror's power leave my body.

I still saw the tattoo on my chest however I couldn't take it off my body. I also felt Ginger starting to weaken from my body and at the last second I wished Aphrodite to take Ginger that way she wouldn't be affected.

Gingers tattoo disappeared from my body and I sighed thankfully because I didn't know what would happen to her if her powers were negated. I also felt my power over the dead, and shadows slowly fade from my body, and riptide began to glow.

I unsheathed it however I didn't know what happened to it because I still felt some electrical power in it. When I felt my body began to return to normal I took account of my what powers I still had to use. I still had my power over fire, my super strength that I got from Hercules, and part of Atlas's strength, I also had my blessing from Ares, and luckily my water powers from both my father, and Oceanus, and Tethys.

However I couldn't sense my powers I got from Menoetius, Athena's blessing, Krios's power, or Dionysus's power. I then noticed the dark tornado began to form a physical body. Lightning continued to strike around in the air.

I started to expect some giant wind monster, until the tornado stopped and the body became physical. Standing before me whatever was standing before me was without doubt the ugliest thing I ever saw whatever it was it had the legs of a dragon.

His upper body was covered in a huge set of armor that was covered in dozens of different types of weapons. My eyes looked up his 40 foot tall form and I saw that his eyes were pure white, and his hair was braided down his back.

A cold shiver went down my spine as I looked at him. He didn't seem to notice me but he looked up at the sky and laughed. "Finally I am free after thousands of years I have been reborn." The weird half human, half dragon monster looked around.

"Brothers were are you, has mother freed you yet?" After a moment of not getting an answer he finally looked down at me. He leaned forward and he smelled the air. "Who are you, and what are you doing in front of me?"

He didn't give me time to answer, because he spoke up again. "It doesn't matter who are you are you puny speck, I am feeling generous because I have been reborn. I will give you 10 seconds to flee if you are out of my sight within that amount of time I may allow you to live."

I gripped riptide, and hoped that maybe despite his size, he might not be that tough. "I am not going anywhere, I do not know who you are but you are not going to be on this earth long." The arrogant smile on his face turned into a murderous glare.

"Do you know who you are talking to you worthless speck? I am Porphryion king of the giants, son of the earth goddess Gaea, and the bane to Zeus." "Your right I don't know who you are but your boast does not bother me in the slightest."

"My name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of the sea god Poseidon, I have retrieved the masterbolt, found the golden fleece, I have saved the goddess Artemis from the titan Atlas, successfully navigated the Daedalus's labyrinth. I have also defeated Hyperion, and saved Olympus by defeating Kronos."

Porphryion just laughed at my comments. "Is that it demigod, I have heard better boasts from countless other demigods, before I crushed their skulls under my feet." That is not it I have also defeated Ares in a duel single handily, I defeated Hercules in a duel. Plus I am the first male hunter of Artemis, and I defeated the titans, Krios, Menoetius, Tethys, and other enemies and I have taken their powers as my own."

I raised my hand and the hundreds of thousands of gallons of water rose from the sea and the sky darkened from the amount of water. I dropped my hand and summoned a massive hurricane around me that made me tower over Porphyrion.

Porphyrion didn't seem phased by my boasts and the sky above us grew dark again. "It does not matter if you defeated some worthless titans, I was created to overthrow Zeus and I am in a league of my own. The difference between me and a titan, is that I can only be defeated by the combination of a demigod, and a god, and I see no gods here."

Porphyrion slapped out his arm and a strong surge of wind shot out at me blowing away most of my hurricane and sent me dropping down to the ground. I caught myself before I slammed into the ground and I created a cushion of water to stop the impact.

I shot out my hand and a giant jet of water shot out my hand that was charging towards Porphyrion's chest. Before he could swat away my attack I water traveled behind him and stabbed him in the back of his leg with riptide.

I expected his power to flow into me but nothing happened, golden ichor flowed out of the wound. I jumped back in time to avoid a kick and Porphyrion turned after I dodged my attack. He reached down and pulled riptide out of his leg and he dropped it on the ground and stomped on it.

I yelled out in anger and when he moved his leg away I expected to see riptide in 40 different pieces. However when his foot came away riptide was still fully intact. Porphyrion moved to smash it again but I grabbed at my chest and pulled away my war whip.

I thrusted out my arm and a 30 foot long razor sharp whip shot out and wrapped around Porphyrion's left leg. I pulled back sharply and with my super strength and I was barely able to knock him down. I snapped my arm and war whip started to spin.

Porphyrion yelled out in pain as the whip cut into his body. Porphyrion jerked up and he shot out a powerful lightning bolt from his hand. I didn't know if I still had my immunity of electrical attacks since Thunder Terror was inactive, so I summoned aegis and blocked his attack.

While Aegis blocked his attack the force from his attack sent my flying back over a hundred feet into a hill. When I was falling back he got his leg out of my whip and came charging at me. I saw 2 giant axes coming down onto me 1 ax going to hold off aegis while he was going to use the other to attack me from under my guard.

I successfully blocked his first ax and I summoned sea storm and caught the blade of his second ax in between the prongs of my trident. The ax he was holding started to freeze over from touching

sea storm.

He dropped the ax before the ice started to reach his hand. During his moment of distraction I rolled under his knees and retrieved my war whip and placed it back on my chest. I saw that his wounds had already healed over.

"You are going to have to do better than that sea spawn if you want to live. I aimed sea storm at his chest and sent a surge of ice at him. He did as I expected in swatting away the ice, and when he wasn't looking I summoned hundreds of icicles, in the sky like I did at Rhea's place and I brought my hand down.

The icicles all shot at Porphyrion with the force of a cannonball, and while most of the harmlessly bounced off his armor some of the pierced his skin. I saw 5 icicles the size of footballs sticking out of neck where the chest armor stopped, while a few others got in his feet.

Porphyrion yelled out in anger and he stomped on the ground causing a tremor to go through the ground and I nearly lost my balance. Before I fell to the ground I felt his hand smack into my side causing me to lose my breath.

I rolled to my knees and I had to drop down to the ground to avoid a big dragon foot that would have taken off my head. I stabbed upwards with my trident while he was above me, lets just say my trident stabbed somewhere that would have hurt any guy, even a half dragon monster.

While he was still above me I summoned an inferno of fire. Porphyrion thrashed around trying to crush me. I increased the amount of fire causing a tornado of fire to appear, however my fire tornado was quickly extinguished by a whirlwind of wind, and lightning.

However when the fire was gone Porphyrion saw that I was no longer there. I was now a 100 feet in the air summoning a 10 foot ball of Greek fire in my hands and before he saw where I was I threw it down at him.

Porphyrion only looked up when he heard a whistling sound. However when he looked up his face was met with an explosive ball of fire. A large explosion went off as soon as the Greek fire came in contact with the giant's face.

"Damn you demigod why won't you die already?" Because I have too much to fight for to lose. My winged sandals began to beat heavily and I replaced sea storm with my pair of hunting knives I swopped down in the large area of smoke.

My hunting knives came into contact with pieces of armor and flesh. I would have kept going until 2 giant pair of arms wrapped around me and began to squeeze me. "No running away now demigod I hope you prayed to your father because you are about to die."

"I don't think so Porphyrion." I felt a force around appear and I summoned the blessing of Ares. I mixed his blessing with my water powers and I was shot out of his arms by a large amount of water that I summoned between me and him.

"Stop running demigod you will not be able to escape my wrath." Well I am not just going to sit and let you kill me you stupid giant. I sheathed my knives and pulled out my bow. I pulled out an arrow for my quiver and the smell of acid filled the air.

I shot the arrow into the sky and greenish storm clouds filled the sky. "Ha you missed demigod, I heard children of Poseidon couldn't use a bow to save their life but that was pathetic." " wasn't aiming for you." I let my comment stand as it began to rain.

Porphyrion made a sound of pain when the python venom stung his hand. Porphyrion tried to send a jet of wind at the cloud to destroyed it but the cloud was unaffected. The light drizzle turned into a downpour and because there were no trees or anything to hide under Porphyrion had nowhere to hide.

After a few seconds the python venom managed to melt off the armor that Porphyrion had on, and within less than a minute the armor that he wore just earlier was now a pool of bronze liquid. Large burns began to cover his body and I used his distraction to make my disappear and I unsheathed riptide.

I water traveled behind Porphyrion and as quick as lightning I slashed at him with riptide leaving long cuts along his back. Porphyrion yelled out and multiple strikes of lighting began to hit the ground 1 of the lightning strikes slammed into me.

I felt horrible pain run through my body however, I sucked it up and kept up my attack. My python venom rain began to lighten and I knew I only had seconds before it stopped. I took the ring I got from Hephaestus and tossed it to the ground.

A garbage truck sized metal hellhound formed out of thin air and without orders it began to attack Porphyrion biting at any open space it found, and nimbly dodged Porphyrion's attacks. I jumped into the air and with a strike I cut a large gash across Porphyrion's face while the hellhound bit down on his leg.

I kicked off of his face using both of my feet before he could grab me, and when his hand went past me I sent a jet of boiling hot water directly into his face. Luckily at the rate I attacked him his body didn't have time to heal itself.

Porphyrion yelled a string of insults at me and with a slam of his fist he nearly destroyed half of the metal hellhound. 1 of the metal hellhound's legs was crushed clean off, and I knew what was coming next. I water traveled away just in time as dozens of celestial bronze chains shot out of the hellhound and moved through the air trying to find enemies to wrap up.

8 out of the 20 chains wrapped around parts of Porphyrion's body and his body was pulled in by the weight and a massive explosion came off. The explosion seemed to have a mind of it's own because it juggled Porphyrion around like a hacky sack, and when it was done a football field sized crater was left.

I hoped Ogygia could repair itself because there was a lot of damage being done to it. The metal ring appeared back on my finger and Porphyrion limped out of the crater. I switched out riptide for my bow and I quickly sent over 20 arrows into his body.

2 arrows sprouted from his his forehead, while 10 arrows sprouted from his chest and the rest hit vital parts of his body. I made a giant 100 foot tall water tornado appear under Porphyrion sending him flying up in the air.

I made motions with my hands that caused jets of water crashing into different parts of his body, while I made a large portion of water wrap around his dragon legs, and the water pulled his arms behind his back like a pair of handcuffs. I appeared above his stretched out form and in the blink of an eye I had out my hunting knives, and I repeatedly stabbed him with both knives.

Porphyrion tried to lift his head to gain leverage but I hit him with a bone cracking headbutt. While I hurt myself in the headbutt, I summoned a barrier of water that filled me with strength, and it dulled my pain.

I was keeping his limbs stretched out to prevent him from using his electrical powers and it seemed to be working. I flew back when Porphyrion managed to break 1 of his arms free, however a lighting bolt that Zeus would have been proud of came crashing into my chest.

Luckily my armor saved my life however the force from his attack, I felt at least 3 of my ribs brake from the shock waves of his attack. Before he was able to get fully free I used the water to slam Porphyrion's body into the ground.

While I was doing a lot of damage to him, Porphyrion got back up. We were both breathing deeply however he just laughed at me. "Don't think you are winning demigod I can keep this up forever, but sooner or later you are going to get tired and you will make the mistake I need to kill you."

I gritted my teeth because I knew he was right. Artemis told me that if I made the summoning I would not be able to get any help, and if I needed the help of a god to win this fight then I didn't deserve to survive. I was about to send a fireball at him when an idea struck me.

He couldn't be killed unless by the combination of demigod, and god however I had 1 type of power that was different. "Hey Porphyrion you said you couldn't be killed by a god or demigod separately right?" "Ha ha yes that is right, what have you finally understood that you could not win you demigod scum?"

"No I know I can win because I have a combination that you won't be able to survive against." I laughed wildly as I took out riptide I still felt the power of the masterbolt flowing inside of it. "Hey Porphyrion you know how you were created to destroy Zeus well guess what?"

"Oh no answer well I will tell you then. My sword was merged with Zeus's masterbolt. And as my weapon has his weapon of power inside of it that means the power of a god is in my weapon." Porphyrion's confident posture disappeared, and realization stuck on his face.

I felt Porphyrion trying to escape however he couldn't flash away. "What is the meaning of this why can I not leave?" "You see that's the funny thing Porphyrion, you didn't just revive because it was a certain amount of time."

"You were brought back because I did something called the summoning. I brought you forth from the depths of Tartarus, and while I wasn't expecting a giant you were called forth. Now this battle cannot end until 1 of us have lost."

"Either I kill you, and absorb your essence, or you kill me, and you take over my body. However I don't think that will matter since I am about to destroy you." Porphyrion shook his head in anger and dozens of lighting bolts appeared around Porphyrion forming a protective barrier.

Porphyrion started shooting off the lighting bolts at me in a rapid fire motion. I weaved my way through his attacks and I appeared in front of him and he took a step back. I jumped up in the air and landed a knee into his giant stomach and he doubled forward in pain."

I smashed his face with aegis and when he was in pain I made my finishing move. I grabbed his left arm and with all my strength I launched Porphyrion into the air. In my left hand I summoned sea storm and sent a stream of ice at his chest and when it came in contact with Porphyrion's chest I held out riptide and pushed the red button.

A storm of Greek fire, pressurized water, and lightning shot out of riptide forming a spear point of pure destructive power and it came in contact with my ice attack from sea storm. The 2 attacks merged and the ground below me shook with a massive earthquake.

The sea water started making 200 foot waves that crashed into the island, and the sky was thundering off with sounds of deafening thunder. The 2 attacks merged together and Porphyrion's body started to writhe in pain. The attack formed a bubble of destruction around him.

Riptide then sent out lighting bolts, that crashed into Porphyrion, followed by a firestorm that added extreme heat to the bubble and making the bubble grow in diameter. Lastly waves of water came out of riptide and crashed into the bubble while the whole time sea storm was increasing its stream of ice.

Finally the attacks from riptide, and sea storm stopped and the bubble in the sky that held Porphyrion contracted and blew up. Porphyrion's limp body fell down to the ground at my feet. Porphyrion reached out a hand towards me and before it could grab a hold of me Porphyrion's body began to glow and then it dissolved into golden dust.

I held out my hands and cloud of dust circled around me and it merged with me. I fell to my knees in a sudden rush of energy that flew into my body I began to lose conscious, the last thought that ran through my head before I passed out was Artemis, and the hunters.

I felt something cool being pressed against my head. My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was a bunch of half annoyed, and half worried hunters. I heard my friend Penny calling out to Artemis saying that I was awake.

Thalia tipped a cup to my mouth and I took a drink of water, however another thing I noticed was that my arms and legs were tied down with celestial bronze chains. Artemis's 10 year old form walked above me and I saw that she was holding her bow and had it aimed at my face.

"Lady Artemis why I am tied down." "Percy what hair color did you turn Phoebe, and Ashley's hair color the first day you were with the hunters?" "I made their hair turn pink, because they tried to prank me now please can you tell me why I am tied down, and why you have you bow pointed at me?"

Artemis relaxed and she nodded her head to Thalia who the proceeded to unlock the chains that held down my arms, while Phoebe unlocked my legs. I sat up on the cot that I was laying on and I took the cup from Thalia and chugged the water down.

"Early in the evening last night you appeared in our camp while we were in the middle of a hunt. I had to chain you down in case you were defeated yesterday, I couldn't take the chance that something took over your body and when you awoke, that way it wouldn't have attacked my hunters."

"Well I certainly didn't lose but I almost did, if Thalia wouldn't mind would she heal my ribs I have a few broken ribs from my fight." Thalia looked to Artemis who nodded. Thalia squeezed some gel on her hands and after rubbing it in her hands glowed brightly and she placed her hands on my chest.

I felt me ribs began to mend however she stopped after that and then handed me a glass of nectar. I drank the glass in 1 gulp and Thalia yelled at me to stop. "Percy you drank too much there was 3 times the safe amount in there, you were only supposed to drink a little to numb the pain."

I held the glass out to her. "Well I feel fine now I am not burning up or anything." Artemis sat on a camping chair and she asked her hunters to be quiet. Percy you and the other hunters can catch up later, right now I need you to tell me what happened yesterday."

I looked around to all the hunters but Artemis told me to go ahead and speak. "The hunters already know about what you had to do yesterday. They won't repeat what you say, I need to know what happened to inform the council the next time I see them."

"Well I summoned a small island of Ogygia to appear in the middle of the ocean far away from Hawaii to do the summoning, and then I did it. At first I expected some giant storm spirit because that's how it started, but I just hoped that I didn't have to fight Typhon."

"Instead this dragon legged monster appeared and while I had no idea what it was I soon found out that a giant was summoned from Tartarus." Artemis grabbed her chair and she gripped it. Some of the hunters began asking me questions about which giant I had to fight.

"Well at first I didn't know it was a giant, until he told me that he was Porphyrion the king of the giants and the bane of Zeus." I have never seen Artemis look so shocked and she didn't even seem to notice the loud talking of her hunters.

Thalia jabbed me on the shoulder. "Percy how did you defeat him from what lady Artemis told us you can only kill a giant with the help of a god, and she told us you wouldn't be able to get any help from any of the Olympians."

"Well Porphyrion was bragging about that too until I remembered that riptide had a lot of the powers of your fathers masterbolt. I did a double attack with riptide, and sea storm. Sea storm acted as the attack from me the demigod, while riptide acted as the attack from a god because of its power."

"I was lucky though because a lot of my powers were nullified during the fight. Riptide lost its power temporarily to steal the powers from immortals but luckily the masterbolt's powers weren't nullified because without that I would have failed."

"My only wish though is if I could somehow permanently destroy Porphyrion's essence because like Artemis told me if I wanted to get out of Tartarus I will have to release his essence of a powerful being before I could escape."

After I told the hunters about my plan to go to Tartarus I was bombarded with a barrage of questions of why I would want to do something as stupid as that, I even got slapped upside the head 10 times for doing the summoning, however I had a sneaking feeling that someone slapped me twice because I know Phoebe still held a competitive grudge against me for beating her in arm wrestling.

Artemis finally regained her composer and she chided me. "Percy you shouldn't have told the hunters about your plans to go to Tartarus I didn't tell them about that." "Well I didn't know about that but I trust them with that information."

I looked to Jennifer who was trying to get my attention. "Hey Percy do you now have Porphyrion's power inside you, along with his essence?" "Now I don't feel any more power inside me, however I don't think that Porphyrion was at full power anyway."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "what makes you think that he wasn't at full power Percy?" Well I mean if I was fighting the king of the giants, the giant that was created to destroy Zeus than I should have had more injuries than just a few broken ribs, even with all my new powers. Also if he was born to destroy a god he should have an immortal form, and even when he was about to be destroyed he didn't go into his divine form even 1 time during our fight."

Artemis nodded her head. "You are right Percy Porphyrion is extremely powerful during our fist war with the titans it took 3 gods to team up to wear him down before Hercules, and my father managed to take him down, also if he felt he would have even had a chance of losing a being like him wouldn't hesitate to go into their divine form to crush a threat."

"What you must know is that the giants really were created to defeat the selected gods, or goddesses. Their powers are very much like ours so that they would know how to take us down. There is a giant named Gration his hunting skills, matches my own, and he is just as powerful in close combat."

"I fought him about a thousand years before I met Zoe, and he killed 17 of my hunters, and my last hunter and I managed to destroy him, that is how powerful a giant is."

All of the hunters lowered their heads in sadness at their deceased sisters that came before them. "So it is very possible that he was in a weakened state however do not forget that you a strong warrior and you did what hundreds of demigods before you failed to do."

"So will I have to fight Porphyrion again when I release him?" "I doubt it Percy you managed to defeat him and it will take time for his essence to combine again, and then he will still be in Tartarus. But I must warn you, that when you enter Tartarus never drop your guard for a second because all of the beasts, and evil souls will know that something foreign has entered, and they will waste no time in trying to devour you."

Artemis must have felt her hunters began to try to talk me out of it because after Thalia began to speak Artemis cut her off. "And no none of you other hunters will be allowed to go with him, or try to talk him out of it, because he knows what he is doing, and he is doing this to protect all of you, this is a direct order."

Artemis's order silenced them all and I could see it in their faces that if it wasn't for her order I would have either gotten a bunch of unwanted assistance, or being chained up again to prevent me from leaving.

Thalia's face looked uncomfortable but she stood. "Percy if we cannot go with you then we can give you something to help him." Thalia whistled and sounds of hooves hitting the ground came in and then my war chariot came into the camp.

"I know this war chariot is yours anyway but you have been letting us use it since you have gotten it. If you are going to be going somewhere so dangerous this could certainly help you." 1 of the war horses came up to me and nudged my hand.

"Have you guys been getting in some good fights?" The horses made sounds of happiness, and Bob even spoke in my head about how they made a new lake in Texas when they blew up a drakon. The chariot began to glow and then it disappeared and took the form of a grenade.

I caught it in my hand and I must have looked confused because Thalia shrugged her shoulders. "Your war chariot likes to take the form of a grenade, when you toss it and it blows up the chariot emerges." Well I guess I better get going then I don't want to procrastinate going."

"Lady Artemis if you would please continue watching over my bag while I am gone." Artemis nodded her head and she stood when I did. "Percy be careful when you are down there. While I have never gone down there I spoke with Briares when you told me of your plans and he told me time goes by more differently down there, if you don't keep track of how much time you spend down in Tartarus you will have a hard time remembering how long you have actually been down there."

I nearly fell forward when she told me that. "Wait what did he mean by that?" "He said you can't tell time down there because you don't know whether it is night or day, so you might not know if you are only down there for only a few hours or a week, so if you get hungry eat, or if you get thirsty drink because you don't want to get weak from hunger if you have to fight a lot."

"Plus we have no idea how large Tartarus is so it might take you a while to learn how to navigate down there." I nodded my head and I took her words to heart. I summoned my armor and I placed the mock grenade against the belt line of my armor and it merged into my armor, in a way where it wouldn't fall off on its own, but instead I could pull it off myself.

I was about to walk off until Artemis told me to stop. "Give me your hunters bow Percy let me make some modifications to it." I reached behind my back and summoned the bow in my hand, and then gave it to her.

Artemis made some fast movements with her hands along the bow and after 30 seconds she gave it back to me. I turned it over in my hand and saw that it looked exactly the same. "Percy I have given some of my powers to your bow."

"And while it is not as powerful as my bow it does have some really good modifications to it. You no longer have to reach into your quiver to extract an arrow all you have to do now is just pull back the string and an arrow will appear ready to be shot."

"Also all you have to do is think of a special type of arrow before you shoot and it will appear and be ready to fire. You can use Greek fire arrows, arrows that will shoot out cables and pull in enemies, and crush them, poison tipped arrows, arrows that will summon tornadoes, and much more."

"Pretty much any type of arrow you can think of the bow will create for you, however while the arrows will automatically appear on your bow and be ready to shoot your bow will need a cool down period if you use the power a lot."

"The bow will glow red if it needs to cool down, and here is what will happen. Arrows will still appear on your bow to be ready to shoot but they will only be regular celestial bronze tipped arrows however until the bow has cooled down you won't be able to use any special type of arrows except for your python venom arrow."

"Thank you for the gift lady Artemis, but can you tell me how long the cool down period will be so I will be prepared if it happens?" Artemis nodded her head. "Depending on how many specialized arrows you use, and how powerful they are the cool down period could be up to an hour. But don't be afraid to use the power because even though the bow might have to cool down you can still summon a lot of powerful arrows before it happens, and my power in the bow will strengthen the ability of the arrow you use by 3 times its power."

"Percy the power will stay in your bow, if you manage to escape but when you are back in the mortal world, the bow will modify it's strength so that way it won't cause any natural disasters." I thanked Artemis again and then bowed to her. When I stood I offered a handshake to my fellow hunters, but they instead pulled me into a group hug, and they wished me good luck. Some of them even told me to kill a lot of powerful monsters for them while I was down there.

I walked out of the camp after my goodbyes and I stood under a tree and shadow traveled away to the underworld. I arrived on the bank of the river Styx and I started walking, along the way I summoned myself a turkey sandwich and a coke to eat along the walk to make sure that I was ready for whatever was going to happen.

I noticed that Ginger was still absent from my body and I was happy about that because with all the deadly monsters down there I don't think she would have been able to handle that, so I wanted her to protect Aphrodite while I was gone.

I finished off my meal 10 minutes before I saw the entrance to Tartarus. A cold shiver went through my body when the memory of my last visit there did. I still remembered the cursed flying sandals that Luke had tried to give us that threatened to drag Grover down into the depths of Tartarus, and that it was a trap set up by Kronos that was meant for me.

I was now within a 100 yards of the entrance to Tartarus and I could hear the screams of anger coming from here. I don't know if it was my nervousness about going in there, or the power coming from the hole but the temperature seemed to drop the closer I got to the hole.

After another minute I finally stood at the entrance to Tartarus and I looked down. I closed my eyes and prayed for a road flare and within seconds it appeared in my hand. I quickly set it off and I dropped it down the hole to see how far it went but after 3 seconds the shadows absorbed the light it sent off.

Well at least if I am going to be somewhere unpleasant so is Prometheus. With the courage I had I jumped high into the air and felt myself drop like a bowling ball deep into the pits of Tartarus. I don't know how long I was falling but after what seemed like an eternity I finally fell onto a hard ground.

If I didn't have my armor on I would have suspected that the fall would have either killed me or certainly broken half the bones in my body because even with my armor on the fall hurt. I slowly stood up and I looked around.

Artemis was right there was no sunlight or anything. The entire sky above me was pitch black, however strangely enough the area around me was somewhat visible. I could see what was around me for about 30 feet, and then it became blurry.

From what I could see Tartarus was a barren wasteland. I was expecting to see something like fields of punishment where monsters were being tortured, but instead all I saw where dead trees, skeletons of animals, monsters, and humans that were picked clean of flesh, and long stretches of land.

From all the screams I heard outside of the tunnel I was surprised I was not in a field of monsters. I took riptide out of my pocket when I saw some movements about 50 feet ahead of me and I uncapped riptide.

I slowly crept forward ready to strike down whatever it was but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that it was a young child. It was a boy who couldn't have been older than 7. I turned my head quickly when I saw a group of hellhounds walking towards the child and I was about to get ready and rush over to save him until as quick as a flash the kid jumped in the air and collided with 1 of the hellhounds in the back of the pack.

My eyes barely caught the movement as the kid brought his mouth to the neck of the hellhound and ripped out its jugular and before it could disintegrate the kid attacked the next hellhound and in under 3 minutes the kid killed the entire pack.

However I noticed none of the monsters disintegrated I felt their essence scatter but their bodies stayed intact. Then the kid started eating the intestines of the biggest hellhound and it was then I saw that he wasn't a regular kid.

When he brought his face up I saw that his eyes were empty sockets, its mouth was now filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth, his hands were replaced with some sort of giant chicken claws, and he had a spiky tail that ended with some sort of mace that would be used for blunt attacks.

I knew now that the helpless child I saw earlier was a sort of camouflage that was used to draw victims in. Because no one would be scared of malnourished kid. To think I would have walked right up to it just minutes earlier and it could have been me that was caught off guard.

I quickly summoned my bow and pulled back the drawstring and I wished for a single constricting arrow. I released the arrow and it hit the ground between the monsters feet and it shot out celestial bronze ropes that began to wrap around the monster.

The ropes began to wrap around the monster and within 2 seconds I started to hear bones break. The monster tried to break free using it's tail but it was futile its spine snapped in half and when it was dead the arrow disappeared, leaving a lifeless corpse of some unknown monster.

I didn't have time to relax as a group of mutated harpies came into the air. They looked like regular harpies from the neck down but they had dracaena heads. I tried to stay hidden but 1 of them screeched and the group of 9 harpy monsters began to dive bomb me

I rolled under 3 of their attacks and when the fourth came at me I summoned aegis and it began to turn to stone in mid flight. I killed another harpy that was coming at me from behind by falling on my back and just when its head passed by my legs I kicked up.

My magical sandals grew celestial bronze daggers and 1 of the daggers pierced right eye of the monster while the other embedded itself right through its cheek. I shadow traveled over 5 feet back just as the rest of the harpies began to dog pile where I was seconds earlier and I held my hands apart.

Instantly 17, foot long icicles appeared in the area between my hands and they flew towards the pile of enemies hitting each monster in a vital spot. I jumped in the air when I felt something moving under my feet.

Right as I got 30 feet in the air a giant armored monster shot up where I was standing and it looked like a mix of a gopher, a telekhine, and the minotaur. I felt the power of the shadows flow through me and I called forth the undead monsters I just killed to come forth and protect me.

The first monster that I killed shambled up the monster that I told it to attack and it began to slash at it with its chicken claws, while the undead harpies flew into the sky and tried to slash at any unprotected part of its body.

The monsters quickly slashed 2 of the harpies in half while it brought down its 8 foot tall leg on the child monster crushing it. The monster looked at me and opened it's mouth and it threw up some bubbling pink liquid.

I flew the air 10 feet to my left to avoid the attack just as the liquid slammed into the tree, and it watched as the tree melted from the monsters attack. 1 of the harpies slashed at the monsters stomach and a pool of blood seeped out but the monster looked unaffected.

I pointed aegis at the monster however it covered its eyes while the undead harpies turned to stone. So the monster I was fighting wasn't stupid. I whipped my arm out like I was going to slap the 20 foot monster however a whip made of fire came out and wrapped around the monsters neck.

The monster brought its armored claws towards its neck and slashed away at my whip but while it was distracted I shadow traveled behind it. I Brought out riptide, and changed it into tombstone. My spear stabbed its way through the monsters armor like it was a wet paper towel and the monster fell forward pulling my spear with it.

I saw the body of the monster began to boil and I only managed to summon aegis in time and cover my body before the body of the monster blew up in a shower of pink acid. I heard hissing sounds as the acid touched aegis however when the shower was over I saw aegis and the shield was still in perfect condition, and so was tombstone, however I was now standing in a 10 feet deep hole.

I picked up tombstone and placed it against my right forearm and it merged into my armor. I now had tombstone in my right arm, while sea storm was in my left arm. I closed my eyes and tried to find the source of Styx but after a minute I decided either her energy was masked, or from the amount of powerful enemies nearby it covered hers up.

I kept aegis at the ready as I jumped out of the crater and I began to walk in who knows what direction. I got less than 30 steps before I encountered my next obstacle. I stopped walking when I came up against over a 100 telekhines and they looked even uglier down here then they did up in the mortal world, but that was probably just because their were so many of them.

The telekhines were assorted suits of armor, some made from hardened leather, some from mismatched sets of celestial bronze, and from the looks of them maybe even from corpses of other monsters. 1 of the telekhines gave an evil laugh.

"Look what we got here, a demigod in our midst." I didn't let him get any further because I changed out aegis for my hunters bow and in a flash I pulled the string back and asked for an arrow that would create a tornado.

I released the arrow and before they could react it went right through the nose of the telekhine that was talking, and a vicious wind started up and in seconds a massive f5 tornado appeared. The violent winds almost immediately tore a few of the telekhines in half while others were slammed into rocks.

However I held out my hands after I made my bow vanish and I called forth the power of Thunder Terror. 2 large lightning bolts came out of my hands and struck the first telekhine they came in contact with, then the lighting bolts split out and started hitting other telekhine's while the originals were still being electrocuted.

1 of the telekhines fell to the ground in the eye of the tornado and I walked through it unharmed and I stopped in front of the cowering monster. Before it could lift its head I brought my fist down on its head and crushed it's skull.

The tornado didn't stop even after all of the monsters were dead and it went off in another direction causing havoc to anything in its way. I continued walking even over the dead telekhines and when I got passed the last dead monster I was hit from behind by something with brute force.

I rolled away as something with a tentacle slammed into the ground where I was just at. I got up just in time to see a 40 foot long snake rolling over the dead bodies and it set it's ugly yellow eyes on me. As quick as lighting it's head snapped forward fangs glittering in the low light.

Its foot long fangs struck at my nemean lion skin that I just summoned. I saw 1 of its fangs shatter from the skin. I jumped up in the air and in midair I pulled out my dual hunting knives and dragged the sharp blades down its back leaving a pair of 6 foot long holes in its body.

Just as the cuts appeared dozens of smaller snakes flowed out of them all trying to strike me while the larger snake twisted its head around and crashed into my armor. I was sent flying back, and in seconds I could feel the smaller snakes slithering on me trying to find a part of my body that was weak.

I held out my hand and created a water clone of myself and the smaller snakes were attracted to it thinking it would be an easier target however as soon as the first snake struck at it the clone blew up in a shower of boiling hot water that melted the scaly skin off their bodies killing most of them instantly.

I jumped up from the ground and with extreme accuracy I threw the dual hunting knives into the eyes of the giant snake killing it instantly. I still had to deal with over 35 snakes that came out of the bigger snake earlier however I whipped out my bow and sniped each of them off with a celestial bronze tipped arrow.

When all the snakes were dead I dropped down to the ground and retrieved my dual hunting knives. I sheathed then and continued to walk on however I checked over my shoulder every so often. Artemis really wasn't kidding when she said the monsters would be attracted to me.

I stopped 3 sneak attacks by a dracaena, another young child monster, and a group of mutated centaurs as soon as I sensed them, and after I killed them I reanimated their corpses and ordered them to form a protective detail around me.

Sometime after I reanimated the corpses I felt my stomach grumble and I summoned myself a banana, and a large tumbler of water. The water filled me with extra energy and the banana made me less hungry. No sooner had I finished off my banana did an overgrown drakon, 2 of the mutated gopher, telekhine monsters, 30 mutated harpies, and 8 of the giant snakes appeared surrounding me.

My undead monsters tried to attack the monsters however they were quickly destroyed by multiple monsters. I summoned riptide and unsheathed 1 of my hunting knives and waited for the first monster to make its move.

6 of the harpies dive bombed me, 1 of the snakes lashed its head out to strike, me, and the 2 gopher monsters opened their mouths and attacked me with their throw up. I shadow traveled behind the drakon right as the throw up hit the harpies, and the snake head. The acid quickly melted the harpies, and the snake monster was decapitated.

I brought riptide down and stabbed downwards piercing through its scales using my super strength, it writhed in agony. I was about to send Thunder Terror into its body for the kill shot when another of the snakes lashed its tail at me.

I slashed the air where the tail was coming at me with my hunting knives and cut of a length of the tail and as I expected a swarm of smaller snakes poured out of it instead of blood. I pulled riptide out of the drakon just as the gopher monsters sprayed acid where I was standing.

I shadow traveled away into the swarm of harpies and I began to fight them off. I stabbed the first harpy in its heart with my hunting knife however 1 of the other harpies claws against my cheek and I felt blood began to pour out.

I slashed the air around me in a full 360 killing the rest of the harpies in 1 attack and I turned around in time to see the drakon that had half of its body melting away charged at the gopher monsters and it began to attack them for the misfire.

I switched out riptide, and my hunting knife for my war whip and I slashed it forward and the long whip wrapped itself around 3 of the giant snakes. I started the whip up and in seconds there was a 10 foot long pile of snake guts.

I quickly dispatched the smaller snakes that came out of them and I held out my hands summoning 5 water clones. The drakon had managed to kill the 2 gopher monsters and it's eyes narrowed in on my clones. And it stuck however I changed the water clone so when the drakon had its mouth around the clone instead of boiling hot water the body was filled with Greek fire.

I shadow traveled over 30 yards away just as massive explosion went off in the air momentarily lighting up the depths of Tartarus. It was then I saw how huge the place was and I saw all the monsters in the 5 seconds the light was there I saw thousands of the gopher monsters, countless amount of hellhounds, and even more of different types of monsters that I haven't encountered yet.

However while I was looking at the scenery I realized my mistake. The massive explosion caught the attention of every monster in a 3 mile radius and I knew I would have my hands full in a matter of seconds.

I pulled all of the shadows around my body just as the first swarm of monsters saw me. The first thing I knew I was going to do if managed to save the Olympians was that I was going to thank Hecate because if she hadn't made my demigod smell go away I know I would have already had ever monster here zeroed in on me.

Luckily the shadows formed an area of protection around me because none of the hundreds of monsters sensed me because I was hovering over a 100 feet in the air wrapped in complete darkness. I dodged swarms of harpies, and other flying monsters when an idea hit me it may have been stupid but even with the blessing of Athena, I knew I was susceptible to dumb mistakes.

I summoned my bow, and I summoned 4 arrows at once. I had 1 f5 tornado arrow, 1 earthquake arrow, the python venom arrow, and a special arrow I just created that I decided to name the clean sweep bomb.

I created the clean sweep bomb to act as an aerial bombing of the specialized Greek fire arrows. The first 2 arrows I released were the earthquake arrow, and the python venom arrow and I waited till I counted over 3000 monsters around me.

The resulting affect would have probably been the worlds biggest natural disaster if I did it above the world and I wouldn't have been surprised if the underworld felt what happened. Because I put my power of earthquakes in the arrow and the ground around me miles away shook with destructive force.

Monsters were thrown around, and crushed into each other while a massive storm cloud appeared over miles of Tartarus sending down flooding rain of python venom that in minutes had 3 feet of acid covering miles of ground.

I hoped Styx wasn't around because thousands of monsters died instantly and I couldn't even count all the types of monsters that were killed. I flew through the air towards the next group of monsters that were earlier trying to get at the area that I was in but they were now fleeing from the venom rain.

I released the tornado arrow, and I placed my power over the wind that I had from Zeus and 3 f5 tornadoes came out of the arrow. The tornadoes flew through ground mixing in with the venom rain tearing through hordes of monsters.

To the final group of monsters that weren't affected by my earlier arrows I shot the aerial bombing arrow into the sky and powered it with Hestia's blessing over fire, and Greek fire. The sky lightened brightly for the briefest of seconds and I watched as 20 bags the size of recliners that were filled with Greek fire dropped from the sky and I knew that if all of Tartarus didn't know something was here they would now.

I shadow traveled to where I first appeared just as the Greek fire bombs hit the ground. The biggest explosion I ever heard appeared and it sounded like an atomic bomb went off. I just fired 20 bags there will filled with 40 pounds of Greek fire, that was powered by Artemis, and Hestia's blessing over 8 acres of Tartarus, while my other arrows were still causing massive destruction across the land.

I saw my bow glowing a brilliant red and I felt tired, however I was shocked out of it as multiple explosions went off as they combined with the tornadoes, the earthquake, the venom rain, I heard monsters yelling even louder in pain, than I did when I stood over the entrance to Tartarus, however 1 thing I noticed after my super attack was a major drop in evil energy.

As my mind raced I knew that if I did those combination of attacks on the mortal world I probably would have been able to wipe Antarctica off the face of the planet, and that made me shudder at the power I had.

I knew if I hadn't made the Olympian council so friendly I would have have to probably been either killed because of my power, or sealed away. After what I could guess was an hour my attacks finally stopped, the venom rain stopped, the earthquake stopped, as did the f5 tornadoes.

All the energy I used must have drained me because I felt myself getting tired and I knew I was going to fall asleep. So I flew high into the air and then surrounded myself in shadows and I found a decent looking dead tree that wasn't destroyed.

I got myself comfortable and I commanded the shadows to protect me from harm and I felt my eyes began to close.


	40. I get woken up by poisonous scorpions

Percy's POV.

I felt my dream self leaving my body and I was hoping I would get to talk to the mysterious female, but instead I found my dream self being pulled in the throne room on Olympus.

All of the Olympian's were in an uproar Zeus had his masterbolt in his hand while Hades looked uncomfortable in his throne. Apollo looked bored, and Ares looked ready for a fight. Zeus yelled out to the Olympians.

"Brother do you want to tell us why you had California have an hour long 7.0 earthquake?" My father held up his hands innocently. "It wasn't me Zeus, I was out fishing with my grandson today in the Bahama's for almost the entire day."

Zeus stared at my father for another couple of seconds, but he nodded his head and looked at the rest of the Olympians. Hestia was sitting in her throne made of tree branches looking worried. Artemis tried to look invisible but no one really payed her much attention because she usually didn't speak much in the meetings.

Hestia spoke up when it was quiet. "Was their many fatalities during the earthquake?" Zeus shook his head "Surprisingly no there was a lot of damage to some buildings, and some injured people however there were no mortal fatalities."

Athena narrowed her eyes at Hades and she spoke aloud. "Uncle Hades does this have anything to do with the problems going on in the underworld?" Hades narrowed his at Athena. "How did you know about that?" Athena gave a humorless laugh. "You think I wouldn't know about Tartarus sounding like a world war was going on in there?"

Zeus stopped yelling at Ares and he looked at Hades. "Brother is it true are there problems going on in Tartarus, and you didn't tell the council?" Hades shrugged his shoulders. "There isn't any problems going on in Tartarus that I can't handle."

Zeus turned to look at Athena. "Since my brother doesn't feel like explaining everything to the council will you please explain to the council what happened?" Athena nodded her head and she looked at everyone and she began to speak.

"Yes a source told me at 4in the afternoon New York time a mysterious figure entered Tartarus, and then 6 hours later large scale fighting could be heard throughout all of the underworld coming from inside Tartarus. Followed by continuous large explosions."

Zeus nodded his head while the rest of the council began to talk about who the stranger could be and what their plan is. Finally my father spoke above everyone else. "Hades do you have any idea who this mysterious figure was, who entered Tartarus?"

Hades shook his head. "No by the time my furies heard about the person he had already jumped in, and its not like we could go in after the person to find out their reasoning." Hermes looked up from his smart phone and told George and Martha, to forward all calls, and messages to his sons, and then he focused on the meeting.

"Okay I have to say this, does anyone think whoever this is, maybe trying to cause a revolt, and maybe a mass breakout?" Ares smacked his hands against his throne. "It doesn't matter who this person is, send me inside so I can drag the punk back out."

Athena sighed and Ares glared at her. "Do you have a problem with my suggestion bird breath?" "Yes I have a problem with your plan did you forget that we have no eyes down there, we have no idea what is going on."

"For all we know that person could be amassing an army, or all of those explosions could be the monsters trying to break out. Plus did you forget that Typhon, and other dangerous creatures down there could be much stronger than you if they combined their forces, what would you do if you encountered them, you would have no backup."

Athena's comments made Ares shut up for a second but he got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "So then make that punk Percy, loan me some of his centurion soldiers if they go can toe to toe with us gods surely they could hold their own in Tartarus."

Athena looked conflicted because surprisingly enough Ares brought up a decent suggestion, but after a second she spoke up. "While I concede that the centurion's are excellent fighters we still don't know all the types of creatures down there or their powers."

"But the thing we have to think about is what happens if you get captured, we can't afford to send any more reinforcements to get you back, and your children would go not take it lightly if they found out we let you get captured."

"My children know that I fight my own battles, and besides that punk Percy could give a few hundred of his centurions to command to make sure I don't get captured." Athena shook her head still not on board with the idea of getting the centurions to go down into Tartarus. "The point is Ares that was not their original programming, Percy had those made to protect our children, not to be loaned out to us every time a problem arises" Zeus silenced them all with an order of silence.

"Okay we can decide what to do about the person in Tartarus later, but now we need to find out who gave permission for someone to do the summoning?" Artemis looked a little flustered but she kept quiet in hope that the subject would drop.

All of the Olympians besides Artemis turned to look Ares and he held up his hands. "Hey don't look at me, the only demigod I would give that blessing to would be 1 of my children, and the only children who know about that is my godly children, and none of them asked me for it."

Zeus yelled out for whoever did it to tell the council now or else there would be extreme consequences. Hesitantly Artemis raised her hand. Immediately all eyes narrowed at her. Zeus looked shocked, "Artemis you were the 1 who did it, you know the ramifications of what could happen, did you forget about what happened to the last demigod who tried it?"

"Now tell us who you gave permission to so we can stop her from going through with it." Artemis sighed and she spoke aloud. "I didn't give permission to a female hunter I gave permission to Percy Jackson."

Ares rested his back against his throne and looked angry. "Geez can't that sea spawn ever let someone else do have fun for once?" My father angry at Artemis.

"Why would you let my son do something so dangerous Artemis, even with his power, you have no idea what he could be facing." Artemis nodded her head. "He needed to do it because he is the person who entered Tartarus.

Chaos broke out in the throne room each of the Olympian's trying to talk over the other, until Artemis began to speak. "He entered Tartarus because he is on a quest to find the spirit of Styx, Achilles told him that is where her spirit resides."

"When Percy came to tell me his plan, I told him that the only safe way for him to get out for a demigod to get out was to do the summoning, he would need the essence of a powerful entity to escape. Percy did the summoning and he defeated the being that was summoned, but I was thinking about his safety when I gave him permission"

My father slammed the butt of his trident on the ground, and the marble floor cracked from the pressure. "Really Artemis how is letting my son doing the summoning, thinking about his safety? "Because uncle if Percy managed to defeat the enemy it would allow him to absorb the energy of a strong foe, to expel when he was ready to leave."

"Your son would have entered Tartarus whether I gave him permission for the summoning, or I didn't. If you haven't noticed when your son get wants to do something he does it, whether if it is to save us all, or pranking my hunters.

My father relaxed only by a small bit but then he asked a question that I knew she didn't want to answer. "Well did my son tell you what he had to fight before he made the dumb mistake of jumping into the most dangerous place in the world?"

Artemis brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that question." For the first time in my dream I noticed that Aphrodite was biting her nails in nervousness when Artemis told the council about me, and then she spoke.

"Just tell us what he did so we can focus on how to make sure he doesn't die down there. It is your fault he is even down there right now Artemis." Artemis didn't answer and I know she could have just explained that I was down here to save them all but she knew what I was doing was top secret so she could only tell them bit's and pieces.

"Percy told me that the being that was summoned, was the giant Porphyrion." Zeus's jaw hung open, "are you telling us that Percy had to fight the king of the giants, and he defeated him?" Artemis nodded her head.

"Yes he did however he told me that he didn't think that Porphyrion was at full strength." My father however was not focusing on the last detail because he looked at Artemis. "Artemis I want you to order Ashley to open the safe and get as many centurions ready because I am going down to Tartarus to make sure my son gets out of there alive."

Ares clapped his hands in excitement. "If fish face is going then so am I am not going to let him have all the fun." I think Hermes was about to volunteer until Zeus commanded silence. "Poseidon you are not going down to Tartarus to try to bring your son back it is too dangerous."

My father immediately stood from throne and the fishing pole in his throne transformed back into his trident and he glared at Zeus. "I am not going to let my son stay down there any longer and you can't stop me brother."

Zeus stood up from his throne and his masterbolt appeared in his hand. "Poseidon we are not going to be having his discussion, you know as well as I do that if anything happened to you down there the seas would go crazy until you returned, and if you haven't noticed none of us could control the seas if you were out of commission."

"So what are you just saying that we leave my son down there, without any help?" "Look brother you know as well as I do that your son could be as powerful as you, me, and Hades almost combined, all I am saying is that we take a little bit of time to come up with a plan on how to make sure he gets out alive, and when we get him out then you can tie him to your throne so he will stop getting into life threatening situations."

"I don't know why he wants to find the spirit of Styx but if we go in there right now and stop him before he manages to find her, who is to say he wouldn't go back there the first chance he gets, and then we would be back in the same place we are now."

My father didn't look like we wanted to admit to it but he sat back in his throne, and the trident turned back into a fishing rod. Zeus looked to Athena and he nodded to her. Athena stood and addressed the Olympians.

"My plan is this we give him 3 days to try and find her spirit if it does exist, and if he hasn't come back by then we send a search party after him, along with 400 centurions for backup. I don't like the idea of taking them away from our children but it is the best chance we have. By how the safe I designed works Ashley, will be able to open the safe and give those orders, however we must give him time to complete his goal because Zeus is right he could easily try and enter Tartarus again if we manage to take him out."

Aphrodite was the next person to speak. "Who will we send in after him after those 3 days are up." I saw Aphrodite rubbing Ginger's tattoo, on her wrist the whole time she spoke. "I suggest we send Ares, Hephaestus, Nike, and myself into Tartarus, and as much as I don't want to suggest it I also say we bring Briares because if anyone can find their way around Tartarus it would be him."

"We will use Ares, for brute strength. Nike, and myself could to try and find a weak point in any of the enemies we would come up against, and finally Hephaestus to build automatons, and traps to aid us in the journey."

Zeus nodded to the council. "All in favor of Athena's plan raise your hand." The entire council raised their hands, and Zeus spoke again. "Fine Ares, and Hephaestus I want you both to start preparing for the trip, Ares you need to create an assortment of weapons for the group, and the automatons to us that would help in whatever you could encounter, and Hephaestus you will know what to do."

Zeus turned to look at Hades. "Brother until the 3 days pass I would ask you to put a 24 hour watch on the entrance to Tartarus to make sure no one tries to enter early, or to warn us if Percy escapes, if he does you tell us immediately."

Hades nodded his head and Zeus called the meeting to an end. I felt myself began to leave the council meeting and within seconds I awoke from my dream.

I couldn't see anything when I awoke but that was because the shadows were creating a barrier of protection for me. I slowly made the shadows disperse and I exhaled in relief when I saw that I was alone, not a monster in sight.

I dropped down from the tree and started walking back in the direction I was heading yesterday but I kept riptide at the ready just in case. I had to walk down giant craters to get further down the path and I had to marvel at the amount of destruction that was caused.

For over 8 miles I walked in the giant crater, walking over the bodies of dead, some had massive burns from the python venom rain, while others were trapped under 30 foot wide boulders, I encountered only 1 monster that wasn't dead however it's body was trapped under a dead drakon.

The monster was a large bat monster, that had the lower body of a centaur, and the head of a human. I quickly crushed it's skull to put it out of it's misery, and I continued in search of Styx while I began to think of my predicament.

Not only did I have to find the spirit of Styx, in under 3 days, but then I had to escape past Hades's guards because I certainly doubted I would get much free time when Zeus, and my father got a hold of me and I am sure they would expect a full explanation on why I did this.

Luckily most of the monsters I encountered on my walk seemed to give me some space wary of my power however I noticed that they didn't leave me alone, they trailed behind me my walk whether it was to try and ambush me, or because they didn't think they would be attacked by more dangerous monsters while they were behind me.

However I didn't drop my guard 2 times on my walk I stopped mid stride to see if they would attack however all they did was drop back. The monsters that were following me, was 10 of the bat/centaur monsters, 3 of the little kid monsters that had the chicken claws, and 1 hellhound.

However after what I could only assume was 3 hours of walking I encountered my first enemy of the day and it looked to be the size of Timmy. The monsters that were following me high tailed it out of there running for safety while I sized up the monster.

I didn't know what was up with the monsters in Tartarus but most of them seemed to be a mismatch of other monsters because the giant monster in front of me had a tail made up of what looked like 10 separate drakon bodies without the heads. While the upper body was a big blob of green that jiggled with every movement of its body. The monster also had 8 arms 4 on each side that were completely armored, and its head was that of a tiger.

I didn't know what it was but I wasn't going to wait to find out. I held out my left hand and summoned a ball of Greek fire that was the size of a basketball and I shot it at the head of the beast. The monster opened its mouth and it swallowed the Greek fire.

I was expecting a large explosion but nothing happened except for the beast grew in size by a little bit, and 1 of its arms opened up and it summoned a ball of Greek fire that was the size of a stove and it shot it at me.

I crossed my arms to my chest ready to absorb the attack into my body however the creature closed it's fist and the Greek fire blew up 9 feet from my chest sending me flying back. I rolled to my knees and I saw that the monster had a smile on its face.

All the hands on its body opened up and a 17 foot long weapon appeared in each hand. I saw 2 swords, 1 ax, 3 spears, and 2 swords made out of fire. It opened it's mouth and it began to speak. "Go on foolish demigod attack me with all you have so that when I destroy you, I can absorb all of your powers."

It raised 1 of its arms that held the ax and swung it down. Before I could bring forth riptide to block the attack 1 of its legs shot out from under its body and tried to attack me before the ax would come down, while 1 of the arms that held a fire sword moved to come at me from another attack.

I summoned aegis and aimed it at the monster ready for it to turn to stone but the monster just laughed and its head transformed into the head of Medusa. I shadow traveled over 30 feet back to avoid it's attacks.

"Your shield will not work on my I merged my body with Medusa's powers before you were even born Perseus Jackson." Wait how is it you know my name? "That's easy demigod whenever I absorb a monster I get all of it's memories and 1 of the creatures I absorbed fell to you in battle."

The monster held of its attacks to gloat at me. "You see foolish mortal my name is Uzaton, and I am a child of Gaea, I was created before she had the giants, I was the original plan of hers to destroy the gods, until I decided I wasn't going to be used."

If you are so powerful why do you stay in this horrible pit. "That is easy demigod I stay here for power every creature I absorb it fuels my strength, and after I steal their powers I eject them from my bodies so 1 day when their essence is reformed I can absorb their powers again."

"When I am through with you I will have the powers, of Oceanus, Porphyrion, and the string of fate you have, I will be unstoppable, now enough talk maybe if you are lucky I will let you live, and only drain all of your powers."

Uzaton through 1 of his swords at me and it changed mid air into 8 large drakons. I brought my hands into my body and before the drakons could crush me I screamed and released the power of Thunder Terror into their bodies.

Their blood began to boil from my attack and when they were dead I brought them back to life and ordered them to charge. Uzaton only laughed and out of his stomach shot out a 100 foot tall wave of pink liquid which I knew as the acid that the gopher monsters used. I held out my hands and created a wave of water that crashed into his attack.

While I saved myself from being burned alive the drakon's dead bodies dissolved on contact however I didn't have time to rest as the weapons in the Uzaton's hands disappeared and I started to smell ozone. Large bolts of lightning came out of all of the finger tips.

The first wave of lightning bolts hit the ground at my feet causing me to fall back while 1 of the others hit my chest and I felt no immunity to his attack. The nemean lion's skin protected me and I flew into the air and summoned my bow.

I shot 8 arrows and different parts of his body and he was about to laugh because I saw his body being covered in nemean lions skins however he grunted in pain as each arrow went into his body causing a mix of regular blood, and golden ichor to come out.

I held out my hand as hundreds of different sized icicles appeared in the air and the shot at his body. Most were deflected when he brought up a wall of fire however I controlled most of it to move away from his body and some of the icicles hit their mark.

His body began to shimmer and the next moment he was gone but I felt the shadows around me began to move and I spun around quickly and blocked 1 of his arms with riptide that I unsheathed. With my other hand I brought out my war whip and it wrapped around 2 of its arm and I pulled back.

His arms flew off his body releasing a wave of blood. His body began to glow and the wounds in his body stopped glowing and new arms came, out the first arm was an overgrown hellhound head, while the second arm was what appeared to be an arm made of shadows.

"You will have to do much better than that demigod." I began to focus on my anger and I felt the mark of the wild coming out. I opened my mouth and let out a deafening yell. As strong as Uzaton was he flinched back just in time as hundreds of arrows began to fly through the night sky.

I wished for the power of Rhea to flow into the arrows and Uzaton's body became like a pincushion. While he was distracted I flew around the mass of his body and began cutting large gashes in his body while dodging swipes of his hands, acid spit, and the hellhound arm trying to bite me.

I sent large pressurized jets of water into the Medusa head of the monsters while the mutated centaurs continued to run around and shooting Uzatons's body. He finally got tired of their small attacks because 1 of his tentacle legs swiped through the shadows and I heard him taking out a lot of the monsters.

The wounds I caused tried to heal themselves but riptides powers slowed his healing powers down. My body glowed with dark power and I called out the dead monsters all around me to combine and fight for me.

I felt the similar tug in my gut when the dead monsters began to merge together. The ground started to shake as 30 giant monsters began to rise out from under the ground. The monsters were easily as tall as Uzaton and some of them were made up of over a dozen different types of monsters.

The monsters began to grow armor, and deadly weapons. When they were finished they attacked Uzaton, and he sent waves of the pink acid out at them however with the amount of power I put in them made the acid not affect them.

2 of the monsters slashed Uzaton with their giant swords however his chest became intangible and the swords went right through his body. I held slashed out with my war whip and it wrapped around his legs and he fell to the ground while my monsters went to work with him.

I had to fly away because I felt the air around me began to heat up. I ordered my monsters back and 13 of them disappeared into the shadows while the others were blown up when he caused a super nova of fire.

I switched out my weapons and pulled out my bow and wished for 3 tornado arrows. I fired them off to where I sensed Uzaton's presence. The tornado arrows extinguished the fire and the massive tornadoes picked his body off the ground.

Uzaton tried use his power to destroy the tornadoes but with their strength he only destroyed 1 of them. I pulled my bow back and wished for the aerial bombing arrow and I sent it flying into Uzaton. While the Greek fire bombs rained down on Uzaton, I threw Thunder Terror into his body.

Thunder Terror blew out a large hole in his shoulder. The aerial bombing went off for over 10 minutes and in that time I appeared in multiple places of the tornadoes and attacked him with Thunder Terror keeping him occupied.

Every time Uzaton tried to shadow travel away the tornadoes went with him. Uzaton got annoyed with my attacks, and his body began to glow. I had to cover my eyes as Uzaton turned into his divine form. While his regular body was a mismatch of different monster parts his divine form was that of a single form.

Uzaton now had the form of a humanly figure but he had a large tail that was covered in spikes. His body was covered in black, and blood red armor. Uzaton shrank in size until he was only 15 feet tall. As soon as he took his divine form, his aura of power destroyed my tornadoes.

Uzaton charged at me faster than my eyes could register and he backhanded me. I flew back and my body crashed into something hard. I looked up to see Uzaton and be brought down the hilt of his sword and it crashed into my chest.

I managed to shadow travel away before he could attack me again, and I began to throw up as soon as I arrived. I saw Uzaton walk up to me twirling his sword in between his fingers. "Face it demigod you may be powerful up above but down here you are a small fry, and as soon as I drain you of all your strength I will pick my teeth with your bones."

I stood up on my feet and blocked his attack with riptide Uzaton kept on attacking me a rapid fire speed I summoned aegis to and he took a step back which gave me an opportunity to go on the offensive I tried to find a weakness in Uzaton, however I couldn't find any, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to make a weakness.

I blocked an attack from Uzaton's sword and when he was bringing his arm back for another attack I punched him in the stomach with enough force that a chunk of his armor shattered. Uzaton doubled over, and when he was doubled over I stabbed his exposed part of his body.

Regular blood began to pour out of his body, and I felt new power began to flow into my body, however before very much could come into me. The shadows around my body wrapped around me, and pulled me away from Uzaton, however when I summoned my body in fire the shadows melted away.

Uzaton's body began to glow in a greenish color and suddenly his body began to pull apart until he finished making 2 clones of himself. The clones charged at me the first swung his sword at my legs, while the second clone shot pink acid at me.

I jumped back and made a water clone of myself where the clone's sword slashed through the air. Boiling hot water blew up in the face of the clone and his body faded away. I summoned sea storm and caught the second clones sword in between the prongs, and shot a wave of ice into its face.

When its head was covered in ice and flew through the air and stabbed its head with riptide. I turned to look for the original Uzaton. I felt the air behind began to shift. I closed my fingers together and I felt a groan of pain.

When I turned around I saw my remaining zombie monsters biting Uzaton. He tried to burn them away but I pushed more of my power into them causing them to grow, and become more monster like. 1 of my zombies turned into a fully armored hellhound and I held down 1 of Uzaton's arms as I flew through the air.

I stabbed Uzaton in the chest with sea storm, and in the stomach with riptide. I pressed the button on riptide. I exerted my power to prevent Uzaton from shadow traveling away. Normally when I used this power it shot out into the air but now it was going directly into his body.

At the same time I used riptides attack I used sea storm to prevent Uzaton from absorbing riptides attack. I found out from fighting him that if I attacked him from multiple fronts he couldn't use my attacks against me.

Uzaton thrashed around when the Greek fire entered his body. However his eyes began to glow purple, and I sensed the air around the both of us began to heat up. I pulled out my weapons and shadow traveled away just as his body blew up in a large explosion.

I heard Uzaton speaking in my mind. "You may have won this time Percy Jackson but know this, you will see me again, and next time your powers will be mine." His voice began to fade from my mind when he laughed.

I fell back against a tree more exhausted than I realized I was. I summoned a large bubble of water around me to perk me back up, and to protect me from any sneak attacks. I spent what felt like 10 minutes inside the bubble of water until I felt fully energized.

I jumped out of the water and when I was out of it I turned the water into 9 water clones and sent them out ahead as scouts, that way if I felt their bodies being destroyed I would know if their was something dangerous ahead.

I kept Aegis, and riptide at the ready in case Uzaton wanted to do a surprise attack. I tried to look for anything out of the ordinary that might point me to Styx but all I seen across the vast wasteland was skeletons, and that was when an idea hit me.

I sent my power into all the skeletons and their bodies reassembled. Flesh began to form on their bodies, and when they were mostly reformed they marched towards me. I counted over 300 hundred in total, most were various forms of monsters, however I counted 26 human bodies.

I sent more power into them and I watched as they all grew sharp fangs, and claws for the monsters, and armor and weapons for the human skeletons. I gave them all the order to search for the spirit of the river Styx, or if they found any immortal beings nearby, and if they did to come back to me.

The undead zombies ran off into different directions. I continued walking with my clones up to a hill top area. I only had 3 days to find her spirit before the gods came to get me, and while they would have some of my centurion's for back up I don't know if Uzaton could find a way to destroy the centurion's, and if he did that then the Olympians would be vulnerable.

I had to fight 2 times on my way to the hill top when a gopher monster destroyed 1 of my clones, and the second time I was had to fight a group of hellhounds. However when I got to the hilltop I wished I would have went to another location, because I came across a colony of pit scorpions.

I stabbed the first pit scorpion with sea storm when it leaped at me, and I was about to burn the entire colony down but before I could they disappeared in the shadows. I noticed that I felt a ping hit against my back and I reached back I pulled away a pit scorpion.

I crushed it into my hands before it could try and sting me again. I tried to sense the moisture in their bodies, however something down here in Tartarus prevented that power, the only things I could sense the water in were the things I created.

I slashed sea storm through the air 3 more times I felt the air around me and each time I killed a pit scorpion. I could feel something in the shadows preventing me from dispersing the shadows and I pegged it to another evil creature wanting my power for themselves and I got my answer when I sole figure came walking into my sight.

The pit scorpions momentarily stopped attacking me, and the melted out of the shadows and moved to her feet. The woman reached her hand down and affectionately rubbed 1 of the scorpions, not even worrying about its stinger.

The woman looked up at me with disdain in her eyes. "Who are you, and what are you doing on my land, and tell me why I should destroy you for killing my pets?" I gripped sea storm tightly, and eyed her carefully.

You know it's common courtesy to introduce yourself, before you ask someone who they are. The woman gave me a murderous glare and large whip appeared in her hand. I smirked at her and in a flash I switched out sea storm for my war whip, and I made it appear in its full form.

The woman didn't look impressed from my whip. "This is your last warning, answer my questions or I will destroy you." The shadows started pulling around the woman forming a sleek sword made of shadows, however that didn't mean anything to me.

Sorry but you will excuse me for not being worried considering the whole time I have been down here I have been threatened, and tried to have been killed by a being called Uzaton. "That fool is still trying to strong arm beings down here that I am not surprised about but I can assure you I am not a being you should take lightly."

In the blink of an eye she threw her shadowy sword into the ground by my feet. The sword began to melt back into shadows, however the shadows started to coil around me like a snake until it was around my shoulders.

I tried to fight my way out however I couldn't even flex a muscle because the shadows turned into Stygian iron. Some of the pit scorpions tried to spring in the air, however the woman pulled her hand back and the scorpions were pulled back into their places.

The woman shook her head and began to turn away. "You can stay in my trap until you decide you wish to speak." The woman was about to walk away until I felt something coming up my throat. I opened my mouth just as a stream of green liquid came shooting out of my mouth like a fountain.

The green liquid snaked its way down the Stygian iron and a loud hissing sound started and the Stygian iron melted away with ease. I pulled my way out of the block and I gripped my war whip and it became covered in fire.

The woman stopped mid stride and she smirked at me. Firstly if you want to know why I killed your pets they tried to attack me first, and I was only acting in self defense. Secondly I came to your land in search of a being, I am not going to tell you who I am looking for because I don't know if telling you would hinder my cause, and finally my name is Percy.

So now tell me who you are now that you have your answers. I increased the fire around me as I felt the shadows closing around me and my actions didn't go missing by her. The woman paced around giving me a once over and she looked into my regular eye.

"So you are a child of Poseidon, I thought so I sensed the sea inside of you, but that doesn't explain why you smell of Zeus, and Oceanus, and Krios, and many others. Ah this might explain why your essence is so contradicting."

It was then that I noticed that she had riptide in her fingers, she was examining the multiple colors, however when she tried to uncap it, a massive lightning bolt shot out of my chest directly into her shoulder.

She stumbled back and she smirked. "They are much sneakier than I thought, I didn't think they would get so entangled in a mortals affairs." The woman tossed riptide to me and I caught it in my left hand.

The woman's comment gave me hope that she knew about the woman in my dreams. What do you mean those girls are sneakier than you thought? "That Percy I cannot tell you it might mess with their plans, and I want to see how your plight works out."

"However since you have answered my questions truthfully I will give you a hint on who I am. Think back to your lessons about deities who came before the Olympian's, and compare it to what you have seen me use."

"Feel free to relax here until you get the answer, my pets will not try to harm you, unless they sense you trying to harm me, or themselves, and also know this as long as you stay on my hill nothing unfriendly will come up on my hill to try and attack you."

The woman turned to walk away, and the pit scorpions followed her, as soon as she was out of sight a brightly colored rug appeared at my feet filled with dozens of types of food and drinks, and the area around me in a 40 yard radius became brightly lit.

I saw pit scorpions walking around lower down the hill keeping watch occasionally teaming up with other pit scorpions to kill any monsters that got to close, however none of them were my monsters because I would be able to sense my power in them.

I hesitantly picked up a plate of seedless grapes and ate 1 but then I thought about it, if she wanted to kill me she would have already tried when I was trapped, which I still didn't know how I threw up that acid, but then I guessed I must have gotten that when I fought Uzaton.

I placed the plate of the grapes on the ground between my legs and I opened my mouth. I thought about doing the acid attack and instantly a shower of green liquid shot out of my mouth, most of the green liquid hit the grapes, however a decent amount landed on my feet.

I had 30 gallons of water ready to drop on my feet to make sure I didn't lose a foot, but as soon as the green acid touched me it turned to regular water. I looked down to where the grapes were at earlier and there was now a 4 foot wide, and 9 feet deep hole.

I reached down to where there was some still green acid eating away at the dirt and touched it with my right index finger, and like earlier it turned to water. I sat down on a regular piece of ground and picked up a chicken taco and ate it slowly while I tried to think of who this woman could be.

She could have been a powerful monster if she managed to tame very deadly pit scorpions, or she could have been a minor deity who upset Kronos, since she said think of the deities who came before the Olympians but the truth is I never really learned much about older deities if I did I might have known about Uzaton.

After a taco, and some fruit salad I finally remembered her use of the shadows, and as if she read my mind I looked up to see her sitting in a pitch black throne eating an apple, while a pit scorpion that was 7 times bigger than the rest laid on her lap like a dog.

Your lady Nyx but I thought you faded away? She made the apple disappear, and then she laughed. "Who told you I faded?" Well no one but I think it would be the talk of Olympus if someone saw you up above in the regular part of the world.

"Well don't you see Percy I am in the perfect place for myself this part of the world is made up of nothing but darkness down here in Tartarus I can't fade, even without worshipers, every now and then I go up into the underworld to live with my husband Erebus, and to visit with my children but no one ever sees me unless I want them to."

"Now tell me why a demigod of your power would be down here in a dangerous place like this, did Zeus get threatened by your power and toss you down here? Because if that is the problem I can get you out of here safely."

No that's not it I came down here personally because like I said I need to find someone immediately. "Well I know pretty much every being here that aren't just mindless monsters, most of them would use your guts for a foot bath if they got the chance but most of them wouldn't even be a challenge for you."

I am looking for the spirit of the river Styx, I was told her spirit was down here. Nyx nodded her head, "Yes you were told the truth she is down here, and I even know where she is, however it will involve a lot of fighting."

"You see Percy when Uzaton was created, he decided he didn't want to be a pawn in someonelses game, however before he made his home down here he saw Styx by her river and he wanted to take her as his wife. He didn't want her to be his wife out of love."

"He figured if he kept Styx as his wife he could learn the secrets of everyone who made an oath in her name, for instance if an Olympian god had a forbidden child, he could 1 day go capture the child and blackmail the Olympian for additional power."

"I could have gone and rescued her, however Uzaton is keeping her in his stronghold. The stronghold is in a place where there are no shadows, and only pure light. In the shadows my power is unmatched, however in the daylight my power is weakened."

Can't you just make shadows in the stronghold? Nyx shook her head. "No because Uzaton has my son Aether in chains in his stronghold. Aether is the personification of light, and the sky and Uzaton is using his powers to keep me at bay."

"If I could I would storm my way in their destroy Uzaton, and rescue my son, and Styx. But Uzaton is devious he knows that if I tried to he would have me cornered and in her mercy." "Okay can you tell me this, how many primordial deities are down here in Tartarus?"

"There is me, Aether, Hemera, Uzaton, the Keres, and Moros, there are others but either they keep to themselves, or they don't stay in Tartarus long enough for me to bother keeping up formalities with them. However I suggest you stay far away from my children, the Keres, and Moros if you care about your sanity." Why who are the Keres, and Moros?

"The Keres are the fates of violent death, and they do not like to be disturbed even Uzaton tries to keeps his distance from them. Moros he is the personification of doom, and he is loyal to only himself because he thrives to destroy whatever is in his path."

Can you take me to where this stronghold is? "I can't but I can send 1 of my pets to show you where it is, however you will need to rest here for the night. Plus if you stay here I can give you some things that could help you in your journey."

How long will it take to get to the stronghold? "It may take up to a day depending on if something tries to stop you, and with my pet you will be protected from most of the creatures down here, it will also make sure you don't encounter anyone like Moros."

"Can you tell me anything more about Uzaton? You seem to know a lot about him." Nyx nodded her head and took a drink of water before she answered. "Yes as you may have heard he is a child of Gaea, she was planning for centuries on a way to overthrow the Olympians."

"Her first plan was Uzaton who had the power to steal the life force of their enemies, her plan failed because he didn't want to be a tool. But what you don't know is that his father was Ouranos." Hold on how could his father be Ouranos I thought he was destroyed?

"You are right however Gaea saved a part of his essence and that was what she used. Then she created the giants and you know the rest from there." Should I expect Uzaton to be there when I go to his stronghold?

Nyx shrugged her shoulders? "It all depends on his mood, he could be out exploring Tartarus to find new victims to increase his strength, or he could be in his stronghold interrogating Styx to get more dirt on the beings above titan, and Olympian alike, because it's only a matter of time before he breaks out of here to get more powers."

So what will I need from you before I go? "3 things Percy, a new weapon, and 2 new powers. Which do you want me to give to you first?" Do I really need a new weapon I seem to be pretty well armed? "Percy do you really want to turn down a gift from 1 of the first beings ever created?"

"Okay I will give you that Nyx so I will go with the weapon." Nyx smiled and she did a low humming sound in her throat and the large pit scorpion on her lap jumped into the air at me. I got up and was about to kill it with a fireball, but the shadows around me held my arms down.

"Don't worry Percy he is not going to hurt you, he is your new weapon." The pit scorpion went right through my armor merging with into my body. I turned my head around and I watched as something began to grow out of the armor near my lower back.

Whatever it was that was growing out of me began to whip around, and now I noticed that at the end of it was a deadly looking stinger that had a bloody red liquid dripping out of it. When it stopped growing it became arched and I connected the dots.

"Yes you are right now I have merged your body with my 1 of my favorite pet pit scorpions. You can consider yourself part monster now. Your mind will not be affected by it but you have it's deadly powers." Nyx snapped her fingers, and a body of a dead cow appeared hanging in the air.

"Now Percy the stinger is will react to your thoughts all you have to do is wish for it to strike the cow, and it will do as you command." I imagined the stinger striking the dead cow where it's heart would have been.

The tail snapped forward above my head, and the stinger pierced through the body of the cow and I felt the poison rushing through my new tail and into the cows body. In a matter of seconds the flesh began to melt off of the cow, and then I saw the organs inside the body burn away from the strength of the poison.

"The tail will grow longer if your target is out of reach, it will extend longer if you are in the shadows, but it's regular reach is 10 feet in any direction of your body. If you are in the shadows it will increase up to a range of 40 feet."

"Now Percy have your tail try and attack me, and I will show you what happens if an enemy tries to destroy your tail." I nodded my head and sent the order to my tail and I watched as it flew through the air towards her body.

A sword made of shadows appeared in in Nyx's hands. Nyx sidestepped my new scorpions tail and she brought her hand down that held the sword and before my tail could retract the sword slashed through my tail.

However my tail didn't get slashed off from the sword, instead my tail turned into a mass of shadows. The shadows flew back into my armor and in a few seconds my tail grew back. "As you can see Percy your tail will be indestructible because it is made of shadows."

"I created that pit scorpion from my own powers and whenever you want it out just imagine it appearing, while if you want it to go back into your body order it to vanish. It will be there for you whenever you need it."

"However let me tell you it will be more powerful in shadows, and it will regenerate faster when your in a darker area, so if your in a place like Uzaton's stronghold where there are no shadows it will take long to reform."

"Also your body will now generate pit scorpion poison." How will my body do that lady Nyx? "That's easy Percy when my pet merged with you, you became part monster. Now since your part monster you will have some of their strengths, which 1 of them is the ability to produce poison."

"Some more things you should know, is that you will be able to smell if a demigod is nearby within 3 miles, it may take a while for you to get used to the power, and train it to it's peak, but within time you will have the perfect sense of smell for demigods, and monsters." I was about to ask her something but she must have read my mind because she spoke up before I could ask.

"Do not worry Percy the monster part of you will not take over your mind, you will not get a sudden craving for demigods the only thing it will do to you is make you stronger. But how you will make poison is your blood. Anytime your blood is out of your body it will turn into pit scorpion poison, and your body will produce blood for you anytime you use your blood."

I decided to test out what she just told me so I put my index finger in my mouth and bit my skin causing a cut to appear on my finger. I took my finger out of my mouth and I watched as a drop of blood flowed out of my finger and onto the ground by my feet.

I noticed the drop of blood change color slightly in mid air before it hit the rocky ground. There was a hissing sound when my blood came in contact with the ground. I looked up to Nyx and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

I watched as the cut on my finger began to heal over. "You can use your blood as weapon if you are in a tight situation, just make sure that you never give blood again because it would be messy if you did so."

I made my new tail move around with my mind, and something about it made me think about an old horror movie I saw when I was a kid. So lady Nyx what about those powers you told me about? Nyx nodded her head.

"Yes the first power is the ability to summon shadow monsters." I raised my eyebrow at what she told me but the shadows around her began coming towards her and the shadows went into the ground in front of her.

The ground began to split open and 7 shadowy creatures. Their shadowy bodies continuously moved so I couldn't make out what they actually looked like. At first I thought they looked like squid creatures but then their bodies shifted again.

"When I fist came into power these were the first creatures I made. You can will them into anything you want to fit the situation." Nyx snapped her fingers and the shadow creatures bodies began to change.

At first they turned into hellhounds, and then other types of monsters. Then they changed into regular looking humans, and even old ladies. The old ladies then grew pitch black armor, and different types of weapons.

"The shadow creatures are immortal and they are my gift to you. Just like your tail the shadow creatures will disperse into shadows if they get too weak, or if they are about to get captured." The shadow creatures bowed to me before their bodies dissolved and flowed into my body.

"The shadow creatures like most of my powers are stronger in darkness than they are in daylight so be aware of that fact. The second power I am going to give you is something much more dangerous, and it will make you tired if you use it constantly so use it in moderation."

Nyx started to create a ball of dark energy in her hand but she stopped when the ground under us began to shake with massive force. Nyx shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Just ignore the shaking Percy, it's just Typhon in 1 of his angry rants."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out riptide ready for a fight but Nyx walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "He isn't here Percy Typhon is in a different level of Tartarus." Hold on what do you mean by a different level?

Nyx dropped her hand and she sat in her chair motioning for me to do the same in my chair. After I sat down Nyx started to talk while she fiddled with dark energy in her hands. "Percy as you know Gaea wants do destroy the Olympians, but what you don't know is that she is asleep right now."

"But also a large part of her essence is down here in Tartarus which is a level for her children to be in a separate area of Tartaus. Only her children can enter that place, and the beings down there right now are Typhon, the giants, a few of the titans, some of the special monsters she has bred, and a few of her children."

Then why isn't Uzaton down there wouldn't it be a better place to keep Styx, and your son Aether? Nyx just shook her head. "No you see Uzaton is an enemy of Gaea along with every other being down here because he will attack anybody, if he thinks it will make him stronger."

"He once tried to absorb the powers of the giants when he was first created ever since then he has been banned from her domain down here." Well at least I don't have to worry about running into them while I am down here.

"Well actually you could with the power of Porphyrion inside of you could." How did you know I had his power inside of me? "Did you forget who you were talking to Percy?" Your right lady Nyx but how could I get meet them I am no child of Gaea?

"Well anyway like I said Percy she is asleep so she is not fully aware of what is going on with his power you could pass through the barrier to her domain, although her children would be aware of you instantly."

If I had the time I could go inside her domain and steal their powers, it would prevent them from ever rising again. "You probably could but I wouldn't even think about it Percy. You are lucky all that power hasn't burned your body away."

"But anyway back to your second power, with this power you will be able to summon dark matter. This is a power that is highly unstable highly destructive. A large tank appeared halfway down the hill it looked like a normal tank except for instead of regular steel for armor it was covered in 10 foot thick celestial bronze armor plates.

Nyx held out her hand palm up, and a tiny ball of dark matter appeared in her hand it looked no bigger than a teaspoon of dark matter but when she sent it flying into the tank there was instant destruction. At first the dark matter pierced right through the tank but then the tank began to pull into itself.

The 8 ton tank shrank down to the size of a basketball, and before I could ask anything Nyx summoned a barrier around us just as the area around us blew up sending chunks of the tank flying in all directions however I knew what happened.

The dark matter caused the tank to implode, and then when it was done it caused a mini nuclear explosion. The explosion was in a smaller range than what Greek fire would do but I saw that the dark matter was much more dangerous because it set the oxygen on fire.

Anything in the radius of half a city block that didn't die from the explosion would have been killed from the lack of oxygen. "You see Percy what that little bit of dark matter would do? That is 1 power none of my mortal children could never have because they could destroy the mortal world with it."

Nyx proved her point by summoning in the sky above us a ball of dark matter the size of my island home on Ogygia. My mind calculated that if she let that drop up above on the mortal world that it could destroy half of a continent.

Nyx made the dark matter vanish and she looked at me. Now let me explain this powers usage to you. The larger the mass of dark matter you summon the more energy you lose. Doing 2 or 3 of the smaller attacks that I just did earlier won't really affect you but any more than that you will eventually get tired. However if you did an attack with dark matter the size of a football you wouldn't be able to use that power again for the rest of the day."

"Could I ever summon any dark matter bigger than that?" Nyx's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Yes you could Percy but I wouldn't advise it, even for someone of you power if you summoned anything bigger than a football's worth of dark matter I couldn't imagine the strain it would put on your body, or if you would even survive the after affects of your own attack."

"I assume you have felt the pain, when you try to use to much of your water powers, think of it like that but on a much bigger scale." I got what she told me, and I decided to let the conversation drop."

So I have a set amount of those attacks a day I can do, but I have to be careful of surrounding damage. Nyx nodded her head. "I should also inform you Percy that you already have that power now but I have given it to you with a safeguard."

"If your powers should began to be drained by Uzaton when you go to his stronghold I have made it so that all my powers that I have just given to you today will return to me, but when you leave this place your powers will become permanent."

Thank you lady Nyx for all that you have given me today I will put it to good use. "Well that's comforting to know, but I should also let you know this, that if I find out that you ever misuse my powers I will hunt you down and destroy you. But now that the warning is out of the way I will leave you be so you can get your rest because in midnight in New York right now and you will need your rest."

Nyx stood from her chair and everything around me began to shift. Instead of me being on a hilltop I was now in a luxurious hotel room. Inside the room was a four poster bed, a large flat screen TV, and a bathroom off to the side.

"I am sure this will be much more comfortable to you Percy instead of sleeping in a tree. As you should know we are still on the hilltop but I made this place for you that way you know where the boundaries are."

So you are going to keep me locked in here until morning then? "No Percy you can leave at anytime you wish I was just stating that instead of sleeping on a cot on top of the hill, that you didn't accidentally wander out of my protected zone."

"Because I would suppose that some intelligent monsters would try to lure you away. For instance there are plenty of sirens down here that would call out to you however inside here their songs will not affect you."

Nyx emphasized her statement by making an open door appear where the TV was. Thank you lady Nyx but I will take your offer of staying here tonight until morning. Nyx nodded to me and before she left my room she turned back around to face me.

"By the way Percy you should know we are in my temple right so you can wander around if you like but I should let you know that the black door with the green gem on it is my personal bed chambers so stay away from there because my guardians that reside here will attack anything that comes near it."

Nyx walked out of the room and I walked out into the hall and saw the room she told me at the opposite end of the hall. 2 large shadow creatures stood at guard at her door and they stepped aside when she walked towards the door.

I saw the shadow creatures glare at me from where they stood. The first creature looked exactly like 1 of the undead spartus monsters that Atlas sent after Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, Grover, and myself when we went to rescue Artemis. However while the spartus that chased us years ago were mindless, this 1 looked like he had all of his brain cells.

The second shadow creature appeared to be a half man, half pit scorpion creature. I went back into my temporary room and closed the door. I walked over to a recliner and sat down. I wanted the shadow creatures to appear before me and shadows appeared in a semicircle in front of me.

I could feel them waiting for me to come up with something so I looked at the shadow in the center and thought of it taking the form of the minotaur the shadow morphed around growing wider, and then it transformed into an exact replica of the minotaur, and it even had the double edged ax from our last battle.

I then made the rest of the shadow monsters look like me. The difference between the shadow creature minotaur, and my clones was that while my clones looked exactly like me, they had none of my powers. They had copies of my weapons but they didn't hold the powers that original weapons had.

I spent an hour making the shadow creatures change forms, I even had them take the form of some of the Olympians but I gave up when I got tired. I ordered the shadows creatures to return to my body, and then I laid down in bed.

My dreams were mixed. I saw Ares training with my centurions to get ready for his journey into Tartarus. I saw Athena in deep conversation with Briares about what kinda of creatures are in tartarus. It wasn't just those who were preparing to rescue me that I saw, because I also my mother and Paul relaxing on their couch.

I wasn't that surprised that my mother wasn't informed about me going down here if she knew where I was it would stress her out and that wouldn't be good for her baby. I woke up after I saw Hephaestus building a celestial bronze spike thrower.

I woke up when I felt something moving up my arm and when I opened my eyes I saw that my room was covered in hundreds of pit scorpions. I jumped up from my bed in shock and I used Hermes sandals to make me hover in the air.

I quickly pulled riptide out from my pocket and uncapped it. "You know Percy I really wish you would stop drawing your weapon around my pets, they tend to get a bit jumpy around deadly weapons." I looked over to the corner of the room and I saw Nyx sitting in a black satin throne petting 1 of her scorpions.

I wouldn't have to draw my weapon if there wasn't 20 deadly scorpions walking on me while I was sleeping. "Yeah and I wouldn't have to have my try to wake you up like this, if you didn't sleep like the dead. I spent the past hour trying to wake you up."

"I tried throwing water on you to wake you up hoping that at least while you slept that the coldness would affect you, I tried shocking you but nothing happened." Nyx told the pit scorpions to go back to their dens, and the pit scorpions scurried out of the room through the open door.

I fell back onto the bed when the last of scorpions left and I summoned myself a cold glass of water. After I took a drink of water I looked up at Nyx. "So before I leave you wanna tell me what I should expect today?

"Well like I said earlier my pet who will be leading you to Uzaton's stronghold it will ward off a lot of the creatures that will want to try and kill you, but you should expect some to be foolish enough to try and attack you."

Well lady Nyx what I meant are there any other big threatening monsters that I would come across on the way since you know this area better, than I do? "Well Uzaton pretty much uprooted most of the threatening monsters, and they know to stay far away from his stronghold but you should be aware that there are a group of immortal demigods, and demititans that were thrown into Tartarus and they somehow stayed hidden from Uzaton."

"But if you want a tip I would suggest that you find these demigods, and the demititans and try to get them to help you." What can you tell me about these demigods, and demititans, and why would they want to help me? "Well these demi's that you could call them have been down in Tartarus since the first giant war."

"These demi's weren't enemies like their parents were against their parents enemies. They worked together during the war with the Olympian's to take down the giants. However the giant who was born to oppose Athena decided it was in the interest of the giants to throw them down here instead of killing them."

"Should I ask why the giants wanted to keep alive them alive?" Nyx nodded her head. "Yes Percy the bane of Athena thought that if they kept the demi's alive they could be used against their parents." "So if that was his plan then why are they still down here?"

"That is because before he could finish his plan the giants were defeated, the parents of the demi's either didn't want to send a rescue party into Tartarus to get their kids or didn't know they were down here."

"I personally offered them an invitation to stay in my domain for safety but by the time they got the message they decided they were strong enough to survive on their own, and they probably didn't think I could be trusted but I didn't blame their hesitancy. I found out that they had apples of immortality smuggled down here and that is how they got immortal."

"What I can tell you is that there are 12 demi's in total. I also know their parentage. Firstly there is a son of Apollo, a daughter of Nemesis, a son of Hades, a daughter of Hyperion, a daughter of Krios, a daughter of Oceanus, a son of Selene. However before I tell you the rest of their divine parents you should know something about the Olympian's."

"What you need to know is that there are other sides to the Olympian gods." I spent the next 5 minutes learning about the roman side of the Olympians. I learned how their personalities changed but in reality I didn't care to much about how they changed from Greek to Roman since it was long before I was born but I listened to find anything about them that I could.

"I don't expect that they would attack you because your parentage is from the Greek side but." "They might attack me because I stripped some of their parents of their powers." Nyx just shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said Percy some of their parents didn't feel like sending a rescue party down here and I can bet that those particular divine parents were Oceanus, Hyperion, and Krios so I don't know if they would care that much that you now have the powers of Krios, and Oceanus but I can't say that I know what they would actually do."

"So lady Nyx do you want to tell me how the parents of the other demi's are? "Yes there is a daughter of Vulcan, a daughter of Jupiter, a son of Ceres, a daughter of Terminus, and finally a son of Somnus." I still couldn't believe that there were demigods born of the Olympian's other personalities but if they could help me free Styx I was wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get help.


	41. I take an early nap

Percy's POV.

"Do you know where they are now?" "Yes there is an oasis I had created for them to help keep them strong. During the nighttime the oasis will appear that produces fresh spring water from the mortal world, while it has naturally fertile ground that allows them to grow fruits and vegetables."

"Lady Nyx if you are able to do all these things for them couldn't you just return them back to the mortal world." "I would if I could Percy but when the giant that opposed Athena sent them down here he did something to make it so they could only leave this place if they died."

"I get it so since they ate the apples of immortality they sealed their fate down here." Nyx nodded her head. "Yes Percy and as strong as I am even I can't kill an immortal. I can make them go through an eternity of endless pain, and suffering but I couldn't kill them. So since I can't get them to safety in the mortal world I try to make it easier for them to live down here."

"When you are ready to leave I will show you your ride." Nyx walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. After Nyx left I walked to the bathroom. I took a 20 minute long shower enjoying the hot water.

After I was finished showering I changed into a pair of blue jeans, and a t-shirt, and a hooded sweat shirt. I walked out of my temporary bedroom and walked around the temple trying to find my way outside. I wish I had time to enjoy her temple but as soon as I found the exit I left.

I turned around to see what her temple looked like from the outside but when I turned to see the entire the building disappeared and now I was only standing on a hilltop. I walked down a side of the hill where I sensed Nyx's presence and I saw her standing next to a pit scorpion that was just as big as Rhea's nemean lion.

But the weird part about the pit scorpion wasn't how big it was, but instead the fact that it had a throne on its back. Nyx motioned me forward and I walked up to her. "Percy this is your ride. He is what I use whenever I explore Tartarus."

"All you have to do is sit on the throne, and it will lead you directly where you need to go. In about 8 hours time you will arrive at the destination of the demi's. My pet will stop when you get close enough because when I created the oasis I made it so no enemy monsters could cross into it."

Nyx reached into her robe and pulled out a charm bracelet. On the charm bracelet was a charm of a chariot being pulled by 2 pitch black horses. "If you have this bracelet with you it will allow you to cross the borders of the oasis, and the demi on guard will know that I sent you."

"As for when you get to the stronghold my pet will be off no help to you." "That will be fine as soon as I release Styx I can talk to her about giving Prometheus permission to break his oath, and then I can get out of here."

"Well good luck on your mission Percy I have given you all the help I can give, but while you are there at the demi camp try to get them to stay in my domain because sooner or later Uzaton will find their location and you know what he would do then."

I bowed and said goodbye to lady Nyx. She wished me luck 1 last time before she melted away in a mass of shadows. I looked up hesitantly at the giant killer pit scorpion and patted it on its side. "Hey buddy are you ready for a trip?"

The pit scorpion made a gurgling sound in its throat that either meant sure buddy lets go. Or it said "you better be lucky my mistress said I had to protect you or else I you would be in my stomach right now. "I decided not to test my luck so I jumped into the air and hovered down slowly until I gently landed on its back.

I sat down in the throne and after that the pit scorpion took off running down the hill. I could say that riding on its back was like a riding a roller coaster because when it came to large cliffs it jumped through the air and landed on the other side of Tartarus.

Nyx's pet was like monster repellent. Every time I saw a monster while the pit scorpion scurried across Tartarus they hurried away. Hellhounds shadow traveled away, while the little kid monsters whimpered and climbed up some dead trees.

However some monsters thought they could sneak up on the pit scorpion. I saw 1 of the snake monsters slithering up behind the pit scorpion but before it could try to snap at the pit scorpion I pivoted in my seat and summoned my bow.

I wished for a quicksand arrow and an arrow with a muddy brown arrow head appeared. The pit scorpion must have understood what I was going to do because when I released the arrow it leaped up into the air.

The arrow hit the ground in front of the snake and the effect happened when the snake touched the ground where the arrow hit. The ground turned into sand and it started pulling the snake monster down. The more the snake monster tried to escape the faster it was being pulled down.

I felt some sympathy for the monster and I summoned an ordinary celestial bronze arrow and shot it in between the eyes. I had no idea how long it would be until the monsters essence reformed but the snake fell forward releasing dozens of smaller snakes.

The smaller snakes had no chance of escaping the quicksand but I turned back around not wanting to see anymore. I sat back in the throne but I kept my bow at the ready. After 30 minutes I saw that we were now in an area of Tartarus that I was not used to.

The pit scorpion stopped abruptly when we came across a large body of water. The pit scorpion walked down the river bank trying to find an area that it could cross but it couldn't the area of water was over a mile across much to far for it to jump across.

I held out my hand in front of me ready to create a pathway across for us but it was then that I noticed that I couldn't sense any moisture in the water. I ordered the water to obey my command but the body of water didn't even ripple.

I jumped down from the pit scorpion and moved forward to put my hand in the water but before I could the pit scorpion slapped my back with its pincer sending me flying back. Everything in my vision turned red and I felt my scorpions tail appear from my armor.

I was getting ready for a fight with pit scorpion but it ignored me and continued eying the water. Something caught my attention in the corner of my right eye and I looked. A group of half transparent ghostly figures hovered in the air in front of me.

The first thing I noticed about the ghosts were that they looked asleep. The pit scorpion made a sound of anger and it leaped through the air ready to cut the ghosts in half with its pincers. The ghostly figures stayed hovering in the air but they opened their mouths and yawned.

Their yawns were like cartoonish waves. They looked like old cartoons were when something that smelled good waved under a persons nose. The yawns wrapped around the pit scorpion and it fell to the ground before it it could come in contact with the ghosts.

I heard the heart beat of the pit scorpion but I realized it was now in a deep sleep. The ghostly figures turned their heads toward me. I summoned my war whip and got my tail at the ready to strike. The ghostly figures were still asleep but I heard multiple male voices in my head and they talked in synchronization.

"All you have to do is relax demigod in seconds you will be in an endless sleep. In your sleep you will never feel pain again." I ignored their stupid offer and spoke above them. "Who are you and why are did you start attacking us?"

"We are known as the Oneiroi the god's of dreams. Now accept our offer before we have to use force." "Why are you doing this I have never done anything to you?" "We are doing this because we have been offered a deal too good to pass up on, we accepted but know this demigod you will never be harmed by us if you will just relax, and let us put you in an endless sleep. Isn't that better than being tortured for all eternity if someone else gets you?"

After the ghosts said that my mind went off I seen the ghostly figures glowing purple, a golden trail led from the ghosts to me and I narrowed my eyes at them. I began to search in their minds for why they would lie about their offer but as soon as they sensed me in their minds they began to yawn.

I stomped my right foot onto the ground causing an earthquake to start. The ground in front of me erupted up causing a 20 foot tall wall of earth to go towards the Oneiroi like a wave. The attack met with the yawns and destroyed them but when it would have crashed into the Oneiroi it just passed through the Oneiroi.

The Oneiroi reappeared unaffected, and they yawned again. However their yawns combined and it took the shape of a strange creature. I took a step back when I realized what the creature was. When I was 6 years old I stayed up late 1 night and watched an old horror movie on TV.

It was the creature from the black lagoon. It is stupid now because the old movie monster looks so fake now, but when your a young kid it is a different story. The Oneiroi then yawned again and the yawns then took the shape of Ladon the 100 headed dragon that guarded the apples of immortality.

The Oneiroi opened their mouths 1 last time and yawned again this time it took the form of Kronos. Kronos was in his golden armor and he was wielding his scythe. I summoned my armor, I didn't know what these Oneiroi could do but I was going to be ready.

I waved my arm causing my war whip to slice through the air. My whip was going to hit the creature from the black lagoon first but when it came in contact with it, the creature just shook like he was made of jello.

The whip sliced through the creature but just as soon as it was past the creature it began to reform. The same thing happened with Ladon, and Kronos. The ghosts made no move at me but the creature, Ladon, and kronos flew through the air at me and they seemed shrink the closer they got until they flew into my head.

I heard the Oneiroi speaking to me in my head. "You maybe strong in the real world but lets see how good you are in the dream world." I began to fall backwards but the last thing I did before I went unconscious was to command the shadows to protect me and the pit scorpion from outside harm.

I saw the shadow creatures appear each in the shape of an Olympian, and then I passed out. I awoke standing in a completely white area that was as big as Olympus without all the buildings. There were no clouds, no plants, nothing except for me, the creature, Ladon, and Kronos.

Kronos let out a loud evil laugh. "Finally Percy I can get revenge on you for ruining my plans." The creature, and Ladon made sounds in their throats like they agreed. I looked down to see that all my armor and weapons were gone.

I was standing in a blank area against a horror movie monster, a 100 headed dragon, and a ruthless titan that had power over time, I don't know how these Oneiroi had the power to summon these enemies but I knew I was in trouble.

The creature charged after me bringing his claws in the air. I jumped backwards dodging his lighting quick slashes but at the last attack his claws slashed my shirt into little shreads. I stumbled backwards into a solid object and when I looked up I saw Polyphemus the evil cyclopes that I fought against at the sea of monsters.

"Ha I finally found Nobody." I ran under his legs dodging a large smack but I stopped when I saw my reflection in a mirror that appeared. I was no longer a scarred white haired 17 year old I was now 12 years old wearing the same clothes that I wore the day I found out I was a demigod.

I heard a screeching sound and I looked up in the sky and I saw Alecto flying towards me her claws ready to go for the kill. I stood up and reached into my pocket ready to grab riptide but it wasn't in any of my pockets.

I then opened my palm ready to summon a ball of Greek fire but nothing happened except for me being pushed down. I rolled on my back and saw Nancy Bobofit standing above me her fist ready to hit me. "Hand over the lunch money loser."

I jumped up and got ready to punch her in the face but before my fist connected she transformed into the minotaur my fist connected to his beefy stomach. The minotaur looked down at me and glared at me.

It lowered it's head and got ready to charge but before it impaled me in the stomach with its horns it disappeared. I turned around ready for anything but what I saw next made me take fall flat on my butt. I saw Annabeth standing in fighting position with her knife at the ready.

"It's okay seaweed brain I got a plan to get us out of here." Annabeth reached a hand out to help me up but before I could touch her to see if she was real Kronos appeared behind her and he stabbed her in the side with her own knife.

Annabeth fell forward clutching her side and she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Why Percy, why didn't you protect me from Kronos, I took a knife for you but you couldn't protect me, my mother was right you can't trust a child of Poseidon."

Annabeth let out a final breath and her eyes closed while a pool of blood began to form under her. I looked up at Kronos but now he was gone and in his place was Athena looking down in horror at her favorite child dead.

Athena looked up at me her face changing from sadness to a murderous glare. "You let my daughter die after all she has down to you, die sea scum." A gray spear appeared in her hands and she lunged forward stabbing me in the stomach.

I held the part of my stomach where she stabbed me and although I could see blood seeping from my body I was in no physical pain, but I truly did feel responsible for Annabeth's death. Athena's form vanished along with her spear, and my blood.

I heard the Oneiroi's voice in my head. "Take the deal demigod you have seen what we can do if you deny us again you will spend the rest of eternity being tortured in your dreams, there is no way out." I gathered up all of my confidence and stood.

"I know you are lying to me I know if I accepted you would immediately hand me over to whoever hired you, release me now or else I will hunt you down and drain you all of all your powers you know what I am capable of."

The Oneiroi responded in my mind but all the kindness in their voice was gone. "You do not scare us demigod we have no physical form even when you saw us before you only seen our astral projections. You have been warned now feel our power."

A long line of monsters, familiar humans, demigods, gods, goddesses, and titans appeared. I saw my mother, and Gabe standing next to each other and they spat in my direction. While my father looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

Their was countless others but the 1 thing they had in common was that they were all armored, and had weapons. I put my fists up seeing no other way to protect myself but I felt a familiar sensation. My hands moved up in slow motion like my arms weighed 10 times their normal weight.

My father, Zeus, and Artemis each summoned their weapons while Hestia covered her hands in fire. Annabeth stood next to Luke, while Grover held his pan flute to his mouth. Nico, Bianca, and their father stood shoulder, to shoulder, to shoulder and each of them glowed a deadly black aura.

Hundreds of skeletal hands broke through the stark white grounds and the formed a semicircle around the others. Artemis's hunters all brought their bows up and took aim at me, and Hyperion's eyes glowed dangerously bright.

1 by 1 each of them did something to get ready the last person to get ready to fight was Aphrodite. Aphrodite looked at me with a mixture of sadness, and anger. "Why did you do this to me Percy we could have had something great, I was willing to only be with you, and this is how you show your affection towards me by getting yourself into dangerous situations all the time."

After she was done talking Ares wrapped his right arm around her waist and he smugly smiled at me. Gabe came running at me while wielding a large butchers knife, "It's time to finally get revenge on you for making me suffer in the underworld you brat.

He slashed his his knife down and I saw it coming down at me in slow motion, I heard the female voice who speaks to me in my dreams whisper in my ear. "Percy they have you in a dream right now, you don't have any weapons, or armor with you because you are in their dream. Use your imagination to free yourself from their clutches or else you will never escape."

Her words brought back the memory of watching a horror movie years ago about a killer who invaded dreams but I couldn't remember the name but I remember 1 of his victims fighting back like the woman told me.

I held out my left and I wished for the shield Tyson made me to appear and it did as I wished. Gabe's butchers knife bounced off my shield, and then I wished for 1 of my hunting knifes that used to belong to Zoe to appear.

I felt the familiar weight of the knife in my hand before I saw it and in a fluid motion I stabbed upwards and the hunting knife impaled Gabe in his heart. Gabe fell forward clutching his would, and like a monster he exploded in a shower of Golden dust.

The mood in the air darkened and the faces of everyone in front of me narrowed their eyes at me. I made my armor appear and I stood up straight. The hunters, and Artemis raised their bows and released a wave of arrows that made the sky go dark into the air.

With a wave of my hand an aura of fire appeared around me and using my anger I cast it out causing a shock wave of fire to expand outwards destroying most of the arrows before they could strike. Most of the arrows were destroyed but 1 of them managed to impale itself in my right foot.

However this time I felt both pain, and blood flowing out of the wound. I pulled the arrow out and I ignored the wound. I felt the fake Kronos trying to use his powers over me but now that I knew this was fake I knew how to fight it.

Just to add anger to the fake Kronos a hairbrush appeared out of thin air and hit him in the face which caused his attention to turned away from me. Zeus, and my father readied their weapons and each of them through their weapons at me.

But even though the weapons were copies I could only assume that they would still hurt so before the weapons collided with me I summoned my war whip and made it wrap around, Hyperion, Ares, and about 50 skeletal warriors and I pulled them in front of me just as the weapons came in contact.

I could feel the Oneiroi fighting for control but with every second I found myself getting stronger. I saw the fake version of my mom trying to sneak at me from behind while the bodies of Hyperion, Atlas and the skeletons blew up in a shower of golden dust.

Whether or not she was a fake version of my mom I knew I couldn't bring myself to hurt her so when she moved to stab me in the back where my old mark of the Achilles used to be I water traveled behind her and had her in celestial bronze handcuffs before she could realize what was going on.

I must have been strong enough in the dream because she was unable to get out. But while I focusing on not harming my fake mother, the fake Artemis had other plans. I felt her stab both of her hunting knives in my sides.

Her hunting knives pierced most of my armor and cut a large gash on my right side but once I knew of her attack I turned around and smashed her in the face with my shield. I sent a silent apology of prayer to the real Artemis and I hoped she wouldn't throw me back in Tartarus when I was done here for doing what I did.

I made my weapon and shield disappear and when my hands were free I pulled the copies of Artemis's hunting knives out of my sides and winced as 1 of the blades was pulled out of my side. Artemis was trying to stand up and I was going to make the kill shot when I was cut off by the horde of undead skeletons.

I dodged, dipped, ducked, dived, and dodged their attacks while destroying the others. (**I wonder how many people will catch that movie quote.) ** I smashed 1 of the skeletons attack and when before it could stop me I grabbed it by it's head, and used it as a shield when Artemis rained in a flurry of arrows.

The Oneiroi must have been used to Hades's dreams because what was left of his undead army broke apart and began to form into a dozen heavily armored giant zombies. I tried to find a chink in any of their armors but they were covered from head to foot in Stygian iron.

I gave a battle cry and sent myself flying towards 1 of the undead giants, and before I crashed into it's head, I summoned riptide. With riptide I went through the armored head of the giant zombie like it was water.

It crashed down in a pile of Stygian iron, and assorted bones. I saw Zeus hold out his hand just as the fake masterbolt flew back into his hand and I was ready for what he was about to do. I looked at my hand and riptide started to shimmer, and change into thunder terror.

We both through our lightning bolts at each other at the same time and like it would happen in real life the meeting of those 2 powerful weapons sent everyone flying back. I was expecting what would happen so before I hit the ground I rolled into a kneeling position and when I looked up I saw my father, Amphritie, Triton, Oceanus, and Tethys standing next to each other and I was their target.

My father had his trident in his hand while, Amphritie held a smaller trident, and weighed net in her hands. Triton held a smaller copy of our fathers trident in his hand, while Oceanus, used his 2 giant snakes for swords, and Tethys summoned a sword made of ice.

I held out my hand just as sea storm appeared, and my scorpions tail appeared out of my armor. I blocked Triton, and Amphritie's attacks with my own trident however they tried to leverage sea storm out of my hand while Oceanus, and my father moved to either side of me.

I flipped over Triton, and Amphritie causing them to lose their balance and before I landed I smashed their heads together causing them to explode in a shower of dust. My father, and Oceanus began to glow and I knew what was going to happen.

The ground beneath our feat began to violently shake, just as the largest tidal wave I ever seen appeared in front of me ready to crash down. I opened my mouth and used the panic and they did just as I expected.

The clones of my father, and Oceanus stumbled back in terror and that gave me the opportunity to gain control of their tidal wave and I sent it back at them. When they tried to regain control of the wave I held out my hand and summoned a meteor shower.

As much as I hated attacking my father I knew he was just a fake and it was either I beat them or I lose and I know he would understand me destroying a bad impersonation of him, and even if he was mad at me I could just call it even for him punching me.

The first wave of meteors crashed into the backs of the clones of my father, and Oceanus and they lost control of the wave. Lets just say they were destroyed instantly by my combined attacks. I heard a muffle behind me and I turned and saw the clone of Tethys, holding the clone of my mother hostage with a knife to her neck.

I hurt with sadness at seeing the fake copy of my mother having her life threatened, and although the copy of my mother had a look of terror on her face their was no sincerity in her eyes. Tethys yelled an order to me.

"Drop your weapons and surrender or your mother will get it." I decided to play along so I set down sea storm and on my way to raising my hands I made 1 of the hunting knives that used to belong to Zoe appear in my hand and with a powerful flick of my wrist it impaled itself in Tethys's left eye.

The clone of my mother fell forward when the clone of Tethys was destroyed and the clone of my mother tried to reach for sea storm but a forest of vines appeared out of the ground and began to pull her away.

I turned and saw that I still had an army to fight so I summoned my hunters bow, and made the Python venom arrow appear I shot it into the air. The Oneiroi must have not know what it was because I heard all of the enemy's laugh at me until a rainstorm appeared.

They stopped laughing when acid venom started raining down on them. The right half of Kronos's face melted away before he ran off to avoid getting damaged, while the clones of Hephaestus, Apollo, and Demeter were destroyed instantly.

The Oneiroi sensed my hesitance to attack my loved ones because all of the clones of the hunters, Aphrodite, Annabeth, and Artemis summoned close up weapons. A couple of the hunters found chinks in my armor and their hunting knives cut spots across my cheek, my hands and the side of my head.

Aphrodite tried to charmspeak me into surrendering so I wouldn't get hurt anymore but it carried no force unlike the real Aphrodite. Behind all of my loved ones appeared the Lydian Drakon that I saw during the battle for Olympus.

I smirked at it and while I didn't know if in this dream if it carried the same requirement to kill it like before where a child of Ares had to kill it but I came up with an idea. I looked to an empty area of the ground beside me and a persons body began to appear.

In seconds a fully formed clone of Clarrise appeared in her armor that she got when she became a goddess, along with her upgraded spear. Clarisse held up spear and yelled a battle cry that I had no doubt if the real Clarisse heard would end making her kill me but I wanted to make it happen because It would be funny.

"For Percy Jackson the greatest hero ever born." I could swear that I heard her threatening me from on Olympus, and I thought I saw the clone of Thalia rolling her eyes but regardless the clone of Clarisse ran up to the Lydian Drakon and lets just say the outcome didn't change from the last time they fought.

When Clarisse was done with the drakon she eyed the zombies. And she ran at them. I turned back to look at Aphrodite, Artemis, and the hunters and I changed out my weapons for the hunters hunting knives.

Thalia glared at me. "Give it up seaweed brain you can't beat all of us just realize you will lose." "No thanks and just so you know Oneiroi the real Thalia would rather fight then make an enemy to the hunt surrender."

Even though I was in my 12 year old form I still could only see out of 1 eye so when my eyes glowed silver I did a variation of the panic. Except for after the ladies stumbling back in fear a large sound echoed throughout the entire area.

The clone of Artemis turned to look at where the sound was coming. A horde deer, cougars, jackalopes, and other natural wildlife came stampeding from who knows where lead by the biggest ragtag group of reinforcements everywhere.

The party ponies were leading the pack of wildlife numbering 300 hundred in total, in charge was a clone of Chiron. I held up my hunting knives and yelled attack. The party ponies drew their bows, paintball guns, and the arrows were a mixture of boxing gloves that would leave a nasty mark and blunt arrow tips.

The understood my order to not kill the clones of Aphrodite, Artemis, and the hunters and that was why the wildlife animals would transform into celestial bronze straight jackets. The hunters tried to launch an attack against the party ponies before they could attack but a clone of Mrs. O Leary barreled through them before they could draw their bows.

I jumped on her back as she ran by my and my hunting knives transformed into riptide. I destroyed monsters while riding on the back of the clone of Mrs. O Leary. Hades, Nico, and Bianca continued summoning armies of undead at me and I knew they were my next target.

After cutting a dracaena in half. The clone of Mrs. O Leary transformed mid stride into blackjack and we took off flying into the air. The Oneiroi started bring in monsters from Tartarus and while I couldn't communicate with the clone of Blackjack we worked like an unstoppable team.

I rained down arrows on multiple enemies trying to get a clear shot at the main threats but the Oneiroi were getting smarter and going on defense. I then thought about the DVD Aphrodite got me on our date of an anime called bleach and a great idea came into my mind.

An 8 foot tall muscular man in an eye patch appeared along with a small girl on his shoulder. The man from the anime was a skilled fighter and enjoyed nothing more than a tough fight. He ran right into a group of hellhounds cutting 7 in half in a single slash.

The battle was still raging on while I had a lot of powerful allies the Oneiroi seemed to have an endless supply of monsters. The clone allies I summoned were strong but the were just a shadow of their real counterparts strength.

Atlas, and Zeus managed to destroy the guy from the anime after he destroyed 300 monsters, and tore off Atlas's arm. The party ponies were all destroyed but they managed to trap the hunters, Artemis, and Aphrodite.

The Oneiroi were strong but they seemed to have 1 major weakness. They couldn't undue anything I did like when I capture Artemis, however they did have 2 major strengths they could summon nearly endless waves of reinforcements, and they had the strength to cripple me from doing an immediate power attack that would destroy all of them at once.

I couldn't drop a nuclear bomb in this dream world that was filled with celestial bronze shrapnel, much like they couldn't summon a million copies of Zeus. But they also seemed to be able to only summon 1 clone of a major deity.

I didn't know how long I have been down in this dream, or how long my stamina would hold out because even my weapons didn't have their normal power in my dream. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a dracaena archer disabled the clone of Blackjack and I made him disappear because even though he wasn't real I didn't want to see him get to hurt.

I held back my arms making me go in a dive bomb motion towards the group of monsters that protected Hades and I summoned a pressurized jet of water to propel me forward faster. The enemy archers tried to shoot me out of the sky but only a few of their arrows grazed me.

I was less than 30 feet away from the clone of Hades's army when I pulled myself into a cannonball position. I shadow traveled away and in place where I was moments ago headed towards the group of monsters was a clone an exact clone of myself but instead of boiling hot water the body was made of a mixture of Greek fire, and a small portion of dark matter.

The Oneiroi must not have known I had that kind of power because the next moment when their archers took aim I appeared in the mass of captured bodies of Artemis, her hunters, Aphrodite, and my mother I summoned a bomb shelter made of solid black obsidian stone.

No sooner had the bomb shelter appeared than an earth shattering explosion took place. Seconds later I felt the air catch fire and I summoned a bubble of water around all of us to keep the air in just in case the bomb shelter failed.

My crowd of survivors inside weren't exactly grateful instead 1 of them tried to bite my leg when the shaking stopped I collapsed the shelter and I was horrified to find out my attack didn't do as much damage as I thought.

There was a big pile up of thousands of monsters protecting the clones of Ladon, Zeus, Atlas, Athena, Hera, Hades, Hermes, and Kronos. The protective barrier of monsters blew up in a rainstorm of golden dust but I saw that the clones Nico, Bianca, and Hestia were gone.

It seemed that the Oneiroi would rather sacrifice the pawns to save the stronger pieces of their army. And every time I had to take out my family, friends, or fallen comrades it made me sadder. I sensed the Oneiroi trying to summon more monsters but after 30 hellhounds nothing else came.

"Release me now Oneiroi you are almost defeated and sooner of later I will find you." 20 shimmering figures appeared standing in front of the Olympian's. I didn't know what these things were but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

The shimmering figures began to take on physical appearances and I saw that all of them were men. Some looked to be younger than 20 years old while others looked like they died a 100 years ago. Every guy that appeared spoke to me in unison.

"Why couldn't you just accept our deal demigod it would have been easier on you?" "Because I am not going to let this world be destroyed just so you can get some trade off." Every guy started to glare at me starting from the guy from the farthest guy on the left to the last guy on the right, and if you ever seen a crowd do a synchronized wave you would know what I was talking about.

The Oneiroi spoke again in unison. "Do not disrespect us demigod, for all of time we have not been treated with the respect we deserve when we win we will get the power we deserve." "Ya ya I get it that is the same excuse almost every bad guy uses, but let me as you when was the last time you supported the Olympian's.

"We don't care about the Olympian's why do you think we took this deal." "Exactly you cry baby's maybe if you care more about others you would have more respect but I am not going to let you all ruin the world just because your 15 minutes of fame are over."

The Oneiroi began to chant in an unknown language and the bodies of the Olympian's, Atlas, Kronos, the hunters, my mother, and monsters began to glow, and then their bodies turned into some type of energy and then they flew into the bodies of the Oneiroi.

What I then sensed was like the first time when I was a kid standing in the Olympian throne looking at the 15 foot tall gods, and goddesses. The power in this dream world was off the charts, I almost felt like their power would crush me to death.

The Oneiroi began to laugh. "Foolish demigod you have no idea who you are dealing with while we may be weaker than the Olympian's in the real world in the dream world we are unmatched." We are the oldest Oneiroi ever created and we are the children of the Primordial deity Nyx."

"Yeah and guess what I am a Leo." When I stopped talking I then noticed something. While I have moved my body in this dreamworld for a while it never felt real, but now I could feel my real hands moving, and if I could move my hands in the real world then maybe I could pull something into the dream world, I knew I had to keep them talking.

"Fine Oneiroi then tell me since you have all of this worked out what will you be getting in exchange for me? "Our boss have promised us the powers of Athena, and Hades if we bring you to our boss alive, we will only get the powers of Athena if we kill you so it is beneficial to keep you alive."

While they were talking I tried to move my hand around more but at first my right hand felt like it was asleep and I couldn't clutch anything tightly with my fingers let alone reach into my pocket. "Well I don't know how reliable your source is considering I personally heard how Athena's powers had been promised to someone else."

1 of the older Oneiroi spat in my direction. "Don't speak lies to us demigod your lies will not save you." "I am not lying I heard how Athena's powers have been promised to Echidna for her help in the uprising, and from what I hear she is doing a lot more than just trying to capture just a single demigod."

"Think about it why would I have to lie to you, if you all as powerful as you say in dreams and the most I can do is half strength tactics there is no escape for me. Is it really that hard to believe that someone who is planning to overthrow the Olympian's and throw the world into Chaos wouldn't go around and lie to his/her comrades to get better results."

2 of the Oneiroi seemed to have a silent discussion but the Oneiroi who seemed in charge demanded silence. "What proof do you have of your claims demigod for all we know this could be a trick?" Listen what kind of tricks do I have if I could escape from your trap I already would have, but if you want proof search the mind of Krios, the titan of constellations."

"He was there when the conversation took place." The leader of the Oneiroi seemed to think about what I said then he barked an order to 1 of the younger Oneiroi. The Oneiroi who got the ordered melted away.

I continued to try to reach my hands into my pocket trying to find one of my real weapons and I managed to stick a couple of fingers in my right hand pocket when the Oneiroi turned to look at me. I immediately kept my real life body still when they started sniffing the air.

"What are you doing demigod?" I am just standing here waiting for your comrade to return with the answers." "Well no matter what you won't escape from our clutches." I nodded my head and when the Oneiroi turned their heads back around to converse I continued moving my hands.

I managed to sneak my right hand in my pocket and I grasped both riptide, and sea storm. While in my hand I summoned aegis and grabbed a hold of it. I saw the items appear in my hands in the dream and I sensed their full powers, and I knew these were the real things.

I quickly held them in my left hand and I returned to searching for more items. The Oneiroi who left 3 minutes early came back sounding out of breath. I hand my left hand on my right hand unhooking my gauntlet that contained my real life armor and as soon as I took it off it appeared in my right hand. I was about to try to grab my bow when I heard 1 of the Oneiroi screaming at the others to stop me.

I lost the ability to move my real body but in a rapid motion I had my real gauntlet on my hand and summoned my real armor to protect me from any type of magic. The Oneiroi who left earlier yelled at the Oneiroi that was in charge.

"Dammit Phobetor you didn't have any of the others to check his body while I was gone to see if our powers were weakening you know how powerful this demigod is." Phobetor grabbed the 1 who yelled at him by the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare think you have the power to yell at me Phantasos, your lucky you are on this mission anyway, and even if he did get anything nothing will save him from us now before I lose my patience with you tell us your findings, and then we can put him into the endless sleep."

Phantasos, didn't look like he appreciated getting roughly handled but because he didn't make any movements to fight back against Phobetor, it would seem he didn't have the power to talk back. "The demigod is right, apparently the titans have it all sorted out on who gets what powers, and from Krios's thoughts, we would be lucky to even get the powers of the god of junk food, even if we turn in this demigod alive.

Phobetor lost whatever calm he had and the pressure of power in the dreamworld increased by 2 fold. 1 of the other Oneiroi spoke up in a calming tone but what he said wasn't meant to make me feel any better.

"Listen guys so what if the titans don't plan on giving the power to us their not the ones in charge lets just take the demigod to our leader, when he or she see's that we took out the biggest threat to our plan we will be rewarded immensely maybe even more so than even planned before."

Phobetor answered in a condescending tone. "That's a nice plan genius but if you forget we were approached by the boss we have no way of getting in contact with him or her whoever it is." The Oneiroi who spoke earlier began to speak again.

"Then lets just capture him and maybe our boss will know that we captured him, if we don't get a visit by then we will bring his body to the meeting on the day of reckoning." There was a silent agreement and they all turned to face me.

Phantasos had a look on his face that almost showed my sympathy. "You should have taken our deal demigod, we would have put you in such a deep peaceful sleep that you would have never felt any pain now matter who we took you to, now you will have to be in endless torture until the time comes."

That was the end of the speech. I made sure my real armor was secure and I was happy to see my nemean lion's skin cape was already attached to it. I tapped sea storm against my right forearm, until it merged in my armor.

I held riptide at the ready. My armor held the rest of my weapons at the ready but they were only cheep knockoffs compared to the originals and if these Oneiroi were as strong as they said they were I don't think they would help that much.

The Oneiroi's bodies morphed into different creatures, and humanly figures. Phanatsos transformed into an almost exact replica of me but the only difference's was that his armor was stark white, and his eyes were the deepest shade of brown I ever seen.

A couple of the others transformed in random creatures, 1 of them turned into a hot looking cheerleader, I had no idea what was up with that change but I didn't feel like asking. The other transformed in a 7 year old boy wielding a blood red dagger.

While others looked the creature from the black lagoon, or other monsters. However my attention was drawn to Phobetor. Phobetor transformed into a mismatch of the big 3. He had my fathers beard, and 1 sea green eye. However he had the hair, and terrifying aura of Hades, and he wore a pinstripe suite, and had an electric blue eye.

1 of the Oneiroi's body began to melt into hundreds of different types of spiders. I didn't currently have access to the blessing of Athena so I couldn't tell how many were poisonous. But coming from my enemy I shouldn't expect any of them to be immediately deadly.

When the spiders got close enough I opened my mouth up wide enough and a shower of green liquid came shooting out. The Oneiroi must not have known what I was doing because when the throw up came in contact with most of the spiders they started dissolving. The remaining spiders hurried back and started reforming into it's original shape but when it was finished it was a mauled mess.

The Oneiroi who felt my attack had head to toe burns across his body, and he was missing some fingers on both hands, and part of his jaw was missing. The others spread out around me the first shooting a wave of green fire at me but when it came into contact with me I was glad I still had my resistance to fire.

I dodged some forms of their attacks trying to get a read on what they were capable of but Phanatsos yelled at the others to constantly change tactics. Another Oneiroi summoned a bow and sending arrows at me faster than it seemed possible but all of them harmlessly bounced off my armor.

I ran up to him before he could read my movements and I slashed at him with riptide cutting him on spots of his body like his chest, his bicep muscle, and his ankle but I had to jump back when the fake cheerleader started screaming in the direction I was at.

I was glad I dodged because her partner that I was attacking earlier fell to the floor flopping around uncontrollably. 1 of her comrades appeared behind me and held me in a choke hold and he told her to hit me with her strongest attack.

I held back my smile because when she started screaming at me I could see the vibrations going through the air. Right before it hit I let my body go limp and I water traveled away just as he caught her attack in the face.

I didn't have any time to relax seeing as I still had 18 Oneiroi to deal with and I saw Phobetos standing behind the rest of the group sizing me up. Slid under the legs of 1 of the ordinary looking Oneiroi and I cut across the back of his knees with riptide severing muscles, and tendons.

He started to bleed regular blood and if the others didn't know my powers before they did now. I summoned my scorpions tail and relished in the fact that it was the real thing since it was a part of my armor and I stabbed the disabled Oneiroi 1 time in the neck, and 2 times in the side.

He started thrashing around on his side coughing up blood. If he was a regular being he would've been dead but because he was a god he was just going through immense pain. Before the others could stop me I plunged riptide through his stomach.

He begged for help when he felt his powers starting to be drained and I grinned evilly at the others trying to throw them off their guard. Even Phobetos took a step back as he saw my face began to change from my younger looking face to that of komodo dragon.

I felt my powers strengthen as the last of his powers left his body. I set my sights on the cheerleader looking Oneiroi as I used my new found powers to transform my body into the giant pit scorpion that they put to sleep temporarily.

However I was different instead of a normal stinger riptide was my stinger. She opened her mouth to scream at me but my body instinctively tensed and I leaped through the air. The other Oneiroi including Phobetos jumped back trying to make sure I didn't pounce on them but before my body pounced on her they say my body shimmer.

Phanatos shook his head around yelling to the others if they see where I went but Phobetos yelled at them to calm down. "If you all start panicking he will know which of us to target now focus and search for Barton's powers we should still sense part of his power."

"No need to I am right here." I appeared standing behind the Oneiroi that was in the form of the creature from the black lagoon and before he had time he felt riptide pierce his ribcage. His powers started going into me but before I could more than 10 percent of his power Phobetos summoned a spear in his hand and sent it barreling right at me.

I pulled out riptide and had my stinger in its place holding the Oneiroi's in the air just as his comrades spear slammed into his shoulder. I pulled out my stinger and when he fell I kicked him in the back sending him flying into Phanatsos.

The others decided to stop going after me 1 on 1 so they attempted to dog pile me but at the last second I transformed into a jaguar and ran out of the mess leaving behind my second dark matter bomb however this dark matter bomb was the size of a football so unless my restriction didn't matter in the dreamworld I knew that would be the last dark matter bomb I could handle.

I water traveled away to a safe distance and before any of them knew what was going to happen, I held riptide out and aimed it at the group of dream gods. I cut off any way of magically flashing away so they were going to be front row for the show.

I clicked the button on riptide and I felt the surge of power shoot out of riptide the first thing to happen was a swirling attack of electricity from thunder terror, the Greek fire, and pressurized water spiraled out of riptide and directly at the dog pile of dream gods that still hadn't landed.

I did all of this in under 10 seconds. My attack from riptide hit 3 Oneiroi directly while the blast caused the dark matter to explode. I summoned a 10 foot bubble of water around me just as the 2 attacks met. I took a deep breath after I used riptides attack.

There were loud yells of pain as the dream gods were juggled around by the attack. But then the air caught on fire and their yells of pain silenced. Movement caught my eye and I saw Phanatsos escaping the blast.

When the destruction stopped I shadow traveled back towards the area. Their were limp bodies in a pile but what didn't cause them to be so damaged was my attack it was because Phobetos was sucking away their powers using strange colored vines.

I found 1 of the vines trying to wrap around Phanatsos's legs but I blew away the vine with a fireball and my movement didn't go missed by Phobetos. Knowing he was close to draining the rest of their powers I plunged riptide through 3 of their bodies that still had some power.

I felt their power flowing into me while he was done with the others. "You may have defeated the others but that's because they are weak." I pulled riptide out of their bodies and I held riptide in front of me in a defensive position.

"Oh don't worry we are done here demigod for now but I promise you we are not finished." I threw riptide to where his body was but before it could impale itself through his body he somehow managed to vanish. I walked back over to grab riptide and then I made sure the limp bodies weren't going to get up so I then walked over to Phanatsos who was back to his old form, and he was trying to back away from me, when he realized he couldn't escape he stopped moving and he closed his eyes.

"If you are going to do it just end it already." "Tell me who you are right now I want answers before I decide what to do with you." "You already know who, and what I am. My name is Phanatsos and I am an Oneiroi."

"Well lets just assume I don't know much about psychopathic dream gods you care to enlighten me?" He must have been ready for his punishment because he tried to move me along to the end. "We are gods created to monitor dreams whether it be mortal, demigod, or immortal deity some of us give them good dreams while, others cause nightmares."

I thought that was Morpheus's job to control dreams? "That is his gifted job given to him by Hypnos, but we were born before him, and our job isn't as glamorous. Even though we were created first we help Morpheus control dreams to make sure no one is seeing to much into a gods form, or if someone is controlling them."

"And when a mortal knows to much we enter their dreams to fool their mind into making them believe what they saw wasn't real." "And so all of you Oneiroi broke away from the gods to gain more power?" Phanatos shook his head.

"No most of the Oneiroi are content with their jobs some were gain pleasure from haunting mortals dreams while others like me prefer making sure mortals have nice dreams, or even dreams where they live out their biggest fantasies like me. You think I wanted to disband from the others and try stop a demigod who wants to keep people alive?"

"You seemed pretty into it when you yelled at them for not making sure my body was secure." "Yeah and you seemed to see what Phobetor does with people who disagree with him. A month ago our group was over 35 in total, and 2 months before that we were over 54 in total."

"Phobetor has been trying to overthrow Morpheus's, and Hypnos for centuries now and when the mysterious figure approached him with the plan he took action. He took all the Oneiroi who he could bully around, and his pack of bullies with him nearly 5 months ago."

"Okay if he has been planning all of this for so long how has Morpheus not found out?" "Morpheus is has to deal with the dreams of all the people on the earth, along with demigods, and immortals to make sure our existence doesn't get out his focus is always on somewhere else that is why he has so many Oneiroi working for him he can't be aware of everything around him, and Phobetor is careful of his actions."

"Even during Kronos's rebellion he didn't act to hastily." I backed away a few steps pulling riptide closer to me and told Phanatos to stand. I will let you keep your powers and let you go on 2 conditions. Firstly you have to swear on the river Styx to pledge yourself to the Olympians that way I know your not go back to the others the first chance you get."

"Dude I will swear that oath, and I will even pledge my allegiance to if you keep me away from that lunatic Phobetor. "I don't know how much I can protect you in the dream world considering I don't have much power over it."

"That's fine man I can take a physical form we don't do it that much but we can, and if I have somewhere to stay that's in a circle I will be protected in the dreamworld." "Why would you be protected in a circle?"

"It is just 1 of those things about Oneiroi to prevent others like us from absorbing the others powers. If my physical body is in somewhere circular a Oneiroi won't be able to sneak in on others. I know it's hard to understand but think of it like this, you know how in old vampire legends how a vampire could not enter you home unless invited?"

I nodded my head in understanding. "Well yeah it's like that except for the restriction is in a circle no matter where my dream self is my physical body is protected." "Okay go ahead and do the oath that you said you would then I will tell you my second demand."

Phanatsos said the oath, he even added that he would work for me above all others while still staying faithful to the Olympian's. "Okay the second demand is 2 part first part you get us both out of the dreamworld, and wake up Nyx's pet pit scorpion safely. Secondly I will allow you to live on my island and even give you a circular home but you must protect my island's inhabitants from evil Oneiroi, and give them good dreams."

"I swear to that also Percy like I said I am not 1 of those dream gods who get their kicks from torturing people, and if we ever get a chance I can teach you how to control your new powers." "Well I doubt I will have enough time for that but come on lets get going I don't have much time to waste. But before I go what do we do with those guys?"

"I will contact Morpheus when I get to your island and tell him they got robbed by a rogue Oneiroi, he will summon their bodies back to our base, however since they no longer have any of their powers they will likely either get the choice to live on the mortal world as a mortal, and be on their own. Or work for Olympus in some other fashion."

I nodded my head in agreement and he told me he was going to transport us away. My body started turning transparent and then I felt like I just drank an energy drink and the next thing I not someone is shaking me awake.

Standing above me was a young kid with brown hair, and brown eyes he looked no older than 15. "Okay Percy I got us out of there but before I wake up Nyx's pet you need to make sure it doesn't attack me because that would suck."

"Wait a minute earlier you looked like you were in your 30's but now you look like a sophomore in high school what is up with that?" "Percy I am a god remember I can make myself look like whatever I want even in my physical form. We just look older in other peoples dreams to go along with that father time myth."

"Okay well get sleeping beauty awake and stand behind me I am sure if it senses that you are not a threat it will hopefully not attack you." Phanatsos nodded his head and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a normal looking bottle of smelling salts, and he handed it to me.

Dude this is it I thought you would have some powerful godly magic? "You have no idea how potent that thing is Percy 1 whiff of that and you won't sleep for 3 days. We save this stuff for over aggressive Oneiroi who won't leave peoples dreams, if 1 of us stays in a persons dreams for too long then the person will not wake up for a few days or even up to a month depending on how long they stayed in there."

"Well here goes nothing." I uncorked the bottle and I was careful not to smell it but I wafted it around the pit scorpion's head and after moving my hand around it's head it finally jumped up looking for the ghosts.

It's eyes narrowed when it saw Phanatsos but after a few seconds he ignored the Oneiroi like he was a bland 90 pound looking bug. "Well come on no time like the present." I jumped up on the scorpions back careful not to make it angry and then Phanatsos did the same.

I looked around for something for him to sit in but he sat down on some throw pillows he summoned. The problem however was that the body of fake water was still there. Phanatsos noticed my problem and he stood from his seat and he took in an almost endless breath.

However when he was sucking in air he was also sucking in the fake ocean until after 4 minutes of somehow swallowing the lake he sighed contently and he sat back down. The pit scorpion sensed the obstacle out of the way continued running across the empty river bank.

"You wanna fill me in on that trick you just did?" "Oh that water was a trap Phobetor had planned to catch you a couple of hours before you arrived. The water was made up of our knock out gas that sets a trap for enemies."

"It's like a Venus fly trap at first you think its safe but when he get to close it's to late. To you it looked like water, but to a child of Hermes it would have looked like a store of unguarded merchandise, or to a child of Athena it would have appeared to be a library of ancient books that were forever lost. 1 step inside and with that amount of knockout gas you would asleep for over a 100 years."

"Thanks for the heads up I guess." Phanatsos held up his hands in a placating gesture. Hey don't look at me man 10 minutes ago I was an innocent dream god who had no choice but to trade you to some evil dude, so some power hungry dream god could have some extra power."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait you mean the whole time we were in the dreamworld that was in a span of less than 10 minutes?" "Yeah I know it felt like an entire week but it is true, you see that is a tactic we use against enemies we send dream monsters after them nonstop making them think they are getting tired out but in reality your only in their for a mere fraction of how long you think you are."

"Well it may have not been that long in the dreamworld but I am hungry you want anything to eat?" Phanatsos just waved away the gesture. "Nah while I am in my physical form I only need sips of nectar, but when I am in the dreamworld that is when I eat. See we dream gods spent 80 to 95 percent of our time in the dreamworld because that is where our jobs are, and where our power is, and in the dreams everything tastes much better than it actually is in our physical forms so we never really eat in our physical forms unless we lose our powers and live a mortals life, or we are kept from the dreamworld."

"Why would you be kept from the dreamworld Phanatsos?" "It could be for a variety of reasons firstly if we are ordered break time away from peoples dreams by Morpheus because if we are overworked we slip up in our jobs."

"Another reason if there is a powerful enemy in the dreams that for our safety we avoid." "Like what kind of powerful enemy?" Phanatsos took a drink of nectar before he answered. "Kronos for starters, when he was going into demigods dreams to use them we were on permanent vacation until Morpheus since him no longer in the dreamworld."

"What you demigods don't know is that Kronos was searching for a perfect host for over 18 years and if he got a hold of a dream god it would have reeked havoc around the world. For starters important people around the world would have been in a coma like state because he would want the mortal world in shambles to keep the Olympian's busy while he made his uprising."

"Or if he managed to use a dream god as a host for his uprising he would have been nearly unstoppable. He would have waged war against you demigods during the day when he tried to destroy the Olympian's thrones, and during the nights he would have attacked you in your dreams nonstop causing you to either not get any good sleep which would have messed you up in battle, or he would have brainwashed you into betraying your allies."

"So for 16 years we dream gods were on vacation we couldn't even pop into the dream of a 6 year old and have them dreaming of meeting Goofy, or meeting their favorite star. Now don't get me wrong if Phobetsos had the chance he would have jumped at the chance to be Kronos's host."

"However Morpheus was keeping a watchful eye on all dreams to make sure no antsy dream god went for a spin." I looked at the pit scorpion running for a minute before I responded. "So if you dream gods were out of work for so long what did you do for all those years?

"Most of us were sent to work for other gods, like delivering messages for Hermes, or doing the weather forecast with Aeolus. As you can tell it wasn't the dream job's for us because we thrive in dreams but it was better than just sitting around for years on end."

"So Phanatsos tell me does the sleeping in a circle trick work for everyone or just gods?" "It works for everyone, typically mortals don't sleep in circular rooms because mortal bedrooms are square, but if a mortal, demigod, or god sleep in a circle a dream god won't be able to enter their dreams, or absorb their powers like you seen Phobetsos do to the other dream gods."

"Now mind you there are weaknesses to that plan." "How so if sleeping in somewhere that is a circle can protect you what is the weakness?" "Well like you see with me, I can take a physical form, if I were really bad I could appear where you would be sleeping and pull you out of the circle and then you wouldn't be protected."

I seen where Phantasos was going but he continued to speak. "But it's not all bad because mostly we dream gods don't focus on any person in particular, and also we would have to know where your physical body is to be able to do what I said."

"Anything could work though Percy, you could draw a circle around your bed using a marker." "Well do you have any ideas on what Phobetsos's next plan could be?" Phanatsos shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well I wouldn't expect seeing him in your dreams for a while since he knows that your not just an easy target, but sooner or later he will try and come after you again. If it were me I would alert the Olympian council of his treason."

"But they won't really be able to do anything against him because his physical body is down here isn't it?" Phantasos nodded his head in agreement. "Yes you are correct but they can put security measures in place for their children, and they could alert Morpheus, and if he senses Phobetsos return to the world above Morpheus could bring him into custody."

"So Morpheus is still stronger than Phobetsos?" "Yes Morpheus is still much more powerful for the time being since he has the backing of the Olympians, and all the other loyal dream gods. But if he keeps on going the way he is unchecked it will be only a matter of time before he makes his move against Morpheus, and Hypnos?"

"Why would he want to go after Hypnos?" "Because Percy if Phobetsos gets his way and the Olympians fall he will most likely have the ultimate power of dreams, and sleep, he could put anyone who he deems a threat into an endless sleep, and then torture them for all eternity, while probing their minds on how to gain more power."

"Well Phantasos if you and all the other dream gods are stationed down here how come you have not come across Uzaton, it seems like he would love the power to control dreams." "We have had some close calls with him but Phobetsos was smart in picking a hideout well hidden from Uzaton we were camped out near Gaea's domain where her children are kept."

"Hey Phantasos if you would do me a favor since your a dream god you could see into my dreams and find out if someone was speaking to me while I was asleep right?" "Yes I could that's no problem Percy but you should know gods send demigods messages all the time when they sleep to help them with prophecies is 1 of the Olympian's giving you trouble?"

"The problem is I don't know who is speaking to me in my dreams, and if I knew who they were it could really speed along my mission." "Well I may not be a high ranking dream god Percy but even a job like that should be easy for me, any time a god, or an immortal sends a demigod a dream it leaves a marker behind in that demigods mind."

"What does this marker do?" "It really doesn't do much you could think of it like a footprint in the sand if I go into you dreams I could analyze the marker and tell you who they are. For instance if your father was sending you dreams to aid you in a quest I could sense the power of the sea in the marker, and so on and so forth."

"What will we need to do Phantasos?" I watched as Phantasos reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 little spray cans, the first was spray paint while the second I couldn't tell what it was. Phantasos then took the spray paint and stood and sprayed a circle around us on the back of the pit scorpion, which luckily it didn't either notice or care.

"As you remember what I told you Percy about sleeping in a circle you know why I just did that. But in this can is a tool we dream gods use to keep mortals asleep while we monitor their dreams, 1 whiff of this and you will be out cold."

"It shouldn't take me more than a minute to find out what you asked me to do, and after that I will wake you up." I told Phantasos to go ahead and an odorless mist sprayed in my face. I suddenly felt like I ran 3 times around the world without any sleep, and I passed out.

I felt myself being shaken awake, and when I opened my eyes I saw a gloom looking Phantasos shaking his head at me. "I am sorry Percy but it is impossible for me to see who has been speaking to you."

"What do you mean I thought you said it would be easy?" "Percy I promise you Percy I did everything I could, I even went into my divine form but as soon as I got close to the markers they completely vanished, and to add onto the bad news before I even got close enough to investigate I couldn't sense anything."

"So Phantasos what does that mean?" "Well it can mean 1 of 2 things, the first is whoever it was speaking to you has recently died, or they knew you would try and find out who they were, and put up security measures to prevent themselves from being found out."

"If it was that they died it would make sense that I couldn't feel their powers in the marker because when a mortal dies their spirits move on from their physical bodies, and that would remove their scent you could say."

"So who could put security measures in my dreams to prevent me from finding out who they were." Phantasos shrugged his shoulders before he responded. "Well it could be a number of people, or immortals if they knew what they were doing but if it's that case then I wouldn't think it would be a mortal because it would take centuries of practice to do that."

I was about to ask another question when the pit scorpion came to a screeching halt. I jumped up, and had my hunters bow at the ready. Phantasos summoned an ancient looking staff and stood at my side ready to fight with me, and I could see he didn't look to thrilled if it came to a fight.

Towering above us was a 100 columns made of stone that were in a single line placed 30 feet apart. I saw some form of writing on the column that was in front of us I tried to read what it said but my mind couldn't decipher the writing.

Phantasos shook my shoulder. "Percy we must get out of here now, before they find out we are here." "Wait who are you afraid of Phantasos?" "The Keres Percy I don't know why they are here but we are 30 feet away from the lair of Keres, the fates of violent death." I looked to the face of the Nyx's pet pit scorpion, and nearly yelled at it.

"Why did you bring us here Nyx said you would avoid the Keres?" "What are you talking about Percy?"

"I was told by Nyx to search for a group of demigods, and demititans that may be able to help me into breaking into Uzaton's stronghold the pit scorpion was supposed to avoid the Keres, and other powerful threats."

"Well Percy it could be possible that they are beyond the borders of the Keres, I can tell you for sure this is not their normal hideout, when the elder Keres were banished to Tartarus they were cursed with these pillars to warn other inhabitants to not enter."

"Do these elder Keres move around that often? Phantasos shook his head, "No Percy that's the thing when they were banished here by Zeus they were also cursed to be trapped in 1 place during their entire imprisonment not even with their full powers could they break their curse, who would help them?"

I jumped down from the pit scorpion's back and then walked closer to the border and I looked at my hand and saw the charm bracelet that Nyx gave me began to glow. I turned my head to the pit scorpion, "Is their anyway around the Keres?"

The pit scorpion shook it's head at me and I motioned Phantasos forward, he hesitantly jumped down and walked over next to me. "What can you tell me about these Keres, are they anything like the fates since you called them the fates of violent death?"

"In someways they are, the Keres have a race of children that live in the underworld. Their children are more well known because they are viscous, blood thirsty, and they give no mercy to their victims, but if we have to go through here we will be dealing with something much more dangerous."

"The elder Keres are truly evil they used to share the responsibility of giving mortals their destinies with the fates. They dealt with the people who died in a violent way, however what got them in trouble was that they fed on innocents people who weren't going die of their injuries."

"The Keres realized that they got much stronger whenever they fed a person who wasn't meant to die yet. The fates soon found out what they were doing and they took the power of fate from them, that was the power that allowed them to kill someone before their time was up."

"When the fates took away their power, they commanded the Olympians to banish them in Tartarus, and curse them with the signs of warning, and to be unable to move around. But I will go with you and fight anything."

I laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the offer Phantasos but I think I would feel better if you stuck with the pit scorpion and keep it safe, if we have to travel through here to get to the demi's we need to make sure he stays alive."

Phantasos looked uncomfortable with my request but he nodded his in agreement about keeping the pit scorpion alive. I put my right hand on my shoulder and pulled off the nemean lion's skin. My armor changed when I took of the skin, I lost the claws, and the lion's head helmet and I held out the lion's skin to Phantasos.

"Here you should wear this Phantasos if what we are facing is that dangerous you might need it. "Percy I appreciate the offer but don't forget I cannot die no matter how much they attack me, you however can die in battle."

"Yes Phantasos I haven't forgot that little fact, but if you don't know I got the shield aegis that used to belong to Athena, I also have armor created by Briares the 100 handed giant, plus a sword that can drain a god, or a titan of all their powers so I think I can go without a nemean lion's skin for protection."

Phantasos took the lion's skin and through it over his shoulders, the nemean lion's skin merged with his clothes, and then became invisible like nothing happened but I could see it in his face that he appreciated what I did, because right now in a fight he would be like a fish out of water.

I summoned aegis, and riptide but I changed it into it's spear form to get a little more reach, and I then stepped past the pillars into the Keres prison.


	42. I fight a trio of killer bat ladies

Percy.

The scene around me changed mid stride, first I was in a dark barren wasteland, but now I was standing in an endless looking hallway.

The hallway was over half a mile in width, and even with my enhanced vision I couldn't see the end of the hallway. But what caught my eye was hanging in the air was dead bodies hanging from chains. The bodies were all different, some were women, some where men.

I also noticed that all of the people were dressed differently, some wore only plain robes, while others wore expensive suits. I turned back around as I heard something pounding, and when I turned around I saw that behind me was a solid wall of obsidian rock.

I also heard Phantasos's voice from the other side of the wall yelling that he couldn't get in. I didn't know what happened but I planned on letting them in. I brought my foot up and slammed my foot into the wall planning on kicking out the wall but all that happened was my foot nearly breaking from the impact.

I knelt down onto 1 knee and summoned the gloves of Apollo, and started to heal my foot, because I felt at least 3 bones broken from the kick. When my foot was healed I put away the gloves and put my hand on the wall.

I turned around when I heard a loud voice began to speak to me. "You cannot leave, once someone enters our jail they are unable to leave unless they get past us, and no one ever does." I glared at the air above me because all of the dead people were looking at me, and the voice was coming from them.

"If you wish to get to your goal demigod you must find us, and defeat us." The dead bodies lifted their arms that were on the opposite side of me and pointed down the hall. I didn't have time to play their games so I turned back to the wall and I stabbed tombstone into the ground, and placed my right hand on the wall.

My hand became covered in searing hot flames and I tried to burn the wall down, but I stopped when I felt the obsidian wall was not affected by the heat. Their was a loud cackle of laughing filling the air when the Keres felt me trying to destroy the wall.

I turned around in a fit of anger sent a large fireball down the hallway The dead bodies hanging in the air reacted to what I did by dropping down and in midair they went from dead bodies, to weird bat ladies with pug noses.

I then recognized these monsters from when Nico, Thalia, and I went on a quest to find Hades's sword. I knew then to be wary of their poison because the only reason I survived then was because an amnesic titan saved my life.

The first of Keres that came flying at me, I clenched my fist, and punched the ground. A tower of fire came flying up from under the ground and burned the monster alive. The next Keres that came at me narrowly dodged the tower of fire and it slammed into a celestial bronze arrow that I summoned.

The arrow pierced it's throat just before her claws could tear apart my face. I kicked the Keres through the air into 3 of her comrades, and that gave me enough time to pull tombstone out of the ground the Keres that were coming after me halted in place when they sensed the Stygian iron in my spear.

I summoned my scorpions tail and sent it flying into the group of Keres and the stinger impaled the 3 Keres that were caught off guard from my earlier attack through the heads, and I watched as their bodies melted away from the pit scorpion venom that was pumping through their bodies.

I was now down to 10 of the Keres, and they now seemed to see me in a different light. I ran down the hallway and when I was 15 feet away from them I rolled under their bodies before they could turn to face me I opened my mouth and used my new attack and a shower of acid came out of my mouth covering the Keres.

The result was something that might have made me throw up again if I wasn't used to seeing skin melting off on bones. I watched as the last Keres was killed leaving a big pile of bones, and bat wings. I bent down and put my hand in the pile of bones and I pulled out a petrified bat claw.

I just shrugged and held onto the claw figuring Nico would get a kick out of it, and I continued down the hallway in search of the elder Keres. I kept the blade on tombstone placed against aegis wary of anything.

After who knows how long of walking I saw a light at the end of the hallway, I saw 3 women sitting on thrones made of bones. The 3 women looked almost nothing like the monsters I just fought. They had bodies of regular women, except they had large pure black wings.

The women smiled at me like they just shared an inside joke seconds before I walked in. Behind the 3 women was a girl chained to the ground. Her clothes that covered her arms and legs were tattered and I could see nasty looking scratches on her arms that looked infected.

The elder Keres saw me looking and they laughed. "Yes after we found out we could move around this girl let her curiosity get the best of her and she walked right into our lair. The girl snapped her head up making her long dark hair fly through the air, and she yelled a string of insults at the elder Keres, calling them liars, and saying how she will rip out their throats."

The girl looked at me, and she gasped when she saw my eye patch, because it mirrored hers. I knew then that this girl was the daughter of Nemesis, the elder Keres continued to speak as if the girl didn't say anything. "It's a shame though that she is immortal because her death would have been long and painful."

The elder Keres who was sitting in the middle slapped the Keres on her right and she gave a sad sigh. "You know sister it has been to long since we got to see a good death, those pathetic monsters don't give me the thrill like a demigod watching their guts spill out of stomachs do."

My stomach almost lurched at hearing them talk about someone dying like it was the hit movie of the summer. I decided to play it easy and not let them know that the girl that they had was what I was looking for.

"Let's get this over with Keres I have places to go. The Keres on the far left jumped out of her throne and she shrieked at me. "Do not order us around demigod you worthless demigod trash" She was about to continue her rant but the other 2 Keres got her attention and told her to calm down.

"Peace sister the demigod will be tortured for his insolence soon enough, for now lets take our time and savor this who knows how long it will be before we get another victim who can die in front of us." The three of the Keres began to speak to each other talking about all the ways I could die.

The girl looked at me with pleading eyes, and I gave her a knowing nod when the others weren't looking. I didn't know how strong these Keres were but I planned on getting rid of them quickly. I held my arms out to my side and shadows appeared.

I watched as the shadows took the shape of 7 humanly figures. With my imagination the shadows mirrored that of the minotaur, Polyphemus, a drakon, 2 of the giant snake monsters I battled when I first got to Tartarus. The final 2 shadow creatures took the form of Atlas, and Hyperion.

I then took my ring off, and I threw it at the ground in front of me, and the ground split open. A celestial bronze cyclopes climbed out of the ground and it pulled a celestial bronze club off of it's back that crackled with electricity.

The Keres ignored what I was doing, while they were trying to find out the funnest way to kill me. I gave a mental order to the shadow creatures to protect the female demigod when the fight began to happen.

My metal cyclopes lumbered forward pulling his club into the air and was about to smash it down onto the heads of the Keres, but before it could 1 of them flicked her wrist outwards and the metal cyclopes froze in mid stride.

I then watched as it began to rust over, until it looked like a lawn ornament that had been left out in the rain for 10 years. Moments later the cyclopes broke apart into a pile of metal, and then it shimmered away and the ring returned to my finger.

The 3 Keres turned to look at me like they forgot I was here, and then the Keres in the middle spoke to me. "We have decided demigod that you shall die by having your limbs pulled apart by our underlings until your limbs are torn apart from the rest of your body."

The Keres who spoke looked to her sisters and they smiled happily at each other in agreement. "It shouldn't have surprised me that they would be able to destroy my metal cyclopes so easily considering they are the daughters of Nyx but I have faced as equal of strong challenges as before.

The Keres turned their heads to look at the shadow creatures and they shrugged and I looked up when I heard the fluttering of wings. The ceiling changed from being a mass of stone to becoming a cavern filled with over a hundred of the lesser Keres.

The lesser Keres dropped down from the ceiling and they began to attack my shadow creatures who took to counter attacking them. The shadow creature Atlas pulled a lesser Keres from the air and pulled her apart in a single pull, while the shadow creature Drakon's scales protected it from the claws of the Keres, and it caught multiple of the annoying monsters in it's mouth and ate them alive.

I turned my head to look at the elder Keres who changed from regular looking women with wings, to bigger and uglier versions of the other monsters. 1 of the elder Keres flew through the air crashing into my armor, and she began to slash at my armor with her claws, while trying to bite me.

My armor was doing a great job of protecting me from her claws, that I was sure covered in deadly poison and while she was thrashing around on top of me I placed my hand on her face in a fist and shot a jet of pressurized water from my wrist and it sent her crashing into the ceiling.

I jumped up in time to see the other 2 elder Keres dueling with the shadow creature titans who were doing a good job of fighting them off. The daughter of Nemesis got my attention by shaking her shackle covered wrists at me.

I reached to my leg and pulled out my hunting knife and threw it through the air, and I watched as it impaled itself in the ground at her feet. The daughter of Nemesis picked up the knife in her right hand with the amount of space she could move her arms she succeeded in breaking apart the chains that held down her left arm, and followed by her other hand, and feet.

The girl reached into a pocket of her jeans and pulled out a handful of metal ball bearings. She tossed the ball bearings into the air and when they blew up a shrill scream went off into the air. The lesser Keres who were hovering in the air about to destroy my shadow creature minotaur covered their ears from the sound, and that gave the minotaur the time to get up and with a swing of it's double edged ax it cut them in half.

The girl gave me a nod of gratitude, and I ran over to be at her side just in case the elder Keres went after her but they were just as affected by the sound as the others but they covered their bodies with their wings and their wings seemed like the best armor in the world because my shadow creature Polyphemus was trying to smash 1 of them under his feet.

The girl looked like she was in obvious pain so I summoned some nectar and she drank over a cup of it in a single gulp. "Thank you for the save they have kept me locked up in here for over a week, but who are you?"

"My name is Percy I am a son of Poseidon but I don't think we have time to talk, where are the others?" The girl got really defensive like she thought this was all a trick to get to her friends because she turned to face me holding the knife I threw at her ready to cut me up into tiny demigod chunks if I even looked at her wrong.

"I don't know who you are talking about Percy." "Look I don't have time for games, Nyx sent me here to get your help, along with the help of the other demigods, and demititans." I held out my hand to show her the charm bracelet and she calmed down. "They are not here I was out hunting hellhounds for meat when someone or something shoved me into here, they don't know where I am at."

"Look I will try and get us out of here but in exchange I want you to lead me to your camp so I can talk to you, and the others about helping me." The girl looked hesitant but she nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't say for the others if they will help you, but if you can get me out of here you have my help." The loud shrilling sound started to wane, and I knew we had only seconds before the elder Keres would get up."

"Do you have anymore of those little metal balls?" "No when I got here they took all of my weapons, and armor, I was just lucky they didn't take those. The shriek capsules were my last line of safety if I got surrounded."

I nodded and reached to my chest and pulled off the handle to my war whip. "Here use this, but don't think any negative thoughts at me or my back up or try to hurt me because if you do, it will probably the most painful thing you ever felt."

I snapped my arm forward releasing the war whip, and the girl marveled at it, along with a wicked glint in her eyes. She took the whip from my hands and she lashed it out causing the whip to wrap around a group of the lesser Keres and when she pulled her hand back they were ripped to shreds.

I watched as 1 of the elder Keres got up and sank her fangs into the shadow creature Polyphemus, and his body fell apart into the shadows, and returned to my body. I ran at her stabbing forward with my spear, and my scorpion's tail, while she easily dodged each attack.

She opened her mouth and a green fume came out. "let's see how you like the Ebola virus young demigod. My hands came up with a jerk against my will and the gloves of Apollo on my hands, and the green mist bounced off of the area in front of my hands like their was an invisible shield.

The elder Keres shrieked in anger at the sight of my gloves, and she jumped through the air at me raking her claws up my arm grazing my fingers. Immense pain filled my body, and then I felt my eyes grow blurry but I put the side of the wrist that held aegis against my skin that got cut, and the pain started to retract while the elder Keres jumped back from the sight of Medusa's face on aegis.

I felt the poison from my wound lesson, but the armor where her claws hit my arm I saw it began to start rusting, I had no idea what power she had could do this but I don't know how much my armor could take, and it would only take 1 lucky hit to be fatal.

I saw in the corner of my eye the daughter of Nemesis fighting along side the shadow monster drakon against another of the elder Keres, and my guess was right because her wings protected her against my war whip.

I held out my hands and summoned a whirlpool of water from my water cannons that quickly transformed into hellhounds mouth and it opened up it's watery mouth and it bit the elder Keres. The elder Keres closed her wings around herself for protection but when the water completely surrounded her I turned the water into a sub zero cold ice sculpture of a hellhound's mouth.

I jumped onto the ice sculpture and stabbed downwards with tombstone, and tombstone passed right through the ice, and any ice that touched the spear turned to water, while the rest of the ice held it's form.

I watched as tombstone pierced through her wing and I heard a screech of pain from the elder Keres, when Tombstone broke through her ribcage. Tombstone glowed brightly as power began to transfer from the elder Keres and into me.

I was throne off of the ice sculpture before I could get more than 10 percent power. The 2 elder Keres who thrown me off of their sister broke open the ice sculpture and their sister extended her wings and saw the red blood flow freely from her wound.

All 3 of the Keres, and the daughter of Nemesis looked at me with shock evident in their eyes, but I held out my arm that held tombstone and my body glowed yellow, as thunder terror went through my body and into tombstone sending out a powerful lightning bolt from the spear tip into the 3 elder Keres.

The shadow creature drakon coiled around the daughter of Nemesis to protect her from any splash damage. When the dust cleared I saw the 3 elder Keres lying on their backs. I stomped my foot into the ground and skeletal hands, and claws came out of the ground and wrapped around the limbs of the elder Keres.

They tried to destroy the skeletal bonds with their claws but the more they fought the more the skeletal hands pulled down. I walked forward and with a flick of my tail I stabbed each of them in the necks with pit scorpion venom.

Tombstone changed in my hand back into riptide, and when I got 3 feet away from them I stopped. The daughter of Nemesis climbed out from behind her protection detail and she stepped up next to me, and she glared to them.

Before I could stop her she used my war whip and slammed it into their bodies causing the drakon razors to cut open their bodies. I then remembered what her mother stood for, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her because she needed her revenge for what they did to her.

After the 15th attack I put my hand on her wrist and motioned for her to stop. "Now tell us how to escape from here or else I will let her continue. 1 of the elder Keres lifted her head and spit at me, but I held up aegis and stopped it before it could hit me."

I gave the daughter of Nemesis the go ahead and she slashed at the elder Keres who spat at me another 6 times before I motioned for her to stop. "Now since you 3 appear to be a glutton of punishment I will up the threat."

"If you don't tell us how to get out of here I will drain each of you of all your powers 1 by 1 until your powerless." I really didn't want to waste any of my other eyes on them but I was willing to, I saw fear in the eyes of the injured Keres because she felt her power being drained earlier, and she knew it wasn't a lie.

I knelt down next to the elder Keres who spat at me and covered her mouth with aegis to stop her from spitting. I opened my mouth and my body seemed to know what I wanted because a strange yellow vapor poured out of my mouth. I knew whatever it was some type of disease, and the 3 of them knew what it was too because the injured Keres told me to look under the middle throne.

"When we were banished down here Zeus implanted an escape hatch for anyone who accidentally came into our lair, if they managed to be able to defeat us they would be able to escape, we cannot use it, nor can our offspring but look under the middle throne and you will be able to escape."

"You do realize that if what you are telling me is some type of trap, or if there is nothing there you will be the first 1 drained of your powers?" "I am telling you the truth, you have already defeated us what more do you want from us?"

"Tell me who broke your curse that allowed you to be able to move around?" The Keres who was under my shield tried to yell at her to be quiet but I stuck riptide in her side to prove a point, and when she felt her powers began to leave her body she shut up.

I pulled riptide out of her body, and wiped her blood on her wing, and then I looked back to the Keres who was speaking to me. "We don't know 1 day some old demigod was thrown into our domain with a note stuck to his back, it said if we promised to serve him in a future war, he would break us out of our imprisonment, and we would get our revenge on those who did us wrong."

"The next day we found out we could move around, and we were planning on agreeing to the demands tomorrow." "Well let me give you a piece of advice if you value your powers live out your punishment here and ignore any more of his offers because if I find out you accepted when I leave I will not rest until your powers are mine."

I brought up aegis and then smashed it into the head of the Keres who spit at me, and I knocked her out cold. I put my arm on the back of the daughter of Nemesis, and led her to the thrones, she didn't look comfortable turning her back to an enemy who kept her locked up for a week but she must have trusted me enough to let me lead the way, either that or she figured with the borrowed whip it wouldn't matter if they got up.

"Listen I am sure you wanna get out of here as quickly as you can." "My name is Emma, Percy." "Well Emma I know you wanna get out of her and back to your friends quickly but is your weapons, and armor really important to you, if it is we look for it first before we leave."

She shook her head. "No I was using my secondary armor today, my regular armor was being prepared when I left, and my sword is easily replaceable." Emma held out the whip to me but I shook my head. "Keep it until we get to your camp, you might need it for protection, but I will take that knife back."

Emma handed me the hunting knife that she was holding in her other hand, and I placed it back in it's sheath. When we got to the 3 thrones I motioned for the shadow creature Atlas to destroy it, and he smashed all 3 apart with a backhand.

Looking down I saw a trap door. I turned my head back to look at the 3 elder Keres who were fighting to get out of their bonds, and I sent a fireball flying above their heads to get their attention. "Is their any other demigods down here that are still alive?"

The Keres who cooperated told me no and I nodded my head. "As soon as we leave your prison your shackles will vanish all 3 of you will make your prison go back to it's original place where you were kept, I don't think I have to warn you what will happen if you disobey me, do I?"

Emma, and I opened up the trapdoor, and jumped down. I felt like I was in a bottomless pit but after 2 minutes we fell down onto solid ground. I heard a gasp of shock, and I looked to the left and saw Phantasos rushing over to meet us.

"Percy what happened to you, first you were beside me, and then you were gone?" Emma jerked up to a standing position and she got ready to attack but I shook my head, and she slightly lowered the war whip.

I entered the Keres lair and I found Emma in their being held against her will. She is 1 of the demigods I told you about. I reached my hand out to Emma's and I slid her thumb up along the grip and the war whip went back to it's sheathed form.

"Sorry Emma, but our ride won't be to happy about a demigod that is ready to slice it in half, if you need to use the whip just make a motion like you saw me doing earlier." I looked to Phantasos, "Hey if you wouldn't mind could you hand me back the coat I gave you earlier, I think she will appreciate it more for now."

He nodded his head and shrugged off the nemean lion's skin, and he held it out to Emma. She must have known what it was because she took the lion's skin without a seconds thought and she put it around her shoulders and it transformed into leather set of armor.

Now Emma before we leave to go to your camp is your injuries still bothering you because I know what they can do, I can heal your wounds for your in a snap." I held out my hands that still held the gloves.

She nodded her head, and I put away aegis, and riptide, and then told her to lie down. After she was on her back I knelt down on my knees and had my hands hovering above her stomach. I told her to close her eyes moments before my body glowed brightly from the power of the gloves of Apollo.

The yellow scratches that covered her arms, and ankles that I saw quickly began to lose the sick color, and then moments later began to close up on their own. When the wounds were fully healed my gloves stopped glowing, and then vanished.

I had to sit down as the familiar pain went through my body, it wasn't as bad as the first couple of times I did it, but I got used to what happens when I used this power. Emma opened her eyes and she looked at me with concern.

"Percy are you okay, what happened?" "I am fine Emma just feeling the side effects of that power." Emma, and Phantasos helped me stand up. It was then that I noticed that all of the giant pillars vanished.

"Come on Percy our camp is only a few minutes away from here, we can get our camp healer to take a look at you, and our blacksmith to fix your armor." I could feel Emma, and Phantasos trying to hold me up, and help me walk but I shrugged them away, because with the weight of my armor, my weapons, and my body I was probably nearly 300 pounds of muscle, and armor.

Phantasos whistled at and after a few seconds the pit scorpion appeared eating something that I probably didn't want to know what it was. Emma jumped a little bit in fear but she saw our calm faces and she knew it was our ride.

After 4 minutes of walking the pit scorpion stopped walking and Phantasos looked at it in confusion. "We are nearing the borders to the Oasis, this is where the monsters cannot enter." I held out my hand that held the charm bracelet, and Emma looked confused.

"What are you doing Percy?" I decided to answer her question by making my scorpion's tail appear, and she jumped away. "What is that Percy?" "What didn't you see that when we were fighting Emma?" She shook her head, "no Percy the whole time I was there I couldn't sleep, plus with how dark it was I could barely tell the difference between you, and the monsters."

"Nyx merged my body with a pit scorpion to help me on the journey in Tartarus, she gave me the bracelet to let me into your camp. It doesn't affect my mind it just gives me another tool in battle." Emma put a hand on my chest and told me to stop.

Emma looked into the air and spoke aloud. "I Emma Valor, give Percy the son of Poseidon permission to enter the demi camp, do not attack." Phantasos raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She nodded her head, "You see when we were thrown down here we began to rely on self reliance, Nyx gave us this oasis to go at night to get food, water, and to rest."

"We knew it would protect us from monsters but we put security measures in place just in case the barrier went down, we didn't want to get overrun 1 day so Velma the daughter of Terminus, and Heidi the daughter of Vulcan worked together to build a perimeter of defense around the oasis, and our camp for protection."

"Anytime a monster gets within a 100 feet of either it will start our defense program and well you get the idea, we didn't think any friendly monsters would ever get sent our way." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I understand Emma but let's keep on going, I have little over a day to get my job done before the Olympian's send a search party in after me." Emma got a look of sadness, and I knew then I should have kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Emma I shouldn't have said that I forget you, and the others predicament." Emma kept on walking but after 5 steps she spoke. "It's okay Percy we learned long ago our fate, we will never escape here, and we grew to accept our fate, but before you leave you will have to tell us why the Olympian's would risk themselves to come into the most dangerous part of the world for 1 demigod."

She turned her head to look at me and she had a grin on her face, but I saw the pain in her eyes. "I will if you want." We stopped walking when we saw a large grassy plain before us. The oasis was like you would dream of.

There were tree's everywhere, a mixture of fruit trees and shade trees. Next to the trees was 2 large waterfalls, that connected to ponds which I had to guess was 1 was for bathing, and the other was fish. I felt a pang of sadness when I heard the fish's thoughts but I then from their thoughts I heard that they didn't mind what they were here for.

They knew that they were for innocent people who were trapped in a desolate place, and had no chance of escape, and they were there to keep the demi's strong. I said goodbye to them and they went back to swimming in the pond.

Under an apple tree was a guy in black armor, munching on an apple, and holding a Stygian iron mace in his hand. He saw Emma, and us walking up to him and brought a horn to his lips and blew on it. After he blew the horn I felt my legs being pulled out from under me, and then I flew up into the air, as did Phanatos.

I looked down to see myself hovering in mid air, so I guessed that I was caught in some air trap. I water traveled out of the trap and so that I was hovering above the pond. I had riptide at the ready to defend myself.

"I knew I was here to get their help but even now I didn't know if they would help me or not. A man in light armor popped up from behind a tree, and he shot an arrow at my face but I caught it in my hand before it could hit it's intended target.

Other forms attacks went at me while Emma was trying to get them to calm down but they must have been in a defensive state considering their friend was missing for so long. I saw a glimmer of light come at me, and in the blink of an eye, a lighting bolt shot straight into my chest, but with the power of Thunder Terror it was just as harmless to me as water.

I felt the guy in black armor trying to summon a group of undead warriors that was nearby but I thrust our my hand and his efforts were in vain. Finally after shouting in her loudest voice Emma got to them. "Guys stop trying to kill the guy who saved me, if it wasn't for him I would still be prisoner to the Keres." The 2 guys who had their bows trained on me turned their heads to Emma, and spoke to her. "How do we know they don't have a spell on you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at them. "Because dumb, and dumber if I was under a spell it would have been washed away when we crossed into the boundaries, you should know that by now." The 2 guys dropped their bows, along with all of the others."

"Wait Emma if you guy's have been down here since the first giant war how do you know about dumb, and dumber?" She just shrugged her shoulders. "Nyx keeps us informed on all the latest forms of entertainment in the mortal world, and with Heidi's with us she can build almost anything, so she was able to build a TV in our hideout that thanks to Nyx can get all the channels from the world above."

1 of the archers high fived the other archer. "Yeah buddy free cable, what do you expect us to just sit around in a dark hole for the rest of eternity, while we fail to die of boredom?" Emma walked up to the 2 archers and slapped them in the back of the heads.

"Zack stop joking around and take a look at Percy we had a fight earlier, and he healed a bunch of nasty wounds for me, and it hurt him, I am not going to have the guy who saved my life be in pain from both the battle, and your bad jokes."

"Scotty get our other guest down, I am sure he doesn't want to be hovering in the air all day." Emma looked to where she saw Phantasos earlier, but he wasn't there. He was now sitting by the pond making weird faces at the fish.

"No need to help me, your anti gravity trap was simple to get out of." Zack, and Scotty got a worried look on their faces and Scotty leaned forward. "Dude I would keep quiet about all the equipment around here our resident mechanic doesn't like it when people say her inventions are bad."

"Who said my anti gravity trap was easy to get out of?" Phantasos raised his hand just as a girl who looked to be about 19 came walking up the hill. The woman had brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. Her hands were fumbling with something but her face had a look of anger in them like she wanted someone to challenge her.

"I said your anti gravity trap was easy to get out of. Your disruptor core is unbalanced which makes it easy for someone to shift their weight and escape." Phantasos jumped through the air into the anti gravity trap, and proceeded to wiggle around, and he eventually flew out of it.

He then stood in front of Heidi, and started moving around like he was listening to a song inside of his head. "What would you know about disruptor cores?" Phantasos cracked a smile. That's easy daughter of Vulcan I was controlling the dreams of your would be future sibling when he created it a 100 years ago I gave him the designs."

"Oh yes I did get into some trouble for that you see my name is Phantasos I am the dream god of fantasy dreams. I was only supposed to let Xavier dream of what would happen if he invented it but he imagination was so vivid I couldn't help but give it to him."

"I was on probation for a decade, because he wasn't supposed to invent it until his 70th birthday a week before he died but I gave it to him on his 20th birthday. Now mind you he restricted from using it in the mortal word but he got his dream."

Heidi was left speechless, and so was Zack, and Scotty because from their faces I guessed that never happened. Phantasos went on to explain to Heidi about how the anti gravity device was going to revolutionize the bounce house industry but I decided I could go without that explanation.

I jumped down on to the ground because Zack wanted to get the healing done with so he could get back to his video games. "So buddy what caused the pain?" I didn't see the need to hide what caused it considering these demi's never left so I summoned the gloves of Apollo.

"These are gloves created by your father. They are said to have powers of healing equal to his own, and even has the power to stop death. I know this for a fact because I have stopped a dear friend of mine from dying, however it has nasty side effect of bouncing back pain, or injuries onto me."

I put my armor back into it's regular form and pulled back my sleeves to show Zack all of my scars, and then lifted up my eye patch to show him my blind eye. "For instance when I fought the god Ares, and won I inflicted such devastating wounds on him that had I not healed him he would have been forever scarred."

"So after I healed him I took on a lot of his injuries since he was a god. My body was covered in burns, and my left eye went blind from the amount of injuries I healed, plus I was in a coma for over a month." When I was done telling my story I saw that everyone heard my story, and all of the had their mouths hanging open, except for Phantasos who went back to making funny faces at the fish.

I waved my hand and a large wave of ice water shot out of my hand and sent Phanatsos swimming into the pond. He popped his head out of the water. "What was that for man?" "The fish told me to tell you to stop making faces at them, well what they wanted me to do was to try and turn you into a worm because their hungry, but I thought what I did would be better for you if I just sent you for a dip."

Scotty who managed to stop staring at me walked over to a freshly dug pile of earth proceeded to pull out handfuls of worms and he started to feed each of the fish. I turned back around to look at Zack. "Man I will give you my best bow, to trade for my dad's gloves."

"No thanks man I already have my hunters bow that has been blessed by Artemis to shoot powered up arrows." I reached behind my back and my quiver of arrows appeared, I summoned the python venom arrow and I held it out to Zack.

"You can have this though it is an arrow that your father created from the Python that your father is famous for killing. Inside the arrow is the Python venom, be careful though it will only work 1 time and it can summon a rain shower of Python venom."

Zack took the arrow in his hand like he was holding his father's personal bow. "Are you sure I can have this man, this thing could go for like 3000 drachma on Olympus." "Well if you are planning on selling it I am not so sure."

"Man I would never sell this arrow, it is going up on my trophy wall." "Well anyway that's fine by the same time tomorrow I will have a new Python venom arrow." I nodded my head to Emma. "So Emma were are all the other demi's I was told there was 12 but I only see 5?"

"Actually Percy there are 16 of us now, the rest of them are down in the bunker where we hang out during the day, they are either sleeping, eating, or relaxing we will need to head down there soon because I would say in less than 2 hours the oasis will start to fade away until tomorrow night."

"Wait how are there 16 Nyx only told me there was 12." Zack elbowed me. "Like I said man did you expect us to just sit in a dark hole for all eternity, most of us are in a relationship with 1 of the demigods of the opposite sex, the other 4 are our little rugrats."

Emma rolled her eyes. "For the last time Zack I think they stopped being rugrats after they turned 400 years old." "Okay Emma then I will just explain it to the coolest demigod to appear in like forever. Emma is shacking up Mr. Gloomy over there you know the guy who hasn't said a word to you, and they have 1 kid who used to be vertically challenged if you catch my drift, so I hope you weren't hoping to hook up with her."

Emma looked like she wanted to send Zack flying into the lake but Heidi put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her. "You know he will only joke more about it if he knows it makes you want to hit him."

"So also I am married to the ball and chain Amanda, but you will know her as the woman who wants to fill your body with a bolt of lightning but don't feel bad when you meet her she is like that to everyone."

Scotty shook his head. "Yeah Zack do you thing you might get fried less if you stop calling her a ball and chain?" Zack ignored the comment and continued talking. "Scotty here is in an on and off again relationship with Velma the daughter of the roman god Terminus, if you don't know him, he is an uptight sculpture with no arms who will make you measure every blade of grass in a field if you get him on a bad day."

Zack looked to Scotty. "I tell you man he would be in a lot better mood if he could just get that itch on his nose. Anyway a word of warning when you meet Velma do not move anything out of where it's placed because you will never hear the end of it."

I looked to Scotty. "She is not a sculpture is she?" Scotty shook his head. "No man she is a normal woman, but heed Zack's warning about not moving anything, we got a daughter who for 500 years hasn't got the message, and the only reason she gets away with it is because she is her daughter."

Zack pointed to Heidi. "She is single but maybe if your friend is lucky enough in a couple of years their can be a couple of little sleep machines running around here." Zack who wasn't looking behind him ducked in time just as wrench went flying through the air right where his head was seconds earlier.

"Anyway Greg the son of Ceres or us Greeks call her Demeter, he is dating, Juliet the daughter of Hyperion. Great pair the 2 of the sun, and plants who would have thought. Then good old Jack the son of Somnus, or as we could call him Hypnos, he is married to Hilary she is a daughter of Krios.

We also have Ginny Her real name is Ginger but she stopped going by it when that show Gilligan's island came one, I don't know why she would want to changer her name who names their kids Ginger nowadays, anyways she is single but."

I held out my hand to stop him before he went any further "Actually Zack I have a pet boar named Ginger that was given to me by Ares so I will understand calling her by Ginny." Emma face palmed herself. "Percy you shouldn't have said that now for the next 300 years Zack won't let her live that down."

I could see the evil glint in Zack's eyes that proved Emma's point, and the last thing I need was to make an enemy of the daughter of Oceanus so I walked up to Zack and held my hand out. "You see this hand Zack?"

He nodded his head still smiling from all the jokes he was gonna say until a lightning bolt appeared in my hand. "You see this lightning bolt it was created from Zeus's masterbolt, if Ginny gets mad at me because what I just said, and my it might just slip from my hand and go flying in your direction, if she gets mad at me, do you see where I am going with this?"

He nodded his head and he gulped in fear. "Now don't let what I just said stop us from being friends because I also have a good gift that you could take advantage of while I am here." Thunder Terror vanished from my hand and in it's place appeared a plate of double chili cheese fries.

Instantly all eyes were glued to what was in my hand because I bet it looked better than hundreds of years healthy fruits, and vegetables, and monster meat. "So Percy let me get this straight if I never mention the Ginger joke I get that plate of food?"

"Yes you do but if I find out you ever bring up any Ginger jokes I can speak with a certain goddess who gave me this blessing so that any food you eat for the rest of days will be nothing but asparagus." Zack took the plate from my hand and shook it and said deal.

He ran off to a spot under a tree while all the other demi's looked sad like they wouldn't get anything but I snapped my fingers and a large picnic blanket appeared, and on top of the picnic blanket was plates filled with cheeseburgers, french fries, various sorts of pies, and pitchers of ice cold root beer.

"Emma if you would please go get the others because it would be rude for me not to invite the others." Emma smiled and nodded her head but the son of Hades walked up to her and whispered to her. "I know he saved your life Emma but are you sure we can trust him, I mean what have we learned after all of our years of being in this place."

"Emma leaned close to him and whispered. "Matt after what he did for me today I would trust him with my life. He rescued me from the Keres, and you know what they are revered for, he loaned me his weapons to protect myself, and then after he risked his life to get me out of there he put himself at risk to heal my injuries and help me get back to you, I will never began to be able to pay him back."

He nodded his head and he smiled at me like I didn't hear anything. "You stay here Emma, I will go get the others and I will have them back here for this delicious looking dinner in less than a minute." Matt then proceeded to shadow travel away.

Emma walked over to me and she looked sad. "I am sorry you had to hear him say that, I know with that eye patch you could hear every word we said." "You don't have to apologize I would have said the exact same thing if it was me. This is the man who has a child with you, and has spent years in this place that no one should have to go through, if he wasn't so cautious you all might not be free like you are now."

"Then I should also warn you before the others get here, if you want to earn Amanda, and Velma's trust then you will remove your armor, and surrender your weapons during your stay here." "Look Emma I understand what your saying but it's not that simple some of my weapons will return to me no matter how far they are away, and some of my equipment if any of them touches them and they wish to seek me harm it will not end well for them."

"Okay well would you let Heidi repair your armor, and surrender any weapons that will not return to you to me during your stay here? I swear to you, that your safety during your stay here will be my top priority, and I will make sure no harm comes to you."

"That's the thing some of the demi's here might want to seek harm to me because for some of them I absorbed all of their parents powers." Emma's eyes widened in shock and she whispered to me. "What do you mean you absorbed their powers?"

"The titan's Oceanus, and Krios they joined a group of immortals who want to destroy Olympus and I had to fight them, and absorb all of their powers so that they would not harm any innocents. I seen Emma relax completely.

"That is no problem Percy. Ginny, and Hilary disowned their divine parents before we were even thrown down here, they have no love to their parents, I thought you meant 1 of the Olympians." "No I am fighting to save the Olympians, but I will do as you say and hand over all of my weapons and armor to you that I can let you hold onto, because I trust you."

I took off my hunting knives from my legs, my war whip that I got back earlier, and then I took of my bracelet that held my armor and I handed it Emma. My other weapons is my sword, my trident, and my hunters bow but they will all return to me if I need them."

My sword, and my trident take the forms of pens and as long as I don't have to defend myself they will stay in those forms during my stay here. As for my hunters bow it will always appear when I am in need of it but I won't summon that either, and finally my thunderbolt I cannot hand that over because it will attack anyone who tries to hold it that isn't me."

Emma nodded to me, and she placed all of the items either in her pockets, or strapped them to her thighs. Seconds later I felt the shadows around me began to move around as Matt and a group of 10 other people appeared.

1 girl I immediately recognized as the daughter of Jupiter because even though she was on the roman side, she had the same electric blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed at me the second she arrived. The others were various heights and physical features.

I picked out the daughter of Oceanus because of her sea green eyes, and black hair like me, the rest I would have to go into their minds to see which was which but I didn't want to invade their privacy by doing so.

Amanda, and a girl my age walked up to Emma and began to speak. "So this is the demigod that saved your life tell me about him." Emma then went on to tell her my name, who my godly parent was, how I came across her in the cavern, and even my stories about what I did earlier in the year including about me draining the powers of Oceanus, and Krios.

I had to hand it to the 2 female roman demigods because during Emma's recounting they didn't interrupt her even 1 time, nor did they show any emotion until they found out I could drain a god of their powers but even then it was only a widening of the eyes.

The rest of the demigods went to examine the food, some wanted to dig in but the daughter of Hyperion warned them that something could be up with the food until she saw the smiling face of Zack whose face was covered in melted cheese.

Matt took a cheeseburger from the pile and sniffed it before he took a small bite, and from his protective attitude I knew it was to see if it was safe to eat for his Emma, and their child but I saw the familiar smile appear on his face when like everyone else loved the blessing of Hestia.

Matt coughed to get the attention of Amanda and when she she looked to him he nodded his head, and she did the same signaling that everyone could eat. Finally Emma stopped giving her report and Amanda, and Velma followed her over to me, and I felt like I was getting sized up and inspected.

Amanda then spoke to me. "So is what Emma told me true of your conquests or was that just boastful bluffs to get into our camp?" "I tell you what if you want a demonstration hit me with your best electrical attack, and you can see for yourself."

I took off my t-shirt, and I heard some of the demi's gasp at my head to stomach scars. I walked 30 yards away to near the edge of the oasis. Amanda got into a throwing position and then she spoke to me.

"Are you sure you wish for me to do this son of Poseidon my attack is fatal to even the strongest of demigods?" "I tell you what daughter of Jupiter if you manage seriously hurt me then I will leave your camp right after."

I pointed to my bare chest where the tattoo of Thunder Terror was and Amanda looked to the sky, and she began to wave her hands in the air. A storm cloud began to form in the sky above us in the oasis, and surges of electricity shot down from the clouds and onto her finger tips collecting in her body to build up strength.

The other demi's stopped eating to see what was happening, and without warning Amanda shot out her hands sending large bolts of lightning out of her finger tips all going for the center of my chest, however the all formed together into 1 much larger lightning bolt right before contact, and Thunder Terror absorbed it all without any splashing off."

All of the demigods looked in awe that I took a direct attack from the daughter of the king of the skies. Amanda's mouth jerked up in a small smile, and she began to clap. I walked back over to her and placed my hand to my chest and Thunder Terror came off of my body.

A few of the demi's moved to pull their weapons but Amanda held out a hand to stop them, probably to see what I was planning. "Go on touch it you will feel the power of your father's masterbolt running through it as we speak, it may have been created when he was in his Greek persona but I have no doubt you will feel it."

Amanda opened her palm and slowly wrapped her hand around it. Her eyes popped open and she took a deep breath. "I saw it happen when I touched it, I literally watched a new weapon being created that has the strength of a god's symbol of power."

She took her hand off Thunder Terror but she leaned in and whispered to me. "Emma has told me you seek our help, you just proved to me that you are honest but that will not be enough to put my family at risk to help you out, if you wish our help before you leave you must tell us what is happening if my family decides to give you aid I will not stop them, but I will not force any of them to go against their will."

Amanda leaned back and she spoke to everyone. "Our guest has been kind enough to grace us with a meal we have not got since we first arrived in lady Nyx's palace." Amanda nodded to me and I then spoke.

"I have been blessed with the ability to summon food, and drinks from the goddess of the hearth lady Hestia if there is anything you wish to eat that you have not had since your imprisonment or anything else you want to eat, just tell me and I will grant it to the best of my ability.

I walked over to sit at 1 end of the head of the picnic blanket, while Amanda sat at the opposite end. "You have heard our guest do not be wary of trusting him to summon dinner, seeing as our medic has already ingested our guests food, and he seems to have not hurt."

Amanda looked to me. "Percy during our years of watching shows on the television I have seen a type of food you might call fast food, and I have always wondered what it would be like to eat it. If you could summon a bean burrito I would very much appreciate it."

I felt sad for the demi's who were trapped down here seeing things on TV that were created generations after their time but if I could even give them 1 night of happiness whether they supported me or not I was going to do it."

I smiled to Amanda and in my hand appeared a bean burrito on a plate. I handed it to Phantasos who then handed it off to Heidi and so on until Amanda got the plate, everyone watched her as she bit into the food, and I laughed a little to myself when a glop of beans, and sauced landed on her shirt but be didn't seem to mind when she quickly ate the burrito in 3 bites.

The others took it as a sign, and they began 1 by 1 telling me things they saw on TV, and even some ancient types of food that they grew up with. But 1 thing they had in common was the funny reaction to the root beer because they probably never had anything like it.

I watched as Emma rubbed her upper lip when the carbonation from the soda touched her skin. After 20 minutes of chowing down burgers, steak dinners, and even some not so fun reactions to Matt who wanted to try caviar, everyone moved on to desert.

Again everyone called out a desert they wanted to try with the most common request was an apple pie from McDonald's. Finally after another half an hour Amanda stood and held up her glass of soda. "To Percy Jackson let us all thank him for giving us a night of fun we have long since forgotten was possible."

Everyone else raised their glasses and when the toast was over Velma spoke. "As much as we all would enjoy relaxing in the oasis I sense that we have less than 13 minutes until the oasis disappears for the night. So in the next 5 minutes grab any fruit, or fresh water while you can, and make sure you have all of your equipment."

Everyone stood up and started running around. Scotty began to fill an apple basket full of an assortment of fruit, while Zack, Ginny, and Amanda began to fill up jugs of spring water. When everyone was done grabbing stuff they walked over to a stone circle, and Emma waved me forward.

Everyone linked arms as Matt shadow traveled everyone to some unknown area. I felt the familiar sensation coming on as we were 3 seconds away from exiting the shadows. The vision cleared we appeared in what looked like 1 large room sectioned off to make smaller rooms using dividers made of blankets.

The main room was the living area/ armory. It had a makeshift couch made of monster pelts, and other items. There was a TV like I was told, it looked like it belonged in the 50's but I wouldn't complain because anything was better than nothing.

Against the far off wall was a small 2 person table where Matt slumped down into the chair from making 2 large shadow travels transporting multiple people, and equipment. After Matt took a drink of water he placed a pair of binoculars on his head that was connected with wires to a strange looking machine.

Amanda caught me looking, and she began to explain. "Over the course of our stay here Matt has increased his power over the dead to a point that he could be a minor god. After a 100 years of staying here Heidi invented a machine that could work in tandem with his powers over the dead."

"The machine allows him to extend his powers to the undead skeletons in the ground above us, he uses it to look through their eyes to see if any big threats are near our vicinity, if there are any then we camp out here until they leave."

"By camping out I mean we suspend our trips to the oasis because while monsters can't get us in there our scent could attract highly dangerous monsters to the area, and if they did that then they could find us in our bunker."

"So That is why you all brought fruits, and lots of water with you before you left?" Amanda nodded her head. "Yes it's not the first time we had to do this." "Can't you use Ginny to summon water as a child of the titan of the seas she should have to power to summon water from bodies of water that are far away."

Ginny who was sitting on the floor near the couch spoke up. "Yes you are correct Percy we both have that power, however the only bodies of water that are nearby that isn't the oasis is made up of saltwater, and even them are closely watched by smarter monsters if their watering hole suddenly went dry then they would search the area for a new watering hole, plus if I tried that power my scent would go off like crazy, so every time we go up to the oasis we make sure we have stocked up at least a month's supply of water, and with the fruit we bring down here we dehydrate it that way it will last longer."

"How are you all able to stay hidden so easily?" The son of Somnus spoke up from his chair. "You see Percy my father sent me a dream vision during our second week here he told me of an extinct volcano, however the volcano was cursed so that any regular mortals couldn't cross the path so we had to eat the apples of immortality."

"After we did so we realized our mistake because of the fate that said we would never be able to leave until we died so we made due with what we had. We are surrounded by a volcano made up of Stygian iron, that is a 140 feet thick in diameter, and that is what keeps our scent untraceable as long as we do our best to stay hidden, and not use our powers unless we need to."

"Nyx blessed Matt here with the power of sustained shadows. He has the strength to shadow travel us all 4 times a day to and from here, to the oasis, and the appears over 400 miles away from where we are now so you can guess how impossible it would be to do what he does now without her help."

"So why didn't you all just take the offer Nyx gave you to stay in her domain." Scotty plopped down on the couch before he answered. "Think about it Percy we were a group of demigods, and demititans who in every sense should have been mortal enemies from birth."

Greeks, and Romans never trusting over the other, and Greeks, and Romans both are born to not trust the titans, or their children, but we were a group who formed a close relationship. But then we get thrown down here by an ancient evil being who had mysterious plans for us and less than 3 days here we come across an even older, more powerful being who is nice a caring."

"Yeah I get it you all didn't know if she was in on the plan." "Yes the only reason we ate with her then was because we hadn't eaten in days, we were chased non stop by monsters and we were on the brink of death."

"Before we left she blessed Matt, and gave us the Oasis but by the time we grew to trust her fully it was over 7 years later. Even if we tried to get back to her domain we couldn't, our powers have gotten so much stronger that in less than a day we would have nearly every monster in Tartarus after us, and Matt only has the blessing to shadow travel us all so far of a distance is to here, or the Oasis."

"Well I will tell you what if you all can help me succeed in my mission to free the immortal nymph Styx, and Nyx's son Aether I guarantee you all that I will get you to Nyx, and you will be protected by her, no enemy dares to invade her domain, she can summon the food, and drinks you could ever need, and you wouldn't have to worry about a group of monsters ever finding you 1 day.

Zack dropped any form of joking when he leaned forward and spoke to me. "How can you promise us that she would actually give us a second chance to accept her offer?" I took off the charm bracelet that had the 2 pitch black horses pulling her chariot and I tossed to Zack.

"Because Zack, just last night I was sleeping in her palace, and she told me to give you all another chance to accept her offer because there is a seriously evil child of Gaea who is power hungry and if he found all of you he would increase his power by a good deal, and the stronger he gets the easier it would be to track you all down."

Zack nodded his head taking in every detail. "So what would you need us to do?" "Well I have to break into his stronghold and rescue the nymph Styx, and Nyx's son from the capture, he is using Aether to keep Nyx from rescuing Styx herself, and I need to rescue Styx in order to complete a quest that could mean the survival of every Olympian, demigod, mortal and any other innocent in the world above"

"I am guessing that his stronghold would have some pretty strong security, and with all of your help it would make my job much quicker, and easier." Matt took off his headset and he looked at me with disbelief.

"So let me get this straight Percy Nyx wants us safe from a super powered monster who could 1 day find us even though we are in hiding, and in exchange for getting us to her safety you want us to go directly where he lives?"

"I am not asking any of you to fight him if we come across him, if it comes to that I will fight him again for the second time." The son of Somnus raised his head up from where he was seated. "So if you don't want us to fight him then why do you want us to go with you?"

"If I am able to release Styx, and Aether, and we have to fight our way out then I want you to take Styx, and Aether with you to Nyx's domain for their safety, and yours. I am not saying their won't be any fighting because we both know what type of place we are in."

Zack sighed sadly and held out the Python arrow for me. "I am sorry Percy, but I don't think I can take that kind of chance, and I wouldn't feel right taking this gift without some sort of payback." I held out my hand to stop him.

"Zack that arrow wasn't a bribe for your help, it was a gift for all your suffering down here in Tartarus, that arrow is yours whether you help me or not." Zack smiled in thanks, and he sat back in his chair. I stood up and talked to everyone because they all came into the living room to hear the conversation.

"Listen whether or not any of you decide to help me, or not I plan on getting all of you to Nyx's safety if you want to go there. Like your friend Matt I to can shadow travel, I have worked for lord Hades, I can shadow travel you to Nyx's domain it will be taxing on my energy, but I don't plan on leaving any of you behind."

Matt laughed at my comment from his chair and I turned to look at him. "You have to be kidding me, people listen to him he is talking about shadow traveling all 16 of us to Nyx's domain which is over 3500 miles away."

"Even I who have been shadow traveling all of us to the oasis for thousands of years cannot even go half that distance with all of us there." Emma rushed over to stand by my side. "How can you talk down to the guy who saved my life Matt."

Matt stood up from his chair and poked me in my chest. "Listen to yourself Emma you are siding with a guy who you have only known for half a day. We have learned not to be trusting of anyone but ourselves. For all you know this guy could be working for this evil guy, and when we arrive we could be lambs to the slaughter."

"He saved me Matt, and brought me back to you what more could you ask of him?" "If you forgot he also came with you and got himself in our secret oasis, and our home. He could have been sent by this guy to track our location, and instead of just getting 1 of us he found all of us."

There were a couple of mumbles of agreement amongst the group of demi's and some of them even took weapons off the walls. Emma took a knife out of waistband and she held it out to show all of the other demi's.

"There will be no fighting here, I understand all of you are just being cautious but I have seen that Percy is telling the truth. He rode here on a 2 story tall pit scorpion, and we all know whose pets the pit scorpions serve in Tartarus."

Emma pointed to the charm bracelet that Nyx gave me, and she glared at Matt "If he was working Uzaton who has captured her son, how do you explain how he got her pit scorpion, and her symbol? Do you honestly believe lady Nyx wouldn't be aware of someone lying about working for her, stealing her property, and being able to ride on her prized pet pit scorpion?"

Matt closed his eyes and turned his head away from Emma. "If we were in the mortal world I would believe this guy, Emma but all I am thinking about is protecting our child, and the others. How many honest people do you actually believe live down here?"

"The fact is Matt, Percy saved my life and I promised him I would go with him to Uzaton's place and rescue Styx, and Aether, if none of you believe Percy is telling the truth then you all can stay here, and then maybe after we retrieve them Nyx can find a safe way to get the rest of you to her domain."

Emma turned to look at me. "Percy since it looks like it's just me going with you then tomorrow night when the oasis appears we will head out. We have an extra bedroom made just in case another of us had another child. It might not be the most comfortable place to sleep but it won't be too bad for 1 night."

I started walking towards the makeshift door she pointed to, but I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side, and I saw Matt glaring at me. "Whether I like it or not Emma has agreed to help you out, and the 1 thing I know about my wife is that as soon as she makes up her mind she never changes it."

"I will go with you, and help you out only to make sure she is safe, however if I find out this is some kind of trap, I will kill you." I was about to tell him it wasn't a trap but he talked again. "Before you go to bed I want to see if you can actually shadow travel someone to Nyx's domain."

Someone told Matt not to do it until he told Nathan to be quiet. "Son I am not going to make anyone else take the risk, I am going to see if he can shadow travel me to Nyx's domain, if he is lying he will regret it but if he can do it then when we come back he can take some others to her domain before he leaves tomorrow to prove his worth."

Matt walked over to a steamer trunk that was next to the couch and he pulled out a serrated Stygian iron sword. Matt then stood next to me and placed the tip of his sword against my side and I placed my right hand on his shoulder."

I let my mind wander out to the other places of Tartarus searching for my own energy, and as soon as I found it I traced it back across the barren wasteland of Tartarus. After minutes of searching I finally found the point where I felt a much stronger power that reminded me of Hades but this power eclipsed his."

I pulled the shadows around Matt and me but before our bodies vanished I felt another hand grab my left arm. The shadows propelled us out of the demi's home and flying through the land of Tartarus. Our 3 bodies hit a spongy barrier and I was afraid that she wouldn't allow us in but then our bodies passed through the barrier and we collapsed on some rough ground.

The shadows that were wrapped around us began to dissipate. I looked to my right and saw Matt's head looking up, and I did the same. Standing before us was Nyx who was drinking a cup of coffee.


	43. I visit the demi's armory

Percy's POV.

Nyx made the cup vanish and she helped Matt, and Amanda stand.

Matt dropped his sword and immediately bowed to Nyx, as did Amanda. "I told you both the first time I let you into my domain that I don't like people bowing to me." They both stood up at her comment and she smiled to them.

"So I have heard that your group has some new kids." Amanda spoke up. "How did you know that lady Nyx?" "Before Percy left to find all of you I gave him a bracelet to show you he was coming on my behalf, my bracelet had a microphone in it so I could hear what was happening."

"I did that so if he came to all of you, and none of you accepted to come along that I would find out where you were that way I could have sent you all a message on a way to get back to my domain for your safety."

"Before you ask Amanda the offer is open to the children of your group, and Percy was telling the truth on what he said. When you go back to the others you can tell them that Percy is working with me on getting Styx, and Aether back, I don't expect any of you to have to accompany Percy on his quest to come to live with me."

Matt turned to look at me with pained eyes. "Percy I am." "You don't have to apologize Matt if I was trapped down here for nearly all my life I would be hesitant of accepting an offer that was too good be to be true."

Nyx placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "I would go back with you to bring you all back but if I went to your home Uzaton would be alerted of all of your presence, and Percy was working with me. Uzaton can't see what happens in my domain while I am here, but if I left he could."

Amanda seemed to understand but she looked at me. "Because Percy you are telling the truth about getting the rest of our group to safety, if you get any of our group who does not wish to join you here before you leave then you will have my help on your quest."

Nyx raised her hands and my body glowed, and when it stopped I saw a necklace that was placed around my neck. It had the same symbol on it as the bracelet had. "Percy the necklace will allow you to shadow travel to my domain 5 times from anywhere in Tartarus without any stress on your body."

"It will allow to get any of their group, and their belongings here safely. If for any reason you unable to shadow travel whoever goes with you after you go to Uzaton's stronghold give Matt the necklace and it will work for him just the same as it would for have for you.

I looked at the necklace and saw that there were 5 red lights on the charm. Nyx reached into her pocket and pulled out a large fang. "Here Percy when you enter Uzaton's stronghold this fang will lead you to my son, and when he see's it he will know you are there to help."

I bowed my head in respect to Nyx before she turned around and headed back to her home. "Well Percy, and Matt I suggest we head back, I am sure by now they are worried, and we will have a lot of work to do."

I held out my arms and Amanda, and Matt placed their hands on my forearms and I started to shadow travel away. Halfway on our way back I allowed Matt to take control of the shadow travel because I figured he would be able to get us back to their home without any problems.

We arrived back in the living room of the demi's home in the same spot that we left in. When we arrived I saw many of the demi's pacing around the small room. When the shadows dissipated Matt was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Emma, and the other demi's asked him what happened.

"Percy was telling the truth, we were just with Nyx, and she told us her offer is still open, so everyone who does not want to aid Percy in his quest pack anything that is important to you because you are leaving in half an hour."

Amanda then raised her hand. "Nathan, Tammy, Oliver, and Sammy, because the four of you are the youngest, and the less trained in combat you 4 will not be eligible to assist Percy in his mission. I saw 1 of the kids who had blonde hair try to argue with her but Velma silenced him.

"You heard her Oliver, besides it will be best if Percy only has the best fighters if too many people go along there could be an extra chance that someone could be captured." As soon as Velma finished speaking everyone left to their respective rooms, and I sat down on the couch."

I reached into a small bowl that was near the couch, and grabbed a bowl of of dried banana slices. If I had to wait I might as well have a snack. Emma came into the living room, holding a bag of full of weapons, and armor and she dropped the bag in front of me.

"I have asked everyone, and it has been confirmed that me, Matt, Ginny, Heidi, Juliet and Scotty, and Amanda will go with you on your quest." "Since when did everyone forget about me?" Emma jumped around reaching for her dagger but she put it back in her waistband when she saw that it was just Phantasos.

"Where have you been Phantasos, I haven't seen you since we left the oasis?" "I have been in the dream world trying to scout out the fortress you plan on raiding. I managed to enter the dreams of 1 of Uzaton's subordinates, I have to say even though they work for him they fear Uzaton, just as much as you do."

"From my research Uzaton' has captured nearly every mortal, demigod, or minor god who has been thrown into Tartarus for the past 2500 hundred years. He makes them protect his fortress while he is gone, and if they refuse, well lets just say they would rather serve him then get him angry."

"Uzaton also employs some of the smarter monsters that roam these plains to protect his place. He has even employed Medusa to work for him but that recently stopped last year for some reason." "What else did you find out about Uzaton's fortress Phantasos?"

"Not that much Percy the person's dreams who I investigated was not that high up in the ranks all he does is guard the entrance of his place, but I did find out that Uzaton is currently out exploring Tartarus for new victims and he is not expected back for another 3 days."

Emma got a small smile on her face. "Well there is some good news Percy, if what he said is true then hopefully we will be out in time before he knows what is happening." I wouldn't be so sure Emma Uzaton doesn't strike me as the kind of evil bad guy who will leave 2 key hostages out of his scope of protection."

Emma slapped me on my arm. "Anyway Percy, Heidi is working right now as we speak on fixing your armor, and making more supplies for us when we get there. She says she can fix your armor but it will take her longer than she thought it would be because your armor is more advanced than she has ever saw."

"Will she be able to get it fixed in time?" Emma nodded her head, "Yes Percy she told me it would take roughly 3 hours to complete, but she has Zack helping her over the time we have been trapped down here we have all learned from each other, and Zack is the second best forger we have."

"Is their anything I can do to help them?" "Not likely Percy, our little forge is only big enough to hold 2 people, and the armor, and weapons that is made, and we already have a decent supply of celestial bronze, and Stygian iron from some of the monsters we defeated over the years."

"If you all want if I manage to leave here I can pass a message to any of your parents who haven't faded yet." Emma just shook her had and gave a sad smile. "No we long gave up on trying to contact our parents, down here in Tartarus we can't iris message, and Peter the son of Somnus has warned us of trying to send messages to our parents in dreams in case there are any monsters that can track us."

"Besides I doubt they would remember us after all the years that have passed." Emma handed me a wrapped bundle, and when I opened it I saw my hunting knives, and my war whip. "Since the others know you are good I figured you would like to have your stuff back."

Emma left the room then to help the others pack, while Phantasos, and I waited on them. "Just so you know Percy the pit scorpion is waiting where we left him, I have spoken to Nyx, and she says it will wait at the borders of Uzaton's base in case anyone gets left behind, if that happens it will protect them and bring them back to Nyx."

"Do you know how far his base is from here?" "Yes if the pit scorpion travels at it's fastest speed we will arrive there in just under 2 hours."

"You know you don't have to go with us in the battle, you can stay with the pit scorpion." Phantasos just laughed at my comment. "Actually Percy I already know what I am going to be doing, during the raid I am going to inhabit the dream of 1 of Uzaton's henchman and use a device Nyx gave me."

Phantasos held out his hand, and on his wrist was a small knife attached to a gauntlet. If I had to guess what its fighting abilities would be I would guess it would make a great stabbing weapon, but the blade was less than 6 inches long. Attached to his wrist that would mean the blade would barely pass his knuckles, and it wouldn't be long enough to brake past a decent piece of armor.

"She told me with this blade when I find a sleeping enemy I can take over his body, and any powers he has. It won't work on anything as strong as Uzaton or a being that is strong than me. But with this item you will have someone on the inside."

"How long will you be able to stay in their body?" "Well Nyx told me that if the person doesn't die, then I can keep control of their body for up to 6 hours. Over the course of the night I will be exploring the base trying to see if I can find out where Styx, and Aether are, and find a strong enough host that won't be a waste of time."

1 by 1 the demigods, and demititans began appearing in the living room holding bags in their arms. I saw the demi's who would be going with me hugging the others that wouldn't be going while they wished each other luck.

Jack stood across the other end of the room after he said goodbye to the others who wouldn't go with him, and he motioned for the others to do the same essentially making 2 groups. The demi's who would help stood next to Phantasos, while those who weren't stood next to me.

I counted 10 demi's in total the only 2 who were missing was Heidi, and Zack. Amanda talked to Velma. "Would you go get Zack, and tell him it is time to leave?" Velma walked away from her group and headed to the room where the makeshift forge was but she stopped 3 times during her trip to move things to the left, or right slightly before she vanished.

A minute later she came back with Zack in tow but he had nothing with him. Zack walked next to Amanda and put an arm around her waist, and then looked at me. "Percy I have changed my mind do you have room for 1 more person in your group?"

"Yeah I do but why did you change your mind, you seemed pretty firm on not wanting to go?" "Because man I cannot let my wife go somewhere dangerous without me at her side, besides you might need a good archer, and Scotty couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with to save his life."

Scotty slapped Zack upside the head, and cracked a smile, but I also saw Amanda grasping Zack's hand thoughtfully. I stood up from the couch and handed the knives, and the war whip handle to Emma. "Well if everybody has made up their mind then lets give Nyx, the roommates she wanted."

I stood in the middle of the group of 9 demi's and told them to hold hands. Velma, grabbed my left wrist, while Jack grabbed my right wrist. I pulled the shadows around us and I felt our bodies began to travel across the wasteland of Tartarus following the path I took last time.

I felt the familiar resistance of Nyx's domain, until it let us through. We landed on top of the hill, the shadows started to disperse, and the demi's stared in awe at the giant house that was looming above them.

Nyx's home changed a lot since I was last here, before it resembled a temple, but now it stood as a 3 story tall ranch style home. Nyx walked out of the home and smiled at all of us. The 4 demi's who weren't even born when their parents first came to Tartarus didn't know what to expect when they saw Nyx.

However all 4 of them jumped back in shock when dozens of pit scorpions crawled out of the windows of the home, and some of them even glared at me thinking it was a trap. Some of the pit scorpions scurried over to investigate the new visitors but Nyx chided them.

"Now, now my pets don't scare them they will need some time to get used to you." Nyx looked at the 4 demi's and apologized to them. "I am sorry for my pet's behavior they are not used to seeing friendly new faces. But don't be afraid of them they won't harm you in fact they will protect all of your with their lives, just like they would do for me."

"Now let me tell you all a couple of warnings since you will be living with me. This hill is my domain and while you are in my domain you will be perfectly safe as long as you stay inside it's boundaries." Nyx pointed down at the ground and luscious thick grass appeared under all of our feet.

"My domain is 4 miles wide in total, the grass you see here will act as a guide for you all, if you are standing in grass it means your are standing in my domain, if you see the ground in front of you that is not covered in grass that means that you would no longer be in my domain."

I saw Velma smile at the thought of real boundaries, and then Nyx smiled back to her. "Yes Velma I thought you would enjoy that. Back to the point my friends, enemy monsters are forbidden from entering my domain unless they are invited in so a warning if you see anything in the distance no matter how friendly it looks do not invite it in."

"You all may explore my domain as much as you like, and my home is your home now, but I have 1 rule while you are living with me. Do not ever enter my private chambers at any time unless you have my approval that is all that I ask, I have guards stationed at the door so you will know which room it is and they will enforce that rule."

1 of the demi's raised their hands. "What about food lady Nyx will the oasis still appear for us to get food?" "No my boy you will no longer need the oasis, I have a kitchen that will supply all of you with any kind of food, or drink you could ever want so if you are hungry at anytime feel free to raid my kitchen. As for meals 1 time a week we will have a mandatory family dinner you could say I like to have company."

"If any of you wish we could all have meals together if you want my company but if you want privacy I fully support that. Now another thing I want to tell you is that each of you have your own private bedroom, and bathroom."

"My pets will not enter your rooms without your permission, but if you get friendly with them you can consider them your pets to. They will watch the borders of my domain in case you need protection. Now does anyone else have any questions?"

The same guy raised his hand. "Where will we do our training while we are staying with you?" "Okay that is a fair question, a basement will be at your disposal 24 hours a day, it will have anything you need for exercise, and it will have a training area for sparing, or weapons training, if you require anything else you just let me know."

Nyx waited for anymore questions to come but when nobody said anything she smiled before you spoke. "I am guessing that you all must be tired so you can take your belongings and pick out your bedrooms, or just relax in the living room, while I speak with Percy."

Velma, and the others bowed to Nyx before they grabbed their belongings and ran into the house. Nyx laughed to herself and she spoke to me. "Guess I forgot to tell them that my only other rule was that I don't want them bowing to me but I can tell them that later."

"Thank you for bringing this group with you Percy." "It is no problem lady Nyx with the recent gifts you gave me it was no problem getting here. I held out my hand to Nyx, and she raised an eyebrow to me.

"Well since you don't want me bowing to you I was offering a handshake to say goodbye to you in case this was the last time we saw each other. If I succeed in releasing Styx, and Aether I might have to make a quick escape before my unwanted backup arrives, and I didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye to you."

"Well I am not used to shaking people's hands seeing as I am normally the only person here but I like it a lot better than you bowing to me." Nyx held out her hand and grasped mine. I gave her hand a quick shake and we both let go.

"By the way Percy when you see Styx tell her my offer for a safe home is open to her also, if you manage to rescue her there are not that many people who can protect her if Uzaton wants to try and get her back, and there is not that many places she can run from him."

I nodded my head and was about to turn around but she spoke to me again. "Who knows Perseus maybe after this is all over, I might go back up to the mortal world and teach you some other cool tricks."

I gave her a smile, and started pulling the shadows around me. "I would like that lady Nyx." I bowed to her quickly when the shadows reached my stomach, and I heard her laughing. "Well for that Percy I might just have to kick your butt when this is all over."

"Well maybe I might be able to give you a run for your money, if that happens."

The shadows fully wrapped around me and I felt my body leave her domain. When I shadow traveled back to the demi's home I felt myself being let in. I appeared in the living room next to Ginny who was sharpening a deadly looking spear.

"Be careful son of Poseidon, you almost skewered yourself on my spear Tsunami breaker." She gave me a taunting smile, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out, and uncapped sea storm. "Careful Ginny, last thing I would want to do is make you fishsicle."

She looked up to the prongs of my trident and saw ice starting to form on sea storm. She got a funny look on her face, and she leaned forward and smelled me. If I had a list of top 10 most awkward moments her smelling me would have been right up there.

"So I see my father also met you in combat." She smelled me again, and a smile grew on her face. "Not only did you fight him but you also beat him, and took his powers." Ginny laughed and clapped me on my arm.

"I tell you what Percy Jackson it's about time someone put my father in his place, 1 of these days I am going to see how skilled you are in battle." I was expecting her to be mad even though Emma didn't seem worried if any of the others found out what I did."

Ginny stamped the but of her spear into the ground, and her body became covered in icy armor, her armor was protruding ice spikes and she seemed pretty impressed with herself until I blew a breath on her and the ice armor melted away into a puddle of water.

Scotty laughed at me, and Ginny's friendly back and forth actions but he shut up pretty quickly when he saw the death glare he was getting from her. "I tell you what though Ginny what you just did was pretty creative I might have to steal it for myself."

"That's fine I still got plenty more tricks up my sleeve. You don't spend centuries living in this dank pit without coming up with ideas to keep yourself occupied. I tell you what thought Percy since your interesting I will show you my trick if you show me your tricks."

Ginny winked at me, and turned around going to do something else. I had to admit she was really cute but I had Aphrodite, and I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. Scotty jumped up from his seat and rushed over to me.

"Man I don't know what it is about you but you must be something special if Ginny is into you." "Why is that I thought she would have been dating 1 of the other demigods, or demititans?" "When we first got here it took about a decade before any of us felt like they wanted to date."

"Some of the other guys tried to be with her but she wasn't interested. It's not like there is a big selection for all of us, and don't get me wrong I love Velma but before then even I tried. You know son of the moon titan, and daughter of titan of the seas, it seemed like a great match."

"Pretty much all the guys realized after a few years that she wasn't interested I knew it first, and a couple of years later me, and Velma connected. Aphrodite must have been kind to me because even if I could be with anyone else I wouldn't trade Velma for anyone."

"If you feel that way for her, why did Zack say you 2 were off an on?" Scotty narrowed his eyes at me. "Man you try living in a cave with 15 other people for thousands of years, especially with a girl whose father is the biggest rule nut, and perfectionist in the world."

"You have a fight about a drinking cup that's 2 centimeters to far to the left on the table where can you go to cool off? It took about 8 years for me to remember that for every annoying habit she has, I see that she has 3 much better qualities."

"We have a couples quarrel every 2 decades or so but before the day is over we both are back to our normal selves. Anyway I know this place isn't the best spot to live but with Nyx's offer after your done maybe you, and Ginny can see if you got anything going on."

"The offer is nice Scotty, but I already got the best woman waiting for me." "Oh is it another demigod?" "Nope she is an Olympian goddess." Scotty stared at me in shock. "Man spill the beans who is it?"

I didn't see any other reason I couldn't tell him almost everyone I knew already known. After I made sure no one was eavesdropping I leaned in to tell him. "I am dating the goddess of Love Aphrodite." "No way man I mean she is married to Hephaestus, and has an affair going on with Ares."

"Well she is still married to Hephaestus, but they are over in fact Hephaestus kinda has a thing for another goddess but I can't tell you who because she scares me. As for Aphrodite, and Ares. Well she finally found out she deserved better after I beat him in a duel."

Scotty turned around to make sure no one was listening too. "Man if you ever repeat this I will deny it but you are officially my hero." After a minute of silence Scotty yawned and he told me to follow him. He lead me down a hallway, that had man made tunnels carved into the walls. He stopped in front of 1 door that had a lot of heat coming from the other side.

He knocked on the door, and it flew open. Standing inside of the room was Heidi, and Emma. Emma was standing behind Heidi going over plans with them but they stopped talking when they saw us. "Hey according to the time we have a little over 8 hours before the oasis appears."

"I am going to bed, and I am sure Percy is getting really tired, so do you mind if the rest of us goes to bed to be ready for tomorrow?" Emma nodded her head. "Sure Scotty you go on ahead the others already went to bed the 4 of us are the only people away."

"In 3 hours Zack is going to wake up and switch shifts with Heidi so she can get some sleep, if we are going to be in a fight tomorrow I am just making sure we have every advantage we can." Scotty was about to talk but Heidi spoke.

"Scotty you go onto bed I must speak with Percy for a minute, he knows where his room is." Scotty didn't argue with her, and he walked a little further down the tunnel and walked through a hole in the wall."

"Percy I wanted to talk to you about your armor." "What I thought you could fix it?" Heidi held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I can Percy, your armor is complicated but I can fix it back to almost perfect condition but I needed to warn you."

I didn't say anything as she continued to speak. "When your armor came to me I saw that it was about 50 times stronger than normal demigod armor, in fact if I had to guess I would say this armor belonged to a god but it was in bad shape when I looked at it."

"Percy as you know armor is strong but if it gets hit enough sooner or later it is going to brake, or weaken. When I saw your armor I felt a 3 inch long fracture in the part of the armor that covers your sternum, along with signs of weakening around the rest of your armor."

"What I am saying is had you not brought it to someone to repair it, after a couple of well placed powerful hits your armor could have been beyond repair." "I know I got hit a lot by some strong enemies but it hadn't occurred to me my armor was near breaking limit."

"Yes that is how it most of the time but Percy your armor is different. Instead of breaking apart on the outside the inside of your armor was taking most of the damage." "So what do you suggest I do?" Heidi put her hands on her knees before she spoke.

"Well you could bring your armor to my father when you escape, I don't know if he is still in his roman form but anyway he can completely fix your armor back to it's prime. I can bring it back to about 95%, and while that is still great for armor like this it should have regular maintenance done to it."

"Thank you for warning me about the state of my armor Heidi." "It is my pleasure Percy, letting me work on this is the most fun I have had in centuries, if I ever meet the creator of this armor I am going to shake his hand."

"Actually if you ever did meet him you would have to shake a 100 of his hands. The creator of this armor is named Briares he is 1 of the 3 hundred hand giants." I would like to say I impressed Heidi at my comment but either she was unimpressed or she had the perfect poker face."

"Well seeing as I won't ever meet him if you see him again tell him I am the new president of his fan club." She gave a dry chuckle before she turned around and went back to her work. Emma gave me an apologetic smile and she closed the door.

I headed back into the living room, and then down the hall that led to my temporary bedroom. I had to lean my head down to enter the bedroom, and when I did I had chuckled at my bad luck. The bed that was going to be mine wasn't exactly a bed.

There was a large hole carved out of the obsidian rock wall. It was roughly 8 foot long, 6 feet tall in height, and 7 feet wide. The hole was carved out in such a way so that the upper part of the wall couldn't cave in on itself.

The stone bed was covered in fur pelts some of the pelts were from hell hounds, while others were from deer. So either Nyx supplied live deer to the oasis for the demi's, or animal pelts for comfort. I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and I turned my head.

I saw Phantasos sitting in the left hand corner of the room sitting crossed legged on the floor. I saw that he was sitting in a circular chalk line. He had his eyes closed, and he was breathing in deep even breaths.

I didn't want to bother him, so I crawled into the makeshift bed, and rested my head on a deer pelt. My eyes closed in a matter of seconds. My mind went from seeing darkness behind my eyes, till I was standing in a pure white room.

Everything around me was pure white, with no other colors present. I tried to walk forward to find out where I was but what happened was I floated further. I tried to find any other life forces but when I tried a flash of images appeared all around me.

I now appeared to be in a massive hallway. The ground below my feet changed, and now there was carpeted flooring. My feet touched the ground and when I looked around I saw giant portraits hanging on the walls.

At first the portraits were blank but when I stepped up to 1 on my right side the portrait changed into a mirror. However what I was myself before all of my injuries. My body was still over 7 feet tall, and filled with bulging muscles, but my hair was back to it's normal black unruly color.

I leaned in to look at my green eyes but I noticed that I still couldn't see out of my left eye. I moved my hand up to my eye, and I felt cloth from the eye patch. "You will get used to what you are seeing soon." I jumped around to face where the sound came from and I had riptide uncapped in a flash.

Standing before me was an older man probably 50 years old. He had gray hair, and when I looked into his eyes I saw great wisdom. He wore a plain brown shirt, and pants and under his right hand was a walking stick.

"Who are you, and where am I?" The man smiled and looked around the room. "Don't you feel it, where you are, and who I am?" I shook my head, and the man chuckled. "Well for know I can't tell you who I am, you will need to find that out on your on, but I can tell you where we are."

The man was about to speak, but I interrupted him. "Are you the man in trouble, who has been speaking to me in my dreams you seem much different?" The man shook his head. "No I am not him, I am new to this life, but I am incredibly old in other terms."

"Right now you are inside your own mind. As your physical body is sleeping, and getting ready for a new day, your mind is still fresh. "Normally demigod dreams are random, sometimes they are induced by a god, or goddess. Sometimes your mind just wanders, unable to guide itself."

"Recently your spirit has gained a brand new power, and your mind is ready to explore it's new power. From your physical body you can control oceans at the simplest of commands." A new portrait appeared next to the man, and I saw myself standing in a large body of water with no land in sight.

My hands lifted slowly in the air, and the water behind me lifted high into the air, even taller than the empire state building. The picture changed, and now I saw myself hovering high in the sky looking down on tall skyscrapers.

"You can summon lightning storms, and create electricity, as if you were the were made of it." My body held his arms, and legs outwards, and I saw my body glowing in a bright blue aura, as massive lightning bolts shot out of my limbs, and out of my mouth.

No storm clouds were in sight, as I saw my body creating electrical creatures, while the mortals down below were completely clueless to what was happening above them. The picture changed again, and now I was standing in a large forest.

I was surrounded by wild animals, reptiles, and birds. I saw lions, tigers, snakes, bears, eagles, and dozens of other types of animals, even creatures that were extinct. "You have the power to control animals, and work with them in perfect harmony."

"You will come to find out soon that you will be important in the balance of life, but for today explore your new power." The man touched the picture frame next to him, and then all the blank pictures in the room changed.

I saw people walking alone beaches, or eating dinner with a pretty lady. I saw other pictures that had people running from a scary monster, or others fighting dragons with a powerful looking sword. The man walked over next to me, and he turned us around to face a portrait that was behind me.

In the portrait I saw Aphrodite sitting on my bed looking at the pictures that were taken of us on our date. "Is this all real sir?" The man shrugged his shoulders. "It could be, but then it couldn't be. Who is to say what is real, and what is a dream. For all we know we could all be just a dream."

"Your powers aren't just about summoning tidal waves, or raising armies of the dead. Now you can enter dreams of people all around the world, you could be like some and explore tombs, in search of great treasure, or you could be with a woman, who is worried about the person she loves."

The man held out his hand and waved it to the left like he was slapping something but when he did it the pictures on the wall I was facing zoomed out of sight, and new pictures took their place. Now I saw a mother, and father playing with their children in a yard.

I also saw a couple in a romantic embrace a few pictures down. "You could make a crowd appear for a kid who is dreaming that he just scored the winning touchdown in the super bowl, or anything else you want now."

"It is not all fun though. The dreams of a mortal are fragile things. You could plant thoughts in their mind that with time could drive them crazy. Or if you inhabit their dreams for to long, your enemies could be attracted to them from you. As we speak your body is merging with your new dream powers, and making it stronger."

"If you concentrate enough you could affect the dreams of a god, or goddess. Their dreams are much harder to interfere with than mortals, but the risk is even greater. If someone is strong enough the could plant ideas into the gods subconscious and their actions could become tainted by your influence."

"So would it be better if I never used this power?" "That question is not mine to answer, I don't even think your body, or mind could go without somehow using it. For example the next time you have a demigod dream, you could have a greater chance to have your mind jump into theirs, or if you go to long without using the power, you could unknowingly use it."

"Think of this power like your water powers. With your water powers you can breathe underwater, you could let others breathe underwater. Do you think you could go that long without using those powers?" I shook my head, and the man smiled.

"I cannot say any further on the matter, you must find out yourself on what you are capable of, and my mere presence could affect your future choices." The man's body started to fade away. "Will I ever see you in my mind again?"

The man chuckled 1 last time before his body finally disappeared. I was left standing in the hallway, and my thoughts went back to Aphrodite. The portraits zoomed around until her picture appeared. I saw Aphrodite standing in the background of a large city.

She was looking at a couple from a distance. When I looked closely I saw that it was Aphrodite, and me standing in line waiting for a table at a busy restaurant. I saw myself putting a coat on Aphrodite, and I knew she was reliving our first date.

I reached my hand out and tried to touch Aphrodite, but my hand was stopped at the picture. I could still seeing what was going on but I couldn't go in. My mind replayed what the man told me earlier. "If you concentrate enough you could affect the dreams of a god, or goddess."

I thought harder, and placed my fingers against the picture, and while my hand was still stopped, I could feel movement from inside the dreams. A thought came to my mind, and in an instant a leather jacket appeared on the real Aphrodite.

She jumped in surprise at the jacket appearing on her, and she looked around. I expected her to see me because she was looking right at my face, but she just sighed, and turned back around. She talked to herself.

"Must have just imagined I felt something. Come on Aphrodite pull yourself together, I am sure he knows what he is doing. But if he comes back, I am going that seaweed brain for making me worry." She laughed to herself but she leaned her head to the collar of the jacket, and inhaled.

I was going to try and let her know I was their but I felt myself being shaken awake. I jumped up so hard I hit my head against the rock ceiling. My head fell back against my makeshift pillow, and I rubbed my head in pain. Phantasos tried to stifle a laugh but he failed. He sobered up when he saw me glaring at him.

"Sorry Percy I was just told that the oasis is going to appear in 20 minutes so it is time to prepare to leave." I carefully slid out of the makeshift bed, and when I stood up I stretched out like I haven't moved in 3 years.

"So Percy where you exploring someone's dreams last night?" "That wasn't you who visited me was it." Phantasos gave me a look of confusion, so I began to tell him what happened. "Well I have no idea who that old guy you speak of is, it certainly didn't sound like any of the Oneiroi I know of, or even Morpheus."

"No one knows about your new powers in my group, and Morpheus would only explain to you your new powers if you were working for him." Phantasos walked out of the room, and I followed him to the living room which was no emptied of all the furniture, and was replaced with dozens of types of armor.

Hundreds of assorted weapons, and tables full of random looking objects, but I caught sight of a bucket filled with the metal ball bearings I saw Emma use in the Keres prison. The demi's who were still here was looking at the items deciding on what would be best to use.

Zack, and Scotty were standing where the TV used to be and they were pulling out random arrows from 10 large crates of arrows, and then placing them in their quivers. I walked up next to Amanda, and said hello.

"Percy I am sure you are well equipped to fight almost anything but if you see anything you might like feel free to take what you wish." She pointed to a case of cans that were under the table, and told me they were willed with tear gas, that was mixed with celestial bronze powder.

She then pointed a tub filled with what appeared to be little rubber balls, the type that you could drop on the ground, and the would bounce up really high. Amanda made a whistling sound, and everyone moved in near the table leaving 1 wall completely bare.

Amanda grabbed a purple rubber ball, and then with a hard flick of her wrist the ball flew to the wall. The ball exploded on impact, and foam blew outwards covering the wall, and the floor in a gooey foam.

I watched as the foam instantly started to harden until there was a 15 foot wide mass of rock hard foam. "Anything caught in the blast radius will be pulled into the foam where they will rendered immobile, it is designed to hinder lesser enemies, or give someone time to escape."

She then tapped the part of the table that held strange metal disks, that were the size of a Frisbee. "With your friends help, Heidi managed to perfect her anti gravity traps, the traps have a range of 9 feet across, it to like the rubber balls are made for lesser enemies, and to allow someone to escape but like both items it could easily throw an enemy off balance, and make it easier for a kill shot."

I looked to a pallet of what looked like rifles and she saw me looking. "Yes these here are a great offensive weapon that with the help of me, and Ginny, and Heidi were able to create." Amanda picked up 1 of the rifles, and held it out for me to see.

"What this weapon does is it shoots out a jet of pressurized electrified water." She pointed to a pair of circular objects that were screwed on the top of the gun. She pointed to the first circular object. "This here is what creates the water, and the other produces strong currents of electricity."

"1 shot of this gun has the power to kill a heard of hellhounds, it is preferably designed on large groups of enemies because it has a limited number of charges that it can shoot, before it over loads, but it packs quite a wallop."

She put down the rifle, and moved her hand to point at the last object near the table. Inside the box she was pointing to was what appeared to be metal worms rolling around in the box. I counted over 15 in total, these are quite handy we came upon these during our journey in Tartarus. In battle they can transform into giant versions of themselves, and their mouths are lined with thousands of metal rotating teeth.

I saw her smiling at them, and she was telling me about the little wiggling creatures.

"When we almost 3 days away from arriving at the volcano, we were surrounded by a large army of rabid monsters that were attracted to our scents. The amount of monsters we would have faced would have crushed us."

"At the time most of us had not been slept for 3 days because during our entire journey we were being hunted down. Before we would have lost these strange creatures appeared from under the ground and destroyed the armies of monsters."

What we learned about these creatures Percy is that when they sense danger they take to their true forms."

"We don't know if these things are actually living beings, or just ancient robots. During our time here we have never seen any more of these creatures, but they have never left us, nor have they ever tried to hurt us."

Amanda reached her hand into the box, and the metal worms began to nuzzle her hand affectionately. Then 1 of the worms began to climb up her hand, and then her arm, until it rested on her shoulders. The other demi's walked over to the box, and did like Amanda did, and they reached their hands into the box.

Worms began to crawl up their arms. Some of the demi's got 2 worms, while most of them only got 1. When they were all done Heidi gave me a sad look. "I am sorry Percy we would offer you 1 to help protect you but the thing about these creatures is that they only protect those who they have bonded with, or their children." "It's fine while I think it would be cool to have 1, I have plenty of great items that will protect me.

Heidi smiled, and then held out her hand, and in her palm was my gauntlet that held my armor, and then Emma held out her hand, and in her hand was the nemean lion's skin. I took the gauntlet, and put it on my wrist, and then I took the lion's skin from Emma.

"Sorry Percy during all craziness that went on yesterday I forgot to give this back to you." "It's fine Emma, and today during our mission if I see that anyone is in need of it I will let them use it." She nodded in appreciation, and then I looked at Matt who was adjusting the straps of his armor to make sure it was secured.

I took the necklace off from around my neck and held it out to him. "Here Matt I think it would be better if you held onto this." "But Percy, Nyx created that for you, I cant take it."

"Yes but she also said if anything were to happen that I was to give it to you so you could take the others to her domain. I want you to hold onto it just in case we have to leave in a hurry, if that was to happen I don't know if I could get all of you to her place before we got into too much trouble."

Matt took the necklace, and he gave me a sour look. "How do you know I just wont take everyone to her domain before we even got their, and I left you to do it all by yourself." "Well first from what Emma said I don't think she would leave me alone, to do this by myself. Also I know you wouldn't leave her by herself to face a dangerous situation."

"But by all means if you want to take everyone to her domain, and leave me to do this by myself go ahead. But let me tell you this, I wouldn't hold a grudge against you if you did. I have seen what Uzaton could do, and I don't know what will be waiting for when we get there. I am asking a lot of all of you, and even if you can't die I know I am putting all of you that are still in a lot of danger.

"The point is Matt, I am not going to stop you if you wish to do it, and frankly I wouldn't want to do what we were doing if I was you because if we succeed in my plan a target will be on your backs for the rest of your life."

Matt gave gave me a friendly smile, and clapped me on the shoulder. "I was only messing with you Percy. You have already done us a great thing by helping the others get to Nyx's domain, and you saved my wife. I plan on helping you out to the best of my ability. I was only stating that you shouldn't give someone what they want, before they help you with what they need. Unless my father has changed his ways in the recent 3 thousand plus years children of Hades aren't exactly known for being the most trustworthy."

"Actually Matt your father now is officially an Olympian, with a throne on Olympus and all, and if it wasn't for a son of Hades the Olympian's might have been defeated less than a year ago. So let's just say that I know 1 child of Hades who I trust with my life."

I summoned my armor, and began to organize my weapons. I had sea storm merge into the armor on my right wrist. I saw the trident symbol on my armor and I moved on to the rest of my weapons.

I placed riptide across my lower back, and it became attached to my armor, in it's sheathed form. I took the grenade that held my war chariot, and I made sure it was securely strapped to my waist. I kept my dual hunting knives in their original place, just like I did with my war whip handle.

I reached my hand into the box that held the metal ball bearings, and I grabbed to handfuls. When I held them next to my armor a metal pouch appeared. I dropped them inside, and the pouched closed around them ready to for me to use, at a moments notice.

Heidi looked shocked at what my armor was doing and I shrugged. "Yeah Briares can do amazing things with armor, if I ever get the chance maybe I can ask Briares to send you some blueprints, I think Nyx could easily receive them."

I looked back to the table and grabbed 6 of the gas can bombs, and I touched each of them to my waist. The armor merged around the cans forming a sheath of sorts so that I could pull off the cans if I needed them.

I turned my back on the table, and walked over to Zack, and Scotty. "Hey guys you need any extra arrows. I don't know how big your selection is but I can probably whip up a couple of good arrows." "Thanks Percy but last we checked you didn't have any arrows with you, and I don't think you have time to create them in the forges."

I looked at Zack, and I chuckled. I reached behind my back and my quiver appeared in my hands. It was empty at first but I knew I could summon almost anything I wanted. I summoned 4 familiar arrows, and I made sure the shafts were colored in a bright red color so that they could be told apart from other arrows.

"These are an arrow I created with the help of Artemis. You shoot these into the sky, and Greek fire bombs appear in the sky, and well I don't think I need to explain to you what would happen then. A warning though the last time I used this arrow, it blew a crater in the ground the size of a football field, it might be a little weaker since my bow wont be I think you will approve of them."

I didn't know how much TV they watched but I guess they knew how big a football field was because they snatched the arrows from my hand. "A warning though the arrows have a large scope of damage so if either of you plan on using them, if anyone you like is in the area."

I then reached my hand into the quiver, and pulled out 4 blue colored arrows. "These are water tornado arrows, if you shoot these into the ground jets of water will shoot out of the ground, and form tornadoes made out of water. If you use these in tandem with Ginny I am sure you can make something really cool happen.

I was about to make them another arrow, when Emma told me it was time to leave. I walked over to the center of the room where everyone was now standing, and then when we grabbed hands I felt us being taken away.

After the shadows dissipated I saw that we were now standing in the oasis. The demi's were silent for a moment because they knew if we succeeded today then this would be the last time they would ever come here again.

I no longer heard the fish from the pond speaking to me in my head, and I figured now that the demi's would have a new home, then they weren't needed here anymore. After a few moments the demi's started walking towards the way out of the oasis leaving me, and Phantasos in the back of the group.

"So Phantasos did you find out anything else about the stronghold, that might let us know where the prisoners are being kept?" "No I didn't Percy it would seem that they are kept somewhere in Uzaton's lair that none of his workers can enter."

"I did manage to find a suitable host to enter when we arrive." He is a son of a minor god who was sentenced to spend the rest of his immortal life in Tartarus for selling secrets to the titans during the first titan war. He is currently the head blacksmith for Uzaton's base.

When I manage to enter his body, I could destroy the forges to prevent any more weapons from being created at the time being. Also if any of the solders come into the forges for weapons, or armor during our raid, I can either stop some reinforcements from coming for a limited time, or I could sabotage the place, if I can find my way around."

"Well do what you think you can do, but be smart you don't want to do something that would give yourself away to quickly, or end up getting captured. If you think your cover is blown get out of there and regroup with the others."

"Yeah I can do that, but I won't be useless if I have to revert to my normal form I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." I saw that we were less than 30 feet away from the borders of the oasis, and when Ginny, and Scotty passed through I couldn't see them anymore.

We continued to walk on, until finally we were the last people to exit, and when we left the oasis started to shimmer, and then it vanished. I sensed that the pit scorpion was less than 50 yards away, and I knew now that all the remaining demi's were outside it would be only a matter of time before monsters came to find them.

I called the others to stop when I saw the pit scorpion and they all stopped and Matt asked me what the hold up was. "Well before we go any further, I want to show you all 2 things that could help us in what we are going to do."

"During my travels I have acquired 2 very special chariots. The first belonged to the war god Ares, before he lost it to me in a bet with my father, the second chariot used to belong to the titan Helios. I figured since we are going to a fortified stronghold, where an all powerful lunatic was that we could use the extra fire power."

Any of you can use the chariots since it would help you more, and the would protect you better. So I figure if Zack, and Scotty want to they can use the chariot that belonged to Helios." The golden cell phone that housed the former sun chariot appeared in my hand, and in my other hand I pulled out the grenade that held the war chariot.

I pushed the code that was used to summon them and then I tossed it to the ground at my feet. A bright light appeared around us momentarily hindering our vision but when it died down the golden chariot was there.

The sun dragons, and the chariot were a little less bright down here than they normally were but I figured with all the time they spent in the world above that they would have plenty energy to last. Zack, and Scotty stared in awe at the glorious chariot.

Even with no sunlight the chariot gleamed brightly. The mounted cross bows that were attached to the chariot looked primed for action, and the chariot had dozens of quivers filled to the brim with arrows ready to be fired.

I held up my hand, and patted the sun dragons on the head, and with some encouragement the demi's did the same. Zack, and Scotty jumped into the back of the chariot and ran their fingers along the crossbows.

"Now mind you guys these are only a loan, they will come back to me when the mission is done so don't get to attached, because as powerful as this chariot is, it no longer has the power to control the sun."

My announcement didn't seem to discourage them 2 so I turned my back to face the other demi's. "Now I picked those 2 for that chariot because they are our long range support and that chariot is best suited to their skills."

"Now for the war chariot. Any of you can use it because if you feel you would be of better help in the sky, than on the ground then you may. Unlike the sun chariot, the war chariot like you can assume is basically a flying nuclear bomb, but if you wish it can change forms to other various dangerous forms."

I ripped out the pin from the grenade, and I faced the opposite direction of the sun chariot. With a strong throw, I threw the grenade through the air, and I brought up a wall of water to protect us from any blast damage.

As expected a large explosion went off, and when the smoke cleared, the blood red, and black war chariot appeared. Large caliber guns that shot celestial bronze bullets were lined around the chariot. While cannons were placed under them. I knew from seeing the chariot when I first got it that the chariot was magically designed to never run out of ammo, and the guns never jammed.

Under the bottom of the chariot was a concealed door, that stored dozens of bombs ranging from the standard Greek fire bombs, to mortal napalm bombs, to even a type of strange combinations between mortal, and magical

I snapped my fingers, and the chariot changed from it's current form, to that of a heavy duty tank. The tank was something that any army would have killed for. The wheels were lined with celestial bronze, and Stygian iron spikes so any monsters that would have gotten trapped under it would have been instantly killed. I could also spend hours telling the demi's all the additions the war chariot was designed with but I had an idea that Heidi would have found all of the hidden tricks in moments.


	44. I plan a prison breakout

**I would like to thank all of my readers for their patience. I would have had this chapter out earlier but I had a massive case of writers block. Another message I would like to let you all know of is that a reader has asked me to remind him of Percy's current weapons.**

**I told him, and I have decided that because the story is longer than I originally planned that some of you might have forgotten all what Percy has. So if you need reminding, send me a pm, and I will send you list of what his powers are, what weapons he has, and magical items he has received. I would have put it on here but the total list would be to long, and some of you might only need to know parts of it.**

Percy's POV.

I snapped my fingers, and the chariot returned to normal. "If I would make a suggestion though, I would have Heidi take control of the war chariot, with her knowledge of machines she would know which weapons to use at what time."

Heidi nodded her head, and she climbed into the war chariot. The war horses at first weren't that happy at first that they had to let someone else ride in it besides me but when they heard of all the fighting that was probably going to go on they decided they could suck it up.

I looked at Juliet because out of all the demi's I knew the least about her. "So Juliet would you prefer to fight from the sky, or up close, and personal?" She gave me a mischievous smile, and then made her body glow even brighter than the sun chariot did.

When the glowing stopped she was wearing gold armor, and she held 2 swords in her hands. "I like to have my enemies in my face when they die, so that my face is the last thing they see." "Well then if I have that right that would make the rest of us the ground forces."

She nodded her head, and we continued walking towards the pit scorpions, while the others flew in the chariots a few feet off the ground. When we arrived the pit scorpion woke up, and it allowed Emma, Matt, Juliet, Ginny, Phantasos, and myself to jump on its back, where we sat down in a new 30 foot saddle that appeared.

Instead of just 1 throne that was placed on the pit scorpions back, there was now a large padded area for all of us to sit down while their was artificial backing that we leaned against. We could still see the area around the pit scorpion but at least for the journey we would be somewhat comfortable.

The pit scorpion took off running without hesitation after all of us sat down. The chariots had no problem keeping up with the pit scorpion. Emma spoke to me after a few minutes. "So Percy what is the plan for when we arrive, is their anything we need to know about this Uzaton guy if we happen to come across him?"

"Yes from when I battled him I saw that his regular form was a mismatch of monster parts, he has also acquired their powers, so if you see hit shooting out a pink liquid watch out that is monster acid. He also has Medusa's powers so be wary of that."

Ginny nodded her head to get my attention. "We won't have to worry about being turned to stone, ever since we ate the apples of immortality we seem to be immune to her powers, we came across her 1 time on our journey and her gaze didn't affect us like it does others, we still got nervous but we were able to get away from her."

"Well that is good news but he also has other powers for instance he can replace body parts with other monster parts so if you fight him be careful. If we meet him I will take him on, and the rest of you can search for Styx, and Aether."

I held out the fang that Nyx gave me last night and I showed it to everyone. "If I have to stay behind, and fight Uzaton, I will give Emma this fang, which from what Nyx told me will lead whoever is holding it to her son Aether, and if Styx isn't where he is, I bet if you free him he could help you find her."

But if we somehow manage to not come across Uzaton, my plan is that all of you create a distraction that will allow me to sneak inside while everyone else is distracted." Ginny nodded her head in agreement but she raised her hand.

"That is a good idea Percy but how do you plan on sneaking in, even if everyone, or all the monsters are distracted it wouldn't be that hard to see a stranger entering the place?" I reached behind my back, and pulled out my invisibility cap to show them.

Juliet laughed. "How is an old hat going to help you sneak inside the enemy base?" I leaned forward in and when I was inches away from Emma I placed the hat on her head. Before Matt could object to what I was doing everyone watched as Emma turned invisible.

Matt glared at me, and pulled out a knife from his belt. "What did you do to her, what kind of evil magic was that?" "What are you talking about Matt he didn't do anything but put a hat on me. I don't see what the point of it is, but it didn't hurt me."

Everyone but me, and Phantasos jumped at her voice but when Matt reached his hands over to where the voice was I saw his hands come into contact with her body. While I couldn't see her I sensed the water in her body, I am sure Ginny felt it to but the others I am sure were clueless.

"Emma, I don' know how to say this but 1 moment you where here, but now your invisible we cannot see you." I leaned forward again, and in a fluid motion I snatched the cap off her head, and her body instantly became visible.

"This here is an invisibility hat. It used to belong to my girlfriend before she died, but then after she died her mother Athena gave it to me. With this hat I can sneak into the base undetected. I will be invisible, and thanks to the help of the goddess Hecate, months ago I lost my demigod scent."

Emma smiled at what I said. "So that means you will be undetectable Percy, that is amazing." "Well I don't know how effective it will be. While my invisible to enemies from sight, and smell, they could have other ways of sensing I am there."

"What do you mean by that Percy?" "What it means Emma is that even when you were invisible just seconds ago I could sense the water in your body. I don't know if Ginny sensed it to but if others have the power to control water they would know something wasn't right."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "It is true Emma, I could feel the water in your body. If you moved around I could follow you even without seeing you." "Also since we know there are gods there with their powers they could be unaffected by the powers of the hat."

"But at least with the hat, I could travel deep into the base." Ginny pointed to the chariots. "So Percy why did you let those out so early won't they bring more attention to us on the journey to Uzaton's base?"

"Well it depends Ginny I figured if I waited to summon them when we got there, our enemies might have been alerted to the sudden strong power arriving. I figured it might be different if I let them out now so their scents could mix in with the area around us."

Ginny didn't seem to think so but she didn't question it any further. It was then that I noticed, that Matt was bringing to life any of the undead monsters, or skeletons that riddled the ground. I could feel their skeletons traveling under the ground following us.

I had to hand it to him, he was getting prepared just in case their weren't that many undead near Uzaton's stronghold. Juliet's head jerked up when she heard something, but I knew that it was just Zack, and Scotty killing some monsters that were following us.

Based on the smell I had to figure we had 40 monsters trailing us. I didn't think my new monster senses would allow me to smell other monsters, but I wasn't worried by them because they were only a group of dracaena, and hellhounds.

Juliet got my attention. "Percy should we finish off those monsters before we go any further?" "No they aren't worth it Juliet. So far these are only the little guys, that were attracted to 1 of your scents. I figure we will get a lot more attention before we reach our destination."

"When we get close, me, and Matt will take care of them." Matt's head jerked up. "Why is it that you, and me will kill them?" "Because I figure we can add them to your growing army that you are collecting."

"Also before we storm the base, we can beef up your army, with a trick I learned from your father." "Care to enlighten me on what trick that would be Percy?" I didn't think he would let the conversation drop, so I whistled for the pit scorpion to stop, and it came to a screeching halt.

Not that long after, the chariots stopped next to us. The enemy monsters were less than a hundred yards away from us so I jumped down off the back of the pit scorpion, and motioned for the others to join me.

They moved into a fighting stance, but when the monsters got within 20 yards of us, I held out my hand and all the monsters were trapped in water bubble. I quickly clenched my fist, and the water crushed all the monsters to death.

I made the water bubble dissipate, and when their lifeless bodies clattered to the ground I walked up to them. I held my hand to the ground, and I sent my energy into the ground. The monsters I just killed began to rise to a standing position.

"So what Percy I can do that to, as can every other child of Hades." My armor started to glow, a terrifying black aura. The group of undead monster's bodies started to break apart, until there was a mass of bones hovering in the air."

I then proceeded to summon 20 more dead monsters, and humanoid creatures from the army that Matt was bringing together earlier, and they joined the other monsters. When I felt that there was enough materials present, I ordered them to combine.

Emma, and the others watched in awe as the piles of bones started to merge together. When it was finished standing before us was 10 giant zombie monsters. They stood at over 30 feet in height, and their bodies were made up of mismatched monsters parts.

Some had hellhound heads, and dracaena claws. While others had the upper bodies of cyclopes, and the lower bodies of the giant snake monsters. I increased my powers over the undead, and the zombie monsters began to grow another 10 feet in height. They also started to have armor forming around their bodies, and the zombies who had arms, summoned swords, and spears.

1 of the zombie monsters who had the head of the minotaur, laid it's left arm out, and I climbed into it's hand. It's arm started to rise up, and when I was in jumping distance of it's shoulder I jumped. A throne made of bones grew out of it's shoulder, and I sat down.

Every demi stood speechless, at what I did even Matt couldn't comment. "You see Matt your father told me that if a child of his is strong enough they can merge undead solders, or monsters together to form stronger creatures to serve them."

I snapped my fingers, and 1 by 1 the giant zombies began to sink into the ground separating back into piles of bone, and flesh. When the zombie I was sitting on was almost fully sunk into ground I jumped off of it's shoulders, and near Emma.

"You see Matt you can summon an army of skeletal solders but they are brittle, if you combine them together, they are stronger, faster, and much harder to take down. If you can manage to summon 1 of the zombies, when they kill a monster it can assimilate into your monster making it even stronger, so every time you take down an enemy it will then work for you."

I motioned for everyone to get back into the pit scorpion so we could continue to our target. When everyone was seated, the pit scorpion began moving again. When we started moving again Matt talked to me again.

"How are you able to do that Percy, I have never seen anything like it?" "My armor helps me since I am not a child of Hades, but the principal of it is, that when I put my power into the dead to make them do my bidding, I compress the power into a few focal points, instead of dozens, or hundreds."

"When you cast a wide range on the undead to bring them back to life, it allows you to summon a great deal. However after I do that I compress their energy into select spots. It makes the undead solders break apart, and combine together, forming a larger, stronger undead solder."

"If you manage to find the bodies of monsters, or demigods who were wearing armor, or had a weapon with them when they died, it allows the larger undead monster to grow armor, and a weapon like you seen earlier."

"Then after it's created you can focus more of your power into the monster which will make it grow." He nodded his head clearly taking in what I said." "Does there have to be a monster, or demigod in the group who has armor to make those beasts?"

I looked to Emma who asked me the question. "No if there is no armor present then they will appear like Matt normally summons. However from what I can tell they will always have a weapon. But if there is a weapon nearby, it will summon a larger, stronger version of that weapon to use."

"So Percy then if I tossed my knife, into the group of undead monsters before Matt did what you said, then they will have a bigger version of my knife?" "Yes in theory that would work, but I don't think it would work if the weapon you tried to use was magical."

"The magical weapons would be to strong to be manipulated. For example if I tried to make them get my weapon sea storm, my weapon would still be with me, and they might get a trident, but I don't think it could summon ice."

I cracked a smile when I sensed Matt trying to summon 1 of the giant zombie monsters. I could feel their dead bodies trying to do as he commanded, but because he was unskilled in using that power, it would take time.

I doubted he would be able to learn how to summon 1 of them before we reached Uzaton's base, but I wasn't going to discourage him from trying. However I decided to do him a favor. "Matt if you still can't get it to work by the time we get there, if we have to fight, I will summon as many of them as I can from the dead bodies nearby."

"When I do that I will order them to do as you command. You might not be able to get them to merge with monsters they kill but I bet you would feel better with a group of zombie monsters at your command if it comes to a fight."

I turned to look at Juliet. "So do you have any cool tricks I should know about, besides becoming glow in the dark?" She gave me a sarcastic smile, before she reached behind her, and pulled out a metal box. She emptied the box, and tossed it to me.

"Hold that in between your hands, and hold it in the air." I did as she told me to, and I held the box 2 feet in front of me, and above my head. Juliet held out her hand, and we watched as it glowed very brightly.

I watched as something shot out of her hand, and went flying into the metal box. I knew it then that it was a bright light that shot out. However it wasn't a normal light. The light flew through the box, and melted a 6 inch hole through the box.

I dropped it as soon as I saw the metal started melting, and what was left of the box split in 2. "That is superheated light. I can summon a barrier around myself made up of the light to keep enemies at bay, and then I can use it as a long ranged weapon." "Yeah I think your father tried to use something like that when I fought him last year."

Juliet smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you fought my father did you, how was the old man doing?" "He still hates the Olympian's during our battle he got trapped in a tree. He somehow got out of it not that long after, and now he is a part of the group who is again trying to go after the Olympians."

I decided that since we had at least an hour until we would arrive so I summoned everyone lunch. We ate in silence, and when I was done with my cheese-steak sandwich, I grabbed a whetstone to began sharpening my weapons.

I focused on riptide, since it was my strongest weapon. After I was finished with riptide, I turned it into tombstone. "Hey Percy are all of your weapons magical like that 1?" "Most of them are Matt, except for my hunting knives."

"My hunting knives used to belong to a former huntress of Artemis, before she died. After she died Artemis loaned me the knives to help me on my quest. What about all of you, any magical equipment I should be aware of before we get there?

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah Heidi made us armor that makes us immune to fire, and Nyx gave us weapons that were created using pit scorpion venom." Ginny raised up her spear. "My spear acts as a conductor for my water powers you could say. It focuses my water attacks, into a stronger attack."

Juliet cracked a smile. "My sword has a secondary attack, when it collides with another weapon it causes a flash bang to go off around me, and my enemy temporarily blinding them." I turned my head to look ahead of us when I felt a strong power ahead of us.

Minutes later I saw bright light. I whistled for everyone to stop, and the chariots landed on the ground next to us. The others stood up, and looked at where I was looking. Emma tapped my shoulder. "So this is where Uzaton is Percy?"

"Yeah he uses Nyx's son to keep a barrier of light around to keep her from storming into his domain. She is the only being in Tartarus who is stronger than him." I saw Phantasos sitting in a cross legged position."

"Okay Percy I am going in, give me about 5 minutes so I can get a heads up on sabotaging their defenses." When Phantasos closed his eyes, his body started to shimmer away, until he was fully gone. We jumped off of the pit scorpion, and grabbed all of our gear."

"When we were all off of the scorpion it left, to go somewhere until the mission was done." We jogged up to a cliff a quarter mile away, where we found we could look down onto Uzaton's base. His base looked like a prison on steroids.

The main building was 4 story's tall, and it had 4 watch towers at the corners of the complex for additional security.

The stronghold was surrounded by celestial barbed wire fences, that were 15 feet high. But the real security were all the monsters surrounding the stronghold. I counted over 200 hundred cyclopes, 400 hundred hellhounds, 150 dracaenas.

I also saw undead skeletal solders, that were wielding bows. They were in the watch towers, and scattered throughout the monsters ranks. But what caught my attention was that I couldn't control them. Heidi pointed to the ground near some of the monsters."

"We will have to be careful Percy, there is some pretty destructive traps set around the compound." "What are you talking about Heidi?" "If you look carefully Percy you can see some reflective lights in the ground from the sunlight."

"From what I can see there are pressure sensitive explosives. I have been watching the monsters movements, and they are clearly avoiding those spots." "Well Heidi when we storm the compound you can use the war chariot to destroy the explosives."

"If you hit the explosives just right, they can take out some of the monsters in the aftermath." I pointed to Zack, and Scotty. "Your job is to watch the backs of the others on the front lines, and clear a pathway when we make our getaway."

They ran back to the sun chariot, and got ready to strike, and I told Matt to follow me. "Come on Matt we need to move back about where we arrived to summon the undead. I think if we summoned them here someone might notice us."

We left the others behind, and ran at full speed until I saw the pit scorpion's tracks. "Okay Matt first let's summon all the skeleton's, and dead monsters in the area around us, but keep your powers away from the undead near Uzaton's base, we don't want to alert them that we are near by."

"Okay I understand Percy, it will take me a second to focus my powers on only those monsters." Skeletal hands, and claws began to pop out from under the ground. Some of them were missing fingers, or parts of their bodies.

When Matt was finished I counted over 3000 undead bodies, most of them were monsters but I saw close to 40 human bodies, who were wearing armor. I put my hand on Matt's shoulder. "Okay Matt I will do all the hard work, when I tell you to add all the power you can in with mine, it will not only strengthen our zombie soldiers, but it will also let you command them."

I started to let my powers over the undead flow into the undead monsters. Their bodies started to break apart, and their limbs floated into the air, and started flying around piecing together like a jig saw puzzle.

Many of the zombie monsters took the form of giant 40 foot versions of regular monsters, while their were a few zombie solders who looked entirely human. I nudged Matt to signal him to begin when flesh started to form on their bodies.

Our powers combined together, and the zombies started getting formed much faster. When it was completed there were over 75 zombie monsters in total, standing over 43 feet tall each. Some of the zombies who mostly took the forms of monsters fell forward to walk on 4 legs, or their lower bodies were made of tails to move.

I patted Matt on his shoulder. "Here is your army Matt, I am sure you will have fun with them." I turned on my heel and walked back to the others. Ginny ran up to me mid stride. "Okay Percy we are ready how do you want to go at this?"

"I will sneak in first to try and enter the stronghold before the battle starts because there is a good chance they will try to lock down it down as soon as they know what's coming. "Give me 15 minutes before all you attack, even if anything happens wait 15 minutes for me to get inside and get far enough."

Emma slapped my shoulder to get my attention. "But Percy what happens if they find out you are there?" "I can take care of myself if they do find me I can think of a way out, but if all of you storm in at the first sign of trouble then they will no something is up." She didn't look happy about it but she nodded her head

I continued walking towards the hill before I jumped off the hill I threw the nemean lion's skin around my shoulders when it reappeared for me. I watched as my armor took the traits of a lion again. The claws formed on the armor that covered my hands, and the lion's head helmet appeared in my hands.

I put on my invisibility cap on first, and then the helmet above it. The helmet changed slightly to compensate for the hat. I jumped off the hilltop, and fell down the 300 foot drop. Before I was about to hit the ground I activated my magical sandals and I began to hover 2 feet above the ground.

I had to fly higher in the air as a group of dracaena came near me to do their rounds. I could have easily killed them but I didn't want to take the chance that 1 of the groups of monsters would see and sound the alarm.

I flew through the air past them dodging swarms of harpies. I was flying at nearly 30 miles an hour. I was blown nearly blown out of the sky when 1 of the landmines I was flying above blew up. Shrapnel began fly through the air I was at, and I would have been killed had it not been for my armor.

I had no idea what set it off. I was over 40 feet above the ground, and I had not touched anything. Swarms of monsters began to storm over to where I was at, and I suddenly figured out what happened. If I had paid more attention to what the monsters wore, or wielded when I got near here I might have saw that each of them had a special arm band on each of them.

I could feel the arm bands expelling icy cold air around the monsters bodies, so that meant that the landmines had some form of heat sensors built into them. I had to act quick because I had less than a minute before I would have been surrounded.

An idea formed in my head and I doubt it would have worked but it would have been better than a red alert going off to every enemy here. I let my mind search for the group of zombie monsters created and I commanded 1 of the monsters in their collective bodies to split off from the rest.

I could feel it's body underground coming towards me like a speeding bullet. It passed by the other monsters, and human figures without alerting any of them. When it reached me I made it's body come up above ground where the explosion went off. The monster that came up was the monster that looked like a little kid.

In the last few seconds I had I made it start to twitch like it was still alive. I smelled a demigod in the crowd. The crowd of monsters formed a deformed looking circle around the monster. They tried to smell the air to see if something was up.

I heard a guys voice yelling into the crowd, telling them to step aside. When none of them moved I watched as most of the monsters fell to the ground twitching. A large grizzly looking guy came walking up through the crowd of monsters, and he kicked a couple out of his way, until he was towering over my undead monster.

The man had a strange aura around him that I couldn't quite figure out, until I caught the scent of barn yard animals. When 1 of dracaena's tried to stand he lifted his leg and smashed her head in, killing her instantly. "Did I tell you, that you could move?" He looked to another dracaena that was a couple of feet away from the destroyed monster.

"Did I tell her that she could try to move?" The dracaena shook her head violently. "No lord Jax you did not say she could move." The man gave her a mocking smile before he back handed her across the face.

"That's what I thought. Now let's see what we have here." The guy leaned in towards the monster I summoned and pulled it up. Part of the monsters lower body separated from the rest. The strange guy most have considered it normal since a large explosion just went off, and the monster was in poor shape.

He looked at what was left of the monsters arms then barked an order to someone. The dracaena who earlier answered the guy slowly stood up, and slivered over to the man. "Yes my lord what do you wish me to do?"

"You are in charge of making sure each of the sentries posted outside of lord Uzaton's base has a heat regulator arm band. Tell me why this puny monster didn't have 1?" The dracaena look scared to answer so that's when I decided to look inside her mind to see if there was anything else I should be aware of.

I began to look inside her mind and found out she was the 4th being in charge of guarding the permiter, and she worked under Jax, the man who spoke to her. He is a son of Hercules, and the senior empousa Kelli who I remember fighting years ago.

I also found out that the heat regulators where created to discern friendly monsters, and other beings who kept guard of the permiter, from enemy monsters. The landmines would blow up upon pressure being placed on the landmine, and any thing above a certain temperature.

I hope Phantasos would work on shutting off the landmines because if the other demi's stormed the base with them still on our mission would be in serious trouble. I pulled myself out of the monsters mind just in time to hear her response.

"My lord this creature was not 1 of our guards we have everyone armband accounted for. This monster just probably slipped past our guard and wandered into here. You know how these stupid these creatures are all they have the brain the size of a nickel, all they know about is killing."

Jax slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "Don't tell me about what I should know you worthless monster. I will tell you something if anything else gets past our guard I won't kill you, I will throw you in Uzaton's dungeon, and let him decide your punishment."

I saw her face at what Jax said, and by her reaction I could guess she knew there was worse things than death. Jax crushed the creature I summoned in his hand and ordered everyone else back to their stations.

After everyone left I had two choices that I could go through. I could either summon a thin layer of ice around my body to lower my body temperature, and try to cross the field of landmines to the entrance of the stronghold, or I could kill 1 of the monsters and steal it's armband to get me across.

Each of the 2 options had a danger to them. Firstly if I lowered my body temperature, I could accidentally set off another landmine because I might not have got my body temperature low enough. The second option if I killed a monster and stole it's armband it could catch the attention of another monster.

However as bad as both of those options were my best bet would be to kill a monster and steal it's armband because if I accidentally set off another explosion I wouldn't be able to get away with summoning another monster to cover my tracks, because Jax wouldn't be in charge of the outer perimeter if he was that stupid.

Now I just had to pick a monster that was far away enough from the others, and wouldn't put up much of a fight. While keeping track of my time limit, because during all of this I had already wasted 3 minutes, and I only had 12 left to get inside, and get a head start.

I looked around the perimeter to get a good look at how they had it set up. The enemy had a group of dracaena, and undead on top of the stronghold as archers. I counted over 200 hundred in total, and they were out of the question because they were beyond the landmines.

There were also a group of cyclopes, and Telekhines that were off limits because they were stationed at a makeshift armory near the stronghold. There were packs of hellhounds at the outer edges of the field running patrol, and most likely smelling for enemy scents but they were out of question, because I did not see any of the arm bands on them, probably they never got close enough to the landmines to need them.

Finally I saw a group of Laistrygonian giants about 40 yards away from all the other monsters they were stationed near a trench full of the exploding cannonballs. If I had to guess why there were there, they were to keep watch on the cannonball's and to use them in case of an attack.

I didn't want to settle for killing 1 of them because they would more than likely put up a fight, but they were my best shot, because there were no other monsters within 35 feet of them, plus they were pretty dumb compared to other types of monsters. I quickly counted over 73 giants in total.

I even saw Joe Bob I remembered him from our last encounter. I flew in the air towards them avoiding a harpy patrol. I unsheathed 1 of my hunting knives and flew behind a giant who was a little shorter than the others.

In a fluid motion I clamped my hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming then I stabbed him through his right ear. His lifeless body started to fall over, but I caught him before he would have fell next to another giant. To keep his body from being found I ordered him to sink into the ground, and before he was all the way gone I slipped the arm band from his body.

I flew away from the group of giants, and smiled to myself. Not only was I not caught but I also disposed of the body. All that was left of what happened was a spot of freshly dug soil, but they laistrygonian giants would have been to stupid to notice.

I started to put the arm band around my my left arm and before I would have hand to wrap it around another time because it was to big for my body, it merged into my armor. I felt the below freezing air began to whip around my body, and I shivered.

If I had to spend a while with this arm band on me it would get annoying but luckily I only had to keep it on me until I got inside the stronghold. I flew through the air towards the stronghold effortlessly flying over the landmines and then I came up to the massive double doors that led to the inside of the stronghold.

The double doors were over 30 feet tall, and 40 feet wide on both sides made up of Stygian iron. But what really got my eye was they were practically sealed shut with no kind of door knob that I could use to pull the doors open.

Even if there was something that could help me open the doors it wouldn't have been smart to use it because if the doors opened it would have caught a lot of attention by them opening by themselves with nothing going in or out.

I tried to see if I could water travel, or shadow travel inside but there was something blocking me from doing so. I could see some cracks alone the top, the bottom, and the middle of the doors where the 2 doors would separate.

I looked carefully through the space in the middle of the 2 doors, and by squinting my eye I could see a little bit of what the inside of stronghold looked like, but the space was only about 2 inches wide. Maybe if Artemis was here she could turn me into a cockroach to get inside but she wasn't.

Then an idea hit me. Maybe with my new water powers I could turn my entire body to water, flow through the doorway. I felt my body began to relax, and then let my mind wander, and before I knew it I felt my body melting into a pool of water.

I started to move my watery body through the cracks in the door, and after what felt like an hour I felt my entire body fully inside the stronghold. I willed myself to reform and the puddle of water began to reform into my body, along with all my weapons, and armor.

When I was fully reformed I took a look around the inside of the stronghold, and from what I saw it looked like a medieval castle. There was suits of armor standing in alcoves along both sides of the hallway.

I also saw crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, but I also noticed like the outside of the stronghold the entire hallway was filled by blinding bright light. Even with all the things in the hallway nothing casted a shadow.

I crept along the hallway, and when I got to the end of the hall that turned left to another room, I held out my hunting knife to see what was in the next room. Using the reflection of the knife, I saw that the next room was set up like a barracks.

There were rows of bunk beds, stables, pools of water, and anything else that a demigod, godling, or a monster could sleep in. I saw that there was a couple of sea monsters swimming in the pools of water, a group of flesh eating horses in the stables, and a single demigod asleep in the beds.

As I moved down the hall I unsheathed my other hunting knife in case I had to fight my way through, but luckily I crept through unnoticed. When I left that room I came into a giant kitchen. There was undead servants running around cooking, and cleaning.

I saw tables full of food humans would like, then I saw bowls full of bloated slithering worm-like creatures. But what grossed me out the most was barrel full of body parts. I saw arms, legs, parts of faces resting in a pool of blood.

No doubt the undead servants had to cater to a lot of tastes, but I guessed so far that the first floor was for the workers, slaves, and other creatures that were forced to serve Uzaton or face extinction. Before I creeped in any further I searched the room for any traps.

After not finding anything I had to decide which route to take next. There was 3 sets of doors with no signs indicating where they led to. Something I noticed since I entered the stronghold was I couldn't sense anything that would lead me to finding someone in particular.

I couldn't feel the water in any of the creatures. I didn't know how Phantasos managed to find someone to invade but I wasn't going to question my good fortune, the only downside was how would I know which being he was inside.

I finally decided to go through the door way in front of me. After squeezing my way through 3 undead servants, and almost throwing up when I passed a boiling pot that smelled like toe fungus, and month old cream cheese that was left out in the sun I managed to exit the kitchen.

When I passed through the door it looked like I wasn't even in the same building. I was now standing in a massive Colosseum/training area. The walls were lined with thousands of types of weapons ranging from the standard dagger, to boxing gloves covered in razor sharp hellhound fangs.

I saw over a hundred different mortals, demigods, immortals, and godlings training in the Colosseum. Some where running laps, some where doing an obstacle course that required jumping over an acid pit, and a pool of mermaid type monsters that had the mouths of a shark.

High above the Colosseum was a giant ebony throne, that stood out in the bright light. It looked to be bigger the size of Zeus's, and my father's throne on Olympus combined. Based by the amount of blood I saw on the Colosseum floor, I would ascertain that Uzaton would every now, and then sit high up above in his throne and watch his servants duel to the death, and when they lost bring them back as undead solders.

Based on how big the stronghold was I didn't think 15 minutes was enough time for me to find my way to the dungeons so my best bet would be to take off my invisibility cap, and act like I was a new prisoner who was forced into serving Uzaton, and try to find out where the forges was so I could try and find Phantasos.

Since he would be in the forges working on crippling the defenses of this place he would be my best bet to try to get a heads up, on where Styx, and Aether were being kept. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had 4 minutes left until the others were going to began attacking.

Quickly I began to put my armor back into it's bracelet form, and much to my surprise, and happiness my weapons receded into my gauntlet. The only thing that was left behind was the temperature regulator.

Before I was going to make myself visible I had to find the person in charge of the try outs because they would be the most likely person who could lead me to the forges. I looked around the Colosseum, and the stands where some spectators could sit, and watch, and I finally saw a woman standing near the sword racks.

She appeared to be in her 30's, with blonde hair, and ruby red eyes. I knew she was the person I would need to speak to because when 1 of the people fell to their knees out of breath she yelled at him to get up. When he tried to stand but failed she put her hand to her side and snapped out a hardened leather whip, and proceeded to whip him mercilessly until he finally stood up.

I quickly took off my invisibility cap. I knelt down, and put the hat under my pants and when I was sure they wouldn't fall of I burnt a couple holes in my clothes to make it look like I had been roughed up.

I ran into the Colosseum, and made a beeline directly to her. When she saw me coming towards her she quickly got in a defensive position and was ready to attack me with her whip. I put my hands up in a non threatening gesture, but she looked at me with a mixture of pure loathing, and disgust.

"Tell me who you are, and why are you interrupting my boot camp session?" "My name is Tyson, I am new here. I was told to report to the forges, to work." The woman gave me a look that could have been either a look of constipation, or distrust.

"Why where you thrown down in Tartarus, and why were you sent to work in the forges?" Geez why couldn't this woman just shut up, and tell me where I needed to go I didn't exactly have all day. "I was thrown into Tartarus by the Olympian council for what they called crimes against the Olympians."

"What kind of crimes did those worthless Olympians judge you for?" "They accused me of stealing a prized weapon of Ares, and defiling a temple of Apollo on Olympus by destroying his prized lyre. As for why I was opted to be put to work in the forges that's because before I was thrown down here I am a son of Hephaestus."

The woman looked like she was mulling it over so to enhance the believability of my lie I snapped my fingers and a small flame covered my hand. She must have finally seen through my lie because she didn't see what I did as a threatening move.

"Fine I guess what you says make sense. But before I have someone show you the way since it is your first day I will give you warning. The 3rd, and 4th floors are completely off limits to everyone but master Uzaton."

"If you are caught up in those 2 floors for any reason it is an automatic death sentence, and if you are immortal that will mean you be devoured by Uzaton to never see the light of day again. Those are his rules exactly, and there are no exceptions."

"What are those floors?" "That is not any of your concern Tyson, you better be lucky you are getting off easy enough working in the forges. If you are lucky you may never have to see master Uzaton again as long as you are doing your job the right way."

The woman snapped an order to a squirley looking guy, whose red hair was sticking out in every direction. When he got up to her, I saw that he had a necklace made up of finger bones. "Samuel take this newbie to the castle forges right now, and if you are not back in 15 minutes I am going to make you tap dance in the minefield."

She snapped her whip at the ground to end the conversation, and Samuel took off running. I quickly followed him. After running down a flight of stairs and out of sight of the Colosseum he finally slowed down.

When I caught up to him I heard him muttering to himself. He was speaking to himself at such a quick rate I couldn't even understand what he was saying. I decided to try something out that I haven't done in a while.

I spoke loud enough so only he could hear. "Lead me to where the 3rd, and 4th floor are. I put every ounce of charmspeaking power into those words. Samuel immediately stopped walking, and talking to himself, and when he turned to face me I seen that his eyes were glazed over.

He turned around and started running back to the way we came. He ran down a hallway we passed after the staircase we went down, and then after a minute he stopped at a Briares sized staircase. "You will go back to the Colosseum, and tell the woman you took me straight to the forges, and I reported in for work."

"You will also forget that I had you take me here." He nodded his head in agreement and then walked off down the hall, once he was out of my sight I summoned my armor, and pulled out riptide, and aegis. Before I even made it past the 3rd step I heard explosions going off outside.

An alarm began to sound, throughout the entire stronghold, and I began to hear footsteps running down the hall. Before anyone could see me standing near the stair case I put on my invisibility hat just as a group of armored warriors ran up the stairs to where the Colosseum.

I had faith that Emma, and the others would be able to create a big enough distraction that would allow me to find Styx, and Aether in time. I started running up the steps 2 at a time. After 200 steps I came into a room that was as big as the throne room on Olympus.

There were no doors leading to this bedroom which had to belong to Uzaton, simply because it was the only place in the castle that did not look cheap. A massive bed the size of my mothers old apartment dominated the bedroom that had golden silk sheets covering it.

On the other side of the room was a television that had videos of the what was going on in the stronghold. So that when Uzaton was staying in this room he could watch his lackeys 24 hours a day to make sure they were not slacking.

The picture on the screen then changed to the outside of the stronghold. I saw the war chariot, and the former sun chariot flying through the skies, blowing up enemies left and right. While Emma, Matt, Juliet, Ginny, and the army of zombie monsters waged battle with Uzaton's forces on the ground.

I knew now I had very little time to find Styx, and Aether. Sooner or later Uzaton would be alerted to what was going on in his domain, and I did not want to stick around while it happened. I started searching the room for the staircase that led to the next floor.

I looked for the obvious staircase but there had to be something here because while else would these 2 floors be completely off limits. I jerked my head back when I heard fighting going on inside the castle, and that must have meant that Phantasos succeeded in sabotaging the defenses.

I started to pull down bookcases to see if there was a secret set of stairs behind them like you would see in the movies, and when none of them showed anything I threw over the giant bed, but the only thing that was under the bed was dust.

I opened the weapons case, and tried to pull out a sword hoping to break it in frustration but when I moved it all it did was pull forward. I saw the air above me getting even brighter if that was possible when the sword pulled forward.

I looked up at the ceiling to see a glowing outline of a 15 foot wide hole appearing. When the hole finished appearing I saw that it led to another room. I jumped up through the hole using the winged sandals to hover in the air.

When I was 3 feet in the air the hole closed under me, and I dropped down. It took no time to guess that this was Uzaton's dungeon. Along both sides of the walls were cages. In total there was 40 cages in sight.

I walked along the rows of cages, and I could feel massive amounts of electricity flowing through the bars to prevent captors from trying to escape. In some of the prison cells were lifeless corpses. A few of the corpses looked human. While others appeared grotesque there was tentacles where limbs should have been.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Uzaton even had monsters as his prisoners. At the end of the room was a single door. The door was made completely of celestial bronze the odd thing about the door was that there was no knob, or hand hold to pull it out, but it was obvious to see that it was a door. The door was over 19 feet tall, and 35 feet wide.

I could have stood there, and tried to find out how many weapons this door could have made but the longer I spent here the longer the demi's would be in danger. I rested my palms against the door, and tried to sense if there was any security measures in place from someone trying to get inside.

When I didn't sense anything I began to cover my hands in fire. It took a minute for my hands to get hot enough to start melting the celestial bronze. Within moments a pool of celestial bronze began to pool by my feet.

When a hole twice my size, and width got big enough I stopped melting the door open. I began to climb through the hole, once inside the room a blaring alarm went off. I had to cover my ears with my hands to prevent any serious damage to my eardrums.

I had better hurry because something tells me I won't like what that alarm put into action. I started to look around the football field sized room. Mostly the room was empty but at the end of the room I saw a horrific sight.

Kneeling on the floor was a man held down by celestial bronze chains. His legs were strapped down to the floor while his arms were tied behind his back. To make matters worse there were sets of chains hanging from key points of the room to ensure the man couldn't move.

I jogged over to the man, and the closer I got 2 things got my attention. The first was the closer I got the brighter it got. Also the air around me started to smell cleaner. The man on closer inspection appeared to be in his late 30's, and hand yellow hair.

He lifted his head to at the sound of my approach, but he couldn't see me because he was blindfolded. When I was 10 feet away from him I saw something that almost made my stomach lurch. The man had dozens of see through tubes sticking out of his body.

He had tubes through his ears, his nose, his mouth, and through his chest and back. Flowing out of the tubes was golden ichor. I knew right away that this man was Aether the primordial deity of the upper air, and light.

I uncapped riptide, and I saw Aether visibly shake from the presence of riptide. It was common knowledge that immortal beings like gods could know when celestial bronze, or other magical weapons that could do harm to immortals was near.

I tried to cut off the chains that held him down but when riptide came into contact with the chains it bounced off seemingly not affecting the chains. I then tried to melt them like I did the door but as soon as the fire began to heat up the celestial bronze something negated my fire power.

Aether started to try and wiggle around. As easily as I could I started to pull out the tube in his mouth, and after it was out I pulled up his blindfold. When his eyes opened, and looked at me I saw in his eyes him trying to find out what my intentions were.

"I don't know who you are, but like I told Uzaton, I wont tell you anything." "I am not working with Uzaton, your mother Nyx sent me to free you." I pulled out the fang that Nyx gave me the last time I saw her, and Aether's eyes widened in surprise.

I heard Aether saying a silent prayer of thanks to Nyx, and then he gave me a stressed smile. "Thank you for coming to save me. Uzaton has kept me chained in this vile place for who knows how long I have no way of telling time here he keeps me cut off from the outside world."

"Tell me Aether why didn't he just absorb you like all of his other enemies, and then he wouldn't need to keep you chained up?" "If he could he would have. You see my life force is connected to the air in the world above."

"If he were to absorb me then there is a very good chance, that the oxygen for the mortals, and other life forms in the outside wouldn't keep beings that can die alive. Like my mother I am 1 of the few immortal deities who can't really fade because of what I control."

"As long as I live my power flows through the world, and it keeps me alive. And even though immortals like Uzaton don't need oxygen to live because they cant suffocate, if the beings were to die without my power keeping them alive, then it would mean that there was power Uzaton wouldn't be able to have, and beings to bully."

"He keeps me alive to keep my mother away, and other than what I just told you that's the only other reason why he keeps me alive. Plus he can keep me here forever without giving me nectar, and ambrosia because I don't need it."

"So he uses these tubes to force my power into making a shield of pure light around his base." "So Aether if I unhook you from this then the light would go away, and your mother could come here and slap around Uzaton?"

"It's not that simple with all the power he has drained from me he could keep up the shield of pure light around his base for at least 30 years without me here to keep it running." "Well then that doesn't matter much, can you tell me how to get you out of these chains, and where I can find Styx?"

Aether nodded his head, and then looked left. "Down that hallway is a room. In the room Uzaton keeps his spoils of war, from his servants. Every being who has to serve him must give up their most prized possessions, whether that be their strongest weapon, or even a secret from the mortal world that concerns the Olympian's, or Titans, or any other being they may know about that he can use to his advantage."

"In the room he has a sacred celestial bronze battle ax. The battle ax was created by Gaea as what humans would call a wedding gift to her husband Ouranos. The ax was forged inside her own body, and it was the first celestial bronze weapon ever made, however when she had Ouranos's physical body destroyed she planned on making the ax her weapon of power but before she could modify it to be much stronger than it already was she went into a deep sleep."

"Because it was forged inside her own body it is stronger than most any other weapon ever created even by Olympian standards, which means it can cut through these magically strengthened celestial bronze chains. However because the weapon is so strong any mortal that would try to pick it up would burn away at the touch of it."

"Aether I was made into an immortal hunter by Artemis will that allow me to be able to pick up this ax?, and if this battle ax is so strong why does Uzaton himself not wield it?" "Yes for a time you will be able to wield it, I don't know how long but if you are able to cut me free, I will hold it for you until we reach Styx. As for why he cannot wield it is because the weapon still has essence of Gaea herself in the weapon when Uzaton made himself an enemy of Gaea she made it so he could never command creatures that served her, enter her domain she created for her children in Tartarus or wield any weapons she created."

"Uzaton managed to force a servant of his to break into an ancient temple that belonged to her worshipers, and steal it. In payment for his success he was made into second in command of his forces. If you can get me out of my chains I can lead you to where Styx is kept. I will not be able to use any of my powers to aid you in battle if it comes to it, because I am too weak, but I can take you to where she is."

"But you must hurry if it is as bad as it sounds outside Uzaton will be back soon, he never stays away for long, and he certainly will hear about intruders in his domain soon enough." I started to run down the hall that Aether pointed me towards.

I made sure I had riptide, and aegis ready to defend myself. After 2 minutes of running I saw what looked like a solid gold vault door. I opened my mouth and instantly began to spew out green acid. The acid made a hissing sound the second it came into contact with the vault door."

"At first it didn't seem like the door was going to melt because it wasn't melting, but before I could finish the thought the vault door began to break apart. Instead of melting the gold door began to break apart in chunks, and before the pieces of door could hit the ground they vanished.

When the door was gone I climbed through, and took a quick inspection of the spoils of war. I saw things ranging from oak bows, to vials of basilisk venom, and dozens of sealed scrolls. At the very center of the room I saw the battle ax.

"The battle ax was placed inside a 15 foot tall glass case. The battle ax was 13 feet tall, with a shaft made of Stygian iron, and the ax blade was made of a celestial bronze, and what appeared to be diamonds that coated the edges of the ax."


	45. Author's note List of Percy's powers

**I have typed this info page for all my readers. This page lists all of Percy's new powers, and items he has gained since the start of his new journey, up to where we are currently at. I believe I have gotten all of them but if any of you see that I have forgotten message me directly so I can edit the list. If you do find any that I missed I will thank you by name in my next chapter for your help.**

Percy's powers. Gained after the battle of Olympus

Power to summon fire, and Greek fire, and food. Given to him from Hestia. With this power he becomes immune to any type of natural fire, and Greek fire, and he can absorb it into himself without causing himself any harm.

* * *

Call of the wild. Gained by the sacrifice of the great god Pan when he faded. By Pans gift Percy has the power to use the attack panic, when fills all enemies with fear making all but the strongest enemies wanna flee in fear. The call of the wild also is a blessing that if shown to any being of the wild will signify that Percy is the chosen 1 of pan, and they must follow any orders if Percy ever gives them an order. The mark of the wild is so strong even Chiron who serves the Olympians would have to follow an order given by Percy if it is asked of him.

* * *

Power to summon zombie monsters. Given to Percy by the god of dead Hades. The power allows Percy to combine regular undead soldiers Percy summon a giant much more powerful versions of the original forms. Only special children of Hades can use this power, and excluding Percy only 6 children of Hades throughout the Olympian reign have ever been able to use this power.

The power to water travel. Given to him by Amphritie. Percy only achieved this power by the friendship of Amphritie, and Triton. To appease his wife Amprhitie for his fathering demigod children over the thousands of years, Poseidon gave Amphritie a special power.

To stop future children of Poseidon from getting the ability of water travel Amphritie was given the power to be the only person who could give a child of Poseidon the ability to water travel. Amphritie upon realizing how honorable, and heroic gave Percy the power.

Immortality, and enhanced senses given to him by Artemis when he became the first ever male to join the hunt.

Power of anger and rashness. Gained from absorbing the powers of Menoetius the titan of anger, and rashness.

Godlike strength. Gained from absorbing the powers of Hercules, and partially taken from Atlas.

Blessing of Athena. Gained from Athena when she was punished by the Olympian council for trying to kill Percy, when she blamed him for the death of her daughter Annabeth. With the blessing he has the

power to see weak points in enemies defenses if he concentrates enough-

Also he has the passive power to instantly understand any foreign language spoke to him, or any foreign language written, as if he was hearing it in his first language.

* * *

Dark matter ability. Given to Percy by the primordial goddess Nyx. Dark matter is a highly explosive power far exceeding the destructive force of Greek fire. Dark matter is approximately 60 times more destructive than Greek fire, and when it explodes it sets the air on fire in the blast radius. However only a limited amount of Dark matter can be used in a certain period of time.

Dark matter greatly drains the user of their stamina and if the power is overused it can permanently damage the user, or kill them if it is used to much. Based on how destructive the power is Nyx has never shared her power with any of her demigod children.

Power of charmspeak. Given to him by Aphrodite through training.

Power to summon, and control the dead, and the power to shadow travel. Given to him by training under Hades.

Power to betray people, and to sense when someone is going to betray another. Gained by stealing the powers from a member of the lotus eaters. The lotus eaters are a group of fallen minor gods.

Limited powers over dreams. Gained from a battle against rogue dream gods.

Power over constellations, and stars. Gained from stealing the powers of Krios. With this he can summon physical manifestations of constellations.

Pit scorpion venom. Gained the power to produce pit scorpion venom by having been combined with a pit scorpion. Percy's blood now turns into pit scorpion venom as soon as it leaves his body.

Power to summon shadow creatures. Given to him by the primordial goddess Nyx. With this power he can summon Nyx's servants. Who have the power to morph into copies of other beings. The copies are only images of what Percy wants them to be, but they still retain their original powers over shadows.

Negated demigod scent, and minor gifts of magic. The goddess Hecate blessed him so he no longer has the scent of a demigod making it easier for Percy to stay hidden from monsters, and he can sense when strong magic has been used nearby.

Enhanced powers over water. Gained by defeating the titaness Tethys, and the titan Oceanus, and stealing their powers, now making him the strongest being with control over water in the world. + powers gained from defeating Oceanus while he was using the powers of the primordial being Pontus. The additional powers gained from Pontus are currently dormant.

Acid puke. Gained from absorbing a monsters power from Uzaton. The acid can eat through magical metals, and makes Percy immune to it from enemy attacks, and his own acid attacks.

* * *

Power storage. Argus knowing the hardships Percy was facing gave Percy 4 of his eyeballs. The eyeballs allow Percy to direct any new powers Percy absorbs into any of the 4 eyes, without fear of any of his new powers doing any harm to himself, or his allies. He can control when to use the powers in the eyes by either closing, or opening the eyes.

Percy's weapons, and magical items gained after the battle of Olympus.

Legendary sea armor created by the 100 handed giant Briares. The armor has the power to summon water magically from water cannons forged onto the wrists at any time no matter where Percy is even if there is no bodies of water nearby. The armor also gives Percy additional endurance while using his water powers.

The weapon sea storm. Sea storm is a trident created by his father Poseidon. It takes the form of a ball point pen like riptide when not in battle. Sea storm has the power to summon, massive amounts of ice at will, and like riptide, sea storm will always return to Percy if it was lost, or taken from him.

Thunder terror. Gained from Zeus's masterbolt, when Percy was training with Zeus his masterbolt started to split in 2. Thunder terror has more than half the strength of Zeus's masterbolt, and it can change forms to any weapon Percy wants. Do note when Thunder terror was created Zeus's masterbolt regained all it's power back without affecting Thunder terror's power.

Aegis. Gained from Athena when she was punished by the Olympian council when she tried to kill Percy, because she blamed him for the death of her daughter Annabeth. She was sentenced to give her full blessing to Percy, and every other child of Poseidon who ever born, and she was forced to give up her greatest weapon aegis-

Aegis was created using the head of Medusa by the original Perseus, it was since then used by Athena. Aegis has the power to turn any mortal being, or monster to stone at the first glance at the shield, and if they are not turned to stone the enemies are filled with a sense of immense fear from looking at the imprint of Medusa's face.

Another power of Aegis, is if any being other than Percy tries to wield Aegis than it will activate a self defense power that will destroy any non immortal being, and if an immortal tried to use Aegis, than it would hurt them so bad that they would become incapacitated

When not in use Aegis becomes a thought inside Percy's mind. It can be summoned or put away at a single thought by Percy, making it so the shield can be summoned at any time.

* * *

Ares's war whip. Given to him by a bet between Percy's father Poseidon, and the god of war Ares. The bet was if Ares's daughter lost a duel than Ares would have to give his war whip, which Ares intended to make as a new weapon of Power over to Percy.

The war whips is made up of 2 different metals. Celestial bronze, and unknown to Percy imperial gold. The combination of the metals make the war whip stronger than most weapons, and when not in use the war whip takes the form of a regular weapon's handle

The war whip also has a similar to Aegis but different in the fact that if any other than Percy who tries to wield the war whip they will get damaged. However if the person is a true ally of Percy who wishes to do no harm in any way to Percy than they can wield it temporarily if Percy allows it.

* * *

The gloves of Apollo. Gained by gift from the god of healing Apollo. The gloves were created using the blood of a gorgon that has the healing powers. The gloves were intended to have powers of healing equal to Apollo's healing abilities but greater his in the sense that it can stop a person from death.

The gloves can defy fate by saving a beings life, if they either were dying while performing a heroic action, or they are pure of heart. During the creation of the gloves the fates intervened commanding the Olympian's that the gloves could not be used by any being whether they be mortal or god, unless they were chosen by the fates to wield them for the greater good, and not for personal gain.

Do note in instances where the damage is great enough that Percy heals, Percy may take splash damage from the persons woulds when he heals them. Percy will not die from the wounds he heals because the gloves protect him from that but he can still take major damage.

Examples. When Percy saved the life of Thalia when she was stung by a pit scorpion Percy absorbed the venom into himself to save her life. Percy did not die but he was in a coma while his body recuperated. Another example is when Percy healed the god of war Ares in their duel.

Ares's wounds from the fight were so great that if Percy had not healed him then Ares would have been permanently scarred. Percy healed him out of worry that if he did not then Ares's godly powers might have been affected by the damage. So to protect the balance of power he healed Ares knowing the risk. When he healed Ares, Percy lost his eyesight in his right eye, his hair turned white, and burns covered most of Percy's body.

* * *

Ares's war chariot. Given to Percy by the god of war Ares in a losing bet with Poseidon -see the war whip for details.- The war chariot can transform into any form of transportation, but in each form the form has multiple weapons capable of great destruction examples Greek fire cannons, celestial bronze machine guns, mortal bombs. The war chariot was even equipped with a nuclear bomb but it was take off by group decision of the Olympian council fearing it was too powerful, Percy was in agreement.

The war chariot when not in use, and when it needs to be carried around discreetly takes the form of a frag grenade.

* * *

Former sun chariot that belonged to the titan of the sun Helios. When Helios faded the former sun chariot remained in existence given to Apollo by Helios. Apollo no longer needed the chariot as he had his own chariot. So Apollo gave the chariot to Percy in hopes that if he needed it he could use it.

Do note that since it is the former sun chariot it no longer controls the sun. It still has the power to cross the US in half a day, and it is equipped it dozens of mounted crossbows. The former sun chariot is still pulled by Helios's sun dragons that are immortal, and feed off sunlight for energy.

* * *

Nemesis's eye patch. Given to Percy by the goddess of revenge Nemesis, when Percy took permanent damage by healing the god of war Ares in a duel. Nemesis felt that Percy sacrificed much in healing Ares battle wounds, and as he sacrificed his own well being Nemesis gave him the eye patch.

The eye patch increases all of Percy's senses to make up for the loss of vision in Percy's right eye.

* * *

The weapon tombstone. Given to Percy by the god of the dead Hades, when Percy become Nico's second in command while working for Hades. Tombstone is a spear from Hades's own personal armory. The blade is made up of 3 metals. Celestial bronze, human steal, and imperial gold.

When Percy gained the spear it merged with riptide, giving riptide 2 forms, while also combining riptide in it's sword form with the additional 2 metals making it so riptide can now even harm mortals, and empowering riptide if it slays a monster from the underworld. Tombstone can be summoned by saying it's name while Percy is wielding riptide.

While not in use tombstone stayed combined in the pen form of riptide.

* * *

Nemean lion's skin jacket. Given to Percy by the minor god Lee Krueger, and Lee's pet sphinx. The nemean lion's skin jacket while not in use disappears, but it can be summoned at will. While in use the nemean lion's skin jacket modifies the form of Percy's armor giving it the look of lion shaped features, including claws, and a celestial bronze lion's head helmet.

* * *

The island of Ogygia. Given to Percy by the Olympian council at the request of the god Hermes. The island of Ogygia used to be the prison Calypso of the daughter of the titan Atlas. When Percy requested that all innocent, non violent children of the titans be free the Olympian council released Calypso.

The island of Ogygia was created by the Great god pan so when the island was no longer needed to prison Calypso, the island was given to Hermes the father of the great god Pan since he had since faded.

The island of Ogygia is magical in the sense that it's total mass is 3 times the size of New York yet while it was a prison it was broken up into chunks, and Calypso's prison was constantly moved around on the parts of the island placed around the world.

Percy has since made the island an Oasis for demigods, and Satyrs alike. By approval of the Olympian council any demigod under the age of 8, and over the age of 18 can live on Ogygia for their safety when they are to old, or to young to live at camp Half Blood.

Percy made this happen as a way to protect all the demigods when the mysterious bad persons plan come to fruition.

* * *

Centurion automatons. Given to Percy by the titan of forethought Prometheus, after he surrendered. The centurions are a much advanced form of centurions created by Prometheus. The centurions will follow any order given to them.

Percy seeing their capabilities made a deal with Prometheus to be given full ownership of the centurions. With the restrictions that he can never tell anyone else how to make them unless Percy says so, and Prometheus can never make them for himself again.

Percy had Briares make them as another layer of defense for the demigods, when the final battle takes place, their sole priority is to protect, and they cannot be used to gain power. The master control of the centurions is guarded by the demigods Nico Di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, and the hunter of Artemis Ashley.

Upon acceptance of the job the 3 demigods were given full immortality, and if Percy should die it will be their job to protect the control.

* * *

The ring of Hephaestus. Given to Percy by the god Hephaestus as a reward for beating the god of war Ares in front of all Olympus. The ring has the power to summon an automaton creature each a symbol of important things to Percy.

They can summon a celestial bronze Cyclopes, a celestial bronze hellhound. Percy has also been told that if he should ever want any other automatons to be made for the ring than to tell him and he will make it so.

The abilities of the right is that it can summon any of the creatures 1 time in a 24 hour period the cyclopes has additional powers of electricity to be used in combat along with a celestial bronze club, and the hellhound automaton has powers of fire to be used in combat.

If the hellhound automaton is close to defeat it will shout out dozens of celestial bronze cables to wrap around enemies and pull them in, and crush them, and then the hellhound will detonate.

* * *

Hunters of Artemis compound bow, and quiver. And also the dual hunting knives that belonged to the former huntress Zoe. The items were given to Percy at different times by the goddess Artemis. The compound bow, and quiver was originally a regular hunters bow, and quiver just like the other hunters equipment that will vanish when not needed, but will appear magically when needed.

The hunting knives that used to belong to her former huntress Zoe, was given to Percy when Percy as to use them in his duel against the minor god Hercules. Percy wanted to honor Zoe by defeating Hercules with her weapons because of the injustice Hercules caused Zoe when she was still alive.

Artemis seeing the noble intentions loaned the hunting knives to him for the duel. But later permanently gave them to him when Artemis learned Percy's true mission.

The hunters bow and arrow were additionally upgraded when Percy told Artemis of his intentions to seek out the nymph Styx to help in his mission. The quiver gained the power to summon any type of arrow Percy could want for, and the arrows strength was magnified by 3 fold. The bow has a cool down time if used constantly if so for that time Percy will not be able to summon magical arrows.

* * *

The python venom arrow. The arrow was created by the god of healing Apollo when he defeated the mythical Python that Hera had sent after his, and Artemis's mother when she was close to giving birth to them.

The arrow has the power to summon a rainstorm of python venom. The arrow has a cool down period of 24 hours meaning it can only be used 1 time a day, it will regenerate no matter how many times it is used.

* * *

Gauntlet of the fates. Given to Percy by the fates upon his visit. The gauntlet is in fact a spool of the fates string. The gauntlet is what gives riptide the power to drain enemies of their powers, and allows riptide to discharge a combination of fire, Greek fire, pressurized water, and electricity from riptide.

The full extent of the gauntlet's powers is still unknown, nor the side effects of it's use.


	46. I meet someone who I thought was dead

Percy

"The battle ax gave off the scent of freshly dug soil. I moved between the aisles of weapons, shields, and other items. When I got to the glass case I punched through the glass, and before I could grasp the shaft of the battle ax my gloves of Apollo appeared on my hands by themselves."

I had no time to wonder why my healing gloves appeared on their own but when I picked up the battle ax, and lifted it up I nearly dropped it. The battle ax must have weighed 20 tons from what it felt like. Even with the strength I drained from Atlas, and Hercules I could feel my muscles straining to hold up the weight.

I also felt a mild heat permeating from the ax, but then the heat disappeared. I walked back out of the vault and began to make my way back to Aether. With every step though the battle ax seemed to grow lighter.

By the time I got to Aether the ax wasn't as heavy, but I still felt it testing my strength. Aether let out a sigh of relief when he saw that I had the ax, and he nodded to me letting me know he was ready to be cut free.

I brought up the ax above my head, and slammed it down on the chains that were holding him down to the floor. The chains melted away from the ax like melting butter. When those chains were gone the only thing keeping him tied up was the chains binding, his arms, and legs together.

The chains holding his arms, and legs together where harder to destroy because I had to destroy them without injuring him. Aether fell down on the ground limply. I decided to try and help him out so I lightly put the ax on the ground, and held the gloves of Apollo inches above his side.

A golden glow began to appear over his body, and energy from the gloves began to seep into his body. Luckily I didn't get any major kickback from healing him, except for feeling a little tired. Color began to flow back into Aether's skin, and he slowly stood up.

I heard him pop some bones while stretching, and he gave a happy chuckle. He held out his hand for thanks, and I shook his hand. "Thank you kid for helping me now lets hurry up, and rescue Styx, when we get out of here I will make sure you get rewarded for your great deed.

Aether pointed to the battle ax. "Do you want me to carry that for you while we are in his domain?"

"Are you sure you can hold it Aether when I was carrying it felt like I was holding up the sky again."

"I will be fine holding it I am a Primordial, even in my weakened state my godly power can match the power of this weapon." Aether proved his point by reaching down, and grasping the handle of battle ax. Aether picked up the ax, like it was a featherweight dagger.

Aether took off sprinting back towards Uzaton's room, and when we reached his staircase that led back to the main castle we skidded to a halt. Before us was half a castle. The entire roof was blown away, and most of the northern wall.

I jerked my head up in time to see a dozen harpies flying through the air towards the sun chariot. Zack, and Scotty were busy fighting another group of monsters, and demigods, and if the harpies got to them Zack, and Scotty could easily be plucked out of the chariot.

Before the harpies could even get within 20 yards of the sun chariot, a giant armored worm shot out of the ground, and the harpies flew directly into its mouth. When the worm was done defending the sun chariot it burrowed back into the ground.

"Come on kid we need to focus on getting to Styx." He pulled me down the other hallway that I would had to go if I went to the forges.

"How is it you know where Styx is if you were kept chained in Uzaton's prison?"

Before Aether could answer a group of demigods in blood red armor blocked our way from going any further. The first of the demigods pulled out a short sword from his sheath, and charged at us. Aether brought up the ax to block the strike. Before the blades could meet I stomped my foot on the floor, and the ground under the demigods feet became flooded with water.

The demigods soon became fully submerged in 10 foot high water, and when I saw them struggling to breath, I waved my arms outward towards the battlefield. The demigods shot out of the pool of water like bullets.

The demigods were sent flying through the open wall, and they slammed into a mine field. No explosions went off so that meant they had the heat regulator devices. But from the fall it was certain that they wouldn't be interrupting us anymore.

We continued running, and then Aether began to answer my question. "I know where she is because 1 of the perks of my powers that Uzaton didn't know was that anything in my light I would know who they are, and where they are Percy Jackson."

"I know that Styx is in an underground cavern, that has small portion of the river Styx running through it so she can be constantly aware of any new oaths that are made, and then he can interrogate her. Another person came to a stop in front of us.

This man had sizable power flowing out of him compared to most of the other beings that worked for Uzaton. I got ready to attack this guy but before I could do anything he held up his hands. "Percy it's me Phantasos."

I lowered riptide, and I saw Aether turning his head. "Phantasos, minor dream god who helps mortals have exciting dreams, yes I can feel my mothers powers in your vessel." Phantasos gave a nod to Aether.

"Lord Aether I am glad to see you free." Phantasos turned to look at me. "So Percy where is Styx, we don't have much time before Uzaton gets here? That alarm that sounded earlier was an emergency broadcast to Uzaton from what I read, we will be lucky if we have more than 10 minutes before he arrives."

"Aether was leading me to him when you showed up. Look go join the others let them know we have company coming, if you feel Uzaton here you tell the others to escape I will have an easier time escaping if I only have to worry about protecting 2 people, rather than a dozen."

Phantasos gave me a nervous stare but he nodded his head, and vanished. "It's okay Percy we are not far, there is a switch in the forges that leads to the underground cavern." We reached the forges after running 50 yards.

Luckily nobody else stopped us from advancing. The forges were like a smaller version of the forges on Olympus. However all 3 forges, and the weapons, and armor surrounding them were trashed. The shields were smashed to pieces, and the weapons were either bent, or being melted down in the fires.

There were a dozen limp bodies thrown into the corner. Phantasos pointed to the forge near the far right corner of the room. "The switch is concealed in the fires in that forge. When it is pulled the forge will pull away to reveal a set of stairs."

Aether turned his back to guard the entrance, while I reached my arm into the fire. I ran my hand along the smooth stones that formed the inside of the forge, and when I reached a loose stone I pulled it out. I found the switch, and when I pulled it I felt the ground under my feet began to shift.

I jumped back to watch the forge sliding into the undamaged wall. When the forge was done moving a 9 foot wide hole appeared with rough stone steps. Aether was the first person down he ignored the steps and dropped straight down.

After I heard him call for me I jumped after him and landed right next to him. "Be on the ready Percy I can sense Uzaton's second in command down here. He must have been ordered to keep guard here in case anything happened."

"Okay can you tell me who this second in command is?"

"Yes his name is Ethan Nakamura, a son of the goddess of revenge Nemesis."

"Hold on how can Ethan be alive, I saw him die on the battle of Olympus, Kronos killed him when Ethan tried to betray Kronos?"

"I cannot tell you that Percy All I know is I felt him appear here with Uzaton 1 day as a new recruit, and then 3 weeks later Uzaton gave him the job of trying to acquire the battle ax, when he returned he was named 2nd in command but that really doesn't mean much considering he is still a slave."

"I know who he is but I don't know his back story, and I have never saw him face to face the only 1 I ever talked with was Uzaton, and that was when he was torturing me."

"If there is a chance I can save him I will try to bring him with us I don't know how he got dragged in Tartarus but he doesn't deserve to be used as a lackey."

"Do what you can Percy to save him, but keep your priorities in check, not everybody can be saved." I instinctively gripped riptide. Nothing made me sicker than the thought of leaving a friend behind, even a friend who was never a 100 percent trustworthy."

I decided to keep quiet, and continued to follow Aether. If what Phantasos said was true about only having 10 minutes left before Uzaton arrived then that meant I only had 3 minutes left out of the 10. "Here he is Percy."

Aether warned me a few seconds before I saw them. Ethan looked almost normal compared to the last time I saw him. Ethan was resting forward on his half black, half red sword. His face is what almost made me think it was someone else.

Instead of the eye patch his mother Nemesis gave him in exchange for his eye, he now had a fake eye. The eye like his sword was half red, and half black, and I could hear a ticking sound coming from the eye.

The fake eye looked back, and forth between me, and Aether, while his real eye stayed looking at his sword. Another thing that made him look different was his face was covered in throbbing veins that covered his left side of his face.

Kneeling next to a trickling stream was a sullen looking girl. Her feet were chained to a heavy piece of celestial bronze. She seemed to not notice us. Ethan finally had both eyes looking at me when I returned to looking at him.

When I payed attention to more than just his outer appearance. I heard his heartbeat. His heartbeat was abnormal. For every 5 heartbeats a normal person should have, Ethan only had 1. His heartbeat was like a leaky sink. When you finally thought it wasn't going to drip it did.

"Aether I think there is something not so right about him." Aether nodded his head in agreement. "Yes it seems you were right Percy he was seems to have been dead for a time, but then Uzaton must have brought him back to life, or stopped his death before his soul moved on to the underworld in a very unnatural way."

I moved a step closer towards Styx, but when I moved Ethan pulled his sword out of the dirt, and he glared at me. "Ethan I know it doesn't look like me, but it's me Percy Jackson you remember me, you helped defeat Kronos?"

He turned his head to the side as if he was pondering my statement, and then he was going to talk but when he opening his mouth the only thing that came out was a black liquid. "Is that?"

"Yes Percy I believe that is blood."

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry Percy but there is nothing you can do to save him, he may look alive but I don't think anything that you know of him is left he looks to be just a shell of his former self." I moved a step backwards, and watched as he slowly lowered his sword back into the ground.

"I am sorry Ethan that you are like this, I will put you out of your misery. Aether I will take care of Ethan you cut Styx free, and we can make our escape. Before Aether could answer I dashed forward towards Ethan.

As slow as his heartbeat was, and his sludge like blood. Ethan was as like any child of Hermes, on a red bull only diet. He pulled up his sword out of the ground, and our swords clashed together. I moved to push his sword back to make him unbalanced.

But his sword barely budged when I added pressure. Ethan turned his head again like he was thinking about something but the he smashed his head into mine. My armor protected me from the brunt of the damage but he didn't seem to care.

He continued to slam his head into mine even after his coagulated blood started to seep from his broken nose, and a freshly formed cut on his forehead. I didn't see the point of his attacks until I felt his sword began to push mine back.

It occurred to me then, somehow the more blood he lost the stronger he got. I gave an extra surge of strength riptide, and jumped back. When I heard his mechanical eye began to make a winding sound. Out of his eye shot a stream of boiling coagulated blood.

The blood came into contact with my left arm, and I felt my left arm began to weigh more. The blood began to harden on my arm, and when Ethan saw it he gave a blood dripping smile. Aether moved forward to cut Styx free but Ethan shot towards him, and kicked his legs out from under him.

The sound that emanated from the blow was like the sound of thunder. Aether fell backwards from the blow, and Ethan twirled the sword in his hands until the handle was facing his face, and the blade was pointed downwards at Aether's chest.

I held my right arm out and thunder terror shot a bolt of lightning out of my finger tips, and crashed in Ethan's right shoulder. Normally a blast like that would have taken out half a city block but all that happened was Ethan went skidding backwards, with smoke coming off his shoulder.

When the smoke stopped I saw a patch of coagulated covering Ethan's shoulder. The blood then fell to the ground, and Ethan right eye shifted towards me, and his mechanical eye stayed on Aether. I then tried to control the water in Ethan's body, but I felt the weird blood in his body counteracting all of my attempts to control his blood.

Ethan rushed at me even quicker than he was last time. His blade was aimed at my left leg, and before it could hit me I water traveled behind him, and kicked him in in the ribs. My foot felt like it just hit a pile of bricks.

Ethan then elbowed me directly in my good eye, and when I stumbled backwards he grabbed my left arm, and pulled me forward into a bear hug. He had both his arms squeezing me tightly. I tried to move my arms but his grip was too strong.

More coagulated blood began to pour out of his mouth covering his upper body, and arms, and until it began to start surrounding me too. Before I could stop it I felt some of the blood began to creep under my armor.

When I felt the blood start to creep up against my neck I started to cover the uncovered parts of my body with fire. A loud hissing sound started when the blood tried to cover the fire, and it turned into runny blood.

When the blood started to retreat more fire covered my body. I then felt my body start to wiggle free, and I slipped out of the bear hug. I now knew that fire was the weakness to whatever was controlling Ethan.

I then took a page out of Ethan's book and began to squeeze him. Letting the fire cover his bloody armor. When the bloody armor melted off of his body I saw a look of recollection pass on his face. "Percy is that you? Where am I?

I released him from the tight bear hug, and he fell back onto the ground. "Ethan you are in Tartarus right now, do you know what happened to you?" Ethan rubbed his head, and when then he rubbed his finger over his mechanical eye, he looked at me in surprise."

"Yeah the last thing I remember was turning against Kronos, and then falling off Olympus, then now I am here with you."

"Sorry we don't have time to figure out right now lets get somewhere safe, then I can take you back on Olympus, and see what happened to you."

I held out my hand, and he took it and stood up. When we turned, and saw Aether helping Styx walk over to us. I walked over to Styx, and she gave a shy smile. "Lady Nyx, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Yes Percy Jackson son of lord Poseidon you were a child born during a time when the big 3 swore an oath not to have any children."

"Your father broke his oath 1 time, and lord Zeus broke his oath once in his Greek form, and once in his roman form." I was about to ask a question, but Aether spoke up.

"Percy we can talk later we must go now."

"Yes but first thing first. Lady Styx, I have come down into Tartarus to rescue you, and ask you for permission for someone to brake an oath they swore on the river Styx."

"Percy an oath on the Styx is a sacred thing to make, braking it can cause a demigod death, an immortal a 500 years of pain, and a god a chance to lose some of their powers depending on how many times they broken the oath."

"Asking me to break an oath for someone is like asking your father to spend a 100 years far from any type of water source."

"I am not asking this lightly lady Styx, the fact is if I cant get you to let this person break his oath the Olympians will fall, and countless amounts of innocent lives to be lost."

Styx seemed to think about it for a few moments, and then she stumbled over to her little stream. She cupped her hands in the water, and the water hardened in her hands in the form of mini water bottle. She then slowly walked over to me, and handed me the water bottle.

"Okay Percy Jackson for your service of rescuing me, and you pure intentions of asking this of me I give this gift to you. "If you give the person this water, and have them drink it will allow them to drink it but when they drink it you must tell them that you give them permission on behalf of me, and what oath they can break, and they will be allowed to break the oath."

"Do know this Percy Jackson this is a 1 time only gift, and it will not allow that person to break any other oath they may have made. So carefully word what you will allow them to break on my behalf." I decided to end the conversation there because Aether started to have a frantic look in his eyes.

"He is almost here Percy we must go now." I walked over to Styx, and capped riptide before I scooped her up in my arms. She didn't object because all of us started to run at our fastest speed. When we got up to the ladder Ethan got out in 3 quick leaps, followed by a slower Aether, and then me, and Styx. The castle was in an even greater form of destruction when we got back up.

The only parts of the stronghold that were still standing was Uzaton's private room, and prison. Everything around us was pure chaos. Heidi, transformed the war chariot into it's tank mode, wile Matt was down to his last 6 zombie giants.

I saw Ginny, Juliet, and Emma fighting back to back against over a 100 heavily armored cyclopes. I couldn't see Phantasos but I could sense the host's body he was in nearby. I put lady Styx down, and put my fingers to my mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

I got Matt's attention along will almost every enemy but luckily Matt got the meaning and when the sun chariot flew by him he grabbed Scottie's hand and flew over to us, leaving his army behind to form a barricade around our group.

The war chariot drove over a big group of the cyclopes, and that allowed Juliet, Ginny, and Emma to jump on the chariot. The war chariot's roof melted away, and they climbed inside. When everyone was in the center of the barricade.

Just as the war chariot entered the group a thunderous explosion went off in the outer area of the stronghold. The explosion took out Matt's giant zombie monsters. I didn't need Aether to tell me what caused the explosion.

"Heidi change the war chariot into the flying chariot mode, and get Aether, Styx, and Ethan, and everyone else out of here now. As soon as you all are able to reach a shadowy area Matt will be able to shadow travel everyone away.

Emma tried to make an argument but the look on my face quieted any conversations. Aether held out the sacred battle ax, but I shook my head. "Take that to your mother she can keep it safe the last thing I want is for Uzaton to have a weapon that strong even if he is unable to use it."

I put the mini water bottle in a new pouch on my chest, and then pulled off 1 of the explosives I got from Heidi, and I chucked it into the group of monsters that were coming towards us. When a path was cleared I charged in the pathway.

I pulled off my war whip and in a single swipe I cut off the legs of a mutated centaur, and threw up a shower of acid on a dozen dracaena. When a cyclopes swung a club at my stomach I leaped over it, and did a mock cannonball into an open space on the ground.

A vicious earthquake surged through the battlefield. I saw Uzaton over 50 yards away charging towards me. I whipped my arm out, and wrapped the chain of the whip around a raging drakon. The drakon didn't even have time to yell in pain before it was in 50 pieces.

I summouned an arrow in my left hand when a harpy flew in close towards my face and with a sharp flick of my wrist it impaled itself in her throat. The harpy blew up in a shower of flames. I switched out my war whip for my hunters bow. I aimed at the feet of Uzaton and pulled back a tornado arrow. When he saw my team trying to escape I shot the arrow at his feet, and he was thrown up into a f5 tornado.

I saw Jax struggling to not get pulled into the tornado, and before he could get pulled in Uzaton yelled out in anger and destroyed the tornado. All the monsters, and demigods backtracked quickly when they heard their boss yelling in anger.

When Uzaton landed he created a crater from the impact. Uzaton cut in half the nearest monster, and I saw his eyes flash in anger. "You dare invade my." I shot another arrow at Uzaton aimed at his face to shut him up in mid sentence.

Uzaton cut my arrow in half before it could even reach him but when upon contact the arrow blew up shooting out dozens of electrified cables that wrapped around Uzaton's legs, and other monsters, and even a demigod nearby.

Uzaton didn't even flinch at the electricity, but the others crumpled in agony. To my surprise it wasn't Uzaton who flipped out but Jax. He came running at me with a curved sword. Before he could get close enough I slipped off my ring, and dropped it into the ground.

"When he was 15 feet he nearly stumbled to a stop when he was face to face with a celestial bronze Cyclopes. Jax still continued to charge after my cyclopes after his stumble. Before he could bring his sword down on my cyclopes it brought back it's club like a baseball player, and smashed Jax in the face, sending him flying out of eyesight.

The sound from the hit was like 2 anvils being slammed together. After Uzaton saw what happened he started yelling. "Anyone that is not immortal leave now, and chase after the escapees. Hundreds of monsters, and demigods flew out of the battlefield, and began scaling the cliff to chase the others leaving me with Uzaton, multiple demigods, and 10 minor gods. Uzaton ordered them to surround me, and gave a disgusted look to my armored cyclopes.

"If any of you fall to him in battle, or run I will make you wish you were in the fields of punishment. The immortal godlings magically summoned glowing suits of armor, and equally as impressive weapons, while the demigods stuck with what they had on.

Apparently they didn't get the memo that I couldn't be killed by seeing a gods divine form because 7 of the godlings burst into their divine form. I saw some of them that looked equally as mean as Ares, while others looked very unimpressive but 1 thing they had in common was they expelled a powerful aura of strength.

When all the other minor godlings went into their divine form Uzaton was looked to 1 of the immortals, and nodded to him.

The 3rd minor god on my right had had a sickle in his hand, while in his other hand he had a dagger made of pure electricity. His nodded to Uzaton, and stepped forward, but my attention was immediately drawn to something else. My eyes snapped up in the sky as I began to watch a red tinted barrier form in the area around us.

When the barrier finished forming it flickered briefly, before it turned invisible. When the barrier was gone I could still see the unrelenting sunlight cover every inch of Uzaton's base. Finally I heard Uzaton began to speak again.

"Did you think it would be that easy to steal from me?" He spat a glop of acid in the direction of my face but I moved my head to avoid it. "I should have known she would gotten you to be her cats'paw to rescue her son."

"I have been searching for you since our last fight, but that tricky shadow wench played a devious trick. She used her shadow minions to flee across the lands of Tartarus. Each shadow was infused with a single hair to match your scent."

"But I will tell you this sea trash. On the goose chase I managed to come across something that matches an interesting power you have. A shadow minion of Nyx unknowingly stumbled into 1 of my mothers how would a stupid mortal put it, an old flesh wound."

"My mother is very many things, powerful, conniving, and abundant. You see even a single drop of her blood is a powerful. Now while the earth here isn't as pure as her precise earth even the ground under us still hold her essence."

"So I found a flower created from her blood. The flower is like a tether to the earth, or in my case a child of the earth."

"Sorry Uzaton but I don't exactly care to have a Botany lesson, so either you get to the point, or you shut up, and we fight."

Uzaton gave me the typical evil guy smile, and he started to speak to me like I was a baby. "Okay before I kill you, I will tell you the point. While the flower's power has diluted from the countless generations of not being connected to full power of my mother, it has still given me the strength to keep you trapped here for the next 2 hours."

"You cannot go more than 300 feet from me. You cannot water travel, shadow travel, or use any other form of magical travel."

The automaton cyclopes must have got tired of waiting because he began to move towards the person who was wielding the scythe began to expel steam from his body. The steam transformed into dozens of celestial bronze chains. The chains flew through the air slicing through the body of the cyclopes. The cyclopes gave a metallic sound of pain, and it fell to the ground lifeless for the briefest moment. The ring returned to my hand, and the godling wiped his hands like he had just got finished pulling a pesky weed out of the garden.

All of Uzaton's lackey's looked at him, and when he jerked his up they all charged at me. I would have liked to say they were stupid, and all fell to riptide in a single slash, but every lackey was a well trained solder.

When riptide slashed through the air to meet their blades, they either quickly dodged my strikes, or used their immortal powers to push back my blade When I saw that they were going to pile on me I reached into the armor, and pulled out half a handful of the metal ball bearings.

The lackeys showed no reaction to what they were, but when they pinged against the enemies armor, a shrill sound flowed through the air. The closest 3 godlings fell to their knees covering their ears in pain, while the others fled backwards to try to avoid the effects of my attack.

I was about to slam a dagger made from thunder terror but before the electric blade could slice through the neck of my closest enemy Uzaton appeared before me, and kicked me in the stomach. My armor blunted most of the damage but a violent vibration shook through my body.

I flew backwards into Jax who had managed to recompose himself. Before I could stop him, he had my arms behind my back, and kept my wrists together. A godling with a bow took aim at me, and tried to shoot 3 arrows through my chest but before they could fail to pierce my armor, I pivoted around so that Jax's back would intercept the arrows.

I knew they hit there mark when Jax's hands slackened. I ripped free from Jax and with a brutal precision riptide broke through his armor and I saw the tip of riptide appear between Jax's shoulder blades.

What caught me off guard was that I didn't feel the similar rush of power leaving my victims body through riptide, and into me. Jax's face contorted into a face of angry pain. I heard laughing to my right, and when I turned my head I was blasted off my feet from Uzaton punching me in the face.

The other enemies were about to converge on me until Uzaton told them to stop. "You wont find any new powers from my underlings. You see I drain every underling that serves me of their power, and gift it back unto them with a restriction."

"They still keep their powers while they serve me, and they are in fact more powerful because of it. However the draw back of that is at anytime I can pull their powers back into me. So I will leave them powerless before you can even get a taste of their energy."

"Also as you know since they are gods, or even a minor titan they can't die." Uzaton jerked his head to the man with the scythe, and continued to talk. But I stopped him before the first syllable a boiling hot explosion of water shot out from my body.

The lackeys were forced back clutching their faces, but I saw their burns vanish from their bodies. The minor titan began to smoke again. Just like last time the smoke turned into chains. The chains wrapped around his forearms, and they started to writhe like snakes in the air.

He had a total of 10 chains on each arm, and he stepped towards me. The man cranked his neck from side to side relishing the sound of the popping sound. "My name is Balor, I am the son of the titan Pallas, the titan of warfare, and the goddess Hecate."

"Unlike all the others I serve with, I was not cast into Tartarus for treason, or any other bad doings. I learned of the existence of my lord Uzaton, and wished to serve him. I sought him out, and offered myself to him."

"Naturally signing away all of my powers was necessary but I was made even stronger in the long run, and I will prove to my lord my skills by placing you, at his feet an inch from death." I judged from his parentage that he would not be an easy fight. If he had even a 10th of his mothers power that would mean he was not only physically strong but also great in magic.

I sheathed riptide, and summoned sea storm. The razor sharp prongs of sea storm shimmered brightly in the light. I slammed the butt of sea storm into the ground, and my body became covered in icy armor.

I shot out shards of icy daggers from riptide, and the ice daggers fought against the metal snakes to find a break in his defense. The snakes batted away each ice dagger while Balor marched towards me. He moved towards me quicker than any son of Hermes, and raised his scythe to slash at my face.

It would have looked awkward at any range someone who wielded a 6 foot long scythe attacking at this close of a range, but the weapon in his hand changed into 1 handed version of itself. His blow hammered into 1 of the gaps of my trident, and I was about to fear for the condition of my weapon but before I could each of his metal snakes began to break through my ice armor.

1 of the other metal snakes could have tried to go for my face but the ice armor covering my right shoulder changed to water, and started to form a bubble around the snakes. I watched as he tried to wriggle free his snakes but he came to a thundering stop when I opened my mouth and released a torrent of acid onto his body.

He fell onto his side screaming in agony. His snakes stood no chance against my acid even with the magical energy I could feel flowing through his body. I knew I had only 1 chance at this so I held out my right hand and thunder terror appeared.

I slapped thunder terror against sea storm and the air around us became humid, and smelled of ozone. I stabbed sea storm through the chest, and stomach of Balor, and I jumped backwards as the largest thunderbolt I ever made slam into Balor.

His body jerked in pain, and when it was done I walked forward and pulled out sea storm. I was about to turn away but suddenly his hand shot out, and I saw that his hand was glowing purple. I didn't have time to react as his hand grabbed onto the lower part of the armor that covered my body, he pulled downwards. I watched stunned as the nemean lion's skin that covered my armor started to burn away. This was not a fire like Hephaestus, or Hestia used, this fire was completely composed of magic.

I had no way to stop the nemean lion skin from burning away, the fire wouldn't absorb into me. Water splashed against it, and slid uselessly against my body while all the while the fire burned on. When my nemean lion's skin was completely destroyed I looked at Balor who smiled in mild triumph.

I saw that the lightning bolt damaged him too greatly to heal on his own. His teeth were either cracked and broken like he just got done eating a bowl of rocks, or completely blackened. When he closed his mouth his hand also dropped limply to the ground, and before my eyes I watched as his body began to shimmer, and become see through for just a few seconds.

It didn't take a child of Athena to realize that before my eyes a half godling, and half titan was fading. Uzaton smirked. When I turned to look at Uzaton and the others I saw a look of indifference on Uzaton's face, and I knew why. It didn't bother him that 1 of his lackey's faded into the unknown because not only did Uzaton still get to keep Balor's powers but Balor also succeeded in destroying a major piece of my defense.

However on the faces of all the other underlings, except Jax I saw a shadow of fear on their faces. They had expected when they began to serve Uzaton that while they might no longer have their freedom that they would still be alive under his protection as long as they served him loyally.

However before their eyes they just saw 1 of their comrades fade from battle damage. But their looks of fear only lasted physically on their faces for a moment because they then looked up at Uzaton, and realized that there were things far worse then death.

The look on Uzaton's face changed to from a look of in difference to a mocking smile "Well while Balor may have been stupid, and failed to fulfill his promise he did manage to weaken Percy's defense just a little bit so I guess I couldn't call him totally incompetent."

The demigods gave a scared chuckle in response, while the godlings remained silent. I decided to use 1 of my stronger powers in hope to take out some of my enemies. I looked into the eyes of a godling whose divine form was a stocky man wielding a battle hammer.

His eyes widened as he felt my mind began to enter his. I began to start taking control of his body. While I was in his mind I found out that his name was Vladimir, and he was a son of Tyche the Greek goddess of luck. He was expelled into Tartarus for breaking the rules of a duel on Olympus against my father.

The rules were that neither of the 2 combatants were allowed to use there powers. However Vladimir used his powers over luck to make my father lose his hold on his trident, and he tried to steal it, and run away in hopes to sell it off to 1 of the Olympian's enemies.

It was a completely flawed plan but during his time in the world it was a punishment of being thrown into Tartarus for all eternity if someone tried to steal an Olympian's weapon of power.

I could feel Vladimir fighting for control but in seconds I had almost entire control over his body. I felt at the time he did not have access to his powers but I knew it would not be long until Uzaton would know what I was doing so with the smallest movement of my fingers I made Vladimir rush to attack me.

His comrades were caught off guard at what he was doing but when he get in range I held out my hand and a chunk of dark matter the size of a half dollar appeared in my palm. I brought back my foot in time to land a kick to Vladimir's chest that sent him falling back into the group of demigods.

Before Uzaton could warn them what was going to happen I flung the dark matter at the group and it slammed into his left shoulder Uzaton did not care what happened to his underlings because he appeared behind me just as an earth shaking explosion from the dark matter tore into my enemies.

I however had to turn just in time, and summon Aegis, because Uzaton's chest rippled like water until he entire chest was made up of poisonous snakes. His attack was a trap because Jax grabbed my foot as I was blocking Uzaton's attack, and he slammed me into the ground.

Some of the other enemies that weren't caught in the explosion jumped on me, and grabbed at my arms and legs to hold me down. 1 of the female godlings managed to take sea storm from my grip while an older godling made the grievous of pulling Aegis from my grasp because as soon as it left my hand he became covered in divine flame.

He rolled around the ground trying to extinguish the fire but the more he fought to relieve himself from the fire the stronger it got before I could count to 3 the older godling looked like he was standing in an active volcano.

I immediately thought of Aegis, and I felt it return to my hand. I saw Uzaton rearing up to cover my body in acid. I knew that since I was unable to water travel, or shadow travel away I could not get out of my captors grip in time to avoid his attack, and no matter how strong my armor was there was some things that could overpower it's defenses.

I had only 1 shot at this so I commanded the shadow creatures that Nyx gave me and the flickered into view. Each shadow creature took the form of Uzaton's current form. However I felt their power was extremely limited to what they could normally do because the light surrounding Uzaton's stronghold was magically powered to create no shadows so I figured I had less than a minute before they had to vanish to recover their strength.

A couple of the shadow creatures managed to pull some of my captors away from me but when I jumped up to avoid Uzaton's acid attack felt his attack splash along my left leg and parts of my hip. A hissing sound began to come from my armor, and I didn't know how much damage was being done to it.

I was about to cover my body with water to limit the damage but before I could 1 of my shadow creatures who had just finished breaking Jax's arms ran up to my and jumped on me. His body shifted mid jump from a mostly solid being to a flying mass of goo.

The shadow creatures liquid form wrapped around my leg, and I felt it began to absorb the acid into itself kinda like how someone would suck the venom out of a snake bite. When the acid was completely gone the shadow creatures body started to fall to the ground but it dissipated it touched the ground.

My remaining shadow creatures weren't doing much better. I saw 4 of them in battle with Uzaton but his arm transformed into a larger than life hellhounds mouth and he swung his arm out and the arm bit 3 of them in half in a single bite.

The remaining shadow creature became covered in a glowing black aura for the briefest of moments and it's arms lost it's normal shapes, and both of them transformed into curved swords. The shadow creature rolled under Uzaton's guard and before Uzaton could stop the attack the shadow creature slashed outwards cutting off the hellhounds mouth with 1 slash.

While the second slash sliced across Uzaton's throat. By no means was the attack a finishing blow considering the shadow creature was at best at 20 percent strength, and Uzaton was the off spring of a primordial goddess but it caused Uzaton to drop to 1 knee.

The shadow creature knew what I was thinking because that moment I made sea storm vanish, and the shadow creature jumped in the air at me, and it's body became a 4 foot long version of the sword it was just using for arms. I stomped my foot on the ground and a large tremor shook through the ground moments before a chunk of ground the size of an SUV shot out of the ground behind Uzaton and smashed him in his lower back.

Uzaton's body was sent flying in my direction from the attack and when he was nearly on top of me I stabbed forward with the shadow creature sword and I felt the living sword pierce through Uzaton's body.

The sword changed slightly when it entered Uzaton's body to become serrated on both sides. I jerked the sword slightly to cause it to wiggle in Uzaton's body to make his wound harder to heal, and when I felt Uzaton's body try to heal itself I leaned forward.

The shadow creature sword shifted again taking the form of a glove leaving my hand to be in the open wound, but before it could close around my hand a chunk of dark matter the size of a baseball appeared in my covered hand.

I brought up my hand in the wound and slammed the ball of dark matter into his body where the heart of a mortal would have been. Before the dark matter could explode I brought my hand out of the wound causing the shadowy gloved to form a mini barrier around the dark matter to give me 10 seconds before it would go off.

I reared back slightly jumped and brought my feet up, and using all my strength both my feet slammed into Uzaton's chest. The entire combination of attacks only took 4 seconds to complete so Uzaton didn't have enough time to react.

The force from my kick sent us both falling into the opposite direction. Uzaton crushed what was left of 1 of his strongholds walls, while I flipped in mid air, and landed on my knees. I felt vibrations in the ground coming towards me, and at the same time the dark matter in Uzaton went off I pivoted in my current position to see Jax coming towards me.

While Jax still gave off a lot of power the way he looked coming at me wouldn't even fear a satyr let alone me because his arms still hung limply at his sides, and the armor that covered his legs was showing signs of major damage.

I heard the blast from the dark matter explode, but I couldn't hope how much damage was done because I had to focus on another enemy. I made a regular celestial bronze arrow appear in my hand right hand because I didn't have time to be creative, right as Jax tried to lift his left leg to attack me. I felt ashamed of where I had to aim my attack because no man ever wants to hit male enemy in a certain spot, but because I was unable to role away from his kick, or water travel I stabbed him in a part of his lower body that was mere centimeters from every man's weak spot.

Jax fell to his knee's in major pain, and I stood unsheathing my dual hunting knives from my legs and I brought each knife down stabbing him in both sides of the neck. I would have decapitated him not for the fact that I felt a sudden wave of drowsiness wash over me.

I knew that it was an after effect from my usage of dark matter but I had no choice but to fight through it. I pulled out my dual hunting knives from his neck, and I pulled both my arms back and thrusted them forward not to stab him again but to shot 2 surges of water from the points of each knife.

The force behind the water was equal to that of the strength of 10 high pressure hoses that fire department's use to put out fires combined. However the angle of which I hit him with the water didn't send him flying but instead pushed him into the ground with enough strength make a crater appear.

Jax was pushed 6 feet under ground, and I stood above the hold and I proceeded to hit him with an attack that would have even disabled Ares. I jumped down into the hole quickly sheathing my hunting knives and proceeded to slam my fists into his newly unprotected chest.

However I didn't just hit him with each slam of my fist came with a blast of Greek fire exploding into his chest and face. The Greek fire had no negative effect on my but with each strike it caused the hole to deepen another 3 feet.

By the time I was finished we were now in a 100 foot deep hole, by the same width wide. Jax didn't even so much as flinch as I stood but for some reason I felt especially mean because I wrapped my right hand around his throat and proceeded to release a full strength blast from thunder terror into his body.

I felt relieved because there was no chance this underling would have been able to rejoin the fight anytime soon so jettisoned my way out of the hole using a blast of water to catapult me out. When I reappeared I saw that the rest of my shadow creatures were gone for now, but sadly the failed to eliminate any more of my enemies.

Not only that But Uzaton was now up on his feet, and I saw his wounds almost fully healed. He appeared to be hurt but from my last fight I knew this fight wasn't even close to being over, and he had no attention of letting me escape for any reasons.

"Well Jackson it looks like I am going to have some fun with you." He snapped his fingers and the rest of my enemies that were still standing glowed a bright gold color. I watched as all their wounds healed, and even their armor started to either repair itself or in 1 demigods case get completely replaced.

Plus I felt the godlings strength triple in power. Thankfully I felt nothing happen with Jax but the bad thing was I still standing against 3 demigods, and 5 godlings who were still standing from the first dark matter attack.

The godlings smiled in a not so friendly way to me, and I saw Vladimir bring his enormous weapon back and he slammed it into the ground. I felt no fear from the attack because even if it could produce any fissures from the attack I could easily nullify it however that wasn't his goal.

I heard a shrieking roar fill the air. No sooner had the sound ended then a dragon nearly twice the size of Ladon flew into view. It landed in the center of the battlefield in front of the demigods, and godlings. The dragon was nearly 20 feet tall in height but it was 40 feet long from head to toe, and it had shockingly intelligent black eyes.

The only 3 things that could describe what the dragon looked like was it looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex on daily steroid shots, and without the stubby arms. But it's body few patches of metal covering it's skin around the rib cage, and tail.

Uzaton commanded Vladimir to do it, and before I knew what was happening Vladimir shoved his left arm through the lower back of the dragon, and started to pull. The dragon looked unfazed by what was happening but when Vladimir's hand was fully pulled out I saw that he was holding 4 random bones each over 4 foot long in length.

I also saw that the open wound on the dragons back was becoming covered in metal. Vladimir nodded to a demigod who quickly had the 4 shallow holes dug. I caught the gaze of Uzaton, and he had an amused smile plastered on his face.

"Tell me Percy based on all your years at Camp Half-Blood I would say it's certain to say you have heard the legend of the dragon Sybaris, is that correct?" He didn't wait for a response because he continued to speak.

"As you have probably heard it's bones have the ability to produce undead warriors when her bones are buried. Well let me tell you firstly it is true, but before you ask no this is not Sybaris, she has long been dead, and most of her bones have been used."

"However I would like you to meet her momma dragon she is so old that she has no name, and in fact no Olympian god even knows she exists. But I will tell you this contrary to popular beliefs the dragon that guards the apples of the hesperides, Ladon was not born from the sea monster Leto, or even Echidna."

"He is the offspring of this fine creature here, if that is any kind of indication of what she is like I thought you would be interested to know." Uzaton nodded again, and Vladimir quickly buried the bones while, Uzaton strolled over to the holes.

When the holes were fully covered up Uzaton held out his left palm and proceeded to drag a fingernail across his skin until golden ichor started to seep from the wound. When the wound started to bleed more he held out his hand and let a stream of blood pour onto each hole.

"Rise my pet's and do my bidding." Purple smoke began to flow out of the holes. The dragon leaned her head back and roared, in response and the ground started to shake, and I could feel something even more powerful then the godlings began to gain life.

I was aware of what was going to appear out of those holes so I summoned tombstone and got ready for the skeletal warriors to appear, however it wasn't boney hands that shot out of the ground it was. Metal claws began to claw their way out of the ground, when the claws got fully out of the ground they began claws that began to pull themselves up, and then I saw the heads that belonged to the claws. The heads appeared to belong to metal dragons.

It took only a minute for the metal beasts to show themselves, and now that I got a good luck at them I saw that they weren't just dragon like, they seemed to be made up of multiple monsters. They had the faces, and claws of a dragon.

But when they stood up they looked to have the upper body of a human shaped monsters, and they had a body type that looked a lot like the minotaur. To finish off their odd bodies they had spiked balls for tails, and wings on their backs that looked more than capable letting the heavy bodies fly.

The demigods, and even a few of the minor godlings took a quick step back from the metal monsters when they looked around and started to smell. Uzaton obviously happy with surprised expressions and he chuckled.

"Yes I bet you weren't expecting to see anything like these creatures. From what I hear my my pet's daughter Sybaris's bones had the power to summon undead solders. However as you can see my pet's bones summon a much different creature, and they are not dumb like the spartaus's that Sybaris's bones can summon."

Uzaton snapped his fingers, and the first of the metal monsters went into attack mode. The metal monster opened his mouth and shot out a stream of acid, while another of the monsters leaped into the air and burrowed it's way back into it's hole.

I had to role sideways to avoid the acid, and I stabbed tombstone into the ground under me when I felt that the metal monster was about to attack me from under me. It's mouth shot out of the ground just as the tip of tombstone met it.

The blade of tombstone scrapped against it's armor. While my attack didn't do much damage it did manage to deflect it's jaws from biting down on my right leg. I jumped backwards, and snapped my left arm forward.

A chain of fire appeared in my hand and the end of the fiery whip wrapped around it's throat. I was hopeful that the extreme amount of heat I was pouring into the whip would melt the creature's head off considering it was made of metal but all that happened was steam poured from the whip for a moment then the metal dragon pulled backwards and sharply pulled me towards it.

From the corner of my eye I saw that the other 3 metal monsters were coming at me from all sides while I was flying towards the other monster. When I was 2 feet away from the open mouth of the metal monster that was pulling me towards it I aimed the tip of tombstone at the ground and vaulted myself over it's body.

When I was over it's lower back I aimed my weight down to fall on it's back. Falling on the monster was harder than it should have been even considering what it was made of. I was about to try to snap it's head off of it's body but before I could even try the metallic skin started to turn to quick sand pulling me into it's body.

There was nothing I could do to escape, without the use of my shadow travel, or water travel I couldn't teleport away from it's sinking grip, and my hands were to far pulled in to grab for anything else. I could hear Uzaton laughing in victory as I felt my shoulders being pulled under.

"I would say you won't feel any pain near the end of your life but I would be lying. Your body will be crushed like a lump of coal inside my pet then when your bones are all broken I will digest you." I could feel my chin go under then my nose. The last thing I could see before I was completely pulled inside the metal dragon's body was Uzaton's evil smile.


	47. Author's note

**I have to apologize. During my latest update I accidentally split the chapter in half. The first half was while Percy was fighting Uzaton. I will re add that part of the chapter then re post the latest chapter I did today.**

**I apologize for all of everyone's confusion, and it will be fixed soon.**


	48. I get absorbed by a giant monster

Percy.

I was almost completely absorbed into the metal creature when I heard the familiar male voice from my dream last night began to speak. "Percy if you wish to stay alive allow me to take control of your body, and your powers I won't be able to act through you for long but it will be the only way to save your life, and as soon as your life is no longer is in danger you will instantly get control back over your body."

I had no way of moving my head, and but I grudgingly said yes inside my head. There was a sudden explosion of power inside my body that filled my muscles with renewed strength, however as soon as the power entered my body I felt my mind get pushed out from my body.

I could see my real body under me, and I nearly yelled in shock I was now floating in the air but my body wasn't solid, my body that was in the sky was like an astral projection. I could feel my real body yearning in distress to have my mind back inside of it but the being inside of my body didn't feel evil.

I saw the top of my real body glow blue, and before I could react it blasted itself from the metal monster. The monster was blown into a hundred pieces in different directions a couple of the pieces of the still living monsters smashed into Uzaton's face, and I saw real surprise on his face.

"How did you break out, my pet was stronger than your current strength." My physical body landed softly on it's feet and it looked directly up at me and nodded its head. Uzaton looked to where my body was looking but he didn't seem to notice me.

The strange being in my body touched the gauntlet and made the armor return to it's dormant form. He then proceeded to turn tombstone into riptide, and then the capped it and slipped riptide back into my pants pocket.

Strange armor appeared out of thin air and appeared on my body, and I could feel a powerful aura flow off the armor, and it's strength blend with my scent, and it wasn't until then that Uzaton raised an eyebrow and yelled.

"Who are you, you are not Percy Jackson." A small smirk appeared on my real bodies face, and a voice that was not my own began to speak from my own mouth and it was strange seeing something other than myself controlling my body.

"It does not matter who I am to you Uzaton, son of Gaea. What does matter is that I cannot allow you to end the life of Percy Jackson. His destiny is not meant to end here at your hands, and I will not allow you to stop him from finishing his quest. If you do not allow him to leave now alive, I will end you."

Uzaton's face transformed into barely controlled anger, and he summoned a sword. "You dare to give me an order, I don't need to know who you are to know that you wont be able to stop me from taking the powers of Percy Jackson."

Uzaton immediately went into his divine form, and with the sudden increase of power I felt his subordinate's strength triple in power. The metal monster that was blown up began to reform, and when it's mouth was fully reformed it roared in anger and charged my physical body.

The person in my body didn't even flinch at the charging monster but when it got close enough sea storm appeared in his hands and it grew 3 feet longer in length, and it turned into a double ended trident.

I watched from the air as the person in my body slashed upwards with sea storm, and the newly modified sea storm sliced through it's body clean through. When it's 2 sides fell to the ground at my bodies feet, I saw the being stab sea storm directly into the part of the body with the biggest part of the head, and before my eyes I saw the metal dragon's body turn completely into water.

Uzaton had a look of shock on his face, because the water that used to be the metal monster hovered in the air and split into 5 separate chunks of liquid. The balls of hovering liquid shook then began to take the forms of human bodies.

The faces on the bodies were blank until energy flowed out of my real body into them. Their bodies instantly changed to look like 5 duplicate forms of me. But they didn't like like my current body with the scars, and white hair, they looked just like I did before the injuries.

The being in my body looked up at me and gave me a friendly smile, just as my real body began to change. My real body didn't shrink or grow taller, but I saw all the wounds on my body shimmer then vanish.

I also saw my hair slowly turn from white, to my familiar unruly black hair. But the changes didn't only affect my real body, in my astral form I could slowly start to see out of my blind eye. It started slow at first kinda of blurry but then I could see everything out of both my eyes even with the enhanced vision from Nemesis's eye patch.

I then looked down back to the being in my body, and he began to speak to me. "Consider this a gift for your hardships, my power that is in your body has healed all your old injuries, and it will stay like this even after I leave your body, but now I must get back to work protecting you from this annoying insect."

The energy flowing from my physical body continued to enter the water versions of me but I could start to feel my powers enter their bodies. The water clone of me to the immediate right of my physical body gained a slight red aura.

It's hair grew longer and harsh red armor, and in it's hand appeared my war whip in it's full form. Then the water clone on the immediate left gained an aura that smelled of the wild. It's hair shortened, and on it's body grew light leather armor, and in it's hands appeared my bow, and on it's back appeared a quiver full of arrows, and my dual hunting knives sheathed on it's thighs.

The other water clones gained their own aura's that were each different from the others. The water clone next to the clone started to smell of a combination of fire, and death, and pitch black armor appeared on it's body that gave off a wave of immense heat. In it's hands appeared tombstone gleaming in the sunlight.

The clone next to the clone that held the bow gained an aura that filled the air with the smell of ozone. Armor as blue as a clear sky appeared on it's body, and in it's hand appeared thunder terror in the shape of a sword.

1 of the final 2 clones didn't gain an aura but it got something even more impressive. In it's hands appeared aegis, and a power looking spear. I saw it's eyes narrow in concentration, but then I looked at the final water clone to see what it was going to get.

The final water clone tapped it's wrist and my armor appeared on it's body, and on 1 arm was the shield that Tyson made me complete with the Stygian iron spikes running on the sides of it, and in it's other hand appeared riptide but in it's original form without the red button that unleashed a devastating power.

The being in my body began to speak. "What you see now Uzaton is some of the physical manifestations of Percy's powers each clone has a piece of his his spirit inside of them, and don't think you can take his powers 1 by 1 from these clones because it wont work."

The clones of myself glowed brighter their respective aura's of power strengthened, and I watched as the clone that gave off the scent of death, and fire press his hands to the ground. Right away 6 pairs of hands shot out of the ground.

At first they were just bones but flesh started to grow on their emerging body parts, and I knew at once that undead spartus monsters were being summoned using my powers over death. The spartus covered themselves in fire, and each of them pulled a bone from their bodies that morphed into daggers made of celestial bronze covered bones.

The spartus's split up into 3 teams of 2, and ran at the remaining 3 creatures that Uzaton summoned. The dragon monsters ran to meet them occasionally jumping over large holes in the ground that I suspected came from the metal worms.

The first spartus collided head to head with the dragon monster, and instantly the spartus began to change. It's stomach exploded open in half. At first I thought it must have gotten hit by some invisible attack but I saw ropes of rotting intestines spill out from it's body, and they began to wrap around the dragon creature.

The monster roared in anger, and unleashed a shower of flame directly into the chest of the spartus. However the flames didn't damage it, instead the spartus's aura of death grew stronger, and the heat that it expelled tripled in temperature.

The intestines then started to pull in the creature like I was pulled in earlier, and I watched on as in under 10 seconds the dragon creature was swallowed hole. The spartus's stomach sealed itself, and the spartus slowly began to sink back underground.

I waited for the dragon creature to claw it's way out from the skeletal stomach but it never happened. The other spartus creatures met in battle with the dragon creatures, but they didn't attack the same way as the first did.

The 2nd spartus rolled to the side as the dragon creature tried to trample it, and when it was running by the spartus started slashing the creature through it's right side of it's body with the bone knife. The monster roared in agony, and before it could finish the spartus's body turned into a mass of flames, and started to push it's way through the open wound.

Nothing really happened at first but then the dragon creatures skin started to boil, and it blew up in a showering mist of chunks of rotted flesh, and metal. The 2nd dragon creature also didn't revive leaving only 1 regular dragon creature left, along with it's creature, and my other enemies.

The final dragon creature minion died in a less spectacular way, it's head was ripped off it's body like someone tearing off a paper towel from it's roll, but what was slightly worth mentioning that it did manage to disarm the spartus before it got torn apart.

The spartus like the other 2 died away after it's kill was taken down, leaving 3 of it's comrades, and the original dragon. Uzaton barked an order to his subordinates to protect the dragon from harm but before they could take more than a single step, the clone that held thunder terror stepped forward.

The clone slammed thunder terror into the ground, and impaling it in place. Thunder terror immediately changed from that of a weapon to the form of a weather vane. Thunder terror in it's new form shot a bolt of lighting into the sky, and when it got to a certain point the lightning bolt split off into multiple smaller lightning bolts.

The smaller lightning bolts pierced the ground in a perfect 100 foot circle that surrounded the spartus creatures and the dragon, and they too turned into weather vanes, but what happened next made Uzaton yell in a furious rage.

Because the 10 weather vane's started sending chains of lighting to each other going faster, and faster until before all of our eyes a barrier surrounded the spartus's, and the dragon. Some of the godling's tried to blast the barrier with a surge of power but without warning their attacks where sent back at them with an added bonus of electricity in them.

The godling's were sent falling back at the counter attack. Uzaton must have known that him trying to destroy the barrier like his underlings did wouldn't work because he didn't try to attack it. What he did though was try to teleport inside the barrier

When his body started to shimmer the being in my body suddenly thrusted the modified sea storm in his direction. A pressurized wave of water shot out of each prong of the trident, and the water appeared around Uzaton before he could get away.

The water wrapped around his legs, and with a jerk he was sent flying. The moment his body left the ground all hell broke loose. The other clones with my powers in them separated and dashed to Uzaton's underlings.

The clone of myself that held the powers of Pan, and Artemis's blessing appeared next to some of the demigods. I saw my clone open his mouth and unleash a terrifying scream. The scream had it's effect because every enemy fell down in either pain from the sound or in terror.

The clone took it's shot because it shot an arrow into the younger looking demigod. I was expecting some magically magnified super arrow but it was a plain celestial bronze arrow. But what it lacked in powers it made up for in accuracy.

The arrow embedded itself through the stomach of the demigod, and he writhed in pain. The second demigod tried to stand but my clone switched from the hunting bow, to the hunting knives. He stabbed with the left hunting knife into 1 of the demigod's lungs, and with the second hunting knife he slashed downwards slicing open the demigods stomach.

The demigod's didn't have time to react before healthy looking vines shot out of the ground, and wrapped around the 2 demigod's bodies, and before I knew it they were both wrapped head to toe in vines.

But the greenery didn't stop there because the vines kept on spreading until they turned into tree roots. In under a minute the 2 demigods were trapped in a giant tree just like Hyperion was on the battle of Olympus.

The clone of myself that just did all the work turned to look at me and bowed it's head. Before it shimmered and vanished. Next up was the clone that held the powers of strength, and anger. The clones face turned into that of a blood thirsty smile.

It slammed it's right boot into the chest of a minor godling, and backhanded another demigod in the face that caused the demigod to go flying into the electric barrier. The demigods body writhed in pain as thunder terror sent a deadly amount of electricity into his body.

The demigod had no chance to lay on the ground in pain because the clone of myself brought the war whip back and the slashed forward. The razor sharp whip wrapped around the demigods body, and I could see the whip start spinning like a chainsaw.

The cries of pain matched what I was seeing because the demigods armor was destroyed instantly, and if the war whip dispatched the armor that quickly than the demigods unprotected body stood no chance. I was sure the clone would have kept going but it's attention was drawn to the godling who just stood up.

The clone pulled his weapon hand backwards and the war whip retreated back, but it was not the only thing to leave the demigods body. An entire leg was sent whirling through the air from the action of the war whip being pulled back, and it looked like it had just been put through a giant meat grinder over 30 times in a row.

The clone of myself that was wielding the war whip laughed when the leg crashed into the godling's chest. I would like to say the godling wasn't affected by the gore, but he started throwing up whatever he had for lunch but the clone didn't feel like waiting because he jumped in the air, and when the godling looked up he scrambled backwards in fear.

My clone was falling down through the air towards the godling. In his left hand he had the war whip while in it's right hand he held nothing, but he closed his fist. The clone clashed into the godling fist first.

His fist slammed through the armor that covered the godling's chest, however the armor crumpled away like it was paper. The godling sat up forwards slighting in pain from the punch, and I didn't have to ask to know that every ounce of power was put into the punch.

The remainder of the fight between the godling and the clone was nearly non existent. The clone made the whip vanish and then when his hands were free he grabbed the godlings head in both hands and proceeded to headbutt him 5 times.

With each headbutt the clone glowed in an angry red color that I knew was from the power of Menoetius. I had to look away because if I didn't I felt like I would have too throw up from the brutality. When the clone was done it gave a chuckle of arrogance, and it flashed away in flash of red.

I watched on as the other clones successfully defeated their targets. The clone that held the blessing of Athena quickly defeated her foe in under 20 seconds. The fight consisted of a block with aegis, and the clone thrusting his spear into the chest of the enemy.

The enemy gave a single twitch, and then stopped moving. I knew he wasn't dead because he was 1 of the final godlings but the blow was precise, and meant to be a 1 hit fight finisher. The other fights were just the same except for the fight inside the barrier.

That fight was the only fight that ended in a fatality. The remaining 3 spartus's started jumping around dodging the dragon's attacks, and when the skeletal warriors saw their opening they took it. 2 of the spartus's grabbed the upper arms of the dragon, and pulled them back sharply.

The result ended with the upper arms being broken clean off her body. The final spartus's hand erupted in flames, and then it punched the ground. A tower of fire erupted under the dragon, and while the fire didn't destroy the creature it did manage to distract it long enough so that the spartus, could deliver the final blow.

The spartus jumped up in the arm colliding into the dragon. The dragon fell on it's back from the impact of the spartus's knees, and then the spartus stood, and walked the few feet up to the creatures neck.

The dragon tried to rise after the fall but the other 2 spartus's bodies fell apart, and in a single fluid motion the bones transformed into a nearly full body length weighed net that kept the dragon tied to the ground.

When the final spartus got close enough it put its hands on the dragons throat gripped tight, and snapped it's neck. The dragons body began to shimmer, and it vanished leaving behind strangely enough a belt of small bones.

That battle was the last of the mini fights. The only people still standing not counting me because I was floating in a non physical body, was the strange being in my body, and Uzaton. The being in my body had managed to keep Uzaton away from the other fights because be put a bubble of water around Uzaton.

However the bubble of water had the power that even my father, and Oceanus would have had a hard time managing to summon, because the being inside the bubble was not a weakling. He was trying to blast his way outside with every power he had ranging from the acid, to even changing his body into dozens of different types of monster parts.

Uzaton even tried to turn his body into a gas and try to slip out. He again was unable to get out but the longer I saw him inside the bubble the more pressure I felt being put on my real body. When the being inside my body saw that all the other battles were over he moved his hand up and flung it down.

The physical movement caused the bubble to fly upwards in the air at fifty miles an hour, then crashing down into the ground just as hard. However the being inside my body was there by him when he fell. The second the bubble dissipated I saw my bodies left arm being brought backwards like he was going to backhand Uzaton.

However it wasn't a backhand that hit Uzaton instead it was a surge of electricity that shout out of my fingertips. From the time he spent inside the water it made Uzaton's body more conductible to the electricity.

Uzaton's body's started to writhe in pain, but that wasn't the end of it. The next flurry of attacks to Uzaton started with a stab to his left shoulder and surprisingly I heard a snap. The cause of the sound was 1 of the heads of sea storm being snapped off.

I was starting to worry that Uzaton did something but I saw ice starting to form on the broken handle of sea storm, and it started to take the form of what was there before. Uzaton yelled in anger, and I looked at his shoulder and saw the head of sea storm changing.

The celestial bronze head started to turn from celestial bronze, to ice, and then to water. When it changed into water I saw the water squirming it's way to the open wound. Uzaton must have known something bad was happening because he looked at his open wound in complete shock.

"No no no you cant be able to do this, they are a part of me now." The being inside my body laughed.

"They were not yours to begin with the power inside Percy's body will allow me to take back what you have stolen." The conversation ended there because I saw some of the water that entered Uzaton's body, started to come out, and it wasn't alone.

A stream of water started to pour out of the open wound, and the first thing that appeared other than water was a foot long claw. I recognized the claw as a hellhound claw. The second the claw left his body I seen Uzaton's chest change.

His chest changed from being godly armor, to that of a hellhounds head that roared in response. But the hellhounds head vanished even quicker than it arrived. The hellhound claw separated from the water in a bubble just big enough to hold it, and the claw shot over towards my body.

The being in my body grabbed the claw, and the claw changed, and shrank in size. Then he touched the claw to my chest, and I could see the claw hang from my real chest like a medal. Something else began to pour out from the wound.

It was a single brown eye that could only have belonged to a cyclopes. I was starting to wonder why Uzaton didn't just break free, but the being inside my body must have read my mind because he started to speak.

"You see Percy I was not expecting to have to take control of your body, I am afraid this will be the only time I will be able to do so but your friend Nyx managed to find a way to contact me, she told me my help might be needed."

"The last time you saw her she managed to slip something inside your body. What she placed inside your body was a single drop of ichor. But the ichor did not come from her instead it came from her son Hypnos."

"Now normally anything from Hypnos would have the power to put anything near it to sleep but asked him to make a change to the ichor. The ichor instead of putting someone to sleep had the power of immobilization."

"The drop of ichor is so strong that it could even paralyze Gaea herself for a time. But it wasn't the only thing done to the ichor. The ichor had a seal on it the ichor's power would not be activated until I took control of your body with your permission."

"What you didn't see was that when I changed your trident and gave it a second trident head. Was that the ichor was placed inside the trident head, and when I changed it to water the ichor silently paralyzed Uzaton. For the next 10 minutes Uzaton will be unable to move, or use any of his powers, and that includes the power he used on you which negated your ability to escape."

"Unfortunately for Uzaton before that time is up I will have robbed him of most of his stolen powers and you will be safely out of Tartarus" I continued to watch as multiple foreign objects began to leave Uzaton's body.

After each item left it became a hanging ornament. I saw the claw, the eye, a harpy's feather, a flower. It kept on going. With each item taken Uzaton's godly aura flickered and lost it's luster. Some of the items I saw weren't just random monster parts, or flowers created from the goddess of nature Gaea.

I saw the head of Medusa pop out from the wound, I saw a glowing orb of light that had no trace of Aether, but of Hyperion himself. I had no idea how Uzaton managed to get a piece of power of Hyperion but I had a sneaking suspicion that Hyperion didn't get sucked in like Uzaton's other victims, or become a slave in Uzaton's army.

Because Uzaton would have surely boasted if he managed to claim the powers of the that titan in particular. The little ball of light was probably just a fraction of what Uzaton could get before he escaped, or somebody or someone rescued him.

It was only after 30 items that seeped from the wound did the being in my body speak. "We have only four minutes left before the ichor wears off so I think I have done enough here. Uzaton I will now take you to your new permanent home.

"You see not only did Nyx give me a drop of ichor from a child of hers, but she has also blessed our friend here Uzaton with a luxurious new home close to herself. That way she and Uzaton here can have some 1 on 1 time to thank him for the accommodations he has given to her son, and Styx."

I could see Uzaton's eyes widen in fear. But he had no time to react because just then the water stopped flowing from the wound and the being in my body shot towards him like an arrow shot from Artemis, and when he was inches from Uzaton I saw the being bring back my leg and he kicked Uzaton in the ribs.

The kick didn't send him falling into a boulder, or a wall instead it sent Uzaton flying into the sky. At the speed he was flying I knew he would be shot clean past the canyon that the stronghold was inside. The being inside my body followed Uzaton, and when we were outside the scope of the barrier of sunlight a mass of shadows came out from nowhere, and started to wrap around Uzatons immobile body.

Uzaton's body was pulled into the shadows, and that was the last I saw of him. The being inside my body turned to look at me, and smiled at me like seeing a long lost friend. "Sadly I would have loved to beat down that worthless scab for all eternity, I used to love to punish wrong doers like him, but I am sad to say if you do not get out of here in the next hour then your Olympian friends will enter Tartarus for the first time."

"Your loyal centurions may not have any problem navigating their way to find you because they are locked in on your DNA, but the second the giants in Gaea's realm sense their arrival and they will attempt to capture them."

"Not to mention as strong as your centurions are, they are neither god, nor demigod and they will not be able to destroy the giants, and the giants will capture the Olympian's given time. I cant even mention the trouble the Olympian's arrival in here will do to the sleeping form of Gaea."

"Plus you want to trust me on that Gaea has already been in an uneasy sleep as of the last 300 years, and the arrival of even 1 Olympian let alone multiple Olympian's will be like a shot of espresso to her, and lets just say she isn't to friendly with them right now."

I felt my non physical body start to gain some weight to it, and I started to feel it go down to the ground. At the same time I saw the being in my body hold up his left hand in that hand I saw the belt of dragon bones.

"Normally you would be able to keep spoils of war, even while I was in your body you would be able to keep them but you see the dragon that used to be this belt was banished for all eternity to stay in Tartarus by the primordial goddess Hemera."

"So this belt will be unable to leave this realm. However you will be able to keep these." He pointed to the 30 miniature ornaments hanging from my chest.

"Most of these are just regular spoils of war since they left Uzatons body but 4 of them will gift you with a new power passive power that while not as strong as most your other powers I am sure you will find them interesting. The final item is so unimaginably powerful that if it gets into the wrong hands it could upset the balance of fate. Luckily Uzaton believed it was just a random bit of useless stuff he taken from an enemy but it is even older than I am, and I have no doubt you will be in need of it in the weeks to come

The 5 items started to hover in the air. They were the hellhound's claw, the orb of light, Medusa's head, the Cyclopes's eye, and 1 of the other items I didn't think was that special. The final item was an empty see through ball shaped orb.

He first pointed to the hellhound's claw. "With this claw an enemy hellhounds will only see you as 1 of them, you will smell like a hellhound to them making it so they will see no reason to attack you. But I know 1 hellhound in particular who has no reason to ever attack you other than in a play fight. If you do not wish to keep this item you can give it to anyone else you want."

He then pointed to the Cyclopes's eye. "With this eye you will now have the same power Cyclopes's have when they hear a persons voice, you will be able to mimic any voice from now on you ever hear. You will know how to use this power if you ever wish to use it. However this item cannot be passed on it's innate power has already been embedded in your vocal cords."

He next pointed to Medusa's head. "This item has 2 powers. Firstly if any mortal see's it they will turn to stone. The second power makes you immune to being turned to stone. But seeing as you have Athena's shield aegis which gave you both powers the head's power has not been passed to you. Also because at the time when he absorbed the powers of Medusa the head's powers have been substantially weakened."

"You can give the head of Medusa to anyone if you wish to be able to do so, and the powers will pass to them but because the weakened state of the head anyone they wish to use it's powers on will have to be within 5 feet of them, and the head will only turn people to stone if the user wants them to be turned to stone, and if they wish to turn back the effects then all they have to do is splash them with water.."

"Another warning is if you wish to give the head to someone choose wisely because you will only able to do so 1 time." He then pointed to the glowing orb of light. "This item may of also be of use to you. From Uzatons mind I saw that Uzaton ambushed Hyperion over 6 months ago."

The being in my body did the air quotes with my 2 hands. "By some strange source of power Hyperion managed to escape Uzaton's grasp. Uzaton managed to get a taste of Hyperion's power before he escaped. Uzaton was smart because with this DNA, Uzaton knew that he could sense if Hyperion was ever close."

"This DNA will alert you if Hyperion is ever within a 100 miles of you consider it a pulsing radar." Finally the being in my body pointed the see through orb, and he smiled. "This item was created at the same time the fates were born. No one knows how it was created, or who created it because the fates have no power over this item. Every powerful being born during the reign of the primordial know of existence but no one has ever been able to find it."

"With this item you can store a beings soul, or essence inside this vessel. Some of the primordial beings believed it was created at the birth of this planet, and that it has the power to even bring back a faded being."

If my non physical body had a beating heart I bet it would have stopped at what I just heard. But I listened as he continued to speak.

"You will be able to use this vessel to capture the soul's or essences of anything you wish at the time of their death. I do not know if the rumors of it being able to bring back the life of immortal being, but I think you will know what to do with it when the time comes."

"I must warn you though never tell another being of it's existence because if anyone finds out where it is I have no doubt that if 1 being knows about it then others will. Others who will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to use it's power."

He must have known what I was about to say because he nodded his head. "Yes you must not even tell an Olympian. You know as well as I do that power can change anyone. If you ever have 1 ultimate secret this must be it."

He smiled at the sky above. "It is time I leave this body. I thank you Percy I will remember this for the rest of my days, but if I stay in your body any longer your body will began to fight me as I am not you, and I fear the result of the outcome will destroy your body."

"I will never be able to again take control of your body so be careful in your future battles, but I tell you, me taking this action I have done today was not your fault Uzaton had it planned that you would be swallowed alive by the creature, he was just not aware that I would protect you."

"Enjoy my gift to you what power was in my soul managed to heal your bodies wounds goodbye Percy Jackson we will talk again if you need my advice." I felt my spiritual body float towards my real body, and when they collided I felt whole again."

I moved the eye patch that covered my up, and I saw out of it again for the first time since my battle with Ares. I looked down again at my body to see if I had any scars but my chest was like it was before with the only thing not changed was the fact I still was over 6 feet tall, and built like a power weight lifter.

I looked down in my hand, and felt the weight of belt. "Lady Nyx I offer you this gift for all that you have done for me. I threw the dragon bone belt into a mass of shadows that was in front of me, when I heard no sound of it landing on the ground I knew that she accepted the gift but I saw her face in the shadows moments later.

She smiled to me and began to speak. "Thank you for the gift Percy it was not necessary but I know about that you could not leave with it because it is bound to Tartarus. I will make sure it is safely destroyed so that they will never do anyone any harm."

"I will speak to your more tonight in the world above but right now I must go say hi to my new prisoner. He will feel what he has done to his victims for the rest of eternity a 1000 times over."

"Won't he be able to get out Nyx? He is the child of Gaea he is really powerful."

"He is powerful as the child of Gaea, but do not forget Percy I am a primordial goddess who was born at the exact same time as Gaea herself, my power is equal to hers, and much more powerful than Uzaton in my natural environment."

"But to answer any fears you have of Uzaton coming to seek revenge on you for his defeat. I will tell you I have placed him in a prison of my own creation. A seal has been placed on the prison to make it so no other being than myself can ever leave it, and I can tell you the prison was specifically designed to hold Uzaton so no one other than him will ever be kept inside of it."

"I am also speaking with you now to warn you. When you leave Tartarus you must not return to the Olympians. I know you are equal to them in power, and respect but you have done something that will have given them reason to punish you."

"Now by punishment I mean that they will question you for why you have entered this place, and you do not have the time to answer all their questions because they might ask you what your reason for trying to find Styx, and you cannot possibly tell them the full reason without letting them in on your full mission, and if they all know then your enemies will act faster than earlier intended."

"What of Ethan Nakamura can I take him with me? He does not deserve to be down here."

"Not right now Percy you see Uzaton managed to smuggle down here in Tartarus when he realized that Ethan could give him secrets on the Olympian's and Titan's. However by the time he managed to get Ethan in his stronghold he knew that if he did not act soon than Ethan would die from his injuries taken from the battle of Olympus."

"Uzaton knew of a drug created by a creature in Tartarus that would keep Ethan alive, but the side effects of the drug was that it would make Ethan a mindless slave who would follow any order given to him, luckily for Uzaton that is what he looks for in a minion."

"I can save Ethan's life but I must remove the drug from his system while replacing his body with blood, but this is where I need your help. Ethan cannot leave Tartarus right now because if he does the drug will leave his system and he will die."

"Tell me what I can do lady Nyx, and I will do it." Nyx nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"This is where your in luck Percy because it is simple. When you get to the real world go to your island. You can relax there for a little bit. Your island will hide your presence from the Olympians while you do what is needed to help Ethan."

"When you get to your island call upon the goddess Nemesis. She is the only person who can replace his blood seeing as she is his godly parent, and his father is dead. Tell her I have her son, and she is needed to save his life."

"Nemesis knows of where I am, and she knows she can trust me. Nemesis will want to save his life for his role in the battle of Olympus. After his body is purged of the drug he will be able to leave Tartarus and if you wish it he can live on your island, until Nemesis can seek immunity for him for his role in serving Kronos."

"I must go now and welcome Uzaton but expect a visit from me at midnight and I will find you." Nyx's face dissolved into the shadows. I wished I could say I was fond of this dank pit of despair but I was glad to be rid of it.

My only happy thoughts of this place was I got a group of innocent demigods, and demititan's to safety, I rescued Styx, and Aether, and I got to meet a primordial goddess of the shadows, and found out she was 1 of the good deities that I could count as an ally.

I made sure I had all my weapons, and armor which were already there, and I called upon my 2 chariots. Within moments they were back upon my person. The grenade, and golden cellphone in my hands I knew my new spoils of war would stay on my chest but to be sure I placed the see through orb in a hidden pocket in my armor. Along with the golden cell phone, and the grenade

Like I was told I knew immediately how to expel the essence of Polybotes. A glowing aura of power started to seep out of my body, and I felt a bubbling sense of energy flow inside of me. The second the energy of Polybotes left my body my left the ground.

I was sent flying up into the air faster than I ever went before. Even quicker than I could even go with the sandals of Hermes. Before I knew it I saw what appeared to be the ceiling of Tartarus, it was what separated Tartarus from the underworld, and the rest of the world.

Before I could slam into the ceiling a hole opened it I went through it. I could feel the hole close behind me, and I felt like I was going through an endless black hole. The feeling ended suddenly when I was spat through the other side.

I was falling towards the ground when I saw a group of skeletal solders under me guarding the entrance to Tartarus not that far from them was the fury Tisiphone I managed to pull the shadows around me just in time before any of them spotted me.

I shadow traveled 300 feet away from the entrance when I felt the presence of the Olympians nearby. Leading the Olympian's was Athena, flanked by a tall looking goddess with short hair on her right side, and Hephaestus on her left.

Behind them was Ares leading lines of my centurions. Each centurion was equipped with an assortment of weapons, and 20 of them were pulling carts filled to the brim with dangerous traps. Behind the centurions was Briares flanked by a group of automatons I recognized as Hephaestus's work but they were not alone.

Behind them was the minor god Lee Kruger, and his automaton Talos. The Olympians were about to go further but suddenly the Centurions stopped moving and all looked to where I was. After a few moments they all turned back around and started walking the way they came completely leaving everyone else behind.

When they got over 30 yards away from the Olympians they water traveled away leaving the Olympians shocked. The short haired woman who I could only assume was Nike had a look of slight irritation on her face.

"Athena where are they going? You said they would follow any order given to them, and we haven't even entered Tartarus." For probably what was the only time in her existence I think Athena didn't have an answer but it wasn't Athena who spoke next it was actually Briares.

"The reason why the centurions have went back to their original posts is because Percy is no longer in Tartarus lady Nike."

"How can that we would have known if he left. Hades has had the entrance to Tartarus under watch by his furies since the minute the Olympian council meeting was over, and they would have seen if anyone escaped."

Briares nodded his head. "That may be lady Nike, but from what I have understood Percy now has an invisibility cap. With the invisibility cap, and the fact that Percy no longer has a demigod scent it would be entirely possible that they wouldn't see him."

"I can also tell you all that if Percy did die down in Tartarus the centurions would have still gone down there into Tartarus to retrieve his body. Not to mention the only other order they were given was to protect all of us when we entered Tartarus. So since none of you have entered Tartarus they had no orders to obey."

"I can promise you Olympian's that if you entered Tartarus now if any of you believed he was still down there then you will not find him. Now if I may have your permission to leave lady Athena, I am behind on my work."

Athena had a moment of hesitation before she answered but she nodded her head, and then Briares motioned to Hephaestus who proceeded to return Briares to where he needed to go. A minute and a half later Hephaestus returned with Hades in tow.

"So my nephew has informed me that Percy has saved all of you the trouble of finding him. Now that we have that out of the way I assume I can have my servants get back to their duties." Ares was about to yell something but Athena began to speak.

"Hades you know as well as we do that we will have to have someone to keep guard over the entrance for another day in case something escapes, but if it is what you want you can have your furies return to their duties while your undead solders stand watch."

"But we must ask you that if Percy proceeds to contact your son, then you have Nico inform Percy he is wanted for questioning by the council of what happened while he was in Tartarus." Hades narrowed his eyes at Athena, and scowled at her.

"Athena me, and my son are well aware of the council's order, I am sure you have not forgotten that I was there when my brother put out the order to find Percy. Now if you will excuse me I must inform my brother that his son is no longer in danger."

Hades was about to flash away when Athena began to speak but Hades cut her off. "No Athena before you ask I do not sense him in my domain. I would have told you if I did when I first got here now unless you want to work a shift in the fields of punishment than take your group and leave my domain."

"Unless you forgot that you have over a 150 demigods at Camp Half-Blood that need your wisdom. Tisiphone with me." Tisiphone was flying above his shoulder before he even finished his sentence, and they both melted into the shadows leaving Athena, Hephaestus, Nike, Lee, and Ares standing in the cold shadows.

Athena nodded to Nike. "Please go inform Aphrodite that Percy is out of harms way. You will need Hestia's permission to enter the island, and while you are there see if Percy has returned to his island. Now that he is out of Tartarus getting him to answer my fathers questions is number 1 priority."

I didn't know if it was normal for Nike to not immediately follow an order but she didn't leave at first. "Athena seeing as I was not at the council's meetings can you please tell me why Percy was ordered to stand in front of the council. Last I checked performing the summoning, and entering Tartarus was not a punishable offense."

Athena was not offended by the question, because she answered in a calm voice. "You are right Nike none of them are a punishable offense nor is Percy in any major trouble besides from Aphrodite for making her worry but he is going to need to be questioned."

"Percy is the first demigod child of the big 3 to enter Tartarus of his own free will, and we need to find out what he found out while he was down there. We need to find out of if did find Styx. We also need to find out if he was harmed on his mission, or if any of our major enemies are close to escaping."

"Percy's attendance is mandatory for the questioning, and the only way he will be in trouble if is he refuses to come which I doubt will happen, seeing as he is an honorary Olympian." Nike must have been satisfied with the answer because she didn't ask anything else."

The next Olympian to speak was Ares. "Damn that punk couldn't wait another 10 minutes to leave I was itching for a fight." Athena sighed in exasperation.

"Ares if you are wanting a fight so bad then I will make you a deal. If you come to Camp Half-Blood for an hour tomorrow to give the demigods who are over 15 a surprise sword fighting lesson then I will give you something to make up for it."

"If you teach the demigods a viable lesson and teach them something important then I have the power to loan you a centurion for the rest of the day to spar with. However the lesson cannot be a half halfhearted lesson that is meant to say to make sure your sandal's are tied before a fight."

"You have to actually teach them something advanced, if I feel you are not trying then I won't loan you the centurion." I could see Ares fighting back a sarcastic joke but I saw him trying to find out if the offer was a joke."

"How are you able to loan out the centurion's bird breath? I heard they could only be used for our kids protection."

"I am able to do this because they were placed at Camp Half-Blood for the demigods protection, by a fortunate loophole in the order I have them spar with the demigods to teach them advanced defensive techniques."

"The centurions act as moving targets, and sparing targets for demigods who are more advanced than the others. The restrictions to the loop hole, is that they cannot leave the camp's borders, or land any mortal wounds to the demigods."

"If you succeed in my restrictions to the offer I can loan you a centurion to spar with as a lesson to the demigods of seeing how to fight an immortal. If you accept you will have to limit your powers as to not cause any permanent damage to the camp."

"How do I know you will not just pull the offer of the sparing session when my lesson is done?"

"That is easy Ares. Chiron will be present during your lesson. If he also feels that your lesson was useful to the demigods then he will also give you the okay. If you think I may not hold up to my end of the bargain you know he will not cheat you out of your reward."

"Fine I will be at Camp Half-Blood at noon tomorrow to give your top 25 campers an advanced sword fighting lesson. So as not to squander the lesson I will only teach the top 25 campers who have been at camp for more than a year, and at least 3 of the campers must be from my cabin."

Ares held out his hand, and I could see the both of them staring at the other to see any dishonesty from the other but when Athena shook his hand Ares gave a triumphant smile and flashed away in a flash of red heat.

Athena quickly wiped her hand that she shook with on her jeans, and she turned to Hephaestus. "As we will not be of use of your inventions today, I think it will be best to save them for later. "Hephaestus nodded his head."

"Yes I will have my Cyclopes's place all the items I made for this mission today in my armory for later. I must get back to work my celestial bronze stores are still half empty from the creation of the centurions."

The 2 of them flashed away on their own leaving behind only Lee, and his automaton Talos. I was about to leave while the getting was good, until I head Lee began to speak. "Talos, Alpha 2 please." Talos gave a mechanical sound in response, and I saw 100 yard red circle spread outwards from Lee, and Talos.

"You can come out now I know your there. The barrier that just appeared will hide your presence while we are speaking, and to ease your comfort I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell the Olympians where you are or that we spoke."

I didn't bother denying that I was hear so I slowly dropped to the ground that was covered by the barrier, and when I was safely on the ground I made the shadows dissipate. "How did you know I was here Lee?"

Lee pointed to the sphinx tattoo on his arm. "When she gave you the gift of the nemean lion skin it left a marker on your body. Not on purpose but because the skin used to belong to me it marked you with my scent. She informed me of your presence, and I needed to have a word with you."

"Before you ask I have been given a job by lady Artemis. She has informed me that you are working on something important. Now I know it was serious because even though Artemis has taken a fondness to you she still hesitates to call upon a male when she thinks, or knows a female can do it too."

"What you do not know Percy is that my master lord Hades has been ordered to close all exits of the underworld besides 1 that can only be used by gods, or very specific servants of Hades. This has been done just in case something other than you escaped from Tartarus."

"Now not only will it stop you from leaving but it will alert everyone to where your at. Hecate has placed a spell on each exit to show any hidden enemies. Now I may not know much about whats going on but I know that if lady Artemis says it's important than I need to help you. If you tell me where you wish to go I will see you get there undetected."

"But I should warn you against going to Artemis's camp. While they are on a mission at the moment Artemis has had to swear to get you to Olympus if you go to her, and there are no loop holes for to go through to avoid it."

"If you contact her she must report it, and if you try to Iris message anyone Iris will have to tell Zeus where you are. However I have been told that if you are on your island then your location will not be able to be tracked."

"From the last 5 minutes it sounds like I have become a wanted fugitive." Lee gave an amused chuckle but then he turned serious. "Percy while what you have heard from Athena is true that you are not exactly in trouble your recent actions have upset a few of the minor gods. Some of the minor gods feel that from your recent accomplishments that you are nonpunishable. I do not agree with them because you have not broken any laws."

"Some of the minor gods feel that you are stepping out of your means by doing things like challenging Olympian's to duels, be given an entire magical island. Even be given a seat in the Olympian throne room while you are not even a god."

"I cannot name names, but if enough of them complain then Zeus might be forced to have to step up to placate them. There are not that many but Zeus cant take the chance that they will slacken their work on their duties."

Lee stepped aside, and pointed to Talos. Immediately Talos knelt on the ground, and his chest opened up. The space was just big enough for me to sit in. I knew I could trust him so I walked up to the massive automaton and jumped inside.

No chains wrapped around me so I knew I was safe. Lee walked up to me, and for the first time he must have noticed a change in me. "Well I don't know what happened down there but it seems you benefited from it."

I touched my smooth face, and I nodded. "Yeah it was a surprise to me too. I gotta say it will be nice to be able to walk down a street without people staring for once. But I have to apologize because I lost your gift on the way back."

Lee just shrugged at my comment. "The gift obviously worked seeing as you are here now, that was the point of it. Now just tell me where you want to go before Hades starts to wonder why I haven't got back to work yet."

"Can you take me to the forest on my island home. I give you permission to enter my island." Lee looked up to Talos.

"You heard him my friend please take him to the forest near his home on his island. Shrink down to a third of your size so you do not get spotted. Percy I wish you luck, and I suggest you stay low until you get what you need done over with."

"Artemis says if you need anything from her then speak to Penny. She is staying with Ashley in the hunters home in your community she has the power to aid you if you need anything, and she will give you the heads up if you are getting any surprise visitors."

Talos's chest began to close when it was completely closed Talos began to sink underground. I wouldn't say the trip was overly fun being inside a 100+ ton automaton but if anyone ever asked I could say I was in the stomach of Talos.

I knew the ride was over when the stomach began to open again, and I saw the darkness of the dense trees. My island must have known I needed to stay hidden because the trees that normally overlooked my home were now towering over my home.

I half jumped out, half fell out of Talos because I felt that it was in a hurry to get back to his master. No sooner had my body left his stomach than he started to sink back into the ground. I had to get to work quickly to help Ethan so I did a quick wolf whistle.

I heard the heavy sounds of a 200 pound wolf's paws hitting the ground before I saw him. The gray wolf's head appeared in a heavy underbrush, and Fang tackled me in and proceeded to cover me in t-bone smelled licks.

"Hey buddy I am happy to see you too, but I have a job for you. I need you to find the huntress Penny. Get her to come here because I need her help. When you find her get her to meet me here in this exact same spot, but make sure she is alone."

Fang gave me 1 last slobbery kiss before he ran the opposite way he came through the woods. I would have set up the meeting in my home but I could sense Aphrodite inside. It made me sad to not see her, but now that I knew she knew I was okay I could stand the separation at least for now.

I didn't hear any screams of terror from the nearby town so I knew no one actually saw a large wolf running nearby their young kids. If anything they probably just saw a great Dane, or for my kind an iconic wolf who was probably making sure no boys tried to hit on a huntress.

It was 10 minutes later when I heard fang coming back. Thankfully he was not alone because I saw Penny dressed in her casual jeans, and hoodie. She must not have immediately recognized me because she didn't see a beat up looking old man.

She and Fang were 10 yards away from me when recognition came across her face. She jumped off of Fangs back and nearly knocked me to the ground in a hug that would have made Mrs. O Leary jealous. "Percy what happened to you? When did you get back? Did you bring me anything?"

"I got a healing unknown friend gift me with this." I brought my hands up and down signaling to show off my face. I don't know who it was but I wasn't going to complain. I just got back not more than 30 minutes ago, and yes I brought you something."

I reached up to my chest and pulled off the shrunken Medusa's head. She shrunk back at the sight of the shrunken head but when I placed it in her palm she shivered like ice was just dumped on her. "Congratulations Penny you just became immune to Medusa's powers of turning people to stone, and your mind now became a radar of knowing when she is nearby."

Penny just stared at me like I gave her a key to her fathers personal joke store. I endured another bone crushing hug. "Percy I was only joking about the gift but you didn't have to."

"It's fine Penny I didn't need it. But to the reason I had fang call you here. As Artemis must have told you I have pretty much become a wanted fugitive. I would have went to her for this but she has been ordered to bring me to Zeus if she see's me."

"Yes Percy I know. I was taken off the hunt of a ferocious drakon to help you, just tell me what you need, and I will do it."

"I need you to take me back to the hunters home in my town, and contact lady Nemesis. Tell her Artemis is in need of her help, and she is needed in the hunters home. I would do it myself but I cannot contact her myself."

"I knew Penny would help me in what I asked but I saw a look of worry in her face about lying to the goddess of revenge. "Do not worry Penny, I know for sure that this will be something that Nemesis will not be mad about being lied to."

"Any look of fear on her face died away at my promise so I scratched fang in thanks and told him goodbye. After fang ran off back to my mom probably in search of a warm lap to rest his head on, and a juicy steak to eat I looked back to Ashley.

"Ashley I would have at first water traveled directly into the hunters home to find you, but as I have never seen inside the home I didn't want to scare any young girls. So when I water travel us. I want you to think of where the most private place for us to water travel to would be."

I held out my arm and she placed her hand on my wrist. She nodded to me when she was ready and I water traveled the both of us inside the hunters home. At the last moment I gave her control. Now before I absorbed the powers of Tethys, and Oceanus I would never have been able to do that with someone who never had control over water, but I could do so now with effort.

When we arrived I saw that we were in a nature themed room. A couple of surprised tree nymphs jumped in surprise, and I saw 1 of them reach for a dagger when they saw a man, but I ordered them to stand down.

I knew from the scent of the nymphs that they lived on the island, and were not hunters so I brought forth the mark of the wild. The nymphs stood silent at being show the mark of the wild. "My name is Percy Jackson. I am the first ever male hunter of Artemis, and the owner of this island."

"I regret to do this but I order you not speak word of this to anyone. This here is a hunter of Artemis and she can calm your worries about a male being in this home, but we are in need of some privacy is that okay."

They both nodded their heads, and I made the mark of the wild go away. "I am truly sorry that I had to order you 2 around, but I cannot have any of the gods know that I am here." 1 of the nymphs stepped forward, and held out her hand.

"Hello Percy my name is Flora." I held out my hand and shook her hand. "Is it true that you actually met the great god Pan?" I gave a small chuckle and nodded my head.

"Yes me and some of my friends met him when we had to look through the labyrinth meeting him before he faded is something I will remember for the rest of my days." Both of the nymphs gave a sad smile and shook my hand 1 last time before they promised me that they would stand guard at the door, and also not mention to anyone that they saw me here.

When it was just me, and Penny in the room I began to tell her what to do. "Okay Penny now since I trust you the reason I am having you do this because in Tartarus I saw a child of hers who she thought was dead. His life rests in her hands, and I need to get her to go into Tartarus to save his life."

"Now it will be safe for her to go down there because now here is the part you must keep secret from everyone but Artemis. I met the primordial goddess Nyx while I was down there and she will make sure Nemesis gets there safely."

"Now I have to hide just in case Iris might see me when you make the call, and to make sure Nemesis can get here I give you permission to give her permission to come here on the island." I stepped back into the corner of the room next to a pair of bunk beds and I pulled the shadows around me, just like I did when I was near the Olympian's.

Penny then proceeded to create a rainbow, and then she tossed a golden drachma into the rainbow. "Lady Iris goddess of the rainbows I wish to speak to the goddess Nemesis." Nothing happened for a second but then I saw Nemesis's face appear in the rainbow.

Nemesis's face looked at Penny's in thought before she spoke. "Huntress you have called upon me speak your business, and I will listen."

Penny bowed her head in respect. "Lady Nemesis I have called upon you because lady Artemis requests your assistance at Percy's island. It is an emergency. I would not have bothered you if it was not important."

"Because this home belongs to Artemis I have been given you permission to come here."

"Okay huntress I will come and aid your mistress if it is in my power. Make sure you are alone, and close your eyes for I will have to appear in my divine form to come to Percy's island." Nemesis slashed her hand through the rainbow, and Ashley nodded to me before she left the room.

"I saw a light start to appear in the room, and I knew it was time. I stepped out of the shadows just as Nemesis arrived. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing her divine form, not because it would harm me if I didn't because I needed her help, and to honor her.

When the light faded I opened my eyes. Nemesis was standing before me in a slightly younger form then when I last saw her, and instead of her dress clothes she wore a red leather jacket. Her face, and hair was the same albeit younger looking.

"Percy Jackson what is the meaning of this? I was told Lady Artemis needed my help yet I do not see her." I flinched backwards at the glare she gave me. Even my new look didn't curb her annoyance, so I decided it was in my best interest to explain to her quickly why I called her here.

"Lady Nemesis I am sorry that you are here under a lie but there is something that requires your direct assistance in. I would have called you myself but I couldn't. The reason you are here is because of lady Nyx."

"How do you know of lady Nyx, Percy Jackson?"

"I met her on my journey in Tartarus, and along that journey I saw your son Ethan Nakamura." The look of surprise from me mentioning Nyx faded away into anger.

"First you have me summoned here under a lie, then you tell me you seen my dead son in a place he cannot possibly be I should send you throw you back into Tartarus for what you have just said to me."

I held up my hands in placation. "Lady Nemesis I swear to you what I have just said is true. A being named Uzaton captured your son before he could die of his wounds, and he stopped him from dying by putting something in his body that made him a mindless slave."

"Lady Nyx told me that the only way to save his life is for the drug in his body to be drained, and replaced with blood from a parent. She has told me that if he gets taken out of Tartarus before the new blood can be put in him then he will die."

Nemesis took a moment to speak again, and I could hear strain in her voice to keep back any emotion. "Percy I do believe what you said is to be true, but you know based on my power that I cannot do what you said or else I would imbalance his life, he gave up an eye to make a difference. If I save his life it will cause an imbalance."

"Yes lady Nyx that is true but your offer was an eye for a difference with the chance he would die. But he didn't die instead he was made a slave under an evil tyrant. His service to that tyrant caused an imbalance in his life, don't you think saving his life would make up for the fact that he was being controlled for so long?"

Nemesis had a look on her face like I had just corrected Athena on a complex math problem but there was no anger only a look of thankful happiness. "Percy you are right me saving his life would create balance. Uzaton unbalanced Ethan's life by stopping him from his death therefore I must make up for it."

Before Nemesis could make any move to leave I held out my right hand. Inside the hand was the eye patch she gave me. "Here lady Nemesis I can no longer use this. Now that my body was restored to normal this gift would only make me stronger, and not make up for any weaknesses."

Nemesis took the eye patch, and told me to summon my armor. When I did so she placed her hand with the eye patch on the center of my chest. When she took her hand back her hand was empty but instead I had the symbol of a balanced scale on my chest.

"Percy Jackson I have never given this gift before but I name you the protector of balance. With this gift you will be known to all Olympus as my envoy of balance, and you now have the power to create balance. Should you ever feel that someone is to confident in their abilities you can curse them with something to punish them for their hubris."

"You shall also be able to make deals like I do. If you feel like someone deserves an opportunity to make a name for themselves or like my children do make a difference in the world then you can call upon my name and have them make a sacrifice."

"For example you can take away someone's weapon, or skill, or even an eye. But with their sacrifice you must give them something in return if the succeed. But unlike my gifts you may share with them something from yourself, whether it be a blessing of power in their weapon like 1 of yours, or a minor blessing of 1 of your powers."

"Do know this though the gift you give them must be equal to that of the sacrifice they give you."

"So the curses I can give them could be like Ares gave me when I was younger when he said 1 day my weapon would fail me?"

"In a sense yes Percy however the curse may not be to great like loss of all their strength, or complete loss of eyesight. The curse you can place on them cannot completely throw them out of balance because if you do a backfiring effect will be placed on you to make up for the imbalance."

"2 last warnings do not abuse the gift I just gave you because as my envoy you must represent me with pride, equality, and honor. I will train you on your new powers when we both have more time because I must go rescue my son."

"Lastly your new power will act as a punishment device. If someone around you breaks a promise, bet, or rules that directly involve you it will cause them great pain. It is kinda like breaking the oath of the river Styx but on a smaller scale."

**Because of my recent mistake in updates. I accidentaly updated a chapter ahead of this 1 yesterday. That chapter as you all who read it noticed that it was after Percy's battle with uzaton. Because of that you may have seen something that I was going to change as a gift to all my readers.**

**I will still do the change if you all wish it. The change I was going to make was making an Interactive poll, that would affect a future chapter in the story. If you all wish for it to happen comment to this chapter, saying you wish to take part in the interactive poll. **

**Finally as a lot of you have know by the recent mistake that chapter was nearly double the length of my regular chapters so I will cut that chapter into 2 parts, and edit them to fix any spelling mistakes, and post them again. The 2 chapters will be reposted in total beore friday, and it not enough of you wish to take part in the poll by Friday, then I won't do it.**

**I thank you all for your understanding, and I apologize for the confusion on how Percy got out of Tartarus in that chapter. I hope you enjoyed the real chapter.**

**I have just placed the interactive poll on my profile. If you wish to take part in the poll go to my profile, and read the description, and the choices. If you want to give your answer you can message me directly with the answer, or you can post a comment if you do not wish to PM, or have a real profile.**

**The poll will end Thursday night, and I will post a comment on this chapter with the current votes to which choices they voted for.**


	49. Author's note Interactive poll

**Interactive Reader Poll.**

**At a certain part of my story Percy will need the help in a duel. He will need the help of someone to beat 2 powerful enemies, if he is to succeed in his quest.**

**This is where all my loyal readers come in. I will leave who Percy's teammate up to all of you. I will not say who his enemies will be but I will tell you his choices.**

**The queen of the titan's Rhea. As a titaness she is more powerful than a multiple Olympian's combined.**

**Aether Primordial being of the upper sky. Do note Aether is still hurt from his time in Uzaton's prison so he will not be at full strength, but he is still a powerful child of a primordial being.**

**Nemesis, the goddess of Revenge. Nemesis is still in debt to Percy for saving her son's life, and she is a daughter of Nyx.**

**Phantasos a Oneiroi god of dreams. While a god, he is still weaker in the real world. Compared to in the dreams.**

**No one Percy will be unable to find an ally at the time who can help him, and he cannot go to the Olympians for aid, so he must face the 2 enemies alone.**

**You may either post your answers in a comment, or send a message to me directly. The poll will close at 9pm central standard time.**


	50. I got a chance to say Kalima

Percy.

I was surprised when Nemesis gave me a hug, but then I had to laugh because to make balance for the friendliness she just gave me she then punched me on the arm, and even with the armor I still felt like rubbing the pain away from my arm.

I closed my eyes when I felt that she was going to flash away. I called Penny in when I was finished, and then when she came in she raised an eyebrow at the giant weighed scale on my chest. I decided to inform her of what just happened. By the end of the explanation I knew what was going to happen.

"Percy I want to make a deal with you. It doesn't have to be for anything big but lets make a deal." Before I could even respond images flashed before my eyes. I saw Penny playing a prank on her father on live edition of Hephaestus TV.

The prank involved Hermes being trapped in a celestial bronze net for an hour while Aphrodite put a glamor curse on Hermes for a week which for that week Hermes would have clown makeup on him that couldn't be removed, or made to be hidden.

When the images stopped going through my vision I knew what to tell Penny. "Okay Penny for a small sacrifice I can make it so you will have the opportunity to play a massive prank on your father for all of Olympus to see."

Penny held out her hand, and I shook it. "I will accept the deal Percy just tell me when I need to give up in exchange."

I had to think of something that equaled the reward. I snapped my fingers and in my hands appeared a pair of tattered sneakers. I knew immediately from the look of the sneakers that they were magical. "Until you succeed in your prank, I will take in payment your silent sneakers which when worn makes any sound you would make from movement become silent."

"If you should try to retrieve the sneakers before the prank is fulfilled you will lose them for good." I closed my hands together on the sneakers like I was squeezing something but instead of the sneakers getting crushed they vanished.

I was able to put the sneakers in a basement in my home that could not be broken into. Then Penny began to speak. "When will I be able to do the prank Percy?"

The answer popped up in my head and I knew it was the right answer. "You will know when the time is right to play the prank, do not try to force it but you will know what the prank is when the time is right. You will get your shoes back when the prank is done, because this isn't a major deal. If it was anything major like needing help in a quest the price would have been higher, and you wouldn't have been able to get it back"

I saw her visibly shiver, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Well Penny now that is over with I do have some free time before I need to do my next job. If you would give me a tour of this home until I have to go."

Penny nodded her head, and grabbed me by the arm. However since there was mortal girls here I decided it was best if I made my armor vanish. When I was pulled out of the room I moved aside so the 2 nymphs could go back inside.

From what I could see in the hallway there were 5 doors on each side of the hallway. "There are 4 floors for the girls to sleep in. In total to how many young girls we foster here while there parents are not here on the island, or for whatever reason their mortal, or magical parents are not here we care for 76 girls in total.

The girls range from the age of 2 months old, to over 16. The girls over over 8 when not at camp stay here, while the girls who do not go to camp stay here permanently until lady Artemis deems them old enough to move out, or they can stay here to take care of the younger girls if they wish."

"If Ashley believes that the mortal girls are strong enough, and can handle learning about the Olympians then she could tell Artemis, and she would offer the mortal girls a place in the hunt if they wish. If the girls accept then they can join, if they turn down the opportunity, then Hypnos would enter their dreams to remove their memories of finding out about our world."

Penny pointed up, and I looked up only to see a normal ceiling. "We are currently on the final residential floor. On this floor lives the tree nymphs, and the regular hunters who care for the girls, and train for the hunt."

"The final floor above belongs to Ashley, and Artemis. In that floor Ashley does her reports on what goes on here, and should she need to contact Artemis, then she has a way of direct communication. The floors below us houses the other girls, and the first floor is the living, dining, and study rooms."

"We also have a basement that was magically enlarged by lady Artemis to serve as the hunters training rooms. It houses an archery range, and a mini arena for the hunters to practice 1 on 1, and 1 on multiple targets."

"If you have time to you can join us for dinner which is always served at 7:00."

"I am sorry but I do not have time I have to meet a powerful cat lady in a little bit, then have a meeting with Nyx soon after. Besides I cannot let Ashley see me here. If she see's me then I fear she might have to report seeing me to lady Artemis which she would then have to tell the other Olympians where I am at."

"Okay I understand, then if you have to leave I will send a message to Artemis saying I did the job she asked of me, but I will still be here if you need anything else. If you have to leave though you might have to do it soon. Ashley makes her rounds around the bedrooms to make sure they are clean everyday before dinner."

I didn't stick around to respond instead I melted away into a pool of water. The first thing I heard at my arrival was a chorus of roars. I barely had my feet planted on the ground when I was surrounded by over 20 regular lions, and 45 nemean lions. I could see the 3 story tall Nemean lion relaxing a distnace away, not even caring that I was here unless his owner wanted something.

"So you came back but not unchanged." I looked up to see Rhea sitting on her throne in a flowing golden dress. At her feet was a banged up looking Prometheus chained to ground by her feet. His mouth was gagged most likely so she wouldn't have to hear his complaints but when I pushed my way through the crowd of giant lions they didn't stop me.

Not even Rhea stopped me when I pulled his gag out, and made him drink the liquid Styx gave me. "The only oath you may break is telling Rhea why you told the lie that the Olympians would overthrow Kronos. This will be the only oath you can break, and if you leave any details out I will leave you with her for an extra amount of time."

Prometheus didn't look like he was going to say anything at first but then he started to speak. "It wasn't only me who came up with the lie. I may not have been innocent in the lie, but it was actually Atlas who decided it would be in the titans best interest to claim that the Olympians would overthrow us."

"Atlas felt that when the Olympians would be born then we would have to share our powers with them. We all knew Kronos would do anything to protect his power, so Atlas, and Hyperion told me their plan. They suggested that I would tell Kronos that I learned from the fates that 1 of his children would overthrow him."

"Kronos wasted no time in coming up with a plan to keep his power, and he decided eating them was the best way to go about it. Kronos had an inherent fear that he would be overthrown like he did to his father. None of us actually realized that telling Kronos about his kids would overthrow him would actually start the chain of events that would then lead to the 10 year war. Your husband only needed the slightest push to do something with the Olympians, because he was already wanting them gone"

"You may not like what I did Rhea, but I was not the original creator of the plan. If you want the real being to blame then you must find Atlas. I have taken my punishment for my part of the plan. I have been forced to give up my most prized creation, made to swear fealty to the Olympians, and spent 3 days being tortured non stop by you, and your minions."

He turned to look at me. "I have done my part in telling the truth, you promised to make sure I didn't get left behind, now Percy keep your word, and get me out of these chains." I looked at Rhea who looked at Prometheus with disgust but she stomped her foot against the chains, and they snapped in half.

Prometheus was about to stand but Rhea rose quicker and before any of us knew what happened Rhea snapped something on his left wrist. On his wrist was a single solid gold bracelet. "Did what you just tell me the complete truth Prometheus?"

I didn't know what the point of what she just did was but when he said yes she was apparently satisfied because she looked at me and nodded her head. "I placed on his wrist a device that would have put him on his stomach flopping around in pain if he lied to me."

"I will allow you to leave with him I am still not happy you promised him that you would make sure that he would leave with you but I got my answers, and I know who to set my sight on next. Now to fulfill my end of the bargain."

"After you get Prometheus out of my sight, you can return and get what you need. I request that you get him out of here now before I decide to send him on another trip to my dungeons." I snapped my fingers, and shadows started to melt out of my body.

I had the surprise of seeing even Rhea fall out of her throne in shock. The lions sprang into the air to attack me until the shadows took physical bodies and stopped 4 of the nemean lions before they could get anywhere near me.

The nemean lions fell to the ground like boulders, and when they tried to rise I saw the shadow creatures get ready for the killing blows, until I ordered them to stop. The shadows took the forms of clones that looked exactly like me.

All 12 of the clones formed a line behind me. Rhea stopped her nemean lions before they could try to attack again, and she stood up again. Rhea glared at the clones of me but she calmed down slightly when I ordered them to escort Prometheus back to my island and keep him secured until I got back.

Prometheus tried to object but they formed a circle around him, and then had his arms tied behind his back. I told them to wait before they left and I made them take the form 12 average looking teenagers. The shadow creatures pulled Prometheus into the ground leaving me unhindered.

To stop any questions by Rhea, and shrugged my shoulders. "They were gifts from a friend just like this." A 10 foot long scorpions tail blew out of my body and got in a position ready to strike. A drop of poison leaked from the tail and splashed on the ground.

The hissing sound drew Rhea's attention and she had a look of being impressed on her face. "Well if show and tell is over Percy, then we can get to business. Believe it or not she has been looking forward to what is about to happen."

"Over the years she has gotten sad about being immortal, and she would have preferred to die earlier but she is 1 of the few good monsters she didn't want her hearts power to fall into the wrong hands." Rhea snapped her fingers a glass jar started to float in the air above my face and I grabbed it.

When I looked back to Rhea I saw that she was no longer alone. Standing next to Rhea was what looked like a woman in her early 30's with flowing red hair. She was different from all other Empousa. She did not look to be part animal, nor did she have a metal leg.

She had fangs that you could see if you looked close enough, and she had a slight silver aura around her. It was the empousa who started to speak. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this it is a lot of responsibility to have the power to control all empousa in the world?"

"I have no other choice I need your heart to do what I need to do." She nodded her head and she placed her hand on Rhea's shoulder, they seemed to have a silent conversation and then the empousa nodded to me.

"As long as you keep my heart in a sealed jar it will stay viable for a week. If it has not been used by then in a painful way I will be brought back to life. Your power to control Empousa will be strong, not as strong as I can as I can control all empousa withing a 3000 mile radius, but it will be strong.

"You should be able to control all empousa in a 100 mile radius. I would appreciate it if you can get this over with as soon possible and as painless as possible. I looked at Rhea who actually had a single tear going down her face, but she told me to go ahead.

I walked up to her, and when I was 2 feet away from her I shoved my right arm forward. I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking and I pulled when I felt a beating. When I pulled my arm out I felt like I was in the Indiana Jones movie. The only thing that was missing was someone saying Kalima over and over.

When she saw her own heart being pulled out, she looked to Rhea and smiled 1 last time. "Finally". Her body slowly dissolved in a shower of sparkling mist. I put the heart in the glass jar, and it sealed itself.

The gross part was 2 minutes later it was still beating at full speed. "Like she said if you do not do what is needed with her heart in a week, because if you don't, and she comes back you will answer to me for getting her hopes up, and failing her last wish. Her heart being destroyed is the only way to permantly make her die"

"But I will make you an offer if you can find me Atlas then I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams. If you want I will make you richer than Midas, more powerful than you already are, or anything else you want that I can give you that's in my power."

"Lady Rhea if I can find you Atlas when this is all over I promise you if I can do it I will bring him to you, and I will not promise him any form of safety from you."

"Well then you best get to work I do not want Shira's sacrifice to be in vain." I bowed to lady Rhea before I pulled the shadows around me and shadow traveled away. I arrived in a small cave that my island created for me.

The cave was like an ultra man cave in the woods. There was a 50 inch plasma TV against 1 wall. A large overstuffed couch facing the TV, and a dozen arcade games scattered throughout the room. I even had a magical mini fridge summoned.

When everything was in place I called upon my shadow creatures. The shadow creatures melted out of the wall dragging Prometheus along with him when he was all the way through the shadow creatures dropped him on the couch, and stood next to me.

"Prometheus this will be your home for the part of the foreseeable future. You have a TV that can get any channel or show from around the world, and it will play any movie or video game you could want to have fun."

"You have a couch that will transform into a king sized four poster bed, and a mini fridge that will summon any food, or drink you could want. You have anything you could want here but escape until I can have the Olympian council set up a meeting to decide your new role to serve."

"The cave has been placed with a seal on it to prevent any form of magical escape, or regular escape. I have sent the location of this cave to Argus so should I not come back then he will come for you. I know this is not what you would have wanted but think of it like this if you had free run of my island you would be under the constant eye of the Olympians."

"By the way just so you know that water I gave you to break an oath was a 1 time only deal, should you try to break any other oath you will be fully punished like any other immortal would, and any attempt to escape will immediately alert Argus, which he will then report to the Olympians."

"Is there anything you need before I leave?" The only answer I got was the couch transforming into a bed, and silence."I sent a silent order to 1 of the shadow creatures to stay hidden in cave and keep watch over Prometheus to make sure he didn't try anything.

1 of the shadow creatures merged with the shadows in the room, and the others merged back inside of me. I shadow traveled into a new hidden room that my home silently created. The new room in the basement was an almost exact copy of my master bedroom without the great little reminders of Aphrodite.

The only things I could do now was wait. I had to talk with Nyx, and hope that the mysterious man who would tell me how to make the potion would appear. It was then that I noticed how hungry I actually was.

Even though it was than 2 hours from my battle with Uzaton I had done a lot. So to give myself a treat I ordered the exact same type of ramen noodles I had on my date with Aphrodite. But after the second mouthful I noticed that it wasn't the same without her.

It had been less than 4 days since I last saw her but I just started to notice how much of an affect our time together had an effect on me. I didn't know what would have happened to me if I stayed on Ogygia with Calypso when she made the offer, or if Rachel didn't become the oracle, and our small summer romance become more than what happened.

I couldn't even say what would have happened if Annabeth was still alive because I knew from our friendship over our teenage years, and even the kiss we shared during the battle of the labyrinth. I may not have known what would have happened with the other girls but I am more than happy with the time I had with Aphrodite."

Since the ramen wasn't doing anything for me I replaced it with blue chocolate chip cookies, and blue coke. At least they still had their desired effect. If I had any other choice to be somewhere it would be in the ocean next to the island so I could hang out with the sea creatures that guarded my island but my presence would then be alerted to my father.

I fell asleep halfway through my 3rd cookie when I was woken up by a buzzing in my pocket. The name on the cell phone was Nyx so I clicked yes, and moments later a swirling mass of shadows formed in my line of sight.

Nyx arrived in an elegant pitch black dress, and she had a pit scorpion relaxing on her shoulder. "Hello lady Nyx did Nemesis make it safely into Tartarus?" Nyx nodded her head while petting her scorpion. "Yes, and she is currently at her son's bedside giving him blood transfusions. Thankfully a godly parent can make any type of blood to match their child's."

"It will take another half a day to fully replace his body's supply of blood because while a god, or goddess can make blood for their children it still has godly power in it, and too much at a single time can harm the child."

"The demi's are also settling in quite nicely they still are slightly on edge in case of an attack, but they are finally learning how to relax for the first time since their incarceration. I can only be here for 10 minutes so as to not worry them but I came to give you my thanks, and Aether's gift for rescuing him."

Nyx reached into a hidden pocket, and pulled out a golden crown. Each of the spikes on the crown had an illustrious sapphire on 1 side, while on the other sides the spikes on the crown had jewels so black they seemed to absorb the light.

Nyx then proceeded to place the crown on my head, and I felt a tremendous rush of power flow through me unlike any other. On the right side of the room the air glowed with fresh air, and sunlight. While on the left the room grew pitch black in moments.

The light, and darkness on each side then moved towards me, and then grew on me forming a protective barrier on me. But it wasn't a barrier on me but instead intricate armor. The armor was like the light, and darkness from earlier.

The right side of the armor was an illustrious blue, while the left was pitch black, but that's not where the differences ended. On the right side of the body I could see mini thunder clouds appearing, while on the left was angry globs of shadows toiling in quick madness.

In Nyx's hand appeared a giant great sword. The great sword like the armor was 2 colors. She placed the great sword in my arms, and it felt like my arms would fall off from the weight but just as quick as the heaviness came the swords weight grew featherlight.

"With the crown you will be able to invoke a portion of Aether's powers, and my own. We have created these 2 items for you for your duty to us. The power you gain from Aether's power when using the crown create a blinding light in your enemies eyesight, and will create lighting minions."

"The power you gain from me when using the crown will make you automatically blend in with the shadows as to confuse your enemies, and will create mini shadow minions to aid you in battle. These minions are unlike your shadow creatures as they will swarm your enemies. The final power you will gain from it while in use will allow you to create shadows, and multiply shadows. The thicker the shadows the stronger your shadow minions, and the shadow creatures I gave you earlier will be."

The great sword will only be able to be used while wearing the crown because it's power is like the great ax you wielded that was created by Gaea. If used by someone who is not a god, or goddess then it's power will burn away the wielder within time."

"However while wearing the crown and invoking our powers will cancel out that negative draw back, and will allow you to wield it as long as the crowns power is in effect. But the great sword has 2 powers we thought you would find most useful. Firstly it has a magical power we drained from the great ax that Aether brought me."

"The power that we drained from the ax, and placed into the great sword is that when it comes into contact with an enemies weapon or armor it will double the enemies weight of whatever the great sword comes into contact with, every time it does so."

"The second I will demonstrate if you bring out riptide." The great swords weight was so light that I could hold it in my left hand without it even drooping. Nyx must have heard my thoughts because she nodded. "Yes the great swords weight will be featherlight to you for now on it has no merged with your essence if you compare the 2 weights I am sure you will find it just like riptide."

I clicked riptide to its full 4 foot form, and Nyx held out her hand for the 2 weapons. She held the great sword in her left hand, and riptide in her right. She then proceeded to place the tip of riptide into the handle of the great sword, and riptide began to go through the great sword.

In moments riptide was absorbed into the great sword. When riptide was fully absorbed the great sword began to change. It's handle gained riptides colors, and red button, while the blade grew multiple metals.

"While you are using the power of the crown you can temporarily merge the 2 weapons together whether they take the physical look of riptide or the great sword. They will both have the others abilities along with their own."

"The weapons will separate when you are finished with the crowns powers. Now the crown has the a limit limit of use for a total of an hour at a time. But you should also know the crown has 1 last power I have given it."

Nyx ran her hand along the blade and immediately dark matter covered the blade. "While the crown is in use you can cover any weapon you are using in dark matter. The dark matter will cause no harm to your weapons, or armor, and any dark matter you summon will be strengthened, at no more extra cost to your stamina that you would have used before the crowns activation."

"When you are no longer in need of it just wish it away, and your weapons will separate, and your new great sword will vanish until the crown is summoned again." I made the crown vanish just like I would with aegis, and just like Nyx said everything returned to normal.

Riptide appeared in my hands, and I returned it to pen form, and placed it in my pocket. "I must go now Percy but with your permission when Ethan is returned to normal will you allow him a place to live on your island until Nemesis can get him immunity for his part in the battle of Olympus."

I nodded my head in approval. "Then when he it is safe for him to make the journey I will give him to Nemesis, and she can bring him to your island." Nyx melted back into the shadows leaving me by myself again.

It was just after 12:15 so I decided to try and go to sleep again. My first dream was of a frail man sitting on a throne. The man appeared to look over 200 years old, and I saw him cough into a rag. Golden ichor spotted the rag, and he looked up to me.

"You have gathered the materials faster than I expected. You now have 2 and a half weeks until their plan is put into motion, and it will take 15 days for the potion to be brewed correctly. To brew the potion you must travel to an ancient forge created by Hemera the primordial goddess of the day."

"Hemera was an avid potion maker, and the primordial's relied on her for potions. When Hecate came into existence Hemera's works were no longer needed because Hecate's skills were innately better. 1 thing that made Hemera so great in her creations was because of her legendary potion pot."

"The pot is said to have the power to strengthen any potion made in it by 5 times however the potions take twice as long to make. In order to make sure the potion is strong enough to get you where you need to be you must use it."

"You will find the forge in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Seek out a daughter of Hemera by the name of Jane. You will find her at a solar energy plant. If you tell you rescued her mother's brother Aether she will take you to her mother, and they will help you."

"When she tells you she will help you, then hand over the ingredients to her and she will create the potion. At your current skill level in potion making you would not be able to make it at full strength, and you cannot have Hecate make it without alerting the council to what you might be up to, and the river from the spring of the gods would get you into trouble."

The man coughed 1 last time, and he spoke again with strain in his voice. "I must go now, this will be the last time we get to speak again till you drink the potion, and appear next to me. When you do arrive I will be able to give you more information on what you must do, but if I do not leave now I will not have enough strength to meet you when you are ready."

The dream quickly melted away, and I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, and being shaken. I jumped awake to Baylee standing above me. "Percy are you hungry?"

"How did you know I was down here Baylee? This room was supposed to be a secret." Baylee just shrugged her shoulders. "I was feeding your fish when they began to speak to Alphie, he told me that you had returned and would be hungry soon, and when I came to look for you this door just opened for me"

Baylee pointed to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice. "Now that you mention it I am hungry Baylee but I must ask you to not tell anyone you saw me here if any of the Olympians know where I am then they will have to take me to Olympus."

"Well you can come upstairs Percy. Aphrodite, and Trina left late last night to visit Aphrodite's kids at Camp Half-Blood she said she will not be back to 6 pm today." Baylee must have just noticed the still beating heart because she screamed and jumped backwards.

"Why do you have a beating heart in a jar Percy?"

"I have to make a potion, and I needed the heart of the eldest empousa, along with some other things that aren't as gross." Baylee didn't want to be in the same room as the heart a moment longer so I placed my arm in hers, and after grabbing the breakfast tray I led us out of the room, and into the living room.

Allistor, and Alphie were the only other beings in the room so knowing that I didn't need to hide from them I sat in a recliner and started to eat my breakfast. I decided to play with Alphie a bit while I was eating I made 3 of the shadow creatures appear.

All 3 of them mirrored Alphie's looks, and he looked at them in wonder. Alphie leaned in to inspect them and the clone directly in front of him mirrored his movements. Until it started to look like he was in front of a mirror.

The other 2 shadow beings transformed into floating fishes that were constantly changing colors. Alphie had a good time playing while I ate, and Allistor seemed to be in the worlds best sleep while he was eating away at a pillow.

When I was finished eating I made the shadow creatures turn into bubbles and they popped away leaving Alphie squealing in joy. When Baylee returned I asked her to do some research for me. "Hey Baylee if you would look up any solar energy companies in Santa Fe, New Mexico, and see if you can find out if any of them have an employee named Jane."

"Who is this Jane so I will know who is who if there is more than 1?"

"Jane is the daughter of the immortal being Hemera. I need to find Jane to get her mothers help in making the potion. I do not know what this Jane looks like, nor do I know where the company is, and it will help me out tremendously if I know where to began my search."

"Sure thing Percy I will get to it right away, I do not know if I will be able to find your Jane right away since I will be on the internet but I can find the companies address and search their employee directory so if there is more than 1 Jane I can tell you where to began, if you will watch Alphie will I do your search."

"That will be fine I will be happy to watch your little tyke."

"Why didn't you just ask lord Hermes to find this girl, Percy Jackson." If I didn't see Allistor speak I would have thought there was an invisible person speaking.

"I cannot ask lord Hermes to do it because, I am not exactly on the best terms with the Olympians right now. You may not have heard but I was just recently in Tartarus, and the Olympians were about to send a search party in after me."

"Oh yes I heard that pretty girlfriend of yours has been in a very sad mood recently, she said something about cursing you with pink hair for making her worry.."

"Yes, and I will be willing to take that curse with eagerness compared to what I faced down there." Allistor gave a sagely nod but it turns out it wasn't a nod to my statement because seconds after the nod Allistor let out a loud snore.

I continued to play with Alphie by summoning brightly colored bubbles, and he happily started trying to pop each 1. I only had to catch him a single time because he nearly fell, but it didn't phase him. I was about to have to come up with another game but I heard something behind me, and when I turned around I got slapped in the face.

Standing before me was a very mad looking Silena. She was about to try and slap me again before shadows melted out of my body and pinned her hands against the closest wall. I didn't even summon them on their own, and it made me understand that they would come out anytime they thought I was in danger.

I sent them a silent order to return to me before they tried to do anything that would seriously harm her. She fell to her knees in a mix of anger from earlier, and fear of what just happened. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and tried to calm her down.

"Silena I am sorry about what just happened to you, but why did you hit me?" She gave me a blood curdling glare. That was impressive for a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You hurt my mother by going away Percy. She was already in a depressed state after what happened with Ares, did you even think what it would do to her after you leave her for 4 days without even telling her where you were going?"

"Silena I am sorry that I hurt Aphrodite's feelings by having to go away but you do not understand what I am working on, and if she even knew where I had to go she would have tried to stop me, and if that happened it would have been much worse then you could imagine."

I knew just from the look on her face that she either didn't believe me, or she didn't care but I didn't have time to say anything else because I felt a sword grave my shoulder. My shirt was ripped apart from the blade and I could feel blood running down my arm."

I knew without looking that it was Clarisse because of the dangerous aura that was radiating off of her. "Get your hands off of her right now Prissy or else." Although she didn't give me time to get my hand off of Silena's shoulder because she punched me in the face with enough force that I felt a tooth loosen.

"I was not doing anything to hurt Silena. I was just trying to calm her down."

"Do not lie to me Prissy, now that I am a goddess I can know if Silena is in danger, I felt her in danger just a moment ago, and I came to see what it was. But now that I know she isn't in any danger, I will now have to take you to Hestia, to speak to the Olympian council."

"You must get out of there Percy, if she informs the Olympians of where you are they will keep you for questioning for a length of time that could stop you from making the potion." The voice came from the person who saved my life yesterday, and I knew to heed his device, so when I saw Bailey coming back in the wrong with a small folder, I water traveled next to her."

"Here you go Percy I found all 3 solar energy companies in New Mexico."

"Thank you Bailey I must go. Take the rest of the day off." I shadow traveled away just as I saw Clarisse going to try to grab me. I didn't have time to look for any of the 3 locations in New Mexico, so I shadow traveled to the first place that came into my mind.

I arrived in the dark dusty front room that used to be my mothers, and Paul's home. Since my parents got a new home on my island they no longer needed this home, so it was void of any furniture. I decided it was best for my sore jaw to drink some nectar to fix my tooth.

So I summoned myself a chilled glass of nectar, and quickly chugged it down. In under a minute I could feel my tooth fix itself, and the inevitable swelling I would have gotten disappear. To pass the time to see if my movements would have been tracked, I opened the folder, and looked up the companies locations, and employee files.

There was in fact many people named Jane who worked for the solar energy companies. In 1 location there was over 2 women working in various departments, in the second was 2, and in the final was 3.

I decided to jump right into the search so I water traveled to the first location. The building was a giant warehouse/factory. Based on Bailey's research the company was founded by an older man born in the 60's who never grew out of the hippie phase.

"The man in question won a 100 million dollar lottery in the early 90's and 1 of the first few things he done was start up the company in hopes to make the environment better. The second company was a company that was the preferred repair company on all types of solar energy products.

The final company, was a call center that people could call to get information on the pro's of switching from fossil fuel to solar energy. I recognized the name of the second company because it was a business created by Apollo.

I knew it was his company because while I was staying at his Temple during my recovery I saw him in a picture in front of the company building for it's grand opening. I didn't know if Hemera was on good terms with Apollo so it seemed like a good place to start.

It was just after 3 in the afternoon when I arrived at the building. I waited a minute hidden in the shadows to try and sense if there were any gods, but I didn't sense any. I did however get the tingling in my nose from the monster blood inside of me that let me know that demigods were close by.

I also knew there was an Olympian's power at work because I saw a dracaena sniffing around but when it got too close beams of light shot out of higher floor winds, and the monster exploded in a shower of golden dust.

"If you keep the shadows around you until you enter the building then you will remain undetected by the monster barrier."

"Can you tell if she is here?" I could almost feel the guy shaking his head in my mind.

"No Percy Hemera gifts all her children with the gift of invisibility to other immortal's, unless she wants to be found. I do not know even if Apollo would know if she was here if she works for him. Most of the primordial beings who are still existence never had a problem with the Olympians, but they do like to stay hidden, the same also goes for their children."

"A primordial will only alert an Olympian, or another divine being of their presence if they trust them fully, if the Jane you are looking for works here then she may be working for her mother to see if Apollo is trustworthy."

"Be careful though Percy, while Apollo is not here at the moment I can tell that he visits here often, and if he arrives then his security will automatically strengthen, and your power of staying hidden in the shadows is not unlimited."

"You were not spotted the last times you stayed hidden in the underworld because your enhanced powers over the shadows were stronger than the other Olympian's there, and because Hades was not trying very hard to find you."

"You were also hidden on your island from Hestia, and Clarisse because your island was helping you. If you tried to go to Olympus during the day then Zeus would be able to find you, the same can be said here because Apollo would notice if there was more shadows then normal in his company."

After that he went silent, so I know the conversation was over. I heeded his advice by staying in the shadows, and I shadow traveled to every shadowy corner of the building that I could see. I had to do this because besides the demigods, a mortal could see a shadow moving on it's own.

The first floor of the building was the reception area to the business. The reception area looked almost exactly like every other in the world. There was couches placed along the walls for guests to sit at while they waited, but instead of year old golf magazines, there were rows, and rows of music magazines.

Another thing I knew was it was neither demigod, or mortal sitting at the phones, instead it was cloud nymphs. These cloud nymphs seemed to be very into their work, but they didn't have the same intense look that Fleecy had.

Their hair was pulled back into pony tails, and their eyes were a stormy gray color, but if you got close enough you could get shocked with a little static electricity. I decided to test my luck, about how to find where the women named Jane where so I invaded the mind of 1 of the cloud nymphs.

After getting into her mind, I planted the suggestion into her mind to print up, a list of where the women named Jane where at. The moment I heard the printer going off I escaped her mind, and I could see her looking confused about what just happened.

I slipped my way into the secretaries area, and slipped the paper into the shadows. Based on the paper I found out that 1 of the women was on maternity leave, and the final woman named Jane who worked here was on the top floor

Getting to the final floor was simple. When I found the elevator I waited till there was another person inside, because the camera's would have noticed if no one entered the elevators, pushed a button, and rode up to any floor.

As soon as the 2 of us were inside I entered the man's mind, and made him send the elevator to the top floor. The man was the head of the janitorial department so it wasn't odd for him to be going to the top floor.

The building had a total of 5 floors so it wasn't a long trip. The moment the doors opened I rushed out because there was 5 people on the other side of the door waiting to come in, and while I was hidden it didn't mean they could bump into a heavy body, when it didn't look like there was 1 there.

What was going to be hard about finding the woman was that her desk was located inside Apollo's personnel office. The Jane in question worked as the vice president of the company, and when he was not in the office she was in charge.

A large pair of solid oak doors barred my way into Apollo's office, and I couldn't water travel, or shadow travel beyond the doors because the office was practically a mini domain if I did water travel, or shadow travel inside, it would alert Apollo that I was there.

The only way inside was to come out of hiding, but before I did I placed shadows on the camera's in the corner of the rooms, and only then did I step out of the shadows. The next step to get inside the office was knocking on the doors, and when I heard a buzzing sound the doors slowly opened on their own.

There were 3 women inside the office. 1 was sitting behind the desk, and the other 2 were sitting in the guests chairs. All 3 women ignored me while they went on with their conversation, and it was only after 5 minutes did I get visibly noticed.

The woman behind the desk waved me forward just a the 2 women who were in fact demigods stood up. The 2 female demigods stared at me for a moment but they looked at me like I was toe fungus. They both shoved past me nearly knocking me over, but the woman behind the desk just gave me a friendly smile.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, how are you today?" I raised an eyebrow at the statement, because normally it was not a good thing when your a demigod when a stranger names you by your real name.

Jane only smiled at my expression, and she rang a bell. I reached a hand towards my pocket getting ready to pull riptide out, but she only smiled. "Would you like some tea?" A woman in her 40's came into the room holding a silver tea tray, and pristine porcelain cups.

The older woman set the tea tray on the table and proceeded to pour a cup of tea for Jane, and then another for myself, and she brought it to me. When the cup was in my hands she left the room closing the door behind her.

"I am sure you are wondering how I know it is you, and that is an easy answer. You see even though you have looked different for the past few months, no one can quite forget the face of the 16 old demigod who did the impossible and stopped Kronos."

She then pointed to the left side of the room and on the wall was dozens of photographs. Most of the photographs were just of pretty women famous women, but scattered in the mix were of kids at Camp Half-Blood.

Nearly all of the kids had the features that were normal for a child of Apollo, but there was a few pictures of 2 kids who were without a doubt not his kids. The photo was of me, and Rachel just after she became the oracle. I had the sad smile on my face. I was sad because I had just lost my best friend, but I was happy because my other friend Rachel had just become the first ever mortal oracle.

If this woman was the daughter of Hemera I didn't want to offend her by not drinking her tea so I took a sip, not at all afraid of being poisoned because my gloves would negate any poison from harming me. There was not any poison in the tea instead it was camomile.

"I also want to apologize for my associates. Amazons like men, but they don't like to be interrupted. I too do not like to interrupt meetings but it's not everyday that a girl gets to meet the savior of Olympus, but let's get past formalities, would you like to have a seat?"

I nodded my head, and making sure I did not spill the tea I took the seat on her right side. "So Percy I would have thought you would have went to Apollo directly if you needed something from him, but I can pass a message to him for you if you wish."

"I am not here to see Apollo, I am looking for someone else." The woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know how much I can help you with anything else. You see I work exclusively for Apollo, you may not know this but I am just a regular mortal, with the gift of sight." I didn't know if I believed her because the voice told me that if Hemera's daughter worked her then she would be hidden but to say she was only a mortal was far fetched.

She didn't wait for me to respond because she continued talking. "Now I bet you are wondering how even a mortal with sight could know about the savior of Olympus, and the gods. The reason why is because when I was 8 years old I was nearly killed by a cyclopes."

"A daughter of Apollo saved my life, and when she realized that I was not a normal mortal she called her father. Apollo decided to test my powers of sight by over the course of a month appearing in front of me at random times, in different forms."

"Some of the tests he gave me was taking the form of my father, and I had to guess who was who. Apollo decided that my gift was much stronger than any other mortal's than he had ever seen. He then decided that he would mold me into becoming the next oracle."

"I spent the next 30 years training with him honing my powers to such a degree that Apollo even now Apollo is trying to convince the council to make me a goddess."

"Has a mortal ever become a god, or goddess before?" She smiled at me, and shook her head.

"No when your friend became the oracle, that was when he started trying to make me a goddess, and if he succeeds then I will be the first ever mortal without any divine ancestry to become immortal, let alone a goddess."

"If you want to know how strong my power is, then I can tell you that I knew you was coming here before you arrived, I didn't know when you would actually get here, or why you were coming but I saw you in a vision."

"My current powers are great but even now I do not get the whole picture, Apollo thinks that if I become a goddess then those drawbacks to my powers will wash away. From what Apollo has told me the Olympian's are not so sure that my power is as strong as he says it is, so he set up a meeting between me, and the goddess Athena in the near future."

"Until such time the meeting takes place I have been given work here. But now that you know about me, if you would tell me why you have come to see me, then I will see if I can help you."

"I have come here in search of someone who shares your name. She has the power to help me on a quest I am on. I was also going to search for an another employee named Jane who works here today, but I have seen that she is on maternity leave."

Jane nodded her head, and she started typing on her laptop. After less than a minute she nodded again. "Yes from my compute I can see she is indeed on maternity leave. I can also tell you she is a demigod child of Hermes. Is that who you are looking for?"

"No I am not looking for a child of an Olympian. It is clear she does not work here, but if you wish to help me on my job I need to ask you a favor. If you would wait an hour before you let Apollo know that I was here."

Jane leaned back in her chair, and intertwined her fingers in thought. "I will consider your offer if you let me do something first. While I do work solely for Apollo. The main lesson he has taught me is that above all I must do what is right."

"If I see that you are here under truthful, and good reasons, I will not even inform Apollo or the other Olympian's of your arrival, or your reasons for being here. If I see that you have lied to me, or are here under false pretenses I can promise you that Apollo will immediately know of your presence, here and the building will be locked down preventing your escape."

"If I agree to this you will promise that you will keep everything you learn from me a secret?" She nodded her head.

"I swear on the river Styx that if you are here under honest, and good reasons I will not tell another soul unless you want me to, and if I can help you I will." Thunder crackled above our heads, and then I asked her what I needed to do.

"All I require of you is to hold out your right hand, and keep your eyes on me. Do not blink or look away or this will not work. Also I will know if you are hiding anything from me on why you are here today I will know."

I held out my right hand to her, and then she wrapped both her hands in mine. Her eyes locked with mine, and the look in her eyes gave off a serious stare like Hephaestus looking to see if there was any flaws in a shield.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only 10 seconds she dropped my hands, and she gave an amused smile.

"Well it looks like I will be silent." She then took a notepad from her desk, and began to scribble on it. When she handed me the paper, I saw a woman's face. The detail's in the picture was so great I could have thought the picture was alive.

The woman in the drawing was in her early 20's. She had light brown hair, and yellow eyes, just like liquid sunlight. I also saw a tiny beauty mark at the corner of her mouth. "Now I had a hard time seeing the girl, because she had a shroud over her face, but when I knew her name, and parentage it was almost simple."

"Now from what I could see about the girl is she has a great degree in shape shifting powers. The face on the picture is what she really looks like, however she will look different to you face to face."

"Wouldn't I just be able to find her by her name?"

Jane just shrugged her shoulders. "Think about it like this Percy, if I could know who you are, do you think a daughter of a primordial would be less observant? She has the power to change her looks, and if she finds out someone is looking her she will undoubtedly change her looks."

"You may know her name, but you don't know what she looks like undercover. When you go to your other destinations keep the paper with you, and it will grow warm in her presence. I cannot tell you which location she is at because as I told you before my powers do you have their blind spots."

Jane picked up her cellphone, and she gave me a sad sigh. "As much as I would love to stay, and have more tea with the savior of Olympus, Apollo just told me that he forgot his favorite guitar pick here, so I would say you have about 30 seconds to get out of here before he arrives."

I decided it was in my best interest to go since I jumped up from my seat, and water traveled back to my mothers old home. I just got into the house when I felt someone's presence nearby, and it wasn't someone I wanted to see.

**The current results to the interactive poll are as such.**

**Rhea. 10**

**Nobody. 6**

**Nemesis. 1**

**Aether. 1.**

**The poll is still open till Friday night at 9 pm central standard time. Keep up the votes for your favorite for everyone who has not voted.**


	51. I must find an ally to aid me in a duel

_**Percy**_

Coming to the house at a very quick rate, I could feel my father arriving. Now I knew my father would stand by me no matter what I was doing, but even the ruler of the sea's had to follow the council's orders or he would either get in trouble, or start a war amongst the gods, so I didn't want him to put him in the place to choose.

I didn't have enough time to escape before he could have arrived so I hid in the shadows masking my presence, hoping that he would think I just gotten away. The bad part was he wasn't alone. He arrived with Mrs. O Leary.

"Okay girl seek him out. If I don't find him before the others… My brother has ordered a warrant for his capture. That son of mine, I don't know why he just doesn't come in for a few questions! They just want to know what he saw in Tartarus."

The house wasn't big enough to have a garbage truck sized hellhound much room to sniff around. Either she would have found me through the shadows, or her paw would have bumped into me.

A thought came to me, and I didn't know if it would work but I had to give it a shot. While in the shadows, I made an exact clone of me appear made out of water. But this wasn't like the regular water clones that could blow up in a shower of steaming hot water. This clone was like 1 of the clones in Tartarus, when the stranger saved me. This clone had a large portion of my original water powers, along with a small portion of a few of my other powers. The clone knew what I wanted him to do so just as soon as he was created he shadow traveled 30 miles away to a parking lot next to my old school Goode High.

The desired effect happened almost immediately. Mrs. O Leary's head shot up, and she started to sniff around in the air, and ran towards the wall, but before she could collide she shadow traveled away. My father followed after her giving me just enough time to water travel away.

I didn't know how my father managed to find me, but if I had to guess, I would have to think that they were searching any locations that meant a lot to me to see if I was there. I couldn't go to Camp Half-Blood, because even if I could pass beyond the borders, with my new monster blood, Athena would know I was there.

Ogygia was also a hotspot for me because even though the island was a part of me now, its magic could only do so much, and I shared the islands power with Hestia which gave her a small degree of its power as to be able to protect its inhabitants.

That being said, she could herself allow every Olympian into the island to search for me. Thankfully there was 1 upside to it all. The Olympian's couldn't use the centurions to hunt me down because Ashley, Beckendorf, and Nico had all sworn not to take any sides on Olympian matters.

Their sole mission was to guard the control to make sure it didn't get in the wrong hands. Also since Ashley was a hunter of Artemis, as was I, she and I shared a bond and she would know, if I wanted to stay hidden, then it was for something.

"Trust your gut on whatever you decide Percy. If you feel the hunters trust in you is that strong then believe in it, but know this. If for some reason they get a few of your centurions to come and find you, then you can always go to your island and call off the order.

"Your commands outweigh any of the other 3 demigods. Until you die you can veto their orders. But like you know, the demigods made an oath to only use their backup power of the control to protect the demigods. They were able to get the centurions because the hunter thought it was in your best interest to not be in any more danger than necessary."

"And if any of the Olympians tell her I am only wanted for questioning on Olympus she will know that I am no longer in any physical danger!"

"There you have it. Now you must find shelter for the night. It is past 6, and the other 2 businesses have closed for the day. The daughter of Hemera will most likely not be there any longer, and you do not want to waste your energy when you know you won't be able to find her."

Now that just left me to decide on where to stay. Even though I could stay hidden in the shadows, I didn't want to stay out in the open. If I had to stay hidden for 2 weeks sooner or later Zeus would lose his nerves and send a full man hunt for me.

As much as I think I made the Olympian's better, they were still gods who had ego's. Not all of them, like my father, Aphrodite, and maybe Hermes and Apollo. But on the other side of coin there was Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Hera. I didn't know how Hephaestus, Mr. D, and Demeter would fit in. But the 1 thing I was sure of was that Artemis knew what I was doing, and if she felt like I was in any danger of getting stopped, she would find a way to help me.

My other obvious choice was taken out of question because my father would look for me at the cabin in Montauk. He knew that it was a key piece of my child hood, and it was the place he and my mother met.

Not to mention I could sense that a lot of monsters were nearby. The monsters in question were not a staggering amount. That seemed out of the ordinary. If I had to guess how many there were, I would say about 15.

There were monsters that liked to stay in packs like hellhounds, and harpies, and I didn't smell any demigods nearby that would give me tell me that they were in danger, and if I did smell any demigods, I would have taken out those monsters immediately to protect the demigods even if they didn't know it was nearby, just in case they did find out later.

But I had to get back to finding a place to sleep tonight so I began to think of any places that came to mind. The first place was not a place a demigod would go to relax, but I didn't think the Olympian's would look for me there.

I water traveled there after only having to remember its name. The place I water traveled to was Polyphemus's island in the Sea Of Monsters. The last time I saw this island was when Annabeth, Tyson, and myself went to the Sea Of Monsters to find this island in search of the Golden Fleece, and to save Grover's life from the Cyclops Polyphemus.

The island at that time was an oasis of vibrant trees, lush green hills, and giant sheep which turned out to be meat eaters who would eat a person if they got the chance.

The island now was a barren, rocky island that no visible life in sight. Even the sheep that used to roam the grounds as the cyclops's guards were no longer here, until I got over the hill. I saw that they were still here, just not alive.

Their skeletons scattered the island, and I saw that they were picked clean. I had to guess that after we left with the Golden Fleece, and left Polyphemus almost completely blind, that he must have had to eat all of his pets to stay fed since they were the only other living things on the island.

Then, when his pets were all gone, he must have tried to leave the island in order to find a new home. After 10 minutes of walking I reached the cave that he used to call home, but I saw its entrance blocked by the giant boulder that I remembered from my last visit here.

The difference between the last time I was here was that I wasn't any longer a scrawny kid. I destroyed the boulder with a single punch that crushed the boulder into a hundred different pieces.

I made my way into the cave and nearly gagged from the smell. The sheep pelts that were here the last time now had friends from what I assumed where the last remaining sheep that Polyphemus ate. However nothing was done to them to make them suitable to be used as blankets.

The sheep pelts had attracted insects to them when they were skinned, and after time, the new pelts gave the cave the smell of rotting flesh. Combined with the boulder that blocked the entrance, the cave never had a chance to air out.

If I was going to sleep here for the night, or if had to stay the entire time it took to brew the potion, I had to make it slightly livable.

With my nose still plugged, I filled the cave with searing fire, and when everything that could catch fire did, I moved on to the other parts of the cave and did the same, moving among the fire with no harm to myself.

When the entire cave had been on fire for 10 minutes, I vanquished the fires. Then I filled the cave with hundreds of gallons of water and made the water move along the nooks and crannies like someone would wash dishes.

I wanted to make sure that every ounce of stink was gone, so after a couple of minutes of the water cleaning the rocks I flushed the water out of the cave and dried the water from the rest of the cave.

While the cave was covered in scorch marks from the fire I had succeed in airing out the cave, and destroying any decorations the cyclops placed inside the cave including the sheep skin recliner. By the time I was done cleaning it was 10 minutes after 7 pm.

But I wasn't alone anymore. Coming into the cave was the water clone I had made earlier, and he wasn't empty handed. Hovering in the air beside him in a bubble of water was items from my island home.

"After leading your father on a wild goose chase, I went back to your home to retrieve your potion ingredients. Nobody spotted me. Your island let me open your safe. I must warn you not go back to your island. The majority of the Olympian's are at your island searching for you.

"I must also let you know that your friend Clarisse has informed the Olympian council that you ran away after she specifically told you that you were needed on Olympus for questioning about what happened in Tartarus.

"Your father is doing damage control along with Artemis, but I fear that some of the minor gods are pleading with Zeus to place you under arrest and be punished for disobeying the Olympian council. Zeus seems to agree with them from what I heard Hestia speak."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"As I was about to leave, a group of Olympian's came into your home to see if you were hiding. Your home protected my whereabouts, but let me listen in on their conversation. Amongst the Olympians were Hestia, Demeter, Hermes, Clarisse, and another minor goddess named Khione.

"Khione, from her tone, is the leader of the group of minor gods who are seeking your arrest. Demeter seems to be Zeus's envoy to give him a report on what she has found on your island that might lead to your whereabouts, and Clarisse was there to give a report on what happened earlier today.

"Also, while I was listening in on the conversation I witnessed Demeter on orders from Olympus to get some of your centurions to try and find you. The huntress Ashley was called in to give the orders but she politely declined the goddess.

"Ashley said that her orders were to not to give out centurions every time something came up, and if she did loan out any it would take away protection from the demigods. Demeter didn't get mad. I think she expected the answer, but she was on orders."

"Is there anything else I should know about while you were out there?" My clone nodded his head.

"Yes. When Demeter found out that she couldn't get any centurions she told Hestia that the next step was to have Iris the goddess of the rainbows track you. Normally Iris has it so her powers will not be used to track people, but if the Olympians call a vote and a majority of the Olympian's agree then she will do so. If that happens you must find a way to make yourself untraceable."

My clone did a bow of respect to me, which I didn't know why he did, and when he was done he carefully set the potion ingredients on the ground, and walked into me, disappearing, his body turning back into water.

The water absorbed into my body, giving me back the powers I shared with him. I couldn't contact any of the Olympians to find out a way to make myself untraceable, but then I remembered 1 god was not on orders to turn me in.

After creating a circle of ice around me I sat in the ring, and calmed myself down. After 10 minutes of staying calm and clearing my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep. I found myself in a blank room.

Hundreds of picture frames flew by, and then I was standing in what looked like a hallway crowded with moving pictures. I decided to try to say something, so I called out Phantasos's name. Nothing happened immediately, but then almost all of the pictures vanished leaving only 3 behind.

In the pictures were 3 people I had just recently come to know. The first person was Emma. In her dream she was playing a game of pool with Matt. The second person was Juliet, who was sunbathing. The final person in their dream was Nyx herself.

In her dream she was torturing Uzaton in a very painful way which would make any guy cross their legs. However I couldn't see anything more because the picture in her dream shook like an earthquake was going on.

Then the picture changed to just Nyx standing there looking directly at me. "Percy you know it is not nice to spy on someone's dreams."

"I am sorry Lady Nyx, I did not mean to spy. I was just trying to find Phantasos, and your dream popped up."

"Yes well Phantasos is currently having a date with Heidi. If you wish to speak with him, I can tell him to meet with you."

"Wait Lady Nyx, I have a question for you. Do you know a way that would keep me hidden from using an Iris message to track me?"

"Not on hand Percy, unless you wish to come back, and stay with me. I could suggest hiding yourself in shadows, but the Iris message could find your location, they wouldn't be able to see you but the Iris message would zero in on your location."

"Okay then could you speak with Phantasos? He may know the answer, because there is a good chance the Olympian's will put a warrant out for me."

"Tell me Percy, why would they do that? Did they think you did something wrong?"

"Well, when I got out, I found out they wanted me to answer some questions on what happened in Tartarus. I didn't want to take the chance that the process would interfere in what I have to do. A minor Olympian goddess confronted me in my home, and after she told me that I would need to go in with her. I left.

"Which is what's going on to lead them into trying to find me by Iris message."

"Well I cannot say what I would have done, because I am not you and not in your position, but if you feel what you did was right, then so be it. Just stay where you are and Phantasos will meet with you soon."

The picture left the others, and I decided to send the others away because I didn't want to intrude on their dreams. It was only after 10 minutes did I see another portrait appear. This portrait was of Phantasos sitting at a table. I knew I had to meet him, because I was in a circle, and he could not enter my dream.

I slipped through the window, and he immediately stared at me. "Hello Percy. Nyx said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, I need a way to stay hidden from ways of being searched. The goddess Iris is trying to find me by Iris messaging, and Hermes is trying to find me."

"You're asking for something very strange, but if you need it I can help you. As gods of sleep we pick up a few things when we enter another's dreams. We can never pull anything like radiation of a god's powers that might let us have a small control of their powers for even a few minutes, but we can get other things.

"For instance, if you enter a regular mortal's dreams and you linger in there for a length of time, you can have your physical body mimic theirs. Not only will it change your looks but also their essence. Now like I said, it's only mimicking, but it does help us if we are being chased by enemies like rogue dream gods who want our power."

"If you do this right, you can get the looks and essence of a mortal for around 13 hours, and when you get better at it, and use the power a lot in a few years, you can even hold that power for weeks on end. However there is a warning. If you try this you can keep it for an allotted time like I said earlier, but if you use your powers it will thin away the power."

"If you try to use your powers in excess, it will make your own essence seep through the mask. Now if you use this power on someone so normal that an Olympian wouldn't possibly know who they are, they wouldn't even know that your hidden in a copy of another person's essence."

"How much power can I use if need be to stay hidden in the mortal's essence?"

"I can't stress enough to be careful with your powers. It is easy for us dream gods to stay hidden, because a dream god's powers are limited while in their physical bodies. For you I would limit your powers to only your original powers given to you.

"Your powers given to you when you are born will not show as much, it can show if you use it a lot for instance summoning a hurricane, or a 9.0 earthquake. It will make your mask melt away instantly. But if you just water travel, and maybe in your case summon food, it should not give you away.

"The reason why you should be able to summon food is because it is not a physical power. Another power you can use is your powers over strength. The power of strength is an innate power you cannot really turn off."

"Do not use your thunderbolt because it screams godly strength. And if you must use a weapon, then use your hunting knives because they do not have any powers."

"What will I have to do to get their essence?"

"All you have to do is spend time in their dreams. While you are in someone's dreams your body will sleep. You do not even have to affect their dreams because their essence will soak into you. However I do have 1 last final warning and this is most important thing."

"Do not stay in the same persons dream more than 1 day. If the Olympian's are really searching for you like then you say, then even Morpheus will be on the search for you along with Hypnos. They will search for you in your dreams, and then alert Zeus.

"You do have some upsides to the power. Firstly if you stay in a circle when you are in a dream world then the Olympian's will not be able to find you, because your essence is in your mind. Another upside is nobody on Olympus knows that you have power over dreams, and as long as you stay low key, no one will.

"By the way Percy, do you still want me to go to your island even though you are not there? I can leave at any time."

"No not at the moment. I am not in the best place with the Olympian's at the moment If you suddenly appeared to monitor my island's resident's dreams, the Olympian's might become suspicious on how I came to know a dream god and convinced him to monitor dreams.

"If they come to know about you, they could order you to give up any details you know about my whereabouts, and while I can hold my own against the Olympian's, you would have no choice but to obey.

"If you want, just stay in Tartarus and hang out with Heidi. I will understand and if the time comes when I am back in their good graces, you can come to my island. If you are able to travel to and from the mortal world to Tartarus, then if you are really into Heidi you can spend time with her, as long as you take care of my islanders dreams."

Normally it wouldn't be a good thing to tell a god if he could do something or not, but he must have been fine with it because I could have stolen his powers for trying to kill me with the other rogue dream gods, or left him to the other rogues. But he smiled anyway.

"If you want 1 last piece of advice before I go Percy I will tell you can specify whose dreams you want to see. You can search demigods, mortals, or even gods just say who you want to see. But be wary if you try to watch or interact with a divine being's dreams because even if they are asleep their unconscious minds are still active, and can find you.

"No. I would suggest that you find a mortal's dream, who you would feel comfortable mimicking their essence. Remember, do as little as possible. If in their dream there are others, then interact, but follow the flow of their dreams."

"For example if someone is playing a game, look through their memories for someone they know, take that form, and play, but let them win. Anything to not alert Morpheus of your presence."

Phantasos waved goodbye and faded out from the dream. I felt myself return to the empty room. I should have taken his advice and go straight into a mortal's dream but I wanted to see if I could find out what my enemies were up to.

I called out 4 names and could see images start to show up, but there were only 2 of them. The four names I called were Atlas, Hyperion, Echidna, and Iapetus. The last time I had seen Iapetus, he had tried to kill me in the underworld, took a bath in the river Lethe, and turned into Bob.

I had not known Iapetus escaped, but from the last time I snuck a peek at my enemies dreams, I found out they were sending an attack Party on Prometheus, and that they had almost completed something that would restore Iapetus's memories.

However the only 2 dreams to pop up were Echidna, and Hyperion. The first dream I went into was Echidna's, because if I wanted to learn something I would go for the non-divine being first, for less chance of being caught. But the moment I entered her dreams I enveloped myself in shadows to make sure she wouldn't sense me.

Now at first, all her dreams were of her petting her Chimera, and then they shifted to her ripping out Prometheus's organs while the Chimera slurped them like spaghetti. 1 thing that did let me learn something, was to her knowledge, the titans believed the Olympian's to be nearly, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

She knew I had managed to rescue a group of demigods from Atlas, but they just thought I stumbled upon them. Another thing was they got no warning from Oceanus about my knowledge of their plans, so they thought I was just going after Prometheus because they thought I blamed him for Annabeth's death.

The bad news is that 3 weeks ago, they had so far managed to amass an army of monsters that went over 300,000 ranging from regular hellhounds to monsters I fought in Tartarus, who the Olympian's never saw, and that was 3 weeks ago, the last time she saw her Chimera, who gave her the report, and she was being kept out of the loop by Atlas on their current numbers.

After about 15 minutes in her dreams I left deciding not to test my luck with her. Next I entered the dreams of Hyperion whose current dreams were ripping out every tree from the ground as soon as he took power.

But I could feel the attitude change in the dream slightly as soon as I entered, but as soon as I hid myself deeper in the shadows the attitude in the dream returned to normal. I decided to try and investigate in his mind a little bit to see what I could find.

I gave his unconscious mind the suggestion to go over the battle plans of what they have worked out so far, and I felt like I nearly hit the jackpot. From his mind I could see that Atlas was the general of the monster army.

Hyperion was in charge of the hypnotized demigod army, which scaled over 4300 demigods. Most of who were from the Lotus hotel, which I also learned that the Lotus eaters had managed to join the titans group.

I had also found out that Iapetus was in charge of gathering the items needed to build a prison for the gods that would contain them while their powers were being drained. However, the bad news was that they had scouts following multiple gods, not to capture them, but to be on watch in case the Olympian's found out their plan so they could start early.

The gods that were currently under watch were Artemis, and that goddess was the easiest to have followed because her and her hunters were always in the mortal world, and monsters would only be drawn to them, because while the older hunters had their demigod scents removed, there was 13 demigod hunters who had no received the same blessing.

Another god who was on watch was Hades. I had no way of knowing who was watching Hades, but it wouldn't be hard to place a monster in the underworld, and if that monster could stay hidden, then they could learn a lot.

I was going to try for more information when I felt his subconscious mind waking up, and if I didn't escape before he woke up he would almost certainly find me in his mind.

I quickly escaped his dreams and wiped the dream windows away out of slight paranoia that Hyperion could spy on me like I did him through the dream window. When I knew I was safe, I decided it was best to now follow Phantasos's suggestion. That way my disguise wouldn't fall through halfway through the day.

I called out for mortals but I was quickly bombarded by millions of tiny windows rushing around me so quickly I couldn't make out a single images. "Mortal men under the age of 30 in Tennesse, with no godly or demigod relatives."

I was still bombarded by a couple thousand of windows, but they slowed down enough for me to find a reasonable candidate whose dream did not involve a naked celebrity, or dreams that involved people taking the role of video game characters.

The person I chose in his dream was in a surf competition, so I at least could relax in the dream. The only downside to the dream was the mortal man was without problems surfing on a 300 foot tall wave, and then going under it without falling.

Now my father and my other relatives in the sea could do that, but I doubted a mortal man with no divine blood in his ancestry could so the dream was farfetched, but it wasn't hard to hide in the dream. In the dream I stood amongst a couple dozen people cheering on the surfers.

About 9 hours later when the dream faded. I had successfully gone through the guy's surfing dream, another dream that involved beating up an annoying old schoolmate, and himself winning the superbowl.

When the dreams ended I pulled myself out of the dreams, and started to wake up. I could see immediate change in my physical looks when I stepped out of the circle of still frozen ice. Instead of my hulking 6 foot plus body, I had now shrunk to 5 foot 9 inches tall.

Not only my height had changed but I also looked to be about 3 years older, and my unruly black hair had been replaced with dirty blonde hair that could be put into a small pony tail. It was still a few hours before any of the 2 final business's would open, so I decided to buy my time by summoning myself breakfast.

As to not test my luck I only summoned myself a breakfast burrito, and a glass of iced water with lemon. I ate as slowly as I could to waste time considering the cave didn't have anything to pass the time.

I couldn't go to the ocean surrounding the island out of worry that 1 of the fish would excitedly pass around that they saw the son of Poseidon near their home, because then that might pass around to my father, and then I would have to find a new hiding place.

I also had to think of how hard it was going to be to fight my enemies if I succeeded in making the potion. If Echidna's latest number was right I would be facing a monster army well over 300,000 monsters which had to be the biggest gathering ever.

Then I also found out they managed to either kidnap, or trick demigods, into forming a demigod army of over 4300 demigods.

So I not only had to defeat my divine enemies like Atlas, Hyperion, and whoever was setting all this up. Then I had to get past all the monsters, and save the demigods, because if even a single demigod was kidnapped to be used as a tool then it was my duty to free them.

I then remembered I had someone I could tell about this. I just had to find a way to contact him. The dangerous part about trying to contact him was that he was the head of security at Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't Iris message him, but I could meet with someone to contact him.

I hoped she would not fry my being for just showing up, but I had a feeling she would help me out anyway she could to get her prey. I water traveled to Rhea's domain, but I immediately rebounded off her invisible barrier.

The good news was I was able to arrive near her domain before she denied my entrance. The bad news was that I couldn't move. Golden chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around my legs. 2 minutes later Rhea came strolling towards me in a sun dress.

She was followed by 2 nemean lion's, but because I was mimicking the essence of a mortal the nemean lion's image kept shifting from giant monster lions, to overgrown tabbies. She gave me a look of eager look in her eyes most likely trying to find out how a mortal could try to magically enter her domain.

I didn't give her much time to think. "Lady Rhea, I am Percy Jackson. I am here in disguise of a mortal to keep the Olympian's off my scent. If you wish me to capture Atlas for you, then I request you release me immediately, and give me shelter in your domain so we may speak.

To make sure she believed me fully, and so she didn't think that I was just someone Percy told about my visit with her. With my left hand I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the tattered old whistle she gave me.

She raised an eyebrow, and snapped her fingers. The chains seeped back into the ground and she stepped aside. "Okay Percy, I admit I was fooled by your scent. I was almost toying with the idea of letting my lions use you as a chew toy. However you proved to me you are you."

I walked past her walking between her pets, and she followed after me. When we got inside her home she summoned plush chairs for the both of us, and offered me a cup of coffee. After I took my first sip, I began to tell her the story on why I was on the run from the Olympian's, but leaving out small details that she didn't exactly need to know.

"Well I see you have gotten yourself into a pickle. But I am slightly offended that you didn't come here first for shelter, I have a barrier around my domain to prevent all unwelcomed Olympian intrusion, and that includes Iris message.

"Now tell me what do you need, and I'll see it done."

"I need you to contact Argus, and have him meet with you here. Tell him you have need of him again, but make sure he keeps the visit a secret. I know he will help you because he is deeply devoted to Hera, and you helped him save her.

"I know he will also help me, because he knows if I fail Hera will fall."

"Okay I will send 1 of my pets to Camp Half-Blood. That is my way of communicating with him. He knows which Nemean lions work for me, and he has allowed my pets to enter the woods surrounding the camp.

"It will take a few hours for my lion to get to the woods, because he will have to get there unnoticed. If you wish you may come back here at noon, and he should be here by then, and then after you may stay here for as long as you want, as long as you want."

"I thank you for the offer, and I may come back after the meeting to take you up on the offer, but I have my own place at the moment. I do not want to stay here longer than necessary so that way there won't be a chance for the Olympians to find out about your location, because I know how secretive about that you are."

"As long as you know the offer is open, but this meeting here is a double edged sword because I am still keeping my threat about what I told you last time if she comes back to life."

"I am working on it I promise you, I am just trying to bolster my chance at success for when after the potion is made, but if you want to help me 1 step further it will require you to come out of hiding."

Rhea crossed her legs, and told me to go on. "When the time comes, the Olympian's will be kidnapped. When that time comes I want you to go to Olympus with any allies you have and your pets and I want you to protect Olympus, in case my enemies try to destroy it."

"Well Percy, currently my only ally outside of here is you, and Argus. However I do have a power over all lions, and I can send my most powerful pet, to bring others to my cause. I promise you this, if you want my help to protect Olympus you have it.

"How long do you think it will be till all this happens?

"It will be in less than a month, and you will not be alone. I have some mechanical allies on Olympus to protect the thrones. What I need you to do is protect the entrance to Olympus like me, and my allies did last year."

"I can also give you the help of some of my fellow hunters when time comes. Artemis knows a lot about what is happening, and while they will want to rescue Artemis themselves, they will help you protect Olympus if it means that her throne is not destroyed."

"If you wish this to happen, tell Argus to go to my island, and meet with the hunter Penny. Tell him to tell her to meet with you today, and she will stay here with you to act as your liaison with the hunters. She has been told by Artemis to help me in any way she can, and if she knows this is what I need she will help you and bring the hunters who are not on my island to aid you."

"Very well, I may not be used to teaming up with demigods, and nymphs but do not forget that your father along with Other Olympian's are my children, and I have not stopped wanting their safety. But what about Camp Half-Blood will you wish for me to help them to?"

"No when the time comes Artemis will know what to do to have them protected, I only need you to protect Olympus. I must warn you to think about this before you accept, because if you agree, my enemies will know about you too."

"Percy, I am a titaness. I may no longer have a throne, but my power is still a match to any Olympian, and if anyone wants to make me an enemy they will feel my wrath. As long as my children are in danger and Atlas is free I mean to aid you."

"Before you go, take this." She whistled, and a rather ferocious nemean lioness came walking out of her temple, and walked up to me. It wasn't nearly as big as her 3 story tall pet, but I saw a deadly look in its eyes.

"This here is 1 of the few female nemean lioness's to exist. I have 3 here with me, and a few are spread out through Tartarus, and on other countries, but she is yours now.

"You will find that nemean lioness's are more powerful than their male counterparts. If it came down to a fight between her, and 10 enemy nemean lions she would win with 2 of her claws tied behind her back.

"If you accept, her spirit will reside within you, and she is immortal by my doing so she can never die. She will never do me harm, but anybody else you wish to her to hunt she will. Percy Jackson. Do you accept Nemeria as your pet?"

I nodded my head, and then Nemeria walked up to me, and nuzzled her head, against my palm, and then her body began to glow, then change. Her body transformed into a necklace. It was a solid gold link chain with a gold lion's head charm in the center.

"The necklace will act like your sword. When you wish to release Nemeria to hunt, just rip off the chain and throw it into the air. Her spirit will leave your body and gain a physical body again, and she will protect you like she would me. When you wish for her to return, just call her name and hold out your hand. She will return to your body.

"Enjoy this Percy, she is now a part of you. You will find her presence warming, and she will be a faithful companion."

"If I were to die, what would happen to her?"

"Like I said Percy, she is immortal. If you are dying you may wish for her to stay with you in the afterlife and she will keep you company for all eternity. Or you can release her back to me, or even have her live on your island to protect your demigod friends.

"It is up to you, she will do as you wish. She will kill whoever you want her to besides me, she will protect anyone you wish, or you can have her just lay around all day in the sun. She likes that. However some tips to care for her.

"You must let her out at least 1 time a month for her to hunt. I have trained her to eat like a regular lion, so she will not be like other monsters who feed on demigods, or creatures of the wild like Satyr's. You can tell her to hunt anytime she wishes, and as long as you are not in any immediate danger she will hunt till she is fed, and return to you.

"However, if she senses you are in danger she will reappear like she is now in necklace form, and it will be up to you when to release her. That is the only requirement to take care of her, but like I said before she is fond of laying in the sun so if you're not busy, you can let her sunbathe."

"Well then Lady Rhea, I must go to my other matters, and let you send a scout for Argus. I will return by noon, so just don't attack any mortals who try to water travel inside your domain." Her lip twitched up in a smile as she nodded her head."

I then put on my new necklace, and the necklace had a soothing warm glow around it. I then water traveled away to the second business. The business I water traveled to was the factory that made the solar energy panels.

I decided it was best to do this business next because it was the largest, and the most time consuming to search. Since I was now in disguise, and I couldn't sense any gods nearby, I decided to just stay like I was. Better to hid in plain sight, rather than take the chance of destroying my disguise to hid in the shadows.

When I walked into the building I had to stop at the front desk, and sign in. After I signed in the receptionist asked me what my business here was, and I told her I was here for an interview but I forgot the interviewer's name.

The woman answered with a smugness, like her only joy in life was talking down to people. "Go down the hallway, and enter the fourth door on your right." I gave her a fake smile, and when I was walking down the hallway she pointed to, a small bit of anger poured out from me from 1 of my extra eyes that held the power I got from Menoetius.

The water cooler next to her desk started to bubble, and then it exploded, and showered the woman in cool water. The woman jumped up from her desk, and patted her back like someone dropped ice cubes down her back.

I looked down at my body to see if there was any change but I didn't see any. I quickly went down the hall, not in fear of being accused by the mortals of making the water cooler magically blow up on the snotty woman, but to explore the business.

I kept the paper in view to see if any of the people I walked near would make the paper react. By the time I got to the room no one appeared to be Jane the 1 I was looking for. When I entered the room I saw that I was not the only person there.

The room's waiting chair was crowded by over a dozen people leaving no seats left. I went up to the receptionist to ask if there was any Jane's working in this part of the factory. The woman shook her head.

"No but if you are looking for Jane Eaton, you will find her in the internet sales department. She is the only Jane I know personally here. You will find her 2 doors back the way you came on the same side of the hallway."

At least this woman didn't have the same arrogant smile as the last receptionist did so I gave her a genuine smile back. After I walked back out the hallway I was about to head the way the woman told me but the paper in my hand started to warm up.

I didn't know why the paper didn't warm up the first time I walked by the door but when I started walking that way the paper started to cool down. I turned back around to test the paper, and it got hotter.

"So you are the other way Jane. Okay, well let's see where you are." I started to walk deeper into the factory completely ignoring the nice secretary's advice. The hallway I was currently in started to feel never ending, because there was 9 different doors before the first turn.

I didn't bother with any of the doors because the paper didn't react any when I walked past them, nor did it get cold when I walked past them. When I turned down the hallway I came across 3 different pathways.

The first path was a set of stairs that would lead to the second floor. The second path was a hallway that continued the way I was going beyond the stairs. The final pathway was a janitor's closet. To cut out the easiest of the 3 options I opened the janitor's closet.

The paper didn't explode in flames, nor was there anyone in the closet. So I knew I was now down to 2 choices. So Jane was either a regular factory worker who was working on 1 of the heavy machines I could hear down the hall, or she was in the offices in the upper floors, working as a manager, or a manager's secretary.

I headed up the stairs but stopped as soon as the paper grew cold. I was slightly annoyed because the factory floor was going to be the hardest area to search. The factory floor was the largest part of the business, and had the most amount of people who worked for the business there.

So I had to both find her amongst the crowed of mortals, and get her to talk to me without her running away, or drawing the mortals attention. Because if she did not want to talk she could scream saying I tried to attack her then run away.

I didn't stand around sulking instead I just walked through the door, and was assaulted by the size of the factory floor. The machines in the factory would have a child of Hephaestus drooling. The machines were more advanced then I would have thought.

I could have spent an hour looking at the machines trying to wonder if these machines might have been supplied by a divine being, or the fact that mortal people were getting more advanced. The bad part was I counted over a 100 people in total busy at work.

There were people who barely looked old enough to vote, and people old enough that they could have been born in the age of the titan's based on how frail they looked. I quickly used 1 water power that I knew wouldn't affect my mask, and that was searching if there was any oddities in the amount of water that should be in a regular person's body.

But every person seemed normal. My next obstacle was how to mingle amongst the crowd in search of Jane without standing out, because anyone just walking around the entire bustling factory floor while doing no work was suspicious.

Some people might think I was a floor manager, but some might think, who is this complete stranger, but I would just draw more attention to myself if I just stood in the doorway wondering what would draw attention to myself.

I started to walk down the first isle of machines, and I found my way to blend in. On 1 of the stools was an employee's over shirt. When no one was clearly looking I slipped on my shoulders and buttoned it up.

I couldn't say that I was attacked by a monster in the 50 feet I walked before the paper started to get hotter, but walking through the groups of people took me a few minutes. When the paper grew warmer it was like I was holding a hot cup of coffee.

I could only see 15 people in front of me, and only 4 of them were women so if the paper was correct I was less than 20 feet away from talking to the person who could help me save the world. The first of the women appeared to be in her early 20's with raven black hair.

The second woman looked to be in her late 50's, and her hair was mostly salt rather than pepper. The third was as ordinary looking as could be, there was nothing at all that would make her stand out, except for her extremely un-tanned skin, and she was the person who made the paper in my hand feel like I was sticking my hand in an open flame without the anti-fire powers.

She looked down at her hand, when she saw her skin getting a great tan, compared to her near vampire white her skin was earlier. She then looked up to me, and the glowing paper in my hand. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she knew there was something off about me.

"Helen I am going on break."

Jane ran off before the woman with the clipboard, named Helen could tell her she just went on break. It was uncomfortable running after her without knocking anyone over, and I didn't know if she could magically leave someway given to her from her mother so I yelled at her.

"I need to speak with your mother Jane! I know your grandmother Nyx."

The woman Jane stumbled so bad after my comment that she nearly ran into a pallet of heavy boxes but she caught herself at the last second, and turned to look at me with a glare. "I don't know who you are, but you got the wrong woman."

"I know I got the right woman Jane. Your mother is Hemera the primordial goddess of the day. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I recently just rescued your uncle Aether, at request by your grandmother Nyx. If you do not believe me speak with your mother, and she can contact Nyx."

I thought she was going to do something encouraging that would something that would give me encouragment, but she shot out her hand at me. Even though she was over 20 yards away from me, something slammed into my chest.

I couldn't see what hit me but a major scent of unpolluted air wafted into my face. She walked up to me as I was trying to stand but the attack in my hindered state knocked the air out of my lungs.

She was walking up to me, and in her hand I could see a spinning orb of light. She was about to try to hit me again but I took the risk of using my water powers, and with a flick of my wrist she slammed into the closest wall.

I had used the water in her body to do that, and when she fell on the spinning orb it blew up on contact. I was afraid she would have been seriously hurt, but she stood up without the slightest hint of pain. "Leave now Percy Jackson you are out of your league here

"You may be powerful compared to the lesser demigod children but you have never fought a child of a primordial goddess. You will not speak with my mother, and I do not care for what you may have done for my uncle. You have never done anything for my mother that would grant her favor.

"Leave now and I may let you keep your pitiful life."

"Trust me Jane, you know nothing of how powerful I am. If I was not hidden in this form, you wouldn't be so confident."

I saw her twitch her eyebrows slightly, and I knew I had her. "I tell you what Jane if you are so powerful, I challenge you to a duel, if I win you take me to your mother, and you must convince her to help me in my goal. If you win I will not bother you again."

"Fine demigod, but since you need me I get to set the rules. If you accept them, and manage to beat me I will let you have a meeting with my mother, and I will help convince her to help you if it is in her power but if I win I get something else. If I win you have to serve me for as long as you live."

I didn't have much time to go over my choices, but I nodded. "I agree on the sole condition that I get to choose the fighting place, so that I can be unhindered. I cannot let the Olympian's know where I am."

"I tell you what Percy, we can fight in 1 of my mother's mini domains. Her mini domains are completely hidden from all Titan's, and Olympian's views."

"The stipulations to the fight are we both can only use 2 powers either born to us, or given to us. We can use any weapons we want, but no outside interference by any other living beings, like your necklace. I am not a full god, but I know that is only a vessel to something alive.

"I choose my powers over air, and electricity. What do you choose Percy?"

"I choose my powers of control of water. I have them from multiple sources does that count as 1 or 2?" Jane gave me a cocky smile and held up a single finger. "Fine then the second power I choose the powers gifted to me from your grandmother Nyx."

"Fine the terms are set. If you are good enough I may even make you my new archery target. The last stupid demigod to challenge me 400 years ago is looking too much like Swiss cheese."

"Don't move. I am taking you to my home." She snapped her fingers and I felt my body began to spin faster and faster. It got so fast that I couldn't see, but when I could see again, I was in a place that a minor god would kill for.

The entire place looked like a smaller, but grander version of Olympus. The only building in sight was a massive 7 story tall mansion built out of marble, and decorated with pictures of intricate celestial gold murals.

Covering the rest of the area was a giant obstacle course. The course had a mock jungle for archery. I could see targets slight bigger than what Artemis used in the brush snapping up every couple seconds, like an insane version of whack a-mole.

Across the lawn was an impressive looking arena, surrounded by tents. I could hear heartbeats in there I didn't know who they were but I didn't really care. The only thing that really got my attention was in the sky above me I couldn't see a single cloud, not even a hint of a cloud.

"If you don't know by now we are in the sky much to far away from any major sources of water for you. Not even your father could summon more than a gallon of water from where we are at." She started walking to the arena, continuing to laugh to herself like she just already won the duel.

People started to run out of the tents and immediately bowed to Jane, and afterwards, they finally looked at me. From their faces I didn't think I would get even a smile from any of them.

Jane gave them grudging acknowledge. "You will all leave my home now. You will go about your daily activities, and after today you will have a new cabin mate.

"Percy, everyone you see here all thought they could topple the daughter of a primordial goddess. Each and every man and woman you see have fallen to my blade. As you should know I am my mother's first child, and her strongest."

"You can consider these people my trophies. My oldest trophy is a son to the primordial being Aether, and he is 150 years older than I. My newest trophy is a son to the Roman god Mercury. He is a fast demigod but not much in the strength department."

Jane gave a jerk of her head, and all the people rushed out. When we walked into the Arena, a swirling mass of air spread out from the walls, and into the air. When the air stopped it grew bright, and turned solid.

I heard a heartbeat arrive, and when I looked up I saw a stunning woman sitting in the best seat in the area. Like what Jane looked like now she had the look of pure elegant grace without the arrogant confidence.

The woman had glowing blonde hair, and clear sky blue eyes. Something about the woman made you not want to disappoint her because if you did, she might blast you into a smoking pile of soot, but she also had a look that might mean she would offer you a hot cup of hot chocolate on a cold day if you were on her good side.

I took a step towards her, but quickly stopped in my tracks at the look she gave me. "You have agreed to my daughter's terms. If you wish to speak with me, you must beat her. If you try to speak to me before the fight ends I will not hear what you have to say."

I turned back to look at Jane who was now holding a sword that was flowing with electricity. "Jane let me ask you, if you are so much into fighting, why were you working at a mortal factory, and what was with you tripping over yourself, and telling me to go away?"

"I do that with anyone who tries to find me. I have never had anyone search for me to find my mother, but I use that act to weed out the weaklings. If either they die from my first attack or leave, I know they are to weak to fight me.

"I don't take in weaklings. Even that son of Mercury was able to knock me into a wall. I have informed my mother of your wish, she wishes to see what the demigod who beat Kronos was like."

"The fight is simple. If you submit you lose. If you run out of weapons, or use any of other powers that are not a weapon like this, then you automatically forfeit." She nodded to her sword, but I put my hand to my chest and pulled out Thunder Terror.

Thunder Terror took the form of a spear, then a sword, and finally a bow. I had the pleasure of seeing mild surprise on her face. "So based on your rules, my lightning bolt in these forms will work however, in a straight up lightning bolt form that would be breaking the rules?"

She gave a silent nod of the head, and then with concentration I made the shadows that were in the arena grow, until the entire floor up to our ankles were covered in thick shadows. The special armor the crown gave me appeared on my body like a second skin, on 1 side blue, and the other pitch black.

To make things stronger for me I summoned my armor given to me by my father. That armor didn't really physically show, but the water gauntlets appeared on Nyx's armor. I then proceeded to strap on all my armor.

Crossed in an x formation was riptide, and Thunder Terror in a sword form. On my legs were my dual hunting knives, on my chest was my war whip, and hidden until needed was my bow. The pit scorpion's tail exploded out from my body in striking position.

The last thing to happen was the giant great sword appearing in my hands. Any ideas from the 2 women about me doing what I did for Nyx, and Aether were gone from their faces, because Hemera lurched out of her seat.

"Well it looks like Percy Jackson will actually be able to give me a challenge. I gotta say, with all the great stuff you have I might say you will be placed higher up than an archery target. I might place you in the role of my new scout to find me more enemies."

"You may make the first move Jane. But you should know this, if you stop me from completing my goal, I have a weapon that can drain you of all your powers. If you refuse me of my prize you will be powerless because I am not here to toy around."

Hemera jumped down from her spot and stood next to her daughter. "Did you just threaten my daughter outside the scope of a duel?"

"All I told her was if she hindered me after I win, I will punish her. Or you could just help me now for the safety of your daughter in the long run."

Hemera let out a yell of anger and shot out a bolt of pressurized at me. While extremely powerful I managed to deflect the attack with my great sword. The weight scale on my chest glowed brightly, and the 2 goddess's fell to their knees."

Hemera looked up at me with anger showing on her face. "What have you done to us demigod? What sort of power is this?!"

"I did nothing to you Lady Hemera. You did this to yourself. Your daughter made a bet with me, in our duel no one living could interfere on either side. While neither of us threw the first blow, the duel had started.

"When you came down here and tried to attack me for getting defensive you broke the rules. When you broke the rule it started a defensive power in me. Had you not attacked it wouldn't have happened, doing it also allowed that power to enact first because you broke the rules.

"Also, by doing what you did you effectively made your daughter lose the bet, which means I get a meeting with you."

The women looked dumbfounded, but I continued to speak. "The only way this duel can continue to go on is if I get a partner to join in. Because of my power I cannot completely just let it end like this. I have to give you both the chance to make even on the bet. But to make it even I will have the right to bring someone equally strong as Hemera to join me.

"Jane. as you are the maker of the bet you have 2 choices. You can either accept my terms to continue the bet, or you can forfeit, and let me have the meeting. And you must help me get her to help me with something that I know is in her power."

Hemera looked at me with still anger in her eyes. "What is it you want from me?"

"I need you to make a special potion for me in the best forge that you use to make potions."

"Why would you want my help? Everyone goes to Hecate for potions. Jane, accept the bet to let him bring someone to team up with him. I don't want to help the child of an Olympian."

"You heard my mother. I accept the bet. Tell her who you want to lose with you, and she will get them."

"I will bring back my teammate. You just have Hemera give off some of her essence so we can find this place again. But when we beat you must help me Hemera."

I water traveled away, and when I arrived I saw a surprised looking Rhea sipping a cup of tea. "Percy what are you doing here. Argus is not set to be here for another hour?"

"Lady Rhea may I ask you how skilled are you in combat?"

"I can hold my own why do you ask?"

"I am in a duel against the daughter of a primordial goddess, and her own daughter for the rights to get the daughter of the primordial's help."

"And this duel is the only way to help me, help you? Tell me then, who will be our opponents if I accept?"

"We will be facing the primordial goddess of the day, and her daughter. I would have asked for Hemera's brother's help but he is currently in Tartarus with his mother resting from a tyrant, and she is not likely to leave him in his fragile state."

I would have thought Rhea would have been surprised to hear that primordials walked the earth, but she didn't bat an eye. Instead she just stood, and whistled. Another nemean lioness strolled out of the temple, and rubbed against Rhea.

But the lioness quickly transformed into a fur coat. Rhea threw the nemean lion skin on, and it transformed into a golden lion themed armor. However her power tripled in under a minute. Her power matched the strength of 2 of the big 3 combined, along with a few of the other Olympian's.

"I could tell you that I am offended that I am your 3rd choice, but I could use some exercise. Are there any stipulations to the fight?"

"Yes at first it was a 1 on 1 fight between her daughter and myself, but she broke that stipulation when she tried to attack me. Now it is 2 on 2 because she does not want to help the child of an Olympian. Other than that rule, the rules of the fight are as such.

"Firstly you can only use 2 powers that you're either born with, or have been gifted to you. If you use any more than those 2 that cannot take the form of a weapon, like a sword, then we lose. You can use any amount of weapons you want but the main thing is you can only use 2 regular powers. Like me.

"I chose all the powers of water I have, and powers gifted to me by the primordial goddess Nyx. I can also use my lightning bolt Thunder Terror because it can change shapes."

"Well I am good with my main weapon." In her hands appeared a celestial bronze staff with on 1 end was a deadly sharp lion's claw for slashing.

"If you hold onto me, I will take us to the duel." She walked the 10 steps over to me, and placed a hand on my armored shoulder, and then looked at all her lions that had gathered at the foot of her throne. "My ally Argus will be here in a short time. You all will allow him safe passage into my domain. None of you will try to attack him, and you will keep watch over my domain until I return.

"Okay Percy I am ready." I started to water travel away and searched for Hemera's scent. I found it miles above the sky where the air was thinner. Rhea, and myself were allowed entrance into the domain.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED BY SIST3M.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**I thank all my great readers for sticking with my story. I know my story has never been perfect but I have a favor to ask all of you. I welcome all comments but I must ask when you comment please don't only ask when my next update is going to be I would like to know what you all liked about the chapter, or even if I forgot something in my story.**

**I am not trying to discourage anyone from sending in comments but I am working my hardest to write full length chapters that you all can look forward to. **

**Lastly I would like to let all of you know that before New Years Eve I will be uploading a special chapter that I advertised over 2 months ago. As soon as I get the chapter fixed I will release it to everyone when before only 3 people got it. What you should know about the chapter is that it takes place before Percy battled with Oceanus.**


	52. Holiday chapter

**Firstly I just want everyone to know this chapter takes place before Percy leaves with Beckendorf, and Chris Rodriguez to bring in Prometheus, and his fight with Oceanus. Now the beginning may be a little confusing so if you have trouble getting into the first couple of paragraphs that is because Percy is having a conversation with Argus.**

**This chapter was going to be in the story but I decided to take it out because this is mainly a filler chapter, but it has some nice interactions with Percy, and his friends. So you should know this chapter actually happened to Percy it was just 1 we didn't see from him earlier so everything that happens in this chapter is permanent to the characters involved even if you don't see it immediately from the.**

**I hope you enjoy this special chapter, me, and Sist3m made to make this special holiday chapter happen.**

Percy

"But back to what Prometheus did, he sealed Echidna's wound forever. No matter how many times she gets killed and reforms, her body will always return to the way it is now. Frankly though Percy, Echidna should have known not to mess with Prometheus."

"He may fight as little as possible, but he is still a titan of great power and his power is much greater than hers. I hope she takes his threat because the last thing we need is for Prometheus to accept her offer before we could get to him."

"Well you never know, he still could, but I doubt she will take what he did lightly. If she and the others are really threatening to overthrow the gods, I doubt they will take what he did lightly. As powerful as Prometheus is, everyone at some point meets something stronger than them."

"If she really wanted the gods overthrown, why didn't she fight with Kronos?"

"Oh she did but she fought in a way as to not get caught by the gods. Kronos ordered her to lead an army against camp half-blood while he took on Olympus so that she could capture the golden fleece and give it to Kronos. That way he would weaken Zeus to a great degree and before he killed him, he would save his life by covering him with the fleece so he could torture Zeus all over again."

"I fought alongside Peleus, the harpies, the nature spirits, and the satyrs that defended camp. Luckily her confidence got the better of her because she thought I was just a weakling with many eyes. And she only brought along her chimera, and 15 hyperborean giants and they were quickly defeated."

Beckendorf came down after 10 minutes and he smiled. "Thanks Percy, for letting me make the calls. Silena will be here tomorrow morning." Beckendorf walked over to the table and a little stool appeared for him and he told us he would be done in a minute.

Beckendorf then proceeded to take out a flat head screwdriver and popped the top off the top cover of the iris messenger. He tightened some screws, refilled the water, and after he put the top back on, a mini keyboard appeared and he put in some codes.

"Okay guys I am done. Let's go ahead and get started on our work." We spent the next few hours looking at Prometheus and I was surprised to find a mini joystick in the messenger that allowed Beckendor to control where we looked.

We had looked at the entire area around surrounding the volcano and found little visible defenses besides those giant lizard creatures that I saw earlier from Argus surrounding the volcano. They didn't have a problem with the heat because they were even at the top of the volcano.

"So anyway Beckendorf, all you need to do is keep that machine working. You just stay back, and after I capture Prometheus you can come back here."

"So all you need me to do is make sure to let you know if he leaves. I can fight with you Percy."

"Beckendorf, I have seen you fight and I know you're great, but you are the only 1 who can work on the machine and this is going to be a speed mission. If Prometheus thinks he can capture you and use you as a barging chip, I can't take the chance he actually captures you because firstly, your father would kill me if you got hurt, and secondly if Prometheus gets away then it will be our only chance."

"Well Percy you can use my new weapon if you want."

"That's a great offer, but I got enough weapons of mass destruction with me, the last thing I need with me is volcano creator." "If you're sure Percy." "I appreciate the offer, but now that riptide has the power to steal the powers of immortals, if Prometheus gives me any trouble I could certainly use an IQ jump."

It was just after 5 in the afternoon when Baylee walked inside the house to get ready to cook dinner. She had Alphie and Alistor, the older satyr who I met while he was helping my mother move inside her new home.

Argus stood up from his seat while an overstuffed recliner appeared next to the couch. Argus helped Alistor over to the living room and sat him down in the chair. Baylee walked into the living room with a coffee cup in her hand and handed it to Alistor, who brought it to his mouth and took a sip.

"Thank you for the tea Baylee, you're too kind to an old billy goat." Baylee just laughed and slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You are not old Alistor, I bet you could still outrun a few of the tree nymphs if they offered you a kiss if you could catch them."

Alistor smiled and looked up. "Oh those were the good old days, never knowing if you would get a kiss from a pretty nymph, or run head first into a tree." Baylee lowered her head and gave a big kiss to Alistor on his cheek.

Baylee turned around so she was facing us. "Percy I hope you don't mind that I invited some extra people for dinner." "It's fine Baylee, the more the merrier. I have already met Alistor, he is a good guy." "Because of that comment Percy I am going to make you my famous blueberry parfait for desert."

"And I have invited your parents to dinner. Your mother says she and Paul will be here at 6:30." "Good because I am starving." "Okay I will get started on dinner. Argus if you wouldn't mind, could you watch my nephew while I cook."

Argus smiled and stood up from his seat and walked over to the pallet of blankets Alphie was sitting on, and started an hour long laughing fit from Alphie when he began playing peekaboo with all the eyes on his body, and then after that he played a game of red light green light with Alphie.

Argus used an eye on the back of his calf muscle to check to see if Alphie moved when he called red light. When my mother and step dad got here, my mother joined in on the game and after a few minutes, they began to play go fish until Alphie ate a jack of spades card.

He was about to start crying because he thought he ruined the game, until I watched as an eye on the back of Argus's neck closed shut. Argus made a twirling motion with his index finger, and his middle finger like someone would do when they were twirling a pen in their hand, and a new playing card appeared in his hand.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Argus could do magic but I joined in on the hand clapping when everyone else did. I had to fight myself from running in the kitchen and stealing the food because there were so many delicious smells coming from in there.

I knew Baylee was making everything homemade, because the only magic she had, the kitchen did when she was in there was summoning the fresh ingredients and the extra cooking space in the stove. Argus summoned Alphie a bag of strawberries when he started to get hungry but it wasn't enough for him to spoil his appetite.

Baylee came into the living room wearing a funny apron that said, 'I was going to be a baker, but I couldn't raise the dough.' "Okay everyone, dinner is ready. I hope you all are hungry." I stood from my seat and put one of my arms out for Alistor, who stood from his chair and grabbed my arm so he could stand.

Argus in turn gave Alphie a piggy back ride straight to the kitchen. I helped Alistor sit down at the head of the table closest to the living room. "Thank you young man, these hooves of mine take longer to get from point A to point B than they used to."

I sat down in the chair next to him. "Well if you want things to be easier, I will make you a room in my house. I have plenty of room to spare." "That's a great offer young man, but I wouldn't feel right about living here and not doing anything."

"Well who says you wouldn't be doing anything. I am sure Baylee wouldn't mind a baby sitter for Alphie when she has to take care of this house, and it seems to me like she enjoys your company. I can even make a house on the island for the other older satyrs who have a problem moving around they can rest comfortably when they are not working."

Everyone at the table was listening to me, but my mother got a nod from Paul and she said something after I finished talking. "Actually Percy, for Alistor's friends, they can stay with us. We have more room then we can spare and I would love their company while Paul is at work."

"And Alistor, my mother is currently expecting a child so I would feel better with someone there with her, because during the later months she will need her rest and they could be a lot of help to my mother if they wish to be."

Alistor nodded his head like he was thinking. "Percy I will accept your offer because in fact it would be easier on me, but as for the others, I can't say yes for them. They are all younger me but I think they will accept your mothers offer, because even though we are officially retired, we satyrs don't like having a lot of time on our hands."

I looked to Baylee who was sitting at the other head of the table. "Baylee, after dinner would you set up Alistor's room? While this house has already set up another room, I have no idea how to make it comfortable for a satyr."

"I would be happy to, and if the other satyr's agree, with your mothers approval, I will do the same for them." Beckendorf and I made a plate of food to sacrifice to the gods but when you make a sacrifice to a god it is tradition to sacrifice the best part of your meal however every piece of food looked like it belonged in a world class restaurant.

Even the blueberry parfait looked like it would cost a fortune. Beckendorf seemed to have the same problem and he only wanted to sacrifice to 2 gods, his father and Aphrodite. I on the other hand had over 6 I wanted to sacrifice to.

I finally decided on 2 cubes of manicotti for Apollo and Amphritie, a roasted chicken breast for Zeus, beef stew for Artemis, my father, and then for Triton and Hermes I got spaghetti and meatballs. For Aphrodite and Hestia, I got them each some blueberry parfait.

My plate weighed about 10 pounds from all the delicious looking food, however even from all the food I took there was 90 percent leftover in the platters. Beckendorf, and myself walked over to the fire pit that was on the back porch and dumped our plates in and sent a prayer to the selected gods, and goddesses.

I turned around to find Argus with a plate of food that had a piece of everything on it, but I knew that he was only going to sacrifice to 1 goddess in particular. We all walked back into the dining room and sat in our seats.

Everyone started to put the best looking food on their plate while Baylee picked up the vegetarian plates of food and put food from them onto Alphie's, Alistor's, and her plates. I saw mushroom risotto, quinoa salad, and veggie burgers on their plates.

I was normally not into eating vegetarian food but after all the hard work Baylee went through to make this meal, when the vegetarian plates went by me I took a portion of each and put them on my plate. When everyone got their food we thanked Baylee for the dinner and dug in.

I took a bite of the veggie burger and was surprised by how great it tasted, I didn't even mind that it was made of tofu. After I took a drink of my root beer I looked to Baylee. "Baylee this food is great, but how could you do all of this in less than 2 hours? All of this food should have taken at least 3 people even longer."

Everyone but Alphie stopped eating and looked to Baylee for the answer. She took a drink of water before she answered. "Well, the tree and wood nymphs at camp are the ones who cook the food at camp so it doesn't take long to get used to cooking for over a 100 young, hungry demigods who work up a big appetite from training all day.

"But anyway, since this is all homemade, a lot of it I started preparing earlier when you left. The chicken had to be marinated, the manicotti pasta had to be made but it was fun making all of this. While the tree nymphs on the island take turns making meals for the satyrs I practically have to fight them off to be the one who cooks because I like it so much."

"Well with cooking like this, I might have to dress like a satyr to get more of your cooking. I even prefer this veggie burger over most of my favorite burgers!" "Well thank you for the compliment Percy. If you want me to cook for you too I would be more than happy to."

"I am going to have to take you up on that offer Baylee, and so not to make the satyrs miss any of your meals anytime you have to cook for them you can invite them here. Or, if the other nymphs prefer, they can cook their meals for the satyrs here. I am sure it would be easier for them to cook the meals in a fully stocked kitchen."

Beckendorf put down his spoon that was full of beef stew. "Percy, if you want I can work on the stairs that lead up to the front door to turn them into an escalator to make it easier for the satyrs. I can even do it in a way that requires very little machines and won't cause any pollution."

"What would you need to do this Beckendorf?" "Well I can ask my dad to send over some solar power generators, and then all I need is some tracks to put the wooden stairs on and that's it its very simple. It would only take 20 minutes."

"Baylee, do you think the young satyrs would like to eat here? The other older satyrs can eat in my mom's house if they decide they want to live with her." "Sure Percy, I will pass along the message to the other tree nymphs. It would be a lot easier for them."

"Okay, well then when the young satyrs are here you can turn the living room into a play room, and Beckendorf, go ahead and send the message to your father to send over the generators."

The rest of the dinner went by quickly. Paul talked about how a food bank in New York was naming him donor of the month for his continued donations. We got a late dinner guest when the living room became empty. Mrs. O Leary shadow traveled into my house.

Alistor almost fell out of his chair from shock but I used the water in his body at the last second to stop him from hitting the ground, while Alphie started to cry. Baylee put Alphie in her lap and calmed him down when I told Alphie that Mrs. O Leary was my pet.

Fang, who was laying by my mother getting chunks of chicken dropped to him, walked over to Mrs. O Leary and started to sniff her while Mrs. O Leary did the same, except for her head was about half the size of Fang.

They were friendly as always and after Fang said his hello, he went back to my mother. I walked over to Mrs. O Leary and saw that she had a note attached to her collar. I took the note out and saw that it was from Artemis.  
_  
'Percy, I thought you would like some help with what your about to do, so I sent Mrs. O Leary to help you, just send me a message if you need anything else. -Artemis.'_ I summoned a giant honey cooked ham and gave it to Mrs. O Leary who took it in her mouth and curled up on a giant dog bed that appeared in the front room and began to eat it.

I couldn't blame Alphie for being scared the way he is right now. Physically, he has to be only 8 years old by human standards and only 4 years old by satyr standards and then out of nowhere, a giant hellhound the size of an 18 wheeler with teeth as big as him appears. If I didn't know Mrs. O Leary I would be scared too, but anyone who knew her would see that she was a sweetheart, but to enemies, she was an unstoppable nightmare with a tail.

I decided to show Alphie that Mrs. O Lear was nice so I walked over to Baylee and asked if I could hold Alphie. "It's Okay Alphie, Percy will make sure you don't get hurt." I held out my arms and Baylee handed me Alphie.

I walked over to Mrs. O Leary who was currently finding every last morsel of meat from the ham bone but she stopped when she seen me walking towards her. She stood up and met us halfway there and sniffed Alphie.

"Go on, you can pet her. She won't bite, she's my pet." The good thing about Alphie was even though he was hesitant to do stuff because he was young, when his aunt said it was okay for him to do something he trusted her completely. So when she told Alphie that I would make sure nothing happened to him he trusted me too. Alphie put his small arm out towards Mrs. O Leary and she licked his hand. In under 2 minutes, he went from being scared of her, to becoming her best friend.

I tried to get Alphie back to his seat for the rest of his dinner but he didn't want to go more than 3 feet from Mrs. O Leary, so Argus was nice enough to grab his and Alphie's plate and offered to sit with him. And even then, Alphie was more interested in playing with Mrs. O Leary than eating his food because he kept asking Argus to summon food for her.

I looked at them from my seat while I was eating some of the manicotti and I just had to laugh. "Can you believe this mom? First my pet wolf gets spoiled rotten by you, and now my pet hell hound is going to be spoiled rotten by Alphie. I will be lucky if she is able to get up tomorrow from all the steaks she is getting fed."

"Well Percy, pets are meant to be spoiled. Just be happy that Fang has such a high metabolism or else he would be just as big as Mrs. O Leary right now." Fang made a noise that could probably be counted as an agreement to what my mother said.

While Fang seemed relaxed and liked getting spoiled by mother, I saw in his eyes that he would rip out anyone's throat if they ever tried to hurt her or Paul. I was lucky I met him because my mother liked Fang just as much as he liked her.

Luckily the leftover food sealed itself and the vegetarian food was given to the other older satyrs on the island, while the other food was going to be a great as lunch tomorrow. We ended the get together with all of us sitting on the porch overlooking the forest with all of us drinking hot chocolate.

Argus came up with an offer that would make him nearly as popular to Alphie as my father. He asked me if he could borrow Mrs. O Leary so that they could have her take Alphie on a nighttime run through the forest.

"It's fine with me, but you need to ask Baylee. She is the one who takes care of him." Baylee told him it was fine before he could even ask, as long as he got back in 15 minutes because it was almost Alphie's bed time.

A hell hound sized hole appeared when Argus and Alphie got on Mrs. O Leary's back and they charged into the woods. I could still hear screams of joy from Alphie even after 3 minutes. Baylee finished her cup of hot chocolate and stood.

"Well I must go and get Alistor's room ready if he is going to have a place to sleep here tonight. "Okay I made the house make a room appear next to Argus's room. Just tell the room what you want it to have and where you want it at and it will obey you."

"Alright, I will be back in a few minutes. Alistor, I am sure you must be a little sleepy right now." Alistor nodded his head and it honestly did look like he was about to fall asleep in his chair. My mother and Paul announced that it was time they got back to their house and they both hugged everyone goodbye.

Paul made a clapping noise and called Fang, but Fang just sat nearby my feet. My mother understood that Fang wanted to stay with me. "Come on Paul, Fang obviously wants to be with Percy for a while. He knows the way home and when he wants to come back with us he can easily get into the house."

Paul nodded his head but before he left, he rubbed the back of fangs neck and told him goodnight. The descended the stairs and walked down the pathway to their house leaving me alone with Fang, and Beckendorf, and Alistor, but he was already asleep.

I looked down to Fang who had his head on his paws and was resting. "Hey Fang, how would you like to come along with us and catch some bad guys?" Fang stood and put his front paw on my leg and I saw in his eyes that he was in.

I rubbed his head and laughed. "Well Beckendorf, it looks like we got a lot more muscle for our mission." Beckendorf looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to bring him along Percy? He could get hurt."

I didn't even have time to respond because Fang turned around and his hackles rose and growled at Beckendorf, it wasn't a threatening growl, but a growl in a way that was meant to show Beckendorf that he wasn't to be underestimated.

Beckendorf held up his hands in surrender. "Beckendorf, you have to remember that Fang was raised by Artemis and her hunters. He was raised to protect the hunters and kill anything that sought them harm. Plus, Artemis made him truly immortal. Unlike me, he can't die if he falls in combat."

"You know what, you are right Percy, and since Fang and Mrs. O Leary are going to come with us, that gives me an idea. What time are you planning on leaving to find Prometheus?" At dawn the day after tomorrow why?

"Because I want to do something that you would really like. Can I borrow Mrs. O Leary and Fang until tomorrow night? I want to keep it a secret. Can I do what I want to do?" "As long as they don't get hurt that's fine, but remember what time we are leaving. I give you permission to return to the island when you are ready."

"Okay Percy, I will leave when Mrs. O Leary gets back, but I can promise you that you will not be disappointed." "Fang go ahead with Beckendorf when he leaves." Fang answered me by walking over to Beckendorf and sat by his left arm.

Argus returned with Mrs. O Leary and Alphie after 10 minutes because Alphie was like a miniature Alistor, he was resting against Argus asleep. It looked like they had fun because Mrs. O Leary was wagging her tail so hard I was surprised it didn't fly off.

Argus jumped off Mrs. O Leary holding Alphie, walked into the living room and placed him on the large couch. I would probably say that Argus was a big softie however I had a feeling I would get my butt kicked in response.

Baylee returned a minute later with a proud smile on her face and nudged Alistor awake. "Come on goat boy I got your room ready. Your back would hate me if I let you sleep here." It took Argus, and I two minutes to help Alistor down the hall because he was half asleep.

We walked into his new room and I had to admit, the place looked amazing, she did a great job of designing the room. There was a bamboo bar in the far corner of the room but it didn't have alcohol. Instead, it had dozens of various juices ranging from orange juice, to grapefruit juice, to even raspberry and grape smoothies.

There were 3 comfortable chairs spread out in the room, in case Alistor got tired. The first was a large beanbag chair, the second was an overstuffed lazy-boy recliner, and the final chair was a porch swing that was hanging from the ceiling that had a view of the woods outside.

There was only 2 electronic items in the whole room. They were an old fashioned record player modified with an I-pod, that way it was automated to play any music Alistor wanted to hear. The best part about the room was the 4 poster canopy bed that when Alistor laid down in it, a net appeared around the bed and changed into a virtual room that made it look like Alistor was at a beach.

Baylee looked proudly at the bed. "This is from Artemis for Alistor. It will make him think he is in a place he thinks is beautiful. It's meant to be the ultimate relaxation tool." I was about to ask Alistor what he thought about his room, but he was snoring up a storm.

"This place is wonderful Baylee, I have no doubt Alistor will enjoy it." "Thank you Percy, I tried to keep the room as natural as possible, but you can't go wrong with some good music and scenery."" Well in that case you should design me a man cave. I would appreciate that."

"Wouldn't you like your man cave better by just letting the house make you 1 Percy?" "I am sure I could make a good one by just thinking it, but I would like it better if you did it if you wanted because it would make it more personal and comforting."

Baylee nodded her head and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Okay Percy, just tell me how you would like it made and I will do it." "I want it in a separate building near the beach for everyone, including the young satyrs, my stepfather Paul, or any other guys who visit my island.

"I want plenty of books, games, a theater area, a bar for Paul, he always liked the old TV show cheers so something like that, but I will leave the rest to you because I trust you and you can even name it." "Okay, I will be happy to design it when would you like me to design it?"

"Tomorrow after you feed the fish, other than that and designing the building that's all you have to do."

"Sure thing Percy, but I will have to put the bar area in a private room so that the young satyrs, and anyone underage can't get in there."

"Okay Baylee. I will put in an order with lord Hephaestus for a lock that will only allow anyone I say that can go in, or who is 21 or older into the bar area." We walked back out onto the porch and I saw that Beckendorf had already left with Mrs. O Leary and Fang, so I decided to call it an early day.

I wished Baylee and Argus a good night and walked up to my master bedroom. I wouldn't have been surprised if the female voice that spoke to me sometimes came into my head. "Hey Percy, you are about to die, hopefully to save the world. Why are you trying to build a clubhouse?"

I had to admit the idea sounded dumb, but if in a few weeks this place went only from my parents and a bunch of nature spirits and satyrs to hundreds of demigods that could have been as young as 2, and the world was going to end soon. I wouldn't want the said demigods to spend their limited time left only being scared, and if they only had days left I would want them to have fun.

I closed my bedroom door after I walked inside and changed into my pajamas. The weird thing about me is that ever since I nearly got killed in my gym class years ago by a bunch of Canadians from not having riptide with me, I always wore clothes that had at least 1 pocket, even when I was sleeping. Even now, living on an island that has not 1 evil monster on it.

A weapons rack appeared by my bed and I put all my extra weapons on it, but I took longer when I looked at the special hunting knives that used to belong to Zoe. I just wished she could have seen that I was able to show Lady Artemis that there was at least 1 man that she could trust. I put the hunting knives on the rack and lay down on my bed.

I still had over a month to complete the potion, but I still had no idea on how I was to save the gods when I was dead. However there was 1 thing I was positive about. If I ever found who was doing all of this I would torture and kill whoever it was with no mercy. I don't care what kind of power they had, I would steal every bit to make sure they never could come back.

I would make them beg Zeus to be thrown in the fields of punishment. But I wouldn't give that person or being the satisfaction of escaping my wrath. I would ask Lee Kruger for his blessing, since he is the god of battle treaties and torture to lend me his power of torture.

I felt riptide in my pajama pocket and fell asleep holding my trusted weapon. I woke up before the sun even rose and took a quick shower. I dressed in khaki pants, a blue silk button up shirt that Aphrodite got for me, and some dress shoes.

I didn't know if I would ever see my family and friends again after I left so I decided I would spend this last day with them making the most of it, starting with making my mother and Paul breakfast. I shadow traveled into the kitchen of my mother's house.

I knew it was rude to just enter, but I wanted to surprise her. I quietly opened the fridge and found the ingredients I was going to use to make breakfast. I started making the mixture for the blueberry waffles I was going to make.

A waffle maker appeared with 8 spots for the waffles. I poured the mixture into it and closed the lid. I then opened the cabinets and found a jar of the coffee beans that the island made and poured some into the coffee grinder that was beside the sink.

The island was working with me because I made almost no noise at all while I was preparing breakfast, however I had my first 2 visitors come to me when the house started to smell like coffee. Silena and Aphrodite came walking down the stairs wearing silk pajama shorts, and matching pajama tops. They looked like twins considering Aphrodite looked no older than 22.

Aphrodite gave me a smile that was so beautiful it literally made my heartbeat quicken. I was hoping she didn't hear it but I got my answer from her winking at me. I had no idea how someone could just wake up and still look like a model, even for a goddess. You think they would at least have bedhead.

I couldn't even get my hair to cooperate with me. Silena helped me by moving the ground coffee beans and putting them into the coffee pot. Aphrodite must have got a kick out of my body betraying me because she gave me a kiss on the cheek while her daughter was making the coffee. That made my heart beat even faster, and she whispered in my ear.

"Good morning Percy, let me know if you want me to get Apollo for your heart." Aphrodite was taking out the waffles by the time Silena finished the coffee. Silena smiled at me, "Hey Percy so how come we didn't hear you come in?"

"I wanted to surprise my parents with breakfast, and the surprise would have been gone if I just knocked on the door. I hope I didn't wake either of you up though." Aphrodite just waved off my comment, "No we actually just got here only about an hour ago from our shopping trip. We were just in the guest room reading the latest Olympus daily newspaper." "Hey Silena, will you grab me the elk sausage in the fridge? I need to get that started before my parents wake up."

Silena nodded, opened the fridge, pulled out the container, and handed it to me. I started heating the pan and after it was hot enough I put the chopped onions and butter in. After a minute Aphrodite put the sausage in.

I heard rustling up stairs and I was worried they were waking up but it must have been just Paul getting comfortable. Silena found the bowl of fruit on the table and started slicing it up and making fresh fruit salad.

She was halfway through cutting up a green apple when she turned to me. "So Percy, what are your plans for today?" "Well, have breakfast with my parents and you both since your here, then I was going to visit camp probably visit with Chiron.

"I was thinking about going to my father's palace and spending some time with them. I haven't visited with my brother Triton in a while. It all depends on who is busy and who isn't." Aphrodite chuckled a little bit, "Well Percy, if you are looking for things to do I am free tonight."

Silena was thinking it was a joke and was about to laugh but I decided something if I was going to die soon why not go on a date with Aphrodite. I know there are dozens of people on Olympus who would kill me to get to get the opportunity.

"Okay Aphrodite, let's have dinner tonight, just you and me." Silena's jaw almost hit the floor when Aphrodite smiled in triumph and agreed, "Good Percy, pick me up at 8. I know the perfect place for our date."

Silena finally got over the surprise of hearing her mother getting asked out by someone she went to camp with for over 3 years and finished the fruit salad. It took another 5 minutes to get the rest of the breakfast made and Aphrodite found the perfect way of waking up my parents.

Aphrodite poured a cup of coffee and walked up the stairs. I could hear a fan going and I had an idea of what she was doing. Aphrodite was blowing the smell off coffee into their bedroom. Aphrodite returned a few seconds later looking proud and I knew why.

Almost immediately I heard rustling upstairs and feet touching the ground. My mother was the first of the 2 to come down the stairs and she was surprised to find us there in her kitchen but she gave me a soft smile.

Paul looked like Silena just saved his life because he sighed happily when Silena put a cup of coffee in his hand. "I hope you all don't mind, but we made you both breakfast." My mother told us they would be down in a minute after they got dressed but Aphrodite just snapped her fingers and my mom and Paul glowed pink briefly.

I have never seen anyone get the blessing of Aphrodite before but I knew she just did it to them because my mother's hair straightened and the strands of gray in her head turned back into her natural hair color. And while mom barely looked to be over 30 the laugh lines on her face vanished, and the slight crow's feet under her eyes vanished making her look like she just received a botox shot.

My mother now looked like she was in her mid 20's, and Paul's looks changed to. The gray hairs that were scattered in his hair turned into his natural black hair color, and he too looked like he got a botox shot but the glasses he were wearing disappeared and he looked surprised when he could still see so I guess he got contacts.

The clothes they were wearing changed to, the pajamas my mother was wearing changed in green blouse, and long skirt. While Paul's changed into a 3 piece business suit that you would see a college professor wear, however the suit looked like it would cost a person a few year's salary to buy.

My mother and Paul looked at each other in surprise, but I guess Paul liked the new change in my mother's appearance because he couldn't he couldn't form a full sentence. Aphrodite nudged me on my shoulder.

"Don't they just make the perfect couple Percy? That is true love. I can tell you right now they were meant for each other. I should tell you that I gave them a special blessing of eternal beauty. They should be happy, I have only given that blessing 3 times before."

"Of course to anyone your mother and Paul don't want to know they will appear to age normally." "Thank you for that Lady Aphrodite, I don't know how to thank you." "Well Percy, I am fond of daisies. That might be a good thank you gift, but to tell you the truth your parents there are the embodiment of my beliefs. Every day since Paul learned about the gods he thanks me for bring Sally to him, but the truth is I had no involvement with them coming together.

"But Paul looks at your mother like she is the greatest blessing in the world, so what I did for them just now was very little. In fact I am stronger in their presence." Aphrodite and I placed breakfast on the table and everyone sat down.

I sat down at the side of the table next to Aphrodite, across from my mother and Paul, while Silena sat at the head of the table probably feeling like the 3rd wheel. "Hey Silena, Beckendorf will be back later on in the afternoon. I think he just needed to get some stuff from his father."

I summoned a large ball of fire in my hand and tossed in a waffle chunk to Aphrodite who smiled in response. Silena did the same but with a couple pieces of cantaloupe. "If I keep on getting sacrifices I will be to full to eat."

Paul rubbed his 300 dollar looking hair-cut. "Lady Aphrodite, no offense but what happened to me? I love my new look, but I think my students and staff members would notice me wearing a 7 thousand dollar suit, and looking 10 years younger.

Aphrodite who was halfway in the process of chewing a piece of elk sausage finished chewing it and swallowed before she responded. "Oh don't worry about that Paul, only those closest to you, or the gods will see how you are now. If your students were to see you right now they would still see you with your salt and pepper hair. And as for your suit, it's not permanent. It's just when someone receives my blessing, they're dressed in what would look best on them."

"Plus I fixed your eyesight. Personally, I thought those old glasses didn't do your blue eyes justice, and I have a feeling your wife feels the same way. I can change your eyes back to normal if you or Sally don't like it." Paul looked to sally who was blushing and quickly told him she liked his eyes now. I was getting a little uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject. "I tell you what, I am hooked on this elk sausage. I still can't believe that all the deer that Artemis kills arrives on my island."

We all took our time at breakfast joking around when Aphrodite kept changing Paul's haircut. I felt bad for him because Aphrodite made him sit around for 20 minutes with a golden mullet haircut. My mom couldn't resist what happened next when she took a picture of it and in the next couple of seconds a framed portrait of Paul with his new haircut appeared in the living room.

Paul tried to take it off, but it was like it was magically stuck to the wall. However Aphrodite finally returned Paul to normal, expensive haircut and all. "So mom, are you all going to have that girl's weekend like I joked about?"

My mom nodded her head. "Yes, Aphrodite set it up so that starting tomorrow we would have a sort of slumber party. I personally am looking forward to it. It's been too long since I just had a girl's night out."

"Well Paul, Baylee is designing a man cave for us guys on the beach today. While mom and the girls are having fun tomorrow, why don't you have fun there?" "Well I was going to ask to stay at your house during their girl's weekend, but I will check it out."

We headed to the living room after our breakfast to finish our coffee. Aphrodite and Silena had to leave early to go get prepared for their girl's weekend leaving me alone with my mother and Paul. I wanted to make this morning special so I came up with an idea.

"Hey mom, Paul, how would you both like to do something really fun right now?" Paul put the newspaper he was reading down on the table and looked up to me. "Well I am up for something .what do you have in mind?"

"It's my twist of swimming with the dolphins. Are you both interested?" Paul looked at my mother for a second and they both nodded. "Okay then, give me 10 minutes and meet me on the beach okay? This is going to be fun!"

I waved to them and used a trick my father did a few days ago. I summoned some water on the floor and jumped in, but it was a way of water traveling. All I basically did was make a hole deep enough for me to get in, and then I appeared in my master bedroom.

I grabbed a drachma in my hand and made a call to Amphritie and told her my plan and 2 things that I needed. Now luckily ever since Amphritie and Triton forgave my father of being with my mother and having me they had no problem with my mom because they both known that my mom was happy with Paul.

Amphritie happily agreed and a minute later, she appeared in my room with the first of 2 things I needed. "Thank you Lady Amphritie for doing this for me." Amphritie waved away my statement and pulled me into a hug.

"Percy, its time you started to call me mom okay? I feel like you are my son too. I am in fact your stepmother." I nodded my head and I didn't feel weird in calling her mom because she was very motherly towards me, and she was like a second mother to me after my own mother. If I could call Paul dad to why not call Amphritie mom.

"Thank you mom, I just wanted to do something special for my parents since I have been so busy recently." "It's no trouble at all, and your father and I agreed that they can keep these when you're done with them."

"Well Lady Amphritie, my mother is having a girls weekend starting tomorrow I am sure she would be happy to have you along. "That's a great offer son, but I am sure she wouldn't want any immortals coming along."

"Well actually Aphrodite and Silena are both going to be coming, so I am sure it will be fine. Besides it would give you both a chance to get to know each other." Amphritie seemed to think about it for a second.

"I will tell you what son, I will send a message to your mother through Hermes, and if she doesn't mind I will be happy to come along. But I must go now." I hugged her again, "if you, Triton, and dad aren't busy for lunch, I would be happy to visit you all."

"We would be happy to have you there, and I will make sure we all aren't busy this afternoon." Amphritie turned into a puff of sea water and the breeze carried her out of the open window. I quickly changed from my good clothes to a pair of basketball shorts, and a Hawaiian t-shirt and water traveled to the beach where I felt my mother's presence.

My parents changed their clothes from what Aphrodite gave them to swimming clothes. My mother wore a 1 piece gray bathing suit and Paul was wearing green and blue swimming trunks with a sleeveless white beater t-shirt.

I jogged the 30 feet to them and they didn't hear me coming because there was a giant lobster towering over them.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED BY SIST3M**

**SIST3M: Howdy folks. I just wanted to give a shout out to barclayteo. I want everyone to thank him for using his time to bring you two chapters back to back like this. Thanks broski.**

**Dueces**


	53. I find my ally

Percy

When we were allowed into the domain we felt the air return to normal. When I pointed Rhea to where we needed to go she took the lead, and even pulled an arm around my shoulders. "You know Percy, I never thought I would see the day when I would go into battle with my grandchild."

I looked over to my shoulder where her hand was resting. I didn't expect such friendless from her but she gave a chuckle, and I laughed along. "So what are your thoughts on our opponents?"

"Well, we are facing the goddess Hemera and her daughter Jane. I don't know much about them but I fear Hemera will be able to hold her own as the daughter of Nyx. As for Jane, from the time I know her she is a collector of sorts.

"Jane has a fondness of fighting opponents who challenge her, with the stipulation that if they lose, then they must serve her for all eternity. So think of it like this if we lose then the Olympian's will fall no pressure though for you."

I gave a nervous chuckle, but all the easiness was no longer on her face. "But don't worry though Lady Rhea. If we do lose though you won't have to serve her only I will."

"I am not worried about losing Percy, I am just trying to think what I remember hearing about the primordial beings to see if they had any weaknesses."

"Well I don't know if they had any weaknesses. I met 2 of them in Tartarus, and even 1 of them who was weakened seemed like he was still powerful."

Rhea raised an eyebrow, but I gave her I will tell you later gesture "Look Lady Rhea. I don't know how much this means but if it's based on parentage it would seem like you 2 might be a match. You were born from Gaea, while she was born from Nyx."

"While you may bring up a valid point on how matched our mothers were, it is not that simple. Look at your father, and Aunt Demeter. They are both powerful but your father is more so than your aunt. I am the 3rd child born to my mother. Hemera could be the first born to Nyx, and I never knew how strong Nyx was compared to my mother."

"I will take on Hemera, Lady Rhea. I may not know her powers but I have actually seen the powers of her mother. Besides if you can take out her daughter fast enough then we can tag team her. Just make sure you don't use more than 2 of your powers because then you will have to leave the fight."

We were almost in the arena when we saw Hemera, and Jane. They looked back at us, and I saw a surprised look on Hemera's face. "So you managed to beg a decrepit on Titaness to help you." I looked to Hemera who was the person who spoke.

I saw Rhea gritting her teeth at being called old. Then I looked at Jane who started to speak. "You won mother, I should have known he wouldn't have gone crying to his daddy for help." I saw Jane hand her mother a couple of golden drachma's.

"Never mind Percy I will take on Hemera. You take on Jane. I will show her who is decrepit."

"Are you sure you want to do that Rhea? I think my power would be more of a match for her." Rhea then gave me a look that could curdle fresh milk.

"Percy if you want me to help you then you will let me battle who I want to. I do not take kindly to someone mocking me. Especially someone who is older than me."

We finally entered the arena, and Rhea twirled the lion's claw staff in her hand. We stood in front of our respective opponents, and Jane was the first person to make the first move. She did a move like she was going to backhand me, but her fist didn't hit us instead was a hurricane strength wind, that shot out at us, and made us crash into the walls.

The blow was harder to take because while I was at Rhea's I took off my crown which made all my armor go away. Rhea didn't seem to be phased because even though she took the brunt of the wind damage, she had her lioness armor on so she got to her knees before I did.

After I stood I placed the crown back on my head and made my regular armor merge with it. Just as Hemera was sending a bolt of lightning at us I shot a wave of water out of my water cannons that collided before the lightning bolt even got close to us.

I had to make the wave almost full power to block the attack because the lightning was mixed with hurricane force wind. Luckily the water trapped the lightning inside, and I sent it back to Hemera, and Jane.

When they were fighting to stay standing I made the shadows grow to ankle length. I then made shadow minions, and storm minions appear, and they were like little cartoon devils. There were over a 100 in total each, and they started rushing at Jane and Hemera.

When Jane tried to cut a group in half when a group of storm minions appeared they somersaulted over her blade, and proceeded to start biting and clawing at her. The only reasons I was able to use the minions and shadow creatures is because they weren't technically alive, and Jane gave me permission to use them because they were a gift from Nyx.

The larger group of minions that tried to go after Hemera didn't even get close to her because an aura of power released from her body that destroyed the minions instantly. Jane was slower to get rid of them but it didn't matter because I was on her before the last minion was destroyed.

I made my scorpion's tail explode from my body, and the stinger stabbed her in a chink in her armor at her shoulder. Jane fell to 1 knee clutching at her wound, but when I moved to stab her with sea storm she shot out her hand quick as lightning and shoved me back out of strike range.

I had to watch with mild surprise as she slowly stood up. I knew how painful pit scorpion venom was and even for her it wasn't painless. "You are going to have to better than that demigod." She jumped up in the air using her wind powers, and when she was a 100 feet in the air she took a page out of my book, and started a thunder storm.

When the first bolt of lightning hit me I was expecting it to sink painlessly into me. But when it hit me I fell to the ground in extreme agony. I even convulsed on the ground until the excess electricity left my body.

My only guess was that my new title as envoy of balance made my promises set in stone, because Thunder Terror would have at least numbed the pain. I didn't even think I could summon a spark of electricity at the moment if I wanted to, until the fight was over.

Jane started slowly walking up to me, as I got to my knees. Jane brought up her sword aiming to try and cut me in half but before the sword could cut me I brought up sea storm, and caught her blade in between the prongs of sea storm.

I twisted sea storm, and before I could twist the blade out of her hands, she kneed me in the face. I grabbed her leg before she could bring it back, and I flung her into her mother who was having a hard time fighting Rhea.

When I looked at the 2 ladies I saw that Hemera had half healed claw marks on her face, while Rhea had a black eye. Hemera made the mistake of turning her head to see what was coming at her. Using the distraction Rhea kicked Hemera in the temple.

Rhea jumped backwards just as the daughter collided with the mother. Rhea then went into her divine form, and shot a massive fireball at the 2 women. I knew from the fireball that it was just like the fireballs I could summon, and the only way she could do that is with the blessing of Hestia.

Unlike my fireballs hers had a savage strength to it that even my Greek fire bombs lacked. I then noticed that when I looked at Rhea's eyes I saw a cat like look in her eyes. I had no idea that she could be like that I just thought she just really liked cats.

The resulting blast from Rhea's attack destroyed the entire side of the Arena that Hemera and Jane were facing along with a 50 yard line of destruction that nearly destroyed the mansion that Jane lived in.

While the destruction was massive, the 2 women's wounds didn't match the surroundings. Even now Hemera's wounds were healing. Jane was a slightly different story. Her armor was in tatters, and from the bits of her shirt that was in cinders I saw that the shoulder wound from the scorpion sting was the size of a grapefruit, and as red as an open watermelon.

But what Jane lacked in accelerated healing, she made up for it in enthusiasm because she literally flipped off her back into a standing position. Hemera didn't get up the same way, but when she went into her divine form.

Even with the power to see a god's divine form, with the combined power the 2 goddess's seemed to put heavy weight on my chest. Even the air around me got 5 degree's warmer. Thankfully Jane didn't seem to have a divine form.

While Hemera's divine form still had a human bodies shape the biggest change was that she had a permanent tornado around her. She stayed standing around the ground but she had an f3 tornado swirling around her.

Jane wasn't affected by the tornado, but it had electricity flowing inside of it, and I didn't need to have Thunder Terror inside me to know that her powers only got stronger. Hemera nodded to her daughter, and they both summoned giant thunderbolts in their hands.

Hemera's thunderbolt was 3 times bigger than Zeus's masterbolt, and Jane's thunderbolt was equal to the size of Thunder Terror.

They both threw their lightning bolts at us, and they merged together midway.

Before the mega lightning bolt could hit Rhea, I water traveled next to her and wrapped my arm around her, and water traveled us high up in the air. Rhea didn't object because she didn't want to take the chance to see what that attack would have done to her.

Because we weren't there to take the attack the thunderbolt flew past where we were into the other side of the arena. The attack was so powerful that when the smoke cleared it destroyed 3 quarters of the ground that the floating island was made of.

We would have been blasted out of the sky, but I summoned a hurricane around us made of ice created from sea storm. At first it was not strong enough but when my hurricane was going to fail, Rhea stuck out her hand, and summoned an extremely pressurized torrent of water, and ice out that ended up tripling the power of my hurricane.

I turned to look at Rhea but she just shrugged her shoulders. "My favorite Olympian's who I keep in touch with still blessed me with their powers as a 4000th birthday gift. If I wasn't limited to only 2 powers I could bring forth a field of strangling wheat, and summon around 30,000 skeleton soldiers. I had to make a promise that I would never use those powers against Olympus."

"However, I can only use 2 powers, and I am not the type of goddess who has supernatural powers like your father who can control the seas. Now enough talk let's kick some butt."

Rhea got out from my grip, and dropped out of the sky falling down directly at Hemera. While Rhea was still 50 feet above Rhea she started twirling her staff, and a 10 foot wide Greek fire bomb shot out of the lion's paw, then at the next spin shot out a whirlpool of pressurized, boiling water.

The Greek fire bomb collided with Hemera's tornado, and when the fire bomb blew a hole in the tornado, the whirlpool went into the hole, and Rhea made a motion with her hands that made the whirlpool completely destroy the tornado.

I saw Hemera trying to get it back up, but before she could Rhea was on her. The 2 started rolling around trying to get the upper hand in the fight. Hemera tried to shock Rhea but Rhea held her arms down and covered them in fire.

Rhea's hand turned into a claw, and she started to rip at Hemera's armor. Jane moved to try to help her mother but I made a 40 foot tall circle of ice appear around Jane, blocking her way. I dropped down to the ground and made the half black, half blue greatsword appear in my hand.

I then reached behind my back and unsheathed riptide. I put the tip of riptide to the hilt of the greatsword, and riptide slid into the unnamed weapon. The red button appeared on the hilt of my sword, and I could see Jane get a big smile on her face.

"This is what I have been waiting for come on Percy bring it."

Jane summoned a new sword out of thin air, because her current weapon was currently on the ground 13 feet from her in a pool of golden liquid. Jane ran at me in a zig-zag movement. But when she saw that I wasn't getting fooled she quit the zig-zaging and slashed at my knees.

Her blade connected with mine, and I saw her body drop slightly from the unexpected weight increase. I used that opportunity to close my hand into a fist, and pulled my arm backwards. The part of the wall that her back was aimed at melted, and came flying at her.

Moments before the water hit her I refroze the ice, and 15 foot, and a half long ice shards pierced her back. Most didn't get past her armor but some found weakened parts from Rhea's attack, and I saw red blood instantly slide down her back.

I slashed downwards with the greatsword, and then the fight with her was over. The sword cut clean through her armor, and it would have cut through her body but a blast of wind stopped the blade before it could cleave her in half.

However when the blade was pushed back the flat side of the blade banged hard into her head. She fell to the ground 3 times her normal body weight, and passed out. To make sure the fight with Jane would be fully over I tapped the tip of the blade 10 times against her back.

I aimed to make her so heavy that she wouldn't be able to move a finger, not to kill her if it was possible. However when I melted the ice wall I saw Rhea flat on her back, her nemean lioness armor thrown across the field in its pelt form.

Rhea was covered in large cuts from Hemera's revived tornado. Hemera was about to go in for the kill when a mass of shadows melted out from my chest. The shadow took the form of 1 monstrous shape rather than 11 smaller shapes.

It could have been 12 but the 12th was currently on guard duty. The giant shadowy form took the shape of Ladon, the 100 headed dragon, on steroids. 2 of the heads sliced through the tornado and bit down on Hemera's sword arm.

While Hemera was occupied, I ran to Rhea who was on the ground coughing up golden ichor. "I am sorry I couldn't be more help Percy. Not long after you went inside that ice fortress, Hemera got past my fire, and stuck her hand in my mouth sending her electricity straight into my body."

"My armor couldn't protect me from where she was hitting me, and her attack was at full power. She had just managed to strip me of my armor when you got her off of me. I wish I would have been more of a help to you."

"You are a great help. Can you make it back to your domain to rest up? That way you won't get hurt anymore."

"I can't leave you alone Percy, she is too strong. Her healing rate is much more advanced than mine."

"Rhea I will do what I can, you just need to get out of here that way I won't get hurt trying to protect you from harm." She didn't look like she was going to do what I said, so I sent a silent order to 1 of the shadow creatures, who melted out of the fake Ladon.

The fake Ladon shrunk by more then 15%, and it lost nearly a dozen heads. The shadow creature quickly grabbed Rhea's nemean lioness pelt, and then appeared next to us again. "Get Lady Rhea out of her, and back to her home. If I do not return, you and the others go back to my island and protect it after she has gotten to safety."

The shadow creature nodded its shapeless body and picked her up. It was about to vanish with her, but she quickly shoved her staff in my hand. "Use it Percy I may not be able to help you in this fight anymore but I may still be here with you in spirit."

"If you lose I will never forgive you." From the look in her eyes I could see it she didn't say she wasn't going to forgive me because if I would lose it would mean I wouldn't be able to bring her Atlas. Instead I could see it was because she didn't want me to lose.

"Good luck grandson. I hope you mop the floor with her." The shadow creature disappeared along with Rhea. I looked to the lion's claw staff, and then to Hemera who was successfully fighting off the fake Ladon.

I made the greatsword vanish, and riptide returned to the sheath on my lower back. I grasped the staff in both hands, and water traveled next to Hemera, just as she was wrestling the fake Ladon to the ground trying to get it in a position so she could make the finishing blow.

She would have continued had I not swung the staff at her stomach. The razor sharp claws caught her right in her stomach armor and pulled her off the mega shadow creature. I flung Hemera backwards, and with all my strength she went crashing into Jane's mansion.

I started walking up to Jane's mansion, and I commanded the shadow creatures to split up into clones of myself. Only 9 of the shadow creatures were in fighting shape. But they looked like mirror images of me, even to the lion claw staff.

I carefully placed the scent of the sea inside of them that I got from my father, and by the time we got out of the arena, Hemera was back on her feet. Hemera's eyes flickered amongst the 10 of us, and we went to work.

Hemera tried to do a wide spread attack using her wind powers, and when it got near us, we all jumped high into the air. When we reached the highest arc of our attack we linked hands, and then I was the 4th person in the chain.

When we started falling, the clone in the front spun around causing the back of the line to spin, and take his place with extra force sending us free falling down onto her. When Hemera tried to cut 1 of the shadow clones, 3 of the others appeared next to her.

The first shadow creature kicked her in the back of the right leg. When Hemera started falling forward the second shadow creature while in mid-air started falling backwards, and then kicked her in the chest with both feet.

The combined attack was like a not so nice version of what you would see in a cartoon where 2 people tricked another by 1 person getting behind the victim, while the second pushed him backwards. Hemera would have went falling into the rubble of the house had the clone she tried to attack had not been there.

When Hemera was almost on it, the shadow creature wrapped his massive arms around her chest and started to squeeze her in a reverse bear hug. The shadow creature then did a wrestling move where he slammed her on the back of her head by falling backwards.

When Hemera fell on her head I ran up on her and kicked her in the face. Even for a primordial goddess the sound that came from her face from my kick was sickening. 1 of my heavily armored boots that were a pair of winged sandals 30 minutes earlier connected with her nose, and a mist of golden Ichor flooded from her nose.

I sensed her about to do an attack, as did the shadow creatures, and we all jumped back as a dozen tendrils of electricity shoot out of her. Most of the shadow creatures and I avoided the attack except for 2.

They were not as fortunate because they caught her attack straight in the chest. As strong as they were they were not strong enough to take a full force attack from a primordial goddess in her divine form. They melted into the shadows, and then back into my body, until a time their wounds would be healed.

Before Hemera could fully stand, the shadow creatures and I stomped on the ground, and a geyser of boiling water shot out from under her, and sent her flying in the air. Even though the attack only came from me, I was having my shadow creatures mimic my moves when I used my powers so that Hemera wouldn't figure out which of us was me.

Every second in this fight that I could stay hidden mattered with an enemy this strong. She didn't seem as powerful like Uzaton, in the way of destructive powers, but that might have been because she was limited to only 2 powers. But what made her stronger than him was she could take hits much harder than Uzaton did, and her wounds didn't match the attacks I sent at her.

Even now the claw marks that marred her face from Rhea, she even healed. If I ran out of energy I knew she would capitalize on it. Because even now I hadn't felt her energy shrink. When Hemera was flying in the air from my attack I water traveled behind her, and quickly stabbed her in 5 different spots with my pit scorpion tail.

I made sure to stab her in the most vital spots that were not covered by her tattered armor. So she currently had 5 ounces of pit scorpion venom flowing in from her neck, her stomach, under her arm pits, and the most gruesome of all in her right ear.

The only reason I got to stab her in those spots is because I thought of where I wanted to strike, and the tail acted on its own. I quickly water traveled back amongst the shadow creatures and we started playing a living version of hit the ball.

But instead of me being under a cup, we were doing this to keep who was who a secret. When we were done, and Hemera was limply falling to the ground the shadow creatures and I placed our hands on the hidden ground, and before my eyes thousands of shadow minions, and storm minions appeared.

The power wasn't without cost, because I had a sudden loss of breath, and I was only able to summon so many because we were no longer confined to the arena. I would have fallen over from the action of summoning so many minions had 1 of my shadow creatures not melted into my body refilling my stamina.

I would not be able to use that shadow minion for the rest of the fight because it gave its remaining energy to me. I then made the shadows rise, and they started to absorb into the shadow minions, which not only made them act crazier, but they then went from being a foot and a half tall, to 4 feet tall each.

The storm minions did something different all together. Instead of growing, most of the latched onto Hemera, and before my eyes they started sucking all the electricity out of her body, and sending it out into the sky.

When it seemed like some of them absorbed too much, they melted away instantly getting replaced by more storm minions. Hemera started screaming in agony, and it occurred to me that she couldn't stop them from stealing her electricity.

Not only did her electricity leave her, but her divine glow started to flicker. Less than a minute later the electricity stopped being shot into the sky, and the remaining 100 storm minions wobbled around with large bellies.

When I thought the craziness was over, the storm minion's stomachs got even bigger, and they started turning red. Hemera tried to stand, but she couldn't even get up on her knees. The storm minions were now looking like bloated red beach balls.

The first bloated storm minion fell on its stomach, and started rolling towards Hemera like it was on a sloping hill. The moment the storm minion came into contact with her, it exploded in a fiery explosion. That matched Rhea's earlier attack.

Hemera went flying into the air again, and then the shadow minions started moving. Each of the shadow minions picked up a storm minion. But unlike when the storm minion touched Hemera these did nothing but scream in jittery happiness.

The first shadow minion launched its storm minion into the air, and it smashed into Hemera's face. The explosion was just as big, and when it looked like she was going to go flying into space, 1 of my shadow creatures disappeared, but I saw it appear above, Hemera. The shadow creature glowed in a deadly black aura, and its body dissolved into a 100 shadowy snakes.

The snakes proceeded to snap at Hemera, destroying what was left of her armor, and then they all snapped at once and slammed Hemera back down to the ground. But she never reached the ground. Before her body could hit the ground, another shadow minion launched a storm minion into her body.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes, I watched on as a bloody game of pinball went on. Hemera never touched the ground the entire time I watched because 100 mini nuclear explosions went off. After the 20th explosion there was no longer any ground to stand on, but I could still sense the barrier of the domain, and my helpers had no problem floating.

After the 35th explosion Hemera lost her divine form, but I didn't want to take the chance stopping because if I did, all this work might be for naught. When the final explosion went off I was now alone, with Hemera, and her daughter Jane who was lying still in mid-air, unable to move.

My energy matched the destruction because I had to keep giving the shadow minions energy to allow them to hold onto the storm minions, and the shadow creatures had to go inside my body to refill that energy.

But that energy ran out before the final 10 explosions went off. I knew I had only 1 shot of winning, before I wouldn't be able to move. I flew directly at Hemera to start off my attack. To begin with, I summoned the greatsword.

I slashed at her near lifeless body 10 times in rapid succession. The first 3 hits got her in the chest. The next 2 attacks hit her on her arms, and the final hits got her in her legs. The only reason she didn't fall like a cannonball was because I was willing the water in her body to keep her floating.

I then made the greatsword vanish, and I uncapped riptide. "Hemera forfeit the fight or else. I have an attack here that will end you." From the look in her eyes I knew the answer was no so I did the attack. I pointed the tip of riptide at her chest, and unleashed my strongest attack.

I put the tip of riptide directly into an open wound on her chest but willed riptide not to absorb her energy.

Instead I pushed the red button, on the hilt of riptide, and an unstoppable force entered her body. A flood of electricity, Greek fire, and pressurized water entered her body. She didn't blow up like a balloon, but her skin started rippling painfully so hard, I was shocked she didn't pop like a watermelon.

Her face matched what I knew what was happening because she screamed so loud, I would have not been surprised if every glass object in a 100 mile radius would have shattered. The storm minions must have done more damage to her than I thought when they sucked out the electricity because the electricity from my attack did not heal her.

Not even a quarter of the way through the attack, Hemera opened her mouth again, and a swirling mass of Greek fire, water, and electricity shot out from her mouth mixed with golden Ichor. When the attack stopped flowing out of her, I knew the fight was over, because Nyx suddenly appeared next to us, and she caught Hemera in her arms.

She gave me a near murderous look, but she did nothing to me that matched her look. "The fight is over Percy. You nearly destroyed my daughter."

I nodded my head, and sheathed riptide. "I would have not had to go so far had she conceded the fight. You and I both know what I am fighting for. I never wished to fight her, it was her own fault."

"The fight is over anyway, since you entered the fight. Had she not forfeited before you arrived I would have had to continue, but because you touched her she had outside help, and because of that I thank you for stopping something I would have regretted instantly."

"If you wish to bring her somewhere, where she can heal follow me." She gave a nod of her head, and after I water traveled next to Jane. I picked her up and water traveled to Rhea's domain. I just reached Rhea's domain, when I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

I landed uncomfortably, on top of Jane. But I wasn't on her long because I was rolled off by Argus. I could feel Rhea's domain trying to fight off Nyx, but Nyx powered her way through, and she appeared next to me, completely unaffected by Hemera's extra weight.

Argus jerked away from Nyx, and he reached for his sword but I told him to stop. "Argus you have no idea who you are about to attack. You are looking at Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night." Rhea's lions were next to us and they had the same reaction to Nyx, as Argus, did but they flinched away, when she exerted some of her energy."

Nyx started walking to a shadow area near Rhea's temple, and laid down her daughter on a soft pallet of grass. Argus handed me a bottle of chilled nectar, and after chugging nearly half the bottle, I got enough strength to pick up Jane again.

After walking the 35 feet to where Nyx was I rested Jane next to her mother. "Lady Nyx, how long will it take for the effects of my greatsword to wear off?"

"The stronger the opponent, the quicker it wears off. It will be less than 3 minutes before my daughter returns to normal, while it will take Jane a little over 4 hours. But you go check on your friend Rhea, while I stay here and mend Hemera and Jane's wounds."

I felt it was in my best interest to do as she said, because even though she knew my reasons for fighting her daughter it didn't mean she had to like it. I also knew the only reason I was able to win was because of her and her son's gifts to me."

I had to lean on Argus to make it inside Rhea's temple, and then my shadow creature that left to take Rhea back melted back inside my body giving me a renewed energy, filling me up to about a quarter of my normal energy.

With my renewed sense of energy I was able to walk on my own. I didn't know how long it would take for my shadow creatures to recover but I could feel they were in a weaker state than I was.

We found Rhea laying down on a couch in the living room, resting her uninjured hand on her nemean lioness, who barely looked better than her. I sat in a chair that was next to the couch, far away from the lioness who gave me a dirty look.

Argus took the bottle of chilled nectar from my left hand and then knelt next to Rhea, and carefully poured a sip down her throat. I gave Rhea a half smile, and then put her lion's claw staff by her pet. "Sorry, she can't speak at the moment Percy. I don't know what you got her into, but it's going to take her body at least a week to fully heal."

I did something that I haven't done in a while. 12 balls of light came out of my body, and they flowed into Rhea. A healing glow appeared around Rhea, and I saw the wounds on her face and hands slowly start to heal.

When the glow vanished, the wounds went form open still slightly bleeding cuts, to newly formed scabs over cuts. It wasn't much to do but it was all I felt safe enough to do.

After my last time healing Ares, I knew I had to be more careful, and I had no idea how much worse off I would have been using the gloves of Apollo to heal the queen of the titans compared to healing an Olympian."

Rhea didn't seem to object because she gave me a thankful smile, and she returned to sipping some nectar. "Well since you know everything I am doing. I had to fight the primordial goddess Hemera to be able to use her potion pot. To mix something that is vital to my mission."

"I needed Rhea's help in the fight, because at first it was a 1 on 1 fight, but the Hemera interfered, and I needed help. Rhea was the only person powerful enough that I could ask at the time because I cannot call upon the Olympians."

"Yes Percy, I know. In fact I am supposed to report to my Lady Hera if I saw you at camp. But since you are not at Camp Half-Blood I don't have to, but there is a bounty to anyone who brings you in to the Olympian's."

"After the last meeting with the minor gods, Zeus was forced to place a 30,000 golden drachma bounty on your arrest. But to the point, why is my presence here required. Now that you are being wanted, my presence at camp is really important. Athena thinks you may try to contact Grover, who is at camp right now on business with the Cloven council."

I then proceeded to tell Argus what I learned of in my dreams about how many monsters have been acquired, and how many demigods have been captured. "That cannot be Percy. To amount that many demigods would have required more than the Lotus Eaters help. They never had more than a 100 demigods at a time at the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"I don't think it's a lie, I learned it directly from Hyperion's dream. I need you to inform Artemis of what I told you. She will know it's from me, just don't say you talked to me because if you do, she will be forced to tell Zeus of what you told her."

"I need you to get her to find out how they amassed that many demigods, and for her to find any demigods that are still in the mortal world, and onto my island before they can get captured. I mean did the Olympian's bring in demigods from around the world when I opened up my island?"

Argus's face paled instantly. "No Percy they didn't. The Olympian's haven't feared for their children in other countries because the monsters moved with us to the United States. I mean we have gods who still live in other countries but they have the job of looking over what demigods live in those countries."

"Atlas and Hyperion must have figured out about that Argus, because that would be an easy way to bring in mindless slaves."

"Yes you might be right Percy. 2 titans could certainly overpower a couple of minor gods if it came to it. I must go now if there is nothing else to inform Artemis."

I nodded my head, and Argus, didn't waste any time blinking away. He even forgot to bow to the now sleeping Rhea."

After half an hour of doing nothing I decided to let my new nemean lioness relax so I tossed my necklace into the air outside the window. After she appeared she walked back into the temple, and after licking Rhea's face she walked next to my chair and laid down.

It was odd having a pet nemean lioness but I shouldn't have been surprised since I had a friendly pet hellhound.

After a few minutes of doing nothing I decided to follow Rhea, and take a nap. I had no idea how long I was asleep, but in my dreams I rested in a mortal person's dreams. When I did wake up, I had the look of a short balding man, who in his dreams partied a lot, just like his younger self did.

I know I didn't need to stay under cover in Rhea's domain, but I needed to keep up the charade just in case I had to leave early. I didn't see Rhea sleeping on the couch, but my lioness was still taking a cat nap. I kinda wanted to know what she was dreaming of, but I didn't want to think what a monster's dreams were like.

When I stood up her head rose. She looked at me with a funny expression for the briefest moment, but then she yawned, and stood. "It's okay girl, you can go back to sleep if you want."

She answered me by giving me a giant lick to my arm, and coming from a giant cat monster the size of an SUV. It wasn't a tiny lick. She then followed me outside, where I found Nyx sitting at an outside dinner table, next to her daughter, and granddaughter.

Rhea sat at the customary head of the table, because it was her home. I got a dirty look from Jane, but I was expecting it because I soundly defeated her, and destroyed her home. I got no objection from Rhea when I sat at the opposite end of the table.

My lioness laid down next to me, and started munching on a rack of bison ribs. Since the other women were already eating I made myself a cheeseburger. After Nyx elbowed her daugther, Hemera finally spoke up.

"As part of the bet Percy, I will allow you access to use my potion pot. I don't care for your reasoning because my mother approves of you." Nyx elbowed her again, and Hemera gave her an 'I don't wanna' look, but the glare Nyx gave her sent her recoiling.

"I apologize for my daughters, and my own attitude yesterday. We should have helped you when I found out you helped my brother." Hemera looked at her mother, and Nyx nodded.

"So tell me Percy what kind of potion would you like me to make. I can make you pretty much anything right, now so we can get this over with." Nyx elbowed Hemera even harder, and gave her a 'don't test me' look.

"I already got the potion ingredients, I just need you to make it because your potion pot is the only thing strong enough to make it as powerful as it needs to be. The potion when drank will kill me."

Nyx gave me a dumbfounded look but I kept on talking. "The potion is needed is because I am not trying to die, and go to the underworld. This potion will allow me to go somewhere else when I die. Since you don't want the details, I will spare you them."

Jane actually looked interested. "I wanna hear about it Percy."

I looked at her to see if she was serious, and then I told her what I thought I could say. "Someone is planning on taking down the Olympians. I have to die in order to come back to life and save them, because they will be using some power that forbids anyone alive at the time of the spell being cast from interfering."

"I don't know who all is behind this but they were strong enough to steal from the fates, which made it so the fates couldn't stop them."

Jane smashed her fists against the table causing a 3 foot long crack to appear, and she received the stink eye from Rhea. "I wanna help Percy. I may not care much about the Olympian's, but if your enemies are strong enough to steal from the fates, I wanna fight them to test their strength."

Hemera tried to reason with Jane, but Jane shrugged her hands off of her. "No mom, you know it is my goal in life to fight every powerful enemy I come across. If these people are strong enough to steal from the fates, then I must fight them."

"It's not that simple Jane the only way I will be able to fight him is because I will die before it starts, and then come back while it is going on. You can't be involved because you're an immortal that can't die."

"Well you're immortal too Percy, I can smell it on you."

"I am immortal because I am a hunter of Artemis, the first male in history. I can still die in combat."

"Well think of it like this Percy, either you find a way for me to be involved, or I will look for them myself."

I pinched my nose in aggravation at myself because I should have kept what was going on to myself. But then an idea came to me. "Alright, if you wanna be involved, help Rhea guard Olympus." Jane was about to argue, but I kept on talking.

"Look at it this way Jane. If these people are trying to destroy the Olympians, then who's to say they won't split up their attack force to Olympus to try and destroy Olympus to prevent the other Olympian's from trying to come to their aid?"

"How do you know they will go after Olympus Percy?"

"Well it's a smart plan Jane. If they send a group to Olympus, it will stop the demigods and minor Olympian's who weren't from trying to find their location from interfering with their real plan. I am not trying to say they will send a major portion of their group there, but they will have to send a real threat to keep up the ploy."

"If you want some fighting there is your only chance. Jane looked at her fist thoughtfully for a minute before she nodded her head, and then leaned back on her chair resting her feet on the dinner table. Nyx got annoyed, and made a mass of shadows from under the table blow out from the ground, and sent her granddaughter falling back on her back, by flipping her legs off the table."

"Seriously Jane have some table manners. Do you make it a habit of embarrassing your family at other people's homes?"

Jane did the smart thing, and didn't speak back to Nyx. Instead she sat back in her chair, and apologized reluctantly to Rhea.

When Jane was finished I commanded the only shadow creature that was healthy enough to leave my body. The shadow creature melted out of my body, and appeared next to me. But when Nyx saw the disheveled state of the shadow creature she snapped her fingers, and shadows appeared, and flew into the shadow creature.

Within moments, the shadow creature went from a little wisp of shadows to what it looked like with full power. The remainder of the shadows poured into my body, and while I didn't feel anything different I knew the effect it was having.

I looked to the shadow creature. "I want you to go back to the sea of monsters where my stuff is at. Bring back all my potion ingredients, and give them to lady Hemera. The majority of the ingredients are in a golden shoe box, and the other ingredient is a beating monster heart in a glass jar."

The shadow creature gave what could have been a nod of its shapeless head, and then it dissolved into ground.

I was nearly done with my food when the shadow creature returned. Its arms were laden with the potion ingredients. When it arrived, it set all the ingredients in front of me so I could unlock the shoebox with the key that I had with me."

After unlocking the box, I started to place the ingredients in front of me. Hemera rose from her chair, and came over to investigate. Laying on the table was a the vial of water from the spring of the gods, and a handful of nightshade flowers from Persephone's garden.

I also had the sphinx blood, and the pit scorpion venom filling out the last of the ingredients. Hemera picked up each ingredient inspecting them, and then she nodded to me. "Well the good news Percy is I can make your potion."

"Your ingredients fit the description of what you said it was going to do. But you do know that you will have no control of where you're going to, right?"

I nodded my head, but she didn't stop talking. "But so you know, you will need to do 1 last thing for this potion to be made."

I slapped my face in aggravation, when I thought I had everything I needed I get told I need more stuff. "Now don't freak out Percy this potion can be made but I need you to distract the goddess Hecate, while the potion is being made."

"This potion you are going to have me make will send out powerful waves of magic into the mortal world. Hecate will be attracted to the source of the magic like moths to a flame. Now I could beat her in a fight no problem, but with the amount of magic that will pour out from my potion pot, my barrier will not be able to stop it from being released."

"Now I am sure you will know the implications of what will happen if she finds the location of the potion pot." When I didn't answer she kept talking. "Percy, if I can't concentrate on your potion it will be ruined, and based on some of the ingredients I would say it is a 1 time only shot."

"If you can keep Hecate distracted she might not sense what is going on. Now I haven't made any potions in the last 200 years, so that is why she hasn't found out about it earlier. After I make your potion, I will need to change the location of the potion pot."

"Can you do that? I thought immortals could only move around when the Olympian's move around."

"Percy, I am a primordial goddess. I am not restricted to being stuck in a single place like the Olympian's. But let's get back to the point."

"I can give you some magical items that will lure Hecate away from my potion pot. You do that, and you will have your potion do we have a deal?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, just tell me what I will have to do."

Hemera reached into her pocket, and pulled out half a dozen corked vials. "This will not be easy for you to do Percy. It will require you to make yourself open to the Olympian's. Percy these potions will make your body radiate magical energy strong enough to distract Hecate from the potion I am making for you."

"The downsides to the potion is that the potion will wash away any disguises you are in like how you are now."

Nyx gave me a solemn nod. "That means you cannot stay hidden in the shadows, and with your disguise gone all the Olympian's will know where you are."

Hemera started to speak again. "Percy I have 1 last thing to tell you. In order for these potions to work at full strength, it will be best if you stay away from using your stronger powers. By stay away from them I suggest that you yourself put a seal on them."

"Hemera, that is easier said than done. Zeus wanted to place a seal on me months ago but when that didn't work he tried to make me a god. Something inside of me stopped my powers from being limited it literally blasted the Olympian's off their feet."

It was then Nyx who started to speak. "Percy I can tell from the extra eyes on your body that they can hold powers. You have 3 spare eyes. All you have to do is choose 3 extra powerful powers, and then start to use them."

"When the powers are about to be released you focus them into your empty eyes. You just have to keep using those powers until all the excess powers you want are in those eyes. If you do that then the potion can be used in its full strength."

"The bad part is that you must keep the powers sealed until the potion is completed. It is just like you are now if you use too much of your powers now, it will wash away your mortal form."

"What will I do if an Olympian finds me?"

Rhea was the person to respond to my comment. "You will just have to try and get away Percy. If you feel things are getting too hot, you can return here for rest."

"It is not so bad Percy. My daughter will be there to aid you if you need help. If somehow you do get captured, she will intervene."

I watched Hemera as she pulled out a map of the United States. "Okay Percy my potion maker is here." She pointed to a spot just near New Mexico. She then marked 4 spots on the map the first spot was in a city near Louisiana, then Georgia, next was a spot in North Carolina, then finally in a city in New Jersey.

"You will have to start near Hecate's home to draw her attention. Then you will slowly have to make your way to the Olympian's to get there full attention. The first 4 of the 6 potions will get you to New Jersey, and each potion has an active life of 12 hours."

"If you can last those 12 hours each day you can use your powers to get away to Rhea's domain. By the time you use all 6 of the potions. Your potion will be too far enough in the process that the magical energy it expels will go away."

"How is that Hemera? I was told the potion would take 2 weeks to make. If I take all 6 of the vials you gave that will only be halfway through the process."

"It will work because the potions I make in my potion pot give off stronger magical waves in the early stages of the process. By halfway through the process it won't appear out of normal to Hecate, and if the Olympians are really looking for you like you say, they will put all available resources into catching you."

"Okay when do I start then?"

"I could start right now if you want, but I suggest you wait till morning to prepare. See if you can find any allies, who may be able to help you, because if you want this to work you are really going to have to limit your powers."

"I don't know who I can ask for help. All of you here are pretty much my only temporary allies. Well I know Rhea, and Nyx. I do not know how far my alliances go with you Hemera, and Jane."

Hemera held up her hands. "I never said I was your ally, but I am also not your enemy. My job helping you is to make your potion for you, and to protect my daughter, so if she is going to be protecting Olympus when your enemies come around, I will protect her, and by extension Olympus."

"But know this Percy I will only protect Olympus because my daughter is going to be there, and if at any time I think the battle will be lost, I will take my daughter, and leave."

An uneasy alliance but it was still an alliance, so I then stood up and went back into the living room to start preparing. My pet nemean lioness got up, and followed me inside the temple. When I was inside I started to try and put some of my powers into my remaining 3 eyes.

I started with my extra water powers that I got from Oceanus, and Tethys. Luckily they both counted as 1 power so when I started summoning massive amounts of water. The nemean lioness looked up in interest as thousands of gallons of water started flowing into 1 of my extra eyes.

The water turned into steam when it touched the eye, but I could feel myself losing power temporarily. It took 20 minutes for all my powers I got from Oceanus, and Tethys into the eye, and I felt I could still use it until I closed the eye.

With those powers gone, I felt my powers over water return to what it was like when I was a regular demigod. I now only had 2 more powers I could transfer. I could either go for my powers I got from Krios, Nyx, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hestia, Zeus, or Hades.

But when it came down to it I decided on the powers from Hades, and Nyx. The draw backs was the only powers I actually gave up was summoning the dead, shadow traveling, and summoning dark matter.

I couldn't give up the shadow creatures because they wouldn't leave, but I was happy about it because if I needed help in a fight with Olympians they would help a lot. Luckily for the next part of my plan, I was still in the human disguise, I would have expected it to melt away at what I did but it was stuck on me like my normal skin.

For the next part of my plan, I would probably be going to the second most dangerous place for me to be. After my nemean lioness went back to the necklace form, I water traveled to my island. I didn't appear at my home, or even my mother's home, instead I arrived in the demigods town.

My mortal disguise was the perfect mask. My current look made me look like some demigod's mortal father. To be safe, I transformed my magical sandals, into regular sneakers, then I buttoned up my long sleeve shirt to cover my gauntlet, and then I slipped of my ring that I got from Hephaestus, and slipped it into my pocket.

I turned my head to the left and saw what was called the community center, but it was actually Hestia's home. But Hestia wasn't the only Olympian on my island. I also sensed Clarisse, Amphritie, Apollo, and Aphrodite.

I also sensed a few other minor gods that I didn't know well enough to name off the bat. What I did know was that all the Olympian's were spread out along the island. Hestia was in her office, Aphrodite was with her daughter in the daycare, and Amphritie was near my mother's house.

Clarisse I could tell was posted outside my home, and Apollo was actually in my home. The other minor Olympians were scattered in the town, and in the woods. But I wasn't looking for any of them. I started walking to the multistory Victorian house that was used by the hunters.

When I got within 40 yards of the home I quickly found Penny outside the house tending to the hunters garden along with a multitude of girls as young as 4, and as old as 17. When I got within 20 feet of the house Penny jerked her head back and reached for a hidden knife.

I didn't blame her for doing so. I was a strange guy who she never seen before walking up to her mistress's home. Before she could unsheathe the knife I flashed the mark of the wild through my eyes. When my eyes showed the mark of the wild she fumbled with the knife, but I started walking into the woods.

I didn't have to turn around to know that she was following after me, and when she arrived to where I was she saw me sitting on a comfortable looking rock next to a trickling spring that just appeared.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED BY SIST3M**

**Hey guys, Sist3m here. Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter edited. I just had so much crap going on I felt like I was drowning in problems with no clear answer. Anyways, thanks for reading, and thanks to barclayteo for continuing this great and awesome story!**

**To my readers I apologize for the long wait for the newest chapter, but during the last week I have been doing important interviews for a new job, that has taken up a lot of my time. I will try and upload the next chapter soon, I appreciate your patience.**


	54. I face off with the goddess of victory

**The wait is over for the newest chapter, I hope you all enjoy Percy's latest struggles. For those readers who want to see what gets me in the writing spirit during fight scenes, or other moment's of Percy's life, check my profile, and you will find a link to the playlist of songs I always listen to when I write.**

Percy

"Percy it's probably best that you leave now. The Olympian's send by a minor goddess 3 times a day to see if you are here."

"But Penny I'm not here. I am a regular mortal enjoying a walk through the woods" She didn't look too convinced, but she gave me a friendly smile. "So Penny I take it you still haven't got the chance to use the prank?"

She shook her head, but started to speak. "Cut to the chase Percy, I know you didn't come here to ask about my latest pranks. I am happy to see you but this isn't the best time or place for small talk."

"Okay, well then. the reason why I am here is because soon I will have to make myself known to the Olympian council. I have little to no doubt that when I do so the Olympian's will send Artemis and the hunt after me.

"I know it will be Artemis, because she is the best possible person to find me, I also know she will not want to do it, but she must for our plan to work. She must stay in the council's good faith if she plans to follow through with my plan.

"I don't know how long it will take for her to be given the job, but I must have the Olympian's on a wild goose chase for a minimum of 6 days. I need your help with telling me what the Olympian's are planning to do to catch me."

"How do you plan on me giving you information from the Olympian council? They don't let us hunters in at regular meetings. So how would I know what their plans are?"

"That part is simple, you will inform them of our meeting here. You won't tell them our exact conversation you will tell them that I told you where my hideout was in hopes of meeting with Artemis in secret.

"Because I supposedly didn't know that there was a bounty on me, I wouldn't know that Artemis would have to turn me in if she saw me. Now if I know Zeus like I think I do he will not send Artemis there he would send someone else."

"Now that is where my plan will start. I will escape from whomever they sent after me. Athena will most likely then bring you and Artemis in on the main plan."

A large smile grew on Penny's face. "They will think if you tried to contact Artemis once, then you will do so again. But how will I get the messages to you?"

"You will just have to write a note, and wish it to appear in my island's safe. I will check it every morning the island will keep me hidden for a little bit, long enough to check for letters. But for this to work, you must make sure Artemis tries her best to make it look like she is trying to capture me.

"If the other Olympian's think she is trying to let me get away, they will keep her out of the plans. If she needs motivation she can think of it like I disgraced the honor of being a hunter, and betrayed my sisters by disobeying the Olympian council."

"But now I must go and do other things I need to get ready." Before I left I told her the place in Louisiana I would be at, and when. She left me in order to think of a way to inform Artemis of my plan, in a way that Artemis would not be forced to immediately tell the Olympian council of my plan.

When it was just me, I gave a long whistle, except it wasn't Fang who arrived this time. Out of a shadow jumped Mrs. O Leary, who thankfully was alone. She quickly tackled me to the ground, not in a bad way, but her version of hello which consisted of hamburger smelling licks to the face.

To surprise her in a single motion I lifted her up with a single hand and placed her down, but that only gave her the inclination that I wanted to play. To save the island from being destroyed in a game of get the Greek, I summoned her a large raw deer, which barely was a snack to her, but it got the desired effect of calming her down.

"Now listen girl, I know you have been told that you have to find me, by probably your uncle Nico and my father, but I need you to go somewhere, and stay hidden can you do that?" The only response I got was her giving me another kiss. I took that as a sign to keep on speaking.

"Okay girl I will need you to go somewhere, and stay hidden. That means not going to Nico, Hades, my father, or even my mother until I tell you so okay?"

After she gave me another kiss, I whispered in her ear Rhea's domain, and she ran into another shaded tree. To make sure she got there safely I watered traveled back to Rhea's in time to tell her to let in Mrs. O Leary.

She gave me a confused look, but she let down her barrier just enough for my pet to enter. The nemean lions jumped up ready to fight at the presence of another monster but Rhea ordered them down. "Listen lady Rhea I need you to keep my pet Mrs. O Leary here, and keep her safe."

"I need her away from the Olympian's that way they don't use her to track me, and also I don't want her to get hurt in a fight if it comes down to it. After the 6 days are up, and I don't have to play hide, and seek with the Olympians let down the barrier, and tell her to go back to my mother's okay?"

Rhea nodded her head, and she even summoned a barrel full of steaks for Mrs. O Leary, and that pretty much made her best friends with Rhea. To make sure Mrs. O Leary was kept safe from the other nemean lions in case they disobeyed an order from Rhea, I released my pet nemean lioness.

She appeared next to me, and I quietly told her job. The look in her eyes told me right away she knew her job because after I gave the order she strolled over to stand next to Mrs. O Leary, who was currently eating Rhea, out of house, and home. However she gave every nemean lion the stink eye along the way.

Even though she was only half the size of Mrs. O Leary, and barely a 10th the size of the 3 story tall nemean lion she showed no fear in her mission. Rhea gave me a knowing nod of her head, and I water traveled back to my island.

This time when I came to my island, I arrived inside a hidden room, in my home. The room led to a secret set of stairs that entered to the safe that held the master control to the centurions. I quickly unlocked the safe, and then took out the controller.

I directly told the controller to bring me 15 centurions, and I watched as the room expanded, and they arrived out of thin air. The centurions bowed to me, and waited for me to speak. "Listen to me centurions this is a direct order that you will follow above all others."

"I will be facing a great challenge, a challenge that if I fail will mean my death, and the fall of the Olympians. If that happens I order you 15, along with another 300 to start a manhunt. If I die in failure, and the Olympians fall I order you to find the people behind it, and I want you to kill who it is possible to kill, and for those that are immortal I want you to take them to the Titaness Rhea.

I will want you to for the rest of eternity to torture the immortals behind this plan namely the titan Atlas, and the titan Hyperion, along with anyone else with an active part in their plan. You all will only follow through with this plan if I die in failure, and the Olympians fall."

"If that time comes, or does not happen than you 315 will stay at your posts protecting the demigods, and their families, along with the posts all of the other centurions are at do you understand me?" The centurions bowed 1 last time, and even 1 of the centurions did something different.

A mini television appeared in its chest, and it played a cartoon. The cartoon was not a happy 1, but it was a direct reflection of my order. In the cartoon, it showed myself and the Olympians dying. The picture then changed to a group of centurions standing guard at the island, camp, and Olympus.

Most of the centurions stayed where they were but over 300 left their posts and started hunting down cartoon versions of Atlas, and Hyperion along with shadowy images of other people with questions marks on their chests."

Multiple images quickly flashed on the TV, showing gruesome forms of torture that would make anyone beg for the fields of punishment. Then the TV changed back to me and the Olympian's alive in another version with the centurions staying guard at their posts while me, and the Olympian's lived.

The TV then vanished, and the centurions bowed, and vanished. The room shrunk back to normal size, as I placed the master control back into the safe, and quickly locked it back inside the impenetrable safe.

Now that my plans were finished I decided it was best time to leave. As much as it pained me to leave without saying goodbye to my mother, I knew I had to. She couldn't know what I was doing, and to make matters worse, I might never be able to see her again, because my life span was literally days.

I most likely would see my father again, but it wouldn't be in the way either of us would like it to have been.

I quickly water traveled away, back to Rhea's to camp out under the stars. It seemed like the rest of the day passed quickly, and then it was night. I decided to camp out for the fresh air, and I would be next to Mrs. O Leary.

When I got back to Rhea's I found Hemera, Jane, and Nyx gone so I didn't need to make small talk with them. Nyx's reason for leaving from what Rhea told me was that Ethan was in the final stages of getting his blood replaced, and she was needed to make sure his new blood wasn't too powerful, that would make his body fight it off.

Hemera didn't need an excuse, Rhea just told me she would be ready at any time to start from word of Rhea. Jane left in search for a temporary new home for her, and her mini army, to prepare for her role in the upcoming battle since I destroyed her last home.

Rhea was still weak from the battle, that she didn't join me for dinner, but instead I just did a couple of healing workouts with her in place of dinner that consisted of me sending more healing balls of electricity in her.

I had to spread out the sessions over the course of 2 hours to make sure I didn't wash away my disguise. After that was finished I had me a quick dinner that consisted of franks, and beans, and blue coke. After dinner was finished I went back to my little camp site, and laid back down with Mrs. O Leary, and the lioness.

It actually turned out they were both a fan of wrestling so while I laid down they occasionally got up, and roughhoused which from the commotion sound like artillery fire going off from the collisions, and playful roars.

While it sounded like world war 3 between the 2 of them they never actually tried to hurt the other they were just having fun. They stopped just after midnight, and I made myself go to sleep with them after making a meteor shower appear.

When I saw my mortal form flicker I knew it was time to go into someone's dream, and find a new mask even if it would only been in use for a few hours.

I was happy to say that with my new powers over dreams I no longer had a problem sleeping in a sense. While my mind was awake my body was sleeping. After finding a normal 17 year old kids dream I stayed in it and relaxed.

His dream only consisted of a day at the beach with his family, and when I awoke it was time for the plan to begin. I would have been able to leave after I took a quick shower, and a bowl of grape nut's with half an orange for breakfast after the shower but I had to make sure Mrs. O Leary stayed behind because the first time I tried to leave she wanted to follow.

Rhea made that simpler by summoning a motorcycle sized squeak toy. I used her distraction to water travel away to the place in Louisiana that was near Hecate's domain. The fake meeting with Artemis was scheduled for a quarter after 11 in the morning.

To scout out the fake meeting place which was a mall, I arrived at exactly 10 in the morning. Under the disguise of a mortal I made it inside with no problem. I knew no one would recognize me because the kid who I was disguised as lived all the way in San Francisco.

I nearly fell when I spotted some familiar faces. It wasn't any Olympian's, but instead it was demigods from Camp Half-Blood. I don't know how I didn't smell them earlier but I knew who they were. Scattered throughout the mall was a mixture of Athena's kids, Ares's kids, and even a few children of Hermes.

They did a good job of blending in, they weren't even wearing armor, but I could tell they were on the ready, and it made sense that it wouldn't be only the Olympian's who were after me. I had problems with the Athena cabin ever since their mother tried to kill me, and was then punished after wards.

Ares kids still didn't like me for beating their father when I was 12, and back in our duel on Olympus. As for the kids of Hermes it was clear their motives they wanted to be the person who brought me in, and collected the massive reward.

I didn't know why the Olympian's would let them participate because of how strong I was but then again it made perfect sense. My fatal flaw even still was loyalty, and they would know I would never intentionally hurt a friend, even friends who I knew for less than a month.

When I walked past a daughter of Ares I saw that my first conclusion was wrong. They wore armor, and even had weapons but the armor was light armor covered very carefully by clothes. As for weapons I saw on that particular daughter of Ares alone she had 5 weapons.

She had 4 knives each hidden under beneath clothes next to her wrists, and ankles, and finally she had a short sword under a jacket. When I walked by 3 siblings of Athena I saw that they had much more advanced things on them.

They all had a watch on similar to what my brother made me, but I knew they weren't his designs because the components of the watches were all had the marks of their mother. When I reached the food court I saw all 13 children of Hermes trying hard but failing at trying to steal snacks from the vendors.

They weren't failing at stealing the food, they were failing at staying low key, because they all celebrated their conquests by acting like they just stole the crown Jewels. A cold shiver went up my spine when I felt familiar presences enter the mall.

They were trying their best to keep their energies hidden but my monster senses were tripping like crazy. At the presence of Olympians' not here under friendly terms. I didn't know if I would get off easily if I got caught or all my running had actually turned me into an enemy of Olympus.

Hermes was the first person to enter my line of sight, but he looked drastically different than what he normally looked like. He wasn't in his normal jogging outfit with a phone at his ear, this time he had dark brown hair, and calm eyes that didn't give you the feeling that he would either try to pick your pocket or dump shaving cream on your head.

Hermes had a look of total seriousness, with a trace of sadness at what he was ordered to do.

Next to enter the mall was the goddess Nike. She still had her closely cropped hair, but she adopted the clothes Athena would wear in her off time that consisted of blue jeans, and a button up white blouse.

Next Olympian to enter, who also turned out to be the last was Demeter. She wasn't wearing her trademarked gardening clothes that she wore everywhere except council meetings. She was now wearing a pantsuit, and her hair was now blonde, and her brown eyes were now a light blue.

All 3 Olympian's stayed away so as not to make their powerful energies more pronounced because this had to be the first time 3 Olympians were in the same place in the mortal world. Hermes stayed on the second floor he sat in 1 of those massage chairs that you could put money into.

He however wasn't in there to relax instead his eyes carefully scanned the entire mall. His eyes even passed over me twice while I tried to stay hidden in the food court eating an overpriced, overcooked pretzel.

Nike was in the book department acting like she was reading the newest James Patterson book. Demeter was in a clothes boutique looking at clothes in a mirror but her eyes were actually on the mirror looking outwards into the other parts of the mall.

When it was 10 minutes till the fake meeting, I walked out of the mall, and waited a few minutes before chugging the first of the potions Hemera gave me. My mortal form immediately started to bubble, then change into my real form.

I could even smell the magical energy that was coming out of me, and if it was that strong the plan should work. I didn't know if the other Olympian's would notice the magical energy, but they did notice my energy just pop up, and even had to be getting word from Iris where I was.

The Olympian's didn't come out to meet me, they most likely wanted me to think they weren't here, and that I would still be having the meeting with Artemis like I wanted. When I walked into the mall I kept cool, and didn't look at the Olympian's even though I knew they were looking at me.

I had to stay in this mall long enough for Hecate to take the bait. But I didn't know how long the Olympian's would play it cool. What I did notice was the Hermes, and Demeters look of shock, about not looking at the battered, and scarred looking Percy, but instead how I looked like before just taller, and more musculared.

While the Olympian's were calm, the demigods were not. Before I could even walk into the food court a son of Athena rushed up behind me, and tried to knock me out cold. It would have worked had I not caught his arm, and flipped him hard on his back.

I didn't have time to worry about if I had hurt him because the other demigods went into action. The children of Ares pulled out their swords, while, the children of Athena pulled out their knives, and activated their shields.

The children of Hermes were slower to start their hands were currently full with food, and merchandise. But when they got ready they pulled out their rusty celestial bronze knives, and got into a jittery defensive stance.

The Olympian's must have known that the game was over because all 3 at the same time walked over to stand in front of me, while the mortals ran out of the mall in fear. While the mist was strong they might have thought a couple of the weapons were fake, but not over 40 daggers could be ignorned.

Hermes was the first to talk. His image changing before the first word left his mouth. He didn't put on any armor, nor did he summon his weapon of power instead he looked like he did the first time we met on the beach at camp Half-Blood.

He held out his hands in a placating gesture. "Percy, please stop this craziness and come back to Olympus, if you just meet with us for an hour we can stop all this, and go back to the way it was before. Your mother and father are worried about you."

To keep up the ruse of why I was here I had to lie. "I was told lady Artemis would be here. I only set up this meeting with her. So either she shows herself now, or I leave."

Nike didn't give Hermes a chance to speak because she exploded into her armor, with her weapon in hand. "Listen here demigod, you were given an order by a member of the Olympian council. Surrender yourself now or else."

When I didn't answer she moved to strike me with her weapon but her sword was blasted out of her hand, by Hermes's staff. "You will stand down Nike. We are here to settle this peacefully."

Hermes then started to mostly ignore Nike, but his snakes stayed looking at her while they coiled around each other on the staff. "Percy, Artemis couldn't be here today as she is currently on an important mission. She sent me in her place to meet with you."

His lie was so good his face didn't betray the lie. Had I not been behind this I might have believed him. "Lord Hermes you know the type of person I am do you think I would ignore an order by the Olympian's without cause."

I could see Hermes trying to see if there was any deception in my statement, but again he was not given the chance to speak but this time by the demigods.

All the children of Ares rushed at me, and I started to defend myself without summoning my armor or a weapon. When the first sword came down at me, I sidestepped the blade, and punched the attacker under the arm pit of the arm that held the blade.

I made sure to measure my strength to a degree that wouldn't do any major damage. Instead my strike punched through the light armor, and cracked the guy's 2 ribs. When he fell over in pain, I grabbed him by his arms and threw him into his siblings.

No sooner had I dispatched that attacker than I was face to face with Nike. She kicked in the chest, and before I could go flying through the crowd she grabbed me by my left leg, and she threw me into the air.

I was about to flip into mid-air to settle myself but I saw her appear next to me going through the air. She was only able to fly because she had a pair of winged sandals. I barely grabbed a hunting knife in time to block her sword strike, but she was ready for that.

When my knife went to meet her sword she deflected my blade with hers, and then grabbed my right wrist with her left, and using force she twisted the blade from my grasp. The demigods below us narrowly dodged the knife, but I couldn't focus on them.

I then had to try and block her next kick which sent me flying backwards into a 3rd floor support beam. The crash would have broken bones, had I not summoned a bubble of water that cushioned the blow. Nike pounced on me like wounded prey.

No sooner had my back landed on the ground of the 3rd floor than she aimed to stomp me in the chest. She probably believed that she needed to end the fight as soon as possible because of my strength. Just before her kick could land I made a fountain 30 feet away from me explode. The water came at her in a large wave. The wave was obviously not like my regular powers were, and she took advantage of it.

She had to give up her stomping attack, but she made up for it by flipping me into the wave with her foot. The action wasn't meant to hurt me instead it was to stop my attack from hitting her. With each move an aura around her glowed brighter.

I didn't know why the other Olympians weren't joining but I couldn't focus on them with a powerful goddess after me. When she went to attack me with her sword, I quickly uncapped sea storm, and caught her blade in my trident, but my minor victory stopped there.

When I tried to disarm her she made her sword vanish, and then she closed the distance between the 2 of us. She wasn't worried about my weapon because when she got in striking range she grasped the shaft of sea storm, and yanked me forward.

I was pulled off my back, and she drove her armored knee into my stomach. Since I was wearing no armor, there was nothing to protect me from the brunt attack. From the force of her knee I threw up on her armor, and that only seemed to make her madder.

She backhanded me with such force that my nose broke, and my lip split. That was what made me mad, because I then wrapped my arms around her, and I squeezed with all the strength I could muster. Her armor cracked under the pressure like aluminum foil.

I had to hand it to her because she didn't scream in pain, instead she proceeded to head-butt me multiple times further damaging my nose. When her armor shattered I covered myself in flames, and that was when she screamed.

While she was screaming I ran off the 3rd floor ledge, and we free fell to the ground floor. She broke the fall for us, and when I stood I stabbed downwards with sea storm. I wasn't aiming to stab her instead sea storm impaled itself in the free space next to her head just next to her ear.

The attack didn't stop there because I made the water lines in the mall blow up, and the water started to swirl around the 2 of us not even touching the other Olympian's or demigods. When enough water appeared sea storm immediately activated and made a 50 foot tall, by 30 feet wide column of ice appear around the 2 of us.

She was frozen in a block of ice, while the ice stayed in water form around me. I then water traveled outside the ice with sea storm, and the water refroze after me to a temperature of 100 degrees below temperature in the mall went from a normal 73 degree's to what it would feel like being in the middle of an iceberg. The demigods started shaking visibly, and Demeter ordered them to return to camp.

When they left it was just me with 3 Olympian's. Hermes still had a look of sadness to him but he was no longer in street clothes, he, and Demeter were now in full battle armor. Demeter looked to Hermes, and he nodded his head.

Hermes then started speaking to his staff, and he said for a new alert to be placed in our vicinity stating that gas leak went off in the mall, and to evacuate anyone in a 2 block radius for their safety. Demeter looked at the column of ice that acted as a prison to Nike, and she went into her divine form.

Her divine form wasn't technically physical, instead it showed to her what perfect nature looked like, and the surroundings matched her form, because in seconds the mall went from being man made, into a forest.

Trees grew to full size in moments, and vines covered every inch of the walls, and unruly ankle length grass covered the floors. The vines that were growing in the wall shot outwards, not at me but to the column of ice.

The column of ice shattered under the force of the attack. Nike slowly made her way out of the below freezing ice, and when she saw Demeter in her divine form she also went into hers. Her divine form was physical, and it showed complete victory.

Her body slowly flashed to images of famous people who won super bowls, presidencies. Even just regular foot races with friends, and when the images stopped her divine form went back to looking like her normal self, just with much more power.

Hermes was the last to enter his divine form, and he had a physical form that even standing still made him look like the fastest person in the world, but that wasn't the only change. Now that they were all in their divine form they grew to be 15 feet tall, except for Nike who only grew to 12 feet tall.

I had to summon my armor, because in their divine form all it would take is 1 quick strike to incapacitate me. I didn't put on the crown in fear that it would be too powerful, and make the potion I took earlier ineffective.

They were expecting my normal armor, but they weren't expecting its new change. They now looked at a large scale that glowed proudly on my chest. I bent downwards and retrieved my hunting knife that I dropped early, and sheathed it.

"We have 2 choices here you can either bring me Artemis, or we can fight. You all know how powerful I am, and you know I don't want to fight you, but you do know by now that I will if I have to."

Nike glared at me. "Go ahead then and bring out your strongest weapon you may have beat a weakened giant, and even an Olympian 1 on 1. But here you are fighting 3 Olympian's who are not weighed down by the rules of a duel."

I just shook my head, and twirled sea storm in my fingers. "No I will not use that against you all. I will use it on my enemies but not my friends, but that does not mean I am hindered."

My pit scorpion's tail appeared out of me, and with the lights covered by vines it grew longer. This time Hermes was the person who spoke. "Percy what happened to you down there. Did a monster take control of you, is why you won't trust us?"

"No lord Hermes this was a gift from a friend. There is no monster inside my body controlling me. The only thing this has done is made me stronger. With it I can smell monsters from miles away, and even demigods from farther away."

"I do not crave the flesh of fellow demigods, nor do I have the need to destroy a town. However I do have pit scorpion venom flowing through my veins."

I nicked my left index finger on sea storm, and a drop of blood left my finger. It transformed into pit scorpion venom the moment it left my body, and each of the Olympians followed the blood as it landed on a blade of grass.

The blade of grass withered away from the strength of the venom. I then licked the excess blood from my finger tip, and sent a jolt of healing electricity to the cut, and we watched the wound heal in seconds.

I hated making the Olympians think there was something wrong with me, but if I was to make the potion succeed in being made, I would need them to be focused on me a 100 percent, and what better way to make them focus on me, than make them think a monster corrupted me.

The strongest demigod of all time, and the savior of Olympus corrupted by an evil monster. I even had to bet that they would have a quest made for me, and if I thought about it made sense. Demigods have done things in quests that the Olympian's couldn't do.

Plus to help out the quest the Olympian's would aid them. While technically it would be the Olympian's doing all the work the demigods could repeat to them the quest, and the Olympian's could solve the riddle.

The quest would either tell them a way to "save me" or kill me if I was not saveable. But I was in no way betraying the Olympians if they could know what was going on I would have told them all right away.

When the grass under me started to try to wrap me up I knew the time for talk was over. I would have been trapped in a tree most likely had I not surrounded myself in flames again, and I destroyed the vines faster than they could heal themselves.

I then saw a glowing green ball of light hurtling towards me, and I dodged just in time. The glowing ball of light collided into a pretzel stand, and the metal stand turned into a large patch of wheat. My feet went out of me, and I had no time to see what made me fall, but I quickly sprang to my feet, and narrowly blocked an attack from Nike.

She tried to do the same kneeing attack she did earlier, but when she grabbed sea storm jagged shards of ice covered the weapon. Some of them even punctured her hand, and came the other side of her hand covered in golden Ichor.

She wrenched back her hand in agony, and her eyes briefly left me, and to her hand. I used her distraction, and summoned a ball of water the size of a basketball, and turned it into a heavy ball of ice. I made the ball of ice fly directly into her face.

In her 12 foot form she was lucky enough not to have been sent falling back from the attack but my attack made her nose flow golden ichor all over her divine form. I got hit with a large blast of energy that I could tell was from Hermes, because I saw him with his arm extended.

His staff was smoking from the blast of energy, but what was odd was that I was only sent skidding back half a foot from his attack. At first I thought it was because my armor blunted the attack, but I didn't think it was that strong.

I didn't bother trying to scale how strong he was because I went running after him. He shot 8 mini energy balls at me, I jumped over the first 3, and then slid under the next 2. For the final wave I couldn't dodge in a normal way, because they were spaced in a way, that if I jumped over some I would get hit with the rest.

I also couldn't water travel behind him to land my next attack because he had his back to a wall. Time almost seemed to slow down as I calculated the success chance of a counter attack. At the right time I summoned aegis, and the energy balls collided with the shield.

I turned the shield slightly to the left just after contact, and with the change of direction the balls of energy bounced off the shield, and directly into Nike's chest. Luckily I had timed the counterattack just perfectly because I had deduced that they would blow up 1.4 seconds after contact.

The counterattack only worked because Nike was trying to sneak up next to me. I added to the counterattack by sending a volley of Greek fireballs at her chest, and the combination of attacks took out an entire store in the mall, along with a good chunk of the roof.

I figured if there was a supposed gas might as well make an explosion happen. The only way I went through attack was because there was nobody else inside the mall. I then looked directly at Demeter and got ready to attack but I stopped because the bait was taken.

Less than half a mile away I could feel Hecate making her way towards us. She was the only other Olympian coming so I knew she wasn't just reinforcements, but I had to start my getaway. I waited until I knew the 3 Olympian's could sense Hecate coming, and then I started my escape.

I held my hands together, and summoned a massive 30 foot wide bubble of Greek fire. The Greek fire didn't blow up while it was resting on my skin but it did work in the plan of making the Olympians look for cover in what they knew would be an attack that could take out 4 city blocks.

I lifted the 100 pound ball of Greek fire into the air, and at the last second I shrank it down to the size of a football. I threw it near where the 3 Olympians were and they were sent flying outside the mall in the explosion.

Before the Olympians could react I ran out of the mall, and down the ghost town like street. My eyes caught the only person within a mile that was not Nike, Demeter, or Hermes. She was standing on top of the tallest building on the block.

She was staring at me like a scientist would stare at a new undiscovered element. Did she think that this magic healed my wounds, or maybe if she along with some of the other minor gods, and goddesses felt I was up to no good, and maybe broke into her potion stores.

After she got a good luck at me, I water traveled away to a new destination. The rest of the day was spent running away from Nike, Demeter, and Hermes. I never had more than 5 minutes of rest, and those rare breaks were spent going to the bathroom.

Hermes was always the first to catch up with me, and he was always the 1 of 3 Olympian's who tried to catch me in the most painless way, but that could be because he relied more on speed rather than strength.

It was not to say he wasn't trying to stop me. On 4 different occasions he had managed to disarm me, and nearly broke my left arm. By the time the chase ended I was in a small town in Mississippi nearing the border to Alabama.

I just gave the 3 Olympians another slip in that small town, and I water traveled back to Rhea's domain. The getaway was not easy I only managed to escape Hermes by disarming him, and then throwing his staff in a wooded area.

When I arrived inside the borders of Rhea's domain I collapsed in exhaustion. Thankfully Rhea was there with a glass of chilled nectar, and a square of ambrosia. The numerous cuts that were on my hands and face from the battles healed slowly, and when I was finished with the healing godly food, she brought me a sandwich.

After my 3rd bite of the turkey sandwich she began to fill me in on what she heard from Jane. "Well the good news Percy is the potion is in the works. She has successfully mixed all the potions together, and it is in its early stages of being mixed."

"I also have reports from some of Jane's subordinates that Hecate hasn't returned to her domain since she went to investigate you."

"Lady Rhea that is nice and all but won't she just return to investigate what is going on near Hemera when I am not around in an hour to draw her attention."

"I do not believe so Percy, you see that potion you ingested was specifically made to trick Hecate long before you were born. Hemera planned on using them like you are now if she ever made a powerful potion."

"Hecate will find something so interesting about the potion it will be like someone listening to a siren's song without the immediate death that follows."

Rhea gave a short laugh. "So Percy, who was waiting for you today when you went to lure out Hecate?"

"It was the goddess Nike, Demeter, and Hermes. They also recruited some demigods as scouts, and they also thought I wouldn't hurt them."

"I did as little damage as I could to them, and they were quickly sent away so the Olympian's could go into their divine form."

"It took Hecate about 30 minutes to make herself known, so until that happened it was just a matter of not getting the crap kicked out of me by the goddess of Victory."

I rubbed my fingers against my now mending broken nose, and Rhea laughed again. "Yes I heard she was a feisty goddess in a fight. She has been petitioning since the Olympian's left England to be made into the 13th Olympian."

"But the Olympian's before they added back Hesita, and made Hades a full member. They were trying to find a male Olympian to add in so Hestia could be brought back in. The Olympian's were fighting for years on who was the best candidate."

"Zeus believed his son Hercules would have been the perfect choice, and Artemis completely refused let him in. Your father believed Triton would have been the perfect choice, because the Olympian council has many of Zeus's children, he believed it was fair."

"However when your father wanted to bring in his son, Athena refused because of their feud. The arguments kept on going because the vote had to have all the council members in agreement, even a single vote against the candidate stalemated the vote."

"But Rhea they made me an honorary member of the council couldn't they just add her now?"

"You see that's the problem Percy in the last war some of the Olympian's believed Nike fully wasn't on the Olympian's side. Now that's not to say she was fighting with the Titan's they just believed she didn't pull her weight."

"That maybe why Nike has been more active in the recent Olympian's activities. She may just be trying to prove her worth, but during the Olympian war, other goddess stepped up. Tyche, Nemesis, and Enyo all made valuable contributions to the war in their own way."

"Did you have any problems with Mrs. O Leary today Rhea?"

"No she was perfectly fine, although I think the population of rubber balls in the world dropped by half today alone. Nemeria, and Mrs. O Leary got alone perfectly fine they could even start a demolition company if they wished their wrestling match almost took out my temple."

"Well I am glad they are getting along. I don't mean to be rude but I must rest the chase took a lot out of me today."

"Well I made a room for you in my temple Percy. What kind of host would I be if I let my grandson stay out in the rain?"

"A guest who risked her life to aid her grandson in a fight with a primordial goddess to make sure he didn't have to become a girl's slave."

Rhea chuckled but she picked me up from my spot on the ground, and she placed an arm around my shoulder. "Percy I may have been taken out of that fight quicker than I would have liked, but that was the most fun I had in decades."

"Besides what are families for? Now take a shower and go to bed. it's past your bedtime." When I raised an eyebrow to Rhea she let out a big belly laugh.

"I am just having some fun with you Percy. But you should take a shower all that running didn't make you smell any better."

She led me to my room which looked almost exactly like my cabin at Camp Half-Blood except for the lions sleeping in the corner of the room. She then pointed to a large white door, and told me there was the bathroom.

After she left the room I heeded her advice and took an hour long bath. The water constantly got hotter to make up for my resistance to heat, and the fact the water was boiling should have made me feel like a lobster, but I was used to it by now.

After letting the water rejuvenate me, I made myself dry instantly, and I put on my pajamas. When I returned to the bedroom I saw that it made itself bigger to accommodate the now sleeping Nemeria, and Mrs. O Leary.

The lions were still sleeping comfortably but they moved farther away from the monsters, and Nemeria didn't give them the stink eye like she did to the nemean lions, because they were just normal lions barely the size of Mrs. O Leary's leg.

I had to jump over Nemeria to get to the king sized bed, and when I laid down Mrs. O Leary shuffled over a few feet and laid her head on the bed next to my arm, and went back to sleep. I fell asleep rubbing her head, but I didn't have the chance to enter a mortal's dream because I felt my mind being pulled to Olympus.

My spiritual body was pulled directly into the Olympian throne room where there was a loud meeting going on. The 14 Olympian's were sitting in their thrones while the minor gods and goddess were seated in smaller honorary thrones before them.

The minor gods, and goddesses were spread out in 2 half circles before the council. I did however see 1 honorary throne amongst the minor gods, and goddesses and that throne belonged to Nemesis. A few of the minor Olympians were shouting above all the others, and while I couldn't pick out what they were saying exactly I saw the 3 loudest.

The 3 minor Olympians who seemed to be adding fuel to the fire of the meeting were Khione, Nike, and the 2 faced man I saw when Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and myself went into the Labyrinth. When my father got annoyed at the yelling he slammed his trident into the ground, and all the minor gods quieted before he could raise it up.

Zeus thanked my father, and he nodded to Hermes. "Tell us what you learned today of the failed trapping of my nephew." Hermes gave my father a sad look and he started to speak.

"Artemis's hunter was correct. Percy appeared at the mall at the time she said he would be there. He was not expecting us to be there waiting for him. When a certain child of Athena rushed him, Percy quickly dispatched him with minimal injuries to the demigod."

"I then tried to convince Percy to come back with us. Percy said he couldn't but he had a good reason for not doing so. I could have tried to find out the reason had Nike not lost her temper and later attacked him."

When Zeus looked to Demeter she nodded her head in agreement, and I could see Nike sit back lower in her chair trying to be invisible. Zeus motioned for Hermes to continue, and Hermes started speaking again.

"2 things surprised us when Percy started to defend himself. Firstly it would seem Nemesis has further showed Percy respect by placing her symbol on his armor. During Nike's attacks she tried to use her power to overwhelm him, and incapacitate him."

"From what I could tell the more she used her powers to try, and gain an edge in battle, the less effect she was having. It would seem her symbol was counteracting some of Nike's powers to make the battle fair."

"The second thing that surprised me was it would seem that while Percy was in Tartarus a monster fused itself within him. I do not know about Demeter, or Nike, but I believed that the monster was corrupting him, and that was the reason why he disobeyed a summons to Olympus."

"Percy quickly dispelled that thought because he said the monster inside him was not tainting him." My father leaned forward in his chair, and Hermes stopped speaking when he saw my father react to what he just said.

"Hermes how could you be sure my son was not under the monsters spell, monsters have corrupted demigods before, some even took control of their bodies, and they didn't even know it?"

"I know what he said to be true, because there were multiple demigods within feat of him. If a monster was in control of your son he would have been driven crazy with hunger, with that many demigods nearby."

"Another reason I know a monster was not controlling him was because your son had full control of his emotions. If a monster was in his body, he would not have cared about harming the demigods. Your son punched a demigod in the ribs."

"With the amount of strength your son carries a single punch of his could have instantly killed that demigod. Your son was controlling the damage he did during the entire day. Let's be honest uncle, if your son wanted to seriously hurt us he could have at any time."

Hermes turned to look at Zeus, and he directed his next comment to him. "In my honest opinion I do not believe Percy is up to anything bad. I will still work with the council to bring him in, because even if that monster isn't affecting him now, whose to say how long that will last. But if Percy is in control like he says he is I say we let him have his meeting with Artemis."

"Percy respects Artemis no doubt, and I think she could convince him to return to Olympus. You can ask him what happened in Tartarus, and Athena, and Apollo can run some tests on him to see what effect that monster is doing to him whether it is only positive like he says it is or whether it could cause him harm in the future."

Zeus nodded at the comment, and then he spoke. "We will now call a vote to my son's suggestion. For those of you who vote for Artemis to meet with Percy next raise your hand." Only 6 hands rose at the vote, and they belonged to Artemis, my father, Aphrodite, Iris, Hestia, and finally Hermes.

When Hermes saw that Zeus didn't raise his hand, Hermes stood up with an angry look on his face. "Father how could you not side with me? You just heard my report do you think I would lie to you?"

Zeus gave a sad shake of his head. "No son. I believe you, but we cannot take the risk. You are asking that we only send Artemis, against Percy in hopes he will return. What makes you think that monster inside of him isn't actually controlling him, and its goal is to capture Artemis?"

"Did you forget just a few months ago Artemis had multiple kidnapping attempts on her. Think about it son if Percy really wanted to speak with Artemis, why does he not just come here. She would be at the meeting, and he could say anything he wanted to her."

"Percy is asking to meet with her in the mortal world. I do not know if this is a harmless request by Percy. Or this is a plan to capture her. I will agree with you though that he could have hurt you all but we cannot ignore that it could be a clever ploy to make us drop our guards."

Zeus stood up from his throne, and looked at all the Olympian's in attendance. "This meeting is adjourned for the night. We will reconvene in the morning to make another plan." The minor Olympian's bowed in respect to the council, and even before they left I could feel my body leaving Olympus.

I tried to go back to the throne room to listen more, but my mind was being pulled into the big white room inside my head where I could control whose dreams I went into. The old man who was there was the same man who told me what I could do with my new powers, and also the same man who saved my life in Tartarus.

"Hello Perseus, I take it you enjoy being back to your normal appearance?" I gave a nod of my head and he started to speak again. "I am glad my gift helped you, and I also wanted to say good job in your fight against Hemera."

"I wish I still had my old body because it would have been fun to team up with you against Hemera. But Rhea was a good match for you." I didn't have a chance to raise an eyebrow at his comment, because he must have read my mind.

"Oh don't get my meaning wrong. I never had any ill feelings towards Hemera. I just would have liked to give her an attitude check like you did. But I should get to the point."

"The reason you are here is because someone on Olympus is not as trustworthy as they he/she lets on. I do not know who it is, but they are working for the other team. I think you could have known what they were up to but something is shielding their thoughts."

"Your power over betrayal would only work if you could read their true thoughts."

"If their thoughts are blocked how did you know that?"

"I knew because I was spying on Hyperion's dream. Now that I do not have a physical body, I can float freely through anyone's dream. In his dream he was celebrating because he planted a mole on Olympus. He was secretive on who it was."

"I know there is a mole because Hyperion and Atlas now know that you are on the run. They currently have scouts looking for you in the places that you were today. I would not expect you to meet the 2 of them directly, but if they think they can get the chance to kill the savior of Olympus they might take it."

"Well it's not like I am going to leave my guard down, but I can't be in any real danger from them."

"That is not true Percy, all it would take is 1 lucky strike and they would succeed"

When I tried to speak to him more on the matter he remained silent, and all I could do is rest up, for what the next day had waiting for me.

After I woke up I quickly showered, and left Rhea's home to go to the next stop on keeping Hecate, and making sure the Olympian's didn't get the better of me.

After drinking the potion, it didn't take long for the Olympian's to send out their next wave of Olympian's who would do all they could to capture me."

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED BY SIST3M**

**SIST3M: Hey guys. It's me again. I want to apologize for the time it took me to edit this chapter for you all to enjoy. I have been having the worst string of bad luck for the past few weeks. First my comp was broken. Next, after I saved the almost finished chapter onto a flash drive, it got corrupted somehow. I had to go and edit this in the computer lab at my college, and with all the homework and studying ive had to do I haven't had much time. AAAAnyways, I just wanted to say don't be mad a barclayteo, hes working his ass off to bring you these chapters. Be mad at me for not being able to do the job Ive volunteered for. **

**Well, that's all for now folks. Keep it easy and may the shwartz be with ju.**


	55. The Twin Archer's strength

Percy

I wasted no time in summoning my armor as I stood across from Dionysus, Hera, Hephaestus, and Argus. Those were the only I recognized, because there were 2 people standing behind them the first person was a male who appeared to be in his early 40's.

His hair was flowing with static electricity, and his hands were casting out constant wind. The second person was a woman who looked a lot like Demeter but I didn't know her name. I was looking at Hera, when 1 of Argus eye's on his neck started spinning around.

When I looked at his eye I could hear his voice inside my head. "Percy they have set a trap for you here. Somewhere in this city there are 4 machines nullifying your ability to water, and shadow travel away. You must find and destroy these machines if you wish to escape."

I looked to the Olympian's and their faces were calm and blank. Hera was the first to speak. "Percy who did you meet in Tartarus that made you turn against us?"

"Nobody in Tartarus turned me against you lady Hera. Call off the bounty on me, and we all can go home without doing anything the other would regret."

"I cant do that Percy you brought this upon yourself. Come back with us now, and maybe you can get off with 30 years of house arrest on your island. If you do so you will have anything you could ever want, and that will be all of the punishment you will get."

Mr. D nodded his head in agreement. "Take it from me Percy it is a good deal, anybody else who would have been in your spot would have been thrown into the fields of punishment. If you surrender you can even help train your fellow demigods."

"Mr. D how would you feel if you were doing something you couldn't tell anybody else, and you know was right and then being threatened to house arrest for 3 decades?"

"Percy I understand you think you are doing something right, but how does not spending an hour talking to us. Compared to being on the run for days on end help you?" Just after he finished his sentence I felt him trying to enter my mind, and it took all my power to cast him out of my head, and when I did that he fell over from being tossed out of my mind."

"Lady Hera what if I swore on the river Styx that I am doing nothing that would harm the Olympian's, or the demigods? Would that end all this?"

She shook her head. "It might have helped earlier but you would have still had to meet with us so we could ask what happened in Tartarus. But because you ran, and disobeyed us directly you made it so you had to be punished."

"By a vote 8 to 4 it was decided you would be punished for 30 years of house arrest."

"I am sorry it has to be this way then, but I cant wait 30 years to do what I have to. But for all of the Olympian's I swear on the river Styx that nothing in Tartarus corrupted me, nothing took over my body, nor am I doing anything that would harm the Olympian's, or the demigods unless it is in self defense."

All the Olympian's looked up in the sky as thunder crackled above head, and when they saw that I wasn't burning alive some of them shared looks with the others, but Hera didn't join them. "like I said Percy we still have to bring you in, but I can safely say for everyone that we are all happier to know now that nothing is trying to use you to harm us."

Hera looked to Hephaestus, and nodded her head. Hephaestus then whistled, and out of clouds above us started to drop automatons of all shapes and sizes. Some of the automatons looked like monsters, while most appeared to be just like the automatons in the arena at Olympus.

The automatons that looked like the ones on Olympus were all sleek, and shiny black Stygian iron robots, that were as quick as they were deadly. What was different about them from their counterparts on Olympus was they weren't just wielding a Stygian iron dagger.

Each of the automatons that stood on 2 feet had a mass of heavy celestial bronze nets in 1 hand, and very sharp looking tridents. The plan was with the machines preventing me water traveling, or shadow traveling I couldn't magically escape if a centurion caught me in their nets."

"If I got caught in the nets the Olympian's would jump into action, and it would be simple for them to take me to Olympus.

I didn't know how long it would be until they attacked so I reached up to my chest and unlatched my war whip handle. I snapped the handle out which made the 20 foot long serrated whip appear. To add extra defense on my I surrounded my body in a fiery tornado."

"But before the flames could get very hot the man with the electricity held out his hands and hurricane force winds shot out of his hands, and not only did it push me back it made the flames dissipate When the first wave of centurions came at me I saw a mix of 15 monster type centurions, and 40 human types with the nets.

I rolled under the first metal hellhound that tried to pounce on me and when I got to my knees I made the whip wrap around it's body 3 times and I pulled back. The metal hellhound was ripped into 15 different pieces, and I destroyed a group of 8 human automatons by stomping my foot on the ground.

A 7.0 earthquake ripped through the ground, in a 20 foot wide span to limit the destruction to my enemies, and not any nearby innocents. The automatons fell to the ground by being thrown off balance, and when the ground ripped open the automatons were crushed like soda cans.

The earthquake would have kept on going had Hephaestus not sent back a stronger earthquake that smashed into mine. I then cut a celestial bronze net in half as it was about to have been thrown over me.

I would have destroyed the automaton that tried to capture me but before I could bring my arm up to cut it down vines shot out of the ground, and started pulling my arm to the ground. Before my arm was able to touch the ground I grabbed onto the vine, and pulled it up with both hands.

The vine was snapped out from the ground, and I ran at Mr. D. While Mr. D was not the physically strongest out of the Olympian's here if I was distracted enough he could have slipped into my mind, and caused me to go crazy for a brief period of time, and if I was insane I wouldn't have been able to stop them if they tried to capture me.

Before I was 10 feet away from Mr. D Argus intercepted me. 4 of his eyes blinked, and 4 clones that looked exactly like him appeared. Each of the clones wielded armor just like the real Argus, did had the same sharp 3 foot long celestial bronze sword.

"I am sorry Percy but I have to fight you at full power, my lady has ordered me to try and capture you, not knowing I am on your side, you have to incapacitate me, or else I will be forced to capture you. You must sneak your way into Hephaestus's mind and find out the location of the machines because as soon as they activated a signal was sent."

In a few minutes Lee Krueger's Talos will appear. Lee was ordered to lend his Talos to aid Hera's group in your capture."

The conversation ended their because Argus and his clones locked weapons with my whip. The first the of the clones hit their swords at key parts of the whip, and while the whip remained in tact the clones put enough force into their swords to keep my whip pinned down.

The plan would have worked had I not made my whip return to it's handle form. I jumped over the clone that did not try to keep my whip down and I slammed the hilt of the whip into his temple. Because it was only a clone the clone just shimmered away, and vanished.

To take out the final 3 clones I held out my free hand and thunder terror shot out of my finger tips, and into their 3 bodies. It only required about 10 percent of thunder terrors power to destroy the clones but 10 percent of it's power was like a being struck a 100 times in a row by a regular lightning bolt.

I was now down to just the real Argus, and I saw him getting ready for a new attack but I took him out of the fight with a 2 hit combination move. The first hit I did was kicking downwards with my right foot which connected to left knee.

With that hit I broke his leg in 3 places because the force of the hit caused his kneecap to smash into the other bones in his leg. The final hit which took him out of the fight was I grasped his head in between my hands, and I slammed his head directly onto my armored knee.

Argus's limp body fell forward, and I was standing face to face with the man with the electrified hair. He must not have heard about thunder terror giving me the power to be immune to electricity because he tried to taser me with his own lightning strike.

His lightning strike sailed down directly at me from an angry storm cloud above my head, but when I held out my hand it collided harmlessly into my hand. I sent his lightning back into the sky with the full power of thunder terror.

From the strength of the combined lightning storm clouds started appearing all throughout the sky. I took the risk of letting out some of my extra water powers I got from Tethys, and I summoned a heavy rain storm.

While dodging a couple of strikes from Automatons the raining started to build up, and I yelled at the top of my lungs. Thunder terror reacted to my battle cry, and hundreds of lightning bolts shot down towards the ground.

At first the way the lightning bolts coming down might have looked random but each bolt crashed down into a centurion. With the heavy rain seeping into their circuitry the lightning did extra damage. Hera tried to order Hephaestus to stop me but Hephaestus knew a lost cause when he saw 1, because withing moments the automatons started to explode.

When all the automatons where destroyed I held out my hands up to the sky and the remaining lighting bolts swerved from going into the ground, to me. I moved in a way where the lightning didn't soak harmlessly into my body but instead it kept moving along my finger tips getting stronger with each lightning bolt that joined them.

It didn't take a genius to know that with thunder terror being nearly equal to Zeus's masterbolt in strength this attack that I was combining matched 20 of Zeus's masterbolt strikes.

When the energy was getting to hard to handle I shout it out towards the Olympians. The Olympians went into their divine forms to limit the damage that they were going to receive but my plan was not to critically damage them.

Instead while they were focusing on not getting blown up I activated my magical sandals, and in the blink of an eye I collected over 15 celestial bronze nets that I made sure wouldn't get destroyed in my earlier attack.

Just before my powered up attack was going to hit the Olympians I made the lightning shoot up into the sky. They looked to me in surprise in their divine forms but it was too late because I had already tossed up the fused celestial bronze mega net.

The heavy celestial bronze chains collided with the Olympians, and they fell to the ground in a mass of limp bodies. The only being who was not stuck under magical nets was the man who supplied me with the lightning bolts.

Before he could stop my final strike I kicked him directly in the side of his head, and sent a fire ball at his armored chest. He was sent crashing back into an ancient looking Oldsmobile. When I saw Hephaestus trying get out of the chains I held out my hands and streams of fire shot out of my fingertips and directly at the celestial bronze nets.

The fire was so hot that it started to melt the celestial bronze together until all the Olympians looked like they were stuffed into a bronze burrito. Hera tried to struggle out, and she even sent powerful blasts from her hands to try and destroy the net, but their plan was their downfall, because what they tried to capture me with, led to their capture.

I walked up to Hephaestus who gave up struggling and I pulled his head towards mine. "Just get what your going to do over with Percy."

"Don't worry lord Hephaestus I am. As soon as I find your hidden machines, and destroy them I will take you to my home, and keep you all there for the rest of the day. When the time is right I will safely release you all. I meant it when I wished none of you harm.

He looked directly into my eyes as I looked into his, and I searched his mind for the machine's locations. The first machine was in a school gym 3 blocks away, the second was in a dressing room of a local target.

The third, and fourth machines were hidden as smart phones in a cellphone shop 8 blocks away. Shadows melted out of me, and they took the forms of clones of myself. They knew what I wanted them to do, and they rushed off to their respective locations.

I then walked over to the unconscious minor god who I had to guess was 1 of the 4 wind gods, and I waved a pile of rotten eggs under his nose. He jumped up awake, and he started looking for a weapon when I told him to stop.

"The fight is over, I wish you no harm. What is your name?"

"My name is Notus, Percy Jackson."

"Notus are you amongst the minor gods who think I am out of bounds that I have been hearing of?"

Notus shook his head. "No what you did for us minor gods last year earned you my respect. I finally have a thrown on Olympus, and I have a cabin waiting for me anytime I wish to have children."

"Then pass on a message for me to the council. Like I told Hera I am not going bad, and trying to hurt the Olympians. I know that the council will still have to try and capture me because they cannot go back on a vote."

"But tell Zeus this if the remaining council members promise me that they will stop hunting me today I will release Hera, Mr. D, Hephaestus, Argus, and the other woman. Immediately. I will give you 10 minutes to pass along the message, and if Zeus agrees tell him to have 3 thunder claps go off where we are."

"Because I trust the Olympians I will not make the swear it on the river Styx, and I will trust them. But if Zeus agrees and I release them and they send anyone else after me today, I will recapture anyone who he sends to catch me, and keep them with me for a week."

"I promise them no harm will come to those I have captured either way unless it is in self defense, but those are my terms."

Notus looked a little uneasy, but I decided to give him extra ease. "Notus I swear it on the river Styx everything I have just told you is the truth, if the remaining council members agree I will hold to my oath."

Mr. D shouted to Notus from under the net. "You can trust him on his word Notus even without the oath, tell my father he should accept if Percy meant to harm us he wouldn't have put up the offer."

"Percy what if lord Zeus, and the council decides not go accept your deal how will he tell you?"

"His silence will be all the answer I need if he decides to go decline the offer." Notus nodded his head, and he disappeared in a wave of muggy hot wind."

It was less than 3 minutes later when the shadow creatures returned with destroyed hand held machines in their hands."

The Olympian's under the net reverted back to their old forms, and I sat next to them unarmed, and without armor, after I put away the whip and my armor.

Hera who was looking at me decided to ask me a question. "Percy tell us why you are doing this can you at least tell us what happened to you in Tartarus?

At her statement I sighed, and stood up, and covered my hands in fire. Hera instinctively ducked back thinking I was going to attack her for her question but instead I just melted the parts of the celestial bronze chain that were keeping them tied down.

The woman who I didn't know must have thought I was trying to set her up because she didn't try to get out, but the others did, and they didn't even try to draw their weapons.

"What I can tell you lady Hera is I came across some innocent demigods, and demititans who are forever trapped in that hell hole, because of a certain giant. They all live in harmony together even though who their parents are."

"You may ask why I am telling you this, but I will answer you."

I decided if I couldn't tell them the real reason I would come up with a convincing lie, in hopes they would believe it, and maybe I wouldn't have to fight them every day.

"I am currently trying to find a way to get them out of their, but it is difficult. You see they ingested some of your apples from the garden of the Hesperides when they were dumped into Tartarus. They later found out they could never escape unless they died.

"I am currently working under a time frame to try and find them, and that is why I cannot go to Olympus to speak with you."

"Who are these demigods you speak of Percy?"

I looked to Hephaestus who asked the question and I gave him a smile that held no humor in it. They are a son of Apollo, a daughter of Nemesis, a son of Hades, and something most demigods probably don't know there were some roman demigods."

When I said roman demigods I saw Mr. D, Hephaestus, and Hera's forms flicker, the changed back to quickly for me to see what happened but the look on their faces confirmed my statement. The children on the roman side are a daughter of Jupiter, a son of Ceres, a son of Somnus, a daughter of Vulcan, and finally a daughter of Terminus.

The children of the titans who were also trapped down there is a daughter of Hyperion, a daughter of Oceanus, a daughter of Krios, and a son of Selene. While I was down there I became friends with them, and I promised I would help them, that what I didn't want to tell you."

The Olympian's had a look of minor guilty shock, embarrassment, and utter surprise at finding out a Greek Demigod learned about the Roman side. Mr. D was the first to recover. "Percy that is a valiant mission but why did you have to keep it secret?"

I almost wasn't able to come up with an answer I should have expected but a brilliant response filled my head.

"Because Mr. D when I was also down there I came across a very powerful enemy who was even stronger than Kronos. His name was Uzaton, and he was a son of Gaea. This being had the natural power to steal powers by eating his targets."

"While I was in Tartarus I found out about him because he is the person who had the being Styx. I had to beat Uzaton to free her but he got out of my grasp in the end. I feared he would somehow find out about the demititans, and demigods if I spoke of my new mission."

At my last statement I think I managed to convince them what I said was true but before they could say anything 3 thunderclaps went off above my head, and a dark shadow appeared and wrapped around the Olympians, and when the shadow disappeared so did Hera, Hephaestus, Mr. D, Argus, and the woman.

Even though I was now free from the Olympian's hopefully I still had to lure out Hecate. However as strong as the magical waves seeping out of me, I didn't know how to do any magic to add to the flame. I also couldn't make myself to obvious to the Olympians because even though I might have convinced some of them my lie was true they would be after me later to go through with the punishment.

I also new that tonight I had to warn Nyx to spread the story to the demi's so that just in case the Olympians tried to contact them they would be able to confirm my story, and I had to warn Nyx to make herself more hidden unless she wanted to be found out."

I decided to test the Olympian's to see if their promise would be true but just to be safe I put the pile of celestial bronze chains over my left shoulder, and went to keep up the ploy of trying to find a way of saving the demi's.

Over the course of the rest of the day I killed every bad monster I came across. However all the monsters I came across were just the normal run of the mill searching schools in hopes of finding a demigod for dinner.

The 7th monster I came across was under the disguise of being a janitor in an elementary school. Even for a cyclopes he didn't have much in the way of smarts because I could smell a demigod near by less than a 100 feet away.

I didn't know if the cyclopes knew he was a demigod yet, but if I had to guess the demigod was the child of a minor god, because it took a minute to distinguish his scent from the others.

The weird thing was I thought all the young demigods where moved to my island for their safety, but if the kid was the son of a minor god who didn't like me, it was his/her choice whether or not they wanted their kids to live there.

For the kids safety I quickly moved on after the death of the monster, because the longer I spent here in his presence the more chance the Olympian's would come back, or more monsters would come to investigate why so many Olympian's were in a single place.

It was only after 8 at night when I felt Hecate making her way towards me. Like the last day she was trying to stay hidden. But unlike last time she wasn't looking like a normal person She used a spell that made her look like a she-cat.

The only reason why I was able to sense her this time was because her gift from before which allowed me to sense when strong magic was nearby was flickering like a light in the back of my head. While I had her gift to sense nearby magic, and the potion which made my body expel strong waves of magical energy, I actually had no power over magic so I couldn't do anything to make the trick any stronger.

Hecate seemed content with watching me while I continued to hunt down monsters. At no time did she ever get within a 100 feet of me, but when I water traveled to another location she was always on my tail before 3 breaths left my body.

When the magical energy that was going out of my body started to thin down she seemed to lose her interest in me because when I saw her trot into a dark alley in her cat form she never reappeared. As to not test my luck I water traveled back to Rhea's domain when I felt the last bits of magical energy leave my body.

Rhea wasn't in the courtyard to welcome me, so I used my free time to my advantage, and made my way to a particularly dark spot under a canopy.

The shadows knew what I wanted before I could even ask, and before my eyes the image of Nyx started to appear. While she wasn't physically next to me, we were in sort of an Iris message without the payment, or the need of Iris.

I nodded my head to Nyx, and she gave me a small smile. "Percy I take it you are doing well on your recent mini quest because you are not chained down."

I then went on to tell her what happened to me in the past 2 days, going into greater detail when I told her about my conversation with Hera today. She didn't interrupt me while I spoke, but she didn't blast me either for almost giving away to the Olympian's that she was still alive.

When I finished speaking that was when she started to speak. "So that was why I felt Iris poking around near my domain. Well now that I know it is important to your plan I will try to find some way to let the demi's get into contact with the Olympian's without giving away the fact I still have a physical form."

Nyx rubbed her chin thinking of a way for the plan to succeed. But then she smiled. "I will have Phantasos plant a thought in Zeus's head to have Morpheus search their dreams for them. If Morpheus confirms what you said to Zeus it might give them pause to capture you."

"As for them finding out about Uzaton I can remove the shadows around his prison that is blocking Iris from searching for him."

"Well I am glad I didn't put you into too hard of a predicament Nyx." She just waved away my statement, but she started talking to me again. "Good news for you Percy is the poison has been completely removed from Ethan's body, and he is resting comfortably."

"Nemesis left Tartarus just a few hours ago to go back to her duties, but I must inform you it will still be a few days before he can leave Tartarus. While his body has been purged of the poison he is incredibly weak from the process of having divine blood being placed inside of his body."

"How will we get him to my island even if the Olympians forgive me for having to run I will still face punishment when I turn myself in after my quest is over, and I don't think the Olympian's will be too fond of taking my word on a demigod who nearly helped Kronos overthrow them of him being good now."

"Well I have already thought of a way for him to live in peace until he can be given immunity for his involvement in the second titan war. I have recently spoke to my son Hypnos. Hypnos has agreed to claim Ethan as a child of his."

"What will happen is I will change Ethan's looks to make him look like a normal child of Hypnos even giving him a new eye to replace his taken eye, that he gave to his mother. Hypnos will gift Ethan with powers that his children normally are given, while Ethan's powers he got from his mother will be hidden until he can be given immunity."

"Hypnos will send Ethan who will be given a new name to live on your island. As seeing how Hypnos already has 9 children living on your island this will not seem out of the ordinary."

"But lady Nyx won't the Olympian's question on why an older demigod would only now come to live on the island?"

"No Percy if they ask Ethan will say he thought he could live a normal life in the mortal world until a string of recent monster attacks nearly killed his mortal family, so he took his fathers offer to live on your island for their safety."

"With Hypnos's claim as Ethan being his child everyone will believe it." Nyx turned her head away from looking at me and she said something to someone I couldn't hear or see. When she was finished talking she looked back to me.

"I must go for now Percy my shadow minions are telling me Uzaton is trying to sleep, and I can't just let my guest not see my hospitality. If you need to speak with me again you may call upon me."

Nyx waved her hand in the shadowy message, and the shadow screen disappeared. With the talk with Nyx done I decided upon speaking with Rhea, and I found her in her dining room sipping on a glass of nectar.

Rhea smiled at me, and offered me a small glass of nectar and I accepted it. After drinking a third of the glass I told her about what happened today, and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I am glad to hear you didn't have that much trouble today Percy. I doubt they will try that same method on you again after how easily you captured them, but do not expect them to stay away for long. Even if they accept your lie about trying to help the demi's they will have to try and bring you in to appease the minor gods."

"I know lady Rhea, but I don't completely understand why the minor gods don't like me so much, I thought after using my wish on them to gain cabins at camp, and thrones on Olympus they would not want me punished so much."

"I bet some of them don't want you punished Percy, you did give them a lot, but don't forgot even minor gods, and goddesses have aspirations of becoming a major Olympian. They might think even what you did last year was not enough to get you an honorary spot on the council."

"Then when you openly denied an order they may have taken that as an insult. I am not saying all of them are thinking that but like the saying says, a few bad apples can spoil the bunch. They may go back to normal as soon as you get that house arrest Hera promised you, or they may try to get you thrown of the council if it's a chance for them to take your place."

"So lady Rhea what did you do today?"

"Not much out of the normal except try to find a chain big enough to keep your pet hellhound still."

"Why would you chain up Mrs. O Leary did she attack 1 of your pets today."

"Oh it was nothing like that Percy, Nemeria would have stopped a fight before it could start. No I just think someone was trying to call her to them. Mrs. O Leary tried to leave a few times but me, and Nemeria managed to keep her occupied until the calls stopped."

"It was probably just my father trying to get her to try and find me on her own when the council had to promise to not to go after me anymore tomorrow."

"Well it won't matter anymore Percy, I made a few changes to my barrier to prevent any kind of calls to Mrs. O Leary from coming through the shadows or high frequency sounds."

"Did you get any messages from Hemera today?"

"No she hasn't sent any word to me. So I can only assume that it is good news." When I finished my nectar I summoned myself a simple fruit salad for dinner because it was so late at night. For every 2 bites of the salad I ate, I tossed a couple pieces of grapes, or apples into a fire for Rhea, who had gone to her room for the night just minutes ago.

When I was finished with dinner I got ready for bed only stopping to summon late night snakes for all Rhea's pets, and my own. Now for all the regular lions, and monster lions that came out to be over 2000 pounds of meat, not including Mrs. O Leary, Nemeria and the 3 story tall nemean lion who ate more than the others.

Going to bed that night was easier than the night before because I wasn't pulled anywhere, and because I didn't have to be under the disguise of a human I didn't need to go anywhere. Even the rest of the day on my 3rd day of keeping Hecate was boring.

When I checked my house that was the only interesting thing that happened because like I expected my house was swarming with Olympian's ranging from Hermes, to Hades, to Phobos. But when I checked for a message from Penny there wasn't any.

I spent the entire day without a single sword coming at my face. The only Olympian I had following me was Hecate who this time was under the disguise of a cat. When the potion began to wear off I thought the day was too good to be true but there was nothing trying to trap me on my way back to Rhea's.

Rhea herself seemed surprised that no one tried to capture me, but she said they must have still been searching for the demi's, and they didn't know I would only be showing myself for 6 days they must have thought they would have time to think through all their options."

On the fourth day I thought it was going to be like the 3rd because it wasn't until 6 at night when an arrow flew by my face that I knew I wasn't going to have an easy day. I turned around to look in the sky where I saw over 30 chariots flying through the sky at me.

At the head of the chariots were 2 Olympian's. Artemis, and Apollo were both in their own chariots, and I didn't have time to think how Apollo could be in his chariot at this time of the day, and the sun not be at full strength.

Behind the twin archers were a mix of the hunters, and Apollo's children in specially built chariots created by Hephaestus, and Ares. I only had time to dodge as Apollo pulled back the draw string to his bow, and the arrow came spiraling towards me.

Just before the arrow hit the ground it exploded, and a mass of celestial bronze nets hit the ground where I was at moments earlier. I knew that if I stayed on the ground during this assault it would only be a matter of time before I got caught.

I took the golden cellphone of my waist and summoned the old sun chariot. The sun dragons came out of the sky pulling their chariot in full readiness. I jumped in the back of the chariot as it flew by me, and I grabbed onto the reins.

By the time the old sun chariot got to full speed Apollo and Artemis were nipping at my heels. From the look on Artemis's face I knew this was not how she wanted this to go down, because she was a master of archery, and even in the sky it would be noticeable if she missed.

When Artemis, and Apollo got ready to launch another wave of attacks at me I commanded the sun chariot to launch a counterattack.

5 large stationary crossbows appeared on the back of the chariot, and I held my arm up waiting for Apollo, and Artemis to get close enough and then I slammed my hand down. The sun chariot reacted to my action because the moment my hand went down 5 large crossbow bolts shot out of the crossbows.

Artemis, and Apollo just barely swerved out of the away of my attack because if they hadn't their chariots would have been damaged. During the time my counterattack went on the 7 fastest chariots that the hunters and the children of Apollo were driving started going faster.

The 7 chariots got into positions on both sides of my chariot at a 15 yard space between them, and me. There were 2 people to a chariot 1 to drive while the others attacked. A daughter of Apollo brought up her bow, and pulled back an arrow attached with a small jar of Greek Fire.

I couldn't counterattack against her because if I did my attack might cause her Greek fire arrow to explode in their chariot, and there would be no saving them. The only thing I could do was dive the sun chariot downwards when she released the arrow.

The hunters chariot dodged too, but I used their distraction to fly under the daughter of Apollo's chariot. I brushed my hand under their chariot and smeared a streak of fire under the floorboards. At the amount of fire I placed on their chariot they would have less than 2 minutes to either land, or extinguish the fire or else the chariot would go up in flames.

I took out the first hunters chariot that came up next to me by jumping out of my chariot, and into theirs. The hunters knew me, but they were under orders to capture me so they did not hold back when they tried to attack me with their hunting knives.

Driven by automaton pegasi. The first hunter who came at me I punched in the stomach with controlled force, and then flipped her over the side of the chariot.

Just like I knew what was going to happen Artemis drove her chariot to intercept the falling hunter. When the hunter passed over the goddess's chariot she landed safely in Artemis waiting arms. The second hunter I came across was a wind nymph, named Ally.

When we locked weapons I leaned forward. "Tell lady Artemis to be ready to catch the other hunters because I will have to disable the hunters chariots." She gave a slight nod of her head to indicate she was ready to pass on the message.

To make the fight look real she tried to disarm riptide from my hands but I rolled under her attempt, and then smashed in the control console that controlled the automatons. The chariot we were in started shake uncontrollably as the mechanical pegasi went crazy.

When my sun chariot flew next to the out of control hunters chariot I jumped on the back of a sun dragon and got out of the way as the hunters chariot was about to smash into a large hill that we were flying by.

Because Ally was a wind nymph she had the ability to fly so she effortlessly leaped out of the soon to be destroyed chariot and became invisible in the winds. The sun chariot then escalated higher into the sky because in less than 5 miles was a town, and we all wanted to be far away from innocents while in aerial combat.

Apollo intercepted the sun chariot with his own, and he appeared in front of us at a distance of 30 yards away. His body began to glow brightly not because he was going into his divine form but he wanted to try and temporarily blind me.

The plan would have worked had I not took out the last of ball bearings I got from Heidi and tossed them with precise strength. The ball bearings crashed into his chariot, and unleashed a horrible noise that stopped his glowing and caused him to cover his ears.

Because their was not any hunters or demigods near him I reached to my chest and summoned thunder terror. I threw thunder terror at his chariot but before the lightning bolt could only disable his chariot like I planned on Artemis sent a powerful arrow at thunder terror.

The only reason why both the hunters were able to attack me was because their chariot was being She arrow caused an explosion with thunder terror 20 feet away from Apollo's chariot, and caused an earlier than expected explosion. Artemis's arrow stopped my intended attack but because of thunder terrors strength the resulting explosion was strong enough to cause strong enough winds to knock Apollo from his chariot.

A couple of his children who were on my left side stopped their attempted attack, and rushed down to save their father, but Apollo was never in any danger of falling 300 feet to the ground, because he immediately appeared back on his chariot.

My next target was a duo of hunters chariots that were coming from above, and below me. I took out the chariot above me by sending a pressurized blast of water at it's front wheels. The wheels blew off the chariot from the impact along with machinery that connected the metal pegasi to the carriage.

The hunters Phoebe, and Alexa started to free fall to the ground. It wasn't Artemis who saved the hunters instead it was actually 2 sons of Apollo who was closest to them. The oldest of the 2 grabbed a 20 foot long celestial bronze net in the basket and with lightning quick fingers attached it correctly to a group of crossbows.

When the falling hunters chariot reached the place closest to the Apollo chariot the son of Apollo shot the multiple crossbows, and miraculously the net wrapped around the basket that held the 2 hunters, and the net was attached a way to Apollo chariot so that the hunters were safely hanging from their chariot.

That plan was obviously meant for me because if they had managed to get close enough to me with those crossbows loaded they would have wrapped my chariot completely in inescapable nets. In a matter of moments I watched as the son of Apollo started to reel in the net closer to their chariot, and the hunters managed to grab on the railings of the Apollo chariot.

When the son of Apollo saw them holding on he untied the net and the hunters crawled inside their chariot. I am sure they wouldn't be too happy about being saved by a couple of boys but it was better than what they were facing moments earlier.

For the chariots with the living pegasi it was harder to disable those chariots. Only 9 of the original 30 chariots were being pulled by living beings. 2 of those chariots belong to the twin archers. Artemis had reindeer pulling her chariot while Apollo had pure golden color gryphons pulling his.

When I decided I couldn't safely disable the chariots being pulled by living pegasi I decided to go at them another way. I ordered my sun chariot to pull in closely to those chariots while dodging attacks, and I replaced riptide with my hunters bow.

I summoned boxing glove arrows that would hit the chariot riders with a knockout punch. I had to carefully wish the bow to make these arrows regular power because I didn't want to kill anyone. Actually knocking out the children of Apollo with the boxing glove arrows was easy.

All I had to do was just fly the chariot at a certain speed, and angle so when I shot the arrows they didn't knock the riders out of the chariots. Then when the riders were unconscious I ordered the pegasi to return to Camp Half-Blood.

Now I was down to 23 chariots. The remaining chariot riders started to get smarter when I got close to them they backed off, and when I closed in a few arrows from other chariots banged against my sun chariot.

Artemis, and Apollo were letting the others try to corner me so then they could try and catch me. After 20 minutes of aerial battle Artemis took a risky shot. She jumped out of her chariot, and into mine with her hunting knives drawn.

She used the aerial maneuvering to her advantage and started to speak to me while her brother was far off. "Percy I have gotten your messages from Argus, and Penny. I will start working on getting Zeus to see what the process of seeing how the demigod children in other countries are doing."

"I also tried to come alone to try and capture you but my father wouldn't hear of it, he made me bring along Apollo, my hunters, and his children." To give Artemis extra time to talk to me I made my sun chariot do aerial flips to make it look like I was trying to dump Artemis out of my chariot but in reality the sun chariot held our feet down while she held on the railings.

"Percy whatever you are doing you must either get it done now, or stop because if we do not succeed here Zeus is planning on using stronger plans."

"I just need 2 more days after this lady Artemis, and I will go back into hiding. My quest is near it's final stages. I am trying to keep Hecate occupied to make that potion that I had you help me gather the ingredients earlier."

When the sun chariot stopped doing aerial flips Artemis lunged at me. Her hunting knives clashed with Aegis, and she caught counterattacked by hitting my in the mouth with a closed fist. I repaid her with a smash to her stomach with aegis, but I angled the shield in the way that the force was cut in half just before the attack hit.

Apollo was starting to make his way closer to us to try and protect his sister so I gave Artemis the get ready look. Before Apollo could get any further I kicked Artemis directly in the face with my boot, and she went flying out of the chariot at a hundred miles an hour.

The attack looked devastating from a distance but what happened in actuality was just before my boot connected with her face I made a bubble of water appear between my feet, and her cheek to cushion the blow to near painlessness, but when the bubble blew up she pushed herself out of the chariot with all her strength, and that was what caused her to go flying so fast.

Apollo must have believed it because he completely gave up what he was planning on doing and he went chasing after Artemis. But when he had his back turned to me I water traveled behind him. "I am sorry about this lord Apollo."

He turned his head around to look at me just as I backhanded him in the face. Unlike all the other chariots I couldn't take the risk of damaging either Artemis's, or Apollo's chariots in fear it would mess up the sun, or the moon.

From the connection of my hand to his face Apollo fell back onto the ground of his chariot. I then grabbed Apollo by his foot and threw him out of his chariot. But I sent a 20 foot thick ball of Greek fire after him.

From below me I could hear the Greek fire slam into Apollo, and I could hear his remaining kids screaming no at what they thought might have happened to their father. But even if I wanted to hurt Apollo that amount of Greek fire wouldn't even take him out of the battle for more than a few minutes.

Without the chariots master on board it started to superheat to such high degree's that even my super resistance to heat faltered. I had little doubt if I stayed on the sun chariot for even a minute longer I would have been burned to death.

So I water traveled to a near by hunters chariot. The 2 hunters in the chariot were Jennifer, and Hazel. I stepped forward, and whispered quietly in their ears. "Pretend to be knocked out." They looked at me with a what are you talking about look but they quickly lost it when I faked headbutted their heads together.

I had to admit they could have been great actresses because they fell limply to the bottom of the chariot from collision which had as much force as to people clinging their glasses together in a toast at a celebration.

I went back to my sun chariot after I "knocked" them out, and without anyone giving controls the chariot they were riding in slowed down to a casual flight.

The hardest chariot to get rid of out of the non Olympian's was the chariot Thalia was riding, in because her chariot was the last chariot not belonging to Artemis, or Apollo that had living drivers. What made hers the hardest was her chariot was being pulled by star-bright, and blackjack.

Blackjack knew immediately from my thoughts that I did not turn bad, and he needed to go along with what I was going to do because he didn't even call me boss when I got done talking to him, and of course star-bright heard me talking to blackjack which in turn let Thalia hear the plan because Thalia could hear star-bright's thoughts.

Our chariots clashed together the other trying to get the better of the other. Blackjack, and star-bright knew they had to make the show look good. Blackjack reared up in his flying position to try and attack the sun dragon closest to him, but when he tried the sun dragon dodged it like I planed.

I then made the sun chariot speed up, and when I got close enough I slashed the reigns that Thalia was using to guide star-bright, and blackjack. When the reigns were cut they flew away from the chariot. Thalia jumped into the back of my chariot.

When she got close enough I kicked her feet out from under her, and then went to disarm her. She gave up her spear willingly enough because she knew I was going to trap her in my chariot. The sun chariot formed celestial bronze handcuffs from the railing and I shoved her hands inside.

Thalia made it look like she was trying escape by shooting lightning out of her hands, but the goal of what I did was to make the others think twice about firing on my chariot. It wasn't long after that I took out Thalia's chariot that Artemis, and Apollo rejoined the fight.

Apollo looked nearly undamaged from my earlier attack except for the fact he was missing an eyebrow. Artemis herself slowed down her healing to make herself look more hurt, but her wounds were only for show because none of the attacks I did to her wouldn't even had given her a black eye.

When Artemis saw I had a "prisoner she ordered the demigods to hold off on their attacks as to not her her lieutenant. Apollo ordered the rest of his children to go back to camp, and Artemis ordered her hunters to return with them.

After Artemis unloaded the hunters that were in her chariot to a fellow hunters chariot they started to speed up. Now that I was only facing 2 enemies it would seem like my chances were better but in reality they were worse.

All Apollo had to do was save Thalia, and teleport her to camp then they would be free to enter their divine forms. In my current chariot I wouldn't be much of a match against the twin archers because Artemis herself would be forced to capture me if she had the obvious chance too.

So when Apollo got close enough with his chariot I ascended at the last moment and threw a grenade over the side of my sun chariot. In actuality it wasn't a normal grenade instead it held Ares former war chariot.

The war chariot exploded out of the shell of the grenade being pulled by Bob, and the other war horses. The war chariot was flying about 10 percent slower than my sun chariot because it was carrying hundreds of pounds of deadly weapons.

I felt a shadow slip out of my body and fly effortlessly into war chariot. It's body went from a faceless shadow to an exact clone of myself. The shadow minion turned the war chariot at a sharp right turn to nearly crash into Artemis's chariot.

Artemis had to dodge the war chariot because moments before they would have collided razor sharp spinning saws came out of the sides of the war chariot. The saws would have torn off the side of Artemis chariot had she not dodged.

The shadow minion was not aiming to destroy her chariot but instead give her cause to dodge. Artemis in exchange pulled back her bow to attack the war chariot, but when she released her arrow the war chariot shot off over 2 dozen magically enhance flamethrowers that turned the arrow to cinders.

I had to turn my attention to Apollo whose chariot was glowing bright red from heat. Apollo was unaffected by the change in his chariot because he was used to it. But when Apollo's chariot shot fireballs at my sun chariot I had to act.

My body glowed in a silver glow and I called forth my power over the stars. Hundreds of grapefruit sized meteorites rained down from the sky. Most burned away before they could get close enough but some managed to collide with Apollo's chariot when he was shooting off the fireballs.

Apollo's attack failed because my sun chariot dodged the first half of the fireballs, and his second wave of fireballs were shot off course from my attack, and they smashed into Artemis's chariot. Just then I heard a whining sound, and Thalia went into the final part of our plan.

During the time I summoned the war chariot she was fighting with the handcuffs, and then she broke free when star-bright flew into view. Apollo yelled at her to escape, and she did, because she leaped off the back of my sun chariot, and star-bright slowed down in time to catch her owner on her back.

But to add to the show before Thalia escaped she shot a bolt of lightning at the back wheel of my sun chariot. She powered her strike enough that would cause my sun chariot to shake violently in the sky from the attack.

But Thalia made sure she did not use her full strength because if she did it might have blown the back wheel off the chariot. Then star-bright took her owner to safety, while during all this blackjack was flying to Rhea's domain.

I had ordered blackjack to near Rhea's domain, and when he got close enough Rhea would lower her barrier for blackjack to get Mrs. O Leary's scent. I had to order blackjack to go into hiding because with little doubt if he returned with the hunters my father would order him to tell him what he heard in my head.

Blackjack was sad to have to leave behind his girlfriend for a while, but it was a clear call to him between listening to me because above all he still would do anything I asked him. My bond with Blackjack was still as strong as the day I saved him from the Princess Andromeda from Luke.

When the 6 days were up I would let blackjack go back to the hunters. I was dragged out of my thoughts though when Apollo raced in front of my chariot. The sun dragons had to immediately stop to prevent a crash but I watched Apollo string an arrow to his godly bow.

I shot out a wave of fire to stop his attack but his arrow effortlessly sliced through the flames unharmed. The arrow slammed into my shoulder, after breaking through my arrow, and I could feel the celestial bronze arrowhead resting in my shoulder blade.

Blood started to race down my body, and a chunk of my armor broke off from the rest of the armor. I ripped the arrow from my body but I bit my lip in pain because the arrowhead broke off from the arrow when I pulled it.

Apollo pulled back another bow, and it would have hit me like the last arrow had the shadow minion in the war chariot not shot Apollo's chariot with a cannon. Luckily for Apollo's chariot because how hot it was the celestial bronze cannonball melted before it could do any major damage.

A glowing red button at the front of my sun chariot came out from a hidden compartment, and against my better judgment I pushed it. What looked like a machine gun appeared where the reins where just seconds ago, but the sun dragons didn't falter when their reins vanished instead they knew what to do.

The sun dragons turned away from Apollo's chariot and I stepped towards the machine gun which upon further inspection saw that it wasn't a normal machine gun instead it was a very advanced crossbow with a 100 round clip of 8 foot long celestial bronze crossbow bolts.

What made the crossbow special was that it had a fully automatic firing feature where all I had to do was squeeze a trigger and the crossbow would automatically reload it. Apollo made the mistake of trying his earlier tactic again.

When he did so I fired the fully automatic crossbow. I had expected the arrows to melt before they even got close enough to Apollo's chariot but when heat started to effect them they released a much colder air around them negating Apollo's sun chariot heat.

13 of the crossbow 8 foot long bolts slammed into Apollo's chariot, and mini grappling hooks shot out from the arrowheads. The grappling hooks attached themselves to the other side walls of the chariot and began to pull.

Apollo fearing his chariot would be crushed inwards like a can summoned a sword, and began to cut at the grappling hook lines. He got through about 8 of the lines before the second to last arrow I fired pierced through his kneecap. Apollo buckled forward unable to put his full weight on his leg.

Artemis who had just managed to deal a devastating blow to my war chariot came to her brothers aid. The war chariot reappeared on my waist in it's grenade form, and the grenade form was in tatters matching it's real appearance.

I had a feeling I would receive no more help for the war chariot until it was able to be fixed. The shadow creature who was no longer hindered being stuck to being inside the war chariot changed forms. It went from being a mirror image of me, to a 60 foot long pitch black dragon.

More shadows left my body, and flew right into the shadow dragon. The dragon went from 60 feet tall to over 90 feet long head to tail, with a wingspan as big as a 2 cabins combined at Camp Half-Blood. It not only grew in size but blood red spikes began growing from his back like.

Artemis had to give up her plan to rescue her brother because the dragon raced towards her chariot. The dragon's right wing brushed under the side of her chariot and with a flap her chariot went flipping over 10 times in the air, before she managed to steady it.

She gave me a look that was a mix of what the hell is this, and what did you do. I gave her a face that said trust me, and she reluctantly gave a small nod of her head. I had no idea how the shadow creatures took on such a terrifyingly powerful form but I sensed no anger in it, nor a wish to disobey my orders.

The dragon changed direction in the sky to go back to Artemis in looks to take her out of the fight, but it was only to push her back, while I thought of a way to safely take out Apollo. Apollo's sun chariot was fighting the pull of the grappling hooks but it started to lose it's sheen, and I could see it start to dent.

The only safe way I decided on to fight of Apollo, and Artemis without throwing the world into disarray by destroying the sun, and the moon chariots was to take the Twin Archers out of their chariots.

I commanded my sun chariot to race towards Apollo, and when it got close enough I jumped out of my sun chariot and went crashing into Apollo. With the only chance I had I destroyed the grappling hooks, and tackled Apollo directly out of his chariot.

Because we were over 400 feet in the air, it was clearly not a nice fall. Apollo tried to out wrestle me while we were falling, but with the javelin sized arrow in his leg he couldn't focus enough to out do me in strength.

When we got close enough to the ground I saw that we were going to fall on a 2 story tall bank. In the last second I wrapped both my arms around Apollo in a bear hug, and water traveled us away to a nearby city park just before we would have hit the roof of the bank.

The bad news was that we crash landed on an old jungle gym, and I broke both our falls on the hard metal bars. The regular mortal metal crushed under the weight of me, and the god of the healing, like wet toilet paper.

Apollo who was no longer in his divine form because of the crossbow bolt rolled off me, and managed to brake the crossbow bolt in half on both sides, and he removed them completely from his leg. I was slower to rise because my head had hit a metal bar pretty hard.

When my vision cleared I could see Apollo in the middle of healing his leg wound. He turned his head to look at me, and I lashed out my hand. Water from a nearby murky pond flew out from the pond, and directly into Apollo's face.

The attack was by no means as strong as it could have been if I used my full powers but it managed to stop Apollo from completely healing his leg. When I stood up, I stumbled because it wasn't until then that I noticed that my shirt under my broken armor was completely soaked in pit scorpion venom/blood.

When I put my hand to my chest I felt that the celestial bronze arrowhead that splintered off from the arrow had broken into 4 small pieces at some point. At how blurry my vision was getting I had to imagine I lost nearly a pint of blood.

When I saw Apollo start to stand I stomped my foot into the ground and a powerful earthquake directed at him made him crash into a large slide. The attack would have been a lot stronger had I not aimed the attack incorrectly, and only about half the earthquake hit him

Before I could pass out from blood lose, or Apollo could stop me, I dug my fingers into my shoulder wound and started to pull out the celestial bronze shrapnel. When I felt the last of the shrapnel leave my body the gloves of Apollo appeared on my hands and I placed my right hand over the hole in my armor.

My shoulder bone began to mend itself, along with the hole on my chest began to close up, and as strong as the healing magic was, it couldn't just summon new blood to replace my lost blood. Thankfully though the blood stopped leaving my body, and the gloves of Apollo returned to where it stayed when not in use.

When I looked to where Apollo crashed into the slide, I saw that he was no longer there. I quickly turned my head from side to side to see where he was but when I looked right a sharp sword cut across my armor.

I fell backwards and looked up to see Apollo standing in his heavier armor, and wielding a pure golden sword, and by pure golden I didn't mean the strange metal that was in tombstone, or my war whip, but actually his sword was emitting pure sunlight so strong it hidden the real shape of his sword.

Thankfully by broken armor negated most of the pressure from his attack but when I rubbed my hand across the armor I felt a 3 foot 1 inch deep cut across my armor. "Don't you worry Percy none of my attacks will kill you, the blade, and arrows I have been wielding have been blessed by myself not to land a finishing blow."

"Just surrender Percy we don't have to fight this out anymore, I know you were telling the truth about my son, and the other demi's who are trapped in Tartarus, and I promise you I will do all that's in my power to save them, but just give up this isn't your job to do anymore."

I just shook my head as I rose to my feet, and summoned aegis. "You know I just can't give up lord Apollo my fatal flaw will not allow me to do so." Apollo gave a sad nod of his head, and he started to circle me looking for away around Aegis.

With the only medium range weapon on me that wouldn't drain a god of their powers, or go against the type of fighting style I was going with aegis I was stuck with bringing out sea storm. Even if Apollo was known for his skills in archery he was a major Olympian, and he had to be ready for fighting up close

Apollo tested the waters of my defense by lunging close to me, and faking a strike with his sword. When I met his sword with Aegis he jumped backwards, and then he tried to trip my legs with the flat of his blade.

His plan would have worked had I not summoned a whirlpool of rapid water around me that threw his strike off balance. I snapped my hand outwards, and a small mass of water shot out of my whirlpool, and whipped Apollo in the face.

A long cut appeared on his cheek, and golden Ichor leaked from the wound. Apollo wiped his free hand on the wound as if to remove the Ichor but even before his hand left the wound I could see it healing. "You know Percy I always wanted to spar with you, I just never thought it would be in a situation like this."

He ended his sentence by feigning another strike that was meant to make me fall backwards on the parks sandbox, but I flipped backwards over jumping the sandbox and making him stumble forwards when I made a part of my whirlpool try to drag his leg forward.

My trick managed to pull his leg forwards but he fell backwards and caught himself with his free hand. His action gave him enough strength to counter the pull of my water, and the water dissolved from the contact with his body.

"Why would you want to spar with me lord Apollo? I never figured you as the fighter of the Olympian's."

"I wanted to duel you Percy for fun because you are the strongest demigod to ever walk the earth. I wanted to see how skilled you were against someone who wasn't a straight up sword fighter like Ares, or Hercules."

"But if you would humor me with answering a question why are you toying with us?"

"I do not know what you mean by toying with you all lord Apollo do you think this is a game to me?"

"I mean Percy you met with all the Olympian's Zeus sent after you with kid gloves. You could have easily crushed Demeter, Hermes, and Nike if you wanted to yet you held back."

Before I could answer Apollo made his body glow super bright, and I had to water travel behind him to avoid getting blinded. When Apollo was about to turn towards I sent a mild powered shot of lightning at his legs.

Apollo negated the attack by super heating his body, and the only result of my attack was he was pushed back a foot, and a half.

"See what I mean Percy that is not even close to being the full power of your lightning bolt."

"Apollo I held back just then because we are less than 2 blocks from a supermarket, last I checked none of us wanted civilian causalities."

"I concede to your point there Percy but you and I both know you are holding back."

"I am holding back because I do not want to hurt any of you like I did to Ares during our duel on Olympus. You think I want to be responsible with destroying your chariot, or beating lord Hermes to such a point that he cant do his duties?"

"Tell me then why are you having your demon dragon attack your lady Artemis. You wanted a meeting with her from the start yet you never even tried to speak with her."

"I wanted to speak with lady Artemis to tell her of the demi's, because I knew she would have been able to look into the matter quietly. As for my dragon it is not trying to hurt Artemis just keep her back." Apollo looked up and watched as the gigantic dragon unleashed a wave of black fire just behind Artemis's chariot when it clearly could have hit the chariot head on.

Apollo turned to look back at me. "Good I am happy about that, the last thing I need is for my sister to get hurt in a fight she doesn't want to be in, but I promise you this Percy if she gets seriously hurt by your pet nothing will save you from my wrath."

I lunged towards Apollo, and he aimed his sword in a way to block my trident but he rolled to the side at the last second, and when he turned to try and block the attack I was about to do he saw me less than a foot away as I shot thunder terror at a 100 percent out of my hands.

But thunder terror wasn't going towards Apollo instead it was going towards the sky. Thunder terror sent of multiple smaller lightning bolts and I added to what it was doing, and we watched as storm clouds began appearing in the sky.

The sky went from being clear as day, to being covered for miles in stormy black clouds. Apollo leaped backwards as a destructive bolt of lightning spiraled down to where he was standing moments earlier. But he wasn't out of danger because I was prepared for his dodge.

When he jumped back he fell into a bubble of water the size of Mrs. O Leary. Apollo tried to superheat his body again to break out of the water but at the rate the rain was falling the water that was going into the bubble over powered the rate it wasn't being melted away.

When Apollo's guard was not on me I threw thunder terror directly at the still growing bubble of water. The razor sharp prongs of sea storm pierced the bubble of water, and below freezing ice started to spread throughout the bubble.

Apollo tried to break out by going into his divine form, but I took the chance of releasing some of my extra powers over water, and the rainfall went from heavy rain, to torrential downpour. The resulting affect caused the prison of freezing water Apollo was in to quadruple in size.

When I closed off the extra power Apollo was now stuck in a prison of ice the size of a 10 story tall skyscraper. From inside the prison of ice I could sense Apollo dropping out of his divine form. As much as I hated to do it, I knew that even in his current state that Apollo would brake out in less than 3 minutes if I left him to his devices.

I walked the 30 feet to the prison of ice, and effortlessly pulled out sea storm. I then proceeded to cap sea storm, and as much as I hated to do this I caused the top of the ice to melt, until the top of Apollo's head was in regular water.

Even now Apollo's body began to glow, and heat up. I opened and closed my palms, and the storm clouds above me started to bubble with power. The shadow dragon disengaged from keeping Artemis at bay, and it dissolved back back into 11 shadowy blobs.

They didn't stay still long because just after the split apart they flew into storm clouds, and they started to spin in the clouds. Within seconds a funnel cloud appeared, and started to descend to the ground. It was a slow descent at first but the faster the shadow creatures spun, the bigger the funnel cloud got and the faster it descended.

When the soon to be cyclone got enough power I made aegis vanish, and dug my hands into the tower of ice. Using all of the strength I had at my disposal I lifted the tower of ice off the ground, and launched it into the cyclone.

The cyclone sucked up Apollo in his prison of ice, and thunder went off loud enough that I bet it could be heard on Olympus. I watched as the cyclone spun at a speed faster than I could go in my magical sandals.

The reason thunder went off because hidden inside the pitch black cyclone dozens of massive bolts of lightning hit the tower of ice. With each strike blocks of ice shattered off the prison, and the cyclone lifted Apollo higher into the sky.

Only when Artemis raced into the cyclone to save her brother did I stop the attack, but in actuality I stopped attacking Apollo after the 30th lightning strike. The only reason lightning kept going inside the cyclone was because the power built up inside of it was too strong to stop immediately.

What Artemis didn't know was the passed out Apollo was being shielded from further damage by my shadow creatures, and it was the shadow creatures that bounced Artemis's chariot, and herself out of the cyclone the moment she entered the cyclone.

When Artemis was sent flying outside she launched her chariot directly at me in unbridled anger. When she got close enough she tackled me to the ground, and started hitting me. "Release my idiot brother from there immediately what are you doing Percy you weren't supposed to hurt him."

When more parts of my armor started to break off from her attacks I launched myself inside her mind and showed her images of Apollo wrapped protectively inside my shadow creatures, from harm. When she released what she saw to be true she stopped hitting me and got off of me.

From the images she registered what I was doing. "You are putting on a show for my father to show him to stay back." I answered her by hitting her in the stomach with mock force. She went falling back on her will.

She knew that we could being watched at this very moment so she got into fighting position. "You will pay for doing this to my brother." She pulled out her silver hunting knives and she lunged at me like a springing lion.

I planted images inside her mind showing us in brutal combat so she wouldn't be called out by the Olympian's for going easy on me. She silently went along with the plan by elbowing me in the eye with her first strike, and with the second she used her hunting knife to slash at my arm.

I took her first strike to my in stride, and then when she tried to cut my arm, I caught her hand between my own, and wrenched her hand in a bad angle forcing her to drop the knife or let her wrist be broken. She dropped her knife for her own safety, but then she lashed out her left foot, and hit the side of my left knee.

While I was holding back in my strength her kick sent painful tremors up my leg. She leaned in closed and whispered in my ear. "That was for sicking a monstrous dragon after me. She added salt to the wound by headbutting me directly in the nose, and then she got her hand out of my hands, and with a lighting quick move she judo flipped me on my back.

I had to quickly roll to the left and right multiple times as she stomped her foot at where my chest was earlier. When she tracked my movements correctly she stabbed downwards with her remaining hunting knife, and the knife scraped down the side of my armor.

This attack to caused a scar in my armor, and I had to wonder how they were breaking my armor so easily. Artemis must have read my mind because when I stood she grabbed my in a headlock and started talking.

"My father got Briares to craft a gel that was designed to break away your armor. Apollo, and I coated all our weapons in the gel so be careful or I will accidentally destroy your armor.

I managed to break free of her headlock by grabbing her wrist and covering my hands in superheated fire. Artemis's light armor stood no chance against my fire so she had to wrench her arms away or take the risk of losing her own armor.

But she took it to herself not to let me get off scoff free because when she walked backwards from me she kicked me directly in my lower back. Thankfully the back of my armor wasn't affected so the armor cushioned her kick.

I however crashed directly into a tree, and broke it in half. Luckily all the tree's in a mile radius were just normal tree's and held no nature spirits. When I rolled out from the shambles of the tree and I sent a fireball at Artemis who nimbly dodged the attack, and with a flick of her wrist she sent an arrow sailing at my face.

The arrow luckily was thrown off course on purpose so it didn't impale itself in my face which I was happy for but it did cut a 2 inch long cut on my cheek when it sailed by. I stood up slowly and decided to try something I haven't done since Aphrodite's temple.

"Artemis." She gave me a luck of loathing and spat before she answered. "What Percy finally decide to turn yourself in before I decided to turn you into a jackalope?"

"No but I command you to stand still." Artemis's face went from that of mock anger to complete surprise as she went from a crouched position to standing up with her arms at her side. Before she could fight off my charmspeak I went running at her and I caught her with a shoulder tackle.

Artemis was pulled completely off her feet, and then went crashing on her back when I flipped her over while still running. When I turned around I saw her fingers twitching, and whether on her own, or because she was a goddess I knew she was about to break free.

While the cyclone was losing power I called down a lightning bolt where Artemis was laying. Thankfully Artemis rolled away in the nick of time, because even at a quarter strength if she would have been hit with that attack it wouldn't have been pretty.

I spoke in a low voice that I know she would only been able to hear. "That's for kicking me through a tree." In response Artemis's lip twitched in a smile but it quickly vanished when she saw a small rainbow through a ray of sunlight.

While Artemis was 20 yards away she quickly drew her bow and fired an arrow at the same shoulder Apollo hit me earlier. This time I was ready because I didn't try to destroy hers with fire, this time I uncapped sea storm, and sent a stream of ice where her arrow was and the below freezing ice stopped her arrow in it's tracks.

When the arrow dropped to the ground Artemis saw that it was completely frozen. When the clouds started to disappear I saw that it was dark enough that stars started to appear. Artemis noticed my happy

smile, and looked up in the sky, and muttered a string of insults at me in response.


	56. I go shopping for new armor

Percy.

My body glowed silver, and 10 feet in front of me appeared glowing shapes numbering 5 in total. The 5 shapes ranged from a ram, a bull, a crab, a bear, and finally a dragon. The sizes of the glowing beasts ranged from 7 feet long, and 400 pounds in weight, to 34 feet long.

Each of the beasts were physical manifestations of Greek constellations that any 10 year old at Camp Half-Blood would know from the special 1 time a month midnight lessons Chiron gave. Chiron gave the lessons to the best behaving campers during that month, and while a good deal of the campers did it to learn, most couldn't deny the chance for a lesson that involved getting out of curfew.

From the strain of using that much of the powers I got from beating Krios I began to sweat heavily, and I could feel the magical energy around me weaken for the smallest moment before going back to regular strength.

Artemis sized up the beasts to figure out which was her first target. She could have either went for the 34 foot long dragon, or the bear who was over 13 foot tall when standing on its legs. Artemis didn't hesitate to attack because even if she destroyed the physical manifestations she could easily restore them in the sky when the battle was over.

The first beast she tried to attack was the biggest threat the dragon whose constellation was known as Draco. She quickly shot 4 arrows to the dragons chest but before the arrows could hit it, the dragon's body glowed and vanished.

Artemis quickly did an 180 degree turn when she heard a thunderous roar, and when she turned around she saw that the dragon had reformed behind her. Artemis tried to block as the dragon lashed out it's arm, and smashed into Artemis's body.

Artemis tried to right herself in mid air but before she could do so the ram Aeries leaped through the air, and rammed it's horns into her armored side. The ram hit her in a way that she would fall directly into the waiting arms of the bear known by mortals as Ursa Major.

Ursa major caught Artemis in her open arms and then closed them around Artemis in ironically a bear hug. Artemis from being tossed around by the constellations had got cuts all over her arms, and face that started to seep golden Ichor.

Ursa Major would have tried to crush Artemis into a broken ball had Artemis not started to stretch out her arms exerting all her strength. When Artemis got enough room she fell out of the bear's arms, and before Ursa Major could stop her Artemis stabbed her where her heart would have been with an arrow she summoned.

Apparently Ursa Major didn't have the ability to vanish like the dragon because her body began to glow, but instead of reappearing somewhere close by. I could feel the constellation Ursa Major return to the sky.

Taurus then tried the same thing that Aeries did earlier by trying to tackle Artemis but just before the bull could run her over Artemis flipped in mid air, and landed on the back of the bull. The bull tried to shake her off but Artemis wasn't trying to hold on for 8 seconds like in a rodeo instead Artemis grabbed from her leg 1 of her hunting knives that she made come back, and Artemis stabbed the bull in the back of the skull where the spine met the head.

Taurus fell to the ground on all fours, but when Artemis stood from the vanishing bull she was pulled into the air by a giant crab known as Cancer grabbed Artemis by her stomach in a crushing hold in between 1 of it's pincers which was bigger than a normal sized person.

When Artemis tried to kill the crab with her bow, and arrow the crab rapidly shook her in the air forcing Artemis to drop the bow. Even though Artemis was a goddess her light armor that was perfect for speed stood no chance at being crushed by a giant crab who had the strength to crush a car in half.

Artemis's light armor began to crack from the strain, until her armor completely broke. Thankfully Artemis was wearing studded leather clothes under her armor like an ancient Greek demigod would wear.

Cancer answered my thoughts by slamming Artemis into the ground, and releasing her from it's grip. However the crab didn't just do nothing instead it jumped on top of Artemis's fallen bow, and quiver. When Cancer jumped on them it brought it's limbs under it to create a 3000 pound weight on the goddess's weapons.

I didn't know how long I would be able to keep the physical manifestations of the constellations up, but at least Zeus wouldn't have been able to say Artemis was going easy on me. Artemis wasn't defenseless though she still had access to both her hunting knives, and she could summon singular arrows at any time she wished.

When she tried to stab the crab with her hunting knives to get back her bow she found out her knives didn't go down far enough to destroy the crab. Unlike most of the other Olympian's Artemis didn't have the luxury of summoning thunderbolts, or armies of undead soldiers she relied on her speed, her accuracy, and her wits.

So while she wasn't able to destroy the crab with her knives she turned her back on the crab just as Aeries was running to make another charge at her. When it got close enough she jumped to the side, and the ram couldn't stop itself as it charged directly into the crab.

Now while the ram was not even half the size of the crab it's horns were strong enough to push boulders off mountains and it managed to put enough strength in its charge to push the crab 8 inches off the ground. That 8 inches was enough room that Artemis would have been able to retrieve her bow, bot Draco stopped any chances of that happening.

Now based on the legends Draco was supposed to be Ladon who guarded the apples of the Hesperides this dragon looked nothing like the Ladon I met. Where Ladon had a 100 heads, Draco only had 30, even though in the constellation it only had 1 head so I had to assume this is what Draco looked like when it was still alive.

Draco stopped Artemis from retrieving her bow by slamming it's left on the ground where Artemis was about to reach in to grab her bow. Artemis had no other choice but to scramble backwards because had she not she would have been bit by 1 of Draco's many snapping heads.

It was then my turn to join in the fight because even now I could feel the remaining 3 constellations rapidly losing energy, and I feared if I gave them anymore then that would overpower the potion. I appeared behind Artemis while she was jumping away from Draco's many heads.

She sensed me appear behind her, and with a lightning quick movement she went to stab me in the right shoulder with a hunting knife. No doubt if her attack would have hit, it would have greatly damaged my armor, and would have tore my arm to shreds considering her hunting knife was almost the size of a regular sword.

Before the attack could hit though I punched Artemis in her lower back with just enough force to actually hurt her without breaking every bone in her body. Artemis went crashing into Draco's stomach from the resulting attack, and Draco was even pushed back from the hurt goddess.

But Draco went with the punches because before he was pushed back more than 5 feet he swiveled to the side which caused his tail to slam into Artemis's stomach. I knew I had to finish the fight soon because firstly it would only be a matter of time before Apollo broke free from his shadow restraints, and also I didn't want to test how much lord Zeus would sit through seeing his pride and joy being hurt.

I gave 1 final command to the remaining constellation beasts, and they glowed as bright as Apollo could on a happy day. Apollo had to cover her eyes from inside the crater she created from the dragon attack or risk being blinded.

When Draco, Aeries, and Cancer got to their brightest they lost their physical forms and turned into 40 foot wide meteorites. With a single thought they crashed into the curling Artemis slamming her with raging heat.

But that was only what whoever was watching saw, because just before they hit. I caused a powerful earthquake to appear around Artemis. The earthquake was made in combination with Artemis using a quicksand arrow under her that made her sink just far enough into the ground that she was not harmed from the blast.

But I made my attack look devastating by placing a 10 pound ball of Greek Fire in her place, and that's what made the entire city block shake from the aftermath of the attack. Before the smoke could rise from the Greek fire Artemis rose from the ground, and flashed to a spot in the new 30 yard crater on her back.

To Artemis's credit she played possum like a champ. Because not only did she stay perfectly still but made herself appear covered head to toe in burns. But while she was still on the outside she was speaking in my head.

"Percy you must run now, and take my bow, and arrows. If you take my symbols of power it will give my father cause to stay away from you until me, and my brother can heal."

"But lady Artemis if I take you weapons that may give cause to throw me in the fields of Punishment. If I get caught later without taking your bow, I could get away, but I doubt I could get away from the fields of punishment for taking an Olympian's symbol of power."

"Do not fret Percy before we arrived Athena came up with the suggestion of planting you with a tracer so we could find you if you escaped again. I was given the role to plant you with the tracer while Apollo distracted you. When you take my weapons, I will tell the Olympian's that I planted subtle orders in your head to take my weapons as a warning to the Other Olympian's to leave you alone."

"You will know the tracker because it will give off a different aura of energy than my other arrows. When you destroy that arrow my bow, and quiver will return to me, and I will tell Zeus the plan failed because you discovered my plan of tracking you, and that it failed because you found out too soon."

Artemis stopped talking in my mind then, because if I just stood around 2 motionless gods it would seem weird. The shadow creatures that were keeping the unconscious Apollo hidden on the ground left him, and returned to my body.

I then walked up to Artemis's weapon of power, and picked it up. The bow when I first picked it up felt dangerously hot even with my resistance to fire. But seconds later when the bow felt Artemis giving her blessing they bow returned to normal temperature, it even grew to be the perfect weight in my hands.

I then slung the quiver of arrows over my back, and unlike my own bow, and arrows Artemis's didn't go away till I needed them. I took 1 last look at the sky watching the constellations I summoned go back to their normal home.

To get away from the iris message I water traveled 50 miles away to throw off Iris even if it was for only a minute. I found the nearest place I could relax, and it was an old diner that had only half of it's neon lights glowing, before I walked in I made my crumbling armor retract, and thankfully the rest went back into my gauntlet.

I kinda guessed what the mortals thought I was holding because 1 of the male customers who had a bunch of beer bottles next to him shouted play a song. I found the farthest table away from the drunk, and placed the bow on the table.

A bored looking waitress walked up to my table with a notepad, and a pen. "Hey Sweetie what can I get for you?" She looked up from her notepad, and I saw her cheeks immediately flush from looking at me. I looked down at my body, and noticed that my clothes weren't as unaffected as I thought.

I new that my shirt would have had blood on it, but it went from white shirt in the morning to sticky blood red, with a black tinge. "Sir what happened to you?" She cut of her sentence midway, and from her thoughts I read when I entered her mind I saw that she was about to shout for someone to call the ambulance.

Before she could do I laughed and held up my hand. "It's okay miss I'm not hurt I work for a company that produces fake blood for new horror movie that is being made nearby. 1 of the bottles just kinda blew up on me."

I ran my finger up my shirt and my finger came back red, and I sucked it off my finger. The pit scorpion venom turned back to blood in my mouth, and I swallowed it without the slightest hint of making a bad face at the taste.

"All it is corn syrup with red food coloring." She didn't look completely convinced so I decided to say something that would stump her.

I looked on her name tag, and saw that her name was Evie. "Listen Evie do you think if I bled this much that I would still be standing?" To add to the statement I rose up my shirt, and showed my newly healed chest.

When she saw my chest her cheeks reddened, and this time I didn't think it was because of my blood shirt. After I put down my shirt she had a look of sadness, but then she brought up a real smile. "Well I don't know what movie that blood is for but I gotta say if all the effects are that good it should be a good movie."

I gave her a smile genuine smile back. "A cup of plain black coffee." She nodded and went off to take the order of another customer who walked in. I took a look at the customer, and saw that she was a woman in her early 30's. The woman had shoulder length raven black hair.

She was in a little black dress but when I looked into her black eyes I saw that their was a certain spark in her eyes. She gave me a smile when she saw me staring, and her smile got bigger when she saw the bow on the table, but she probably just liked guitars.

She went to sit at a table 3 down from me, and as soon as she sat 2 men who were sitting at the counter top bar seats saw her and they both got up to talk to her. However when they got near her, and saw that the other wouldn't back off they started shoving each other, and yelling at the other that they saw her before the other.

A few minutes later I felt a group of Olympians arrive where Artemis, and Apollo were. I gripped Artemis's bow in response just in case an Olympian came to say hi. When my cup of coffee arrived I took a sip and recoiled at the taste.

The coffee had obviously been sitting on the hot plate to keep it warm for a while because it had a burnt taste to it. So to save myself from bad coffee I replaced the cups contents with a cup of coffee from the coffee beans that grew on my island.

I had only about an hour left until the potion ended, and I wanted to follow through with Artemis's plan because if I took the bow back with me to Rhea's I didn't know if her barrier would stop the tracker on the inside.

After 20 minutes of drinking the coffee I pulled the quiver of silver arrows between my legs and looked through the 50 pure silver arrows of moonlight. The arrows radiated power, I sensed in some that could shoot out grappling hooks that could destroy a skyscraper with a single arrow.

Another group of arrows could cause a tsunami if they hit water. There was even an arrow that could turn a blade of grass into a venomous snake. So if the arrow went of in a forest it could make thousands of snakes with a single arrow.

But none of those arrows were what I was looking for. It wasn't until the 3rd to last arrow that I found what Artemis informed me about. When it touched the arrow it went from a shaft of pure moonlight, to that of an arrow of pure moonlight with a scent of saltwater.

When I pulled the arrow out of the quiver it turned into a regular arrow with a glowing red ball at the base of the arrowhead. I felt bad about doing this but since I had Artemis's permission I broke the arrowhead away from the rest of the arrow, and a large blast of air went off in my face.

The reason why the air went off in my face because the moment I broke the arrow the bow, and arrow left my possession. The woman with the black hair raised an eyebrow at me when my hair looked like it was being blasted by a hairdrier.

She then stood up from her booth avoiding the 2 men who were still fighting while the cook who came out from the back was calling the police. She looked to my shirt. "Young man it looks like you have had a bad day. Would you care for some company?"

I was about to tell her no that I was only going to be here for a few minutes but I felt myself nodding my head. She carefully sat down on the opposite side of the booth, and then she leaned over and touched my shirt with her right index finger.

My shirt became as good as new the moment she touched my shirt. The blood went away leaving a pure white shirt behind, even the hole that was in the left shoulder stitched itself. I immediately reached for riptide in anticipation of finding out she wan an Olympian in disguise but she only gave a chuckle and relaxed back in her seat.

"Do not fret demigod I am no monster, or whatever tried to hurt you. I only saw that you were recently injured and wished to freshen you up. May I ask you your name?" She gave off no vibes that she would attack me, nor did sea storm vibrate in my pocket. Still though in my current predicament I decided it was in my best interest not to say my real name."

"My name is Travis thank you for fixing my shirt." She smiled in response. "Well my name is Alice it is good to meet you. She held out her hand and I shook it. Again she didn't seem like she was going to attack me, and she also didn't turn into a murderous witch.

She called the waitress over, and ordered 2 medium rare double cheeseburgers, and onion rings and handed the waitress a hundred dollar bill. The waitress rushed off most likely to have the cook make the best food he ever made because Alice promised that there was more to come.

Oh that's fine Alice you don't have to order me anything I don't think it's best I stay here that long."

"So you are just going to make a woman eat by herself with no one to keep her company?" I scratched my head, and I couldn't find a good enough way to say that at any minute a dozen powerful gods could rush through the door."

"I don't think you would want me around you if something went wrong, but okay I can keep you company for a burger, but you will have to excuse me if I leave in a rush."

"So Alice would I know you from somewhere, considering you knew I was a demigod?"

"Do you mean would you have seen me on Olympus?"

I nodded my head but she shook her head. "Nope cant say I have been to Olympus in a long time. Last time I was near Olympus I caused a mild argument with some of the Olympian's, and they like me to keep my distance."

"Would I know what the argument was about?"

"Oh it was long ago, I am sure they have all forgotten about it the past is the past, and this is the future." She stopped talking when the food arrived, and for diner food the burger looked far better than all the others I ever had.

When Alice took the bun off of her burger she reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle of nectar. This nectar had a slightly thicker consistency when she poured it on her burger, and she held the bottle to me.

I decided to keep the look of being a regular demigod so I turned down the bottle, and started eating an onion ring. By the I was halfway through my burger the local police were dragging away the mortals who had been fighting.

Alice looked at them being dragged away and she laughed. "Mortals can be so funny sometimes."

She didn't give me time to comment because she went back to talking to me. "She looked me over with her eyes, and she snapped her fingers. "Let me guess your godly parent is Ares. Big hulking muscles, being covered in blood, and not looking phased?"

"Nope I am not a child of Ares." She put her hand on her chin and started to think about it some more. "Cant be Mars your too laid back. You well built to be the child of Hermes, or Mercury."

"What makes you think I could be the child of a roman god, do immortals normally talk about roman gods?"

"You would be surprised Travis. But I thought you could be a child of a roman god because I sense imperial gold on you, and celestial bronze, so that is why I thought either way."

"Can I get 1 more shot then Travis?" Because I wanted to stay on her good side since I still didn't know who she was I nodded my head. She looked to be hard in thought but moments later she said her third guess.

"Your godly parent is Enyo."

"Sorry Alice never met her before." I told her I never met her before to leave open the thought to her that I could be the child of Enyo, without actually telling her who."

"You know Travis if you want to I can take you somewhere you won't have to live in fear of being attacked again. You can live in safety without worrying about monster attacks. You are not the first demigod I have met in my time and gave shelter too."

"It's a nice offer Alice but I have accepted what I must do." She just shrugged her shoulders and took out a pen. She took my hand and started to write a phone number on my hand, and when she was finished she gave me last smile and stood from her seat, her burger untouched.

"If you wish to accept my offer at a later time just call me, and I will help you by giving you safe shelter. It was nice to meet you Travis stay well." She walked out of the diner and after she left the waitress came over to me ready to refill my coffee, and take the 20 dollar bill Alice left behind.

When the waitress was 5 feet away from me she slipped on a slick part of the floor spilling the coffee on herself. She yelled in pain when the hot coffee fell on her bare arms. I rushed over to help her, and the waitress was crying in pain.

I told her to calm down and stay still. The other customers rushed over to help and I knew I had to help the woman because I knew the pain of being covered in burns. However I couldn't help her with all these mortal eyes so I called forth my shadow creatures.

The shadow creatures melted out from the shadows under the booth's and wrapped around the 6 customers eyes making them stumble around blindly. 2 of the other shadow creatures went to the cooking area to make sure no one else came out.

When no one besides the waitress was looking I lifted the woman in my arms and water traveled her to a hidden room in my island home. Another shadow creature was acting a blindfold to the woman so she wouldn't freak out if she found she somehow got onto an island in the Atlantic ocean.

"Calm down miss I promise you if you relax you will not be anymore pain okay I am going to give you something that will take away all the pain if you understand just nod your head. "She heard me through the pain because she didn't even ask why she was blindfolded instead she just nodded her head while trying to stop crying.

I summoned the gloves of Apollo and held them over her right arm, and her chest where the coffee burns seemed the worse. The healing magic made the angry red marks on her arm go from beat red to angry pink, to a soft pink color, to finally normal.

I could only assume the same thing was happening to her chest because she was still wearing her clothes. I sent a silent request to the house to bring Baylee, and even though she was in my mothers house a glowing door appeared next to me, and Baylee came running in when the door opened.

"Percy what happened a note appeared in my hand saying that you were in trouble." She noticed the glowing gloves, and the crying woman."

Thankfully the house seemed to be exerting it's power because Baylee didn't flinch back at the light the gloves were giving off. I stopped the gloves after most of the burns were healed and I pulled Baylee off to the side.

"I was in the mortal world with a meeting with a strange woman after a battle with Artemis, and this poor girl fell, and spilled an entire pot of steaming hot coffee on herself. I had to bring her here to help her."

"Tell me Percy what can I do to help?"

"I cant stay here long because I am taking something that will draw my attention. I need you to hurry and go to the medicine cabinet in the house wish the house to summon you Apollo strength burn cream cream with a mortal world container holding it."

"I cant heal all her wounds because to much of these healing powers on a mortal might attract monsters to her. The best I can do currently is heal her half-way. When you get back I need you to rub the healing cream over the rest of her wounds because you are a female."

The burn cream will give her the idea that it was what helped her, because you and I both know it won't be good for her if she starts saying 3rd degree burns just magically healed."

Baylee ran up a set of stairs that appeared, and I went back to Evie who was in less pain but still whimpering. She was rubbing her eyes trying to pull the shadow off her face. "Why can't I see did I burn my eyes and not notice it?"

"No I just had to keep you blindfolded because I took you to a place where I could make you better. Listen I know this is awkward just stay calm and relax my friend she is coming to bring you something that will help you so much more."

Oddly enough she thanked me, and left her eyes alone, but instead she reached for my hand, and held it in both her own. She stayed that way until Baylee came back. I tried to let step away but she wouldn't release my hand.

"Evie you must let me step away. Baylee is going to have to take off your shirt to apply the burn cream. Thankfully she let go of my hand and Baylee pulled back a curtain that appeared and I waited while Baylee worked."

I don't know why the thought entered my mind but I felt that if I never entered that dinner she never would have gotten hurt. So while Baylee helped out Evie I made the island summon me a package. When Baylee said she was done I heard Evie thank Baylee, and Baylee called me back.

I pulled back the curtains and I saw Evie running her fingers along her formerly burned arms. Even though Evie's eyes were covered her face had a look of wonder on it.

I made the shadow creature go back into my body, along with the others that were still at the dinner. Evie was still crying but it was no longer from pain, now it was in happiness. "Thank you 2 so much for helping me. I wouldn't have been able to afford the hospital bills if you hadn't helped me."

Baylee carefully hugged Evie, and I handed the package to Evie. "Evie I cant help but think that what happened to you is my fault so take this."

Evie carefully opened the package, and pulled out a brochure that had the picture of my island community on the cover, and on the insides was pictures of the million dollar homes, and pictures of kids laughing.

"What is this uh?" Baylee carefully told Evie my name, and Evie thanked Baylee. "What is this Percy?"

"This is a brochure to a luxurious island community that someone I know runs. This is my way of apology. If you wish you can live there for free. The person who runs the island loves to help people, and on the island lives families all over the world. Do you have any close relatives who would like to live there?"

Her happy face turned sad. "No my parents died earlier last year in that bad storm that raged across the country last year. After they died I had to quit college and work in the diner to provide for myself" From her thoughts I could tell she meant the damage Typhon caused.

"Well then Evie the offer is still up for you. You can live on the island and have a home just yards from the beach." Evie than had a look of skepticism.

"Okay what is the catch Percy a million dollar home on an island for free there is always a catch."

But it wasn't me who answered instead it was Baylee. "Well you see Evie there are some rules on the island. First you cant tell anyone about this resort. The person who made this place made it so only the most deserving can stay here, and because you have no immediate family members you are the only person at the time who can get the offer."

"Secondly there are some places on the island that you can volunteer your time at to help out those who need it."

"What kind of places?"

"Well is a daycare that watches over the young children that live on the island, or even better there is a girls, and boy's foster homes that could use your help." Evie looked at me, and I nodded my head.

"Other than that Evie all you have to do is not get into any fights which has never been a problem for the other residents, and once participate in a community cleanup to keep the town clean."

Evie smiled gave a smile and nodded her head. I handed her ticket that would act as a pass to the island with a time and date. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"A week from now a boat will come to pick you up. If you pack anything you want to bring to your new home just call the number on the back of the brochure, and they will be delivered to your home. As for the boat ticket a boat will pick you up in New York, and take you to the island."

She looked at the date and spoke "And the boat will will be there to pick me up at noon a week from tomorrow?"

She had a look of uncertainty on her face but moments later she jumped out her seat, and gave me a big hug. "You don't know how much this means to me Percy I will volunteer every day at those foster homes to thank you for this gift."

She didn't even hesitate to be blindfolded again so I could take her back to her home. When she asked why not her job I told her a note would be left at her job saying she rushed to the hospital. After leaving her at her home I returned to Baylee to speak with her.

"Percy that was a really nice thing you did for her considering she is not a demigod, nor does she have any demigod children."

"Well I figure she needed it for what happened to her today, and it's not like we don't already have regular mortal's living here. But I need you to speak with Palemon he is in charge of my warriors. Tell him to send a sailboat with a regular demigod crew to pick Evie up at the docks."

"What should I do about her packages?"

"Hire Travis, and Conner Stole to deliver the packages to her new home, and pay them with some golden drachma's from my water fountain in my master bedroom. Now I must go. Now that my job for today is over I need to find a blacksmith."

"Okay Percy, I must go I was beating your mother in a game of charades when I got your message, but I will speak with Palemon in the morning."

"You do know where Palemon is right Baylee I could summon him if you need me too."

"Oh no thank you Percy Palemon runs a deep sea diving class every other morning for the residents on the island. I will just go to where the residents sign up and speak with him."

Baylee gave me a quick hug before she disappeared through the door she came in. Now that I was alone, I decided to water travel back to Rhea's. I saw Rhea sitting on her thrown giving me a frown. Percy if I may ask could you give me a heads up before you send me anymore visitors?"

"Blackjack wasn't a problem was he?"

"Oh now but he wouldn't stop asking where his boss was, and while I understand you 2 share a bond a person could only hear a pegasi asking about his boss so many times."

"Wait you can speak to horses, and pegasi?"

"Horses, and aquatic life. When you father blessed me with powers he added that to the package. You may not know this but every year on his birthday we have dinner together?"

"Hold on you see the Olympian's every year what if they find out I am here, and is my father your only child you visit?"

"No you father won't think your here he doesn't know where I live. Every year we meet at a certain restaurant in whatever country he is in, and he is not the only child I visit on their birthday. I have tea with Hestia at 1 of her hearths on her birthday."

"Hades, and I do some torturing in his fields of punishment, but when I join him I change my appearance. Demeter, and myself have a picnic in 1 of her gardens, and I send Zeus a birthday card."

I sat down in a guest throne that Rhea had made for me, and I sighed. "Is their a problem Percy?"

"Yeah Zeus sent Apollo, and Artemis after me today, and I found out the hard way they made something that can break through my armor like it was cardboard armor. I took off my gauntlet, and asked Rhea to summon a table.

She quickly summoned a body sized dinner table, and I placed the gauntlet on the table and activated it. The armor appeared on the table like it would on a person, and I saw that the damage was worse than I thought. But to my surprise something melted out of the armor, and when it fully emerged I saw it was the gauntlet.

The armor didn't go back into the gauntlet when it melted out of the armor so on the safe side I placed the gauntlet back on my wrist, and looked back down to my armor.

The spot where Apollo hit me with an arrow was now the size of a golf ball, and the area surrounding it was chipping. It wasn't the only spot breaking apart considering the slash mark across the chest. Rhea fingered the holes, carefully avoiding the spikes.

"What are you going to do about this Percy, if you have to fight them for 2 more days you won't stand much of a chance. I would give you another nemean lion pelt but I fear your father would connect the dots."

"Well I have another set of armor given to me from Nyx, but at the time being I think it might be top strong against the potion. I would try to get a demigod child of Hephaestus to do it but seeing as I am a fugitive of Olympus that wouldn't work so well."

"Well what about that daughter of Vulcan who is living with Nyx couldn't she help?" Yeah Nyx could probably give her the armor to work on but I honestly doubt with the amount of damage done to it that it wouldn't be finished by the time I had to leave tomorrow."

I didn't wait for an answer because I knew the answer lady Rhea can you contact Nyx, and ask her to have Daphne fix my armor I have to go somewhere."

"But Percy where are you going?"

"I once had to go a warehouse that belongs to Hephaestus. It is guarded by his cyclopes but I think I can brake in and find some replacement armor."

"Is their anything I can do to help you brake in?"

"Well I could borrow a couple of your pets to distract the guards, not kill."

"So you want a couple of my nemean lions to distract heavily armored cyclopes that guard a warehouse of dangerous items? Okay well I will have to send you with 5 if the cyclopes sense more than 2 it cause them to send all nearby cyclopes to take care of the threat."

Rhea whistled, and 4 male nemean lions ran to their master led by a nemean lioness that was not my own. When they got to her they nuzzled her hands, and when they were finished they sat at attention.

"Now listen here my pets my grandchild here needs you help. You are to aid him in the distraction of some of Hephaestus's top cyclopes, so he may raid a warehouse. You may not kill or seriously harm the cyclopes you are just to lead them away from the warehouse long enough for him to get what he needs."

"Percy how long do you think it will take you to find suitable replacement armor?"

"At the longest 20 minutes, if I know Hephaestus his warehouse will be cavernous, and not without traps."

"Okay Percy they will help you for a maximum of 30, when the cyclopes find out that either someone is in the warehouse, or they cant kill my pets whichever happens the quickest they may call in reinforcements, of the godly kind."

The nemean lions, and the neman lioness formed a circle around me, and I water traveled the group of us to Hephaestus's warehouse. We arrived about a mile away from the warehouse. We had to arrive that far away because if we got too close the cyclopes would be able to smell them.

I told them to wait 2 minutes before they made themselves known, and during that 2 minutes I manged to sneak my way up to the warehouse. During the quick look I could see 15 elder cyclopes walking the permiter of the football field size warehouse.

I couldn't tell how many were on the inside but at that moment the nemean lion's and lioness ran into view. The cyclopes rushed to the main door, and with their tree sized celestial bronze clubs. The cyclopes brought back their clubs ready to strike the lions but at the last moment before they got in striking distance, the lions turned on a dime.

The lions veered to the right making it look like they were going to attack the other side of the warehouse. The cyclopes ran after them but it was clear they were no match for them in speed. When they released they couldn't catch them by themselves the cyclopes in the back ran back to the main doors and slapped a frying pan sized red button, and tornado alarms went off in the surrounding area after he pushed the button he rushed back to his fellow cyclopes to chase down the monsters.

The heavy double doors creaked open, and another 30 cyclopes rushed out the door in full battle armor. I used that time to water travel inside the warehouse just before the doors started to close again and while I shouldn't have been surprised by the size of the room I was.

On both sides of the walls were dozens of heavily armored war chariots. Standing in front of the chariots were automaton horses with their heads down. I knew they were off because when I walked by they didn't react.

As powerful looking as the chariots were I felt that mine were still better. However I felt that the next group of chariots could have been equal to my own in strength. The next group of chariots were kept in private stables each with a glowing symbol above the chariots.

I had to guess these were the Olympian's backup chariots because when I saw Artemis's symbol I saw the chariot below was in mint condition, and instead of reindeer standing in front of the chariot it was robotic reindeer.

I counted over 16 chariots in total, and the only major Olympian chariot that I didn't see was Apollo's, and I believed it was because his was the sun chariot, and it might stop the sun that the mortals saw from showing up around the world if even a backup was kept in a single place for too long.

But another thing I noticed was that there was a chariot stall for me amongst the others. I knew it was mine because when I passed Mr. D's backup chariot, jumped over a trip wire bomb, and ducked under a wave of arrows that blasted out at me when I stepped on a certain tile I saw a plaque with my name on it.

The plaque read as such. "-This stall belongs to Percy Jackson's chariot when he is able to be turned into a god. Lord Poseidon has requested that his soon to be built chariot is forged with items, or gifts from the Olympian's he has worked with in the last year.-"

But there was a second page to the note that continued on after the first the page was written a few days after the first pages date, and when I remembered the date I figured out the first page took place less than a week before the failure of when Zeus, and Olympian council tried to force me into becoming a god because of how powerful I was becoming.

The second note went on to say. "- Cyclopes you are to continue construction on Percy Jackson's chariot. While my father Zeus, and the rest of us failed to make Percy Jackson the 14th Olympian lord Poseidon, and my father decided to make Percy Jackson, and honorary Olympian so he will still get nearly all the benefits that comes with being an Olympian god.-"

From the current date I was surprised my chariot wasn't already in the stables next to the others but my unanswered question was answered when I looked at the final page. The date on the page was labeled a week, and a half after the second page.

"- Congratulations my hard workers you have finished the grueling job of completing yet another chariot fitting a god, even if it isn't for a god. Now that you are finished you will need to take Percy Jackson's chariot to my main workshop on Olympus so that it may be blessed by the Olympian's who favor Percy Jackson the most.-"

"- You have the next 2 days off, but be ready for another hard job. Another benefit of Percy Jackson being an honorary Olympian is that he is to be given a temple on Olympus. The construction will be headed by your fellow cyclopes Tyson. Lord Poseidon has give the job of heading the construction for his brother's temple. Below are a list of supplies needed for the temple, you have until August 18th to collect the supplies and build the temple for Percy because he will receive the temple on his 18th birthday by order of the council."

I would have been taken back by the honor of the 2 gifts I was being given because firstly a magical island that can supply my every need is 1 thing, but to be given a temple on Olympus amongst my fathers temple, and the others was a whole different ball game considering I wasn't even a god.

Another reason why I would have been taken back by the gifts was because I had no idea they were being given to me. Surely my father would have been excited to tell his son that he was being given a temple for all the people on Olympus to see especially considering I would have been his only child to have such high honors on Olympus, even Triton who is a god, and 1 of my fathers best warriors didn't get such high honors by the other Olympians.

But the reason I couldn't dwell on all these things is because even if I was going to get them before surely after my current predicament all those gifts would have either been put on hold or completely taken out of the picture.

Without any more thought I moved on to the rest of the warehouse. Sadly my trip inside the warehouse wasn't without fighting. The moment I moved past the chariots I heard an alarm go off announcing that there was an intruder inside.

But since all the cyclopes on guard left to fight the nemean lions, and lioness I was stuck facing over 3 dozen automaton warriors. Now normally with my current power handling them wouldn't be that much of a problem the bad news was without my normal armor I had to be extra careful.

To prove my thought the first automaton that I came up against slashed at me with his celestial bronze sword. When I was going to deflect his sword he vanished in a blaze of heat, and reappeared behind me cutting my back.

His attack would have been major had I not summoned a wall of flames around myself when he attacked, and just as it's blade was going to sink into my lower back the flames melted his sword before the blade could do more than a minor flesh wound.

Before the defenseless automaton could get away I grabbed it's half melted sword arm and pulled him towards me. When the automaton was within 2 inches of my face my wall of fire fully melted it into a puddle of bronze goo.

When the other automatons realized I wasn't just a regular demigod who snuck in they went into full on attack mode. Apparently these automatons were ready for any kind of intruder because after they saw me melt their first comrade their bodies changed.

Their bodies went from the standard celestial bronze color to that of a fiery red color. However their skin colors weren't the only change. Instead when the first 3 newly changed automatons walked up to me I saw not only were they immune to my fire but they seemed to soak in my flames.

In less time than it would take to uncap riptide I found out that they were draining me of my stamina. Somehow by draining the fire I was excreting they were able to also drain my energy. It was the automatons were built to handle different types of opponents, because what they were currently doing was not meant to kill me but instead to incapacitate me until reinforcements arrived.

Thankfully what they were doing was easily stopped by me not using anymore fire. To be safe I decided not to use anymore elemental powers in case they could do the same thing with electricity, or water.

Instead I destroyed them by using my magical sandals to rush between them quickly enough that I got through their defenses. I caught the nearest automaton within arms length and pulled it into a choke hold just as another automaton was going to slash at me with it's sword.

The automatons sword sliced through it's comrades chest. Using the crumbling robot as a shield to protect the rest of my body I quickly unsheathed 1 of my hunting knives and threw it at the automaton's head that just tried to attack me.

The nearly decapitated automaton flew lifelessly to the ground further impaling the hunting knife in it's skull. The remaining enemies were simple to destroy because they were all less than 5 feet away from me.

My pit scorpions tail emerged from my body and with a single thought it impaled itself through the last enemies in a gruesome half circle of broken celestial bronze. When the enemies were destroyed their broken corpses melted into the floor leaving me by myself.

As to not waste anymore time I moved onto the next section of the warehouse which required me to water travel beyond a pair of 20 foot tall locked celestial bronze doors. When I entered the room I shouldn't have been surprised at what I saw.

Lining the walls were piles of half completed automaton warriors. Now it was clear these warriors weren't here for repair because they were not in shambles from a battle. Instead they were in shambles because they were failed copies of my centurion automatons that guarded Camp Half-Blood, and my island.

Frankly I couldn't blame the Olympian's for trying to recreate them because my centurions were much more advanced than Hephaestus's current automatons to the point that they could effortlessly handle themselves in a fight against Olympian's and win.

But like many of Hephaestus's failed projects he threw them out because they were flawed. From the circuit panels of a half built automaton I could see that they were trying to build a self healing feature in the automatons but the components were working correctly like in my centurions.

I had to quickly jump back from where I was standing for my safety, not because something attacked me, but instead a giant mechanical claw dropped down from the ceiling and pulled up over a dozen broken automatons from near where I was standing.

What was going on was like a not so fun claw game. The differences were there was no kid controlling the claw in hopes of getting a prize. Instead the claw was pulling the automatons and dropping them into forge to melt down the celestial bronze.

I didn't know how many failed batches there was but as long as they were going to be used for good that was all that mattered.

In order to get to the next part of the factory I had to jump up to a second floor of the current room I was in that held the control panel for the claw. After I passed the control room I found a door that lead to the next part of the warehouse.

From my second floor view I seen that I was getting closer to my goal but still was not there yet. The floor below me held hundreds of sets of armor. The armor ranged from light armor made for speed not defense. Then their was medium armor that wouldn't slow down it's wearer much, but would allow them to take just a little more damage than the light armor.

Lastly there was armor built for taking heavy damage. The armor was made for fighters like Ares who would most likely be taking on either dozens of enemies at once. Or an enemy of equal strength, but the drawbacks of the armor was each set of armor weighed nearly 3 times more than the medium armor.

But I wouldn't find my replacement armor here because all the armor was damaged beyond repair. In some sets of armor the armor was completely charred from fire damage. In some others there was 9 inch deep holes where the armor covered a persons heart or lungs.

When I walked past the office on the second floor I picked up a clipboard that said the armor in this room was recovered from the battle in Manhattan from when Annabeth, myself, and other campers from Camp Half-Blood defended Olympus.

Because of how many sets of armor there was I had to assume that most of these were from Kronos's army. I would have looked through the armor in this room to see if there was anything usable but if I was right about how long I have been in the warehouse so far that would mean I have been inside here for 15 out of the 20 minutes I promised Rhea.

Besides even if I could find a halfway decent set of armor in this room based on the others there would have to be a mild range of damage to the armor, and if that was the case then I didn't think it would do much against an Olympian.

My only hope was that if Hephaestus kept backup Olympian chariots in this warehouse then maybe he kept backup armor for some of the Olympians, because if not I would have to risk sneaking into Hephaestus's main forge on Olympus, and that would be much harder than 1 of his warehouses in the mortal world.

After heading out of the broken armor room I came across another 2 large rooms. The first room I came across contained the building materials for the armor, and the weapons that was built here. I saw dozens of 1000 pound blocks of celestial bronze, imperial gold, mortal metal, Stygian iron.

In the second room I saw the room that more than likely held all the warehouses weapons. When I entered the weapons room I had to jump down to the bottom floor because there was no more doors on the second floor.

If I was a child of Ares I would have felt like I was in a violent dream. I saw weapons that ranged from regular 3 foot long swords, to celestial bronze rocket launchers, to exploding golf balls. About 80 percent of the weapons weren't anything special enough that would warrant a god to want it. Most likely these weapons were just weapons that Hephaestus made when he was bored, and didn't feel like melting down himself.

I did manage to see 2 hidden gems in the piles of weapons. Even though I didn't come here for more weapons I decided to take them because I saw another claw moving into this room to melt down more junk.

The first weapon was a Stygian iron crossbow that fired off exploding skulls, and it could change into 2 different items. When the user couldn't fight at long range with the crossbow it could be separated into a shield, and short sword. While it didn't seem like it was as grand as any of my current weapons I sensed a certain pull to it.

The second weapon was a gold bow that was almost an exact copy in looks to Artemis's bow. The first weapon I thought would be a great gift to Nico, and the bow I thought it would be good to give to Artemis because the weapon looked to much like her weapon to let it get melted down.

A shadow creature melted out of my body and picked up the 2 ranged weapons and bowed to me before it melted away in another shadow to Rhea's domain until I decided when to give them away.

After leaving the weapons room I finally found the room with the suitable armor that I could choose from to replace my broken armor. The room in itself was the smallest out of all the other rooms I visited before.

The room was the size of a basketball court, and was split up into 3 areas. The first floor which was the largest of the 3 was labeled for demigods. What made this section of armor the largest was because each god, or goddess had a private area to hold armor that represented that Olympian.

When I walked passed the armor I figured each Olympian was making armor for certain children of theirs at Camp Half-Blood, and only the best out of the best because when I walked past Ares section I saw that he only had 5 sets of armor out of the 20 kids he currently had at camp.

Those 5 children were the current best in their cabin because last time I checked in on the camp I heard those 5 either recently either helped win multiple capture the flag games, excelled at a fighting class taught by their new teacher Achilles, or 1 in particular completed a quest.

The quest from what I heard involved 3 demigods a daughter of Ares, a son of Demeter, and a daughter of Hecate going to the underworld and stopping a restless group of souls in the fields of punishment from causing a riot.

Now normally Nico would have handled that but ever since he became a protector of the master control that controls my centurion automatons. So because he couldn't leave the island a quest had to be given.

I didn't have any hopes of seeing a suit of armor for myself because if my father had made 1 for me it would have been my currently damaged armor that I got months ago. I then moved on to the second floor which wasn't for demigods.

It was however for immortals/minor gods. There was 34 sets of armor many of the spots where the armor would have been were empty. Out of all 34 spaces only 3 were occupied, and they belonged to Hebe, Iris, and Silena.

On the final floor was armor that belonged to the Olympian council members. I had no doubt that the armor in front of me was the backup armor for the Olympians. I walked up to the only set of armor that not only would work for me, but possibly wouldn't get me burned alive from touching before I even touched the armor I started a silent prayer.

"Father please forgive me for what I am about to do. I don't mean this as an insult but I must do this." I placed my hands on my fathers backup armor, and pulled it down. The color of the armor was exactly the same shade as the color of the water at my fathers palace.

Coral lined the arms of the armor, while the armor itself gave of the scent of ocean water. Some of the things I noticed about the armor was like my regular armor it had water cannons on the wrist. Surprisingly enough my father didn't need the embellishments like Zeus's who had lightning bolts all over his armor.

My father must have went against the councils orders of reporting my whereabouts because if my fathers armor was anything like his throne he would know the moment somebody touched his backup armor.

I slipped the armor over my body, and at first it didn't fit me correctly but the hardened leather on the inside of the armor loosened to fit around me. But when I put on the armor Sea Storm appeared in my hand and glowed from the power of the ocean.

Even though it wasn't a normal power from my normal powers from Oceanus I did happen to hear all the thoughts of all the regular thoughts of all equestrian thoughts of any horses, and sea life in a 1000 mile radius. From my normal powers from Oceanus, and my father I could control any body of water in almost the entire world, but with the armor I could hear all the thoughts of the equestrian, and pegasi life in the entire county.

Besides Blackjack talking about star-bright, donuts, and myself I could hear all the thoughts of all the pegasi at Camp Half-Blood, and at a certain colony of pegasi in Ohio talking about their love of peanut butter cookies.

I had to concentrate harder to listen directly to a certain pegasi, but thankfully I found out that if I didn't want to hear their thoughts I wouldn't hear them until I did so.

As to not push my luck I jumped down to the main floor, and started running back the way I came. Thankfully no other automaton appeared in my way, but I had to speed up because I could hear the cyclopes making their way back to their stations when nemean lions, and lioness got to far away to chase them.

It was only halfway thought the warehouse that I realized there was nothing stopping me from water traveling away. So before I could take another step I water traveled away. I would like to say that my body went directly back to Rhea's domain but when I was halfway there I felt my body being pulled somewhere else.

Even when I tried to use my stronger powers of water to try to gain control back of my body, I found that nothing happened. I desperately tried to go somewhere else when I felt my fathers presence a 100 miles in front of me, but I was as powerless to stop what was happening while my body was made of water.

I got ready for a fight when I saw my father but he was alone. When my body was returned to solid form not on my own power I saw myself standing in front of my father who himself was standing in front of a 20 year old abandoned aquarium that obviously used to be a tourist attraction.

I got ready to reach for a weapon in case the other Olympian's got ready to ambush me but before my hand even got close to any weapon my father appeared directly in front of me placing his hand on my shoulder, and he water traveled us to soccer field he took me to train with Simon, and where my centurions first showed their power to the other Olympians.

The moment we arrived a blue barrier engulfed the soccer stadium, and any moisture that was in the stadium around us dissipated. "Now we will be able to speak without anyone knowing we are speaking."

He nodded his head in my direction. "I see my armor fitted you just fine?"

"Look son you should know that after you beat up Apollo, and Artemis my brother has decided to go after you in another approach. If you make another appearance tomorrow in public like you have these past couple days you should be aware that you will have to face Athena, Ares, Clarisse, Nike, Enyo, and maybe even Nemesis."

"Why are you telling me all this father? Shouldn't you be trying to bring me in?"

"Frankly son I don't give a damn what I am supposed to do you are my son, and I am not going to treat you like a criminal just because some minor Olympians are mad at you for no reason. Why is it you think I let you claim my armor?"

"Dad I am happy you are helping me but you can't do it. If the other Olympian's find out what you are doing they may set you in their sites."

My fathers normally calm attitude washed away from his face, now being replaced with an expression that matched a violent hurricane. He also summoned his trident in his hands, and a violent earthquake went off under our feet.

"You think I am afraid of those other Olympian's son? If it wasn't for you we all would have been defeated by Kronos. As for me let them try something I command the sea's itself. You may not know this but if I wanted to I could have been the king of Olympus."

I was about to say something but my father continued speaking. "Son you may not know this but I actually defeated Zeus in a duel for the rights to be the king of the gods when we first defeated Kronos. My brother was fearful that he would be overthrown by me, or Hades when he released us so try and nip his fear in the bud he decided to challenge us both to a duel for who would get what domain."

"Zeus managed to beat Hades in his fight but after he recovered I beat him in our fight. I could have become the king right then and there but I turned it down because I was more of a free spirit like the water, and because of that I choose my domain over water."

"Zeus may have gotten an ego but do not think for 1 moment I am afraid of a fight."

"Dad I never said you would be afraid of a fight but lets face it if you side with me a war amongst the gods may happen, and there would be innocent casualties on both sides."

My fathers anger slightly lessened, but not once during his speech did I feel his anger was directed at me.

"I will tell you this though father after 2 more days I won't have to keep showing myself."

"Tell me why are you doing this son, and don't tell me it's because of those demigods, and demititans in Tartarus. I know you would save them if you could but you cannot say you are honestly looking for an answer in these past few days."

"Unlike the other Olympian's I have not been focusing solely on trying to capture you, or glory of capturing you like some of the others. I have been watching you, and at no time have you done anything remotely close that would indicate trying to find an escape plan for those demi's.

I was about to answer but the voice in my head started to speak. "Percy you may not be able to tell him the whole story but you must tell him something. If at the very least make him swear an oath of secrecy before you tell anything."

I didn't speak out loud but I spoke to the voice in my head. "But I am supposed to not tell anyone. I have already told Argus nearly everything, what if what I say gets to the spy?"

"Then what you do is you tell him Artemis knows you are on a mission. If he knows that another Olympian knows you are on a quest he will feel at least a little better. When the Olympian's are going to be captured, it will help to have another ally who can help you even if he is 1 of those Olympian's."

I knew what he told was the truth so I nodded my head, and my dad did a good job of not thinking I was a crazy person. "Father before I tell you anything you must swear an oath on the river Styx to not let what I am about to say to you leave this conversation."

My father wasted no time in making the oath, and when thunder went off above our heads I began to tell him what I could.

"Father firstly lady Artemis knows I am working on something much bigger than what I did with Kronos. That is why she gave me permission to do the summoning. What I am doing now is not the beginning of my quest."

My father stopped me from going on by asking a question. "How long have you been on a quest son?"

"For months now father even working with Hades has been a part of the quest. As was deploying the centurions to guard duty. I cannot go into much deeper detail but when Artemis tells the council something in the upcoming weeks you must not hesitate to do like she says. I don't care if she says to move your domain under my island you must do it."

"Percy do you realize how much it energy it would take to move my kingdom?"

He didn't say anything else because from the look in my eyes he knew I wasn't kidding. "After our meeting you go speak with Artemis tell her I said to let you in on what is going on, she won't give you much more but it will cement the seriousness of what is going on."

"Percy if this is so important why are you hiding it we can help you?"

"Father what if I told you I know for a fact there was someone on Olympus who would not only not help, but would in fact make sure my quest would fail?"

"I would tell you to tell me who they were, and I would gut them like a fish."

"Well sadly I don't know who they are but that is a main reason why I have to keep my quest silent, and I made you swear on the river Styx."

"So bigger than what happened with Kronos last year. Big enough that would require you to become a fugitive?" I nodded my head, and he said okay.

"Okay son what can I do to help that I can do?"

"Obviously keep our meeting a secret. If you need to speak with Artemis do so. Finally whether you like it or not if the council demands that you yourself have to help capture me you make it look like you are trying."

My father was about to say something but I cut him off. "Dad even lady Artemis did it out main fight today was staged, if it is needed you must do the same."

"But son what if I do actually capture you."

"Dad do you think I would actually take the chance of getting caught day in and day out, and not have a backup plan?"

"So your plan is if you get captured you are going to have your grandmother help?"

His statement literally made me speechless, and that plastered a smug smile on his face.

"What you think I didn't know you were in contact with your grandmother? I will have to admit before today I thought you had only managed to contact her but today I found out you were also staying with her."

"How did you know that dad?"

"Well frankly I guessed you had some connection with her from a conversation with Eurytion after you rescued him from Geryon's improved Triple G Ranch. During his replay of what happened that day he informed me of seeing a mansion sized Nemean lion, and to my knowledge there is only 1 of it's kind which happens to belong to my mother."

"Now no doubt she would thank you in some way or another for saving her pet, but that was long before you went on the lamb. How I knew you were staying with her was because that little ploy you used to get into Hephaestus's warehouse, and quite literally I heard your pegasi blackjack mention a monster cat lady moments before his mind disappeared from my power of hearing his thoughts."

"Now before I go I have 1 last thing you might need to help me with, because I can only stay hidden from the council before they start looking for me because I am supposed to be at a meeting on how to capture you in 15 minutes."

"What I need to know is how am I going to explain you wearing my armor if you do have fight Athena, the bird brain will surely know the armor is just like my current armor, and so will Hephaestus. They will put 2 and 2 together, and they may find out I recently gave you access to the armor."

"You can get off with it dad by saying you gave it to me as a gift a while back before I was a fugitive therefore you couldn't stop me from using it. Also if they ask why I haven't been using it till now you can easily get away with my saying since my main armor was useless in a fight I used my backup armor which was your gift."

My father didn't look too convinced, but he nodded his head, and he pulled me into a 1 armed man hug. "Stay safe my son, and if what you told me to do is what you wish then the next time we meet unless it is you being captured or surrendering then it will be as foes.

He released me from the father son hug, and he walked back 10 steps. "But know this son to make sure you succeed in your journey, I am giving you a gift."

"Father you don't need to give me anything this armor is enough." He held up his hand to silence me, and he continued speaking.

"Percy to aid you in your quest I name you as a full prince of my domain. Now while you are technically a prince this title will give you something you may need. At any time you may take control my armies that serve me."

"If your orders are pure, they will follow any order you give them even over my commands. By this you have complete control of my cyclopes, dolphin, and merman armies. Until such time as your quest is completed you have this power."

"Father as great as that is surely the Olympian's would know you were helping me if I invoke that power, and I don't know how much Amphritie, and Triton would like if I could overrule all of you."

"Son firstly the Olympian's won't know anything. When you became an honorary member of the council, and gave you a throne in my domain, they knew you had major power in my domain. Secondly while my wife, and son may not know you are on a mission, they will know that if you have this power than it is important you have it."

"If it makes you feel any better the power will not work if you try to use it for anything but good reasons. And I only gave you this complete gift because I trust you with my life son, and also if you at any time wish to give up this power then just give it up, but I ask you please to think it through before you decide. If your quest is so important surely you can use all the help you can get."

My father then laughed to an unheard joke, but it didn't go unheard long. "You know son if you think about it I just made you full successor to my kingdom. I was going to give it to Triton if I ever got too weak to rule."

His statement didn't make me feel much better about taking control over my fathers armies if I needed them, and it must have shown on my face. My father saw the look but he didn't drop the smile.

"Like I said earlier son Amprhitie, and Triton will understand if they ever get to know what was going on, and you can give up the gift to Triton whenever you want but you must remember you need all the help you can get, and if I can't help you directly like I want to then my armies will."

"If at any time you need my armies seek out either Delphin, Tyson, or Simon. You tell them that you invoke your rights as being my heir to serve them, and they will be oath bound. Well Delphin, and Simon will, Tyson would help you out whether I gave you that gift or not but at least with that gift he could send the orders through his subordinates."

"Would Tyson give that order to every cyclopes that works for the gods?"

"No my son only the cyclopes that serve directly, but he will also be able to pass along the order to cyclopes leader Jungar, I believe you have met him before."

I nodded my head and he looked up at the sky. "I must go now son, but do know that I will not hack your water traveling abilities anymore. I only did it that 1 time to set up this meeting. Now as soon as I leave here you will be taken back to where I first brought you after that you must immediately go back to my mothers because Iris will look to find you."


	57. The forces of war

**I am updating again so soon, because I have recently just got a new job that will take up much more of my time than I had before to write my story. But know this I have 4 or more chapters already written so with the headstart I have gotten there should not be too much difference in the time I write my story, I am just updating now** **because this chapter is a lot shorter than my earlier chapters, but I think this chapter will be fun for all of you, so enjoy.**

**P.S. Because I will be updating more quickly my editor will not be able to edit every single chapter before they are posted, but he will still be working on them so if there are any glaring errors pm me directly so I can change them, and I take all the blame if there is so because I am posting much faster than he can edit, but when he does edit each chapter I will post the edited version. Have a good day all.**

Percy.

As soon as he stopped speaking, our bodies turned to water and went separate directions. I followed my fathers advice, because the moment my feet touched the ground I water traveled to Rhea's domain. As soon as I arrived I was tackled to the ground by an excited Mrs. O Leary, who then proceeded to give bacon smelling kisses.

Even with my enhanced strength it took time to wrestle my way free from my pet, and when I stood I caught sight of Rhea who walked outside when I arrived. "Well Percy I am glad to see you, I was starting to get worried you were gone for nearly an hour."

"Yes my father had a trap waiting for me when I took his armor. He wanted to have a private conversation with me and that is what took me so long to get back."

"Well I am glad you succeeded in getting your new armor. As for your old armor it is currently being worked on. I must tell you though it is expected that it will take a week to fully repair it. I was told you can get it back in 5 days but Nyx suggested that they take the extra 2 days to strengthen it."

"She suggested it because now that your armor has a major weakness it would be to easy to exploit if others found out how they did it."

I was to tired to add anything more to the conversation. So I just nodded my head and laid down on the first comfortable pile of grass I saw, and thankfully my new armor retracted into my gauntlet.

Rhea gave a chuckle, and summoned a blanket and tossed it at my face. I was even too tired to catch it so I let it smack my face, and used it as a pillow. I fell asleep to the sounds of the nemean lion's breathing.

At some point of the night Nemeria came over to sleep next to me, and when I woke up I noticed that all my hair was sticking up from monster slobber. When I looked at Nemeria I could have sworn that she was laughing at my hair style because she had what could have been a grin.

After I stood up I tossed Nemeria a rack of wild boar ribs, and it disappeared faster than a plate of my mothers blue chocolate chip cookies at dessert time.

I was still tired from my last nights fight so I took twice as long to shower letting the water replenish my lost energy.

When I finished I instantly dried myself and brushed my teeth. I joined Rhea in the courtyard for bacon, and eggs. By the time I finished my breakfast it was 12 till 9 in the morning. Before I left I decided to try and think of what I knew about Enyo.

When I decided I didn't remember hearing any legends about her I asked Rhea who told me she was the twin sister to the war god Ares. "Enyo has never really got the fame her brother has. But from what I heard she is a fierce fighter why do you ask?"

I then went on to tell her about who my father said I was going to have to fight today, and she nodded her head. Well try not to worry to much, you have faced greater odds, and if it gets too bad Jane will be there to help you."

"I am not really worried Rhea, the only people I have to worry about is Athena, and maybe Nemesis if I have to fight them both. Athena is a very calculated fighter, and Nemesis you can never be to sure about her."

I waved goodbye to Rhea, and then summoned my new armor. Thankfully I also found out that my armor could attach my weapons to it. I didn't put riptide in it's weapon form, but I put my bow on my back, hunting knives on my legs, whip on my chest, and sea storm on my arm, and watched as it turned into a trident symbol on my forearm that could appear in my hand at the touch of a button.

I water traveled to my fourth location, and it took over an hour after I took the potion before I stood face to face with the Olympian's. I couldn't count many blessings about today but I could be happy that I didn't see Nemesis in the ranks of my enemies.

I caught sight of the only goddess that I didn't know personally, and I nearly flinched from the look she gave me. She stood at equal height to Ares but she wasn't covered in scars. She did however have bright red hair that looked a lot like fire.

Her armor was pure black, but her sword like her hair was fire red. On her shield was the symbol of a blazing torch. None of the Olympian's said anything, but Ares, and Clarisse were rocking on their heels in excitement for a fight, and Athena gave a suspicious glare to the armor I was wearing.

It was only after 3 minutes of standing around did someone speak, and it was Athena. "Percy I am not going to try and convince you to surrender but I will ask if we can take this somewhere else so no mortals get harmed in the aftermath."

"We will even let you choose the battleground so you know it is not a trap."

"Fine Ares flash to the abandoned water park where you sent me to find Aphrodite's scarf. I will follow you all there. If I do not sense any backup for you all I will stay and fight you there."

"Punk you think we need backup, your not even wearing your regular armor." Athena smacked him on the back of the head, which earned her a glare from Ares, but she ignored the face.

"Ares are you so blind in anticipation that you ignored the fact that Percy is wearing his fathers armor. When he beat you in your duel on Olympus he was wearing armor made for a demigod. Now he is wearing armor made for 1 of the big 3."

Ares tried to come up with a comeback but when he couldn't come up with 1 Athena continued speaking. "I know the place you are speaking of Percy, and I will lead the way, and you can follow."

Athena was the first Olympian to disappear, followed by Clarisse, Enyo, and lastly Ares. I followed suit, and when I arrived I was immediately attacked. It wasn't by Ares but in actuality it was Athena. The butt of her spear caught me on my chin, and I went flying from the force of her attack.

I knew right away that her attack caused me to lose 3 teeth, but I didn't have time to focus on my teeth, because I saw Clarisse chasing after me in the air with her upgraded spear. When she figured out she couldn't catch me before I fell she pushed the button on her spear and celestial bronze ropes shot out at me.

The ropes would have wrapped me in an acidic coffin had I not summoned aegis to deflect her attack. The celestial bronze ropes tried to wrap around the shield but aegis glowed with power and the ropes bounced back at Clarisse.

Athena knew what was going to happen to Clarisse so she knocked Clarisse out of the air saving her from being covered in her spears poison. I rolled in the air to avoid falling on my back, and I landed on my knees.

Aegis deflected a kick that was aimed at my face from Ares, and before he could right himself I made my pit scorpion's tail appear, and it stung him in the neck where his armor didn't protect him. I had to hand it to Ares because he didn't fall to the ground in pain, instead his eyes blazed with fire, and he covered his puncture wound with his hand.

He was however caught off guard again when my tail didn't sting him but instead wrapped around Ares's left leg, and pulled him off his feet. Enyo came to her brothers rescue before I could send a fireball at Ares, Enyo rushed and shoulder tackled me.

I wrapped my arms around her as she was pushing me back, and lifted her off the ground. I was about to crush her in a bear hug, but she kneed me in the stomach causing me to slacken my grip on her just long enough get free.

Her slight victory was cut short when I uncapped sea storm and froze her feet to the ground with a stream of below freezing ice. I knew the ice wouldn't last long so I rushed forward, and placed my hands on her sides.

I covered my hands in fire, and gripped my fingers into her armor. Her armor started to melt from the fire, and my fingers slipped into her armor enough for me to feel her sides. I then pulled my hands out and punched her with all my might at the point of her weakened armor, and her armor shattered from the combination of attacks.

I wasn't able to deal any further attacks at Enyo because Athena rushed into make another save. Athena drove the point of her spear into my foot causing the blade to drive into my foot. Clarisse took advantage of me being pinned to the ground by punching me in the back of the head, and slamming her foot into the back of my knee causing me to fall to my knee's while Athena's spear was still lodged in my foot.

Ares walked up to me holding his greatsword, and he pulled it up ready to cleave my body in half but when an earthquake went off under our feet not caused by me Ares grumbled. "Jeez you can't let a god have any fun, I wasn't going to kill him only turn him into a vegetable."

I sent a silent order to my shadow creatures, and they melted out of my body going after different opponents. 2 of the shadow creatures tackled Ares as he was going to backhand me. Another shadow creature went to attack Clarisse but she was quick on the draw, and she shot her acidic celestial bronze cables at it.

The shadow creature tried to fight it's way out of the trap but the more it fought the tighter the cables wrapped. Athena also intercepted the shadow creatures that went after her by turning her body into a giant owl, and wrapping her talons around the shadow creatures body.

That shadow creature got free after nearly getting gutted by covering it's body in spikes which caused Athena to drop it. The shadow creatures that were still out combined into each other except for 1 which pulled Athena's spear out of my foot then managed to break Athena's spear in half.

Athena turned to the shadow creature in question and yelled out in anger releasing a shock wave of immense power that caused the 18 foot tall shadow drakon in front of her to go crashing into Enyo. The shock wave's main power was focused at the shadow creature who destroyed her weapon, and I knew from the force of the attack if it hit the shadow creature it would have been severely damaged.

To save the shadow creature I punched the ground in front of me, and caused an 8.4 earthquake to go around us, and the shadow creatures who were ready for it transformed into monsters with wings to fly up into the air to dodge my attack while the Olympian's weren't so lucky.

The earthquake blocked Athena's shock wave, and caused the cement slabs around us to shatter. The earthquake continued it's rampant destruction by destroying 3 rides before it hit Ares face first. What did the most damage was that with effort I caused a 50 foot wide slab of ground to break apart from the rest and slam into Ares at a 100 miles an hour.

Now to a war god that wasn't much damage, but it did throw him off his feet long enough for the shadow drakon to drop down towards him and pull Ares into an iron tight bite. The shadow drakon's teeth began to damage Ares's armor, and he tried to destroy it by covering himself in fire.

The plan would have worked had I not immediately started to absorb the fire into my own body before it could damage the drakon.

The shadow creature that freed me was currently in the form of a harpy, and it flew to me. It's body changed in midair from shadow monster to pitch black spear, that seemed to suck in the light around it causing the area around me to darken which in turn made the spear stronger.

I flew to meet Athena, making the sandals grow wings to stop me from having to run on my damaged foot. Athena summoned a sword, and shield, and collided with me. Our shields clashed together while with our other hands we tried to get the better of the other.

Athena tried to cut in half my spear with her sword, but every time her sword met my spear it turned into regular shadows which made her sword slice through it without causing the shadow creature any damage.

While what it did was effective from saving it from harm it left me weaponless while it was intangible. Athena then wasted no time going into her divine form which made her grow in height. She became 15 feet tall, and her physical form became the epitome of wisdom, and battle skill.

Because of physical change it threw me off balance temporarily, and allowed her to kick me square in the chest. My armor would have been severely dented from her kick but the water cannons on my wrist formed a barrier of water that softened the blow by about 20 percent.

Her kick caused me to crash into a dilapidated gift shop, and when a board fell on my face the skin above my eye causing a large cut to form above my eye. I managed to stop the bleeding by covering the cut with water from the water cannon, and in a matter of seconds the small cut healed itself.

I made aegis vanish, and I returned sea storm to it's hidden form, and I pulled out my bow. I flew up into the air using my magical sandals, and when I was a hundred feet in the air I saw Clarisse, and Ares overpowering the shadow drakon.

Before the finishing blow could be dealt to the shadow drakon I whistled, and it flew to me. The 7 shadow creatures that was inside the shadow drakon became copies of myself, and they floated in the air around me in various forms of injury.

1 shadow creature had a left arm that was broken, while another was lucky enough only to have a black eye. The shadow creature that was the most damaged floated closer to me, and it turned into an arrow and attached itself to my bow.

I pulled back the drawstring, and the Olympian's got into a defensive stance ready for anything, but I didn't shoot at them. Instead I shot the shadow creature into the air, and it exploded in the air, and rained down shadows.

But the shadows didn't hurt the Olympian's instead it caused barrier big enough to cover the theme park in pitch dark shadows. Not a single light source other than Athena's divine form showed in the barrier, which also stopped any Iris messages from going.

The Olympian's looked around in confusion, and while they could see me perfectly fine. But they weren't confused for long because they watched as the remaining 6 shadow creature began to heal themselves to perfect health now that they were in their element.

Athena shouted for the others to destroy the barrier, but I didn't give them the chance because I shot out a 1000 gallons of water from my water cannons just as Enyo was going to try something, and the water wrapped around her legs stopping whatever she was going to do.

The shadow creatures transformed into copies of my current opponents, except for 2 that remained looking like me. The shadow clones of the Olympian's flew towards my opponents each taking on an opponent who was not who they looked like.

The shadow creature that looked like Ares charged at Athena, just like the shadow creature that looked like Athena went after Ares. And the other 2 went after the other goddess. Athena was not fooled by the trick but Clarisse had a moment of hesitation at attacking the clone of Enyo.

The shadow clone of Enyo wrestled Clarrise's spear from her grasp, and threw it directly at me. I caught Clarisse's spear in my hand ignoring the growing heat from touching a goddess's weapon, and I handed it off to another shadow creature that looked like me.

The shadow creature's body turned into a mass of shadows around the spear, and flew up into the air blending in with the barrier while doing it's job of keeping Clarisse's weapon of power away from her. "Give me back my weapon Prissy, and I promise only to break your legs when we capture you."

"Thank you Clarisse but I will have to pass. However if you swear on the river Styx to give up, and return to Olympus I will give your weapon back." Clarisse spat at the ground in front of her and pulled out a sword that was strapped at her waist.

Clarisse showed me a special finger that was a response to my statement, and it wasn't a thumbs up. Clarisse then turned her attention back to the Enyo shadow creature, and caught it in the face with a right hook, then a sword to the gut.

But the shadow creature Enyo only smiled at her attack because her sword went harmlessly through it's stomach, and the shadow creature pulled her forward, and stabbed Clarisse through the side with it's shadow sword.

Now even though Clarisse was now a goddess the shadow Enyo's sword didn't do enough damage to seriously harm Clarisse but apparently Ares didn't get that message because his body became covered in his aura of anger and he grabbed the shadow Athena by it's shoulders, and lifted it off the ground and ripped it in half before it could do anything about it.

The destroyed shadow creature flew back into my body to heal, and Ares ran at the shadow Enyo. Knowing it was going to be destroyed I filled the shadow Enyo's body with a hundred pounds of Greek fire.

Athena must have sensed it because she yelled at Ares to stop but it was too late. Ares sword cleaved of the shadow Enyo's head which set off the living bomb. The bomb's explosion was much larger than the shadow barrier but the barrier held in the blast inside it's confines containing the damage to all around us.

I was unharmed by the blast but I couldn't say the same for Ares, and Clarisse. They were face first for the damage, and when the smoke cleared I saw Ares on top of Clarisse in a protective gesture. Ares's armor was completely burned off his body, and his aura was gone.

Clarisse on the other hand while not as damaged because of what her father did, still wasn't in very good condition. I couldn't even say she was in fighting condition because she could barely even twitch her hand.

What I hadn't guessed was that when I placed the Greek fire inside the shadow creature, that it's body would magically strengthen the already powerful blast. But I shouldn't have been surprised considering they were creations of the primordial goddess Nyx.

I looked at Athena who successfully protected her, and Enyo from the blast, and I saw that they were unscathed apart from their earlier wounds, and I spoke to her. "Athena you have 1 minute to get Ares, and Clarisse out of here."

"They will obviously no longer be able to help you today, and I would hate for them to be further damaged. You have my word that I will make no move to attack Enyo if you get them to safety."

Enyo looked to Athena. "Can we trust what he said Athena?"

"Athena nodded her head. "Yes I have known him for a while, and if he promises you he will not attack you while I get them to Apollo's hospital then you can believe it."

Athena moved to Ares, and Clarisse, and I told her to stop. Athena flinched like she was going to get ready to defend herself but instead I just tossed her Clarisse's weapon. She looked at the spear in her hands, and gave a nod of her head, and continued onto the 2 passed out Olympian's.

I turned my attention to Enyo, and decided to ask her something. "Tell me something while we wait lady Enyo. Why is it the council has only sent small groups after me. Surely it would have been better to send the entire council at me at one time, or multiple attacks in 1 day."

Enyo looked to Athena who had just placed Ares over her shoulder, and Athena told her it was okay.

"The answer to your question Perseus Jackson is while the majority of the Olympian's agree you need to be punished for what you did most believe you are not bad so they have only sent small groups at you like us today."

"Some have believed they could convince you to come in. While other sought the glory of capturing you. But enough Olympian's voted since you are working on a good cause and that is why you haven't turned yourself in earlier, that if you beat the parties that were sent after you in a day then we would wait another day to try and capture you, out of respect for what you have done."

"However you should know that if the council were thought you were up to anything bad then that wouldn't have been the case, and multiple Olympian's would have been sent to you in the same day."

After Athena flashed away I decided to ask another question. "Tell me Enyo you personally what are your opinions on me. Do you hate me for my accomplishments, or my honorary place on the council like some of the others?"

"I have neither hatred towards you, or fondness feelings towards you other than respect for your victory over Kronos. I do not know enough about you whether you deserve your honorary spot on the Olympian council."

"If you are asking if was 1 of the minor Olympian's who voted to have you punished for not going to Olympus when called upon then yes I was. But only because I felt that the punishment you would have received later down the line would have been worse. I voted for your capture with the stipulation that if you were punished that it would be to house arrest."

The conversation was ended there because after she finished speaking Athena returned but she now had a new spear with her. Athena turned to look at Enyo, and she held out a hand which Enyo grabbed it to pull herself up.

"Are you fit to continue fighting Enyo?" Enyo nodded her head and chuckled. "Yes you don't grow up with Ares as your twin, and not get used to getting in fights. If you think I look bad you should have seen the fight I had with Ares on our second birthday."

Enyo summoned herself a new shield and fire red spear and nodded to Athena. The 2 goddesses ran in different directions towards me putting 45 feet between them that way I would have to choose between 2 targets.

I didn't see the point of why they were going to attack me at head on, but then I saw their plan. They weren't trying to attack me they were going to attack my remaining shadow creatures. Enyo ran up to the shadow harpy, and slashed outwards with her shield knocking it's talons away from her, and thrusting her sword into the harpies neck."

At the same time Enyo was doing her attack Athena jumped in mid air and rolled. By doing this she flew between the shadow drakon's claws and when she went under the shadow drakon's stomach she drove the point of her spear through it's stomach, and dragged it down 4 feet.

Then Athena yelled now, and both goddesses went into their divine form's flooding devastating power into the open wounds of the shadow monsters and the shadow monsters both blew up like water balloons.

The shadow creatures tried to reform. But the attacks they absorbed were too much for them to recover from, and they melted back into my body. The goddesses returned to their normal forms most likely in an effort to save energy, and then Athena flashed me a triumphant smile.

"I have been studying your little pets since they first made their appearance, and obviously their original forms were not solid, but they could turn solid at will. I knew that if we attacked them normally then they would just go intangible again, but I figured out that if we sent negative power into their wounds than it would disrupt their physiological structure long enough for finishing blows to be dealt."

"During my little conversation with Enyo, I told her my plan in her head, and when she took my hand that was her way of agreeing to it, if she didn't think it would have worked she would have stood up on her own."

Now that I didn't have any backup I knelt down and summoned the gloves of Apollo to heal my foot wound, and Athena yelled at Enyo to stop me.

While healing energy washed over my broken bones, and bleeding gash Enyo quickly appeared in front of me and slashed at me with her sword.

The sword slashed through my body, and I was cut in half. However what Enyo cut in half really wasn't me instead it was a water clone filled with boiling water. The water exploded on contact making her screech in pain.

"Yes Athena, and what I did was a trap. You didn't realize it because when I created the clone I kept my real body in the moisture in the air."

She turned to the sound of my voice as quick as lightning to see me standing behind her, and she didn't have time to block a direct hit to her face from thunder terror. An explosion went off between us large enough to send us both falling backwards in opposite directions.

I was ready for the shock waves because I changed the magical sandals, into magically enhanced weighted boots that were 2 hundred pounds the new weight of my shoes was enough to anchor me to the ground, while Athena had to settle with crashing a broken down water slide.

To Athena's credit she recovered quickly only stumbling to a standing position 1 time, but her face was not so lucky. From the power of thunder terror her face was covered in burns, which made her eyebrows fall off her face in a small pile of ash, and half a dozen teeth being knocked out of her mouth.

Now it wouldn't even take her an hour to heal from those wounds, but it was nice to be able to pay her back in kind. Enyo still covering her eyes from the boiling water that smashed into her face pulled back her hands, and her face looked like 1 of those people who had just got sprayed with mace.

Now that I wasn't in danger of being thrown around like a ball in a tornado I returned my shoes to normal, and changed thunder terror in my hand from it's lightning bolt form to that of a 1 handed spiked mace.

I started walking towards the 2 goddesses watching them carefully for any signs of attack. Athena ignoring her wounds started walking towards me also on guard for anything, and Enyo stayed back either in hopes of finding a weak spot in my guard, or giving Athena space to do what she did best.

To try and make Athena lose her temper I decided to throw in some trash talk. "So Athena I bet it irks you to know that you are having such a hard time against a child of Poseidon in a fight."

Athena's lips pulled back in a snarl, but I didn't stop there because I wanted her to go in a blind rage that would make easier to win against. "By the way Athena why are you here aren't you supposed to be ground at Camp making Popsicle stick crafts?"

"Oh but I bet daddy dearest gave you a break."

"You insolent sea scum you better watch your mouth if you do not keep your mouth shut I will."

I didn't give her time to respond because I interrupted her. "Your gonna do what Athena cancel my s-more privileges at the next camp sing-a-long? Oh no wait you are going to make me wash dishes for a month?"

I clapped my hands to my cheeks, and made an oh no face. "Please don't make me lose my s-mores or do dishes Athena."

I heard the voice in my head chuckle at the joke, but Athena's face was that of absolute anger. She went into her divine form, and full 15 feet in height, and rushed at me like a charging bull. She tossed her spear into the air catching it in her left hand in way that made it easier to throw, and she launched it at me with the force of cannon.

Had I not water traveled 15 feet to the left the spear would have impaled me in the chest, but that was what Athena wanted, because when I reappeared she slashed at me with dual swords she summoned, and her swords clashed against aegis.

With each attack it pushed me back, and the violent vibrations that went through aegis went through my left arm. After her 8th slash she stuck her leg out trying to trip me, and if she would have succeeded it would have given her time to end the fight.

When her foot came between my legs I locked my feet around her foot and twisted. I rolled to the side causing Athena to do the same because with the pressure I used with my feet her foot snapped, and she fell to her side.

I jumped backwards, and Athena tried to stand on her now broken foot, and her face now showed anger but not at myself. "You tricked me you knew the insults would make me reckless." I slowly walked towards her the thunder mace in my hand changing from the mace to a sword, and I placed it under her chin.

"Surrender now lady Athena, and get yourself healed. Do not let your pride cause you to be damaged more."

It looked like Athena was about to answer but before she could give 1 Enyo kicked me in the side, and even with my armor the air was knocked out of me, and Enyo used that to her advantage. Unlike Athena who was driven at me by anger Enyo was clear headed.

With each attack she managed to get under my guard. None of her attacks were major thanks to my armor I did get cut on my cheek, backhanded across the face, punched in the gut, and even had my hurt foot stomped on 3 times further breaking the small bones in my foot.

Enyo was using her sword to knock away aegis from my defensive position, while her now unoccupied hand after she made her shield vanish do the smaller effective hits. From the corner of my eye I could see Athena trying to heal her foot, but I couldn't look at her long because Enyo was ruthless.

She used my distraction to her advantage because with her free hand she punched me in the eye, and then grabbed the armor that covered my neck and flipping me over her. She tried to do a major attack with her sword that if hit would have made her sword gone through my shoulder.

The same shoulder that Apollo hurt yesterday, but she didn't succeed because when I knew I was going to get flipped I took the ring off my finger that Hephaestus gave me and launched it in the air at the same time I was.

Enyo who was focused on attacking me didn't see the automaton hellhound coming, and she was tackled off of me. I was getting mad from the fight and I yelled in anger. I then created a hurricane around me which levitated me 40 feet high into the air.

But the hurricane wasn't like I did with Hyperion instead it was made of fire, water, and electricity. I didn't know how I managed to add fire and electricity to it since I didn't use thunder terror, or my fire powers but the elements that normally clashed seemed to thrive from the others presence, and in moments the hurricane tripled in size making me ascent nearly a 100 feet in the air.

Enyo who was currently fighting off the hellhound looked up at me to see what I did, and I watched as her eyes went wide. I thrust out my hand and 20 percent of my hurricane separated from the rest and went slicing in the air towards her.

The 3 elements started to combine in midair, and it was then I recognized the formation. What was going on was just like my special attack that riptide did but instead of Greek fire was regular. But what confused me was riptide was still in pen form.

The automaton hellhound ran away from my incoming attack, and Enyo didn't have time to escape either because the tri-attack hit her square in the chest. Not only did my triple element hurricane resemble riptide's attack but it felt like it's attack 2 because when it hit her it caused explosions of the elements to go off around her trapping her in a bubble of pressurized water, searing hot fire, and powerful electricity.

Thankfully I didn't feel any power drain from her when the attack hit her but something else happened. The shadowy barrier around us trembled, and then shattered moments later. Hundreds of bolts of electricity rained down upon Enyo, and large craters opened in the ground, and thousands of gallons of water, and a 20 yard jet of fire shot out of the holes.

Each of the 3 elements that appeared crashed into Enyo along with the smaller versions of the element, and I watched Enyo scream in agony. But she was not the only 1 in pain the same time the stronger attacks hit her every vain in my body seemed to start feeling like lava was inside them.

The hurricane under me faltered, and I started falling to the ground feeling all of my power leaving my body. The other attacks that were hitting Enyo dissipated at the same time my hurricane did, and she fell limply to the ground.

I crashed into the ground creating a crater under me. "No it cannot be happening this soon." The voice in my head seemed loss for words after that because even after I asked him 3 times what was going on he didn't answer.

I sensed Athena walking towards me, and she towered over me in her divine form holding her spear. "I do not know what happened Percy but I see the tides have turned. Surrender now." I couldn't even speak because my throat felt like a Mohave desert.

"I see Percy to stunned that you lost to speak then fine be ready for to stand trial."

Athena made a celestial bronze net appear, and just as she was about to throw it a fist connected with her face with brutal power.

"I don't think so Olympian if anyone is going to beat up Percy it is going to be me." Athena who fell to 1 knee clutched her cheek, and look to who attacked her. Jane came hovering down to the ground, and when she landed she cracked her knuckles."

Athena spat golden ichor on the ground. "Who do you think you are attacking an Olympian goddess, and interfering in a matter that has nothing to do with you?"

Jane gave Athena and answer back backhanding Athena in the face, and then pulling the goddesses hair back forcing Athena to look up at her.

"My name is Jane but to be more precise I am the daughter of the primordial goddess Hemera and I am making it my business."

A look of fear came on Athena's face mixed with doubt. "How is that possible the primordial's died out eon's ago you are way to young to be the child of a primordial?

Jane moved again, and I saw Athena flinch. But instead of hitting Athena Jane's form changed form that of an 18 year old to that of a woman so ancient looking it looked like she would break apart from a light breeze, but then she changed back again to her normal look.

"Oh for the goddess of wisdom you are sure idiotic, you know very well an immortal can look how they want to, and you might want to watch what you say about saying how someone died out eon's ago."

Jane leaned in closer to Athena's face and whispered loud enough for only the 3 of us to hear. "My mother doesn't take too kindly to being called dead, and tell me bird breath those little pets you said Percy had think back to another powerful entity that you might think they would go along with, and ask yourself my how did Percy get them?"

"Maybe you should think well maybe those primordial's might not be dead but instead are in the shadows observing."

Jane turned her head to me and winked, before she looked back to Athena. "Now I tell you what Athena I will make you an offer first of all you never tell another soul about what I said here today, and I may let you keep on believing that I don't exist because only the 3 of us know about this little conversation."

"But also let me tell you should be lucky because Percy here has already beat me in a duel, and if he could beat the daughter of a primordial goddess think what he could do to a 2nd generation Olympian goddess."

"Percy here was just toying with you in your little battle today. Lastly here is what you are going to do you will become Percy's new supporter should he ever go back to Olympus."

Jane looked at me, and from the look I could give her she changed her sentence. "Okay so when no if he comes back you are going to suggest full immunity to Percy."

"But I cannot do that his punishment has already been decided even if I did suggest to give him immunity there wouldn't be even enough votes to overturn it."

"Well I personally don't care what his punishment is as long as we get to have a rematch again. All I said was that you will suggest full immunity I only gave you this message because someone higher up ordered me to tell you this."

Athena looked at me then to Jane. "Who told you to tell me this."

"Oh just a friend of Percy's, and the person who gave him those little pets you fought with earlier. But now I must make my visit short heed my words goddess never speak of our meeting her, to anyone else Because to you and the others I don't exist, and I will know if anyone else finds out about my identity."

Jane dropped Athena and pulled me up putting 1 of my arms around her shoulders, and she whistled. The automaton hellhound raced back towards us, and returned to ring form. She looked at Athena.

"2 more things goddess should you ever wish to fight call out my name, and we can duel but know this if you lose you would get added to my collection, along with a few of your kids I dueled 89 nears ago named Nathaniel, and Hope you could even have a family reunion."

"Lastly I am taking Percy with me, and you Olympian's won't follow."

The air spun around Jane, and me and we left the Athena, and Enyo behind. When the air stopped spinning I saw that we were in a place I never saw before. We were standing in an underground bunker filled wall to wall with vials, and jars, and in the middle of the room was a boiling pit filled with green liquid.

Jane dropped me on a way to small twin bed and walked over to the pit. "Okay grandmother I rescued him like you told me to now may I go back to what I was doing before?"

"Yes you may, and next time don't be so forthcoming in information. Now not only does Athena know that your mother is alive, but she will soon connect the dots, and know that so am I. Nyx melted out of the wall wearing a black cloak, and she snapped her fingers.

The bed I was laying on changed from an ancient twin bed that would barely be big enough for a 10 year old to a king sized bed. She touched my gauntlet, and made my armor retract, and she pushed a pill in my mouth.

The pill changed from a plastic like shape to melt in your mouth chocolaty goodness. I swallowed whatever it was and I felt a rush of power enter my body. The hole in my foot healed itself completely in under a minute, and by the time it was healed so was all my other wounds.

But while my outside wounds were healed on the inside my entire body felt numb. Nyx sat the edge of the bed, and felt my face. Well you feel normal Percy, do you have any idea what just happened to you in your fight. I have been watching you the past few days, and nothing like that has happened before has it?"

"Not to my knowledge Nyx, not even when I healed Ares of his wounds, and caused my body to absorb all the damage." My mouth got hit with a ping of pain as my teeth started to get replaced, and Nyx must have known it because she didn't say anything.

"Nyx I don't know what to do I cant even sense the water around me anymore."

Jane who had been ignoring us suddenly stomped over to us. "What did you say you can't use your powers anymore?" I shook my head, and Jane didn't say anything.

"But I think I know someone who might know what happened." Nyx, and Jane turned to look at me waiting to hear what I said, and I sighed and told them what I knew. I told him about the guy giving me advice in my head, and how he saved me from Uzaton and healed my wounds, even what he said when I fell to the ground less than 15 minutes ago.

Neither of them said anything, until I was finished but then Jane stood up and clapped her hands. "It was the voice in his head who did this then." Nyx just shook her head.

"No my granddaughter it was not him I can tell you that for sure. If what Percy told us is true the voice itself said he would no longer be able to affect Percy's body, only give him advice. What I think is the voice in his head is actually living in his mind, and he was expecting something like this to happen at some point."

"Yes lady Nyx he said something along those lines but he went silent soon after."

Nyx seemed to be in thought for a minute before she spoke again. "Are you able to speak with him now, to elaborate with what he said?"

I started calling out in my head, but after 3 minutes of trying I gave up. I told Nyx that he wasn't speaking but we got an answer that didn't come from my head. Hemera walked into the room inspecting a see through vial that had a thick black sludge inside it.

She swirled the goo inside the vial, and walked over to me and clamped her fingers on my nose. I had to open my mouth to breath, and when I did she dumped the vial down of sludge down my mouth. She ordered Jane to cover my mouth, and rub my throat, and her daughter did as was ordered to do.

Nyx started to protest but by then I had already swallowed the sludge that tasted like rotten eggs, and moldy cheese that had been left out in the sunlight to bake for a week. "For you health Percy I would suggest you not through up, because if you don't ingest that potion you will die before your potion is even complete."


	58. I see a new side to the big three

Percy.

"The reason why your powers started to go out of control, and then you started losing them is because your powers are fighting your body. You see currently your body right now is like a glass."

She summoned a 12 ounce glass and started pouring water into it but she didn't stop even when it started overflowing.

"Your body is the glass and your powers are the water. As I am sure you have noticed the powers you have gained over the past year have grew much stronger than they were supposed to be. You have enveloped so many powers that they are getting to be too much for your body even now they are are still growing."

"Now something about your body that is confusing me is your body is like a living magnet to powers. It will try to grab onto any it can."

Nyx looked to her daughter and interrupted her. "Is their anything you can do to save him Hemera?"

"Oh no I can't other than what I just did. You see Percy even if you didn't want the potion I am making for you were going to die no matter what. If I had to give you an estimated lifespan I would give you 2 months to live. Well you got 2 months now that gave you that potion."

"Had I not given you that potion you have been dead in less than 4 days, and in those 4 days you wouldn't have been able to use your powers."

"What is killing you Percy is that your body is no longer starting to need riptide to absorb powers. Had I not given you that potion our own powers would have been sucked into your body."

She pointed to Nyx, and then herself.

"Is this because of my gift from the fates ever since I met with them I have been able to absorb powers."

"If you want the honest truth Percy I don't think their gift much of anything to do with it it might have speed up the process but I think this would have happened sooner or later. You see whatever it is that is killing you is a part of you, it is actually a part of your soul."

"Had you not gotten that gift from the fates you might have lived till the age of 30 before all this started happening, and then had the Olympian's learned about it they could have simply killed you to stop the inevitable."

Jane took a step backwards from the bed after what her mother said, but Nyx didn't look scared. "Well surely Hemera I could protect my own powers from being absorbed."

"Well you probably could mother but only by getting so far away when it started happening however if you were detained or hurt by my calculations then it would take under 3 minutes for all of your powers, and my own to be drained."

"So what will I do now Hemera?"

"Well firstly you wait until the potion is finished so you can end your life on your terms, and try to complete your mission. Or you let 1 of us to kill you now and be done with it. But I will tell you this what happened to you today will happen to you again, and more, and more until the time comes. When the time comes your body will heat up, and you will blow up like a bomb."

"If you let that happen I suggest you be about 150 miles away from any other life, because whatever it is inside your body it will not stop at just powers it will drain life forces of any living being in it's paths, it wont kill immortals, but mortals wouldn't stand a chance."

Jane looked to her mother. "How is it you know about all this mother?"

"I know about this Jane because while I have been creating his potion I have been studying his blood, and I saw the problem what happened earlier only cemented my conclusion."

"Well it won't matter before that can even happen I will have ingested that potion, and I will be dead before my body can blow up but I have 1 last question if I am here won't that mean Hecate will be able to find your cauldron?"

"My daughter's cauldron is safe for today Percy when I sensed you in trouble I gave a shadow creature an item from the underworld to keep Hecate's attention away from the cauldron it as at nearly equal power of the potion you have been ingesting for the past week, if you are still not in fighting condition by tomorrow I will just kidnap her tomorrow, and keep her until the potion cannot be interrupted but I hope it doesn't come to that.

After a few minutes I began to feel the water around me, and I summoned a small sphere of water. Hemera nodded her head. "Yes your powers will return to you fully in a few hours, but each time you have 1 of those fits you will be temporarily powerless after it happens."

"Another effect of that potion I gave you besides prolonging your life is that your powers won't be affected too much. But I would suggest you limit how much you use your powers because you won't know when it will happen again, and your powers might be magnified in strength temporarily."

"So it's like a double edged sword my powers will get stronger just before they get taken away. Does that mean my powers will stay magnified even after they go away for a short time."

"You are half right Percy they will strengthen, but it won't be a permanent increase it is just a side effect of your powers fighting your body. When they do come back they will return to their normal strength."

"Now I must get back to your real potion, you may rest here until the magical energy your body is producing wears off for the day. Just try not to touch anything unless you want to grow a tail."

Hemera left us to go back to her work, and Jane left shortly after to go do whatever she was doing before, leaving me with Nyx.

Nyx summoned me a bottle of water, and a sandwich to get my energy backup. "Okay Percy I must be going I have to stop by Rhea's home, and inform her of your condition. But if I may make a suggestion that I hope you don't take badly would that be fine with you?"

"Sure Nyx what do you need to say?"

"Hearing my daughters news about how your body is a living bomb I suggest that if you care for Rhea, that after tomorrow you no longer stay with her. If my daughter says you can have another meltdown with your powers you don't want to harm her do you?"

"No lady Nyx I don't want to harm her, but where should I go?"

Nyx summoned a slip of paper, and started writing on it. When she handed it to me I saw it was an address in Manhattan. "After tomorrow when you take your last potion go to this location. It is a penthouse suite I stay at when I am visiting the mortal world."

"It is shielded so that no one knows that I am there when I stay there. You will be comfortable if you wish to stay there the remainder of the time it takes for your potion to be made, and if you feel like you are going to have another fit go into the elevator, and put in this key card."

She handed me a small sleek black card that had nothing written on it. "That key card will make the elevator take you somewhere you can suffer through what is going on without fear of harming innocents, and it will be a place you can rest up."

"If for any reason you do not die, by the potion you are making for your quest you may go to that place to die, again without fear of hurting anyone."

"Thank you for this lady Nyx that means a lot to me, and if it comes to it where I might die from what is going on with my body, and there is no way to stop it, I ask that you do not wait for it to happen, you stop it yourself."

I held out my hand to make an agreement, and reluctantly Nyx shook. "Just let me know if you wish it to happen Percy, and I promise that you will not feel any pain."

With that Nyx shadow traveled away. Leaving me to my own devices. Like Hemera said I would slowly feel my powers coming back, it was almost 7 at night when all my powers returned, and I spent all the time up till that sleeping.

When I finally got tired of sleeping I decided on going on a little tour of the place. The tour was really boring considering all there was in the room was shelves of potions that I couldn't touch, an oversized bed, and a large hole in the ground with a bubbling concoction.

"So the little amount of ingredients I gave you to make the potion made all this?" I waved to the bubbling liquid. It took Hemera a minute before she responded.

"Are you really interested in learning how to make potions Percy? Well to answer your question the cauldron because of it's magical powers increases whatever it makes whether it be amount or strength of what it is making."

"The first stages of the creation of this potion the cauldron increases the amount of what is being made, and that is the critical stage of the creation. Because the potion is at it's weakest in this state. Right now if we stopped making the potion you could drink it no problem but I couldn't say if it would get the results you wanted."

"As you see it right now there is approximately 58 doses of your potion. The second half of the creation works on subtracting the strongest parts of the potions and eliminating the weak parts. Mortals could call it perfecting a recipe."

"Do you know how long it will take for the potion to kill me Hemera?" Hemera laughed out loud at my response.

"Oh I can tell you it will be a slow agonizing death Percy. The ingredients you brought me are perfect for torture. From the combination of ingredients your blood will boil inside your body. I can promise you will never felt such pain before. You see not only does the cauldron increase the power, or quantity of whatever it is making, but it will also increase the pain you would have felt 50 fold."

"Then if that isn't bad enough while your blood is boiling it will evaporate from inside your body, followed by the water in your body, then lastly your skin, and muscles at last. You will not die until the very end."

"As for how long it will take if you are lucky it may only take on a few minutes if you are not lucky half an hour."

"Hemera I am starting to believe you would make a great torturer in the fields of punishment."

"Ah why thank you for the compliment Percy I think I would too, but I have more important things in my life than hurting people for all eternity, and before you ask no there is not anything I can give you to numb the pain when it is time. The potion you are going to drink which should really be called a poison will be to strong to stop or numb."

Hemera then looked at me with a look that didn't match her earlier attitude. "Tell me Percy why exactly are you doing this, are you so content in your life to constantly risk your life for others?"

"Hemera I love and care about my friends, and family, and I would do anything to protect them, why is it you think I would jump into Tartarus? Besides even if I didn't want to do this who else could?"

When she didn't respond I continued speaking. "Besides now that I know I am going to die no matter what it only strengthens my resolve to succeed in saving the lives of those who won't be able to protect themselves?"

"Besides the people who are behind this whose to say they would stop at the Olympian's, if they succeed destroying the Olympian's they could go after the remaining titans next, then even the primordials if they gained enough strength."

"Well you may be the most selfless person I have ever met Percy. Blindly stupid, but selfless. But what if you fail in your quest?"

"I have set up defenses to protect those I care about, and if you or your daughter ever need protection you both are welcome to it, and that is the only thing I can hope for that the defenses are strong enough if I fail because if I do the Olympian's will be finished with."

"Well I appreciate your offer Percy but me, and my daughter can handle ourselves, and my mother would offer us protection if we ever needed it."

"Now if I was you Percy I would go and get more rest, I figure since you took care of the latest Olympian party they will try and send something stronger at you, and my daughter won't be able to help you again."

"Well before I go I will tell you this it wasn't I who took care of the Olympian's today it was your daughter had she not interfered when she did I have no doubt I would have been captured."

I bowed slightly to Hemera and then walked back towards the bed, and quickly laid down. Going to sleep was harder than I would have liked considering I spent a lot of the day already asleep. When I finally drifted off to sleep I found myself in the large white room in my head that could control my dreams, and I was not alone.

Standing before me was the man who gave me great advice, and saved my life. Frankly I didn't feel like seeing him right now after his recent actions.

"Yes Percy I am sorry for how I have acted today, it was not right that I didn't tell you what was going to happen but it was for the best."

His statement made me angry and I started yelling at him. "For the best you knew I was going to die from something that had nothing to do with the potion, and it was for the best you didn't tell me how is that?"

"It was for the best Percy because I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh right because if I would have been worried than that would surely mean I would slack on my duties on this quest right?"

His face answered my question without him even having to say anything. "Is there anything else I should know now that you are hiding from me?"

"Nothing that is in my rights to tell you Percy. You will find out everything else when the time is right, but I do apologize about not telling you about your powers. I honestly believed you would have had another 6 months left before the signs started showing, and by then it wouldn't have mattered."

"So then if you think I had so long why did it start now out of the blue?"

"I fear Percy that when I took over your body in Tartarus it added fuel to the fire. My residual power lit the fuse. But you don't have to worry about that anymore now that Hemera healed you."

"You really think telling me that I shouldn't worry about it anymore is going to calm me down?"

The ground under us began to shake from the increased anger I was feeling. "Do you hear yourself? Hemera told me that had she not helped me I would have been dead in a matter of hours. What do you think would have happened if I had been captured by the Olympians when that happened."

I didn't give him time to speak because I kept on yelling at him. "What would have happened was I would have been the being who drained their powers, and then I would have blown up either Olympus, or my island whichever place they took me."

"I am sorry Percy I should have thought about that before I said it you are right about what would have happened."

I had enough of him speaking to me, and to end the conversation I waved my hand in front of me like I would have ended an Iris message and the room around us dissolved causing me to wake up from my dream.

When I woke up I sat up on the bed, and for a minuted I wished I could have hit the man for what he did, but at the same time I couldn't stay completely mad at him forever. He had done more good than bad since he came to me to help me on my quest.

Hell if he hadn't saved me in Tartarus we wouldn't have even had this conversation.

When I looked at a clock I saw that it was 3 in the morning so I decided now that the potion was out of my system I would leave this place. I opened up the eye's that held my extra powers releasing the powers over the shadows, the dead, and the water to go back into my body until I was ready to take the potion that would lure Hecate again.

I shadow traveled away from wherever I was at and reappeared in Central Park. To mask my presence I surrounded myself in the shadows masking my presence from everyone but Nyx. During my 15 minute walk in Central Park I saw some nature spirits gossiping near their homes with other spirits.

They too had no idea I was there but I didn't stay long enough to hear what they were talking about. When I decided I had enough of the park I water traveled to address that Nyx gave me and I saw that it was a 45 story tall luxury 5 star hotel.

I had reservations about hotels ever since the Lotus Hotel, and Casino, but I relaxed the moment I sense shadow creatures inside the hotel.

I walked into the hotel blending in with the shadows, but I emerged from the shadows when I felt the power of Nyx surround the hotel as soon as I walked through. Even at 3 in the morning the hotel was bustling.

There were people in the lobby relaxing in plush chairs, while employee's were constantly busy cleaning, refreshing drinks, taking luggage up to rooms, or typing on computers. I spotted the first shadow creature that was in the hotel, and at the same time it spotted me.

The shadow creature was in the disguise of a business man sitting in a plush chair, and drinking a martini. I watched as he slowly rose to his feet making the martini vanish, and he walked directly towards me.

I got ready to reach for a weapon in case he thought I was an enemy of Nyx, but when he got up to me he started to speak.

"Perseus Jackson I presume it is a pleasure to meet you my lady has informed me that you might be arriving in the next few days to stay."

He held out his hand, and I shook it, and when he shook my hand he chuckled. "Well I see you have a couple of my children with you."

I must have had a confused look on my face because he chuckled again. "I am sorry I should have introduced myself my name is Abderos, but if you prefer you can call me Deros."

"You see I am the king of my ladies shadow creatures, as I was the first created. Nyx you see is my mother, and my father is Erebus."

"I am sorry Deros but can all shadow creatures speak, since Nyx gave me your children to help me I have never once heard them speak a single word."

"Some of my children can speak Perseus, when I create them with another being, but no most shadow creatures cannot speak. The shadow creatures you have in your service are those I create naturally. About once every hundred years I create a load of offspring by what scientists would call Meiosis where cells from my body split away from the rest of me, and become my children."

"But you will find that all the shadow creatures that work for my lady's hotel will be like me and can speak."

"If I may ask if your the king of shadow creatures why would a being as powerful as yourself be working here?"

"That is quite alright Perseus I do not mind answering that question. When my mother visits the mortal world she has 5 different places she stays at. This here is where she stays most often, and it is my job to make sure nobody unfriendly ever makes this place their home."

"As I am sure you know immortals make permanent places of residence in the mortal world for instance the Olympian goddess of love Aphrodite has a mortal home just a few blocks away in another hotel."

"My other job is to make sure no one ever gets to nosy, and finds out this is a place where she stays at."

"Has anything ever like that happened before Deros, she told me her powers keeps this place under a barrier."

"Yes it in fact does, but every now and then an immortal comes here because of how grand this hotel is. In fact about 17 years ago the goddess Aphrodite tried to make this place her home, but I gave her the suggestion of another hotel."

"This hotel may have a barrier around it protecting anyone on the outside of knowing who stays here, but if a powerful being ever came here, and spent enough time here they could end up sensing that a powerful being calls this place home, and that is what my mother does not want to happen because she has become quite fond of this place."

"So do you watch over the other places in the mortal world too?"

"No Perseus I have some of my eldest children watching those places, and if they think somebody is getting to nosy they will call me, and I will come up with a way to keep them away."

"Now Perseus, I am sure you would like to get more comfortable, if you would please follow me I will take you to my mother's private floor, and show you where you will be staying."

He started walking further down lobby until we reached a hallway with elevators. There were over a dozen elevators, some were for employee's some were for guests, but we didn't use any of them. At the end of the hallway was a blank wall with no pictures or anything on it."

Deros touched 4 spots along the wall, and before my eyes black lines started forming on the wall. Within moments they made the shape of pure black elevator doors, and Deros put his hand on painted doors.

The moment he touched the painted doors they turned solid, and they slide open giving way for us to step into a spacious elevator. I followed Deros into the elevator, and he pushed the only button there was, but under the button I saw a little slot that I knew would fit the key card that was given to me.

The doors closed, and thankfully there was no corny elevator music like there was in regular elevators. The ride was 1 way from the lobby to the top floor and at no time was it stopped to let in other guests.

"You should be aware Percy that besides my mother there is nobody that can use magical forms of travel to or from the floor she calls home. She has made it so no immortals could just magically enter to get the best room."

"Thank you Deros for telling me I will take note of that."

"It is my pleasure Perseus, but to let you know now that you have seen the elevator it will make itself known to you if at anytime you need to get here or leave. The only other people who will be able to use this elevator is me, my children or Nyx."

As soon as he finished speaking the elevator doors opened, and when they did I felt like I was in another place. When the doors opened I could see the living room, and the kitchen from my view, and they looked exactly like my home on Ogygia down to the smallest detail, even overstuffed armchair that Allistor slept in, and occasionally nibbled while he slept."

Deros motioned for me to step inside, and when I did he followed. "As I am sure you probably know this is not what her home looks like, the floor is enchanted to look like whatever the person staying here likes most."

"To the left of the living room is the kitchen, and to the right is the master bedroom, and bathroom. If you wish to change a room to be a gym, a movie theater, or pretty much anything you can think of it will besides a pool."

"If you wish to swim there is a luxury pool, and hot tub on the roof of the hotel, that is only accessible from the floor. The kitchen will be fully stocked at all times, and as my mother requested if you wish to speak with her at anytime turn the television to channel 999, and it will open a direct feed to her."

"Now if there is anything else you need from me you can call me from the phone near the elevator." With that Deros walked back to the elevator, and went back to whatever he normally did. Now that I was alone I decided to watch some TV since I wasn't tired.

Thanks to the power of the penthouse I got to watch an infomercial on TV about a knife that could cut through a can, then a tomato with no problems on a 70 inch plasma TV. But I was quickly deep in thought about what I was going to do in the next couple of days.

Frankly if I do have to face more Olympians who could they send after me know unless they decided to send the entire Olympus army after me, but I don't think they would ever do that. Another problem was Athena.

Now that Athena knew there was older beings out there older than the titans who were obviously more powerful then they Olympians would she think I switched sides, or they somehow are controlling me. But if I can make it 1 more day then I can release Mrs. O Leary, and blackjack to go back to wherever they want to go.

"Just so you know I forgive you now, I won't forget what you could have caused but I do forgive you."

He didn't answer but I knew he got the message because he was always there. At some point during the infomercials I fell back asleep. However this time was 1 of those rare occasions where I couldn't control where I was going to.

I felt my dream body being pulled to the Olympian throne room. The only Olympian's who were currently in the throne room was Zeus, Hades, and my father, and from the look on my fathers face I could tell he didn't like what was going on.

Zeus was currently pulling absentmindedly on his beard, while Hades was flicking at the screaming faces in his cloak. My father was looking at my throne then Zeus started to speak.

"Brother I know this isn't what you want to hear but if you care about your son then you will have to participate. With our latest plan another failure we are going to have to step it up another notch."

My father snapped his head towards Zeus, and his eyes had the look of a raging hurricane in them. My father slowly stood his fishing pool changing to that of his trident. "You are asking me to team up with, you, and Hades to capture my son, how is that meaning if I care about my son I will participate?"

To Zeus's credit he didn't let his ego get the better of him from my fathers action he just responded calmly.

"Poseidon your son has defeated each group we sent after him. You know as well as I do that we still have enemies in the mortal world, and if they find out your son is currently rogue, they may and try to capture him to use him against us."

"Now he may be doing great against us, but what happens if they get a lucky break, and capture him. Your son can still die, and if they cant use him they will kill him. If the 3 of us manage to capture him I promise you he will still only get the house arrest we promised him."

"How do I know you will keep your word Zeus?"

What Zeus said next shocked me to the core. "Poseidon to promise you that that punishment will stick, until we can capture your son, and punish him I name you king of Olympus. As the king you will have total control of the punishment, and I trust you to honor the agreed upon punishment."

hen your son has has been brought to trial and punished, I will become king of Olympus again, and I swear on the river Styx that I will not overturn the punishment for a harsher punishment if I do I will resign as the king, and you can become the permanent king is that a deal?"

Zeus stood up and held out his hand, and before my father shook it he added 1 last rule. "Zeus should my sons life be endangered before, or after the trial I get full power to punish whoever tried to deal?" Zeus nodded his head, and shook my fathers hand.

"Brother you are witness to the deal, if Zeus goes back on his word, or if even anything close to my son losing his life happens you will proclaim to all Olympus what happened.?

"Yes I will brother, and if Zeus ever does go back on his word, I will back you up with all the power I have at my disposal to make sure he never becomes the king of Olympus again."

Zeus gave Hades the stink eye at his last statement but Hades didn't even flinch. "Face it brother until just recently you would never have made that deal with Poseidon, whose to say you will never go back to the way you were, and try and punish Percy for his insolence."

Zeus partly ignored the comment but he started speaking to Poseidon again. "Now Poseidon will you like to take your seat as the king of Olympus now, or wait till the morning for all of Olympus to find out about your temporary promotion?"

My father just shook his head. "That is not necessary Zeus I am perfectly happy with the current seating arrangement you can still be the face of Olympus, but just know this as the new king of Olympus I make this decree.

If any Olympian who feels my son's current punishment isn't good enough, and tries to take his punishment into their own hands, I will without mercy end them. They will not get off with a slap on the wrist there will be full scale war, that will end with them spending the rest of their days in Tartarus. This decree will carry forward even after my son has received his punishment."

My father slammed his trident into the ground causing a 10 foot long fissure to appear in the marble floor, and then he water traveled away.

Hades looked at Zeus. "Well brother I never thought I would see the day where you would give up power for any reason."

"Yeah neither did I Hades, but it will only be until Percy is caught, and punished, and I plan on capturing him the next time he makes himself known. To ensure we succeed I want you to be ready to summon your undead armies at any time."

"Zeus you do realize Percy has great power over the dead, the first time he summoned the dead they wouldn't even listen to me, what are you going to do if he turns my armies against us?"

"But don't you see he won't brother. At any time Percy could have summoned the dead against our attacks, he never once summoned an undead soldier. I don't know what he is doing, but it is clear he is just handling us with kid gloves."

"But to be sure I think it best if you work on your undead try to strengthen your control over them, and make it so only you can control them do you think that's possible?"

"Yes but it will take some time, I have about 3 dozen undead that guard my castle that will only listen to me, but if Percy will show himself tomorrow like he has been doing the past few day's I won't be able to summon all my armies."

"How many will you be able to summon brother, that will only answer to you?"

"If I get started right now 5 thousand, if Percy doesn't show up tomorrow 15 thousand, and then more and more every day."

"Well I think 5 thousand will be good enough, all we have to do is keep him down for just a few moments."

"Well if that is the case Zeus, I will leave now, but I will also borrow Talos, from Lee the more we have with us the better."

Hades then melted into the shadows, leaving Zeus by himself, and I started to feel myself leaving the throne room.

I awoke at the first ray of sunlight that hit my face, and I saw that I had fallen asleep in the partially eaten arm chair. It was just after 7 in the morning and I went to get ready.

When I started to shower I looked down at my foot that was injured yesterday, and saw that even though it was fully healed I now had a 4 inch long scar. When I was finished showering I dried myself and put on a pair of bluejeans, and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that appeared in a dresser.

Breakfast was a simple matter of 3 pieces of toast with peanut butter smeared on it, and a glass of orange juice. I took the slow trip down the elevator, and when it got to the lobby I sensed 4 shadow creatures doing various things.

The lobby this morning was much busier than it was last night, and it took me a few minutes to spot the shadow creatures. Deros still looked like he did last night but instead of sitting in a chair drinking he was talking to another shadow creature who was in disguise as a female in her early 30's.

They both smiled to me, and wished me good morning when I walked past them, and I found another shadow creature was working as a bellhop, and the 4th was the doorman. When I walked past the doorman he said goodbye Percy, and I waved goodbye.

While I was still inside the protective barrier of the hotel I water traveled away. I arrived in an alleyway in New Jersey, and the first thing I did was chug the last vial of the magical potion that was made to keep Hecate's attention.

I chose an area in New Jersey somewhere that wasn't near any schools, or hospitals, but was relatively populate that would give the big three reason to not attack directly. Something I did have to be careful about was Hades's undead soldiers.

Because I couldn't control them without taking the risk of messing up the potion I did however have my shadow creatures which I am sure Athena would have told Zeus how to take them out so I didn't know how much help I would get from them.

I also had my chariots, my ring, and my other powers. It took an hour of walking, and a cup of bad coffee from a nearby coffee shop before I sensed the first Olympian. Hades had tried to sneak attack me, but attacking me from a shaded alley, and had sea storm not started to go off in my pocket he would have succeeded.

I jumped backwards as his sword came down at me, and then I activated my armor. Before he could shadow travel away I blasted him in the face with pressurized water from the water cannons on my arms.

Hades crashed into the wall of a dry cleaners, and he stood up unaffected by my attack. When he saw some mortals coming up to see what happened, he placed his hat that radiated fear on his head, and a wave of fear washed through the mortals causing them to run away screaming.

Hades then started quickly shadow traveling around me going faster and faster, and while he was doing that he was attacking me with his sword. I had to summon aegis to block his attacks, and it was getting harder, and harder to block his attacks because with each block he shadow traveled behind me, and tried to get me at my back.

Hades could have kept it up until he got lucky, but after his 12th shadow travel I clenched my fists, and the storm drains around us blew up from the amount of water that was being pulled out of the sewers, and within moments I had over 12 hundred gallons of water swirling around me in a stinky protective barrier.

Unfortunately for Hades while he was doing his little trick he caught in my surge of water, and before he could escape I stuck my hand in the water, and sent a full strength blast from thunder terror into the water.

While he was being electrocuted I walked through the water to where he was, and kneed him in the stomach. Because we were in a swirling torrent of water I got to have both of my hands free because I could release thunder terror from any part of my body.

I would have kept on electrocuting Hades to try and take him out of the fight early but after 30 seconds of what I did the sky above us darkened from storm clouds, and a massive bolt of lightning went off barreling straight towards me.

Just before the lighting bolt could touch the water it turned into Zeus who was in full battle armor. Zeus crashed into the water, and the moment he entered the water the harmful electricity direct at Hades stopped because Zeus was counteracting it with his own powers.

Zeus then in under a second took out my sphere of water by releasing a powerful wave of energy that not only destroyed my bubble of water but also the laundry mat that Hades crashed into earlier. It was then that I noticed there were some other Olympian's nearby.

The other Olympian's were Hermes, Mr. D, Artemis, and Travis, and Connor, and all 3 were evacuating all the living beings within 7 miles of where we were. Zeus acknowledged what I just figured out. "They will not interfere Percy as long as you don't attack them, they are just getting all the innocents out of harms way so we can settle this."

Zeus held his hand to the sky, and his masterbolt flew into his hand transforming into a four foot long double edged sword. Hades who fell to the ground when Zeus destroyed the bubble stood up, and he glared at me.

He then tore off his cloak of souls, and summoned a set of pitch black armor around him. The fear that radiated off of him triple in power the moment he summoned his armor and I felt myself unconsciously taking 3 steps backwards.

I reached up to my chest ready to use my warwhip but I decided against it because even though the mortals were being evacuated my war whip would cause to much damage, So instead I water traveled in front of Zeus and punched him in the stomach with all the force I could put into the blow.

Zeus pitched forward from the pain of my attack because with the amount of power I put into the attack I could have punched through steal beam. But when I brought back my fist I saw that Zeus's armor wasn't even scratched. Before Zeus could stop me I hit him another 3 times with a backhand to the face, kick to his chest, followed by shoulder tackling him through another small business.

To Zeus's credit he didn't yell in pain, and his body barely showed any damage save for a busted lip. Zeus then smirked at me. "Tell me that isn't all you got Percy, here I thought I was going to be in for a challenge."

Zeus then summoned a large greatsword, and he slashed at me. The blade bounced off aegis, but that was his plan because when my shield arm was extended a Stygian iron block thrust out of the ground, and when it came up to my arm it started to suck my arm into it.

When my arm was fully engulfed in the Stygian iron it solidified around my arm. I tried to jerk my arm free pulling with all my strength, but when the iron started to crack from the strain Hades started summoning more Stygian iron around the block hoping to increase the weight to such a degree that I wouldn't be able to power my way out.

So to get myself out another way I covered my body in fire, but before the fire could get hot enough to melt the metal Zeus blasted me with hurricane force wind that formed a funnel around me. The wind itself wasn't enough to damage me but instead it blew out the fire.

Another Stygian iron block started to form on the other side of my body, and I knew if I didn't do something both my arms would be trapped.

When I tried to water travel away I found that the block of Stygian iron was to heavy to be taken with me, and in turn I couldn't leave. I was about to summon my shadow creatures when an idea formed in my head.

"Hades you will release me from this trap. You don't want me to be captured, you want me to be free."

I put so much power in my voice that Hades's eyes glazed over, and the Stygian iron block started to sink back into the ground. Zeus yelled at his brother telling him that I was tricking him, and I could see Hades's eyes start to clear the more Zeus spoke.

I had to keep Hades under my power, so I did something that I was probably going to regret later but I had no choice."

I went inside Hades's mind, and luckily since he was still under my power his mind didn't try to fight me. So I planted images in his mind that he actually had Zeus trapped in Stygian iron, and that I was actually where Zeus was."

I also blocked out Zeus's voice, and instead planted images that Zeus who was currently looking like me was laughing at Hades about tricking him, and by doing so Hades was instantly enraged. "You will not trick me sea spawn."

The angrier Hades was the quicker the Stygian iron that was trapping my arm sunk into the ground. When my arm was finally free Hades who still thought Zeus was me started summoning hundreds of undead soldiers.

I escaped from Hades mind before he had a chance to recognize my presence, and I went back into my body just as Hades pointed at Zeus, and ordered his soldiers to attack.

The undead solders who were ordered to attack Zeus followed their masters orders charged. Most of the undead were without armor, but all had weapons ranging from rifles, to cavalry swords. But as many undead as their were none of them had even than a fraction of Zeus strength, and he tore through the mobs of undead like they were paper.

Zeus was about to destroy the 214th undead warrior when Hades finally broke free of my charmspeak, and he saw that he had sent his undead after the wrong target.

"I order you to stop attacking Zeus, and attack Percy Jackson do not kill him, only capture him."

At their masters order the turned away from Zeus, and looked at me with their empty eye sockets. The nearest undead solder to me was armed with a rusty M-16 brought it up to firing position and just before he could fire I ran through the crowd of undead with the speed of Hermes.

Because of my enhanced speed none of the undead had the time to accurately hit me. The undead who were armed with swords tried to slash or stab at me but when I ran past them they ended up hitting 1 of their fellow undead, and while most of the friendly hits weren't damaged enough to destroy them most lost limbs, or had their weapons destroyed.

Unfortunately for me 1 of the undead who was just a little faster than the others, and maybe a little smarter attacked me a different way. Instead of trying to attack me with his sword just before I ran past him he jumped to the ground in front of me, and because I was going so fast I couldn't change my course, and I tripped over his body causing me to crash into another group of undead.

These undead attacked me like piranha, and I felt their boney fingers clawing at my body. Most of their bones broke when they clawed my armor, but 1 undead in particular clawed my face cutting from my upper lip to my eye.

Thankfully for me I didn't lose an eye, but unfortunately I did now have three long deep bleeding claw marks. The undead were clearly trying to rip my armor off me, but they were too stupid to understand that it didn't work.

I escaped the mass of undead my shoving my hand through the chest of the skeleton that clawed my face, and when I stood I ripped its head off.

The other undead that were in the group weren't affected by what happened, but they were quickly dispatched when I barreled through them. My charging body was more than enough of a match of their fragile bodies, and when I destroyed 30 of them I made it outside building, and took off flying through the air.

The sandals of Hermes propelled me through the sky. Zeus was not far behind because using the winds he could fly, but Hades, and his undead where a different matter.

Because of my sandals I was able to outmatch Zeus in speed, and to add some fire to my arsenal I took out the grenade that held my war chariot, and I sent Bob, and the other horses a silent plea to appear in a not so grand gesture as to not let Zeus be aware of what I was doing.

I through the grenade into a dense looking cloud, and I knew they did what I asked because no explosion went off.

I stopped in front of the cloud waiting for Zeus to appear, and 15 seconds later he appeared with his greatsword at the ready.

"It is no use running Percy you are in my domain now, and as long as you are in the sky I will know where you are."

"Oh but lord Zeus I was not running because I was scared I ran to separate you from Hades. I may be in your element but here in the skies I am not hindered by mortals."

I took a deep breath, and my body again was covered in flames but the flames where much stronger than I wanted them to be. Within moments the fire that was only meant to be a second shield around my body erupted into an f-5 tornado in the sky of blazing hot fire.

Zeus had to fly back to avoid being in the fire, but when I raised my hand and brought it down cannons went off.

2 dozen Greek fire bombs shot out from the clouds, destroying the cloud, and revealing the presence of the war chariot to Zeus, but he couldn't focus on the chariot, because he had to focus on dodging the fire bombs.

"Bob for the fire bombs that Zeus dodges before they can strike the city below us make them vanish I want no harm to come to the city or it's residents below us."

Bob wasn't happy about not being to allowed to cause as much destruction as was going to happen but he, and the fellow war horses agreed.

Zeus dodged the 5 Greek fire bombs, and dispatched another 7 with mini bolts of lightning before they could hit him, but 1 stuck him in the left leg, and the sky became engulfed in a torrent of fire from the firebomb blowing up.

When the smoke cleared I saw Zeus was covering his injured leg with his hands, but he wasn't damaged nearly as much as I would have hoped. His armor was completely covered in ash from the fire, but I saw that all uncovered parts of his body was covered in burns, and a crack appeared on the leg of his armor that he was covering."

The remaining Greek firebombs blew up away from Zeus from the shock waves of the first blast, and they went off around me, but because of my immunity from fire I was not harmed in the slightest. Zeus then narrowed his eyes at the war chariots, and his greatsword changed in a flash to his masterbolt, and it expanded into an 8 foot version of itself.

"You should know Percy that since you became a fugitive I have been ready if we were to meet in combat. I had my masterbolt reforged completely changing it's qualities to be a complete opposite to it's twin that you carry, lastly it was cooled with my own ichor to make sure I was it's 1 true owner."

"So be aware that you will not be immune to it's powers like you would have been before."

Zeus then hurled the masterbolt at me, but when it got near me it changed course to my war chariot.

My war horses started freaking out and they flew through the air to dodge the attack but they were not completely lucky. The masterbolt when it sailed past the carriage of the chariot released excess volts of electricity into the chariot and the chariot caught on fire.

I snuffed the flames before they could do much damage, but I found something out as soon as the fire on the chariot vanished. There was disruptive electricity flowing through the weapons systems on the chariot that was currently destroying the weapons systems.

I tried to absorb the electricity, but I was powerless to stop it directly. So to save my chariot from further damage I ordered it to return to grenade form, and it flew back to my hands. The second the metal touched my skin the remaining electricity surged into my body as it could no longer damage the chariot."

My body arched in pain from the power of Zeus's masterbolt, and I hear him chuckle knowing his plan succeeded. His electricity would have kept on racing through my body had 1 of my shadow creatures not emerged from my body taking the electricity with it and releasing it into the searing hot wind.

Zeus's eyes locked in on the shadow creature, and Zeus's eyes widened in shock. "How did you get those Percy?"

"Why are you so surprised Zeus from you watching my battles this past week you have surely seen them before."

"I watched from an iris message that couldn't fully make out what they were, and the Olympian's who encountered them had no idea what they were, but I do."

Now it was my turn to smirk at Zeus. "Sorry uncle Zeus but that is my secret on how I got them."

"I thought she would have faded long ago but you met Nyx in Tartarus didn't you?"

"Well I am kinda surprised you know about lady Nyx, but I guess I can't deny it yes I did."

"Did she encourage you to disobey us Percy?"

"No she didn't she is a friend, and why you would think she would do anything like that perplexes me, but I would watch what you say because my friends are very protective of her."

The shadow creature must have agreed because it's form rippled from a shadowy blob, to that of an exact copy of Zeus, but with a sneer on it's face."

Zeus then shook his head, and mumbled that it doesn't matter. "I will still have to capture you Percy, they may be her servants but they are not stronger than the king of Olympus."

"But Zeus how do you know if they are stronger than my father?"

Zeus's face became a mask of shock. "How could you know that Percy nobody else but us know what happened last night."

"Well you might not know this but demigod dreams seem to have a life of their own, while I was sleeping last night I was taken into the throne room."

"But that is not possible Percy I would have sensed any spirit if they were near."

"That may be true for most dream spirits but what you need to know that Hecate gave me a potion that made it so I no longer had a demigod scent, and that must have stopped you from sensing me."

Zeus just shook his head like he wasn't going to believe it then his body started to glow, causing the air around us to blow at 80 miles an hour. The wind started slamming into both of us, and while I was starting to get knocked around like a pinball Zeus just looked like he was getting a nice breeze in his face.

Zeus brought his hand back to throw another lighting bolt, and it flew out of his hand. I felt the wind shifting directions the moment he launched his attack and when I stopped moving I saw that his lightning bolt was going to hit me square in the chest.

His plan would have worked had I not summoned thunder terror, and threw it when I saw his attack coming at me. The 2 powerful lightning bolts clashed into each other trying to push the other back. I concentrated on strengthening thunder terror against his lightning bolt but after 20 seconds of struggling the winds started going again causing me to lose concentration, and thunder terror started to get pushed back.

I knew that if thunder terror lost this battle I would have been hit. Because at how far we were away from the other the blast would have been big enough to hit me.

I caused anger to roll through my body by opening up the eye that held the power of Menoetius, and then on top of that I summoned the blessing of Ares and my body was covered in a savage red aura. With my aura of power around me the wind pushed at me with no effect.

I pushed all my anger into thunder terror and it grew in size from a 3 foot long thunderbolt, to an 8 foot long thunderbolt, and with the added power it effortlessly knocked Zeus's masterbolt out of it's way and it hit Zeus, in his left shoulder.

A massive explosion went off around us as my super powered thunder terror slammed into Zeus, and if the mortals didn't think anything was weird was going on before they certainly did now. Before the smoke could clear from my attack we rushed in.

My shadow creature went in first in case Zeus recovered faster than I thought. I went in seconds after and I saw a bloody Zeus wrestling in the sky with the shadow creature. Zeus's eyes narrowed at me when he saw me coming, but because his arms were currently held down to his sides by my shadow creature.

I brought back my right fist, as I was flying at him, and a very sickening crunch could probably be heard miles off when my fist connected with Zeus's nose. The shadow creature feeding off my powers of anger, and Ares's aura grew darker, and it's body changed after I hit Zeus, to that of a 40 foot long boa constrictor.

It slithered around Zeus's chest, and then his arms, and it started to squeeze keeping Zeus's arms locked to his sides.

I could feel Zeus trying to call back his masterbolt, and to stop it from coming to Zeus's aid I unleashed thousands of gallons of water from my water cannons to form a protective barrier around the 3 of us. Then I released thunder terror into the water to counter the masterbolt when it tried to push through the water.

I wanted to end this fight with Zeus with as little damage as possible, but in my heart I knew that if I was to stop Zeus from capturing me, I would have to damage him enough that would at least require a few days for him to heal himself.

I hit him in the chest with 3 more full strength enraged punches in hopes of weakening his armor, but to my surprise barely any damage showed on his armor by the time the punches were thrown, and after those hits I felt Ares's aura of power disappear from my body.

I was still left with my powers of anger, but I had to stop that too, because since I took Menoetius's powers I never used it for more than 5 minutes at a time, and I didn't know what would happen to my body if I used it too much at a single time.

But Zeus used that time to his advantage, because when I lost those 2 powers his masterbolt was able to power it's way through my electric water barrier, and it flew directly into his hands.

Zeus briefly entered his divine form, and when he did that his body more than doubled in size which gave him the power to break free from my shadow creature's grip, and when his arms got room he stabbed the shadow snake through its head with his masterbolt, and increased his powers.

My shadow creature as powerful as it was stood no chance, and it melted back into my body.

Zeus temporarily ignoring me turned his head away from me, and chuckled. "It's about time they got here."

When he said that I could hear sounds coming directly towards us from about 3 miles away. It was only when they got about a mile and a half away that I could see what the sound was. Hades, and my father were flying directly towards me in their chariots, and my father looked like he was not in a joking mood.

4 Skeletal horses in Stygian iron armor were pulling Hades's chariot, and I saw a pissed off looking Hades holding the reigns to his chariot. In the back of the chariot were not normally looking undead solders instead were half a dozen heavily armored spartus behind Hades.

I then looked at my fathers chariot, and saw 6 hippocampi swimming through the air, pulling his chariot. My father on the other hand did not need to hold the reigns of his chariot because he could just send mental orders to the hippocampi, leaving him use of both his arms.

But my father also wasn't alone, in the back of his chariot was Triton, and Simon. I would have thought the big three would have come alone, but if this was to capture me I shouldn't have been surprised. It was clear my father brought my brother Triton because Triton was 1 of the strongest fighters in my father's kingdom.

Simon too was strong but I am sure he argued his way into being brought along because he was the leader of Triton's guard, and letting Triton go without him would mean he would be failing his job.

My father, and Hades brought their chariots right next to Zeus, and my father quickly asked him if he was okay to fight, and Zeus answered by making his masterbolt crackle with electricity.

The spartus pulled out pitch black bows, and after notching their arrows they got into firing position but they didn't fire. They were clearly waiting for Hades's orders, but that didn't stop me from looking at each Stygian iron arrowhead.

I had to quickly think up a plan because not only was I now vulnerable to Zeus's masterbolt, but I would not be able to order a single of Hades's undead without entering his mind, and tricking him, and I had a sneaky suspicion that I would not get away with that twice.

I was expecting that they would say yell to get me but instead Simon tossed something to Zeus, Hades, Triton, and my father.

Hades gave me an evil smile then grabbed whatever he caught in his thumb and index finger and showed me. In his fingers was chunks of melted wax. They all put the wax in their ears, and it was a good plan. With the wax in their ears I wouldn't be able to charmspeak them. But they didn't have a plan if I tried to invade their mind.

I tried to look at Triton, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I decided if I ever got to speak to him again, that I would apologize, because I didn't think what my recent actions did to Triton, and Amphritie, but if I didn't get to speak to them again, I knew that my father would tell them of my true intentions.

I then switched to my bow and then summoned a grappling hook arrow, that would be magically strengthened when I shot it. Luckily since we were in the sky Hades was limited in his attacks to what he could do from his chariot, and while my father wouldn't be completely out of his element since we were in the sky, he also had a powerful advantage, over his brother Hades.

Not only could my father summon water at will, but seeing as we were in the air that was enough water in the clouds, and the air for him him to control.

I shot my arrow at the spartus at the same time Hades ordered them to fire, and as much as I would have hoped that my arrow would have did a lot of damage it didn't even get close to the Big Three.

When my arrow was halfway to them Hades's form changed. He didn't grow any taller, but his face seemed to get angrier, and an expensive suit formed around his armor. I could even feel his power change.

When he changed my arrow that was sailing through the sky started to shake in the air, and then it changed courses. Instead of sailing towards the Big Three it was now aimed at me, along with the 6 other arrows.

When I tried to move out of the way I could feel my armor getting heavier, and I was only able to save myself by shooting pressurized jets of water out of my armor directed at the arrows. The bad news for me was because I shot a magically strengthened arrow it wasn't crushed to bits like the other arrows.

My water attack destroyed the arrow I shot but when the water hit the arrow dozens of ropes with grappling hooks blew out form the arrow.

I was able to destroy most of the grappling hooks with further shots of pressurized water but 1 got through my attack and struck me in my face causing a large cut to appear on my chin.

I then looked at Hades to see how he did that because I never knew he had that power. Apparently I was not the only person surprised because my father, and Zeus stared at Hades in disbelief. Zeus was the first to speak.

"Brother what do you think you are doing, you know it is a law not to change forms in front of demigod."

Hades threw his brother a glare. "Do not speak to me like that Zeus." Part way through Hades's yelling he seemed to calm down then he stared at his hands, and his form started to flicker. When his form flickered I could see what Hades looked like moments earlier but it was quickly replaced by his current clothes.

"I cannot return to normal. I only wanted to change for a moment to stop his attack, but I cannot change back."

Then Hades's attitude changed again, and a look of anger washed over his features. "But it does not matter, if I have to be like this to bring in that demigod I will not hold back."

A violent aura appeared around Hades, and his spartus in the back of the chariot started to grow in size, and golden armor formed on their bodies. But it was not normal armor, because the armor they were wearing was complete imperial gold, and there was skeletal wings on their backs.

"Hades yelled at them to attack me now, and the armored spartus leaped out of his chariot and flew through the air at me.

"Percy he is no longer in his Greek from. He is now in his Roman form. In this form he has powerful control over metals. More so over metal like gold, and jewels, but also over celestial bronze. Command some of your shadow creatures to temporarily merge into your weapons, and armor and it should stop him from being able to control your weapons and armor."

I didn't have time to ask the voice in my head, how he knew this but I didn't waste any time in letting 3 shadow creatures slip out of my body. The first melted into my armor covering it in a black aura while it being protected under my armor.

The other 2 shadow creatures changed into smaller versions of themselves and flew into my weapons. Before the armored spartus were able to smash into me, I could feel my armor lighten in weight. I could still feel a slight tugging, and my assumption was answered when I saw the Roman form of Hades scowling at me.

The first of the six armored spartus flew past me, and then spun around so he was facing my back. The other 5 flew around me too forming a deadly circle around me. While I could still water travel if the Roman Hades did have power over metal he would be able to find me wherever I reappeared so it wouldn't have done me much good.

I shot a fireball at the spartus who was facing my left arm as it was getting close, and the fireball blasted a 2 foot wide hole in the armor, and through that hole, I could see the other side of the armor. The spartus on the other hand acted like the fireball was just a mosquito, and kept on getting closer to me.

The other spartus did the same thing, and when the first spartus tried to grab me I smashed it in the face with my bow, and stabbed an arrow filled with centaur blood through it's eye socket. The spartus's head cracked open like a broken walnut, and the centaur blood flowed down a hole in it's neck.

But even with a smashed in skull the spartus still stood, and before I could turn I felt a sword cut across my armored back. The attack pushed me forward into the nearly headless spartus, and when I was pushed forward it backhanded me with an armored fist.

My upper lip was busted open from the hit, along with 2 of my teeth being chipped, and from the slightly vain part of me I was happy that my teeth could be healed by nectar, and ambrosia because if they couldn't I would have the worlds worst smile by now.

After the backhand all the other spartus jumped on me forming a giant dog pile around me. When they piled on me I could feel their bodies starting to change, and if I didn't fight my way out I knew they were going to become handcuffs, or another form of restraint to make it easier to catch me.

I had only very few options on how to destroy the spartus, because even though it had been less than 40 seconds since they flew out of the chariot the Olympian's would only stay back for so long.

I could have summoned the rest of my shadow creatures but I wanted to keep them back because I didn't know how long this fight would last.

When the first of the spartus's changed into just a pair of imperial god leg chains I knew what I had to do.

I made my bow disappear, and I quickly summoned my war whip. At a single slash downwards the long multiple metal whip came out from the handle, and cut the spartus that was trying to close around my legs in half.

When the whip slashed through the spartus it fell to the earth below us because it no longer had wings. These spartus must have been smarter than the creatures I met years ago because they flew backwards at my new weapon.

1 of the spartus in particular was slower to back away, and I did something that probably would have been considered stupid by every other demigod on the planet but I rushed towards it ducking under

a slash of it's sword, and I put the handle of the whip in it's free hand.

I jumped back when I saw it looking at the whip with a strange look, but it wasn't smart enough to know what would happen if someone or something that wasn't my ally tried to grab it or hold it, and before my eyes it erupted into a pillar of flame that was much more powerful than anything I could create.

Below the pillar of flames I saw a pile of ashes blow into the wind. And the handle of the whip reappeared on my chest.

My father then took it upon himself to enter the fight and he flew his chariot into my direction. His chariot slammed into the spartus that was in front of me, and when he flew by me he stabbed at me. I used my sandals to fly out of range, but while I dodged his main attack he had a backup plan ready.

What I wasn't expecting was there was mini cannons inside his chariot, that fired weighed nets instead of cannonballs. So when I dodged his attack 9 holes appeared on the side of the chariot facing me 9 weighed nets shot out at me.

If I wasn't careful the nets would have me wrapped up like a fisherman would do to a fish. I was able to safely dodge the first 2 nets, but while dodging the first 2, another net wrapped itself around my right leg, and the weighed balls at the end of the nets swung around causing multiple layers of net to wrap around that leg.

Now I could get my leg out of that net just as easy as it would to sail. I could had I not been surrounded by enemies. I stopped the remaining nets from trapping me by summoning sea storm, and I stabbed outwards.

The razor sharp prongs of my trident found holes in the nets, and stopped them from getting any closer to me.

When I turned to see my father's chariot going behind my back I could only cover my face in my hands, as I watched Triton leap from the chariot and tackle me.

The added weight caused us to free fall to the ground, and even with the magical sandals I couldn't keep us flying because there was too much weight, added to the fact that the wind spiraling around us was too strong to right myself even if I could make my sandals take on the extra weight.

While we were falling Triton wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug, and he squeezed for all he was worth, and I didn't have enough room to do anything with my trident.

When we were less than a hundred feet from crashing into a nearby office building Triton water traveled us deep into the depths of the Atlantic ocean.

I could tell right away that we were a hundred miles away from New York, and 65 miles away from the nearest part of my island. When we entered the water I felt extra energy surge into my body along with the small cuts on me healing.

But I wasn't alone in getting renewed energy because Triton's grip on me strengthened. My father, and Simon were the first to arrive because my father would know right away if I entered his domain. Zeus, and Hades didn't immediately follow him because they would both need permission to enter my father's domain.

They must have gotten it less than a minute later because they followed my father. Triton, and I finally got down to the bottom of the ocean floor, and Triton kicked me directly into an 8 foot high rock. When I crashed into the rock I sunk about 3 feet inside, but it was quickly destroyed when Triton slammed a large amount of water into my chest.

His attack may not have done much because we were in our own element but the force was strong enough to nearly brake a rib even under my armor.

My father made his chariot vanish, and he, and Simon swam to flank him. My father spun his trident in his hands, and Simon unsheathed his sword.

Something must have happened because my father turned his gaze from me, to look at Hades, and he yelled in unbridled anger.


	59. The battle rages on

**I apologize for the very long wait between updates but my new job has me working very long hours, and usually only gives me 1 day off a week, so as you can tell it has left me really drained so that is what is with the long update.**

**But fear not I have a long backlog of the story written equaling up to atleast a few chapters ready in the wings. So until the next time I post in hopefully a week I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter.**

Percy.

"You will not bring those monsters into my domain Pluto. They are mindless killing machines, and they will not hesitate in harming my subjects, or the sea creatures that call this place home, now send them back to where they came or I will destroy them myself."

My father was right because even around us there was defenseless sea creatures, and merman. Who currently were swimming to safety, but it would take time before they got far enough away.

"I will do no such thing brother they don't care about your precious little sharks they will only attack your son."

My father didn't seem to like that answer because he aimed his trident at 1 of the remaining 4 spartus and shot a stream of godly energy into the creatures chest, and it blew up into a hundred small pieces of rotting flesh.

Triton was about to tell his father to calm down but my father's form started to change. My father grew 3 inches in height, and the colorful sea coral that normally donned his armor vanished. 2 swords appeared in sheathes at my fathers waist, and a net appeared in his left hand.

"Something is going on Percy, your father also just entered his divine form against his will."

"Will my father be okay?"

"Yes your father has suffered no harm in the change, and he will remember your conversation, but in his roman form he will be quick to anger. Your father in his Greek form is like a calm lake, but when your father is in battle in his Roman form he is like a destructive hurricane."

"Something other than him must have triggered the change, because your father would have no reason to change forms, unlike Hades who changed to adapt more to the earlier environment."

Zeus for 1 of the few times in his life was the person with the cool head, because he started to calmly speaking to both his brothers.

"Pluto, we are in his domain if he says he doesn't want your spartus here you should send them away, or else he could make you leave the fight, and we need you more than we need your minions."

Pluto let out, and angry huff of breath, and at first it didn't look like he was going to do anything, but then a large fissure opened in the ocean floor, and Pluto nodded to his spartus, and they jumped into the deep hole."

After the last spartus left the ground closed up leaving only a little scar in it's place.

"There Neptune my skeletal warriors are gone, now lets get back trying to catch your son, who if you forgot needs to be captured."

"I have not forgotten why we are here, but while we are here I am in charge, and you will do well to remember that."

I had to speak to the voice in my head after hearing my fathers conversation. "Are the Roman gods always so serious?"

"Yes Percy they are, but they still have their normal qualities when they are not in a fight. Mercury would still be likely to steal your wallet, but the Romans were known for their seriousness. Your father will still recognize you as his son, but he will also even more so stick to the deal you made the other day about capturing you if he had the chance."

The conversation ended there because my father turned back to face me, and he tripped me using the net in his hand.

What he did worked because the water offered absolutely no resistance to his net while it went through the air. I harshly fell on my back, and I felt myself being dragged towards my father. I couldn't use thunder terror where I was at because if I did I didn't know how much damage I would cause to the ecosystem.

So to try and get myself out of my fathers trap I shot a ball of Greek fire where he was at, but it didn't get more than 5 feet before it was stopped.

Triton held out his hands when I unleashed the ball of Greek fire, and tentacles of water formed wrapping around the ball of Greek fire, and started pulling it away from the Olympian's. When Triton figured it was far enough away from them he caused more water to wrap around the ball of Greek fire, and the water manually set of the explosion 5 feet from my face.

The fire didn't effect me, and the water surrounding us stopped the fire from spreading more than 20 feet, even though it didn't extinguish the fire.

So since I couldn't use fire, or electricity to get my way out I used the water to flip me backwards, and I used the strength in my feet to pull my father forward.

My father couldn't stop himself from stumbling forward, and even though he couldn't hear me I said something to him.

"forgive me for this father."

I grabbed my father by the back of his head, and slammed his head down onto my armored knee 3 times, and he wasn't immediately able to overpower me because I over powered him.

Simon rushed in to help my father, and I had to jump backwards to dodge his sword slash but I used his attack to free myself, because when I jumped back I made sure to pull my knee back more, which in turn brought the net higher up into the water.

Simon's sword sliced through the net with ease allowing me to get free from the nets, and I reached forward grabbing Simon's, arm and I twisted his arm forcing him to drop his weapon. I had to be careful how I handled Simon because as strong as he was he was still by far the weakest of everyone here.

While I still had his arm I pulled more brought him right next to me holding his arm behind his back. I was about to break his arm to take him out of the fight but Simon leaned forward, just as Triton threw his trident at me.

I had to roll away to dodge his attack, and by doing so Simon got free, and kicked my right knee as I rolled away. But he didn't take his foot away after he kicked me instead he put pressure on my leg to try and keep me down as Pluto shadow traveled behind me.

Pluto reached down and wrapped his right hand around my neck, and picked me up. He started to squeeze my neck, and I could feel his fingers digging into my neck. Even underwater fear protruded from his symbol of power.

When he didn't see me flinch he slammed me into the ground while still keeping me in his ironclad grip, and truthfully he had nothing to fear, about me dying. Because even now he would be able to sense if I was close to death, and then stop just before I could die.

He was able to slam me into ground 4 times before I managed to break free. I was able to break free, when he pulled me up for a 5th time, and when he did so I wrapped my legs around the arm he was using to hold me.

When I did that I pressed my left leg on his arm which caused him to loosen his grip on my neck then I smashed my foot into his face.

Pluto stood no chance of not taking any damage from that attack because not only did I put all my strength into that kick, but he also had no protection covering his face.

Pluto in reaction to my kick instinctively moved to cover his face with his hands and I fell to the ground.

On my way to the ground I tripped him by commanding a wave of water behind him to crash into the back of his knees.

I jumped to a standing position, and commanded the water to push Pluto onto his stomach, and when it did so Zeus, and my father didn't have time to stop me, as I stomped my foot into Pluto's lower back.

Even though my foot connected with godly armor Pluto arched his back in pain, and when he did I smashed him in the back of his head with aegis. By then Zeus was able to swim up to the 2 of us, and stopped me from doing another attack, because he grabbed my shield arm as I was swinging downwards for a second attack with aegis, and he flipped me through the water 50 feet away Pluto.

Normally the water would have stopped what Zeus would have done, but at the time my father controlled the water to act as a whirlpool, and when my body went into the water it started to spin me at over 60 miles an hour in an isolated circle.

Anytime I tried to swim out of the whirlpool my father slashed where I was going to escape with his trident.

My father's whirlpool was not only starting to get me dizzy, but I also couldn't sense anything outside of the whirlpool, because of my fathers power. The only thing he couldn't do to the water was stop me from breathing it safely, because then there was a chance I could drown, and he wouldn't take the chance of killing me.

So since I couldn't escape through the sides I decided to swim out from the top, and even though we were completely underwater the size of the whirlpool was only 200 feet in height, and it would only take me a matter of moments to swim out.

I had barely swam 30 feet up from the ground when a tentacle of water wrapped around my feet and slammed me head first into the ground. My nose broke when it slammed into the wall of the whirlpool, and I could feel a bump forming on my head.

It was then either my father, or Triton started to attack me with water fists. As gods of the sea my father, and Triton could bend the water into any form they wanted whether it be fists of water the size of a Buick, or even make living sharks out of water.

The first car sized fist slammed into the left side of my body, and it literally felt like being hit with a car. I was slammed into the wall of the whirlpool from the first attack, and then when the second fist hit me it hit me square in the chest.

I probably would have been knocked out cold I not protected my head with aegis.

I had to think of a way out of my father's trap soon or else my father would hit me with 1 shot too many.

So to get out I summoned my bow again, and pulled out 1 of my most powerful arrows. I shot it straight up the water, and it blew up 300 feet in the water. I specifically wished for the arrow to be water proof so my father couldn't stop it, and when a dozen garbage bag sized balls of Greek fire went off in the water around us the whirlpool was broken at the first explosion.

The ground under us shook like a 9.0 earthquake was going off, and I saw that my brother Triton did not get so lucky, because it appeared that he got hit head on by 1 of the bombs, and thankfully he was a sea god because had he not been, his body would have been in a thousand different burned pieces floating to the top of the water.

But his armor was not so lucky because it was completely destroyed, and large burns that were already being healed by his godly powers, and the water covered most of his body. Simon was close enough to Hades, and Zeus when my attack went off so he was safe from the explosions.

But when he saw how injured Triton was I could almost see the fire in his eyes at what he wanted to do to me. He was about to attack me, but my father ordered him to stop.

"Simon, my son knew well enough that he was going to be putting himself in harms way when he joined us today, and you will do well enough to remember that the thoughts you were just thinking at my other son could be punishable by banishment from my realm."

"We are here to capture my son Perseus, not kill him, and even though you are the head of Triton's guard, you are also fighting my other son."

Simon stopped in his tracks, and he looked at my father. "I am sorry lord Neptune, I was just overcome in anger, at what Percy did to Triton that I forgot my mission. I will leave your domain if that is what you wish, but before I do so can I treat lord Triton?"

"You will not be banished Simon, I understand your reasoning for the thought. Just as long as you remember that my son Perseus, is also your lord."

"But never the less you I will determine a punishment for you when this is over. But as you wish you may get Triton some medical attention."

Triton just shook his head and stood. "No father I am still fit to fight."

Our father turned his head, and silenced Triton with a stare. "You will do as I say Triton, you may be in condition to fight, but with you, and Simon here me, and my brothers are hindered in what we can do now leave."

My father snapped his fingers and Triton, and Simon disappeared leaving only me, and the Big Three. My fathers body began to glow with power, but instead of going into his divine form the water around us started to take shape.

Before my eyes a thousand physical bodies formed from the water around us, and it took me a moment to figure out that they were merman. They weren't merman in the normal sense because they weren't actually alive but they had armor made of coral, and they wielded trident's, and nets.

The fake merman turned to look at my father and bowed. "You know your orders my solders."

My father didn't say anything else, because the merman turned to look at me, and started to swim in my direction. The first wave of merman reached me, and I attacked 20 of them at once with my warwhip.

I was expecting the merman to be instantly destroyed but the moment the sharp whip went through their bodies the fake merman instantly reformed only getting closer. Even the armor, and weapons were unaffected by my whip.

I thought they must have been created to not be affected by my whip because of their sheer number my whip would have been the easiest way to destroy them. So I switched my whip for my dual hunting knives, and I stabbed the closest fake merman in the eye.

All that happened when I stabbed it in the eye was it's body started in the form of water, and it tried to stab me in the shoulder with it's trident.

It's attack would have worked had I been wearing regular demigod armor, but the second rate trident barely even scratched my armor.

I had to switch weapons because with the sheer number of fake merman I couldn't afford to use weapons that would require me to fight at such close range. So I swam backwards just before the merman could form a circle around me.

Then it occurred to me that these merman were like Antaeus another son of Poseidon, who I fought when I entered the labyrinth. When I fought Antaeus every injury he would receive while he was touching the ground would instantly heal.

So these merman would not be permanently destroyed so long as they were in contact with the water.

Now surely if I tried to make a normal escape out of the water my father would stop me, and in his Roman form I couldn't know for sure if he would hold his promise he made the other day about not affecting my water travel while I was wearing his armor, because we also made a deal that if he could capture me he would.

Plus even if I did get out of the water then Pluto would probably just summon his spartus.

I was about to lose hope when an idea came to me. I brought out sea storm, and held it out towards the merman. I pushed the button on sea storm, and it started shooting out streams of freezing cold ice. The ice slammed into the merman, and in moments they started to freeze.

But the ice wasn't only freezing the merman, because it was also freezing the water around us, and I wished sea storm to fire stronger bursts of ice, and the wave of ice that was shooting out of sea storm went from a 3 foot wide beam, to a 20 foot wide of stream of liquid ice.

Not only did the beam of ice become wider, but the temperature in the water within a mile went from room temperature to 80 degrees below freezing in under 2 seconds. A violent shiver went through my body, but from my control over fire I was able to change the temperature of my body to not be affected.

My father glowed brighter, and I could feel him trying to change the temperature of the water, but the unending wave of ice that was being emitted from my trident was too much for him to stop. Pluto, and Zeus tried to stop me, but when I turned sea storm to face them the ice hit them in their faces.

They soon became trapped in towers of ice leaving me alone with my father. When all of the fake merman became ice sculptures a shadow creature melted out of my body moving freely in the ice and it transformed into a copy of the metal 50 foot long worms that the demigods, and demititans had in Tartarus.

As soon as it took that shape it became momentarily trapped in the ice, until I commanded the ice to turn into water around it. I was only able to do so by momentarily unleashing my extra powers over water, and while I did so the shadow-worm tunneled through the ice, and it started eating the iced merman.

I willed the ice merman to stay frozen inside of the shadow-worm, and after a minute it completely devoured the ice-merman. My father at that time had to devote all his concentration to not becoming trapped in ice, so he couldn't try to destroy my shadow-worm.

When the shadow-worm fully digested the ice-merman, it started making it's way higher up into the water, and then into the sky. When it got into the air it changed from the shadow-worm to a 20 foot long dragon that could breath shadow fire.

When it changed it made the ice-merman leave it's body, and before they could fall back into the water it destroyed them with it's shadow fire. When the ice-merman were burned up they didn't heal themselves.

With the ice-merman gone I closed the eye that held my powers over water, and I commanded sea storm to stop shooting ice. Both did like I wanted and sea storm stopped shooting ice just before more than half a mile of ocean water could turned into a new iceberg.

With the ice gone my father was now able to warm the water around us, but it would be over a minute before he would able to safely return the water around us to normal without evaporating it.

My father while concentrating on returning the water to normal left him wide open for an attack and I used the magical sandals to race up to him before he could get his guard back up, and I dealt a powerful series of attacks to him.

First I kneed him in the stomach using the power of the speed I raced up to him, and all the power I could put into the knee, and he hunched forward in pain. Then I hit him in the chin with an uppercut. The power of the punch I dealt knocked him through the water but before he could go out of range, I grabbed his foot, and then using my other hand I grabbed his left shoulder.

"I am sorry for this dad."

I then lifted my father in the water above my head, and then to make the attack more damaging I momentarily used my extra powers of water to make sure he couldn't control the water to minimize the damage of my next attack.

When I used my water powers I slammed him down onto my knee back first. I could feel the armor that covered his back crack from the pressure of the attack, and I would have guessed if he was any less of a powerful god, that attack would have broken his back.

But because my father was so strong before I could push him off my knee, he grabbed my arm that held him by my shoulder, and using the water he broke it his his free hand, and the water. I had to kick him in the stomach to get my arm free from his grip, and I held my arm to my chest clutching it protectively.

The water around us was not at 10 below zero, but because my father was lord of the sea's it was not frozen around the 2 of us but instead just freezing cold water. So the water was sending healing power into the both of us, but he was getting the most of it because with moments he could almost stand straight in the water.

For me though if I had to rely on the water to heal my broken arm it would take days. To speed along the process I summoned 2 large squares of ambrosia in my right hand, and my father tried to stop me, but before he could do anything I shoved both pieces of ambrosia in my mouth.

I swallowed the food in 2 chews, and I could feel my arm starting to mend itself. But the added healing was not without cost, because even as powerful as I was I was still a demigod, and I just ate 3 times the amount of ambrosia, any sane demigod would ever eat in a single time of emergency.

My body was now burning up, in a type of heat that I was not immune to. Sweat started to form on my body, and because I was completely dry underwater the sweat did not get washed away. I even started to get a splitting headache from the overdose of ambrosia.

I probably would have died from the amount I ate, if I was not a hunter of Artemis, because a normal demigod would only feel safe eating a small square of ambrosia, that wasn't even half the size of 1 of the squares I ate.

My father stared at me with a look of battle readiness, and slight shock.

"That was a foolish thing you just did son. Why didn't you just use your gloves to heal your arm?"

"Because father even if I did use my gloves it would have took over a minute to fully heal my arm, and I had no doubt you wouldn't have allowed that so I did what I thought I could do. If I feel that I get the time to use the gloves later on I will do so."

"Tell me father why haven't you summoned more fake merman from the water."

"Because son now that you know how to take them out, it would only be wasted energy to summon more."

"Well while we are talking you wanna tell me why your brothers haven't broken themselves out of their prisons yet."

My father didn't smile but he shrugged. "I haven't got to warming up the water around them enough that would allow them to break out on their own. It is not my fault if they are to weak to break out on their own."

"So how long should it take for them to break out father?"

"15 seconds if I want them to. 45 seconds on their own. I won't let you escape if that is why your asking."

"I know father, that was why I was hoping my last attack would have taken you out of the fight."

"Well you did break about 5 ribs in that attack, but it will take a lot more than that son to beat me."

He made sure his statement sunk through, because after he finished speaking, he went into his divine form.

In his divine form he still looked human, but he did have now have a tail, and instead of swords at his sides, he head 4 smaller 6 foot long tridents. While his weapon of power was now 13 feet tall.

Normally he would have only been 15 feet tall, but because we were in the water he made himself 20 feet tall.

When he entered his divine form the water around the 2 of us became room temperature while the water around their tower sized ice statues were a frost 10 below, and getting warmer. Water under my father's feet started to build pressure.

After so much pressure was built my father released it causing his body to shoot through the water at a speed of over 50 miles an hour and his shoulder slammed into my body, which coming from a 20 foot tall god in his divine form meant his shoulder not only hit my chest but both my arms, and that wasn't good for my still broken arm.

His shoulder tackle caused me to slam into the ice block that held Zeus, and before I could get away Zeus broke out of the tower, and he wrapped his arms around my upper body, and he squeezed. I yelled out in pain when he squeezed my arm, and I could even feel that a part of my broken arm was now protruding from my skin.

While Zeus held me in a bear hug, he sent a powerful bolt of lightning through my body. He did it in a way that only caused electricity to flow into my body, and not the ocean so my father wouldn't get mad at him.

While Zeus was electrocuting me my father rushed up on me, again and punched me in the face. Before my father could back away I wrapped my legs around the arm he hit me with, and ordered thunder terror to send electricity through his body like Zeus did to me.

Not only did my father get hit with a direct attack from thunder terror, but while it was leaving my body, and into his thunder terror acted as a lighting rod to the electricity Zeus was attacking me with, so my father was getting hit with 2 powerful attacks.

My father yelled out a string of obscenities that would have every merman in the ocean covering their ears, and he even said a few that I never heard before.

Zeus knowing what was happening stopped his attack on me, and that gave me enough time to redirect thunder terror from my father to Zeus. I figured if his masterbolt was what gave him the source of his electrical powers, and he changed it then thunder terror should also hurt him.

I got my answer when Zeus started shaking. I wrestled myself from from his grasp, and stabbed him in the leg with sea storm. The razor sharp prongs of sea storm stabbed all the way through his leg, and when I pulled it out water entered his body further harming him because the water only gave the electricity from thunder terror a new target.

I could feel Pluto starting to break himself free from his confinement, and to give him a present when he broke free I summoned my bow, and arrow filled with pit scorpion venom. I shot the arrow just as the ice shattered and the arrow struck him in his stomach.

Because my bow still had Artemis's blessing the pit scorpion venom was 3 times stronger then the pit scorpion venom I produced.

My father was just starting to get over the dual electric attack he got, and to make sure he didn't feel left out I summoned my pit scorpion tail, and the sting jabbed him in the neck, and I could feel a large dose of venom enter his body.

It would only be a matter of time before all of the Big Three powered out of my attacks so I pulled back my bow, and summoned the large grappling hook arrows, and shot an arrow at each of the big 3. The shadow creature that had been hovering in the air above the ocean just in case I needed him dived down into the ocean and merged with the arrows to prevent Pluto from controlling them like the last time.

I specifically summoned the 3 arrows so that when they each wrapped around the designated Olympian's they would pull all 3 towards each other.

My plan worked because when all three Olympian's who were still racked with pain got tied up in ropes that were strong enough to keep an Olympian tied up even if it was only for a short time. Then heavy duty magnets in the ropes that were tying up my father pulled his brothers toward him.

When all 3 were just a pile of of ropes, hooks, and Olympians. I summoned 1 last arrow and made it my strongest because it would probably be the last magically strengthened arrow I could use before my bow would need a cool down.

I aimed toward my father because he was currently the only 1 of the 3 in their divine form. I was only going to use this arrow because I couldn't sense any friendly sea life within 10 miles. The arrow was a sonic I seen Micheal Yew wield during the battle of Olympus, and it had been viciously strong as a normal arrow, but firing from my bow would certainly be enough to bring an Olympian to their knees.

I fired the arrow at my fathers chest, and thankfully it was a long rang arrow because my father sent a blast of water at it when it was 20 feet away from him. The moment the water touched the arrow it blew up.

Even underwater the sound emitted from was like 20,000 people running their nails down a chalk board with a Hephaestus style megaphone enhancing the sound.

What the Olympian's didn't know was that when they were wrapped up in the grappling hook arrows. I used my powers over the water to quietly remove the wax from their ears so the arrow hit them at full force.

Because their arms were trapped at their sides they couldn't cover their ears. Had that arrow been shot in the moral would it probably would have made any mortal in a 50 mile radius deaf. I made the arrow so it would only affect the Big Three, but even so I wouldn't have tried it in the mortal world.

Another reason I only used it here because while it would have traveled 50 miles in the air, under water the sound would have only went a 3 block radius.

I was unaffected by the sound because only enemies were affected by the sonic arrows. I was about to get out of the water so I wouldn't be in a place where my father was so strong, but just as I was kicking of from the ground the ground under my feet split open, and a skeletal hand grabbed me by my foot, and started to pull me under.

I tried to kick the hand off of me, but before I could break it away more hands appeared next to it grabbing other parts of my body.

The last thing I saw before I was pulled into the crater was the face of Pluto's smiling face.

I don't know how long I fell, but after the hole closed after me the hands disappeared.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I fell hard onto the rocky ground. At first thought somehow Pluto transported me to Olympus, but that thought was quickly eliminated when I saw that I didn't fall on rocks instead I fell on a pile of a couple dozen skeletons.

When I stood up I saw that the river Styx was only a football fields length away. I could also hear Cerberus barking at some soul who was probably trying to cut in line.

This time Pluto was the first appear, but he was not alone trailing behind him was an army of undead. He had 30 giant zombies and over 1800 regular skeleton solders.

"Lord Pluto how are your ears doing?"

Pluto only laughed, and I didn't know what was so funny.

But I quickly found out when a 14 yard shadow appeared over my head. When I looked up I saw the automaton Talos about to step on me.

I would have been crushed but before he could stop on me, I smashed my foot into the ground and summoned an earthquake that started tunneling under the ground towards Talon's other foot. When the earthquake reached Talos's other foot the ground under his foot caved in causing Talos's foot to sink and then I shot 2 large pressurized jets of water at it's knee.

The combination of my 2 attacks caused Talos to start falling backwards into a forest of dead trees. The sound of Talos falling was almost as loud as the sound my arrow made earlier, and now I had to, prioritize my enemies.

Talos was a 50 story tall walking armory with armor coated with the scales of the worlds most notorious drakon.

Then there was the Roman god Pluto with a small army of undead solders who would follow any order he gave.

Finally I also had to be careful of Zeus, and my father who wouldn't be too far behind. I had to fight all these enemies with limited weapons, and a still broken arm.

As Talos started to rise I made up my mind to take it out first, but I knew the easiest way to destroy it would be by having to use my war whip. I knew it was the easiest way because my warwhip was made with the same drakon scales.

I jumped up on it's left leg, just as it stood up, but in order to stay on I had to use my hunting knives to stab into the armor.

Luckily because it's armor was so thick my hunting knives just didn't continue to slice downwards, I also made my sandals turn into boots with 5 inch long celestial bronze knives that I could use like my knives.

Climbing up the war machine was harder than I would have thought it would have been, because pretty much every time I climbed 2 feet it, or Pluto's undead tried to blast me off.

Arrows were constantly being shot at me by the undead, while Talos turned it's fingers into flamethrowers to try, and fry me.

When I got to it's stomach large saws appeared on it's stomach slicing sideways in attempt to cut me in half, but the blades broke when they came in contact with my father's armor.

The closest near death call while I was coming came when Talos tried to smack me like I was a mosquito.

But before it could squash me 3 of my last shadow creatures melted out of my back, and appeared on took the form of the large shadow dragon that fought Artemis, and Apollo day's earlier.

It wasn't as big as it was last time because it had less than half of the amount of shadow creatures it was made of last time.

But it was still big enough to cause a real distraction. The shadow-dragon flew by Talos's face and blew a stream of shadow fire in Talos's face.

Talos stopped his hand just before it could crush me, and swung up in the air to try and knock my shadow-dragon from the sky.

But when Talos's hand swiped through the shadow-dragon it left the other side of the dragons body without leaving a mark on the dragon.

Talos then seemed to get frustrated that the shadow-dragon didn't get crushed like a bug on a windshield, because large guns formed on it's arms and it started firing hundreds of rounds of celestial bronze bullets into the dragon.

I sent a silent order to the shadow-dragon to start destroyed the undead, and the shadow-dragon obeyed. When the shadow-dragon swung around the back of Talos it did me a favor before it went to attack the undead by wrapping it's talons around Talos's head and pulling backwards.

The pull of the shadow-dragon was enough to make Talos fall on his back once again, and that allowed me to run across his chest instead of climbing up it. At the same time the shadow-dragon started flying over the undead breathing shadow fire.

The shadow dragon even pulled the head off of 1 of the giant zombie monsters, but I couldn't focus on it I had to temporarily destroy a war machine.

When I reached where the sternum would have been on the automaton I took the war whip off of my chest. Just as Talos started to rise again I got my war whip to it's full height and slashed outwards.

The whip wrapped around Talos's neck, and all it would take was a single pull, and the great war machine would have been destroyed.

But I couldn't pull myself to do it. "Lee call Talos back to yourself now, before I do something I will regret later."

I knew he was nearby because instead of trying to attack me Talos turned his head to look into the shadows.

"You know Percy I wouldn't have blamed you if you did destroy my Talos. You only would have done it because you had to."

"Lee I don't have time to waste call him off."

Lee nodded his head. "You heard him Talos, you will no longer take any part in this fight."

I made my war whip return to it's handle when Talos started to sink back into the ground, and then jumped off his chest just before he fully sunk into the ground."

"Thank you Percy I would rather not have had to wait months for him to be fully repaired had you decapitated him. I only loaned him out on the condition that he wouldn't be destroyed, and that was to lord Hades, not lord Pluto."

"Now I think it's best you stop speaking with me because your father, and Zeus will be here shortly, and your pet is about to meet it's own end."

I turned to look at my shadow-dragon, and I saw that Lee was right. At this very moment Pluto was on the shadow-dragon's back.

I watched as Pluto crawled his way up to the dragon's neck, and just before he snapped it he entered his divine form.

Pluto shadow traveled away when the shadow-dragon started to crash land into the river Styx, and I watched on as the defeated shadow creatures returned into my body, but luckily I saw that before it had been taken down, it had destroyed over 800 skeletal solders, and 17 of of large zombie monsters.

Pluto gave an arrogant smile at me as he walked his way over to stand in front of me. He was even so happy with himself that he didn't care about his destroyed minions, or even that Talos was nowhere to be seen.

Pluto the shrugged out of his expensive suit, so he was more free to move his arms.

"Time to see the power of Pluto, Percy Jackson."

After he finished speaking he changed into his divine form, and instead of looking like pure death, he was the picture of wealth.

His power in his divine form while not looking as scarey as in his Greek form was in a way even scarier in his Roman form, because the bones, and rocks under our feet started to shake, and from under the bones, and rocks came thousands of precious jewels, and metals.

I saw hundreds of flawless diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and I also saw chunks of gold the size of hubcaps.

While they were hoovering in the air they started to change shape, and jewels became razor sharp jagged jewels. While the gold coins, became bullets. The gold that was larger than the size of a dinner plate, transformed into gold spear heads.

Pluto whistled, and all the deadly gems, and gold he summoned flew directly at me. I soon became lost in a storm of gems, and gold. Cuts began to form on my face, and hands when the gems sliced across my unprotected body parts, and the gold bullets, and spear heads slammed into my other body parts.

Pluto was wisely controlling the storm because if he hadn't 1 of the hundreds of gold bullets would have already went through my head, and while the gems were hurting me none of them went for the easy kill.

But his attacks weren't only causing flesh wounds because 1 of the gold spear heads, impaled itself through the armor that covered my stomach, and I could feel the tip of the gold impale itself 3 inches through my body.

I tried to fight off the storm the best I could by using aegis, but there was too much to deflect with a single shield.

But I was not alone in the storm of gems, and gold for long because not long after the gold spear head impaling itself in my armor, I sensed a wave of undead within 20 yards of me.

The first undead solder that came up to me in the storm lost it's head when I backhanded it's head off of it's shoulders with aegis.

But what I noticed was that the undead were unaffected by the storm. Not just because they didn't feel pain, but also because Pluto the gold, and gems flew around the undead.

Before I could try and destroy the second undead solder a gold bullet shot through the my hand. So not only was that arm broken, but I also had a clean hole going through the middle of my hand.

But even with a gaping hole in my hand I was able to kick a hole in the chest of the undead solder that was currently running at me.

As soon as I destroyed the undead solder I engulfed my body in flames, in hope of protecting myself from the storm of jewels, and gold.

Thankfully it worked against the gold because at extreme heat of the fire I summoned it melted the golden bullets before the could even get close to me.

The jewels on the other hand were not affected nearly as much because while they could crack from the heat it would take much longer for that to happen, so the sharpened jewels still were able to smash against my armor.

But while they were able to smash against my armor they were to small to penetrate my armor. Because I know only had to worry about protecting my face from the jewels, and the undead.

Pluto tried to make the gold into bigger deadlier objects to force through my fire, but he soon found out that even if he turned them into bowling ball sized objects that I could just heat up my fire.

So what Pluto did with the gold when he realized he couldn't use them as weapons he decided to use the gold as extra armor for his undead.

The melted gold that was pooling on the ground flew into the air, and started splattering against the bodies of the undead who were unsuccessfully trying to charge me.

The armor instantly hardened against their bodies turning most of the undead to gold statues that could kill.

Pluto must have not have been trying to defeat me on his own because my father, and Zeus haven't even been allowed into the underworld yet.

After 5 minutes I was finally able to see the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak, because the sheer waves of jewels and gold started to thin out. But as happy as I was about that I was having a tougher time destroying Pluto's undead.

I was having a harder time fighting them because not only were the mindless solders who didn't feel pain, but now that they were coated in gold they hit harder, moved faster, and required more to destroy them.

Pluto was using his powers over the gold to not only give orders to the undead, but because they were covered in gold he could practically control their every move.

After I destroyed the 80th smaller undead solder I came up against 1 of the remaining giant zombie creatures.

It slammed it's giant meat cleaver of a sword down at where I was standing, and I could feel the blast of wind hit me when the sword slammed into the ground 2 feet over to my right side.

The fire I was producing stopped it's attack from hitting me, but other than that it didn't seem to affect it like the smaller ones.

I held up my broken arm, and did a shooting gesture with my fingers. When I shot the finger gun a powerful blast of electricity shout out of my fingers, and into the creatures left eyeball. The electricity traveled out of the creatures eye, and into the chest of another giant zombie creature that was behind the first.

By the time the electricity left that zombies chest it wasn't strong enough to travel into a third victim, but it did it served it's purpose considering it wasn't a full strength attack.

Pluto must have figured out that he was fighting a losing battle on his own because before the second zombie could even fall to the ground I sensed my father, and Zeus arriving in the underworld.

When Pluto turned his head to look at where my father, and Zeus arrived I used his distraction to my advantage, and I clenched my fist.

The river Styx exploded, and a roaring wave of water rushed out of the river bed towards Pluto.

Pluto turned to late towards the rushing wave to block the incoming attack the entire river Styx smashed into Pluto's face, and engulfed him a roaring bubble of water. Because he was a god he would not become near indestructible, but the water would act like a great conductor.

I summoned thunder terror in my hand in it's lighting bolt form, and hurled it into the roaring waters of the river Styx.

While Pluto was suffering through the pain of thunder terror's attack I started summoning a ball of Greek fire the size of a motorcycle, and I took a page out of Pluto's book, and I started shaping it.

When I was finished it went from being a giant ball of Greek fire to a bullet. But I was not finished because I then wrapped the Greek fire bullet with the fire that I had swirling around me, and transferred it to surround the bullet.

I fired the Greek fire bullet at the ball of electrified water that held Pluto, and just before it could hit the water, I made the bubble of turn into arm, and leg restraints. The restraints held Pluto's limbs out at his sides to stop him from blocking my attack, and Pluto was helpless as the ball of Greek fire smashed into his chest.

The swirling fire left the bullet just before impact and started tunneling though Pluto's weakened armor. I put all my powers of fire into what was happening so the fire melted Pluto's armor clean off his chest.

What happened next was by far 1 of the most graphic things I ever saw, because now that Pluto's chest was unprotected the spinning Greek fire bullet hit him unopposed, and instead of just blowing up upon contact the Greek fire bullet pierced through his body.

Zeus, and my father were to late to stop what happened, and after the explosion of the Greek fire Pluto lay unmoving in a 50 foot deep crater, in a pool of his own ichor.

The 2 brothers arrived just in time to see Pluto leaving his divine form making him shrink down to normal size making him sink deeper into the pool of ichor.

With their master unconscious, and unable to give them any orders they stood still frozen in place.

Zeus looked down into the crater at his brother and he looked at me with a look of disbelief evident on his face.

"How could you do this to Pluto, Percy Jackson?"

"Uncle, he was attacking me with intention of hurting me. I had to defend myself with an attack strong enough to affect him."

"You, and I both know he will recover from his wounds in a few days time, but do not only blame me. Had he allowed the both of you earlier entrance to his domain my attack wouldn't have possibly worked as well as it did."

They seemed to accept my answer but they quickly put it out of their minds remembering that they had a mission to do.

But I was again caught off guard when Zeus yelled. "Now Hermes".

Before I could anticipate what he meant, a celestial bronze looped rope appeared around my feet. Before I could move the rope moved tightening around my feet and making me fall on my stomach when it started to drag me backwards.

I tried to destroy the rope around my feet, but when I looked for the rest of the rope I only saw the binding around my feet, and something invisible was controlling where I was being dragged, but I didn't sense Hermes anywhere nearby.

Soon I was no longer being dragged on the ground, but instead through the air towards the ceiling of the underworld which was a part of Erberos the walls of the underworld.

When I nearly to the ceiling it cracked open. Just like what happened when I fell down here earlier. Only when the ceiling opened up did I sense Hermes, but the celestial bronze rope that bound my feet together was not affected by anything I attacked it with.

When my body slipped through the open crack I felt the underworld vanish. Unlike when I fell into the underworld it didn't take long to arrive at where I was being pulled.

I was soon pulled into the soccer field where I had the meeting with my father the other day, but I was not alone.

When my body was dropped on the now closed ground, and the rope around my feet vanished I stood up, and saw that nearly every Olympian was before me.


	60. What is next?

**I HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR ALL MY LOYAL FANS. FOR ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE AN ACCOUNT THAT I CAN PERSONAL MESSAGE I HAVE A QUESTION, AND THE FIRST 5 WHO ANSWER CORRECTLY WILL RECIEVER A PORTION OF THE NEXT TO BE RELEASED CHAPTER ATLEAST A WEEK BEFOR THE OTHERS.**

**THE QUESTION IS. IN THE CHAPTERS WHEN PERCY WAS IN TARTARUS WHICH CHARACTER DID I INTRODUCE FOR EITHER A LONG TIME, OR A SHORT TIME THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PERCY JACKSON?**

**I WILL GIVE EVERYONE A HINT, IT IS NOT A CHARACTER I, OR ANYONE ELSE CREATED THAT I CREATED FOR THIS STORY SO THE DEMI'S ARE OUT.**

**DO KNOW THIS IF YOU DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT THAT WILL ALLOW ME TO PM YOU YET YOU KNOW THE ANSWER I SUGGEST YOU MAKE 1 BECAUSE I WILL NOT SEND THE PORTION OF THE CHAPTER TO ANYONE'S EMAIL, AND ONLY TO THEIR FANFICTION ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN POST YOUR ANSWER TO THE COMMENTS SECTION BUT YOU WILL NOT BE RECOGNIZED AS 1 OF THE 5**.

IF MORE THAN 10 PEOPLE GIVE ME THE CORRECT ANSWER BY WENSDAY I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THURSDAY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE LATEST INSTALLMENT.

Percy.

All but 2 of the Olympian council members were here, and those were Hestia, and Pluto.

There were minor Olympian's in the group of gods, and goddesses but in the brief period of time I only saw Nike, Enyo, Phobos, and Deimos, and Khione.

The hardest Olympian to look at was Aphrodite, because the sad look she gave me was like a knife being stuck into my heart.

Zeus, and my father arrived just moments after I did, and I could see my father getting strange looks, because he was in his roman form.

Athena also didn't want to look at me directly but I assumed that was because of what happened to her the other day.

It was only when I looked up into the sky that I saw how late it actually was. Not only was the sun not shining, but it wasn't even up. If I had to guess it was after 8 pm. When I actually focused I could feel the potion wearing off, and I had to wonder why Hecate wasn't here.

Some of the Olympian's in front of me looked like they wanted to attack me already like Phobos, Deimos, and Nike but while their superiors where they couldn't unless given permission.

While I had fought most of these Olympian's before they were all in smaller groups, and not in a group this size.

Each of the Olympian's started to get ready in their own fashion for what was about to happen. Ares started sharpening his sword, Artemis, and Apollo aiming arrows at me. Phobos started changing his body into different forms that were most likely taken from what mortal's feared.

Demeter started talking to the grass under our feet, and the blades of grass changed from small tufts of grass to ankle deep fields of grass that whipped in the air like snakes ready to strike.

Hermes ordered George to stop asking if there was any rats in the grass, while Martha chided George for not being serious.

Aphrodite tried to charmspeak me into surrendering, but because of the training she gave me it was easy to block out.

Hera gave me a look like a mother would give a child who said they weren't going to eat their vegetables. Hephaestus looked like he just wanted this all to be over with so he could get back to rebuilding the engine of a car.

My father summoned 2 dozen spears of water in the air that were the size of small houses, while Zeus filled them with electricity, so the spears of water now looked like there were light shows going on inside them.

My odds of beating my father, and Zeus earlier were bad enough, but now that they had backup my chances drastically dropped.

Athena, and Hermes were the first to attack me. Hermes raced up behind me, and when I turned to block his caduceus from hitting me. Athena appeared behind me, and she swipped the shaft of her spear at my legs tripping me.

When I fell into the grass it started to wrap around me, and it was not alone because when I fell grape vines appeared mixed in the grass.

The grass, and grape vines started to wrap around my arms, and then started pulling them behind my back.

Athena taking advantage of what was happening grabbed me by the back of my head, and smashed my face into the ground.

The blow was cushioned by the grass but the blow was still enough to disorientate me. Athena would have slammed my head again but before she could I managed to water travel away, but because I was wrapped up in vines I wasn't able to get more than 5 feet away.

But by doing as I was able to get away from Athena, and by then I was able to destroy the grape vines, and grass by covering myself in fire.

When I looked up from where I was I saw Khione hissing at me because of the fire surrounding my body, and to try and destroy the fire she blew a wave of snow at me. The snow she was attacking me with battled against the fire, but it wasn't enough to completely extinguish the fire.

Atleast she wasn't able to do it on her own, because while she was doing that my father launched 1 of his water spears at me me. But while he didn't intentionally impale me with the sphere when it hit the ground it exploded on contact hitting me with hundreds of gallons of electrified water.

I let out a howl of pain, and I nearly bit my tongue off from the pain.

Fighting through the pain I managed to slip the ring off my finger that could summon an automaton, and I threw it into the grass.

A large mechanical hellhound appeared behind Khione, and before she could turn to blast it with snow it slammed into her biting down on her face.

Hephaestus was quick to move in to try and destroy it considering he was the person who made it, but before he could I blasted him into the air with thunder terror.

My lightning bolt slammed into 1 of his disfigured legs, when he was blasted off of his feet he smashed into an invisible barrier in the sky.

The automaton hellhound satisfied with it's death grip on the snow goddesses head flung her into the crowd of Olympian's, and then stared at Deimos, who was unsuccessfully trying to make the automaton feel terror.

Because Deimos relied solely on his powers he stood no chance against a deadly automaton, and when the automaton tackled Deimos to the ground the hellhound smashed it's celestial bronze paw onto Deimos's face.

But the hellhound was quickly dispatched when Nike appeared next to it, and stabbed it behind 1 of it's metal legs with her sword.

But what Nike wasn't expecting was when the automaton was destroyed it always activated a self destruct sequence.

Dozens of celestial bronze cables shot out of the destroyed hellhound's metal corpse, and wrapped Nike, Deimos, Demeter, Apollo, and Khione in a constantly tightening hold pulling them all towards the automaton, until it blew up in a massive explosion.

Demeter and Apollo were the luckiest of the Olympian's who were caught in the explosion because they were the farthest off when it happened, but while the explosion would have taken out a herd of monsters the current victims were power gods, and goddesses.

Khione took the majority of the damage, because she wore no armor at all so her normally below freezing body was covered in burns.

I used the Olympian's distraction to my advantage because when the majority of them were focused on dodging the explosion I started to heal my broken arm with the gloves of Apollo. But all I was able to accomplish was about 60 percent of the healing because my father interrupted the process by firing yet another spear.

What my father wasn't expecting was that I wasn't going to take the damage by myself, because while I didn't have enough time to dodge his attack I did have enough time to wrap Mr. D in a whip of fire and I pulled him towards me just as the spear impaled itself in the ground at our feet.

Unluckily for Mr. D he was pulled into the line of fire from the spear so the electrified spear instead of just hitting the ground also went through the wine god's left kneecap.

I braced myself for the power of Zeus's masterbolt, and while bracing myself didn't do much to stop the pain I was ready for it unlike Mr. D who crumpled to the ground in agony.

I raised my hands in the sky, and my body glowed with a silver aura.

Artemis expecting what was about to happen looked to see 4 constellations coming to life in front of me. Draco, Ursa Major, The Huntress, and Scorpio appeared in a protective half circle in front of me, and I sent an apologetic look at Artemis, but she gave a slight nod of her head letting me know she understood.

The 4 constellations each went after a different opponent. The huntress ran at Ares, Ursa Major lumbered towards Hera, Draco flew at Athena, and Scorpio shuffled towards Apollo.

The war gods sword clashed against the huntresses hunting knife, and while it may have looked like power would win the match for Ares, the huntress used his own power against him, and deflected his attack.

The Huntress then leaped onto Ares chest stabbing both her hunting knives into Ares's shoulder blades, and she twisted them further driving the blades through his armor. Because his armor was not as thick over his shoulders, as it was over his chest he didn't have much protection against the constellations attack.

When The Huntress got her knives as deep into the war god as she could she jumped off of his chest, while still keeping a grip on the handles of her knives. By doing so she forced Ares to bend forward, and when she did she slammed her knee into the god's nose.

Ares fell to his knees in pain, and then The huntress flipped over the war god's head so she faced his back, and when she did so she reached forward pulling 1 of her hunting knives out of the god's shoulder and then with brutal quickness she stabbed the knife into the gods back between his shoulder blades.

Ares fell to the ground from the combination of attacks, and the other hunting knifes reappeared in her hands.

I then caught sight as Ursa Major started to swipe at the Queen of the heavens with it's large claws, but where Hera wasn't physically strong she managed to dodge the attacks by flashing out of range.

But her dodging didn't last long because she bear's body glowed and the vanished. Hera looked around confused at where the constellation went, but she quickly found out when the she bear reappeared behind the queen of the heavens, and smashed it's large claw into the back of the goddesses' head.

Hera stumbled forward golden ichor flowing freely from her head, and just when it looked like she was going to hit the she bear with a blast of godly energy the she bear tackled her to the ground.

Zeus yelled out of fear for his wife, but the she bear soon was destroyed when a large hole was blasted through it's belly.

Hera managed to stand when the she bear's body vanished back into the sky returning to it's normal home.

But Hera was not unaffected by the second attack because large slash marks were evident on her chest. Hera took a step towards her husband, who landed on the ground next to her, but before the could embrace in a hug Hera fell to the ground from the wounds she suffered.

While Hera obviously couldn't die Zeus became enraged at seeing his wife in pain, and he yelled with unbridled anger. Lighting started shooting out of his body, and into all directions be it in the sky, or towards me.

But there was friendly fire because from Zeus's anger he unknowingly, or didn't care that Apollo, Clarisse, and Nike got hit by stray lightning bolts. Apollo who was closest to Zeus got hit in the lower back with what looked like the largest lightning bolt.

Clarisse she got hit by a lightning bolt because when she saw 1 of the lighting bolts headed towards Aphrodite she flashed in front of the goddess of love taking a bolt of lightning straight through her left shoulder.

Nike got hit because she was currently trying to fight off The Huntress, and she wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

But Zeus's anger did not stop at random electricity firing out of his body, because without warning he entered his divine form, but I quickly found out that he wasn't in his Greek form, because not only did the voice in my head tell me, but the other gods looked at him like Zeus just said he enjoyed going surfing.

Zeus ran at me his masterbolt appearing in his hand, but it quickly changed into a large double edged sword.

Scorpio who was currently trying to stab the twin Archers with it's stinger changed targets when it saw Zeus, or who I knew to be Jupiter running at me ran to meet the god.

But Jupiter quickly dispatched it by slashing the creature in half with a single slash of his sword, and continued running at me.

I knew that Jupiter was going to try and kill me if he got the chance because before he could even attack me with his sword my father appeared in front of me, not in a way to attack me but instead to attack Jupiter.

Jupiter must have been in a blind rage because he didn't try to stop, or change directions to attack me. So when Jupiter attacked my father got the masterbolt-sword in the prongs of his trident, and twisted the trident making Jupiter drop the sword.

But my father was barely able to do what he did because the moment his trident touched the sword the masterbolts electricity entered his body. But my father ignored the pain, and then he clenched his fists, and the remaining water spears shot down from the air directed at Jupiter.

The first spear missed Zeus by a long shot, but the second caught the god of the skies in to the stomach, and while the electricity didn't do any damage the water spear was just as sharp as a real spear.

"You dare think of killing my son Jupiter, you know the punishment of what you just did." My father pulled back his arm that held the trident, and stabbed Jupiter through his stomach where the spear hit him just moments earlier.

My father held his trident up in the air with Jupiter still attached to it as the other Olympian's looked on. My father then hurled his trident with Zeus still attached through the air, towards an undamaged wall, and the trident, and Jupiter were impaled through the stone wall.

My father turned in a circle looking at all the dumbstruck Olympian's and he started yelling loud enough for all them to hear.

"Last night Zeus, Hades, and myself held a meeting where I was named king of Olympus for as long as it took to capture my son, and until he could be punished. It was made so my son's punishment would be what it was said it would be earlier."

"Zeus said I would be king of the gods until the punishment was given to my son, but another deal was also made. Should anyone try to kill my son, I would get sole power to punish whoever did, and that is what Jupiter just tried to do, and he would have succeeded had I not interfered."

"Jupiter I here decree that I am now forever the king of Olympus."

All Hades broke loose after my father said what happened, and the gods who were behind the commotion was Athena, who had just managed to strangle the dragon.

"What kind of lies are you spouting Neptune, my father would never say anything like that."

Everyone seemed to forget I was there because my father turned his glare onto Athena.

"You dare call me a liar? Your father just broke his promise to me in a fit of rage."

"If anyone else thinks I am lying come challenge my claim."

My father held his hand out in the direction of his trident, and it reappeared in his hand still covered in ichor, and when my father did that Jupiter fell from the wall to the ground below.

Apparently even though Athena was person to speak she was not the only Olympian to accept my fathers challenge, because Athena, Enyo, Phobos, Nike, Clarisse, Ares, and Khione attacked.

Apollo ran over to Zeus and started to heal him, while my father started battling the attacking Olympian's.

The other Olympian's who believed my father neither helped him, or attacked him, but instead attacked me.

But even though I had a much smaller group attacking me that didn't change the fact that I had spent all day fighting, and I had about as much energy in me as a sloth did.

I didn't know how much longer I would have to fight so I did something I didn't want to use, but I brought out the rusted whistle that Rhea got me, and brought it to my lips, and blew hard into it.

I was expecting a shrill sound to go off around us but nothing happened, and before I could wonder if it would work here the whistle turned to dust in my hands.

Hermes was the first to attack me, but before he could attack me The huntress ran in his direction, and blocked his caduceus, with her hunting knives.

She caught his caduceus in between her knives in an x formation, but Hermes was expecting it because he put pressure into his hand forcing his caduceus to lower to the ground, and the snakes George and Martha stopped spinning and their heads looked at The Huntress.

A powerful energy beam shot out of the snake's mouths, and into the face of The Huntress. As quick as the constellation was in the form of Zoe's body it couldn't dodge Hermes attack, and it's body dissolved back into the sky.

I got ready to attack Hermes but before I could move the grass around my feet started to curl around my feet.

When I tried to summon more fire to destroy it I found that I didn't have enough energy to even spark a flame, so the grass was able to coil around my my knee's followed up to my stomach. By then I knew it was over because even though I could move my arms the grass was to thick to cut, and Hermes was standing inches in front of my face.

It is finally over Percy now we can give your punishment, and put this all behind us. I hope you will understand that I will have to knock you out to stop any further fighting."

He took me not responding as yes because he lifted his caduceus up into the air to hit me in the head, but just before he could a sound of large paws hitting the ground became loud enough for all of us to hear.

Then the sounds of paws left the ground and before all of us we could see a multi story tall nemean lion leap through the air and crash into the invisible barrier.

It collided with the barrier, and for a moment it looked like it was going to break through then it was sent flying backwards when the barrier wouldn't break.

Hermes turned back to look at me not worried because the monster wasn't strong enough to get though, but again before he could knock me out the giant nemean lion crashed into the barrier again. For the second time it failed, but Hermes watched as a large crack formed in the sky.

By then the grass was up to my elbows, but that wasn't all that happened because not only did the giant nemean lion crash into the barrier again, but a powerful blast of energy crashed into the barrier along with the nemean lion, and this time the barrier shattered.

The giant nemean lion raced into the field, but it was not alone because it was followed by 30 smaller nemean lions, and leading the pack was Nemeria, and behind them was none other than Rhea.

Rhea's eyes narrowed at me in my current predicament, and she whistled. Nemeria left the pack of nemean lions behind, and ran at me.

Hermes turned towards her in an instant and aimed his caduceus at her, and I could only yell as he blasted her with his caduceus. But when the smoke cleared from the blast she was not a pile of fur, instead she was 10 feet from Hermes, and she sprang at him.

Nemeria collided with Hermes biting, and clawing him, and even when he blaster inside her mouth with his caduceus she was not harmed. I could only assume it was because she was a lioness, and it would take more to destroy her.

Before Hermes could get in another attack Nemeria knocked his caduceus out of his hands, and continued to maul the god of thieves.

The giant nemean lion didn't just attack 1 Olympian instead it knocked gods, and goddesses out of it's way, and I saw that Aphrodite was in it's war path. Before the nemean lion could attack her I called upon the last of my strength, and ripped the grass that nearly had me wrapped up like a mummy.

I powered my way out, and water traveled next to Aphrodite wrapping her in a hug, and pulling her out of the nemean lion's way.

Aphrodite looked up at me not saying a single word, but instead she slapped me across the face, and flashed away in a puff of perfume.

Somehow Athena, and the other Olympian's had managed to back my father into a corner, and while Athena was keeping my father occupied the other Olympian's started taking shots at his unprotected body.

Nemeria sensing me worrying for my father moved off of Hermes, and started running towards Athena. But before she could even get halfway to Athena, Rhea appeared next to Athena, and smashed her in the stomach with her lion claw staff.

Nike rushed over to help Athena, but when Nike got close enough Rhea grabbed her face in the palm of her hand, and threw her in the air as easy as I could throw a football. But Rhea didn't just throw her into the air, instead she threw Nike straight into the area of a pack of nemean lions, and they treated her like a t-bone steak.

With the odds evened my father was able to fight back against Clarisse, and Ares, and he hit Ares in the nose with the butt of his trident, and he grabbed Clarisse by her right foot, and flung her into the wall where he was moments earlier.

Khione found herself alone against my father, and she tried to escape by turning into a mist of snow, but my father summoned a bubble of water around the snow, preventing her from escaping.

The fight could have kept on going, but out of nowhere someone yelled.

"What is going on here?"

We all turned to look at Pluto who melted out of the shadows, and I saw that he was being held up by Persephone, because he was still heavily wounded.

My father who was still keeping Khione trapped turned to look at Pluto. "Jupiter in a moment of anger tried to kill my son, and I saved him, and gave Jupiter a reason to stop."

My father pointed to where Apollo was healing, and after Persephone, and Pluto turned to look, my father continued speaking.

"Then by the agreement we made last night I announced as punishment to what he did that I would for now on be the king of the gods, and not just temporary."

"My bratty bird brain niece Athena then took it upon herself to call me a liar, and those who didn't believe me started to fight me."

Pluto nodded listening to what my father told him then he asked something that probably should have been asked first. "So do you care to tell me why our mother is here, and attacking the other Olympian's?"

Rhea who still had Athena looked at Pluto.

"I came to my son, and grandson's aid that's all you need to know."

But Rhea kept speaking but directly to me in my mind. "Percy, stay as silent as possible your potion only has minutes left before it wears off, when that happens escape because after they get over the shock of me being here, and your father announcing that he is now king of Olympus they will remember they are here to capture you."

Pluto looked around at the chaos of what was going on. "Well you all should know that what my brother said about the meeting is 100 percent true, Zeus did give Poseidon temporary rule over Olympus, and he even agreed that if anyone tried to kill Percy he could punish them as he saw fit."

"You should be happy Athena that my brother only took the rule of Olympus from an agreement, and not out of force like he could have done. But now that I have said that why is it you are all fighting each other, and not capturing Percy?"

Nemeria bared her teeth at Pluto after his last comment but he either ignoring the monster or not having heard her didn't respond.

Hermes who could barely stand from Nemeria's assault grasped his caduceus, and chuckled. "Some of us were still fighting him, and we would have succeeded had my dear grandmother not decided on visiting."

Demeter nodded in agreement, but she did wave at Rhea, who gave a warm smile in return.

Athena tried to force her way out of Rhea's control but when she did so all Rhea did was nail her in the stomach with a punch, and that stopped any further struggles.

It wasn't long after that I could feel the potion finally leave my body, and I ordered Nemeria to return to me in necklace form, and her body vanished drawing the attention of every Olympian that was watching.

I barely managed to stand, then I looked at my father. "Thank you dad we will have to do this again soon."

Hermes tried to tackle me to the ground, but before he could even lay a finger on me I opened the eyes that held all my other powers, and a wave a power shot out of my body forcing all the Olympian's within 20 yards of me to fall backwards.

The shadows around me started bubbling like they were boiling in a pot, and my body started to sink into the shadows letting me escape from all of the Olympian's.

I hoped Rhea had no problem getting out on her own, because I knew what she did was hard. She revealed her presence to nearly everyone she spent the last few thousand years trying to stay hidden from.

Also my father took the chance of starting a war amongst the Olympian's to save my life, and making himself for the rest of eternity to become the king of the gods.

But probably the biggest surprise of the day was what happened to the Big Three that either forced them to turn into their Roman counterparts, or stopped them from reverting back to their regular forms.

While still keeping the shadows around to keep my presence hidden I arrived at the hotel that Nyx was letting me stay at, and the moment I crossed the threshold I let the shadows vanish, and I walked into the lobby of the hotel.

1 of the shadow creatures on duty saw what kind of state I was in, and she jogged over to me putting my unbroken arm over her shoulders, and she led me to the elevator, that would take me to Nyx's penthouse.

When we got inside the elevator she sat me down on a bench. "Would you like me to get you some medical attention Mr. Jackson?"

I could only nod my head yes, and when the elevator reached the top floor she helped me stand, and then led me to a plush couch.

"I will go get my father, and he can help with your injuries. Before I go do you need help with your armor?"

"No thank you I can get it, and thank you."

She just nodded her head, and headed to the phone by the elevator. When I was alone, I made my armor return to my gauntlet, and even the armor going back inside the gauntlet sent a sharp pain running up my armor.

Deros arrived less than 5 minutes with a roll of black crystals, and a knife, and a see through jar. Deros took a seat next to the couch, and told the other shadow she could go.

"Okay Percy I see that you are quite dinged up so here is what I am going to do. These crystals here will let your shadow creatures heal much faster, the jar here will speed up your metabolism. Now as a demigod your wounds can heal quite a bit faster than regular mortal."

"Your metabolism as a demigod determines how quickly your wounds would heal on their own, so by injecting your body with this liquid we can get you back on feet within a day or so. I am sure you would be able to heal yourself much quicker but as Nyx has informed me that if you use your powers during the next few weeks they could go out of control, and well we don't want do we?"

"Frankly Deros I won't mind staying in bed a day or so after the week I had so go ahead and do what you gotta do."

"Be warned Percy I have inspected your wounds and I got some bad news that broken arm you have even though it's been healed a lot you didn't reset it before the healing started, and if you don't it will never fully heal properly."

"So what your saying is your going to have to break it again to set the bones right before you start healing it?"

Deros only nodded his head, so to cut to the chase I just sat up all the way, and held out my arm.

Thankfully Deros broke my arm as quickly, and as painlessly as possible but even though he did it quickly there wasn't much he could do about the pain, but I just bit my lip holding in a yell of pain.

When Deros was satisfied with how my arm was he apologized again saying this was necessary, and he took the scalpel like knife, and made 4 small cuts on my body. 2 on my chest, and 1 on each arm. He said it was necessary because in order for the healing liquid to quickly circulate through my body it needed to be rubbed into key parts of my body.

He then proceeded to dab his finger with the liquid, and then rubbed a healthy dose into each wound, but when the liquid entered my body I felt a numbing sensation flow through my body, moments later the cuts sealed themselves.

"Now Percy here comes the awkward part I can tell your shadow creatures are pretty beat up, so they won't be able to come out on their own. Nyx could be able to heal them right away but she is busy. If you allow me I can merge these crystals with each of the shadow creatures in your body, and like the liquid they will be fully healed in a day or so."

"If that is what you need to do go ahead Deros."

Each of the black crystals were the size of a travel size tube of toothpaste you could pick up at a gas station. wasted no time grabbing a single crystal in his hand and shoving his hand through my chest.

But his hand didn't just rip through my ribcage, instead his hand turned into a mass of shadows, and went into my body. He pulled his hand out from my body just as quickly as he shoved it in, and he repeated the process with the other crystals until they were all gone, and while I didn't feel any difference, he smiled and told me they would recover soon.

It kinda made me happy that my 12th shadow creature was still guarding Prometheus because even though what he did to me didn't hurt, it was still awkward.

To fix my missing teeth, he gave me a glass of chilled nectar to drink. He tried to offer me a square of ambrosia, but when I told him I had a dangerous amount already today, he agreed that it was best to not push my luck.

"Well Percy that is about all I can do for you today, when you feel up to it Nyx has requested that you speak to her through the TV."

Deros turned and started walking back towards the elevator, but before he left he started speaking to me again.

"Oh my I almost forgot, Nyx has added another channel to the TV so that if you wish to speak with Rhea, all you have to do is turn to channel 1000."

"Deros have you heard anything about Rhea, when I left the fight, she was alone with the Olympians."

"Yes Nyx informed me that just shortly after you left most of the Olympian's were commanded by your father to return to Olympus seeing as you escaped. They didn't want to leave considering there was a titaness in their mist but your father, Pluto, Demeter, and Hera ordered them to leave saying it was time for a family reunion."

"Thank you Deros I won't take up any more of your time today."

"It was my pleasure, it was either this or stay in the disguise of a mortal with nothing better to do than just sit in the lobby."

Deros entered the elevator, and left me to my own devices. All I could do was lay back on the couch, and think about how there was nothing left in my path of drinking the potion that would kill me.

Part of me wished I would have at least told Artemis that I would have to die to continue on with my mission, but something in me knew that if I told her she would try to stop me. She was well aware that I would have to do many dangerous things, but if she knew I would have to die, she would try and convince me that there was other way's of succeeding.

But after I die, she would read the note I gave Argus, and she would know that I knew all along I would have to die, and that she must transfer all the demigods at Camp Half-Blood to my island. She would have to do it before everything else happened because if all the gods were captured there wouldn't be enough power to transfer all the demigods at once.

I don't know how long I actually stayed laying on the couch, but when my stomach rumbled I made a bee-line straight to the kitchen, and I had what was probably the biggest meal I ever had. My dinner consisted of a medium pepperoni pizza, 3 double cheeseburgers, 2 large baked potatoes with all the fixings, and a 12 ounce t-bone steak. To finish off the meal I had a 2 liter of blue coke, and half a dozen of blue chocolate chip cookies.

By the time I was finished with my meal I was barely able to wobble back to the couch, and I fell face down, and went off to a quick sleep.

When I was asleep, I felt my body being dragged into 2 different places. The first place was in the master bedroom of my house, and I saw Baylee giving Aphrodite my message about how I couldn't wait to go to Disney World.

Aphrodite started crying to herself when she heard the promise she made me on our first date. The dream dissolved, and I felt my mind being dragged to the throne room on Olympus.

It must have been sometime later, because the throne room was completely packed with what had to been every Olympian god, and goddess. I knew it was some time later because Aphrodite was sitting in her throne.

Sitting at the head of the council was my father in his throne. The throne room had gone through some construction because his throne moved from where it normally sat to where Zeus's always was.

Another detail I noticed was that the Big Three had reverted back to their Greek forms.

The throne room was a mass of some Olympian's yelling in anger, some whispering in excitement, and others stunned silence. But what all of them had in common was they were all staring at my father who was leaning forward in his throne, with his trident in his hand.

All but 1 of the minor Olympian's was sitting in smaller thrones. The only minor Olympian standing was Nemesis.

Nemesis was currently listening to a bandaged Hades who was recounting to her the Big Three's meeting the night before.

My father wasn't paying attention to Hades instead he was focused on being ready if he needed to defend himself from an outraged Olympian who was not happy with Zeus's demotion.

Zeus was sulking in his throne, staring at his former position but, he didn't seem to be in a fighting mood.

When Hades finished speaking Nemesis nodded, and walked to stand in the center of the throne room, and when she moved all the Olympian's eye's followed.

"After hearing for Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades I have come to a decision."

"I have found no fault with Poseidon's claim. Hades, and Zeus both agree that what he said about the terms were true about Poseidon being able to punish anyone who tried to kill his son."

My father stood from his throne when Nemesis finished speaking, and his booming voice was loud enough for all to hear.

"As the new king of Olympus, I have a few announcements. Firstly I hold no major grudge to my brother Zeus for his actions, against my son. He was acting in a moment of anger. But I cannot, and will not recede my claim as king of Olympus. If I did it would be an act of weakness, and as your king I cannot allow that."

"I will also say this, I have no intention of forcing Zeus to move from Mount Olympus, Zeus will still run all daily life on Mount Olympus for it's residents. My palace will still be in Atlantis, and if you wish to seek private council with me, you may arrange an appointment with my son Triton."

"I will say this to you all. Whether you like it or not I am now the king of Olympus, and any acts of retribution by those unhappy with the change will be considered an act of war."

He started directly at Athena when he said the last part, but he continued to speak. "Now are there any questions?"

Athena rose a hand, and without waiting for my father to say anything she started to speak. "So I assume now that you are king you will cease all search for your son, and let him go unpunished for his crimes?"

My father glared at her, and a deadly aura appeared around him. "You will watch your assumptions niece. Do not forget you are on probation."

"But no I am not canceling the manhunt for my son. He still needs to pay for his crimes. Should Iris, or anyone else sense his presence alert the council, and we will all focus on capturing him. There will be no more splitting up in small groups, the next time he shows himself we will catch him, and punish him with what the council agreed upon."

"Also we will bring in reinforcements. My armies will be on standby at a moments notice."

My father turned to look at Zeus, and Hades.

"Brothers I expect you both have your armies at the ready too."

Hades nodded his head. "Yes brother even now I specializing my undead to only be able to receive orders by me."

Zeus didn't say anything but he did not in agreement.

My father then talked to Hephaestus. "Hephaestus will you be able to those with broken armor in time if my son shows himself again tomorrow?"

"It will be a close call lord Poseidon, but the hardest armor to fix will be Hades, and my fathers. I will start on theirs at the end of this meeting while my cyclopes focus on the others."

"Inform us as soon as they are finished, but to ensure we don't fail the next time have your best automatons ready."

My father looked around to see if anybody else had any other questions but when they didn't he called an end to the meeting, and told everybody the meeting was adjourned.

Everybody but my father, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia flashed out, and it looked like they were ready for the extended meeting.

Hesita was the first to speak. "Did mother say how long Percy has been under her protection?"

My father nodded his head. "Yes sister she told us that he encountered her the day he left Tartarus, on a random encounter. She said he did not know who she was, but she knew who he was."

"She told me that she took Percy in knowing his predicament, but because she believed he did nothing warranting a manhunt she hid his presence."

"She gave him an item that would call upon 1 of her pets if he was in need, and he used it to summon the mammoth nemean lion."

Demeter who was listening intently spoke up after the last comment. "Did the item also alert her of what was going on, and that was why she helped him in the fight?"

"No Demeter Rhea can speak to lions, regular, and monster like I can speak to horses. She heard the pet Percy summon having problems coming to his aid, and she came to help it partly to help Percy, and to make sure we didn't kill her pet."

Hades was the next person to speak. "So how do we know your brat isn't hiding out in her home again?"

My father ignored Hades's sarcastic comment, but he went on to answer the real question.

"I spoke with Percy's pegasus, blackjack. Blackjack confirms Rhea's story, about Percy staying at her home, but Blackjack says that Percy hasn't came back to her home in the past 2 days, and not even Rhea knew where he went until he called upon her pet."

"Rhea has since given the 5 of us the location of her home, on the condition we never reveal it's location to anyone else. She said because we were her children we could know now that she has revealed herself, but she does not trust anyone else."

"So as soon as the rest of you swear on the river Styx to abide by her restriction, I will reveal to you the location of her home. When you find out the location of her home, you will be able to sense if Percy ever returns."

The other 4 Olympian's quickly swore on the river Styx, and my father told them the correct location of Rhea's home, and with that I knew I would not be able to return to her home."

With that over the Olympian's moved onto another key question, and that was why they were trapped in their Roman forms. None of the Big Three mentioned about a mysterious power, but they still added much to the conversation."

"We are lucky this only happened in front of Percy, while it wasn't great for him to see us switch forms, he did know about our Roman forms even before that happened."

Hera was the next to speak. "So what do we do about this if we cant safely change forms, what will we do if we have to for the others."

"For that Hera there isn't much we can do. For now until we can figure out what happened we must stay in our current forms. Just in case I suggest we pick a messenger to be in charge of all communication with the others."

I felt like I could have listened in on the rest of the meeting but I didn't get the chance, because even though I wanted to continue watching I could feel my body leaving the throne room. I tried to stay, but because my powers over dreams were so limited I didn't have any power over whether I was going to stay or not.

I soon found myself waking up, and after taking an hour long bath I had nothing other to do than think. I even thought how if I was still a normal demigod who was not going to die, that my father becoming the new king of the gods, would be the biggest surprise of my life. I bet even my stepmother, and brother forgot about my betrayal, and were probably celebrating."

By then I had remembered I needed to call 2 goddesses, so I turned the TV on, and called Nyx.

The screen was blank for a few moments, but soon enough the large screen shown the face of the primordial goddess of the night.

Nyx gave me a friendly smile, and asked me how I was doing which I responded saying Deros took good care of my wounds.

But after the pleasantries were over I asked what had been on my mind since the fight.

"Lady Nyx during yesterday's fight my father, Zeus, and Hades all switched to their Roman forms. Hades did it on his own, but Zeus, and my father did it in a moment of anger. But what was odd was the voice in my head told me that something foreign was stopping them from changing back. Have you ever heard anything like that before?"

"No I haven't Percy for us who have different forms, it is 1 of the easiest things to do is change between them. It would be like you wanting to stay dry under water."

To emphasize her point her body started to shift. Within moments her face changed. Her eyes stayed the same, but a streak of red appeared in her hair, and her clothes went from comfortable night clothes, to a business suit.

I could even feel the energy in the room change the moment her form shifted, and just as soon as she changed the first time, she changed back to how she normally looked.

"Percy what you just seen might not have been much of a difference to you, but that was my Roman form Nox. That is how Roman's saw me in ancient times."

"My strength is the same in both forms, but to the Greek's they are somewhat stronger in their Roman forms because the Roman's were a race that conquered other nations. But for something to stop them from reverting back to their Greek forms, is something that I would have to inspect to understand more about."

"I would have to assume that whoever is wanting to defeat the Olympian's is testing out their power, because I had no problem reverting back to my normal form."

"So what should we do about it lady Nyx?"

"Frankly Percy there is nothing we can do without alerting them that we know. You cannot solve every problem the Olympian's have. You know what is going to happen to them soon enough."

"I do not think they will do much more to mess with the Olympians, besides now Zeus, and them will know to stay in their Greek forms."

Nyx was right, I couldn't solve all of the Olympian's problems, and it wasn't like while they were in the Roman forms they went on a destructive rampage.

"Well now that we have that settled lady Nyx have you received any word from Hemera on the potion?"

"Yes the potion is going as planned, the potion has lost a lot of it's scent so Hecate won't be drawn to it, but it will still take 8 more days for it to be finished."

"When the potion is finished Percy, I will go to my daughter's home, and pick it up myself, and then bring it to you myself."

"Thank you lady Nyx that means a lot to me."

"It is my pleasure Percy, and if you don't mind the extra wait for your armor I will bring it along too."

"Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go, so take your time with the armor, I will need it at it's strongest."

"If you want some company Percy, I could come and visit you throughout your time at my home."

"I would love the company lady Nyx, as long as it's not inconveniencing you."

Nyx just waved off my statement.

"Please Percy all I do all day is spend time with the demi's, and my son Aether. Then at night I torture Uzaton for about 8 hours a day. Just the other day I had Hemera crossbreed a piranha, with a particularly nasty fish called the Candiru."

When I didn't say anything Nyx went into detail about how the Candiru was a small fish that could enter a persons Urethra, and live inside the persons genetalia as a parasite. So I cringed as soon as I connected the dots, and hoped that the new species of fish never made it to the mortal world.

"Yes it is a fun little creature that I will introduce to Uzaton tomorrow, because Uzatons body will heal itself everyday that means the fish can stay in his body for the rest of eternity eating Uzaton from the inside out."

"But lady Nyx won't his body just destroy it as soon as it enters?"

"No you see Percy that is the beauty of it, what I didn't mention, is that I am also fusing 1 of my pet pit scorpions with the fish so I can turn it immortal. Besides the prison Uzaton is designed so he can do little more than heal his wounds. Anytime Uzaton tries to use his other powers I blast him with dark matter, and the prison he is in saps out his energy stopping him from trying to power his way out."

"I must go now Percy, it was good speaking with you. Should you feel up to it expect a visit from me in 3 days."

With that Nyx left the screen, and I sat in silence for a few moments.

I waited 5 minutes before I made the call to Rhea, and her face immediately came up on the screen.

"Percy it is good to see you in 1 piece, I just wanted to let you know firstly that you cannot come back to my home."

"It's okay Rhea I know, last light I had a demigod dream, and I heard that you gave the location of your home to your children."

Rhea relaxed when she found out.

"Well anyway Percy I did as you requested and I released your pets last night. Mrs. O Leary was sad to see her friend gone, but your father told me she went back to your mothers. Blackjack on the other hand went back to his girlfriend."

"Rhea I have to ask did you lose any pets when you came to help me out?"

Her face answered the question, and I asked how may.

"I lost 4 to the war god Ares, but do not fret Percy before an hour could have even passed I found out that Nyx retrieved them in Tartarus, and shadow traveled them out, and returned them to my home. Do me a favor next time you talk to Nyx give her my thanks"

"I will Rhea, she said she is going to come and see me in a few days. So what else happened when you made your appearance yesterday?"

"There wasn't that much to talk about, I almost had to hit Athena again to stop her from fighting back, and I told them how I met you." She did air quotes when she said met, because she went on to tell a mostly fake story of how I came across her.

She replaced the part of how I brought her Prometheus, and our interactions with Nyx, and Hemera, and Jane, and only said I stayed with her.

"I promised my children a visit to my home, when they got everything settled, and after that I told them I would stay in touch, then I left. That way I wouldn't have to answer any more questions."

Me, and Rhea talked for nearly an hour about how we were both happy that my father was the new king of Olympus, and other random things, but she soon had to go.

I sat in the living room for the rest of the day letting my injuries heal, and my new teeth came in around 5pm. My arm was still in pain, and around 5:30 Deros came back to give me a second course of healing for my arm, and besides the pain of him cutting me it went smoothly.

He even offered to give me a full tour of the hotel, but I politely declined saying I was still tired.

After he left I turned the TV to the Hephaestus network, and watched reruns of Aphrodite's favorite soap operas, Ares traditional gladiator matches, but for safety reasons had automatons instead of human fighters.

When I decided I watched enough TV I headed to the kitchen, and summoned myself a chili cheese dog for dinner.

When I finished dinner out of boredom I started sharpening all of my weapons spending extra time on sea storm, because in the last week it had seen the most action.

At some point after sharpening my weapons I fell asleep, and I spent my time sleeping in a mortal's dream. The mortal was a high school senior, who had dreams of winning the 1500 meter freestyle event in the Olympics.

Because his dream was something I could connect with as a son of Poseidon, I gave him swimming tips that only someone like I could give. The tips were on how to pace himself, and how often to switch swimming styles.

I changed my image to look like 1 of his swimming idols he looked up to so he wouldn't get suspicious of a complete stranger in his dream.

I knew it would be a long shot for him to remember all the tips during a single dream so I made a note to myself to ask Phantasos to revisit his dreams, and help him out some.

By the time he started to wake up from his dream, I could feel from the attitude in his dreams that he didn't want to wake up, but as hard as the mortal tried he had to wake up.

I on the other hand continued to sleep, but so my new mortal disguise wouldn't weaken stayed out of other people's dreams.

I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip waffles, and fresh squeezed orange juice. When I looked around, I saw the female shadow creature who helped me get up here the other day standing by the couch holding onto a serving tray.

"I am sorry if I disturbed your sleep, but lady Nyx told my father that she wanted 1 of us to see to all your needs during your stay, and I had been chosen by my father to take care of you. If you don't like what I had summoned you can tell me, and I will have something else made."

I rose to a sitting position, and took the plate. "No this is great thank you."

I was about to take a bite but when I saw her standing to the far side of the room I held up the plate to her. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

The female shadow creature smiled and shook her head. "Thank you for the offer but my diet is somewhat different than yours, and I don't think you would care for me eating with you."

"Oh it's no problem, tell me what you eat, and I can probably summon it for you."

The female shadow creature smiled at me like a joke was made, but then she started to speak. "A shadow creatures diet is a mixture of monsters, and the flesh of evil humans."

I was half-way through swallowing a bite of the waffles, and when I heard her tell me what she ate, I started having a coughing fit. The female shadow creature held the glass of orange juice to me, and I chugged down the entire glass..

When the piece of food went safely down my throat I asked her if she was serious. "Oh yes I am serious we shadow creatures are monsters ourselves so don't be too surprised. But if it makes you feel any better, my father made a deal with the fates when he was first born."

"The fates knowing the destruction us shadow creatures could cause on earth, offered my father the lives of truly evil humans. By evil I am talking about serial killers who would happily kill as easily as they could breath. They also extend to rapists."

"My father who as you can tell is a good being agreed for all of our lives we only eat evil humans, and monsters."

"How can you tell if they are truly evil?"

The female shadow creature pointed at an empty chair across from the couch, and I told her to go ahead. She waited till she sat down before she continued speaking.

"Percy something inside our head alerts us when an evil human is nearby, and then we can smell the evil on them like a monster can track down a demigod. To be safe before we feast on their flesh we offer a prayer to the fates, and if the fates support it a black aura appears around the mortal signaling us that we may feast."

"The fates in keeping up with agreement can cut the lives short of the evil humans, and allow their souls to move onto the underworld to receive punishment."

I took another bite of my breakfast while listening to her story, but it was clear she was not finished.

"If you are wondering Percy your shadow creatures never eat. Because they are not fully developed shadow creatures."

"How often do you require evil mortals to eat?"

"A shadow creature like me, and my father can go a year without eating an evil human. We can freely eat monsters, but in order to get full nourishment we need the flesh of an evil human. But I will tell you this not every real shadow creature that has been created abides with the deal with the fates."

"What happens when a shadow creature breaks the deal your father made?"

"In order for my father to have made the deal with the fates, he had to swear that if any of his children devours the body of a non evil human, that he must without mercy destroy them, and believe me my father has not hesitated in keeping up with his end of the bargain, since his deal with the fates he has had to destroy 18 shadow creatures."

"Hold on but aren't shadow creatures immortal, my shadow creatures have been destroyed a lot, and they always come back."

"Again Percy your shadow creatures are not like me, or my father. My father creatures shadow creatures like yours, for lady Nyx to serve her. So they were created to be nearly indestructible. Your shadow creatures come back from destruction because lady Nyx wishes for them to do so, with her powers."

"Should she wish for you to lose them, once they were destroyed they wouldn't come back."

"But as for real shadow creatures. We have to complete certain goals set by my father, and Nyx before we are gifted with immortality. We have 600 years of our normal life spans to complete 12 goals, 6 from my father, 6 from lady Nyx."

"So you kinda have to complete the labors of Hercules to gain immortality?"

She laughed at my statement. "Please we wish we had easy tasks like that. I cannot tell you what we had to do by orders of my father, but unlike Hercules we never got help, and if we die during any of the goals game over."

With that she stood. "Should you need anything else you may call upon me. My real name is very difficult to pronounce so if you wish you may call me Alexandra."

Alexandra went into the elevator leaving me to my breakfast. I sat eating my breakfast, and when I was done I decided on doing some heavy duty working out.

I spent the next 2 hours doing 400 pushups, 800 situps, and after going to the pool on the roof I did a 100 laps. I was only able to do so many pushups because by then my arm was back to normal.

After I finished working out I flopped down on the couch tired

Over the course of the next 2 days I kept up my same routine of working out to keep myself occupied, and when I got too bored of working out, and watching TV I went down to the lobby, and acted like Deros and played the role of a bored guest.

None of the shadow creatures were ever fooled by my mortal disguise, because they could sense their half siblings inside me. But they gave me space to relax. I sometimes even helped carry bags up to people's rooms, but I stopped soon after when I saw the guests giving me weird looks when they saw I could lift multiple heavy bags using only 1 arm.

Deros chuckled when I told him why I stopped. "Now you know how we feel Percy, 1 of us could turn into an octopus with 80 tentacles and carry guests bags that way, but we have to stay in our disguise. But let me tell you this our hotel is the hotspot to be at during our Halloween."

"My mother lets us change into anything we want that would go great in a haunted house, and some of my children are fascinated with George Romero's night of the living dead so they can pull of a flesh eating zombie really well."

Deros cut our chat short when he informed me that Nyx would be here in less than 2 hours, and he went off to get his children into overtime making sure the hotel was perfect.

I too headed back to my temporary home to get showered, and dressed so I wouldn't look like a slob, because even though we were friends, I wouldn't want to make her mad by looking like a slob in her home, because she scared me, and she already proved once that she could wipe the floor with me.

I dressed in a clean black button up shirt, and a pair of dress pants, I turned my magical sandals into a pair of dress shoes, and I took a page out of Baylee's handbook, and started to clean an already perfect room.

Nyx arrived after an hour, and a half, and she was dressed in a simple black dress made of shadows. When she shadow traveled into the room, she engulfed me in a friendly hug, and unluckily for me pit scorpions started appearing everywhere.

Even though I was part pit scorpion now it still didn't make them any less creepy to me. But apparently they didn't get the message because now that I smelled like them they started acting like lapdogs.

It didn't help much that even the smallest pit scorpion was 4 times bigger than the pit scorpion Hades kept as a pet.

Nyx, and I sat at the dinner table, and she snapped her fingers filling the table to the brim with almost anything a hungry man could wish for.

So lady Nyx how are the demi's doing as roommates?

Nyx who was nibbling on an ambrosia square swallowed what was in her mouth before she answered. "Well they are doing great. I had to design a room in my home that would safely allow iris messages to safely arrive for the demi's without Iris, or the god who is calling sense me."

"The demi's are enjoying it for the one's with Olympian parents they get to speak with their parent now, and then. Emma gets the most contact with her mother, because Nemesis visits me every few days."

"Hold on lady Nyx won't the Olympian's get suspicious when they notice Nemesis going into Tartarus?"

"Are you kidding Percy she has never used the main entrance. She is 1 of the beings who has a direct passage to my domain through a blessed pendant of mine. Whenever she wishes to visit me all she does is push the pendant and she will be directly shadow traveled to my home, and if someone wants to iris message her Iris see's her in 1 of her mortal homes."

"Well lady Nyx I hate to break it to you but Zeus knows I have had some contact with you."

The piece of ambrosia she was holding dropped from her hand, and onto a pile of grapes.

Nyx stood from her seat and the ground shook from her anger.

**TO MY LOYAL FANS HEAR THIS, AND SPREAD IT TO ALL MY OTHER FANS OF PERCY JACKSON THE RISING THAT YOU KNOW. THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED WILL BE TITLED THE TIME HAS COME, IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER POSTED, AND IT WILL BE THE BEGINNING STAGES OF THE END.**

**MY EARLIER DEAL ABOUT THE CHARACTER IF ANYONE GUESSES WHO IT IS STILL VALID, AND THEY COULD RECIEVE A PART OF THE CHAPTER THAT MIGHT BE THE END , OF PERCY JACKSON, SO DIG DOWN DEEP AND FIND OUT THE CHARACTER I WAS TALKING ABOUT, ANOTHER CLUE IS SWORD. THE CLUE IS VAGUE BUT IT MIGHT HELP SOME OF YOU OUT.**


	61. Author's note contest act soon!

**TO MY GREAT FANS, I HAVE AN UPDATE ON THE CONTEST I POSTED.**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE MY NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL SUNDAY TO MAKE SOME MINOR CHANGES SO THAT WILL INCREASE THE TIME OF MY CONTEST.**

**THE QUESTION I ASKED LAST CHAPTER WAS WHEN PERCY WAS FIRST IN TARTARUS WHICH CHARACTER DID I INTRODUCE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.**

**BECAUSE I HAVE HAD SO MANY GREAT PEOPLE TRYING I WILL GIVE A BUNCH OF MAJOR HINTS, BUT I WILL DECREASE THE WINNERS TO THE FIRST 3 CORRECT ANSWERS SINCE I WAS TOO VAGUE IN MY QUESTION SO HERE IT IS.**

**1. THE CHARACTER IS NOT UZATON.**

**2. THE CHARACTER APPEARS DURING PERCY'S ENCOUNTERS WITH THE DREAM GODS, WHO ARE REAL IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY "MAJOR CLUE"**

**3. LOOK UP YOUR GUESS ON IF YOU SEE YOUR GUESS THERE IN THE STORY CHARACTERS LIST FROM RICK RORDIAN'S FANTASTIC BOOK SERIES OR GREEK MYTHOLOGY THEN YOU KNOW THEY ARE NOT IT.**

**4. FINALLY THE CHARACTER I AM TALKING ABOUT IS FROM AN ANIME THAT GOES VERY WELL WITH WHITE CLOTHES.**

**I AM PRACTICALLY SPELLING OUT THE ANSWERS BECAUSE I WANT SOME LUCKY FANS TO GET IN ON THE NEXT GREAT CHAPTER BEFORE THE OTHERS MAUHAHAHA!.**


	62. The time has come

Percy.

"How would he know of our contact?"

"We were fighting in the sky, and he hit me with Thunder Terror, but I found out he changed it so it would affect me when he learned he would have to fight me. 1 of the shadow creatures you gave me sensed my pain, and it directed the electricity in my body out."

"Zeus had suspicions of the shadow creatures from my earlier fights, but he connected the dots when he seen 1 up close."

Nyx started to calm down until I said my next statement which I shouldn't have said. "After he connected the dots, he assumed you had somehow corrupted me into doing what I was doing."

The reaction that Nyx gave at what Zeus thought, was the scariest thing I ever saw, and if Hades was here he would know his cap of fear was child's play to what Nyx was letting out, and would probably need a change of underwear.

But her anger wasn't directed at me. "That insolent little punk thinks I would do such a thing. I am going to go teach him the meaning of respect. Zeus won't have to fear about some unknown force trying to destroy him because I will."

For a moment it looked like she was actually going to shadow travel away, but she must have thought better.

"Forget him for now, I am sure he is feeling bad enough knowing your dad is his replacement, but I will not forget his insult."

I was thinking of telling her I am sure he didn't mean it, but when I opened my mouth to speak, she must have known what I was going to say because her eyes turned to black fire, silencing anything I was going to say.

We returned to eating our meal, and after 5 minutes she visibly calmed down. She started speaking again.

"So Percy how are you enjoying your stay here?"

"It is great Deros, and his children have been a pleasure, and they have helped a lot. I was a little thrown off when I found out about their diets, but after a while I grew to see it wasn't that bad for them."

Nyx nodded, understanding immediately what I was talking about. "Yes had Deros not been the first of his kind, I don't know if another would have made the deal, and if that shadow creature didn't the fates might have resorted to destroying all of them permanently."

"So how is Aether doing has he fully recovered?"

"He is about at 80 percent strength, but that was enough to let him go back to Uzaton's base, and destroy what was left. He destroyed the monsters that were still loyal to Uzaton, and for the slaves who never wanted to serve Uzaton, Aether went about trying to find a safe haven for those who were not scum of the earth, and might have a chance at becoming better beings."

"How could he do that to that there aren't exactly many safe places in Tartarus."

Nyx smiled, and held up a single finger. "Surely there is 1 other safe place in Tartarus besides my own home that you can think of."

"You mean you let others stay in the oasis you created for the demi's?"

"Yes for a select few, and only those who couldn't be put back on earth, or wouldn't trash the oasis, so as of now there are only 4 people staying at the oasis."

"Well that is good for them. I am sure not every person in Tartarus are scum."

Nyx only shrugged her shoulders not really caring anymore. "It all depends on Aether, I put him in charge of who can stay there. He was okay with it because he is not ready to return to the mortal world, and he wants to help other innocent beings."

Nyx's visit went on for almost the rest of the evening. Culminating in wine after dinner was finished.

I objected at first, but she insisted. "Think of it like this Percy you won't be around forever, and besides this is a special wine perfectly preserved since ancient Greek times."

I still wasn't sure, but she summoned an ancient looking wine skin, and summoned 2 wine glasses.

When she poured the deep red wine in each glass she stopped filling the glass before it was half full. Then she mixed in water into each glass, and mixed it in.

I thought it was kinda odd to mix water with wine, but she only smiled. "I am doing it exactly like your Greek ancestors did. You see they mixed water with the wine so the wine could be drank throughout the day for meetings, dinners with family, and other times when they wanted wine, but with the water to weaken the wine they wouldn't be drunk halfway through the day."

After she mixed in the water she poured a few drops of nectar into each glass and she handed me my own glass.

When I took my first sip of wine I found it not as bad as I would have thought, but it also had a noticeable aftertaste, that was lessened by the nectar.

I didn't know if I would drink it that often, but I figured if I grown up in ancient Greek times I would have been more accustomed to the taste.

Nyx laid back in her chair savoring the bouquet of the wine before sipping the wine, and she seemed to have a much better experience drinking the wine, but that was because she had been doing it for thousands of years.

I kept on drinking the wine that way I wouldn't seem like a bad guest in her home, but when she saw I was only drinking it to be nice, she leaned forward in her chair, and she snapped her fingers. The glass changed from a wine flute, to a chilled mug, filled with blue coke.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings Percy everyone has their own tastes, you may come to enjoy having an occasional glass of wine after dinner, but if not try other options, because you only live once."

After our post meal drinks were over, Nyx bade me goodnight, and she went down the elevator to say goodnight to Deros, and his children, before returning back to her home, but before she left I told her of Rhea thanking her for bringing her pets back to her. After Nyx heard the message she told me she would have lunch with Rhea in a couple days.

But I saw that she left the wine skin behind, and there was a note attached to it.

"-Percy should you ever feel the need to have a good class of wine, just pop off the top and pour a glass. The wine skin is connected to my own private reserves, just remember to drink it like I showed you, because if you don't the wine will sneak up on you-".

I didn't see much need of having the wine skin, but I figured I could always give it Baylee to give to my mom after she had her child, and then her and Paul could have a romantic date night, or if Nyx permitted I could give it to Mr. D as a way to make him even nicer so he might train other demigods 1 day.

By the time Nyx left it was only 10pm, and I was nowhere near tired enough to actually sleep. So while I was still in my human disguise I decided to take a stroll around the city.

Deros was fine with it because I could leave anytime, but he insisted on Alexandra coming with me for my own protection since it was advised I try not to use my powers.

I had no problem with that arrangement, because I wasn't exactly looking for alone time and Alexandra was a great person to be around, well I mean shadow creature but she was still better than most humans who were alive right now.

After about 40 minutes of walking down a busy street, I saw Alexandra licking her lips at a shady looking guy who was across the street.

She looked like she wanted a snack, but then she remembered she was working.

"What did the guy do Alexandra?"

It took Alexandra a minute to respond, but when I thought she wasn't going to respond she started talking.

"A triple murder 4 years ago, in a bank robbery gone bad. From his thoughts I can see he killed the 2 bank tellers, and a security guard for the fun of it. It was a small town bank so their security was lax enough that he was able to escape."

"Well if he is really that bad, and the fates give you the go ahead, don't hold back on my account."

"But I wasn't supposed to leave you alone Percy."

I tell you what Alexandra I happen to be in the mood for a slice of pie at that diner down the block. If I happen to take 30 minutes for the snack, its not your fault that you got hungry too."

"She didn't seem to sure about it until I promised I wasn't going to leave the diner until she was finished, and with that she ran down the street. Her clothes changing mid-stride for buisness clothes, to a pair of tight jeans, and a very flattering top. It didn't take much to know the clothes she chose were just to catch the guy off guard like a nasty fish known as the dragonfish that lures prey close to it with a light, but instead of a light, in Alexandra's case it was a pretty woman.

True to my word I went inside the diner, and ordered a sub-par slice of cherry pie, and an equally bad cup of coffee. I would have changed the cup of coffee to the coffee that was grown on my island but because it was best I didn't use my powers I suffered through the burnt tasting coffee.

Alexandra walked through the door with a bounce in her step, and she gave a happy smile. She plopped down into the seat opposite of mine, and tossed a 20 dollar bill on the table for the waitress.

"There you go Percy that's for the snack."

I pushed the pie, and coffee away when she returned, and she looked at me quizzically. "What's the matter Percy, knowing that I just took a humans life make you lose your appetite. I knew I shouldn't have left."

"Now it's not that Alexandra I have no problem with a vile scum leaving the living world, its just this coffee, and pie is horrible."

My answer took Alexandra by complete surprise, and she didn't respond for a minute.

"Wait a minute your serious what I did has no effect on you, and your just disappointed with the snack?"

"Why would I be affected you said it yourself you only eat evil people who would kill or rape again. Frankly your doing the world a service. As long as the fates say it's okay. Plus it's not like your going through groups of evil people everyday it's only once every couple of months if your hungry. So long as you don't kill any good people I am happy with what you do. Because for those people that the Fates allow you to kill before their time it could mean some innocent person is spared meeting them, and coming to a bad end."

If it was even possible she got even more quiet.

"No wonder lady Nyx got so friendly with you. You are without a doubt a strange demigod, and I don't mean strange in a bad way. Just when I think I understand you surprise me."

"Well from this little walk we had, you surprised me to. From my time at the hotel I kinda just assumed shadow creatures were beings who only worked. Deros is a good being, but he is always formal."

"Well mostly that's all we have known Percy. My father is formal because he takes his job seriously, and so do we. The problem is no one but lady Nyx see's us beyond our jobs."

"So tell me this Alexandra, do all shadow creatures both like you, and mine transform into other creatures in battle?"

"Care to elaborate on what you mean percy?"

"Yes well during some of my fights my shadow creatures combined to take the form of a 60 foot long dragon, or other monsters, and I was just wondering would you or your siblings do the same in fights?"

"It all depends on who we were fighting. When I am in a fight I prefer to stick with using my sword, because I was created when my father mated with an ancient Roman war goddess so my close range fighting skills are just as strong as the powers I was given to by my father, and my mother."

"Your shadow creatures were created just from my father so they don't have many other powers they would get like from having a second parent. But some of my siblings do prefer their natural powers so it all depends on what preference they have."

"Your shadow creatures may just take the form of a dragon, because that is what they think is the most powerful form they could take in the situation they are in. The form I prefer is an ancient drakon that hasn't been seen in over 3000 years by anyone other than my father, or Nyx."

"I choose that form because it was a gift my father gave me for completing the goals to become immortal."

After the bad coffee, and pie Alexandra, and I left the diner continuing on my walk, and the only interesting thing that happened was Alexandra having a midnight snack consisting of a bad cyclopes who was trying to blend in near a video game store.

I had to make sure I never invited Mrs. O Leary, or Tyson over to the hotel, but Alexandra only laughed when I told her.

"Please Percy we have standards. The monsters we eat are like the humans we eat. If they are evil we eat them or plain destroy them. If they are good, or not going to kill anyone near the hotel we just ignore them."

By the time we walked back around the hotel, Alexandra told me we should head back inside, and she even offered to spar with me if I got too bored.

When we went inside the hotel, she made a bee-line towards some of her sibling, and told them every detail about her mortal dinner.

Some of her siblings stared at me when she told them I had no problem with what they did, but I didn't feel like eavesdropping on them anymore so I headed towards the gym in the hotel and decided to show off some.

Even at the time of the night it was. The gym was packed with dozens of different people because most of them probably were used to being up so late.

I headed to the bench press, and slowly started loading on 100 pound weights to each side, until I had 2 on each side.

Had I looked like my normal self it wouldn't look so odd, but because I looked like that high school swimmer who at best normally weighed a 125 pounds, I could hear the people nearby laughing at what I was doing.

When I sat down on the bench, I had to laugh at myself because the only reason I was doing this was out of sheer boredom. The current weight I was about to lift would be as hard to lift as a toothpick.

1 of the regular mortal men who was starting to sober up from his heavy laughing started walking over to me most likely to tell me I was going to try and lift too much.

But he stopped in his tracks when he saw me laying back, and with ease lifting the 400 pounds of weights.

I did a dozen reps, and then set the bar back in it's holders, and saw the guys who were laughing earlier in stunned silence.

"No way that scrawny kid really lifted that much weight. He must be using fake weights."

I looked at the guy with blonde hair who spoke, and I stood up, and waved my arm out signaling him to try himself.

The guy strode over from his group of buddies and shoved me out of the way so he could sit down on the bench.

Before he could even lift up the weights I told his buddies that they might want to stand behind him in case he needed a spotter, and 2 of the 6 guys jogged over to the stand in the spotters position.

But they soon found out that their services wouldn't even be needed because the blonde guy wasn't even able to get the bar off of the bar holders, and he gave it a half dozen tries before he finally gave up.

. But the fight was clearly still in him, because he jumped up from the bench, and ran over to his bag, and pulled a 100 dollar bill.

"This says you can't do another 12 rep set."

Some of the other guys in the gym who weren't with his group, apparently in the betting mood because they added cash into the pile.

Some of the guys through in 50 dollars, others matched the first man's bet of a hundred dollars, and when the betting was done 9 people put in over 800 dollars all saying my first set was a fluke.

I was about to tell them I couldn't match the bet but Alexandra melted out of the shadows in her best work clothes.

"2000 dollars says this young man can do another 12 rep set with another 400 pounds added to the bar."

Some of the men jumped in shock, not hearing the "Woman" walk into the gym, but when she threw down a stack of crisp 100 dollar bills the men were only happy to match her bet."

The men obviously had good jobs because 3 of the men including the blonde had no problem adding in 1200 dollars to their stack to match her bet.

Alexandra walked over to me whispering in my ear. "Give them a good show Percy, sometime near the end make them think they might win."

Alexandra told a couple of them to add the 400 extra pounds evenly on the bar, and they grabbed 2 extra 100 pound weights, and then a couple of 50 pound weights.

Alexandra had to get a special bar out of the storage that could handle the weight that would be on it, and the men worked taking the weights off the first bar, and onto the second bar, and the men stood back from the bar afraid that it was going to bust from the 800 pounds of weight.

When the men were satisfied that the bar wouldn't break they started egging me on telling me to hurry, or just to quit, because I would be to afraid to do it.

When I sat down on the bench Alexandra instructed 4 men to get ready to spot me in case I couldn't handle it, she only said it to keep the mortals from suspecting anything was up. But she also told them any attempts to sabotage me would result in a forfeit of their bets.

I laid on my back, and gripped the bar in my hands, and to add to the realism I let beads of sweat start to form on my forehead like I was getting nervous.

I lifted the bar into the air keeping it up for a few moments, and I brought it down to my chest, then lifted it up.

I kept up the steady pace until the fourth rep, and after that I started taking longer to do each rep. By the 7th rep I had my entire face covered in sweat, and I made my muscles look like they were shaking from strain.

But I kept on doing reps until I got to the 11th rep, and by then the men looked like they were already thinking of ways to spend their winnings.

But their happy faces disappeared when I brought the bar to my chest, and I pushed it back into the air, and Alexandra told them to help set it back in the holders because I won the bet fairly.

To make it look like I actually just got done lifting an extreme amount of weight after the bar was taken out of my hands I let the drop limply to my sides, and by then the men were clearly over their time in the gym.

They angrily grabbed their belongings and started to head out the exit. Except for the blonde man who started it all, when he walked by the cash he quickly snatched all of it in his hands and tried to make a run for the door.

But before he could get more than 3 steps Alexandra quietly snapped her fingers, and a loop of shadows appeared around his feet, and when he tried to move the shadows tightened around his feet, and she pulled the shadows back making the man trip.

The man looked back to where he tripped, and Alexandra used the shadows to make it look like he tripped on his own shoe laces, but by then she walked up to him, and quickly picked up the cash.

"Thank you for your trip here sir, I hope you enjoy the rest of the stay here."

Alexandra chuckled at the guy who proceeded to run out of the gym and walked back over to me reaching out towards me offering me the cash.

I just smiled and shook my head. "No thank you I had only come here to have some fun you were the one who put up the cash for the bet."

Alexandra just shrugged her shoulders and held onto the cash. "It makes no matter to me Percy I have no use for money. I will just put it in the jar we shadow creatures use to keep our paychecks in. We donate the contents of the jar at the end of each month to a local charity."

"But that was fun anyway I am glad I came to see what you were up to."

For the next couple of minutes Alexandra and I went about putting the gym back to normal. But after that my mind settled on the idea of having a smoothie to drink, and no sooner had the thought left my mind when a horrible pain in my stomach surged throughout my body.

Alexandra jogged over to see if I was okay, but while I was clutched over in pain blue liquid started shooting out of my hands, at the speed, and pressure of how I would summon a blast of water.

Alexandra who was walking towards me got hit in the legs with the blue liquid, and was sent falling backwards. In a matter of seconds the blue liquid was ankle deep, and my energy seemed to be draining from my body as quickly as the liquid shot out of my hands.

I tried to shut it off, but it wasn't water so I seemed to have little power over it. When a splash of the blue liquid hit me in the face I soon found out it was blueberry smoothie.

Alexandra must have called in for help because 5 shadows appeared in hovering in the air, and she was yelling at them to help me.

1 of the shadows changed to look like Deros while the others grew larger and held out their hands which started to suck up the blueberry smoothing so it wouldn't fill the room to the brink.

Deros appeared next to me, and told me to concentrate, and let my mind go blank. It was hard at first to do as he said because of pressurized smoothie shooting out of my hands, but after 30 seconds of letting my mind go blank, the smoothie started to shoot of my hands at much less quantity slowing to a trickle, then stopping all together.

Even when the shadow creatures managed to do away with most of the smoothie it still looked like someone brought a village of smurfs into the gym, and gutted them.

Deros satisfied with my condition told Alexandra to make sure no mortals tried to come into the gym, and told 2 other shadow creatures to finish cleaning up the gym. While he told the remaining shadow creatures to return to their positions.

Deros helped me stand up and then placed my right arm over his shoulders to keep me standing. Then he pulled the shadows around us, and shadow traveled us near to the hallway where the elevator that would take me to my room, and to make sure no mortals saw us he snapped his fingers and the florescent lights in the ceiling shattered making the hallway go pitch black.

But Deros didn't take me to the top floor penthouse, instead he pulled out a black card like mine, and the elevator started to go descend going underground at a speed that I probably wouldn't have even thought possible.

Not only was the elevator free falling, but it kept falling for over 5 minutes. I would have surely thought that the elevator would have crashed into something, until the elevator slowed to slow down.

By the amount of time we fell I would have assumed we went somewhere in the underworld, but when the doors opened what I saw was a lush green lawn, that led up to a house that even someone as rich as Donald Trump wouldn't even be able to afford.

But ignoring the mansion, and the yard, everything else was depressing. As far as the eye could see was nothing but black scraggy cliffs, and tree's that had to have been dead for generations.

It didn't take me long to find out that I was in Tartarus. Deros who began dragging me out of the elevator answered my assumption. "Yes Nyx created this place as soon as she found out about your condition. Well the mansion, that is not the elevator."

"Nyx usually uses the elevator to go back to her real home because it gives her a direct way back into Tartarus without alerting other beings."

Deros plopped me down, on a porch swing, and knelt in front of me. "You may stay here as long as it takes to get your energy back. Monsters will not sense you, or any bursts of power should you have another fit as long as you stay in the house, or the grass, but frankly even if they did learn of you, 1 of your little fits would send them all running in fear."

Deros placed a card by my leg, and told me that when, or if I was ready to come back just to go back in the elevator.

I thanked Deros for his help, and watched as he returned to the elevator. I knew I had to try and not use my powers, but I didn't think just thinking about them would set it off. Shoot I wasn't even going to summon a smoothie, I only planned on going back to my room in the penthouse, and making a smoothie by hand.

When I had enough strength to stand, I went inside the home, and saw that while the outside was grand, on the inside it was rustic, with no electronics in sight on the first floor. When I got to the bathroom I saw that that besides a porcelain toilet, the bath was a hot spring.

I spent the next 2 hours soaking in the hot spring, and to make sure no other outburts happened I closed the eye that held my water powers. Even when I got out of the water I didn't dry myself with my thoughts, instead I just put on my clothes, and made my way to a burning fireplace that appeared in the living room.

I had expected a visit from Nyx when she found out about what happened, but instead her son Aether flashed into the living room, and he actually looked like a primordial this time instead of a beat up looking old man.

"Hello Perseus I hope I am not intruding on your relaxation?"

"No lord Aether, it is good to see you again. Sorry I would offer you a warm drink but the last time I thought about a drink I messed up your mothers hotel."

"It is quite alright, I will not stay for long."

He sat down on a chair facing me, and let the warmth heat him up before he spoke again. "So tell me Perseus how did you like our gift? I heard you put it to use with my sister."

"Yes to say she was surprised by it was an understatement. I wasn't expecting the special power of the greatsword."

"Yes that was the reason we destroyed Gaea's ax, the power she placed in the ax symbolized her domain. The power was greatly diminished when it left it's original host, but my mother thought it was a fair trade."

"Tell me lord Aether those storm minions of yours that you blessed me with. When they attacked your sister they drained the electricity from her body, and blew up like a bomb. Will that always happen if I summon them?"

"Not to such an extent Perseus, as storm minions they gained extra power from draining my sister of her electricity. Should you ever use them on monsters, mortals, or anything else that can die they will drain the electrical synapses that their brains create effectively making them brain dead, but because they will only go for the electrical synapses they won't cause as big of explosions like they did with my sister, or any other being that uses electricity for attacks."

Aether spent another hour at Nyx's home talking with me, but he left when he saw that I was about ready to pass out.

Because there were no clocks in the home in Tartarus I had no idea how long I slept. After finally waking up I walked to the large kitchen, and found what was probably 1 of the few magical items, in the house, and it was a fridge, and stove that could summon anything I wanted.

Because of how tired, and hungry I was from my last episode, I made myself a ham, and cheese omelet, bacon, and a pitcher of orange juice. I nearly downed the entire pitcher of juice in the first swig, not realizing how thirsty I was, then I proceeded to eat the large omelet in 3 bites.

The bacon soon followed the omelet, and I washed it all down with the last half of the orange juice.

It was another 3 hours before I felt ready enough to go back to the hotel, and after shoving the key card through the slot, I felt the elevator start to ascend, and at the speed it was going I was soon knocked on my butt.

Deciding it would just be easier to stay sitting down, I went through the rest of the elevator ride from hell in a seated position.

When the elevator finally reached the penthouse I got to my feet, and as quickly as I could I ran out of the elevator not wanting to be in it for another second. But when I entered the room I saw that I was not alone.

Sitting on the couch was Nyx herself, and when she saw me she chuckled. "Well sleeping beauty has finally awoke. You should know that you slept for over 4 days. That smoothie must have really worn you out."

"Wait there is no way I could have slept for nearly a week, lady Nyx."

"You don't believe me see for yourself."

Nyx turned the TV on to a mortal new's station, and after a minute I saw today's date, and knew Nyx wasn't lying.

"So that means my armor, and potion are almost completed?"

"Yes my daughter is working on the final stage of the potion, and nearly has it to the strength that is needed."

"As for your armor Heidi finished it quicker than expected. You should be aware though that we had to replace some of the pieces of armor because there was quite a few pieces missing."

"But you will be happy because while she was fixing your armor. I used a very rare metal to coat your armor that only Aether, and I know of, and it is 3 times stronger, than any celestial bronze, or imperial gold that has ever been created."

Nyx snapped her fingers and my regular armor appeared in front of me on a mannequin, and I could barely recognize it at first glace, because while it still had the Stygian iron spikes running along the left side of the armor, and the symbol of Nemesis, the metal coating it was a see through shimmering coat of gel that allowed someone to see what was under it.

When I reached out to touched it the see through gel was like cold steel. Nyx walked over next to me, and summoned a sharp celestial bronze short sword, and with lightning quick speed she stabbed at the part of the armor that would shield a persons heart.

I was expecting coming from the primordial goddess of the night, that the armor would shatter from the blow, but instead the sword she was holding bent like a horseshoe when it was pushed into the armor. She then summoned a flamethrower and showed me something else.

When the flame was set upon the armor it bounced off an invisible barrier before it could even hit the armor. The barrier covered all the armor, and 4 feet above where the persons head would be.

When the flames diminished the armor was still in pristine condition. "The metal I coated your armor with protects the user from elemental attacks, and adds resistance to attacks from swords, daggers, spears, bows, pretty much any close, or long range attack for a time."

"The metal will take so many attacks, then it will start to weaken while protecting you, until it is gone leaving your regular armor to protect you. If you want an example of how much damage it can take think of Zeus blasting you with 30 direct attacks from his masterbolt before it would start to weaken, or 2 hits from blasts of my dark matter."

"The metal will require a cool down period of 6 hours before it returns to coat your armor at full strength."

"Oh and before I forget here." Nyx reached into a hovering mass of shadows that appeared by her hand and pulled out a metal battle helm. The helm was made of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Stygian iron, but covering those metals was the same see through metal that covered the rest of my armor.

The helmet looked like a traditional helm in design except for 2 things that besides the metals made it stand apart from any others I saw at Camp Half-Blood. Firstly the plume wasn't red or blue, instead it was made of hellhound fur that I could tell by the smell used to belong to Mrs. O Leary.

Secondly instead of having an open space around the nose, and mouth, it had a Stygian iron face guard. The face guard had the face of a demon, and I noted 2 things firstly it would offer protection to the face, and it could probably scare a lesser enemy."

Nyx chuckled when she saw me looking at the face on the helmet. "Yes at first I was only planning on creating a standard Greek battle helm for you, but Emma made a joke, calling you the beast of Tartarus when she saw you battling in Uzaton's domain, so it gave me an idea to create this demon face, and your pet hellhound was more than happy to give me enough fur to make the plume."

Nyx then had me try on the armor, and while I felt that it was heavier than it used to be, but it felt good, and with my strength it didn't matter. I was a little more hesitant to wear a helm, with a mask in battle, because as scary as the face looked, and the protection it would provide my face, the big downside was that it would limit my vision.

Nyx only gave a wink she she placed the helm on my head, and fastened the face mask on, and I was instantly taken back, because I could see everything in my field of vision that I shouldn't have been able to because of the face guard.

I reached my hand up to see if the face guard had somehow vanished but when my fingers brushed up against the metal nose I knew it was still there.

"When the helmet was made, I had Rhea contact Argus to give the face guard to. Argus took the face guard to a daughter of Hecate at Camp Half-Blood, and she enchanted it to be see thru to the user, and to the people looking at the face mask would inflict fear to them."

"The fear is not potent as what Hades can produce, but to some enemies it may cause them a moment of indecision that will allow you to strike the finishing blow."

When I touched my gauntlet I was expecting it to shoot out my fathers armor, to bring back in my new and improved armor, but to my surprise the armor, and the helm was sucked in to the gauntlet, and 2 small drawings appeared on it.

The first picture was of a demon face, and the second was of a trident. To test it out, I pressed the trident, and my fathers armor appeared on my body. I then put it back inside the gauntlet, and pressed the demons face.

My new and improved armor, and helm reappeared on my body, and Nyx chuckled again. "That is a cool little trick that just happened. I might just have to make my own gauntlet sometime just for the fun of it."

I considered summoning my war whip to complete the image. Nyx must have read my mind, because she let out a howling laughter. "Yes Percy that would be a very scary image, but I think your spear would work better."

"Yes you have a point lady Nyx I think the tombstone would work, but maybe later, it's not even Halloween yet."

But after the laugh the mood turned serious again, when we both realized I only had 2 day's left before the potion which would kill me would be ready.

"Well Percy I will be back when the potion is ready, and we will have a nice meal to celebrate the completion of the potion. If you would like we could have the dinner with the demi's they won't know your fate, but I am sure they would like to see you again."

"I would like that lady Nyx. I just hope your ready to be eaten out of house, and home."

Nyx gave an empty laugh. "Yes like I haven't already had that happen yet, but I have seen your appetite before so I will be sure to stock up."

Nyx surprised me by pulling me into a big hug. The hug lasted for over half a minute, and I patted her on the back, because it was clear I had become a friend to her, and I was about to leave this world soon.

When she stepped back from the hug, for the briefest moment I could swear I saw a tear going down her cheek, but before I could see if it really was a tear she disappeared in a puff of shadows.

After putting my armor back, I jumped on the couch, and after sending a silent prayer to Nyx, and my island I turned on the TV, and my island was more powerful than I thought, because it showed up on the flat screen TV showing me an overhead view of the island.

It was like a bird had a video camera attached to it, because it showed the lavish tree homes, the old satyrs sleeping in the sun, and even the bustling town.

While I could see my island, I couldn't control where the TV showed. It was probably for the best because if I could I would probably get too close to Hestia, and she might feel that something is up. After a full birds eye survey of the island the POV of the camera became a first person POV.

So now I watched as someone or something walked around the island me seeing through it's eyes. I soon found out how I was getting video footage of what was going on in the island from the ground level because the image on the TV started to shake, when someone's hand moved up.

I guessed the camera was in a hat because the video showed a hand wiping sweat of a 20 year old males face, and then the hat was put back on his face. Nothing happened for the next half an hour besides the guy walking through the town, and waving at some friends.

But when I was about to turn off the TV from boredom, the guy crossed the bridge that connected the town, to the rest of the enchanted island.

Things got a little more interesting after that because on his trek through the woods I saw Chris's pet gryphon perched in a tree 5 times the size of all the others around it. The gryphon leaned forward from it's perched and screeched at the man then went on to start preening itself.

Apparently the man wasn't even worried about the gryphon because he didn't even jump back when the monster screeched at him. I spent the next hour watching the man walk through the woods. The man spent the rest of his walk flirting with tree, and water nymphs, and even played with a couple baby satyrs.

His walked ended when he reached my home, and saluted to 2 beefy guards in full battle armor who were standing guard at the entrance to my home.

I guessed from the short buzz cuts that the 2 guards sported that they were children of Ares, and the slightly shorter blonde guard let out an annoyed sigh. "It's about time you got here Jared, you finally put down your guitar long enough to start your shift?"

Jared chuckled briefly before he responded. "Lester don't get mad that I like to do more than just clean dried blood off my weapons. Besides my musical skills landed me a date with with 1 of the muses. So just think about that next time you find yourself alone on a Saturday night."

The man who was obviously Lester got red faced at the comeback, and he charged like a bull towards Jared.

Just as Lester got close enough Jared stepped to the side and stuck out his left foot. Lester unable to stop himself tripped over Jared's foot, and fell right into a thorny bush.

The other guard at the door took a step forward, but just as he pulled out his knife a familiar voice could be heard.

"If you 3 are going to fight you will not do it here."

The guard at the door turned to look wherever the voice came from, and he spit in it's direction.

"Who dares order the son's of Deimos around? Show yourself now?"

My mother appeared from a pathway holding a book under her right arm, while holding her belly with her left arm.

"If you want to know I am the mother of owner of the person who lives in the house you are guarding, and I will not allow anyone to damage my son's home."

"Your son may own this house but the day that comes when I take orders from a mortal will be when Hades freezes over."

"Well I may be a mortal, but unless you haven't been paying attention my son's father is Poseidon, and how do you think he will react if he finds out someone broke his son's no violence rule on his son's island."

While the guard may not have been scared of my mother, the threat of angering the lord of the sea's was enough to make the son of Deimos start to shake in fear.

If that wasn't enough a snarling Fang trotted up by my mothers side narrowing his eyes, and the 3 people standing in front of my mother.

Jared held his hands up in the air showing he was not going to fight. "I mean no disrespect Mrs. Jackson I was just defending myself."

My mother continued to speak directing her words at the son's of Deimos. "I may not have any power over who is guarding my son's home, but you both should be aware that I will file a complaint with lady Hestia, and ask her if she can find some other guards who are not as quick to start fights."

My mother rubbed her fingers through the fur on Fang's neck, before she whistled to him, and went back in the direction of her home. Fang followed her but only after he threw another dirty look at the 3 demigods.

I didn't feel like watching anything else so I shut off the TV. I felt that anything else I seen after my mother would have been a letdown.

After watching the TV I took a nap, but because I didn't want to use any powers, I stayed out of mortals dreams.

But by the greater forces decided to pull my sleeping mind somehwere else, and before I knew it I was floating in a room filled with my enemies.

Sitting in a mock throne room that looked like a cheap version of Olympus was Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Echidna. But while they had large thrones, there were 2 much larger empty thrones behind them.

It was only after looking at them did I start to hear someone talking, and I turned my dream body towards the sound of the voice, and I saw that it was coming from an Olympus sized TV.

But I could neither see who was talking, or tell if it was a male or a female, because the screen was black, and the voice was purposely altered to sound mechanical.

As I listened I heard the voice telling the titans about my battle with the Big Three, and the other Olympians, along with the change in leadership on Olympus, and even the return of Rhea.

When Iapetus questioned the speaker, if my location was known the voice told him I went to ground. Iapetus was apparently not happy with the answer, because he slammed his fist into his marble throne.

"Fine then you will secretly search for him with some of our monsters as scouts. I want moles placed at any places he might turn up, and if he does so you will alert us immediately for his destruction. Should you find the opportunity to end his life yourself take it and escape, and if you do you shall receive even greater rewards than already promised."

While I couldn't tell who Iapetus was talking to, the person was obviously happy about the promise, and moments later when nothing was said the titan's went back to conversing with each other. Atlas was the first to speak.

"We aren't really going to reward that treacherous Olympian if they succeed in Jackson will we?"

Iapetus scoffed at the statement. "No Atlas even if that Olympian succeeds when they come to us for their reward they will join the other Olympians in getting tortured."

All the titan's shared a laugh concluding with Hyperion kicking away a draceana after she brought him a glass of nectar.

"Any word from our partner on their side of the bargain, and why there is another throne in our throne room?"

Atlas only shook his head. "Not since we found out about Oceanus's defeat, if there was anything wrong with the plan we surely would have heard something. As for the throne what does it matter when the Olympian's are at our feet we will take the powers for ourselves, and we won't have to answer to anyone ever again."

Iapetus only slammed his foot into the ground. "If my brother Kronos hadn't been so foolish on his attack on Olympus we would already have been ruling this world, but no he had to rush his plan instead of waiting till we had managed to kill that sea scum Percy Jackson."

I would have kept on listening to their conversation for as long as I could but the ground under the titans feet began to shake, and a blast of pure energy shot out of the sky right at where my dream body was and I was knocked out of my dream and into being awake.

When I awoke I saw that my body was on fire. While I wasn't being hurt by the fire, I couldn't take the chance of using my fire powers to snuff the flames. So instead I did what I was taught in elementary school, and I stopped, dropped, and rolled.

But the fire wasn't put out by my rolling, instead someone came up behind me and blasted me with a fire extinguisher.

"Wow almost every time I come to see you are in some kind of trouble."

Alexandra held out a hand to lift me up, and when I grabbed her hand she lifted me off the ground with ease.

When she picked me up her right arm changed to what looked a giant leaf blower, and she didn't say anything before her arm started blasting the runny foam off of my body. I was dry as a bone by the time she stopped, and changer her arm back, and she laughed, and summoned a mirror, showing me my hair which was sticking up in every direction.

My hair was bad enough on normal days constantly being the bane of hair brushes, but when she was done, it looked like I was a chiapet come to life.

"Not to be ungrateful for helping me Alexandra but what are you doing here?"

Alexandra popped down onto the couch ignoring the fire extinguisher foam that was under her. "Oh I am just bored, today is my day off, and I just wanted to see if you wanted to spar so how about it?"

When I didn't respond at first she chuckled. "Oh don't tell me you are afraid of a little fight are you."

My mouth twitched in a smile, at her trash talk. "Aren't you afraid I will go postal on you with another smoothie like last time?"

"Fine but don't be mad when I open up a fresh can of butt whoop on you."

Alexandra laughed and clapped her hands. "Finally a little bit of fun."

Alexandra started walking towards the elevator with a skip in her step, and I followed her inside.

I was expecting her to push the button to the bottom floor, but instead she pushed the buttons to floors, 17, 5, 21, and 30, and let her body glow with power.

While the elevator moved down slowly Alexandra rocked back, and forth on her heels, whistling a happy song.

The elevator descended far below than the hotel stood, but it didn't go nearly as far down as Nyx's second home in Tartarus.

When the elevator doors opened I saw that we were in a deep underground cavern. The cavern had multiple stone cottages, and at the end of the cavern was an arena the size of a pro football stadium.

"So Alexandra this is where the shadow creatures that work here live?"

"All of the shadow creatures besides my father he has a penthouse apartment under Nyx's that allows him to watch everything that happens in the hotel during his off time, and receive messages from Nyx. Me, and my siblings have small homes to stay at during our off time. We also an armory in case of an attack on the hotel, and an arena to train at to keep our fighting skills at our prime."

As if on cue 1 of the door's of the cottages opened up, and a hovering mass of shadows floated out of the cottage.

It turned it's body to look at us, and then it transformed into a man in his early 30's.

The male shadow creature nodded it's head towards us, and said hello, before he made his way to the elevator leaving us by ourselves.

Alexandra only shrugged. "Don't mind him he is a younger sibling who is training to gain immortality. So he doesn't have time to hang out."

As we made our way towards the armory we continued to talk. "So how many siblings of yours are in training right now?"

"Currently 11 at different stages of completion. The sibling you just met, only has 2 goals to complete before he finishes. While my youngest sibling is only 80 years old, and has only completed 1 goal. But not all of my siblings are so lucky. I had a brother 15 years ago who died in his final test, and it was a shame because it looked like he would succeed."

When we came up to a rack of swords Alexandra started picking some up, and testing out the weight of the blade. "There is an average of 1 out of 3 that fail the tests early on, and usually after they are done only 1 survives but not always sometimes a lot of them survive."

After she finished speaking I went on to find a sword that while not as good as riptide, felt good in my hands. I then summoned aegis and put on my fathers armor.

Alexandra however just summoned a set of armor made of hardened shadows, that looked like it could rival Stygian iron in defense. But Alexandra gave me a mischievous smile as she grew 2 more arms. Each of her arms grabbed a weapon.

When she was finished she was a 4 armed sword wielding badass. She then gave another smile. "Or if you prefer Percy I could use spears instead?"

I could only give a nervous shake of my head, not wanting to be in an even deeper hole if she decided to use longer ranged weapons.

She then led the way into the tunnel that led to the arena, and we both got in fighting positions. "Okay Percy since it will be in our both best interests that you don't use any powers neither will I beyond this point."

"Just so you know then my armor can summon water on it's own without me having to use my own powers."

Alexandra only shrugged. "I have four arms right now so I am in no position to complain. The duel will go on till either of us surrenders, you have the first move."

I started edging closer to Alexandra trying to look for a weak point in her defense, but when she thought I was going to strike she crossed her 4 swords together creating a second defense around her chest, and stomach.

But I made my first move when I leaped towards her, and made it look like I was going to strike her upper left arm I shot a blast of water at her right knee. Her lower arms shot down, and deflected the brunt of my water attack.

Then she moved forward and swinging her upper left hand down, she flung a sword at me. I jumped back in time to avoid her sword impaling itself in my foot, but she used my distraction to her advantage because when I jumped back my torrent of water stopped, and she was able to run forward picking up her thrown sword, and closed the distance between us to a matter of inches.

Alexandra attacked me with all 4 swords at once slashing outwards with each sharp blade going for a different limb.

I was able to deflect her first strike by blocking with aegis, and I deflected her second attack by using my sword as a shield, and her sword dinged off my blade.

But Alexandra aimed her lower strikes in a way so that I couldn't jump up, and dodge her hits, because they were aimed at my knees. But at the last second I managed to shove my shield arm down, and with the width of aegis it was able to block my legs from the 2 sword strikes.

Because Alexandra used all 4 of her blades to attack at once it left her open to attack so I clenched my fist around the sword I was using and punched her in the face then I pulled my hand back, and then the blade cut open the side of her face.

Instead of blood, black liquid poured out of her cut, but she barely looked phased. But before she could capitalize on with any of her weapons I jumped back, and brought up my legs slamming my feet into her chest pushing us both back.

Before I could hit my head I flipped in mid air using aegis to put me in a momentarily handstand, then moving to a kneeling position.

Alexandra on the other hand dug all four of her swords into the ground stopping the momentum of her falling back. But when she got to her feet she charged at me with the speed of a cheetah. When she got within 5 feet of me, she dug a sword into the ground, and slashed towards me with it causing a wave of dirt to fly in my direction.

I was unable to shield my eyes from the dirt in time, and I was temporarily blinded from the dirt which gave Alexandra the time to plant a kick in my rib cage, and despite my armor violent vibrations went through my body, and when I fell backwards my head bounced off the ground.

When I heard her running after me I held out both my arms and sent full powered blasts at where the sound was coming from, and I heard a sound of pain moments later.

I used the brief period of time to wipe the dirt out of my eyes, and when I opened them my vision was blurry because of the left over sand, but I was able to see Alexandra sprawled out on the ground.

The fighting went back and forth over the next hour. By the time Alexandra surrendered I cut the 2 shadow arms she summoned before the fight, a broken nose, and a clean stab through her left leg with my sword.

As for me she gave me 2 black eyes, a broken left wrist, and a dislocated shoulder. She would have won the battle had I not tricked her by dropping my guard, and when she moved to disarm me, I ducked under her guard, and placed the tip of my sword at her throat.

She could have easily won before that if she regrew just her arms, but she kept true to her word and didn't shadow travel out of range of an attack, or transform into a monster that could overwhelm me.

When the fight was over she asked me to put away my armor so she could reset my shoulder, and when I did she fixed my arm with a very painful shove, and the pain that followed was silenced with a glass of nectar.

Seeing how there was no more need for my borrowed sword she picked it up with the rest and started to take it back to the armory.

Being the gentleman that I was I offered to help. "It's fine Percy I have already healed my wounds, you on the other hand still need to let that wrist heal because it's going to take atleast 4 more hours to fully heal.

After Alexandra put the weapons up she led me back to the elevator, and on our way back to the hotel she started making small talk.

"So Percy how long do you think you will be staying with us, it has certainly been a little more lively since your arrival."

Based on her question I knew she had no idea my real reason for my visit, and I decided not to inform her because I already started to see her as a great friend, and if her father, and Nyx wanted the others to know it was their place so I decided on giving her a vague answer.

"I guess it all depends on how long Nyx wants to put up with me."

"Well should you feel up to it the rest of your visit let me know, and I am sure some of my other immortal siblings would like to fight you in a duel also."

"Why are they going to be as easy to win against as you?"

Alexandra laughed at my comment, and pushed my hurt shoulder. "You only won because I felt sorry for you, next time I won't go so easy on you."

I laughed along with her. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, but all I know is it's Percy 1, Alexandra 0."

After the joking banter the elevator reached the first floor of the hotel, and Alexandra told me she had some errands to run, leaving me by myself.

I half considered going into the lobby, but I decided against it instead choosing to rest my wounds. When I reached my room, I settled for a bowl of chilli for dinner, and watched some lame comedy on TV.

The next day passed without anything of interest. Even when I turned on the TV to watch my island the most interesting thing I saw was Ashley kicking a teenage guy in his weakest spot for trying to kiss a girl on the doorstep of the hunters home I even cringed from the force she put in the kick.

The teenager should count himself lucky, had Artemis had her way he would have probably been turned into a rodent for trying to make out with a maiden at her home for girls.

While the girls who lived in that home under the hunters care were not hunters themselves that had to keep an oath of maidenhood, there were still some lines that none of the hunters would let be crossed. The only reason I was even let onto an upper floor was because I was a hunter myself, and had the immense respect of all the hunters, anyone else would not be so lucky unless they were a god.

The day of the potion's completion had finally arrived, and only then did it hit me in the face that I could possibly die before the night was even over.

I had no idea how long it would be until Nyx arrived but I wanted to make sure that by the time she did arrive that I would be ready, and dressed.

After taking an hour long shower, and drying off I put on some expensive cologne that I soon washed off after my enhanced sense of smell got overwhelmed by the cologne.

I then dressed in a black button up dress shirt, and matching pants, and transformed my magical shoes to become dress shoes.

For breakfast I had a bowl of granola, and sliced bananas. By noon I found myself with guests who had no intentions of joining me for a normal lunch.

Deros, and Alexandra arrived through the elevator dressed just like I was for an important event, and Alexandra gave a fake wolf whistle when she saw how I was dressed. I might have thought her whistle to be a flirtation, but at the same time she rolled her eyes.

Deros held out his hand for a handshake, and after I shook his hand he apologized.

"I hope you do not mind Perseus, but we were invited to my mothers dinner, and we were told to be ready to leave with you."

"I do not mind Deros, the company is very much appreciated. Besides if you don't mind I would prefer Percy."

"As you wish Percy."

Deros, and Alexandra took seats at the dinner table next to me, and while Alexandra had a look of distaste on her face, Deros grabbed a fork a speared a piece of banana out of my bowl, and started chewing it.

I raised an eyebrow at the action, and he frowned at my reaction. "I am sorry for taking food from your meal without offer, I will go and cut you another banana."

I just chuckled and waved my hand. "Take all you want Deros, it's just from an earlier talk with Alexandra I was under the impression that your kind doesn't eat normal food."

Deros sat back down when he saw I was not mad. "Alexandra was not wrong, but from my generations of acting human I have learned to appreciate the flavors of the food your kind enjoys. I get no nourishment from the mortal food and drink I ingest but I do enjoy the flavors."

"The first day you saw me, you saw that I was ingesting an alcoholic drink. If I just sit like a stone in the lobby every day neither drinking, eating, or going to the bathroom I would draw unwanted attention."

"My daughter also informs me that you approve of our main source of nourishment."

"Yes Deros at first I was shocked at the idea of devouring the bodies of mortals, but when she told me it is only of murderers, and other vile kind I wasn't so off put of the idea. I may never want to witness it happening, but if the Fates find it acceptable who am I to say it's wrong?"

"I am glad you understand Percy, but do know this from the day my children are born I teach them that no matter how evil their meal is that they should never prolong their pain, and to always remember the sacrifice of the mortal."

Alexandra nodded in agreement, and there was no sign of disagreement with what her father just said.

My only inner sadness with the entire conversation was did the evil mortal's really have a choice in what they would do in life? By all counts the Fates map every person, or beings life so they were the deciding factor if a person would end up as a murderer, or as something as innocent as a school teacher."

But the thought soon left my head, because for every bad fate they choose for someone, there was 2 good fates given in turn. But I could not give the same estimations for demigods because rarely were they given good fates, and I knew from example the day Annabeth's life ended.

What I didn't expect when she died was that she would have chosen rebirth. Had I not been destined to die, I would have liked to see what her second life would have been like.

After the granola, and banana's were finished the 3 of us, headed to the living room, and just as I was about to turn on the TV, Alexandra snatched the remote out of my hand, and turned on the TV to a nature channel that was showing a lion in mid-air leaping onto a soon to be dead gazelle.

Deros looked like he was about to make her give me back the remote, but she silenced any thought of it by showing her father a glare worthy of Mr. D when someone or blackjack referred to him as The Wine Dude.

"So Deros will any of your other children be joining us at dinner?"

"Not today I am afraid, I feel that having any less than 4 of my children here at a time would leave the hotel open for an attack. The only reason I am leaving my post is because it is my mother's wish for me to join her for dinner?"

Alexandra turned to her father. "Oh father do you think grandmother will be serving her special drakon soup like she made 40 years ago?"

I must have made a noticeable face because Alexandra chuckled. "I am only kidding Percy, her specialty is Soylent Green."

I couldn't help but to laugh at her joke, because it was a famous line from a movie I watched years ago.

"Good I am glad you got the joke Percy, it would have been annoying to have to spell it out."

Deros gave me a serious look though. "Be aware Percy my mother will more than likely serve me, and my daughter monster meat. But you can rest assured that you, and the others will have no chance of mistaking what food is meant for you, and what food is meant for us."

"I am not worried I once had to eat my stepfather Gabe's cooking for dinner 1 night when my mother had to work late, and I could honestly say I would rather eat rotten cat food, than that poor excuse he called beef stroganoff so I probably wouldn't have been too worried about accidentally eating a spoonful of drakon soup."

Either Alexandra must have thought I would actually been willing to try drakon soup, or she was only messing with me because she went on to explain the great spicy flavor of drakon soup, with dracaena eyeballs as appetizers."

Had she went on about her favorite monster meals an hour before dinner was scheduled I probably would have lost my appetite.

When Alexandra got bored of watching the lions eating their prey she changed the channel to a show depicting a gladiator leading an army of slaves to take down an evil Roman empire."

When Deros saw the actor who portrayed the main character he let out a sad sigh. "It's too bad about that chap, he was going for a great cause, but his defeat was because he wanted to take down every Roman when he should have quit while he was ahead, and because Mars gave a son of his the power to defeat the rebelling gladiator, and his armies once and for all."

"Was the gladiator a son of a god?"

Deros shook his head. "No he was a 4th generation legacy of Enyo, but he was a brave warrior. Had he decided to quit while he was ahead, and get his army of former slaves to freedom, they could have lived out the rest of their day's in peace because Apollo was going to give them protection for their bravery."

"Had the war taken place while the Greek version of the Olympian's were still in charge I would have no doubt that Enyo would have gave him the knowledge to win, but sadly Enyo has no Roman counterpart so she had no part in the war.

Deros clapped happily when the gladiator stabbed his arch enemy in the throat paying him back for all the evil he had caused.

Alexandra on the other hand only looked bored, and changed the channel again to an annoying woman's talk show.

For a moment I was afraid she was going to stick to that show, but after Deros gave her a you better not look she changed the channel again.

Frankly the only show's that Alexandra seemed interested in were the shows that me and Deros would rather go blind than watch.

When she finally decided on watching the Jersey Shore I knew I reached my limit, and I snatched the remote from her hands, and turned the TV off.

Alexandra just shrugged her shoulders, and picked up a random magazine that appeared on the coffee table, and started to flip through it.

Nyx finally arrived at 5:30 and she was dressed in a flowing dress made of shadows. My eye's narrowed at the clay vial in her hand that was as small as a shot glass. When Nyx saw me looking she put the vial in the shadows of her dress, and smiled at us.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting I just had to run a small errand before I arrived."

Deros bowed his head to his mother. "It is okay mother Percy was a great host."

Nyx put a hand on Deros's shoulders and pulled him in for an affectionate hug that lasted a few moments, then she looked at Alexandra.

"Granddaughter I am happy that you will be joining us, I just ask for the sake of my other guests that will be dining with us that you keep to your current form they are used to my pet pit scorpions, but they are still jumpy around others."

"I understand my father already informed me of what happened with them, and I will act as I do with the mortals that stay here."

Nyx gave an appreciative smile, then summoned a portal of glowing shadows next to her, and without a word Deros, and Alexandra walked through the portal leaving me alone with Nyx.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to her, while extending my hand outwards, but she just shook her head.

"If you don't mind Percy I would like to hold onto it until after dinner has passed."

The brief worried face she showed when she said she wanted to hold on to it was enough to tell me she was afraid I was going to drink it as soon as I got my hands on it.

"Lady Nyx I have already agreed to go to have dinner at your home, I had no plans on canceling them. I just wanted to hold onto the potion partly because I don't want to take any chances, and partly because after all the work I put into gathering the ingredients, I feel I should not let it out of my sight."

At first I thought Nyx was going to take offense to what I said, but her face softened, and she reached into her shadow dress, and pulled out the vial, and placed it in my open palm.

"You are right Percy, it is not my place to deny you what is yours for even a moment, I know you wouldn't break our dinner, I guess I was just subconsciously trying to delay the inevitable."

I placed the vial in my shirt pocket, and gave it a nervous pat. "I must say though lady Nyx none of this would have been possible without you."

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Percy you do not have to thank me you did this on your own you never needed my help."

"But you are wrong lady Nyx, you ensured my success. You gave me powers that helped me beat Uzaton, and you captured him so he couldn't come after me. Then you eased my worries about the demi's by giving them a home. Plus you let me stay here, knowing my illness could have hurt many innocent people, and sheltered me from the Olympian's view."

Before Nyx could start to argue again about me thanking her again I stepped away from the hug, and walked through the portal, and after a brief moment of blindness I found myself standing in a lush garden.

The garden had a grand white dining table placed in the center surrounded by over 15 high chairs. Even Nyx's chair was the same height as the other chairs, showing she didn't see herself better than less powerful beings, like the titan's or some Olympians would.

Nyx stepped through the portal moments after me, and it closed behind her. The moment her feet touched the ground hundreds of pit scorpions at various stages of life appeared all clamoring to receive affection from Nyx.

I had to hover in the air with my magical sandals because there was pit scorpions as small as a golf ball running around my feet, and I didn't want to actually squash 1 while trying to move around. Nyx spent the next 5 minutes kneeling down talking and petting her pets not even affected by them crawling on her feet.

"Okay my little one's I have to go now, go back to your hunting, and I will see all of you again later."

Nyx waited till all of her pets went out of view before she started walking towards the table. I looked under my feet to make sure there was no more baby pit scorpions who hadn't left yet, and when I saw none I dropped down to the ground.

By the time I got to the table the demi's, Phantasos, Deros, Alexandra, and Aether started appearing, and taking their seats.

Nyx, and Aether took the seats at the opposite ends of the table, and Phantasos, and Alexandra sat down in the 2 seats closest to Nyx.

It was a mad dash for the remaining seats, and in the end I got sandwiched between Ginny, and Phantasos.

I had to chuckle because 3 weeks ago had I known before doing the summoning that I would have been easily able to enter Tartarus with the help of a goddess, I wouldn't have believed it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Deros held up a glass of chilled nectar calling for a toast.

"Let's all thank lady Nyx for putting together this great party."

Everyone followed suit, by raising their glasses, and then everyone taking a drink of what was in their cup. I enjoyed the flavor of blue coke, while I saw Phantasos next to me drinking a glass of chocolate milk.

I couldn't even meet his gaze when he started blowing bubbles in the milk. Nyx caught sight of his silliness so using her powers of shadows she made a shadow hand appear under his cup, and pushed it up causing half a glass of chocolate milk to splash all over him.

Everybody laughed because Phantasos's shirt was soaked in the milk. But because he was a god he easily made the shirt clean itself, and then made his magical cup refill itself with more chocolate milk but he learned his lesson and stopped blowing bubbles.

After the laughing settled down Nyx clapped her hands, and plates of food appeared on the table. Nyx must have summoned everyone's favorite food because I got a juicy cheeseburger, and fries with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies.

Matt got a well done steak, and Ginny got a large sundae. I saw the other demi's had food as simple as a ceaser salad, to as complex as seafood paella.

Alexandra flashed me an evil smile as she tilted a bowl of soup in my direction so I could see what was inside, and a plate of comically big ribs, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to put 2, and 2 together.

Zack's eyes got big at the ribs, and he asked if he could have 1, but Nyx told him it was something he wouldn't like if he actually knew what it was, and Zack took her word on it, but Nyx then summoned him a plate of sauce covered pork ribs.

I was about to take my first bite of my cheeseburger when Heidi started speaking to me. "So Percy how did you like the work I did on your armor?"

"Very good considering you was working with a piece of armor that probably would have been easier to trash rather than repair. I hope I didn't make you have to work too hard?"

"Oh it was no problem Percy, it gave me something to do, and unlike the others I am not fully content with just relaxing, as a child of Vulcan I like to keep my hands busy. Besides thanks to lady Nyx I got to forge a metal only a few beings in the world know about."

Heidi let out a contented sigh, and sat back in her chair. Heidi didn't seem to have any more to add to the conversation so I started eating my cheeseburger, and listened to the others conversation's.

When I finished my first cheeseburger, a second appeared on my plate, and I told Nyx thank you.

Nyx who was in a conversation with Deros told me I was welcome, and went back to speaking with her son.

As good as the food was I son lost my appetite, because I couldn't really keep up with the friendly party. Even the cookies that tasted just like my mother's didn't do much.

I had only hoped that the party would end soon, because I thought back to the guy in my dreams who was in danger told me when the potion was completed he would tell me what I would have to do next. But something in the back of my head told me it would probably just be better to chug it as soon as I got back to the hotel.

But that wasn't my only problem because I still had not had any visits from the woman in my dream who was also trying to help me, and I was worried that something happened to her.

When everybody was finished with their meals I had hoped that I would be able to leave after saying my goodbye's but Emma had suggested that we go into Nyx's living room for coffee, and I would be unable to leave without drawing attention to myself so I smiled like everyone else did, and followed them inside Nyx's home.

When Nyx entered the room she summoned additional chairs for everyone to have a seat. The good thing was the coffee was on par with what was grown on my island.

Somehow the after dinner coffee stretched to over an hour, and I was counting the seconds until I could politely leave.

I soon found my chance to leave when Aether rose from his chair, and announced that he had to go do some errands.

When I saw my chance arrived I faked a yawn, and asked lady Nyx if I could be excused for the night so I could go to get some sleep.

Nyx, Aether, and Deros weren't fooled by my fake yawn, but most of the demi's started asking me not to go yet, and Zack even told me I could sleep here so I wouldn't have to leave yet.

But Nyx came to the rescue and told Zack that I already had plans of spending tomorrow morning with my mother, and if I slept here I wouldn't be able to see her on time.

"Well than man at least come back to visit us more often. I might need another of my fathers arrows."

I reached behind my back, and pulled out my daily python venom arrow, but when I was about to hand it over to Zack, Amanda rested a hand on Zack's extended arm.

"He is only joking Percy, he still has the last arrow you gave him, and he has not done anything that deserves a second arrow."

Despite what Amanda said I tossed the arrow to her. "Well when he does something to deserve the arrow give it to him, and Zack next time I can visit I will ask lady Nyx if she can bring me back."

Zack gave Amanda his best version of puppy dog eyes hoping she would cave in and give him the arrow, but she only placed it on the side table that was next to her, and far away from him.

"Okay Percy I will wait till he does something worthy of the arrow till I give it to him, and if he tries to take the arrow before that happens, I will give it to him somewhere his father's power doesn't shine.

Zack closed his legs after what his wife said, and proceeded to scoot a little farther away, and that earned a pleased smile from Amanda.

Nyx got ready to stand, but Aether shook his hand. "It's fine mother you stay here and entertain your other guests, I will take Percy back to the hotel."

"Okay son you have permission to arrive directly to the top floor."

Nyx then looked at me. "Thank you for coming to the party Percy, have a good night."

I waved goodby to Nyx, and everyone else before Aether grabbed me by my shoulder, and flashed us away, after the demi's closed their eyes.

When we reappeared we were standing in the kitchen of Nyx's penthouse. Aether gave me a pat on the back, and flashed away again leaving me by myself.

The first thing I did was grab a coke from the fridge, and sat down on the couch, placing both the can of soda, and the vial on the table in front of me.

I reached out towards the vial, but before my fingers touched it I instead grabbed the can of soda chickening out.

When I drank the soda, I ignored the taste of it instead looking at the vial. After draining the soda I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth intent on going to bed as quickly as I could.

As hard as I tried to sleep, I layed down on the couch for an hour unable to even enter my own dreams. When I started to lose hope that I would never go to sleep a cup of thick see through liquid appeared on the table next to the vial the glass had the symbol of Hypnos on it, and the closer I brought my hand to the cup the more tired I felt.

I brought the cup to my lips, and before I could even take a sip, the voice in my head started to speak. "Limit how much you drink Percy, drink too much, and you may never wake up the power of Hypnos is something to not be taken lightly."

When I started drinking the liquid I nearly gagged because it was like drinking liquified rotten eggs. After I was able to force down a sip I put the glass down on the table. I was unable to even count back from 10 before I fell asleep.

It took over an hour for my mind to power through the effects of what I drank. But to my dismay the man from the dreams didn't immediately make himself known. It wasn't until I all but lost hope did my dream body get pulled somewhere else.

When my dream body finally reached it's destination I saw a decrepit old man sitting on a throne, and the old man's hair was falling out in clumps, and when he first tried to speak to me he coughed up golden ichor.

Only after the man drank a pitcher of nectar was he finally able to speak, and at best it was hoarse. "The time has finally come Percy, I am sorry I do not look much better, but I have nearly lost all my power, and I spent much of it making contact with you."

"But I have 1 last painful request that I know will hurt you, but it must be done."

"If you wish to prolong the capturing of the Olympian's, or at the very least drop their guard you must make your death known to every immortal deity, every demigod, and every monster with half a brain, who might be working with the being who stole from me."

"So your saying what I should head to Alaska where they are, and drink the potion in front of a titan?"

The man's face told me I was very far off from what he meant.

"No you must die in front of the Olympian's. If the Olympian council see's you die in front of them with no way of saving your life word will spread of your painful death, and while your enemies don't know you know about them they will see the Olympian's greatest champion dead."

"The lord of the dead Hades will be instructed to reclaim your soul, and bring you back to life, but when he finds that your soul is not in the underworld they will think your soul was destroyed, along with your enemies showing them no hope of your return, and that will cause them to drop their guard."

"So what will I do then?"

The man was about to answer but before he could speak he coughed up more golden ichor. He tried to talk after that, but I told him to stop.

"Will it be easier to tell me what to do after I die?"

The man nodded his head. "Okay I may not like having to die in front of my family, and friends, but I will do it if you think it will help my cause, but my only concern is what if they read my mind, and find out my plan about dieing?"

The man went on to drink some more nectar, and when he seemed ready he started to speak again. "The potion will not be able to be sensed by anyone but you, and those who know about it, so as long as you keep it hidden until you are ready they should not become aware of your plan, and I see no reason why they would try and read your mind as long as you make no move to escape."

The dream started to fade, and the man nodded his head to me. "It is almost finished Percy, the second I sense your soul leave your body I will guide it to me, just be ready because after you do so your life will never be the same."

Before I could ask what the man meant, I felt myself leaving the dream, and awaking. When I was awake enough to sit up, I saw that the cup of liquid that helped me sleep was gone, but the potion was still were I put it last night.

When I turned on the TV to see what time it was I saw that it was just after 9 in the morning. I half wondered if I should just appear in New York, and let the Olympian's sense me, or I should rather just go to my island, and appear in front of Hestia.

It didn't take long to decide on just appearing on my island because if I appeared in the town, the Olympian's couldn't full out try to attack me, but I also decided that before I would make myself known that I would talk with Penny, and have her tell Artemis of my plans so she could have a party of Olympian's ready to know I was surrendering.

After showering I put on an old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, and then had a jelly donut for breakfast.

Before heading into the elevator I slipped the vial of potion inside my pocket and headed down to the lobby. It only took me a minute to find Alexandra at the front desk doing check-in's, and check-outs. I motioned for her to come to me, and after getting a normal mortal to temporarily take over for her.

"Hey early bird I was about to come and check up on you wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Not right now Alexandra I came to ask you for a favor can you do that?"

"Sure Percy what do you need me to do?"

"You know that I inherited the magical island Ogygia right?"

She nodded her head looking a little confused at where I was going. "What I need you to do, is go to that island and look for the girl's home that is run by Artemis's hunters, and find a hunter named Penny. Tell her your a friend of mine, and I need to meet with her, in Ashley's room in the hunters home."

"Oh right because your still wanted by the Olympian's. Yeah I will go there and speak with her, is that all you need?"

"Yes but if she asks who you are just say your a demigod."

Alexandra gave me an odd look, but she walked towards the main entrance of the hotel, and when she walked to a spot where no one was looking at her she shadow traveled away.

After 15 minutes Alexandra returned reading a brochure about the perks of being a hunter, and the joy's of not dating boys. She looked up at me from the brochure, and she just rolled her eyes, before tearing it up.

"Penny didn't give that to you did she Alexandra?"

"Oh no a serious hunter by the name of Phoebe who had a broken leg practically shoved it in my hands when she seen me looking around the girl's home. But I gave the message to your friend Penny, and she said to tell you that she will be waiting for you."

After that Alexandra went back to her computer, and relieved the mortal of her job.

When I made sure no one was looking, I water traveled to the hunters home, on my island, and searched for Penny's presence, when I found her I headed to where she was at, and thankfully found her alone.

My feet barely touched the ground when she pulled me into a hug. "Percy I am so glad you are safe. Did you hear your father is the new king of Olympus?"

"Yes Penny I was kinda there when he announced his claim, but that is not why I am here, I need your help again."

She waited a moment before she smiled and nodded her head. "Sure Percy that is why I am here, what can I do for you?"

"After I leave here, I need you to contact lady Artemis, and tell her that I am peacefully surrendering to. Inform her that you received a message from my a friend, but don't say who it was. Just have Artemis pass it along to the Olympian's and let them know I will not fight."

"But what if they don't believe that you will just turn yourself in that easily Percy, especially after all the fighting you did with them?"

"Well then here this should convince them of my seriousness."

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out riptide, and sea storm, the 2 weapons that I would return to me when the time was right, and placed them in the hands of Penny.

"Give these to lady Artemis, and ask her to hold onto them for me until after I have turned myself in, and have been punished. That will convince everyone who wouldn't believe my intentions that I am serious. Inform lady Artemis that I will be at throne room that I had made on the island when I brought in Oceanus, and will be waiting on them."

Without saying anything else I water traveled out of the hunters home, and to the outside throne room on my island, and appeared standing in front of my father's throne.

It was only 2 minutes later when others started to arrive, and I saw that it was Clarisse, Hestia, Demeter, and Apollo. They must have not received the message from Artemis yet because besides Hestia they were all armed.

But as the closed in on my wary of any attacks that would never come, I sat down at the foot of my fathers throne, and waited.

But when I sat down they only got confused wondering what I was up to, and Clarisse looked like she was about to attack me, but Hestia put a restraining hand on Clarisse's shoulder, then she started to speak to me.

"Percy what are you doing here?"

"I have finally realized that I would never be able to save the demigods, and demititans that are stuck in Tartarus, and since that was the only reason I was alluding capture, I had no more need of running, and have come to accept any punishment that is given to me."

"You all should be aware that I have given 2 of my strongest weapons to hold onto as collateral, to prove that I am speaking the truth. If you speak with Artemis you will see that she is probably as we speak informing the rest of the Olympian's of my intentions as we speak."

Apollo had a relieved look on his face, but he then started to do something that I had already expected to happen.

Golden light formed around his hands, and when it died down heavy chain's were in his hands. After he made his intentions known I stood up, and looked at my father's throne turning my back to the Olympian's behind me, and in the same motion I placed the vial of potion in my left hand keeping it ready for when the time was ready.

While keeping the vial hidden in my palm, I turned back around and started walking towards Apollo, and when I got within feet of the celestial bronze hook that was in the ground. I looked down at the spot where just week's earlier held Oceanus, Tethys, and the other titans I captured.

Apollo walked up next to me, and before chaining me up he placed a hand on my shoulder, and told me that during my house arrest he would visit often, and play guitar hero with me. While he was chaining me to the ground I half wished the punishment I was given would be without video games so I wouldn't have to play guitar hero with Apollo.

When the chains were locked to the ground all the Olympian's around me visibly relaxed. Before Apollo could walk away I called him.

"Lord Apollo I have a favor to ask of you, please do not let my mother, or stepfather be here to watch the trial, can we wait until tomorrow to inform her that I have surrendered?"

Apollo looked at Demeter, and Hestia, for a moment having a silent conversation before he nodded. "I will pass along the message to your father, and I am certain he will grant your request, and keep the trial to only Olympian's."

Apollo, Hestia, Demeter, and Clarisse took their thrones looking down at me. After almost half an hour Olympian's started to appear in the throne room, mostly minor Olympian's at first but then the other Olympian' council members started appearing.

What took me by surprise was Aphrodite running up to me, and embracing me in a hug, not caring what the others thought.

"At last you finally came to your senses Percy, I was starting to think you would never come back."

"I am sorry I worried you Aphrodite, but it was for something I had to do, I hope that some day you can forgive me for the actions I have done, and will do, just know that there was never a day that went by that I wasn't thinking about you."

Aphrodite nodded her head, and kissed me, ignoring the hidden meaning of my apology, when she finally ended the kiss she promised me that she wouldn't let me leave her again.

Aphrodite gave me 1 last kiss before she stood up and walked to her secondary throne, sitting next to Hera who arrived during Aphrodite's, and my conversation. The Big Three were the last to arrive starting with Hades, then Zeus, and last my father, who were thankfully all in their Greek forms.

My father gave a thoughtful look to me, before he spoke up. "I have been told son that you wish your mother to be absent, and I agree it is not a place for her to be at, with her being pregnant. My wife Amphritie will inform her in the morning of your return."

"I am happy son that you have finally come to your senses, but we must move to more pressing matters of giving out the punishment for your crimes."

"We all know the reasons of why my son ran from questioning because he was trying to save demigods, and demititans that were thrown into Tartarus by an evil giant during the first giant war. He thought he had only a matter of time to save them, but in his quest to succeed he had to fight off capture."

"But my son has finally turned himself in willingly, and even though his punishment was already decided I would like all the Olympian's who hold a grudge against him for running to take into account that during all the battles he never once used his strongest weapon that could have drained us of our power."

"I leave the floor open to all of you to add your opionons on my son's punishment, but know it will not change the outcome."

When my father stopped talking Artemis was the first to rise. "Percy as you know I have never respected your gender, but you showed me that not all boys, and men are the same. So know this your recent actions have done nothing to affect how I see you, and instead only has added to the respect I give you, because you risked your own safety to help others, and when your punishment is up, I am sure my hunters will look forward to the celebratory hunt to mark the end of your punishment."

After Artemis spoke, Ares was the next to speak. "Just be ready because house arrest on your island will not stop me from coming to have a rematch of our past duels, next time I will beat you."

Ares gave me what I could have assumed was a respectful smile as he finished speaking showing he held no grudges against my recent actions.

But it was not all cheery messages because the next person to speak was the goddess of the snow Khione. "I don't care about all of your accomplishments as a demigod. You have done nothing to show me respect, and know that I will be watching you, and the next time you step out of line I will make sure your punishment fits the crime."

During Khione's speech my father started to glare at her, but he didn't say anything. A few of the minor Olympian's nodded along with what Khione said, but a majority of them sat looking at me with a face made of stone, and I had to wonder who in front of me was the spy.

When I looked at Zeus I saw that he looked mildly calm, I would have expected him to be fuming, and thinking of a way to get his title as king of Olympus back, but when he saw me looking at him he frowned, and spoke in Hera's ear, and she looked at me with a surprised face.

When the Olympian's who wanted to say something finished speaking, my father concluded that part of the trial, and he stood from his seat.

"Now that is out of the way, I have 1 question for you Percy before the sentence is cast. Do you have any objections to the punishment you are about to receive?"

"No father the sentence is more than fair."

"Then Percy except for going to Camp Half-Blood to train demigods, or to Olympus for council meetings you are not to leave this island? Nor are you to make a smaller island anywhere else in the world and stay there, you must live on what you have already created for a total of 30 years."

My father was about to commence the meeting, but before he could talk Zeus started to speak.

"Before we leave Percy, we still have some matters to discus, mainly what happened while you were Tartarus."

"Lord Zeus you already know what happened to me, I came across an evil being named Uzaton, and found the demigods, and demititan's and wanted to find a way to get them out. After I released Styx, I escaped, and everything else is already known."

Hermes, and Apollo nodded in agreement, but Zeus just shook his head. "You know that is not all that happened. You forgot to mention how you became part monster, how your wounds you received from healing Ares wounds healed, and how you got those shadow monsters that belong to the primordial goddess Nyx."

The Olympian council broke out in havoc at what Zeus said, and I heard some Olympian's say it wasn't possible that Nyx faded long ago, and how could I still be alive if I wasn't part monster, but Zeus silence them all when a large rainbow appeared in the sky.

Zeus yelled out into the air. "Iris goddess of the rainbows please show us the recordings. The first clips showed me in early battles with the Olympian's when I had my pit scorpion's tail summoned, and the second clip showed me summoning the shadow creatures, and them taking shapes like the dragon that fought with Artemis.

When the rainbow vanished, all the Olympians looked at me with a look of fear, or shock. I saw in from my father, and Artemis's face that I wouldn't be able to not answer, and so I had to come up with a lie, because at the moment I wouldn't be able to drink the potion because of the chains.

I couldn't go and tell the Olympian's about my close bond with Nyx, because then they would know that the demi's were with her, and because she liked her privacy. So when I came up with a good enough lie I started to speak.

"While I was in Tartarus on my second day there, a pit scorpion appeared and stung me multiple times. I was close to death when this being appeared in front of me and told me she could save my life, but only by merging the essence of a pit scorpion with me, making me become part monster."

At the time I had no idea who it was, but I didn't think I had much to fear because the poison was too far in, for my gloves of Apollo to save my life. She told me afterwords that because of how strong I was the monster inside of me would never be able to take control, and I only got it's powers, but none of it's weaknesses."

"I will never want to kill demigods to devour them like certain monsters do, nor will I ever be affected by pit scorpion venom again. I also found out that my body now produces blood that when out of my body turns into pit scorpion venom."

"As for how my wounds healed, I guess when she saved my life her powers must have had a great effect on my body because when it was over my scars were gone."

"The shadow creatures I used, the woman learned of my plight to save Styx, and she gave them to me, to help protect me in Tartarus, but when I left Tartarus I found that they were still with me, and still listened to my orders."

"I only found out that woman was Nyx, but after she gave me her gifts she left."

My father seemed satisfied by the answer, but Khione yelled in anger. "We can't take the chance he will remain normal. He said it himself he is part monster now, what if it does take over, and he uses all his powers to go on a destructive rampage? or what if his little shadow monsters decide to stop obeying him, we have no idea how strong they actually are?"

There was some murmurs of agreement but my father started to get angry at what Khione was suggesting, and a large tremor of energy went off under our feet.

But Khione wasn't backing down, she stood up in an angry huff, and bitter cold winds started circling around her. "Don't let your feelings get in the way Poseidon, if this was another demigod you would see my concerns."

But it was Apollo who spoke. "Remember who you are speaking to Khione, but if it eases your comforts I will do random health checks on Percy to make sure he isn't losing control. As for his shadow creatures we know their weaknesses and we have beat them before, isn't that right Athena."

Athena who had been silent during the entire meeting didn't seem fooled by my earlier explication listened intently to what was being said but she nodded her head at what Apollo asked her.

"Apollo is right, he can check up on Percy everyday if necessary to make sure the monster part of him is not taking over, but more so I know the weaknesses of his shadow creatures."

It looked like Khione, and some of the other Olympian's were going to argue back at what Athena said before she held up her hand, and silenced them.

"Besides if all of you have forgotten, Percy's centurions have been instructed to protect the demigods at all costs from all enemies. If either Percy, or his shadow creatures decide to randomly attack a demigod, all centurions in range will put Percy, and his shadow creatures down for good."

Any arguments Khione had ready to say were pretty much void, and she opened her mouth to say something but when nothing came out, she sat back down in her temporary throne.

Apollo got down from his throne, and walked over to where I was, and looked at my father for approval before getting me out of the chains that kept me tethered to the ground.

When I was able to stand Artemis appeared next to me and went to place riptide, and sea storm in my occupied hand, but when she opened my hand to put the weapons in she, and Apollo saw the vial in my hand.

Artemis must have known the second she saw the vial what it was her happy expression vanished from her face. While she was distracted I snatched the weapons in my other hand, and put them in my pants pocket.

Apollo was a little slow on asking what the vial was because when my hands were free I uncapped the vial.


	63. chapter 60 question contest update

CHAPTER 60 QUESTION CHALLENGE UPDATE.

IN CHAPTER 60 I POSTED A QUESTION FOR ALL OF MY GREAT FANS, ASKING WHICH CHARACTER DID I INTRODUCE FOR EITHER A LONG OR SHORT TIME, THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.

BUT ALSO IT COULDN'T BE A CHARACTER ME, OR 1 OF MY FANS MADE FOR THIS STORY.

ALONG THE WAY I GAVE CLUES, TO WHO IT WAS I WAS TALKING ABOUT, MANY OF YOU GUESSED UZATON, BUT HE WAS A BAD GUY I MADE FOR THE STORY.

OTHERS GUESSED PHANTASOS, AND THE ONEIROI BUT THEY ARE ACTUALLY DREAM GODS IF YOU LOOK AT INCLUDING PHANTASOS.

FINALLY I GAVE MORE CLUES INDICATING THE CHARACTER WAS FOUND WHEN PERCY FOUGHT THE DREAM GODS, AND THE PERSON I WAS TALKING ABOUT HAD TO DO SOMETHING THAT WENT WELL WITH WHITE CLOTHES.

SO TO THE POINT THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION IS DRUMROLL PLEASE...

CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 11 KENPACHI ZERAKI FROM THE ANIME BLEACH.

DURING PERCY'S BATTLE WITH THE ROGUE DREAM GODS, WHEN PERCY REALIZED HE COULD USE DREAM POWERS TO SUMMON ALLIES NOT ONLY DID HE SUMMON THE PARTY PONIES, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BUT HE ALSO SUMMONED A GUY WHO AS 8 FEET TALL WITH AN EYE PATCH, AND A SMALL GIRL ON HIS BACK.

I HAD 3 WINNERS.

LUNKNOWN

SHADESPACE

PRINCE OF THE SEA.

GOOD JOB TO THE WINNERS, AND STAY TUNNED FOR MY NEXT QUESTION CONTEST COMING SOON.


	64. My final breath

Percy.

"Hey Percy what is it you got there?"

Instead of answering him I looked at the Olympian's who were staring intently at me.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused recently, just know I am doing this for all of you."

I turned to look at Artemis, and my father, and smiled to them. "Just remember what I asked of both of you."

Before I put the potion to my lips I looked at Aphrodite, who must of known something was about to happen because she yelled at some to stop me."

Apollo who was closest to me didn't wait to ask what was going on because he moved to snatch the vial from my hands, but before he could get in reach Artemis grabbed him by his arm, and threw into the crowd of Olympian's which gave me time to let the potion go down my throat.

The potion at first had the taste of licorice, but then hit me with an extreme burning sensation that started forming in my stomach.

The burning was enough to make me fall to my knee's, and the vial broke into pieces under my hand driving sharp pieces of clay into my hand.

The burning in my stomach started to spread throughout my body, and I felt something rising up my throat. When I opened my mouth a wave of boiling blood erupted from my mouth, and before it hit the ground it changed to boiling pit scorpion venom.

My father, Aphrodite, and Artemis rushed up towards me, and Aphrodite rolled me over onto my back, and yelled at Apollo to help me. She started to say something else, but after the second word I couldn't hear her because of a head splitting headache that took all of my attention.

When I turned my head to look at Aphrodite who held my head in her lap, I sent a silent order to Ginger who was in tattoo form on Aphrodite's wrist to return to me, that way I would have her with me when I was ready, and I felt her presence return to me.

As the pain got worse in my body time seemed to slow down to the speed of a slug, and I could only look up as Apollo stood above me in his divine form trying to stop the potion from slowly killing me.

Apparently my slow death was enough to warrant Hades to call Thanatos the lord of death, to make sure I didn't die, but Thanatos could only shake his head, and he told Apollo to stop his efforts.

When the pain seemed to get at it's most painful I began to feel woozy as boiling blood started to pour out of eye sockets, and ears, and I could only wonder how much more blood did I have to lose, Aphrodite who had her head on mine was unable to hold back her tears when my skin started to bubble from the heat my body was giving off.

When it seemed like it was never going to end, I let out an exhale of breath, but when the breath left my body, something in my body started to get pulled up from my throat, and when it left my mouth my heart stopped beating.

The first thing I felt when the pain ended was emptiness. My body was hovering in the sky, and when I looked at my hands I saw that they were still there, but they weren't all there because my body was see through.

The second thing I noticed was my body was still on the ground surrounded by the Olympian's who were trying to bring me back to life. Apollo was casting healing waves of energy around my body, Ares was doing CPR when Athena told him to press down, and told Aphrodite when to blow air into my mouth.

But for those that were helping me there was 2 that were no longer there standing by me. Hades, and Thanatos were no longer amongst the group, instead they were probably in the underworld trying to locate my soul.

But even if they did somehow manage to get my soul it wouldn't have mattered because less than a minute after my soul left my lifeless body, my body erupted into a tower of flames that pushed all of the Olympian's 20 feet back.

Hestia, and Hephaestus tried to extinguish the flames there was currently turning my former body to ash, but the flames only got stronger when they failed to get snuffed by the Olympians. Within moments the tower of flames started to expand turning into a tornado of flames that was getting hotter as it grew. Hephaestus, and Hestia again tried to quelch the flame this time by entering their divine forms, and putting their hands into the fire to absorb, it but moments later they pulled their hands back, and were knocked out of their divine forms.

They held out their arms showing 3rd degree burns starting at their finger tips, and ending at their elbows, and nothing they did could stop the burning pain going through their body, but unlike me they weren't going to die, because now they were just seeing what it was like for a mortal who badly burned themselves burned themselves.

Aphrodite was in such sad unbelief that she looked to my father, and ordered him to drown out the flames with whatever water powers it took, and even though my father knew I had planned on doing something he knew now that this is what I was going to do, and accepted it, he was forced by Aphrodite's charmspeaking to summon a 100 foot tall, 300 foot wide wall of water to rise up from the ocean, and slam into the fire tornado that was currently burning my body away.

The water didn't even have a chance to hit the fire, because of the intense heat it was turned to steam long before it could hit the fire.

Had their been any mortals nearby they would have died almost instantly from the fiery hot temperature in the air. It took all of the Olympians including Aphrodite to stop the fiery tornado that was consuming my body from extending past the back up throne room I kept on my island, to the rest of my island.

With effort the Olympian's succeeded, But what none of the Olympians were aware of was that my soul was hovering just feet from them. I was expecting that my soul would have went somewhere as soon as I died, but I had to watch through an hour of a tower of flames burning, and my loved one's losing all hope that I could be saved.

But as the fire raged on I started noticing changes to my hovering body. Firstly my armor appeared on my body, and while it was not in a physical form, I relaxed knowing that the nightshade that was in the potion was doing it's job, and returning my items to me.

After the armor appeared, my weapons started appearing in the weapon forms just like I usually had them on my armor. After riptide returned to me, my rings reappeared. The rings appeared on my fingers and I looked at the ring that belonged to the fates, then the ring that held my automatons.

The last things that returned to me was the items I got after Uzaton's defeat including the orb that could hold a being's soul, and if the legends were true a faded beings soul, and then to my happiness Ginger who like me was not living but clearly alive in a sense, so I knew when I came back to life so would she.

After all my items returned to me the tower of flames started to die down, and then finally vanished. But when the flame vanished the Olympians saw that my body was no longer there not even a pile of bones instead all that was left was a pile of ash that blew away into the wind at the first gust that went by.

Aphrodite had to be held back by Demeter when she tried to run to the spot that I had died at. My father who had no idea on my impending death fell backwards in silence because he just watched his son die in front of his eyes, and he was not able to do anything to stop it.

After some minor Olympian's flashed out to spread the word of my death to all their friends I felt my soul start to being pulled somewhere, and I let it pull me towards whoever it was who needed my help.

The pulling started slow at first, but it sped up the longer it took. I covered my face on reflex when the pulling force started to pull me into the ground, but my body passed through the ground without the slightest bit of resistance from my non physical body.

After what I could have only guessed was 15 minutes my body entered the underworld, and I was starting to get confused at where I was supposed to be going because I was told my soul would not go to the underworld when I died.

But my body was not in the underworld for long because it only took a matter of seconds to see that I was headed towards the entrance of Tartarus.

My first thought was the man in my dreams had to have been an evil being who had managed to lure me into a trap, and now not only was I dead, but I would have no way of escaping.

My body easily passed through the entrance and soon entered Tartarus itself, and while my body was being pulled through the near endless sky, I could see packs of monsters running wild trying to find prey to devour.

My body was still being dragged through the sky after what felt like an hour, and during that time I passed within a 100 miles of Nyx's home, and passed through the skeleton of a giant drakon that had it's body picked clean.

But my the direction I was being pulled towards suddenly changed from a sideways pull, to again being dragged underground, and I had no clue what could possibly be under Tartarus. Then a memory surfaced when I remembered that Gaea had a sealed off area where her children were kept, and my heart sank.

But I started to try and fight for control to try and get out of pull, and hope that if I fought hard enough I could get my soul back to the underworld, and find a backup plan of saving Olympus but for all my fighting it was like I was a 40 pound kid playing tug of war against a team of body builders.

As hard as I tried to fight, I never gave up even when I knew I was having no results. I turned my head to look under me when I felt a great power near me, and it was a power that could almost match Nyx in strength.

The closer I got I could see something getting closer underground, and when it got close enough that I could see, I saw that it was a giant dome encrusted underground made of a solid piece of diamond that was larger than Madison Square Garden.

The diamond dome was the first thing my body had trouble passing through, and it was like my body was passing through a tube the size of a drinking straw.

Even though my body wasn't a solid form I put a hand near riptide hoping that when I reached my destination I could use it to fight off whichever child of Gaea tricked me.

When my body finally passed through the dome I found myself in the room that I had seen in my dreams multiple times, and the man was in his throne with a tired smile on his face.

Now that I was at my destination the pull finally stopped, and my feet touched the ground, but when my feet touched the ground something happened.

Celestial bronze chains didn't start chaining me to the ground, nor did anything try to attack me, instead my body became physical again, but I was still not fully alive. My heart didn't beat, nor did I need to breath but that was probably because there was no breathable air in the room.

Now that my body was physical I unsheathed riptide ready to defend myself but the man only sat on his throne and went through a violent fit of coughing up golden ichor. When he was finished he managed to whisper something to me.

"If you want to attack me, I will not stop you from doing so, but if I may ask why are you getting defensive?"

"Because aren't you a child of Gaea, I heard she kept her children in an enclosed area, and I assumed this was a trap."

The man nodded his head, and chuckled. "I guess I can't blame you for coming up with that assumption, because I never told you my name. But I can assure I am not a child of Gaea, I am actually her brother."

Him telling me that he wasn't a child of Gaea, but actually a sibling did not make me relax, instead it only made me edgier because that would mean he was more powerful than I had earlier thought.

"Percy I am Tartarus, my very essence is what keeps the most evil monsters, humans, demigods, and divine beings who are too dangerous to run free in the world above."

"When I was first created from the void along with my sisters Nyx, Gaea, and my brothers Ouranos Erebus, and Pontus, we all worked hard to create the world how we thought it should have been."

"Nyx, and Eerbus worked in the shadows happy with staying back and letting their domains flourish. Gaea who was not as gentle ruled the earth that her essence was the foundation that all life lived on with an iron fist."

"I on the other hand prepared to make my domain a near inescapable prison for the evil that was sure to ravage the world in the time to come. Because while the world was sparsely occupied during our reign when we began to have children fruit began to grow that would change all."

"When the time came for us to pass the reigns of ruling the world to the titan's the monsters came, and that was when my prison first began to fill up, because every time a monster died, I pulled their essence into domain to try and keep their blood thirsty nature from the innocents."

But during the titan's reign the world soon began to forget about me, and my siblings believing us to be a myth, and that worked to my advantage because with no one knowing of my existence, no one would know of a way to escape my pull."

"But as powerful as I am, there is only so much I can do, when I have to hold such powerful beings such as the giants, the titan's, and other powerful deities. With all of their unbridled anger fighting to be free in my domain it drains me of my energy to keep them prisoner."

"My brother Ouranos before he was betrayed by Gaea gave me 2 gifts that would ensure I would never be overpowered by my prisoners. The 2 items were a spell book that was powered by the last of my brothers energy. The spells inside gave me a barrier that would stop my prisoners from escaping as soon as they arrived, among other things."

"But the dagger he gave me had the power to drain my captives of their energy keeping me stronger than them. However as strong as I was with those items I could not forever keep all prisoners trapped. Monsters found cracks in my prison that they could sneak through."

"But the dagger that my brother gave me had both 2 major weakness, and a power so frightening that it was a double edge sword that both helped the user, and weakened the user."

"The power that made it so necessary to my prison was that it could drain my prisoners both from a large distance that could cover my entire domain, and by stabbing an enemy with it."

"The major weaknesses is that if used on my prisoners from afar the power it drained was only temporary, and it would soon return to who it was taken from. The second major weakness was because the sheer amount of powerful enemies in my prison I could never leave this place to take the power from them directly because this place enhances my stamina to keep the barrier I have up."

"If I left for even an hour to drain the giants or the titans of their powers the barrier keeping everyone in would shatter, and they would all would be able to escape, and I wouldn't be able to stop them. So I could only use the dagger from afar."

"But even more dangerous for you, and every living thing in the world above is that someone found out that I was alive, and of how I kept my prison going for all the eons, and took the 2 items I needed to keep it open."

During his story I let my hand go free from my weapon, and listened in earnest.

"The person who stole the dagger, and the book now know how to use them to their full abilities and they will not hold back and using them on the Olympians, and who is to say they would stop at the Olympians."

"But what they didn't think about is what would happen with this prison when the barrier crumbles and I lose all power to stop their escape. If that happens monsters would instantly reform after their deaths, creating an endless cycle of death to innocents."

"Gaea's children would to soon escape, and fight for control of the world causing a war that would destroy every living thing in it's wake."

"So Tartarus you have no idea who it was who stole the items from you?"

"No I do not Percy during the time of the theft some of my most powerful prisoners were trying to escape, and it was the closest attempt they ever made, and while I was focusing on them, someone managed to break into my home."

"But Tartarus how is that possible I thought the potion I drank was the only way to get here?"

"For the most part you are right I was not aware of any other way, but that only means that the thief was aware of my location for a great period of time to find a way of entering my home."

Tartarus went into another fit of coughing, and I decided then I would try to heal him, and when I summoned the gloves of Apollo he only shook his head.

"Do not waste your energy Percy, the damage on my body is too great for your powers of healing to have affect on me, the only way to fully heal me is to bring back my items."

Even though he told me not to I stepped up close to him, and started sending healing waves of energy over his body, and despite his warning I could hear his breathing become slightly steadier, and he did not fight the healing.

I kept up the healing for 10 minutes, and would have kept on going, but after that time the gloves stopped their healing, and Tartarus only chuckled.

But when he spoke his voice was stronger, and he actually smiled. "Your healing gloves can save a life if it is the life of a hero, but I am a divine being, and when I die I will fade, but your gloves did all that they could."

"I thank you Percy, your gloves may not be able to save my life, but they greatly numbed my pain, if for only a short time."

After the healing was done I was expecting some sort of after effects like when I healed Ares, but I didn't even feel a twinge of a headache. Tartarus answered my thought. "You will find out now that you will never be damaged when you heal someone, because while you are not alive right now, you are neither a demigod anymore."

"I must tell you Percy, what you do not know is that you were never just a demigod, you were chosen by the fates even before you were born. The gauntlet on your arm is much more than just a piece of armor, inside is the string of fate, which has the power to change anyone's fate."

"Wait how is it you know all of this Tartarus? I know about the string, but I thought it was just a random piece of string they gave me to enhance my armor, and to restore order, but I didn't think it could change anyone's fate."

"Because Percy the fates wouldn't just randomly drop a string of fate, the power in that string if you found out how to use it could be wielded to do anything you wanted, but first you would have to find out how to unlock it from the gauntlet without destroying it."

"You should also know that as long as you wear the ring on your hand, you will remain undead."

I touched the ring that belonged to the fates, and Tartarus nodded. "Yes but I must warn you if you take off that ring before your enemies complete their spell you will return to life, and be unable to pass through the barrier that will be holding the Olympians."

"So then Tartarus if I cannot take off the ring, how will I possible be able to gather an army?"

"As you can tell while you are not technically alive, you are also not completely dead, because I can see you, speak to you. You can also use your powers, you could even run me through with your blade if that is what you wished."

"But you are only able to do so because subconsciously you want to be able to interact with me, just like you can interact with anyone you want so long as that is what you wish, and that is how you will amass your army."

"You will only make yourself known to your soldiers. You must not however make yourself known to anyone else, because while your soul would be hidden they would know you were alive in a sense, because word would then spread that you were somehow alive, and your enemies would begin to search for you."

"You will find the majority of your army in the underworld. Search in the fields of Asphodel find heroes, and warriors who were unable to complete quests to gain entrance to Elysium."

"When you get to the fields of Asphodel, you will see that you will be able to see beyond the faceless masks that the souls normally walk around in. You will see what they looked like before they died, and when they learn of your mission they will no doubt join your crusade in hopes of becoming heroes to gain entrance to Elysium."

"You said the majority of my army, don't you mean my entire army?"

"No Perseus, you will also be able to find allies in Elysium who may also wish to join you to save their loved one's who still walk the earth. But more importantly I will give you something that will allow you to go to places that nobody else will ever suspect that you will go."

Tartarus stood from his throne with effort, and walked to his bed that was in another room, and pulled a mahogany box from under his bed, and he walked back over to me.

When he opened the box inside I saw a gold pocket watch resting on a bed of satin. Tartarus told me to take it, and when my fingers brushed against the watch the gauntlet on my wrist grew warm with power radiating from the string of fate.

I took the pocket watch from the box, and pressed the button on top, and the small dial that was ticking on the watch face stopped, but that wasn't all that stopped. Tartarus stood motionless where he stood with the same face he had when he told me to take it out.

When I took my finger off the button Tartarus started to move again, and he gave a knowing smile. "What you are holding now is an item created from Kronos the lord of time, and Chronos the protogenoi of time."

"You should know that Chronos was a being born at the same time as me and my siblings but he was a deity who never took a complete physical form. When Kronos the lord of time took power as king of the titans he found the major source of Chronos's power, and formed it into his scythe."

"What Kronos wasn't aware of was that he never took the time to learn Chronos's full power, he never knew that he could travel back in time, or forward in time, he was only intent on the present, and that was why he only used his powers when you fought him to freeze time."

"I should tell you though even if he had thought of it, while he could go back in time, he wouldn't have been able to change the fate, because the fates would never had allowed him to change the fate. You on the other hand now have the power to do so with the fates consent."

At what Tartarus told me, I immediately thought about going back in time, and stopping whoever it was who took his items, but Tartarus was 1 step ahead of me, and he took the pocket watch from my hand.

"Do not even waste your time from trying to stop them from stealing my items. While it seems like a good idea on paper, you must remember that they also stole a string of fate, from the Fates, so they would have some protection from stopping the start of their plans, the only time you can safely stop them is after their spell is completed that way they won't be able to escape and try again."

"For now just worry about gathering your army."

"That is easy enough to say but won't Hades be on alert if he sense souls just suddenly noticing the disappearance of souls from his domain?"

"If you start just now, but before you begin you need the help of the titan Prometheus. When you speak to him ask him to craft you human bodies made of clay so that when you collect the souls who will make up your army, you may transfer them into the clay bodies as vessels."

"After the souls are placed in the vessels you then will use your gloves of Apollo, and the gloves will turn the clay bodies into human bodies restoring the beings in your army to life. The beings who choose to join you will be able to bypass the drawback of your gloves because they will becoming back to life to save the lives of innocents who may die without them."

With that Tartarus placed the pocket watch back into my hand, and walked back over to his throne, and sat back down.

"You have 2 weeks Percy to gather your army. Even if you travel back in time your time will still draw to a close here. Normally with that watch you would be able to travel forward in time, but there is a time limit going on, and you will not be able to travel beyond the date of when the spell is completed until after the spell is completed."

"So when do I come back after gathering my army?"

"You will see what the time, and date is currently at right now on the back of the watch, so you will see what the period of time is in the present. You have until 2 weeks from now to return, and save the Olympians."

"And when I defeat them how will I get back here to give you back your knife, and book?"

Tartarus laughed, and motioned me forward. When I walked up next to him he jabbed his hand forward and stabbed my arm with something, and before I could jump back I felt something being injected into my body.

When he pulled his hand back I saw a large needle in his hand that had little droplets of golden ichor still inside.

"I have just injected into your body a large vial of my golden ichor that will begin to merge with your immortal blood. Should you fail to get my dagger, and book back in time, you will be able to take my place in keeping the monsters, and evil beings trapped here, for the good of all other living beings."

"Should you be able to make it back in time to return my items the ichor I gave you will allow you to water travel inside the dome."

Tartarus pointed at a carved out space in the arm of his throne, and when I looked closer I saw that the throne looked like a near complete puzzle with only missing piece, and that missing piece was a slightly larger than normal dagger.

"Should you need any guidance on how to move forward on building your army, all you have to do is water travel back here. And I will give you what advice I can, but before you leave wish yourself to become hidden, and you will find that your body will return to a non physical form, so you can travel through physical objects, and you will not be able to be sensed by any being other than who you wish."

Tartarus gave me 1 last smile, before he stood from his throne, and headed towards his bed leaving me to my own thoughts, but before he went to rest he turned back to me, and started to speak. "Do not hold back on your powers now Percy. Because you have died your body will no longer have to fight off the powers in your body."

"So if I survive this quest I won't die again in an explosion of unconstrained power?"

"No Percy when you take off that ring you will be fully immortal, and as such your body will be able to hold a much larger amount of power than you already have acquired."

After that Tartarus went back to what he was doing, and after taking his word on my body not betraying me in 3 weeks time, I was able to start thinking about what he told me about Prometheus.

To what Tartarus told me to I I had doubts, but the easy thing to test was going to see Prometheus about the clay human vessels, because he was still in an underground cave on my island guarded by a shadow creature.

Before I started to water travel away, I followed Tartarus's advice, and wished to become hidden, and after I made the thought I looked down at my body, and saw it started to shimmer, before it became see through.

When I started to water travel away I felt the familiar feeling of trying to go through a straw to leave but I felt no more resistance, moments later, and felt my non physical form appearing outside the diamond dome.

Seeing how I could move freely through physical objects I went to water travel to the underground cave, but as soon as my body left Tartarus, I felt my body being pulled somewhere completely different.

Instead of heading to my island I felt my body being pulled to a small farm in Kansas. But that wasn't the most shocking when my body slammed into the ground, I didn't fall through it, instead I saw my body turning back to what it was when I was speaking to Tartarus.

When I managed to stand up in the field of corn, I went to water travel away, but my body refused to move. Then I tried to shadow travel away, but again I didn't move an inch.

But when something moved in the corner of my eye I turned to look, and see what it was. Stand in front of me was an ancient cave in the middle of a field of corn, that certainly wasn't there moments earlier.

I didn't take me long to figure out that some other powerful being wanted to speak with me, and there was only 3 that I could name that would be powerful enough to pull a soul that nobody else could sense.

So as to not keep the Fates waiting I started walking into the mouth of the cave, and when I entered the cave I was hit with a wave of power, that nearly pushed me back. The walk to get the Fates was much longer than it looked like from the size of how big the cave looked from the outside.

When I finally got within sight of the Fates, I saw that they were sitting in matching rocking chairs making a large sock, that I knew was somebody's entire life, what they would do in that life, and when it would end.

The fates stopped their knitting when I stopped in front of them, and they looked at me like Athena would look at an experiment that didn't go how she expected it to. After what felt like an eternity of the 3 most powerful beings in the universe staring into my eye's Lachesis spoke.

"Perseus Jackson you have done much during your quest, but we have summoned you to give you a warning."

When Lachesis stopped speaking, Clotho continued the conversation. "You know you have to amass an army, and we will not stop you from bringing back to life those who have already lived their lives, and how we destined to live."

Atropos started to speak as soon as Clotho stopped. "But Percy Jackson there is 1 thing we will not allow you to do. You are forbidden from bringing back to life someone who died, and went for rebirth, and are still alive."

At what Atropos said I felt like my knee's were cut out from under me, because the first demigod I intended to bring back was Annabeth, and now my hope of seeing her again was gone.

Lachesis waited till after I was thinking before she continued speaking. "You may not bring back to life someone who went for rebirth, and are still alive, because if you did so, it would make their next life cease to exist, and would change the fate of what is to come in their generation."

Again the next fate started to speak when the last stopped, and I listened intently to what Clotho had to say.

"You may find any allies in Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, the Isles of the Blest, or even those who are still alive if you wish. You have free reign to enter anywhere you need to go. So if you do decide to go to the Isles of the Blest you will be able to enter there because you have our permission the same goes for Elysium."

The Fates gave a smile to me, that even in a friendly gesture sent shivers down my spine, as Atropos pulled out a pair of shears from a basket filled with thread, and held them out for me.

I took a hesitant step forward, afraid that when I went to take the shears something would pop out and try to kill me for even thinking about taking anything from the Fates.

But when I took the shears from her hands nothing happened except when I closed my hand around the shears I felt like I was holding a bomb.

I grasped the shears in my hand, and when I went to step back Lachesis reached into the basket, and held in her hands a large bag the size of a backpack.

"You have been given the gift of death, now receive the gift of life."

I looked at the other 2 Fates and all they did was nod their head giving me the okay to take it. I walked to where Lachesis was, and I grabbed the handle of the bag, and picked it up, and it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

When I opened the bag I saw that inside was hundreds of gumballs. I quickly closed the bag, and then looked at the Fates to ask what the gifts were about, but Clotho held something in her hands. In her hands was a single leather glove, that looked like my gloves of Apollo.

But when I picked it up from the 3rd Fate it didn't seem like anything special, but I knew each gift would have to be something that could only help me because why else would they give them to me.

The Fates finally allowed me to step back with my arm full of gifts, and I thanked them. Clotho started to speak after I thanked them.

"You will not need to go to Prometheus to craft clay vessels. Each of the items you have been gifted will aid you in your quest."

"The glove will allow you to grasp the string of a beings life to hold in your hands. You will be able to do so by putting on the glove, and shoving your gloved hand through the persons chest, and pulling it out."

"The shears will allow you to cut their string of fate. With that action you can turn an immortal into a regular mortal, should you use the shears on someone who isn't immortal it will kill them, but we have made the shears so if used on someone that will cause their deaths, their soul will appear before you instead of going directly to the underworld. So only use the shears on who you want to who you want to join your army. Or whoever we direct you to."

"The gumballs are to be used when you find someone to join your army, give them a gumball, and when the eat it their soul will given a new body to act as host, but their new body will be like what they had in their last life, but for them to fully work the being who will receive the gumballs must pledge an oath on the river Styx to honorably serve you above all others for as long as they live. When you find souls who wish to join you after they make the oath their soul will go where ever you want them to until the time comes for you to bring them back to life."

"So first I find who will join my army, make them swear an oath, and tell them to go somewhere, then after the Olympian's have been captured and the barrier has been made, then I bring them back to life? But won't someone notice an army of souls just floating around wherever I leave them?"

The Fates shook their head. "The souls who join you will only be able to be seen by you, and nobody but you can sense where they are. They will stay wherever you tell them to go, until the time comes to bring them back to life. If any of them should die again while completing your quest that will be considered a second, or 3rd life, and if you succeed we will command the judges of the underworld to see them all properly rewarded. If they live past the completion of your quest they will continue to have to serve you until the time of their deaths."

What they said about the souls were the end of that part of the conversation, and Atropos started speaking again moving the conversation forward. "You may use the glove, and shears to form an army, but when you find who stole from us, you will use those items on whoever did it, and turn them mortal so they may forever be punished for their crimes."

"What about after it is all done what do I do with these gifts?"

"We will decide what happens after, and when the time is ready to tell you, we will summon you, but until them wish the items we have given you to stay hidden like your shield aegis, and they will vanish until they are needed."

When she finished speaking I held up my hand. "I was asked by a friend to return this to you, will I be able to return it to you after this is all finished?"

Clotho nodded her head. "The ring was left for the 100 handed one's to find should the help of an outsider was ever needed by us, and it turned out that we were right to drop it before all of this happened. The ring was blessed by us to end up in the hands of a being if they needed it, and it found you, but when you are finished, you may return it to us.

After she ended her sentence everything around me changed, and instead of standing in an ancient cave, I was again standing in a corn field, in my non physical body.

I had almost thought of what happened as a dream, but when my arms were still burden with the gifts from the Fates I counted myself lucky, because the Fates gave me what was needed to save the demi's.

Without waiting for anything to stop my I wished the gifts from the Fates to vanish, and when they disappeared, I shadow traveled to the entrance to Nyx's hotel.

When I walked into the hotel not a single mortal, or shadow creature turned and looked at my arrival, not even Deros who was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee.

But when I walked up to the chair and leaned down I whispered in his hear.

"Deros this is Percy Jackson, I am in need of Nyx's assistance, if you can hear me get up and head to the elevator, and take me up to her penthouse floor, and ask her to come."

Deros looked over his shoulder to where I was standing, and put his cup of coffee on the table next to him.

"I thought you were dead Percy."

I chuckled, and then responded. "How do you know your not just imagining this?"

"She will be glad to see you, come on then."

Deros stood from his seat, and started walking towards the hallway that held the elevators, and after summoning Nyx's elevator he stepped inside, and waited till I followed him inside before he pushed the button to the top floor.

Deros looked at me, and smiled. "I like the Casper the friendly ghost look Percy, but it would look better without the armor, and if you was hovering."

"Well then you can think of me as Caspers unfriendly cousin. But I will ask that when you call Nyx tell her you need to see her because I cannot take the chance of word spreading that I am here."

"So you don't want me to tell Alexandra about your return? If that is what you wish, you can rest assured I will not speak a word of your return to anyone."

When the elevator door finally opened to Nyx's penthouse Deros waved me forward and followed me inside her home.

Deros headed towards the TV, and called Nyx. After about 30 seconds Nyx's face appeared on the TV, and she did not greet him with a happy greeting, instead with a sad hello.

"Hello son, to what do I owe the pleasure of a call so soon after our dinner last night?"

"Mother I need your help at the hotel for a few minutes, if you can please spare a few minutes it is quite important."

Nyx nodded in agreement. "Okay son if you need my help I will be there to help you. Just give me a minute to get ready."

When the TV went black Deros turned to look at me, and nodded. "It is done Percy, she will arrive here expecting to see me. But I will give you privacy if that is what you want."

"No Deros you can stay, all I ask is that you do not speak of this meeting to anyone."

Deros was about to swear on the river Styx that he would not tell anyone but I told him it was not needed.

"Well than can I get you anything to drink while we wait Percy?"

"No thank you Deros in my current condition I do not require food or drink. As you can tell I am not quite my normal self."

Deros looked like he wanted more details but before he could ask a portal made of shadows appeared just inches from where I stood. Nyx soon stepped out of the portal, and in front of her son. Before either could say anything I started to speak.

"Lady Nyx it is good to see you again."

Nyx jumped in shock, and she turned to where my voice came from.

"Percy but how, I heard that you had died, and your soul could not be found?"

Before she gave me time to answer, she engulfed me in a crushing hug. Only after giving me a hug that probably could have killed me for a second time had I been alive, and releasing me did I get to speak.

"I did die, but it was for the necessary, but before I go on I ask you this firstly please don't spread word of me being alive, or our conversation here because it will ruin everything if word spreads."

"Percy if you don't want word to spread of you being here then why are you making yourself known?"

"Because the Fates have given me some things that can free the demi's from their imprisonment from Tartarus. I would like to see them free if that is what they still wish, before I go back into hiding. Even if they wish to stay with you, and you continue to give them safe haven I would like to free them of their burden anyway."

She might have thought I would have been joking had I not said the Fates gave me a way, but she had a hopeful look on her face.

"Wait here for 3 minutes, and I will send Aether, and Phantasos away, and then I will bring you to the demi's."

Without waiting for a reply she jumped into the portal, and closed it behind her leaving me alone with Deros.

"I am happy you found a way to free them Percy, but since you will be leaving soon, I best head back to my duties, but I wish you luck with whatever you are doing."

Deros shook my hand before he went back into the elevator, and went back to his duties. My time waiting for Nyx returned went by in a flash, and before I knew it she was back, and she could barely hold back a smile.

When she returned she grabbed me by my right hand and dragged me into the portal taking us both back to her home in Tartarus's domain.

When we arrived I saw the demi's standing in the front lawn of Nyx's home, and all of them had a look of confusion on their face, not knowing why they were summoned.

Nyx looked at me, and then at them. "I have asked you all to be here because a friend has an important announcement. But before you hear what it is, know this no matter what you decide, you all will have a place to live under my roof for the rest of your days, because I count you all as family."

Nyx looked at me again, and nodded.

"I have an offer to make all of you."

The demi's gasped in shock when the empty air that they saw next to Nyx, suddenly became filled with my body.

They must have heard that I died, because they rushed forward to engulf me in hugs, and they would have succeeded, had Nyx not told them to stay put.

The demi's needed no further orders, because they followed Nyx's order and stopped in their tracks.

I looked at them each in their eye's before I spoke again. "When we first met, I learned of your plight on how all of you would never be able to leave this place, because you were thrown here to be used at a later time by an evil giant, and then cursed not to leave until your deaths, but you all not knowing the curse ate the apples of immortality."

"I must tell you though I have found a way to free all of you from that curse, and can free you from here."

Emma had a tear going down her cheek when she heard what I said, and she ran up to me, and gave me a hug ignoring Nyx's earlier order.

"Please do so Percy, I may love staying here with Nyx, but I want my child to see the world above. Just tell me what I must do, and I will do so if it helps free us."

She looked at Nyx, and then spoke to her. "Lady Nyx, I may be asking to lift the curse, and if you still will allow us to stay I will want to accept your offer, but I would ask if you could allow my child to see the world for a time, until he decides if he wishes to stay too?"

Nyx smiled. "Not only will I allow your son to see the world above, but I will give each of you a room in my hotel in New York to stay at in the world above, when you don't want to stay here, and I will also bring all of you back here anytime you wish."

Emma released me from my hug, and then walked over to Nyx, and gave her a softer hug, like a daughter would give a mother, and Nyx returned the hug with equal care, and love."

Emma returned to her spot in the line holding hands with Matt, and her son, waiting to hear what was next.

"Before I release your curse, I must inform you that no matter what you have to promise, I must tell you that it is necessary for the curse to be broken."

"I swear on the river Styx, that what I have promised to be true, that the curse keeping you trapped in Tartarus will be broken, so long as you make the oath you will have to make, but I will not require anything else in return."

"All of you must swear on the river Styx that for as long as you live after the curse is broken that you all will serve me loyally above all others."

Matt looked at me like I just betrayed him, but before he could say anything Emma swore the oath, followed by Amanda, Zack, and Scottie.

Matt seeing that everyone else was ready to take the oath he followed suit, and within a minute all the demigods, demititans, and their children swore the oath to serve me, and I was truly happy that I could now free them.

I summoned all 3 gifts the Fates gave me, and set the bag, and the shears on the ground. With my hands unoccupied I placed the leather glove on my left hand, and asked Nyx to grab the shears. Nyx had no idea what I had planned but she did as I asked, and I walked next to Ginny who was at the far right end of the line.

"This might hurt but know I have this on good authority that this will work, I think." When she got a worried look on her face I only chuckled, and told her I was just joking, and she visibly relaxed.

She stood straight up, ready for whatever was going to happen, and then I shoved my gloved hand through her chest, and it passed through with no resistance but instead of my hand grasping onto a heart, or another organ, all that my hand held was a string as hard as steel.

In 1 pull I had an aquamarine colored string sticking out of her body like a drawstring that was pulled all the way back from a bow, and she looked down at the string like it was her heart.

I turned to look at Nyx and yelled at her to cut it, and Nyx wasted no time putting the string in between the open space of the shears, and in 1 squeeze the string didn't break, but instead became as soft as regular yarn.

"You are no longer immortal, but we will have to cut again, which will kill you, but know that I will bring you back to life."

I nodded at Nyx to do it again, and while she did as I wanted this time she was more hesitant.

When Ginny's string was cut for the second time, she let out a painful scream, and her body fell lifelessly to the ground.

But while a body fell lifelessly to the ground, her soul stood where the body was moments earlier, and that was not missed by Scottie who was next to her, and he waved his hand through her non physical body, and watched as it passed through like he was doing it through empty air. The only reason I think the others could see her is because I had wanted them to, and like I said earlier I had no intention on making any of them fight alongside me.

I didn't want to keep her waiting, in case somehow Thanatos went to appear to reap her soul, but the voice in my head made his reappearance. "Thanatos, and Hades will not be aware of their deaths, the Fates would not have given you the gifts if they wouldn't have worked."

After his reassurance I pulled a gumball out of my bag, and held to Ginny, and she looked at me like I was crazy, and the look really stood out because she was just a ghostly soul, but she reached out and she was surprised when her ghostly hand, took hold of the gumball.

When she swallowed the gumball she made a face like she just sucked on lemon, but the results were instantaneous because we could see the gumball going down her throat, and the further it went down the more her body began to change. Her body on the ground started to vanish, as her soul glowed, and when her body vanished on the ground it reappeared standing up.

Ginny held up her arms and looked at Nyx. Nyx handed me the shears, and grabbed Ginger by her hand, and a shadow portal appeared next to them, and Nyx pushed her through, and followed behind her.

The demi's yelled in excitement when Nyx, and Ginny returned minutes later, holding signs from the outside. Ginger was currently wearing a t-shirt that could be found in any New York gift shop, because it had a picture of the statue of liberty on it.

"He did it you guys, I was there, and you won't believe how busy it was, there were people everywhere."

The rest of the demi's were excited to go next even if it meant them having to die, and it took an hour to finish with everyone, because every time I killed a demi, and brought them back to life they got to take a trip with Nyx somewhere in the world even if it was just for a few minutes.

After it was all done, I was happy that no matter what I made it so they were no longer trapped here. "Before I leave I have a favor to ask you all. Should any of you ever decide to leave this place for good, and reconnect with your parents, if they ask how you got free."

I wasn't given the time to go through with my statement because Nyx held up a hand. "If you are ever asked how you got free, you just tell the Olympian who asked you that I came across your hideout 1 day, and managed to find a way to break your immortality, and released you from this evil place."

"Now that Zeus knows of my existence, and how I helped Percy it should not be too hard to for them to believe that a primordial goddess found out how to kill a regular immortal, and bring them back to life. Plus the Olympians will not be able to question me about how I did it because they would be too afraid I would try it on them, and they wouldn't risk coming to Tartarus to try and find me."

Ginny only laughed at what was said, and not in an offensive way to Nyx, but to herself. "Well you won't have to worry about me, not counting that my father is an evil titan, and Percy defeated him, I would have no reason to seek him out. I don't know about my the others who might have a better relationship with their parents but it is up to them."

The demititans nodded in agreement, and they looked fondly at Nyx's home, but an idea came to my mind. "For those of you with titan parents if you wish to explore the world some, you can take refuge on my island."

Hyperion's daughter only shook her head. "Percy, Nyx told us how all a lot of demigods, and Olympian gods live on your island, I don't think they would want the spawn of titan's to live amongst their children."

"That may have been the case 2 years ago, but the Olympians have changed. My father is now king of Olympus, and I am close friends with much of the council. Should you wish to live there for even just a weekend, call upon Artemis, and tell her that you are a close personal friend, and she will vouch for you."

Some of the demititans looked like they were considering the idea, but Ginny answered for all of them. "The offered you made is extremely generous Percy, but you just released us from what kept us here for thousands of years. We need to adjust to the new change, and if Nyx doesn't mind, I think we all would like to slowly ease into the world, and let her show us around."

"In time we may come to accept your offer, but not right now."

"Well just don't forget though, all of you are now vulnerable because your no longer immortal."

But Nyx only smiled at me. "They can be immortal if they want to Percy, as I said before I consider them to be family, and because I care for them so much I don't want to see them die."

Nyx looked to all of the demi's and smiled. "Because you are all now free from the curse that kept you here, and have left you can all become immortal again, without fear of becoming trapped if you want."

As nice as it was to hear Nyx's encouraging talk with the demi's I unfortunately had no time to stick around, so while she was still talking I turned around and picked up the gifts that the fates brought me, and made them vanish. After that I headed towards the shadow portal that Nyx brought me to, but before I could step through a hand appeared on my shoulder, and stopped me from moving forward.

When I turned to look at whose hand it was I saw that it was Matt. "Percy where are you going after what you just did for us we need to celebrate."

"I wish I could stay Matt but I have some very important things I need to do, just know that I am happy for you."

I again tried to walk through the shadow portal, but Matt started to speak. "Percy does this important thing you have to do, have anything to do with the oath we had to make?"

Without saying anything I nodded my head, and Matt looked at Emma who told him to go ahead. "Percy because of what you have done for us, tell me what you are working on, and I will do whatever I can to aid you."

"That is a nice offer Matt, but I don't even know what I will have to do, and I didn't do what I did for all of you just for all of you to help me. Besides there is a large chance that if you tried to help me you might never see your family again."

My warning did nothing to deter Matt if anything Emma, and the other demi's all stepped up next to Matt, and offered to help me.

"But Percy you just heard Nyx she said she can make us immortal again we could be a major help to you."

I could see that nothing I could say would turn them away, but my resistance to wanting them to join started to falter with what Nyx said next. "Percy they can help you, all you have to do is let me train them, to make them stronger."

"Lady Nyx I have no doubt you can make them powerful, but there isn't enough time to get them to be enough for what is coming, and I care for them too much to let them take the risk."

"So then how long do you have to get ready Percy?"

"2 weeks lady Nyx, that is all."

Nyx nodded, and looked at the demi's. "Okay since you think what you are working on is so dangerous I will only train the strongest of the demi's here. Then when I have taught them all I can in that time, I will have Aether train them too, he will only think I want them trained to protect my domain when I am gone so you will have that privacy you wanted, but with the teachings of 2 of the strongest beings on earth, I am sure they will be strong enough for your liking."

It was hard to argue with her reasoning, but I told them it wouldn't work. "As much as what you said makes sense Nyx, it still won't work. I have to make an army to fight against Atlas, Hyperion, and an army they are building to destroy the Olympians. But they have done something that will stop anyone who is alive at the time a barrier is made from entering, and stopping them."

"They cannot help me because they are alive right now."

Matt scoffed at what I said. "If that is the case Percy, then how can you do anything to stop them you are alive too."

"No I am not Matt, you saw earlier how I just appeared. You could stab a sword in my heart right now, and I wouldn't be affected. I can return to life at anytime I wish, but as of right now I am technically a ghost that can interact with you. You on the other hand are alive."

But Nyx said something that tore apart my argument. "If what you say is true Percy, then when the time comes after the training they receive you can come back, and kill them again to turn them back into souls, and bring them back to life when the time is right to help you."

When I didn't say anything Nyx, and the demi's knew they won the conversation, and high fived each other. But I held up my hand.

"I accept the terms of the arrangement, and I will be back before the 2 weeks are up to kill you all like I did before, and then bring you back to life. But if any of you decide you don't want to fight for me I will not force you to put yourselves at risk no matter the oath you made, but here is an order."

"None of you are to speak a word of what has happened here today to anyone, not even Phantasos, he knows part of the details on the mission, but not all the details especially about not helping all of you being able to leave, so if he asks like earlier instructed just say Nyx found out a way to do so. I trust him, but he cannot know I am still alive in a sense."

Before I left I smiled at Heidi. "Now that you can leave here Heidi, you can finally go meet Briares you are the head of his fan club aren't you."

Heidi smiled, but she shook her head. "Why would I visit him now when I will be training to get stronger?"

"Well if you got an invitation to work with him from Artemis, you might learn new blacksmithing skills that could help you make stronger weapons, and armor for a soon to be created army."

"Okay Percy I have to hand it to you, that is a very good reason, and if Phantasos can take me somewhere I can get in contact with Nyx I will tell her I am a good friend of yours, and ask her to get me some private time with Briares as a favor to you."

"Yes Heidi, Percy is right you should do your training with Briares, without weapons, and armor his army will not last long against Atlas, and Hyperion. I will still train you, but I think you will get more out of your time by working with Briares for the majority of your time."

I left Nyx, and the demi's when they started talking about what kind of training they were going to do, and I was hardly missed because they were all excited about being trained by Nyx.

When I reappeared in the hotel, I found that while in my physical form I couldn't water travel out of the hotel, but when I wanted nobody to see me I could work around the restrictions of not being able to water travel away.

I appeared in the underworld, and even though I was told nobody would sense me. I had to figure if the Fates could sense, me maybe there was a chance Hades, or Thanatos could if I was close enough. But when I didn't have Thanatos appear before me, and try to capture me.

Even though I was on a time crunch, I took my time walking from the side of the river Styx, to the EZ death line.

A force of information invaded my mind when I saw the near endless line that started near where Cerberus was, and ended where a crowd of souls stood in the forum of the 3 judges. The information was when I looked at each soul images flashed in my mind like a TV show being played. I saw the parents of each being. Whether they were demigods, or regular mortals, and there was a 100 mortals for every demigod, and 5 demigods for every demititan.

I could also see how long they lived, and whether they lived a great life, a neither good, or bad life, or a life that would get them in the fields of punishment.

But as I looked at the demigods they seemed to know something big was nearby because they started to look around, until they saw me appear in front of them. I got the attention of 35 demigods in the EZ death line.

Out of 35 only 3 of them had a sure shot of going into Elysium. But I addressed them all because I needed all the help I could get.

"Demigods, your lives have ended, they may not have ended how you would have liked them to, or just how you did want them to. But I am need of your help. An evil force is coming to destroy the Olympians, and I need your help to stop them."

"If any of you wish to aid me in my quest, I can guarantee you a second chance at life, with the chance of great rewards if we succeed, and knowing your loved ones can be saved with your help. I know this is a lot to ask but I cannot do this without you."

Nearly all of the spirits were quick to accept, but 1 of them looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would you need me I was just a simple son of Aphrodite, I hardly ever fought during my short life?"

"Do not count yourself out, just because you think your not as strong as others, everyone has it in them to do great things, and your help could mean the difference between success in failure. I will not count you out just because you are not a fighter."

The child of Aphrodite nodded his head, and promised he would help in anyway he could, and then I looked to the 3 demigods who could get into Elysium. "You 3 do not have to accept this offer, I can tell you that if you get judged you would most likely get entrance into Elysium, but I will say this whoever joins me, if you accept it will count as another life, so it may get you 1 step closer to the Isles of the Blest."

1 of the 3 souls who I pointed out only chuckled. "In my last life I was a daughter of Demeter, if what you say is true, and I could get into Elysium why would I not accept your offer, especially if it will count as another life without losing all of my memories. Even without the offer of rewards I would accept I still have family alive in the world above, and I want them to stay that way."

After all 35 of them accepted I made them swear the oath to serve me, and they did so. After they swore the oath I told them to go Camp Half-Blood to wait until I told them the next step in the quest, but I ordered them to watch any training, to look for new fighting skills.

The souls bowed to me, before their bodies began to shimmer, and then they vanished. But after they disappeared I looked to the demititans who were in the line, and looked through their memories.

There were only 4 demititans in the EZ death line, and there was a daughter of Atlas the titan of endurance, a daughter of Phoebe the titaness of mystery, a son of Pallas the titan of warfare, and a daughter of Metis the titaness of wisdom.

But 3 out of the 4 were not kind beings, they would no doubt enter the Fields of Punishment, or if they were smart they would choose the Fields of Asphodel. The only demititan who I knew would be worthy of getting my offer was the son of the titan of warfare, who lived his life as a military analyst working to save lives.

When I appeared in front of him he jumped in surprise, and it wasn't because of Cerberus who was less than 50 feet from him growling at a ghost who tried to cut in line.

Like the others I gave him the offer, and he only asked a single question. "What happens if I decline your offer, did you think about word spreading of a mystery being taking souls from the underworld, and someone who declined your offer and tells what you told them to Hades?"

What he asked caught me off guard, but I quickly came up with an answer. "Well if a person declined my offer only to maliciously spread word of what I did I might just bring them back, and hold them under the river Leathe until they would never remember what I said."

"But if they declined, and had no intentions of saying what I told them I would let them be, because I haven't said my name yet, and nothing would happen because my identity isn't known."

"Good answer keeping your name hidden until you decide if who you ask is trustworthy. So I will join your cause, because it is a worthy cause."

He soon joined the others who left before him, but I would make sure that when the time comes he would be a general to lead the troops.

Before I moved on to find more allies I summoned the bag of gumballs, and found a note that wasn't there the last time I opened the bag.

"-This bag will refill anytime it runs out, to aid you in your quest. Use as many as it takes, but remember your restrictions-."

The note was unsigned but it did not need a signature because the warning in the note told me who it was from.

Something else stopped me from moving on, because I heard the Furies flying towards my direction, clearly in an agitated mood.

When the Furies flew in sight Hades appeared standing next to Cerberus, and not more than a 100 feet away from me. Hades was in an angry mood, because he yelled at the Furies.

"There has been an escape of souls, Alecto find out how they escaped, and bring them back now!"

But Hades was not done, because he looked at each of the souls who were still in the line, and glared at them as if all of them were behind what happened.

Because I had found all my allies I need here I flew past Hades, going deeper into the underworld when I reached the fields of Asphodel I nearly passed out from all the information I was receiving, because as hard as I tried I could stop what I was seeing.

I spent 2 and a half days going through the Fields of Asphodel seeing nearly every soul that had ever lived, and did not make it to Elysium, the Fields of Punishment, or that have made it to Elysium, but went for rebirth, and failed to make it again.

During my initial count I found 380 children of Hermes, and 278 children of Mercury. 190 children of Demeter, 130 children of Ceres.

310 children of Ares, 187 children of Mars. 229 children of Hephaestus, 250 children of Vulcan. 199 brain children of Athena, but I found no children of her Roman counterpart.

I also found 100 children of Dionysus, and 171 children of Bacchus. Then there was 311 children of Apollo in his Greek form, and 231 in his Roman form. I also found the largest group of demigods who totaled 631, from their Greek parent, and 310 from their Roman counterpart, and they were sons and daughters of Aphrodite, and Venus.

As for the children of the minor gods I found 47 children of Janus. 21 children of my brother Triton, and 19 in his Roman form 76 children of Hercules, and 21 in his Greek form.

I came across 80 children of Nemesis, 11 children of Khione, 145 children of Nike. Iris had 41 children, and 23 in her Roman form to be found, and dozens of other demigod children from other minor Olympians.

But the biggest finds were from The Big Three. In the Fields of Asphodel I found 14 children of Zeus, and 11 of Jupiter. I found 20 half brothers, and sisters. But the stars of the Fields of Punishment were the children of Hades, and Pluto.

I found 28 children of Hades, and 12 children of Pluto, but what made them stand out was they still had their memories. I saw 1 son of Hades who was born during the 12th century who was mortician who after burying dead citizens of the town he lived in, brought them back to life for cheap labor, but he lost control of his powers which resulted in his laborers eating him, and half the town.

The council soon stepped in and destroyed the undead, and made up a lie that spread through the mortal world of a fire that was uncontrolled. He didn't get the Fields of Punishment, because he never had any evil intentions with the undead, instead he used them to expand the town, to let it prosper, but what stopped him from going to Elysium was the people who died when he lost control of his undead workers.

Then there was a daughter of Pluto who had been forced to help free a giant, who was using her mom to control her, with the help of Gaea, but both Gaea, and the giant's plans were stopped when she sacrificed her own life to foil their plans.

During her sacrifice she destroyed the shell of what would have been the bane of Hades/Pluto, and caused Gaea to go back to sleep, because she had spent much of her power controlling the girls mother. I new right away I would bring her back to life, because she could have got into Elysium but she made a deal with the judges for both her and her mother to get placed in the Fields of Asphodel instead of her mother getting tortured in the Fields of Punishment for the rest of eternity.


	65. My army grows larger

Percy.

I also found about 30 demigods in the Fields of Asphodel, that I knew at some point in time who were at Camp Half-Blood. But I had to go at this with caution because even if I didn't get all of them I would be looking at well over a 4100 demigods.

My other big problem was that because I found out there was a long running animosity between the Greek demigods, and the Roman demigods. Even if I did get them to swear the oath to sever me I had to factor in that old grudges from past lives would make it so they didn't trust each other.

Even day's later the underworld was in a state of chaos, because they found out not only did 35 souls vanish, but they were only demigod souls. Hades was flying in the sky above in his chariot searching for any sign of what was behind the disappearances. But nobody was searching in the fields of Asphodel, and why would they the only souls here were those who failed during their life, those who never did anything special, or those who were to afraid to be judged.

The first soul I came to who I was going to give the offer to was the daughter of Pluto, and she seemed lost in her thoughts, because she didn't react when I appeared before her.

"Your not from this place, nor do you appear to be a sibling of mine, so what are you doing here?"

"You are right I am not from the Fields of Punishment, and I am not a son of Pluto, I am a son of Poseidon."

When I said Poseidon she looked at me like I just spoke Japanese to her, but she nodded her head. "Well it's good to meet you son of Poseidon, but you best get out of here before something happens that makes it so you can never leave."

"You father has no idea I am here Hazel Levesque, nor would he be able to stop me. I am here because I am in need of your help."

Hazel listened to my story about needing the help of heroes to save Olympus, and when I was finished she became silent.

"If I helped you what would happen afterwords, would you just send me back here?"

"No Hazel if you survived you would continue to live, and it would count as a second life that would allow you to keep all of your memories. If you wish when it is over you can live the rest of your life in peace, and I could offer you a place where that could happen."

Hazel only shook her head. "No I am lucky I got off this easy for what I did, and besides the world I knew has gone and passed. I will help you, but if it is possible when it is over send me back here."

"But Hazel if we succeed, you will be able to get into Elysium, you don't need to return to this endless nothingness."

"Alright if you can promise me I can get into Elysium you can make me some other offer in exchange for my assistance right?"

"If I survive, I will do what I can to help get you what you want."

"Fine then live or die, if you succeed in your quest, I want you to help my mother go for rebirth. My mother wasn't herself when she did all those evil things, she was being controlled, and I won't say she was a great mother before, but I don't want to her to be just another mindless shell of what she used to be for all eternity."

"You have a deal Hazel, if I survive the upcoming battle I will do all I can to see that she gets rebirth, and I know a son of Hades who can help me see that it happens."

"Fine then I will do whatever I can to aid you in your quest."

Hazel then proceeded to say the oath, and I told her to join the other souls at Camp Half-Blood, and made sure she studied new fighting skills whenever she saw classes happening.

Hazel smiled at me before she disappeared, and it wasn't more than 20 seconds after her body vanished than Hades appeared just feet from my now invisible body staring at the spot where Hazel was moments earlier, and he was not in a happy mood.

But as much as it was to see Hades mad. I couldn't waste any time, and water traveled to where some of the children of the Big Three were.

I spent the next 2 hours making offers of rebirth to the children of the Big Three, and I only let them hear, that if they wanted a chance to be a hero, and come back to life nearly all of them accepted. Only 2 declined, and 1 was a son of Hades, and a daughter of Jupiter. They declined because they felt betrayed by their parents when they died, and didn't feel the need to save them now.

But when they declined their faces went slack for a few moments, before going back to their faceless bodies wandering around, and trying to speak, but when I looked into their minds I saw that there was no trace of our earlier conversation, and I silently thanked the Fates, because nobody would find out it was me who was taking the souls, from the souls who declined my offer.

When all of the souls of the children of the Big Three accepted my offer I specifically told them that they would have to work alongside Greek Demigods, and likewise to the Greek demigods that they would have to work with Roman demigods.

There was instant resistance from most of the demigods who had bitter rivalries with the others, but after explaining to them that if we failed their parents would fade.

It took a while for them to accept the terms of the agreement but what made them overcome their rivalries with each other was that they wanted a chance to be heroes, and to save those they cared about. Most of them though only wanted a second chance to get into Elysium, but whatever their reasons it still meant I had over 80 of the most powerful types of demigods.

I waited till they all swore to serve me before I told them to go to Camp Half-Blood, and when they disappeared I had not only Hades in an angry huff, but also my father, and Zeus who were afraid of what happened to their children.

When all 3 arrived they combined their powers to create a barrier to try and stop any more demigod souls from escaping. They even brought in Hecate to see if she could do a spell that would bring the escaped souls back.

While they were working on getting them back I made sure I could leave the barrier, and when I found it didn't stop me, I figured it would be best, if I left the Fields of Asphodel for a short time and find other allies somewhere else until a time where it was less hectic in the Fields of Asphodel.

But before I was about to leave the voice in my head told me not to leave. "Percy they may not be able to stop you, but this is where the bulk of your army is, and it will take most of your time to get them. If you put it off for too long you may find you have ran out of time to get them."

He was right, but something only just occurred to me. "When am I ever going to find who you are?"

"After you take off that ring, you will find out. When you take off the ring you will also get what is left of my powers, but until then you will not be ready."

When I tried to ask him more questions about it, he only stayed quiet, and would not give me any more details.

As much as I wanted to go against what he said, even though he was right. I couldn't come up with any counterpoints to his argument. So I stayed where I was, and looked for who I would recruit next.

I had think of the pro's and cons of each group of demigods making sure I got the one's who be the best asset to my army first then continuing on.

As much as Athena had against me I decided first on the children of Athena because they would be the strategists of my army finding the weaknesses of any enemies they came across so long as they weren't spiders.

When I contacted the children of Athena, they seemed to gather in 1 area to hear what I said all at 1 time, and when they saw me their minds went from confused mush, to just how they were like when they were alive, listened intently to what I had to say.

Most of them became agitated when I wouldn't give my name, but told them I was a child of Poseidon. But none of them left. While they weren't happy to be listening to a child of their mothers biggest rival, they were ready to listen to every detail when I told them they could have a second chance at life, and how their mother was in danger.

But when they stopped being rational was when I told them that if they wanted to help they would have to work with Roman demigods, and 40 of them immediately refused to help, saying they would never fight alongside a Roman, and they soon went back to their mindless wandering.

Even though I was talking to them all at once, none of them were aware I was speaking to more than just them and I was happy about that. I was happy because if they were able to hear their siblings in an uproar about refusing to work with Roman demigods they might have followed suit.

When I finished speaking I ended up getting 121 out of a 199 children of Athena to join my cause, because for those who knew about the bitter rivalry between the Roman's they cared more about their mother's safety rather than a feud none of them had anything to with.

They cheered up though when I sent them to Camp Half-Blood, and told them their mother would be there so they could be near her.

My next choice was between either the children of Ares/Mars for the brute force of close range combat, or the children of Apollo for their long ranged attacks, and I decided on the children of Apollo because I was lacking long ranged fighters, and healers.

Unlike when I conversed with the children of Athena, not all of the demigods converged into 1 place to hear what I had to say, but I chocked it down to that the children of Athena were quicker to get over the confusion of how they got their wits back so soon.

Something that I did find out though was the Roman children. My problem with this group of souls was 200 of them died before they were even 10 years old, and even if I did bring them back, they wouldn't be a help they would be a hinder, because they couldn't possibly be trained enough in their skills to fight hordes of monsters.

When the voice in my head agreed with me I sadly vanished from them, and they went back to their old mindless selves, the sad part was I couldn't even use them as healers because in the ensuing battle they probably wouldn't even be able to hand someone a flask of nectar without leaving themselves open for a bad attack.

When I went through each of the minds, of the children of Apollo, I tried to zero in on which was Lee Fletcher, and Micheal Yew, but after searching through all their minds I couldn't find the 2 of them, which meant either they made it into Elysium, or went for rebirth.

By the time I told the remaining children of Apollo who were still there what the offer was, and the dangers if they accepted I found that all but 8 of them were willing to accept the risk, and I found myself with over 300 archers, and healers.

See as there would now be over 200 souls at Camp Half-Blood, I decided on sending this group of souls to my island, and to be ready to be given new life in a matter of less than 2 weeks.

By then almost every Olympian god, and goddess was in the underworld trying to find out how all the demigod souls were leaving, even with the spells, and barrier that had been cast to stop it all from happening.

All were in a frenzy except Artemis, and my father, and my father was still grieving from my death, and was only interested on what happened to his children.

Just as I was about to head to the children of Ares, I decided on recruiting the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan next because I had powerhouse demigods, tacticians, archers/healers, but I didn't have armorers.

After showing myself to the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan I quickly made the offer to them in case Hades finally decided to try and read the minds of the souls. To my surprise every souls I spoke with were very experienced with fighting, and building weapons and armor, and had lived lives longer than most demigods, and I concluded that it was because they were able to build items that either masked their scent from monsters or kept them alive long enough to reach the age of 21.

Not only that but they were all ready to die for a second time to protect innocent people who might die if they didn't join me. So after making them swear the oath, I sent all but 2 dozen of the most skilled armor makers, and inventors to my island, and told the 2 dozen of the best and the best and the brightest to follow me.

For the first time in nearly 3 days I left the fields of Asphodel, and returned to Nyx's home in Tartarus. Because the souls were following my order they were able to pass through Nyx's barrier, and they looked around in awe at being in the presence of a primordial goddess who was currently fighting off over a dozen well armored demigods, and demititans.

When I made myself known Nyx turned to look at me, and do to her distraction Emma did a baseball slide into Nyx's left leg kicking her feet from under her and making her fall to the ground, and Ginny blasted Nyx in the face with 3000 gallons of pressurized water.

Despite how Powerful Nyx was she wasn't able to deflect either of the attacks, and her body went crashing into a 2 story tall zombie monster who was wielding a celestial bronze machete.

But Nyx wasn't letting my arrival hold her back anymore because when the zombie monster bit down on her arm, a dozen shadow tentacles shot out of her body, and stabbed themselves into the zombies body quickly ripping it to shreds.

Juliet made her body glow in an extreme bright light which hit the shadow tentacles and made them weaken, which gave Amanda, Scottie, and Zack time to each shoot arrows at Nyx and had she not been currently blinded by Juliet, she would have been able to deflect the strikes, but the 3 arrows caught Nyx 1 in each shoulder, and the last in her sternum.

As if it wasn't painful enough the arrow that Amanda shot proceeded to unleash a debilitating surge of electricity into the goddesses body. Lastly 3 of the demi children were launched into the air, by a wave of water Ginny summoned and slammed into Nyx's body sending them all falling towards the ground, but they landed on their feet, and crossed swords around Nyx's neck, and arms keeping her pinned to the ground.

I had to hand it to the demi's had it not been for my arrival they might not have gotten that combo, but it was a perfectly timed string of attacks that looked designed to capitalize on a distracted enemy.

When Nyx congratulated all of them the demi's relaxed, and let her rise, but when they did Nyx unleashed a devastating string of attacks that disarmed, and had them all lying their backs groaning in pain, and she did it all with only her bare hands, and her fast feet.

Nyx only shook her head and sighed. "You all did so great, but you can never let your guard down no matter how safe you think it is while in a battle. But honestly take a 30 minute lunch break, and then afterwords head to my son's training area to work with him."

The demi's followed Nyx's gaze to look at me, and even though they smiled at me, they headed into Nyx's house leaving me alone with Nyx, and the hidden ghosts, who made themselves known to Nyx when I wanted them to be known.

She nodded to each of them, and looked at me. "It is good to see you Percy, but can you tell me who your friends are?"

"They are children of Hephaestus, and Vulcan, and they are here to help Heidi forge weapons, armor, and other battle supplies."

"I was hoping if it was okay with you they can stay here while they work with Heidi, I fear if I let them stay in the world above when I bring them back to life the Olympians will sense them, and find out it was me who was behind this."

"Are there going to be anymore living house guests you are going to send my way?"

"Not living but if you don't mind can I send more ghosts who can watch your training sessions to not be so rusty"

"As long as they don't interfere with my training sessions you can send as many as you need here. I will create an armory, and living areas here for Heidi, and the children of Hephaestus, and Vulcan to do their work."

Nyx waited till I brought the 2 dozen souls back to life, and I saw that there was 8 women, and 16 men. Ranging from 21 to 58, and after they thanked me for giving them a second chance at life, and the shock that it actually worked Nyx assaulted them with tables full of nearly every kind of food, or drink anyone could think of, and told the demigods to eat as much as they want, and they looked at me for approval, and I stepped aside and told them to go all out.

Had I not seen Tyson going after his mid-day peanut butter sandwich breaks I might have been surprised at how much food could be eaten at a single time.

There was a son of Hephaestus who was born in the early day's of his father's creation who never had any other food other than what was around over 3000 years ago, and ended up eating pieces of a meat lovers pizza, a bow of chicken fried rice, a brownie sundae, and 2 liters of soda that consisted of Coca Cola, Sprite, Dr Pepper, and cherry limeade.

Some of the others went slower when they ate, but what they all had in common was that each of them have gone at least a 50 years or more without eating or drinking something.

After Nyx refilled the table for the first time she smiled at me. "I got these guy's here Percy, you just go back to what you were doing, and I will make sure they don't run out of supplies, and to emphasize the point she summoned 30 shadow creatures that were just like mine, and ordered them to start gathering 7 thousand pounds of celestial bronze, 6 thousand pounds of imperial gold, and 7 thousand pounds of Stygian iron, then she turned back to me.

"When your friends are done eating I will ask them whatever else they need, but it will help if I get an estimate of how many allies they are building weapons and armor for."

"Roughly 4500 fighters, maybe more, maybe less it all depends on who joins."

When the demigods heard the number I said, they turned to look at me with their mouths full of food, and 1 of the daughters of Vulcan nearly chocked on her curry dish, but when she cleared her mouth she spoke."

"Hold on Percy you think the lot of us can actually make brand new armor for 4500 demigods, you do realize that is impossible in 2 weeks. We have to count in the height and weight of each demigod when we make the armor, if we miscalculate not all of them might have armor that fits them correctly."

She made a good point but when she finished speaking she got real quiet, and them apologized. "Please forgive me for speaking out of place, I don't want to go back to the Fields of Asphodel."

Nyx, and me only laughed, and I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I am not mad at what you said, because you are right Jasmine I never thought of the measurements of the armor, especially figuring in that 98 percent of my army won't be brought back to life until just before the battle begins."

I sat down on a rock that was next to me, and started to think of a way around our dilemma. But I jumped up with a smile plastered on my face. I summoned all 12 of my shadow creatures including the 1 that was guarding Prometheus, and they appeared in front of me.

1 by 1 the shadow creatures took the forms of regular looking mortals raging from a 12 year old skinny boy, to a 250 pound middle aged man, each a different height, and weight than the other, and they bowed to Jasmine and her siblings, and Greek siblings except for a shadow creature who looked like 20 year old college student, and he walked over to stand by me.

"Jasmine, my shadow creatures will be here for your beck, and call. You order them to help you in any way you need whether it be to help build armor, or to gather supplies."

When she gave me a grateful smile, she pointed to the shadow creature next to me. "What will he be doing?"

"This shadow creature will go along with me for every recruitment I do, as when I recruited all of you I could see the memories from your past lives and what you looked like just before you died, and that was how you all returned."

"So when I do the recruitment's, this shadow creature will be able to see all the details just like me, and he will take note of how old each demigod is, what their approximate height, and weight is, and will report back to you to give you a list of how every group of 200 demigods are."

"When all the lists have been handed in to you will all know how many demigods you have to make supplies for, and how you should make the armor for them."

Nyx smiled when I finished speaking, and snapped her fingers. A 100 pit scorpions appeared out of holes in the ground, and from her home, and formed lines behind Nyx, and when the demigods saw them they stumbled back from their meals and ran behind me, but I only held out my right hand, and without waiting for any further invitation a pit scorpion the size of a ping pong paddle leaped into my hand, and let me rub it's head.

"Do not be afraid every pit scorpion here in my domain serves me and while you are here will protect you with their lives."

"I have called them all here because when you forge the weapons you will cool them in a vat of pit scorpion venom to make Percy's armor even deadlier. You will instruct each of your solders Percy that when they equip themselves with their weapons and armor to cut their fingers with the weapon, and it will give them immunity to all poisons, including pit scorpion venom to make sure they don't hurt themselves with the weapons."

The demigods at first weren't so sure about the pit scorpions but after Jasmine stepped forward the pit scorpion in my hand jumped onto her shoulder and let her examine it.

After Jasmine saw that they were in no danger the children of Hephaestus, and Vulcan huddled up, and started going over the ways they could work pit scorpion venom into all their creations, and I soon found myself forgotten.

Nyx used that time to bring me out of ear shot from the demigods. "Percy I am glad you found a way to work out how to get past the Greek demigods, and the Roman demigod rivalries but now that you know about it what are you going to do about the Roman demigods?"

I knew right away she wasn't talking about the currently dead Roman demigods, instead she was talking about a secret camp in San Francisco."

"What should I do lady Nyx? Artemis already knows that I want Camp Half-Blood moved to a secret part of my island, but do you think she will have the power to do the same with the Roman camp?"

"I do not know about that Percy, let me just say this if Artemis is able to move Camp Half-Blood to your island it will take multiple Olympian's to use a vast majority of power to move it, and that's just from New York to where your island is."

"I just don't think the Olympians will have enough energy to move a second camp to your island in full, I will say this though, if they move Camp Half-Blood they will also have to move the cabins because the cabins at camp are like the thrones on Olympus but to a much smaller degree, should the cabins get destroyed it will hurt the Olympians."

"So Nyx your saying it's not the same for the Roman camp?"

"Yes that is what I am saying, I won't say the Roman gods wouldn't get hurt if their camp was destroyed, but they don't have 20 plus cabins, only shrines which are much smaller than cabins."

After Nyx told me the differences I gave her a look which she caught on right away. "I am sorry Percy, but I won't be able to move the shrines, I would have more than enough power, but if I used my powers on the shrines it would corrupt the power of the shrines, and I couldn't promise nothing bad would happen in reaction to it."

"But what I can do is move the demigods, and the others who live there to your island, but I will tell you this you will have to keep them very far away from the Greek demigods, because if they get over the shock of being magically transported somewhere else, and find out Greek demigods are anywhere nearby they will blame the Greek demigods and attack them at full strength."

"And if they try to attack the Greek demigods my centurions will be forced to strike them all down, to protect the Greek demigods."

Nyx solemnly nodded her head.

"Well then I will order my island to put a shroud over where the Greek demigods are kept shielding them from the Romans."

But Nyx only shook her head. "That is not all Percy if I were to shadow travel all the people who live at Camp Jupiter, I will have to nearly destroy a god in the process to do so."

"What do you mean you will have to nearly destroy a god in the process?"

"I mean there is a god who resides at Camp Jupiter, who watches all who live there, and he would fight back if he sensed me, and my intentions. He is the god Terminus, and as you know Velma is a daughter of Terminus."

"Terminus's powers would hinder me for a long time of completing my goal, because he is the god of boundaries, and by moving all those he protects would go against his rules."

"But Nyx there is no way he would be able to defeat you would he?"

"Not even a chance Percy, but he would call in reinforcements from the Roman gods, and if they came to his aid it might draw Atlas, and Hyperion's attentions towards the Roman camp."

"Well do you think Velma could go with you and convince him not to resist?"

"I don't know Percy, we are talking about a child of his who he hasn't seen in thousands of years."

"Well if that is not possible, why don't you just go into your Roman form, and order him to stand down."

"Well firstly Percy I have never shown myself to the Roman gods, even to them I am a myth. Their children have never worshiped me, and they would fight me all the way, which would alert the Roman gods, and draw the titans attention to the fact I am still alive, and if they know that I am trying to do something that might hinder their plans who knows what they would do."

"So then what can we do, because leaving them open for danger even though I have not met them would be like asking me to let Camp Half-Blood be destroyed."

"Well Percy I would say you could station some of your centurions at Camp Jupiter, but Terminus would sense them immediately, and would consider it a threat from the Greeks because they are unstoppable war machines."

"Could we just kidnap him, and keep him hidden until you transfer all the people who live there to a secret island?"

"No the thing about Terminus is he can go anywhere in the camp with the help of dozens of statues around the island, by the time you could even take him down to a single statue the campers at the camp will be in full war mode, and you might hurt some demigods, or legacies while you are there, not to mention even if you can make yourself known, and fight you wouldn't want to take the chance a Roman god will come to destroy the attacker, and remember you from their Greek side."

"Could your son Deros hold off Terminus while you go and shadow travel them away?"

Nyx actually looked intrigued at my suggestion. "That could actually work Percy my son Deros is a jack of all trades when it comes to fighting, and he has the power to go toe to toe with at least 3 gods at a single time as long as it wouldn't be the Big Three."

"Okay Percy here is what we will do. You continue what you are doing, and then when you are ready to get them all transferred me, and my son will get them to safety. But only do so when you are ready to fully come back to life because we will then have to safely move the temples."

"But Percy I think you should get back to your recruiting, because I have to go pick up Heidi, and train her some, during her day off from training with Briares."

"Before I go did Artemis have any problem with getting Heidi to get private lessons with Briares?"

Nyx shook her head. "No Artemis brought Heidi to Briares and requested him to give her private lessons because she was a future recruit, who would be in charge of forging all the hunters equipment."

"She told him to keep it a secret because of her being a Roman demigod. Briares didn't need any further explanation because when he learned of her time being trapped in Tartarus against her will, and her love of creating he took an instant shine to her."

"During the breaks she is given from his teaching I will give her private lessons to make her a better fighter, and I will have to introduce her to her assistants because in 2 days she will begin forging the armor, but because of you bringing in helpers I may be able to extend her time with Briares by another day."

"Well go ahead and let her, and my friends here can show how good they are."

"I will get them started creating your armies weapon, and armor as soon as they map how they are going to map out the schedule of whose going to work first, because they all will have to take shifts working all day and night to arm, your army."

When I returned to the underworld I made sure I was hidden before slipping through the barrier, and the I would have choose to go after former hunters of Artemis but after searching I quickly found there was none in the Fields of Asphodel, and it wasn't surprising because the hunters that die are all in battle for a great cause, and that earns them a spot in Elysium.

Even if I did find any in the Fields of Asphodel I'd have to think it would have been because they broke their oath of maidenhood. But I spent hours searching anyway because hunters of Artemis were the cream of the crop of fighters, they spent all their immortal lives training in archery, and up close fighting with hunting knives until they died in combat.

Since I couldn't find any hunters I decided on moving onto the children of Ares/Mars. I had to come up to them, and make the offer in small groups, because there was an Olympian every half a mile.

Unlike the children of Athena nearly all of the children of Ares, and Mars were psyched to join me. Most of them didn't really care about the could be destruction of Olympus, because they weren't the caring type, but when the found out about an enemy force needed to be squashed they were more than happy to join.

Only 20 of them did not want to be in my army because they felt like they were betrayed by their parents.

When I came to the children of Hermes, and Mercury I found that they were the group of demigods who still held a grudge 200, out of the 378 children of Hermes immediately backed out when they found out the Olympians needed help.

38 more listened to my full story, but could not overcome their grudges to help, but they wished me luck before fading out. The rest pledged their allegiance to me, and I sent them to my island to wait.

When I spoke to the children of Mercury they had instant dislike to the idea of working with Greeks, and I lost over half of them within the first 20 seconds. Another group left because they felt when they were alive the Olympians didn't care about them so why should they care about the Olympians.

By the time it was over I had 81 children children of Mercury to my cause, and even though it was a large number combined with their Greek siblings I still could not forget that not even half of them joined me because of their grudges.

But after recruiting them I soon found myself drained of energy, not like how riptide works, but instead of wanting to sleep, but unable to because I wasn't actually alive.

I didn't know what would happen if I continued recruiting souls, and because I had only spent 4 days in the underworld I decided I could take a day off, and explore.

I could sense in my head that the voice didn't like that I was going to take a day off, but it must have agreed with my worry of if something would happen if I didn't take a break so he stayed quiet.

When I water traveled out of the underworld I wanted to arrive in Alaska to try and see if I could spy on my enemies but my body bounced off an invisible barrier like a rubber ball on a brick wall.

I didn't try again because I didn't want to alert my enemies of me being here so I quickly water traveled away to Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-blood was almost exactly like how I remembered it the last time I visited. Except for the fact there was ghosts everywhere, along with centurions.

There was metal hatches placed in key positions around camp, each hatch that could hold over 2 dozen centurions.

Then there were centurions placed along the walls of each cabin standing motionless waiting for any signs of danger, and while I couldn't see the centurions in the lake or in the forest I knew they were there.

But even though only I would be able to see the ghosts that were floating everywhere around camp, they were still a sight to be seen.

Ghosts sat on the roofs of cabins staring at the arena like hawks hunting for prey. There was an even larger group of ghosts standing, or sitting in the stands watching Achilles fighting off 5 daughters of Athena at once with a wooden spear, while all the daughters of Athena had real celestial bronze swords.

But the ghosts weren't the only spectators. Campers were in the arena too, some were even sitting in the same spots ghosts were standing, not aware that they were sharing a seat.

The ghosts ignored me, not because they didn't see me because for most of them they have been dead for hundreds of years, and they were rusty in the fighting department, and wanted to see new age fighting techniques.

I knew it would have been easier if I brought them back to life, but had I brought back to life each soul I recruited Hades, and Thanatos might have been able to zone in on their souls and either reap their souls again, or find out what was going on.

When I sent the other souls to my island I had made sure that my island had constant video surveillance on the training sessions so they were getting the same lessons the ghosts at Camp Half-Blood were getting.

But when I thought about Camp Half-Blood, I decided to see what Camp Jupiter was like. I gave a farewell nod of my head to the ghosts who thankfully ignored, when they saw Achilles successfully disarm all 5 daughters of Athena in under 5 seconds flat.

I had to admit Achilles had skills, he defeated 5 very skilled fighters using only a wooden weapon, and he managed it without even getting cut, and it wasn't because he had the curse of Achilles because he didn't, he was just that good.

When I water traveled away from Camp Half-Blood, I made my way to San Francisco. Even though I knew the area where the Camp was, it took me over an hour to zero in on it's location, because it was hidden, and I couldn't sense any demigods, and I didn't know if that was because they had a power that kept their scent hidden like Camp Half-Blood had, or the camp was just really far underground.

When I entered the tunnel that lead to the camp I saw that while nobody was there it was set up to hold off invaders because it had ballistics set up with crossbow bolts big enough to punch a whole through an armored car with ease.

There were over 7 in total placed at key positions in the tunnel that way backups were ready if they needed to retreat.

But I was not alone in the tunnel for long. While walking through the tunnel I found a small fire pit near the mouth of the tunnel that from the looks of it held a small fire to keep whoever was on watch warm, and it was down to embers.

Before they could get within eyesight of me, I made sure I couldn't be seen. When I could see them I saw that the first was a girl around the age of 18 maybe older, and next to her was a taller male, who brought a flask up to his mouth.

When they walked past me, I was able to smell oddly enough that it was Kool-Aid.

I listened to the guy who I found out to be Dakota joking around with the female who was named Gwendolyn about how he was thinking of adding another amount of his sugar to his Kool-Aid, and then Gwendolyn laughed.

"Dakota you do that, and your head will burst open."

Dakota went to go for another swig of Kool-Aid but before he could Gwendolyn snatched it out of his hands, and put her in her pants pocket. Dakota looked like he was going to object but she pulled her sword out of it's sheath just enough so he could see the deadly sharp blade.

But while it was a threat, he quickly forgot it when Gwendolyn reached out, and held is shaking hand.

I decided to leave the 2 love birds to their guard duty, and I walked deeper into the tunnel seeing more sets of weapons and armor, that was to be ready in case of an attack.

It took 15 minutes of a slow walk to get to the end of the tunnel, and when I exited it the view in front of me changed dramatically. In front of me was a large city shielded by large stone walls, ballistas, and a river flowing around the city.

Heavily armored guards walked along the top of the walls on guard to alert the city at the slightest hint of danger. After flying over the river, and walking through the wall that guarded the city, I found myself standing in a camp just like Camp Half-Blood, not in design but by sheer impressiveness.

The camp was split up into different zones. At 1 side was a large field that just looked like it went through a large battle, and by narrowing my eyes I could see some sizzling paint on a rock, but I could also see that the paint was burning a hole in the rock.

On the other side of the city was a section of bustling stores that were serving hot pastries, or fresh gelato. There was kids from as young as 2 year old's sitting on their parents lap getting fed gelato, to older couples on dates.

The closest part of the town towards me though was large barracks where kids in heavy armor were going inside, and then coming back out in bathing suits, with towels thrown over their shoulder. Some who went into the barracks were going bed for the night, but for as many that were relaxing there was 3 who were on full alert.

The most serious person I saw was a teenager with black hair walking down the street with a pair of automaton dogs walking beside her 1 was silver, 1 was gold.

Everyone who saw her stopped what they were doing and gave her respect that she had obviously deserved in someway, but what caught my attention was that she looked oddly familiar I couldn't place where I saw her but I knew I had before.

The girl smiled at them all, and even allowed some children to play with her automaton dogs while she went over to a guy her age, and sat down to have a cup of hot chocolate with him.

With everything at ease I decided to head over to where the temples sat on top of a large hill. So as to not pass through unsuspecting people I flew to the hill using my magical sandals, which seemed to let me fly faster than it did before.

When I got to the top of the hill the biggest temple was obviously Jupiter's. I didn't think they got the memo about my father, or how they would see him as Neptune because Jupiter's temple looked like it cost 200 million dollars to build, and my fathers temple looked like someone gave it a budget of 50 dollars, and paid a 1 armed man to build it.

The temple was about the size of a closet, and I could not see a single clean spot on the surface. The sacrifice was an insult to me, and my father, because on the pedestal where someone could make an offer was a rotten fish head.

I quickly shoved away the fish head, and after cleaning the entire temple I summoned a steak dinner, and lit it on fire so he could know someone sacrificed it to him. I made sure I became invisible again so he wouldn't be able to sense who offered it to him.

I controlled the fire so it would only burn the food, but as controlled as the fire was it wasn't long before a group of armored demigods, and legacies came rushing up the hill to make sure nothing was attacking the camp.

At the head of the pack of was a scrawny blonde kid with a knife attached to 1 side of his hip, and half a bandolier of stuffed animals over his shoulder.

I was barely able to hold back a laugh wondering who would possibly go through trying to look tough with the stylized armor that looked like it never saw battle before but still looked like it could take a beating. To ruining the image by having a my little pony resting on his shoulder.

The kid let out a sigh of relief when he saw the fire wasn't burning on Jupiter's temple, and when someone asked if they should put out the fire on Neptune's temple he just scoffed.

"Let it be maybe with luck it will burn down that crummy temple. Just make sure the fire doesn't spread to any of the other temples.

Anger boiled inside my body, at the guy's disrespect towards my father, and without thinking of making myself known I willed the shadows to harden by his feet when he turned around and he tripped over the shadowy obstacle, and he fell face forward into the dirt.

Whoever he was obviously was a figure of power to his group, but that didn't stop a someone in the back of the crowd from laughing at his fall, and he wasn't alone, but he when he snapped his head to the side to look at them, they became silent.

Before he could look to see what caused his fall I made the shadows disperse, and when he saw there was nothing there he stood and dusted himself off picking up where he left and started making his way down the hill.

But while I wish I could say I didn't do it on purpose, I made the shadows harden in front of him again, and for the second time in 2 minutes he tripped over the obstacle, and unlike the first time when he tripped on the flat ground, this time he tripped down a large hill with nothing to stop him.

No one made a move to help him, instead they all burst into laughter, and 2 of them who had the best control over their emotion walked over to my fathers temple and proceeded to snuff out the fire, which by then had turned my offering into dust.

When the fire was put out a baby faced, bulky teenager who had a necklace on reached into a pocket, and pulled out a handful of chocolate candies, and placed it onto the altar.

After what he did each of the 15 kids who were still here bowed their heads in respect to all the temples that were in view, before they went back to whatever they were doing before.

Because there was nothing here left of interest I water traveled away, and made my way to where the bulk of the people here lived, but I stopped myself from going any further when I noticed all the statues that seemed more numerous where there stopped being people wielding weapons.

My body seemed to react to my thoughts because in a flash my armor vanished from my body along with my weapons leaving me in a pair of jeans, and a purple t-shirt.

I knew right away that I could call them back if needed, but I didn't know how it was possible for them to just disappear especially when I didn't touch my gauntlet.

Not only that but when I looked at my wrist I didn't see it in it's normal form but instead I saw the gold Rolex that held my shield.

When I was about to move forward I saw a statue talking to a woman in his early 30's. When I flew forwards in ear shot I could hear the statue Terminus ordering the woman to cut her left bang a 3/8 shorter so that it was even with her right bang.

The woman obviously didn't want to do it, until the statue told her it was either make her hair even, or she would have to scrub clean every toilet in the valley with a toothbrush.

The woman finally agreed to cut her hair, then Terminus asked where Julia was he started to turn his head to look, but because he was a statue he couldn't see that the little girl was sleeping behind him. Despite his calls for her to wake up, the little girl didn't even budge.

The woman used his distraction to sneak away, and when she got 40 feet away she ran away as fast as she could in the direction where there were no statues.

After the 8th time Terminus told Julia to wake up the little girl sat up rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"Julia I need you to hand Jennifer the scissors to fix her hair."

Julia nodded her head, and reached into a box that was at the base of the statue and grabbed a pair of gold scissors.

Julia reached around to hand the empty air the scissors, and Terminus looked where Jennifer was standing moments earlier, and finally noticed she was gone.

Terminus told Julia to go find the woman, but by the time he said it, Julia was fast asleep again.

Terminus was about to tell her to wake up again, but a blonde woman walked up, and picked Julia up in her arms carefully to make sure she didn't wake up the girl.

"I am sorry Terminus, but it is past my daughters bed time, you are not going to make her stay up another hour to finish her shift are you?"

The look the mother gave Terminus was actually scary enough to make Terminus stutter, and after told her no. Julia's mother than gave him a friendly smile.

"I will send her father over to finish out her shift so you have someone to help you."

Terminus finally got back his godly confidence. "Fine you just make sure Anthony has matching socks this time. Last time he tried to get away with 1 white sock, and 1 off white sock."

The mother smiled at him, and told him she would make sure of it before walking off to put her daughter to sleep for the night.

I stayed hovering in the air watching where Terminus was at, and saw that he could be in the form of multiple statues at the same time ordering around multiple people at a single time, but after spending 2 minutes watching him he seemed to feel something was up, and started to look around.

His eyes passed by me multiple times, but his gaze never lingered. I decided to move on just in case he started to get cautious.

Thankfully he didn't say anything when I passed by him. This part of the city was nothing but apartments, shops, gardens, and a theater, and a college. I didn't see a single sword, or dagger in my entire search of the city.

When I looked at the apartments I didn't see any mailboxes, but I did see symbols above the doors. Above some of the homes I saw symbols of Roman gods, mostly of Mercury, and Apollo, but I saw some symbols of Bellona.

On other doors, I saw the same symbols but next to them were marks that represented that whoever lived there wasn't a demigod but instead a legacy, and what generation they were. The oldest generation I saw was a 3 story house 1 of only a few multi story homes that symbolized that whoever lived there has had someone in their family in Camp Jupiter for over 200 years.

The symbol above their door at the very top was of a grape vine, and next to it was the symbol of a set of doors. So either the patriarchs of the house was a daughter of Bacchus, or Janus, and a son of Bacchus, or Janus who married.

The list above the door kept on descending like a long pyramid continuing with the symbols of Bacchus, and Janus with marks next to them showing their children took their place as leaders of the home.

At the 5th line the symbol of Bellona was added in meaning a descendant married a child of Bellona. The house was probably the oldest home in the valley, and clearly the most important because as old as it was it was kept in pristine condition.

I didn't stick around long enough to see who could possibly live there, but after more exploring I found 3 statues 2 of them were in respect to Romulus, and Remus. The final statue was of a giant she-wolf who towered over Romulus, and Remus.

The she-wolf was named Lupa, and not only was she standing above Romulus, and Remus but her black marble eyes stared out in the direction of the entrance to the camp, and it looked like she was ready to destroy any invader at a moments notice.

I didn't know how long I stared up in her eyes but after a certain amount of time I felt my energy return, and I knew it was time to return to the underworld, but so I didn't take the chance of alerting Terminus of a stranger nearby, I decided to wait until I got to the tunnel before I would water travel away, so I started making my way back to the main part of the camp.

On my way back to the camp, something caught my eye, and when I looked I saw that it was a ghost. But after looking carefully I saw that it wasn't just a single ghost it was dozens of ghosts.

I decided to go and try to recruit them, but before I could show myself to the first ghost the voice in my head yelled at me to stop.

"Do not show yourself to them Percy, they are not like who you have recruited before."

"These ghosts Percy have full access to their minds, and will not forget a mysterious being suddenly appearing and offering them a second life. Plus unlike the Roman souls you brought into your army before these ghosts are not as trustworthy."

"They have spent their entire lives as ghosts watching over Camp Jupiter, and have not lost their fear, and hatred over the Greeks, they will not hesitate to alert Terminus of your presence."

"So then what will I do when Nyx moves the people from the camp to my island, they wont be as easy to move because they are not alive."

"When Nyx gets all the campers to safety all that will be left in this valley is the temples, Terminus, the ghosts, and the rest of the buildings. After that happens it will be up to you to gain the trust of Terminus, and the ghosts to let you either move them all to safety, or the ghosts to join your army."

"Won't Terminus get taken along with the other Olympians?"

"I very much doubt it Percy the Olympians who will most likely get taken are the most powerful like your father, Ares, Athena, and so on. I can say a lot of minor gods will also get taken, but Terminus's powers are very limited as only to boundaries, and if your enemies spent the time going after Terminus it might stop them from going after an even more powerful god, or goddess."

"I will not say he will be safe from what is going to happen but you need to be ready to meet his resistance if he stays. As for the ghosts when they see the campers, and citizens vanish, and maybe even if Terminus is not there. When that happens you make yourself known, and plead to them your case and offer them all your offer."

"Even if all of them accept your offer, and don't want them to join you will be able to at least be able to send them with the others so they know the campers, and citizens are safe. Then you will be free to get the temples to safety."

I stayed hovering in the air to ponder what he said for a moment, and then continued walking towards the tunnel. Before I left I looked 1 last time at the Roman camp, and whether or not the Greeks, and the Romans got along I couldn't take the chance of any of them getting harmed especially when they had young children in the mix, who would not be able to protect themselves if they were attacked.


	66. I visit the first hunters

Percy.

When I returned to the underworld while nothing stopped me from entering, I could feel some resistance that I could only assume was Hades attempt to stop the souls from escaping. When I actually entered the Fields of Asphodel I saw large black monoliths surrounding the entrances to the Fields of Asphodel.

When I got near them I got a shiver than ran down my spine, and at first I thought something was going to attack me, but it only took me a matter of seconds to recognize them as Hecate's work. When I passed through them I felt even more resistance around my body like someone had magical rubber bands around my limbs that would snap me back before I could get past the monoliths but when it was at it's strongest pull my body just suddenly ignored their pull, and I moved forward without anymore pull.

I was expecting the Olympians to be able to track me, but when Hades suddenly appeared where I was moments earlier he yelled in frustration. He obviously knew something passed through but I was invisible to him.

I quickly left Hades to his temper tantrum, and thankfully unlike last time I was here there wasn't nearly as many Olympians in the fields as there was before. Most likely because they probably assumed Hecate's work would have succeeded.

Because I had already got the children of The Big Three who were sympathetic to my cause. The children of Athena, Ares/Mars, Apollo, Hermes/Mercury, and Hephaestus/Vulcan I moved onto the next group and I decided on the children of Nike.

While there wasn't as many as children of Nike/Victoria I needed them on my team because from the power they got from their mother they had the tendency to get the advantage in a fight, or their way in a bet, and that was what I needed.

By the time I had made my offer to everyone not a single son, or daughter of Nike, or Victoria turned down my offer. To these demigods how they died was an insult to their nature because they failed to make it into Elysium. Every demigod dreams of making it into Elysium, but to the children of Nike/Victoria it is an obsession in the long run if they know of their ancestry.

Their dreams of making it into Elysium was like a child of Zeus 1 day standing at the top of Mount Olympus with their father holding his masterbolt. Or a child of Ares besting their father in combat. So over a 140 children of the goddess of victory signed onto my cause, and I would make sure they had premium armor, and weapons, and I offered 2 of the most skilled that signed up leadership in my army.

By the time I started speaking to most of the children of children of Boreas, Zephyrus, Notus, Erus, and Aeolus the wind gods I found that 12 hours in the real world had passed, and I knew I had to speed up my recruiting because I had spent almost a week in the fields of Asphodel, and resting, and I still had to worry about Elysium, and the Isles of the Blest, and going back in time.

I sought out the children of the wind gods, because while they were not vast in number like the children of Apollo, I would need them, and the children of Iris/Arcus to be the messengers of my army. I had sought out the children of the wind gods first because they were more in number compared to Iris's/Arcus's children totaling 128.

When I gave them the message they were instantly scared because most of them were never big fighters while they were alive I soon found out that most of them lived as people who would predict the weather in the times that they lived, but while I couldn't promise they would be safe, nor would they have to fight I told them of my plans of them to stay in the back of the battlefield circulating orders to the rest of my army.

When it was all over I had a total of 98 demigods pledged to my service, while the others couldn't gather the courage to join me. I knew though had I wanted to I could charmspeak everyone I wanted to recruit into joining, but I couldn't force my will on them even if it meant saving the Olympians or giving them a second chance at life.

I sent all of them to my island with the other souls, and moved onto the children of Iris/Arcus. Gathering them all was not as time consuming because either the majority of Iris's/Arcus's children reached Elysium, or she just never had many children either way it meant less souls to track down.

Unlike the children of the wind gods no matter how I worded my plea the majority of the goddess of the rainbows children would not take up arms against a foe, because like their mother they were nonviolent beings, even when I told them I would only need them for circulating orders they knew if they pledged to serve me they might have to raise a blade to a mindless demigod who was being used.

But not all of the children of the goddess of the rainbows turned me down 7 ended up pledging their allegiance to me, and a female demigod who was 34 when she died was the demigod who told me why she wanted to join.

"I may have to pick up a weapon to help you Percy, and while I was never a fighter, I am doing this for the demigods who had their will taken from them, if you can promise me you will make sure no punishment is given to those who had no power to stop themselves from being used against the Olympians is that a deal?"

The other 6 demigods nodded their heads in agreement with what she said, and I took a moment before I spoke.

"I cannot promise that I will not have to strike down a demigod who is being controlled to defeat my enemies but for those who were just mindless pawns who survive I will do all in my power to make sure they are given immunity for what they had to do, my father is Poseidon, and is now king of the gods, if we succeed he will know they had no control of their actions."

"For those who will end up losing their lives, if I can I will restore their lives, if I cant bring them back to life, the judges of the underworld will see through their souls what happened and will grant them immunity."

"But for the demigods who might not be under control, and are willingly helping to overthrow the Olympians I will give them no mercy."

The female demigod turned to look at her half siblings and nodded their head, and I sent them on their way.

By the end of the first week I powered through the Fields of Asphodel, and recruited all the willing demigod children of the major Olympians. The final group I made the offer to was the sons, and daughters of Aphrodite/Venus.

They were the hardest group of demigods to sway because most of them died while their mother was only known for the love of breaking hearts, and looks, not like how she was now. Not every demigod of the goddess of love focused on breaking hearts while they were alive, but out of the 500 plus demigod children of the love goddess I saw a child like Piper, and Silena, who cared about the world.

When I started to make my offer 78 demigods left because they would not be willing to get their hands dirty, even if it meant getting into Elysium. 43 left after that because they couldn't care what happened to the Olympians.

80 left halfway through my offer because while they yearned to have a second shot at life they told me they would only be a hindrance to my army because others would die trying to protect them.

When it seemed all but a handful would leave I decided to use my ace in the hole. I told them of how I got to know their mother, and care about her, and even love her. I told them how she was hurt by Ares, and I showed her that she was more than just nails, and makeup.

I gave them almost every detail about how their mother went through a metamorphism, and even how her current generation of children began to take after their mother. Even going as far as to train to fight so that they could protect those they loved, and I would do anything to protect their mother.

There were doubters from her children who didn't believe their mother would care about a scarred and ugly guy, but then I exerted my power, and was able to show my memories of my time with their mother in their minds, and they got to see for themselves that I was not lying.

Finally a son of Venus stepped forward. "You speak of my mother, but all you showed us was your time with her Greek counterpart, how can you be so sure she would have the same feelings for you if she was in her Roman form?"

"I cant say for sure if she would still care for me, but I would like to think my time with her changed her to the core, and even if she didn't have the same feelings for me if she went into her Roman form I would still die to save her, and I ask you this does it matter to you whether she is Greek form?"

The guy was about to say something, but before he could sons and daughters of both Aphrodite, and Venus began to kneel in front of me and pledge to serve me, vowing they would do whatever they could to help me.

"Listen all of you, I am not expecting all of you to be fighters, but if you look deep into your soul you will see that you can do anything you put your minds to, and even if all you think you can do is watch a fellow solders back, and warn them of attack, or give nectar, and Ambrosia to wounded fighters, know that I can't do this without all of you."

The guy who questioned me earlier was the last to pledge to serve me, but I quickly found 80 hands were raised, mostly by female demigods, but there was a handful of male demigods who told me that they had the power of charmspeak, and they told me they could teach the others how to unlock that ability.

"Fine for the next week until I give you all life I want those of you who can charmspeak to train the others, and while you are doing that you all can stay wherever Aphrodite is so you can see your mother again, and even the children of Venus looked grateful of what I told them they could go because even if she was in her Greek form for most of them it would be the closest they ever been to their mother.

Before they left though I gave them 1 last order. "You all may go wherever she does for the next 4 days, but when that time is up you are all to go to my island of Ogygia to wait with the others, and do not try to make contact with her because she will not be able to see you, and she cannot know what is happening yet for her safety.

The sons and daughters of Aphrodite/Venus all bowed to me 1 last time, and faded away to go to where their mother was.

But that was not all the recruiting I did, because while the children of Aphrodite/Venus were the hardest to recruit, I also recruited the willing children of Nemesis, Khione, Enyo, Hecate, Hebe, Hercules, Tyche, Terminus, Janus, Persephone, Aesculapius, Bellona, Thanatos, Pomona, Phobos, Deimos, Palemon, Lee Kruger and Eris.

Not every minor god had children in their other form, nor did they have many children in any case unlike the major Olympians, the most 1 of them had belonged to Nemeis, and the minor Olympian who had the least was Eris.

The highest amount I got from a single of those minor Olympians was from Nemesis, who all pledged to serve me when they say their mothers blessing on the chest plate of my armor. The least amount I got from a single minor Olympian was from Eris, who out of 5 children 2 pledged to serve me, because they wanted to mess with the Titans.

But out of the sheer number who declined to join me was from Khione, and out of over 40 children only 6 joined me, the rest wished me bad luck, because they said why should they help the Olympians when their mother wasn't even worshiped.

I was beginning to feel tired again, but I had to suck it up, and as much as I wanted to be done with the Fields of Asphodel, I still had more I could recruit.

Out of all the residents in the Fields of Asphodel there was 129 demititans. 12 of them were children of Selena, and 9 were the children of Helios.

20 were children of Atlas, 18 were children of Hyperion, 12 were children of Oceanus, 11 were children of Krios, 7 were daughters of Tethys, 4 were children of Koios, 2 were children of Phoebe, 6 were children of Leto, and the rest were children of the king of the titans Kronos.

From reading their minds I saw that all but 2 of the children of Kronos were bad, and by bad I don't mean like Kronos, they just either weren't evil enough to get into the Fields of Punishment, or very greedy, either way demititans who wouldn't be good in my army.

When I searched through the minds of the rest of the demititans I saw that only 23 of them were good, and they deserved the chance for second life. Out of the 23 were 2 daughters of Kronos, 3 sons of Hyperion, 1 daughter of Atlas, 2 sons, and 2 daughters of Selene, 4 sons daughters, and 1 son of Helios.

1 daughter of Tethys, 2 sons, and 1 daughter of Leto, 1 daughter of Koios, 1 son of Phoebe, 2 sons of Oceanus.

Making the offer to the demititans wasn't as easy as the demigods because they were all kept far away from the others as to make sure nobody from the outside tried to sneak the demititans out.

It ended up taking 3 hours to round up all the demititans. This group was what I was most worried about recruiting, because even though my other warriors pledged to serve me I didn't know how they would feel about working with demititans especially if 1 of them was a child of Kronos.

My other worry was of the children of the titans I already defeated, but all of the demititans listened quietly as I made my offer. When I was finished a daughter of Kronos was the first to speak.

"Why would a child of Poseidon trust a child of Kronos, I may have been dead for the past 1800 years but I know about the war between my fathers kind, and yours?"

I searched her mind, and found out her name was Sophia, and I started to talk to her. "Sophia I will go ahead, and tell you this no more than a year ago I fought your father, and with the help of friends we beat him, and he killed a very good friend of mine before he went."

"But what hatred I have for your father, I do not hold towards you, because I have searched through your mind, and saw the kind of person you was when you lived, and I have done the same for all of you."

"None of you may have been best friends with any demigods, but I also know none of you have maliciously killed for fun, or harmed innocents. As for why would I trust your kind, I am already friends with a daughter of Oceanus, Hyperion, and other demititans, and I would trust them with my life, and vice versa."

I went on to tell them of my victories over Oceanus, Tethys, and Krios. While there was an initial hint of slight anger from some of the demititans, but it was only a quick outburst, and the daughter of Kronos only chuckled.

"Okay so you say if we join you, and you succeed it will count as a second life towards us, what would you give someone who doesn't care about getting into Elysium?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't you want to get into Elysium?"

"I am sure it is great Percy, but I don't care about relaxing for all eternity. If you want me in your army I want to become a hunter of Artemis, surely Artemis would be willing to give that gift to a select group of maidens who helped save her do we have a deal?"

To her request I smiled, and nodded my head. "Well considering I am the first ever male hunter of Artemis I think I can pull some strings. The same offer will be made to any of you other female demititans if that is what you wish."

They just shook their heads, and each said they wanted Elysium except for Sophia who seemed happy with the verbal agreement I made her.

But she wasn't the only demititan who made a request because a son of Oceanus raised his hand. "If you were able to beat my father, in a duel I want you to personally train me, and when the training is over I want to serve you as your bodyguard for as long as I serve you. I personally never cared for my father and I say good riddance."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. "A son of my fathers greatest enemy wants to serve as my bodyguard? You do realize that if I survive this I will be immortal for the rest of my life, that would mean you would have to serve me for all eternity?"

"I think I made my offer pretty clear, Percy I don't care if our fathers are enemies what I see is a demigod who grew up from a regular demigod to the savior of Olympus, who could defeat the king of the titans, and my father, and stepmother. If you don't survive this, and I do I will be happy serving your father if you can make it happen, but I like Sophia am not content with being lazy for the rest of eternity."

"Fine my personal bodyguard we have a deal, just so you know when your in the battle you will be teaming up directly with a group of sons and daughters of my father in both forms. But my number 1 rule if you wish to serve me is if at any point in your life you have to choose between saving me, or saving someone weaker, I will expect that you save the other."

"But whats the point of being your bodyguard if I might have to take the chance of letting you get hurt Percy?"

"The point is Zander that all my life since finding out that I was a demigod I have protected those who couldn't protect themselves that is what I am doing now, if I let the Olympians fall mortals will pay the price, along with every demigod in the world."

"You said it yourself if I am strong enough to survive fighting Kronos, and Oceanus, and Tethys I think there will be very few times I will get overpowered in a fight, others in my army are not the same, but as a child of the titan of the seas you have a power inside of you that others could only dream about, and you could make the difference between many demigods, keeping their lives." I then looked at the other demititans, and added them to my statement."

"Those lives you could end up saving could turn the tide of the battle, and the needs of the many outweigh my safety. Besides I have many tricks up my sleeve that my enemies wont see coming. But as my personal bodyguard I will make sure you get the recognition you deserve, and will also see that you get trained by other Olympians who will no doubt owe me."

He seemed to ponder my stipulation, but he held up a finger. "I accept your terms on the condition that when this is over you introduce me to some daughters of Venus I heard they can be quite easy on the eyes."

I nodded my head, and had to hold back a laugh as I saw some of the female demititan roll their eyes. "Anyone else have a condition on joining?"

The other conditions from other demititans weren't nearly as big as wanting to be a hunter, or be my right hand man. Except for the daughter of Leto who wanted to meet her half siblings Artemis, and Apollo."

When they were all finished, and made the oath to serve me for all eternity, I sent them to Nyx's domain, for only long enough for specialized armor to be made for demititans that would specially suit their abilities, and I ordered Zander, to pass along a message to Nyx asking for similar sets of armor to be made for children of the Big Three.

When they were finished telling what kind of armor, and weapons they preferred they would go to my island.

Despite my earlier promise to Nyx, to not send any more visitors I only sent this group to make sure specialty armor was made for them, because if I had children of Poseidon/Neptune, and children of Oceanus, and Tethys I wanted them to have armor like mine that had accessories that could summon water from where their wasn't any, and so on for other demigod, and demititans.

Obviously there would be light armor, and heavy armor made for those who could run faster in light armor, or take more hits in heavy armor, but while I couldn't have specialized armor made for every being in my army I could certainly have some made for my heavy hitters.

Now that I was done with the demigods in the Fields of Asphodel, I was ready to move onto Elysium.

The traveling from the Fields of Asphodel, to Elysium was short, but it was good, because I went from a depressing area of sadness, to an area of the underworld that was covered in artificial sunlight. Sounds of laughter could be from far away, and I stopped when I reached the entrance to Elysium.

I had no idea what I would expect when I got inside, even though I had already been in Elysium before. However the only time I ever been there was when Hades took me to find Achilles son, and Hades knew exactly where to go.

Another worry I had was unlike the Fields of Asphodel, where the inhabitants were mindless souls, how only got their memory back when I spoke to them, here in Elysium everyone had their full memories, and they wouldn't immediately forget about me if they didn't want to join, so I had to be extra careful of who I made my offer to.

I took 1 last breath before entering the greatest place in the world besides the Isles of the Blest.

Where as the Fields of Asphodel was an endless plain of pity, Elysium was made up of grand mansions, water parks, and old style theaters where plays were done to entertain, by the souls of famous playwrights who were given eternal happiness in exchange for entertaining other souls.

Compared to the amount of souls in Elysium compared to the Fields of Asphodel it was a major decrease for about 55 souls in the Fields of Asphodel, to 1 soul in Elysium. However Elysium looked much larger in comparison to the Fields of Asphodel, thanks to the environment.

Not every soul in Elysium lived in a giant mansion, many who were born in ancient times were more than happy with Greek, and Roman style marble homes.

To get a better view of the residents in Elysium I flew high up into the air and read through the minds of everyone in view.

After 13 hours of reading peoples minds I saw that there was 50 children of Zeus/Jupiter, 39 children of my father in total of both forms, and 13 children of Hades, and 18 children of Pluto.

As for the rest of the Olympians the most who had children in here were sons, and daughters of Athena, who totaled 380, and the Olympian who had the least amount of children besides Hades was sons and daughters of Khione who only had 15 children.

I decided first on my half siblings because they would be the most likely to help me because of us being siblings, and to save our father.

They didn't break the stereotype of sons, and daughters of Poseidon/Neptune, because the all lived in a mega mansion by the lake that was much more like a cabin on steroids.

In total there was 20 female demigod children of Poseidon/Neptune, but I nearly stopped in my tracks when I hovered above the lake where nearly a swimming, because standing by the edge of the lake was the 2 most famous demigod children of Poseidon.

Playing a game of chess next to the water was Orion, and Theseus. Orion was famous for his time with Artemis, and many other things, and Theseus was known for his close bond with Athena. I could list all of what they were famous for, but it would take to much of my time.

I decided the easiest way to recruit my half siblings was to show myself as a child of Poseidon who died recently. Because of them being in Elysium they probably never heard of me, and even if word did spread of a newly deceased child of Poseidon spread to Hades, by the time they could come and find me I could make myself hidden, and what would it matter, they could just think because of how bad I died it took time for my soul to get to the underworld.

To make it less obvious that I would only just appear in front of them, I traveled back a ways before their cabin, and became physical.

As long as I kept low key I didn't think Hades would look for me here what with the souls escaping the Fields of Asphodel. It took 10 minutes to walk from a section of Elysium that I went to my siblings mansion/cabin.

The feel of the surroundings changed the moment I stepped into their section of Elysium, and not only did I relax, but I was soon faced with 13 annoyed half siblings.

A half sister named Anya, on Neptunes side pulled a wooden sword out of a sheath and pointed it at me. "Leave this place now soul, you are trespassing on the lord of the seas section of Elysium, go back to where you came."

The others nodded in agreement, until I summoned a ball of water in my hand. "I think I am in the right place sister unless this is a private party?"

The agitation on their faces melted away when they saw me summon water, and they rushed at me engulfing me in a multiperson hug. While Anya shouted for the others to come and meet me.

Orion, and Theseus were the last to arrive, and Orion yawned and looked at me with mild interest. "Well what do we have here?"

The others looked at me for an answer, and I scratched my head.

"Son of Poseidon, I just died a week ago, and have been trying to find my way around here. I sensed the power of the sea here, and I wanted to meet my family."

Theseus kept his face still like he was trying to decide why he left his game, but when he got close to me he had a big grin on his face and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome brother, I can't say I ever thought we would have any new siblings join us."

He looked at a 13 year old looking girl who was standing on her tip toes to see me, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Mackenzie here was our last arrival, when was it you arrived again?"

Mackenzie looked up at him, and thought for a moment. "I died in the year 1766 so 347 years ago."

Theseus smiled and ruffled her head. "So brother what is your name?"

"You can call me Percy."

Thankfully my name didn't seem to ring any bells for them, but they looked happy none the less.

Orion looked interested. "So Percy what sent you on a 1 way ticket to the underworld? You don't look old enough to have died naturally?"

"Died of poison very painful Orion."

Orion raised an eyebrow. "How is it you know my name, I never told you?"

"How could I not know who you are Orion, doesn't every child of Poseidon learn about you when they grow up?"

Orion got a big grin plastered his face at my comment, but Theseus only rolled his eyes, and then he started to speak.

"Well Percy you are more than welcome to stay here with us, after you get settled in I will show you around Elysium, and which places to avoid."

A son of Poseidon who looked to be about 7 years older than me, with about 20 pounds of extra muscle told me to stay away from the big library, and almost all of them nodded in agreement except for Theseus who looked sad.

"Well I would like to stay, but I have some business to attend to, I wont be in Elysium long."

Anya started laughing uncontrollably and it took her a minute to stop for long enough to respond. "Won't be staying long enough that is priceless, did you forget this place is entrance only, and no exit, or is Orion's face so ugly you want to try for rebirth so you never have to see again?"

The others laughed but some of them thought that's what I meant until I shook my head.

"No I came here for help, and I can leave just as easily if I wanted to, but I want your help all of you because father is in danger."

Anya's laughing face slowly receded when she saw I wasn't joking, and the change of attitude spread through the rest of my siblings.

"In a week's time some force that includes the titans will capture the Olympians, and do something that will drain them of all their powers."

Theseus rolled his shoulders, and seemed to be thinking to himself. "And what proof do you have of this?"

I looked at Orion and flashed my mark of the wild, and while the others didn't seem to know what was going on Orion stared dumbfounded at me. "Before I died I became a hunter of Artemis, and she knows a great deal of what is going, and our father knows I am working on something."

Theseus seemed to soften a little, but he shook his head. "I am happy to see that Artemis has finally softened her views on men, but changing your eye color doesn't really answer much. As for our father knowing some things, that doesn't explain how we can help you here."

I didn't see much way to prove how he could help me other than the straight forward way. So I summoned the bag, and pulled out a gumball and held it out to him.

"Okay Theseus if you take this you will return to life, I know this to be the case because the Fates gave me this, and I have done it before."

My siblings took 2 steps back from me like the Fates were going to strike me down for even mentioning their name except for Theseus who took the gumball in his hand, and proceeded to look it over.

Before he swallowed it he spoke to me. "If this actually does work, you can consider me your ally, if it doesn't you will have to leave our section of Elysium forever."

Theseus looked at the white gumball 1 last time before he swallowed the gumball, and in the matter of moments his body started to become physical, and he smiled triumphantly when me, and him could hear each his newly returned heartbeat.

Theseus then turned his back to us, and raised his hand up in the air, and the lake in front of him rose into the air swirling into a 1000 gallon sphere of water, that soon blew up in a shower of cool water, when Theseus closed his fist.

The others looked excited, but some were still hesitant. An older son of Poseidon gave me a sad look before he spoke. "I believe you now, and while I am amazed at the gift the Fates gave you, I don't know if I want to be brought back to life."

"I lived for 39 years spending all of my life working for the Olympians so I could get in here, and when I died by having my heart ripped out of my chest by 1 of Oceanus's servants I said to myself that was it worth dieing so a single lake that hadn't been visited by my father in 300 years be safe from Oceanus?"

"I hope you save our father, but I deserved to be here for all I done."

Some of my siblings nodded in agreement, but I had to tell them the harsh truth. "If it makes you feel better Oceanus is no longer free, I defeated him in a 1 on 1 duel over a month ago, and let him face his judgment from the Olympians minutes after I took his power from him."

"I will not hold it against any of you if you wish to stay here, but if the Olympians fall, 1 of their enemies will gain control of the underworld, and what do you think they will do to all the children of the Olympians who are resting comfortably in paradise, while their own children have been tortured in The Fields of Punishment for thousands of years?"

"As of now all of you except Theseus are just souls, and none of you will have a way to protect yourselves if they attack, except for wooden weapons. If that happens I have no doubt that they will torture all they see as enemies for all eternity, and without the Olympians to protect you won't even be able to try for rebirth to escape."

"I am fighting not just for the Olympians but for the innocents who be hurt in the aftereffects, and that includes all of you, demigod children who can't protect themselves, and the mortals who will have no idea what is tearing the world apart."

I let my words sink in for a few moments before I continued speaking. "If any of you wish to join me, and after this is over return here I will make sure it happens, but as an extra incentive the Fates have declared that for whoever pledges to serve me, and returns to life when they come back to life it will act as another life, but you will keep all your old memories of the last life."

"Think of it like this for some of you the lives you died in to come here as children of Poseidon/Neptune could already have been a second life, and if you join me there is a chance you could have lived your 3rd lives to do good, and get into The Isles of The Blest."

Anya raised her eyebrows, and I could see hope in them, but there was a small bit of uncertainty in her eyes. "If I have to accept, and pledge to serve you, what happens if I don't die, does that mean I will have to wait until I die again to come here?"

"Anya if you serve me, and survive what is going to happen soon, you can live out the rest of your life on the Island of Ogygia which belongs to me, and is just like here, but if you wish to die intermediately afterwords the Fates have given me items that can sever your string of Fate, and Hades or Pluto how you see him will be indebted to you."

"I will not make any of you serve me longer than any of you want, but if you want to live you will have another chance at life, you can wander the earth exploring what has changed, you can lived to the end of the days as a guest on my island, or you can stay in my army protecting those who cannot protect themselves."

"But there is restrictions, no matter what you cannot tell anyone what I have said to you here today, unless you have my direct permission, and that includes the way I bring you all back to life, because if bad people find out how I did it they will hunt me down for all eternity to try and steal my possessions, and use it for evil."

Orion held up his hand. "I will serve you Percy, but if I live past what will happen I want to live, and I want to see Artemis again. I died by the stinger of the Scorpion that Gaea sent after me. If she does not wish to see me again, then I will be apart of your army hunting all the dangerous creatures of the world that wish to harm innocents, but if she wants me to be at her side again, I ask that you let that be so I can hunt with her for as long as she will have me at her side."

From seeing Theseus's face I could see he had a request to, and his was to see Athena again, and while I didn't have the best relationship with the goddess I nodded my head in agreement. "As of right now Athena has been punished to serve 300 years of punishment as the camp director of Camp Half-Blood."

"What did she do to get punished?"

"She tried to kill me because she thought I didn't do all I could to save her daughter Annabeth, and the council punished her to work at Camp Half-Blood for 300 years, along with to give me her full blessing, and any future children of our father who prove themselves worthy, and lastly I received her shield aegis."

Most of my siblings cheered in excitement from hearing of our fathers rival getting punished, and having to give me her shield, because like our father except for Theseus they didn't have good memories of Athena.

"So now that I have told you my case who will help me."

Some of my siblings were reluctant to leave here, but in under a moment they all bowed on 1 knee, and pledged the oath to serve me, and they were taken back when I didn't give them all a gumball, a couple of them even got mad.

Anya had the biggest look of anger on her face. "What is the deal Percy, you brought Theseus back to life, why not us?"

"I brought Theseus back to life to prove to all of you I was serious, I am keeping all of you as souls for now because in order for us to fight our enemies we have to stay dead until a certain time. Because there will be something that will stop those who are alive at the time of a barrier being created."

"But to be fair I will have to make Theseus return to being a soul, but know this his time being alive has not counted as a second life, only after the Olympians are saved will the Fates count your time being brought back to life as a new life."

"If all of you want you can stay here, until the time has come to fulfill your oath to me, or if you want I can send you to be somewhere else, but either way in 3 days time you will all have to appear on my island of Ogygia."

I walked up to Theseus who seemed ready for probably being stabbed in the chest to die, but when I put on the Glove of Fate, and plunged my hand into his chest he flinched at thinking his heart was going to be pulled out, but when my hand passed through effortlessly through his body he relaxed only until I pulled a string out of his body that had a green glow to it."

I brought out the shears in my other hand, and cut his string, and his body immediately returned to being a soul.

"For those of you who wish to stay here raise your hand." All but 6 of them raised hands and I motioned towards the cottage. "Those of you who raised your hand you may go back to what you are doing, but I will remind you, none of you are to say what happened here in case Hades/Pluto makes a visit, which I am sure he will do."

I motioned for Orion, Theseus, Anya, and 3 daughters of Neptune to move forward. The three daughters of Neptune wished to explore the US to see what had changed. Anya wanted to see what Camp Half-Blood was like, Orion, and Theseus of course wanted to be near Artemis, and Athena.

Before I sent them off I gave them 1 warning. "Be aware nobody will be able to sense you except for me, and the Fates now that you serve me. But no matter the difference none of you are to try to make contact with anyone no matter how much you want to, not just because they cant sense you, but because I don't want you all to be saddened when they don't see or hear you."

Anya raised her hand. "What about when we need to go to your island Ogygia I never even heard of the place?"

"You will know where to go when the time comes, but if if makes any of you feel better my island is off the coast of New York, and it will make itself known to all of you because it is connected to me."

Theseus was the last to fade away. "I am anxious to see Athena again Percy even though she cannot see me, but I want to help you out first, if you really only have a few days to gather an army let me help you find recruits here."

"That's a nice offer Theseus but how would you know who would want to leave here, I am able to read their minds to see who would be willing?"

"Percy unlike my other siblings here I didn't just stay in our father's section of Elysium since I have died. I have regularly visited the other sects of Elysium, and I am on really good terms with the children of Athena, and her descendants, and the children of Hermes/Mercury who like to bet with me in chess."

"The children of Athena, and their descendants are honorable fighters who will gladly forgo Elysium if it means saving their mother, as for the children of Hermes/Mercury they too will want to save their father, but if it means they might have a chance at the Isles of he Blest most of them will jump at the chance to serve you."

"Are you on good terms with any of the other sects here Theseus any advice on who to go to next would be greatly appreciated."

"Frankly Percy you shouldn't have a hard time recruiting in Elysium every soul here is honorable, not all of them will probably join you because they worked hard to get here, but if you tell them what you told us about how we might be in danger in Elysium if we don't help you it will light a fire under them."

"But who to go to next if you want my opinion seek out the children of Apollo. You will need all the archers you can get, by the time you are finished with them, go to the children of Demeter/Ceres. If there is nature on the battlefield they can manipulate the nature to work for them."

"When you are finished with them I should have made your offer to the children of Athena, and Hermes/Mercury. But I must recommend that you pick carefully while you can gather a lot of solders here you will want to pick those who will help you."

"Because if you have less than a week to recruit you will not have enough time to recruit every soul here. After you recruit those demigods, and legacies move onto the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan, Ares/Mars, then go to Zeus, Hades, and if you really are a hunter go for the hunters of Artemis/Diane."

"If you still have time after that pick who you think is best but when you go after the other children of the Big Three keep some of those who you recruit with you to show them you are serious, if you go just by yourself it will take to much time to explain the reason you are here like you did with us, but if you have 1 soul with you who they know were here then it will save time for you."

His reasons were sound so I took out another gumball, and put it in his hand. "If you still want to help me after a day or 2 while I recruit stay here for when I make my offer to the children of the Big Three. But because you will be helping me I let you have the right to be seen by those who you are trying to help recruit for me, if the Olympians come to see who is doing these things wish yourself to be hidden."

Theseus shook my hand, before he took off running to the more populated area of Elysium leaving me to look at the lake.

I heeded Theseus's advice and went after the children of Apollo, and the children of Demeter/Ceres, and the places they lived were much different. While my siblings live in 1 giant cabin by a lake the other demigods were kept in separate areas made for the children of whoever god, or goddess they were born from, but in separate apartments, homes, or mansions."

But they weren't completely separated from each other for the children of Apollo there was multiple communal Olympic sized basketball courts, small lakes that created waves for those who wanted to surf, and 3 larger than life concert halls that not only were for the children of Apollo who wished to play their instruments for others to hear, but for demigods, mortals, and legacies who wanted to hear them play.

But not all of the children of Apollo were content to sing, because their was private archery courses built into each child of Apollo's home that continually changed to add more challenge.

Unlike when I made my appearance to my siblings and got greeted with a warning. The children of Apollo welcomed me happily.

I had barely walked 3 steps into their area after making myself known when a 17 year old woman with hair the color of sunlight, and sky blue eyes shoved a cup of juice in my hand, and then began dragging me to where a party was going on.

The party music consisted of Apollo's greatest hits, with his children singing happily along in tune. In the corner of the room where the party of 80 plus demigods was being held was half a dozen demigods playing darts with extreme precision hitting the bulls eye every time.

But when 2 of them turned around to face me I saw familiar faces. In the group playing darts, and those faces belonged to Lee Fletcher, and Micheal Yew.

When they saw me they stopped their game, and ran over to me. Micheal Yew who was over a head shorter than Lee, and was probably the demigod child out of most demigods who looked much different than their siblings and parent. He stood out in the group of his siblings because when he was alive he was shorter than his siblings, and didn't have the normal blonde hair, blue eyes that associated with being the child of Apollo.

But for his differences he was probably the bravest child of Apollo I have ever met because the last time I saw him was on the Manhattan Bridge during the battle of Olympus.

Lee on the other hand while brave was the perfect mold of a child of Apollo he was tall with blonde hair, and blue eyes. When they got to me the looked at me from head to toe. Micheal was the first to speak.

"Dang Fish Boy you have grown since I last say you, hows the weather up there?"

Micheal had a smile on his face during the entire joking taunt, and it was a stark comparison from him to me, because I had a good 2 feet in height on him.

"It is good to see you Micheal but I must say we never new what happened to you after the battle of Olympus, care to fill me in?"

"Oh yeah it wasn't pretty, during the commotion when we saw each other after the bridge was destroyed I fell down the hole, and managed to survive with 2 broken legs, but before I could get away a young telekhine came upon me, and decided he was hungry, and he ended up killing me, but not before I managed to stab a celestial bronze arrow through it's right eye socket."

"By the time it faded away to dust, I ended up bleeding out from a large bite that was taken out of my stomach."

"Because I had 15 drachma on my body when I died it carried over to the underworld, and Charon took me across the river, and I was judged a week later. The judges decided because of my bravery of holding off the bridge I was able to help keep the monsters at bay long enough for you to get there which saved a lot of lives."

"But what about you Percy how did you end up biting the arrowhead?"

"Giving them a short version that was heavily edited I told them it was poison, but I quickly changed it to how I was here on a mission and needed help to save the Olympians."

The 2 of them immediately sworn to serve me before I told them about the perks of helping me, because unlike most of the beings here in Elysium they still had loved ones left in the mortal world, and at Camp Half-Blood.

After telling them about the second life they would be given they looked happy, but Lee quickly spoke up.

"Percy how many solders are you needing in your army?"

"Well I have already recruited a couple of thousand from the Fields of Asphodel, and have got all the help from my siblings in here, you all were my first visit since then, but I need a lot more."

Lee nodded his head. "Micheal you go round up all our siblings, and tell them to meet in music hall number 2 in 15 minutes, and I will gather my friends from the Hephaestus side of Elysium, and the Nike group."

Micheal ran off without waiting for another word to be spoken leaving me alone with Lee.

"Percy count on us, since our time here we have become trusted children of Apollo because of what we did to stop Kronos, and I have friends who would do anything for me here, can you wait 15 minutes for us to bring everyone in, if you can I guarantee you will have all the children of Apollo at your side along with my friends."

"I can do that Lee, but when you pass the news to your friends tell them to bring their siblings it would be best if I had all the children of Apollo, Hephaestus/Vulcan, and Nike/Victoria here."

Lee clapped me on the shoulder before running off to gather the others.

After 5 minutes had passed I started to see a large flow of demigods heading to what was music hall number 2.

I joined them, and when I got in the middle of the crowd I saw Micheal setting up a microphone.

When Lee joined him on stage he nodded to me and started to speak.

"You all know what me, and Micheal did before we died. Some of you might have been there also during Kronos's second war against the Olympians, and you all know with the help of us demigods we won, but now the Olympians are in danger again, and need us."

1 of the sons of Vulcan yelled. "How can we help them from here, we don't even have forges to make weapons."

Micheal answered his question by taking a purple gumball from Lee's hand that I had slipped him earlier.

"The demigod who was a driving force of the demigods who defended Olympus has come to us with an offer of new life if we pledge to serve him, and the Fates have backed him up by giving him the power to do so."

A daughter of Victoria laughed. "How is a piece of candy supposed to bring us back to life what is it made from water of the River Lethe because I don't know how me being reborn as a blabbering baby will help my mother."

"This candy is 1 of many that will give us the power to be brought back to life should we swear to serve him for as long as we live, and he has promised that if we live after the war he will bring us back here if we wish, but us helping him win the war to save the Olympians will count as a new life, so for some of us it could be considered a 3rd life that was good enough to be granted entrance to the Isles of the Blest."

Lee nodded in agreement. "I may not have lived long enough to fight in the battle of Olympus but this demigod was brave enough to go into the Labyrinth and survived it keeping his sanity, and saving Camp Half-Blood."

"For those of you who trust me I ask that you stand by my side, and his to save the Olympians."

A son of Nike was listening thoughtfully yelled a question. "If this demigod is so strong and has the power to bring back the life of the dead, and the blessing of the Fates where is he, and why isn't he speaking to us?"

Micheal was the next to speak. "He is staying hidden until the majority of you all decide on what you shall do to keep his name secret, but to prove his power I will now use his gift."

Micheal looked to Lee to see if it was cool if it was him who ingested the candy, and when Lee nodded in approval Micheal swallowed the gumball, and the crowd stopped their hushed talking when they saw Micheal slowly return to life.

When Micheal's body fully returned he jumped down from the stage, and walked through the crowd of 200 plus demigods letting them feel his pulse, and after 5 minutes he jumped back on the stage.

"Now that you all see the validity of our friends claim we ask you to join us to save the Olympians. For those of you who don't want to take the risk leave now."

Around 25 demigods left the crowd to return to what they were doing but everyone else lowered to 1 knee, except for me, and when they saw that I was neither leaving or bowing but instead walking towards the stage they watched as I shook hands with Lee, and Micheal.

"What Lee Fletcher, and Micheal Yew have said is the truth the Olympians are in danger. Before you all swear to sever me you should all know that no matter what you are not to repeat how you came back to life to anyone. Also you are not to hold back against anyone who is working with the Titans, I don't care if it's a brainwashed sibling who is facing off against you."

"If you can safely knock them out do so but do not risk your lives because the demigods you will be facing will have no minds of their own, and will kill you just as soon as they can. If we are able to free the Olympians they will see that the demigods who were under mind control could not stop what they were being forced to do."

Another thing is that besides a few of you, most of you will not get brought back to life until a certain time in the next few days, because only those who are dead at the time of a spell being completed will be unaffected."

"As for a few of you I will allow you to return to life for now on as to prove my claim to the other demigods here that I make my offer to."

I then made them all swear the full oath to serve me loyally for as long as they lived, and when they all finished I told them to stand.

"Now I ask for 4 of you who know a lot of demigods, and legacies in Elysium to step forward, and tell me who you know."

A girl who couldn't be more than 14 years old stepped forward. "During some of my free time Percy, I visit with the daughters of Aphrodite/Venus, some children of Hermes, and a daughter of Hades."

Next up was a son of the Roman Apollo who looked to be about 45 years old. "I often train with the children of Mars/Ares, and have dates with my girlfriend who is a daughter of Demeter."

Next was a 26 year old daughter of Apollo in his Greek form. "I often teach the children of Zeus/Jupiter in archery 1 time a week."

Finally was a son of Apollo in his Roman form. "I am friends with the children of Triton, Nemesis, and Hecate, and those born in the Roman forms."

I walked up to each of them, and handed them a gumball, but before they could eat it I told them to stop.

"Before you do this I want you all to go see your friends, and tell them of a demigod who is offering you a second life where they can keep their memories. Do not speak my name to them because I want to stay hidden but to show them that your serious eat the gumball in front of them, and tell them they can be brought back to life to, if they serve me to help save the Olympians."

"Also know that sometime before the war starts I will have to make you 4 along with Micheal return to being souls so that I can bring you back to life because it is mandatory."

"I should also let you know your promise to serve me loyally will carry on even after I have to turn you back into souls, and then bring you back to life, do you 4 promise to keep my secrets when that happens?"

All four of them nodded their heads. "Fine then go seek out your friends, and tell them to spread word to their family if they want a second chance at life to come back here to where the first meeting was held."

But before any of them ran off, the oldest child of Apollo raised his hand. "But Percy what if lord Pluto shows up, and see souls he knows for a fact to be dead, that are back to life?"

"If that happens Samuel keep quiet, you can tell him that you all just woke up and were alive, if he doesn't believe that and tries to take you in for question speak to me in my head, and tell me, and I will come and find you 4 before you can leave, and I will return you to being souls, and make you go somewhere safe until you can be brought back."

When I answered his question they all left, and I turned back to the other 130 souls, and Micheal who were waiting to know what was next. "I want all of you to go to my island of Ogygia, and wait until it is time to bring you back."

"When the time comes I will supply you with weapons, and armor, and I will decide if I need to split up my army in case they decide to attack Olympus again."

Lee, and the other souls bowed, and then left leaving me alone with Micheal. Micheal jumped down off the stage and ran towards me again.

"Okay Percy what should I do next?"

I need you to go to the primordial goddess Nyx's domain where some of my other solders are and inform them that I need to make sure there are at least 65 specialized sets of armor, and weapons ready for demigods like me who can control water, and more for children of the other Big Three."

Micheal raised an eyebrow. "The Primordial goddess Nyx, surely your pulling my leg Percy?"

I snapped my fingers, and a piece of shadows under a chair from next to us started to expand covering the entire ground of the music hall before slowing forming walls around us. Micheal finally shook his hands out.

"Okay Percy I get it wasn't a joke, but sometime soon you are going to have to tell me how you get into all of this, but how will I get there."

It wasn't more than 5 seconds after he finished speaking when a body melted out of the shadows, and took the form of an exact replica of Micheal Yew.

"Here is your ride Micheal, this is a shadow creature given to me by the goddess Nyx. It has chosen to look like you so you won't be so freaked out, but I can promise you he is trustworthy him, and the other shadow creatures have fought for me multiple times."

The shadow creature placed its arm on Micheal's shoulder, and then pulled them both in the shadows. Before Micheal disappeared I decided to joke a little with him. "Be careful of the pit scorpions Nyx is very fond of them."

I stopped the joke just short of an evil laugh, because I didn't want to freak him out too much. Now that I had gotten all the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan, Nike/Victoria, and Apollo I moved on to my next target.

I would have gone for Demeter's children next, but because 1 of my recruits was going to his girlfriends place, and passing along the message to her family, so next I moved onto who I decided could be the most important besides the children of the Big Three.

Coming near the hunters section of Elysium was a stark difference to the rest of Elysium. It seemed like the hunters in their section of Elysium were the only beings here who were allowed weapons, and not wooden weapons but real hunters weapons.

Not to mention the hunters section was as blocked off from the rest of Elysium as it could possibly be because their section was inside a fort the size of Hades castle, but instead of Stygian iron block walls it was wooden log walls, but the walls were 40 feet high, with a moat in front of it.

In all I counted over 220 hunters inside the fort. On the tops of the walls were a dozen fully armored hunters keeping guard to make sure no boys came near, and they had real arrows, but instead of sharpened arrowheads they were blunted so they would only really hurt.

I could have just floated through the walls with no problem, but I wanted to be on the hunters best behavior, so standing before the moat I made myself become physical, and it only took 20 seconds for a hunter to spot me.

The hunter of Artemis looked to be 14 years old with midnight black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She pulled back the string to her bow, and took aim at me. "Leave this place now boy, you are trespassing in a restricted zone."

When I didn't immediately answer she released her arrow, and I watched as the arrow seemed to fly at me in slow motion, and just before it could hit me in the forehead I jerked my arm forward and caught the arrow in my hand when it was just a 3rd of an inch away from my skin.

The hunter was caught off guard at what I was able to do, and she called for backup. Before I could have 12 hunters shooting at me, I summoned my hunters compound bow, and as quick as lightning I shot an arrow that impaled itself at the wood between her feet.

Before she could take what I did as an act of war I yelled at her to look at the arrow.

Of course I shouldn't have been surprised when she ignored me, and got ready to shoot another arrow at me.

It wasn't until a 16 year old hunter that had features that screamed daughter of Athena came forward to help her sister, but when she saw my bow, and then the arrow at the hunters foot, she ordered the girl to stop.

The daughter of Athena snatched the arrow from the wood and proceeded to look it over. Where did you get this arrow from son of Poseidon?"

"How did you know I was a son of Poseidon?"

"You smell of the sea, combine that with the black hair, and green eyes its obvious to see."

"I got the arrows from Artemis herself."

No sooner had the words left my mouth did the first hunter who saw me yelled in anger. "How dare you speech such lies sea scum, our lady would never give a boy hunters gear, what maiden did you steal this from?"

To shut the girl up, I tossed my dual hunting knives, and my compound bow into the moat, and raised my right hand up in the air.

The water held the weapons like a ring on a pillow, as the water rose up into the air slowly. When the water was finished moving the weapons were at the feet of the daughter of Athena, and she took each weapon into her hands.

"If you would allow me entrance to your place, I can tell you my tale of how I gained Artemis's trust. If it makes you relax you can tie my hands behind my back so you will know I am not up to anything, and you can have weapons trained on me, and I promise you if you give me the chance to speak you will not regret it."

"Sheila go inform our sisters that we will have a guest in our midst soon."

"You can't actually believe this boy's lies Felicia, he obviously stole these hunters weapons."

"Sheila if he is in fact lying lady Artemis will soon find out about his lies, and he will be taken out of Elysium, and be sent into the Fields of Punishment for his lies."

The idea of me getting punished seemed to enlightened her mood, and she grunted an acknowledgment of her order, before going somewhere out of my eyesight.

2 minutes later a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs were tossed over the wall dropping into the moat. Without waiting for an invitation I made the handcuffs shoot into the air, and land into my open hands. I quickly put my hands in the cuffs and after they were fastened I let my hands rest against my legs.

The door lowered down after a few minutes, and 40 heavily armored hunters of Artemis stood ready for anything.

Flanking the hunters were a dozen gray haired wolves, who at first were snarling at me, but after they sniffed me they came running towards me.

Some of the hunters had small smiles on their face like I was going to get chewed apart, but when they jumped up licking me I heard yells of anger. "Stop him he is turning our wolves against us.

I rubbed the chests of the wolves who were looking for affection, and started summoning some steaks that were quickly taken from my hands.

The wolves were finally called to attention after each of them got a steak, but by then all the hunters looked angry.

"Sorry hunters I guess I just have a way with wolves, now so I don't keep you all waiting."

I walked up to the bridge, and stopped when I stood just before the hunters.

The hunters surrounded me on all sides, and prodded me in the back with a sharpened spear. Something came to me while I was walking, and I decided to speak to Felicia since she seemed level headed.

"Is Zoe Nightshade, or Bianca Di Angelo here at the moment I knew them briefly before they died."

Felicia turned to look at me."Zoe Nightshade was turned into a constellation by our lady Artemis, her soul will not enter Elysium for another 50 years. As for this Bianca Di Angelo I do not know who she is."

"Do you mind if I ask why it will be another 50 years for her soul to leave the constellation?"

"If you tell us how you got your weapons that are clearly hunters weapons, and if I believe that you did not come across them by theft, I will entertain the idea of telling you, however if I do not believe you lady Artemis will soon find out about your lies."

I waited till we walked about another 20 yards before I talked again. "Bianca Di Angelo was a daughter of Hades who became a hunter of Artemis less than a week before she died. During the week of her being a hunter she was a part of a quest with Zoe Nightshade to free Artemis from the titan Atlas."

"Now that you have told me her story I do know information about the huntress you have spoke of, but like I said earlier I will answer your question when you tell your story."

When I felt eager jabs to my lower back from spears I took that as them telling me to shut up. When we finally got into the courtyard of the hunters fort I looked around over the heads of the hunters, and saw that there were was only 1 large cabin for sleep, and it was a larger version of Artemis's cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Surrounding the cabin was a line of permanent fire pits for cook outs, and in the corner of the fort was places for the old wolves to sleep, eat, and play. The other half of the fort consisted of training areas, a mess hall, and Statue's of Artemis.

When we entered the courtyard more hunters filed out of the cabin with bows, and hunting knives. Only after all the hunters appeared did Felicia turned to look at me again. "Before we begin we are going to move around your bindings to make my sisters more comfortable, so don't resist if you want open ears to your story."

Felicia uncuffed my handcuffs only long enough so that she could put them back on where my hands were behind my back instead in front of them.

The hunters rearranging my restraints made no matter to me, at a moments notice I could summon a tornado of fire to melt the handcuffs, or simply make myself turn invisible to all of them, and I could easily pass through the cuffs.

Apparently my 2 second inner conversation with myself was to long for the eager huntress who had a fondness of poking me in the back because she did it even harder this time.

"Okay boy tell your story, and we will listen."

I decided I could go 2 ways of telling them firstly the long version, lastly I could just show my mark of the wild, and I decided on the first, and would end with the mark.

"It all started when me, and the other demigods protected Olympus from Kronos, and his army, along with Artemis's hunters who were alive at the time. We stopped him at great costs, and it cost the life of a very close friend of mine because of that loss I became sad."

"My father let me stay in his domain, and train. But after a certain amount of time I was given the blessing of the goddess Hestia."

I couldn't go any further because someone slapped me in the back of the head. "Do not speak such lies a virgin goddess like Hestia would never bless a boy with her gift."

I looked at Felicia. "I can prove my statement if you allow, me but I ask you tell your sisters to stay calm, and not take what I will do as a threat."

Felicia nodded in approval, and to make my case I summoned 2 dozen hams, a see through keg of root beer, and muffins. Then I moved my right index finger to where the food shot out, and lit it on fire with a small stream of fire.

"To make my case stronger I looked at each of the fire pits, and with my mind I made large fires appear in all of them. Making the hunters jump in surprise."

"That is the ability to summon fire, and to make food, but Alicia if you will step aside I will do 1 last thing. She quickly moved 3 steps to the left and I looked at all the fires in the pits, and then to the small fire beside me."

Without giving them another warning I made the fires stream towards me in a swirling line directly into my heart, and back."

When the fires were all gone, I asked Felicia to feel my body to tell the others that I was not hurt. Due to who her mother was she had a natural sense of curiosity she rested her hand on my forehead, my arms, and my chest just to see if my body was burning up.

"Now as was said earlier I am a son of Poseidon, but if I did not have that the blessing of Hestia how could I do what I just did?"

Felicia was about to say something but I spoke before she did. "Now an easy answer would be that I could be a son of Hephaestus or Vulcan but if that was the case I wouldn't be able to summon food, or control water like I did earlier to give you the weapons."

I could see her response was going to be the Hephaestus explanation, but I beat her to the punch. Finally she did speak again.

"Okay I believe that you have the blessing of Hestia. It is not completely implausible throughout time she has shown some degree of kindness to demigods, and the only Olympians I know who have the power to summon food at will with the ability to pass that power onto mortals is Hestia, and Hera, and Hestia giving you the gift is much more believable than Hera giving it to you."

"So as I was saying after training with Hestia, and my father I was soon told I would have to travel with Artemis, and her hunters. Now of course your lady, and her hunters wanted nothing to do with me, but my father worked out a deal with Artemis to help me with my archery because as most of you know children of Poseidon are not known for their skills in archery."

"Lady Artemis told me if I was going to train with her new Lieutenant I would be on my own for when I would eat, and I would have to keep the hunters equipment in peek condition."

"Within time I ended up furnishing the meals for the hunters because of my blessing, and after a few days I ended up saving some of the hunters from a monster attack, even going as far as to absorb the venom of a pit scorpion."

This time the hunters didn't interrupt me this time, but I could bet some of them were saying how could a boy save a huntress? However when I told them I stopped Artemis from being captured multiple hunters yelled at me calling me a liar, I even heard 1 of them yell for me to be skewered like a suckling pig until Artemis got here, and it shouldn't have surprised me when the annoying huntress who kept prodding me offered for her spear to be used as the skewer.

I fought off the urge to roast her like a suckling pig, but when I got to the point of being telling them that I became a hunter all hell broke loose even Felicia wanted to burn me alive. I had to jump high up into the air to stop my self from getting stabbed in the back, and when I was about to land I used my magical shoes to keep me flying out of reach of sharp swords.

"Are you all going to let me finish my story or not?"

When an arrow flew inches from my face I knew I had the answer, and without waiting for anything else I used my Mark of the Wild and let my eyes turn silver, and when I opened my mouth a frightening scream left my lips strong enough for the hunters look at me in awe, and cover their ears in pain.

Felicia, and some of the others were quick to understand, but I guess there were some hunters there who must have died before they could hear of the legend because they tried to attack me when the panic stopped.

I commanded the water around the fort to explode out of the trench, and surge towards the flying arrows and the stopped them in mid air.

"As for those of you who knows what this means then you will know that lady Artemis has blessed me with the Mark of the Wild, and it should be easy to understand that if I was good enough to become the first ever male hunter of Artemis, then it shouldn't be hard to believe of her other gift."

"As for the hunter's knives I was given them by Artemis when I defended the honor of the hunter Zoe Nightshade."

"I have come to you here today because your lady Artemis, along with the other Olympians are in danger, and she knows it too. I am amassing an army, and I need the skills of the hunters past, and present to help me."

"For those of you who accept you will be given brought back to life to save her, and if you should live after it is all done you can rejoin the hunt with lady Artemis."

The hunters who didn't know about the Mark of the Wild turned to those who did, and looked for what they thought, and from the look of their faces, they knew I was serious, and soon they all dropped their weapons, which allowed me to land on the ground."

Felicia was the first to recover. She answered with care at first ignoring her beliefs, and held out her hand. "Then it is good to meet you brother, and I apologize for attacking you, but I have to ask, how will you be able to bring us back to life?"

"The Fates have saw fit to bless me with items that will allow me to amass an army of souls to be brought back to life because those who wish to hurt the Olympians stole from the Fates, and they want revenge."

"But in order for us to save the Olympians we all can only return to life only after something has been completed that will end up stopping any being that is alive at the time of it's completion from interfering."

"I can show you that I am serious if you want, but I will have to warn you that whoever gets brought back to life now, will have to die soon so I can again bring them back to life."

"Another thing is the Fates have ordered that anyone I bring back to life must swear on the River Styx to serve me for as long as they live above all others, and that has come from their own mouths. But for those of you who make the oath to serve me, and save the Olympians I will not keep you from serving in the hunt, all I ask is that you keep my secret of how I brought you all back to life because if it comes to light evil beings from all around the world will come after me to steal the items for evil purposes."

"I can understand if any of you will want to stay here after it is all over, but know this for those that are brought back to life it will count as a new life like you would get for going in reincarnation, but with this you will keep all your memories from your past life, and will be like how you were before you died, so in essence if you died during a second life and was good enough to get into Elysium this would mean you could get into The Isles of the Blest."

But all they asked for was who would they have to swear to serve, and in 4 minutes every single hunter here was a part of my army, none of them even wanted proof that I could bring them back to life. They even smiled when I told them they could be near Artemis herself until the time was right. I sent them all away to Artemis except for Felicia with the condition that in 2 days time they must go to my island Ogygia, or sooner if anything happened to Artemis.

"Now Felicia you told me you would answer my questions if my story was good enough so tell me about Zoe, and Bianca, and after that you can join your sisters."

Felicia took a moment to think before she started to speak, and I know I could have just read her mind, but that would be a breach of trust as hunters."

"Okay Percy as you probably know most gods, and titans can make constellations, but 2 out of all those who can Artemis, and the former titaness of the moon Selene they had stronger ways of making constellations."

"Normally say for instance your father would make a constellation that would honor someone a constellation would appear taking the form of whoever it was, while their soul would go to the underworld."

"As for our lady Artemis when she made Zoe's constellation it was brighter than the others in the sky because she was the goddess to honor her former huntress."

"With our ladies power Zoe's soul will peacefully reside in her constellation in a dormant sleep letting her constellation thrive with the energy of the huntress it was made for. It will take 50 years before our ladies power on the constellation starts to wear off which will let Zoe Nightshade come here for the rest of eternity if that is what she wishes."

"As for the huntress Bianca Di Angelo I do know of her from her short time here, but she wasn't here long enough to tell her story. She listened to all of our stories, and spent a few months here before leaving to go to her siblings side of Elysium to know more of her heritage."

"Has she come back at all since her leaving, or have you talked to her?"

"No we told her she would be welcome to return anytime she wished, because most of us hunters who never knew much about our parentage visited their parents side for a short time mostly a few weeks, or even a day if they don't like their siblings."

"As if I have talked to her, no I haven't because we don't leave this sanctuary of Artemis unless we wish to seek rebirth but that doesn't happen very much, because as hunters we learned there is nothing stronger than the bond we had with our lady, and our sisters."

"Before you go Felicia I must ask what will happen to your wolves when you are the last to leave here?"

"These wolves are not like those who guard our living sisters, these are just companions bound to this fort for our company to remind us what it was like when we were alive, so they do not need food to stray strong, they enjoy the flavor of the food you gave them but they could just as easily go a thousand years with no Food.

When I leave they will merge back into the foundation of this fort until another hunter who has perished arrives to keep them company."

Felicia chuckled a little bit after she finished speaking. "You know Percy now that it is obvious it is clear why the wolves were drawn to you, and that is because you are a hunter, had you not been our wolves would not have taken to you, I guess I should have realized that sooner."

After that Felicia faded away to join her sisters being near Artemis, and I knew my next stop was to go to Hades section of Elysium.


	67. Author's note Story update

Dear fan's of with Percy Jackson the Rising, I am sorry for the sporadic updates on my story, usually I have a lot of backlog of the story I have written for future chapters, but with my new job I haven't had the same amount of time in the day to write my story, that is why it has made it so I haven't set my chapter updates like I did earlier in the story.

So because of the job I burned through the past 4 chapters I have saved up from a while back, and the writing I have done to the story in the past 2 weeks has been nowhere near as much as I would have liked it to be because of a mixture of lack of writing time, and bad case of writers block.

I still fully intend to write this story, and bringing you deeper into what is going on in Percy's life, and finding out who his enemies are, but I must ask you all a favor to help me out.

Because of my bad case of writers block, I know where I am going in the story, but I am having a hard time getting there, and I don't have the time to go back into the past chapters, and get me back into the crazy writing spirit that gave me the inspiration to write a battle scene.

So what I ask is for all my loyal readers to send me reviews, or pm messages for now on that don't just say great job, or other 2 word reviews, and while I appreciate every positive review I get I need to know what you liked/loved about that chapter, or the past couple of chapters, or even what you might not have cared for to set me back on track.

As I have said earlier I still 100 percent intend to finish this story, and maybe even make a sequel story that is set in the same universe as you could say that Percy is in now, to see what happens after Percy's mission, or even a different persons viewpoint if enough people would like that, but I need to get past this writers block, because for the past week or so I have only been able to write a couple paragraphs at a time, and in depth reviews or pm's would really get me through this.

What could also help me is giving me new song suggestions to add to my playlist that I listen to every time I write. If you visit my profile you will see a link to my playlist to see what kind of music I am into, for instance some nights by fun.

However as sad as this update is for not actually being an update, I will give some things, in exchange for the requests I have made.

To the top 3 people who give me the most stimulating review, or pm on what best you liked about the last few chapters, or songs I will give the 3 people an advanced portion of an upcoming chapter that you will enjoy very much.

But for the stipulations of my giveaway like before you must have an account on this site so I can send you the part of the upcoming chapter, and because I don't want anyone to miss out, I will tell you it is extremely easy to make an account all you need is an email address to make the account.

Lastly I will add that my next update will be on Sunday night, to Monday night depending on the amount of writing I can get done, but I promise a real update will be within a few day's. I apologize for the wait in the next chapter, but I hope you all can understand my predicament.


End file.
